RWBYond Home
by mediaocrity4
Summary: The next generation are taking that fateful step into adulthood. Team PNGC has quite the reputation already. A whole new wave of enemies are afoot in the streets of Vacuo and it is up to our heroes to keep the people safe.
1. The Shadow Strikes Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: It feels good to be back working on RWBYond. Feels even better that as you read this, we're just one week away from Volume 5. So, don't be surprised if there's references to the upcoming volume in future chapters. Once again, I have to say that this will not update daily like other installments have. I will be trying to update twice a week though.**

The Shadow Strikes Part 1

Mistral had grown quiet in recent weeks. Small timers were running scared and the big-shots were allocating resources to Vacuo. It was a ripe time for The White Fang to rise again and remind the humans just how scary a Faunas scorned can be.

Eve Taurus was anxious to get the job done. She had quickly risen through the ranks of the New White Fang in search of glory and honor for her fallen father. The White Fang had died in the last days of the Grimm War. It was believed that peace could be achieved. Those Faunas who fought alongside huntsmen-those like the treacherous Belladonna family-had been paraded as heroes. But nothing changed. The Faunas were still slighted at every turn. They were still more likely to be harassed. More likely to be arrested. More likely to be murdered. The only salvation for the Faunas was the domination of the human race.

The warehouse was dimly lit. Crates branded with the Schnee logo were stacked on high. The abandoned weapons of war, discarded in this unparalleled time of peace. It had been nearly five years since the streets of this city flooded. Over four years since Avis Bran and his Cipher organization had been eradicated. The New White Fang should have been left without focus or drive. But Sienna Khan was in it for the long haul. And Eve was all too eager to surpass and replace the aloof leader.

She sliced clean through the lock with her blade. It was a weapon worthy of its namesake. The sword's name was Adam's Rage. Named for her father-the one man who never gave up fighting by any means necessary. Eve had never met her father but from what her mother had said he was a great man worthy of song and praise.

Eve had a dozen of her top men on this excursion. This was to be a quick mission. Break in, grab everything, load it up and leave. With this many men, it should have only taken a few minutes.

"Bingo." She said with a grin as she kicked open the crate. The crate was filled with vials of the chemical known as Black Blood. It was a powerful drug used by the Black Knights during the war. It had an adverse effect on the brain but could turn even the simplest soldier into a powerful threat.

"Fallon." Her lieutenant-Perry- called for their lookout. Perry had worked with her father a long time ago. He was her most trusted confidant. "Fallon?" He repeated. "Fallon please report."

Something was going wrong. Eve had calculated so much but she had failed to account for why crime in Mistral was so fearful of the dark. She had failed to notice the golden starry eyes peering at her from the shadows.

Fallon had been his first victim of the night. The alpha predator had snuck behind the lookout, wrapped a cord around his neck and kicked him off the building. When the cord tightened, it snapped Fallon's neck, killing him instantly. He didn't even have a chance to scream.

Next was the driver-an alligator Faunas named Wave. The silent assassin had snuck into the vehicle unnoticed. All Wave saw was a darkness wrap itself around his face as he was strangled to death.

Third, and the last before Perrey's radio call was Fairbanks-a husky Faunas who was standing guard by the door. Like the others, he didn't see what hit him. He only felt the force, pushing his head down and wrapping around his neck to snap it.

"This isn't good." Perrey said. Eve gave an angered growl. Her response was met by a cackling laugh.

"What's that?" One of her men asked.

"Who's there?" A White Fang girl inquired.

"No." One of the other grunts said. "No, no, no, no…" He repeated.

"Who goes there?" Eve shouted as she drew her blade.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice came from everywhere.

"N-n-n-n-Nightshade!" The young Faunas panicked.

"That's right." Nightshade answered after a moment of silence. "Three nights ago this cell of the White Fang assaulted an innocent old woman."

"She was hardly innocent." Eve answered, knowing who he was talking about.

"No one truly innocent." Nightshade responded. Eve and her ground lined up back to back and circled around. "But there is a line. You may draw the line elsewhere but I draw the line at putting uninvolved lives in danger. Which is exactly what scum like you do."

"You wouldn't talk so high and mighty if you had any idea how Faunas are treated."

"Maybe if you didn't keep giving them reasons to hate you, that particular divide would disappear." Nightshade taunted. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are criminals and will be dealt with accordingly. I don't care about your race, gender, species or lack thereof."

"Where are you?" Eve yelled. "Come out you coward."

"I already have." This time the voice was focused. It was directly behind Eve, right in the middle of their circle. He was standing there the entire time, and somehow went unnoticed. Eve spun around with the intent of cutting the vigilante in half.

"Watch it!" Perry said as he and everyone else backed away.

"What?" Eve gasped. She was certain the voice was here. Before Perrey landed he was grabbed by something and thrown headfirst into a fuze box. "He's invisible!" Eve declared. The lights went out. The guns went off. The Faunas had the advantage. They could see in the dark. Sure, he may be invisible to them but they were invisible to him.

Or so she thought. In truth, Nightshade was a master of stealth who had long since perfected the art of fighting in these circumstances. Each shot from his pistols were precise and devastating. He was intent on slaughtering them like the Grimm whose faces they adorned.

He closed in on them one by one. He used their every strength and turned it into a weakness. They were overconfident and dependant on their eyes. Yet he slipped through and killed them one by one. They had him outnumbered and outgunned yet he tricked them into killing each other as they fired across the room.

The only one who didn't go down in seconds was their leader. Eve Taurus was a name Nightshade had wanted to etch in tombstone for a while now. She was a relic and reminder of a time before the Faunas learned that the way of the White Fang was not doing any good.

She was ferocious in her advance. Even though she couldn't determine where he was. She tried following the paths of his bullets. Tried focusing, looking for any sign of his whereabouts. But this wasn't just crude invisibility. Shade was much more dynamic than that.

So, it came to no surprise to Nightshade when Eve overextended herself. Nightshade planted his boot on her blade, shot her in the throat with an aura-draining flash-round and finished the combo with a mask-shattering pistol-whip.

Nightshade, ever watchful spirit of vengeance and master of the human mind had rendered the White Fang captain useless. But there was one more foe that could come to her aide. A massive brute of a rhino-Faunas named Gris. Nightshade had put him down once mere moments ago but the strongman still had a bit of fight left in him.

"Eve, RUN!" He growled as he injected himself with Black Blood. Inky streaks flowed through his veins as he grew even larger. Nightshade was unimpressed. He brandished his dual pistols and blocked the only escape route. But Eve didn't go out the way she came in.

She needed to escape. She was too important to go down in a place like this. She haphazardly took a soldier pill to replenish her aura as she made her escape. She made it to the roof. Then she jumped and climbed up to the next roof. She kept going until she couldn't go anymore.

But she hadn't escaped. Nightshade had followed her with confidence. He even managed to cut her off and trip her. A simple boot to the shin was all it took to send her into a panic that turned her skin yellow.

"Show yourself you coward!" Eve shouted. A more curious man would have watched her. A more curious man would have wanted to know what such a young and bitter woman would do in a cage. Nightshade was not a curious man. Not like he was in his youth.

Still. He obliged her just long enough. She swung at him again as soon as she saw him. Nightshade used that as his opportunity to counter her strike, grab her sword and take a chunk out of her arm. He then grabbed her around the throat and held her over the abyss of the street below.

"It looks like you're showing your true colors." Nightshade taunted. Eve's skin had turned yellow. She kicked at his body, trying to break his iron grip.

"What do you want?" Eve choked out.

"It's simple really." Nightshade hissed. "For crime to be pulled out by its root."

"I'll never give up my leader." Eve said.

"I know. That's why I have no qualms doing this." He dropped her.

She fell to the ground. She gave a fearful shriek as she smacked the pavement. But it didn't kill her. Had she not taken the soldier pill, she'd be a greasespot. With the pill, she got off with just a few broken bones. She had never been so eager to hear police sirens. She had never felt relief to be arrested save for this night.

"Eve Taurus." Neptune-a huntsman who always worked closely with the police-put handcuffs on her. "You are under arrest."

Meanwhile Nightshade stood on the rooftops, once again shrouded in his air of mystery. He took inventory on the monsters he had sent to hell that night. He may have failed to kill Eve Taurus, but having her rot in jail was an acceptable alternative for now.

"Pray we never cross paths again." Nightshade warned.

* * *

Sun tinkered around with his saxophone. This was causing an increasing level of annoyance for both Nova and Neptune. Neptune was trying to explain to his former partner what had happened in Mistral. Nova was in her father's office at VPD HQ with Johnny and Helios to discuss something. Sun was putting both of them off just to get another minute of sax practice.

"Sun, are you even listening to me?" Neptune asked. The blue-haired huntsman had called in from Mistral to give Sun a heads up.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sun said. "Are you sure it's Taurus?" Sun asked.

"She's in the hospital now." Neptune said. "Our resident vigilante beat her up pretty good. She's lucky to be alive."

Sun stopped playing around with his instrument. Nova's parents didn't talk about Adam Taurus very often. It was something Blake wasn't proud of, which was in pretty extensive company on that front. And because it had a big hand in Blake's past-Nova didn't give a damn. She and Johnny were here for something entirely different.

"Thanks for letting us know." Sun said. "I know Eve isn't our responsibility but her mother used to be Blake's best friend. She probably feels guilty over Eve going down that dark path."

"Well, we'll let you know if we find anything else out." Neptune said. "Take care."

"Will do." Sun said as the call was cut.

"Alright." Nova said as she crossed her arms. "Why are we here?"

"One of life's great mysteries isn't it?" Sun sighed. "Despite what you're thinking it does have to do with that call."

"Look, I'm a little too well known to go undercover in some White Fang cell." Nova said. "So unless you found someone that you need me to melt-and you plan on paying me for the privilege- I don't see how it's any of my damn business."

"It's not your business." Sun admitted. "Which is why I called Johnny and Helios specifically and not you." Nova shot daggers from her eyes. Johnny had told her that Sun needed to talk with both of them. In truth, Johnny was wanting to patch things up more after the falling out they'd had a few months prior. But even with Johnny's intentions known, Nova didn't throw him under the bus. She was willing to hear him out. There was still a part of her that liked working with him.

"Vacuo's crime rates are skyrocketing." Helios said. "Criminals are fleeing Mistral by the dozens."

"It's this Nightshade character." Johnny said. He had heard about him on the news and seen him in action last time he was in Mistral. He had become interested in the vigilante after that. His interest was shared by Nova. As soon as Nightshade was mentioned, Nova's tail started waving to and fro in anticipation. "He's got them running scared."

"Good." Nova said. "He's cleaning up Mistral. If you guys were better at your job or if the politicians weren't keeping minorities in a constant cycle of needing government help then this wouldn't be a problem."

"This man is taking the law into his own hands." Sun said. "He's executing criminals without trial. And the ones who escape flood our streets."

"Yeah, I get it, killing is wrong but I admire a man who acts with that kind of conviction."

"That's not what you should be focusing on. A bunch of scared criminals coming here will undoubtedly bring the Grimm." Sun finished.

"That won't be a problem." Nova said as she flaunted her power by creating a purple acidic sphere in her hand.

"YOU...need to focus on your job as the Summer Maiden." Sun said.

"My JOB as a huntress and a Maiden is to protect the people of this world. There's no big evil villain for me to barbecue so either let me melt some of these villains to where they fear this place as much as they fear Mistral…. or let me melt the Grimm."

"Your powers are wasted on grunt work." Sun said. "You can't do both. Huntsmen are in no short supply but to ease the rising tension of the people in this city, we need outside help. We need quality over quantity."

"Well, I happen to know a pretty popular team that just graduated and are heading here for vacation." Johnny said with a smirk.

Nova turned her nose up at Johnny. She knew exactly who he was talking about. She tried hiding her disdain for the so-called Guardian of Remnant. If you asked her-Nova would say that the Guardian was a spoiled pompous little brat and a phony hero unworthy of her mother's legacy. And that was before she came between Nova and something she wanted.

* * *

"Achoo." Primrose Evergreen Arc sneezed at that very moment. It felt good to have her official Huntsman's License. It also felt good to be riding such a pretty horse like Kabba. What didn't feel good was the Vacuan sun shining down on the caravan.

Citrine was in complete control of the carriage. Eiess leaned onto her shoulder, holding an umbrella to block the sun. Ruby, Jaune, Gelb and Argent were in the carriage, which was probably more comfortable but not that much cooler. Meanwhile Prim and her team-the best team ever if she could say so herself-flanked the carriage on horseback.

Prim's blood red hair was tied in a bun under her headdress to keep it from getting too messy. She wore a green tunic with a yellow bandana wrapped around her neck and a red mini-skirt. Corcea Mors-the weapon of her family-was strapped to her right hip. Her white armor had been stored away in the carriage. She usually liked the way it fit her form but in this heat-she hated how the sweat collected in uncomfortable places.

Gladiolus Pyrrhus Arc-or simply Glade- was on the opposite side riding the horse named Kale. Calamum Forti-his spear and shield combo were folded into their travel form on the horse's side. He had a red scarf covering his head from the heat. His green outfit clung loose to his skin. The twin arcs always looked good flanking in objective. Their matching red hair, freckled faces and deep blue eyes had been highlighted side by side in numerous photos taken by journalists and eager fans.

Chenzi Ren was regretting not protecting his face. It wasn't burnt thanks to a liberal use of sunscreen. His long orange hair was tied in a pony tail. His hammer-Tempestus Resistis-was still strapped to his hip. His wardrobe was just a simple modification to his usual black vest setup. He had the most exposed skin out of anyone in the party. And the Vacuo heat was making him pay for that.

Nickel Polendina was the only one who hadn't changed outfits for the journey. Granted, the android barely ever let more than her eyes get exposed to natural light in any type of environment. Despite what one may think, she could overheat but not from this temperature. That led the quiet android to maintain a higher level of composure than the rest of her teammates. Expiralligo-her sword- was strapped to her back.

"I can see the city." Citrine called out from atop the carriage.

"Finally!" Chenzi huffed.

"We warned you the journey would be miserable." Eiess said. If not for the dust crystal Eiess Schnee always had on hand, she and her girlfriend would have likely overheated. Even though the heiress was enjoying the journey, there was still discontent that she couldn't take her mind off. And it annoyed her that Citrine hadn't picked up on it yet.

"Please hold." The Gatekeeper said. "I'm going to need to see some ID."

"ID?" Prim asked. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Of course I do." The gatekeeper backtracked. "It's just part of the job."

"We haven't needed ID before." Citrine noted.

"I just want some water for crying out loud." Chenzi complained.

"Sorry, but with everything that's going on, we have to keep better track of who goes in and out of the city."

"Very well." Prim handed her scroll to be scanned.

"Welcome to Vacuo Ms. Arc." The Gatekeeper said. "Oh, and if you could sign this…" He handed Prim a picture of her and her team winning the Vytal Festival a few years earlier. "It's for my daughter."

"I'm flattered." Prim had a pen ready and signed it. The Gatekeeper checked everyone else out.

"Might as well get an autograph from the hero of the Grimm War since she's here." The Gatekeeper said when he checked out the carriage.

"Sure thing." Ruby Rose said as she signed his notepad. "Jaune?"

"I'll sign it." Jaune reached for the notepad.

"Who are you again?" The Gatekeeper asked.

"My husband and half these kids' father." Ruby answered.

"Oh...sorry...not familiar with you."

"It's alright." Jaune said. "I didn't really do much in Vacuo during the war." Prim snickered at her father.

"Excuse me…" Ruby said. "You said that security is tightened because of what's happening?"

"Just an influx of migrant criminals." The Gatekeeper said. "I suggest talking to officer Snappes, Wukong or that huntsman Johnny Clay."

"Gladly!" Prim perked up.

"Do you need directions?"

"We know the way." Ruby said.

They rode into town. Chenzi stopped to get some water and drenched his face. Glade rode up to Prim. There was something in her attitude today that he was all too eager to call out.

"Well, aren't we high and mighty?" Glade teased.

"What're you talking about?" Prim asked.

"Don't you know who I am?" Glade said in a mocking tone.

"I was being silly." Prim said. "I was just playing."

"Well, that gatekeeper probably thought you were a spoiled brat." Glade said. "This is why people hate you."

"People don't hate me!" Prim dejected. "Name one person."

"Nova." Glade answered without missing a beat.

"She hates everybody that infringes on that bloated ego."

"Well isn't that the ocean calling the river wet."

"Please!" Prim took offense. "I'm nowhere near as bad as her and I can prove it. Name one time I've punched someone just because they outclassed me? Nova does that to Johnny all the time. I don't know how he puts up with her."

* * *

"Come one Nova, you should be happy to see them again." Johnny said.

"It's been two years since I've spent any time with them. And it's been a good two years." Nova responded.

"You can't hold a grudge forever." Johnny shook his head. "They didn't do anything wrong."

"The blanket term 'they' is not the problem." Nova said. "I do want to see Nickel and Eiess and even Citrine and especially Mrs. Ruby. But if I have to watch Prim flaunt around this place like she's the best around I'm going to vomit."

Unbeknownst to her, Prim and Nickel were walking up. Everyone else had checked in at the hotel and went their separate ways. Prim was determined to find Johnny and catch up with him. Nickel tagged along. Officially, she wanted to spend some girl-time with her leader. Unofficially she was there to keep Prim reeled in-which was usually Glade's job.

"Johnny!" Prim hollered.

"Oh great." Nova whispered under her breath. "Kuso." She decided she didn't want to deal with it and stormed off. Leaving Johnny alone with her. Well, not really alone considering the bustling Vacuo street and the presence of Nickel.

Prim smirked when she saw Nova turning and leaving. That meant Prim could do what she's wanted to do without worrying about picking a fight with Nova. She put on the warmest smile she could and flashed her deep blues at Johnny in a flirtatious manner.

"Long time no see." She said as she embraced her friend.

"I heard you guys were coming." Johnny said.

"I bet you couldn't wait to see me again." She wrapped herself around his arm, just to get him to blush.

"Um…" Johnny's cheeks went red. There was something about this girl that always put him in a pleasantly uneasy mood. Probably because Shimmer-Johnny's semblance-was feeding him endless information that all pointed to the conclusion that Prim was still trying to hook up with him. A semblance by the way- that wasn't necessary for making that assertion.

"Actually Prim…" Nickel intervened before Prim could push things further. "I am more interested in finding out why Vacuo seems so high strung."

It was true. Police were out in force. The people were much more on edge than they had been in the past. Nickel was curious to know what was going on. And Johnny was one of the people who supposedly knew. Any other circumstances and Nickel would just contact her brother Helios and get it from him. But this was more convenient and efficient.

"Long story short, a vigilante named Nightshade has scared a lot of criminals out of Mistral." Johnny said.

"Well we can help." Prim offered. "Anything for a friend."

"You're here on vacation. Enjoy it."

"Well, we can stay even after the rest of our group leaves."

"I'd be fine with that."

That's probably a really stupid idea. Shimmer threw up red flags.

"Yeah, I mean, I know we're huntsmen and not cops but we'll do any kind of good...for a price." Prim batted her eyes.

Johnny audibly swallowed. A sweat drop appeared on his head. Part of him wanted to take Prim up on her offer just like last time. But considering what that led to, his better judgement acted against it.

"We should get going." Nickel said.

Thank you Nickel! Johnny shouted in his head.

"Take care...catch you around." Prim threw in a wink and added a sway to her hips for good measure. Johnny blushed and shook his head to stop watching. Prim waited until Johnny was out of earshot. "Killjoy." She accused Nickel.

"Johnny was obviously uncomfortable." Nickel said.

"It's because he's trying so hard to resist like a good boy." Prim gave an elated sigh. "It's one of the things I like about him."

Prim led the way into a restaurant. It was a fancy Mistralian restaurant called Vito's. Prim had heard good things about it and made reservations. The chef was jolly man named Vito, who's fine dining skills were legendary within Vacuo's commercial district.

"Helloooo." The waitress greeted them. "Table for two?" She asked.

"That's right. I have a reservation. Arc-table for two." Prim nodded. The waitress-whose name was Hina-led them to a table. Her eyes lingered on Prim for a while. Prim was used to being recognized. Hina on the other hand didn't want to draw too much attention to herself and reserved herself.

"What can I get for you to drink?" Hina asked.

"Water." Prim said. Nickel nodded to the waitress to signify she wanted the same.

"Alright, I'll be right back. My name is Hina. If you need anything give me a call."

"Will do." Prim said. Hina walked away. "I take it you're not actually getting anything?"

"What was your first guess?" Nickel sighed. "I'm able to convert certain material into fuel for my body with my artificial digestive system but something as complex as the average meal is still beyond our capabilities. And I still can't quite simulate taste."

"That is by far the worst thing about being an android." Prim felt sympathy for her teammate. She had been surprised when Nickel even offered to go out to eat with her. Prim had always been careful not to overpraise just how amazing Nickel was both as a technological feat and an amazing person. Despite all the absurd advantages Nickel had, the fact that she wasn't a "real girl" was a constant source of sadness for the android.

Prim ordered and ate her beef stroganoff while Nickel was content with her water. It was a delicious meal, worthy of the esteemed restaurant's reputation. By the time they were leaving, the sun had already set.

"What do you think Glade and Chenzi are doing?" Nickel asked.

"How should I know?" Prim shrugged. "They're probably training or something. Or more likely hanging out with Argent."

"Argent doesn't strike me as the hanging out type." Nickel said.

"Citrine and Eiess have been training with him a lot. He's like...a trainaholic. His idea of a great night with friends is taking his twin swords and beating the crap out of them. What's even crazier is that Citrine already has a hard time keeping up with him."

"That's insane."

"I know right? I mean, Citrine isn't all that powerful. I've beaten her plenty of times fairly easily. But she's a pro and Argent is still at Beacon. It's like, when he goes into combat mode he becomes some kind of combat machine...no offense."

"None taken." Nickel said.

"It's also weird how his semblance is so different." Prim said.

"What do you mean?" Nickel asked but before Prim could explain there were screams of terror outside.

* * *

For while they were eating, Ilia Amitola was making a move against the Schnee Dust Company's presence in Vacuo. No matter how much time passed, no matter who was in charge, she could never forgive them for what they did to her parents. And the fact that the leader of the Vacuo Branch was Whitley Schnee, a sniveling weasel no more virtuous than the previous heads of the family, made upsetting the Schnee's presence in Vacuo all the more satisfying.

Ilia had been wanting to move her attention to Vacuo for over a decade. Sienna Khan had kept her closer to Vale and Mistral rather than her stomping grounds in Mantle or the deserts in Vacuo. That changed when her branch of The White Fang started taking heavy losses. When her colleagues started getting murdered by a self-righteous vigilante, Ilia pleaded with Khan to move her to Vacuo.

Now, her own daughter was in the hospital after a run-in with the vigilante. Ilia had pleaded with Eve, trying to get her to leave Mistral behind. Eve had refused and now she was in the hospital. Everyone Ilia cared about was either dead or barely hanging on and it was all Blake's fault. Ilia had trusted Blake, and Blake betrayed them, offering them up as sacrificial lambs to be slaughtered by executioners like Nightshade.

Ilia thought she was safe here. She thought that Vacuo's social climate would be conductive to her plans. She thought she could just get in and out of the Schnee building after messing with their the chameleon didn't account for was someone following her. What she didn't account for, was that Nightshade had come to Vacuo.

She didn't see the first blow. She didn't see any of the blows. One second she was hacking into the computer in Whitley Schnee's office. The next she was being beaten. After just three blows from the invisible predator, her aura broke and she was thrown out of the window.

An eerie cackle echoed from the room. Ilia threw a grenade into the office hoping to take out the voice's source. The resulting explosion is what caused the initial screams from pedestrians in the streets below.

Ilia then strung her whip to swing from the tower. She landed on the next building, Vacuo's clock tower and the tallest building in the entire city. She didn't even have a moment to catch her breath before Nightshade grabbed her by the throat and slapped her weapon away. He revealed only a part of himself to her. All she could see were gloved hands and sparkling golden eyes.

"Ilia Amitola, for your crimes against humanity….I sentence you to death."

Meanwhile on the streets below, Prim and Nickel arrived at the base of the clock tower where a crowd had gathered. Nickel scanned the area and saw that Ilia's aura was diminished. She also deduced the identity of both parties: Ilia of the White Fang and the vigilante Nightshade.

"She's going to fall to her death." Nickel warned.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Prim said. All Arcs have the ability to shape their potent aura into solid constructs in any shape and form they desire. Their only limit was their own ability to manifest and control their semblance. It's what made them special. And this was Prim's favorite move. "Fighting Dreamer!"

A bit of her substantial aura poured from every pore in her body, taking the shape of a tall, lean mannequin she lovingly called Fighting Dreamer-an extension of her own desire to save the day through her every action no matter what the situation.

Fighting Dreamer took to the sky. It flew into the air like a superhero. With a twinkle of her eye, she added a cape to the complex construct. Fighting Dreamer was a move inspired by the similarly powered Levi Seerlivey. It was nowhere near as complex or detailed as the Cipher Commander's own clones, but for Prim's money one Fighting Dreamer was worth a hundred of them.

"I know that semblance." One bystander said.

"It's Fighting Dreamer." A girl cheered.

"That means...it is...Prim Arc is here." The girl's mother cheered. Prim smirked confidently at the praise as Fighting Dreamer caught the falling Ilia.

"Heroes like that." Nightshade growled. "Always interfering in matters they can't comprehend. Very well." Nightshade cut his losses and abandoned the scene. But unbeknownst to him, his mastery over the minds of men was not absolute. Someone managed to watch him leave and was quick to follow.

"I'm going after him." Nickel said as she leaped into the air.

"Going after who?" Prim asked. "WAIT!" She reached out for her teammate but Nickel was already in pursuit.

Vacuo's buildings were rarely more than two stories. So, it didn't take long for Nickel to track her quarry running along the rooftops. Nickel activated her own semblance to turn invisible to the naked eye. She locked onto the fleeing vigilante.

"Hold it right there." She grunted as she threw a barrage of shurikens. Her shurikens were special. They were wired to both her body and her sword. Her sword-Expiralligo- had a gap in the center that housed her shurikens. She could use the blade as a sling for the shurikens or use the shurikens to turn the blade into a spinning saw blade. It was a weapon that had its uses for sure.

"Interesting." Nightshade noted as he shot the shurikens out of the air. The time it took him to spin and fire was enough for Nickel to gain ground on him. Nightshade ducked into the alley to dodge the strike. Nickel followed him into the alley.

"End of the line." She said.

"Interesting indeed huntress." Nightshade said. "You can see me." Indeed she could. Despite his best efforts, Nickel could see his pointed hat, his long trench coat, his red scarf, his gloved hands and the dark pistols in them. "You now have my undivided attention."

 **AN: Will Nickel be able to apprehend this vigilante? Why is Nightshade now in Vacuo? What tricks does he have up his sleeve? Why can Nickel see him when no one else can? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	2. The Shadow Strikes Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: So, these early chapters might seem much more frequent for you. The truth is, I couldn't contain myself after I gave a release date, and so I'm writing a lot of this well in advance.**

 **Review Response: Guest (1)-It has. Kyrogue-The Shadow is precisely the unabashed spirit of justice Batman wishes he was. Justsomeguy-There be love triangles in this story. Argent does have an incredible semblance, but that's subject to change depending on what we get from characters in Volume 5. It's going to be a long time before Argent has a serious fight. Mistral Man- "The weed of crime bares bitter fruit. Crime does not pay! The Shadow knows!" Guest (2)- Right now Citrine is way stronger but she's also five years older. Frankly, Citrine isn't all that powerful. She's the third strongest on her team, the fifth strongest in her class and not even in the top ten for her generation. So, Argent will pass her up in no time. Guest (3)- Like I said, I have two divergent plans for Argent's semblance. Which one I go with will be dictated by Volume 5.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Crime rates falling in Mistral and rising in Vacuo. All thanks to a vigilante known only as Nightshade. Team PNGC has arrived in Vacuo alongside the Rose-Arc family for a vacation. But Nightshade has arrived in Vacuo and after a run-in with Ilia Amitola, Nickel Polendina has cornered the mysterious vigilante.**

The Shadow Strikes Part 2

Nightshade sized up the huntress. He recognized her from news footage. Nickel Polendina-an android and a member of Team PNGC, freshly graduated from Beacon Academy and whose leader won the Vytal Festival Tournament two years earlier. Her android inheritance could aptly explain why she was able to see him despite his mastery of the human mind.

And this wasn't a matter of Nightshade's superior detective skills or encyclopedic knowledge of worthy huntsmen. This was common knowledge. He knew just as everyone did. Team PNGC's leader was the Guardian of Remnant. Everyone was constantly watching them. That was the kind of attention Nightshade did not want.

Nickel was sizing him up too. She knew very little of his abilities. He had a potent aura. From what she could detect it was nowhere near as potent as Primm or Glade's but definitely on par with Johnny's. His weapon of choice was a pair of pistols of unknown function. The only thing that had made it into the news was that they used flash-rounds, which are a special bullet that cuts off a person's access to their aura.

"So...your computerized mind is what allows you to see me." Nightshade broke the silence.

"The reports suggested that your semblance is some kind of cloaking field. If that were true then my eyes wouldn't be any different than any camera."

"Excellent deduction." Nightshade said as he backed away.

"Hold it!" Nickel said. "You're coming with me."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Nightshade said as he drew his guns.

Nickel lived up to her esteemed team's reputation. Nightshade was a quick draw, able to take down a dozen men in seconds. Nickel blocked each bullet away in a fraction of a second. She ran down the alley towards the shadowy killer. He used a gun to block her sword. He then flipped over her.

Nickel ran up the wall and tried slamming down on Nightshade. The vigilante dodged in a quick and efficient manner. They both entered each other's blind spot and kicked each other. Their blows were difference was that Nickel's next move was too elaborate.

She tried sweeping his feet with her sword. She stood on her hands so that even if he dodged the blade, he would be kicked. It was a maneuver that worked well against evasive fighters. Nightshade's counter however, was simpler and more effective.

He shot the android's foot as it came towards his face. He stepped over the blade and grabbed his cloak. Nickel lunged up and sliced it away-just as Nightshade planned. He took the scarred cloak and wrapped it around Nickel's arm and head. He kneed her in the stomach, flipped her over and shot her with a flash-round.

Had she been a thug or a huntsmen who had strayed from the righteous path-he would have killed her with his next bullet. But she was a promising huntress and a member of the Guardian's team. Which is why he would spare her anything more than the humiliating defeat.

He could feel another presence coming. The fight-though brief-had caused some commotion. Nightshade shrouded himself in a veil of darkness as he scaled the ladder. He smirked at his abilities. He knew what Nickel was capable of. The fact that she went down easy reassured his own abilities. He had beaten a fully trained huntress- and an exceptional one at that. Not one of the huntsmen that the Academies passed just to get bodies out in the field for The Surge. Nickel was teammates with The Guardian-the most important team of their generation.

Unbeknownst to Nightshade was Nickel's position. She knew from their first clash that they were evenly matched in speed and strength. He nailed her with a flash-round and she gave up after that. But it wasn't a total loss. Nickel had managed to cut a piece of the vigilante's clothing without him noticing.

"Nickel?" Prim walked into the alley. The android rolled onto her feet.

"I just had a run-in with the vigilante Nightshade." Nickel said.

"I know." Prim said. "Are you alright."

"Affirmative." Nickel said as she presented the piece of cloth.

* * *

"Gladdy!" Gelb called as he raised his hands up. Glade took his youngest brother and lifted him onto his shoulders. The family was having their dinner out in the courtyard under the pale moonlight.

Glade ran his hand through Gelb's mess of blonde hair. He was the spitting image of their father in every way, including his more...or less...manly demeanor.

"Jaune, get over here and take a seat." Ruby said as she tapped her finger on the empty chair next to her.

"I guess Prim and Nickel aren't joining us." Jaune sighed.

"I'm sure they're having fun running around town." Glade said.

"Prim is for sure." Citrine said. "Nickel is probably just content to follow her around."

"I worry about her sometimes." Glade said. "I mean, Prim's a good leader and all but following her blindly is a terrible idea."

Ruby gave Jaune a knowing look. They had both been team leaders back in their day. Ruby never got a taste for complete control. Even as she mastered her maiden powers there were still people who challenged her authority. Jaune on the other hand went through periods where he didn't have anyone like that. The guilt still often weighed heavily on his heart.

"What do you think Argent?" Jaune asked. Argent fiddled with his food, off in his own world. "Argent buddy, you listening?" Jaune repeated.

"Huh, what?" Argent blinked back into the conversation. He was always doing that. He wasn't a person to pay attention when others were talking. He always had a one-track mind. It was for this reason that he wasn't made leader of his team at Beacon, despite his incredible power.

"What do you think Prim and Nickel are doing right now?" Jaune asked.

"How should I know?" Argent huffed. "It's not like it matters."

* * *

At that very moment Prim was doing something she always wanted to do. She was playing detective. The piece of cloth Nickel had snatched could lead to the identity of the vigilante. Finding Nightshade may not have been all that important but Prim had taken an interest. Nightshade had captivated her imagination and now she was determined to find him.

"Where are we going?" Nickel asked.

"We're going to someone who can turn this clue into a lead." Prim said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nickel asked. "I think...I think we should relax and enjoy our vacation."

"I am enjoying my vacation!" Prim exclaimed as she held her fist to the sky. "How often do you get to meet someone like that? Someone so cold, so calculating, doing what he believes is right by any means necessary, even taking the law into his own hands. It's like something out of Stunt Demon."

"Even so, it doesn't answer my question." Nickel said as they stopped. "Where are we?"

"We're here." Prim put her hands on her hips. She was staring at the window of an apartment. It was the apartment that belonged to the one that would help them. "Any second now." Thirty seconds passed and they had still gone unnoticed. Nickel was getting all kinds of confused. With each passing second, Prim grew more agitated. "Damn it come out here!" She hissed as she threw a pebble at the window.

"Prim, what are you doing?" Nickel asked. The pebble bounced off the window and hit Prim on the head.

"You know...you'd look really stupid if I wasn't around." Johnny said from behind them.

"Eeep, Johnny!" Prim shot around and blushed. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"What do you want?" Johnny asked.

Prim threw the cloth at him and started rattling off the story. When she mentioned what Nightshade's abilities are, Johnny's eyes narrowed. There was something familiar about this. Johnny wanted to help. He examined the cloth with his semblance. Every microscopic detail was rattled off in his head. It was definitely Mistralian in origin. High-fashion stuff, but other than the expensive quality there wasn't anything special about it.

"So, anything?" Prim asked.

"I want you guys to drop it." Johnny said.

"Hey, you can't tell us what to do." Prim argued.

"I'm not telling, I'm asking. This isn't our business."

"This guy is chasing villains around the globe. He's executing White Fang leaders. He's the reason for the spike in crime. If we can take him down than things will go back to normal...right?" Prim argued.

"You don't know that?" Johnny said. "We need to handle this carefully. We have no idea what he's capable of or how far he's willing to go."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Prim said. "If you want to take things slow then that's fine by me. But if you aren't going to help me then I'll find someone who is."

"Why are you so fixated on this?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." Prim shrugged. "It seems like the fun thing to do." Johnny face-palmed.

"You're...supposed to be the Guardian of Remnant." Johnny huffed. "Your job is to protect the world from the Grimm. And now you're wanting to pick a fight with an objectivist vigilante...cause it sounds fun?"

"Well when you say it like that…" Prim kicked some sand on the road.

"You're going to do this regardless aren't you?" Johnny huffed.

"Oh, you know me so well." Prim smiled.

"Fine. This stuff is pretty high-dollar fabrics from Mistral. If we check the city registry we might be able to find someone who stands out."

"What if he snuck into the city?" Nickel said.

"Then we'll cross-reference properties belonging to people who could get their hands on this." Johnny said.

"Yeah Nickel...these vigilante types are always rich guys who have nothing better to do with their money than to beat up criminals." Prim said.

"Why do you like characters like this again?" Nickel asked.

"Well, in those stories there's a need." Prim put her finger to her lip in thought. "The system either being corrupt or too full of half measures creating the need for people with resources and drive to take matters into their hands. This is different from more spectacular heroes who save the day from crises that are physically impossible for normal police and citizens can't handle."

"Well, this isn't a comic book." Johnny said. "Huntsmen are a dime a dozen. Even here, in this city there's well over a dozen people I can name that can take down any thug or criminal that's currently at large."

"And yet, people like Ilia Amitola still run free." Prim argued.

"The White Fang is not a priority." Johnny said. "So long as they stay under the radar...it's better to just leave them in obscurity."

"Nightshade doesn't think so." Prim said. "Maybe that's what he's after. Tell me, where is Ilia being held?"

* * *

Ilia was completely nervous. Despite the dorky looking Huntsman Detective trying to get her to open up, she was scared. Helios kept probing her for information. They wanted more info on The White Fang. They wanted to know everything she knew about Nightshade. They wanted to know why the vigilante had come all the way to Vacuo just to kill her.

"Come on Ms. Amitola." Helios said. "Nightshade has never attacked someone while they were in police custody."

"He's also never attacked anyone in Vacuo." Ilia said. Helios ran his hands through his messy blonde hair. "You should give up on me. There's no way I'll break. Better men than you have tried."

"So I've heard." Helios was ready to change tactics. "Tell me what it was like for you in Mantle."

"It was hell...denying who...what I was." Ilia spat the words out like venom. "I know what you're trying to do. Let me tell you, I am well-prepared to tell my whole sob story. None of it will get me to tell you anything you don't already know."

"Well then...maybe someone who already knows you is the answer." Helios stood from his seat to switch places with someone else who was there to see her.

Blake Belladonna was old and tired. The wounds of her last string of battles had permanently damaged her body. She had put on quite a bit of weight since losing the ability to use her leg. She was completely retired. Most days she was happy lounging around or spending time with her husband. Other times she was sad. She was only forty-five and her hero days were long over. Her team, Team RWBY, arguably the greatest team ever, was scattered to the winds. Her own daughter barely ever talked to her. The only days she felt useful were days like this when she had to face her former demons in the White Fang.

"Ilia?" Blake said as she rolled her wheelchair under the table.

Ilia refused to speak to the traitor. She had looked up to Blake, like the big sister she never had. Back when Ilia was young and stupid she thought that Blake and Adam were leading the Faunas into a golden age. But then she left. She turned on them and caused them destruction.

"It's no use." Nova scoffed from the next room. "Ilia is too much of a coward to open up to anyone." Her nose flared in disgust. "And she's too much of a coward to pry. She fears Khan more than us. Which that makes her an idiot as well." Nova took a long gaze at her gloved right hand. She had lost it during her battle with Avis Bran. Prosthetic technologies were advanced enough to make the prosthetic merge seamlessly with her skin. That's how she preferred it. With a glove, no one could tell from a glance that she was missing a hand. That was what she wanted. She hated above all else, people thinking that she needed their sympathy.

"They used to be friends." Sun told his daughter. "If anyone can get her to open up…."

At that moment Johnny walked into the room with Prim and Nickel. The sight caused Nova to have a full-body cringe. Nova took that as her invitation to leave. Whatever they were here for, Nova wasn't in a mood to hear it.

"What can I do for you?" Helios asked.

"We're here to see Ilia." Nickel said.

"Blake's in there now." Sun said.

"I can see that." Johnny said.

"Well, can you see what's wrong with Nova?" Sun asked.

"Oh, Nova just hates me." Prim said. "Can't imagine why." She said with a twinge of guilt.

"Anyway…" Johnny said. "Let me in there."

Sun looked to Helios. It was clear Blake wasn't getting anywhere. Ilia hadn't said a single word since Blake had rolled in there. Sun gave Johnny a nod and he and Prim walked in.

"Look...I'm going to cut right to the chase." Johnny slammed Nightshade's cloth on the table. "You got off lucky. If not for my friend here you'd be a grease spot on the road. Nightshade is here in Vacuo. You may be safe but any other White Fang captain in town is not. I want names, addresses, anything you have."

"I will never rat out my brothers and sisters." Ilia said. "I'm not a traitor." Her words were directed at Blake.

"Then know that the next White Fang leader to turn up dead is your fault."

"You act like you want to protect us." Ilia said. "But you want to lock us all away. Any Faunas that doesn't step in line for this new golden age of peace is treated like a threat, harassed and beaten by you cops."

"We're not cops!" Prim slammed her hands to the table. "We're trying to help. I don't want anyone else to die. You can save them." It was a convincing lie. If Johnny didn't know any better he'd be convinced that was her motivation.

"I won't tell you where they are." Ilia said. "But I'll tell you where they will be."

"That's good enough for me."

* * *

"It's getting late." Ruby huffed.

"Prim is fine I'm sure." Jaune wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sure she's getting in trouble." Glade said. "What a bother."

"She better not be." Ruby warned.

"Prim was never a troublemaker." Jaune said.

"Pssh." Glade held in a laugh. "Maybe not around you but at Beacon she was always causing trouble just for the sake of fun."

"Is this the heroic kind of trouble or the bully kind of trouble?" Ruby asked.

"Neither but closer to the heroic kind of trouble I would guess." Chenzi said. "She's the kind of person to yell "watch this" then do something stupid to show off." Jaune looked judgingly at Ruby.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"If I had to bet, I think she's taking advantage of Vacuo's rising crime rate to pick a fight."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Prim asked.

"Hey, I know Vacuo like the back of my hand." Johnny said.

"We've been here for an hour!" Prim complained as she readjusted her position on the sandstone roof.

"This is where Ilia said her friend would be." Johnny said. "It's also owned by someone in Mistral, which matches with Nightshade's MO and the origin of the cloth Nickel grabbed."

"I hope you're right." Prim huffed. "This guy took on Nickel. That's a pretty amazing thing. I'm really looking forward to seeing what he's got before he runs back off to Mistral."

"Those looking for a fight are sure to find it." Johnny said. "Speaking of Nickel, where'd you send her?"

"She's looking at it from the other side." Prim said. "Anything to get us alone." She winked.

"Um…" Johnny stammered.

"I'm kidding!" Prim punched Johnny's arm. "I don't want him getting the drop on us. I figured Nickel proved she can see through his semblance and if anyone can, you can. I can't so I needed to be partnered with whichever one of you has the widest scope...which is you by a long shot."

"Surprisingly thoughtful."

"What do you mean surprisingly? I took all the same leadership and strategy classes you did."

"Shush." Johnny signaled. Something was off. With Shimmer, he could see movement spring up inside the building. Bodies were dropping but Johnny couldn't see the source.

"Is he here?"

"I said shush."

"Don't shush me! I'm…" Johnny cut her off by covering her mouth.

"This isn't right." Johnny hissed. "He's here...and I can't see him."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Neither did I!" Johnny scrambled to his feet just as the guns started blazing. Prim shot up and moved to action but Johnny grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Prim said.

"I can't trust anything my semblance can't see."

"I have a plan."

"You have a plan?"

"I have a thing that might work. I'm not stupid! I wasn't going to go into this fight blind." Prim gave him a wink. "Be a good boy and make sure no one escapes."

She ran off the rooftop and used her semblance to create a whip and swing into the building. She crashed through in the middle of a couple White Fang goons. She created a spear to knock one of them back then created a shield to block incoming fire. She fired a cannon blast from her wrist to knocked a few thugs out.

She took her sword into her left hand and activated the shield. With a single wave of her hand she sent energy out in all directions. Focusing her vision, she had a pretty good idea of where everyone on the floor was. She sent her aura into overdrive, creating a slight barrier around herself to use as a crude motion detector.

"Prim!" Nickel radioed in. "I have eyes on the commander. He just existed the building."

"Nothing better than live bait to catch a killer." Prim smirked. She jumped out the window and landed in front of the commander. He had large fox ears protruding from his hood. "Fennec Albain I presume?"

"I…" Fennec dropped to his knees and went silent. Prim could feel the shadowy presence looming over him, making him silent.

"Not another move Nightshade." Prim said.

"So, you found me." Nightshade's voice came from everywhere.

"You've had a busy night." Prim said.

"The criminals in this city are laxed. Easy to find, even easier for someone like me to eliminate."

"Alright, enough with the echoey voice. I know you're holding a gun to Fennec's head." Prim pointed her sword.

"Perceptive like your friend."

"I'm just really good at what I do." Prim boasted.

"We'll see about that, Guardian." Nightshade's voice focused. He shoved Fennec towards the huntress and fired a gun. Prim shoved Fennec away and blocked the bullet. She created a small spherical construct in the bullet's path that took the shot. Because it was a flash-round, the bullet destroyed the construct on impact.

Prim ducked behind her shield as Nightshade peppered it with gunfire. She slung a blade beam in the general direction of the gunfire. She rushed forward, closing the distance. As soon as Nightshade was in range of her makeshift sonar, she summoned part of Fighting Dreamer to deliver a blow.

Nightshade felt the full force of the blow on his ribs. It had been fast. It was faster than he could see. He slid around, changing the angle of attack, only to be swatted away with a hard, nigh-invisible kick.

Prim's stance was defensive, firm, unbreaking. Much like her predecessors in the Arc family, she was an unflinching shield with no obvious weak spots. But against an acrobatic fighter like Nightshade, such static defenses only delayed the inevitable. Or so he thought until a flanking maneuver was cute short by a spear construct shooting from her shoulder and slamming into his sternum.

"It's no use." Prim struck an artful pose and summoned Fighting Dreamer to pose with her. "My defense is perfect, even against you."

"How can you see?" Nightshade asked.

"I can't." Prim laughed. "This little sonar sense is something I use to combat silurians. I owe its refineness to Nickel though. Without her semblance I would have never perfected it."

Nightshade picked up his pace. He was used to being the aggressor but he was also used to weaker men bowing to his mastery of the human mind. Prim was focused. She may have been a little girl but she was also a huntress, fully licensed and graduate at the top of her class. She was the Guardian, hand picked by someone Nightshade considered a kindred spirit. In short, she wasn't in a position to be manipulated.

"Why even fight me?" Nightshade said as he pointed to the cowering Fennec. "He's not worth defending. Let justice be served so we may go about our separate paths."

"All people are worth defending. Their ideas might not bit they have a legal right to express themselves and be dealt with by the system that is in place for a reason." Prim argued. "Then again...I'm not here for him. I just wanted to see what you were made of. Your reputation precedes you."

"As does yours." Nightshade said. "I do not wish to cause the Guardian harm. Go home, and we can forget about this."

"Are you kidding, this is way too fun!"

"That attitude is going to get you hurt one day."

"So long as I don't die, it's all good. And you...won't hurt me. Here, I'll even give you a free shot."

She dropped her guard. Nightshade knew she was playing him. It was a trap of some sorts. He realized that much right away. So, he decided to spring the trap. He extended his semblance to cloud her mind to the best of his abilities. All she could see was darkness now. Even so, she stood unflinching, eagerly awaiting his attack. He fired his bullet, then flanked left, fired again, then dashed to the right.

Prim didn't see them coming. She didn't have to. She felt them coming and as soon as they entered her range, she quickly summoned a revolver construct to shoot the first bullet. Fighting Dreamer knocked the second bullet out of the air. Then Nightshade landed a kick to her head.

Her defenses gave way. Her aura shrugged off the hit but it no longer radiated off her body like a sonar. She was vulnerable to a series of blows. He was fast and relentless. It only took a few seconds for Prim to regain her composure but it only took a few seconds for Nightshade to back her into a wall.

She threw up a shield to block his next blow. She felt the impact his fist had on her construct. She then turned it into a bomb that blasted the area. Nightshade's semblance gave out, revealing his full body to her.

It was at that moment that Johnny-who had been following the fight-finally got a look at Nightshade. He dropped down to meet them. Seeing the face of the vigilante, one question was answered but so many more rose in its place. He was lost and confused at this prospect. There was only one word he could utter.

"How?" He choked up.

"You recognize him?" Prim asked. Nightshade readjusted his scarf.

"Hide your face all you like." Johnny said. "You can't hide the eyes of a Lightbringer."

"Wait, what?"

"You sure have grown Johnus Clay." Nightshade said. Johnny scowled and fired off a beam from Amon's Rod-his flashlight weapon handed down to him by the Lightbringers. Nightshade met the light head on and used it to escape.

"You win this round Guardian." He cast his voice across the plaza. "Perhaps we can face each other again."

"Get back here!" Johnny yelled.

"Do not mistake your place Johnus Clay." Nightshade warned. "You ARE the last Lightbringer. But the Lightbringer's are an order and like any order they may have ex-members."

"But you were supposed to be different!" Johnny said. "You…" He collapsed to his knees. "You were supposed to teach me."

"Johnny." Prim knelt next to him. "He's gone. Let's go."

"He was even able to hide himself from Shimmer." Johnny said. "It's because he knows how my semblance works."

"That's probably it." Prim stood up and walked over to Fennec, who was now tied up by Nickel.

"Where...where did he go?" Fennec asked.

"Today's your lucky day Mr. Albain." Prim popped her knuckles. "You get to live another day...and you get free housing, TV access and three square meals a day."

"Assuming any of it will stick." Fennec mumbled.

"Of course it'll stick because as far as you know prison is the only place where Nightshade won't murder you." Prim smiled. Fennec swallowed his pride and went with them.

* * *

"Breaking News: Fennec Albain arrested after standoff between Nightshade and huntsmen." The alert ran across the bottom of the TV. Glade sat in a chair in their new apartment. This would be Team PNGC's room for as long as they stayed in Vacuo. Ruby, Jaune, Argent and Gelb had an identical apartment. Meanwhile Citrine and Eiess stayed in the Schnee family's Vacuo suite.

"That makes both Albain brothers in custody." Glade sighed.

He heard the door click open behind him as Prim slipped into the room. She had that look on her face again. Glade had seen that look so many times. The pieces came together causing Glade to shake his head.

"What?" She asked. Glade pointed to the news report.

"I take it you had something to do with that." Glade said.

"And what if I did?"

"Prim! You couldn't keep it in your sheath for one day?"

"Hey, it started by total coincidence." Prim began rattling off the details of her night chasing a vigilante. Glade was always fine and understanding but a little overbearing. It was as if it was his job to keep Prim on a leash.

"Mom was worried about you." Glade said. "What a bother."

"She's always worrying now that she can't do anything else." Prim crossed her arms.

"It's not just your penchant for fighting. It's all the boys you end up hanging around. It's all the cameras and fanboys that follow you around. Mom doesn't like the idea of it going to your head."

"I'm fine."

"You picked a fight with a murderous vigilante just for the hell of it."

"It wasn't JUST for the hell of it." Prim said. Glade wasn't convinced and she knew it. "Well that wasn't most of it." Another awkward pause broke her. "Come on! I fight Grimm everyday! It was really freaking cool to fight another skilled person for once. I mean, someone I've never fought before. I wasn't about to pass that up."

"Whatever." Glade said. "Where's Nickel?"

"She's with her brother Helios. He's been looking into The White Fang for years now." Prim said.

"And this guy." There was one aspect of Prim's story that genuinely peaked Glade's interest. "Nightshade, is connected to Johnny?"

"Johnny wouldn't say much. But I think whoever Nightshade is...he was Johnny's mentor.

* * *

Nightshade kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned back. He tossed his scarf and coat onto the coat rack. His hat rested on top of the computer monitor displaying the night's headlines. It was quite the eventful evening, but not as productive as he would have liked.

"Everything alright?" Margot asked. Margot Aldrich was his wife, his most trusted confidant and the only one who knew his every secret.

"Ilia Amitola and Fennec Albain escaped final judgement tonight." Nightshade said. "Both on account of that huntress, Primrose Arc. The would-be Guardian of Remnant."

"Odd for a hero to interfere."

"She may have her license...and she's strong….perhaps stronger than me...but she has a lot to learn. I just hope that she didn't destroy my chances at finding what Sienna Khan is up to. Only I-with my Shade semblance-could have extracted information out of them."

"You overestimate yourself my dear." Margot said. "You weren't able to get anything from Cossac Albain. Like I said on the way here, trying veterans like Fennec and Ms. Amitola would be a waste of effort."

"I had to at least try." Nightshade said.

"Know your limits." Margot began massaging his shoulders.

"Nightshade has no limits."

"Ian Aldrich does. Even if he goes by Ian Cranston now." Margot said.

"I ran into a former protege of mine." Nightshade said. "Johnus is here in Vacuo. We should leave back to Mistral soon."

"One of these days you're going to have to tell him why you are no longer a Lightbringer."

"It wasn't working!" Nightshade stood.

"I know." Margot soothed. "But does he know?"

"Johnus is his own man now. There's nothing left for me to teach."

"But making him think you were dead...oh Ian you know I never approved."

"This is working. Nightshade is working. And when I get back to Mistral, it will continue to work."

"And Vacuo?"

"Is in excellent hands." Nightshade said. "I have no doubts that many who have fled my grip will be thrown in prison in the coming weeks. Vacuo used to be a place where the strong could always make it. But there are those even stronger with an equally strong sense of justice. I leave Vacuo to the next generation."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the city of Vacuo, a shadowy figure slithered along the shifting sand. Shadow of the Flask was the oldest Grimm alive. He had regained much of his former power during that incident with Avis Bran. Now Flask searched for meaning and purpose.

He went wherever his instincts took him. For the last several months they had dragged him all the way to Vacuo. He could feel it, anger, jealousy, greed, despair, they all permeated from the ancient city. It was so strong that Flask was surprised not to see an entire army of Grimm surrounding the area.

But as Flask set his gaze on the city itself, another instinct kicked into high gear. A stronger instinct than his desire to feed. It was his desire to live. He could feel them all in that city. Four true silver-eyed warriors and three more with those same genes in their blood.

"Argentware." Flask hissed the name of his greatest fear.

 **AN: That wraps up the first bit of this story. More will come soon. These chapters just take way more time and planning than my usual fair. I don't want to rush any of it. Especially with Volume 5 on the way and my Youtube channel making reviews for the new episodes every week.**

 **Next Time: The flash of the camera. An interview. A set of photos. Memories of legends scattered through time. Glade's Heart's Grow technique is ready to go full throttle against a most peculiar opponent.**


	3. In the Limelight Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: Alright, episode 3, going by TV rules, this is where you decide whether to keep reading or drop the story. This one is also the episode that sets up what will become a pretty common formula for this story.**

 **Review Responses: Kyrogue-Nightshade will factor heavily in Johnny's role throughout the story. Prim has some heft character flaws. I don't see an end to the White Fang anytime soon. Nintendoborn-You're not exactly wrong with your review of chapter 1. But not quite that much, but also more to come. Guest- She's going to take a few Ls throughout the story. Don't hold your breath for Flask though.**

In the Limelight Part 1

Sura stepped into his studio. Vacuo's heat had started getting to him. His paranoia was going into overdrive. He had come to Vacuo to escape the chance of Nightshade catching him. Now, the news was reporting an altercation between huntsmen and Nightshade….just two blocks from his studio!

"Keep it together." He repeated to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "He has no idea who you are. There's not even any reports connecting any of my victims." He covered his mouth, realizing he was speaking outloud.

He flipped through the newspaper. He was curious what huntsman or huntress could have possibly entered into battle against the vigilante and come out on top. He wasn't so surprised to see a familiar face. Primrose Arc-a rookie huntress who had won the most recent Vytal Tournament.

"Interesting." He said. "Quite the cutie too." In fact she was gorgeous. He couldn't help but picture her with him.

He grabbed his camera and composed himself. "Maybe I should get a better look at Ms. Arc." He walked over to his desk to prepare. The desk was covered in pictures of pretty girls, each one of them a memento of the time he spent with each of his victims. He looked forward to the day Prim's glowing face, her beautiful red hair and shining blue eyes were his to gaze at. Maybe she could even break his cycle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prim and her team were in the middle of a photo shoot. This was far from Prim's first rodeo. She had been on the cover of Hunters' Delight on two occasions. First was when she and her brother saved Patch from a pack of Beowolves. The second was when she won the Vytal Tournament.

This wasn't a cover shoot. It was actually an advertisement for a soft drink she was sponsoring. Vest Cola was the soft drink of champions, or so the advertisers would have you believe. Prim liked it a lot, she wouldn't have bothered with this sort of thing if she didn't at least like the product. But as far as beverages go, she wasn't big on soda in general. She preferred coffee, tea, milk or booze-but only when partying with friends.

"Alright, that's a wrap!" The director said.

Prim did a somersault before downing her can of soda. She flipped on her sunglasses and bid the crew farwell. When she walked out of the studio door, Glade and Jaune were waiting for her. She was puzzled that none of the other family members were with them. Glade was leaning against the doorway while Jaune leaned on his walking cane.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Prim asked.

"They already went ahead to Vito's." Jaune answered. "You're buying today, right kiddo?" He messed with her hair.

"Dad!" Prim groaned. "Don't call me kiddo." She hated when he treated her like a kid. She was an adult for Guardian's Sake!

"Mommy, mommy!" A little girl cried as she tugged on her mother's dress. She was a little Faunas girl with big aardvark ears. She was pointing at Prim. Prim exchanged looks with the mother and the little girl ran up to her.

"Hey there little lady." Prim said as she leaned over.

"I-I-I...you're…" The girl went all bashful. "You're Primrose Arc!"

"Yes I am." Prim gave the little girl a bright smile. "Want an autograph? Picture?" The girl shook her head wildly. Prim obliged her by taking a selfie with her.

"Thank you!" The girl gave Prim a hug. "My name is Iris by the way. One day, I'm going to grow up and be a great huntress just like you!" Iris said with eyes wide in awe.

"I look forward to it." Prim gave Iris a wink and a confident point of the finger. The girl ran back to her mother with the biggest smile on her face. It was something that girl would remember for a long time.

"You're something else." Glade said as they continued towards Vito's.

"Don't be jealous cause she didn't ask you for a selfie." Prim teased.

"I'm not." Glade said.

"Well, it's just...odd." Jaune said. "I mean, it used to be your mother and I inspiring little kids. I...don't think I've ever felt so old."

"Yeah, that was like, thirty years ago." Prim said.

"It wasn't thirty years ago." Jaune said.

"Dad, we're twenty-one." Prim said.

"And you were born less than seven years after the war." Jaune said.

"That makes twenty-eight. That's pretty damn close to thirty."

Jaune huffed in defeat. These kids were growing up way too fast for his liking. It seemed like it was yesterday that Prim and Glade were flinging mud at each other and rough housing as siblings do. And he had to pick them up and toss them in time-out because Ruby was always out on missions. And he found a grey hair on his head this morning!

* * *

They met up with the rest of the family at Vito's. They got in and ordered their food. Prim was getting a little testy at how she was obliged to spend her endorsement money on their meal. It's what she had agreed to out of charity. Now with Glade, Ruby, Jaune, Argent, Citrine and Eiess all eating at the same table-Prim could feel the lien bleeding out of her pocket. This was made even worse by Glade's antagonistic conceit to order the most expensive thing in the restaurant.

"So, Citrine, what do you and Eiess plan on doing when the vacation is over?" Ruby asked.

"Well...we'll probably go on a splurge of missions." Citrine said.

"It's nice to have time like this." Eiess said. "It gets so frustrating when we're always working."

"I hear ya." Prim slumped in her chair. "I haven't even gone on sanctioned missions on my own and I feel like there's no room for a social life. I love dancing and singing and drawing and writing and partying and all that jazz but all this life in the limelight leaves like...no room for any of it. Can't even find a freaking boyfriend, let alone build a relationship with one."

"Never stopped you from trying." Glade said.

"Come on, I may flirt a bit but that's just how I treat everyone."

"Not everyone." Glade said.

"I am too happy-go-lucky around everyone. Name one person I'm not overly nice to."

"Chenzi."

"Chenzi is a pest."

"Proving his point there sis." Citrine said.

"The only one you really, really flirt with in Johnny." Glade said.

"I do not." Prim dejected for a second. "Okay, yeah, I've got it bad for him. But can you blame me? Come on Citrine, back me up."

"Leave me out of this one." Citrine shook her head. "Been there, done that." She raised her hands in defense of a moody Eiess.

"Seriously, I think the only reason why you haven't dragged him into a relationship is because you're scared of Nova." Glade said.

"As if!" Prim argued. "Nova doesn't even like him like that. Even if she did, I'm not scared of her."

Little did she know, Nova was in the restaurant with Johnny chasing some leads on a certain troublesome Grimm sighting. That's when she heard her name come off the lips of Primrose Arc. Nova decided to make her presence known. Ruby and Glade were the only ones paying attention enough to spot her advance. Ruby looked worried whereas Glade was holding back laughter.

Nova's eyes locked on Ruby for a second. When she was a kid, she worshipped Ruby Rose-Arc as the greatest hero to ever live. Now, Ruby was a shell of her former self. No, not a shell, if she were an egg back then, now she was just the creamy yolk. Her days, her ability to fight, were far behind her. Now Nova was the self-proclaimed greatest huntress alive.

"Prim, honey." Ruby tried to warn.

"That's not why Nova hates me." Prim continued. "She hates me because she's so dead set on being the best that she distances herself from everyone that cares about her and just can't stand when someone else is in the limelight."

Nova had to restrain herself to not grab Prim by the throat at that moment. It would only vindicate the Guardian's words. So, instead of taking a page out of her own book, she took a page out of her father's.

"Is that so…?" Nova cracked her knuckles and slammed a fist down right in front of Prim.

"Gah!" Prim screamed.

"Told you you were scared." Glade said.

"That doesn't prove anything." Prim said. "Nova, what are you doing here?"

"Meinu, this is my city! You're lucky I don't kick your teeth in for talking crap like that."

"Hey, you wanna go?" Prim stood up to challenge Nova.

"No fighting!" Hina got in between them. "Ms. Arc, if you have a problem with Nova you can always challenge her to the dueling grounds."

"Bad idea." Johnny said as he joined in.

"Hi Johnny." Prim said in a cheery voice.

"Trust me, these two fight, they're liable to take the entire town down with them." Johnny ignored Prim's advance.

"Yeah Hina, you have no idea how brave it was for you to step in there." Glade said.

"I can take care of myself." Hina said. "I might not have been born in Vacuo but I've lived here long enough to know what it takes to survive."

"I'm in a whole nother league from the usual degenerate." Nova said.

"Well I know I wouldn't be alone in my endeavor." She sent a wink to Glade that didn't go unnoticed by anyone, except Argent who was more interested in keeping Gelb out of everyone else's food.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Ruby said.

"Go to the dueling grounds?" Nova was being more hopeful than realistic.

"We should get a big happy picture together." Ruby said.

"This is the first time we've all been in the same room." Citrine said.

"And most of us are leaving in a few days." Eiess said.

"But Chenzi and Nickel aren't here." Prim said.

"Those two aren't doing anything important. I'll tell them to meet up with us here." Glade said.

While they were getting themselves situated, someone else had walked in and eyed them. Sura played everything as cool as he could. He recognized a number of their faces from reputation alone. Nova had made quite the name for herself over the last few years. Ruby was a legend in every sense of the word. Rumor was now, that she was basically powerless due to a strange injury she suffered during an assault on a villain a few years ago.

The group was getting up to leave. The time for Sura to start his usual routine had come. Glade was talking with Hina meanwhile Johnny stood precariously between Prim and Nova. Sura slipped through the crowded restaurant until he bumped into his target.

"Oh, excuse me." Sura said.

"Oh, it's no problem." Prim gave him a smile that warmed his heart.

"Say, aren't you…" Sura chose his next words wisely. He could sense some tension in the group. Perhaps it was better to compliment the matriarch. "Aren't you Ruby Rose?"

"Why, yes I am young man." She said.

"And that would make you the famous Primrose Arc." Sura presented his hand. "My name is Shine Sura." The rest of the group introduced themselves.

"We were just heading out for a bit of a photoshoot." Prim said. "Might as well make the most of how dolled up I am."

"That you are." Sura said. "How advantageous it is that I happen to be a freelance photographer." He showed his camera off.

"Nice!" Prim said. "You wouldn't mind taking our picture would you?"

"Um, Prim…" Glade protested.

"I'd be honored." Prim said. "But this is very professional work I do. I'd hate to do this, but I think a price should be established. For something so impromptu, I'd say five lien would do it. Or, a date?" He let the offer hang like a weather balloon. "Just kidding. Five lien is my price for something like this for people of such prestige." He added.

It was Eiess who actually pulled out her wallet and paid the man. Her, Johnny and Glade were the only ones who suspected any kind of ulterior motives. He was nice and charming and lucky for him, Prim was a ball of energy who always loved talking with people like him.

After a few minutes of talking about cameras and their respective relationships with the press, Prim and Sura switched to talking about food. Then, Nickel and Chenzi showed up and the gang was ready for their picture. Sura took a few takes.

Argent was in the middle. Jaune was in the back holding Gelb on his shoulders. Citrine, Eiess, Johnny and Nova lined up on one side of him. Ruby, Prim and the rest of Team PNGC lined up on the other side. Glade stood at the end. He was still talking to Hina when the first picture was taken. Vito himself stepped out and called her inside just as the camera flashed. So, Sura took a few other pictures to make up for the interruption.

"Thank you so much!" Prim said as she viewed the final product.

"It's no problem." Sura said. "Always a pleasure to take a picture of a pretty face."

"Thanks!" Prim blushed.

"You know, I could use more work." Sura said. "I'm still relatively new to the area and was actually looking for some clients."

"What are the pictures used for?" Prim asked.

"I usually sell them to art magazines. So, I mostly take pictures of animals, plants, stuff like that. But I'm wanting to branch off into more slice of life stuff."

"Sounds great. I'd be happy to help a fellow artist."

"You're an artist?" Sura asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I do comic books. It's nothing special. Maybe one day I'll publish them online or something."

"I'd love to see your work." Sura said. "I tried being that kind of artist too. But I could never keep a steady hand so I chose photography instead."

"Prim." Ruby said. "We're going to head out."

"I'll meet back with you guys later." Prim said. She was viewing this chance meeting as fate. This could be her chance to finally make a friend who wasn't involved in the huntsman profession.

Nova on the other hand was twenty-three flavors of annoyed. Her desire to fight had been diminished by the intrusion. Now, her rage was being fueled by this new guy flirting with Prim. It just further proved her point that Prim was a moron who needed to get taken down a peg. So, without saying a word, she stormed off.

"Nova, wait." Johnny pleaded. Nova ignored him as she took to the sky to clear her head. Johnny sighed as she blasted off the ground. "This is all my fault." He said.

"You know...you're not exactly wrong." Glade said. "This tension between Nova and my sister could have been prevented." Johnny sat down against the wall. Glade sat down next to him. "But...it's not like us to control the women in our lives."

"Yeah." Chenzi nodded. "By the way, did you get that waitress' number?"

"No. Why?" Chenzi said.

"No reason. She just seems to be into you." Chenzi shrugged. "And it's better than the unhealthy helping of Not Over It you've had over your face for the last year."

Chenzi was right as always. Glade had been happy for a while. His longtime crush had finally decided to go on a string of dates with him. They tried to make things work but the connection just wasn't there. Nephrite couldn't see Glade as anything other than a friend. Glade had taken it pretty rough.

While the boys were talking, Prim found herself continuing to talk with Sura. He was showing her what few samples of photography he happened to have on his person. This was going way too well. Usually it would take two or three meetings with a girl to get this close. Then again, it was obvious that Prim was an attention seeker desperate for camaraderie with someone other than a huntsman.

She was enjoying the conversation so much that when it came time to leave, she exchanged numbers with him. It certainly made Sura's day. He almost convinced himself that she really was just that much different from all the other girls.

* * *

Nova landed on the rooftop of Shade Academy. The fact she was supposed to be using her powers to defend Vacuo didn't register with her. Johnny was preoccupied with finding out how his old mentor was still alive. Prim was ruining every single day she stayed in Vacuo. Ms. Ruby was keeping up the facade of a happy retired wife and mother. That last one particularly stung at Nova, who couldn't wrap her mind around her old idol being content living a quiet life.

Usually in times like this, Nova would find Yang and train. But Yang had been basically unavailable for the last two years on account of raising a daughter of her own. Nova admired that much about her mentor. Nova's own mother never made time for her. She was always, always leaving on missions for months at a time and would give the same tired half-assed apologies every time she returned.

So, Nova was happy for Yang to be raising a kid on her own. Nova had even decided to take the little brat under her wing eventually. Not that he was old enough to even pick up a weapon yet but still...it was always good to have a plan for the future.

"Something wrong?" Headmaster Suna came out to greet her. He was the big boss of Vacuo, one of the few people Nova felt obliged to respect.

"Just thinking of a way to blow off steam." Nova said.

"I heard a report that there's some rather large Grimm on the trail to Wao Akuo." Suna said.

"That's pretty far." Nova stretched. "Not really qualifying for the instant gratification I'm looking for."

"You could always talk about it." Suna said.

"It's just so frustrating!" Nova growled. "She's done nothing since becoming a huntress except smile for some cameras and she has people lining up for autographs."

"I take it you're referring to young Primrose." Suna guessed.

"Yeah." Nova said. "She's making a mockery of our...of my chosen profession."

"I'm sure it just seems that way. There's more to fame than simply being the best at your chosen field. Far be it from me to criticize a maiden but you'd be just as popular if you weren't so confrontational."

"Come again!" Nova shouted. A feint flame shot across her eyes.

"My point exactly." Suna said. "Ruby Rose didn't become the symbol of justice, peace and valor just by being the strongest. She cemented that place by saving so many people with a smile on her face. She cemented it with speeches, rallies, and demonstrations that lured people into a sense of security. That is the one thing you lack."

"Well, I don't care what the average loser thinks about me as a person. So long as they realize that I'M the one spending my entire life protecting them, I don't care for any fame beyond that."

"Then you have succeeded and have no need for a petty rivalry." Suna said.

"It's not...it's more than just that though." Nova said.

"I know." Suna nodded. "The Fires of Vacuo burn bright in you. Our entire kingdom is built on the ideas of strength, respect and liberty. You embody those ideas like no one I've ever seen. Like no one I've even read about. Prim, Ruby, their family...Johnny, they come from Vale. Vale is built around tranquility, valor and charity."

"Well Prim embodies pretentiousness, glamor and arrogance." Nova said.

"I think you may have misjudged her." Suna said. "Challenge her. Have an exchanging of fists and find out for yourself what kind of person Prim really is."

"If she tries fighting me she's going to have that smug prick face melted." Nova said as she created an acidic ball of energy in her hand to demonstrate.

"Hmm." Suna sighed. "Your confidence is one of your most admirable qualities. Don't let it destroy you."

"It's not me you should be worrying about." Nova said.

* * *

The next day, Glade and Chenzi decided to go to the bank. It wasn't a very productive day. Chenzi was getting a little stir crazy between Vacuo's heat and a lack of things to do. So, Glade was checking his bank account and seeing if he could afford to go shield surfing on the outskirts of the city. If not, his plan b was to forgo the vacation and take up a mission.

He wanted to do a mission anyway but his mom begged him to have fun and enjoy the vacation for a few days longer. Glade and the others were only in their third day in Vacuo. They still had four days before the allotted vacation time was up and it would be a long time before they get another chance like that.

"It's taking so long!" Chenzi said for the hundredth time.

"Just, be quiet." Glade said.

"You really couldn't just, check it from your scroll or whatever?"

"No, I couldn't, so stop complaining." Glade said.

Then, as if the universe was sensing Chenzi's anxiousness, something ripped straight from a crime drama happened. The door burst open. A pillar of ice manifested and slammed through the stone wall on the other side of the waiting area.

"Everybody freeze!" The culprit said without the faintest hint of irony. The man was decked in an impractically warm coat and goggles. He was flanked on either side by henchmen, four in total. "Everyone hands up. We'll be taking the money from the vault. If you cooperate, it will be brief."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Glade said as he stuck his hands up. Of all the days to not have his weapon on hand.

"Perfect." Chenzi said with perhaps too much excitement.

"If anyone even thinks of moving, they'll be sent into an icy hell." The ring-leader warned. He then stepped through the hole in the wall with two of his thugs. The other two went down the line, zip-tying people's hands behind their backs.

The people were rather calm considering the situation. It wasn't until Glade looked around the room that he realized why. All eyes were glancing towards him. He remembered his reputation and his well-publicized arrival in the city. Or rather, Prim's well-publicized arrival in the city.

"God...damn it." Glade huffed. "What a bother."

"I take it this isn't your first rodeo." One of the masked thugs said as he tied Glade's hands behind his back.

"Not the first time I've dealt with thugs." Glade said. As soon as his hands were out of view, he created a construct. It was small and on his finger tips. It was roughly the size of a bullet and much stronger.

He flicked the construct like a bugger. Chenzi sprung into action, putting the man in a headlock. The construct pelted the other thug in the head, knocking him out instantly. Meanwhile, Chenzi sent arcs of electricity pulsating through his opponent's body, causing the thug to convulse.

"Everyone stay calm and shut up." Chenzi said as he tossed the thug to the ground.

"I'll take care of of the iceman." Glade said as he used a knife construct to cut himself loose.

He slipped through the same hole in the wall and eyed his targets. He created a gun construct in his hand and fired a warning shot. They all jumped up and pointe guns at him. Glade smiled mockingly at the thugs.

"You just made a terrible mistake." The criminal said. "So, you're a huntsman."

"That I am. And that was a warning shot. Stand down and you guys will walk out of here in handcuffs instead of on a stretcher."

"You ain't the first huntsman to go up against The Iceman." The boss said. "And you ain't the last. You don't even have your weapon. What hope do you have?"

"That's actually your name?" Glade smirked.

"All the more clever ones were taken." Iceman fired his ice gun. Glade braced for impact, creating a shield that tanked the entire blow.

"You just made my day." Glade smirked as the dust settled. He recreated the gun construct and blew away the two dirtbags standing on either side of Iceman. The boss was a little tougher and tanked the shot before getting second shot of his own off. As Glade blocked the icy blast, the henchman picked themselves back up. They took advantage of Glade's defensive stance to close in on him.

"You're wide open!" They screamed together.

"Heart's Grow!" Glade called out his signature construct. Heart's Grow looked like a muscular red humanoid. It was similar to Prim's Fighting Dreamer, but bulkier and less agile.

The construct threw its hands into the air, knocking the thugs through the ceiling. It then grabbed the barrel of Iceman's gun, causing it to backfire. Iceman's arm was captured in an icy blast. As he was forced back, Iceman met face to fist with the full unbridled fury of Glade's relentless assault.

"No...no one's that strong." Iceman groaned as he spat out some teeth.

"You made a mistake picking a fight with me. Which means you assaulted a bank without any knowledge of what team was in town. The fact you didn't recognize me outright would have been refreshing in any other situation. But I'm an Arc. And Arcs don't need to back down just because they don't have their weapon."

"Ah." Iceman groaned.

"You're not from around here wearing a coat like that."

"You're right. But my semblance allows me to negate any temperature. Sub-zero...the pit of a volcano...it's all the same to me. It doesn't have limitations."

Glade nodded in satisfaction as he turned his back. Surely the police would be arriving soon and take these guys out on stretchers. He had heard Vacuo's crime rate was spiking due to an influx of criminals from Mistral. Vacuo was at least trying to vet incoming people but it obviously wasn't enough.

"Good going Glade." Chenzi said. Glade walked past his partner and returned to the clerk.

"I'd like to check my account please." He said. This was his first run-in with the influx of criminals. The fact they were among the many who came here to escape Nightshade did not sit well with Glade.

* * *

Later on that day, Prim was invited for tea at Sura's studio house. He had invited her and she had jumped at the chance to spend time with her seemingly kindred spirit. On her way, the only one she had told was Nickel.

"This flock of birds is a very artsy shot." Prim complimented the picture he was showing off to her.

"Visual art is more than just framing a shot and taking it." Sura stood behind her. He strategically put his arm against her's and traced each figure. "Objects in motion trapped forever in time. Not a static pose. Not a flighting moment. An immortal, lively organism pressed to a picture."

"That's pretty pretentious." Prim said.

"Well, I guess it's the Mistralian in me." Sura said. That was when he made his first mistake.

"Mistral? What made you choose Vacuo? I get that Mistral is probably really competitive but I don't think Vacuo is exactly filled to the brim with people who appreciate art."

"I think you don't give Vacuo enough credit. Besides, I came here for two reasons. It's safe and free."

"Well, same could be said for Mantle or Vale or any other city." Prim said.

"Not like Vacuo." Sura said.

"Okay." Prim raised an eyebrow. "I had another run-in with a Mistrallian tourist before. I'm curious." She plopped herself onto a chair, crossed her legs and stretched. "What do you think of Nightshade?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Give me the inside view. I want to know what a native Mistralian civilian thinks of the masked vigilante."

"Very well...don't know much about him." Sura desperately tried to keep his voice even. "I know he kills criminals. I don't think that's exactly right but...I guess I can understand why someone would go through such lengths."

"I wonder what made him do it." Prim leaned in. "I find characters like that fascinating."

"I much prefer learning about girls like you." He sat down across from her. "I love girls as lively as you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Prim said.

"Only the ones I like enough to show my studio off to." Sura said.

Prim's eyes went down to the floor. She was beginning to regret this. She was enjoying the company but it seemed she may have given the boy the wrong message. He was definitely flirting with her, not just being friendly. Usually she'd be fine with that, but this time her mind went to Johnny.

"I'm sure a girl would be honored." Prim said.

"You're the first one since I moved here." Sura said. "Not to sound like a prude but I have quite the eye for things of beauty."

He was definitely pulling out the stops. Prim questioned whether or not she was okay with this. There was no way she'd do anything major right now, not when she barely knew the guy. But part of her wanted to flirt back. The other part of her felt a twinge of guilt. She wanted Johnny more than anyone else. She really didn't want to destroy her chances at the first cute guy to make her coffee.

"I should be going." Prim's better judgement won out. She stood up and made her way to the door.

"But we were having fun." Sura said.

"I know." She admitted. "You're a nice guy and all. And I do love your eye for photography. I probably would date you but...there's someone else." Prim said.

"Oh." Sura's plans shattered before him. His inner self screamed out in anger but he managed to contain it. "May I ask who?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Prim asked.

"Sure." Sura said. "Not like I know the guy anyway."

"Well...you did sort of take a picture with us." Prim gave him the hint. "He's a huntsman named Johnny. Honestly I've had a crush on him for years."

"Does he know?"

"Oh he freaking better. He's a smart guy and I'm not always subtle." Prim said as she clutched the door handle.

"Very well." Sura said as he grabbed his camera. "Mind if I get another picture of you?"

"Sure." Prim said as she gave him a smile that could melt a glacier.

That was all he needed. It was clear he couldn't compete with this Johnny guy so why bother? This was the perfect opportunity. She was in range. She was the only other living thing in the room. And more importantly she wasn't expecting anything foul.

"Say cheese." He said.

"Cheese." Prim laughed. It was the perfect picture. The camera flashed and Sura used his semblance. He could capture anything a blinding light touched and press it to a picture. Prim didn't even register an attack. Sura's semblance worked at near-light speeds. It was how he managed to capture so many living things in their most beautiful moments of motion.

As the light faded, a yellow orb of energy appeared on Sura's hand. It was her soul, her physical and spiritual being pressed into energy and trapped in time. It was large, powerful, by far the strongest Sura had ever held. He quickly pressed it to the empty piece of celluloid to immortalize Prim's final moments. Her beautiful smile, laughing at his antics. Truly, the best addition to his collection.

* * *

Nova flew through the air towards the housing building that Prim was staying at. She had decided to challenge the Guardian to a duel, formally and without pretense. She dropped to the ground in front of the door as Glade and Chenzi were stepping out. She landed in a three-point pose for dramatic effect.

"Impressive." Glade mocked with a golf clap.

"Out of my way." Nova said. "I'm here to challenge Prim."

"Well, as much as I'd love to finally see you two idiots duke it out…" Glade said. Nova growled when he called her an idiot. "You're wasting your time. Prim isn't here."

"What? Where is she?" Nova growled as she grabbed Glade by the collar. "Tell me where she is."

"How should I know?" Glade said.

"You're her twin! Don't you have like, a psychic connection or something?" Glade said.

"Yeah, sure let me get right on that." Glade shoved Nova off him. He closed his eyes and meditated for a solid minute. "Nope, nothing." He said. "Either she's really far away, trying to hide, or maybe I don't have a psychic link with her!"

"You little twerp." Nova grabbed him by the collar again.

"Hey, set aside your hate boner for my sister and use your head." Glade said.

"I don't know what she does in her free time. That's why I came here." Nova said. "And it's not a hate boner!"

"It's a pretty hateful boner." Glade said.

"Whatever. Just help me find her." Nova said. "Unless you want to fight me in her place." By the sun, Nova was going to put an Arc in the dirt today one way or another. And after that 'idiot' line, Glade was worthy to be her punching bag."

"Get Johnny to help." Glade said. "Chenzi and I are going shield surfing. Besides, I'm sure she's with him right now anyway."

That crossed the line. Nova covered her fist in a violet flame and slugged Glade in the face with a killer right hook that knocked him to the ground. She then flew off to find Johnny. Even if that wasn't where Prim was, it wouldn't be long before she met up with him.

"You have balls of steel and you know it." Chenzi said.

"Yeah...well, maybe one day Nova won't be in such a perpetually pissy mood." Glade said.

"That's wishful thinking." Chenzi said. "It's just best not to pick a fight with the Summer Maiden."

"What a bother." Glade said. "Always cleaning up from Prim's mistakes."

 **Next Time: What will become of Prim? Can anyone discover Sura's sinister plot? Will Nova be able to settle her grudge match? What other victims may fall to Sura's powerful semblance? Find out next time on RWBYond Home**

 **AN: God, it was so hard writing a villain like that. A villain who buddies up to the hero and strikes when they least suspect it. I'm going for a clever subversion of power dynamics where the villains are usually weak and need to be clever in order to match pace with the heroes. This is really the first of them.**


	4. In the Limelight Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: This is the last chapter I started on before releasing chapter 1. And like I said before, there's something of a formula with these chapters.**

 **Review Response: Ninetendoborn-I wanted to give Yang a kid, but it won't play much into the story. And Prim's not going to die anytime soon. Kyrogue-there's so many ice-based characters in fiction it's crazy. Cipher-LOL to the Jojo reference.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Prim is enjoying her highly publicized vacation to Vacuo. Tensions rise between her and Nova. Glade and Chenzi try to find ways to occupy their time, resulting in stopping a bank robbery. Professional photographer Shine Sura hits it off with the artistically minded Prim. But when she rejects him he activates his semblance and captures her soul in a photograph. Now, Nova is on the hunt and everyone is none the wiser of Sura's true personality.**

In the Limelight Part 2

Nova dropped onto the rooftop of the police headquarters. Johnny was probably there with her father, chasing any White Fang leads they could muster. Nova had already tried Glade to no avail. Johnny was her next best bet for catching up with Prim and settling things once and for all.

"Kuso!" She growled at the thought of her fawning over Johnny. Couldn't she get it through her thick skull that he wasn't that interested? Johnny was already having a brooding fit over all this Nightshade stuff. He really didn't need a moron like Prim talking his ear off about stupidly pointless things. Nova and Johnny were partners and had to constantly have each other's best interests in mind. And his best interest was not having play time with a pampered princess like Prim.

Meanwhile, inside the station, Sun was sorting through the new arrivals. Iceman and his crew were small timers in Mistral. Iceman himself garnered a reputation when he managed to kill a huntsman, but only by getting the drop on him.

Nova came in looking like one of the legendary Furies. Sun sighed to himself. He really didn't have the time to deal with his daughter's attitude problem right now. Hopefully, she just wanted to meet up with Johnny-who was currently trying to question Fennec Albain.

"What's up Nova?" Sun asked.

"Is Johnny here?" Nova asked, proving his assumption right.

"He's in the interrogation room." Sun answered.

"Prim isn't with him is she?"

"Noooooo?" Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Good." Nova said. "I mean, kuso."

"So, which is it?" Sun asked.

"I'm trying to find Prim to settle things between us." Nova said. "I thought she could be with Johnny. She's not, which is a good thing because she has no reason to be here. But, that puts me back at square one."

"I see." Sun said. "Well, make yourself at home. I haven't seen Prim all day, but maybe Nickel has. She's downstairs with Helios. Or, you can go and talk to Johnny. You're the adult. You make the choice."

Nova weighed her options. She should probably at least tell Johnny to keep an eye out for Prim before she leaves. Nickel would almost assuredly have some kind of information on Prim's whereabouts.

"I'm going to see Johnny first." Nova said.

"Alright." Sun pulled her into a hug. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to express emotions outside of anger."

"Just shut up." She groaned.

"Come back for dinner tonight, alright. I'll make your favorite."

"I'll think about it." Nova said as she walked away.

"And call your mother! She worries about you."

"Okoru!" Nova said back.

Sun gave a heavy sigh and slumped into the nearest chair. Stubborn brat constantly refused to repair any of the damage in their family. Blake tried day in and day out to repair her relationship with her daughter. But Nova would rather storm off and lash out with her incredible powers than let Blake get more than a few words in.

Nova walked down the hall to the interrogation room. She'd literally murder someone before she admitted it, but she was a bit of a daddy's girl. He was the only one that was constantly there. Every meal, every conference, every event, he was there to support her. He was also super protective and a bit overbearing, which was the sole source of animosity towards him.

Yang was always a novelty. As was Ms. Ruby. They were like the cool aunts that Nova always strived to be. Ruby was the only one who Nova never lost any faith in. She was honest, simple and glorious. Which made it all the more tragic that she couldn't be a hero anymore...and all the more infuriating that Prim threw around that legacy so carelessly.

Blake was the one blind spot in Nova's life. She lost her chance. She disappointed Nova at every chance. Nova wasn't quite sure when she snapped. But one day, Nova just closed herself off from her mother permanently. She was everything Ruby wasn't. She was cowardly, flaky, inconsistent and dishonest. It literally took her losing the ability to walk for her to be honest with her loved ones. By then, it was far too late to truly reconcile with Nova. No matter how hard everyone else pleaded with her to give her mother a chance.

"Johnny." She said as she saw her partner out in the hallway.

"What's up Nova." Johnny said. His tone was unusually cold.

"I was just stopping by." Nova kept her voice even. "I'm looking for Prim. I'm going to challenge her to a duel." She decided to take some of her father's advice. "Maybe that'll help me blow off some steam after everything that's happened."

"I'll keep an eye out." Johnny said. Something about his tone sparked a bitter taste in Nova's mouth.

"How're you holding up?" Nova said.

"Just fine." Johnny lied.

"Want to talk about it?" Nova asked.

"Not right now." Johnny looked up at her.

"How about tonight." Nova said as she avoided his gaze. "My dad's cooking. It should be good. Maybe we can talk then."

"I'd gladly come." Johnny gave a soft smile. Nova's cheeks threatened to turn red.

"I'm going up to see Nickel. Going to see if she can give me a B-line to Prim."

"Have fun." Johnny said. "Try not to destroy the whole city with your hate boner."

"Why does everyone keep calling it that?"

"It's a pretty hateful boner." Johnny said. He's been talking with Glade too much.

"Maybe you're right." Nova couldn't help but grin. "But I have my reasons."

"I know you do." Johnny sighed. "If it's any consolation...I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nova turned her back on him. "Don't apologize for nothing."

"It wasn't nothing." Johnny said.

"Just stop." Nova said. She hated empty apologies. Johnny was more than likely genuine. Maybe even too genuine. But Nova wasn't going to open herself up like that again.

Her next stop was Helios Snappes' office. In a way, Nova admired Helios. During the Great Flood in Vale, he fought to what could have been his last breath against an ancient proteus. He was physically weak. He lacked the talent required to be a successful huntsman. But he had heart. He exemplified the philosophy of heroes better than anyone Nova knew. And in that respect, his very being was a constant reminder that there was no excuse for a person to not do some good in the world. If a weakling like Helios never gave up, put his life on the line and fought to the last breath to better the world, than the rest of humanity was basically out of excuses.

"Nova Wukong? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Helios greeted her. Nickel was standing by his desk looking like a stoic guardian. A stranger would never guess that the two were family. But someone familiar would know that Nickel was an adroid and Helios was adopted.

"I'm actually looking for Prim." Nova answered. "I was thinking Nickel would know."

"Did you try Glade?" Nickel asked.

"He didn't know anything." Nova answered.

"I guess he wouldn't." Nickel said. "She's hanging out with that photographer guy today. They apparently hit it off pretty well."

"Got an address?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Nickel said.

* * *

Sura was looking through a few magazines. The day had not gone as well as he had hoped. Maybe he was too impatient. Every time a pretty girl had turned him down he'd give them a flash and trap their soul.

Sura had to cover his tracks. Prim's family and friends would surely be looking for her. Lucky for him, he had a decent picture of those closest to her. He had an extra copy of the picture he took outside of Vito's.

He had to come up with a cover story. He had to act like he was helping and systematically take out anyone that knows he was the last one with Prim. He'd definitely have to get Johnny, if for no other reason than pettiness.

As he got his stuff together to go out for the night, he heard a scroll ring. His eyes went wide, his heart skipped a beat and a bead of sweat slipped down his face. Usually things like scrolls would be compounded with his target's soul, same with the clothes they wear. But the ringing wasn't his scroll, it was Prim's. Which meant that she didn't have her scroll on her when she went to leave.

He scrambled back to the couch and grabbed the scroll. It was her brother, Glade, trying to contact her. He declined the call then sent a message. It was just a quick cover story meant to buy him some time.

"Can't talk now. Busy with a hunt." Sura sent the message to Glade. He then turned off the scroll and let out a held breath. If all goes well, that could buy him a few days.

* * *

Glade looked suspiciously at the message. He was trying to give her a heads up that Nova was coming after her. He had contemplated just leaving things play out, but his good nature got the best of him. So, he wanted to warn Prim. The fact she wasn't answering hinted that maybe they were already fighting. That was until Glade received Prim's message.

"Something wrong?" Chenzi asked as he slid in on a rented shield. The two had taken up shield surfing to pass the time.

"I don't think so." Glade said. He showed Chenzi the message.

"So?" Chenzi asked after reading it.

"Why did we resort to shield surfing?" Glade asked.

"Because your mom said we should enjoy our vacation and not go on…." The gears in Chenzi's head clicked into place. "OH!"

"Which means Prim is either telling the truth, in which case she's going to get an ear full from mom. Or she's lying and doing something so bothersome she'd rather make us think she's on a hunt."

"Which way are you leaning?"

"It doesn't matter because either way Prim's in big trouble." Glade said. He sent her a message saying how much trouble she was in but there was no response. "And now she's ignoring me."

"Maybe her and Nova were fighting and attracted a bunch of Grimm." Chenzi said. "I wouldn't be the least bit shocked."

"Yeah, neither would I, I guess." Glade admitted. "Oh well, nothing we can do until we see her again."

* * *

Nova arrived at the address. It was an innocuous apartment in the residential district of Vacuo. It's one of those places you'd never think twice about unless you had business there. She stepped up to the apartment and knocked on the door.

Sura answered it instantly. He appeared to be a bit disheveled. One quick peek at his apartment showed that he was extremely unorganized with pictures scattered throughout the entire place. Sura recognized her and shook her hand.

"You must be Nova." He said.

"Is Prim here?" Nova asked.

"I'm afraid she's not." Sura said.

"Her partner told me otherwise." Nova said. "Don't tell me she's cowering behind a pretentious asshat like you."

"She's not." Sura said. "She was here, about an hour ago but she left to um...she didn't actually say. I think she was going to blow off some steam." Sura said.

"Well good, that's why I'm here." Nova said. "I have a score to settle with her."

Sura's mind raced as he fidgeted with his camera. This was the Summer Maiden he was talking to. Even if he could fight, which he very well couldn't, there was no one who could compete with her. He had also heard of Nova's temper. The longer he played this dangerous game the more likely he was to get melted by Nova's power.

"Can I get you some tea or anything?" Sura asked.

"No, just tell me which direction Prim went and I'll be on my way." Nova said.

"Don't know." Sura said.

"You're no help at all." Nova said as she spun around. As soon as her back was to him he snapped a picture. He held out his hand and caught Nova's captured energy. It was brilliant and blinding. More importantly, it seemed to fight back. As he slammed it into the blank picture, part of the violet sphere lashed out and scorched his hand.

He fell backward in pain and clutched his hand. It burned and festered. His skin began to blister. It didn't feel like a fire or a sunburn. It hurt so much worse than that. He ran over to the sink and washed out the searing flesh.

After a few minutes of recomposing himself, he wrapped his hand up and walked over to the picture. What he saw sent a chill down his spine. But upon second thought it made sense. Nova was in the exact same position she was when the camera flashed. What was odd were the smudges around Nova's image. One of them was vivid. It was a woman with long dark hair reaching out towards the camera.

"So, this is what it looks like when I take a picture of a Maiden." Sura said to himself. He shoved the picture in his pocket and left the apartment before anyone else could show up.

* * *

Later that night, Johnny arrived at the Wukong residence. He was anxious to talk to Nova about her inevitable fight with Prim, assuming it had come to pass. He let himself into the residence. He was always welcomed there. Blake and Sun treated him like family.

"Hey Johnny." Blake greeted s she rolled towards him in her wheelchair. She sustained the initial wound years earlier while in a fight with a guy named Dagger Kane. Dagger, as it turned out, was a Doll-an artificial human designed by the Lightbringers, the same organization that trained Johnny and gave him his weapon. The same organization Nightshade was apart of.

It all came back to Nightshade, Ian Aldrich, a man who was supposed to be dead. Regardless, the wound on Blake's leg wasn't bad at first. But the weapon used had trapped part of her soul. Slowly she lost the ability to move her leg at all. The nerve endings had shut down, making prosthetics inoperable unless she underwent a dangerous spinal surgery.

"Hey Mrs. Wukong." Johnny said. "Where's Nova?"

"I thought...I hoped she'd be with you." Blake said.

"Haven't seen her since she left the police station." Johnny said.

"You...you don't think she would ditch out just because of me?" Blake asked.

"Nova...depends on her mood." Johnny said. "She seemed open to having dinner tonight. She actually seemed excited."

"Oh did she?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"She's looking to pick a fight with Prim." Sun said.

"Well, that explains her whereabouts." Blake said.

"I worry about her. She keeps picking fights like this and she's not going to have any friends left." Sun said.

"She'll always have me." Johnny said.

"You're such a sweet boy." Blake said.

"It's probably not worth waiting up for Nova." Sun said. "Dinner's about done and she's nowhere to be found."

Johnny fished his scroll out and gave Nova a call. There was no answer. It didn't even ring. He tried calling Prim. There was no answer. He sent them both a message asking them where they were. Prim-who was usually prompt with stuff like that- didn't reply. The message to Nova didn't even go through. That, more than anything, worried him.

 _They've likely both passed out._ Shimmer suggested. _If Nova overextended herself it's entirely possible that she melted her scroll. It's happened before. It's the only explanation for this occurrence._

"I'm getting worried Sun." Blake said.

"Come on, Nova's practically invincible. No one could have taken her down without a lot of commotion." Sun reasoned.

"He's right." Johnny said. He relayed his own reasoning to explain the situation.

"It's not her safety I'm worried about." Blake held her hands to her stomach. "What if she changed her mind because of me. I live right across from her and she still refuses to spend anytime with me. I'm doing everything I can and she keeps shutting me out!" A tear fell down her face.

"It's alright." Sun moved to comfort her.

"No it's not. Nova hates me and it's all my fault." Blake said. Johnny didn't bother arguing. There was a lot of resentment on Nova's end. To her, Blake was everything she hated. Nova had a lot of things that she didn't like, or outright hated, and she pinned them all on her own mother...and for understandable reason.

"She doesn't avoid you." Johnny said.

"You're just saying that." Blake said.

"I'm not and I know as well as anyone. Nova isn't exactly fond of you. But she's not the kind to avoid the people she hates. She just doesn't go out of her way for you. It may sound rude but given who we're talking about, it's a good thing."

"I guess you're right." Blake said.

"I'm going to look for her." Johnny said. "If she's passed out at the Dueling Grounds then she may need help getting home." Johnny said.

* * *

Nickel slipped into the apartment to look for clues. Neither Nova nor Prim had been heard from since coming to this apartment. Nickel was the only one that knew they had both been here. She sent a message to Glade saying that if she's not back by midnight than Sura is definitely hiding something.

Stealth was definitely her forte. Each step was silent. Her optical lay out allowed her to see without any lightsource. The apartment was devoid of life. Nickel swapped through her optic settings to find something. She didn't even know what to look for.

As she cycled through her settings, her vision lit up for just one of them. It was her aura scanner. It was basically made of the same sensors that their scrolls used to detect their aura levels. She got over fifty hits. Over a dozen of them were in the apartment, stacked on the desk.

She slid towards the desk and looked at each picture. They were all beautiful girls. She flipped through them one by one. They were alive. They were living, trapped in stasis in the pictures. Was this Sura's semblance? She scanned them to the best of her abilities and streamed the information to Glade. The aura levels were static, like they weren't running out of energy at all. That was a good sign. What wasn't a good sign is that Prim and Nova weren't among them.

The lights flickered on. Nickel's vision blurred. Sura then used his semblance to ensnare her and trap her in a photo. He recognized the ninja the instant her appearance appeared immortalized in the picture. That was a close call.

He checked his window to see if anyone else was there watching. He spotted Johnny walking down the street looking depressed. Given his distance from the window, it was unlikely he was here with Nickel. Sura went to quickly take a picture of him and eliminate him but then someone got in the way.

"Jooooohnny!" A very lucid and drunk Citrine wrapped her arms around the man. Little did they know, that random act of affection saved Johnny. Sura couldn't use his semblance if multiple people were in the frame. Even someone like Nova was trouble enough.

"Hey Citrine." Johnny groaned. Eiess stumbled in behind her leader. "Eiess."

"We were just heading back to our…. _hiccup_ ….apartment."

"We'd loooove if you'd join us." Citrine said.

"Actually I'm half looking for your sister." Johnny said. His eyes darted up to the apartment. Sura's presence hadn't slipped his notice. But, Johnny acted like he was still lost.

"Oooh, did she finally get to you?" Citrine cooed.

"No, I'm only half looking for her. I'm looking for Nova and Nova is looking for her so…"

"Well aren't you in a…. _hiccup_ ….lost train." Eiess added.

"Weeeeeeell, wish we could help you." Citrine giggled. "Haven't seen Prim all day."

"No one has." Johnny said.

"Weeell, take care." Citrine said.

"If we hear anything... _hiccup..._ we'll let you know." Eiess stumbled forward.

Sura was agitated. And unbeknownst to him, Johnny could detect that. He extended his semblance to examine Sura. He did it all without letting the photographer know he was even doing something. That's when he, or Shimmer rather, saw it. A tell-tale acidic burn mark on Sura's hand.

"Actually." Johnny said. "The two of you are drunk and the streets aren't the safest. I should walk you home."

"IIIIII can handle myself." Citrine said. "But I accept your company as always." She held out her hand as if expecting it to be kissed. Johnny walked them home without saying a word about Sura. There were still too many questions that needed answering before judgement was passed.

* * *

"Glade, why are we here?" Chenzi asked as they walked through police headquarters.

"Nickel sent me a bunch of footage, without telling me what I was looking at." Glade answered. "I'm not a scientist. I can't make heads or tails of any of this. But Helios' computer can. Not only that but the feed was abruptly cut off and there's been no answer from Nickel since."

"You think something happened to her?" Chenzi asked.

"People I care about keep disappearing." Glade said. "It's weird."

"What can I do for you Glady?" Helios asked. He was escorting Iceman into a police truck to put him in a more permanent holding cell.

"I think Nickel, Prim and Nova are in trouble." Glade said. Helios took a minute to let that register.

"Don't be ridiculous. No way those three are in trouble." Helios said. "I mean, unless they broke something or fought each other in which case, not exactly my jurisdiction."

"I'm being serious." Glade said. "Nickel was going to check out that Sura guy. She sent me a stream of information and it got cut abruptly. She said if she's not back by midnight then something is wrong and it's connected to Sura."

"Sura?" Iceman scowled. "You wouldn't be talking about Shine Sura?"

"What do you know about him?" Glade grabbed Iceman by the collar.

"What's in it for me?" Iceman said.

"How about I don't beat you again?" Glade said.

"What's your price?" Chenzi said.

"For this information?" Iceman thought. He needed to make it fair otherwise they'd change their mind as soon as they had their information. "I want a little leeway." Iceman said.

"I'll see what I can do." Helios said.

"Anyway, Shine Sura smuggled into Vacuo with us. Pretty uptight ponce if you ask me. Boy was scared to death that Nightshade was going to get him."

"Well, he's probably got something way worse coming." Glade said as he passed his scroll to Helios. "All the data Nickel collected is on here."

"I'll get right to analyzing this." Helios said.

"Chenzi, call Johnny." Glade ordered.

"On it." Chenzi was already dialing the number. "Johnny, it's Sura he's…."

"Trouble." Johnny cut him off. "Where are you guys now?"

"At the police station." Chenzi said.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

It was an hour later before Johnny made it back to the police station. The strike of midnight echoed through the night sky. Still no word from either of the missing girls. It was up to the guys to figure out what was going on.

"Let's get this started." Helios said. "This footage was from Sura's apartment. She found a stack of pictures that contained the aura's of various girls. I've seen this kind of work before with Nickel and her mother."

"Was Prim or Nova with them?" Glade asked.

"I'm afraid not." Helios said.

"He likely had them on his person, or somewhere else." Johnny said.

"This also was not done with machines." Helios said. "There was no resistance. Which means it had to be a semblance."

"The parameters of which we know nothing about." Johnny said.

"We should figure that out first." Chenzi said. "Obviously knocking him out won't be enough or they'd escape while he slept."

"There might not even be a way to free them." Glade said.

"There has to be." Johnny said. "The world can't afford to lose them."

"Anything you can add?" Helios asked.

"Just that when he nabbed Nova, she scorched his hand." Johnny said. "That's how I figured it out."

"So, what's the plan?" Chenzi said.

"We need to figure out exactly how his semblance works." Johnny said.

"Understood." Glade gave a firm nod.

* * *

Sura had locked the doors and closed the blinds. He was a nervous wreck. Vacuo wasn't as safe as he thought. Just two victims and he had been busted. He knew it. He had already ordered his ticket to Dragna to escape capture. The morning couldn't get there fast enough.

His heart nearly jumped from his chest when there was a slight tapping on his door. He didn't want to open it. He knew if he did it would spell disaster. But if he didn't then they would definitely know something was up. They would come in by force or intercept him on his way to the air station.

He took a deep breath and composed himself. He opened the door to find Glade and Chenzi waiting on the other side. They looked more worried than anything. They sized each other up. Both parties hid their true intent under the guise of friendship.

"Sura right?" Glade said.

"Ah, what can I do for you?" Sura said.

"Prim hasn't come back." Glade said as he stepped inside.

"I heard she was missing." Sura said. "Your friend Nova said the same thing. She was here a few hours ago."

"Did she say which way she was heading to look?" Chenzi asked.

"No, I'm sorry I can't be more help." Sura said. "But I was just getting to bed, so if you will…"

"Our friend Nickel came here earlier tonight as well." Glade said. "She sent me some rather disturbing information."

"What did she send you?" Sura struggled to keep his voice even. "And where is she?"

"She vanished from here too." Chenzi said.

"You think someone in this apartment complex…" Sura didn't finish.

"Cut the crap." Glad said. "We know you can trap people inside pictures." Glade said.

"And what proof do you have?" Sura said.

"All the pictures on that desk are of missing persons." Glade said. "And Nickel confirmed each of them have auras. Care to explain that?"

Sura had his hand on the camera. They were on too much of a defensive for his semblance to work. All it would do is tire them out a bit. By then, they'd likely pummel him. But he still had a bargaining chip.

"Alright, how about this? A life for a life?" Sura fished Prim and Nova's pictures from his pocket. "If I rip these pictures up, they die. But if you bleach them out then the picture will no longer be able to hold their image. One of you can save one of them."

"What's keeping us from just pounding you and taking them?" Glade asked.

"Try getting an attack off before I rip them." Sura said as he held both pictures in his hands, ready to tear. It was a bluff. If he could rip them, they would die. But as they said, these pictures have aura. With auras as strong as these, he could probably throw the pictures in a fire and they'd still last several hours.

"Fine." Glade said. "What a bother. My life for Prim."

"Glade are you sure?" Chenzi said.

"Prim is more important than me." Glade said. "Take Prim's picture, test it out, then come back here for Nova. The world needs its Guardian and its Summer Maiden."

"Sounds fair enough." Sura said. He lifted his camera and took Glade's picture. The Arc's aura was just as potent as his twin sister's. The only difference is that it was a brilliant red instead of yellow. Sura quickly smashed the soul into the picture and tossed Prim's to Chenzi.

"How do I know you won't just rip him up? How do I know you'll be here?" Chenzi asked.

"Because I want to avoid confrontation whenever possible." Sura said. "Same reason why I bargained instead of resisting. Besides, Glade was right. Prim and Nova are important for the continued safety of the world."

Chenzi stepped outside and around the corner. Johnny stood against the alley wall with his arms crossed. He had seen everything with his semblance and was currently coming up with a strategy.

"So, what's the plan?" Chenzi asked.

"His semblance uses light." Johnny said. "That makes his especially dangerous for someone of my ability. But fortune favors us. Once the photos are made they have no connection to him. I don't think he could pull them out of the picture even if he wanted to."

"So, he was telling the truth." Chenzi said.

"Yeah. It's always good to air on the side of caution but had you guys just beat him up we could be done with this."

"Well, the plan-your plan mind you-was to get a look at his semblance." Chenzi said. "I wonder if he even questions why Glade went so easily."

"I don't think so." Johnny held the picture of Prim. "We're getting them all back. Right now."

"But what if he rips them up?" Chenzi said.

"These pictures have aura. Only way he could have ripped them is if he had the strength to rip them in half anyway. Which, given who we're saving, would mean this guy would have to be stronger than anyone we've fought."

"Gah I feel like such an idiot." Chenzi said.

"Glade and I realized this." Johnny said. "The picture aura thing, not the you're an idiot thing."

"Thanks."

"But Sura didn't know we figured that out. So, he thinks we played into his hands…"

"When really he played into ours." Chenzi punched his palm. "Genius."

"We need to find a way to limit his semblance." Johnny said. "If you're on the defensive, he can't capture you but he will tire you out after just two or three flashes."

"I got just the idea." Chenzi smirked.

He ran back up the steps and kicked down the door. He always wanted to do that. Sura jumped in surprise. But before he could even make an idle threat or take a picture, Chenzi's body sparked with electricity. The light bulb above them, and every piece of equipment started getting overloaded.

"What the…" Sura muttered.

"Maximum Overdrive!" Chenzi unleashed his most powerful attack. He directed a beam of lighting at Sura's camera and destroyed it. Chenzi then pulled out his hammer-Tempestus Resistus- and slammed it into Sura's chest.

"Hell?" Sura finished his sentence.

"The gig is…" Chenzi got in a battle stance only to realize Sura had passed out. "Really? I finally get to fight a villain and he goes down in a single hit? Freaking cheap man!"

"Chenzi!" Johnny said.

"Oh, right…" Chenzi huffed. "I guess I'll be taking these pictures now...Freaking lightweight."

* * *

Sura confessed to his crimes and went to prison. All of his victims were freed and returned home. Lucky for them, because they were trapped in time, they weren't any more hungry or thirsty or tired as they were when they were kidnapped. Most of them hadn't even realized they had been kidnapped. Prim didn't know that the seemingly nice guy had her trapped in a picture for a day.

Glade sat on the roof of their apartment building, pretty pleased with the role he had. Prim joined him and passed him a soda. The two shared a moment of silence before conversing.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." She said.

"It's no problem." Glade said. "I take it Johnny and Nova are having breakfast to make up for the fact she was unavailable for dinner."

"I don't know." Prim said. "Nova didn't say a word to me."

"She's going to fight you eventually." Glade said. "And if she finds out that I got captured for you instead of her, she'll probably want to fight me as well."

"Yeah, we'll keep that to ourselves." Prim said. "Nice to see Johnny and Chenzi getting all the glory."

"Even though I'm the one who sacrificed himself so that Johnny could get a look at Sura's power."

"Sorry." Prim sighed. "It was a noble gesture. I wish you'd get more credit."

"I'm used to it." Glade sighed. "Hell, Nickel deserves more credit than me. She's the one who discovered the pictures."

"If they tried getting her to take up the spotlight she'd use me as a shield. Just like always."

"You know...none of this would have happened if you didn't stupidly take up a date with a complete stranger."

"Hey, I said I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know he was a creep?" Prim began to sulk.

"Whatever." Glade smirked. "But we probably also would have never saved all those other people." He said, which cheered her up.

"Thanks." Prim wrapped an arm around her twin. "You're the best."

"You're pretty cool too." Glade said. "Just think for yourself a little bit. You're too old to get wrapped up just because someone compliments you."

"It wasn't that. It's that he understood that there's more to life than missions." Prim said. "It felt good talking to someone with other interests similar to mine."

"He kidnapped a dozen girls." Glade reminded.

"And had I known that I never would have went to him." Prim said. "Well, not for his benefit anyway."

"Yeah." Glade says. "I must admit, Vacuo...is a pretty fun place."

"Especially with all the villain chasing activities we can do!" Prim cheered.

* * *

This place...it was the source of the fear and paranoia. But now it was empty. It looked like whoever was here had been arrested. Flask was back at square one. He was slipping through every shadowy crevice looking for someone he could latch onto. He was looking for someone who could help free him of his fears.

It must have been fate. His eye caught the glimpse of a picture. The picture was taken outside a restaurant. He saw her, Ruby Rose, her husband, her kids, the Summer Maiden, the Lightbringer, the Schnee and someone else of interest to Flask.

A devilish grin crossed his face. This was perfect. Whoever he recruits would make perfect use of this picture. It put faces to all the names. All the people Flask wished to be destroyed were on this picture. The only ones missing were Raven, Yang, and the Winter Maiden, and they were in completely different parts of the world.

"Alright." Flask hissed to himself. "Let's see where this string goes."

 **AN: A lot of the stuff was blasted through for the sake of length. Sura is pretty much the equivalent of a Stand User who can't fight at all. This was also a character study for Nova. Yes, there will eventually be a fight between her and Prim.**

 **Next Time: Lover's Quarrel. Twins bicker. An arrow is shot. Hearts grow closer….and relationships threaten to shatter. Not everyone is an honest soul.**


	5. Love's Deluxe Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: I was so looking forward to this chapter. I have a trashy ship-baiter who loves to break the hearts of my characters. There's a lot of conflict here but not a villain perse. Just a lot of shipping stuff and romantic conflicts.**

 **Review Response: Runelt-Nova doesn't even realize that she's being a tsundere to Johnny. Kyrogue-Blake kinda brought it on herself the way she did Nova growing up. Guest- Of course. I feel like that conversation already happened. Glade is more or less fine with the fame. He just doesn't like how it's gotten to Prim's head. He's the more level headed of the two. Justsomerandomguy-Pretty freaking high. Keep in mind Nova idolized Ruby all her life. And when she discovered she was a Maiden, she convinced herself that there's no excuse to be just as strong as Ruby. She's not quite that strong, but it's because she hasn't had someone like Cinder to push her that far. Mistral Man-pretty much just the other Maidens. Nintendoborn-you asked for it.**

Love's Deluxe Part 1

Eros was getting bored with her twin brother Cherub. The two of them were supposed to be enjoying a vacation away from their home in Mantle. Sadly, Eros lost the rock, paper scissors, so now they were in Vacuo instead of Mistral.

"Dearest sister." Cherub said. "Why, I bet I can shoot the wings off a fly with this very bow." He spun his weapon around.

"I bet you can too." Eros said unimpressed. Perhaps it was the heat getting to her. The Vacuo sun made her feathers mulch. Her flowing orange hair was caked in sweat. She was a hot mess and miserable and bored of her brother's games. So, she had thought of one of her own.

"Dearest brother." Eros called. "How about a little game of matchmaker."

"Dearest sister, you know what happened last time we abused our semblance." Cherub warned.

"Well that's the fun of the wager. No bet is worth betting without something to bet."

"You want to bet?"

"Most indubitably." Eros chuckled. "I will wager on my bow, that I can get two friends to confess their love by sundown on the third day."

"And I wager on our vacation that you do something to mess it up." Cherub said.

"You say that as if this vacation is something worth fighting for."

"I have been quite enjoying myself." Cherub chuckled. "Now, if only we had a victim er, I mean client."

"I detest that you call these most fortunate souls victims." Eros said.

"Your pride will be your downfall once again." Cherub teased and jabbed her forehead.

"Well, that's what we're wagering on." Eros grinned. "Now, let us take to the sky and find my mark."

* * *

Citrine couldn't be more proud of her little brother. Argent was turning into quite the amazing warrior. He was always moving, always thinking, always finding the best places to attack. His twin blades grinded across Citrine's shield in a deadly melody.

He was always attacking or evading attack. He never stayed his ground for more than it took to catch his breath. He was relentless. In comparison, Citrine was much more straightforward. She built herself to be her team's shield. She blocked in coming attacks and what she couldn't block, she dodge and she'd pull everyone out of the way.

The two Argentware were a great match. Citrine lacked flexibility in her combat style. She had long admitted that both Prim and Glade had surpassed her by a great margin. Johnny, Eiess, Nova, Topaz, they were all stronger than her in every way except speed. But, Citrine was the leader of Team CTEN. Her thinking was just as flexible as her parents. She had inherited both of their greatest mental traits. In comparison, Argent had a severe case of tunnel vision.

Which made Eiess a good match for them both. She was flexible. As a Schnee and a mage, she had the most diverse power sets of anyone in Citrine's social circle, save for maybe Nova-with her Maiden magic and all.

Citrine had backed herself in a corner. She was vulnerable. She knew Argent would open up a weakness and exploit it. That's what Citrine was counting on. That's what Eiess was planning. As soon as he swung for her blind spot he was stopped by an explosive force. Eiess' glyph launched him backwards and into a trap glyph. It was over from there. With just a few flicks of her wrist, Eiess tore Argent's aura down. He was then finished off with a summoning of an armored figure wielding a lance-a bandit Eiess and Citrine fought over a year earlier.

"Not fair." Argent complained.

"You agreed to train with both of us." Citrine said. "You never know when more enemies are going to pop up."

"I gave you plenty warning with my presence." Eiess said.

"Well, it's hard okay." Argent said as he threw his blades down in frustration. "How am I supposed to overwhelm you AND make sure I'm always checking my back?"

"It's not like that." Citrine argued. "It's about being aware of your surroundings. I don't want that tunnel vision of yours getting you hurt."

"Whatever, I'm done for today." Argent stormed off, muttering something under his breath.

"You think I'm too hard on him?" Citrine asked.

"I think you're fine." Eiess sighed. "Argent's not the best...suited for this sort of thing. But if he can overcome it, he'll be unstoppable."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Citrine sat on the ground. Eiess followed after. "I've seen that sort of pride tear people apart. Just look at Nova. She continuously pushes us all away to handle things herself. Only one she even lets get close is Johnny. But I think that's because she's given up on convincing him otherwise."

"Citrine!" Ruby called out.

"Yes Mom?" Citrine asked.

"Have you seen Prim?" Ruby asked.

"I think she's hanging out with Johnny." Citrine said.

"Alright." Ruby said.

"I take it you know where Glade is?" Citrine said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he's eating at Vito's." Ruby said. "Why are you smirking at that?"

"No reason." Citrine leaned over to Eiess. "I can see what's happening. And Mom doesn't have a clue." Eiess smiled at Citrine's implications. Glade could act tough all he wanted. But the lancer was always susceptible to a good idea.

* * *

Glade sat down at the table alone. He didn't know why he let people put these sorts of ideas in his head. Chenzi, Prim and Citrine had all told him that Hina was flirting with him. He thought that the waitress was just being friendly. This meal was like a weather balloon testing the storm to see if there was any sparks.

"Hey Glade!" Hina greeted him. "Welcome back."

"Yeah, good to be back." Glade said.

"All by your lonesome today." She said with a smile.

"Well, last time I ate with friends we ran into someone who ended up being a serial kidnapper. He ended up kidnapping Prim, Nova and Nickel and oh yeah, I got condensed into a picture to help save them."

"Neat." She said. "I mean, obviously you got all better. That's what counts."

"Yeah, and it wasn't so bad. They didn't even know they were kidnapped. One second they were walking. The next they were being pulled out of a picture and saved."

"You're going to have to tell me all about it sometime." Hina said.

"Yeah, it's pretty typical hero stuff." Glade sighed.

"I wouldn't know much about that." Hina said.

"What do you do when you're not making a living here?" Glade asked.

"Me, oh I...I usually just read books." She said with a blush.

"Ey Hina!" Vito yelled from across the restaurant. "We have a lot of customers so get to work."

"Sorry." Hina said.

"I'll have a cherry pop." Glade said.

"Of course. I'll get that for you. Just as soon as I tend to some of the other customers."

Hina left his table in a huff and started making her rounds to her other patrons. Maybe there was something to what Chenzi was saying. She wasn't spending nearly as much time at other tables as she had at his. She was also a much more typical waitress to everyone else.

"Sorry it took me so long." Hina said as she set his pop down.

"It's no problem." Glade said. "I'm ready to order."

"Excellent." She said.

"I'll have a gourmet ham sandwich." Glade said.

"Anything else?" Hina asked.

Glade thought for a minute. He went through every piece of advice he had ever been given. He didn't want to seem desperate. He did want to seem confident. A sense of humor was always a good thing to have. Smile. Make eye contact. Fortune favors the bold.

"I know you're busy...but when you get off, how about you and me go somewhere to hang out." Glade said. Hina wrote something down.

"I get off at nine." She said as she passed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Nine? Man you work yourself to death." Glade said. Hina laughed a bit.

"It's a living. I don't have many friends and I don't have any family here. So, might as well make myself useful. Besides, I owe so much to Vito. Anytime he needs any kind of help, I come into work."

"With work like that you're putting yourself in a position to take over this place or get your own restaurant." Glade joked.

"Never thought about that." Hina said. "Anyway, I'll be back with your food." As she walked away, Glade had a small celebratory party in his head.

* * *

Prim laid down on Johnny's couch while the Lightbringer thoroughly read every bit of writing he had on his possession. Prim had volunteered to help him go through all the Lightbringer journals he had collected over the years while Nova was out on a mission. She had volunteered to read the journals but the actual language and prose these manuscripts were written in were nearly indecipherable.

It didn't help that they were all written in a more archaic version of the Commonwealth language. Johnny warned her how difficult it would be. Before the Great War, each kingdom had their own unique language. As the war carried on for centuries on end, those languages meshed into the prevailing language of the modern era. Commonwealth was invented to crack any indecipherable code an enemy kingdom might be using. Eventually it became the only widely spoken language of the world.

So, with these manuscripts being in the first generation of Commonwealth, it was an inarticulate blend of characters and structures from all the prior languages. Some of them, Prim recognized as letters in the Commonwealth alphabet. Others had still yet to find their final form.

"Gah!" Prim scowled in frustration. "How the hell do you read this stuff so casually?"

"I warned you." Johnny said. "Mr. Ald….I mean Nightshade said something about Lightbringers leaving the order. I want to know who and why."

"Maybe there's not a big mystery. Maybe they just wanted to do something else."

"Being a Lightbringer isn't like being a huntsman." Johnny said. "It's...it's almost like a religion. You can have any profession you want. So long as you honor the code."

"And therein lies the problem maybe." Prim suggested. "Maybe people got sick of constantly living up to the code."

"The code isn't that hard." Johnny said.

"So...what did Nightshade think of the code?" Prim asked.

"He...Mr. Aldrich always thought that following the code religiously was counterproductive. He believed it would lead to stagnation. That merely persevering was not enough and that drastic measures needed to be taken to make things better."

"Gee, hard to believe someone like that would become a vigilante built on weeding the worst of humanity out of the land of the living."

"He is not a murderer!" Johnny defended. "Or at least he wasn't."

"What was he? You said a Lightbringer could have any profession. What was his?"

"He was a teacher. He was my teacher." Johnny sighed.

"You really looked up to him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, he was there for me when my parents died."

"What about your aunt?"

"She didn't care much for religious codes. She blamed the Lightbringers for my parents' death. But I don't want to talk about that now. I need to know who else knows about the Lightbringers. I have to know just how alone I am."

"You're not alone." Prim put her hands on his shoulders. She pressed her fingers into his muscles to relax him. "Take a break. Get some fresh air." She advised. 'Kiss me.' She said to herself but not out loud.

"Maybe I should cool down." Johnny said.

"Or you could heat up a bit more." Prim suggested. "Just kidding...mostly."

"Lets just go for a walk." Johnny said.

* * *

Eros watched the town square from the roof of a small building. She had to choose her mark wisely. Afterall, it was her bow that was on the line. She observed each pair carefully. She didn't want to pick a pair that were related or already together. It would also probably be easier if she chose a pair in which one of the two already shared feelings for each other.

In the middle of the day, she spotted a pair that looked like they fit the bill. It was Johnny and Prim, walking away from an apartment building. The girl tried linking arms with him but he brushed her off. Eros followed them as they traveled around the city.

Sure enough, they appeared to fit all of Eros' criteria. She couldn't be too sure though. Lucky for her, the pairing took a detour to Oasis Park in the center of the city and sat on a bench. Eros dropped down and hid behind a tree.

"Forget about Nova." Was the first thing Eros heard Prim say. "I don't know how you tolerate her."

"Just because you're unwilling to put up with her doesn't mean I should be too. Besides, that's exactly what she says about you." Another woman, that could complicate things. Then again, it proved that they weren't already together.

The two of them looked so cute together. It was obvious they had some chemistry. It was also obvious to Eros that Prim had feelings for the boy. Whether Johnny realized that or not was debatable. What Eros needed to do was give Johnny that extra push and they'd be dating in no time.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom." Prim conveniently said. "I'll be right back." She got up and jogged towards the public restroom. As soon as she was out of earshot, Johnny raised his voice.

"I know you were following us." Johnny said.

"Ah!" Eros freaked out.

"Why are you following us?" Johnny asked.

"I um…" Eros met his gaze. She scrambled to come up with a cover story. "I saw the two of you walking and I just had to see it for myself. You two look so cute together. I wanted to see what people like you two are like."

"What?"

"I'm um...a writer. I um...I like to people watch. I eavesdrop on people's conversations and use it for dialogue."

"That's incredibly rude." Johnny said.

"Maybe, but it's not like it's illegal."

"Why do you have a bow?"

"Girls gotta defend herself." Eros said.

"With one arrow?"

"Never needed more." Eros said. "Want to see?" Eros asked as she waved her arrow around.

"Alright." Johnny could tell it was coated in her aura. But it didn't look threatening. Shimmer surmised in his mind that it was actually similar to a medical type semblance. He held her arrow. He didn't sense any change to his aura or physiology. It was well crafted. A firm squeeze proved that it was pretty durable on its own.

"Can I have it back now." Eros said, satisfied with her work. A simple willing touch was all it would take to take effect. That or a good stabbing if they weren't willing. But it always worked better if they don't fight it.

"Here you go." Johnny said as he passed the arrow back. Eros spotted Prim returning to the area.

"I should probably get going by the way." Eros said as she spread her wings.

"Aren't you even going to say your name?" Johnny said.

"It's Eros. And you can thank me later." She flew off.

"Thank you for what?" Johnny wondered. Eros flew off and was replaced by Prim.

"Who was that?" Prim asked.

"Said her name was Eros." Johnny shrugged. "I don't know...I think she might be one of our fangirls."

"Fangirls are the worst." Prim huffed. "I have more issues with fanboys. But fanboys don't have high-pitched shrieks...usually."

"You'd know more about that than me." Johnny said. "You're the one always basking in the spotlight."

"I...It's not like that." Prim said. "Despite what Nova says, I'm not an attention whore. When my name gets plastered on billboards and TVs, the people know who it is that's protecting them. Every time I smile it proves that there's something worth smiling about."

Johnny didn't know what came over him in that instant. He always knew that was Prim's real intention. But something about her constant conviction echoed in Johnny's soul. He recognized it. It was the same feeling that attracted him to Prim to begin with.

Eros watched from above with hearts in her eyes. This was going so much better than expected. At this rate, screw the three day time limit. They'd be all over each other by sundown. They really were that cute together. And Eros barely had to use any power.

"Let's head back." Johnny said. "I'll make you something to eat."

Both Prim and Eros squealed on the inside. Prim hadn't heard that tone of voice in a long time and Eros knew her semblance was working. This was too perfect. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Nova returned home to an empty apartment. She had gotten back from her mission way earlier than usual but that tended to happen when you were working with Arbiters. Nova threw her supplies onto her floor and threw herself into her couch.

Her tail dug into her back pocket and pulled her scroll out. She decided to give Johnny a ring and see if he was still up for reading through all those Lightbringer books. She sent him a quick message and then jumped into the shower while she waited for his response.

After a long shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and checked her scroll. Johnny said he was done for the day. Nova also had a call from Citrine asking her where a good salon was. Nova weighed her options and decided a girl's night with Citrine wasn't the worst thing she could do with her free time and so she decided to show Citrine around.

"Thanks for coming out with me." Citrine said as she met up with Nova.

"It's no problem." Nova said. "Where's Eiess?"

"Oh, she's preoccupied for the moment. Despite popular belief we're not always up each other's asses."

"Ok." Nova said flatly.

Nova was never someone to doll herself up. She rarely if ever wore any makeup. She didn't care about getting manicures or pedicures. She kept her hair long, but not too long, and never did anything fancier than putting it into a ponytail. But, she did love a good massage. So, she knew of a good beautification place that did all of this and more.

"Ah…" Citrine said as she laid down on the massage table. "Thanks for showing me this place."

"No problem." Nova said. "This is the best place to unwind after a mission."

"You know...I've always been impressed with how luxurious this desert city can be."

"Vacuo is the largest city for thousands of miles." Nova said. "In terms of square mileage, it's the biggest city in the world. It's just spread out more because of the desert whereas all the other major cities tend to be more vertical with the mountains."

"Especially Atlas." Citrine said. "That city is basically Vacuo turned over on its side."

"I know." Nova said. "But the life blood of the city is the spring and the spring is fed by a massive underground river that starts in the Valean Mountains and runs all the way to West End. Where the river is closest to the surface, that's where the cities lie. All the water in this city comes from wells that dip into that river."

"You'd make an excellent tour guide." Citrine sighed.

"Maintaining the river's safety is among my most important duties as a maiden." Nova said.

"Hmm…" Citrine moaned as her back was popped by one of the workers. "That's the spot." Citrine felt relief wash over her from the massage. Nova shared her sentiment. It was the first time the Rose had ever heard the Maiden moan so contently. "So, have you fought my sister yet?"

"No." Nova scowled. "One of these days. Bam, pow, straight to the moon."

"Why do you hate her so much anyway?" Citrine asked.

"Because she's a pretentious little…"

"Bullshit Nova." Citrine interrupted her. "You and I both know you've forgiven far more to far weaker people. And don't feed me that 'making a mockery of our profession' either. We both know that Prim can be...difficult. And that she's let success get to her head. But she's still a hero, and still someone people look up to. That doesn't validate such vehement feeling towards her."

"Shut up." Nova warned.

"Oh, please tell me this isn't about Johnny."

"I said shut up!" A wave of aura pulsed from Nova's body. Citrine bit her lip and planned her next words carefully.

"There's emotions you can show towards people besides anger." Citrine said.

"Did Suna put you up to this?" Nova asked.

"The Headmaster? Hey, if he echoes my sentiments maybe you should take our advice."

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Nova said. "Focus on your own relationship."

"My relationship is peachy." Citrine said. "Eiess and I are together and happy."

"Are you sure about that?" Nova said.

* * *

"Take Action." That was the only piece of advice Eiess had been given on the situation. She wanted to be patient. She didn't want to be pushy. But everyone from Nephrite to Topaz to her own mother had told her that she needs to take control of her relationship.

"Eiess?" Nickel walked into the suite.

"Hey Nickel, thanks for coming by."

"You said you wanted to see me." Nickel said.

"It's about Citrine." Eiess sat alone on her couch, staring at a picture book filled with her favorite memories with Citrine.

"Is something wrong?" Eiess sat down next to her.

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's nothing. It's everything. It doesn't matter and it's been tearing me up inside."

"Have you talked to Citrine about it?" Nickel asked as she sat down next to her.

"No." Eiess folded into the fetal position. "We've been together for about five years now." Eiess said. "It's been wonderful. She's charming and beautiful, smart, confident and strong and supportive and everything I've ever wanted."

"So then, what's wrong?" Nickel asked.

"The future." Eiess said. "I want a brighter future."

"What do you mean?" Nickel said. "I'm not really good with this sort of thing."

"Specifically and tangibly…" Eiess held out her empty hand. "I want to get married."

"To Citrine?"

"I couldn't bare the thought of marrying anyone else."

"So then do it." Nickel said. "I really don't see the problem."

"The problem is that Citrine hasn't said a single thing about marriage and I'm...I'm too scared to." Eiess said. "I nearly lost her once, twice actually, by being pushy. I don't want her to feel pressured into doing this."

"Ok."

"And it's like, I don't know. We're both girls so who should be the one to ask who? I think nit should be Citrine since a key trait of our relationship has always been me being way more in love than her than she is with me."

"Wow, couples really argue about that sort of thing?"

"Some couples argue over who loves who more. But with us it's no contest. And every time I've pushed her to love me more she's become distant. Like when we first got together. Or that time with Johnny."

"I thought those were the same times."

"No, about three years ago we had a big fight because Citrine was going on solo missions. She didn't want our relationship to interfere with her career. She didn't want to just be the girlfriend of the SDC's heir. She ended up...spending a week long mission with Johnny."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Eiess sighed. "But after that, we got back together and things were better. We both submitted to the fact that as much as we need each other, we had duties outside ourselves. Even so…"

"You still want to take the next step."

"Is it too much to ask." Eiess said.

"Have you thought about the implications with your families' future?" Nickel asked.

"That's the easy part." Eiess said. "I already told my parents, brother and Citrine, but I don't plan on taking over the SDC."

"What? Why?" Nickel asked.

"I simply don't have a desire to be a businesswoman." Eiess shrugged. "I want to be a huntress. I want to spend every working hour fighting and defending people. My little brother and way better suited at running the company than I am. The future of the Schnee legacy is in his hands. It'll officially be in his hands when we return to Atlas. I told Citrine this, to ease any worries she may have about holding me back."

"Are you sure about this?"

"More sure than I've been about anything. Seriously, not even my feelings for Citrine have ever been as strong as my conviction to leave SDC to Nicholas."

"I see." Nickel said. "And did you think of Citrine's family future?"

"Of course." Eiess said. "I wish that there was a way to, blend our DNAs together to make a little white-haired silver-eyed girl. She'd be perfect and flawless and the greatest thing ever. But she'd also be boring and impossible and the whole idea is absurd. But what's not absurd is other means of having children." Eiess blushed at a memory.

"If you want someone that'll look like both of you...you know there's always Argent and Nicholas." Topaz had joked when Eiess talked to her about the potential of having kids.

"But that's a discussion I'm not really wanting to have with you." Eiess said.

"Well, is there anything else you need to talk about?" Nickel asked.

"Well, I'd just like to talk and get everything off my chest." Eiess said. "I don't expect you to give me any advice I haven't already gotten elsewhere. I am already taking matters into my own hands."

* * *

Glade waited outside Vito's for Hina to get off. When she stepped out of the restaurant, Glade had to audibly swallow his heart before it beat out of his chest. Her image was cast in moonlight creating a stunning silvery silhouette.

"High!" She said with a beaming smile.

"Oh, high." His eyes got caught in her dark grey eyes.

"So, where are we going?" Hina said.

"I was thinking we could go to the park." Glade said. He started leading the way. "So, you said you like to read." Glade broke the ice. "What books are you reading now?"

Hina was open to answering his questions. In return, Glade answered questions about himself. They walked and talked all the way to the park and took a seat on a bench. They talked about the books they read and the stories they grew up with.

"You know, my mom always loved books. It's what inspired her to be a hero. She always wanted to be just like the heroes in the books she read as a kid."

"What inspired you to be a hero?" Hina asked.

"Well, I guess I felt like it was my duty. Both my parents, my grandparents, all the way back as far as any history books can figure, have all been heroes. I guess I was inspired by stories of them."

"Oh?" Hina sighed. "I think I get that."

"We weren't pressured if that's what you're thinking." Glade said. "It's just...my mom is the hero who saved the world. I don't care about living up to that level of prestige but it was always inspiring seeing her and the effect she has on people."

"I never saw it that way." Hina admitted.

"Well, it must be different not having huntsman parents." Glade said.

"Yeah. My dad was a fighter, but he wasn't all that impressed with huntsmen. I guess he was just too cynical to buy into any of that paragon stuff."

"What about you? What do you believe?"

"I believe the huntsmen are an admirable profession on paper. But maybe we celebrate them too much. Vito doesn't get plastered on every billboard from here to West End just for making a mean stromboli. So, why should a huntsman be paraded on every screen just for doing their job."

"Exactly!" Glade lit up. "There's a lot of heroes who are just in it for fame and fortune and don't really care about helping people."

"I know right." Hina said as she turned to him. "Um...no offense, but...is Prim that way?"

"Yes and no." Glade said. "She basks in the limelight and enjoys all the publicity...but she earns it. Her heart is in the right place. That's my purpose in life. I'm the one who calls her out on her bull. I hate how she gets all the publicity but...I know better than anyone that it just sort of happened."

"How does something like that just happen?" Hina asked.

"We weren't supposed to be on the frontlines but someone had to do something and that someone was us. We saved our home. People wanted to know how pre-Beacon students managed it and….Prim's been regularly making headlines ever since."

"I remember hearing about that." Hina said. "If that's the case, why don't you take some of the spotlight?"

Glade stood up before he answered. There was a discarded can of Vest Cola with Prim's image on it. He kicked it towards the trash can and flared his semblance to slam it into the bin.

"It's like I said. People in it for fame and fortune kinda suck."

Hina's jaw dropped at the display. Her cheeks went a slight tinge of red. He looked beyond handsome cast against the shattered moon. And to hear him echo her sentiments, the sentiments of her father, all while still having that beautifully confident smile on his face made Hina's heart flutter.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Hina asked.

"Well, technically I'm on vacation for a while longer."

"What are you planning on doing after your vacation time is up?"

"Start taking missions."

"I see. So, how does Vacuo compare to Vale?"

"The people are a lot more interesting here." Glade said with a smile that made Hina's heart skip a beat. "Vale was always the more boring of the kingdoms. Even when things got dangerous during the flood, it was way worse for Mistral."

"I know." Hina said. A yawn forced its way through her body. "I'm getting tired."

"Want me to walk you home?" Glade asked.

"I would love it." Hina said as she stood. The two of them linked arms and started towards Hina's apartment. "You can even stay if you want." The words slipped. "Stay a while I mean." She recovered. "I can make you some tea before you head back to your place."

* * *

Part of Eros ability allowed her to track the progress of anyone who was under the influence of her semblance. She had been discovered once by Johnny's semblance and she wasn't about to use her presence destroy her chance of winning this bet.

She watched with baited breath as Prim and Johnny spent the entire day with each other. It was a match made in heaven made possible by Eros' intervention. Whatever walls Johnny had that kept him from being with Prim were melting. It'd be no time before they were confessing eternal love for each other.

"Don't hold your breath dearest sister." Cherub warned.

"Hush." She hissed.

"It's too shallow. They're too familiar with each other. This effect is nowhere near strong enough."

"Their hearts grow ever closer." Eros said. "I'd almost wager that it was only a matter of time anyway."

"You put too much stock in your ability to make people fall in love." Cherub said. "It's too shallow. If two people can't get together naturally…"

"That's what I'm saying!" Eros said. "They totally can get together naturally. I just sped things up."

"Is that so?" Cherub said. "Just to let you know, I do not look forward to seeing your hopes crushed as I take your bow and use my semblance to repair anything you've broken."

"You won't need to!" Eros was confident. "Now shush. They're about to part ways."

"I had a lot of fun today Johnny." Prim said.

"I did too." Johnny smiled at her. "Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?"

"I'm sure." Prim said. "You've got a long day of research tomorrow and I am going to try meeting up with Glade to see how his date is going."

"So, you're not going home yet?"

"Nah." Prim shrugged.

"You can stay here until you hear from Glade." Johnny said.

"I'm good, wouldn't want to be too much of a distraction." She winked at him.

"You're a good girl Prim." Johnny said as he opened his door. He stood there for a moment. The atmosphere between them thickened with each silent second. Prim leaned forward.

"Let me know if you find anything." She whispered.

"I will." He leaned into her and planted a kiss on her lips. She wrapped his arms around him and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

"See, told you!" Eros said.

"Actually just proving my point." Cherub said.

"It's about time you kissed me again." Prim laughed as she pushed him forward.

"Wait, what?" Eros blinked.

"HA!" Cherub laughed.

"Getting people back together still counts!" Eros defended. She got all flustered.

"Not for this bet." Cherub said. "Has to be a brand new confession of love or you lose!" He laughed.

"Last time I did Nova about murdered us both." Johnny said between kisses.

"Well screw her. She had her chance and threw it away to be a busy body." Prim said. She took advantage of the situation and accepted his invite. She shut his door behind them. With all the emotions going through their bodies, Johnny hadn't registered that his neighbor was also home. Nova had heard their entire conversation.

She should have been angry. Everything made her angry after all. But hearing them say that, knowing from Johnny's careless tone that he hadn't realized she was around, for the first time ever perhaps hearing them give their honest thoughts about her and what had happened two years ago, didn't make her angry. It hurt far worse than that. It hurt because they were right.

Nova snuck out through her window and ran. She ran to Shade Academy, to her own personal training room. She fumbled around with her scroll, desperate to talk to someone but she couldn't think of who to talk to. So, for the first time in years, she allowed herself to cry.

She hated above all else, making people think she needed their sympathy. She was strong. She was stronger than anyone. She was the one everyone could rely on. That's why she always hid her prosthetic hand. She wanted people to believe that she was some unbending force of justice, just like Ms. Ruby was. But that didn't stop the pain. That didn't stop the tears. She had lost Johnny forever.

 **Next Time: What will happen to our heroes? What will become of Eros' gamble? Has Glade found love? Will Eiess be able to express her desires to Citrine? Who will Nova call when she has a broken heart? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**

 **AN: That feel when the antagonist in a chapter set is actually just an over-zealous shipper. This is a chapter I've been super excited for and I'm excited to see it's conclusion unfold.**


	6. Love's Deluxe Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: Nova is my favorite person in this generation for numerous reasons. So, I thought it was due time to give her a legitimate heartbreak. And if you're expecting everything to be resolved….not everything will. Gotta save stuff for later after all.**

 **Review Response: Runelt-that's exactly what I was going for. Guest-writing Nova is my favorite thing to do right now. And these two chapters have been, interesting to conceive. As for Argent-it's more that he hates being embarrassed. Kyrogue-I think talking to Blake would just open up another can of worms on top of everything. Justsomeguy-If you like this, you'll love chapters 9-10. Mistral Man-Prim is always thirsty when it comes to Johnny.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Eros and Cupid make a romantic wager. Johnny is infected with Eros' semblance. Nova wrestles with her own feelings about the situation. Eiess is stressed over the potential marriage proposal to Citrine. Meanwhile, Glade gets closer to the waitress Hina.**

Love's Deluxe Part 2

Pain, anger, emptiness but above all sadness had washed over Nova. Over the years, Nova had become amazingly proficient at turning any negative emotion, and even some positive ones, into anger to fuel her attacks. This time though, this time she couldn't kindle her inner flame.

She hadn't cried like this since she was twelve years old. Back then, it was always over her mother. When she was twelve, everything about her life clicked into place and she was finally able to understand that she had done nothing wrong. Her mom was the one who was always doing her wrong. Blake was the one who didn't care about her, and would rather go out on missions than be there whenever Nova needed her.

Any other time she had cried since then was because of physical pain. Like when Avis slashed her hand off. Or when Lithium Batonrey drained her powers away and nearly broke every bone in her body.

"Kuso." She groaned as she tried holding in the pit in her stomach. She had cried herself to sleep and for what? A stupid boy? No, Johnny was so much more than that. He was her partner. He was the only one who refused to be pushed away. He was always there, smiling, trying to make Nova happy and she ruined it!

Nova had him. Then she pushed him away to focus on her studies and mastering her powers. Then Prim came along and stole him away. Even then, those two didn't last long. Johnny pushed her and kept her at arm's length. Then he moved in right next door to Nova upon graduation.

They should have been together. Nova had two years to get him. But she took him for granted. She thought he'd always be there anyway so why bother. She couldn't even bare to admit that she had any genuine feelings for him, or anyone really. And now he was back with Prim. Nova had forever lost her chance to confess how she feels.

"Nova." A stern voice pierced through the darkness of her nightmares. The world of reality smelled of sweat, tears, burnt leather and searing hot metal. "Nova!" She opened her eyes. She was in her training room in Shade Academy. The couch she was laying on had completely melted. Standing over her was the Headmaster, Suna Gull. "Tachiagaru, natsu no otome."

"Professor Suna?" Nova shot up to her feet. "How did you get in here?"

"Did you forget who built this place to your specifications? Did you forget who signed off on it?"

"Right." Nova scowled. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you melted your couch. I want to know why you stayed the night in here. And I want to know what it is that convinced you to do so." Suna was a stoic and focused wall. He was a prodigy, not the same way as Nova or Johnny. More in that scary, laser focused way that made Argent so intimidating. Nova knew that if things came to blows she could take any of the five headmasters easily. But Suna was the only one she wasn't sure she could truly beat. On that summation, she wouldn't rule out Vacuan Pride.

"It's stupid." Nova said.

"The situation or your reaction to it?" Suna asked. His face was unreadable.

"Both." Nova said. "I'll be fine." She pushed her way past him. He didn't even move a muscle. He didn't so much as flinch and a barrier of sand stopped her progress. She lashed out with a violet flame, but all it did was condense the sand into a durable stone.

"We're not done talking."

"Yes we are." Nova buried her emotions.

"If you're not going to tell me what's putting you on edge then I must encourage you to seek someone. Until you resolve whatever issue is clouding your head….I can't send you on any missions. A Maiden who melts her bed as she sleeps, is a Maiden of no use to me or the other kingdom leaders. That's your ultimatum."

Nova gnashed her teeth is protest. The barrier dropped, letting her go free. She wanted desperately to argue but she couldn't find the words. He was right. Never in all her years had she lost control of her powers like that.

But who could she call? Johnny was usually the one she told her problems to and he was the problem. She refused to call Yang, Ruby or her father. They were the parental figures in her life and she was an adult. She refused to seek their help with something like this. Ariadne? No, her former teammate probably hated her after everything that happened in their last year at Beacon. She hadn't talked to that half of Team JANS since graduation. It would be weird to call out of the blue now.

* * *

Prim woke up at the faintest hint of sunlight. She felt overly satisfied with her night last night. She quickly dressed back up and left a note for Johnny to let him know she had to get going. She snuck back into her apartment, where Glade was waiting for her.

"Alright Prim, what the hell?" Glade said. Prim couldn't contain her excitement. One elated giggle was all Glade needed to know. It was all he needed to face palm. "Seriously?"

"It's not like it was with some random dude if that's what you're thinking." Prim said.

"Do tell."

"Johnny-" Prim started.

"Stop. Don't want to know. I want to play the plausible deniability card whenever Nova murders you."

"Nova ain't going to do anything." Prim said. "If she wants Johnny around, she'll have to live with it. If not, then I'm not going to stop her from pushing him out of her life the way she does anyone else."

"You say that now…"

"Fine, if you don't want to hear about my night, tell me about yours." Prim insisted.

"I don't know where to start." Glade said.

"How was she? Did she smile? Did she laugh? Did she talk about her family or interests? Details damn it, give them to me!" Prim leaned in closer and closer to interrogate him.

"Yes. Yes to all of it." Glade put his hands up to push her away. "Well, not so much about her family. She only mentioned her dad once and said nothing about her mom."

"So, she lives alone?" Prim said.

"Yes. And to your next question no. No, we didn't do anything but hug."

"One of these days." Prim shook her head. "Anything else interesting?"

"No just….need to think of um...never mind."

"What?" Prim asked.

"It was nice knowing you." Glade muttered under his breath.

* * *

Eros awoke like a crisp spring day. She hadn't slept that good in a very long time. Though, part of her felt a little dirty for watching her work longer than she should have. Oh well, it worked like a charm.

"Still doesn't count." Cherub said. He was always ready to sour her mood.

"That totally counts." Eros argued.

"For starters, there was no confession of love." Cherub said. Eros crossed her arms and pouted for he was technically correct. "Secondly, it's like I said. The effect was too shallow. Giving into one's physical desires is one thing but connecting hearts is a whole different matter. I thought you would have learned that after last time you screwed things up."

"Fine. I still have two more days." Eros said. A plan started forming in her mind. She needed to get Johnny to make contact with her aura again. The first thing that came to mind was a very dangerous plan. But she had to try something.

* * *

Nova wandered around the streets of Vacuo. Her hand was fixed to her scroll, desperate to cry out for emotional support but too damn proud to portray herself in such a negative light. She cursed herself over and over again for being so weak and volatile over something so stupid. She didn't even like Johnny like that. She just felt betrayed that he would be with her while she was away.

She stopped by an alley when she saw a particular ad. It was an ad for Vest Cola, with a seductive looking Prim plastered on it, suggestively sipping the soda can. The sight made Nova want to vomit. She swiped her hand over it.

"Yariman!" She sent the poster up in flames. "Kuso!" She punched the stone wall where the ad was placed.

"Nova?" She turned around to see Citrine with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong."

"Go away!" Nova stormed off.

"Nova, something is bothering you." Citrine followed behind her.

"I said leave me alone." Nova unleashed a wave of fire at Citrine. Citrine burst into a cloud of orange rose petals. An instant later Nova was slammed into the nearest wall at blinding speed.

"Look at yourself." Citrine said as a silvery light covered her eyes. "Any other day you could have dodged that."

"Let go of me!" Nova shoved Citrine to the side. "I want to be left alone!"

"Do you want to be left alone for the rest of your life?" Citrine asked as Nova walked away.

"What's wrong with that?" Nova ignited flames at her feet to fly into the air. Once again, she was intercepted by Citrine and slammed to the ground.

"It breaks the hearts of everyone who loves and cares about you." Citrine said. "Me… Eiess… Nephrite… Topaz… my mom and dad… my Aunt Yang… your dad… Verdant… Ramil… Scott… Ariadne… and especially Johnny, don't you care about any of us?"

"I don't need them! I don't need any of you. I'm stronger than them. I'm stronger than this."

"And what about what you want? What you really want. Beneath all that bravado you're still that little girl desperate for companionship."

"Shut up!" Nova screamed, creating a gust of wind.

"You can try to shut me out all you want but I'll never give up on you." Citrine said with a smile. "This isn't some monster or villain. This isn't something you can just blast your way through."

"Leave me alone." Nova repeated but her voice was small and her eyes squeezed shut.

"No, because I'm a hero too and this is what heroes do." Citrine continued to step forward despite the wind that Nova created to push her away. "Because I know you're scared to feel anything." Citrine wrapped her arms around the Maiden. "But we all love you...and you shouldn't ever be afraid to tell us when something's wrong."

The wind stopped. A single tear fell down Nova's face. Maybe this was a sign. She did want someone to talk to but she couldn't bring herself to talk. Citrine was someone Nova really didn't want to open up to. Despite Citrine's abilities being nominal compared to her own, Nova still saw the silver-eyed warrior as a rival.

"Why...why does it hurt so much?" Nova asked.

"What hurts?"

"Seeing Johnny with Prim." Nova said.

"It's always been obvious to me. Johnny doesn't know because he sees you as this unapproachable treasure. But he hasn't known you as long as I have."

"Know what?" Nova asked.

"That you love him."

"I do not!" Nova's eyes shot open and she pushed Citrine away.

"Then how come you have jealousy written all over your face just at the thought of him and Prim?"

"I do not!"

"You do too!" Citrine countered. Nova clenched up the more she thought about it. "Tell me all about it over coffee." Nova shook her head. She lost, Citrine won. Now, Nova was going to have to open up like she never had before.

* * *

"How should I do this?" Eiess asked herself in the mirror. "I should ask her to dinner, to the fanciest restaurant. No, that would be too obvious. I should surprise her. But I shouldn't surprise her too much. I do not want a repeat of our first kiss."

Nickel had been listening to this self-debate for an hour. Eiess just kept pacing back and forth with no sign of coming to a decision. Nickel really didn't know how she was supposed to be any help. She didn't really see the big deal with any of this. Then again, Eiess and Citrine have known each other their entire lives. Nickel on the other hand hadn't met them until after they had already been dating. To the android, they were always a couple.

"I should just substitute it for a kiss." Eiess said. "Yeah, we do the routine, tell each other we love each other, go in for a kiss and bam! I pull out the ring and ask her to marry me."

"Sounds good." Nickel said.

"Everything sounds good to you." Eiess said. "Why is this so hard?"

"You're overthinking it." Nickel said.

"You're underthinking it." Eiess said. "This isn't just some request or typical gesture. This is a big deal. This means planning. Filling out paperwork. Setting forth to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Haven't the two of you lived together for years now?"

"This'll be different." Eiess said. "I'll be Eiessenhertz Rose...or she'll be Citrine Schnee. Yeah, if I'm putting in the work to ask her to marry me then she should take my name." Eiess frowned. "Unless she doesn't want to. There's no way I can refuse her."

"All the more reason you should be the one to ask." Nickel said. "She probably thinks she'd be pressuring you into doing something you don't want if she's the one who asks. If you ask, and she says yes, that means you're both sure."

"If you say so." Eiess said. "Now, how to set the mood?"

"You're overthinking it." Nickel grabbed the ring and took a knee. The door clicked open. "Will you marry me?" Nickel said. "There, that easy."

"Um…" Eiess face went bright red.

"I'm not...interrupting anything here am I?" Ruby asked as she let herself in.

"GAH!" Eiess squealed as she grabbed the ring and stuck it behind her back. "Ruby!"

"Tsk tsk Eiess." Ruby teased. "Cheating on my daughter…"

"It's not like that!" Eiess waved her hands.

"Psst...I think she's joking." Nickel whispered.

"Of course she is. I knew that." Eiess wiped the sweat from her brow. "What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for my daughter." Ruby said. "I wanted to see if she wanted to go out for lunch."

"I sent her out for groceries." Eiess said.

"That ring wouldn't be for her, would it?" Ruby studied Eiess closely.

"Yes." Eiess whispered.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ruby grabbed Eiess and hugged her close. "It's about damn time!"

"Can you keep it down?" Eiess said.

"Sorry." Ruby backed up and took a seat.

"Perhaps you can help." Eiess said. "I want to ask Citrine to marry me but I don't know how. How did Jaune propose to you?"

"Well, we weren't dating nearly as long. We had a typical lengthy date night. Then he took me to my mother's memorial and proposed to me there. He gave a little speech when he did it and I said yes instantly. Just like I know Citrine will."

"Are you sure?" Eiess asked.

"Citrine has a big heart. You're far from the only one in it but you're the most important. Trust me. A mother always knows. Just like how you're mother knew from the first time the two of you played together that you were going to have strong feelings for her."

"It just seems like...there's some days where she doesn't love me."

"She always loves you. It's just some days her mind might be more focused on her love of being a hero, or her family, or other friends. She gets that from me by the way. Poor Jaune, I must have made him feel so neglected when I would go out on all those missions without him." There was a faint glow of nostalgia and sadness in her eyes. "I miss those days more than anything. I saved the world so many times but now….I'll never be able to again."

"I know." Eiess said. "I guess in that regard, Levi Seerlivey did beat you that day."

"No...because it's never about one person. All of our legacies are carried on through our children."

* * *

"Hey Hina, it's Glade." Glade called her phone. "I know you're at work but...I had a lot of fun last night. I was wondering if we can do something again soon. Talk to you later, by." Glade hung up his scroll.

"So, what do we do now?" Chenzi asked.

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to find Johnny and see if there's anyway to alleviate my boredom." Prim said with a suggestive stretch.

"I'm getting the strangest feeling that vacations are actually boring." Chenzi said. "Then again, I just don't like it here. It's too hot to my liking."

"Quit complaining." Prim said. "I love it here. I might even stay. How about you Glade. Especially if you get yourself a girlfriend."

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble." Glade said. Prim opened the door to leave. "If you're not back tonight...I'm just going to assume that Nova killed you."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Prim said as she slammed the door shut.

"She...she really doesn't know." Chenzi said.

"She's open, brave, confident and flirty...but sensing other people's emotions is to her what handwriting is to you."

"Come on man...my handwriting isn't that bad." Chenzi groaned.

* * *

"I don't know how I feel." Nova said.

"That I believe." Citrine said as she took a drink of her coffee. "You two were so close after we beat Avis Bran. Everyone assumed you were dating. Then you started distancing yourself from everyone."

"You know why I did that." Nova spat.

"I get it. Your grades were slipping and you were chalking it up to spending too much time with friends. Well, we graduated two years ago so now what's your excuse?" Nova didn't answer. "There is no excuse." Citrine answered herself. "Your pride is your most admirable quality but it's also your greatest weakness."

"This isn't a fight. You said so yourself."

"That I did, but what is a fight if not a debate between weapons?"

"Still a fight." Nova said.

"You're hopeless." Citrine said. "Look, this isn't something someone can tell you. You have to figure it out on your own. You have to talk to Johnny, alone, and sort out your feelings."

"I will not subject myself like that."

"Then you'll lose him forever." Citrine said. The words stung at Nova's heart like a rapier wasp. "And that look on your face tells me more than anything that if he abandons you, it'll be worse on you than anything your mother did to you."

"He won't abandon me." Nova whispered.

"If he's really in love with Prim, it'd be all the same to you."

"Why are you even helping me? Why should I trust you? Prim's your sister. How do I know that you're actually trying to help me."

"Because my sister doesn't even know what it's like to be that close to someone. She still sees Johnny as a prize to be won. She still treats him like a notch in her belt. Hell, the only reason she started flirting with him is because I had a crush on him a long time ago."

"I thought you still kinda did."

"He's handsome and strong and admirable but how much you love someone shouldn't be dictated by a list of traits. That's what Prim doesn't get. I don't know if you get it either. It's about being there for someone. I can't imagine a scenario where Eiess wouldn't support me. I can't imagine a reality where she doesn't pour her heart out for me. That's what I love about her. I love that no one will ever look at me that way."

"I get it." Nova said. "That's what I liked about Verdant. Yeah, it was just a crush he had but we admired each other's strengths. We just couldn't get along all that well with anything other than combat. That's why we didn't date long, but are still fine fighting side by side when the need rises."

"Exactly. But look, Nova….have you ever asked why Johnny lives here in Vacuo? Just think about it for a second. Vacuo is always where your heart was. Even during the tournaments we went through at Beacon, you always rooted for Vacuo to get far. You treated every victory like a Vacuo victory instead of a Beacon victory. This is your home. That's why Johnny is here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You idiot." Citrine poked Nova's forehead. "He's here for no other reason besides you."

* * *

Eros flew around sporadically waiting for Johnny to get to a more public place and stay there. Johnny ended up sitting at an outdoor diner. This was perfect. Eros dropped down and found an advantageous street corner. She took out a lyre and began playing.

"Come one come all and witness my amazing archery skills." Eros said. She kept playing and flaunting her performance until a decent crowd gathered. "Stay back, for your own safety. Witness as I fire this arrow between the harp strings."

She threw the lyre into the air and fired the arrow between the strings. The audience oohed as she caught the lyre. The ahhed as she caught the arrow behind her back. She checked to see if she had Johnny's attention. Seeing that she did she proceeded to phase two.

"Can I get a volunteer?" Eros asked.

"Me, me!" A little mouse Faunas boy rose his hand.

"Stand right here and hold this on your head." Eros directed the boy. She then fired between the strings again and hit the post behind him. She fetched her arrow again and wound up a trick shot. This was it. She acted like she lost her balance and fired right at Johnny. It closed in on him but then he dodged. Eros' face sunk to the ground as the arrow hit his chair.

"You should be more careful." Johnny said. He grabbed the arrow and brought it back to her. All was not lost though. Sure, holding the arrow wouldn't produce any stronger results than last time, but he dodged it.

"Say, you have really good reflexes." Eros turned up her charm. "You must be a huntsman."

"As a matter of fact I am." Johnny said. "Eros right?"

"Yeah!" Eros shook her head. "I've never met a proper huntsman before. Is it true you have really strong auras?"

"I guess." Johnny said.

"Could you please demonstrate?" Eros asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Johnny said.

"Please!" Eros begged.

"Demonstrate!" The crowd chanted.

"Fine." Johnny said to a mass of cheers. "Just one."

"Yay." Eros lined up her arrow flew from its notch and bounced off Johnny's aura. Perfect. An impact that strong, and he should be groveling over his lady friend.

"Well, I'm heading out of here." Johnny said as they parted ways. Eros gave a little victory dance as some of the pedestrians paid her for her display.

* * *

Prim knocked on the door to Johnny's apartment. There was no answer so she tried letting herself in but it was locked. He must not be home. She resigned herself to waiting here for him. It didn't take long before she was joined by someone.

"Thought you might be here." Ruby said as she gave her daughter a quick hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Prim asked.

"Eiess, Nickel and I are here to visit Nova." Ruby said. Nickel and Eiess joined her side.

"I thought Nova was gone." Prim said.

"Citrine said she came back last night." Eiess said.

"Last night?" Prim swallowed.

"Yeah, why?" Ruby said.

"Hey girls!" Johnny said as he walked up. "What's the party for?"

"Citrine asked us to meet her at Nova's." Eiess said.

"Ah...so Nova is back." Johnny said.

"So, you know?" Prim said.

"I do now." Johnny said. "Her and Citrine are in there." Johnny's Shimmer confirmed.

"I uh...see." Prim said. "Mind if I...duck into your room? I don't want any crap to start."

"Of course." Johnny said. Prim practically jumped into his room when he opened the door.

"Glade, I'm at Johnny's. Nova is home." Prim sent a message,

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, back me up."

"Can't, Hina just said she got off. I'm picking her up and we're hanging out at her place."

"PLEASE? I'd do the same for you."

"Fine...Hina lives next door anyway. We'll come by and gather your ashes."

"NOT FUNNY!" Prim said.

"There's no reason to be scared." Johnny handed Prim a cup of tea and sat next to her. "I'll talk things over with Nova." He said.

"I just….I don't want to fight her." Prim admitted. "Not over something so stupid and not here."

"I understand."

"Johnny, you're so sweet and nice." She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close.

"This is it!" Eros smirked from the next building as she watched. Cherub was down at ground level, observing as well.

"I don't get why Nova doesn't appreciate you." Prim said.

"Yeah, it sucks. But that's what I like about you." Johnny looked her in the eyes.

"Here it comes." Eros said with glee.

"You've never pushed me around." Johnny said.

"That's because...I love you." Prim admitted.

"I…" Johnny started. "I l-"

"Admit it, you love him." Eiess voice echoed in his head.

"Johnny?" Prim asked as she leaned in for a kiss.

 _This isn't right._ Shimmer told him. _This doesn't...I don't._ Shimmer never cut itself short like that.

"I need to step out for a bit." Johnny said. A ringing feeling echoed in his ears. There was something else. Something off. He felt fine but Shimmer was screaming that he wasn't himself. He stepped out into the hallway and went towards Nova's room. Nova stormed outside and ran into him.

"Johnny?" Nova blinked.

"Nova?" Johnny met her gaze.

"Johnny?" Prim followed after him.

"Prim?" Nova scowled.

"Nova!" Prim flinched. Nova lunged at her and delivered an explosive kick that sent the Guardian through the wall and down to the streets below.

"Nova, what are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"This has nothing to do with you." Nova said.

"That's a lie!" Citrine said.

"Okay, it's not just about you." Nova said as she jumped to the streets below. "I've wanted to do this for a long time. I'm not fighting her for you. I'm fighting her for me." Nova smiled as she pulsated with a searing hot wind. "This whole situation with you just makes it all the more convincing. She flew towards Prim.

"Fighting Dreamer." Prim used her signature construct to block the attack but Nova blasted right through it and kicked Prim in the side of her head. Prim slid along the ground and reached for her weapon. But it wasn't there. She had left Corcea Mors in her hotel room.

She put up a series of shields. Nova tore through them one by one. She moved at speeds greater than Prim could keep up with. Prim fired a cannon construct. It missed and hit the stone pavement. Nova used that debris for an explosive attack that took out Prim's last shield construct. Nova delivered a fiery uppercut to Prim's chin.

The Summer Maiden took to the sky and electrocuted Prim. Prim used Fighting Dreamer to counter Nova and deliver several swift blows. Nova kicked Prim to the ground and grabbed the construct.

"Melt." She obliterated Fighting Dreamer and rushed Prim. Before Prim could defend against her next attack, Heart's Grow intercepted Nova's blast and tossed her back.

"That's enough!" Glade said. Hina and Chenzi were with him.

"Stay out of this." Nova prepared a massive energy attack. She fired it at Prim. Heart's Grow once again intercepted the blast and tanked it. Nova raised an eyebrow at Glade's firm defense.

"Glade is right." Johnny said as he got between them. "I….my head." Johnny's breathing became heavy.

"He's under effect of a semblance." Ruby said. Her silver eyes became coated in a green light as she used her Maiden powers to influence life. "It's only a slight effect, controlling your hormones. You would have never noticed it, even with Shimmer if you didn't know what to look for." The light in Ruby's eyes disappeared. "It should be gone now.

"Noooo." Eros dropped to her knees.

"So wait...you were under someone's control?" Nova said.

"Not control perse." Ruby said. "It was pheromones."

"So last night….?" Prim's heart broke.

"I don't know." Johnny said. "I have an idea who but I don't know why."

"I might be able to help with that." Cherub came out from around the corner.

"Cherub you traitor don't ruin this!" Eros screamed to no avail.

"My twin sister Eros made a wager that she could make friends confess their love in three-days time."

"So, it was her." Johnny said. Cherub gave a sigh.

"I don't know much about any of you but I know this. My sister meant no harm. But things always end up this way. True love can't be achieved just through charms alone." He looked at Prim. "But her effect was shallow. There is a chance that whatever feelings Johnny did display since yesterday...are his true feelings." He looked at Nova. "And the fact he was able to fight it means that there's an equal possibility he cares too deeply for someone else."

"So, back to square one." Citrine said.

"Johnny, who is it?" Nova asked.

"I...I don't know." He started walking away. "I need some time to think."

"Johnny I…" Nova chased after him and grabbed his hand. "Whatever you may feel….I'll understand. I'll even tolerate a relationship with Prim...if it makes you happy. Because I love you. I don't know if I love you like that but….maybe with time. I'm ready to contemplate my feelings...my true feelings….if you are."

"Hmmm…" Cherub said. "Well...I guess Eros was never specific. I guess that little confession counts." He shrugged. "After all, she is the one who caused this little skirmish."

"Well actually…" Nova started but Johnny stopped her.

"Of course." Johnny said.

"While we're all talking about our feelings…" Eiess dug in her pocket. "Citrine Rose…." She got on her knees. "Will you marry me?" The question only hung in the air for a second but it felt like an eternity.

"Well, yeah." Citrine said. "I've only been waiting patiently for like...three years."

"You were waiting for…." Eiess' face went red. "Do you have any idea what kind of anxiety you…" She was interrupted by a kiss.

"I can imagine." Citrine said after she broke the kiss. "By the way, this was a really awful time for that. You couldn't make it more romantic?"

"You are sleeping on the couch tonight." Eiess grumped.

"Well, that was a thing." Hina laughed.

"What a bother." Glade groaned.

"Everyone is happy!" Ruby cheered.

"Well….there's still some unresolved issues." Glade said. Prim, Johnny and Nova stood silently, looking in different directions. "That's going to take a while."

"But with an amazing guy like you, I'm sure everyone will end up happy." Hina said as she leaned into him. "That was amazing by the way. The way you blocked that energy blast I mean."

"It took all my strength to do that." Glade said.

"You're cute when you're modest." Hina said as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Flask watched from the shadows as Nova cleaned up the mess from their brief brawl. It had been the Summer Maiden's animosity that he had sniffed out. That was not a hill he was willing to die on. He would have to find someone else.

But what kept his attention was the Argentwares. Ruby and her children were all gathered and helping. Flask had to be extra careful to avoid being seen by any of them. There was a girl, next to Glade that Flask had never seen before. The Grimm recognized her from the picture he had found but that was all. Still, there was something off about her.

"Who are you?" Flask whispered to himself. Regardless of who she, or anyone else was., it was about time Flask found himself a new body. Slithering around the city in this form was tempting fate.

 **AN: Honestly, I wrapped up things a little too nicely. I could have easily milked some of these conflicts out for several more chapters. This'll also be the last time you see Johnny or Nova for a couple chapters. So that whole subplot is being put on hold for something else.**

 **Next Time: A sibling outing. An escort mission. A bandit clan. A horde of Grimm. Secrets are revealed that'll change to Rose family's' legacy forever.**


	7. The Awakening Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: As I begin writing this, I have just watched the RWBY Volume 5 premiere. So, to validate the average length of these chapters, I try to have all of them have some kind of big character moment for 's why I ultimately grouped two different scenarios into one for this chapter.**

 **Review Response: Runelt-I would certainly like to write more of them. But their story is basically over. Any scene with them would be more fluffy in nature. Kyrogue-I chose Citrine because of the previous chapter. And Johnny's semblance was quite difficult to write around. Nintendoborn-Sorry, I've only seen like, one episode of Mcgyver.**

The Awakening Part 1

"Land ho!" The scout called as the ship approached the Termina Bay. Hue stood at the edge of the ship. He had been traveling for months. Cinder Fall had paid a hefty price to the pirate Zwart Baard to get he and his brother Tint safely to Termina Bay. They were assassins, bandits and pirates. The Queen could only pay the pirate crew in raw dust. It was up to Hue and Tint to use their contacts with Vacuan Raiders to secure more financial resources for the Chaos Syndicate.

"Oye." Baard said. "We've made it."

"I guess this is where we part ways?" Tint guessed.

"Nay." Baard said. "The Queen paid us plenty of dust to help in any way we can."

"We'll be traveling deep into the Vacuo Desert." Hue said. "Your ship isn't of much use."

"Aye, my ship may be of little use. But my skeleton crew and I can still participate." The burly captain gave a loud whistle. From the deck, rose a pair of sand skiffs. "Mihawk, you are in charge of the ship while we be gone."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" The scout said.

"Make sure you don't get in the way." Tint said with a condescending smirk.

"Careful who you think little of lad." Baard pointed his black blade at Tint. "Ye have no idea who you be speaking to."

"A lowly pirate cap-" Tint was interrupted by hue's hand covering his mouth. The older brother knew better. He had seen Baard in action and knew he was a powerful foe. Tint had his own talents, but his actual strength was negligible compared to the captain's. Even so, Hue would be taking point as the strongest man in the crew.

Baard prepared the desert skiffs. He piloted one and Hue piloted the other as the trio rode across the bay and into the desert beyond. Hue took out his scroll and marked their progress. He then gave his master a call.

"My Queen." Hue said.

"Ah, so the Shader brothers have made it to Sanus." Cinder said with a confident smirk.

"Yes Milady." Hue said flatly.

"It would have been a lot easier if you gave us some Redstone." Tint protested.

"I can't afford to use up my precious Redstone on such a menial task." Cinder said. "You're just securing wealth for my kingdom. That is all you are to do."

"We'll set up our ambushes between Vacuo City and Wao Akua." Hue said.

"Excellent." Cinder said. "Be forewarned, wealthy individuals will make up the majority of your targets. These people will-"

"Also have huntsmen on board." Tint said. "Yeah, yeah! Listen you old cronie, we're professionals." Hue's nostrils flared as he did a full body cringe. "We know what we're…" Hue punched his little brother in the neck, knocking him out.

"Pardon my brother ma'am." Hue said. "He is foolish and knows not of your prowess."

"And what of you, Hue?" Cinder said.

"I was trained by the Lightbringers. I know just what you are capable of. You alone are worthy of praise and worship." He gave a bow.

"You are correct." Cinder's words were venom. "Make sure your brother realizes the same. Or I'll return him to the dust from which he came."

"Understood, your majesty." Hue gave one more bow before ending the call. This was dangerous company the Shader brothers had fallen into. Their very lives depended on this mission.

* * *

Citrine's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Her sweat had seeped into the bed sheets, making them stick to her bare chest. She processed her status, chasing the dream she had. Within seconds, any semblance of the dream had vanished. Citrine was in her suite, in her room, in her bed, with her lover, her fiance sleeping quietly next to her.

As Citrine slid herself off the bed, Eiess stirred awake. Citrine spun around and gave her snow angel a peck on the cheek. Citrine then jumped into the shower to freshen up and begin her morning routine.

When she stepped out, wrapped in a towel, Eiess already had breakfast ordered and brought up. Citrine sat at a chair and sipped her coffee as Eiess hummed a lovey dovey song. Eiess always slept like a baby when they were together. It was almost infectious.

"I put our sheets in the wash." Eiess said.

"Oh, yeah, smart move." Citrine blushed. Eiess sat on her lap and wrapped her arms around Citrine to pull her into a kiss. "Last night was the happiest moment in my life."

"Sure about that?" Citrine asked.

"Okay, maybe that's a bit hyperboles but other than the first night we danced or the first time we um...slept together...I can't think of anything that beats a wedding proposal."

"Well, the actual honeymoon sometime down the line should be fun." Citrine said.

"Speaking of which, I was thinking we should go to Wao Akua for a day or two." Eiess said. "It's pretty close and we have um...fond memories there."

"Shouldn't we save it for the honeymoon?" Citrine asked.

"Well, yeah...but I was thinking it doesn't really have to be just us. We can bring the family along with us."

"Ooh, Prim and Glade would love that." Citrine said. "Though, I don't think my parents can come. They were going to go to some kind of summit tomorrow."

"Well, make sure before we leave without them." Eiess said. "I'll go and call Nickel."

"I'll let Prim know." Citrine said. "And...we shouldn't invite Johnny or Nova."

"I understand." Eiess said. "I think it's strange that you'd rather help Nova than your own sister."

"It's a question of necessity. Prim doesn't need him the way Nova does. Even if none of them realize it."

* * *

No matter how much she tried, Prim was always the last one of her team to wake up. Chenzi was always first and cooking breakfast. Nickel was usually second and Glade would wake up shortly after. So everytime Prim had woken up it was to the smell of food.

"Good morning Team PNGC!" Prim cheered. The rest of the team responded with disapproving grunts. "Geez, you all suck."

"Not everyone can be a morning person." Glade said.

"So says all the people constantly up before me." Prim said.

"I get exactly eight hours of sleep per night." Nickel said. "But I'm not one for morning cheers like yours."

"I'm a morning person but this doesn't ever feel like morning." Chenzi said.

"You should sleep in and let me cook sometime." Prim said.

"NO!" Chenzi and Glade said at the same time.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Prim asked, ignoring the offense she took at their protest.

"I have a ticket to see my favorite band tonight." Chenzi said. "I've been waiting for this for so long."

"Johnny wanted me to help with a lead in this Nightshade case." Nickel said.

"Why you and not me?" Prim huffed.

"Probably because last time you two were in close proximity you wrecked his apartment building." Glade said.

"That was all Nova's fault and you know it!" Prim said.

"It's actually because I'm the only one who has managed to completely see through Nightshade's illusions." Nickel said.

"Hmm...it's been awhile since we last saw him." Glade said. "I'm not sure he's even still in Vacuo."

"That would actually make it easier." Nickel said. "I can't share the details...but Johnny found a clue as to where he hides out when he's in Vacuo."

"Cool, keep me in the loop." Prim said.

Prim's scroll started buzzing. She ran back into her room to grab it and answer it. It was Citrine, inviting them to visit a fancy resort for the night. Prim explained what everyone's plans were. It seemed to work out well. After the phone call, Prim walked back into the room to check with Glade.

"I already know what you're going to ask." Glade said. "Eiess sent me the details. I told her I'd go on one condition, Hina can go too."

"Awwww. You really like her don't you."

"Don't pretend that you're hating the fact Johnny isn't going." Glade said.

"Hey, I haven't given up. Hell, even if Nova does end up falling for him and they get together, I still won't give up. Johnny deserves someone who'll make him happy and Nova's too much of a stuck up bitch to be that person."

Glade shook his head. One of these days maybe she'd learn, maybe they'd both learn the true nature of their feelings. But Glade had his doubts. They both had the same problem. They both thought they were the best and everyone else was just a tool or an obstacle.

* * *

"I wish I could go." Argent said. "But I don't have time for vacations and Headmaster Suna agreed to spar with me later today. That's not the kind of arrangement you can just reschedule."

"We understand." Citrine messed with his hair. "Don't get too hurt while we're away." Argent groaned at the suggestion.

"This is pretty short notice." Ruby said.

"Well, we only have a few days left before our vacation time ends." Citrine reasoned. "But don't feel bad that you can't go."

"Nonsense." Jaune said. "With all you kids away I might finally get some quality alone time with your mom." He pinched Ruby's leg.

"Jaaaune. We still have Argent and Gelb." Ruby said.

"Oh that's right." Jaune blinked. "Who's idea was it to have five kids."

"Those five kids are the best thing to ever happen to us." Ruby pointed a spoon at him.

"Alas, the fate of a husband to a dotting mother. Always playing fiddle behind each and every kid." Jaune added dramatic flare to his words. Citrine giggled at the display. "I can only imagine what it'll be like when we have grand-kids."

"DAD!" Citrine's face turned bright red. "Why do you look at me when you say that?"

"Well, you're the most adult out of the kids." Jaune said. "Have you thought about if and how you're going to start a family?"

"Not really." Citrine said.

"Absolutely." Eiess said at the same time.

"Do tell." Jaune said.

"Well..." Eiess started but Citrine put a hand over her mouth.

"That is a private matter not to be discussed with a toddler in the room." Citrine pointed to Gelb, who was preoccupied with his toys.

"I know dear." Ruby said. "Marriage is just such an exciting barrier to cross." She gave a hearty sigh. "But I've regaled you with enough stories of my exploits. This is your story. And I can't wait to see you continue to blossom."

* * *

"Glade." Hina waved from outside Vito's. "I got your message."

"Did you ask your boss?" Glade asked.

"Yeah, he's completely fine with it." Hina said. "I got someone to cover my shift. We just hired this new kid and he's desperate for more hours. So, it was easy to have him cover my shift."

"Awesome." Glade smiled.

"So, who else is going?" Hina asked.

"My sisters and soon-to-be-sister in law." Glade said.

"No Chenzi?" Hina asked.

"He turned down the offer in favor of a concert." Glade said. "He was really looking forward to it and didn't want to miss it."

"So, we're leaving now?" Hina asked.

"We'll stop by your place and grab some things." Glade walked her down the street. "Sorry this was all on short notice."

"You're fine." Hina laughed. "So long as I'm back for the dinner rush tomorrow, Vito won't be too mad."

"That's nice. How is he as a boss anyway."

"Well, when you're on the clock, you better be working your ass off or he's going to rain hell on you. When you're off the clock, he doesn't mind what I or anyone else does so long as we're able to work when we say we're able to."

"Sounds fun." Glade said.

"Vito's been kinda like a second father to me since I moved here." Hina said.

"Yeah, didn't you say you were from Mistral?" Glade asked.

"More or less." Hina said. "We um...moved around a lot. Usually my mom and I stuck close to Mistral though."

"And your dad?"

"He um...I don't really like to talk about it. But he was hardly around and when he was he was cold and distant."

"Sounds like Nova." Glade said. "Further proves my point that as justified as Nova is, she really shouldn't be such a rage machine."

"Oh, I can get pretty angry too." Hina said. "But, living as a waitress...you learn to suppress that stuff. I can't count how many times I've had to serve a complete asshole and be nice...all the while internally screaming and suppressing every urge to knock his teeth in."

"How do you do it?" Glade smiled affectionately.

"Breathing techniques, counting, a rhyme my mom taught me when I was young. And you know...knowing that I live by myself and can vent anytime I get home."

"Oh." Glade blinked and blushed a bright red.

"You're so silly." Hina stopped at her apartment complex door. "I have a punching bag and some other stuff."

"Oh um...of course." Glade said.

"I'll be down in a second." Hina said with a wink. She gave him a peck on the cheek and went up to her room.

She was embarrassed at the state of her room. It looked like a pack of Grimm had gotten loose in every inch of the apartment. Day's old plates with food caked to them cluttered the sink and dirty laundry was on nearly every floorboard. She dug around the clean laundry piles, looking for a few sets that didn't smell bad. She also packed her shampoo, toothbrush, some extra contact lenses and a brush. On a whim, she decided to also grab her bathing suit.

As she stuffed everything into her tattered briefcase, she caught a glimpse of the only picture in the entire house. It was a picture of her and her mother, standing in a tower smiling. It was the only picture that brought any kind of warm memory to Hina. Not that she had a bad life, but so many other of the family pictures either showed one of them with a depressed look, or were too precious for Hina to have had the heart to take them from her mother.

She gave a heavy sigh as she pushed the memories to the back of her mind. She was independent. She didn't need her mother anymore. She was an adult, perfectly able to take care of herself. And now she kinda sorta had a boyfriend of her own, who was such a sweetheart. Still, because of who he was, there was a twinge of guilt in Hina's heart.

"Ready to go?" Glade asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah." She held her arm out to lock elbows. "Lead the way."

* * *

It was late afternoon. The terrible trio had already nabbed one group of unsuspecting travelers. It was a pretty good hull and no one had to get seriously hurt. It was better that way. People who fought the Shader Brothers had a tendency to never get back up.

"I see another skiff." Tint said.

"We'll close in." Hue said. The skiff banked to the left to aim for the new skiff's path.

"We're almost in range." Tint said.

"Good." Hue said.

"Just like last time boys." Baard said.

"Can't we have a little more fun?" Tint said.

"No, that is not our job right now." Hue said.

"Killjoy." Tint said. The younger brother had much more bloodlust than the older brother despite having a less offensive semblance.

"Focus on the mission." Hue said. "It is unwise to upset our Queen."

"Queen shmean." Tint laughed. "We're in range!" He leaped from the skiff and activated his semblance. A blinding light engulfed the desert trail. Hue was the only one not blinded. His Faunas trait shielded his eyes from the light. He activated his own semblance to warp to the victim who looked the most well armed. He channeled his aura into his dust ring for a piercing gravity strike that ruptured the guard's stomach, knocking him out.

"This is a robbery." Hue said flatly as the light faded. "Hand over your credits and no harm will come to you."

Much like their first hull, the people were rich socialites on vacation and none of them were willing to put up a fight. Hue was thankful the job seemed to be going smoothly. They had secured over a thousand lien from their exploits and there was no sign of any police or huntsmen flying into the desert. Most likely, reports were made and missions were being posted in Vacuo, but it'd be at least a day before anyone came searching for the bandits. And by then, they'd be long gone.

"One more hull like this and we can call it a day me thinks." Baard said.

"We'll see." Hue said.

"It kinda sucks that more people couldn't come." Eiess said as everyone threw their luggage onto the skiff.

"It saves us a lot of money." Citrine reasoned.

"Let's hope that Johnny doesn't have too much fun without us." Prim said. "I'm definitely going to have to give him a call tomorrow morning to see if he found anything."

"And if he doesn't want to talk to you?" Glade said.

"Pssh, Johnny loves me even if he's too focused on his work to realize it." Prim brushed him off.

"You delusions know no bounds." Glade muttered.

"What was that?" Prim asked.

"I said you're full of yourself." Glade said.

"It's called confidence." Prim said. "You could do with a bit more of that. Right Hina?"

"What?" Hina asked.

"Ignore her." Glade advised.

"So, Hina...got a last name?" Eiess asked.

"Um it's...Dufontaine." Hina answered.

"That's a lovely name." Eiess smiled. Hina fiddled at her skirt.

"Something wrong?" Glade asked.

"No it's just...I haven't known you guys long. I can't explain it but I...I already feel at home with you guys." Hina shrugged.

"It's because we're just that cool." Prim said. "Though, I'm obliged to tease Glade about spending so much time with strangers. Last time I pulled this, I got trapped in a picture."

"Well, that's because you're dumb." Glade said.

"Am not!"

"Oh really, then who hasn't fallen for some kind of enemy entrapment?"

"You got caught in a picture too."

"Only to save you!" Glade argued.

"Break it up you two." Citrine said. "Everyone ready to head out?"

"Ready." Glade said.

* * *

Flask had followed Glade and Hina to Hina's apartment. Seeing as how they were heading out, the clever little Grimm decided to roost here until he could find someone susceptible enough to become a temporary host.

He weighed his options. Children were always better suited for control but if it came down to a fight, an adult's body would give him more protection. Maybe he could slip into Shade Academy's library or the Schnee Suite and find a glyph to make himself a body of dust. It seemed to work well for the dolls, Cloak and Dagger. But he wondered if he could make something like that.

As a Grimm, he had no aura. He did for a short time, during the Grimm War, as a present from Salem. But that aura had long been returned to its original host. So, if Flask was going to make a body of dust he would still need a human to activate the dust and make it for him.

He was in a bind. Too many people in this city had the ability to freeze him. Johnny Clay had the power to detect him. Nova Wukong had the power to end his existence without breaking much of a sweat. He needed to think of something.

While slipping into the shadows of Hina's apartment, he found a treasure. Though, it was not the treasure he was seeking. It was just a family photo of a girl and a woman. The little girl in the frame was obviously an adolescent Hina. But the adult, most likely her mother, was vaguely familiar to Flask. It took a minute to draw the connection.

"So….that's who you are." Flask's eye squinted as his jaw formed a perfect grin. "Not really what I was looking for, but this kind of information is always useful."

* * *

The gang was about halfway to the resort. The wind of the skiff made up for the heat of the hottest part of the day. Citrine and Eiess sat in the back, piloting the skiff. Glade and Hina sat to one side and Prim sat across from them. They made small talk, mostly about the adventures they had all had.

"So Hina…" Prim said. "How long have you lived in Mistral?"

"Oh, about seven years." Hina answered. "Ever since I was sixteen."

"Oh, you're about Citrine's age then." Glade said.

"Pretty close." Hina shrugged.

A shadowy figure leaped from the top of a dune. Prim was the first one to catch a glimpse of him and began standing and drawing her weapon. A blinding light hit the entire skiff. All five party members closed their eyes. The huntsmen drew reached for their weapons. Prim felt something hit her stomach. A sharp wind moved through her body like a spear.

"What are you doing?" Prim asked.

"Working." Hue answered.

Prim guessed where the attacker was standing and swung down on him. The light faded. The assailant landed in the sand. Eiess slammed on the breaks. Prim used the abrupt stop to launch herself at the scaly-eyed assassin. He vanished right before Corcea Mors connected with his shoulders. Prim flared her aura out in a wave but Hue had warped safely away.

"Who are you?" Prim asked.

"Your opponent apparently." Hue raised his hands into his combat stance. His feet were close together. He stood straight with his fists protecting his face.

"Hiya!" Tint's foot connected with Eiess' face, kicking her out of the skiff. "It looks like we have a whole band of fighters." Tint said with glee. He spun for a lightning fast kick to Citrine's head only to connect to a cloud of orange rose petals. An instant later, a powerful vacuum sent him skyward. He came face to face with Citrine as the huntress kicked him to the ground.

"Hina, stay close." Glade got into a defensive position. "Citrine and Eiess are better when they can stay mobile. Prim's better one-on-one. I'm better defensively." A third opponent dropped down like thunder. He was a large, burly man with a thick black beard. Glade recognized him from news reports.

"Dost my eyes deceive me? Or do we have hear….the children of the Guardian Ruby Rose?" Baard said.

"Stay back." Glade raised his shield.

"Three on four against huntsmen of this caliber." Baard said. "I may be a gambling man but I'm no fool. Time to even the odds."

"What's a pirate like you doing this far from sea?" Glade asked. A black mist poured from the pirate's mouth. Glade dashed forward and hit him in the jaw with an upward shield bash. The mist continued to shoot out of the gaps in Baard's teeth. Glade spun his spear around to smack the pirate in the face. He stabbed forward half a dozen times in an instant. Baard didn't even budge. Baard's blade moved too fast for Glade to dodge. The blow knocked him back into the skiff's console.

"It's like Hue said. We've got a job to do and you're just unfortunate enough to have been caught by me skeleton crew." Baard's black mist took the form of dozens of skeletons armed to the teeth and shambling towards the huntsmen.

"Heart's Grow!" Glade blocked incoming sword strikes. His spear passed was ineffective against the shambling corpses. Heart's Grow was his best best. The fighting construct appeared and unleashed a flurry of powerful jabs, breaking the attacking corpses to pieces.

"It'll take more than that to stop them." Bard laughed. He fired a cannon ball from the hilt of his blade. Glade used a shield construct to tank the blow. He created cannon constructs of his own to attack Baard.

"Glade!" Hina screamed. Glade looked to see Hina surrounded by skeletons. In an instant, Citrine dropped in the middle of the crew, a white light surrounding her eyes. Her scythe was unfolded. She flickered into a cloud of rose petals, sending the skeletons upward. She launched herself into the air and spun like a saw blade to eviscerate the bones.

"I'll focus on the skeletons." Citrine said. "You handle Baard himself."

* * *

Prim was having trouble so much as hitting Hue. He kept warping in and out. Prim only ever had enough time to block. Hue was willing to attack from any angle, making him harder to predict. On the flip side, he seemed to only be attacking with quick jabs. They were easy enough to block but by the time Prim swung her sword he'd be gone.

"Why are you doing this?" Prim asked as she blocked another volley of strikes.

"Because it's my job." Hue answered. He warped to Prim's right side. She raised her shield just in time to block but an attack didn't come to that side. Instead, Hue nailed her on the left side of her face. Prim's vision blurred for just a split second, which was more than enough time for Hue to hit her a few more times in the chest and left arm.

"Fighting Dreamer." Prim called out her special move while Hue was still comboing her. Fighting Dreamer landed a blow to Hue's stomach. Its arms moved at supersonic speeds as Hue was forced to block. Fighting Dreamer capped it off with an uppercut to break Hue's block. Prim bashed his chest with a shield dash and fired a cannon construct at point-blank range. Hue was carried away by the ball of energy and engulfed in its explosion.

Prim turned to see Glade fighting against Baard and struggling to knock the pirate back. She started to run towards him but was cut off by her opponent. He warped in front of her and landed a jab to her forehead. She flew backwards and slung a blade beam at him. He dodged the blade beam and the bullet constructs that flew in behind it. He warped around all her ranged attacks and closed the distance, only to have his next attack blocked by a shield construct.

"I'm your opponent." Hue said. "You should focus on eliminating me first before you save them."

* * *

Eiess was quickly realizing Tint wasn't a strong opponent in his own right. What made him so troublesome was his speed. Eiess was used to fighting fast opponents. Citrine was her partner. Nephrite Ren was her teammate. Johnny Clay was her friend. Nickel, quite possibly her best friend. Argent, something of a protege. In short, Eiess was well attuned to fighting people who were fast on their feet. Compared to them, hell, compared to some enemies she had fought, Tint was second rate.

She slipped around on white glyphs to dodge his blows. She stayed moving, always setting up her next five moves before he had a chance to hit her with with blinding semblance and land a blow. The downside was, she was focused on staying moving and away from his attacks that she could never land a blow of her own.

"You can't run forever!" Tint declared. He used another solar flare to blind her. Eiess kept moving but before the light faded he intercepted her. "Any fool could see your glyphs and how you travel across them."

He kicked her into the sand. She used fire dust to harden the sand and gravity dust to launch the rocks at her opponent. The attack was too slow and he dodged them. She covered herself in time dilation as he dashed in for a strike. She managed to counter and slashed him across the chest with a moon slice. As he stumbled, Eiess summoned her griffon and flew to the air. She cast half a dozen bolt glyphs and sent a barrage of lightning blasts at her opponent.

"You're outmatched thief." Eiess said.

"Stupid Schnee brat!" Tint said as he picked himself up. "You have no idea who you're messing with!" A cloud of orange rose petals gathered behind him. The massive scythe blade pressed against his throat.

"Checkmate." Citrine said.

"What?" Tint flashed his semblance. Citrine flashed her silver-eyed powers. Citrine was faster. She was faster than any active huntsmen in the world. The sheer force from even the smallest of moves was enough to punch holes in the hides of Grimm. Tint's aura faltered as he was launched into the air and into the waiting maw of Eiess' summoning.

* * *

Hue was even harder to hit than before. He had stepped up his game, warping around her every attack. She needed to finish it quick. Moon Slice was among the strongest techniques in her arsenal. One hit from that was sure to slice him well enough. The problem was hitting him.

She was beginning to read his movements. Her aura was being pushed to its limits to keep him from gaining the upperhand. Like her father, she was an immovable object. Shield constructs covered her flank. Corcea Mors covered her front. Fighting Dreamer covered her blind side. She was determined to end this in one hit.

But that one hit was elusive. He was much more steady than Nightshade. He wasn't as strong or fast but neither was he as confident. He wasn't taking any of Prim's bait. He kept a measured tone to his attacks. Overall, his fighting style was extremely similar to Johnny's. He was focusing on evasion, wearing her down.

"You fight well to have lasted this long." Hue said.

"Same to you." Prim complimented. "I've had the best teachers in the world and yet you've had me on the ropes all fight."

"I was trained by the best." Hue argued. "Unlike my brother, I was trained by the Lightbringers. They instilled in me…"

"Lightbringers?" Prim's aura cascaded in a wave. "What can you tell me about them?" She dashed forward but her attack missed.

"Ah, right, you are Primrose Arc." Hue said. "I was aware that Johnny Clay was an associate of yours."

"Tell me what I want to know and I might pay you handsomely."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Hue said. "Even if I wanted to. I was only trained by the Lightbringers. Johnny Clay would know more than I would."

"Then tell me who trained you!" Prim fired a cannon ball at him but he dodged again. This time he looked winded. "Looks like you're at your limit." She slid in front of him. He warped away. Prim accurately predicted his movements. She took a hit to secure her own attack. The Moon Slice slashed through his plated armor and left a shallow cut along his chest. Fighting Dreamer followed up with several swift jabs that knocked him down. Prim had him at sword point. "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

Fighting Baard was tough enough. Fighting him while protecting Hina was even harder. Baard wasn't skilled. His semblance was being held back by Citrine. The only thing Glade needed to overcome was Baard's incredible strength and hand speed.

Glade fired everything he had. Cannons, spears, bullets, chains, even Heart's Grow, all of them were slashed away like wisps in the wind. Every time Glade blocked a strike he would use his strongest shield construct. Even so, Baard slashed through it and still his Glade's physical shield with enough force to split rock.

Even his footwork was impeccable. Though, given Baard's penchant for fighting on ships, that wasn't a surprise. Glade just had to push forward in this war of attrition. His spear moved like a jackhammer into Baard's body, chipping away his aura.

"You know, they define insanity as trying the same thing over and over and expecting the same result?" Baard taunted. Glade leaped in the air and made Baard eat his shield as he stabbed the pirate in the foot with his spear. He vaulted on his weapon to kick Baard in the head. He he rolled back to the ground he swept Baard's feet.

Baard jumped over the sweep and landed with a thud that shook the skiff. Glade rolled over his shoulder and fired dust rounds from his spear. Baard slashed them all away but it opened him up for Heart's Grow to appear behind him and pummel his back. He spun and slashed Heart's Grow away with a back slash. Glade followed up with his strongest attack.

"Moon Piercer!" The sister attack to Moon Slice. His aura gathered at the tip of his spear. It ripped through Baard's aura. If he hadn't tried dodging, the blow would have gone through several important muscles. Instead, it just left a deep cut on the pirate's bicep.

"You overextended yourself." Baard laughed. He grabbed Glade by the throat and slammed him to the ground.

"Glade!" Hina stepped forward.

"Stay back!" Glade warned. Baard stomped on his chest. The blow echoed against Glade's defenses.

"Moon Slice." Baard slashed through every one of Glade's defenses, his chest plate, and left a shallow cut on the huntsman's chest. Baard followed up with a kick to the chin that shattered Glade's aura.

"Get away from him!" Hina ran at him. It was at this moment that Citrine had finished off Tint and Prim had landed her attack on Hue. Baard batted her away knocking her to the ground.

"Hina!" Glade screamed as blood ran down his mouth.

Hina slumped back to her feet. She looked Baard dead in the eye. She let out a primal scream. Everything she had ever hidden was unleashed in that moment. Waves of dark blue energy ruptured around her. Her aura twisted into the form of a decrepit woman.

"What is this power?" Baard asked. "You, explain!"

"Hina?" Glade's eyes were wide. Hina's dark grey eyes began to lighten up as they were engulfed in white. Glade recognized this shade of aura. He had seen it before. But how? "Why?" Glade asked. The monstrous mass of energy gave a roar fit for a beast. A white light engulfed Hina's eyes. "Why is your aura like Levi Seerlivey's?" The mass of energy moved and twitched like a shambling zombie. Sphere's of energy gathered on its hand as Hina lost all sense of control.

 **Next Time: What is this incredible power? Will it be enough to stop the bandits? Will Prim find out anything more about the Lightbringers? How will this revelation effect Glade's relationship with Hina? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**

 **AN: That action scene was intense. And that reveal! I told you I was excited to get into Hina's whole deal. It's also nice to have Zwart Baard back. He was a throwaway one-shot villain in one of the first chapters of RWBYond Generations that I always meant to bring back. Now seemed like the perfect time.**


	8. The Awakening Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: And now the stunning conclusion and explanation to this game changing event.**

 **Review Response: Guest-I already have. The women are usually stronger but Maidens aren't invincible. The way I've established it is that men are usually smarter and women are usually stronger (Johnny and Nova or Jaune and Ruby are great examples) I already hinted that Glade might in fact be stronger than Prim (he was able to block blows from Nova that Prim couldn't). Nightshade, Johnny, Hue, Tyrian, Glade and Jet are all great examples of men who are on par with Prim. Nintendoborn-you are correct. Kyrogue-there's some complicated feelings there. Mistral Man-YES.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: A friendly trip to a resort went awry as Citrine, Eiess, Prim, Glade and Hina were attacked by bandits hired by Cinder Fall. As the battle reached its climax, Hina unleashed a strange and mysterious power. Meanwhile, Ruby got a psychic vision from Abraham. All the while, Flask was on the hunt for a new body.**

The Awakening Part 2

Ruby oftentimes had trouble walking properly. Her final battle with Levi Seerlivey and Avis Bran had forever scorned her. She was no longer able to be a huntress. She could barely maintain her combat prowess for a few seconds out of the day. All she could do was a little bit of Maiden Magic every day. She was useless as a fighter. Nothing but a placeholder for the power of Spring. And little more than a familiar face of the hero of yesteryear to the people of Remnant. She did however take comfort knowing that her children were shaping up to be such exemplary huntsmen.

As she got ready for a conference, she started feeling a little light headed. She felt something calling to her. It was the need for sleep. Which was odd given the time of day. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Just a quick power nap should give her the energy required to get through the rest of the day.

But sleep never came. In it's place was the all too familiar red and black swirl of Oblivion. She had been here once before. It was the first night she fought Levi. Twas the night he kidnapped Citrine, tortured Weiss, nearly killed Blake and Yang and set all of Vale aflame.

"There has been an awakening." A familiar stern voice said. Abraham of Argent Way, strongest man to ever live, the First Hunter, Father of the Argentware and beholder of the Guardian spirit.

"Why did you call me here?" Ruby asked.

"There's no time." Abraham said. There was never any time. "I needed to call you here to tell you that there has been an awakening. Just as my blood, the blood of my eldest son and daughter-in-law-the first Spring runs through your veins. Just as my spirit has been carried onto you, molded by you mother, your father, your uncle, your sister and all the stories you heard as a child. So too has the spirit of my prodigal son Gideon survived and awakened in this new state."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You. Are. Not. Alone." The words pierced Ruby's chest like one of Abraham's infinite blades. "She will need you by the end if she is to not be consumed by this power."

"What do you mean? Who is she?" Ruby asked. But the world around her shrouded into mist and her eyes shot open. She was on her couch. Only a minute had passed. She felt refreshed. But Abraham's words echoed in her mind.

"Something wrong?" Jaune asked.

"I….I don't know." Ruby said. "I'll explain later."

"There has been an awakening." Abraham's words continued to echo. Ruby thought that maybe Oscar would know about it. She'd have to run it by him during the conference tonight.

* * *

Citrine tried covering her eyes with her sleeve. Everyone was trying to hold their ground against the unrelenting force perspiring from Hina. Citrine had only felt this kind of raw power once before. It was the day Avis Bran was defeated. It was her mother's final opponent. This power, some way somehow, was the same that radiated from Levi Seerlivey.

"What the hell is this power?" Tint yelled as a wave of sand blasted into him. Hue tried warping towards Hina but was blocked by a wall of Prim's energy.

"I'm your opponent." Prim said. "You should focus on eliminating me first." She spun his own words back around on him. He groaned in resignation and returned to his combat stance.

"Hina!" Glade called out again but the girl didn't respond. She moved in a grotesque and unnatural way. Baard's skeletons surrounded her, only to be taken out all at once by a barrage of tentacles from the monstrous apparition.

"You, ginger, explain!" Baard yelled as he put a boot on Glade's chest. Hina's apparition gathered spheres of energy in its hand and threw them. They blasted all along the ground, shaking Baard from his position. The power was great, but it lacked control or focus. Glade vaulted up and smacked Baard in the face with his spear.

"Hina, answer me!" Glade said. He could see a single empty tear fall down her face. The apparition bore down on the both of them. Bard managed to jump back in time to dodge. Glade was pulled out of the way by Citrine. The eldest sibling then sprinted towards Hina with her eyes coated in white light.

"Aye me mateys. Time that we left!" Baard declared. Tint flashed his semblance again. When the light faded, the three bandits were gone. Citrine collided with Hina. The construct evaporated. Glade ran towards them and caught Hina's unconscious body as it fell.

"Citrine?" Glade said. "What. Was. That?"

"It appears Hina, might not be who she says she is." Citrine answered.

"Glade! Are you okay?" Prim asked as she joined them.

"Don't worry bout me, it's just a scratch." Glade said.

"That is not just a scratch." Eiess said. She took some nature dust and cast a heal glyph to patch his wound. "Who were those guys?" Eiess asked.

"Better question is: what's happening with Hina?" Glade said.

"That one will have to wait until she wakes up." Citrine bent over and forced one of Hina's eyes open. "I don't get it. Her eyes are dark gray. But I'm positive that was an Argentware semblance."

"I thought hard-light constructs was the Arcs thing." Eiess said. Prim bit her lip, knowing a bit more about certain Argentware legacies than the rest.

"The Arcs are descended, however distantly, from Abraham, the First Hunter and Argentware." Citrine explained. "That's why Levi Seerlivey had a similar semblance. He was a more direct descendant. And that's why Prim and Glade are so strong. It's like those divergent genes are re-consolidating with them. But that wasn't just a semblance, that was definitely the white light of evil's bane."

"If I may." Prim said. "I...it is possible for someone to have Argentware powers without having silver eyes. So long as the genes are there and strong enough." Prim added. "Theoretically, Glade and I can do it...so will Gelb. But we were told it would only activate under specific instances. And it was never described like this."

"We'll have to wait and see what light Hina herself sheds on the subject." Citrine said. "Either way, we need to get moving again."

"So much for a fun outing." Glade groaned.

"We'll still have fun." Citrine said. "But we should also find out as much as we can."

"Agreed." Prim said.

* * *

"Well, that could have went better." Baard said as he slumped back on his skiff.

"Considering we just fought a pack of pro huntsmen, and whatever the hell that girl was, I think we came out on top." Tint said with a smirk. Hue raised an eyebrow.

"That's surprisingly out of character for you." Hue said. "What are you so jovial about?"

"Well, unlike you losers...I actually got the gold." Tint pulled out several lien cards. "It's pocket change for that pampered princess but enough to get us pretty close to our goal."

"Tint, you may be an insufferable man, but you're a bloody good crook." Baard said.

"Thank you. Thank you." Tint said with a bow.

"I'm going to call The Queen and let her know just who we went up against." Hue said as he pulled out his scroll. "I'm sure she'd be interested in hearing." He dialed the number. It rang several times before Cinder answered.

"Hue…" Cinder's voice sent a shiver down his spine. "What, pray tell, is so important that it had to ruin my precious personal time with Seraph?"

"My apologies milady. I didn't realize…"

"Well, why did you call?" Cinder's tone was agitated, which was not a tone Hue found pleasant.

"We ran into some huntsmen. Not just any huntsmen. It was her children, Ruby Rose-Arc's I mean."

"Is that so?" Cinder's tone lightened up.

"We're still in one piece and gained considerable funds from the encounter thanks to Tint. But they may wish to follow suit. We're close, too close to let the huntsmen stop us now."

"Agreed." Cinder said. "Proceed with caution. How many hits do you think it'll take?"

"At least one more sizable job." Hue said.

"Very well, I'll be sending reinforcements via the Black Gate. Just to be safe." Cinder said. "So, tell me, how were they?"

"I battled Primrose Arc. We seem to be evenly matched for the most part. If we fight again, I'm sure I can out maneuver her."

"And the rest?"

"Gladiolus was beaten up pretty bad by Baard. Citrine Rose and Eiessenhertz Schnee made quick work of Tint and Baard's skeleton crew."

"As is to be expected." Cinder said.

"There was another. A woman. They said her name was Hina. Dark hair, dark gray eyes, had incredible power. Her eyes lit up, just like an Argentware. And her semblance, it looked like a giant witch had surrounded her to attack."

"How odd." Cinder mused. "What color was it?"

"Dark blue." Hue said.

"Are you sure!" Her voice rose in pitch.

"Without any room for doubt." Hue said.

"Understood. Carry on then." Cinder ended the call. "How the hell did something like this slip by me?" She fumed to herself.

"Did call make you angwy." Seraph tugged at Cinder's dress.

"No my darling angel. Just raises questions. But you don't need to worry about that now." Cinder stroked the messy mane that passed for Seraph's hair. She was the spitting image of her mother.

"Can we keep playing now mommy?" Seraph asked.

"Yes we can." Cinder said. "But first, I want to tell you once again, that you are my greatest treasure. You are my angel and my princess. One day, this power I have, this kingdom I founded and this relic I wield will be yours. And one day, I know you will be loved and admired by the entire world." Cinder kissed Seraph on the top of the head.

It was her dream for her daughter, to never have to live the life she did when she was young. To never go hungry. To never feel lost and alone. No never be outcast by society. Cinder had made her bed and slept in it. She counted her blessings every day that she was still allowed to live on this island and live life the way she had. Now, the world was so much better than it was forty years ago when Cinder was just a child.

* * *

Ruby stepped into the conference room alongside Jaune. Headmaster Suna was already there along with several Vacuo council members. Holograms from the other kingdoms lit up as everyone got ready.

"Roll call." Suna ordered.

"Headmaster Oscar Pine of Beacon."

"Headmaster Winter Schnee of Atlas."

"Headmaster Leonardo Lionheart of Haven."

"Headmaster August Gold of Arbiter."

"Headmaster Suna Gull of Shade."

"Ebony Sterling, Winter Maiden."

"Ruby Rose, Spring Maiden." Ruby capped off the important people. The other council members introduced themselves. "No Nova?"

"Until she's able to sort through her problems, I've revoked her license." Suna said.

"You actually got away with that?" Ruby asked.

"Nova understands what's at stake with her powers. I am not a man who deals in liabilities. I will relay whatever information I see fit."

"Understood." Ruby respected Suna's judgement. The fact Nova wasn't here was evidence enough that the Summer Maiden also respected the Headmaster's decision. "Before we get started, I think it's important to notify you that earlier today, I received a message from Abraham."

"A message from Oblivion?" Lionheart said. "What could possibly be going on that would require a direct message from the First Hunter?"

"He said that there has been an awakening." Ruby said. "Have you any idea what he's talking about?"

"No." Oscar said after a pause. "I...haven't received any message of my own."

"Were there any other details?" August asked.

"He talked about the soul of his sons, Othniel and...Gideon." Ruby said. A silence hung over the room.

"You….do know who the most recent descendant of Gideon was...right?" Winter said.

"Who?"

* * *

The gang had checked into a pair of hotel rooms in Wao Akua. They then brought in a doctor to check on Hina. She was fine and just needed rest. Everyone was relieved to hear. Eiess then realized that Tint had managed to swipe some money, so her and Citrine went to the bank. Prim on the other hand went straight for the hotspring. Thus, leaving Glade alone with the resting Hina.

"Glade?" Hina muttered as she woke. Glade didn't know what to say. "Glade?" She repeated as she opened her eyes.

"What was that?" Glade asked.

"I'm sorry." Hina reached for him.

"What was that?" Glade repeated as he backed away. "Why...why was it the same as Levi Seerlivey?"

"Because...Levi Seerlivey...is my father." She said with a sigh. "Glade, believe me I didn't mean to hide it from you forever."

"How is this even possible?" Glade asked. "Your name is Dufontaine. Levi had no children. Your eyes, they aren't silver!"

"It's complicated alright." Hina said. "My father, didn't want me to feel the burden of being a silver-eyed warrior. He despised the entire notion. When I was a newborn, my parents performed a quick surgery to darken my eyes. They raised me, far away from prying eyes. I wasn't told what they did, or why, until after he left for a mission...and never came back. That's when I ran from Mistral, came to Vacuo. I wanted to start a new life where I wouldn't have that shadow looming over me. I never wanted to hurt you, or anybody."

"Your dad nearly killed my mom!"

"Well what do you expect me to do!?" Hina shot up. "My father is dead. He is dead in large part because he couldn't beat your mom. Because he couldn't let go of the hate he had for the entire Rose family. But I'm NOT anything like him."

"Then what was that power? Looked a lot like his power to me."

"I don't know." Hina clutched her head.

"How do you not know?"

"Because it's never happened before!" A wave of energy lashed out from her body and knocked Glade back into his chair. "I...I don't know what's happening to me!" She slammed her face into Glade's chest and started crying.

"I...I'm sorry." Glade said as he wrapped his arms around her. "It must have been the stress and combat, activating your aura and semblance and...you just can't control it. But I can show you how."

"Really?" Hina sniffed.

"Yeah. But you have to tell me everything you know about your past."

"I'm afraid there's not much left to tell." Hina said. "Like I said, I didn't know about most of it until after the fact. I didn't know about the Argentware, or destinies, or your mom."

"And the name?"

"Dufontaine is my mother's name. That's the name I was always given. It wasn't until later that I found out why. Dufontaine is a fairly common name in Mistral. Seerlivey is not."

"I see." Glade said.

"Please...I had nothing to do with my father. I never wanted to hate anyone."

"It's okay." Glade said.

"What?"

"I said, it's okay. Your father did a lot of bad things but I know my mom wanted him to give up and come to the light. Maybe, through you, in a way he has come to the light." Glade grabbed her by the hands. "There's just one other thing I need to know. Does this have anything to do with why you started talking to me."

"No. Yes….maybe?" Hina said.

"Well, which is it?" Glade asked.

"I don't know." Hina admitted. "I recognized you guys from TV. I don't know, I guess I thought that if I befriended you I'd...I don't know. Maybe I'd make up for it or make up for the guilt about leaving my mom. But Glade, believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you or lie to you...and I never thought I'd fall for you."

"Huh?" Glade's cheeks went red. "Hina I…"

"I know, we haven't known each other for long but I know you're an admirable person." Hina stepped up to him.

"I...I feel the same way but...I don't know." Glade said. "I know the right thing to do is forgive you. Like you said, we haven't known each other for very long. And you only lied through omission, omission of details that could have turned us into enemies." Glade laughed a bit. "Hello, my name's Hina!" He said in the same voice he used to mock Prim. "My dad was a psychopath who spent twenty years trying to kill your mom. Wannna hang out?"

"Wow." Hina laughed. "When you say it like that…"

"Hina, there's one other thing I need to know."

"Yes?"

"Have you had any training?"

"No...no I have not." Hina said.

"Hina, that's insane!"

"Isn't it like your technique?" Hina asked.

"On paper but...you lost all control. The whole basis of our semblance is controlling our aura into taking the shape of anything we can imagine. The bigger, denser or more complex, the more concentration it takes to maintain and control it." Glade created Heart's Grow to demonstrate.

"All I did was lash out with all the pain and fear and anger I was feeling." Hina said.

"We'll...have to question and test it out later." Glade sighed.

"Glade...will you train me?" Hina asked. "I don't want to be a huntress or anything but...I don't want to be useless if we ever come into a situation like that again. And I want to be able to control it."

"I'll help you however I can." Glade said with a smile.

"Thank you." Hina leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"AH!" Prim said as she submerged herself in the hotspring. "Now this is the life." She stretched out to let the hot water seep into every inch of her body below her neck. Citrine and Eiess joined her after they were done with their business. The couple sat rather close to each other across from Prim.

"I'm just glad we were able to reserve our own tub." Eiess said. "It would be so embarrassing having to share with a bunch of other girls."

"Wouldn't want your nose to be like a super soaker." Prim teased.

"Prim!" Citrine snapped. "I'm right here."

"Ah, right, it's only a matter of time before all this heat gets to her anyway." Prim laughed. "But seriously, I wonder how many people that swing that way take advantage of hot springs."

"I'd rather not think about it." Eiess said.

"Too many ideas?" Prim asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Citrine asked.

"What? I'm just asking the important questions." Prim said. "And as the only straight gal in this tub, it's something I'm genuinely curious about."

"Curious about what?" Hina asked as she stepped in.

"Hina, you're awake." Eiess said. Hina dipped down into the tub with her towel still wrapped around her.

"I was just giving them a hard time for their sexual orientation." Prim said.

"Oh...I just got done talking with Glade. He pointed me in this direction. I think he's in the men's spring."

"Good for him." Prim said. "I'll have to get the rundown from him later."

"I mean...I can just tell you what I told him." Hina then rattled off everything she had told him. Citrine, Eiess and Prim, took it rather well.

"Well, whatever Glade thinks, I'll back him." Prim said.

"Really?" Hina asked.

"Hey, he's one of the few people whose opinion I actually consider on a regular basis." Prim said. "And he's the only one allowed to undermine my authority as team leader." Hina stretched out and relaxed. "And he's lucky too." Prim smirked. "Nice!" Prim nodded at Hina, causing her face to turn bright red.

"Prim, you're such a prude!" Citrine said.

"I was just saying what was on your minds." Prim said.

"Just because we're a couple doesn't mean we're constantly banging." Citrine said.

"Oh yeah? Hand check!" Prim lifted her arms out of the water. Citrine and Hina's rose to the air. Eiess followed just a second after. Prim started laughing as Eiess' face turned bright red. Citrine's cheeks also started turning rosey.

"Oh my." Hina said.

"HA!" Prim started laughing.

"Shut up." Eiess groaned.

"You're such a bully." Citrine said.

"Eiess is just easy though." Prim said.

"You're the easy one." Eiess said.

"I'd applaud the effort if I haven't heard that from plenty of other people." Prim said. "Glade's still convinced that Nova's going to kill me."

"Well, the two of you did cause quite a mess." Hina said. "Just, speaking as someone who is kinda new to the group, Nova did seem pretty heated over you sleeping with Johnny."

"Ah, she'll get over it eventually." Prim said.

"Nova holds a grudge." Citrine said. "Just look at her mom."

"Whatever." Prim changed the subject. "So Hina, how are you and my brother doing?"

"Huh, well, I already explained the situation." Hina blushed.

"Well, if the two of you want your own room, I'm sure Eiess would be happy to oblige."

"Hey!" Eiess dejected.

"Hey yourself." Prim said. "I know you paid for two rooms so you and Citrine could do the same."

"Damn it Prim." Citrine grunted.

"Alright, alright, but Hina, just say the word and I'll leave you two alone."

"I don't think that would be necessary." Hina mumbled.

"Honestly, Glade just really needs it. Maybe he'd get off my case if he got him some."

"That's inappropriate." Citrine muttered.

"Same goes for Nova. Seriously, I wish she'd just hook up with Verdant or something and chill out."

"Well...you may actually be right about that." Citrine noted.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that whatever Nova does to relieve that tension isn't working." Prim said. "What do you think Eiess?"

"Huh, what?" Eiess said. "Sorry, I zoned out there."

"I get it, getting a little light headed leaning up against my sister." Prim said.

"Prim." Citrine warned.

"While the both of you are naked and I'm naked across from you and Hina here might as well be naked but she's too shy and is wearing a towel." Eiess' head sunk halfway below the water. She held her head low and her hands covered her face.

"I think I'm done for tonight." Eiess said as her nosebleed trickled down her face. She stood up and quickly exited the hot spring.

"You are the worst." Citrine said as she stood up to follow Eiess.

"You'll thank me later." Prim said. After the pair had left the room, Prim focused in on Hina. "They should just count themselves lucky I didn't steer us into a conversation about how we all compare."

"I think Citrine would win in that department." Hina said. Prim looked down at herself, realized Hina was right, and then promptly blushed and covered herself.

* * *

Glade sat alone in a hot spring tub. He leaned back, thinking about the day. Thoughts about Hina, Levi, Avis Bran, his mother, and the bandits he had fought raced through his head. He had messaged his mom asking her to call him when she had the time. His scroll sat on his dry towel, awaiting her call.

In the meantime, two thoughts kept taking precedent in Glade's head. Thoughts about Hina and where she stood with him, and Zwart Baard and how much he wanted to get even with the pirate. It was unlikely he'd fight the pirate again anytime soon. He wouldn't go looking for revenge, at least not until he mastered Orion's Spear. It was to be his strongest attack. An attack strong enough to take down a Maiden or pierce the hide of a Grimoire. It was a move that had inspired and struck him with awe and terror when he saw it in action. It was the technique Levi created specifically to kill the current Spring Maiden-Ruby Rose-Arc.

His scroll rung, signalling his mother's availability. He answered it with a sigh. After an initial greeting, he explained what happened on their way. Ruby listened contently to the story. Her only reaction was an increase of heaviness in breath when he told her who Hina really was.

"Part of me is relieved." Ruby admitted. "I...I wanted to save Levi. I really did." Ruby bit her lip. Abraham's message was crystal clear now.

"She'll need you by the end if she is to not be consumed by this power." Abraham had warned.

"I've agreed to help train her." Glade said.

"That's wonderful!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'll help too in any way I can. Glade, this could be the chance to find the fundamental difference in the Arcs, Roses and Seerliveys. This could be….look, I'm supposed to tell Prim first but we have reason to believe the Grimoire could return."

"What?"

"Times are ripe. Villains are running around. Grimm attacks are on the rise. The veil between realms was rendered thin five years ago. The only thing that has kept them at bay is the fact that spirits are still rather high. The world feels safe thanks to some of the most promising graduating classes joining the huntsmen ranks in recent years."

"Ah, the upside to Prim's obnoxious fame." Glade laughed.

"Yeah." Ruby laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to let you go. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"I will." Glade said.

"Love you son, see you when you get back." Ruby said.

"Love you too." Glade said as the call ended.

Ruby sat in the bed with her head on Jaune's shoulder. She had just explained what Glade had told her. Jaune was airing much more on the side of caution. He knew as well as anyone, that even with this news, even though it seemed humanity was ready to defend against the Grimm more than ever, things were never that simple.

"Of all the restaurants in all the cities in all the world...Levi's kid had to work at Vito's." Jaune laughed.

"I'm just glad that this eases the burden on our family." Ruby said. "I always wondered and hoped that there were others like me. Other Argentware families out there, hiding...or whose abilities had been diluted over time but with the traits still there in a recessive state like they are with Prim." Ruby said.

"You're still worried about something." Jaune said.

"Yeah...it has nothing to do with our family or the Grimoire though. It's Nova."

"You think something is going on with Nova?"

"Something is always going on with Nova." She poked her husband in the shoulder. "She's strong and prideful and that's why we love her. But if this whole Johnny thing has got her so flustered that Suna has benched her and she just accepted it...I may have to have a stern talking with her."

"Maybe you're right. She listens to you." Jaune said.

"She used to." Ruby sighed. "Not so much anymore. God, everytime she looks at me, it's the same as when someone watches a kid crying. She tries to bury it, but I know she pities me."

"Well, you were everything she admired for so long and then...you lost so much of it." Jaune said. "To someone like Nova, you might as well have died." He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll call her tomorrow." Ruby yawned. "Worst case scenario I'll call Yang and make her talk to her." Ruby laid down. Jaune joined her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't keep thinking you're going to save the world again." Jaune said. "We had our swan song and it was a damn good swan song. We can give our advice to people but that's it. We're done."

"I know Jaune." Ruby said. "It's just so hard watching these kids struggle." Ruby said. "It kills me that Prim and Nova are at each other's throats. It kills me that Citrine is getting married. It kills me that Prim is a celebrity, Glade has a girlfriend, Argent is going to Beacon. Gelb smarted off to me today and I found a gray hair on my head this morning!"

"I was worried this will happen. Ruby, don't have a mid-life crisis when our vacation is so close to being done." Jaune said. "You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. And the kindest, and the strongest."

"Thanks Jaune." Ruby sighed.

* * *

Hue sat by the campfire. His arms and legs were crossed and his eyes were closed. Baard was snoring loudly and Tint was pacing back and forth. It was then, that Hue heard the telltale whistle of a Black Gate opening. Out of the portal, Tyrian, Jet and Hazel stepped out.

"We're here." Jet said as he jumped onto a rock by the fire.

"We weren't expecting reinforcements to be so...astute." Tint said.

"Knowing the true strength of the Guardian is of the utmost importance." Tyrian said.

"Even so, I won't be staying for long." Hazel said. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Other matters?" Tint asked.

"Change of plans boys." Tyrian laughed. "The ground is ripe for testing." He put a fist to his chest. "And it is our due diligence to the Queen, to see just how strong Remnant is. Hazel is going to coordinate with the White Fang while Jet and I stay with you guys."

"And what are we doing." Hue said. "This seems like more than just a little extra muscle for the banditry."

"Clever boy." Tyrian said. "We're descending into the belly of the beast where the veil is thinnest. Only there, can we stir up a threat worthy of our targets' notice." He started laughing uncontrollably. His fragile psyche was more than enough to make Hue's blood run cold.

* * *

Flask had latched to the shadow of the door. There, he waited patiently. It didn't take long for a target to reach him. A young boy was riding down the hall on a tricycle. The most dangerous thing about Flask's predicament was Johnny's semblance. He had to hide in the body of someone with a strong aura potential, without killing them.

It had to be someone young, someone gullible. Flask would need to convince this person to hide him and keep him a secret. This kid, could be the perfect candidate. So, as soon as the tricycle crossed into the dimly lit part of the hall, Flask latched on and crawled up the boy's sleep.

"Come to the courtyard." Flask whispered.

"Huh, what?" The boy asked. "Who's there?"

"I'm not here." Flask lied. "I need your help. My soul is trapped in the courtyard. You're the first person who had heard me since I was bound there."

"A ghost?" Flask could feel the boy start to shiver.

"Yes, but I'm a friendly ghost." Flask promised. "And if you help me, I will help you with whatever you want."

"I don't know." The boy said. "Mama will get angry if I go outside at this time of night."

"Your mother doesn't have to know." Flask said. "Please, you're the only one who can save me."

"Can I do it tomorrow when it's daytime?" Flask would have face palmed if he was able to.

"Sure, whatever, but I'll be waiting." Flask said. This was easier than he remembered. Kids, it didn't matter if it was one-hundred years ago, eighty years ago, or today, kids were always much more open to talking with shadows.

 **AN: I cut out an action scene so that I could save it for later. This does introduce a few plot threads that'll come into play later. But I want this to be less focused on action and more focused on the characters and the situations. There will be rematches, but at a later date.**

 **Next Time: A fire burns. The sun sets. Nova pushed to her limits against a fearsome new foe. A shadow is cast on the Lightbringers in Johnny's search for truth. Nickel and Chenzi race to the rescue.**


	9. Cult of the Sun Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: This is probably the most straightforward chapter with the least amount of dialogue you're going to see for a while. It also doesn't technically have Prim or Glade and it takes place pretty much at the exact same time as last chapter.**

 **Review Response: Nintendoborn-Thanks! Kyrogue-Ask and you shall receive. And, it doesn't matter how Cinder got a daughter. I'm being vague with that on purpose. Runelt-Glad you liked it. Mistral Man-It could have been one of several people. Yang also has two children. Never decided on the first one's father (Hi-Powered says it should be Sun) but the younger one, whose name is Medley, is definitely August's kid. Guest-Reviews like this are what I strive for. Verdant isn't going to be important in this story, but it does establish that Nova does have a romantic side and is definitely into guys. But it's also the only person she's ever been in a relationship with so...she has no idea what she's doing.**

Cult of the Sun Part 1

Saber stood at the top of her sacred altar. All the glyphs and preparations had been made. The Storm Cannon hummed with the power of absolute destruction. All that was needed now, was their sacred target. Saber's force was unstoppable. No single foe could withstand them for long.

"My daughters!" Saber commanded. "Tonight, our moment of victory is at hand! Soo, we will urge Vacuo into a new golden age, without the weak and pathetic nations dragging us down! Now, go! Bring me the Summer Maiden!"

Her army ran out of the chamber room and into the night. Each one brandished a katana and stealth suit. Any one of them would be nothing more than a leaf on the sun compared to the Summer Maiden, but with sheer numbers, they would overwhelm the huntress and bring her in. Resisting only delayed the inevitable. Saber was determined to be the next Summer Maiden. And that meant killing Nova Wukong.

* * *

Nova stood stoically on the roof of Shade Academy. She looked like a variable guardian angel but beneath her calm facade, a fire raged. Suna had barred her from attending the meeting. Prim was laughing it up in one of the most luxurious spots in the area. And to make matters worse, Johnny had ran off with Nickel of all people to chase a lead on Nightshade. Thus, leaving Nova all by herself to stew in her thoughts.

Couldn't Johnny see that he was the only one Nova trusted fully? Everyone else had crossed her, coddled her, or betrayed her at some point. The thought of him risking their partnership to be with a brat like Prim made Nova sick to her stomach.

Before she could stew in that thought any further, she felt the hair on her neck stand at attention. Some coward was trying to get the drop on her. In the blink of an eye, she spun, caught the blade and slammed the assailant's head into the ground.

"You picked a real bad night to screw with me." Nova growled. Purple flame gathered in her hand, burning the girl's facemask off and forcing her to pass out from the emulation. As soon as she passed out, two more swooped in from either side. Nova spun in the air and used her tail to balance as she kicked both fighters in the back with earth shaking blows.

"Impressive!" A trio of female ninjas yelled as they plunged towards her. Nova met them with a purple blast of lightning that blew them all away.

"Who the hell are you?" Nova said. Five more surrounded her and swung all at once. She jumped backwards and hit them all in the face. Another swooped in behind her. She grabbed the goon by the throat with her tail and slammed her down.

"We are the Cult of the Sun." Another said as she twirled a chain. "And we are here to collect you." She threw the chain and it wrapped around Nova's arm. Nova yanked on it, pulling the ninja in for a spinning kick. Another chain wrapped around Nova's leg. She melted it instantly to stay on balance. She caught a sword in her hand and snapped it in half and followed up with a fiery uppercut to the attacker's jaw.

"Just what I needed." Nova smirked. She relentlessly punched one into submission, likely breaking every one of her ribs in a matter of seconds. More blades were swung at her. She spun to dodge as many as she could and slam through all the attackers. But still, more blades came, forcing her to pull out her own blades. She grabbed two of them as they lunged for a stab and forced them to stab each other. She then unleashed a hot wind to blast them all back as she grabbed Jummelle Buteur and did her best impression of a blender.

These enemies were weak but numerous. She spun around at speeds that rivaled any of her true rivals. As the gang adapted and began blocking her, she kicked it up a notch, coating her blades in fire to slice clean through their cheap steal. She came out of a spin and kicked one through the ribs. One jumped after her only to be kicked to the next rooftop. As she flew through the air, a chain wrapped around her ankle. She yanked the offender up and body slammed them into the roof.

She looked around as more fighters joined her. There were dozens of them. And they all looked identical. And idea crossed her mind, but was pushed back as she grinned. This is what she needed, a bunch of disposable twerps to melt.

* * *

Johnny stood in the abandoned outpost. Through Shimmer, he could almost sense the lives lost defending this place during the Grimm War. The outpost was nothing more than a marker, a relic, a landmark used during Shade's initiation tests. But he was sure this was important to Nightshade as well.

"Your journals mentioned this place several times." Nickel said. "Let's hope this wasn't just a coincidence."

"The Lightbringers were a secretive order bent on maintaining and restoring the light of humanity." Johnny said. "Things like villages and cities were finite. So, they liked hiding their stuff in places like this, easily identifiable, out of the public eye, but not too dangerous as to have Grimm running around."

"I can certainly see the appeal." Nickel said. "Atlesians saw to numerous labs, following the same logic."

"Look for any kind of mechanism or any writing that is either in generation one Commonwealth, or ancient Vacuan languages."

"I've studied up on the Lightbringers' codex, just as you asked." Nickel said as she adjusted her HUD to look for the archaic symbols.

"I know. You're reliable like that. That is precisely why I asked you to join me on this excursion."

"Glad I can help." Nickel said as she jumped onto a collapsed building. Her and Johnny spread out, looking for clues. Nickel found the first clue in the remains of a statue. The writings etched in stone were worn and illegible. The only character Nickel could make out was the ancient Vacuan character for "goddess."

"A place of worship perhaps." Johnny acknowledged. "Vacuan traditions almost never allowed for worship indoors. Keep looking."

Johnny moved a loose pile of stone. As the wall it propped up collapsed, a pack of rattatas lunged at him. He backflipped out of the way and blasted them with his flashlight, eradicating them. Then, to his chagrin, there was nothing behind the rubble but more ancient brickwork.

"According to public records, this place was a decent sized military defense outpost for Vacuo dating back to the Great War." Nickel recited. "It stood for over a hundred years before succumbing to Grimm attacks during the Grimm War."

"It wasn't just the Grimm." Johnny said as he passed his finger over the scarred brickwork. There were blotches in the stone. Clumps of sandstone were scattered around the surface. "The White Fang, the Black Knights, the Skull Kids, all of Salem's forces attacked here too."

"Then where are the bodies?" Nickel asked. "Where are the discarded weapons. Even in Crete, discarded clips and blades from the final battle are found on a consistent basis."

"Well, wither Vacuo was thorough enough in the days since, or they're all beneath the sands."

Johnny kept wandering around for a few minutes until he got to the center of the outpost. There was an obliterated mural. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the symbols. He ran to the mural and brushed the sand away. He tried making the character's out. Sun, time, immortal, those were the only words he could make out.

"Could this be it?" Nickel asked.

"Damn it!" Johnny punched the ground. "It's completely destroyed. There's no way of telling if this is it, and if it is, how we're supposed to proceed."

"I see." Nickel sighed. Something Johnny said a minute ago sparked an idea in her head. "Johnny, how well can you see beneath the sand?"

"Not very well." Johnny said. "So much of it is shallow and covering sandstone. Not natural sandstone either, sandstone that was rapidly made with fire or earth dust. It's messing with my perception!" A small spark of anger sparked across his face. Nickel could feel it, and so could the manticore that lunged at him. In the blink of an eye, Nickel cut the beast in half. Not that it would have caught Johnny off-guard, but best to air on the side of caution.

"I have an idea." Nickel said. "Granted, this would be easier if we had Nova with us."

* * *

She flung orbs of acid in front of her. She aimed her left blade behind her and started shooting approaching ninjas. She channeled fire and lightning through her right blade and sent blade beams into the crowd. Her aura roared with a desert wind, forming a barrier around her as she blasted through her foes.

She carved a path through them. But no matter how many she turned to pulp or ash, they kept coming. She sliced one in half and washed them turn to ash. That's when she realized why they all looked the same. They were the same. She wasn't fighting several people she was fighting one.

That fact put even more fuel in her fire. A single person making this much of a nuisance. She grappled onto one of them and pulled them into a closeline. She cartwheeled around a few more to allow herself to get surrounded. Over a dozen of them swung their swords at her. Right as they were about to make impact, she rocketed to the air and cast a rain of fire onto all of them in her sights.

She was fast, brutal and relentless. She made each blast strong enough to eradicate a clone but weak enough to leave the original alive. After eradicating everyone, she stayed in the sky, waiting for the smoke to clear. A chain wrapped around her leg. Before any force could pull her down, Nova electrified the chain. As its wielder shrieked in pain, Nova took away every ounce of heat, freezing the wielder in place.

"So, you're the real one?" Nova guessed. As soon as the words left her mouth, the frozen target fell apart. Then, Nova felt a sharp pain as a skull-round pierced her side. "Kuso Yowai! Where the hell are you!"

She cauterized the wound and put up an acidic shield. More skull-rounds aimed at her limbs flew into the bubble and melted. Nova tracked each bullet thanks to her Faunas night vision. More of the same ninjas rushed into to combat her.

"Resistance is futile!" A ninja said as she leaped for the maiden. Nova caught her by the throat and crushed her throat.

"You want to dance too?" Nova fumed. She tightened her grip, killing the clone. The rooftops were full of them, over a hundred. Nova couldn't just overpower them, not until she tracked down the original. So, as more leaped for her, she removed her training gear.

She threw each one as a weapon. The first one, she coated in lightning magic, stunning them. The next one was ice magic, immobilizing them. Then came fire, melting them. Then wind, blasting them all away. Last came earth, shaking the ground and setting them up for what happened next.

She moved through them at supersonic speeds. Before they could so much as dodge, she tore through thirty of them. She grabbed a knife with her tail and adopted that unique fighting style. As she moved to a denser area, she joined her swords together into its staff blade form. She spun that around, blocking attacks and creating gusts of mighty winds. She switched to where Jumelle Buteur was in her tail and she held a knife in each hands.

She carved through the army like a nemian through sheep. Their screams of frustration were music to her ears as she melted them with her very presence. She cut through three of them at once only to be hit with an adhesive rocket.

"Kuso!" The blob pinned her to the roof. She tried destroying it but it only expanded.

"It's no use. That glue ball will only expand with heat." A ninja said. For a solid second, dozens of them slashed and stabbed her.

"Oh yeah? What if I do the opposite?" Using water magic was the hardest thing to do for the Summer Maiden. Even so, she froze the glue in an instant and blasted it to smithereens. The shrapnel ripped through the clones. Nova caused more damage by using her aura to blow all the pieces up.

She melted the roof to make the clones sink. She then hardened it in an instant to crush them all. Another platoon dropped on her. She used her semblance to intercept the fighters with clones of her own and destroy them. Nova blocked one of their slashed and fell off the building onto the streets below. Sirens blared as the police decided to intervene.

"Ms. Wukong!" Helios greeted. A ninja landed on his car as he stepped out of the door. The blade aimed for his neck. Nova quickly killed the clone with an acid blob.

"Stay back!" Nova warned. "It's just one girl with an annoying clone semblance…" More ninjas swung at her. She used clones to evade damage then stomped on the ground to create sto0ne slabs to use as weapons. "And it's really starting to piss me off!"

* * *

Nickel spun her sword like a fan. Johnny used a bit of earth dust to form a wall behind her, to keep her progress from failing. She was cycling wind dust into her move to blast any and all excess sand away. It was working. Johnny was beginning to get a clearer picture of the lay out...and the entrance.

"There!" He shouted. A well that had been covered in sand revealed itself. "It's down there."

The pair slowly descended the well, removing the sand that had filled it up. At the bottom, they found a door with a carving on it. The door had no apparent mechanisms to open it. Johnny traced the mural with a finger and examined it intently.

"What is it?" Nickel asked. The image was weathered, nearly beyond recognition. It formed the rough outline of a winged creature holding the sun.

"This carving, it's a smaller version of what's ingrained on the tomb door beneath the Altar of the Sun back in West End." Johnny surmised. "Knowledge of Power, that's the name of the piece. The one in West End is part of a four piece set. The first was called Creation of Power. It's underneath a well on Patch and marks the Tomb of the Argentware."

"I've read about this. One called Will of Power is carved into the doors underneath Crete that mark the tomb of Mantle royalty. Except that one, the creature is holding a snowflake."

"The one on Patch fittingly holds a rose." Johnny added. "The last one, Destruction of Power, is in the city of Chambois, which is now entirely submerged."

"Outside of Haven." Nickel nodded. "Now, how do we open it?"

"The murals were made by the Arbiters of Truth to memorialize those lost preventing tyrants from gaining power. This was made by the Lightbringers to mock them." Johnny chuckled.

"I never took you as someone who despises the Arbiters." Nickel said.

"I don't. The Arbiters changed drastically shortly before I was born. When Raven Branwen took over for Avarice, that is. And now August has taken over and they're just glorified huntsmen now. But back in the day...they were no better than Avis Bran. Hell, back in the day...they were Avis Bran." Johnny pulled out Amon's Rod-his trusted weapon.

"What are you doing?" Nickel asked.

"Bringing the light." Johnny answered. He fired his weapon into the image of the sun. The door started creaking open as gears started to turn. After a few seconds, the door opened fully.

"You designed your weapon to open Lightbringer doors?" Nickel asked.

"You're half right. I did not design this weapon. Much like Prim's Corcea Mors, this weapon is a hand me down, going back all the way to the First Lightbringer."

* * *

"Kuso!" Nova screamed in frustration as she blasted a dozen ninjas away. Another dozen came right behind the blast and piled on her. Her eyes lit ablaze as she prepared another devastating attack. She felt one blade slice into her arm and another one bounce off her leg.

But then, a familiar gunshot hit one of them. A red staff batted them all away. The towering figure of her father loomed over her as he swatted ninjas away like flies. He gave a hearty laugh as he spun he put his staff away and activated his semblance to counter the assailant's.

"I'm here to help." Sun said.

"Back off!" Nova lashed out. She kicked him in the face...just in time to save him from getting hit in the head by a blade. Nova pivoted and followed through with the kick to take down the attacker.

"You can't do something like this by yourself!" Sun shouted.

"The hell I can't!" Nova shouted back. "It's just one person. And as soon as I find her I'm going to make her regret every stupid decision she's ever made."

"But you're getting nowhere like this."

"I'm not stupid! The fact they keep coming in this great of number means that the semblance must not be taxing on their aura. But they have to be close by to keep the numbers up. So please, stay the hell out of my way while I find this meinu."

"It'll be a lot easier if we help." Sun said.

"You want to help? Make sure she doesn't hurt any civilians. Make sure no one gets caught in my crossfire. But leave her to me!" Nova jumped back to the rooftops to limit collateral damage. She scissor kicked a clone and flung a trio of explosive copies to take down another platoon.

She blocked another barrage of blades. She slammed through each of their swords like they were made of dirt. Which, seeing as how they always crumbled as much as the clones did-they most likely were made of the same material.

"You can't keep this up all night." A ninja said.

"Kuso Yowai!" Nova said. "Why don't you actually show yourself?"

"Our strength is in numbers. We would be foolish to allow you to limit that strength."

"Well then...I'll just have to burn this town up until I suffocate you." She spit a fireball to take down half a dozen clones. She back flipped over another one and sliced them in half. "Melt!" She commanded, burning up the entire rooftop. She was getting nowhere with this. She needed to find the source. And there was only one person she trusted to be able to help her without getting in her way.

* * *

Johnny smiled in victory. He had found a collection of journals in the hideout. It was well furbished and well lit. There wasn't a speck of dust in the entire thing. Nickel found an elevator that went up into a dilapidated tower, the more likely main entrance Nightshade would use.

"I feel bad not finding this main entrance." Nickel said.

"The fact Nightshade has continuously managed to hide things from me...is probably what hurts the most." Johnny sighed. "I'm not even speaking emotionally either. My semblance is supposed to see everything yet he literally managed to hide himself from me."

Johnny scanned the books on the bookshelf. All of them were copies of journals and documents Johnny already had. There were only three manuscripts in the entire lair that Johnny didn't already have, and they were both sitting on a desk.

The first was titled "Inherent Power of the Soul" by Immanuel Rhud. The second was "The Diary of Avis Bran" which Johnny had seen in Arbiter Academy. The third was blank. Upon opening it, Johnny's heart skipped a beat. It was in Ian Aldrich's handwriting. He flipped through the pages, admiring the codex it was written in. On the last page, there was a note.

"Johnus Amon Clay…" It was a personal letter. "These three texts are the only three not already in your personal library. The first two are filled with centuries worth of research and development. One from a key figure in the Lightbringers, and the other a key figure in the Arbiters of Truth. This third one is my cliff notes version of what I have discovered. I tried to protect you from the truth of our existence. But upon our most recent meeting, I know that maybe, you deserve the truth."

"This is it." Johnny swallowed and read on.

"I never meant to hide this from you. If not for the composition of my body, that fight would have been the death of me. I discovered long ago, what the secret to our vitality was. When I discovered this, I became jaded to the will of the Lightbringers. Following the Grimm War we were so few in number. It was up to me and a few others to rebuild. But I refused. This kind of power is not fit for the masses. Instead, only a few selected individuals should wield such power."

"What is he talking about?" Nickel asked.

"I think he's referring to Lightbringer Heal. A special technique that Lightbringer warriors can do to repair their body, even without aura. It's the only reason I survived our encounter with Avis Bran and why Lightbringer Dolls like Cloak and Dagger were so hard to kill."

"Upon my survival I made a new vow." The journal continued. "I vowed to become an unholy spirit of vengeance preying on those who would prey on others. But for this mission, I had to cut ties with the Lightbringers. They would not approve of the wanton violence such a mission required. Johnus, you are now the last Lightbringer. In this journal is a list of others like you. The choice is yours. The Lightbringers are yours to mold. But...I implore you...do not allow Lightbringer Heal to continue in this world. I detail on page 127 what I discovered all those years ago." The letter ended with his signature.

Johnny quickly turned to the page. He scanned the findings. There was a list of ingredients, alchemic symbols and instructions on how to give a person Lightbringer Heal. On the consecutive pages it detailed how to transfer this to dust-based homunculi-the Lightbringer Dolls. It wasn't until Johnny read every word at once that he found what Nightshade had been talking about. And the thought made his blood run cold and nearly gave him a heart attack.

"What is it?" Nickel asked.

"God damn it!" Johnny cried as he clutched his chest. "The secret...what allows Lightbringer warriors to do the things they do...it's human sacrifices."

* * *

Nova lost count of how long she had been going. How many had she slain? A thousand? A million? Every clone blurred together as Nova's breathing became labored. Clones that went down in a single hit, now took two or three. Nova was at her limit. Chains wrapped around her and she didn't have the strength to pull them off.

Her arms and legs were forced to spread as ninjas slammed their swords into her. Her aura was taking a beating. She used her tail to catch one of the swords. She used that to slice through the chain. She then fired her gun at the ones who were holding the chains and took them out.

She was almost there. She had carved a fiery path from Shade Academy to her apartment complex. She felt a white hot bullet rip through her leg as her aura broke. She fell on her face and felt ninjas piling up on her. She continued to fight, kicking two of them off the roof and slicing one of their heads off with her knife.

They stopped using swords. It was obvious they wanted her alive. That put her at an advantage. They punched and kicked her down but she kept fighting. Even as every muscle fiber in her body screamed in exhaustion, she kept fighting.

The snapping of one of her ribs made her scream out in pain and frustration. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed Johnny would help her. She cursed him for not noticing yet. Then, her heart sank as she remembered that Johnny wasn't home.

"No one is coming to save you." The clones taunted. "You pushed away your only hope for salvation, the police. Even so they would have only delayed the inevitable. Even if it took all night. Even if it took an eternity. We will not rest until you are ours, Summer Maiden."

Wait, did that mean they didn't know about Johnny? Only one way to find out. Nova headbutted another clone, breaking her own nose in the process. She used what little remained of her power to blast the roof. Several clones were hit in the shock wave and she was able to infiltrate the building and slip into Johnny's apartment without them noticing.

"Spread out and find her." A clone said. "Some of us will check her apartment."

Nova didn't bother turning on the lights. She locked the door and stayed silent. She needed rest. She needed a game plan. She needed...she needed Johnny. No, she needed energy. She stumbled into Johnny's bathroom, hoping to find any soldier pills or anything that could replenish her strength. But of course, she found nothing. Johnny wouldn't need anything like that. His body automatically repaired itself even without aura.

She could hear them from the next room, tearing her apartment over. Nova looked at herself. Her clothes were torn, tattered and burned. Her scroll was completely fried. Scrapes and bruises covered most of her body. She tried walking into the kitchen to find a snack. She needed food and water. But she didn't even make it out of the bedroom. She collapsed, passed out on Johnny's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"So, Lightbringer warriors have such high vitality because they have several lifetimes worth of souls inside them?" Nickel clarified.

"It looks like it." Johnny fumed.

"Well, I most certainly feel better about my origins." Nickel said.

"And every time I use those souls to heal, or use a move like Amon's Light, it drains that power, shortening my own lifespan."

"How long would you live if you never used that?" Nickel asked.

"According to this first book, two-hundred years at least. But with how I've used it, I'd be lucky to make it to a hundred."

"That's still a long time for a human." Nickel said.

"How about you?" Johnny asked. "How long are you meant to last?"

"Don't know. Mother was an unprecedented scientific success. This body should last twenty years without significant maintenance. The question is my soul."

"I suspect we'll be able to guess from this book." Johnny said. "It's clear that soul energy is stronger than mortal bodies. So, you might be able to last a long time too."

"I'm not sure I want that." Nickel said. "Immortality seems good and all...but I can't imagine being forced to live as one by one all my loved ones perished. If my mom, or dad, or brother or sister died...or even got hurt...I don't know what I'd do."

"We're almost back." Johnny said. He was getting clearer reception on his scroll. He had a few missed calls from Sun. It was late, otherwise Johnny would have called him back. The streets were unusually busy for this time of night.

"Must be the concert." Nickel said. "It probably ended less than an hour ago."

"I wonder if I should go ahead and give Sun a call then." Johnny asked.

"Well, let's get back to your place first." Nickel asked. "Then you can call Sun while I call Prim and see what she messaged me about."

"Alright." Johnny nodded.

As soon as he stepped foot near the apartment building he knew something was up. He gave Nickel a knowing glance and started running towards Nova's room. He saw it in shambles but nothing was stolen and there was no sign of a struggle. Johnny would have chalked it up to Nova throwing a tantrum if not for what he detected next. On the other side, in his room, Nova was lying unconscious.

"What happened?" Nickel asked. Johnny pushed her aside and opened his own door. Nothing seemed out of place aside from Nova on his bed.

"Nova!" He ran over to her. "Nova what happened?" Nova didn't answer. Her heartbeat was slow. Her aura was practically in the negative and she was more banged up than she had been in a very long time.

"I'll call Sun." Nickel said.

"Call Chenzi too. And grab an extra set of clothes from her room." Johnny said. As Nickel ran off, Johnny adjusted Nova's position. He checked her temperature. She was burning up from excess use of her powers. Johnny ran into the kitchen. He started some coffee and grabbed an ice pack. He placed the ice pack on her head. She shivered from the impact and started to stir.

"Johnny?" She moaned.

"It's alright." Johnny said. "You need to rest."

"Now that you're here, we can find this meinu and melt her ass." Her voice was loopy and delirious. Johnny had a lot of questions, but he also had regrets. But right now he smiled that even in this state, victory was on Nova's mind.

"Rest now, talk later." Johnny moved some hair out of her face. He looked at her pained face and watch it change to something peaceful. He could have sworn she was even puckering up as if expecting a kiss. "I'll protect you." He said.

 **Next Time: Will Nova remain safe long enough? Can Johnny and the others help her? What does the cultist want with Nova? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**

 **AN: I cut out an action scene so that I could save it for later. This does introduce a few plot threads that'll come into play later. But I want this to be less focused on action and more focused on the characters and the situations. There will be rematches, but at a later date.**


	10. Cult of the Sun Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: I'm getting close to catching up with myself. I haven't given myself a substantial break since starting this series but I have been releasing chapters slightly faster than I've been writing them. Putting it in perspective, I just released Chapter 7 today.**

 **Review Response: Runelt-whatever it takes to evoke an emotional response. Nintendoborn-Don't know, doesn't matter and yes. Kyrogue-Nova's having a hard time figuring out what her feelings are. She's hid everything that could be mistaken as a weakness under all the rage. Nightshade is actually a similar case, throwing away his former position as a Lightbringer to become the vigilante.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Nova fought an army of ninja clones. Johnny discovered a terrible secret of the Lightbringers. And Nova was pushed beyond her limits, now wounded and alone in Johnny's apartment while Saber's forces continue their hunt.**

Cult of the Sun Part 2

Saber sat at her table, alone. She had failed to capture the Summer Maiden but her clones were on the lookout. She had eyes all over the city, feeding her information. She's have to thank the Lightbringers for giving her the equipment that made tonight possible. Ten-thousand clones had been dispatched during the fight and Saber barely felt any fatigue.

"Where could she have gone?" Saber was regretting not doing more research on the Summer Maiden before tonight. She had her address, her family's address and the names of her teammates but that was all.

"We have eyes on all the hospitals, Shade Academy, and the addresses of any known family members." A clone said.

"What about her teammates?" Saber asked.

"Any information regarding the whereabouts of Johnny Clay has been impossible for us to recover."

"That's probably where she's hiding." Saber surmised. It still felt odd talking to her clones, but it did help articulate her thoughts. "Keep searching the city."

"What if she's fully recovered and has friends?"

"She didn't even put a dent in us tonight. No amount of allies will help her so long as I stay here." Saber gave a haughty laugh. "Infinite power is within my reach. I can afford to be patient."

* * *

Chenzi casually strolled down the street at an ungodly hour. The concert had been amazing. Walking back towards the apartment and seeing police cars, huntsmen and a frantic Sun wasn't as amazing. He got the rundown from Sun and then again from Nickel.

He walked into the apartment complex and let himself into Johnny's apartment. Johnny was pacing around lost in thought. Nickel leaned against the wall looking as cool as ever. Nova was still passed out on the bed wearing nightclothes.

"Any word from out there?" Johnny asked.

"Things quieted down." Chenzi said. "Sun is a hot mess but his better judgement won out."

"Your secrecy likely saved Nova's life." Nickel said. "Sun coming here would compromise that."

"I know." Johnny said. "I hate seeing her like this. It's such a rare sight. I guess I've never gotten used to it."

"I know the feeling." Nickel sighed.

"Nickel, something I've always wondered is how can you sigh without organic lungs?" Chenzi asked. Nickel shot him a dirty look causing a nervous laugh.

"Uhh…" Nova groaned.

"She's waking up." Johnny said.

"Johnny?" Nova sat up. She looked around the room and saw that her clothes had changed and her wounds had been treated. Her face went red and she covered up. "What did you do?"

"What did I…" Johnny started.

"Don't worry." Nickel said. "I'm the one who changed you."

"Good." Nova fumed.

"We got the rundown from your old man." Chenzi said. "Anything else you can tell us."

"Well, I know the best way to take her down is to use that good ole fashion combination of you aim I shoot." Nova said.

"Really?" Johnny said. "You get beaten within an inch of your life and your plan is to just use my eyes to find the source?"

"Hey, it's worked plenty of times before."

"I hate being objectified like this." Johnny groaned.

"You hate...what about all those plans that just involved you, Scott and Ariadne rounding up targets for me to cook?"

"That's different." Johnny said. "I'm team leader. I make the plans."

"Alright, what's your plan?" Nova asked.

"I find them then you fight them."

"That's exactly what I…"

"With me helping you." Johnny finished.

"I don't need the extra muscle." Nova protested.

"Well then, you're staying right here."

"I will not be treated like a child."

"And I won't be treated like I'm some sort of scanning device." Johnny said.

"Well then, I'll find another way." Nova said.

"God, you are so stubborn!" Johnny stormed off. Nova didn't say a word but she was starting to regret her decision.

"What are you two looking at?" Nova asked Nickel and Chenzi. "No one invited you."

"Actually Johnny did." Chenzi corrected.

"Johnny doesn't want you to do this alone." Nickel said.

"Well, I definitely don't need you two. I only need Johnny to find this slippery meinu." Nova fumed.

"I think you need him for more than that." Nickel said.

"And what would you know you overgrown action figure?" Nova shot back.

"I know you've been a mess ever since we arrived here with Prim." Nickel said.

"Have you ever thought about a pet?" Chenzi asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nova asked.

"Just curious. You know, have something to talk to that won't judge you. My mom got us a dog after my dad died. Really brought us all back together. For you, it should be a cat."

"Is that…" Nova looked at her tail and got flustered. "Is that a crack about my heritage?"

"No, it's just you live alone in an apartment. A cat would be better for you. You can cuddle up with it when you're home. And when you're away on missions, a cat is a lot better at taking care of itself than any other pet. It's like, the perfect match for you."

"Can it Spark Plug." Nova threw a pillow at his face. She looked at Nickel, standing casually against the wall. An idea crossed her mind. They might not know Johnny's address but they probably knew what he was capable of. Nickel on the other hand, was a wild card.

"Something on your mind?" Nickel asked.

"Yeah...I think I have a pretty good, and incredibly dangerous idea."

* * *

Morning had come. Saber's clones were still on the lookout but in fewer numbers. With the approaching day, it would be harder to maintain their stealth. One particular clone that had been spying on Nova's apartment, caught a glimpse of her in the neighboring window.

"She was at a neighbor's the whole time." The clone said. "Never took her as the friendly type."

The clones were much better prepared this time. They slid along the alley walls making all preparations they needed to secure Nova as quickly as possible. As soon as the Summer Maiden turned her back, several chains were thrown.

They fished her out of the apartment. She pulled on the chains, bringing all of them in for a swift spinning kick. She landed on the ground, right where a certain glyph had been placed. Nova felt her Maiden powers drain. Half a dozen clones slammed into her. A volley of flash-rounds took out her aura. A clone gagged her. Another one stabbed her in the leg.

"So much easier when we have an actual trap for you." A clone said. Nova kept struggling. But nearly thirty clones surrounded her and beat her unconscious. They bound her and dragged her off. They needed to be fast and careful. The chances of being seen were high. Yet, they made their escape into the sewers without much of a problem.

But, unbeknownst to the clones, an invisible figure watched from the rooftop. It took all of Nickel's self-control to follow through with this plan. Furthermore, it was up to Chenzi to inform Johnny once the deed was done. It was Nickel's job to track down the kidnappers. Of course, should they try finishing her off or extract her powers, Nickel would intervene, but they wanted her alive for something. Nickel just hoped Johnny wasn't too mad at how risky Nova's plan was.

Nickel followed the gang through the sewers. She stalked them through the corridors, remaining mindful of her signal. She would do her best to protect Nova should the need arrive but Chenzi and Johnny were the assurance.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Johnny yelled.

"Bro, Nickel is keeping an eye on her." Chenzi said. "It sounded like a good plan."

"What if they kill her before we get there?"

"I'm telling you, Nickel's got this."

"And if they kill them both?"

"If they can take down Nova AND Nickel, maybe they deserve to win."

"Not funny!"

"I'm just saying, Nickel's a damn good fighter. We're not going to be that much help." Chenzi said.

"I can't believe this!" Johnny said.

"I think you can and that's why you're mad." Chenzi said.

"I thought you were the smart one!" Johnny said.

"Only when it comes to people. Glade's the one who keeps us all from doing stupid stuff. You'd think it was Nickel with the whole computer brain thing but when someone hurts someone she cares about...good luck getting her to not try for revenge."

* * *

Nickel hid in the shadows as the clones opened up a secret door. The symbols on the door were unmistakably characters used by the Lightbringers. Nickel managed to send a message to Johnny and Chenzi on her location.

It'd be awhile before they manage to arrive. It was too long for Nickel to remain comfortable. She walked up to the door and examined it. It had Lightbringer writing on it but lacked the same mechanisms that hid Nightshade's lair.

Nickel pushed in a loose brick to open up the secret door. The opening of the passage created more noise than Nickel would have hoped for. She drew her blade, ready and expecting a fight. She activated her semblance to disappear as she slipped through the hall.

A few clones came to investigate. Before they crossed paths, Nickel jumped up and spread her legs to cling to the ceiling. The clones spread out, looking for her. Nickel silenced herself, trying to buy as much time as she could.

Then, a trickle of water hit her shoulder. There was a leaky ceiling right where she was roosted. The water trickled down her shoulder and dripped onto the floor. A clone took noticed and looked up. Nickel was still invisible but the path the water took around her body gave away her position.

"Intruder!" The clone pulled out a blade. Nickel dropped down in the middle of the group and took them out with a single swing of her sword. More clones started running down the hallway. Nickel used the narrow passage to her advantage. She flung the shurikens from her blade to take down the front line.

She manipulated the strings attached to the shurikens with her aura to bind the clones. She then dashed forward and cut them down. The clones got wise to her tricks and moved to surround her.

Nickel used her superior speed and strength to carve a path through the clones. If the clones knew she was here, their source probably did too. That knowledge would compromise Nova and put her in further danger.

Nickel made the mistake of going too far down alone. More passages opened up around her. More clones poured in completely cutting off her progress and the ground she had gained. The deeper she went, the harder it was to keep moving forward. Clones were coming out by the dozens to stop her. Most of them were armed with simple swords that Nickel was able to slice through. Others had guns, grenades and chains that made things harder.

Nickel used a bit of gravity dust to push her foes back. She used that extra room to jump onto a wall. She then pivoted and jumped to the other end. She zigzagged like this, slicing through any clone unfortunate enough to get in her way. She used her superior strength speed and stamina to propel herself forward through the ever-growing crowd.

* * *

"Wake up Summer Maiden." Saber said with a slap.

"We should do this quickly." A clone said.

"It appears we were followed."

"I knew she came a little too easily this time." Saber laughed. "It doesn't matter. Soon, we'll be truly invincible." The chamber room was covered in archaic runes. Nova was powerless. Her Maiden powers were sealed away thanks to the glyphs. Her arms were bound to chains and wires. The real Saber stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" Nova asked.

"What does any girl from Vacuo want?" Saber retorted. "Respect, power, your power to be precise, that is my goal, my destiny."

"You don't deserve this power you worm!" Nova tried standing, but electric shocks coursed through the wires around her wrist, electrocuting her.

"We are the Cult of the Sun. Long had we served the Summer Maiden in return, succeeded her."

"Sounds a bit counterproductive, don't you think?" Nova scoffed.

"The one called Avarice took the Summer Maiden from us centuries ago. Since then, we have waited patiently for the day he can no longer keep you from us. As the last of the Sun Worshippers, it falls on me to secure your power for both my ends and the ends of the cult."

"You could have asked nicely." Nova said.

"Would that have worked?" Saber laughed.

"No but it'd make your death come sooner." Nova said. Another shock brought her back to her knees.

"You're in no position to make threats." Saber said. She placed a white glove on her hands. "This is where you part ways with that incredible power. A power, might I add, you did nothing to deserve."

The glove had a red symbol on it. A small Black Gate opened up in Saber's palm. A bug came out of the portal and sprayed a black ink on Nova's face. The two women's psyches were plunged into the closed-off Black Gate. Black and red mist swirled around them. Nova felt powerless as Saber stepped towards her in the void.

Nova felt a powerful energy punch through her stomach. A violet mist of burning energy extended itself from her gut and took the shape of a beautiful woman. This was the power of Summer within Nova. In this realm, it had mostly separated itself from Nova. They were still bound together like a genie to a lamp.

"Stay back!" Nova yelled. Saber only laughed.

"You're mine now Summer and you will fulfill my every ambition." Saber said. She clutched onto the power of Summer and began pulling. Nova felt like her stomach was being ripped out through her skin. The Maiden fought back, creating a purple flame. But Saber did not submit.

"Like hell I will!" Nova cursed.

"You don't deserve this power!" Saber yelled.

Nova's mind went blank. Her thoughts traveled back to when she first discovered her power. There had been hints throughout her training. Her potent aura, her vision turning purple under stress, certain desperate attacks causing massive damage without the aid of dust, these were the hints of her inheritance. But it was at Raven's Peak that she discovered the truth.

Her team was fighting an assassin named Phos Ferris in a conjoined mission to save Rosaline Ren from Cipher. She had been pushed beyond her limits by the assassin and unleashed a primal fury. It was upon the revelation that this same assassin had spared her mom years earlier, for no other reason than to use the Belladonna blood to resurrect Avis, that sent Nova over the edge.

Nova mercilessly beat the assassin after that. Nova had killed Phos that day. As the heat of the moment settled, Nova realized what she had done and was overcome with fear. But it was Johnny who comforted her.

"There's a legend, that the fires of Vacuo burn in its citizens." Johnny had said. "And that those in whom the fire burns brightest, can achieve amazing feats." He was referring to the Summer Maiden.

"You're wrong." Nova growled at Saber. "I do deserve this. I'm the only one that deserves this. Maidens choose themselves and the Summer Maiden chose me!"

A power lashed out from behind her. The red mist took the form of a crimson raven and slammed into Saber. The void shattered. Saber was blasted into a wall. Nova was still alive, still the Summer Maiden, and didn't even have a scratch on her body from the exchange.

"What. Was. That?" Saber said in disbelief.

"You moron. Do you really think Avarice would let this power be so easily taken?" Nova asked. "All I have to do is fight back and have a stronger will than yours and you can't do anything to steal my power."

"Well then." Saber coughed. "It looks like I'll have to take you out the old fashioned way." Saber ran up to the altar and flipped a switch. The giant machine started humming. "One blast from this and not even you will survive."

* * *

Johnny and Chenzi followed Nickel's symbol all the way through the tunnels. When they heard the sound of clashing blades, they picked up their pace. There was a crowd of clones separating the boys from where Nickel was in a desperate deadlock.

Johnny took aim and sent a beam of light down the corridor, engulfing all the clones. Nickel was propelled forward from the blast as well. She spun in the air and threw her blade towards the boys, but kept hold of the shurikens.

The light faded. More clones poured in from the passageways. Nickel threw the shurikens into the walls. The blade landed at Chenzi's feet. Johnny launched himself forward by firing a blast from his weapon. As soon as he landed, Chenzi charged up an attack.

"Overdrive!" Chenzi released electricity into Nickel's swords. It traced through the wires into the shurikens, creating a deadly pool of electric energy. The clones were trapped. Nickel blocked their progress with her wires, trapping all the clones coming from the walls.

"The two of you go." Nickel said as she took some lightning dust from her pouch. "I'll keep things going here."

Chenzi jumped onto a wall and let himself be caught in the electricity. He used the current to launch himself over to Johnny. A pair of clones bore down on them. Johnny sidestepped and punched one, releasing a concentrated strand of aura from his knuckle as he made contact. Chenzi punched the other one in the chest, destroying it. He then pulled out his hammer and smacked more out of the way.

"Wow, Nova was right, these things do go down quick." Chenzi said. "Go on ahead, get your girl."

"My girl?" Johnny said.

"Just go!" Chenzi laughed. Johnny raced on ahead. He only got a few second head start before Chenzi caught back up with him.

"I thought you were hanging back." Johnny said.

"Yeah, I changed my mind when I realized Nova might be down for the count and whoever their leader is might be open for a beating."

"Why would you care?"

"Because Prim has dragged us on a bunch of missions and I never get to fight the villain."

"What about Sura?"

"That asshole went down in a single hit." Chenzi scoffed. "I'm hoping this one will last longer."

"Alright." Johnny said. He fired a beam of light to finish clearing the path. He could sense the machine charging up. "Chenzi!"

"On it!"

"I leave it to you!"

A blast of lightning fired from the machine at Nova. Chenzi intercepted it just in time. He spun his arms around to channel the lightning blast around his body. Saber stared at him in anger. Nova looked at him in desperation.

"Holy crap this is a lot of power." Chenzi said. "You can thank me later Nova. This would have definitely killed you."

"What is the meaning of this?" Saber yelled.

"It must really suck for you that this little trump card of yours runs on electricity." Chenzi laughed. He pointed a finger at the machine. "Maximum Overdrive!" He released all the energy back into the machine, destroying it. Saber was thrown back by the blast. "Alright, explain." Chenzi said.

"Her name's Saber. Wants to be Summer Maiden. Needs to piss off and die." Nova rattled off as she tried standing. A blade sliced through her chains as Nickel and Johnny joined her side. She nearly collapsed from her cramped legs but Johnny caught her.

"It's alright Nova." Johnny said.

"Hey, I'll call us even if you let me have the finishing blow." Chenzi said. Before Nova could answer, Nickel leaped in and slashed Saber across the chest as the cultist aimed a gun at the group.

"It's over." Nickel said.

"Oh you have to be...You did that on purpose!" Chenzi complained.

"Talk less. Then you'll secure the villain." Nickel pulled out some wire and bound the cultist.

"You're going to be locked away for a long time." Johnny said as he stood over Saber.

* * *

"Do you hear me?" Saber threatened as the police van shut her up. Johnny and Nova sat on the hood of Sun's car. Chenzi and Nickel sat across from them. Nova slurped up some coffee her father bought for her.

"You kids did well tonight." Sun said.

"Those machines were pretty advanced." Johnny said. "In the wrong hands, they might have caused a real problem."

"A machine that allows you to use your semblance without draining your aura?" Chenzi sighed. "To think the Lightbringers had something like that."

"And that storm machine." Johnny said. "I didn't get a good look at it before you blew it to kingdom come. But...I guess there's still a lot I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure everything out someday." Chenzi leaned back.

"Thank you." Nova whispered. "I...didn't get to thank you earlier."

"What are friends for?" Chenzi said.

"Prim doesn't deserve the three of you." Nova said. "Er, I mean the two of you, as teammates."

"Hey, you know I've always got your back." Johnny said. "A leader should always put his team first." Nova stood up and started walking off.

"What are you doing?" Chenzi asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Nova said. Johnny started following her. "I'd like some time alone."

Nova locked herself into her personal training room in Shade Academy. She sat on a workout bench and held her scroll. Her thumb hovered over the first name on her contact list for an eternity as she planned what she was going to say.

She nearly died that day. She nearly lost everything she strived for. Her whole world was crumbling. But somehow, thanks to Johnny and all the rest, things still seemed bright. And that hopeful light is what convinced Nova to press her thumb onto that first name.

Her heart sank as her scroll started ringing. She thought she knew what she was going to say. But doubt plagued her mind. What if they argued? What if she didn't answer? What if she wanted nothing to do with this? Nova certainly wouldn't blame her.

"Hello?" Ariadne answered more enthusiastically than Nova expected.

"Ariadne?" Nova's voice was weak.

"Nova! It's been too long. I was starting to think you'd never call. How've you been girl?"

The words crushed Nova's heart like a steam roller. No, it was like a whole had been punched in Nova's own private brick wall. Nova didn't know whether to describe it as her heart being crushed or exploded. All Nova knew, is that she couldn't keep her voice even or stop the tear.

"How?" She whimpered. "How can you be so happy to hear from me?"

"What are you talking about?" Ariadne sounded unexpectedly chipper. "You're my best friend. Or, at least I'm your best friend. Seriously Nova, I'm probably one of the few people willing to put up with you. And you call me for the first time in over two years, how am I supposed to react?"

"Best...friend?" Nova nearly broke down there.

"Nova are you crying?" Ariadne said. "God, was it your mom? Did she leave you…"

"After everything I've done!" Nova yelled. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. "After everything I said. She covered her mouth. I called you pathetic. I said you were weak. I said you were only dragging me down and getting in my way. I told you to give up being a huntress!"

"Nova." Ariadne's voice took a more serious tone.

"After I belittled you, and chastised you, and hurt you, how can you forgive me before I even have a chance to apologize?" Her breathing became staggered. "Kuso." She whimpered. "Kuso!"

"It's all in the past." Ariadne said. She started whistling a song. Her music always found a way to calm Nova down. "I did resent you for it. But I know...the reason you did that was because you were scared. You're scared of anyone seeing you as weak. Scott and I did drag you down. You and Johnny are the types to save the world. I'm...I'm fine now. I have a job. I'm the resident Huntress here. I have a boyfriend. His family loves me."

"I'm glad to hear it." Nova said as she calmed down and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, he works at the local animal shelter. He also works as a carpenter on the side to help bring money in. His name's Corcra by the way. I can't wait until you're able to meet him. When do you think you'll make it all the way here to Mistral?"

"I don't know." Nova said. "I wasn't planning on it. I didn't plan anything other than an apology."

"Well, apology accepted." Ariadne said.

"Johnny's fine too by the way."

"I know." Ariadne laughed. "I message him back and forth every once in awhile. He worries about you a lot."

"I know." Nova said.

"Hey, want my advice?"

"Sure."

"You should get yourself a pet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Trust me, for someone like you, it'd brighten up your day." Ariadne laughed. "Johnny hates to see you angry or sad. And I hate it when he spends our phone calls worrying over you."

"I'll let you go now." Nova said.

"Keep in touch Nova." Ariadne. Said. Nova hung up with a new outlook on what she had done. She tried her damndest to push Ariadne and Scott, especially Ariadne away. Even so, she was willing to forgive her and make amends. Nova decided to give Scott a call sometime later. One emotional phone call is all she could handle today.

* * *

"Mom! Is it alright if I go outside for a while?" Pallet asked.

"Yes dear. But be back soon, it's almost dark out." His mom said.

"Alright." Pallet nodded. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. He headed down to the courtyard where he promised to meet the ghost.

"Young boy." He heard the ghost whisper from the dumpster.

"You said that I'm the only one who can help you." Pallet asked.

"Yes, yes of course." An inky black figure extended from the shadows and crawled up Pallet's leg. "What is your name?"

"Pallet."

"Pallet? Well, call me...Inkwell." Flask chose that to be his alias for the time being. "I need a few things at first. Do you have a closet?"

"Yes?"

"Then that is where I shall live for the time being." The ghost said. "The only way to be free and pass over is to...enlist the aid of a certain huntsman."

"Then why didn't you just ask him?" Pallet asked.

"He doesn't know, or trust what I am." Flask said. "I need you to be...an aid. When I'm ready, I'll have you arrange a meeting."

"Okay?"

"Just do as I say. Other than this meeting, which won't be for a while, I may need your help going from place to place."

"I don't know." Pallet said. "Mom doesn't like me going out."

"Well, rules like that are bound to be broken." Flask said. "One last condition, never talk to me out in the open. Don't want people thinking you're crazy."

"I understand."

"Good, now back up to your room."

Flask gave a devilish smile. This should allow him a little more freedom than before. He still had to be cautious. There was one huntsman in the city that could detect him. Until he was removed from the equation, Flask had to be careful. But with this boy's help, soon, Johnny Clay wouldn't be a problem. And once he's dealt with, Flask would have free reign to move however he wants and rid himself of those he fears.

* * *

It was the next day. Glade and Chenzi recounted the adventures they had when the team was split. Hina was getting a history lesson from Ruby. Prim was trying to coax Johnny into getting alone with her. Nickel conversed with Citrine and Eiess. The only one absent was Nova, who was spending her extra time training.

"Come on Johnny." Prim said. "Let's go read those books you found. I want to see if there's more about that Hue guy in there."

"I appreciate the thought but...I'm a bit studied out for now."

"Well then, how about a spar?" Prim said. "This guy kinda fought like you. I can use some pointers."

"Alright." Johnny sighed. "But not right now, I'm trying to relax." He sat down on the couch. Prim sat next to him.

"Well, that I can certainly help with." Prim said as she leaned on his shoulder. "I got the gist of what happened with Nova. I get that you're probably stressed about a lot of things but...just know I'm always here for you. And I don't mean that in just a flirty way."

"I know."

"I really like you Johnny. And...don't tell Nova I said this, but I get jealous of the two of you sometimes." Prim swallowed. "But whatever happens, no matter what...I want to do everything in my power to help you." She grabbed his hand. "Even if that means giving you some time alone with your thoughts." She started sliding away but he held her hand tighter.

"Thanks. But that won't be necessary right now. I like having you here." Those words put a smile of Prim's face as she leaned closer to him.

"So…" Chenzi said. "Did you two kiss?"

"I don't see how that's important." Glade said.

"And I can't believe we're friends if you don't see how important that is." Chenzi retorted. "Ah well, our day would have been much more excited if SOMEONE didn't steal my thunder!" Nickel just snickered in silence. "And I still can't believe that Nova nearly died."

"I know." Glade put a knuckle to his lip. "Things are seeming incredibly dangerous around Vacuo. I'm worried we may be in over our heads." He looked at Prim, sitting on the couch with Johnny. "And I don't think Prim realizes it."

"Ah, it's a common problem with the women in our lives. They're a bunch of trouble. But that's what us men are for. Sure they can create giant witch thingies, or summon a construct that can pummel a man in seconds, or run faster than the speed of sound, or create a glyph for any purpose, or melt anything that gets in their path. But you, Johnny and I, we're the ones he keep them grounded."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"It's like an electrical circuit." Chenzi said. "They'd fly off the handle without us."

"Some of them tend to fly off the handle anyway." Glade took a condescending sip of his coffee. "And I get it. Chenzi...I need your help. I want to track down and defeat Zwart Baard."

 **AN: And so ends this segment. The next two-parter will come as soon as I finish it. Then we'll be halfway through the Villains of Vacuo volume. So, until next time take care.**

 **Next Time: Their worst fears realized. A crazed doctor. A final decision. Team PNGC faces their worst nightmares as Flask finds a powerful ally.**


	11. Nothing to Fear Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: I'm getting close to catching up with myself. I haven't given myself a substantial break since starting this series but I have been releasing chapters slightly faster than I've been writing them. Putting it in perspective, I just released Chapter 7 today.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- It's more about Nova learning that she is loved and appreciated more than anything. Blake's parenting (or lack thereof) really screwed with her head and her perception of people. The person who claimed to love her more than anyone was never there and if Blake was never there, why would anyone be there? That's why it doesn't feel right to me for Nova to ever fully forgive Blake. Nintendoborn- There's going to be a chapter chocked full of rematches. Justsomerandomguy- Nova is fun to write and easier for me than anyone else. I feel like she's the main character of the new generation, even if Prim gets more focus this story (even Nova's development here is tied to Prim).**

Nothing to Fear Part 1

The Schnee Dust Company's Vacuo HQ sat at the precipice of one of the world's largest dust mines. The building was the crown atop the heart of Vacuo. Or, at least, that's what people from outside Vacuo believed. The true Vacuans never really appreciated the treasure trove of power they were sitting on. Only Mantle could truly appreciate such resources.

That's what Whitley Schnee said on a daily basis. Helios was starting to get sick of the billionaire acting like he knew what was best for Vacuo. But lien was lien and Whitley seldom slouched when it came to paying his huntsmen.

"Of course, Vacuo's raw strength is just that." Whitley said. "Raw strength, a raging fire without direction. On the global scale, Vacuo is the burning passion of Remnant. But Mantle, is the mind that can turn that fire...into a weapon to defend humanity against the grimm." He pulled the curtain from the display case.

"Impressive design!" Walter Black applauded. Walter Black was a rich industrialist from Vale. He was well dressed with a pronounced mustache over his lip.

"I call it the Ergonomic Vacuum Eradicator, or EVE." Whitley said. "The material was mined and purified here in Vacuo. The internal mechanisms were designed and manufactured in Mantle. The outer shell and sleek design comes courtesy of Mistral. And the dust necessary to properly fuel the device was mixed in Vale. Oh, and the original concept is courtesy of our friends in Dragna."

"A regular international effort." Ms. Peacock of Mistral said. She represented Mistral's own weapons manufacturer, Spartan-Tech. Massive glasses framed her elderly face.

"But bells and whistles mean nothing." Mr. Green of Mantle said. "Your cousin sent me here, hoping that you can put your money where your mouth is."

"Why, yes of course." Whitley said. "All the bells and whistles in the world mean nothing if the damn thing doesn't work. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Snappes?"

"Huh?" Helios said. "Sorry I zoned out there for a second. I was thinking how nice it would be if Eiess were here. She's in town with her girlfriend still. If this weapon is the technical marvel you say it is, it would be nice to have another member of the Schnee family here to witness it."

"True. But I'm afraid Eisenherz is enjoying the last few days of her vacation time. I didn't want to bother her with a stuffy meeting." Whitley said.

"More like you didn't want her to be here if you failed." Mr. Green said. "She represents her mother's standard of quality better than I do. And Weiss Schnee is far more forgiving than I am. Rumors have circulated that she may pass her inheritance down to her brother...but as of this moment she is still the heir. Failure in front of her...could be more devastating than last time you failed to deliver."

"Well then." Whitley growled. "Mr. Snappes...ready to demonstrate?"

"Sure thing sir." Helios stepped up just like they planned. He aimed the weapon at the target and pulled the trigger. A purple sphere fired from the weapons and swirled around the targets. After just ten seconds the sphere disappeared and so did all the targets. There was a moment of silence.

"Impressive, I know." Whitley said.

"What even happened?" Mr. Black asked.

"They were pulverized into atoms." Whitley said. "The weapon is nearly ready for field testing. But our hypothesis is that it'll be a special weapon to deal with Grimm that conventional firearms can't handle."

"I see." Mr. Green said. "But isn't that what huntsmen are for?"

"I beg your pardon?" Whitley said.

"You promised us a weapon that would make any mindless grunt rival a huntsman. Yet you have merely made a more costly and less versatile substitution." Mr. Green turned his back. "I'll send my notes to your cousin, Mrs. Schnee, and get her opinion on the matter. Until then, good day to you."

"Why you…" Whitley growled.

"The Schnee name used to command respect." Mr. Green said. "I worked with your father, mother and uncle. They would be most displeased with the failures you have presented. It would be more understandable if Weiss Schnee hadn't turned your entire family name into a bleeding heart. If your uncle were still alive, he'd have disowned you both." Mr. Green exited the premise.

"Well I think it was spectacular." Mr. Black said.

"It could use some work." Ms. Peacock said. "But I think you're onto something profound here young man."

"I need a drink." Whitley said. "I bid you all farewell. Feel free to browse everything else in our R&D department, or any of the other floors."

"Will do." Mr. Black said.

"Come Mr. Snappes." Whitley motioned. As soon as they stepped off the elevator into the public lobby, they were swarmed by news reporters."

"Mr. Schnee, how did the demonstration go?"

"Can we expect this new weapon to be in the hands of security forces anytime soon?"

"Can you give us a timetable on when this weapon will have a public demonstration?"

"No comment yet." Whitley answered.

"Any word on the rumors that Eisenherz Schnee will be stepping down as heiress?"

"Is there any credence to the rumors that she has recently gotten engaged?"

"I don't speak with my cousins very much. I'm afraid I can't tell you what she plans on doing." Whitley answered.

"Any comment on the string of robberies that have hit your facility?"

"I am cooperating with VPD to apprehend the thieves." Whitley said.

"Do you have any idea who could be behind it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of those scoundrels in the White Fang. But no way to know for sure as of yet."

"Alright, that's enough questions for today." Helios said. Then, his watch started beeping.

"What is it?" Whitley asked.

"You go on ahead." Helios said. "I'm sure it's nothing." Helios stepped away and entered the elevator. There was a security alert in the vault. He took it down into the vault, where Whitley Schnee had his own personal bank.

He came across the man who alerted security. His was lying paralyzed on the floor with his teeth chattering. His gun was on the other side of the room. Helios tried to shake him, but he wouldn't respond.

"But Colonel Mustard…" Someone said.

"I said leave it." A stern voice said. "Pocket what you can and burn the rest. This isn't about the money...it's about revenge."

"That's not good." Helios ran towards the open vault. There were three people inside. Two of them looked like ordinary goons. The other one wore a mustard brown military uniform and a pumpkin mask. They were all sprinkling fire dust around the vault.

"We've got company." Colonel Mustard said. "Deal with him."

"Just-Ice!" Helios activated his power suit and slammed the ground. Ice pillars covered the fire dust and slammed one of the thugs into the wall. The other one opened fire. Helios used the ice wall to block the fire as he closed the distance.

"Looks like we have ourselves a huntsman." Colonel Mustard said.

"Justice Punch!" Helios proclaimed as he jumped over the ice wall and punched the thug in the face. A few punches later and the thug was on the ground. "Now for the boss. Justice…" Helios was stopped by a yellow gas blasting his face.

"Every fighter no matter how bold has a limit to what their mind can take." Colonel Mustard said. "You thwarted my plans but I will escape to rule another day."

Helios' vision began to bend. The world around him shifted. His body felt small and powerless. He fell backwards, unable to move. Then he saw them, with their glowing red eyes. It was just like when he was a kid, desperate in the woods of Patch, cold, hungry, tired and surrounded by Grimm.

"Stay away!" Helios cried. The Grimm drew closer. They surrounded him. He couldn't even move a muscle to defend himself. "Somebody save me!" He screamed.

* * *

Nova was livid that she had to degrade herself like this. Johnny was out on a mission and by all right, she should be with him. But Suna still had her on a tight leash. She hadn't gotten over whatever it was he thought she needed to get over. So, to prove herself, Nova was dealing with the second to last person she ever wanted to deal with.

"So...if you had to pick a word to describe your current mood, what would it be?" Professor Plum asked. "What would it be?"

"Annoyance." Nova said as she turned on the couch. "The only reason why I'm here is because Professor Gull restricted my license."

"Care to explain?"

"Cut the crap Plum, you know what happened."

"I need to hear you say it." Plum said.

"I just get so furious." Nova said. "It's Prim's fault. She just...I can't….arrrgh!"

"Where did these feelings of animosity start?" Plum asked.

"Well, seventeen years of being dicked around by the one person who's supposed to take care of you. That's a start."

"Oh yes, your mother. If you're up for it...I'm all ears."

"Why should you care?"

"I get paid to listen."

"Touche."

"So…"

"Yeah, not in the mood." Nova said.

"What are you in the mood for?" Plum asked.

"Leaving." Nova said.

"Well...you're not getting off that easy. So...instead of Prim...let's talk about your partner, Johnny Clay."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Your honest opinions of the man."

"He's cool. He's reliable...which is about all I could ask for in a partner."

"Would you say this reliability is a substitute for a lack of a consistent maternal figure in your life."

"Hell no!" Nova blushed. "I mean...reliability is something I've grown to admire in people. And yeah, it's probably because my mom would constantly ditch me, my mentor lied to me for years, and the one woman I could ever trust wholeheartedly was on the other side of the world raising her own kids."

"Ruby Rose-Arc, you mentioned her in previous appointments. Would you call her close?"

"I'd like to, but probably not. She was like an aunt I guess. Same as her sister, Yang." Nova sighed. "But I never saw her as often as I liked. I guess that's true for a lot of people in my life."

"Then, is it possible that your resentment towards Prim might be directed at her?"

"That's ridiculous." Nova said. "I've never felt any negative emotion for Mrs. Ruby in my life."

"There's obviously a great amount of admiration there. Mrs. Ruby and Professor Gull are the only people I've ever heard you mention with any kind of prefix."

"Well one is my idol and the other one is the only person who is literally the boss of me." Nova said. "But the thought that I hate Prim out of jealousy for Mrs. Ruby is asinine. If that were the case I'd hate her siblings as well."

"Well, it does state in your file that you had a bit of a rivalry with Citrine."

"It was nothing personal." Nova said. "She's the daughter of my idol. So, when I started at Beacon, she was the standard I compared myself to."

"Does this same measure apply to Prim?"

"No! I might not always like Citrine but I've never doubted her drive to be a huntress. Same with Glade and Argent. Prim is the only one I have a problem with."

"And what of her relationship with Johnny?"

"Johnny deserves better." Nova huffed. "He's got really good, pretty, eyes….but when it comes to women he has a hard time saying no."

"I see. So this coupled with Prim's infatuation with him is what led to them…"

"Yeah." Nova cut him off.

"Would you consider your mother's treatment of you to be a defining feature in your life?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I've worked with you for two years." Plum said. "I've noticed that you have a hard time opening up to people because of what happened with your mother. Yet Johnny is the exception. No matter how hard you've tried pushing him away, he's stayed with you. Now Prim threatens to divide you two. Therefore, your feelings towards her are more akin to your feelings towards Cipher-the organization your mother ran off to fight."

"Why would I…"

Care? Well it's obvious that you're fond of Johnny."

"Fond? Probably. That doesn't mean I'm in love with him or something."

"You said it, not me." Plum laughed. "You act cold and distant when in fact you are very emotional. You just have a hard time expressing emotions not directly tied to your power. Anger, awe, even joy have fueled your powers in the past. But sadness, fear and love are things you've abandoned. My advice, try art. Write, draw, think about what you want in your personal life and set goals accordingly."

The bell rang, letting Professor Plum know it was time for his next appointment. Nova leaped up and stretched. He had given her a lot to think about.

"Later doc."

"Having feelings for someone is not a weakness" Plum said. "There's no need to hide it the same way you do your right hand."

* * *

Eiess and Nickel both received calls as soon as it happened. The SDC building had just been robbed. Not much managed to be stolen thanks to Helios' intervention, but the huntsman was in the hospital screaming.

"It took us forever to get him sedated." The nurse said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Citrine asked.

"We're not sure what happened." The nurse said.

"This was the first time this crew attacked us directly." Whitley said. "I can assure you Eisenherz, that I'm doing everything in my power to get to the bottom of this."

"I know." Eiess said.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the attacker?" Nickel asked.

"He goes by Colonel Mustard." Whitley said. "We first caught wind of him when he hit some of our shops in Mistral."

"Another refugee in Nightshade's war against crime." Nickel said.

"It seems like we're dealing with these people every other day." Citrine said. "I wonder if we should help the police more directly."

"I would love to." Eiess sighed. "But we have our duties in Mantle to attend to. We only have two more days of vacation time before then."

"Well, Prim has been talking about staying here." Nickel said. "I wonder if it's because of Glade's relationship with Hina, or her own infatuation with Johnny."

"Prim's a pain most of the time." Citrine said. "But if she's wanting to stay here...you guys could do a lot of good."

"Yeah." Nickel said. She clenched her fist as she looked at her brother. Something burned inside her android body. She desperately wanted to find this Colonel Mustard and deliver righteous vengeance on him.

"I suppose we should at least try helping here." Eiess said. "After all, this guy is going after my family."

"Too bad Johnny left for a mission this morning." Citrine said. "He's usually good with this sort of thing."

"Is there any Schnee facilities he hasn't hit?" Nickel asked.

"That's...confidential." Whitley said.

"I advise you give us any information that could pertain to the case." Eiess said. "We're trying to help."

* * *

Nova walked into the pet shop in her neighborhood. She had conceded on the idea that a pet could be good for her. She didn't really know what she was looking for. She was just going to browse for now. At least, that was the plan.

"Ah, how can I help you Ms…" The clerk-whose name was Onyx- greeted.

"Wukong." Nova answered. "I'm browsing ideas for a pet."

"Well, what kind of pet are you looking for?" Onyx asked. He was a reptile Faunas with scales on his skin.

"A companion for when I'm home." Nova said. She had no desire to state what she had been going through and all the reasons she decided to get a pet. But this man was a stranger, so she was a little more comfortable giving a summarized account. "It's depressing when I'm home alone in that empty apartment. I was told a pet would be a good way to liven up the place."

"Pets are serious responsibilities."

"I know all about serious responsibilities. I'm a huntress and a pretty high-profile one at that." Nova looked in the direction of the barking dogs. "It'll either be a cat or dog." Nova said.

"Nova Wukong." Another person stepped in. "Can't believe you're taking someone else's advice." Chenzi greeted her.

"I just found it an agreeable idea." Nova crossed her arms and turned away. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just...trying to find something to do." Chenzi said. "Prim and Glade are hanging out with their family, Nickel and Eiess are investigating that robbery earlier."

"Robbery?"

"Yeah, apparently Helios got hit pretty hard while working for the Schnees. So, for those two it's personal." Chenzi said. "So, this is what you do when you're grounded and Johnny's away." Nova fired a tiny lightning bolt from her finger to blast him in the face. It shut him up without hurting him.

Onyx led her down the hall where all the cats and dogs were. There was a kennel full of medium sized kittens. Most of them were clawing at the size, trying to get a better look at her. Nova stopped and knelt down to examine the kittens.

"These ones are about six months old." Onyx said. Nova's eyes drifted to a black cat licking its paw in the corner of the kennel. As soon as she made eye-contact with the cat, the cat stood up and walked closer to her. She noticed a small limp in its front paw.

"What's wrong with its paw?" Nova pointed to the limp.

"Ah, shortly after she was born, she was attacked." Onyx said. "But she's a trooper. Tougest cat in the litter." The cat sat and looked straight at Nova, examining her with an equal amount of curiosity.

"I…" She picked it up and held it close to her face. Its heterochromic eyes blinked cautiously at her. "I'll take it." Nova said impulsively. She held the cat closer. It batted at her right hand. After a few swipes it stopped and meowed.

"Are you sure?" Onyx asked.

"Positive." As the kitten held her hand, Nova felt an instant bond with the animal. "Does she have a name?"

"Nah...cats don't really do names as well as dogs so, they usually don't get names until they're bought."

"Well then, from this point onward your name is Pangur." Nova said as she hugged the cat.

* * *

Eiess and Nickel sat across from each other. Eiess was on her third cup of coffee. Nickel didn't drink. Eiess was looking at a list of things that had been stolen from the Schnee facility in recent months. She was trying to figure out what Colonel Mustard was after. It couldn't have been simple money or resources. There had to be a personal connection to the SDC.

"I just realized something." Eiess said.

"What is it?" Nickel asked.

"I have no idea how to be a detective!" She threw the paperwork in the air and slammed her head down.

"You alright sweetie?" Citrine walked up with her own glass of wine.

"I just have no idea where to go from here."

"Come on, we've done stuff like this before." Citrine set her glass down and began massaging Eiess' shoulders.

"If Topaz, or Scott or Johnny were here I'd be more confident in our ability to find Mustard's next target." Eiess said as she leaned back. Citrine gave her a succulent kiss on the shoulder.

"I know the two of you can do this." Citrine said.

"I think your issue is that you're looking at this facility." Nickel said. "Think back further. He started in Mistral. Look for disgruntled employees from there who were fired shortly before the first robbery."

"Or maybe this guy is somehow connected to the White Fang." Citrine suggested. "They're still around, and Prim ran into them a while ago."

"You two are so much smarter than me." Eiess sighed as she pulled Citrine in for a kiss. "Nickel, while you're here….you still have time to think about it but I'd love for you to be my Maid-of-Honor."

"Would the whole, Best Man/ Maid-of-Honor thing even be a thing for a same-sex wedding?" Nickel asked.

"I don't know." Eiess said. "But you're like, the only girl I ever talk to who isn't someone I've known my entire life."

"Oh." Nickel said. "I suppose that makes sense. I'm honored by the way." Nickel said. "Carrying on, I asked Sun to give me the toxicity reports for Helios. If we can isolate what did this to him, we may have our best lead."

"And this is why you're better than me." Eiess said. "You're...holding up just fine...right?"

"That was my brother he did that to." Nickel said. "I'm going to find him and make him pay."

Eiess simply nodded. Nickel was still the same android she was when they met. Merlot's androids stole from Penny Polendina and Rubrum Snappes in order to build their army. When Nickel found out, she tracked the androids across the frozen tundra trying to catch them and make them pay. That was how they all met, fighting Merlot's androids.

"Well, I think the two of you need a break." Citrine sat next to Eiess. "You've been going at it all day." Then, Nickel's scroll started buzzing.

"It's Sun." Nickel said as she answered her scroll.

"Hey, Nickel." Sun said. "Just wanted to give that toxicity report. Whatever this was, it was absorbed through his skin and fried his nervous system."

"Will he be alright?" Nickel asked.

"Yeah, he's expected to make a full recovery by the end of the week. The problem is what else it did. This thing was two-fold. It paralyzed him and hit him with a massive hallucinogenic gas. We don't know if it was all one compound or a semblance or a mix of the two as of yet."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"We'll keep in touch." Sun hung up the phone.

* * *

Prim had taken up her pen and started drawing a fun little comic of her and Johnny. It was more of a fantasy than anything. Just a way to let the creative juices flow, and some other juices. It wasn't until she let her mind wander for too long that she realized what it looked like she was drawing.

"What are you doing?" Gelb asked.

"Gah!" Prim jumped.

"Checkmate." Glade said as he finished his game with Argent. Prim held her drawing closer to her chest to hide it. "Drawing risque pictures again?"

"I am most certainly….okay they are a little risque." Prim said. "But can you blame a girl when she's so close to finally bagging the guy she's had a crush on for years."

"I think it's sweet." Ruby said. She was laying on Jaune's lap on the couch. "I've always been so proud of how all my children are artsy." She placed a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth.

"Mom, by the time you were my age you were already with dad." Prim complained. "Right now, Johnny is pretty much the only guy I can picture myself with." She gave a heavy sigh. "I think I'm actually in love."

"Your mother and I knew each other for a while before we dated. And we had the whole, saving the world thing, that defined our relationship early on."

"I know." Prim moaned.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I got lucky." Ruby said.

"Prim got lucky too once." Glade said.

"Hush." Prim through her sketch book at his face. "No!" She realized what she did.

"God Prim, do you ever think of anything else?" Glade asked.

"Shut up!" Prim ran at him but he grabbed her book and ran out side.

"No fighting!" Ruby shouted. "Glade, give your sister her book back. I want to have a nice day, hanging out with my family for once. We only have today and tomorrow together before we have to head back to Vale. And between vigilante's, kidnappers, shippers and bandits, I feel like I've barely been able to spend time with you."

"I'm sorry mom." Glade tossed Prim her book back.

"How come I can't go on adventures?" Gelb asked.

"You're five!" The rest of them said together.

* * *

"And this is your new home." Nova said as she opened the door. Chenzi came in behind her with a cartoonishly large bag of cat food. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Chenzi said as he moved to set the food down in the kitchen. "I'm going to see if Nickel needs any help with...whatever she's doing."

"Have fun." Nova said. "And try stealing the takedown."

"I always try but Nickel is faster than me!" Chenzi huffed.

"Catch you later." Nova said. Chenzi left the room, leaving Nova alone with Pangur.

She picked the cat up and started petting him. He stretched out across her chest. His claws fully extended, scratching at her top. Nova sat down and Pangur turned his attention towards her pants. He clawed at them, getting a feel for them. Nova used her aura to keep her clothes from getting torn.

When pangur realized he was making no headway on her outfit, he jumped on her shoulder. Nova reached back and started petting him behind the ears. Pangur purred and pressed its head against hers. Something about the show of affection made Nova's heart melt.

"Who's a sweet little kitty?" Nova purred. Pangur jumped off her shoulder and began clawing at her couch. "Hey!" She jumped up to grab him but he ran off. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Pangur jumped onto her table and started playing with her napkins. "Adventuress little kitty aren't we." Pangur knocked over her one and only vase. "Asshole."

Pangur ran over to her and jumped into her lap. He started purring and loving on her. Nova realized that raising a cat was going to be more difficult than she expected. Just in the span of a few minutes she wanted to squeeze the cat to death and...squeeze the cat to death but in anger.

Pangur spent the next hour running around the apartment. Nova tried chasing her a couple times to no avail. The cat had touched down on every surface in the apartment before it petered out and collapsed onto Nova's lap.

"Yeah, this is all new for me too." Nova said as she petted the cat. "But I promise that as long as I am able to, I'll do my best to love you. And do my best to teach you not to be such an ass."

* * *

Nickel examined the toxicity reports. She probably wasn't making any further headway than the actual detectives at VPD. It was still a start at least. Eiess compared that to the security footage and the prior reports. Citrine got in on the action by cross referencing a list of potential suspects with travel visas.

"I think I found a good suspect." Citrine said. "Dr. Regulus Musk."

"What's he look like?" Eiess asked.

"Well, he's the same height as the thief. He was a military scientist for Atlas during the Grimm War. After the war he went to Mistral and joined their militia. He injured his leg in a biking accident, cutting his military degree short. He then attended university, got his PHD and was hired by the Schnee Dust Company as a weapon's manufacturer."

"Then what?" Eiess asked.

"Well, he was fired last year. But here's the kicker. Whitley personally fired him after his designs for a weapon weren't up to specifications."

"What weapon?" Nickel asked.

"Doesn't say." Citrine asked. "Only reason I know he was fired is because Whitley bothered to put that information in our package."

"I'm already asking him." Eiess said. A minute later, she received a text. "EVE."

"The same one Whitley was showcasing this morning." Nickel said.

"Of course." Citrine jumped up. "Other board members are already cracking down on Whitley for some shady dealings, scandals, and a lack of a major product from his division. Showing him up and making him look a full on the day he shows off his baby will look terrible on him."

"His position within the company is secure." Eiess said. "My mother assured of that."

"But not his power." Nickel said. "Your mom has already cut his funding once."

"What?" Eiess looked through the files Nickel was referencing. "You're right. Whitley's on the verge of losing his position as a manager. If he fails too hard, he'll be relegated to a partial owner and nothing else."

"I didn't know your mom was so cold." Citrine said.

"She's not!" Eiess said. "He must have messed up really badly to get on my mom's bad side."

"Either way, if Musk is our man then we have to stop him." Nickel said.

"It doesn't say where he's been staying but he arrived in Vacuo about two weeks ago." Citrine said.

"I'm going to let Whitley know." Eiess said. "Then Nickel and I will head to the building. It's likely he'll strike again tonight before Whitley has had a chance to implement better security."

"I'll head out to see what I can find on this Musk guy." Citrine said.

"We'll reconvene…?" Eiess started.

"I'll meet up with you guys tonight." Citrine said. "We should pull an all-night stake out just in case. I'll bring plenty of coffee."

"Thank you." Eiess planted a kiss to Citrine's lips. "Stay safe."

"You too."

* * *

Colonel Mustard gave a laugh as he piloted the bullhead. Whitley Schnee was so preoccupied with making sure his precious lien was safe that he didn't even think to secure what all that money had developed. This was to be the final nail in the coffin. Mustard had everything he needed. He had the virus ready. He had a plan. He had some drones strong enough to hold off any security force Whitley could have mustered up on short notice. All that he needed now was to execute.

He put the bullhead in hover mode and repelled down, directly to the floor that contained the prototype. With the press of a button, the virus flooded the security systems. He quickly broke the glass window and slid in.

He had about thirty seconds before the guards knew he was here. He turned on his flashlight to locate the weapon. He smashed its display case and grabbed it. Then, he quickly ran towards the nearest computer.

He put in his access code and plugged in his second virus. This one was meant to destroy all files pertaining to EVE. Then, just as he was at the moment of victory, a barrage of shurikens cut the connection and destroyed the computer.

"Here to collect what you think is yours?" Nickel said.

"Who's there?" Colonel Mustard looked around. He couldn't spot her.

"You're going to pay for what you've done."

"I'm going to pay?" Colonel Mustard laughed. "Whatever it is you think I've done is nothing compared to what Whitley Schnee has done."

"I don't care about all that." Nickel recalled her shurikens and kicked Colonel Mustard across the room. "You're going to pay for what you did to my brother." Colonel Mustard reached for EVE but his hand was stopped by a shuriken. "So, you must be Nickel Polendina. Too bad, this is where we part way." He grabbed the string connecting her sword to the projectile, and sent electricity through it.

"Damn it!" Nickel grunted as her systems began to fry.

"Nickel?" Eiess tried radioing her.

"End of the line, android." Colonel Mustard said as he aimed EVE at her.

 **Next Time: Will Nickel get out of this? Will Colonel Mustard pay for his crimes? What is it that Whitley Schnee did? Will Nova learn how to raise a cat? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**

 **AN: Giving Nova a pet is one of the best ideas I've had for a while. The title, as well as the general structure and themes of this two-parter are based on the Batman episode of the same name. The same episode that gave us "I am Vengeance, I am The Night, I am Batman."**


	12. Nothing to Fear Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: Been awhile since I've had time to write, hence the delay. I like to have both parts written before I post, so that I don't make you wait too long before the thrilling conclusion.**

 **Review Response: Nintendoborn-Since Clue already has a theme with their names, it's easy to rip them for RWBY characters. Kyrogue-Colonel Mustard is going to be a bit more impressive in this chapter. Runelt-What makes you think I'm going to kill Nova's cat? Guest-Probably not really. At least not a threat on par with Salem. I do have a villain in the works but he's not going to be appearing for a long time. Mistral Man- There's going to be some fun antics with Pangur later. Prim is basically a PG13 version of the Just Act version of Ruby. Justsomerandomguy- There's going to be a fun parallel with Nova, Blake and Pangur in a later chapter.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: A new terrifying foe has hit Vacuo, his target, the SDC. Nickel, Eiess and Citrine work together to try stopping him. Nova deals with her new pet. And Nickel has cornered the fearsome foe once again.**

Nothing to Fear Part 2

Nickel drew her blade against her foe. Colonel Mustard stepped back and got into a battle stance. The huntress was the first to strike. It was blinding and silent and even so, Colonel Mustard blocked it with a sickle. Gas sprayed from his hand, prompting Nickel to leap back.

She started analyzing the gas, trying to determine its origin. As soon as it contacted her skin, she detected her aura beginning to fritz. Her HUD was flooded with warning signs. Nickel threw her shurikens and Colonel Mustard deflected them.

"Your constitution must be strong." Colonel Mustard said. "Any other huntress would already be down."

"Gases don't work on me." Nickel said.

"Ah, that's right. You're that android from Team PNGC."

"Our reputation precedes us." Nickel clashed with him again. Colonel Mustard threw down some noxious gas bombs. Nickel switched through her displays to try and find him. He was running away towards the storage room.

Nickel leaped into the air and threw a shuriken into the wall. She pulled on it to close the distance. Colonel Mustard blocked her attack and sent electricity through his sickle. Nickel's vision glitched out as she was pummeled and kicked out the window. Nickel threw her shuriken blindly to catch the side of the building and pull herself back in. As soon as her vision returned she came face to blaster with EVE.

"Let's see if Whitley's money was worth it." Colonel Mustard said. Nickel quickly flipped backward to dodge the blast. She fell out of the broken window and grabbed onto the ledge. The blast hit the adjacent building and began compressing its rooftop. "Still alive?"

A ship flew overhead and began hovering. A ladder fell out of its cargo hold and Colonel Mustard grabbed ahold of it. He climbed the ladder as the airship made its escape. Nickel threw her shuriken to latch onto the ship. Colonel Mustard fired Eve and destroyed Nickel's strings. Nickel began falling only to be caught by a summon.

"I've got you." Eiess said as she rode the griffon summon.

"Just get closer." Nickel said.

"I'm pursuing at a safe distance." Eiess said. "Colonel Mustard has EVE and your strings are gone."

"Persistent huntresses." Colonel Mustard said. "Very well." He threw a gas grenade at the pair.

"Hold your breath." Nickel warned. The gas bomb covered the area. Eiess held her breath. Nickel's aura became compromised, which raised red flags for her. Eiess held her breath. But even without inhaling it, the gas seeped through her aura and affected her mind.

"It's useless huntress!" Colonel Mustard laughed. The summon started to fade. Eiess' vision blurred and bent. She saw a Grimm proteus form in the clouds to smash her. She flinched up and screamed in terror. "Take your pick."

The summon shattered. Eiess clinched up in terror. Nickel had to forfeit the chase to dive at Eiess. Eiess flailed through the air. She couldn't use her semblance. Her body was paralyzed and her aura was unstable. Nickel grabbed her hand and slammed her sword into the nearest building. They dangled there until Nickel was able to get the both of them down. Meanwhile, Colonel Mustard made his escape.

* * *

"Kuso!" Nova threw a slipper at Pangur, who had just marked its territory all over Nova's couch. "Get back here." Pangur ran away and slid under the stove. Nova picked up the stove but Pangur just ran in between her legs.

Nova got fed up after that. She boosted her speed to outpace the feline and grab it. She flicked it on the nose and threw it into her cage. The cat pawed at her prison and looked pleadingly at Nova. Nova shook her head and grabbed her scroll as it started to ring.

"Nova?" Sun said.

"What's up?" Nova asked.

"Seeing what you were doing." Sun said.

"Dealing with a pissy cat." Nova said. "And that's a serious pun. This cat just peed on my couch."

"Feels bad." Sun said. "Can you come down to the station. We could use your help."

"What for?"

"We just got a report that the SDC was hit again. This time a powerful weapon was stolen. Eiess got taken down and the perpetrator even held his own against Nickel."

"Hmm…" Nova thought. "Technically, my license is revoked."

"Yeah, but you're a deputized agent of Vacuo. Come on, I need your help with this. People are starting to get scared."

"I see, you're using my image rather than my abilities."

"Obviously if you get a chance to nab this guy it'd be great." Sun said.

"Alright." Nova said. "I'll be there in a minute." She hung up her scroll. "I'll be back later you little snot."

* * *

Citrine had been shoved away by the nurses. Eiess' body was in a catatonic state. Her hands clutched tightly to her face as she wept and screamed without any regard to her surroundings. Citrine was finally let it when the doctors weren't enough to restrain her.

"Citrine, don't leave me!" She screamed.

"Eiess, I'm right here!" Citrine shouted but Eiess didn't acknowledge her.

"I don't want to be alone. I can't. I'm not strong enough. I can't do this alone. I'm a waste. I'm a pathetic excuse for a Schnee. I don't deserve this, I know but I can't bare losing you!"

"Eiess, it's alright." Citrine grabbed her hands.

"Citrine!" Eiess shouted again.

"I'm right here." She kissed Eiess' hands.

"Why are you doing this?" Eiess cried. "You know I can't bare it."

"Ms. Rose...she's completely unresponsive." A nurse said. "Until we get her sedated, nothing we say or do to her is going to get through."

"But…" Citrine protested.

"We'll take it from here." The nurse helped pull Eiess' hands apart and cuff them to her bed. The sight made Citrine's skin crawl. She had claw marks on her face. Skin from her face was under her fingernails. A few of the scratches even drew blood. Her eyes were pressed shut. As the sedative took effect, she started to slow her movements.

"Eiess?" Citrine bent over to kiss the heiress. The kiss caused Eiess to freak out.

"No!" She howled. "I don't want you! Where's Citrine?"

"Eiess I'm right…"

"Go away!"

"Ms. Rose!" The nurse yelled. "Step outside." Citrine stepped out of the room where she was greeted by Nickel and the resident psychiatrist, Professor Plum.

"Ooh boy, looks like I have my work cut out on this one?" Plum said as he readjusted his hat.

"She's going to be okay." Nickel assured as she put a hand on Citrine's shoulder.

"What could do this to her?" Citrine slumped onto a chair.

"A powerful semblance." Plum said.

"It's gas based but it doesn't need to be inhaled." Nickel said. It attacks your aura and infects your brain from there. Helios got hit with it too."

"Hmm...I do know of…" Plum started. "But it was never this potent."

"Dr. Regulus Musk is our prime suspect." Citrine said.

"Oh...hmm…" Plum contemplated. "How peculiar."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Citrine asked.

"There was one man in the Atlas Military during the Grimm War. He survived a fight with one of the Grimoire. Up to that point, he hadn't had a semblance. I worked his case in the weeks after the war. He claimed that his encounter with the beast unlocked his semblance. That semblance was to incite fear in any being."

"Then…" Nickel started. "Of course." She held her fist. "I'm infected too. My HUD, it keeps giving me warnings and stuff."

"So?"

"So, my greatest fear has always been...well...not being seen as human. But it's something I live with everyday."

"But why aren't you like Eiess or Helios."

"Probably because outside her aura and rudimentary wiring, there's nothing to infect." Plum reasoned. "Both Ms. Schnee and Mr. Snappes are overloaded so to speak. Nickel simply lacks the fleshy parts of the brain that cause such reactions."

"I see." A tear welled in Citrine's eye. "So, Eiess' greatest fear is losing me."

"And Helios' greatest fear is being powerless against the Grimm." Nickel said.

Citrine clutched her chest with worry. She wondered if Eiess' obsession with her was healthy. If this ability was able to drive her insane with fears of abandonment, it made Citrine question the part she played in making those her fears. Perhaps, she was too enabling of Eiess' affections.

"Who was this person?" Citrine asked. "The one you referred to Professor Plum."

"I'm afraid it is quite illegal for me to tell you. Either way it's just a hunch. And neither one of you are in the right mind to do something about it. It would be incredibly irresponsible of me to share this information, even to skilled huntresses like yourselves."

"Citrine?" Ruby walked in.

"Mom?" Citrine ran up and gave her mother an embrace. "I couldn't do anything to help her."

"It's okay." Ruby said.

"It's not though." Citrine said. "Worse yet, I made things worse." She wanted to confide her most recent thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you later." Citrine said. "I just...Eiess is hallucinating things that have to do with me."

"Oh." Ruby said. "Well, I'm sure you'll get the guy responsible for this."

"Speaking of which, I should head out." Nickel said. "Sun's calling in Nova."

"Oh boy." Ruby said. "Be safe."

"Why?" Citrine asked. "Aside from the obvious."

"Sun called Prim and Glade in too."

* * *

Despite the pertinent situation, the police department was rather tame. Nova guessed it had more to do with Whitley wanting to keep things quiet rather than the mood of the place. She quickly located her father, who filled her in on what was going on.

"Nova, the people of Vacuo know you and trust you." Sun said. "Whoever this is, he's getting away by putting our people into fear-comas. So, I need you to make a statement."

"Statements aren't usually in my job description." Nova said.

"Yeah, please don't be mad."

"Mad at what?" Nova asked.

Prim and Glade arrived at the police department shortly after Nova. They got the rundown from some other officers on the way over. Prim was also warned in advance that Nova would be there too.

"Hey!" Prim tried her best to sound happy. Nova looked her over and started storming away.

"Nova!" Sun followed after her.

"No way. I am not going to work with her." Nova said.

"The two of you making a public statement together is the best way to get ahead of this and buy us time." Sun reasoned.

"And I refuse to dignify her with my time." Nova said. "If you want someone to smile and wave in front of the camera, that's more her thing."

"Just one of you would sound too routine." Sun said.

"Sounds to me like you're being picky."

"Sounds to me you're just being difficult." Prim said.

"I'm being difficult?" Nova's eyes flashed violet.

"Told you this was a bad idea." Glade said.

"If the two of you get on camera, let the citizens know they're safe, and call this guy out…" Sun said.

"Screw that!" Nova said. "This guy isn't some terrorist. He's just a thief ripping off the Schnees. And from what I hear about Whitley, sounds to me like he deserves it."

"Have you thought about what he's planning on doing with that weapon?" Prim said.

"No, because I heard Whitley staked his entire reputation on that thing. Having it stolen will ruin him." Nova reasoned.

"We should consider the possibility that Whitley is the ultimate target." Glade said.

"Suna Gull is with him now." Sun said.

"The headmaster himself? Lucky him." Nova said. "We don't, and I certainly don't, need to make a public statement. I'm going to find this guy and prove that you've all been had by another loser in a cheap mask."

"Remember what happened last time?" Prim teased. Nova spun back to slap her but Glade blocked the strike.

"Prim, go away…." Glade said.

"But…"

"Nova, mind having a word with me?" Glade asked.

"I've got nothing to say to you." Nova replied.

"Good, I'll be doing the talking." Glade said.

* * *

Nickel knocked on the door to the headmaster's office. Citrine was with her. The two were there to check up on Whitley. When they walked in, Headmaster Gull was staring out his window while Whitley sat slumped on a chair with a cup full of gin.

"Good evening Ms. Rose, Ms. Polendina." Suna greeted without turning towards them.

"Whitley?" Citrine asked.

"What do you want?" The man sounded defeated.

"We think we found a lead." Nickel said. "What do you know about Dr. Regulus Musk?"

"Not much." Whitley said.

"You fired him." Citrine said.

"I've fired a lot of people kid." Whitley said. "It's how the business world works. You fail at your job, you get let go. It's not like being a huntress where failure means death."

"Musk probably blames you."

"He can get in line." Whitley said.

"Look, is there anything…"

"No." Whitley said. "I never spoke with the man. His performance ratings weren't up to snuff so I axed him. I've done everything I can to help you catch him, now leave me be." He leaned back and took a shot.

"Ms. Rose, you're not needed here." Suna said.

"But…" Citrine protested.

"If Colonel Mustard comes here I'll stop him." Suna said.

"You have to let us handle him." Nickel said.

"Watch your tongue Ms. Polendina." Suna said. "I am a headmaster and have both seniority and authority over you. Careful how much you let your eyes be shrouded in your quest. The both of you have proven to be valuable assets in the safety of humanity. Don't let some two-bit thug with a nifty semblance lead you down that forsaken path."

"What are you talking about?" Nickel asked.

"For an android, you have very strong passions." Suna said. "You too, Ms. Rose. Don't forget your failure with the doppelganger."

"Sorry for the intrusion." Citrine bowed and left. After they entered the hall, Nickel spoke up.

"Doppelganger?" Nickel asked.

"Long story." Citrine huffed. "Something all leaders go through. In short, I did not do so well in that exercise."

"Prim's never said anything about it." Nickel said. Just then, Nickel's scroll rang.

"Hey guys." Prim said. "Found that Dr. Musk guy. I'm sending you his last known address. Meet me there asap."

* * *

Nova and Glade stood across from each other. Out of all the Rose-Arcs, Glade was the biggest question mark of the gang. Nova had never seen him go all out. There was always this sickening suspicion that he held back during fights. Even more troubling, was that Glade consistently blocked Nova's attacks. That, was a feat no one else in their age group had ever managed to do.

"What do you want?" Nova asked.

"Your father didn't have Colonel Mustard in mind." Glade said.

"Is that really what we're calling him?"

"He picked the name." Glade shrugged. "But you're right. A public statement like this isn't necessary. It was a ploy by your father to get you and Prim to work together. My mom and I are the only other people that know this."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because it obviously isn't working." Glade said. "What a bother." He sighed. "I don't know what crawled up your butt and died but a lot of people are sick of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I was there when you blew up your own complex wall to fight Prim. I know about Eros and Cherub and what all went down there. I also know it was around that time Suna revoked your license."

"Shut up." Nova growled.

"If you think I'm going to chastise you and take Prim's side, well...you know damn well that no one criticizes her actions more than me. It's my lot in life. But this whole Johnny thing…"

"And who said it has anything to do with Johnny?"

"You did, remember?" Glade said. "Look, I don't care how or why your hatred of Prim started and how it got to this point. Frankly, it doesn't matter. You're both really important huntresses and need to at least act like you get along."

"And if not?"

"It'll make all of our jobs a hell of a lot harder." Glade said. "Nova, you act like you want to push everyone away but I know it's a defence mechanism. And don't worry, I'm not like Citrine. Frankly, I don't need you to be my friend and I know the feeling is mutual."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're stupid if you think Johnny is just going to disappear."

"Why are you bringing him up again?"

"Because I know deep down, appealing to your emotions is the best course of action. And Johnny, he cares about you more than anyone."

"That's not true." Nova said. "Sure, he cares for me, but he knows when to back off."

"Not what I meant you…" Glade sighed. "So, this is what it's like on this end?"

"Come again?"

"Nothing...just realizing how much I've changed in five years." Glade said. "You, do realize you're the only reason Johnny moved to Vacuo?"

"Citrine said something similar." Nova said.

"The only reason why he came to Vacuo is because of you. He wanted, wants to be close to you. You gave him something that he lost. You gave him companionship, something he's longed for since becoming the Last Lightbringer. And I know he gave you the kind of stability you always craved and never got from your family. Whether you two become more than friends doesn't matter and I really don't care. It's just an observation."

"You don't care? Or you're rooting for Prim?" Nova asked.

"I support Prim in her endeavor. I think Johnny is good for her. And maybe she's good for Johnny. It doesn't matter. What matters is that Johnny wants you in his life. Prim's going to have to realize that one way or another. And you...well...you have to accept that he probably wants Prim in his life too."

"Prim doesn't know what she needs and Johnny doesn't know what he wants."

"And what if I'm right? I know this better than you." Glade said.

"Don't try acting high and mighty in front of me."

"I know what it's like. I felt like that, pretty much the entire time I lived on Patch. But when you finally learn how to actually express your feelings, you're going to have to play nice with Prim. Even if you keep a burning hatred of her inside...at least act nice. Do it for Johnny man, do it for Johnny."

"I don't live by what Johnny wants." Nova said.

"Okay then, do you want Johnny to be happy?" Glade asked. Nova turned around.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sights or I'll pummel you." Nova said.

"Just think about this." Glade said.

"One…"

"Think about what you want." Glade said. Nova finished counting to five and spun around. Glade was gone. But he had given her a lot to think over.

* * *

Sun had pulled up everything he had on Dr. Regulus Musk. This included a home address. Nickel, Citrine and Prim went to pay him a visit. Nickel decided to scout ahead first. It was a small, innocuous hut towards the edge of town. Nickel spotted him at the window watering a plant.

"Remember, we're not sure it's him." Prim said. "I'll go in first and ask him questions."

"I should do it." Citrine said. "I'm more experienced and I have more of a stake in this."

"That's kinda what I'm afraid of." Prim noted as she marched up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" Dr. Musk said.

"You're Dr. Regulus Musk, right?" Prim asked.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"Hopefully not...for your sake." Prim said. "My name is Prim-"

"Rose-Arc. Yes, I know who you are."

"May I come in?" Prim asked. Musk scratched his neck. He was a thin, pronounced fellow who looked nearly cadaverous.

"I see no problem." Dr. Musk said. He led Prim into his house. There were blueprints all over the desk and floor. Most of them looked like weapons. "Can I get you some tea?"

"No thanks." Prim said. "I'm here about the recent robberies. The ones by a Colonel Mustard."

"I've heard." Dr. Musk said. "It couldn't have happened to worse people. I know this thief made quite the display earlier in the evening."

"Where were you?" Prim asked.

"Ah...I suspected that I'd be...well...suspected. But you see, I was here all night."

"Cut the crap!" Nickel said as she slammed him into the wall.

"Nickel!" Prim yelled. Nickel was still invisible.

"Do you have any idea who you hurt and what they mean to me?" Nickel said coldly.

"Enough!" Prim constructed a scythe and pried Nickel off the scientist.

"I have nothing to gain from this." Musk said. "I'm currently suing Weiss Schnee for seizing research that was rightfully mine." Citrine walked in through the door.

"Sorry about all this." Prim said. "I thought I told them to stay back."

"You never got our approval to go in alone." Citrine said. "What if he gassed you?"

"I have a plan for that." Prim said.

"Look, you kids." Musk grabbed a blueprint off the table. "I developed this weapon's housing unit. The SDC is legally obliged to compensate my efforts. Instead, they waited until it was done and cut off anyone who outlived their usefulness."

"Sounds like motive to me." Citrine said.

"Look at it!" Musk through the blueprint at her. "All of the budget went into research. If I wanted to have it I'd have made one myself. It's not actually that difficult once you know how it's put together."

"And how did you know it was stolen?" Nickel asked.

"The news." Musk answered.

"You're lying." Nickel said.

"No, he's right." Citrine said. "This thing isn't all that difficult to make. The SDC could make a fortune off of this."

"And by extension me, one of the chief researchers of the project."

"But if you're not Colonel Mustard…" Nickel started.

"Mayday, mayday!" The huntresses' scrolls started beeping. "This is a priority alert to all huntsmen in the city. Colonel Mustard is holding the Sun River Spa hostage!"

* * *

"Kuso." Nova's power glared. "Dad, you have to let me go in there."

"Not while he has hostages." Sun said.

"But this is one of the best places in my city." Nova said.

"We still have no idea how potent his semblance is." Glade said. "Wagering a bet...he may have gotten ahold of the same equipment that made Saber anything approaching a threat to you."

"Thanks for choosing your words wisely." Nova said.

"I say we lure him out and then have you melt him." Glade said.

"I'm starting to like you." Nova said with a smirk.

"What does he want?" Glade asked.

"One million lien by end of the hour." Sun answered.

"Is that it?" Glade asked.

"It's a lot of money." Nova said.

"Hmmm...I have a plan...but I think I need Nickel." Glade said. "And I definitely need you."

* * *

Team PNGC gathered with Nova as Glade laid out his plan. Nova was fine with it. Nova and Glade used the underground river system. Citrine was to claim to have the money. Nickel and Nova would hit him from both sides and apprehend him as soon as he met with her to collect.

Glade swam through the musty water with his rebreather. His scroll was attached to waterproof earphones, letting him know everything that was going on. Nova led the way, using her magic to cover her head in an air bubble.

"We're here." Nova said.

"Any way to burrow through without causing a commotion?"

"Yes." Nova answered. She began melting the foundation. They popped out in a storage closet. Glade signaled for Nickel to come through. That, signaled Citrine to start.

"Colonel Mustard!" Citrine said. "I am Citrine Rose, huntress and fiance to Eisenherz Schnee, heir to the SDC."

"Fingers crossed." Glade said.

"On behalf of the SDC, I have one million lien, just as promised." Citrine said.

"I still don't understand why I can't just go invisible." Nickel said.

"He's expecting that." Glade said.

"But really, boy clothes?"

"Come on Nikki, you look so cute." Prim said.

"I don't want any huntsmen coming here." Colonel Mustard said.

"That's why I have a currier here." Citrine said. "She is coming to meet you. As she walks in, let the hostages out."

"I want to check the lien first." Colonel Mustard said.

"Very well." Citrine said. "Go." Nickel nodded. Glade covertly cut a hole in the wall. He could see the hostages.

"They're in range for Heart's Grow." Glade said.

"Use it to protect the hostages." Nova said. Nickel walked into the room, clad in suit and tie. Her face was exposed and her hair was stuffed underneath a top hat.

"Vacuans are so easy." Colonel Mustard said. "Give them a show of force and they'll treat you like a king."

"Kuso." Nova growled.

"They really are the more savage of kingdoms." Colonel Mustard said.

"Oh boy." Glade sighed. Nova was gritting her teeth in anger. Colonel Mustard was insulting Nova's pride with his talk.

"Whitley Schnee is the worse failure to come from that branch." Colonel Mustard said.

"At least Nickel's keeping her calm." Glade noted Nova's growing frustration.

"He suits this desolate waste of a kingdom." Colonel Mustard said. "You're his official currier yes?" Nickel nodded. "Good, then you'll be the first to hear this. I'm going to use EVE to kill these people and with that, he will be finished. And I'm starting with you."

Colonel Mustard pulled out EVE. Nickel ducked down and kicked him in the chin. Colonel Mustard grunted and aimed at a hostage. Glade constructed Heart's Grow to block the blast. The construct was pulverized by the shot but it bought Nova enough time to kick him in the back of the head.

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Nova growled. "Outsmarted by savage Vacuo." She mocked. Yellow gas sprayed her in the face.

"Damn it!" Glade rushed to her side. Nickel tried striking him again only to be electrocuted by his sickle.

"I'm fine." Nova stood her ground. Her vision had grown dark. She could see everyone ignoring her. She could see everyone she cared about leaving her behind. It was a nightmare. It was Nova's primary fear.

"Move!" Glade pushed her out of the way of a second EVE blast. Glade countered it with his own cannon blast. Colonel Mustard then sprayed him. He went down easily. He felt his entire body crumbling into nothing. He felt the claws of mortality sink their teeth into him. The entire room morphed to form the maw of a massive monster. Not just any monster either. The one Glade feared above all else. The one he dreaded the prospect of fighting. The one called King.

Nova pushed herself back to her feet. She had prepared for this. When backed into a corner, when faced with her greatest fear, she never froze. She only lashed out further. Just like her first time training with Ms. Ruby. The Hero of the Grimm War had nearly hit Nova with a full powered blast. Ruby pulled her fist short and directed the blast around Nova's head and split the plateau behind her. Nova had only frozen for a second back then before lashing out with a blow that earned Ms. Ruby's respect and cemented the young Faunas' position as Ruby Rose-Arc's one and only pupil.

"Get out of here." Nova could barely control her powers. She blasted a hole in the wall to open the hostages' escape.

"You're a tough one." Colonel Mustard smacked her with his sickle. "But you can only hold on for so long before the fear consumes you." He leaned over her and put a knee to her throat. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"I see…" Nova saw an eternal loneliness, her visage held over an infinite void. "I see you losing."

At that moment, Prim delivered a kick to Colonel Mustard's face. The criminal sprayed her too. She used Fighting Dreamer to block the blast. Colonel Mustard destroyed Prim's defences with EVE. Prim closed the distance and landed a powerful strike across his chest with her sword. Colonel Mustard hit her with gas and it took effect.

Prim froze there, on her feet. Her combat stance didn't falter. But she couldn't move. It was like her limbs were turned to stone. She was stuck, forever in this defensive position, never able to relax or move or smile.

"End of the line for all of you." Colonel Mustard said. "Might not be civilians, but a couple high-class huntsmen biting it is sure to end this weapon's image and by extension Whitley entire career." A sonic boom reverberated through the room. "Huh?" Colonel Mustard looked at his hands. Eve was gone.

"Looking for something?" Citrine said. White light covered her eyes. "You messed with the wrong people." Colonel Mustard tried gasing her. Citrine burst into rose petals and reappeared behind him. Nickel sprung to her feet. Together, Nickel and Citrine sandwiched his head and knocked him out.

"Now let's see who you really are." Nickel pulled off his mask. "Walter Black?"

"And I would have gotten away with it too if not for you persistent huntresses." Walter Black said.

"Comatosing the love of my life was probably a shit move anyway." Citrine knocked him out.

* * *

Nova woke up the next morning. She was in a hospital bed. Prim and Glade were in beds in the same room. Sitting in the room, was Chenzi, Eiess and Johnny. Nova sat up at the same time as Prim.

"Johnny?" Nova asked.

"Saw all the footage last night." Johnny said. He bent over and picked up Pangur. "Didn't think with everything going on, you'd picked up this little cutie."

"What are you doing with my cat?" Nova asked.

"Why do you have a cat?" Prim asked.

"Shut up."

"Oh no ladies, trust me, I'm fine." Eiess muttered to herself.

"Yeah, and I slept through the entire thing." Chenzi growled. "My worst fear come to life, sleeping through a thrilling villain encounter."

After Glade woke up, they were debriefed on what happened. Walter Black wanted to ruin Whitley Schnee. With him out of the way, he'd be one step closer to, in his words, restoring the Schnee name to its former glory. Citrine got most of the credit for capturing him. With him in custody, it was easy to find a detox for his gas.

"It was a powerful semblance but not his." Johnny said. "Semblance-rounds, DNA bonded to dust to simulate one's abilities. In this case, Walter Black used semblance rounds of a former patient of Professor Plum. We're looking into it now."

"And our suspicions were correct." Nickel said. "He was using a Lightbringer device to further amplify it."

"Obviously not enough." Nova said.

"Yeah, you did good out there." Prim said.

"Of course I did." Nova said. "You did good too." Nova sighed. "You're a good fighter. And it's apparent something like fear isn't going to easily beat you."

"Did I miss something?" Johnny said. "You two are...being nice."

"Don't ruin it." Nova said. "Idiot."

"I guess with how long we were out...this is Citrine and my parent's last day in town."

"You're staying?" Johnny asked.

"Hell yeah." Prim said. "Glade's got a girlfriend, Chenzi needs to fight a villain and I'm having too much fun."

* * *

"This feeling." Flask said. "It's strange."

"What's strange?" Palette asked.

"I felt it when I first arrived here and then I lost it." Flask said.

"You need to go out?" Palette asked.

"Yes...but I think it's best I go alone." Flask said. "But if you may...what's the scariest thing on the news right now?"

"Well, probably that Colonel Mustard guy last night. But other than that...the news doesn't play scary things. Although...there's been a lot of kidnappings lately. That's why mommy doesn't like me staying out. Every Time someone disappears, a statue of them appears in the statue garden."

"You don't say?" Flask hissed. This may be what he's been needing all along.

 **AN: And thus ends this mystery. I really liked filtering in all the references to past stories and the retooling I did with Whitley to fit him into RWBYond. I also think this was a good way to introduce a viable, long-term recurring villain. He'll be popping up again before the likes of Sura of Eros, that's for sure.**

 **Next Time: People missing. Bodies inside statues. A touch of stone. A lion mask. And the claws of evil squeezing around Prim's throat. It's the halfway point of The Villains of Vacuo.**


	13. Touch of Stone

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: Been awhile since I've had time to write, hence the delay. You have all officially caught up to me. As I release this, I am just starting to work on the next part.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I liked using a red herring for the first real time. I also love how I've done Glade. Nintendoborn- I wouldn't think Bronz Tiger.**

Touch of Stone

Airgid and Cielo walked down the streets of Vacuo. The two White Fang members were running errands. One of those errands including holding up a convenience store for some easy dust. They were armed with stun pistols. They were just going to get in, grab the dust, and get out before the police or huntsmen show up.

"I think this is a good place." Airgrid said.

"Yeah. It's small, well-stocked and only one employee." Cielo smirked. They walked in and started browsing. Cielo made note of the cameras. Airgrid walked around, to see if there was a good escape route. Airgrid walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" The man asked. He was in his late twenties. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands were well-manicured.

"Yeah." Airgrid said. "You can give us two canisters of dust."

"It's in the back." The Clerk said.

"I've got our canisters full." Cielo said.

"Good." Airgrid said.

"Two canisters? That'll be twelve-fifty." The Clerk said.

"See…" Airgrid pulled out his pistol. "We're a bit strapped for lien."

"We'd appreciate if you just let us walk away." Cielo said.

"Too noisy." The Clerk grumbled. His hand shot across the counter and grabbed Airgrid by the face. Airgrid tried screaming as his face turned cold and stiff. He raised his gun. The Clerk grabbed his wrist and snapped the gun out of the Faunas' hand.

"Hey!" Cielo shouted as he raised his gun. The Clerk slammed Airgrid's face into the counter and threw him across the room. He leaped over the counter and stomped on Cielo's throat. He grabbed both men by the throat.

"More riffraffs from Mistral." He said. The two men began to turn to stone. "I can tell you're not from around here. Liars and thieves are held in lower regard than murderers. And given your complexion and the guns you brought here, I'd say you're from Mistral."

"Yeah." Cielo shook his head. "Let us go man, we're sorry. We'll give the dust back and act like this never happened."

"Can't." The Clerk said. "Can't risk you telling anyone my secret." He growled. "Can't leave any evidence." Cielo's eyes went wide. Both of them completely turned to stone. "Not worth keeping."

He pulverized the statues into dust and began sweeping. It had gotten noisy here lately. Too many tourists. Too many eyes. Too many people driving him insane. But for now, this would satisfy The Lionhead.

* * *

Johnny sat down on Nova's couch. They had just gotten back from the hospital following the events the previous night. Pangur hopped onto Johnny's lap and started purring. Johnny scratched the cat behind the ears.

"She likes you." Nova said.

"Animals have always been fond of me." Johnny said. "Not as much as Ariadne but still."

"Well, she can control animals so I'm pretty sure that's cheating." Nova said.

"Yeah. So, what are we doing today?"

"I just….I don't want to be by myself today." Nova said.

"Nightmares?" Johnny asked.

"That teme Blake got in my head." Nova shook her head.

"You mean Black?"

"Colonel Mustard, yes." Nova said. The freudian slip was obvious to Johnny.

"Well, I think you should spend time with Ruby. She's leaving tomorrow."

"Good idea." Nova stood up. "Well, come on."

"Think it's a good idea for all of us to be together."

"Nothing's going to happen. I promise." Nova said. "I won't start any crap."

"Thank you."

"But if someone else does…"

"Nova." Johnny shook his head. "I think we should bring the cat."

"Great idea." Nova grabbed her cat from Johnny's lap. "Come on Pangur, we're going on a little trip."

"It's kind of cute seeing you so affectionate towards the kitty." Johnny said.

"Well he's just an innocent little…" Pangur dug its claws into her vest. "Okay, he's actually a turd but this is all still new to him." Johnny's scroll started ringing.

"Commodore Schmidtlab, ringing for his tea." Johnny groaned. "Yes?" He answered. Helios was on the other line. After a few seconds, Johnny hung up with a ghastly look on his face. "I...I got to go. I'll walk you to Ruby's but I got to bail after that."

"What's wrong?" Nova asked.

"Statue Garden has a new resident." Johnny said.

* * *

Sun slammed his coffee cup down. It had been a hell of a time ever since Nightshade appeared in Vacuo. And now this was happening again. Statue Garden was a remote area just outside of Vacuo. At one point, it had only been full of statues of legendary heroes and guardians from Vacuo's past. Now it was a body-dumping site for an allusive serial killer.

"So, what's with this place?" Helios asked.

"That's right, this is the first time Statue Garden gained a new resident since you've been in Vacuo." Sun said.

"I know the history of this place." Helios said. "It was a park, right?"

"Yeah." Sun said. "But over the last three or so years, there'd be a new statue appear."

"A starving artist putting his work on display." Helios guessed.

"Something like that. But every statue that's appeared is of someone who had gone missing just days earlier."

"You think there's a connection?" Helios said.

"My guess was that someone kidnaps these poor girls, kills them, then makes statues in their image."

"Maybe it's someone mourning the lost."

"Doesn't have to be mutually exclusive." Sun shrugged. "It's why we don't put disappearances in the news anymore. It was a test of a theory. And my theory checked out. Despite no reports of the missing persons, their statues show up."

"I see." Helios said.

"Worst part was…" Johnny walked up with a cup of coffee. "I checked this place out when I first got here two years ago. They're not just statues. They were alive. Someone is kidnapping people and turning them into the statues. Only thing we know is that the person dumping the bodies here wears a lion mask."

"Someone saw the guy?" Helios asked.

"Yeah." Johnny pointed. "That guy and his partner." He pointed to a statue of a police officer looking through binoculars. "The partner escaped."

"The new resident's name is Lilly Kershner." Sun said. "Went missing during a shopping trip about two weeks ago."

"Why don't we have people here all the time?" Helios asked. "If we had a huntsmen…"

"The Lionhead, as we've come to call him, threatened to kill any officers he finds snooping around here. He's made good on his promise and even took out a huntsman once." Johnny said.

"It's too risky. And too many people go missing to know which ones are The Lionhead's victims. We don't have the manpower to stay constantly vigilant here." Sun said.

"If I can just catch him…" Johnny said. "A semblance this powerful would require direct contact. And not to sound like Nova, but I'm invincible in situations like that."

"We've chased every angle for this." Sun said. "All we can do is get lucky." He sighed. "Speaking of Nova, where is she? I thought she'd be with you today."

* * *

"It's a shame Johnny got called in." Ruby said as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Nova said. Ruby sat down next to Jaune. "But it's for a good reason. If anyone can crack this case it's Johnny."

"Yeah." Prim said as she stretched out. "Johnny's amazing, isn't he?"

"I'd know better than you." Nova said.

"Sure about that?" Prim smirked.

"Ladies, please, we all know Johnny's got good eyes." Citrine said.

"Yeah, it's a completely platonic fact." Eiess said.

"I'd rather just talk about how wonderful this vacation has been." Ruby said.

"It's been hell for us." Chenzi said.

"Oh, you're only whining because we got to see action last night and you haven't." Prim said.

"You'll get your chance." Glade said.

"I'm glad you've all been having fun." Ruby said. "It's been refreshing spending time alone with you." She poked Jaune's face.

"Helps that all our babies are growing up." Jaune said.

"Not all of them just yet." Ruby grabbed Gelb from Citrine's lap. "But now I know anytime I want to be alone with you, I can always pawn Gelb on someone and not have to worry about anyone else."

"I'm not gonna grow up mommy." Gelb said as he gave Ruby a hug.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Jaune said.

"I guess the next step would be having grandkids." Ruby said as everyone looked at Prim.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Prim asked. "Glade's the one with the girlfriend and Citrine's the one engaged."

"Yeah, but it's a bit different for us." Citrine said.

"And I've never done anything you need to do to have a kid." Glade said. Prim threw a pillow at his face.

"Loser." Prim said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gelb asked.

"You're five." Ruby said.

"I'm looking forward to taking missions again." Citrine said. Eiess nodded.

"Vacations are nice." Eiess said. "But speaking from experience, nothing is quite like camping out in the forest with the love of your life, wondering what monstrosity we're about to face."

"Believe me, I know." Ruby said. "I love each and everyone of you dearly. But the thing that sucked the most about being a parent is not being able to go on missions with Jaune."

"That's the thing I miss most about adulthood too." Jaune said. "I haven't really gone on missions since the Grimm War. After the war, I got a job teaching. I came out of retirement for a night to save you from Levi." He pointed to Citrine. "Came out only one other time, and that was during the flood. Now, our hunting days are behind the both of us."

"It's nice though." Ruby said. "When I was all your guys' age, I never imagined living a quiet life. I never imagined staying at home. I wanted to live my whole life on the battlefield. Then I fell in love."

"We both did." Jaune said.

"Ozpin told me something once, that you can't live like that. I have my issues with Ozpin but that is the one good piece of advice he gave me. And it took realizing my feeling for Jaune to figure out what he meant." Ruby looked at Nova.

"I have the opposite problem." Prim sighed. "I...I'm afraid that I'll never find that someone. I think I have but...it's all up in the air. I'm the Guardian. Oscar has a lot riding on my career. But...I don't want that. I don't want to live my entire life as a meatshield for Remnant."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Nova said. "At least you have support. Yeah, you might have the title, but you're not the only one defending Remnant. You have a great family, a great team, great friends, you can afford to take a break."

"Didn't think you were one to give into the burden." Ruby said.

"I'm not. My duties, my job, is the only thing I have." Nove stroked Pangur's back. "But my team is split. My friends are living their own life. My family...well there's nothing they can do to help me."

"Is that what you saw last night?" Prim asked.

"I saw myself above the world...standing alone." Nova said. "Doesn't take Professor Plum to figure out what that means."

"You're not alone." Citrine said.

"But I am." Nova said. "I mean, not completely. But I'm the Summer Maiden, the only one. Only one other Maiden is active and we don't exactly get along. I have a few precious people I can talk to. Ms. Ruby, you're one of them. Johnny is one of them. Yang is one. But even them, they can't...Ms. Ruby you know what I'm talking about. When you have all this responsibility, and you're the strongest in the world, it's suffocating."

"I know Nova." Ruby said. "Just know that whatever happens, I'm always willing to listen." Ruby smiled. "I used to be the greatest hero in the world and now look at me. Basically powerless and retired. You never have to put up a strong front in front of me."

* * *

Flask hadn't seen it with his own eye but he felt it. He could feel the brief blast of terror coming from the dust shop. He slipped through the cracks and kept an eye on the shop. There was only one presence in there. Flask could feel the frustration coming from the man. He was meticulously filing his nails down as he sat behind the counter.

"What are you hiding?" Flask slipped into the shop while no one was looking and his in the shadow of the soda machine. If he could latch onto the Clerk, he'd be able to read his emotions and possibly decipher his thoughts. But adults were always far less trusting than kids. Flask couldn't risk exposing himself in a place like this.

The Clerk was muttering something as he watched the news. There had been a big clash with a villain the previous night. Flask wasn't surprised to hear that Team PNGC was involved. Flask resigned himself to stay and watch this man until he left. Then, Flask would follow him.

* * *

"I've got it!" Prim cheered. "I know my first order of business for after the vacation."

"I swear to God if it has anything to do with Johnny I'M going to punch you." Glade said.

"You see, it's not just me." Nova said.

"It...okay, so, there's that serial killer kidnapper dude." Prim said.

"Lionhead." Nova said.

"Whatever. If I, we, Team PNGC catch him, that'd be like really cool." Prim said.

"Okay, part of that sounded incredibly dumb." Glade said.

"Just because my dad wants you around to help fight all the influx in crime doesn't mean you should chase the most elusive killer in Vacuo's history." Nova said.

"You're the last person I expected to…" Ruby started.

"Besides, Johnny's already on the case." Nova said. "If anyone can catch the killer, it's him."

"Yeah…" Prim leaned over to Nickel. "But if we do it, then Johnny would be super impressed and then he'd be mine for sure." She whispered. Nickel gave a heavy sigh.

"I miss the days when we chased criminals." Ruby sighed. "I was only fifteen the first time I fought Roman Torchwick."

"And thus began the spiraling events that led you to being the Guardian of Remnant." Jaune said.

"Please, we basically spent long periods of times waiting for the plot to happen and just reacting to it." Ruby laughed. "Blake was the worst. She'd always act like she was trying to change the world but she just kept running around, making things worst and pushing all her friends away to do it."

"I guess things never changed." Nova said.

"Oh, Nova, I didn't….I mean I did and I know you don't mind but...It's not something I like you dwelling on." Ruby pleaded.

"Will you please stop pitying me?" Nova huffed. "We all know what happened. We all know that my mom would rather make excuses and wallow in self-pity. We all know it's far too late for her to ever repair the damage. She abandoned me for most of my life. If not for her injury she'd still be gone. By the time she had her injury, I was an adult and didn't need her any more. Ms. Ruby, you, and Yang, you're more of a mom to me than she ever was."

"The ability to forgive is a virtue." Ruby said.

"I know. I have forgiven her. It's thanks to her negligence that I turned out the way I did. The only regrets I have are the terrible ways I've treated my loved ones. Even them, even Ariadne forgave me so what does that matter?

"Obviously it means a lot to you?" Prim said.

"I have forgiven my mom. I have meals with her every once in awhile. I talk with her when I'm over there. But there's a fine line between forgiveness and forgetting. I will never forget all the nights I cried myself to sleep and hurt myself because of her." Nova's face twisted at the the memories. "I will never see her as anything but a coward."

"Nova…"Citrine said.

"I'm going to go outside." Nova said. Citrine and Eiess followed her.

"I can't imagine." Prim said. "If this were a comic book, she'd be the main character and I'd just be a nuisance."

"Don't cut yourself short." Ruby said.

"But what do I have?" Prim said. "I've been blessed with incredible talents, teachers and parents. I was selected by the luck of the draw. Compared to Nova, my struggles have been trivial."

"Not everyone gets a tragic origin story." Ruby said. "You're a lot like your dad. Nothing bad happened to him until the Fall of Beacon. Even then, it was a loss we all suffered."

"I know…" Prim said. "You know what, why wait." She smirked. "I think I'm going to hold a surprise press conference."

* * *

Johnny thumbed through the dossiers for the fifth time. The VPD had tried triangulating the killer's path numerous times, to no avail. They used Statue Garden as a centerpoint. They used the addresses and last known locations of every victim. They searched for any commonality that could link the victims.

"Hello?" Johnny answered the ringing phone.

"Hello, is this the detective investigating Statue Garden?" A stern voice asked.

"Yes. My name is Johnny Clay. And I'm a huntsman working on preventing any more deaths."

"This is Vito."

"Vito?" Johnny greeted the restaurant owner.

"I just called to say that the newest...victim, there's really no easy way to say that, was an employee of mine."

"Can you tell me about the last night she worked?" Johnny asked as he grabbed a pen.

"Memory isn't what it used to be." Vito said. "Her name was Brienne. She worked for me for about a year before she stopped showing up. If you need more information to get a ball rolling, her and my waitress Hina Dufontaine were close friends."

"Hina?" Johnny wrote the name down. "Does she know?"

"Not yet." Vito said. "I sound like an ass saying this, but I'm understaffed today. I don't plan on telling her until her shift is up."

"Alright….I know Hina. We have a mutual friend in Glade Arc. We'll see if she can help us."

"Good to hear." Vito said.

"Have a good day sir." Johnny hung up his scroll.

 _It seems quite a lot of pieces have been circling around Hina Dufontaine as of late. I hope Glade knows what he's doing._ Shimmer said.

"Hey Clay!" An officer said. "Your girlfriend is on the TV."

 _Prim or Nova?_ Shimmer wondered.

" _I hate that I thought of both names."_ Johnny thought.

Johnny turned on the TV. Prim and her team were standing in front of Shade Academy. There didn't seem to be a lot of people, which meant this was an impromptu announcement. Johnny wondered what she could be up to.

* * *

"Hello people of Remnant, and Vacuo in particular." Prim said.

"What's she doing?" Nova asked as she watched her scroll.

"I don't know." Citrine said.

"A many of you know, I have spent the last few weeks getting some wonderful vacation time before I begin my duties as a huntress." Prim said.

"Hmm, looks like they're announcing they're going to stay." Hina said as she wiped a table in the restaurant.

"I have been joined by my team and my family." Prim said. "Sadly, our vacation time ends soon. At noon tomorrow, my family will be departing back to their lives. My parents and youngest brother will be going to Patch. My sister and her fi...girlfriend will be returning to Atlas."

"Nice save." Eiess said. "She knows we're not officially announcing that until we get home."

"My brother Argent will be heading off to Beacon. But we...Team PNGC...are staying here." Prim smiled as a couple people cheered.

"Well, good to know I'm not wasting my time." Flask grinned from the shadows. He could feel the Clerk's tensions rise.

"We know that Vacuo has been dealing with a lot of issues lately and I'm determined to alleviate that burden." Prim said.

"She's going to make herself a target." Nightshade said from his study.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Margot said. "To inspire more to your cause?"

"I'm curious to see how she handles this."

"Villains have been pouring in from Vacuo." Prim said.

"She's making quite the gamble." A kid said as he dealt cards on the street.

"These criminals are attracting Grimm." Prim said.

"I wonder what inspired her to make this display." Professor Plum said while he sat in his office.

"And the worst one yet...someone who has plagued this city for far too long. The Lionhead." Primm said with affirmation.

"Is that so?" The dust store Clerk growled.

"The people of Vacuo are strong people." Prim said. "But the huntsmen here are being stretched thin."

"They're not as strong as you think." Said a bat Faunas sitting at a bar, looking into his glass.

"I am here to help because that's what heroes do." Prim said. "And I will not leave this city until this killer is found!"

"HA!" Tyrian laughed as he watched alongside the Chaos Syndicate. "She's acting so much like her mother. I wonder if our Queen is watching. Oh, she'd be so pleased!"

"It doesn't matter." Hue said. "Next time I lay eyes on her..." He lunged with a punch that stopped short of the holographic screen. "She will fall."

"I am the Guardian of Remnant. And my mission starts now." Prim gave a short bow.

"It's too noisy." The Clerk said.

"Damn it Primm you have no idea what you've done." Johnny huffed.

Flask gave a smile. He took the photo he got from Sura's apartment and sketched words on it. He slipped it into the Clerk's pocket and slithered out of the door. When the Clerk finds it, he'll know that someone is aware of his secret. He is The Lionhead. And that the person who knows his secret, is eager to help.

* * *

Johnny met up with Prim and Glade as Vito's started to close. Prim gave him a bright smile but Johnny wasn't feeling it. Hina came out with tears in her eyes. She ran right to Glade and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Glade said.

"We...we weren't that close." Hina said. "But she was nice. She didn't deserve this."

"We're going to find who did this and bring him to justice." Prim said.

"Yeah, about that, do you have any idea what happened to the last huntsman that called him out like that?" Johnny said.

"I was informed of the risks." Prim said.

"Well, we really don't want you joining Statue Garden." Johnny said.

"I'm kinda with Johnny on this." Glade said. "Granted, we're not exactly average huntsmen but we still have no idea who this guy is or what he's capable of."

"Please, I don't want anything to happen to you." Hina said.

"Glade, walk Hina home." Prim said.

"Let's all walk her home." Johnny said. "There's still some things I want to ask, mostly about the last night you saw her."

"I'm sorry." Hina said. "There wasn't anything particularly memorable about that night. It was mostly regulars as far as I remember."

"That is valuable information." Johnny said. "Vito's is a popular place. It's perfect for a killer to find prey to stalk. If he's not a regular, he would stick out on a night like that. If he is, that actually makes the list of suspects potentially shorter. But all that is just a hunch."

"Ah." Prim said.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Just thinking about how sexy you are when you're playing detective." Prim said.

"Not the time Prim." Johnny said.

"Then when is a good time?" Prim said. "I'm always available to you. How long are you going to keep me with baited breath before you finally give in?"

"Kinda have a hundred other things on my plate right now." Johnny said. "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't really have time to date."

"I know, I get it." Prim said. "It's actually why I crush on you sometimes. It's like, nobody else really understands the kind of pressure I'm under."

"Well, we're here." Hina said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Actually, if it's all the same to you...I think I'll stay here, at least for a while." Glade said with a nervous laugh.

"Sure." Hina shrugged.

"Oh." Prim wanted to tease him so bad but decided she didn't want to do anything to ruin Glade's chances. "Well, see you later." Glade and Hina walked into the apartment. "So…"

"I'm ready for bed." Johnny said.

"Well, can we at least go out for drinks tomorrow?" Prim asked.

"I don't know." Johnny said. "You're probably going to be busy with people asking for you by name. You're a high ranked rookie huntress. People are looking forward to having you."

"If only the feeling were mutual with you and them." Prim said.

* * *

"I'll call you when we arrive on Patch." Ruby said as she gave Prim and Glade a big hug and kissed their cheeks.

"Have a safe trip." Glade said.

"Have a safe hunt." Citrine said. "I'll probably swing by on missions whenever I can. I mean, the Grimm are a nuisance and I'm still the best at freezing them right now."

"Thank you." Prim said. "And good luck with the wedding planning."

"We have people for that." Eiess said.

"Alright Argent." Prim directed her attention elsewhere. "I know you'll make us all proud at Beacon."

"I'm looking forward to completing my training and honing my power." Argent said.

"I'm sure you're well on your way." Glade said.

"Send my family my regards." Chenzi said.

"Will do." Jaune said.

Everyone said their farewells and parted ways. Glade and Chenzi left to go train in Shade Academy. Nickel disappeared to help Johnny with his investigation. Prim stayed in the air-dock and indulged in some classic Vacuan cuisine.

"Primrose Arc." Someone said in a melancholy tone. Prim sighed to greet the fan. He was a tall man in a hood. He walked right up to her and wrapped an arm around her. She got ready to throw him off her when he spoke in a threatening tone. "Act as if we're old friends or I'll kill as many people as I can."

"What?" Prim froze. He sat next to her. Behind the hood, Prim could see a lion mask. His hand slid along the back of her neck. His fingers extended across her throat. She felt her breath freeze. Her throat hardened.

"I can turn anything I touch into stone." He said. "Even aura itself. It'd take five seconds to close your throat off. From there, you'd have five minutes max before you suffocate to death."

"You're him, The Lionhead." Prim gasped. He had given her just enough air to choke out her words.

"Five seconds to kill." Lionhead said. "Thirty seconds to turn someone completely to stone. But all it takes is a touch and then, only my power can stop the stone from spreading."

"You won't get away with this." Prim said.

"Curious thing this." Lionhead pulled a picture out of her pocket. "This was in my coat yesterday, shortly after your little challenge." Prim recognized it as the one Sura took. On the back, there was a message.

"I know you are the Lionhead. Kill the people in this picture and your secret will remain safe." The message said.

"Someone wants you dead." Lionhead said. "And you made a challenge against me."

"Who?" Prim's eyes went wide in fear. Sura was still in prison. And no one else could have gotten this picture. Maybe someone in the police, but that was absurd.

"I haven't decided to kill you yet." Lionhead said. "If I did, you'd have been dead last night after parting ways with your huntsman friend."

"What...do you want?"

"It's too noisy in this town. So, go, clear these rats out. But stay out of my way. Forget you ever thought about investigating Statue Garden. Or I will kill you, and everyone you love." He put the picture back in his pocket. Prim's throat softened and she gasped for air as Lionhead stood.

"If you think you're…" Prim called out Fighting Dreamer to stop him. He grabbed the construct, turned it to stone, and shattered it into dust. Before the dust settled, Lionhead struck Prim across the face, blasting her through a wall. By the time Prim stood back up, he was walking away. Prim dashed forward and grabbed his shoulder. She could see his bloodshot eyes as his perfectly manicured hand grabbed her throat again.

"Stand down. Or I will start murdering these people." Lionhead threatened. "You can't expect to save them all." He kneed her in the stomach. By the time Prim regained composure, he was gone. He blended with the crowd and vanished.

* * *

"I knew this would happen." Glade huffed. "Prim, I think you shouldn't ever go out alone again."

"You're telling me." Prim's hand was shaking as she grabbed the cup of ale. "I...I really could have died." It had been hours and she still hadn't mentally recovered. Part of me is excited to fight someone that strong but….at what cost?"

"That's what I've been telling you." Glade said. "It's the attrition of ambition. Like when Mom challenged King and brought the entire Grimm horde bearing down on Fort Crete."

"I'm not going to let anyone die." Prim said. "One day, I'll cross paths with The Lionhead agin. And this time...I'll bring him down for good."

"We'll get him, eventually." Glade said.

* * *

"Inkwell, where are we?" Palette asked.

"We're at a potential friend's place." Flask said. "Don't take this the wrong way but...I'm going to take over your body and do all the talking."

"Alright, if you say so." Palette said.

Flask took over Palette's body and walked into the cellar. There, he spotted his target. Her was drawing on a canvas. The lion mask he wore while committing crimes hung nicely on a rack. He noticed Flask's presence immediately.

"You spared her, didn't you?" Flask said.

"I take it you're the one who gave me that photo." Lionhead said.

"That I am." Flask responded.

"But you're just a child."

"Looks can be deceiving." Flask chuckled. "Like you, the unassuming store clerk who fancies turning pretty girls into immortal statues."

"How do you know who, what I am."

"It's because of who, what I am." Flask grinned.

"Who are you?"

"I have gone by many names but you can simply call me Flask." Flask let several of his tendrils slip out of Palette's body. "Or Inkwell when my vessel is the one in control, if you please."

"What is it you want?"

"What any man comes to Vacuo for. Freedom."

"You're one of those troublemakers from Mistral?" Lionhead guessed.

"Nothing so trivial." Flask smirked. "So, stop guessing. You're bad at it." Flask played his hand. "I am a Grimm, cursed by the Argentware. My duties have long since been abandoned but there's still a chain or two left to break. I haven't killed a person in over a hundred years. And I still fear the silver-eyed warriors."

"So, you want my help in destroying them." Lionhead said.

"Bingo! You finally guessed right." Flask clapped. "Only when they're all dead will I be able to live freely as a Grimm once again."

"I let her live because she's useful in destroying all the troublesome foreigners."

"I can see you are a man who values his kingdom." Flask said. "Very well. I'll be focusing my efforts on one Johnny Clay. He's a friend to my enemies and the only one with the power to find me."

"I gave the girl my warning." Lionhead said. "If she ignores it, I'll kill her."

"And if she's anything like all her predecessors, she's ignoring it as we speak."

"I think we can be in agreement here then." Lionhead said. "Now, leave or I'll destroy you too."

"Very well." Flask said. "I'll be in touch."

 **AN: The arc is halfway over. And you got little hints at what's to come throughout the remainder of Team PNGC's stay at Vacuo. Thank you all for making it this far. I've enjoyed every minute of it.**

 **Next Time: An assassin sets his sights on Vacuo. Team PNGC readies themselves for the missions ahead. Johnny Clay puts an even bigger target on his back.**


	14. Man in the Mirror Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: For this chapter, it was a toss up between three or four different villains. This guy won out because I could easily morph his backstory with something that just happened in Volume 5.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Those two will stick around, at least for as long as the story is set in Vacuo. The big target Prim painted is going to bite her in at least one other chapter set, but also when we close out the Lionhead arc. Runelt- I feel like Ruby has for a long time. That's one of the reasons Gelb even exists, because Ruby was having a mental breakdown over Citrine leaving for Beacon and Ruby wanted to push another kid out so she'd have that many more years of having a little kid in the house. Nintendoborn- This story is structured to where it can go as long as I end up wanting it. But I think this'll be it for RWBYond, at least going forward in the timeline. Justsomeguy- Prim is really difficult to write as a lead because her goals are so...medial and her past is so pleasant. That's why Nova tends to steal the show, she's just way better lead material especially since Johnny's past is a focal point in a lot of stuff.**

Man in the Mirror Part 1

Shiro Wan drowned himself in booze in the tiny dive bar of West End. That was until another huntsman by the name of Blanka Griffon decided to pick a fight. Neither huntsman drew their weapon or activated their semblance. If they did, it'd have turned into a bloody mess.

Shiro had made the mistake of hitting on Blanka's girl. Blanka took much offense to it and decided to settle it with violence. Blanka slammed Shiro through a table. Shiro took the broken table leg and hit Blanka over the head with it.

As they traded drunken blows, a large man Shiro hadn't seen before stepped in. He was a big, burly man with scars on his arms. He had been drinking with an olive skinned comrade with silver hair and red eyes. The large man's friend protested.

"Hazel, don't bother." He said.

"I'm trying to enjoy my meal." Hazel said. He grabbed both Shiro and Blanka and threw them out of the bar. "Take the fight somewhere else."

"You want to go too big guy?" Blanka spat as he drew his weapon.

"Please, nobody has to die tonight." Hazel said.

"But if you insist." Jet jumped into the doorway. "I'd be happy to oblige."

"Stand down Jet." Hazel said. "They're just a pair of drunken fools."

"Whatever." Shiro spat. "I'm leaving."

Shiro walked to the hotel room, careful to dodge the manager before he asked for more money. Shiro had technically overstayed his welcome but didn't have anywhere to go. His mission was a failure. Someone beat him to the punch and stole his kill. Because of that, he was virtually penniless, spending the last of his money on alcohol.

He washed his face in the mirror. The bathroom was small and dingy. Shiro's back was to the window. The toilet sat beneath the window. Shiro tried sobering up enough so that he wouldn't have a hangover when he woke up in the morning. Just as he found his mental faculties, he saw someone else in the mirror.

"Who's there?" He spun towards the window. There wasn't anyone there. He opened it up and looked around. "Must have been my imagination." He looked back at the mirror and saw him again. He looked like a demon, clad in black. Shiro spun around and saw nothing. He looked back at the mirror. The demon held a knife to Shiro's reflection and stabbed him.

Shiro tried using his aura but it didn't work. The attack bypassed his aura, slitting his throat. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as he was silenced by the man in the mirror. With the kill secured, the assassin stepped out.

"Who's next." He opened his scroll to check another name off his list. The assassin was taking out potential threats to The White Fang. The only other name on the list was Nightshade. He had crossed paths with the vigilante before and it didn't turn out well. He had barely escaped from Nightshade's clutches. But perhaps the Albains would have an idea on how to trap the elusive vigilante.

* * *

Team PNGC rode their horses through the canyon. Horseback was a fun and effective way to travel through Horntail Pass, several kilometers south of Vacuo. Horntail Pass was a prime hunting ground for skilled huntsmen. It was also the most secure route between Vacuo City and Mount Gerudo.

"Lancers." Nickel said. A trio of the monsters flew overhead and fired their stingers.

"Fighting Dreamer!" Prim summoned her puppet. It kicked the stingers out of the way and grabbed one of them. Heart's Grow grabbed the other two and pulled them in. Prim gave Fighting Dreamer a sword to eviscerate the lancer. Meanwhile, Glade used the tremendous strength of his construct to slam the two lancers together and skewer them on the tip of Calamum Forti.

"Target incoming." Nickel said. The ground shook as the nabooru walked across the opening of the pass back into the Vacuan desert. The ridge shook as a queen lancer appeared in the air.

"Queen Lancer." Glade huffed. "That'll make three A-Rank Grimm we've bagged this mission."

"Nickel, you get the queen lancer." Prim said as she summoned cannon constructs. She positioned herself to stand on her horses back. She found her balance and kept it with the aid of Fighting Dreamer. She drew Corcea Mors and aimed herself. "Glade, provide covering fire. Chenzi, get ready."

Prim and Fighting Dreamer jumped at the same time. The construct flipped around to throw her into the air. She fired the cannons to boost herself towards the giant camel Grimm's head. She landed on it and planted her sword deep into the beast's skull.

The queen lancer shot its massive stinger at Glade. Glade jumped from his horse and fired cannons. The Grimm swung its stinger to bring down part of the cliffside. Glade blocked the rubble with his shield as he prepared his next attack.

"Orion's…" He created an elaborate spear and spun it as fast as he could. "Spear!" He fired the projectile at the queen lancer. Just as it hit the Grimm's armor, it shattered. "Damn! Still not strong enough."

The queen lancer fired its stinger and numerous smaller projectiles. Glade blocked the needles with his shield and semblance. Then Nickel jumped in and sliced off its main stinger. The bug flew backwards. Chenzi threw his hammer at the queen. Nickel jumped at the bug and sliced it in half.

"Ready!" Prim yelled. Chenzi dashed under the nabooru's feet and blasted it with lightning dust from his hammer, channeled through his finger.

"Tesla Blast!" Chenzi yelled. The lightning connected with Corcea Mors, creating a scycle of electrical power that fried the monster. The monster's legs buckled, signaling victory. Prim jumped from the monster and struck a pose as the beast disintegrated.

"Mission: Take out the Grimm guarding Horntail Pass, is a success!" She declared.

* * *

Nova stood in Suna's office, tapping her foot on the floor and her finger on her arm. The headmaster had called her up for a reason but hadn't even arrived in his office. Nova was getting annoyed at the usual punctual headmaster's tardiness.

"It's about time!" Nova huffed as the door opened. Suna walked in and sat at his desk.

"Would it kill you to learn some patience?" Suna asked. "I've been dealing with a lot today. Over the last week I've lost three of my best, that were looking into the White Fang."

"Is that what you called me in here for?" Nova asked.

"That depends entirely on your response to this simple question." Suna said.

"Well, ask away." Nova said.

"If I were to ask you to fight alongside Prim, would you risk your life to help her?"

"Kuso." Nova hissed. She knew the right answer. She knew what he was fishing for. But her impulse, her prideful reflex betrayed her.

"I'm sorry, but it's obvious you're not ready." Suna said.

"Kuso!" Nova stomped her foot on the ground. "If it means I can go back out there, I'll sacrifice myself for…." She couldn't say it. She couldn't even say it as a lie. "Please. I need this."

"What I need is someone willing to swallow their pride for the safety of humanity. Your inability to work with anyone aside from Johnny and Yang has made you a liability, not an asset! It's not just Prim, it's any huntsman you don't deem worthy. Which quite frankly is most of them."

"Then just put me on a mission with someone I like."

"And reward such bad behavior?" Suna asked. "You're a spoiled brat. I have half a mind to chastise your parents, your mentors, Oscar and all the teachers at Beacon for giving you a passing grade."

"They did it because I'm better than any of them. Send in anyone, no, any three of your huntsmen and I'll mop the floor with them."

"There's more to being a hero than strength. You have power and skill. And I know you're willing to fight to your last breath to save people. But if you don't learn your lesson that's exactly what's going to happen. You're going to die out there, alone. Is that what you want."

Suna's words broke her. The nightmare came back. It had been less than a week since her encounter with Colonel Mustard and they hadn't stopped. She knew what she had to do. Suna was right as always. She knew, but she couldn't do it. Her resentment at what she deemed weakness or cowardice was too great. So, without saying another word, she left.

"That could have gone better." Johnny said as she exited the room.

"Shut up." Nova said. "What are you…?" The realization dawned on Nova. "Kuso."

"Hey, it's going to take Suna some time to fill out the team for the mission." Johnny said. "If you want, we can spar for a little bit."

"Thanks." Nova said. "But I think…" She wanted to be alone. But in that moment something else came over her. "I think I'd rather just get lunch."

"Sure thing." Johnny said.

"Johnny, yoohoo!" Prim rushed in and wrapped herself around his arm.

"Prim, you're back already?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, it was just a nabooru, a lynel and a couple lancers." Prim said. "Didn't even break a sweat."

"Speak for yourself." Chenzi said. "Nova, how do you live here?"

"Complaining about the weather?" Nova laughed. She then shot a dirty look at Prim.

"Yeah, exactly what I'm doing." Chenzi said.

"Johnny, now that we're back, we should totally get lunch." Prim said. A vein throbbed on Nova's forehead.

"Johnny and I were just heading to lunch." Nova smirked. She grabbed Johnny and dragged him away.

"Nova, what gives?" Johnny asked.

"Can I come?" Prim asked.

"No." Nova said.

"I don't mind." Johnny said.

"Hey!" Nova shouted. Johnny leaned into her ear.

"Remember what Suna said. This could be a good chance to prove him wrong so he'll give you your license back."

"Kuso." Nova growled.

* * *

Fennec and Corsac stood in their chamber at the White Fang hideout. They were waiting for word on their assassin's progress. The White Fang was in shambles and this was their last chance to mount a force, or risk falling into obscurity.

"I wonder if High Leader Khan should actually take Cinder Fall on her offer." Fennec said.

"The Fall Maiden has been rather charitable to our organization since escaping prison." Corsac said. "But dealing with her is what drove us to this point to begin with."

"I am thankful that High Leader Khan was able to step in upon Adam's fall. Otherwise, we'd be nothing."

"We may still end up that way if we can't take care of Nightshade." Corsac said.

"Grand Viziers?" The assailant made his presence known.

"Ah, Brother Yuma." Fennec said.

"How goes the cause?" Corsac asked.

"Only one left is Nightshade." Yuma said. "Though, I still think you should let me kill Blake Belladonna, or Wukong rather. Hard to think of her as anything other than Ghira Belladonna's daughter."

"Such action might incur the wrath of the Summer Maiden." Fennec said. "Besides, Sister Ilia has claimed the kill."

"She will be most unpleased if you take that from her." Corsac added.

"So, what is your plan on dealing with Nightshade?" Yuma said. "Last time I encountered him didn't end well."

Yuma had set it up perfectly. He started rumors of a crime too great for Nightshade to pass up. Even hired some disposable goons to help sell it. He hid in the reflective glass for his target. He waited patiently for Nightshade to drop his guard and make his presence known. Yuma had struck.

But it was a trap. Nightshade tricked Yuma into attacking one of his own men. And Yuma fell for it. He realized the trick, only after he stepped from the safety of the mirror. Three broken ribs and a broken arm. That was Yuma's punishment and if not for all the glass around he would have gotten off much worse.

"We've done some digging." Fennec said. "I nearly met my end at his hands, right here in Vacuo. There's a huntsman here named Johnny Clay. He seemed to be familiar with Nightshade."

"You think we can use him as bait?" Yuma asked.

"It is our best option." Corsac said.

"Then I'll set out immediately." Yuma bowed.

* * *

Johnny sat uncomfortably between two girls who weren't on the best of terms. He had become far too familiar with these kinds of situations, and not just from Nova. Johnny's sister Aisling was a trouble maker too. All Johnny could do was try and play peacemaker.

"It's not like a nabooru is anything impressive." Nova said.

"More impressive than anything you've done lately, oh wait." Prim mocked. Nova's teeth clenched as she prepared to say something really bad. But she decided to swallow her tongue and just fume silently.

"I'm sure Suna will clear you for missions soon enough." Johnny said.

"I wonder about that." Prim said. "Maybe if you listened to someone other than yourself and actually tried to stop being such a spoiled brat…."

"Shut up!" Nova slammed her hand to the table. "You are deliberately trying to piss me off."

"Well maybe if you weren't so easy." Prim said.

"Damn it, both of you!" Johnny said.

"Screw this." Nova said. "I will work with anyone except her." Nova stormed off. "At least no one else is stupid enough to try to pick a fight with me."

"Maybe I'm just proving a point." Prim said.

"What point?" Nova spun around. "You do realize that being held back here is keeping me from doing my duties as Summer Maiden. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? How many people have died because of this?"

"And who's fault is that?" Prim said. "You're the one with the attitude problem. You're the one whose turned one of the four most powerful magics into a reliability instead of a resource. The Summer Maiden is wasted on you."

"Take that back." Nova said.

"Prove me wrong." Prim challenged.

"And what about you?" Nova said. "You have been gift wrapped everything you have. Your team was constructed using a chart, not actual experience. Your sword was given to you. Your semblance is hereditary. Even your title was something that was packaged to you without you having done a damn thing to deserve it."

"Listen here you…"

"Ladies, please!" Johnny got between them. "You both deserve to be here. And you both bring up really good points but no one is perfect but for what it's worth you're both good people. But Prim, you have no idea how hard Nova is trying."

"And why are you always defending her?" Prim said. "Why do you always feel the need to white knight her anytime someone calls her out. You can't make excuses for her."

"I'm not making excuses for anyone Prim and you're out of line." Johnny said.

"Why are you so obsessed with separating us?" Nova asked.

"I'm just looking out for my friend." Prim said.

"I am capable of handling myself." Johnny said.

"He spends so much time worrying about you and trying to keep you from burning down the town that he's unable to do what he wants or be with more beneficial people."

"He is also right here and can speak for himself." Johnny said.

"You really don't get it!" Nova shouted. "Johnny is his own person! If he wanted to leave, he would have years ago. You're not going to change that just because you think you're a thing." Nova stormed off. "I'm leaving."

"Nova…" Johnny followed.

"Let her go." Prim said. "If you keep chasing after her you're just going to wind up miserable. People like that are destined to just be moody and depressing and you deserve better than that."

"Please don't tell me all of this was for me."

"Well...I was telling the truth. But, yeah...you're….if it was anyone else I'd just let it go. But since it's you...and I...I love you, I can't just let you be miserable."

"And what if I'm happy?"

"Then I'd be happy. I still wouldn't give up but I'd definitely be a lot nicer. But I know you're not happy."

"You're right." Johnny said. "My mentor is a murderer, my city is running wild with villains, the White Fang are plotting something, my best friend is going through a massive depression and is feeling powerless and the girl I thought I liked is rubbing it in. Not. Cool." Johnny walked off.

"Johnny I'm…" Prim tried stopping him but it was too late. "I'm sorry."

Yuma looked around the apartment. This was the home of Johnny Clay. Yuma felt nervous being in such close proximity to the home of the Summer Maiden. But this mission had to be done. This, Johnny Clay was the only one the White Fang knew had any ties to Nightshade.

"Nova?" Johnny knocked on the neighboring door.

"Go away!" Nova said.

"Please let me in." Johnny said.

"Please just leave me alone." Nova said. "I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"Well, I…"

"I'll make sure to see you before you leave, ok?" Nova said. "Now please, I'm just...done with today."

A minute later, Johnny walked into his apartment. He went into his room and started packing some clothes. He went through a container full of dust vials and picked out some useful ones. In the meantime, Yuma waited in the bathroom mirror for Johnny to come in.

* * *

Yuma was a patient assassin. He had plenty of time to prepare his escape route. Anything he did within the reflection carried over to the real world. So, he'd knock Johnny out with knockout gas from within the mirror. Then he'd go to the window. From there he'd go into the window and then finally into the car below. The hard part would be pulling Johnny into the mirror in the first place.

Johnny did eventually go into the bathroom. As the door opened, Yuma his in the mirror's shower. Because it was near the edge of the mirror's reach, it was cramped for the bat Faunas. But he managed. The mirror world distorted as Johnny walked in front of the reflective surface. He was close to Yuma's position. The Faunas was ready to creep in for the attack.

"Is someone there?" Johnny asked. He looked around but couldn't detect nothing. Yuma was impressed he even managed to suspect something. So long as his semblance was active, Yuma only existed as a reflection.

Johnny's reflection in the world was the primary target. Anything done to the reflection would also be done to the real body. Yuma prepared a cloth covered in a knockout serum. Johnny was still a huntsman afterall. A drawn out conflict was not in Yuma's best interest. Just as he was about to strike, there was a knock at the door and Johnny left the view of the mirror.

"Who is it?" Johnny asked.

"It's me, Prim."

"Come on in." Johnny said. Yuma relaxed but stayed hidden. This would be longer than he thought.

* * *

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Glade chuckled as a flustered Hina stood there with a massive deadly construct around her. "I thought your semblance was more like mine but it looks quite the opposite. I was able to summon small objects by the time I was twelve. Then, I had to work my way up to the big stuff. Yet, here you are with something twice the size of Heart's Grow yet unable to make anything smaller."

"You're making fun of me." Hina said.

"No, I'm not. I swear." Glade said defensively. "Though, it does make me feel a bit better about myself."

"How so?"

"Well, the thing you used against Baard is bigger than anything I've ever made." Glade said. "Now I know it's just a cool quirk of your semblance."

"Well, how do I use this without breaking everything?" Hina asked.

"Well, a lot of semblance training is personal I'd imagine. I don't know. I have a hereditary semblance so I never had this issue." Glade said. "Here." He grabbed her hand and held it out, palms up. "Concentrate on this point. Imagine a ball of power swirling around your hand. Imagine your construct shrinking down to that size."

"I'll try." Hina said.

"You will or you will not." Glade said.

"Damn it!" Hina cursed after a solid minute of staring into her hand.

"You have to imagine it shrinking." Glade said. "Picture it like a shoelace. Your semblance is all over the place. Grab it, twist it, tie it, crush it. Do whatever you can to control it."

Hina took a deep breath and tried again. This was exhausting work. But she imagined invisible hands grabbing her construct and pushing on it all at once. She could feel her power burning. Her aura was getting hotter under the pressure. Then, when she opened her eyes, her construct was roughly the same size as Heart's Grow.

"I did it?" Hina cheered. The construct rapidly expanded and popped. "Oops."

"It's alright." Glade said. "Your default power is massive. Trying to condense it to a manageable size is going to take hard work. Eventually, you'll be able to do it without needing to concentrate."

"Like...how you can just stand there with Heart's Grow out?" Hina asked.

"Yeah, exactly. Except with Prim and I, we were trying to expand the scope of our power without sacrificing its potency." Glade smiled. "Cool thing is, when you do learn control it'll probably be way stronger than mine."

"Really?"

"Well, in terms of raw power. It's a little too late for you to try to get the same level of training Primm and I have."

"I know how to fight." Hina said.

"You know how to brawl." Glade said. "It's different when your opponent knows what's he doing."

"Well, it's not like I'd have much use for that kind of power anyway." Hina said. "Not exactly wanting to spend all my professional time out in the wilds fighting monsters."

"I don't blame you." Glade said. "It's something that was kind of...forced on us I guess. Anyway, have you thought of a name for your giant witch-like construct."

"Yeah, I was thinking of Sky Diamond." Hina said.

"That's...just an actual name."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, Prim and I named ours after songs." Glade said. "Sky Diamond sounds way cooler."

* * *

"I'm sorry I was kind of a brat." Prim said.

"It's alright." Johnny said. "Both you and Nova are prideful to the point where your hubris gets territorial."

"And poor you always getting in the crossfire." Prim laughed.

"I think of myself as the bridge between the two most powerful women I know."

"Really?"

"Well, two of the top five or so. I mean, there's Yang, Topaz, Eiess, Citrine…"

"I'm stronger than Citrine." Prim said.

"Well, there's also Ebony. And I technically know Cinder." Johnny said.

"That's not fair."

"Is it fair to compare your abilities with Nova then?" Johnny said. "Prim, what you said was pretty awful. Nova has worked her ass off harder than anyone I know...and that was before she knew she was the Summer Maiden. She deserves that power more than anyone I've ever met."

"But she's so frustrating." Prim said.

"You're going to have to get along eventually anyway." Johnny said. "You should go apologize."

"Screw that. If I so much as knock on her door, it's just going to cause more trouble."

"Trust me, Nova would appreciate the effort after what she's been through lately." Johnny said.

"Alright...but I'm coming right back here afterwards."

"I'll have some tea ready." Johnny said.

Prim stood up and left the apartment. Johnny moved into the kitchen and started some tea. He went back into the bathroom to wash his hands. He had been so caught up with how pleasant he felt around Prim, that he forgot about the odd feeling that had been in his apartment.

As he put the soap away, he looked back in the mirror. There was a second person in the reflection. The vision caused Johnny to flinch. He spun around but no one was there. He felt a hand over his mouth and smelled the familiar, noxious fumes of knockout gas. A pair of hands grabbed him from inside the mirror and started pulling him in. As he lost conscious, he could see a version of his bathroom surrounded in a misty haze.

* * *

Prim stood at the threshold of Nova's door with her knuckles hanging by the wood. She tried to think of what to say. She wanted to apologize but she felt like it would be disingenuous and make things worse.

When Prim has joined Beacon, Nova was top dog. She was the one to beat. Prim knee if she was going to be the hero of the world, Nova was the one she'd need to beat. And Prim resolved to beat her in every way.

Of course her reasonings weren't nearly as childish anymore. She might not be able to beat Nova in a full-on fight but there was a serious handicap Prim was fighting with. Prim did get better grades than Nova, and was a much more successful public persona. Not to mention she bagged Johnny first.

Prim was just incompatible with Nova. They both had a desire to be the best. No, not desire, a need. Only one could be the best and that's where all their issues stemmed from. That's why Nova hated Prim's public persona and how she flaunted her position around. That's why Prim hated Nova's attitude and how toxic her mood was a lot of the time. If it was anyone else they'd both ignore each other. But their high positions and social circles made that impossible.

"I can't do this." Prim sighed. "Johnny's going to call me a coward." She resigned herself to bug Johnny some more.

She walked into the apartment and saw something that set her heart racing. The demonic form of a bat Faunas was holding Johnny and diving out the window. Prim shouted as they fell out of the window. She ran forward and saw them slip into a car. The car took off and Prim took off after them.

She dove out the window and fired a cannon. She rocketed forward and summoned Fighting Dreamer. The construct grabbed her and threw her like a lawn dart towards the suspect's vehicle. The car swerved, causing her to crash into the street.

She quickly bounced up and fired rope constructs, wrapping around the car. She created roller blades at her feet to roll along with the vehicle. Fighting Dreamer stayed right beside her, keeping her from being creamed against any surface.

"Damn it." Yuma said. He looked at the window and fired a gas grenade at her. She created a bubble construct to catch the grenade and let it explode safely inside. While that happened, Yuma shot at her. Fighting Dreamer swatted the bullets out of the way, keeping up the pursuit.

"I don't go down that easy!" Prim yelled. "Gotta at least buy me dinner first." She smirked.

"So, that's the game you want to play." Yuma said. He fired a grenade off to the side.

"Damn." The grenade soared out of Prim's effective range. She had to let go of the car and rocket herself to the sky to catch the grenade. By the time she was done, the kidnapper was gone, and so was Johnny.

* * *

"Prim, we're going to find him." Glade said. After it had happened, Prim called Glade up and sent a message to Sun. Prim didn't want Nova to know and Sun was their best bet at keeping this under the table, gathering resources to find him, and identifying the kidnapper.

"The Demon Yuma, huh." Sun sighed.

"We don't know for sure." Glade said. "It only matched the description."

"If only we had any footage of him without the mask." Sun said. "I know I've fought him before, back in the Grimm War. He can go into any reflective surface. Whatever is in the reflective range of the mirror is recreated. Not only that but anything he does in the mirror world effects the real one...and aura doesn't matter there."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Nickel asked.

"Just that he still does Sienna Khan's dirty work." Sun said.

"Why...why Johnny?" Prim asked with her head in her hands.

"Could be any number of reasons." Nickel said. "We know the White Fang have something going on. Could be they just see him as a threat."

"What I don't get is why is he even alive." Glade said.

"Yuma is a tough customer…" Sun started.

"Not him, Johnny." Glade clarified. "Yuma has never kidnapped people as far as I'm aware. In the mirror world, he can kill the strongest huntsmen as if they're nothing."

"Not Johnny." Prim boasted.

"True." Nickel said. "Thanks to Lightbringer Heal, he can regenerate entire limbs in seconds. It shortens his lifespan but he's effectively unkillable."

"Maybe that's it." Chenzi said. "If I were an assassin, and I shoved a blade in a guy's throat and he got right back up I'd be freaking out."

"I don't think that's the case." Glade said. "If Johnny were in that position, Johnny would have probably played dead and sprung to attack as soon as Yuma stepped out. And then we wouldn't even be worrying because Johnny would be here and Yuma would be in trouble. And there definitely wasn't any significant struggle in the apartment."

"You're right." Prim stood up. "They wanted him alive for something. We're going to find out what."

 **Next Time: Will Prim reach Johnny in time? Will Nova find out before he's back safe and sound? Will the White Fang's plot succeed? Will Nightshade even take the bait? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**

 **AN: Thanksgiving day is when I finished this chapter. I'm uploading it right away just because it's been nearly a week. It took a long time to choose how this plot plays out. I just didn't have anything planned except a mirror-jumping assassin. Everything else kinda came as a response to the new character in Volume 5 and the fact it's been awhile since we've properly addressed the White Fang.**


	15. Man in the Mirror Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: Trying to get this out before the end of the weekend. There's a lot to cover in this chapter and after last chapter, I don't want you guys to be waiting for too long.**

 **Review Response: Runelt- I do like my OT3's…..Kyrogue- Prim's supposed to be on the spoiled and unpleasant side, she's the one who let her family legacy and her own success get to her head. Her feelings for Johnny are genuine but she's got a lot of growing up to do. Nintendoborn- This chapter will have quite a bit of growing up.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Prim and Nova had a massive verbal fight with Johnny caught in the crossfire. Johnny was abducted by the White Fang to be bait for Nightshade. It's up to Prim to save Johnny, hopefully before Nova finds out.**

Man in the Mirror Part 2

Nova leaned against her headboard watching a movie. Pangur climbed up to her lap and began purring. Nova stroked its black fur as she continued to watch her show. There was a guy on it that liked dressing up as a superhero so he could save people and maintain his normal pleasant life. Nova couldn't imagine why someone would hide that kind of power, but that's how the world within the show was set up.

There was also a pair of love interests. One of them was loud, friendly, and made Nova sick. The other was quiet, a bit mean, but obviously liked the hero way more than she let on. It reminded Nova of her current situation for some reason. Probably because the quieter girl wanted to help the hero any way she could but couldn't because of her overprotective father….yeah...that was it.

"He's so clueless." Nova said. "Not like you. You always know what's on my mind." She held the cat closer and it rubbed up on her. Right as Nova was about to hold Pangur closer, the cat jumped onto the end table, knocked over her bowl of ice cream and started drinking out of her milk glass. Nova growled as she picked up the cat.

Her scroll beeped, signaling a message. She looked at it and saw that it was from her mother. Blake was asking if she was doing anything, and if she could come over. Nova weighed her options. She responded politely saying: that she'd rather be alone today. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Kuso." Nova hissed. "Who is it!"

"It's your father, now open up." Sun yelled. Nova reluctantly stomped to the door and threw it open.

"What do you want?" Nova asked.

"Just got a news report." Sun said. "Thought you'd like to know that there was um...an attack outside the city. We're keeping it on the downlow until the situation blows over. But uh...Johnny responded to it. So...he's not going to be here until we get things resolved."

"If I needed to know, Johnny would have let me know." Nova said.

"Oh yeah, about that." Sun pulled out a scroll. "He kinda left his scroll behind. Can you make sure to give it to him when he gets back." That was absolutely unlike Johnny.

"Sure." Nova said. Something wasn't right. Johnny would never forget his scroll. Nova pushed the thought from her mind. This was her father. She might not like him all that much but she loved and trusted him. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?" Nova asked.

"No." Sun said.

"Is there anyone else with him?" Nova asked.

"Just whoever else in the area responded."

"Prim."

"I've got her team working on something in the city. They're preoccupied with other things." Nova found that response oddly specific.

"Alright." Nova said. "If you need me, I'm just going to binge watch my favorite shows and eat ice cream. I'm really pissed that Suna still hasn't given my license back and it's best I just stay here. Otherwise I'm bound to hurt someone."

"Got'cha." Sun said.

"And tell Mom that...maybe tomorrow I'll have lunch with her or something."

"Can do." He kissed her forehead and left.

Nova returned to her bed and continued watching TV. There was still something not sitting right, so she decided to check Johnny's scroll. No new messages, no new alerts. If he left his scroll...Nova still couldn't buy it. But what caught her eye was his lock screen. She couldn't pry any further because she didn't know the code, but the lock screen picture was the two of them. They were smiling and standing back to back with their newly acquired licenses held out.

"Kuso." She whispered as she tossed the scroll onto the bed. Something about knowing that she was on his lock screen made her heart flutter. The picture itself made her angry because she no longer had that license.

* * *

 _Wooden chair, stone floor._ As Johnny came to, Shimmer began describing his surroundings. His eyes were covered but even so, Shimmer was quite detailed. There was a slight stench of knockout gas overwhelmed with a musty air. He was in a basement with old yet sophisticated plumbing. That meant he was likely somewhere along, or just off Nile Road, the only road in Vacuo that had basements that fit the description.

He couldn't hear any cars above him. That signified he was likely off the main road and in the suburbs. He could also sense three individuals in the building. One of them was his kidnapper. Considering the wings and the method of his attack, he must be the Demon Yuma. The other two were familiar to Johnny. They were definitely the Albain brothers.

"Now what do we do?" Yuma asked.

"We are sending a message to someone we know to be associated with Nightshade." Fennec said.

"A huntsman named Neptune Vasilias." Corsac said.

"Neptune?" Yuma asked. "I've ran into him before. Do you have any idea who he's friends with?"

"The only thing that matters is that he's friends with Nightshade." Corsac answered.

"He's also friends with Sun Wukong, AKA Blake Belladonna's husband and the father of the Summer Maiden." Yuma said. "This is exactly what I wanted to avoid."

"The Summer Maiden won't be a problem." Fennec said. "We have on good authority, that her leash has been tightened after a certain incident."

" _So, these guys are White Fang and trying to use me as bait. Excellent."_ Johnny thought to himself. " _There's no version of this where I don't come out on top somehow. Use me as bait. I've been meaning to ask him some stuff myself. And if he doesn't come...well then...taking you guys down once and for all will be a nice consolation prize."_

* * *

"I don't like hiding things from my daughter." Blake said as she took a sip of tea.

"Didn't you hide everything from her when she was growing up?" Glade retorted.

"Exactly." Blake said. "Now look. I'm lucky to get her to visit for as much as tea. Let alone actual quality time. I know I brought it on myself, which is why I don't want things to get worse."

"Back to the task at hand." Prim said. "This Yuma guy, do you have any idea where he could be?"

"There's a few White Fang strongholds you can check." Blake said. "It's more likely they're keeping him in a house."

"Vacuo PD keeps pretty good tabs on any known hideouts." Sun said. "But we don't have jurisdiction to spy on people's houses."

"Well, that limits it to several hundred houses." Glade said. "That's including vacant properties, properties owned by White Fang members, former members, and anyone else who might have a grudge on Johnny."

"I have an idea." Prim said. "The Albains, if anyone knows where Johnny is, it'd be them."

"You're absolutely right." Sun said. "Just one problem, they've kept a low profile ever since their run in with Nightshade."

"Oh yeah." Prim said.

"We don't know where they're hiding." Blake said. "But I know who might." Blake said.

* * *

Just when Neptune thought this day couldn't get any weirder. Here he was, enjoying his evening when he gets a cryptic message from the White Fang. The message is directed to Nightshade. It contains a photo of Johnny Clay locked in a basement. It also had a code that Neptune couldn't crack. The huntsman decided he'd pass it along to Sun after delivering it to Nightshade.

"Good to know they're desperate." Nightshade said.

"Hey, this Johnny kids really good." Neptune said. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"No harm will befall young mister Clay." Nightshade said.

"So, this kid is what it takes to bait you?"

"If they took a normal hostage I'd just slaughter them. This forces my hand to play on their turf."

"Still, I think this was dumb in their part."

"Absolutely." Nightshade said. In fact, I won't be surprised if the situation is resolved by the time I get there."

"Then why bother?" Neptune asked.

"Because he is the Last Lightbringer."

"He means a lot to you...doesn't he?"

"What he means to me doesn't matter." Nightshade said. "I'm far more concerned with his place in the bigger picture."

* * *

It was a common misconception that Nova was always moody. It simply wasn't true. Sure, she didn't like mingling with crowds and she was easily annoyed with certain people. But, she could have fun, especially when she was by herself. She used to love singing but too much teasing from her family led her to be extremely nervous to do such in front of people.

But alone in her apartment, knowing Johnny wasn't home, she was able to sing her heart out. Whether or not she was good was a question no one could answer for no one had managed to hear it since she was a kid.

She danced too, in the loosest definition. Just as she was hitting the chorus she spun around the corner, where Pangur was sitting, staring judgmentally. Nova awkwardly stopped as if she had just been caught in a compromising position.

"Don't judge me." Nova said. "Wait, why should I care? You're a cat! I own you." Pangur responded by jumping onto her shoulder and then leaping towards the counter, knocking over an empty cup. "Kuso." Nova face-palmed. "You still haven't learned that I'm in charge."

There was another knock at the door. Nova huffed in anger. What part of 'Piss Off' did people not understand. Unless it's Suna giving her her license back this wasn't going to be the kind of visit Nova wanted. She opened the door. Blake was standing there with a nervous look on her face.

"I'm...is this a bad time?" Blake asked.

"I thought I made it clear that I want to be left alone for the rest of the day." Nova said.

"I know, it's just, this time I think it's important." Blake said. "Can I come in?"

"Fine." Nova said. "I'm not apologizing for the mess though."

* * *

Something about standing on the edge of a building was inherently badass. It made Prim feel like a proper superhero. Chenzi stood next to her. Glade and Nickel stood at the bottom of the building. Even from the minimal height of the average Vacuan building, Prim loved the view. It was their vantage point to try to catch Saber Rodentina.

Saber used to be part of the Menagerie Guard. By extension, he was licensed out to leaders of the White Fang. He left the organization and joined the huntsmen during the Battle of Crete, after learning that the alternative was the extinction of all sentient life on Remnant.

More importantly for their uses, he was the one person Blake was sure would know where to find the Albains. Saber was spotted turning down the road. Glade created a spring box construct under his feet. Saber was launched into the air. Nickel wrapped wires around him and pulled him towards Prim, who caught him with Fighting Dreamer.

"What the hell?!" He screamed.

"Calm down." Prim smiled and set him down. "We need to talk. And best not to do it where eyes can pry."

"You could have just called." Saber said. "You...you're Primrose Arc, aren't you?"

"The one and only." Prim bowed.

"So...huntsmen business."

"That's precisely right." Prim said. She put on a charming face. "We're following a trail of breadcrumbs for a lost friend. We have on good authority that you can lead us to the next breadcrumb."

* * *

Nova was shaking in fear and anger. Blake had just told her the truth. Johnny was kidnapped right beneath her nose. She was right next door and did nothing. And while she was sitting here on her thumb, Prim of all people was looking for him. And her own father fed her a boldface lie to keep her from getting suspicious.

"I knew something was wrong." Nova clutched Johnny's scroll. "I knew something was wrong but I didn't think something like that could happen to Johnny."

"Nova, your father just...he didn't want you to do something rash. There's still a possibility it's you they're after." Blake said. "I just...I didn't want to hide it from you. I've lied too much in your life to ever make up for it. But I thought this was a start."

"Dad was right to worry." Nova admitted. She looked down at the scroll as it began overheating in her hand. She quickly tossed it to keep it from getting badly damaged. "What do I do?" Her head went into her hands.

"He'll be fine." Blake said. "All you can do is sit here and wait."

"I should be out there helping!" Nova shot up.

"Nova please…" Blake pleaded.

"I...I…" A tear welled up in her eye. "I can't lose him."

"You're not going to." Blake said. "As much as you may hate Prim, her team gets results. Not only that but Johnny is absurdly resourceful."

"If Prim is the one to save him while I sit here and just wait for things to happen...I very well might." Nova let the words roll off her tongue without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"You really love him don't you?" Blake said.

"I…"

"It's okay. Even if I judge you, you should never care what I think."

"It's fine." Nova said. "Dad and Yang pretty much tease me about it anyway. Even if I wasn't in love with him...which I'm not by the way...enough people have insinuated that we should date to convince me it might be a neat idea."

"Finally...a bit of honesty with yourself." Blake smiled.

"Yeah...something about you always brings out the honest emotions in me." Nova snarked.

"Want my advice?" Blake asked.

"Probably not but you're going to give me it anyway."

"Coming right out and saying it might be too sudden." Blake said. "Flirt with him. Smile, wave, speak in a chipper tone, ask him out to meals for once. And when you do, dress just a little nicer than usual. You want him to figure it out for himself and Johnny's not exactly dense."

"He is if he is seriously considering dating Prim." Nova said.

"And be nice." Blake said. Nova sneered. "I'm being serious. Your inability to set aside your emotions for others' benefit is what landed you here without your license, and why Prim has been able to get close to Johnny and why you're in this whole mess to begin with."

"What if I'm just incapable of being nice?" Nova asked.

"I know that's not true." Blake said. "I might not have been there nearly as much as I should but I know one thing, all those times I watched you playing with Citrine and Eiess...Prim and Glade played too. And those are my most treasured memories."

"I don't remember playing with Prim." Nova said.

"You did." Blake said. "Come by the house and grab some home videos. I'll prove it." Blake's tone was serious. "I know this is mostly my fault...but I don't think your past should define you. You choose your own path."

"My own path." Nova repeated as she stood. "I'm going to go for a walk." She grabbed the door handle. "Thank you...it was nice talking to you."

* * *

As much as he hated just sitting here waiting for the plot to happen, Johnny was biting at the bit to see what happened. Thanks to Shimmer, he had already secured three different routes for escape. These may very well have been the most ineffectual kidnappers Johnny had ever dealt with. The chances of things lasting until Nightshade arrived were slim. Johnny knew there'd be people in the city looking for him.

"I should just kill you now." Yuma said. Johnny felt the blade on his throat. Yuma was hiding in one of several mirrors in the room. "This plan is asinine, but I'm getting paid a lot for this."

"I thought your brand of assassination was based more in honor than compensation." Johnny said.

"The White Fang of yesteryear is long dead. It died when Adam Taurus chose monsters bent on our extinction over the safety of our people."

"So, what of the White Fang of today?" Johnny asked.

"Sienna Khan wants equality where Adam wanted absolute domination. But...as far as the more illegal actions...she's more in it for personal gain. There's a new kingdom on the rise and if she plays her cards right...Khan may very well get her own little slice of heaven. But it's still a developing nation. Developing nations require resources."

"Generously donated by those you steal from no doubt." Johnny said.

"There's still many who believe Salem was right. That she was merely manipulating the Grimoire to wipe out her one remaining threat. It nearly worked. She did outlast those monsters in the end."

"Even if only for a few hours." Johnny retorted.

"You weren't there." Yuma said. "You have no idea what she was like."

"I can imagine." Johnny said. "One part Cinder Fall and one part Avis Bran. I take it the former is who you were referring to."

"Quite astute you are." Yuma said.

"I've dealt with her in the past." Johnny said. "I know what she's like."

"Well...maybe after Nightshade is here and dead...I can show you just how foolish you are to think you know everything."

* * *

Prim arrived at the Wild Shrine. It was a religious establishment that Fennec and Corsac frequented. Nickel was scouting ahead. And walked around and admired some of the hand painted art. It looked primitive but in a way, much more creative and lively than anything modern.

Nickel gave the signal that she located the brothers. Prim followed her location until she hit the room. She kicked the door down. White Fang goons jumped in surprise. This gave Prim plenty of time to fire bullet constructs and use Fighting Dreamer to dispatch them. Fennec and Corsac stood emotionless. Their backs were against the wall.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one chance." Prim said. "You're going to tell me where Johnny Clay is, and I'm going to forget you ever did something so dumb."

"We never suspected you would come this far." Fennec said.

"Johnny's a really good friend of mine." Prim said. "You can almost call him a lover...almost." She pointed at them. "So, I'm pretty livid that you kidnapped him. But I'm merciful so I'm going to give you the count of five."

One of the Faunas on the floor jumped up and punched Prim through the wall. Fennec and Corsac tried making an escape but it was useless. Glade swooped in and blasted the Faunas away. Prim pursued the Albains.

"Nickel, Chenzi…" Glade said.

"We're preoccupied." Chenzi said.

"Damn." Prim said. She kept chasing the surprisingly spry monks. She threw a ring construct and hit one of them, binding them. "Glade!"

"What a bother." Glade said. "Orion's Spear." He hit the White Fang brute with his experimental attack. The move shattered on impact but so did the thug's aura. "Good enough for now." Glade kicked the man in the head and followed after Prim. He secured Fennec, who had been hit by Prim's ring.

Corsac ducked through the alley. The alley's in this neighborhood were like a labyrinth. Prim did her best to keep track of things. But it was obvious the fox knew these streets better than her. She came to a dead end. She lost him.

"Kuso!" She heard a familiar scream followed by a thunderous shake.

"Nova?" Prim followed the noise. Sure enough, just around the corner, Nova stood on Corsac's back.

"Thought you could run well guess what." She grabbed the zealot by the hood and slammed him into the wall. "You pissed off the last person you'd ever want to piss off."

"Not that it was hard." Prim said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can it." Nova said. "I'm here for the same reason as you."

"But…"

"My mom told me everything." Nova said. "I figured might as well chip in."

"But your license…"

"You don't have to be a huntress to do your civil duty and take out the trash." Nova said. "If I just stood around and did nothing while you did all the work...I'd never be able to look Johnny in the eye again."

"Nova...I would have told him you didn't know." Prim said.

"I don't trust you to be honest about that." Nova said. "Regardless I'm here now and we're going to find Johnny...together." Nova turned her attention to the Faunas zealot. "Now...you're going to tell me what I want to know or I'm going to slowly turn you into a pile of ash."

"Great start." Prim sighed.

Glade dropped Fennec next to them. He and Nova shared a small greeting. He wasn't surprised she got involved. It was always a possibility with how thin Sun's bogus cover story was. Prim tightened up the binding construct around Fennec to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Where's the others?" Prim asked.

"Covering our asses." Glade said. "We caused a bit of a commotion."

"And everyone was worried I'd cause trouble." Nova chuckled.

"You seem in good humor today." Glade said. "All things considered."

"We're on the same team here." Nova said. "I just want this to be over with." Nova turned back to the foxes. "And you're going to tell me exactly where to get this over with."

* * *

According to the Albains, this was where Johnny was being held. It could have been a trap. It could have been a lie. But the brothers weren't as skilled at deception as they would like people to believe. They looked and talked exactly like what people like them would. So, it was pretty easy to get the information out of them.

Thing was, it was definitely a trap. On the upside, it was a trap meant for one Nightshade, not for Prim or Nova. The two girls seemed to understand the mutual connection. Both of them had been there to support Johnny over the last few weeks as he's dealt with the knowledge that his former mentor was now a vigilante killer.

"It's best not to overdo it." Glade advised. "Chenzi and I will stay behind and wait."

"We'll call you if we need you." Prim said.

"We won't." Nova said.

"I guess it's the two of us then." Prim said. "We'll check the lower level."

"I'll check the higher level." Nickel said. "I'm not detecting anything but...never stopped others."

"Alright." Prim said. "Remember to be careful." She looked right at Nova.

"What?" Nova asked.

"Just...thought you'd already be running in there."

"I'm brave, not stupid." Nova said. "I have half a mind to keep him waiting."

Nova and Prim checked around the house. It didn't seem like anything special. It did have a basement, which was uncommon but not unheard of. What was odd was that the walls of the basement were covered in mirrors and the lights were off.

"Nova." Prim warned.

"I know." Nova created a barrier of heat around her. She then created a clone to step forward.

"Well then…" Johnny's voice came from the darkness. "Looks like you two won the lottery." The lights turned on. Johnny was tied to a chair. There was an aura suppression collar around his neck and he was tied tight.

"Johnny!" Prim ran over to him.

"Hold off!" Johnny warned. Prim felt a slash cut through her arm. She quickly activated her semblance to give herself armor. In theory, Yuma's semblance worked like skull-rounds. Skull-rounds could pierce through anything but a proper use of energy could redirect the bullet. So, that was Prim's game plan.

"So, you can create constructs, just like your old man." Yuma said.

"Why don't you come on out." Nova said.

"Aura is an ethereal energy. It does not carry over to the reflected world." Yuma said. "But solid constructs do." Yuma slashed through Nova's clone. "You don't have that advantage."

"There you are!" Nova fired a searing blast of flame to melt the mirror.

"Not quite." He said. "You're telling me to come on out yet you're hiding from the reflection."

"He can hide in any reflective surface, including the melted glass." Prim said.

Yuma started picking up the pace. He slashed into Prim's armor. She swung around trying to stop him. She looked like she was swinging wildly at nothing. She was actually trying to hit him within the reflection. She felt her sword hit something invisible in the air.

"Got him." Johnny said.

"In the reflection, you can interact with anything." Prim said. "That means anything reflected can interact with you."

"So, you found the limit to my semblance." Yuma said. "It doesn't matter." He reflected himself onto the mirrors and threw knives from every angle. Prim felt her aura plummet as he armor gave way. Part of her body was exposed.

"Prim!" Johnny said.

"Come out or both of your friends die." Yuma said. He stabbed Johnny in the leg, causing him to scream in pain. He then stabbed Prim in the exposed part of her side. She fell to her knee as he leg was sliced open.

Before the finishing blow could be dealt, Nova jumped in the way. She covered Prim and Johnny in an earth dome and left herself exposed. Before she could counter attack, knives dug into her limbs and she fell to the ground.

"Nova!" Prim screamed. "Why?"

"Because I am not going to sit back and watch you hog all the glory." Nova stood back up. Fire cascaded from her body.

"Melting the glass isn't enough." Prim said.

"How about blacking it out?" Nova asked. Nova added earth and wind magic to generate a ton of dirt to blot out the mirrors. The dirt started to cake onto the reflective surface.

"You can't cover them all in time!" Yuma slashed at her hand. Nova caught the blade. "What?"

"I don't like showing this weakness." Nova said as her glove burned away. "But right now it's a strength." She could feel the blade in her hand. She pulled on it as hard as she could. Yuma came tumbling out of the mirror. Nova's hand sparked with purple lightning as she impaled him. Then, the image shattered to glass.

"A metal hand?" Prim asked.

"A reminder of when I tried fighting Avis Bran by myself." Nova said. "But he's not finished yet."

"You think you're the first one to come up with that countermeasure?" Yuma asked. "Each mirror holds a reflection of me. So, which is it going to be? Me? Or another reflection clone of me?"

Prim's eyes traced each of the mirrors. He was telling the truth. He was in each reflective world. Every single one of them was under his control. Nova would be his primary target since she could blot out his mirrors. Johnny would be her priority since he was why they're there. But, Prim was no stranger to overkill and against a deadly foe like this, that might be the best option.

"Got'cha." Prim jumped in the way and blocked a slash coming for Nova's throat. She surrounded the entire room in an energy field. The force field pushed up against all the mirrors. Energy started cascading in the bubble as Prim clenched up with a sustained grunt.

"What are you doing?" Nova asked.

"Taking your idea and putting my own spin on it." Prim said. The bubble became more and more solid. "I found him." Prim said. "All of him." She condensed the bubble more.

"AHH!" Yuma screamed in pain as his body was nearly crushed. Prim dispersed her energy and fell to her knee.

"You've accomplished nothing." Yuma said with labored breath. "Give up now. This was merely a speed bump for the White Fang."

"Give up...on me giving up." Nova and Prim said at the same time. Prim shot out a blade construct and Nova leaped with a left hook. Both attacks landed and Yuma was knocked out. Nova stumbled and fell from her leg wound.

Prim cut Johnny free. He stayed silent as he looked at Prim in admiration. She would have ate his gaze up if that same expression didn't drift to Nova. Prim decided to be the better person and walk over to the Summer Maiden.

"Need a hand." Prim offered to help her up. Nova looked up at her from her hands and knees. She gave a confident smirk as she lifted a thumb up. She didn't take Prim's hand but she did help herself up and gave Prim a respectful nod.

* * *

Team PNGC and Johnny reconvened at Vito's. They recapped what happened and why. They all came to the consensus that it was a brash and irrational move by the White Fang. Nickel didn't get any action and Chenzi was contemplating ways he might handle Yuma.

"Yuma is in prison for kidnapping." Nickel said.

"They'll hold trial over all the murder charges." Glade added.

"I'm just glad it all turned out okay." Johnny said. "I'd be remissed if I didn't thank you for saving me."

"What are friends for?" Prim said. "Also heroes. Mostly heroes. But we are friends so doubly so." Prim smirked. "I mean, I won't ask for anything in return but my usual offer still stands. I think I deserved it after today." She held her hands behind her head.

"Can you not?" Glade asked.

"It's fine." Johnny said. "I find it humorous often enough."

"I'm just glad you and Nova are getting along." Chenzi said.

"She's reliable in a fight." Prim said. "I think if she starts being less...whatever you want to call it...I can start being less of a spoiled brat."

"I'd appreciate that." Johnny said.

* * *

Nova laid in the hospital bed as her wounds were treated. She had some more time to herself. Johnny said he was going to visit her after lunch, so she was just waiting on him. The door opened and Nova shot up in excitement. That enthusiasm was curbed when Suna walked in instead.

"You've had quite the day." Suna said.

"Come to scold me some more?" Nova laid back down.

"No." Suna said. "You acted rationally. You worked with someone everyone thought you never would. No one got hurt. You fought intelligently by all accounts. I can't even scold you for playing hero since this wasn't a huntsmen mission and never got my signature to make it one."

"Thanks?"

"Don't thank me yet." Suna pulled something out of his pocket. "Now you can thank me." He tossed it onto her bed.

She grabbed it. It was her huntsmen license. Her eyes went wide as she read her name and traced Suna's seal with her finger. It was official. She was ready to report for duty. She held it close to the chest and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Recover quickly. I have an important mission for you that is of the utmost importance. You have a lot of catching up to do."

"Professor Gull...you have no idea how right you are." Nova said.

Nightshade glanced at the report. The situation was settled before the vigilante could even find passage into the city. It was wide for him to hold off on the venture. Johnus had made some very powerful friends.

"I know that look in your eye." Margot said. "You're proud of him."

"Pride in someone else...it's a feeling I miss from my days as a school teacher." Nightshade said.

"You could always go back." Margot said.

"There's nothing for me in that life anymore." Nightshade said.

"Where does your mind wander my love?" Margot said.

"Things are happening." Nightshade warned. "The veil is thinning and I am not confident that The Guardian is enough. They'll all need to be ready. We'll all need to be ready when they return yet again."

* * *

Flask slipped around the Lionhead's lair. He was not happy but the murderous ward seemed unfazed. Flask looked at the seriel killer in wonder. He had never understood the mind of an insane human. He could barely comprehend normal human logic.

"They took down another powerful foe you know." Flask hissed.

"I don't know why that concerns me." Lionhead said.

"It concerns you because you need to plan for what you're going to do when they inevitably find you."

"They won't." Lionhead said. "And if they do, I'll turn them to stone. Let them have their fun. Let them clear out the rats and tourist villains like Colonel Mustard and the Demon Yura. We don't need them around."

 **AN: Happy Thanksgiving weekend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope Prim is a bit more redeemed. Nova certainly is. I'm excited to see the story go from here especially since Nova is going to start awkwardly fawning over Johnny.**

 **Next Time: Prim's biggest fan. A celebrity crush. Someone more prestigious than Team PNGC. An awkward proposal. A gambling idol. Chenzi has finally found a worthy match.**


	16. Stacked Deck Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: Been awhile since I've had time to actually write. Finals are coming up so….that's been miserable. Hopefully writing will help alleviate all the stress I've been feeling.**

 **Review Response: Runelt- Prim has gotten quite a bit of hate lately. Justsomeguy- You're on the right track. But Glade's Heart's Grow is still pound for pound way stronger than Hina's Sky 's about density. Hina's constructs are big but they're light. Glade's are smaller but stronger. Hina needs to learn to condense hers down while Glade is working on making bigger things while maintaining their density. I have no plans on killing Ruby. Nintendoborn- Nightshade is one of those people who knows everyone, especially people working within Mistral's capital. Kyrogue- It was high time for a scene like that.**

Stacking the Deck Part 1

Zuga did not like his lott in life. He wanted to travel the world, sure, and he did most definitely. But that's not what he had in mind. He wanted to be a hero, loved and admired by all the people of the world. He even had a pretty nifty semblance. The downside was, that getting a huntsman license required more than a nifty semblance. And it wasn't the most affordable thing in the world.

So, here he was, forced to float in the skies, watching huntsmen from a distance. His gravity dust suit, a device of his uncle's invention, allowed him to float. He could only watch huntsmen in action from this high up. Any lower would be a little too close to the action.

Zuga particularly hated the other aspect of his life. His uncle was a con-man. His semblance was tailor made for manipulating people with gambling. But his actual ability to play was sub-par. Lucky for him, and unlucky for Zuga, the younger man was a natural at reading people.

"If only, if only…." Zuga sighed. "If someone were to beat Uncle Mura...maybe I'd finally be free. It's not too late for me to be a huntsman. If only I could be free."

* * *

"Read 'em and weep." Chenzi said as he showed his hand. Pair of jacks and three threes. A full house.

"Damn, you're pretty good." Hina said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was cheating." Glade said.

"Shit!" Prim slammed her head down. "Why am I so bad?"

"You went all in while only holding a pair of twos." Hina said.

"I thought Chenzi was bluffing!" Prim cried.

"Glade is too honest with his betting and Prim is too overzealous with her chips." Chenzi said. "You did well, I simply had a higher hand than you Hina."

"Poker is a game about risk and reward." Glade said. "I like to play my cards close to my chest. I don't like losing money on a losing hand."

"Which is why you can nearly predict his entire hand based solely on how he bets." Chenzi whispered.

"Sounds like you need to switch things up." Hina said.

"Johnny, don't you want to play?" Prim asked. Johnny sat on the bench, checking his supplies. They were all gathered around a bench on Shade's campus. Johnny was preparing for a mission.

"Can't stop cheating, even if I wanted to." Johnny said.

"He can look through cards." Glade said. "And his semblance isn't something he can just, turn off."

"Well, can you please help me?" Prim whined.

"No." Johnny said.

"Just tell me how much I should bet. I won't consider it cheating, I promise." Prim said.

"I will." Chenzi said.

"I said no." Johnny said.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase." Prim tackled him. "I'm begging you." She sunk below his lap but kept her arms around him. Johnny gave a soft smile and sigh.

"It wouldn't be fair." Johnny said.

"Life's not fair." Prim said. "Can't you help a girl out?"

"I could, but I'm not going to cheat for you." Johnny smiled as he pushed her away.

"Johnny!" Prim pouted.

"It's about time for me to go anyway." Johnny threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Awww, can't I come with you?" Prim asked.

"I thought you were going to have fun at that concert with your musician friend." Glade said.

"I can always take a rain check." Prim said. "Mel knows how I roll."

"Wasn't that the reason you wanted to brush up on your card game skills?" Chenzi asked. "Mel's going to want to play cards assuming he doesn't want to watch all the other bands perform."

"I am not that bad at card games and I don't appreciate you implying I'm bad at anything." Prim stuck her tongue out. "So Johnny, how about it?"

"No, you stay here." Johnny said. "Nova and I are more than enough for this little mission."

"Still...I wish we could spend more time together." Prim sighed. "I felt like we were getting really close and Nova and I were finally starting to tolerate each other."

"It'll be Nova's first mission since her little...break." Johnny said. "I'm sure she's eager to get started.

* * *

"What to do, what to do?" Nova paced around her room, gathering her clothes and supplies. "Finally alone with Johnny. Should I flirt?" She realized she spoke out loud. After pausing for a moment, she realized she didn't care. Johnny had already left and was going to meet up with her at the docks.

"I should flirt with him, but how?" Nova said. Nova had the brilliant idea of searching for flirting tips on her scroll. She found a list that looked helpful but turned out mostly to be just casual conversation. The only thing useful to her was the tip: breaking the touch barrier. So, physical contact was a top tip.

Satisfied with her progress she slung her pack over her shoulder and moved to the door. Before she opened it, she felt a familiar presence. She turned around and saw Pangur there. The cat was looking at her with wide eyes and a wagging tail.

"I'll be back in a few days." Nova said. Pangur's eyes widened in sadness. "My dad is going to make sure you're taken care of." The cat edged closer to her. "I have to go." The cat put its head on her shin. "I'll miss you too but I have to go."

Her words echoed in deja vu but it was not her own. For some reason, it reminded her of her mother. She remembered all the times her mother would leave and how she would act on those days. It was not pleasant memories.

"Mommy, don't go!" Nova would beg.

"I won't be gone long kitten." Blake would respond.

"You always say that!" Nova would cry.

"I promise you, I'll be back as soon as I can." Blake would say.

Then Sun would pry the little Nova off her mother's leg and hold her back while she just screamed. But Blake would never look back. Maybe if she did, she would have changed her mind and stayed longer.

"I was the cat." Nova said as she bent down to pet Pangur. Her heart sunk low as the cat purred in her hand. A single salty tear trickled from her face. Her entire life was thrown out of balance. She had a job to do but she was the closest this thing, this cat had to a mother. Nova bit her lip as she thought about her entire life and how she had become the very thing she hated.

The door clicked open behind her. She grabbed Pangur and jumped back. The door opened and Sun came in. He looked them over with a confused look on his face.

"I thought you'd be gone by now." Sun said.

"I was….just leaving." Nova said as she realized she had been standing there for ten minutes. She started walking and then stopped when she realized Pangur was still in her arms.

"What are you…." Sun scratched his head.

"Dad...do you think Pangur….knows what I'm about to do and wants me to just stay home?"

"What are you….Pangur is just a cat. Even if he knows he won't care."

"I cared!" Nova yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Nova." Sun held back a laugh. "You're a human. Pangur's a cat. It's not the same."

"It's the same to him!" Nova yelled.

"You're being ridiculous." Sun laughed.

"You're making fun of me." Nova cried. "Look at his face." She held Pangur in front of his face.

"Yeah, that's a cat who loves its owner."

"Don't call him an it! He has more say in what goes on in this apartment than you do."

"I can't believe this." Sun said. "This is probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say."

"Well, would you rather I not care about my baby."

"Your baby? Nova, it's not a baby it's your pet."

"He's my baby!" Nova held him closer. "It's the same exact thing as when Mom would leave me with you. Don't you see. He's trying to teach me a lesson. All this time, I've been turning into her!"

"Wow." Sun said. "Fine, he will be fine. He's a cat, he needs you but nowhere near the same amount you needed your mother." He held Pangur up. "Goodbye Nova, love you. Have fun with Johnny...please."

"Alright." Nova sniffed. "I love you too. I'll miss you Pangur and think about you the whole time. I'll be back as soon as I can." She walked out the door, but lingered in the doorway for a minute.

"Goodbye Nova." Sun repeated. Nova promptly shut the door and ran down the hall. "Wow, I raised a crazy cat lady. She really needs to get laid. If she doesn't soon, I fear she's just going to buy more cats and get even crazier." Sun looked Pangur in the eyes. "You are a cutie though. Can't say I completely blame her."

* * *

Prim officially ran out of poker chips to blow on this game. Now, she was stuck sitting next to Nickel while Chenzi slowly drained the chips from Glade and Hina. Game days always sucked. Days where they were waiting on missions, and she got outvoted on what to play, always sucked.

"I'm surprised you didn't decide to play." Prim said.

"All the chips were already divided for four people." Nickel said. "I was just the most willing to sit it out and catch up on my reading."

"True." Prim said. The game continued without her. Meanwhile, Nickel continued to read silently. "I'm bored!" Prim yelled. "Entertain me."

"You'd be able to stay entertained if you didn't suck at card games." Glade responded. Prim stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can we please do something else?" Prim asked.

"Let's go for a walk." Hina said.

"I suppose I might as well cut my losses." Glade said.

As they walked, Chenzi bragged to Hina about all of Glade's faults. There were some embarrassing stories to be shared from their days at Beacon. Most of them involved Prim trying to get with a guy and it not turning out well. So, all that stuff with Sura was a typical adventure for Team PNGC.

"Hey, you don't know if someone is crazy until you've spent some time with them." Prim said.

"Spending time with them is not at all the same as sleeping with them." Glade said.

"I never slept with any of the crazy ones." Prim said. "And you know that. Everyone I've been with so intimately has been an upright guy. It's just...with me being a huntress...it's hard to make them stay."

"That's why you want Johnny so badly?" Hina guessed.

"Who better to really understand a huntress than a huntsman?" Prim said. "And it's not just that. We're both important within the hierarchy of Remnant's defense. We're both leaders. He's the first person I'd say I loved. And I know I was his first back at Beacon."

"A fact Prim is quite proud of." Nickel added.

"Really?" Hina said.

"Well, you've seen him! I refuse to believe that no one on his team ever tried hooking up with him." Prim said.

"What about this Mel guy you're hanging out with later?" Hina asked.

"Oh, Mel's sweet but he's a little old for me." Prim said.

"He's also not her type." Chenzi said.

"That doesn't matter because it's not the same." Prim said. "I need friends who understand this kind of pressure you know. I can see myself having fun with all sorts of people but when it comes to the really important stuff...they don't understand and will never understand what it's like to hold so many lives on your shoulder."

"I get it." Hina said. "I screw up, some customers are going to be pissed. You screw up, an entire town can get wiped out."

While they continued to walk, Zuga watched from the clouds. He had kept a decent eye on this team ever since they arrived in Shade. They were too high profile to go unnoticed by Zuga and Mura.

"Zuga." Mura radioed in.

"Yes, Uncle Mura?" Zuga answered with a sigh.

"I think I've finally thought of the perfect way to get a lot of quick cash." Mura said.

"I hold my breath in anticipation." Zuga snarked.

"Team PNGC are worth a pretty penny. If we can capture them, we can sell them off to the highest bidder."

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Zuga said.

"No, it'll be perfect." Mura said. "And the highest bidder will be the Arc kids' soon-to-be sister-in-law. Word's out, Ms. Eisenherz Schnee will soon be Mrs. Eisenherz Rose-Schnee."

"I'd send flowers as a wedding present if I cared." Zuga said.

"Well, what if we send them back their friends...for a large price. Zuga, this is the kind of deal we can retire on. All we have to do is beat them in a children's card game."

* * *

Nova was nervous about this mission. It would have been so much easier if it involved a massive Grimm, or some misplaced revolutionaries. It would have been easier for her mind if it involved Cinder or any of the other criminals still wandering around Remnant. But this was for Johnny.

"So, this'll be the first time I've seen your old home." Nova said as she put a hand on his shoulder. She was following the network's advice but every time they touched, it made her dreadfully nervous. Johnny didn't seem to notice maybe he didn't mind. Nova hoped for the latter.

"There's something I need to get." Johnny said. "I've been trying to get out here ever since I found out Mr. Aldrich was alive. We're officially going to be in the Torch area to take out a pack of Grimm. Unofficially we're collecting something from my house. I've had Oscar keep his eye on this place and save the first mission that popped up in the area, and give it to me."

"Couldn't your sister or aunt just send whatever we're getting to you?" Nova asked. "Not that I mind." She gave a big smile to try to ease his worries.

"Too dangerous." Johnny said. "I barely trust my own sister to get it ready."

"What is it, anyway?" Nova asked.

"That's better to show." Johnny said. "It has to do with the Lightbringers." He held out his own weapon. At that moment, the ship landed and they stepped off. A young woman, who resembled Johnny to an uncomfortable level, greeted them.

"It's about time you came home Johnny." Aisling said. She ran up and gave her big brother a hug. "And you brought Nova!" She separated from Johnny and gave Nova a hug. "Haven't seen you since graduation."

"It's nice to see you too." Nova forced a smile.

"Anyway, where'd you put them?" Johnny asked.

"Always so serious." Aisling said. "How do you put up with him?"

"Believe it or not, he's the fun loving one." Nova faked a laugh.

"You two are staying? Right?" Aisiling pleaded.

"We'll stay for a few days." Johnny nodded as he looked at Nova. A large smile crept on her face.

"Anyway, all that junk is on your old bed." Aisling said.

"It's not junk." Johnny defended.

"It belongs in the trash, or the museum." Aisling said. "Not under a bed in some huntsman's childhood home."

* * *

Prim and Chenzi walked up to the casino doors. The Sand Dollar was the biggest casino in town and was also used for numerous events like the concert Prim and Chenzi were attending courtesy of Mel.

Mel and Prim had met after Prim's victory at the Vytal festival a few years earlier. They were both on a talk show and got to know each other backstage. They've been good acquaintances ever since. He had given them VIP passes for this music festival. Each of the twelve acts were supposed to go for thirty minutes each for a total of about eight hours.

"This place seems pretty packed." Prim said.

"Nah, if you're big enough to play here, you're big enough to sell it out." Chenzi said.

"Still, I'm glad Mel is getting this much attention." Prim said.

"He was already big when you first met him." Chenzi noted.

"You are just determined to ruin my night." Prim said.

"Hey, unlike you, I'm here because I actually like Mel's music." Chenzi said.

"I do too, but I'm more interested in hanging out with him after the show." Prim said.

"Why? We're probably just going to play cards and you're going to continue to embarrass yourself."

Prim stuck her tongue out at him as they took their seats. People, mostly teenagers with bad makeup and stupid haircuts, were screaming their heads off in anticipation. Mel took center stage with his band. It was time for the show and everyone seemed excited, except Zuga who was still scouting out the night.

* * *

Johnny opened up the chest on his bed. He looked it over. He collected his thoughts, everything Shimmer was telling him and everything Mr. Aldrich had told him. Nova sat on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently for him to explain what all this stuff is.

"I want to reforge the Lightbringers." Johnny said. "But I don't know what that actually means. He was supposed to teach me. Now...now that I know the secret of Lightbringer Heal...I'm afraid of what I'm going to find."

"Wait, all that studying and you don't know what a Lightbringer actually is?" Nova said.

"I assumed I did." Johnny said. "I see now that Mr. Aldrich strategically hid truths from me."

"Why would he do that?" Nova asked.

"Why? That question bothers me. How? Possibly bothers me even more." Johnny glared.

"And I thought I was the prideful one." Nova said. "So, what do you know? What is all this?"

"The Lightbringers had a council. Most of the prior members were killed during the war and never found replacements. There were twelve of them and each one would get an item, an heirloom signifying their position."

"Your weapon, Amon's Rod." Nova said.

"He who possesses this weapon is called leader of the Lightbringers. Fittingly it's also one of the few that actually functions as a weapon."

"What about these?" Nova grabbed a pair of small golden gauntlets. They reminded her of Yang's Ember Celica.

"Giovanni's Gauntlets, the mark of a champion." Johnny smiled. "I'd like you to have them."

"Me?" Nova blushed.

"You're the most powerful person I know." Johnny shrugged. "That is...if you want them. Fair warning, they're shit for fighting."

"Huh?"

"Yeah...turns out gold is a really dumb thing to make weapons out of. You're stronger without them. But still...there's sentimental value in them."

"If it means being the champion of the Lightbringers...then I'll take them." Nova said. "I want to help you find the answers. If...when you re-establish the Lightbringers I want to be there with you." Nova put a hand on his shoulder and said it as sincerely as possible.

"Thanks." Johnny said. "Of the twelve items, I have access to eight. Though, I only have six with me."

"Ariadne and Scott." Nova guessed.

"It was when you were being a….um….not a team player in our last year. I wanted to give you something to but you wouldn't even come here with me."

"Johnny…" Sorrow welled up in her heart. She had been so terrible to all of them right down the final stretch before they parted ways. "I'm so…"

"I know." Johnny said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nova said as her head began to sink.

"Well, I didn't want to bore you with exposition without actually showing you the stuff and this is the first time I've been here since graduation so...yeah."

"Makes sense." Nova said.

"I gave Ariadne a flute, Fernando's Flute. She's going to be Minstrel of the Lightbringers."

"And Scott?"

"Vanderbilt's Hammer...mark of the craftsman."

"Of course." Nova smiled.

"I was thinking of giving Prim Bobidle's Brush sense she likes making all those comics." Johnny said as he held an onyx brush.

"That's a stretch."

"Either that or Artemis' Arrow." Johnny held up a small arrow completely made of silver. "It's the mark of the hunter."

"I'd say that suits her more. But that's assuming her duty as 'Guardian' doesn't interfere." Nova rolled her eyes.

"I offered the arrow to Citrine and she turned me down. What she knows about the Lightbringers doesn't exactly gel with her disposition towards….well…"

"Being herself. I get it."

"Other than that, I got Scarlet's Sandals and Spriggan's Sickle." Johnny said. "I think the Sandals are for the resident messenger and the sickle is for a farmer."

"This sounds pretty lame." Nova said.

"Hey, the council represented all the factions and professions within the Lightbringer organization. Speaking of which, I'm missing four. But if I can just get my hands on a certain one….I can find all the missing puzzle pieces."

* * *

The show ended and Prim used her VIP pass to get her and Chenzi backstage. The next band was getting set up. Mel had a drink in his hand and slammed it down when he saw the pair. Mel was a handsome man, but handsome in the same way as Chenzi's dad. He was more disheveled than that thanks to the product in his hair and the bit of eyeliner he wore.

"Primrose my dear." Mel greeted.

"Hey Mel!" Prim gave him a friendly embraced. "Awesome show tonight."

"Thank you." Mel nodded. "The rest of the band kind of pissed off to go to a party, so we're the only ones in this little suite."

"Awesome." Chenzi said.

"Let's head up to my suite." Mel led the way.

"Aren't there other bands playing?" Chenzi said.

"Yeah, yeah, but the night is young and concerts make for terrible social situations." Mel said.

"Especially with it so loud." Prim said.

"That's the only reason it makes terrible conversation." Mel said. He opened up the door to the suite. A waiter and a card shark stepped in and set up a table. They were both bird Faunas. One of them had a beak nose and the other one had feathered hair.

"Nice place." Prim threw herself onto the couch.

"It's not the best suite but it's plenty sweet for me." Mel said.

"Well then, let's catch up over a game of blackjack." Mel said. "These two work for the casino. Their names are…" Mel snapped his fingers. "Blanking…"

"I'm Mura." The older one said. "And this is my nephew Zuga." Mura said.

"That's the man." Mel said.

"Well, come around." Mura said. He shuffled his cards as Zuga organized the chips.

"Um...Prim right…?" Zuga asked.

"Yes?" Prim said.

"Oh um...I just wanted to say it's an honor to meet you." Zuga gave a bow.

"Thanks."

* * *

Glade sat on the rooftop of the apartment complex with Hina. The two were about to spar but were finishing up dinner. It was nice to have time like this with Hina. It was a rarity with all the shifts she works at Vito's.

"That was an early start time for a concert." Hina said.

"It's some pretentious music festival." Glade said. "I thought you'd know about it."

"I don't pay attention to concerts very much." Hina said.

"But you were there when Prim explained it."

"You really think I always pay attention to your sister?" Hina smirked.

"Good point." Glade said.

"Do you like concerts?" Hina asked.

"Not really." Glade said.

"Oh." Hina smiled.

"Well, I'm sure they're having fun." Glade said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hina asked. There had been something in the back of her head for a while now and this was probably her first good chance to actually ask it.

"Sure." Glade said.

"Why….what's with the whole Guardian thing? I guess what I'm curious about is...why do you guys do what you do."

"We have the ability to fight. We have the potential to be some of the greatest heroes of our generation. We're Arcs...but we're also Roses. There wasn't ever really an option for us...no matter how much our parents kept our options open."

"And the Guardian?" Hina said. "I only hear Prim complain about it. Nova's used it as an insult and everyone else acts like it's a big deal."

"Only time will tell. Pretty much being The Guardian means she's the face of the huntsmen as a whole. She's the prototypical modern hero. She was selected and forced into that role by people way too high up on the chain of command to argue." Glade said.

"And yet you worry about her."

"Constantly. She still feels like she never had a choice. She always wanted to be a hero but that kind of attention...Sure, she's warmed up to the role and all the fame and fortune that's come with it but deep down she feels alone...and would rather just be alone with someone she loves drawing comics than make heroic speeches."

"All your pretty words." Hina whispered. "And good deeds and all the hope you've brought and heroes still die."

"Huh?"

"It's something I remember my dad saying a lot. He really hated your family and hearing what you've said about Prim makes me kinda understand why."

"Your dad was still a psycho." Glade said. Hina frowned. "What was he like….when he wasn't on the warpath?"

"I wish I knew." Hina curled into a ball. "I really wish I knew."

"Prim's not invincible though. No one is." Glade said. "Your dad proved that much. If my mom could be taken down a peg in her prime what hope do the rest of us have?" He gave a laugh to cheer her up. "That's why I'm here. I used to hate Prim. But as time flowed, I understood her more than anyone. That's why…." He trailed off.

"Glade?" Hina whispered.

"I'm not just the dependable one. I had to become the dependable one because if Prim can't count on me...who can she count on?"

* * *

"Damn it!" Prim whined as she slammed her head to the table.

"That was...actually fast." Mura scratched his head.

"Told you." Chenzi said.

"How undignified." Zuga sighed.

"It's okay Prim...we all lose sometimes."

"But I lose all the time." Prim sniffled.

"Then why try?" Zuga said.

"Alright." Mura said. "I think we're ready for a different game." He gave a devilish smirk. "I'm sorry Mel...that you must be involved." With a clap of his hands, Prim passed out. A yellow light pulsed from her body and flew into a card. "How about we make things interesting."

"Prim?" Chenzi said.

"What did you do?" Mel yelled.

"She accepted defeat in her heart. Therefore my semblance activated and her soul left her body and and traveled into this card."

"Damn it not again!" Chenzi stood up.

"Easy now Chenzi...wouldn't want something bad to happen." Zuga said.

"I'll return Ms. Arc to her body upon the end of this game...if you beat me."

"And if I just pummel you right now?" Chenzi asked.

"You'd get nowhere." Mura said. "I'm not like that Sura guy you've fought before. Though it is funny how our names rhyme."

"And if I lose?" Chenzi asked.

"Then your soul will be trapped too." Mura said. "And if you all lose then I'll just have your friends in the SDC...Prim's soon-to-be sister-in-law….for retirement money in exchange for her well-being."

"This is a really dumb plan." Chenzi smirked. "Because I always win."

"Interesting." Zuga said. "Because neither do I."

 **AN: Screw this chapter. Actually, I think it turned out well but I've had serious issues trying to get the whole set up to work. Do you know how hard it is to get meaningful conflicts when most of the cast can wreck a mountain? On the flip side, I am so proud of the scene with Nova and her cat.**

 **Next Time: Will Chenzi win his game? Will Mura get his payday? Will Nova express her feeling to Johnny? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	17. Stacked Deck Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: Stressful times in college as finals start creeping up. That's why I'm trying to get this chapter out of the way ASAP.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Hopefully it won't be so long between the next few chapter releases. I don't plan on Prim having a long-term relationship anytime soon, not in the same way that Glade is getting anyway.**

Stacking the Deck Part 2

The game had been going on for an hour. Chenzi was impressed at Zuga's calmness. The Faunas was a skilled card player. What he lacked in luck he made up for in tack. Mel was almost out thanks to a series of bad hands. Things weren't looking good for Prim. But Chenzi was clever, all he had to do was form an ace in the hole.

"You've lasted longer than most." Zuga said.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Chenzi said as he tapped the table. His hand added up to nineteen, a strong but far from surefire hand.

"Judging from your leader I thought you'd screw up by now." Zuga said as he motioned his hand to stick with his current cards.

"Don't be disappointed." Chenzi said. "If this was an actual fight we wouldn't be having this conversation. You'd be a bloody pulp. And Prim and I would be leaving."

"Damn." Mel said. "If I knew this would happen…"

"Don't blame yourself." Mura said. "We've done this plenty of times. Usually they'd pass out, we'd steal a bit from them and they'd wake up thinking they gambled it all away."

"Clever little caper you got there." Chenzi said. He focused his bioelectrical energy towards his scroll. He just needed to keep it activated until Glade decided to check his scroll. "You slipped up when you decided to use us as hostages instead of sappy victims."

"Well, this is our final job." Mura laughed. He flipped the cards over. "I win."

"You win that hand you dusty old bird." Chenzi said. "The night is still young and I've got plenty of chips to burn."

"That attitude is going to get you knocked out." Zuga said.

"Ha! Zuga...when this is over...I am going to throw you out of that window."

"An idle threat from a man losing his luck."

"Chenzi, I don't think you should be provoking him." Mel said.

"They need us to accept failure in our heart to knock us out." Chenzi said. "Well, that's not happening. I vowed to win."

* * *

Aisiling set the food on the table. Johnny sat in a chair, skimming through an old book. Nova sat smirking at the only photo album they had in the house. Johnny set his book down and started eating. Nova followed his lead.

"Foods as good as ever." Johnny said.

"I try." Aisiling said as she poured herself a glass of wine. "It's so rare to have you over. I didn't know what to cook so I just fried up some shrimp and veggies."

"It tastes delicious." Nova said as she swallowed a bite. "It's been forever since I've had a good, home cooked meal."

"I'm flattered that you consider this home cooked." Aisling said. "I mean, it technically is but still."

"Nah, my parents are lousy cooks." Nova said.

"Johnny hasn't mentioned your parents." Aisling said.

"Not much to say really." Nova said. "My mom and dad were heroes in the Grimm War but...I don't know. Sometimes I wish they'd go away. My dad was always overprotective and my mom...she always pretended to care...when she was around. By the time I was sixteen I was done with it all. I didn't care if she ever came back."

"Nova…" Johnny said. Nova looked at Aisling, who was biting her lip.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" Nova hadn't considered how Aisling felt. Her and Johnny were orphans with rough childhoods. "I'm just so used to venting to Johnny you know. I know my mom is not typical."

"I'd do anything to know more about her." Aisling said. "My mom, I mean. I could barely talk when she died. Johnny always looked out for me. Mrs. Rhud took care of us, fed us and all that stuff. Johnny always hated her and rebelled."

"You...had a rebellious streak?" Nova laughed as she looked at Johnny.

"I'm not proud of it." Johnny crossed his arms.

"Always so serious." Aisling laughed.

"Well at least he didn't become pathetic like me." Nova said. "Did I tell you about the moment I had with my cat before I left?"

"No." Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"It was so embarrassing. I almost had a mental breakdown because I felt guilty over abandoning my baby." Nova said. "Then my dad made fun of me for it."

"I can see that." Johnny said.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah...people who are antisocial tend to form fierce bonds with things like cats." Johnny said.

"Are you calling me a crazy cat lady?" Nova grabbed his hair.

"I wouldn't know without seeing it myself." Johnny put his hands up defensively. Aisling laughed.

"I wish I was more like you Nova." Aisling said. "I can tell you're extremely powerful. Your reputation precedes you."

"Thanks." Nova sat back down. "It's been a good evening. I don't know if Johnny said this, but you remind me of our friend Ariadne."

"Oh Ari?" Asling said. "We got along famously."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot you've spent so much more time with Ari and Scot than you have me." Nova said.

"Yeah, Ariadne is a lot like Aisling. It's probably why I opened up to her faster than any of our other classmates."

"You grabbed my tail before you ever introduced yourself." Nova said.

"You did what?" Aisling laughed.

"Oh...so you remember." Johnny said. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I could always sense your power and was drawn to it."

"I'm glad." Aisling said. "He needs someone dependable like you."

"Hey, I am the dependable one." Johnny said. Nova gave a soft smile. Last time she felt this happy was when she visited Yang in Dragna and played with her kids. In her mind, this was her family.

* * *

"Why do I have to be the dependable one?" Glade whined.

"What is it?" Hina asked as she dried her hair after their nice shower. Glade was listening to Chenzi's SOS signal.

"Prim got kidnapped...again!" He threw his clothes on. "Chenzi is confident he can beat them at their game but if he fails…" Glade groaned again. "God...damn you Prim."

"How is she the one getting kidnapped?" Hina asked.

"Because she's the only one of us who's stupid enough to put herself in that situation."

"Nova and Johnny have both been kidnapped and you hold them in high regard." Hina said.

"Those were both part of different plans. Besides, the guy who got Johnny was a pro who nearly beat both Prim and Nova." Glade defended.

"What if this guy was just that clever?" Hina asked.

"Then Chenzi would already be down for the count too." Glade sighed as he grabbed his weapon.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Hina said.

"I'll be back when this is over." Glade pecked her on the lips. "Don't stay up too late waiting for me. I'll send you a message as soon as it's over."

Glade stepped out of the apartment. Nickel was waiting for him outside. She was already combat ready and standing stoically in the moonlight.

"You've got the message?" Nickel said.

"Yeah." Glade sighed. "I was having such a lovely night too. So, where have you been?"

"I was going to sign up for some quick solo missions. Just some stuff to help out around town."

"And your brother?" Glade asked.

"Trying to get any leads he can on the Lionhead." Nickel said.

"Is that what you're doing?" Glade asked.

"If need be." Nickel said.

"What a bother." Glade said. "Why do we get all the crazy villains?"

* * *

Chenzi was starting to sweat. He could tell Zuga was feeling the pressure too. They were both running out of options. They had fallen into a back and forth motion. With Mura and Mel involved, this game was going nowhere. Glade had beeped in, letting Chenzi know he was ready to drop in if things went south. Chenzi was still confident, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Zuga and Mura were clinching the close hands way too often.

"We're getting nowhere with this." Chenzi said. "I never expected a kid like you would be such a worthy challenge."

"I've been impressed with you too." Zuga said.

"How about we change things up a bit." Chenzi said. "What other games do you have hear?" Chenzi asked.

"Oh me?" Mel asked. "I have checkers, clue and jenga."

"Let's do a round of jenga." Chenzi said. "Ante in a hundred chips." Mel got the jenga board out and set it up. "Just you and me this round Zuga."

Carefully back and forth they started removing the pieces. Chenzi had years of training on his side. His family was revered for their control. Even though he was the impulsive and rowdy one of the family, he was only rowdy in comparison to his sisters. Zuga too, was a natural. He seemed to find the perfect counter to each of Chenzi's moves.

"It's not going to be that easy." Zuga said.

"I think I get it." Chenzi said. "You've had your eye on us for quite a while. Haven't you?"

"So, you figured out how I was able to so easily keep my cool in the card game and now with this change in pace you hope to trip me up." Zuga laughed.

He pulled out another jenga piece. It looked like it was about to fall over. But it didn't. And Chenzi could feel why. Zuga was using gravity dust. Chenzi's senses were far from being on the same level as Johnny or Nephrite, but they were attuned enough to feel that. And Chenzi was perfectly suited to counter it. A small, invisible spark from his body, and the gravity well was disrupted and the tower came tumbling down.

Zuga's eyes went wide. He looked at Mura. Chenzi shrugged his shoulders. He decided to keep the knowledge that he knew their trick a secret. Exposing them would also expose himself. He had been manipulating the electrical energy around him to keep at an advantage. They've obviously been using gravity dust to keep their advantage.

"I just took a big lead." Chenzi said. The fact Zuga's expression was in utter defeat yet he still remained, indicated that he was immune to Mura's semblance. Which most likely meant he'd have to be targeted. It would explain why Prim didn't get knocked out until after Mura showed his true colors.

"I want to play a different game." Zuga said. "Let's stack these blocks on end. Whoever goes the highest wins. Same ante, one-hundred chips."

Chenzi knew it was a trick. Using gravity dust put Zuga at a massive advantage. Still, he had to play along. He had to keep his cool and follow through. This wasn't how he originally envisioned his first arch rival turning out...but he was certainly having fun.

* * *

Eiess poured her and Citrine a glass of wine. She had been stressing over wedding planning all week. Eiess liked micromanaging too much. She had professional wedding planners working but when they didn't give her constant reports, it made the former heiress nervous.

"It feels like your family has been scarce as of late." Citrine noted.

"Well, Nick has a lot to learn about the family business." Eiess said.

"He's got time." Citrine smiled. "Your mom isn't planning on retiring until she's an old lady."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate you saying that as if her becoming an old lady is in the distant future." Eiess said.

"I can tell something else is on your mind." Citrine said. "Usually when you have that distant look you're worried about family but that's not it." She took a sip of her wine.

"It's the wedding." Eiess said. "It's been awhile since McClear gave me a progress report."

"That's what you're worried about." Citrine smiled. She stood up and moved behind her partner. "You worry about the dumbest things sometimes." Citrine massaged Eiess' shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Oh like you don't ever worry." Eiess said.

"Yeah, but when I worry...it's because I'm worried people are going to take advantage of your good nature. We're connected to a lot of people and some of those people have targets on their back."

"You're worried about the twins?"

"I'm worried about Prim. I always worry about her. With everything going on in Vacuo, I just don't think she has the maturity she needs."

"Well, that's what her team is for. Nickel and Glade make up for her and Chenzi." Eiess said.

"See, it's easy to say something encouraging when you're not the one worried about it." Citrine said. "My eyes give me great powers but the greatest is the ability to see right through you."

* * *

"N...no." Mel's eyes went wide. "That's impossible."

"Damn." Chenzi sweated. Zuga had stacked his all the way to the ceiling. Chenzi's tower fell after a third of that. It wasn't just gravity dust. Even that had its limits.

"Well, that looks like two down." Mura laughed. Mel's eyes went wide and he passed out. Chenzi dashed across the room and caught him. There was a metal dish on the counter where Mel was standing. Chenzi let his impulse drive him as he threw it.

"Damn it." Chenzi said as the dish embedded into the wall.

"Giving up?" Zuga asked.

"Not on your life." Chenzi said. "I vow to win. I'm going to be the hero of this adventure, mark my words."

"You're persistent." Mura said.

"I want another game." Chenzi said. "Do you have any dice?"

"I always keep some dice on me." Mura said.

"Good, there's some solo cups over there." Chenzi said. "The next game is liar's dice. This time...for keeps. Winner take all."

"You really want to risk your endeavor on a single game." Zuga said.

"Scared?" Chenzi said.

"No." Zuga chuckled. "Liar's dice is my best game."

"We'll see." Chenzi put on a brave front but he was internally sweating. Zuga could have been bluffing but either way this was a big gamble. He only had one shot at figuring out how to beat them.

* * *

Nova laid in the bed that was made for her. It was too soft. It felt like a marshmallow. Nova could appreciate a soft bed but when she felt like it was pulling her underground, that's where she drew the line. She was alone, nothing but the ticking of a clock accompanied her.

"It had been a long time since she had gone to sleep happy. She had some nights that were better than others but it had been a very long time since a night as good as this. She wondered if it was because she had been alone with Johnny for a lot of it. Sure, it'd be better if he were still beside her but...she shook the thought from her head.

"Kuso." She blushed and turned towards the nightstand. Her nightvision had kicked in. The room was wide and empty. It had been someone else's a long time ago but that person had moved out when they became an adult. Unlike Johnny's room, it didn't resemble anything close to what it had been in the past.

Johnny was equally restless in his room but for a different reason. He tried focusing on the recent past. He thought about his time with his sister and Nova. He thought about Prim and her team. But no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always went back to Nightshade.

The circle of thought had been bugging him all night. Prim once told him he was obsessed but it had never been this bad. Was it all the nostalgia of sleeping in his childhood home that brought Mr. Aldrich back into the forefront of his mind?

"Huh?" Johnny's eyes shot open as his scroll started buzzing. The number was hidden. Usually Johnny would ignore a call like this, but something in the back of his mind sparked his curiosity. He didn't to answer it. A grave voice came from the other end.

"I noticed you came home." The familiar voice said.

"Mr. Aldrich?" Johnny sat up.

"How goes the search for truth?" Nightshade asked.

"It'd be a lot easier if you didn't hide everything from me."

"The role of a teacher is to develop students to the point where they are no longer needed." Nightshade said.

"Then I guess you failed." Johnny said.

"Did I?" Nightshade said. "Are you sure you need me?"

"I need you to stop hiding the truth from me!" Johnny said.

"Johnus Amon Clay...whoever said that I was the one who hid the truth from you?" Nightshade gave an eerie cackle.

"What do you mean?"

"Another one of the council's heirlooms will soon fall into your possession. You'll be one step closer to solving the riddle of your organization's past. When that day comes….look for me."

"Where will I find you?"

"In due time. Dark creatures are slipping through the cracks. Until the Guardian is ready to light her torch...someone must stay in the shadows." Nightshade ended the call.

"Johnny." Nova tapped on the door. Johnny quickly opened it. "Who were you talking to?"

"It's...Sorry if I woke you." Johnny said.

"It's alright." Nova said. "Couldn't sleep."

"Well…" Johnny took a deep breath as he prepared to relay the message.

* * *

Chenzi had just about figured it out. All it took was a little bit of liar's dice to confirm it. Now was the time to play his true hand. He had figured out the depths of his opponents' abilities and was ready to show off his skills.

"So...what do you have?" Zuga asked.

"Well, first, I want to tell you what you have." Chenzi said.

"I have three dice left. That's a lot of possibilities." Zuga said.

"I'm not talking about dice." Chenzi said. "I know you've been using gravity dust to cheat."

"What?"

"I suspected it back when we were playing blackjack. I could feel it. I don't expect your senses to be as attuned as mine since you're not a trained huntsman. I can only feel it when you're desperate for a win. If you won non-stop that would set off too many red flags."

Zuga and Mura looked at each other. Chenzi was right. He had detected their con. Not that it mattered. He was still betting his life, or at least his reputation, on this game. He made his actual gamble. He told the truth, but not the exact truth about his dice.

"I believe you." Zuga said. "I have two threes."

"That's a lie." Chenzi said. Zuga moved to reveal his dice. He used gravity dust to alter his dice so that Chenzi would lose. Chenzi sensed the aura and shorted it out.

"See...two…" Zuga's eyes went wide. He had a two, a three and a six. "But…"

"Thing about huntsmen is that they're really good about controlling their aura. All I had to do was use my aura to interfere with your manipulation of gravity dust."

"You...cheated." Mura said.

"You did first." Chenzi said. "I won this game." He smirked. "I think I've also figured out your semblance Mura."

"What?"

"If it was passive, it would have caught Zuga back when we were playing jenga." Chenzi said. "If it's not passive, it's active. Which means if you're out of aura the semblance breaks." Chenzi kicked the table up and checked Mura into the wall.

"I wasn't bluffing. Knocking me out won't…"

"Aura has two parts...potency and longevity. longevity is how much damage your aura can take before receding. Potency is how much damage your aura can withstand without giving. Longevity is what affects your semblance. When you rest, your aura's longevity recovers and any semblance like yours can be withstood."

"What are you on about?" Mura said.

"It means if I can break your aura without knocking you out first, my friends will be freed."

"Oh." Mura said. "This has never happened before." Chenzi let loose all the static electricity he had built up to drain Mura's aura. A fireball hit his arm, and knocked him back.

"That was close." Zuga said as he floated in the room. "This suit is state of the art. It utilizes gravity dust to grant me flight."

"I'm pretty sure it's just a jumpsuit laced with gravity dust." Chenzi said. "They've literally been around for thousands of years. Let me guess, the fire dust gloves on your hands are what allows you to propulse yourself while floating."

"Hey, my boots are the same way." Zuga said.

"Well then…" Chenzi said. "I know you've got at least one other trick up your sleeve."

"Why do you think that?"

"Your stacking challenge. A novice like you would never do that with just gravity dust."

"Novice...I suppose you're right." Zuga put on a mask. "Even when I'm not wearing this mask, some of its powers stay with me." The mask looked like an ancient tribal mask. It wasn't at all like the Grimm masks worn by Arbiters and the White Fang. It was definitely wooden and painted with animal hide and teeth along its edges.

"Oh goody...some kind of ancient power thingy." Chenzi said. Zuga threw another fireball at Chenzi. Chenzi jumped into the air with a handful of dice. He launched them at the Faunas, striking him in the head.

"Hold still." Zuga said as he threw more fireballs. Mura grabbed a chair and swung it at Chenzi. The huntsman swept his legs and positioned his body perfectly. Zuga flew to the left to get a shot off. Chenzi dispelled lightning.

"Right where I wanted you." Chenzi smirked. The lightning left his fingers and curved to the metal dish he had thrown before. Zuga got caught in the crossfire and was zapped. With one last pulse of his aura, he shattered Mura's aura.

His semblance broke. Lights flew from the table and into the two bodies that had been knocked out. Prim and Mel stirred awake. Prim stretched and yawned and scratched her head. The room was nothing like she remembered.

"What happened?" Prim said.

"These guys tried doing to us what Sura did to you." Chenzi said.

"And I would have gotten away with it to." Mura said.

"We stacked the deck in our favor." Zuga said.

"As did I." Chenzi revealed. "I can manipulate electricity and contain it in my body for short periods of time. I'm simply better at playing these mind games than you are."

"Damn." Zuga said.

"You might not have been the kind of fight I've wanted but you were a worthy challenge in every other regard." Chenzi complimented.

"Good?" Prim said. Chenzi grabbed his scroll and sent a message to Glade. A minute later a few police officers walked in and arrested the pair.

"Pretty gutsy trying to deal with this yourself." Glade said.

"I earned this." Chenzi said.

"I can't believe it happened again!" Prim got flustered. "I need a drink."

"Drinks on me." Mel said. "I'm sorry I got you all wrapped in on this."

"He wanted us." Chenzi said. "We got you involved."

"I'm just going to blame Prim." Glade said.

"Typical, everything is always my fault." Prim fumed. "It's not my fault they attacked."

"If it's anyone's fault it's Citrine's. They were after that Schnee money." Chenzi said. "It is your fault you went down first."

"Typical Prim." Glade said.

"I do not always go down first AND don't you dare go there!" Prim shouted.

* * *

Nova sat on the edge of Johnny's bed. She could tell he was finished telling her about his most recent call. Nova didn't really know what to say. The only thing she could think of was her own mother and all the times she'd spent waiting for her. But Nightshade was different.

"Johnny….what was Nightshade, Mr. Aldrich's role within the Lightbringers?"

"He was called teacher." Johnny said. "He was part of the council and had Simon's Cowl."

"Alright then...if he didn't hide this...whatever you're looking for...who did? Who else was there that you know?"

"Like I said, most of them were killed during the war." Johnny said. "The only ones I ever met were Jocasta Mu-the librarian who book I'm looking for, and Altor Fear, the assassin who wore Calliope's Cloak."

"And your predecessor?" Nova asked. "The one who wielded Amon's Rod before you?"

"His name...was Almond Rhud." Johnny said. "He was close to my parents. It was his wife who took my sister and I in when our parents died."

"Do you think he is the one who buried the truth?" Nova asked.

"I don't know." Johnny said. "It could have been anyone."

"Well then no sense in dwelling on it." Nova squeezed his shoulder. "Good night." She gave a soft smile. "We're going to figure this out. I promise...I'll do everything I can to help." As soon as she was out of the room, she grabbed her scroll and sent a message to Yang. It had always been an option to go right to the top of the ladder in terms of Truth. But now Nova had something a little more to go off of. She was going to enlist the aid of the Arbiters themselves.

* * *

Nickel held the mask. Her eyes traced the subtle carvings in its face. It didn't match the language of glyphs like other ancient relics. But it did fit a different arcane writing system. It was written in the language of the Lightbringers.

"Prim." Nickel said.

"Huh…" Prim's face was flush from the alcohol.

"Nevermind." Nickel said. "I'll tell you again when you're sober but you should give this to Johnny. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"But this gaudy mask doesn't suit him." Prim giggled. "He's much too handsome to hide his face like that."

"Not the point Prim." Nickel said. "It's from the Lightbringers."

"Give it up." Glade said. "She's drunk."

"Damn straight." Prim giggled.

"Vision." Nickel said. "The mark of a great scientist. That's what the engravings say."

"Yep, sounds like something Johnny would be interested in." Glade said. "If you ask me...it kinda creeps me out."

"It is a bit unsettling." Nickel admitted. "It's more unsettling than anything else I've seen from the Lightbringers."

* * *

Flask ran through his thoughts while sitting in Palette's closet. Reports were coming in that Team PNGC had stopped another pair of conmen. This time, they were native Vacuans. After reading the report, Flask put another piece of a plan together in his head. Prim it seemed was a glass cannon. As eager as her mom but lacking the tack and talent that made Ruby Rose invincible.

"This changes little." Flask said. "I still need to get rid of Johnny."

"Inkwell?" Palette knocked on the door. "What are you talking about?"

"That fellow I mentioned earlier...it doesn't seem like he's going to help." Flask had grown impatient with The Lionhead. Flask was usually a patient creature but the serial killer made no indication that he was going to directly target Team PNGC.

He needed to figure out a way to pit them against each other. He needed to find a way to slip the information to Prim without exposing himself. Part of that still required the elimination of Johnny, the only person in the city who could properly detect him.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get the help you need." Palette said. "I'm always here."

"Thank you." Flask smiled. Palette was a stupid brat who Flask would discard as soon as he stopped being of use. But for now, he was a useful idiot of a lackey.

* * *

Johnny woke up to the smell of coffee. He checked his scroll. It was just a minute before his alarm was going to go off. He shut his alarm down and got dressed. He checked his scroll again. He had a message from Prim.

"Fought a bad guy. He had this. Recognize it?" It was a picture of a mask.

"No way." Johnny said. Nightshade's cryptic message echoed in his head. "Machiavelli's Mask." He typed in the message and sent it. "Nova!"

"Yes!" Nova replied from down the hall.

"Some criminal Prim's gang just took down had another one of the Lightbringer things." Johnny sent a message to Helios, detailing a favor for the policeman.

"Really? That's wonderful." Nova said. "We'll pick it up when we get back home."

"Machiavelli's Mask. It works similarly to those Arbiter Grimm masks. Just having it near you can alter your perception to find perfect balance. That is, assuming it actually works."

"I guess someone like you would never be able to tell." Nova said with a laugh as she slipped into his room. "Either way this is good news."

* * *

Helios walked into the interrogation room. Both Mura and Zuga sat on one end of the table. Helios only had one question to ask. Whether the con artists would give him a straight answer was another thing.

"This mask…" Helios started. "Where did you get it?"

"Who's asking?" Mura asked.

"A very powerful friend of mine has been looking for this mask and other things like it. If you tell us, we could pull a few strings."

"We won it in a game." Zuga said. "From a flamboyant mask salesman in Mistral."

"Very well." Helios stood up. "Thank you for your cooperation." He stepped out of the room and met with Sun, who was playing with Pangur in his office. "Is it bring you daughter's pet to work day?"

"Ah, the little guy could use the adventure." Sun said.

"I think I might transfer." Helios said.

"Transfer?" Sun asked.

"Even though the villains are flowing in from Vacuo, there seems to be some massive movements in Mistral. Call it a hunch, but I would like to investigate." Helios said.

"If that's where you feel you're needed." Sun said. "Just run it by Suna and you're free to do whatever you want."

"Thank you. And in case I leave before they get back, tell Nova and Johnny I'll let them know if I find anything."

"Of course." Sun said.

A mask salesman, Nightshade, beasts, all the villains in Vacuo were small timers. Helios had begun suspecting the real problems were brewing in the far east kingdom. Helios couldn't shake the dreadful feeling that everything happening in the desert was just a precursor to what was going to happen in the marshlands.

 **AN: A lot of setup for what's going down at the end of this volume and the next. If you haven't figured out by now, after Lionhead is defeated, the story is going to shift to Mistral. I'm excited for that part.**

 **Next Time: The mission, the rematch, the hero hunter, the bandit, the pirate, the assassin, Team PNGC faces off against some of the strongest villains in the world.**


	18. The Hero Hunters Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: By the time you read this, I will be free from school for a little while. So, in honor of the holidays I'm doing a brief 7 chapter AU fanfic centered around...White Knight. So, keep your eye out for that sometime later this month.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Zuga at least will reappear off and on. Sorta like Konohamaru from Naruto or that Rock Paper Scissors kid from Jojo Part 4. Guest- The Flask thing is going to lead to my favorite moment in this arc. Nintendoborn- Maybe someday. Yeah, we're going to find out something hilarious about Johnny in a few chapters.**

The Hero Hunters Part 1

Sienna Khan sat in her stronghold. A dozen of her most loyal guards lined the hall. The White Fang had lacked a thorough vision since Adam's existential crisis towards the end of the Grimm War. Now, over twenty years since his death, the White Fang had a new driving vision, her driving vision. The vision of a new kingdom where the Faunas are the ones ruling over the people. This required patience and tack, two things one of her top subordinates had in short supply.

"I'm surprised to see you here Eve." Sienna said.

"High Leader Khan." Eve took a bow. "My imprisonment was short lived. It seems we have allies in higher places than we knew."

"Is that so?" Sienna leaned forward. At that moment, the doors opened again. Hazel Rainart stepped through. "Hazel...I take it you are to thank for Eve's release?"

"My master arranged for her release." Hazel clarified.

"I see. I take it you want something in return."

"In due time. My Queen will call in her favor when she has a favor to be done. In the meantime, there's a bit of a situation we need some man power for."

"Sounds like a favor." Sienna said.

"You'll find this is a mutual benefit for both of us." Hazel said. "As you know, with Ruby Rose's early retirement, and the death of both Avis Bran and Levi Seerlivey, there is no one left who can oppose my master."

"I beg to differ." Eve said. "You haven't seen him, Nightshade, in action."

"The vigilante is of little concern to us." Hazel said. "My master dwarfs his power to the same extent that he dwarfs yours."

"Want to say that again." Eve grabbed her sword.

"I'd let it go if I were you." Hazel stepped forward. "No one needs to get hurt today."

"Only one that'd get hurt is you old man." Eve spat.

"My master does worry for one thing." Hazel said, ignoring Eve's challenge. "And it's not something we want to fight head on."

"I see. This sounds like something you should be asking the huntsman about." Sienna said. "The five kingdoms, the academies, the humans, they do not matter to me."

"We don't expect it to...not yet anyway. All we want, is a hunt. My master has a team here in Vacuo. Their orders are to ambush and assault a certain group of huntsmen. If at all possible, they are to eliminate all but their leader and bring her to Murus."

"Murus? Is that what she renamed Avis Island?" Sienna said. "A fitting name for a kingdom that lies between the land of man and the land of Grimm."

"Who is this huntsman you wish to bring to Cinder?" Eve asked.

"The Guardian, Primrose Arc." Hazel said.

"Arc? Why should we go along with this stupid plan." Eve drew her sword. "I have half a mind to cut you down and have a few words with Cinder myself."

"Do not say her name so callously." Hazel said.

"We are not her pawns!" Eve said as she stepped forward. Hazel looked at Sienna.

"Eve Taurus is but a child. Children should be disciplined every once in awhile." Sienna said.

"If you wish to take your frustration out on me...then go ahead and try." Hazel rose to the challenge. Eve lunged forward. In the blink of an eye, Hazel stepped to the side, grabbed Eve's arm and the back of her head and slammed her down. The floor cracked beneath her. "This is the difference in our power. My master could destroy someone like you with a thought."

"He's telling the truth." Sienna said. "I have an idea. Take Eve to meet your master. Maybe by looking at someone who has fulfilled her purpose and desires, Eve will find her own purpose."

"I see no problem in this." Hazel said.

"You can take five of my soldiers." Sienna said. "For this little skirmish you have planned. I'm sorry it's all I can spare."

"Five will be plenty, even if taken from the lowest ranks." Hazel said. "I can assure you no harm will come to them."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"These huntsmen aren't in the business of killing. They'll live. But this huntsmen team, only if they are strong enough, will they survive."

* * *

Glade called out Heart's Grow and pummeled the training dummy. He knocked it into the air and hit it with a barrage of jabs. He was trying to break his current record in both strength and speed. Two counters went up. One was the number of times he punched it and the other was how hard those punches were.

"You're hitting it much harder than any normal person can punch." Nickel said. "This is enough force to blast through a concrete pillar after ten consecutive hits."

"Still not strong enough." Glade said as he caught his breath.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Nickel asked.

"Zwart Baard." Glade said. "If I ever fight him again, I want to be able to beat him by myself."

"It's been weeks since you fought him." Nickel said.

"I know." Glade said. "The difference in our power was unlike anything I've seen."

"He does have a dangerous reputation. To be able to run amuck for this long, he has to be much more powerful than your average huntsman." Nickel said. At that moment, Chenzi stumbled into the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Chenzi said. "Guess I had more to drink last night than I thought."

"Where's Prim?" Glade asked.

"Recovering from her hang-over and getting us a mission." Chenzi said.

"Is she actually going to be up for it?" Glade asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Nickel said. "Is she wasn't, she'd be more than happy giving us another off day."

* * *

Prim stood in the Headmaster's office. Apparently there was a mission that came in that he wasn't comfortable giving to any meager huntsman. He had called Prim to his office when he saw that she was at the mission board.

"Ms. Arc." Suna said.

"Please drop the formalities, call me Prim."

"Very well, I'm sure you're well aware of the bandit group that has been attacking groups along the road from here to Wao Akua." Suna sais.

"Yes." Prim nodded. "Zwart Baard and the Shader brothers."

"We've gotten numerous missions from numerous individuals to hunt them down and either take them in or take them out."

"I take it the attempts have been unsuccessful." Prim said.

"The attacks have dwindled since they first appeared. But they're still at large." Suna said. "But we just got a mission from an unknown source. They want the bandits captured, and are willing to pay a hefty price for it."

"What's the price?" Prim asked though she didn't really care about the money.

"They promised five million lien, and a certain artifact we're very much interested in." Suna said.

"Like, a relic from the Primordial or a relic from the Lightbringers?"

"Lightbringers." Suna said. "I feel they may be baiting Johnny again but he's away on a different mission."

"Yeah, with Nova." Prim sounded disappointed.

"Is that a problem?" Suna's tone was threatening.

"No sir!" Prim piped up.

"Good." Suna said. "Johnny will be finished with his mission soon. I may have him depart from Nova to assist you." Suna said. "It all depends on what's really going on."

"What do you mean?" Prim said.

"I don't like handing out missions from anonymous sources. It's the kind of thing hero hunters do. That's why I'm sending the best. Your team will go to these coordinates." Suna pulled up a map. "This is where we believe the group to be."

"We'll depart right away." Prim said.

"Alright." Suna pulled up the mission board and punched in Team PNGC. "Mission details have been uploaded to your scrolls.

"Thank you." Prim said.

"One more thing. Please be careful. The last report...claimed that Tyrian Callows was with them."

Prim swallowed hard. She had never fought Tyrian herself but he had a nasty reputation. He was an S-Rank criminal, and widely believed to be the strongest member of the Chaos Syndicate. He was also the one who murdered Qrow Branwen, the previous Headmaster of Beacon.

* * *

Tyrian took a deep breath of the morning air. Hue was sitting cross-legged by the fire. He looked like he was meditating but he was actually sleeping. Tyrian knew the difference but how someone could sleep like that was beyond him. Baard had gone away with Hazel on other business. The White Fang goons Hazel had sent were lounging around. Tint was fast asleep and Jet was making breakfast.

"Tyrian." Cinder's voice echoed in his head.

"Yes, my Queen?" Tyrian hissed.

"The mission has been sent. Team PNGC will be upon you by the end of the day." Cinder said.

"It's about time I had a rightful challenge."

"Remember, I want Prim alive." Cinder said. "I'd like them all alive but...things happen in the heat of battle."

"Hmm…" Tyrian whined. "Of course, anything for you my Queen." The message ended.

"Hey, call her back and tell her to send us some real food." Jet said. "I can't work with this stuff."

"It's time." Tyrian took a deep breath.

"Alright, but it's time to eat first. Can't challenge a Guardian on an empty stomach." Jet said. "Tint, wake up!" Jet kicked the assassin awake. Hue slowly opened his eyes and stood. "Breakfast is ready."

"Can we please eat something else besides that bread?" Tint whined.

"It's all we got." Jet said.

"It's fine." Hue said. "Today is the day I fight her once again."

"Leave Prim to me." Tyrian said. "She'll be bringing her team and one of her teammates is a troublesome android."

"What about that Schnee bitch and the orange one?" Tint asked.

"Weren't you paying attention you moron?" Jet said. "They pissed off back to Atlas a while ago."

"Well, I want to fight a strong one." Tint said.

"We all do and will." Hue said. "Team PNGC has a strong reputation."

"Except that redheaded bastard." Tint said. "He's a weakling who got beaten down by Baard."

"Well then I'll handle him and you can take their other teammate." Jet said.

"Alright everyone." Tyrian said. "After you eat, get into position. This is going to be SO much fun!" He could barely contain his smile.

* * *

Glade checked his inventory and loaded up his horse. It was smarter to approach this way. They needed to try to get the drop on the bandits and not the other way around. Glade was nervous. He still hadn't mastered Orion's Spear and Heart's Grow hadn't made much progress the last few weeks.

"Hey, we're going to be good." Prim said.

"Last time it was five on three." Glade said. "He had Citrine, Eiess and Hina with us."

"Yeah well now we have Nickel and Chenzi." Prim said.

"And they have Tyrian." Glade said. "And he's probably even worse."

"Hey, I believe in you." Prim said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we have your back." Chenzi said. "It's best we stick together."

"Nickel, if things start to go south, you have to take over with Tyrian. You're the only one his semblance can't effect."

"They'll likely account for that once they see who we are." Nickel said. "Unlike you, I was there on Merlot's island when he killed Professor Branwen."

"I know." Prim said. She hadn't been particularly close to her great-uncle and she was 17 when he died. On the whole, that wasn't that long ago.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Chenzi said.

"Why are you so glum?" Glade asked. "You're guaranteed to fight someone strong."

"Yeah, I'm excited for that but I really do not like Vacuo's climate. How Nova can wear black pants and a combat vest out here is beyond me."

"Alright, let's roll out." Prim said as she spurred her horse.

Eve had never ridden through a Black Gate before. It was agony. The wind and the pure energy that coursed through the portal was not the kind of thing an untrained person could handle. Even with all her training, it was difficult for her to push through. When she did, she was at the base of a massive towering citadel.

"We're here." Hazel said. "Follow me."

"How...how can you go through something like that and not even flinch?" Eve asked.

"That pain you're feeling, it happens to everyone their first time. You'll get used to it soon enough."

* * *

Eve looked to the sky. This was the Dark World. The island of Murus. The citadel itself was called Knightfall. This is where the Fall Maiden was said to live in exile. Even though it was desolate, the Queen had done her best to build a kingdom here. That's what she wanted the White Fang's help with. This was the foundation of the future Sienna Khan envisioned.

Eve followed Hazel into the citadel. Set in the middle of the first room, with a grand staircase climbing on either side, was a statue of Salem. Legend had it that she could control the Grimm. She had lead a coalition of forces during the Grimm War only to be brought down by the huntsmen.

"That statue?" Eve asked.

"Salem...the previous Queen of the Chaos Syndicate. She raised Cinder Fall as her own daughter...it's only fitting that there's some memorial to her."

"Still...I was under the impression that Cinder was different than Salem."

"She is." Another voice spoke up. She wore black robes emblazoned with Cinder's insignia. She looked to be in her mid-forties with mocha skin and red eyes.

"Emerald." Hazel greeted.

"Hazel, I see you've brought a friend."

"My name is Eve Taurus." Eve said.

"Oh...so you're his kid." Emerald said.

"What about it?" Eve asked.

"Nothing." Emerald said. Eve heard a sharp noise slice through the air. The entire room started melting.

"What is this?" Eve looked around but she was all alone. "Someone help!" She screamed.

"Calm down." Emerald said. Eve blinked and everything was back to normal. "I'm just screwing with you because I had unresolved issues with your parents." She laughed. "Didn't take much to scare you though."

"That's enough." Hazel said.

"Alright. You want to see Cinder...follow me." Emerald lead the way up the tower. They entered a long room that ended in a crystalline throne. Cinder sat in the shadows.

"I've been expecting you." Her voice was soothing yet menacing like an artful seductress.

"So, you're Cinder Fall." Eve said.

"I am." Cinder said. "Though you can call me by one of my titles: Queen, Fall Maiden, Goddess of Destruction, I quite like that one but it's a mouthful."

"Just how I imagined, arrogant." Eve said.

"Why have you come?" Cinder asked.

"She questions your ability." Hazel said. "As a Captain in the White Fang, it's important for us to maintain her loyalty."

"Very well, what is it you want?" Cinder asked. "Words, riches...a demonstration?"

"I want you to stay out of Faunas affairs." Eve said. "You've done nothing but ruin the White Fang!"

"I'm the only reason people still speak of the White Fang in present tense." Cinder said.

"You lead my father into destruction!"

"He did that himself. Besides, it was Salem he signed with."

"You're the one who introduced them."

"You realize all we did was give him a more defined focus for his goals."

"It lead to his death."

"Actually it was Cipher that did that. Don't worry, sometimes I forget that myself." Cinder said.

"Cinder Fall." Eve grabbed her sword. Emerald reached for her guns but Hazel grabbed her arm. "If I were to take your power, I could take over the White Fang and lead the Faunas into the domination we so rightfully deserve."

"Tisk." Cinder sighed. "Just like your father."

"Don't say that as if it's a bad thing!" Eve's skin turned red as she swung for Cinder's neck. In a fraction of a second, faster than Eve could see, Cinder caught the blade with two fingers.

"A demonstration it is." Cinder said. Orange lightning surrounded the blade. Cinder's other hand glowed a fiery orange as she struck Eve in the chest. Eve felt her entire aura reserve drain and a rib crack. He sword shattered into pieces and she fell to her knees. "The destruction of one's weapon is the ultimate sign of a destruction of one's will. It is up to you to reforge this."

"Damn it." Eve coughed.

"Will you pick yourself up or let your considerable talent go to waste?" Cinder asked.

"Mama?" A small voice said.

"Huh?" Cinder looked over to the next room. Seraph came walking in, wiping sleep from her eyes. "Seraph? What are you doing up so early?"

"You promised me you'd play with me today?" Seraph said. "You said, you'd take me somewhere."

"That's right." Cinder sighed. "Emerald, I leave the homestead to you." She stood and walked over to pick up her daughter. "Hazel, see to it that Eve makes her decision and is aided appropriately."

"As you wish milady." Hazel said.

"Oh...of all the things today...Emerald, Tyrian may need more reinforcements today."

"I'll keep an eye on the seer." Emerald said. "If for no other reason than seeing my boy at work." She said with pride.

"Where are you going?" Eve said as she coughed some more.

"I'm visiting someone I haven't seen in awhile." Cinder said. "It's the best thing I can give my daughter right now."

* * *

"We're close to the coordinates." Nickel said.

"Alright." Prim put her hand up and pulled on the reins to stop the horse. Her team followed suit. "We'll proceed on foot here." She said. She grabbed a handful of earth dust and created stone pillars to tie the horses to.

They walked over a dune and into the abandoned facility. A dust mine had been here in the past. Now, it was just a cluster of stone structures. There were numerous places the bandits could be hiding. All four huntsmen had their weapons drawn and ready.

"I'm detecting ten other auras." Nickel said. "Only four of them fully unlocked."

"So, they have some goons." Glade whispered.

"That changes nothing." Prim kept walking forward. The sand shifted. "Glade!" A rope lined with volatile dist chrystals was pulled around them. The snare tightened. Glade and Prim both summoned their constructs to block the blast. Heart's Grow and Fighting Dreamer fused into the orange dread knight Heart's Dreamer, which protected them from the blast.

"Can't maintain it." Glade said as the construct waned and vanished. "We need to work on that."

"Well, well, well…." A slithering voice said from atop the pillar. "What have we here?"

"Tyrian." Prim's eyes narrowed.

"An elemental huntsman with a dead dad. An android desperate to be a real girl. A man of great legacy who can't even beat a pirate. And oh...the Guardian of Remnant herself." Tyrian giggled.

"We're taking you in." Prim said.

"Oh my dear diluted scarlet-headed little friend….I think you have that backwards." He lunged at the group. His first strike was intercepted by Nickel. His claws were blocked but his tail shot past Nickel's head and was blocked by Prim's shield. Tyrian swept Nickel's legs, wrapped his tail around her neck and threw her aside. He jumped with an axe kick and landed between the rest. Prim and Glade jumped back. Chenzi jumped forward and swung his hammer. It was blocked by the scorpion tail. Tyrian kicked Chenzi in the stomach then kicked him in the face, knocking him away.

"Prim!" Nickel yelled as Tyrian ran at her. Prim intercepted him with Fighting Dreamer but he tore right through it. Before Nickel could catch up, Hue appeared in front of her and landed a punch to her face.

"This is as far as you go." Hue said. Chenzi picked himself up just in time to dodge Tint's strike. The two exchanged fists and kicks before Chenzi landed a blow with his hammer.

"Glade!" Prim yelled as she continuously backpedaled and blocked Tyrian's attacks. He was relentless and didn't pause for a second. Luckily she was a defensive fighter and was good enough with her weapon to block all his attacks.

"Damn it." Glade fumed. Baard wasn't there yet. If he helped Prim, it would mean fighting Tyrian. That would mean fighting Baard when he's weary from battle and not at a hundred percent. But he couldn't just stand there. He started running towards Prim only to catch sight of someone jumping at him. He raised his shield to block and felt someone land and spring off it.

"I was hoping you'd hedge your bets a bit longer." Jet said. "But I guess I'll be your opponent." Team PNGC walked right into a trap. And now, they were all separated.

* * *

Nickel held her blade in a reverse grip. She turned in visible and slashed at the ground to create a smoke screen. She swung at Hue's neck. The assassin ducked under the blade and grabbed her wrist. Nickel moved to block the counter attack but Hue's hand speed was faster than she could even process.

"Invisibility will only get you so far." Hue said. Nickel twisted and kicked his chest to put some distance between them. In the blink of an eye, Hue closed the distance and landed another punch to her face. A tiny strand of aura shot from his knuckle.

"Attacks like that won't work on me." Nickel said.

"I've analyzed your techniques from your pass at the Vytal Festival." Hue said. "I know what'll work." Nickel dashed at him. She didn't even see him move as he closed the distance and hit her in the nose. She flipped over and swung at his feet. He jumped over the blade but she caught him with an upswing. As she landed back on her feet he landed a punch to her chest.

Nickel launched her shurikens and spun her blade to ensnare him. The strings started to encircle him. Right at the moment she was sure there was no escape, he landed another punch to her chest. All the strings had been knocked away in an instant.

"So...it's not teleportation." Nickel said. "You're able to skip through time. Judging by your speed, no more than a second."

"You've analyzed my pattern quite well." Hue said. "But it still amounts to nothing." He moved forward again but this time his punch was blocked.

"You're targeting my aura core." Nickel said. "So long as I defend this and predict when you're going to do your jumps, you won't be able to touch me." His body clenched again and Nickel moved to defend her core. He changed tactics and hit her with an uppercut.

"You act as if that's the only way to beat you." Hue said. Nickel activated her trap. The earth dust mixed with the sand to cause Hue to sink. Nickel lunged forward and slashed him across the chest.

"You're not the only one trying to win." Nickel said. Hue picked himself up and smiled.

"Now that we know what checkmate is...the real match can begin." He got back in his stance, ready to fight.

* * *

Chenzi ducked under the roundhouse kick and jumped back. Tint flared his semblance to blind him. Chenzi felt the punch to his stomach. Without flinching, he grabbed Tint's arm and threw him to the ground.

"Your semblance is wasted on us." Chenzi said. "Thanks to Nickel, we're all pretty good at fighting blind." Tint somersaulted for a kick which Chenzi dodged. Tint's footwork solidified as he threw jab after jab at Chenzi.

Chenzi parried a kick and threw Tint backwards. The huntsman went on the offensive. With his hammer, his hand speed was too slow and Tint took the advantage. He pulled out a wire and wrapped it around Chenzi's wrist. He jumped over the huntsman to wrap the wire around his throat. Chenzi resisted and dropped his hammer. It landed on Tint's foot. Chenzi then grabbed the wire and sent a small shock through it, stunning Tint and opening him up for a kick in the chest.

Tint landed on his feet and jumped back to dodge Chenzi's hammer swing. The strike knocked clumps of sand into the air. Tint quickly used his semblance and hit Chenzi with a kick. Before the dust settled, he removed his shirt and caught a lot of sand in it. As soon as Chenzi rushed him again, Tint threw the sand at his face.

Chenzi's body sparked as he ducked under the sand. He slid past Tint's legs and slammed his hammer down. The impact launched him in the air where he kicked Tint over the head. Tint's body was forced down but he planted his hands in the sand and spun his legs around to sweep Chenzi's legs. Chenzi twisted around on the ground and both fighters kicked each other in the face.

"You're pretty good." Tint said. "But I'm just getting started."

"Good." Chenzi said. "I've been wanting an actual fight since I made it to this damned desert."

* * *

Glade sized up Jet. He knew the assassin primarily used his feet. Johnny had placed him above Nephrite but below himself in speed. In a time before Nova had begun to harness her true power, he humiliated her. He wasn't someone Glade was willing to underestimate.

Jet carefully made his way closer to Glade. It was clear from their stances that Jet planned on being the aggressor but was looking for a way through Glade's defences. He threw a kick that collided with Glade's shield. Glade tried sweeping Jet's leg with his spear but the assailant flipped backwards to regain some distance.

"Hmm." Jet smirked. He ran forward and feigned a kick to Glade's shield arm. Mid kick he switched feet to kick Glade's shield arm. He jabbed his foot to that side as Glade blocked with his spear. Glade pivoted to Block Jet's kicks with his shield and reduce damage to his aura. He pivoted and hit Jet with a shield bash, sending him sliding in the sand.

"Is that all you got?" Glade asked.

"I'm just looking forward to fighting the famous Arc construct semblance." Jet said. He slid his foot on the ground, kicking up sand as he did. Glade protected his eyes with goggle constructs. The instant of concentration it took to do that was all the time Jet needed to begin his assault on Glade's shield arm.

Everytime Glade repositioned himself, Jet would arc around and exploit his new weak spot. Glade hid himself behind his shield as Jet kicked at it from above. Jet ended the combo with an axe kick that forced Glade to raise his shield or risk a blow to the head. Jet quickly pivoted to his Glade's exposed torso and kick his spear out of his hand.

Glade summoned Heart's Grow to throw a punch. Jet jumped into the air and launched off of Glade's shield. As he landed, Glade summoned seven sword constructs and began his offensive. He focused on Jet's feet, trying to reduce the assailant's superb footwork. In that regard he may have even been better than Johnny.

Jet danced around the blade constructs, keeping them at bay. Glade rushed in with Heart's Grow to send him off balance. Jet slammed his hand to the ground and jumped in the air and fired dust shots from his feet. Heart's Grow blocked the shots as Jet launched himself behind Glade. Heart's Grow intercepted his next attack but Jet kicked right through it. Glade stepped back and right into Jet's aura bomb.

Glade surrounded himself in his semblance to withstand the blast. Before the blast was done, Jet kicked through it and knocked Glade back. Jet ran forward, only to fall into Glade's trap. A wire construct shot out of the sand and wrapped around Jet's foot. Heart's Grow dashed forward and slammed into Jet's chest, pummeling him.

"This is the end." Glade said.

* * *

Prim and Tyrian danced around each other, trying to gain the upperhand. Tyrian was wild. His movements sporadic and unnatural and his tail made for a fifth limb she had to keep track of. Prim flared her semblance to stagger him. She jumped into the air and tried stabbing down on him.

He flipped out of the way and swung his tail at her. She swatted it away and lunged forward with Fighting Dreamer. He weaved around the construct's punches and tore through it. He jumped and fired at Prim and she swatted the bullets away with her sword. He landed and jabbed with his tail and she blocked it. He kicked sand in her face and she blocked it. He dashed around to her blind spot but she detected him with her aura field and blocked the attack.

"You move well." Tyrian smiled. "I'm having so much more fun than I thought I would."

"I'm beginning to enjoy myself too." Prim smiled. She pushed forward again and fired cannon shots at him, causing him to jump into the air. Prim launched herself toward him. The two clashed in the air. Prim gained the advantage with Fighting Dreamer and knocked him to the ground. She followed up with blade beams on her way down.

As soon as she landed, she rushed forward. Tyrian rushed to intercept her. The clash of their blades sent a shockwave through the desert. A few blinding strikes later and they pressed into each other again. Prim swept his feet with a whip construct and tried slashing at him. He planted his hand on the ground and fired, dodging the strike.

"Clever girl." Tyrian said. At that moment, the sharp hiss of an airship passing by echoed through the air. A few seconds later someone came into view.

"Banzai!" Johnny said as he fired Amon's rod at Tyrian.

 **AN: This was one of the easiest chapters to write. I really like some of my new villains. Though, I realized Tint and Jet are almost the same person. The big difference is Hue, who might be my favorite new character in this story.**

 **Next Time: Who will win? Tyrian or Prim and Johnny? Nickel or Hue? Chenzi or Tint? Glade or Jet? Who else might join the battle? Where is Cinder going? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	19. The Hero Hunters Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: With my other project coming out soon, this may be the last chapter of the year. I'll probably squeeze on more out by new years. We'll see how it goes. I'm looking forward to doing something a bit different with that.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Nova has her own thing going on at this time. Mostly because she's on par (weaker but on par) with where Ruby was at during the Grimm War. If she showed up with Johnny it would make the fight way too easy. Nintendoborn- No that's not the funny reveal.**

The Hero Hunters Part 2

Johnny loaded up the ship. Their mission had taken less than an hour. When Nova really wanted to, she was absolutely amazing and by far the most powerful huntress of their generation. She vaporized the Grimm with her Maiden magic. Johnny didn't even have to fire his weapon. He just kicked back and watched the fireworks.

"You could have saved some for me." Johnny said.

"I just really wanted to get this over with and get back to Pangur." Nova said.

"It's only been a day." Johnny laughed.

"Don't make fun of me." Nova said as she tapped him on his shoulder.

"I'm just teasing." Johnny said. "Seriously, you treat being teased with such offense."

"I never liked being made fun of." Nova said.

"But you're so cute when you whine." Johnny said.

"What?" Nova's heart skipped a beat.

"It's funny watching you whine." Johnny scratched the back of his head. "I like it."

"You do." Nova's cheeks turned red but Johnny's head was turned.

"I'm going to call Headmaster Gull." Johnny said. "Headmaster?"

"I take it the mission went well." Suna said.

"That's right." Johnny said. "We're going to head back to Vacuo now."

"Sorry you can't relax." Suna said. "You two are going to split up on your way. Johnny, you're going to assist Team PNGC with their raid on the Chaos Syndicate's bandits. Our resources say that Tyrian Callows has joined up with the ones that attacked Prim and Citrine before."

"Wouldn't it be better if both of us go?" Johnny asked.

"I have a different job for Nova." Suna said. "She's going to drop you off and then meet up with the Arbiters. Headmaster Gold has informed me that they found something they believe only Nova can unlock."

"Alright." Nova said. "Sounds like a plan." Even though she said it, she didn't like that she was being kept from home. She also didn't like that it meant separating from Johnny while he went to Prim's side. But this thing August found sounded just vague enough to be linked to the Lightbringers. It could be what Nightshade was referring to.

"That is all. Check back when your mission is complete." Suna said. "Nova, this may be of the utmost importance. It may be what we've been preparing for."

* * *

"Banzai!" Johnny yelled as he approached the ground. It sounded cool to him but probably wasn't the best thing to do. He could see the four on four fight spreading out. It was most likely that the bandits had managed to separate Team PNGC and not the other way around. He fired Amon's Rod at the ground to break his fall and land safely.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Tyrian jumped back.

"Actually, she's a monkey." Johnny said.

"What?" Tyrian asked.

"Nevermind." Johnny said.

"You didn't happen to bring Nova with you?" Prim asked.

"She had other business to attend to." Johnny said.

"Shame for you." Tyrian said. "Your side could use the firepower."

"We're more than enough to beat you." Johnny said.

"Big words. You caught me off guard last time we fought. I won't make the same mistake again."

"Your mistake is thinking I haven't grown since then." Johnny dashed forward with a backhand strike. Tyrian ducked under it and swung at Johnny's feet. The Lightbringer jumped over the strike and aimed a kick at Tyrian's head. The Faunas slid along the ground but was intercepted by Prim's blade, which he blocked with his claws. She followed up with a construct attack that forced him into the air. Johnny followed up with a strike to Tyrian's head that met its mark.

"Honestly, Johnny's way too easy to work with." Prim smirked as Tyrian jumped away from Johnny's next attack. "He always knows just where and how to hit you for the perfect effect. If you know what I mean."

"Don't start with that." Johnny said as he forced Tyrian back some more. Johnny was faster than him. Tyrian was stronger and more versatile. But it didn't matter how he weaved or slid. So long as Johnny was invincible against those who couldn't match his speed.

"Honestly the only thing that surprises me is that Nova hasn't tried getting with you yet." Prim continued as she fired construct bullets. "I mean, sure she's a total bitch but it's written all over her face that she's not against it. Kinda like it was written all over my face when…"

"Stop it!" Johnny's face went red.

"Oh, you play the cute sensitive boy part just fine but I know better. I can't believe Nova hasn't realized that all she, or any vaguely pretty girl, has to do is wear a short skirt and you turn into putty."

"Prim can you please take this fight seriously?" Johnny yelled as Tyrian dodged another kick.

"Yeah, I thought the Lightbringer was interrupting us but now I feel like I'm the one intruding." Tyrian said as he scratched his head. "I mean, I'm not against it but, I kinda have a job to do. If you both behave, I'll see if my Queen will get you two a room together."

"Ooh, that's actually tempting." Prim said. "But no dice." She activated her trap. A tentacle construct wrapped around his leg. Tyrian slashed at it but it didn't budge. "Now for the finishing blow." She held her hands out. Fighting Dreamer appeared behind her and held its hands out. Energy gathered around their hands. "Arc Cannon!" A flash of light left their hands and slammed into Tyrian. His aura flickered but he wasn't done yet. Things were just looking bad for him.

* * *

Nova touched down in the rendezvous point. Yang was already standing there, waiting for her. As soon as they made contact, the older woman ran forward and crushed Nova in a hug. Nova strained against the Arbiter's grip but wrapped her arms around her mentor.

"It's been so long." Yang said.

"It hasn't been that long." Nova said as they broke apart. "Did you bring it?"

"Straight to business?" Yang asked.

"I...got something I want to take care of." Nova said.

"Suna told me you were on a mission with Johnny." Yang smirked. "This thing wouldn't be a date, would it?"

"No!" Nova's face went red. "I just want to get home and take care of my cat."

"Now that's got to be an innuendo." Yang said.

"Drop it." Nova snapped. "Just, let's get this over with."

"I don't see you for six months and this is how you treat me?" Yang asked.

"I...it's not something you could carry, is it?" Nova caught Yang's drift.

"You're going to have dinner with me tonight." Yang said. "The kids really miss you. I miss you."

"I'm just...busy." Nova said.

"Petting your cat does not constitute as a job no matter how good it makes you feel." Yang teased. Nova flicked an exploding pebble at her.

"Stop that." She fumed.

"Alright, alright, I'm just teasing. You're way too uptight. You should try petting your cat more often."

"Grr."

"Or have Johnny pet it." Yang said. Nova snapped her fingers, sending a searing wave of anger and embarrassment. Yang punched the air to create a Black Gate. "After you."

"Why does everyone make jokes like that?" Nova grumbled as she stepped through. When she reached the otherside, Yin jumped on her back.

"Nova!" He cheered. Nova was now in Yang's house. The blonde brawler was right behind her.

"The reason is that you're emotional and Johnny's way easier than you make him out to be." Yang said.

"Mom!" Yin cheered. "Medley, Medley, Mommy brought Nova!" The child cheered. He was the spitting image of his mother. Lilac eyes, a mane of blonde hair, and always running around with leather gloves.

Medley on the other hand, there was no denying that she was August's kid. She was a bird Faunas with a beak for a nose. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore very traditional looking robes-just like her dad.

"Come here kids." Nova said as she flipped Yin around and pulled Medley into a hug. August stepped into the room and took a seat.

"Summer Maiden." He said.

"August." She dropped all formalities.

"I'll go cook dinner." Yang said. "Medley, Yin, come help me."

"But Mom!" Yin protested.

"Nova is eating with us, you'll have plenty of time to play." She said. "Let her and August do their business." She walked into the kitchen. The two kids followed her. Nova took a seat across from August.

"It would be easier if you just joined us." August said.

"No way in hell am I going to become an Arbiter." Nova said. "Parade the family in front of me all you want, I know what joining this order means."

"Yang knew you'd say that." August sighed. He took a small orb from his robes. "This was found in the mines. Yang's eyepiece detected something inside. But nothing we've done has cracked it."

"So now I'm a glorified can opener?" Nova said.

"You alone wield the power to break down any material with your magic." August said.

"Alright." Nova grabbed it and started channeling her powers into it. The orb superheated and started melting away. "Melt." She hissed. The orb shattered in a violet light. She looked down at her hand. A black ooze was covering her palm. It waved around as if it were alive.

"Nova...don't move." August said. At that moment, Nova realized what it was.

"How...why this egg?" Nova said. August pulled out another sphere and opened it up. He let the ooze drip into it and scooped it up.

"Nova, I want you, on the count of three, electrocute that thing. Channel it to where it recedes into this sphere."

"Alright." Nova nodded.

"1...2...3…" August counted down and Nova electrocuted the essence. It blasted into the sphere. August closed the shell. "Now seal it." Nova lit her finger on fire and traced the seam to seal the ooze away.

"That good?" Nova asked.

"That'll do for now." August said. "That was no ordinary Grimm. Had we now found it in its infancy it would have caused serious problems down the road. With the barrier between our world and Oblivion so thin, it's best to contain it rather than kill it."

"What...was it?" Nova asked.

"That was the very beginnings of an inkling of one of the legendary Grimoire. That thing was the pure essence of emptiness. The Grimm of Voracity, Void."

* * *

No matter what Glade threw, Jet managed to stay one step ahead of it. All the huntsman could do was keep the assassin back. Jet kicked the air in front of him, creating a wall of wind rounds. Glad blocked the wall but it created the perfect smokescreen for Jet to maneuver around Glade and kick the back of his head.

Glade kept himself stable with his spear. He lashed out with his aura, trying to catch Jet while he was in the air. Jet fired a bullet to fly away. As soon as he landed, Glade fired an energy blast with his semblance but Jet just dodged that. He flew in for another kick.

"Taser strand!" Chenzi yelled as he intercepted the kick with a wall of electricity. He landed behind Glade.

"This is my fight!" Glade said.

"Hey, I'm running on fumes here." Chenzi said. "It looks like none of these guys are of the meathead variety."

"They're using our stamina against us." Glade said. "They know in terms of muscle they're not on our level."

"So they're wearing us out." Chenzi said.

"Astute." Tint said as he landed in front of Glade. "But you can group up all you want. You're just extras in this fight."

"I have an idea." Chenzi said. "I need you to throw your shield though."

"Which one?" Glade asked.

"Doesn't matter. I've only got enough for one more blast." Chenzi and Glade gave each other a nod. Jet and Tint both raced forward. Tint flared his semblance to blind them. Chenzi vaulted over Glade and intercepted Jet's kick with his hammer. Glade threw his shield in Tint's general direction. Chenzi unleashed one last blast of lightning to connect the two.

Tint screamed in pain as the lightning bounced off Glade's shield and into him. Jet's legs shorted out, forcing him back. Chenzi spun back and threw his hammer into Tint's chest. Glade followed up with Fighting Dreamer and pummeled him through a stone pillar, knocking him out.

"Nice move." Jet smirked. "I'd expect nothing less from the sons of Team JNPR." His legs fired back on. "You're certainly ready and able for whatever it is you're supposed to do."

"What do you mean?" Glade asked.

* * *

Nickel threw her shuriken in a seemingly random pattern. Hue slipped around them and landed another blow to Nickel's neck. Nickel's body wasn't like that of her friends. It didn't wear out. It didn't improve. She was born at peak strength and has maintained peaked strength her entire life. But Hue showed no sign of slowing down either. In fact, he was improving.

"Your speed." Nickel said. "Have you been holding back, or are you really getting faster."

"The more I use my semblance the broader its effects are." Hue said. "The fact you can no longer predict my movements was an inevitability. You can't plan that far ahead within relative time."

Hue teleported again. This time, Nickel felt two blows hit her simultaneously. He came out of his semblance and continued the combo. She defended herself with her sword but the weaponless Hue outmaneuvered her every defence. Even without his semblance, he was faster than her. Without a doubt, he was faster than Johnny.

"Then my time is running out." Nickel said.

"All, is not lost." Hue said. "A friend of yours just dropped in and is fighting against Tyrian."

"You can sense that?" Nickel asked.

"This fight was inevitable." Hue said.

"Then it's now or never." Nickel overclocked her body. She sent waves of energy through her blade, and the strings that connected it to her shurikens. The pattern created a massive aura bomb that engulfed them both.

"Crafty." Hue said.

"I know your henchmen are staying back to capture Prim when she's been beaten." Nickel said. "So I've gotten them too."

"I mistook you." Hue said. "Those men were worthless. Their only contribution was bringing us the dust necessary to put up this fight. You on the other hand, I assumed you'd just be the muscle for Prim's group. But I guess your whole team is filled with crafty individuals."

Hue used his semblance one more time. This time he blasted a single shuriken strand. His dust ring caused a feedback loop that went straight into Nickel's core. This was it. With a flick of his hand, he hit her in the head then followed up with a blow directly to her core. Nickel dropped to her knees as he lights went out.

"Nickel!" Prim yelled.

"It's over for you." Hue said. "I hope to fight you again before too long. Knowing our roles, we'll probably fight numerous times." Hue then turned his attention to Tyrian.

* * *

Ruby was starting to get mad at Gelb. She had dealt with this behavior way too much from him lately. She was beginning to think she messed up while raising him. Like she got way too comfortable in her older age. She never had to deal with this with Citrine.

"Gelb, I will not tell you again!" Ruby yelled. "Clean your freaking room!"

"I will later." Gelb said.

"No, do it now!" Ruby said. "TV off. You have to the count of three or you're getting a spanking. One…" As soon as she sounded serious, Gelb turned the TV off and ran into his room. "You better be actually cleaning in there!" She said.

"Gelb acting up?" Jaune asked.

"I swear he just doesn't listen to me until I yell." Ruby stomped off. Her legs gave out and Jaune caught her.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself." Jaune said.

"I hate feeling so weak!" Ruby said. "I love all the time I get to spend with my family but when I can't even throw a tantrum without damn near passing out, it really screws with my patience."

"Let me handle it." Jaune said.

"You're too soft." Ruby said as she looked at the wall. Crescent Rose hung over the mantleplace alongside Jaune's old armor. "We learned that with Prim and Glade." Jaune frowned at the implication.

"Well, at least I try." Jaune said.

Their family moment was interrupted by the hissing sound of a Black Gate. It opened right in the middle of their living room.

"Yang?" Ruby assumed.

"Sorry to disappoint." The syrupy voice said. The portal disappeared. In their living room was Cinder Fall. Behind her was a thick red sphere. Lightning coursed through her hand and the sphere cracked open.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune stood up and summoned his fighting construct, Shining Star.

"I'm not here to fight." Cinder said. A little girl stepped from the shell. She instantly hid behind Cinder's leg as the Fall Maiden put a hand to her hip. "I'm here to talk."

"About what?" Ruby said.

"Well, I have many things I'd like to small talk about. But the one you'll want to hear is that I my have sent a squad to test your daughter."

"You did what?" Ruby yelled.

"Mommy, who's that?" Seraph said.

"It's the one I told you about." Cinder said. Seraph peaked out. She wasn't convinced. "I mean nothing personal about it. Where I've been, I've gotten fresh word on what's going on in Oblivion and I'm just wanting to make sure this so called Guardian is even half the fighter you were at that age."

"What are you plotting?" Jaune asked.

"I just want to make sure my daughter grows to be safe and strong." Cinder said.

"Jaune." Ruby said. "Make us some tea."

"But…" Jaune protested.

"If she wanted to pull something there's nothing we could do to stop her." Ruby's eyes focused on the little girl. Jaune dropped his construct and walked into the kitchen. Ruby knelt and held her hand out.

"Go on." Cinder said as she pushed Seraph forward.

"I won't bite." Ruby said with a smile. Seraph stepped out and slowly made her way to Ruby. "What's your name?"

"Seraph." She said in a meek voice.

"Raise your head high when you tell someone who you are." Cinder said.

"My name is Seraph Fall." She said with more confidence.

"My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose-Arc."

"Are you...really?" Seraph asked.

"She may not look it but before her near-fatal injury she was the one and only person who could actually best me." Cinder said. "She deserves your respect the same as you deserve everyone else's my princess."

"I have a son just a little younger than you." Ruby said as she patted Seraph's head. She was the spitting image of her mother. There was a sad look in her eye but it was shrouded with a fiery confidence and an untapped power. "He's cleaning his room right now but...Gelb!"

"What now!" Gelb yelled.

"We have guests." Ruby said. Gelb stepped out. "Gelb, this is Cinder and her daughter Seraph."

"Aren't you like...a villain?" Gelb asked.

"Retired villain...mostly." Cinder said.

"My mommy is the Queen of Murus." Seraph said. "She's not just some villain!"

"It's fine." Cinder said. "In this house, Ruby is the queen."

"But this is way too small to be an actual house." Seraph said.

"I already explained that they live like normal people." Cinder said. "Now, you two kids go play."

"Do I have to?" Seraph and Gelb said together.

"Yes." Ruby said.

"I need you to learn what it's like on this side of things." Cinder said. Seraph crossed her arms and pouted.

"Gelb, show Seraph your game." Ruby suggested.

"Game?" Seraph's interest was peaked.

"Yeah, ever since my brother Argent left I've had no one to play it." Gelb led the way into his room just as Jaune came in with tea. Cinder sat across from the couple.

"Who's the father?" Jaune asked.

"It's not important." Cinder said. "Her past isn't what defines her, it's her future. She's my daughter, my princess, my heir. She will be the next ruler of Murus and the next Fall Maiden. She will be everything I am and everything I am not. She will be the Fall Maiden that the entire world can look at in awe instead of fear."

"She's still just a kid." Ruby said. "You can't just push all your hopes and dreams on her like that."

"I know." Cinder said. "She will be whatever kind of person she wants. All I can do is guide her the best I can." Cinder said. "Even if I have to plunge into darkness I will do everything in my considerable power to make sure she fulfills her destiny."

"Even summon the Grimoire?" Ruby asked. "That is why you're here. Why else would you be testing Prim?"

"I have no desire to aid those monsters." Cinder said. "Quite the opposite. I will neither oppose nor aid them. I don't want to have to. When my Seraph brings all the work I'm doing to the world, when she is admired as the Queen of Murus, I want to make sure that the strongest huntsmen in the other kingdoms are worthy of her attention."

"So you do plan on allying with us?" Ruby asked.

"Not in my lifetime. I've done too much wrong and I'm still doing wrong." Cinder said. "I will never be seen as anything but a villain so I can be that person. I can do those things. I can cut those corners to build my kingdom. But please, Seraph is not me. Do not let her past define her. When she reveals Murus to the world...I want them to accept her for who she is, not who I am and was."

"I can't control people's thoughts." Ruby said. "That'll be entirely up to her and the people who are there to witness it. But I'll talk to the headmasters and tell them your plan."

"Thank you." Cinder said. "I swear you're the only one with any faith in me."

"Well, only one on this side perhaps." Ruby said. "But uh...if you can tell me more about what's going on on your side, I'd appreciate it."

* * *

Tyrian was falling back. Johnny's intervention had gotten the best of him. Either one of these two he could handle. Both at the same time was a different matter. Prim and Johnny peppered the ground with blasts. Prim fired cannonball constructs while Johnny used his flashlight weapon.

Prim and Johnny outpaced Tyrian and caught him in the middle. They both released powerful beam attacks. Tyrian blocked Johnny's flash cannon. Prim's attack was stopped by Hue. The smoke settled and Hue wasted no time. He skipped ahead to unleash a barrage of attacks on Prim.

"Your pinpoint attacks mean nothing if I don't leave a blindspot." Prim said as she surrounded herself in a forcefield.

"Then I'll have to break through it." Hue teleported and punched the dome hard enough to crack it. Tyrian dashed forward, past Johnny and followed up Hue's attack. With a heavy slash, he shattered Prim's defences. Hue darted forward and punched Prim in every joint.

Johnny dove in and used his radial attack to push them back. Hue skipped through time but Johnny managed to counter it and land a punch. He followed up with a kick and several more punches.

"So, you're the Last Lightbringer." Hue said.

"And you're Hue Shader." Johnny said. "From what I've heard, you're pretty familiar with our order."

"Our?" Hue laughed. "The Lightbringers are dead. You alone are a relic of what Altor Fear said was a doomed order."

"I'm not alone." Johnny said.

"You are alone." Hue said. "Everyone else who has learned what the Lightbringers have done resolved to leave the order. You alone are still chasing ghosts." Hue dashed forward. Johnny dodged the punch and landed a kick to Hue's head.

"You haven't noticed yet." Johnny grinned.

"Noticed what?" Hue asked. He went to move but his motion was limited.

"I figured the best way to fight you was to tie you up." Prim said. The aura strands around Hue thickened as Prim focused more on them. "Every time you struck me, I placed a tiny strands of aura on your hands and expanded it."

"Hmm…" Hue said with a grin. "Looks like the test is over then." Jet landed next to him. Glade and Chenzi ran up behind Prim. "Let's go."

"You're not getting away that easily." Johnny rushed in. A pulse of black energy knocked him back. Out of the new Black Gate, Hazel, Eve and Baard stepped out.

"I was hoping you'd show up." Glade said.

"It took some reinforcements." Hue started. "But they live up to our Queen's expectations."

"Is that so?" Hazel looked at Tyrian. Tyrian nodded with a massive smile.

"I thought you guys were trying to take me." Prim said.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Hue said. "We'll fight again huntsmen. Oh, and Johnny...how you were able to see through my semblance so easily puzzles me. Next time we meet, I will not be holding back in the slightest."

"You say that as if you're leaving." Johnny opened up his weapon all the way.

"We need to go!" Tyrian shouted.

"Amon's…" Johnny started. Baard rushed forward but was stopped by Glade. "Light!" Before Johnny could finish the move, everyone except Baard and Eve left. "Damn."

"Well, it's five on two now." Prim said.

"Four on two." Chenzi said. "Nickel's down for the count."

"Stay out of this." Glade said. "Baard is mine."

"Ah, ye have a grudge, eh?" Baard smirked. Johnny turned his attention to Eve.

"I have no part in this." Eve said.

"Then stay back." Glade said. "I'm settling this."

"Glade, this isn't like you." Prim said. "We should fight him together." Glade ignored her and threw a barrage of punches with Heart's Grow.

"You've gotten stronger, I'll give you that." Baard said. Glade pushed himself forward, surrounded his shield and spear with constructs that added to their power. Baard blocked all of his attacks. With a swing of his sword, he knocked Glade back. He opened his mouth to use his semblance. Glade dashed forward and slammed his mouth shut.

He twisted in midair and slammed his spear into Baard's gut. He fired a cannon point-blank at Baard's face. He used a trap construct to hold Baard's feet to the ground. He jumped back and created a large javelin construct.

"Orion's Spear!" He yelled as he threw the attack. Baard took it head on. As the attack grinded against Baard's aura, Eve jumped towards a fallen White Fang member. Johnny started chasing after her but Prim grabbed his wrist.

"Let her go." She said. Glade's attack blew up. Baard fell backwards and Glade dropped to his knee.

"Still...still not strong enough." Glade huffed.

"You did well kid." Baard said. "You're well on yer way to bein' a mighty warrior. I only stayed behind to see how you handled yer defeat from before." Baard laughed. He pulled out a Redstone and crushed it, teleporting away.

"Damn it!" Glade huffed.

"We should stop Eve." Johnny said.

"Don't bother." Chenzi said.

"She's probably only here for her men." Prim said. "Did you put a tracking device on one of them."

"Yep." Chenzi grinned. We will soon know where the White Fang have been hiding out. But that's your department." He pointed to Johnny.

"Well, we lived but our ultimate mission was a failure." Prim said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Johnny and Team PNGC were waiting for Nova when she arrived. They all recapped what they had been doing. Suna had decided to stick a cap in the White Fang situation for now. Nova's news had seriously bad implications.

"My mom said the Grimoire return only under specific circumstances." Glade said.

"With the barrier so thin, I don't think they have to any more." Prim said. "Right now all we can do is protect the people. And that means dealing with people like The Lionhead as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Nickel said.

"Buut, we fought like hell today." Prim said. "Well, most of us did." She looked at Nova. "I say Nova pays for drinks tonight."

"The hell I will." Nova said.

"Discuss that with yourselves." Suna said. "You're all dismissed."

The group left Shade Academy and headed down the street. It was already late. Nova was tired and anxious to get home. Chenzi ran ahead and turned the corner towards the bar. Nova kept going straight to go home. Johnny started to follow her.

"Come on Johnny." Prim said as she wrapped herself around his arm.

"Coming Nova?" He asked.

"I just want to go home." Nova said.

"Hold on." Johnny pushed Prim away. "You sure."

"Go on and have fun without me." Nova said. "Let me see my cat in peace."

"Just let her go." Prim said. "If she wanted to come she'd come." She whispered to Johnny. "Nova, I was just teasing earlier. If you want, I can help you train later!" Prim decided to play nice. Nova didn't respond. "Alright, I'll catch you later then." She mumbled.

Nova walked into her house. Her dad was passed out on the couch. Pangur was curled up into his lap. Nova walked forward and carefully pulled the feline off him. She held him close with a smile.

"Mommy's home Pangur." Nova whispered. "Now I get to tell you all about my day. I also want to practice some lines for Johnny. He doesn't know this, but I didn't want him coming over because I want to talk to you about all my ideas. One of these days...I think I'm going to make him mine."

* * *

Flask could feel it. All the ins and outs through the Black Gates so close to where he was at. Major players were making their move. A Grimoire has reappeared. Team PNGC were growing more bold. This was troublesome for the Grimm.

"This is bad Lionhead." He hissed. The killer paid no attention. "The huntsmen are going to tighten their grip and you're here painting statues!" Flask lashed out a tendril to ruin Lionhead's work. The masked man caught the tendril and turned it to stone.

"You're a noisy Grimm." He growled. He pulled a single rose from a vase on his workbench. "Make no mistake...once that huntress turns her full attention on me…" He turned the rose to stone. "I'll end her." He said as he crushed it.

"For both of our sakes you better." Flask said.

"What do you care?" Lionhead asked. "I thought your concern was Johnny Clay."

"He's the only one who can see me when I try hiding." Flask said. "But Prim and her whole family is the end goal. They're the ones I fear."

"A Grimm that feels fear instead of feeds on it?" Lionhead asked.

"All Grimm fear those with silver eyes. Prim happens to be descended from that clan which makes her even more dangerous. It's like finding out that a piece of cake is in fact a bomb that can kill you instantly."

"So, that's where I come in?"

"Yes for the hundredth time!" Flask hissed.

"You're an interesting creature." Lionhead said. "But I'm not one to walk down the street and ask for a duel. Be patient. I assure you that the next one I kill will be Primrose Arc."

 **AN: I did this all in one night. My hands are screaming in agony from cramps. This is why I don't type for so long in a night. I also feel like I'm looking too far in the future and not making the current plot matter enough. That's going to change with the next (and last of this arc) seven chapters.**

 **Next Time: Linked subconsciousness. Everyone's personal demons. The ultimate in spiritual tests. The nature of semblances explained. True perceptions will be revealed next time on RWBYond Home.**


	20. Mental Madscape Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: My other project is out now and available to read-almost in its entirety. This could be the last chapter of the year, it might not. It depends on how fast I can crank out the other half of this story line. I don't know.**

 **Review Response: Guest- Thank you for your review. I channeled my own experience with kids into the Ruby stuff. For your first question, I don't think so. I see kids as the happy ending. Medley, Yin, Gelb and especially Seraph are just happy endings for their mothers' respective arcs. I kinda want to be done with RWBYond once the final big bad of this story is defeated. Second question: oooooh yeah. He's even getting a team. Kyrogue- Eve is the villain that's going to develop and get stronger and more powerful. Hue is too but Hue is kinda already there to be a measuring stick. Nintendoborn- It doesn't matter.**

Mental Madscape Part 1

"I need you all to stay calm." An echoey voice pierced through the darkness.

"What's going on?" Nova asked.

"Everyone wake up." The voice said again. Prim's eyes slowly opened. "Good, we're all awake." The person talking had an eerie glow around him. He looked a bit like Johnny but there was something off about his features. Johnny was standing next to him.

"Where are we?" Prim asked.

"That...is a difficult question." The glowing man said.

"Who are you?" Glade asked.

"Also complicated."

"Then explain it!" Nova shouted. "Who are you, where are we, and why am I in a bathing suit?"

"Come to think of it." Prim looked down at her exposed cleavage. "Were we at the beech?" She was also in a bathing suit. They appeared to be on a small plateau. Nova was the only other one wearing a bathing suit. Glade and Chenzi were wearing their usual clothes and Headmaster Suna was wearing an old Vacuo uniform.

"Headmaster Suna." Nova said. "Do you know what this guy is on about?"

"No." Suna said. "I've never been here before."

"None of us have." The glowing man said. "Trying...to process this and relay...the information so that everyone can understand it is...something I've never done before."

"Well start with yourself." Nova said.

"I...well...I think something happened." He said. "It's the only explanation.

"Well, no shit something happened." Prim said. "Why am I in a bathing suit? Not that I'm complaining." She winked at Johnny, whose face turned completely red.

"Something happened to link your minds." The glowing man said. "Namely, my, or our mind. Same mind same body. Same soul come to think of it but that's how this works I guess." He started talking faster than they could hear.

"Hey, slow down." Chenzi said.

"What he, I...or we, are trying to say is that this is my mind." Johnny said.

"For all...purposes...you can call me Shimmer." The glowing man said. "Manifestation of Johnny's aura, his logic, his semblance. So I guess we're the same person."

"Okay then, we just have to figure out how to get out of here." Prim said. "Any ideas Headmaster?"

"We don't have our weapons with us." Suna said. "Which means we weren't physically ripped in here."

"Well, we have our clothes." Glade said.

"Mostly." Nova said as she covered herself up.

"Yeah, why are Nova and I in bathing suits but the rest of you aren't?" Prim asked.

"This was probably done by an enemy." Shimmer said. "It's likely that your clothes are actually…"

"You and Nova must have gotten in your suits before the rest of us." Johnny interrupted with a nervous laugh.

"That doesn't sound right." Chenzi said. "Girls always take forever to change. This sounds the opposite of true."

"Well, we're wearing this." Prim said. "So it must be."

"Yeah, must be." Johnny said.

"Prim." Glade facepalmed.

"What?" Prim asked.

"Nothing." Glade said.

"First thing's first." Nova jumped in the air. "Shimatta!" She yelled. "My powers! Where are my powers!"

"Our souls must not be linked." Shimmer said. "That would explain why I'm here in this form. It's only our minds that are linked but we're inside my I mean our, mine and Johnny's mind and the rest of you are just projections. So we're the ones with power."

"Wait, if we're projections…" Glade stopped Chenzi from talking. "Oh."

"So...I probably have control." Johnny said. "Which way is the exit?" Shimmer lit up for a minute.

"That way." He pointed to the edge, which had a walkway heading down the plateau.

"While we're walking, we should try thinking about how we got here." Glade asked. "What was the last thing anyone remembers?"

* * *

The day before had started out with a bang. If bang meant Nova and Prim fighting over the last banana flavored jelly filled foot long doughnut in the pastry. Of all the things to fight over, this took the cake...or doughnut in this case.

"I was here first!" Prim said.

"I come in here everyday to get doughnuts before they run out of the good ones!" Nova shouted back. Sparks lit between their intense gaze.

Nickel was getting tired of them fighting over everything. She swore they did it on purpose. It was almost a competition to see who could be the most petty. Nickel had decided it was best to just stay out of it for now.

"Mister...can you please make another wrong so they'll stop fighting?" Johnny begged.

"Why do you have to be here anyway?" Nova asked.

"Because Johnny said this place has the best doughnuts in town and I had to try it." Prim said. Nova shot daggers at Johnny.

"Leave me out of this." Johnny groaned. "Can you hurry it up sir?"

"You can't rush art." The cook said.

"Kuso!" Nova shouted. "Why are you even still here? Weren't you supposed to go home?"

"Don't you pay attention to anything? Prim said. "I'm not going anywhere until I catch The Lionhead."

"Sure are taking your sweet time doing that." Nova said.

"He's not exactly running down the street saying 'come at me bro' now is he?" Prim argued.

"Aren't you the Guardian? Aren't you supposed to be better than sitting around waiting for the plot to happen." Nova smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the fair Summer Maiden, leading Vacuo in such troubling times?" Prim mocked. "If you were so much better than me, I thought you'd have The Lionhead figured out before I even arrived."

"I was too busy taking on real threats." Nova said. "Not the run-of-the-mill rejected Stunt Demon B-listers you've been fighting and getting beaten by on a weekly basis."

"Say that to my face." Prim got in Nova's face.

"The villains you've fought since coming here...have been shit." Nova said.

"Here's another doughnut." The manager said.

"Thank you!" Johnny cheered.

"Thank you, now hand it here." Nova said.

"No, I want the fresh one. You can have the one on the counter." Prim demanded.

"I have the doughnut, I pick who gets it." Johnny said. He grabbed both delicious cream-filled pastries.

"Please give me the nice warm one." Prim begged.

"Johnny…" Nova put on an eerie smile. "Will you please give me the doughnut. I'll be nice."

"I don't believe you." Johnny said. "Neither of you deserve this. You're acting like spoiled brats."

"Don't you dare." Nova growled. Johnny acted like he was about to eat it. "Bastard!" Nova grabbed him by the collar.

"Fine, here." Johnny handed her a doughnut and then handed the other one to Prim.

"Ooooh. Thank you." Prim lit up and stuck her tongue out at Nova.

"Which one got which doughnut?" Nickel asked in a hushed tone.

"There was literally no difference." Johnny fumed. "They're so childish but damn it...those smiles make my day. Right now I can't imagine my life without either one of them."

"You'd be surprised what you can imagine." Professor Plum dropped in. "Fancy meeting you here."

* * *

"Walking around in these clothes is so embarrassing." Nova fumed as they all walked through the woods. Chenzi's coughed and pulled on his collar.

"I never imagined you to have such a crowded forest in your mind." Chenzi said. "Always imagined you to be an open prairie kind of guy."

"These aren't just trees." Shimmer said. "This is the wealth of comprehension I, he...or I mean we have."

"English glowy man." Prim said.

"Everything I, we rather, know is represented by these trees." Shimmer said.

"It's actually impressive that it's this refined." Suna said.

They came to the edge of a cliff. A boundless ocean cascaded on the cliffside. In the middle of the ocean, just in view was a clocktower. It reached to the sky and into the clouds. Johnny clenched his fists as he stared of into the distance. It was Prim who spoke up first.

"This ocean...this is all the stuff you don't know." She guessed. Johnny shook his head. "And the tower?"

"It's the Tower of Time." Shimmer said. "Nothing but a memory. It was the headquarters of the Lightbringers."

"Johnny, you've been quiet." Nova noted.

"All his thought goes through me so might as well cut out the middle man." Shimmer said. "No use...talking if I'm the manifestation of his analytical mind."

"What about what your heart says?" Nova said. Both girls joined his side.

"I don't know if you want to do that." Shimmer warned.

"Nova...I don't want to fight here and now….but I know I speak for both of us when I say that we'll make it."

"We'll reach the island...together." Nova said. "We'll find the secrets of the Lightbringer. You'll be it's leader and I'll be it's champion. Just like we promised."

"And I'll be there too." Prim said. "It's up to you to take the first step. We've been following what you know but this is your limit. Listen to your heart." She put a hand on his chest.

"This is as far as I go." Shimmer said.

"We can't give up now." Prim said.

"You mistook me." Shimmer said. "This is as far as I go." Johnny sighed and took a step. His foot hung above the ocean. He took another step and Nova followed him. Prim followed too and so did the rest. He took step after step, working on instinct rather than logic.

"Focus on the tower." Johnny whispered. "Focus on that challenge." His breathing was heavy but the comfort of his friends eased his heart and lit his path.

"This is merely the first step." Suna said. "It's not easy for him. Forfeiting his logic and following his instincts...that's his limitation."

They reached the tower. It was incomporial. They took one more step and fell upward into darkness. As they hit the sky, they popped up in a beautiful orange sunrise. There were faces in the clouds. One of them caught Johnny's attention.

"Mom?" He whispered. As he did they all started plummeting but the ocean was no longer there. Instead, it was Vacuo. They all recognized the landmarks. All of their outfits changed. Johnny was in his undershirt. Every blemish on Glade and Prim's face expanded. Chenzi became covered in freckles and they crashed.

"I know this place." Nova said.

"Of course we do." A second, darker Nova said. "This is my mind."

"You mean my mind." Nova said. "My childhood home."

* * *

Nova made it back home after eating her doughnut. Pangur sat in the middle of the room waiting for her. When she walked in, Pangur jumped into her arms. She could feel him pur against her neck as she cuddled up to it.

"Nova?" Chenzi knocked on her door.

"What do you want thunder rod?" Nova said.

"I'm bored and I want to make sure your cat is doing fine." Chenzi answered.

"What do you mean by that? You don't think I'm a good mom?" Nova fumed. "You don't think I can take care of my baby myself."

"Wow you really are a crazy cat lady." Chenzi said.

"I'm not crazy, you're crazy." Nova defended.

"Eh? Anyway, what have you been up to other than fighting with Prim over the stupidest things?"

"None of your business." Nova said as Chenzi reached for Pangur. Nova pulled the cat away and gave him a dirty look. After a minute of staring, Nova finally submitted and let Chenzi hold Pangur.

"Hey there kitty." Chenzi cooed. "Your mother is quite protective of you. You have to understand that once she finally opens up to someone she gets really clingy."

"I do not get clingy!" Nova said.

"Tell me again how you put a hole in the wall just because Johnny was with Prim." Chenzi said.

"I was on my period and really on edge." Nova said. "You have a bunch of sisters, I'm sure you understand."

"None of my sisters hold a candle to how awful you are sometimes. And what's your excuse for every other day of the year?"

"You know what, I don't have to take this?" Nova said. "I don't have to take any of this. Get out of my apartment."

"Alright." Chenzi said. "But I'm not giving up Pangur."

"Do it an anata o korosu!" Nova's power fluctuated around her.

"What?" Chenzi said.

"I'll kill you!" She kicked him so hard, he dropped Pangur. Nova caught the cat and threw Chenzi out.

"I was joking!" Chenzi said.

"Hmph." Nova shut the door on him.

"Well then…" Chenzi said. "Trying to take Pangur is the quickest way to get slammed by Nova." He rubbed his stomach where she kicked him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Johnny said as he walked down the hall with Professor Plum.

* * *

Back in the present, the gang were all looking around the house. Save for the shadowy manifestation of Nova's semblance, it was empty. It was definitely Nova's childhood home but there were some differences. Namely, where her parents room was, there was instead a shrine to Team RWBY.

"This is weirding me out." Prim said. Nova turned towards her rival and looked her up and down.

"Wait just a Goddamn minute." Nova said. "We're back in our normal clothes."

"I'm not." Johnny said as he walked around without his shirt.

"Wait...we all look differently." Prim said as she looked at Glade and Chenzi. They looked normal-ish but there was something a little more unpleasant about them. The only one who didn't change was Suna.

"Johnny!" Nova yelled as she grabbed him by the shoulders and violently shook him. "These are our perceptions of each other! Everyone here is how I picture them so WHY, when we were in your mind, was Prim in a bathing suit?"

"Not going to ask about herself?" Chenzi muttered to Glade.

"Or why Johnny is pretty much in the same boat now." Glade muttered back.

"It's um...the first time I met Nova was when we all went to the beach that one day with Ruby." Johnny defended. Nova threw him to the ground.

"Whatever." Nova said.

"I feel like you don't think really highly of us." Prim said.

"Why should we?" The Other Nova said. "Even before we became the Summer Maiden we had to work our ass off to get this far."

"And what did you do?" Nova asked. "All you did was find a stupid old sword and suddenly you're the Guardian of Remnant."

"It was more than that." Prim defended.

"What makes you special?" Nova asked. "Why couldn't it be Citrine or Glade or even Argent. You're the only one who turned into a spoiled, stupid little brat who thinks she deserves everything she wants. Well guess what, it doesn't matter who you are, you can't always get what you want!"

"Don't project your mommy issues on me." Prim pointed to the shrine. "Blake's statue is completely destroyed. Yang's and Weiss' look worse for wear but my mom's is still fine other than the sad look on her face."

"Yeah, come to think of it, mom's statue looks kinda brittle." Glade moved to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" Nova shouted.

"You were always jealous of us Nova." Prim said. "You were always jealous that we were her kids and you weren't. You were jealous of all the love and attention we got that you didn't."

"Shut up." Nova coughed.

"You were jealous of our talent. You were jealous of our friends and family. You were really jealous that I slept with Johnny. And you're jealous now that your admiration for MY mom is on full display and there's nothing you can do to change who your own shitty mother is."

"I said SHUT UP!" The entire house shook. Another door burst open. Inside of it was an older woman with dark hair and freckles on her face. A chain of energy bound her to Nova.

"The Summer Maiden." Suna said. Johnny nodded.

"Nova, we need to leave this place." Johnny said.

"This place is my mind." Nova said. "Everything is memory, knowledge, and power. Escaping this place is escaping my mind and going forward."

"All the more reason we have to go." Johnny said.

"The door is locked." Glade said. "There's no way out."

"I...I never left this place." Nova cried. She curled up into a ball and started weeping. "I never left this place." Something shattered and crumbled. Chenzi had blasted the statues of Team RWBY with a blow.

"What are you doing?" Prim asked.

"Our past does not define us!" Chenzi said. "Good parents, bad parents, who the hell cares? We are all finite beings. We all have things in our past we don't like but it is completely up to us how we deal with it."

"Let go." Johnny said. "Think about who you are. Think about what we have instead."

"Easy for you to say!" Nova shouted.

"It's just like you said. We should be more focused on the future." Johnny wrapped her in a hug. "And we'll do it together." The door leading outside clicked open. Glade pushed it open and stepped through the portal.

"Come on." Chenzi said as he stepped through. Prim and Suna followed after. Johnny helped Nova up and stepped through the door. Nova timidly stepped forward.

"Please don't go." The Other Nova said. Nova turned back to look at the manifestation of her semblance. It now appeared as a little girl, just as she looked when she first discovered her semblance.

"Johnny is right, we have to go." Nova said.

"You can't leave this place, what'll that make me?" The Other Nova said. "I won't just be a tool like Summer is!"

"You…" Nova turned back and kneeled to look the child in the eyes. She lifted her semblance's head up. "You were always there for me when I needed you. You always helped chase away the loneliness. I'll never forget that."

"Then why leave if this is where I exist!?"

"It's not." Nova gave the child a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You're a part of me. You'll always be a part of me. No matter where my mind is at." The Other Nova cried as she disappeared inside of Nova, freeing her to escape her mind and go on to the next one.

* * *

"Hey Professor Plum." Chenzi said right after being thrown out of Nova's apartment.

"I was just visiting Johnny." Plum said. "He had some worries he wanted to discuss with me."

"Well, have fun." Chenzi said. "Do you know where Prim went?"

"I think she went to the gym." Johnny said. "She tried getting me to work out with her but...yeah already doing this."

"Well...I think I'm going to join her." Chenzi said. "Also, why didn't you tell me Nova was obsessed with that cat to an insane degree?"

"I didn't think it relevant." Johnny said. "Send Prim my regards."

Chenzi arrived at the gym a few minutes later. Prim was running on a treadmill in her workout clothes. Chenzi would be lying if he didn't say she was attractive, just not really his type. He preferred women with a bit more edge to them, not fluffy pampered princesses like Prim.

"Hey Chenzi." Prim said as she slowed down. "Here to work out?"

"Here more to kill time." Chenzi shrugged. "Glade's out with Hina...probably having a good time."

"I thought you liked being the third wheel on that tricycle." Prim said.

"Sometimes I do...when Glade is serious." Chenzi said.

"Glade's always serious though. You're not. That's kinda your thing."

"No I mean...wait...Glade's told you that he's training Hina right?"

"He mentioned something about helping her control her powers but that's it." Prim said.

"Yeah, that I like doing. I like training with them. When they're getting all lovey dovey I get a little sick of it and think of ways to ruin it. Glade takes offense."

"He used to be so much more fun to be around." Prim groaned. "He changed a lot since Beacon."

"We all have." Chenzi said. "You were more serious. Glade was less serious. I was more creative. Nickel was...where is Nickel anyway."

"She kinda disappears every once in a while." Prim leaned into his ears. "I think she's moonlighting as a superhero without us."

"If she is I'm going to be so freaking mad." Chenzi said. "Bad enough she steals my kills and finishes off villains without any flare but to ditch us to chase down criminals...that crosses the line."

"Yeah, I thought I was supposed to be the hero." Prim sighed. "You want to know what sucks?"

"What?"

"Knowing exactly what you fear...but what you fear is something you'll never be able to actually ace."

"What's with that serious tone?" Chenzi asked.

"It's something my stupid brain has been coming back to ever since I first found Corcea Mors. That thought has been getting more frequently ever since I had that run-in with Lionhead."

* * *

The next mental-scape was covered in stone pillars. Dark red clouds swirled through the sky. Lightning clashed in the distance. There was something wicked about this place. Darkness was all around. Johnny was still without his shirt, and on top of that was wearing tight shorts. Chenzi looked five years younger. Glade looked more heroic. Suna didn't change significantly. Nova had cat ears and whiskers as well as her tail.

"Where are we?" Johnny said. "This looks like Oblivion."

"I know exactly where we're at." Chenzi looked at Prim, who was staring fully clad in armor. Fighting Dreamer stepped out from behind her as she thwarted their gaze.

"Prim." Johnny sighed.

"And you all thought I was gloomy." Nova said. Chenzi looked at her and nearly laughed. "What is it?"

"You have cat ears!" He pointed and laughed.

"Prim!" Nova yelled. "Kuso, I'm a monkey, not a cat!"

"Well...you still look alright." Johnny said. "I feel so stupid right now."

"I'm sure Nova and Prim are both loving it." Chenzi said.

"Lucky you're not naked." Prim mumbled.

"Come again?" Nova hissed.

"Nothing." Prim said.

"So where do we go?" Glade asked. "This is your mind. Where's the exit and what do we have to do to get there."

"Te exit is here." Prim said as she pointed to an archway. "I...I already know what I have to do."

"What you…?" Glade started. The sound of thunderous footsteps approached them.

"I'll hold them off." Prim drew a line with her sword. "You guys wait until the gate opens. It'll eventually open."

"Like hell we'll just hang back." Nova said.

"Nova's right." Johnny said. "Whatever is coming we'll fight it together."

"This is my mind." Prim said. "I'm the only one who can fight. You don't have your powers or weapons here.

"Professor Suna." Glade said. "Please back us up on this."

"This is what Prim has to face." Suna said.

"I knew this would come ever since we were in Johnny's mind." Prim said. "This is where my mind always comes back to. The thinning of the veil. The approach of Grimm capable of destroying the world. I'm the Guardian who has to stand against it."

"You're not standing alone!" Glade said.

"But for all of you it's a choice!" Prim said. "You all have choices. You all chose to be heroes. Even you Nova. You might not have chosen to be a Maiden but you more than any of us were determined to be a hero."

"Are you not?" Nova shouted. She grabbed Prim by the collar. "Who the hell cares if you're some destined hero. I don't! You really piss me off!"

"What else is new?" Chenzi mumbled.

"You act as if being a hero is such a daunting task. Shut the hell up with that iyarashi!" Nova said. "Being a hero is more than a paycheck you spoiled brat. It's more than a duty or a responsibility. It's a privilege to risk my life for others. You should be proud that you were chosen to lead in this battlefront!"

"Nova…" Prim trailed off.

"That's why I freaking hate you. One of the reasons anyway. You have absolutely no right to be gloomy in the slightest. All this woe is me iyarashi is going to give me a God damned aneurysm."

"It's...I'm…" Prim was at a loss for words. "I'm the one…"

"If you want to throw your life away that's fine by me." Nova said. "But lift your head up and do it with a smile on your face."

"That's what it's going to come to!" Prim shouted. "I...I'm going to die here. Well, not here here but in the real world...in Oblivion."

"And you call yourself Mrs. Ruby's daughter?" Nova sneered. "What a disgrace. Ms. Ruby was ten times the hero you'll ever be. She risked her life for the entire world multiple times and did it with fierce determination every single time. And she won. If anything is going to get you killed it's me when I finally snap and melt your stupid freaking face."

"The future is not determined." Johnny said. "You don't have to fight by yourself. You might be destined to lead this fight but that's all it'll be. Just another big fight for you to lead."

"And we'll all be there to help." Glade said. There was a sharp hiss as the gate opened.

"It looks like the day you fight isn't here yet." Chenzi said.

"I...I thought the challenge was putting my life on the line." Prim said. Fighting Dreamer shook its head. "But it's not about accepting help either."

"It's about realizing what's on your plate and eating it." Suna said.

* * *

Chenzi and Prim were walking through the park after spending time in the gym. They spotted Glade walking out of Vito's with Nickel and waved to him. Glade and Nickel both rushed to their side.

"What have you been up to?" Prim asked.

"I was just taking Hina to work." Glade said. "Ran into Nickel."

"I was having lunch with Officer Fallon." Nickel said as she covered her face.

"Awe...no need to be embarrassed." Prim poked the android. "I think you're kinda cute when you get all bashful."

"Thanks?" Nickel looked away.

"So, how about you?" Prim asked. "How's Hina doing?"

"She's doing fine." Glade said. "She's really coming along. It's kinda scary." He laughed. "Who would have thought that we'd be so close after out parents spent nearly twenty years trying to kill each other."

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten." Prim said.

"I really want to surpass him someday." Glade said. "I mean, if I can get that strong...we'll be unstoppable."

"And I'll keep getting stronger right alongside of you." Prim said. "Honestly you're the only thing that keeps me motivated half the time. Wouldn't want you surpassing me too much."

"Speaking of that, up for a spar later?" Glade said.

"I'd rather relax the rest of the day." Prim said. "Already did my workout."

"Say, when are we going to go on another mission?" Chenzi asked.

"Whenever there's more missions to be had." Prim said.

"I've been taking solo missions." Nickel said.

"I freaking knew it!" Chenzi said.

"Things are actually slowing down." Nickel said. "Pretty soon the only thing left to do will be fighting Lionhead."

"And then we'll leave this place...maybe." Glade said. "Kinda like it here."

"You just want to stay for Hina." Prim teased.

"And what's wrong with that?" Glade said.

"Nothing." Prim said. "It's just...once I wrap things up with Lionhead...I might have to leave."

"Maybe...we'll go our separate ways." Glade suggested. Prim's face sunk in. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

* * *

The next mind field was covered in a pure white snow. Evergreen trees extended behind them as far as the eye could see. Glade knew this was his mind. Johnny, Nova and Suna looked pretty normal save for the glasses that lined Johnny's face for some reason. Prim and Chenzi looked as they did when they were younger, freshmen at Beacon.

"I know this place." Prim said. She and Chenzi both looked directly at Glade.

"This is where your mind goes?" Chenzi said. Heart's Grow stood next to Glade and nodded.

"We just have to cross the bridge." Glade said.

"Seems easy enough." Johnny said.

"Any baggage we have to look forward to?" Nova asked.

"Not like you and Prim." Glade said.

"That seemed purposely vague." Chenzi said as he stepped on the bridge.

He stopped when he heard something falling. A large armored man crashed onto the center of the bridge. He drew his guns and aimed it at the team. They all recognized him immediately. He was the one who went toe-to-toe with some of the greatest heroes ever and won more than he lost. He was the man who set fire to Vale when everyone else thought it impossible. He was the other worldly figure Glade sought to surpass in his mind.

"That's as far as you go...heroes." Levi Seerlivey stood between them and the exit. And without anyone else's power it would be a deadly duel.

 **AN: Merry Christmas yet again guys. If you haven't already, check out my story "The Shining Knight and the Snowy Angel. It's a fluffy, sometimes smutty White Knight fic I was doing as a Christmas present for everyone. So much character stuff in this chapter. This stuff might actually be the most important stuff this arc. As to its significance, well….**

 **Next Time: Will the group pass the test? Will they remember how they got there? Will they thwart this plot or be stuck in their minds forever? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	21. Mental Madscape Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: I was too excited to finish this chapter to wait until the new year. And with the next five chapters after this all tying together for an arc finale it's going to be intense. I might write non-stop for the next few days. I might not. I don't know. What I do know is that it's going to be a fun ride going forward.**

 **Review Response: Justsomeguy- I might do something like that in the future. I prefer to do things like power scaling as organically as I can...especially since I do have a tournament arc planned to eventually come out. Runelt- Nova sort of lucked into her Maiden powers. But it's not about what powers they were given. More like, how they treat those powers. Kyrogue- This is the point where some of the dynamics become healthier. And Levi's memory is going to facilitate that for a lot of people. Nintendoborn- Thank you. It's an idea I've had for a long time. Gueat from my White Knight fic- The Masked Man is going to be the main final villain for Prim.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: The gang are trapped in a mindscape and going through each of their minds, seeing their own perception of each other. Meanwhile trying to remember how they got there.**

Mental Madscape Part 2

In the day leading up to the mental madscape incident, Johnny had arranged a meeting with Professor Plum to discuss the newest addition to the Lightbringer's collection. Professor Plum was examining Machiavelli's Mask.

"So, this is the mask you told me about?" Plum asked.

"Prim and Chenzi got it from some criminal named Zuga." Johnny said. "I'd very much like to know how they got ahold of such a trinket."

"So, this allows the wielder to see thoughts as if they were words?" Plum put it on. "This would be quite useful in my profession."

"The range is limited, the words for thoughts aren't there long enough to read more than a word and the person has to be thinking in words that the user can understand. In short...a semblance like mine is already more useful."

"The ability to perceive everything around you all at once and calculate the best course of action faster than a rain can drop." Plum laughed. "You're quite the impressive huntsman Johnny Clay."

"Even my abilities have their limits." Johnny said. "The more I try to take that plunge and answer the mysteries of the Lightbringers...the closer I try getting to Nightshade...the more my limits are exposed."

"That's just pressure." Plum said.

"It's not that simple."

"Oh but you just overcomplicate things." Plum mused. He took a piece of gum and started chewing it. "Gum is strong." He spat it onto his hand in a ball and poked it. "It can withstand a lot of pressure." He chewed it up again. This time he flattened it. "But when spread thin, sure it can cover a wider area." He poked a hole in it. "But the easier it is to break it. The human mind is the same way."

"I think there's a false equivalence there." Johnny said.

"Oh...tell me...what's easier, sparring with Nova or combating a hundred Grimm at once?"

"Sparring with Nova of course." Johnny said.

"Would a hundred Grimm stand a chance against Nova. For specificity lets say they're all run-of-the-mill beowolves."

"Not a chance." Johnny said.

"And what suppose is easiest for her?" Plum asked.

"The Grimm probably." Johnny said. "But she's different from me. She could take down that many with a single explosive cloud."

"Her powers are virtually without peer but her true strength against hordes is that she understands what they are."

"What they are?" Johnny asked.

"To you, they're a hundred beowolves. To her they're just Grimm. She sees them as a singular organism she needs to melt away. Of course...only those with such destructive power can get away with that line of thinking. Then again, missions can get complicated."

"What happens when intel says there's a hundred but then two hundred more show up." Johnny recited the question that was on the final exam at Beacon. "I said, fall back, evaluate my remaining resources and fight conservatively. Nova said she'd hit them even harder." Johnny laughed at the memory. "We both passed."

"It's that fundamental difference in thought process that makes you such effective partners." Plum said.

"I wonder what Mr. Aldrich would say about that question." Johnny said.

"There's a lot to wonder about him." Plum said.

"If only I knew what it was that changed his mind." Johnny said. "Then I'd begin to understand."

"You're overcomplicating things and asking the wrong question." Plum said. "I believe that hearts changing are what truly changes people. All it takes to change a mind is to present new information...to change a heart requires a life changing or defining moment."

"I guess as much as I've grown my heart has stayed the same." Johnny said.

"That's not always a bad thing. But sometimes it is a bad thing. Just look at Levi Seerlivey." Plum noted. "No matter how much contradictory evidence was presented to him...his heart only hardened. Because of that he never allowed himself to change."

* * *

"Kono yaro!" Nova let out a shout as she lunged for a strike at Levi's head. He blocked it with a single hand.

"Summer Maiden...feisty as ever." Levi said. He kneed her in the stomach and delivered a series of swift strikes to her chest, juggling her in the air and finishing her off with a skyward kick. Johnny flanked him to take advantage of his stance. Levi twisted around and slammed Johnny to the ground.

"Teme!" Nova ran forward to attack him again.

"Strong opponents are most vulnerable when dispatching someone." Levi said. "But that's a weakness I don't have." He scooped Johnny up and kicked him into Nova.

"Why…" Glade stuttered. "Why are you here?"

"Why ask questions when you already know the answer?" Levi dashed forward and pulled out his guns. Glade was paralyzed with fear.

"Glade snap out of it!" Prim slid to block the attack. Levi swatted her away like a fly. Chenzi spun in the air for a kick but was caught and slammed to the ground. Heart's Grow threw a punch aimed at Levi's face. Levi circled around it and flipped over for an axe kick to Glade's head. The blow connected and Glade was forced down. Levi twisted on the ground to kick upwards but Heart's Grow blocked it. Levi spun to his feet and blasted Heart's Grow away with a single punch. He twisted for a right hook to Glade's cheek but it was blocked by Suna.

"Headmaster?" Glade said.

"You don't know this but we actually fought in the past." Suna said. He hit Levi with a right hook, launching him back to the bridge. "You may only be a fragment in Glade's mind...but damn is this cathartic."

"Does this mean you're getting in on the action?" Glade said.

"Only if I must." Suna said. "I never imagined you'd have such a powerful demon."

"Glade, whatever you're feeling right now we really need you to get over it." Chenzi said. Levi kicked him in the face, grabbed Prim by the arm and took her to the ground.

"I remember you." Levi said. "You're her daughter...the one that took my eye."

"Glade!" Prim screamed for help as Levi drew his sword. His stab was intercepted by Johnny's kick.

"You're not real." Johnny declared as he struck Levi's face. He dodged the sword swings and caught the blade with his hands.

"The logical one." Levi laughed. "True my weapons won't be working the same way here as they always did." He headbutted Johnny and shoved the sword through his stomach.

"JOHNNY!" Nova screamed.

"But neither do the powers you have in reality." Levi hissed as he flipped over and kicked Johnny in the back of the head. "I wonder how many blows can you all take before your wills shatter forever."

"Kuso!" Nova flew into a kick. She threw her feet out, trying to kick the sword out of his hands.

"Such a strong will." Levi complimented. Nova touched the ground and wrapped her tail around Levi's ankle as he punched her in the face. He was pulled off the ground by his own blow. Nova pulled off with her tail and kicked Levi to the ground. She quickly jumped over his sword swing and landed next to Johnny.

"I'm okay." Johnny coughed.

"Had we fought in my prime...you're probably the only one here who would stand a chance."

"Ha!" Nova laughed. "You died. I watched it. You died pathetically, trying to pull Mrs. Ruby into a Grimm Pit. Even then you couldn't kill her."

"I wonder what'll happen to you if I destroy you here." Levi said. "That's a question I'm sure will be answered momentarily."

"I don't care how much power you have you're not killing me!" Nova rushed him. He pulsated with blue energy and summoned half his giant construct. The construct grabbed Nova and tossed her into Prim.

"We're going to get through you together." Prim picked herself up and charged at him. Chenzi and Johnny joined her. Levi's movements had slowed with the use of the construct but he destroyed the ground with each movement.

"Glade!" Nova shouted. She punched him in the face and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen you you little punk-ass bastard. We're out fighting your personal demon in your mind and you're sitting back here like a pussy!" Each word hit him like a hammer, crushing his self-esteem.

"I can't beat him." Glade said. "I'm still not strong enough."

"How the hell would you know if you haven't even tried?" Nova said. "You're the only one with actual power here." Glade looked away from Nova and towards Suna.

"This is something you need to conquer on your own." Suna said.

"Yeah." Glade nodded. "Maybe just fighting is enough. Just like walking was enough for Johnny." Heart's Grow reappeared at his side. He rushed in to battle Levi himself. Levi dodged his spear strike. Heart's Grow turned into a shield to block Levi's counterattack.

"It's still not enough." Prim said. "Just standing and fighting isn't enough to clear this stage."

* * *

Team PNGC sat on a rooftop sipping coffee and chatting about days long past. It was the downside to being childhood friends. They tended to run out of stories to tell. Luckily Nickel came along later or they would have been bored of reminiscing ages ago.

"If you could fight any huntsman from history, who would you fight?" Chenzi asked.

"Are they in their prime?" Prim asked.

"Of course."

"Well...I'd want to fight my dad...or a different Arc." Prim said. "I bet I can impress them."

"I'd fight Ambrose Thurston." Chenzi said. "He was really strong and helped out my parents during the Grimm War. Apparently his semblance was lightning based so...it would be a fun fight."

"I'd fight Tobi." Nickel said. "He was a villain who used people as disposable tools. He died before I was born but I've heard stories."

"What about you Glade?" Prim asked.

"I don't know." Glade lied. "Anyone I can think of...I'd lose to."

"Don't sell yourself short." Prim said.

"Come on this is a hypothetical fight." Chenzi said. "Who cares if you lose so long as you have fun."

"Fun…" Glade sighed. "Then I'd want to fight mom. Sure I'm guaranteed to lose but...it'd be something."

* * *

"Your goal in life is to best me." Levi said as he unleashed a flurry of blows to Glade's chest and stomach as well as Heart's Grow. "But you'll never make it." Heart's Grow receded back to its base form and Glade was blasted back by Levi's attack.

"That's what you think." Prim landed a punch to Levi's stomach. "My brother is stronger than you know. But you're a dead man. Your bar is set and we're still growing."

"I'll still be alive so long as there are those who remember me." Levi said.

"Then same goes for our mother, the one who beat you!" Prim said. Levi sprinted at her with a sword in hand. Prim braced herself for impact but Glade intercepted and blocked it.

"Don't touch my sister." Glade said. Red energy pulsed around him and blasted Levi back. "You're just a figment of my imagination. A goal I want to surpass! You're only as strong as I imagine you being!"

"Want to bet on that?" Levi asked.

"You know what, yes!" Glade formed a giant spear construct. "Orion's Spear!"

"All you have is stolen attacks. Orion's Spear!" Levi met his attack with an identical one. The two attacks collided and ground against each other in a struggle.

"An attack I never saw for myself." Glade said with a grin. "My only measure is my imagination...for all I know it's already better than yours!" Glade's spear overcame Levi's and tore right through the fragment.

"That's your limit?" Levi said.

"Yes...for now...and it's still far better than you." Glade said. "And your daughter is coming along nicely. Whether it's your generation or ours, you're still second fiddle to the Roses." Heart's Grow blasted Levi in the face and he disappeared.

"Glade?" Prim put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Glade said.

"I'm proud of you." She said.

"Don't patronize me like that." Glade laughed.

"I see." Suna said. "You had the most concise goal for yourself."

"But if I always compare myself to someone else I can only exist in their shadow." Glade said.

"It's a challenge for generations that come in times of peace." Suna said. "Let's go."

* * *

Professor Plum and Johnny carefully studied the mask. It didn't seem to have any special mechanisms. Just the same white dust that was in Johnny's weapon along with some psychic dust. Pretty rudimentary for these sorts of artifacts.

"I see." Professor Plum said.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"These symbols, in the language of glyphs it denotes a seal." Plum said. "It's similar to the glyphs that encircle Amon's Rod...and the King's Chart."

"The King's Chart? You mean to tell me that there's monsters sealed inside these things."

"Probably not." Professor Plum said. "More likely they were made to complement and enhance the powers of their specific wielders...their original wielders."

"Machiavelli Makrov and Amon Rhond." Johnny said. "That would also explain why most of the Lightbringer heirlooms are practically useless. Not everyone's abilities would be so easy to replicate."

"Indeed." Plum said. The door to the apartment clicked open and Nova walked in with Pangur in her arms.

"What's up Nova?" Johnny asked.

"Just felt like visiting." Nova sat on the couch and kicked her feet up on Johnny's lap. She held Pangur in the air and stretched. "Looking at that mask."

"Yeah." Johnny said. "I thought that with Plum's abilities I'd get better insight on the heirloom for the Lightbringer Scientist."

"And it may help in a matter Suna has been wanting to look into."

* * *

"I hate this." Nova said as she looked at the obnoxiously bright shades of orange and pink. "I hate this and I hate you and I have half a mind to kick your ass when we get out of here."

"It is a bit much." Glade said.

"Hey, don't get all pissy just because my mindscape isn't all gloomy and foreboding like the rest of you." Chenzi said.

"And why do I have monkey paws?" Nova yelled. "And cat ears!"

"Well, I at least look normal." Johnny said. Nova huffed because she was the only one who didn't look the way she normally did.

"Looks as though there aren't any daunting challenges." Chenzi said. "So let's just make our way through."

"Yeah, let's get through here as soon as we can." Nova said.

Chenzi's mind was a carnival. Everything was made of popcorn, sugar, chocolate and soda. The entire place had a bubblegum aesthetic with loud cheery music. The maifestation of Chenzi's semblance was just an orange spark of lightning in the shape of a dragon circling around him. Beautiful women with fairy wings danced around singing and acting sexy.

"Deplorable." Nova said.

"I don't know Nova." Johnny blushed. "I kinda like it."

"You would...imagining Prim and me with bikinis back in your mind." Nova pouted.

"You have excellent taste." Chenzi laughed.

"I can't believe you." Prim huffed.

"Getting jealous of my taste in women?" Chenzi teased.

"Ooh, we have guests." A fairy-girl said.

"Would you like something to drink?" Another asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Chenzi took the mug and started drinking it.

"You realize that none of this is real, right?" Prim said.

"It tastes real enough." Chenzi said as he handed it to Prim. Prim took a drink.

"Mmmmmm!" She cheered. "It really does taste good." She started chugging the rest.

"There's plenty more where that came from." A fairy said.

"Come on, stay a while." A red-haired elf girl wearing barely anything said as she grabbed Johnny by the shoulders and started massaging them.

"Hands off!" Nova said.

"Come on Nova...don't be like that." Johnny blushed. "We might as well indulge while we're here."

"Especially after that big fight we just had." Prim said as she chugged down another drink. Glade decided to try it for himself.

"Ah...my favorite." Glade said.

"Ooh...do you have any jelly filled doughnuts?" Prim asked.

"Of course we do." A stunningly handsome man said as he handed her a plate.

"Nice." Prim checked the man out. "Very nice."

"Oh for…" Nova groaned. "Headmaster…?" Suna had wandered off and was observing the carnival games.

"Aw man!" Chenzi said as he stepped into a booth. "I can relive all my favorite video game accomplishments here."

"Chenzi!" Nova shouted.

"Wow, you're really strong." A fairy was feeling up Johnny's muscles.

"Kuso!" Nova snarled.

"Meow!" A small cat purred as it jumped on Nova's shoulders.

"What do you want?" Nova asked. More kittens came to her and started rubbing themselves on her legs. "Must...resist…"

"Meow!" They all whined together.

"Kuso!" Nova lamented. "Why does everything have to be so cutesy?" She scooped up the kittens and rubbed them all over her face. The army of kittens tackled her and ran all around her body, causing uncontrollable laughter.

"This is so much fun." Prim cheered.

"Only the best for you." The waiter said as he handed her another doughnut.

"Here, drink up." A fairy said.

"Well, can't resist such a pretty face when they ask so nicely." Johnny laughed with a flushed face.

Prim took another bite of her doughnut and looked at Johnny. There were women all over her. There were beautiful, idyllic people all over all of them except for Nova who was being swarmed by adorable kittens.

"So...this is the nature of this challenge." Suna said. Prim looked up and seeing the headmaster sipping a cup of coffee.

"Challenge?" Prim said. She looked back at Johnny living it up. A twinge of jealousy sunk into her chest.

"I'd like to take you all home with me!" Nova cooed. "But I gotta get out of here. Johnny, a little help."

"Just five more minutes." Johnny laughed.

"I'm enjoying my time too." Glade said.

Prim turned to see Chenzi playing a video game in a booth. She walked over to him and saw the glazed nostalgic look in his eyes. She saw how much fun everyone was having. This place had everything they wanted. It had everything Chenzi wanted for them.

"I'm sorry." Prim said.

"Did you say something?" Chenzi looked back. Prim punched the screen and shattered it.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you along on my damned foolish idealistic crusade." Prim said.

"What the hell?" Chenzi shouted.

"I'm sorry that you feel so obliged to follow my lead and what I need to do that you had to build this place in your mind just to make due." Prim said.

"My mind?" Chenzi said.

"None of this was real." Prim said. "It's only memory." Prim's head started screaming in pain. "I...I..."

"Prim?" Glade snapped out of his stupor.

"I feel so lightheaded." Prim said.

"Can you all stop tickling me?" Nova said as she shoved a bunch of kittens off of her.

"Nova, do you want to make Pangur jealous?" Prim asked.

"Huh!" Nova looked down. "NO!" She scrambled up. "Kuso...he's probably going to think I left him to spend time with strange cats!"

"Wow she's too easy." Prim giggled. Nova looked at Johnny. "Speaking of easy."

"We're leaving." Nova kicked the harpies away and grabbed Johnny by the arm. "Come on."

"Don't you want to stay?" A woman said.

"Just one more drink." Another said.

"Don't mind if I…" Johnny started. Nova and Prim both slapped him.

"What has gotten into you?" Nova asked.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny said. "I'm just having fun."

"No...making out with me on your couch was fun." Prim said. Nova growled. "Giving everything I had to you was fun. That...was just pitiful."

"Why are you bragging at a time like this?" Nova grabbed Prim's hair.

"Now is not the time to be jealous Nova." Prim said.

"I'm not jealous." Nova claimed. "I just don't like the thought of Johnny being with a spoiled brat like you."

"Keep telling yourself that." Prim teased. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Yeah…" Glade said. "All that's left is Headmaster Suna's mind and I'm sure he's already got his stuff sorted out. Let's end this and go home."

"But will it be home?" Chenzi said.

"It'll be better." Glade said. "All that's here is what you can imagine. What about all the stuff you can't imagine." Glade looked around. "Like what it's actually like to be with someone."

"Wait, what?" Johnny said.

"Damn it you're right." Chenzi groaned.

"Lead the way." Prim said.

They made it past the carnival and through the gate. The next mind was of no surprise to anyone. It was a large expansive desert. Rock formations reached into the sky. Prim, Chenzi, Glade, Johnny and Nova all looked like teenagers now.

"So...this is it." Johnny said.

"This is my mind." Suna said. "Your final challenge is me."

* * *

"I wonder what the Headmaster is calling us in for." Chenzi said in the hour leading up to the incident.

"He said he needed our help with something." Prim said.

"He probably wants us to sub for some classes tomorrow." Nickel said. "It's quite common."

"I don't want to deal with a bunch of snobby kids." Prim said.

"These kids will only be a few years younger than us." Glade said.

"Still." Prim said as she spotted Johnny, Nova and Professor Plum. "Hey Johnny!" She ran forward and hugged him from behind. "What've you been up to all day?"

"None of your business." Nova said.

"I was aiding Johnny with his Lightbringer investigation." Plum said. "Now, these two are going to help me with a little project we're planning. I take it that's why you're here."

"Suna never gave us the details." Prim said.

"Probably better that way." Plum said with a devilish grin. "Well, right this way."

* * *

"I should have known." Johnny said.

"So few things get past you Johnny Clay." Suna said. "I'm surprised you hadn't put it together sooner."

"Put what together?" Nova asked.

"The last challenge, the only one who barely said a word or helped out." Johnny said. "The only one who never once changed his appearance going through all our heads. The only one who didn't fall for any of the pitfalls and always knew how to explain what it is we did to succeed." Johnny said.

"What are you saying?" Nova asked.

"I remember the events leading up to this. Are you really Headmaster Suna...or are you Professor Plum?" Suna knelt down and grabbed a handful of sand.

"I am the Headmaster." Suna said. "And you all volunteered for this exercise."

"So, this was some sort of test?" Glade asked.

"We passed didn't we?" Prim asked.

"The sands of time test many things. You've all seen each other's minds. You've seen your fears, your weaknesses, your vices. You've seen what you see in each other. You've seen enough to change your minds...but have you actually learned anything from it?"

"I have." Prim said.

"Show me." Suna got into a combat stance.

"Headmaster...where's the manifestation of your semblance?" Johnny asked.

"Perceptive as always." Suna said. "But always failing to see what's right below your nose."

"Everyone scatter!" Johnny yelled as the sand beneath them erupted. Prim and Glade didn't make it in time.

"What'll you do?" Suna asked as the sand formed a massive hand and squeezed the twins.

"Let them go!" Chenzi tried kicking Suna in the face but it was blocked by a wall of sand.

"Johnny, what do we do?" Nova asked.

"Even if we had all our weapons and powers, he's a headmaster and wouldn't go down without a fight." Johnny said. "We have to figure out what he's after and pass it."

"Logical summation." Suna said. "But you're thinking of this like any other test when it's not." Sand bullets fired at the duo. Johnny dodged the projectiles and Nova blocked. "I won't lose to a bunch of kids here."

"We're not kids!" Chenzi said with an explosive kick. "We're huntsmen and damned good ones too." He landed a blow to Suna's stomach.

"That's right!" Prim said as she busted out of Suna's attack. "If we can't beat this challenge what hope do we have when something serious does come along?"

"You're just another measuring stick." Glade said. The twins rushed at the headmaster. Both of their blows were blocked by a sand wall but then Johnny landed a kick to his head. The sand curved around Suna and formed a giant sand golem.

"This was never about you." Johnny said. "I will pass and discover the secrets of the Lightbringers." He blasted the golem's legs apart.

"I will become an exceptional huntsman." Glade declared as he blasted the other leg.

"I will grow into a fine man." Chenzi blasted one of the arms.

"I will be the strongest hero." Nova declared as she blasted the other arm. "And I will make him happy." She whispered with a small smile. "Because it's not about me and it's not about you."

"It's about accepting our limits and breaking them." Prim said. "It's about growing up!"

In that instant they all lit up. Prim erupted into a yellow light. Glade was engulfed in a red light. Johnny was engulfed in a white light. Nova fumed with a violet flame. Chenzi sparked with orange lightning. They all changed Suna's perception and evolved accordingly into the outfits and equipment they were more familiar with.

"You know we're strong." Glade said. "That's why we're so strong here." Glade started pummeling through the sand shield. Nova let her energy roar and turned all the sand into brittle glass.

"It's about remembering the past." Nova prepared a fireball.

"And looking at the future!" Johnny prepared a beam of light.

"It's about the bonds that make us stronger." Prim prepared an Arc Cannon.

"It's about friends." Chenzi prepared a Maximum Overdrive.

"It's about family." Glade prepared Orion's Spear.

"It's about becoming the huntsmen we are meant to be!" They all said together.

"And kicking your ass!" Nova added as they all released their attacks.

Suna's defenses crumbled and he was overpowered by their attacks. Everything went white. The world disappeared. As the light faded, they all woke up in Shade's ballroom. Nickel was sitting down with a computer. Professor Plum was watching a clock. The rest were laying down in the same arrangement as their dreamscapes.

"Back so soon?" Professor Plum asked.

"I remember now." Prim scratched her head.

* * *

"I chose the five of you for good reason." Suna said after explaining what they were going to go through. "You're all experienced. You all know each other well enough. Some of you are already introspective. It should be easy."

"We hope to start using this on new teams to build better understanding." Plum said. "We just need to do a trial run before we start using it on inexperienced students."

"Well, anything to help." Johnny said.

"I don't know." Nova said.

"What are you worried about?" Chenzi said. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve. I can already guess what we'll see in your mind."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Nova huffed as she glanced over at Johnny. She was worried about letting Johnny so close to her thoughts.

"I'll be monitoring using my semblance." Professor Plum said. "This mask should aid me in that endeavor."

"I'll be observing you from inside." Suna said. "I will also be evaluating your progress."

"What about Nickel?" Glade asked.

"She'll be my lovely assistant." Plum said.

"I'm immune to the machine since my brain doesn't produce chemicals like yours does." Nickel said.

"Now...like any dream it'll be hard to remember how you got there." Plum said. "But you'll remember the dream for however long you care to."

"That's fine." Chenzi said. "So, let's get this started."

* * *

After recapping their progress in the experiment, they all went their separate ways. That is except Nova and Prim who both climbed up to the top of Shade Academy and gazed down at the city below.

"I can't believe we were only in there for just over an hour." Nova said. "It felt like all day."

"Dreams are like that I guess." Prim said. "Nova…"

"What do you want?" Nova cut her off.

"Let me finish." Prim huffed. "I...I guess we both have high expectations."

"Don't lump me in with you." Nova said.

"You're right….I envy you." Prim admitted. "You're so strong and determined and know exactly what it is you want. Without you...I know I wouldn't have been so willing to accept my fate back there."

"You piss me off with that." Nova said.

"I also know what you're feeling with Johnny." Prim said.

"Shut up."

"I'm not going to rub it in." Prim said. "Because I didn't miss that Johnny had us both in bathing suits. And I didn't miss that when in Chenzi's mind, he got distracted by girls."

"Do you have a point?" Nova asked.

"My point is that you're overcomplicating things with him." Prim said.

"Easy for you to say. You've already slept with him." Nova said.

"I'm saying it because I think it'll help." Prim said.

"And why would you help me?"

"Because Johnny needs to know how you really feel about him." Prim said. "He'll never make a choice so long as you keep your feelings a secret. The only reason why I'm not with him in his bed right now is because he doesn't want to hurt you. But if you don't act I will steal him and he will be happy."

"You're awfully confident." Nova said.

"Call this a rival's promise." Prim said. "I refuse to lose to you in combat or romance. This is my declaration to you. "I will beat you fair and square."

"Brave words from a spoiled brat." Nova laughed.

"They are...because I know we can still be friends." Prim sighed. "Sorry I called you a bitch."

"Sorry I called you a slut." Nova said. "You're...you're alright. You can trust me to have your back when that day comes." Nova grinned. "Hell...I'm liable to take all the glory you're supposed to get." She laughed.

"You wish." Prim smirked.

 **AN: That wraps up this story. I questioned how much I should hammer in the message. Then I got the perfect idea for that final fight from the newest DBZA special. I had to pause I was laughing so hard at the "And killing Santa!" bit.**

 **Next Time: A creeping shadow sets his sights. A powerful ally returns. Johnny Clay is in danger. Can Nova express her true feeling? Will Johnny survive to reciprocate? Or will The Living Shadow have his day?**


	22. The Living Shadow Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: We're getting close to the end of this arc. I can't believe we're already here...even though it's been a few months since the start.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- In the final challenge they went from being perceived as kids to being perceived as full-powered adults by the Headmaster. I don't make these things subtle. Same with Glade using Levi's own attack against him.**

The Living Shadow Part 1

Prim was having a hard time sleeping anymore. Everytime she closed her eyes she could feel the clock ticking down to the time when her true adversaries would appear. These dreams had been recurring since she was first declared the next Guardian. They used to happen every few months and she'd envision the Grimm as an amorphous blob of darkness. Now, her dreams much more frequent and the Grimm were taking the shape of beastly humanoids.

"Young Prim." Abraham's voice cut through the darkness. This was no dream.

"Can't you talk to me when I'm not trying to sleep?" Prim said.

"This is the only way." Abraham said. He was in his usual blue and silver robes. A sword was in one hand and a grinding stone was in another. His single silver eye stared at her while his other eye remained hidden by his eyepatch.

"Let me guess. Our time is short. Monsters are coming. I must fight." It's how these things tended to go.

"Nothing quite so dramatic." Abraham smiled. "We actually have plenty of time."

"That's a first." Prim noted.

"I am here to tell you a little about my eyes, the eyes of your mother which you did not inherit naturally." Abraham said.

"Your eye is a lovely shade of silver." Prim said. "If you're going to brag, I get enough of that from Citrine."

"The eyes themselves never had power." Abraham said. "In my day the Grimm did not fear something so trivial. They did not fear me for my eye, they feared my eye for me."

"When you and your family first slayed the Grimoire." Prim said. "I know all this. Oscar already filled me in on the Argentware legacy."

"Then you'd also know that every molecule of a Grimm is part of a greater whole. And that when a silver eye gazes on them with that light it causes a psychological effect."

"Yes." Prim was growing agitated. "Is there a point to all this?"

"When we first met I said you would not have silver eyes but you would still have my power. The nature of this effect was not just caused through the Grimoire's traumatic experience. During that battle...I cut down and absorbed the essence of Panic."

"Wait, that's what it is? You're turning the Grimm's own power against them?"

"In a manner of speaking yes." Abraham was in good humor. "Now...because of the circumstances that led us together...and the exact nature of your inheritance...you get to actually do something a bit different."

"And what's that?" Prim asked.

"It is time you made a choice no other Guardian has had a chance to make." Abraham said.

* * *

Palette was eating away at a bowl of cereal before he had to go to school. He was wondering what Inkwell had been up to. The ghost had been rather quiet lately. Palette had checked up on him but hadn't found out what the ghost had been doing outside of visiting the friend who's supposed to be helping them.

"Palette, get your backpack, it's time to go." His mother said.

"Okay." Palette said as he dashed into his room.

"Going to school?" Inkwell asked.

"Yeah." Palette said.

"I think I'm going to attend it with you." Inkwell said.

"Really?" Palette blinked. The ghost slithered up his arm and hid under his clothes. He could feel Inkwell crawling through his skin. "Gah...that feels weird."

* * *

"After school...I need your help with something. It's finally time to...recruit the huntsman."

Johnny's day started off with a phone call. There had been a breakthrough in the Lionhead case and he needed to come to the precinct to look through it. Johnny but his jacket on and headed towards the station.

It had been a week since his last mission. The crime rate in Vacuo was starting to decline. Things were looking up the the sunniest of the kingdoms and so much of it was thanks to Team PGNC and their willingness to clean up all the trash that was flooding in from Mistral to escape Nightshade.

"Johnny!" Sun greeted.

"How's it going?" Johnny said as he took a cup of coffee. "I heard there was a breakthrough."

"Not much to write home about." Sun admitted. "Someone dropped a message on my doorstep saying they knew who the Lionhead might be." Sun handed the message to Johnny.

"Johnny Clay, I know you're looking for the Lionhead. I think I can help. Meet me in Dantooine Station at sundown." Johnny read the message.

"The fact they asked for you but delivered it to me is a red flag." Sun said. "Could be another trap from the White Fang."

"It's remote...but a trap won't work without someone like Yuma to evade my vision." Johnny said.

"Only thing around there is residential stuff." Sun noted. "Whoever this is from probably lives in that neighborhood and just picked the nearest landmark."

"Who else knows about this?" Johnny asked.

"Just the two of us." Sun said. "I figured just the two of us should go. Keep it on the downlow until we actually have something a little more tangible."

"And if we get caught in a pickle we can just call Nova." Johnny said.

"My daughter is not some tool for you to use." Sun put on a serious tone.

"Huh?"

"But you're right." Sun lightened up. "I was just teasing a little."

"Alright, well, I'm going to go about my day until we're supposed to meet this person." Johnny said.

* * *

Usually people tried robbing banks at night. Tatsuharu tried robbing it first thing in the morning. Team PNGC happened to be in the area and were giving chase. Prim and Glade followed him through the streets while Nickel and Chenzi took the rooftops to try and corner him.

The thief was fast on his feet, no arguments there. He ran fast as the wind to try to distance himself from the heroes. Nickel managed to flank him and get the drop on him. She kicked him in the face and forced him to drop the bag of money.

"Really dude, how did you think this was going to go?" Prim shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you huntsmen go die in a field full of Grimm already?" Tatsuharu taunted.

"This isn't that kind of story." Glade said. Tatsuharu jumped on his feet. His limbs started spinning like tornadoes.

"It's his semblance." Nickel noted.

"So, he plans on fighting?" Prim asked.

"I don't think so." Nickel said. Tatsuharu jumped in the air. As he cleared the buildings there was a sonic boom. A wall of orange rose petals cut him off and slammed him back down. The new hero landed on top of the thug and bounced her shield off his dome to knock him out.

"Mind if I drop in?" Citrine said.

"Citrine!" Prim gave her sister a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Citrine said as she broke the hug. She held her arms out to Glade. Glade clenched up. "Oh, don't play that macho act on me boy." Citrine pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing in town?" Chenzi asked.

"Did Eiess come with you?" Nickel asked.

"How is Eiess by the way?" Prim asked.

"When did you arrive and how long are you staying?" Glade asked.

"Private security contract. Not exactly the kind of thing I can really talk about openly. Eiess didn't come. She's doing a fantastic job planning the wedding. I arrived this morning and I'm staying for just a few days." Citrine answered all their questions.

"When is the wedding?" Prim asked.

"We're going to have it next winter." Citrine said.

"But that's over a year away." Prim said.

"Yeah, we're taking our time." Citrine laughed. "It's no rush. It's not like we're doing anything differently with ourselves if you know what I mean." Citrine blushed a little. "Besides, it gives everyone a chance to plan accordingly."

"I hear that." Chenzi said.

"Say, I was hoping to see Johnny and Nova while I was in town." Citrine said.

"You're in luck." Glade said. "Johnny is still between missions."

"Nova's been pretty sparse this last week." Chenzi said. "She usually just spends time with her cat."

"Nova got a cat?" Citrine smirked.

"He's quite cute." Chenzi said. "Not that I've been getting closer to Nova just to spend time with the fur-ball." Chenzi said.

"Anyway...so do I get a cut of this dude's bounty or…" Citrine pointed to the unconscious criminal.

"I doubt there's much of a bounty on him." Prim said. "He's just another thug from Mistral who thought he could make it big here in Vacuo outside of Nightshade's reach."

"Which didn't do anything for the White Fang that one time." Nickel said. "So, no idea why they're still coming here."

"Anyway, I'm going to let you cash this clown in." Citrine said. "I'm going to pay Nova a visit. I'll catch you guys later." Citrine burst into petals and disappeared.

"Nice having Citrine back." Glade said.

"Yeah." Prim sighed as she remembered her most recent dream.

* * *

Nova was doing some warm up exercises for her morning routine. Every day that she didn't have something immediate to do in the morning she'd start off her day with squats, pushups and situps. It was a tedious yet easy routine that kept her body and mind sharp. It would also help her get in the mood for breakfast.

Pangur jumped on her stomach while she rested after finishing her sit ups. The cat's soft paws tickled her exposed midriff. Nova rubbed the top of his head and kissed his face. She then gently removed him so she could get up.

"You really did become a cat lady." Citrine's voice surprised Nova and she quickly dropped Pangur. Citrine was sitting in the window sill with an obnoxious smile on her face.

"Welcome back." Nova said. "I take it you're in town for a mission?"

"More or less." Citrine said. "I have some time to kill. I don't have to actually be there until tomorrow morning so I arrived a day early so I could hang out with everybody."

"Don't you have a fiance back in Mantle trying to plan a wedding?" Nova asked.

"We have people for that." Citrine said. "So, how's life?"

"Life is fine." Nova said. "Got my license back after that little meltdown I had. I'm getting along better with your sister. Been kicking metric shitloads of ass."

"Sweet. And Johnny?" Citrine asked. Nova's face went red.

"I've been spending more and more time with him but he seems so distant." Nova said. "He's always thinking about them, the Lightbringers that is." Nova clutched at her sinking heart. "I'm…"

"Still not banging him?" Citrine guessed.

"Citrine!" Nova shouted.

"GIRL!" Citrine clapped. "You have it bad for this boy it's written all over your face."

"Everyone keeps saying that! Yet he still hasn't asked me out or talked to me any different."

"Nova, it sucks but Johnny isn't the kind of guy to just ask a girl out. You gotta put in some effort yourself." Citrine said.

"If he's too dense to notice my feelings…"

"He's not dense." Citrine said. "He's indecisive. Love isn't a logic problem. It's not the sort of thing he can just calculate and make the best decision. Not only that but he's not a mind reader. If he doesn't know you're sure then he's not going to pressure you with a question."

"Why are you lecturing me about my teammate?" Nova said. "What makes you so sure when I'm not?"

"Because unlike you, I've actually been in...romantic engagements...with him." Citrine said.

"Huh?"

"It was Eiess' idea and I still don't know how she convinced Johnny but that's not the point. The point is you have to be emotionally assertive. Bend over and hold the pose until you're sure he's checked you out. Give him a view of your cleavage. Give him a prolonged hug. Grab his butt. Do stuff like that and he'll be putty in your hands."

"I'm not going to do something so embarrassing." Nova protested.

"Then this is going to be a lot harder for you." Citrine retorted. "That's the kind of guy Johnny is."

"Then what do you suppose I do?" Nova said. "Where do I begin?"

"Ask him out for dinner." Citrine said. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"No." Nova said.

"You do now. And Johnny?"

"No."

"See, you're already so close that you know his schedule." Citrine noted. "You'll be in his pants my midnight with my help."

"I'm not a freaking prude!" Nova protested.

"Fine. Fine. You'll have his tongue down your throat by midnight. Is that better?"

"There's no way a dinner date is enough." Nova dodged the question. "We've gone out to eat countless times."

"Well then this'll be different." Citrine said. "Nova, with your permission, I'm going to doll you up."

"You will do no such thing." Nova fumed.

"Then I guess Johnny will always just see you as his best friend." Citrine shrugged.

"Kuso!" Nova shouted. "Fine, but if you make me look like a clown I will burn down your house."

"My house is Schnee Manor." Citrine said.

"I know." Nova warned.

"First thing's first." Citrine said. "Call Johnny and tell him to come here."

"Why?"

"Because you want asking him out to be personal." Citrine said. "Besides, I want to see him."

"Fine." Nova grabbed her scroll and called Johnny. "Hey Johnny."

"What's up?" Johnny answered.

"Are you doing anything right now?" Nova asked.

"Just enjoying a book." Johnny said.

"Well, can you come over?" Nova asked.

"What's up?" Johnny asked again.

"Tell him you want to see him." Citrine whispered. Nova gave her a dirty look.

"I just wanted to hang out for a bit." Nova said.

"Alright, I'll be over in a few minutes." Johnny said.

"Minutes?" Nova repeated.

"I'm not home right now." Johnny laughed. "See you in a bit."

"See you." Nova said as she hung up. Citrine was shaking her head disapprovingly. "What?"

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out with you." Citrine said. "If it's no bother to you." Citrine was mocking her. "If you don't see me it's no big deal. I could always just hang out with someone else. That kind of language is going to keep you in the friendzone."

"You don't expect me to be all like, Johnny I want you here with me right now preferably without your shirt." Nova was half mocking Citrine and half mocking Prim. "And...how did you put it Citrine? Want your tongue down my throat."

"That's too far forward." Citrine said. "Then again my fiance first asked me out by shoving her lips against mine unexpectedly so who am I to judge."

"Then what?" Nova asked.

"You have to make him know that there is no one more valuable than him. You have to make him feel special."

"I already do." Nova said. "And he makes me feel special." Nova sighed. "When I was pushing everyone away he was the one who refused to leave me. He moved in next door. He always tells me everything. He makes me feel like I'm worth a damn even without my Maiden powers."

"Nova, Johnny has been wanting to be with you from the very beginning." Citrine shook her head. "You seriously could have done this anytime since we met him and the result would be the same. He's crazy about you. The times we hang out he's always talking about how amazing you are."

"He did?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Citrine said. "Which reminds me." She pulled out her scroll. "Eiess, baby?"

"Yes sweetie." Eiess answered.

"Okay, we gotta help Nova out. She's asking Johnny out for a big date tonight and I want to give her a bit of a makeover." Eiess snickered. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay with spending some of your money."

"I wouldn't have given you access into my account if I didn't trust your spending habbits." Eiess said. "Send pictures."

"Oh I definitely will." Citrine said. "I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Eiess ended the call. Nova's door clicked open and Johnny walked in.

"Perfect timing." Citrine said. "Johnny!" She jumped into his arms.

"I heard you were in town." Johnny laughed. Nova's face went red as she watched them.

"It's so good to see you again." Citrine said.

"Nova, is this the whole reason why you called me over?" Johnny asked.

"No...baka!" Nova huffed. "I mean...I was wondering if you had any plans tonight."

"Oh...I'm supposed to meet with someone at around 6:30." Johnny said. "VPD stuff. Your dad wanted me to tag along." He didn't miss Nova's frown.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me." Nova stammered.

"Yeah sure." Johnny said. "Vito's?"

"Sure." Nova said.

"I'll meet you up there around...nine." Johnny said.

"Sounds great." Nova perked up.

"Alright, it's a date." Johnny said.

"It is?" Nova gasped. "Yeah, yeah. So...any plans until then?"

"I was just going to go to the gym." Johnny said.

"Oh can I…" Nova started.

"Nova and I were going to have some girl time." Citrine said.

"What are you doing?" Nova whispered.

"Trust me." Citrine whispered back. "Anyway, we're going to head out now. Catch you later."

"See you tonight." Johnny said.

"Yeah." Nova nodded. Citrine gave Johnny another hug and had her face close enough to Johnny's to make Nova a little angry with jealousy. When they were out of earshot of Johnny, Nova let her feelings be known. "If you weren't already engaged to another girl I'd hit you for that."

"I was trying to make you jealous." Citrine said. "It is literally that easy."

"For you maybe." Nova said. "I'm not that kind of person."

* * *

Prim looked in the mirror. She was focusing her attention on her eyes. She was trying to force the power to come out so she'd be used to it. But it wasn't working. It wasn't doing anything but straining her vision.

"Got a date tonight or something?" Glade asked.

"No." Prim sighed.

"Then why have you been hogging the mirror?" Glade asked.

"I don't know." Prim shrugged. "Do you think all this is crazy? All this Guardian business."

"Too many people have confirmed it for it to just be crazy." Glade shrugged. "Is this about what you saw in your mind?"

"No...there's something else...something different."

"Different how?" Glade asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain." Prim said. "Glade...back in the dream world...we managed to combine our powers to an extent we never had before."

"I guess spending time in each other's minds did that." Glade said.

"I want to practice it more." Prim said. "I want to work on our combinations."

"I thought you said it was two difficult and we were better working as a unit rather than a singularity." Glade said.

"I know what I said." Prim covered her right eye. "I...I think we're going to have to be more than that."

"No offense but getting perfectly in sync with you for more than a second is really hard." Glade said. "Our breathing, power output, movements, not to mention the shape of the constructs have to be compatible."

"I bet you have no issue merging with Hina." Prim teased.

"Is that what this is now? I'll have you know we haven't actually attempted that yet. Sky Diamond is still a wild untamed construct. There's no way my Heart's Grow can sync up with it."

"Well, let's spend some time and work on Heart's Dreamer." Prim said. "Or some other combo. It's just something I'm more interested in."

"You're acting weird." Glade said.

"How am I acting weird." Prim said. "I know it's an unusual request but it's not unheard of."

"Is this about Citrine?" Glade asked.

"No, well...probably not. It is something that would impress her but I don't care about that." Prim said. "I just….want to see something."

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Johnny arrived at Dantooine station. He took a deep breath to enhance his perception. He could only sense one person. They were small, likely some kid that had decided to play here after school. But there was also something dark within the building.

"I don't detect an ambush." Johnny said. "But I think there's a Grimm in there."

"In the city?" Sun asked.

"It's not unheard of in other parts of the world." Johnny said. "Ever since Avis Bran was around the Grimm have been popping up all over. There's also a child. I'm going to go ahead and send them your way."

"Alright." Sun said. "Careful now."

"Hey...it's me." Johnny posed.

"True." Sun nodded. "So, what was this about a date with my daughter?"

"She just wanted to get something to eat later. Citrine was there and is probably the one that made it awkward."

"Sure." Sun said.

"I'm going in." Johnny grabbed Amon's Rod and walked into the station. It was dark inside the station, it was practically empty ever since the railroad bypassed it. Now it was just a building freelance business owners used for office space. Johnny quickly located the child, who was crying.

"Why?" Palette cried.

"Are you okay?" Johnny walked up. The dark-haired child looked up at him. "It isn't safe here. You need to leave and go home."

"Are you him?" Palette asked.

"Am I who?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny Clay? The one I heard about." Palette said.

"You know...are you the one I'm supposed to be meeting about Lionhead?" Johnny asked.

"Oh...yeah…" Palette shook his head.

"Why were you crying?" Johnny asked.

"I was here with a friend but he left me all alone." Palette said. Johnny's heart sank.

"I need you to come with me now." Johnny focused on the child. He detected a little bit of fear but nothing that a Grimm would latch onto.

"Why?" Palette asked.

"We have some questions for you." Johnny said. "It's like I said, it's not safe here."

"Why isn't it safe? Aren't you a powerful huntsman?"

"I am but there's…" Johnny started.

"My friend was looking forward to meet you but he's not here right now." Palette said.

"Your friend is gone." Johnny said with a heavy heart.

"But this was all his plan. You were supposed to help him!" Palette yelled.

"Please just calm down." Johnny said. "What does your friend look like?"

"He's...it's hard to explain. You have to see him for yourself. Inkwell where are you!" Palette yelled.

"Please stop…" Johnny couldn't finish his sentence. Black tendrils shot from the shadows towards the boy. Johnny had just enough time to block the attack. The tendrils wrapped around his arm.

"I've been dying to meet you Johnny Clay." The eerie voice said.

"Inkwell!" Palette sounded excited.

"Inkwell?" Johnny asked.

"He's a ghost." Palette said with a bright smile.

"Kid...that's no ghost." Johnny said.

"I guess I can drop the charade." Flask said. "I am the being known as Flask. And now you are mine Johnny Clay."

"Not if I…" Johnny couldn't move. His arm and legs were bound. A white tendril pierced his side, causing him to scream in pain.

"Johnny, what's going on in there?" Sun radioed in. Johnny could feel Flask invading his body. He latched himself onto Johnny's muscles and around his heart.

"Quite the body you have here." Flask said. "Tell the monkey that everything is fine or I'll hurt the child." Flask's voice only echoed in his thoughts.

"I'm okay." Johnny said.

"Now...I do have some information on The Lionhead." Flask said. "He works at a convenience store. Which one you ask? Well, I'll tell you that part later."

"Why should I believe you." Johnny groaned.

"Because you have no other choice." Flask laughed. "I'm going to use the two of you to eliminate all the silver-eyed warriors and those like them. Only then can I be free."

"You won't get away with this." Johnny said. His heart stopped for a second.

"If you protest...I'll squeeze your heart until you're dead." Flask warned. "I wonder how many times you can use Lightbringer Heal before you completely run out of gas." Johnny felt his body tearing itself apart and repairing itself with the secret Lightbringer rite.

"You won't win." Johnny said.

"I already have." Flask laughed. "You were the only one who could detect me. You're the only one who can hear me. All you have to do is think about me and I'll hear your thoughts too. Alas, your body is too strong to completely control. So I'll have to whittle around some of your precious freewill. But I think we should go for now...wouldn't want to be suspicious."

* * *

" _I look like a slut."_ Nova internally screamed. She and Citrine had gone on their shopping spree. Citrine paid for Nova to get her hair trimmed and styled a little bit. She also got a manicure, a pedicure, a new dress that revealed way more than Nova wanted it to and Citrine had applied some subtle touches of makeup to the Faunas face.

"You look beautiful." Citrine said. "If I wasn't already spoken for I'd be swooning right now."

"I feel like a clown." Nova said.

"Johnny will love it!" Citrine gleamed. Nova looked at her exposed thighs, the way the back of the dress clung tightly to her but and how its low cut nearly had her boobs hanging out.

"This is so humiliating." Nova said.

"It's not going to kill you to look a bit sexy." Citrine rolled her eyes.

"A bit? My boobs are hanging out!" Nova said.

"That's the point." Citrine said.

"Why?" Nova's eyes flashed with power.

"Because it's going to get his attention, he's going to have a hard time thinking of anything else and it'll be a piece of cake from there."

"He's seen me in a bathing suit." Nova grumbled, unconvinced.

"Completely different context. The point is that you want Johnny to think you're beautiful. You want him to get all hot and bothered and putting in the work to look hot is a surefire way to do this."

"How would you know?" Nova fumed.

"Because I know what people look for in girls."

"Your only girlfriend literally jumped on you and begged you to go out with her." Nova reminded.

"Still." Citrine brushed her off.

"Can't believe I'm going to Vito's like this. I know people who work at Vito's. They're going to know."

"Yeah, they're also going to know when you two are actually going out." Citrine said. "Hell, this entire apartment complex will probably be able to hear you."

"Citrine!" Nova flicked the Argentware on the forehead.

"Sorry." Citrine said. "I guess I got a little carried away with this." She laughed.

"Anyway, let's go." Nova said.

Citrine walked with Nova to Vito's. They were greeted by Hina, who showed Nova to his seat. She went ahead and ordered drinks for her and her date. Nova didn't typically drink alcohol but she was desperate for anything that would calm her nerves.

"So...finally trying to get with Johnny." Hina teased.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it." Nova said. "I'm having a nervous breakdown as it is."

"You'll be fine." Hina said. "I'll back you up with Johnny acts like an ass."

"Thank you." Nova said.

About five minutes later, just after nine, Johnny arrived. He had questioned why Citrine told him to dress nicely. But one look at Nova nearly tore his heart out of his chest. Or maybe that was still Flask. He had tried different way to purge the Grimm from his body.

"The only way you're getting rid of me is destroying your own body." Flask laughed. "And I don't think you're the suicidal type."

" _Just let me do this._ " Johnny said.

"If you try to warn her or give her a message...I'll possess her and use her instead." Flask warned. "I wonder who's body is more resilient."

" _If you lay a single tendril on her…_ "

"You'll likely already be dead." Flask cut him off.

"Johnny." Hina waved. Nova buried herself in a cartoonishly large glass of wine. Johnny swallowed.

"Just fly casually." Flask said. "She's not on my hit list just yet. She's not the one I want. You have nothing to worry about except your own life."

"Hey." Johnny gulped.

"Hey." Nova said.

"You're acting strange." Flask echoed.

" _Give me a break."_ Johnny hissed.

"Thanks for coming." Nova said.

"You're all….um…"

"Citrine's idea." Nova said.

"If this is embarassing…" Johnny stood up.

"No stay!" Nova grabbed her wrist. "I...want to be here with you." She was leaning over the table, giving Johnny a perfect view at what was barely being concealed. Johnny sat down but that only made it worse.

" _Don't look at her boobs, don't look at her boobs, don't look at her...Damn it_!" Johnny couldn't help but look and the view was causing all the blood to rush to his head. " _I need to let her know that Flask is inside me but all I can think about is getting inside her. Damn it! Please tell me I didn't say out loud. Nothing's changed. Good, it's still an internal monologue."_

" _Is he looking at my boobs?_ " Nova wondered internally. " _It's hard to tell. His face is all red. Is he sick? Wait, is it working? God I hope it's working. Maybe I should lean in for a closer look."_

"Your eyes." Nova said. "I remember how they used to always sparkle."

" _Why is she leaning closer?_ " Johnny was panicking. " _Can she tell something's wrong? Is she getting my signals that Flask is inside me or is she noticing me checking her out? She's smiling? Damn it! That means it's the latter. Why Nova, why do you have to...my God, is she flirting with…."_ At that moment, Johnny remembered all the signs that she was falling for him. He should have done something about it sooner. " _Damn it! I'm flattered but now is not the time. Flask has his claws around my heart, you can't steal it right now!"_

 **AN: I debated where to cut it off and put in the cliffhanger. I figured it was time to wrap up. Lots is going to go down next chapter...including Johnny in more than one definition of the word.**

 **Next Time: Will Johnny be free of Flask's plot? Will Nova's feelings be reciprocated? Will Flask have his day? What is going on with Prim? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	23. The Living Shadow Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: It's officially 2018. I'm starting this year off with a bang. This chapter has a lot going on in it so it might run a bit long. But after this it's going to be the 3-part final confrontation with The Lionhead.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Johnny's got a plan but I have a better plan. It's going to be pretty fun seeing so many things coming together in this chapter. Guest- So much of that dialogue was pre-written months ago with advice from Kitty-Kirishima.**

The Living Shadow Part 2

The date was going well, too well for Johnny's liking. He had thrown her hints that things were different with him. He had used words he'd never use. He had referenced things that never happened. But she still hadn't seemed to catch on. Her mood was obvious. She was loving it. Johnny could practically feel her heart beating faster and faster trying to smother Flask's voice.

"Isn't this precious?" Flask laughed. "The two of you are quite close. Maybe I will eliminate her first. Will that completely destroy you?"

" _I thought you had vowed never to kill again?"_ Johnny recalled.

"That was before I signed another contract with Levi Seerlivey." Flask said. "That's why I have to plan to eradicate all the Argentware. Only then will I truly be free. That leaves Ruby Rose, all five of her kids plus Levi's kid. Speak of the devil." Hina was walking up.

" _Wait, you know?"_ Johnny screamed in his mind.

"Can I get you anything else?" Hina asked.

"Maybe I'll pierce her heart out now." Flask laughed.

"I have to go!" Johnny said. He threw some lien on the table.

"Johnny?" Nova asked.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said. "I can't do this right now." He ran out the door as abruptly as he could.

"Running won't save them." Flask said.

"Johnny!" Nova stood up to chase after him but Hina grabbed her arm.

"Don't seem desperate." Hina whispered. "He probably has something important to do."

"Did I lay it on too thick?" Nova asked.

"Maybe just poor timing." Hina said.

"I just hope it's something professional related." Nova frowned. If it was he would have told her. "I'm going to see my dad."

* * *

Prim sparred with Glade on the rooftop. They only used their humanoid constructs, trying to get perfect reads on each other's movements. Fighting Dreamer was moving at faster speed but Heart's Grow was packing more of a punch. Even so, their actual hand speed was identical. It was a good sign that they were getting closer to their goal.

Both constructs evaporated as they landed punches to their faces. Prim's breath had became labored. They had been going at it for hours. Glade wiped sweat from his face. With a nod they combined their constructs into Heart's Dreamer. This time they managed to sustain it for ten seconds.

"Break time." Prim said.

"I kinda miss training with you." Glade said. "You kinda got lazy after graduation."

"I did not!" Prim dejected.

"This is the first time we've seriously trained since then. Is it because of all the times you've been taken down lately."

"No!" Prim argued. She took a drink of water and walked to the edge of the roof. "I just...want to be ready now more than ever."

"I do too." Glade said. "So...I heard Johnny and Nova had a date tonight."

"What?" Prim said.

"They went to Vito's apparently dressed to the nines." Glade said.

"What the hell?" Prim said. "Citrine!" It clicked in Prim's head. "How could she do that to me? She knows I like Johnny. Sure, I want him to be happy but my own sister playing matchmaker with him and my rival of all people!"

"And here I thought that was part of your reasoning." Glade said with a chuckle. "You're not really over him."

"He was my first actual boyfriend." Prim said. "And we never split on bad terms so yeah. I don't see myself ever dropping the torch I have for him. But if he's going to be with Nova…" Prim groaned in frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to honestly compete with that? I can't even use my usual taunts anymore because of how much the both of us have grown these last few months."

"I'm sure you'll find someone. Even if it takes until you're forty like it did with aunt Yang." Glade said. Prim cursed under her breath at the thought of looking for that long. But even Yang had ended up with someone she had known since she was a teenager.

"It's hopeless!" Prim cried. She looked down to the streets below.

"Well there's better options that jumping off the roof." Glade said. "Hell, with your aura it'd probably hurt the road more than you."

"You have the same amount of aura as me." Prim said.

"Yes, that's why I know you'd just cause a crater." Glade said.

"How would you?"

"Bad landing strategy." Glade said.

"Wow...I never thought about that." Prim said. "I always just created constructs to ease my landing."

"Yeah, my first strategy was created a forcefield around myself." Glade said.

"Yeah, I know." Prim said.

"First time I tried it, I tried doing it at the last second and…"

"Mistimed it." Prim finished his sentence. "You didn't get hurt though. Otherwise I would have heard about it."

"Only thing that hurt was my pride." Glade said.

"That is funny." Prim laughed. She looked down to the street again. A vein throbbed in her head. She felt like she had just been stabbed in the temple. Her eye felt like it was about to pop.

"What's wrong?" Glade asked. Prim was wincing in pain.

"It's…" Prim started. "I'm going to go for a walk." She resigned herself.

"Isn't that Johnny down there?" Glade pointed. Prim looked where he was pointing and nodded.

"Gotta go." Prim said.

"I swear if you're just going to try to steal him last moment…" Glade didn't finish his sentence because Prim was already gone. "You're insufferable sometimes."

* * *

Nova walked to her parents house. The closer she got the more of an emotional wreck she had become. She was taking Johnny's abrupt departure harder than she should. Johnny wasn't answering her texts or calls. Without his assurance Nova was only left with her own doubts.

It was too much. It was too fast. She tried too hard to flirt. She should have never worn such risque clothing. She shouldn't have drank so much wine. She should have toned it down and just be herself. Maybe Citrine was wrong. Maybe Johnny didn't love her like that. Maybe Nova was doomed for the friendzone. Her dress and her actions had made him uncomfortable. Maybe he hated her trying to be like this.

All of those thoughts and possibilities were too much for Nova to handle. By the time she knocked on her father's door she had tears in her eyes. She hadn't even realized it with the makeup Citrine had placed on her face.

"Nova?" Sun answered the door. "What's wrong."

"Daddy." She gave him a hug and started to cry.

"Nova." Citrine's voice came from around the corner. "What did he do?" A white light flashed in her eyes.

"Come on in." Sun said. "Blake, make us some tea!"

"Okay." Blake said in a frenzied voice.

Citrine walked with Nova to the couch and sat down. Nova poured her heart out about how the date seemed to be going well. Then Johnny abruptly left and hasn't responded to any of her plees since.

"It's going to be okay." Citrine assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Nova cried into her hands.

"Are you sure Johnny isn't doing any police work?" Blake asked.

"Not that I know of." Sun said. "I'm going to have to have a talk with him."

"I tried so hard!" Nova said. "I did everything. I took everyone's suggestions. And he just left me."

"I'm going to head out." Citrine said. "I'm going to find him and get some answers."

"I'm coming with you!" Nova pleaded.

"You stay here and recompose yourself." Citrine said. "If this is just a misunderstanding you don't want Johnny feeling overly guilty do you?" Nova shook her head. "Trust me. You and Johnny will be a thing by the end of the night." She gave her friend a bright smile.

"Thank you for everything Citrine." Nova sniffed and wiped her face.

"Now, where would he go?" Citrine said. "I could check the academy. Or his house. Say, where was it that you went earlier?"

"Dantooine station." Sun asked.

"If this is about something that happened earlier tonight...I should start there." Citrine said. "Gah, if only Nephrite was here I'd be able to track him easily. You don't think Chenzi inherited that same skill do you?"

"It's worth a shot." Blake said.

"Alright, I'll be back later." Citrine said. "If I'm not back by midnight, go on home and I'll meet you there."

"Hurry." Nova pleaded.

* * *

Johnny stepped into Dantooine Station. Flask had been asking where he was going. Whatever he was planning it wasn't good. Flask could feel his heartbeat growing more frantic. Johnny wished there was a better way but even thinking about warning someone caused Flask to tear at his insides.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Flask asked.

"What I should have done the second you infected me." Johnny said.

"You wish to purge me from your system? Good luck. I'm not some virus or tumor you can just cut out. I'm a part of you now." Johnny lost control of his arm. His right hand clutched at his throat.

"Is your body really more resilient than mine?" Johnny choked out. "I don't care if I lose decades off of my life."

"We'll see if it'll be so easy." Flask laughed. "What a waste it'll be if you use up your entire lifeforce and I still survive."

"If I use Amon's Light." Johnny grabbed his weapon and opened it up all the way. "You'll be eradicated at the cost of tremendous energy. But I'll survive." Johnny forced his hand to ease up.

"And if you die?"

"So long as you are eradicated I don't care." Johnny said. "I'll gladly sacrifice myself if it means destroying you."

"I've survived so much worse than anything you can throw at me." Flask said. At that moment, Johnny felt another presence.

"No." He gasped.

"And your first victim has come to the slaughter." Flask laughed.

"Johnny?" Prim said.

"Prim! What are you doing here!" Johnny yelled. Prim came out of the shadows.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Prim said. Her eyes squeezed close as if she were in pain. "Johnny...I know you were with Nova tonight."

"Prim, now is not the time or place." Johnny said.

"Then when is?" Prim cried. "Johnny...I might be more playful but I do love you."

"This is precious." Flask hissed. "Your first victim is someone who truly loves you. I can't wait to see the horror in her eyes."

"I know why you didn't go home with her." Prim said. "And I know what I have to do. This is a fortunate circumstance."

"This has nothing to do with you." Johnny said.

"Oh but it does." Flask laughed.

"I think it does." Prim said. "I have become obsessed with a singular desire. I'm fighting it as hard as I can for your sake." Prim stepped forward. "I'm sorry. I need those starry eyes to be mine."

Johnny could see it coming but he couldn't move. Flask had forced his legs to stay as Prim moved in closer. She puckered her lips. Flask moved Johnny's arm to move to her throat. Johnny closed his eyes as Prim opened hers. Then, there was a sharp pain and a scream as Corcea Mors pierced Johnny's chest.

* * *

"What choice are you talking about?" Prim asked. "This is a first. I thought I had no choice."

"It's nothing so important." Abraham said. "Simply put, you're ready and able to gain a power from one of my children. You're already familiar with one of them."

"The power to petrify Grimm." Prim said. "The power we were just talking about."

"It has become natural of all Argentware to have this power." Abraham said. "Citrine has already mastered it and Argent is well beyond his years in tapping into it."

"But Glade and I don't have that natural ability." Prim said. "Are you saying you're going to give it to me?"

"That is one option." Abraham said. "That is the power of the left eye I can give you. The other one, the left eye, is different."

"How so?" Prim asked.

"You are familiar with aura sense, are you not?" Abraham said.

"It's a high level ability only true masters of the soul can use. The only ones I know who have mastered it are Nephrite and Johnny. Nickel, Glade and I are very limited in that regard. My aura sense is limited to just a meter. I use it to improve my defences."

"Well, this ability works similarly." Abraham said. "With this eye, you will be able to detect Grimm."

"With aura sense, Grimm appear as dark blotches." Prim recited.

"With this you'll always be able to tell when a Grimm is near." Abraham said. "You'll be able to track their precise location and when in their presence, your body will act on its own, attacking their weakest spot relentlessly."

"Sounds useful." Prim said.

"The trade off of course is that you won't be able to petrify them the same way those with true silver eyes can."

"I don't need that." Prim said. "Abraham...can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Why not Glade?" The question had been tossing around in Prim's head for years.

"His role is different." Abraham said. "I have seen him. He lacks the charisma to inspire others to follow. Had he been named Guardian instead of you, I fear you would not have supported him the way he has you."

"I see." Prim nodded. "One more thing, a favor...in time...can you give Glade the power that I don't choose?"

"I will do whatever I can to assure the world does not far to darkness." Abraham said. "If I can muster up the power necessary, I will grant him your request."

"Thank you." Prim said. "I'll have the eye of sight. I'll have the one that will allow me to see the Grimm no matter where they hide."

"As you wish...Guardian of Remnant." Abraham bestowed upon her the right eye.

* * *

Johnny winced in pain as Prim quickly pulled her sword out. The wound closed without the aid of Lightbringer heal, a benefit of being stabbed with one of the legendary Blades of Abraham meant only to slay Grimm. But Johnny was still in tremondous pain as Flask freaked out.

"How!" Flask screamed. Prim opened her eyes. Her right eye was silver.

"I see you...Flask!" Prim swung the blade and sliced clean through Johnny's body. The wound closed before Johnny could even register the blow. Then Prim smashed him with a hammer construct. Johnny bounced along the floor and slammed into a wall.

"I guess the gig is up." Johnny smiled. "Flask is inside me!"

"I know." Prim said. "I'm going to cut him out."

"Tough chance!" Flask yelled. He tore through Johnny's flesh to attack Prim with his tendrils. Prim swung her sword with a force great enough to stop their advance long enough for her to block them with a shield construct.

"He's taking over my body." Johnny said.

"So, you can see me but you can't freeze me." Flask unleashed his white tendril from Johnny's mouth. Prim swatted it away with Fighting Dreamer. The construct wrapped the tendril around his arm and pulled on it, pulling Johnny into a closeline.

"Get out!" Prim commanded and she smashed Johnny into the ground and sliced through Flask.

"You'll have to kill him first." Flask taunted. "Can you kill the one you love to destroy me?"

* * *

Citrine was running towards Dantooine Station. It was the first on her list of stops to try and find Johnny. She was getting close to the neighborhood when she spotted Glade walking down the street. Against her better judgement, she decided to stop.

"Glade!" Citrine called.

"Oh...hey Citrine." Glade said.

"Have you seen Johnny come this way?" Citrine asked.

"Actually yes." Glade said. "Prim actually chased after him."

"And you're chasing after her?" Citrine asked.

"No, I'm just walking around." Glade said. "Hina had to work late and went right home to go to sleep."

"Ah, so you have a lot of excess energy to burn." Citrine smiled. Glade's face went red. "I think it's cute that you have a girlfriend here."

"Anyway, why are you looking for Johnny?" Glade asked.

"That jerk just left Nova at Vito's without saying a word." Citrine said.

"What? That is so out of character. Come to think of it, Prim's been acting weird too." Glade said.

"You don't think...oh I swear if he just got Nova's hopes up only to ditch her to screw Prim…" Citrine ranted.

"That is not what's going on." Glade said. "If it was Prim would have bragged about it to me. Plus, she was just ranting and raving about how her chances are basically gone now."

"Well, that's good." Citrine said. "Come with me." Citrine suggested.

"Alright." Glade shrugged.

"We're starting at Dantooine station." Citrine said.

"Why would he be there?" Glade asked as they started picking up their pace.

"Hopefully, Johnny had to leave for a professional reason. He went there to talk to someone earlier tonight."

"This is all weird." Glade said. "First Johnny runs off without saying a word and then Prim runs off. Something is off." At that moment there was a small whistle through the air followed by a blast. "That was Prim's Arc Cannon!"

"I'm going on ahead." Citrine scattered, leaving Glade behind. It only took her a few seconds to make it to the station. Prim was swinging her sword at Johnny and Johnny's body was moving in an unnatural way as tendrils shot from his body.

Prim was swinging at incredible speeds but precise. She was careful to not leave herself open for a single attack. A tendril invaded her blind spot but was caught by Fighting Dreamer. Prim spun around and smacked Johnny with a shield bash. Citrine assessed the situation and waited for a chance to strike. She was relieved that it wasn't Johnny's fault but knowing that something like Flask had infected him was something Citrine did not easily accept.

"This is why I wanted Lionhead to deal with you." Flask said.

"You might as well give up." Prim said. "You have Johnny's body but not his mind."

"Johnny, if you know what's good for you, you'll dodge her attacks." Flask squeezed his heart. Johnny doubled over and Prim slashed through his back and shoulder with a clean swing.

"You haven't noticed yet." Johnny coughed out. Flask forced him to shut up by shooting a tendril out of his throat. Prim grabbed it with Fighting Dreamer and pulled.

"It didn't work last time." Flask said. "You're not pulling me out."

"That's where you're wrong." Prim said. Wire constructs appeared. "I've been slowly using these wires to follow your tendrils all the way into Johnny. I'm going to pull you out all at once!" She began pulling and Flask pulled back. This was Citrine's chance.

"Flask!" She yelled. There was a flash of light from her eyes.

"What!" Flask screamed. His whole body froze as Citrine slammed into Johnny. Between Prim's pull and Citrine's push, Flask was ripped from Johnny's body. Johnny puked a fountain of blood and his body sparked to recover. Flask screamed in frustration as he expanded himself into his true massive form.

* * *

Glade was running towards the station. He could see Citrine's light, which could only mean there were Grimm involved. Glade picked up the pace by using Heart's Grow to launch himself in the air and then throw him to the station. Glade reached incredible speeds as he kept using the construct to throw himself until he crashed through the station window. He spotted Flask facing down Prim, Johnny and Citrine. With one more throw he slammed into Flask.

"So, you're behind this little chase." Glade said as he slammed his spear into the creature.

"Get off me!" Flask exploded in a wave of tendrils. Glade was slammed into the ceiling and then a wall. Citrine flashed her eyes to freeze the tendrils and cut them away. She pulled Glade away from Flask's next attack, which was with his white aura-piercing tendril.

"It's three on one Flask." Prim said. "And you can no longer hide behind Johnny's body."

"It's four on one." Johnny coughed.

"Are you okay?" Prim asked.

"I've been better." Johnny said. "I feel violated."

"You should be feeling ashamed." Citrine said. "Letting a creature like Flask get the drop on you."

"He was with a child before." Johnny said. "I never expected to run into him." Flask fired tendrils at all four of them. Prim and Glade used their constructs to blast them away. Johnny and Citrine dodged.

"Any tips?" Glade said.

"He's blocking himself from my powers." Johnny said. "He must have found a way to cloak himself while he was inside me."

"I don't get it!" Citrine flashed her eyes again. All they could do was stall the tendrils long enough for Prim to hit Flask head-on with Arc Cannon. Glade followed up with Orion's spear but Flask sacrificed a wall of tendrils to redirect it. "You should be completely scared like last time."

"I guess I've evolved past that level of fear." Flask said. "Even with the four of you together…"

"Moon Piercer!" Prim interrupted him with the powerful stab strong enough to break through even the strongest Grimm.

"You bitch stop…" Flask started.

"Moon Slice!" Prim cut him in half.

"Stop interrupting me!" Flask said. Prim jumped in the air and created a spiky-ball and chain construct. Flask tore through it with his white tendril. The extended tendril was vulnerable in its extended state and Citrine swooped in to sever it.

"Now your greatest weapon is done." Citrine said.

"Do you have any idea how long it's going to take to grow another one of those?" Flask hissed. Citrine scattered forward. "Just a second." Citrine barely put on the breaks in time to dodge a fatal blow. Instead, the tendril sliced into her shoulder. It whipped around and scratched her shield before wrapping around her.

Glade opened fire with his spear rifle while Johnny blasted him with his weapon. Flask was forced to let go and Citrine transformed her weapon into a scythe. She hooked The blade into Flask's body and scattered backwards, gutting the Grimm.

"This is the end of you monster." Prim said. She dove in for a overhand strike. Citrine blasted Flask with light. Glade fired another Orion's Spear. Johnny blasted him with a full-powered blast and Prim took care of the rest. "Five blade strike!" She created a wall of blades that eviscerated the Grimm.

Flask began to disintegrate. Citrine sighed in relief. Johnny looked around before giving Prim a thumbs up. Glade folded his spear down and threw his weapons over his back. It looked like it was over. But then Prim quickly turned and fired an energy blast. A much smaller shadow slithered away.

"He's still alive!" Glade said.

"How?" Citrine groaned. "And how can you…"

"TLDR, new eye power." Prim said as she chased after him. The others followed her lead. "He went this way."

"We need to be careful." Johnny said. "Wrong cut and he'll infect you and we'll be back at square one."

"I'm calling for backup." Glade said. "We need to finish this fast."

* * *

Palette sat up in his room playing video games. He didn't care if it was past his bedtime. He was determined to fight the sleep in his eyes and finish this level. His window slid open and Inkwell fell in. Before Palette could even say anything, Inwell latched onto him and covered his body.

"Don't fight it." The creature whispered.

"What is it?" Palette huffed.

"They're coming for me. The huntsman I wanted to help me is trying to destroy me."

"Why?" Palette asked.

"He said that ghosts are an abomination." Flask lied. He forced Palette to sneak outside.

"So, you took the coward's way and got a hostage." Prim said as Palette entered the courtyard.

"So...you really can track me." Flask said. "Very well." Flask shot at Prim. His blow was deflected but he chased directions and blasted the wall. People started looking out the window.

"Everyone stay back!" Prim beamed.

"It's Primrose Arc." One man said.

"She's the one who stopped all those villains." An older woman said.

"Is that some villain she's fighting?" Another asked.

"We'll all be caught in the crossfire!" People started panicking.

"Everyone stay calm." Prim said again.

"They can't help but be afraid." Flask said. "I am the Shadow of the Flask! I am no ordinary villain. I am the legendary Grimm who served Salem during the Grimm War!"

"But you said…" Palette started.

"Hush!" Flask said. His bulbous head hovered above Palette's shoulder.

"A Grimm?"

"How did it get past the city's defences?"

"It can talk! That means it's one of them!"

"Their fear gives me strength." Flask laughed as he attacked again. Prim used Fighting Dreamer to defend herself. The tendrils bent around her and attacked the people in their windows.

As the windows were smashed, Citrine swooped in and sliced the tendrils away. Johnny took a potshot at Flask to gain the monster's attention. Flask slashed at the rooftop he was standing on. Johnny hit the ground where Flask's tendrils were charging to intercept. Prim blocked the attack and started punching the tendrils away with Fighting Dreamer. Nickel and Chenzi joined the fray.

"You two, keep the civilians covered." Prim ordered. "The safer they feel the slower Flask will be able to rebuild his strength."

"It's a lost cause." Flask said. "You wouldn't dare use the kind of attack that can kill me so long as I'm attached to this child."

"He's right." Johnny said. "He's keeping that child alive as a hostage."

"We have to seperate them." Nickel said. She jumped in the air and hacked at various tendrils. She threw her shuriken into the larger ones and started jumping around the courtyard. Meanwhile Chenzi was redirecting the building's power supply to zap incoming appendages.

Nickel barely dodged Flask's white tendril as it scratched her face. Citrine scattered to Nickel's side and threw her towards Flask's center. She pulled on all her strings as Chenzi zapped her. The resulting formation created a lightning cage for the creature.

He was forced to focus all his efforts forward. So he attacked the six huntsmen with a barrage of attacks. Glade pulled out all the stops to keep the tendrils at bay. Citrine could merely block them. Johnny and Chenzi could only dodge. Prim, Glade and Nickel were actually attacking the endless wall of appendages.

"You're pissing me off!" Glade said as Heart's Grow picked up its speed to punch away the appendages. "You use people like puppets and hide behind them. You're the lowliest coward of a Grimm I've ever seen."

"You say coward, I say genius." Flask said. "You'll never beat me like this. Even a Maiden would have trouble stopping me!"

"Prim!" Glade said.

"I know!" Prim said. She combined Fighting Dreamer with Heart's Grow to form Heart's Dreamer. The orange construct blasted away all the tendrils with a single punch. With its second punch it created a wave of air pressure that blasted at Flask. Johnny quickly targeted Flask's head. Citrine flashed her eyes to stun the monster while Johnny fired. It was a bullseye and Flask was ripped from Palette's body. Nickel pulled on her strings to get the child away from the monster.

"Damn you!" Flask said.

"You've said your last words!" Prim said. Heart's Dreamer gathered up energy in its hand. "Orange Crush!" Prim and Glade yelled together as the beam of energy eradicated the Grimm.

"Is he…?" Citrine said.

"He's dead." Prim smiled.

* * *

"So…" Prim started. "What have you learned?" Palette had just shared his side of the story with Prim.

"Don't trust ghosts." Palette sighed.

"I was going to say don't let yourself get taken by a Grimm." Her eyes shot at Johnny, who gave a nervous laugh. "But I guess that works too." Her tone was more solemn, thinking about how much faith she put in ghosts like Abraham. Then again, Flask wasn't actually a ghost so this was different.

"Glade!" Hina called. "I saw the fight from my window. You were all amazing!"

"We...were?" Glade blushed.

"Come on up to my room." Hina said. "I'm sure there's a story there."

"Gladly." Glade said.

"I'm going to tell Suna what happened." Prim said.

"I have some explaining to do." Johnny sighed.

"She's probably back home by now." Citrine said.

"Thanks for the save." Johnny said.

"No problem." Prim said. "Though, it'll cost you." She winked. "I'll decide later."

"Well...Nova might not be happy about what you have in store." Johnny laughed.

"Well...screw her." Prim's tone was playful and suggestive. Johnny nodded his head and left.

He could sense that she was awake. So, he knocked on her door. She slammed it open after only a second and looked at him with such a hurt expression that it made Johnny's heart sink. They stood there silently for a second.

"Nova, I had to...you see Flask was…" Johnny was interrupted by a slap.

"Don't. Make. Excuses." Nova said. "Tell me what you did an I'll be the judge of this." Johnny gave her a cliff notes version of what had happened to him throughout the night.

"I'm sorry." Johnny stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nova asked.

"Because I couldn't...if he got ahold of you...I'd never forgive myself."

"But you told Prim?"

"She followed me. She saw Flask inside of me and confronted me. So yeah...Prim having the ability to detect Grimm...that's a thing now."

"Do you...have any idea what I went through tonight?" Nova asked. Tears started rolling down her face.

"I'll make it up to you I…"

"Four hours!" She said. "Two hours at my dad's and two hours here. All of it spent wondering if you were alright. If we were alright. I damn near cried myself to sleep waiting on you. Do you have any idea...do you have any idea how much I l….how much I….how much you mean to me?"

"I think I'm figuring it out." Johnny said.

"Kuso!" Nova hissed as she rubbed her eyes. "I want to be so mad at you but I can't." Nova put her forehead to his chest. Johnny wrapped his arms around her. Nova looked up into his starry eyes/ "I love you." She whispered. Johnny held her chin up.

"I love you too." Johnny eased her into a soft kiss. Explosions went off in Nova's chest. Johnny felt as if a limitless weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "And tomorrow, I'll do whatever you want. Good night." He stepped from the doorway as it closed. Before he even took another step it swung back open and Nova grabbed his collar.

"How about tonight?" Nova said as she pulled him into her room, into a deep and passionate kiss the likes of which she had never had, and slammed the door behind him.

 **AN: Wow, I bet you guys are going to love this chapter. I certainly do. Plotlines are starting to close around Vacuo as the SS Starry Eyes sets sail and fires off its canons. Next time won't be all fun and games though.**

 **Next Time: The last villain. A mask, a glove, a deadly power. Team PNGC faces a dangerous enemy. A Guardian shall fall.**


	24. The Man in the Lion Mask Part 1

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: It's officially 2018. I'm starting this year off with a bang. This chapter has a lot going on in it so it might run a bit long. But after this it's going to be the 3-part final confrontation with The Lionhead.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I'm just glad I don't really have to do the love triangle thing anymore. Prim and Nova are still going to be rivals but it's going to be more professional than personal. Justsomeguy- Yep. As for Glade, that's something I'm keeping in my back pocket for a while. But it's also why Prim wanted to spend time with Glade last chapter. Cipher96- I didn't even plan to literally start the year off like that. I only write when I feel motivated and it just worked out that way.**

The Man in the Lion Mask Part 1: The Killing Touch

The Lionhead sat behind the counter of the convenience store that he ran. He had bought the shop from the previous owner when he retired after the Grimm War. It got just enough business to turn a profit but also was sparse enough to give The Lionhead the peace and quiet he craved.

The town had started to get less noisy. Flask had been ousted and slain by the heroes he had tried to destroy. The only thing left that irritated the store owner was the heroes. Primrose Arc and her friends had remained insistent on finding him and bringing him to justice. He knew it wouldn't be too long before they managed to find him but when they did...they'd regret ever coming to Vacuo.

"Can you believe this?" A shrill woman was talking on her scroll as she entered the store. One look at her caused Lionhead's veins to start throbbing. She was obviously rich and young and probably thought she ruled the world. "He makes me wait two hours and then is absolutely no help!"

Lionhead tried tuning her out. She was shrieking about some customer service person over the phone. She got her soda and walked up to the counter. She slapped a single lien on the counter and started walking away.

"Ma'am." Lionhead stopped her. "You're half a lien short." She didn't even bother stopping her scroll. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well that's all you're getting." She said. "That's all I have."

"If you get the smaller bottle…"

"I don't want the smaller bottle." She said. "Hang on." She hung up her scroll. "I've had a really rough day! You already overprice your sodas!"

"The prices are determined by the companies."

"Um, at the other store they're only a lien." She said. It was a lie. Lionhead knew he was right. "If you're really going to smart off to me over half a lien I'm going to talk to your manager."

"I'm the owner of this store." Lionhead said.

"Of course!" She yelled. "I should have known that this stupid rampant capitalistic dogma was being perpetuated by an old white man."

"You're the one who is causing problems over half a lien." Lionhead fumed.

"Well, I'm not paying and you'll never see me again." She said. "And I'm going to tell all my friends not to come in here. Because if they do they'll just be supporting the patriarchy. You'll be out of business within a year."

"You're being unreasonably and noisy." Lionhead growled.

"Oh, what's wrong? Your feelings…." He cut her off and grabbed her throat.

"I have no tolerance for people like you." He said. Her face started turning to stone. She was dead within a second. He pulled her over the counter and threw her in the storage closet to be dealt with later. It was his first victim since Prim declared her intention to catch him. With this death, the game would be set afoot.

* * *

Nova's alarm started ringing and Pangur climbed on her side to swat at her face. Nova would have shot up if not for Johnny's arms wrapped around her bare midsection. She grabbed his arm and started pulling herself free. She reached the alarm and turned it off.

"Johnny...time to get up." She whispered.

"Five more minutes." He groaned as he pulled her in tighter.

"I got places to be." Nova said. "And you have to talk to the landlord about moving in."

"Why can't you be the one to move in?" Johnny asked. "You have less stuff."

"It doesn't matter if we can't run it by the landlord." Nova said.

"I wish we could just knock down that wall and have one big apartment." Johnny said.

"I don't think he'd be okay with that." Nova said. "And it doesn't matter who moves in with who, we're going to have my bed."

"It is comfy." Johnny said. "Especially when you're in it." The sentiment caused Nova to smile. But her sense of duty made her smirk.

"I need to get ready!" She forced herself up. The air in the apartment felt chilly on her exposed skin. She had grown too accustomed to melding her body with Johnny's.

"Can we just have a little bit of fun one more time before you leave?" Johnny said.

"I'm freaking serious." Nova stood up and walked over to the bathroom. "It's the end of the semester. I have my annual Maiden meet ups in Vale. And you need to do something because we've barely left that bed in the last two weeks."

"What a fun two weeks it's been too." Johnny stood up and walked over to her. "I'm going to miss you." He said as he moved a strand of hair off her face and wrapped an arm behind her back.

"You'll be fine." Nova rolled her eyes before leaning in to kiss him. "Hmm…" She smiled. "I need a shower." She turned around and wrapped her tail around Johnny's waist, leading him in.

After their shower, Nova frantically threw her outfit on. She was running late and trying to get herself presentable. She quickly brushed her teeth, followed by her hair, which she threw into a ponytail.

"Kuso." She hissed. "I'm going to be late."

"You'll be fine." Johnny said as he took a sip of coffee. "It's not like they're going to leave without you."

"Still, it's bullshit if I make them wait." Nova said as she took his cup and chugged the rest of it down. Johnny handed her her backpack and helped her swing it over her shoulders. He grabbed her right wrist. His fingers gently stroked the sensitive part where the flesh met the metal of her prosthetic.

"I wish I could go with you." Johnny said.

"You have work to do here." Nova said. "You'll be fine without me. Please take care of Pangur while I'm gone."

"I shall continue to spoil your cat rotten." He smirked.

"You better." Nova grabbed Pangur and gave the cat a goodbye kiss. "You behave for daddy now okay." She cooed. "I love you." She handed Pangur to Johnny and leaned in for one last kiss.

"I'll see you when you get back." Johnny said.

"Don't have too much fun without me." Nova said. "And this place better not be a mess when I get back." Nova ran out the door and took off.

"Like I'm the one who's messy." Johnny said. "Other than paperwork my room is always spotless." He was talking to Pangur now. "Well, I guess I should start on my errands."

* * *

Nickel started her morning by putting on a different outfit than she was used to. She put her copper-colored hair in a bun and put makeup on her face. She wore a designer t-shirt and a jean vest and matching pants. She ended off the outfit with a white scarf around her neck.

"Have a date or something?" Chenzi asked.

"No...I'm doing some investigating." Nickel said. "It's come to my attention that most people haven't actually seen my face. It's come in handy for walking around the city's shadier places."

"What are you expecting to find?" Chenzi asked.

"That Palette kid told us that Lionhead works at a convenience store. There's dozens of them throughout the city so I've been systematically visiting them all."

"Sounds like you can use a hand." Chenzi said.

"Well, if you happen to frequent a convenience store, just keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious." Nickel walked into her and Prim's room to get her purse. Prim was sleeping haphazardly on the bed. She had come home late the night before, thoroughly loopy and incredibly drunk.

"What time is it?" Prim groaned.

"Ten in the morning." Nickel said.

"Oh." Prim turned and opened her eyes. "Can you get me an ice-pack?" She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Sure." Nickel ran into the kitchen and grabbed the ice-pack before going back and placing it and a soft towel on Prim's head. "Party too hard last night?"

"I had a good time at least." Prim said. "Hung out with a bunch of soccer players for the Vacuo Raiders. There was one there who was flirting with me." Prim smiled.

"Don't tell me you…" Nickel started.

"I may have made out with him." Prim said. "It doesn't feel like I did anything else." She sniffed her armpit. "Doesn't smell like it either."

"I worry you're going to end up with someone you regret." Nickel said.

"I thought you of all people would trust me." Prim said. Nickel sat on the edge of Prim's bed.

"I do trust you." Nickel said. "Drunk you is another story."

"Drunk Prim is an idiot." Prim said. "Speaking of fun times though, you look really pretty today." Prim sat behind the android and put her arms over the ninja's shoulders.

"It's my disguise." Nickel said.

"Chasing Lionhead still?"

"You should be doing the same."

"If Johnny can't find him there's no way I can." Prim said. "I've been keeping an eye out for any missing persons reports. When we get one we'll head to the Statue Garden for a fight."

"He'll be expecting that." Nickel said.

"It's all we have to go on." Prim said. "He's not exactly jumping on a rooftop and saying: Come get me Prim!"

"I imagine he'd address you as Primrose Arc." Nickel said.

"Probably." Prim smiled. "Stay safe. Oh...and I know he has green eyes and well manicured hands."

"I know." Nickel said. "You did your best to describe him from when he confronted you."

"If only I knew his face." Prim said.

* * *

Hina stopped by a convenience store on her way to work in the morning. It wasn't part of her normal routine but she hadn't been able to get a glass of milk with her breakfast. So, she ran into the convenience store to grab herself a small bottle of the drink.

"That'll be two lien." The clerk said. His nametag said he was the manager, which for a small place like this meant he was in charge.

"Lovely weather we've been having." Hina said as she dug in her purse.

"It's hot, dry and consistent." The Clerk said.

"Yeah I walk past this spot every day on my way to work and yet never step in here." Hina said as she pulled out the lien.

"You work at Vito's don't you?" He said.

"Yeah." Hina nodded. "Have you come in there before?"

"Every once in awhile." He said. "Not often enough for you to pick my face out of a crowd but often enough to recognize you. Then again, I never forget such a pretty face."

"I'm flattered." Hina smiled as she grabbed her milk. "I'm also envious to how you keep this place so clean. I can't even keep my bed straight. My boyfriend always pokes fun at me for how much of a slob I am despite working in a restaurant."

"You have to be meticulous." The man said. "I get a migraine anytime something is so much as out of place."

"Yeah, I wouldn't even notice." Hina said. "Anyway have a nice day." She walked out of the store and towards Vito's. Little did she know the this was the store ran by The Lionhead.

The manager took out the photo that Flask had given him. He understood why the creature wanted Prim and her team, as well as the huntsman Johnny Clay dead. He couldn't figure out why the Grimm had also desired such a young and pretty face to be slain as well. Then again, her boyfriend was Glade Arc, and if the Lionhead was to make them suffer for their interference...then Hina Dufontaine would soon meet her demise.

* * *

Nickel walked into the store just minutes later. She had suspected this could be the one. Flask had been communicating with The Lionhead and this was the closest convenience store to Palette's home. Flask himself would have sought refuge with those of ill will. His Grimm instincts would have likely drawn him to the serial killer. Once there he would have most likely attached himself to Palette for safety. This was Johnny's idea and Nickel went with it.

"Good morning." The Clerk said. This was Nickel's third time in the store but her first time seeing him. From what the other employee said, he must be the manager. This store, a small innocuous place called Go-Mart, only had two people that worked it. The manager and owner, Gelel Thurston, and Pez, the young man who covered for Thurston when he wanted to stay at home.

"Good morning." Nickel responded. She went to the back and reloaded her dust canister. As she walked up to the counter and pulled out her wallet, she quickly scanned the area. Thurston definitely had green, bloodshot eyes. He looked like he could have went with a few more hours of sleep. But his actual presentation was impeccable. There wasn't a single spec of dust anywhere in the store. And his hands were meticulously-manicured.

Nickel turned and grabbed a package of candy for her teammates to buy herself more time. She scanned him and found that he had a considerable aura. She used her sensors to sweep over the store discreetly. It was there that she detected the body he had stashed away.

"Five lien." Thurston said as she placed the stuff on the counter. His eyes bore through her. Had she the capacity, she'd have been sweating. His eyes narrowed as they stared at each other. It wasn't until it had gotten tense that Nickel realized they had been sizing each other up.

"Sorry." She said.

"Have a good day." Thurston said. Nickel had very little doubt that he was the Lionhead. And she also had little doubt that he had suspected her as well. If he knew who she was, and desired to dispose of her, he could have. She needed to take advantage of her fortune and find more evidence.

* * *

"I feel like I barely see Nickel any more." Prim said as her, Glade and Chenzi walked down the street.

"She tends to do her own thing." Glade said.

"Yeah, cleaning up the streets all by herself." Chenzi huffed.

"Well, she only needs to power down for a few hours to recharge so...she has to do something with that energy." Glade shrugged.

"I don't know." Prim said. "You don't think she's found some guy, do you?"

"I don't think Nickel is even capable of having a relationship." Glade said. "And she certainly can't keep secrets from you."

"Don't say stuff like that." Prim said. "Nickel is just as capable of love as the rest of us. Her body might be a bunch of nuts and bolts but her soul is as human as you or me."

"Still...I always figured if she'd fall in love it'd be with you." Chenzi said.

"Just because we were inseparable at Beacon doesn't mean we were in love." Prim rolled her eyes. "She used to follow me like a lost puppy. I had the pleasure of teaching her how social situations worked. She was already stronger than most huntsmen when we met but I got to help form her into the proper woman she is today."

"A lot has changed since then." Glade said. "I never spent that much time with Nickel. So I probably don't register to her the same way you two do"

"Don't sell yourself short." Prim said. "You mean just as much to her as Chenzi does."

"Way to be humble Prim." Chenzi rolled his eyes.

"I'm her best friend." Prim said. "In fact right now she's looking out for me by trying to find Lionhead."

* * *

Nickel had to be sure before she called in the cavalry. She sent Johnny what she had and he was working on getting access to his files. There wasn't anything in his file that raised any flags. Straight A student, moderately wealthy family, no trauma to speak, parents were still alive and living in the city.

His biography didn't read like anything from a villain's story. Even his considerable aura had an explanation. His great-great grandfather was a huntsman who fought in countless battles spanning decades. It made sense for Thurston to be naturally strong for the same reason Prim was.

Nickel watched the store silently, waiting for Thurston to make his move. The manager loaded some stuff into a truck. Nickel grabbed her combat gear from her back and turned invisible. She quietly snuck onto the truck just as it was pulling out of the parking lot.

The truck passed through the city gates and into the desert. A sense of dread crept its way into Nickel's core. When the truck stopped, they were at Statue Garden. Nickel stayed silently as Thurston pulled the body out of the bag. He quickly repositioned the body and froze it piece by piece. This was Nickel's chance. She readied her blade.

"You were a fool for coming here." Lionhead growled. He pounced at her. His hand reached for her face. She barely had time to jump away. Her feet slid in the sand, exposing her position.

"How did you know I was here?" Nickel said.

"I suspected you'd follow me." Lionhead said. "And I know exactly how my truck handles when there's extra baggage in it." He lunged at her again and she ducked under his hand. She spun around and swung her sword at his neck. He leaned to the right to dodge the swipe and spun to hit Nickel with an elbow.

The blow sent Nickel in the air. She fired her shuriken around him and tied him up. She pulled herself to him and landed a pair of kicks, a stab and a diagonal swing before he turned her threads to stone. His semblance followed the strings until it hit her blade. Nickel quickly cut the strings from her sword and backed off.

"You're not going to get away with this." Nickel said.

"You're at a disadvantage." Lionhead said. "I've been trying to sense your aura to find you. You're way too strong to be with the police and too skilled to be just a huntress. You're with her, Team PNGC."

"That's right." Nickel said.

"And have you told them?"

"I named you as a suspect Thurston." Nickel said.

"I see." Lionhead got into a combat stance. "Then I'll make this quick." He dashed forward again. His attack was more accurate than before. Nickel had to vault backwards to keep him from touching her.

She stabbed her sword into the ground and landed a kick to his head. He took the blow and hit her with a palm strike that sent her into a dune. Part of her stomach turned to stone from the blow. She was embedded in the sand. Lionhead slammed his hands on the ground, turning the sand into stone. The sand around Nickel hardened and trapped her. Lionhead lunged at her again, this time landing a glancing blow to her hip as she burst out.

She kicked a pebble into his face. He slammed his hand on the ground again, creating a stone pillar to block her next attack. Nickel sliced through the pillar. She hacked away at it and used the debris as projectiles to tear into Lionhead.

An ascending sword swing caused him to stagger. Nickel twisted her sword to stab at his face. He dove out of the way and the blade slid across his mask, chipping it. Nickel twisted her wrist, ready to hack off his head. He rolled out of the way and grabbed her knee. It froze on contact and he kicked her in the head.

"You're done." Lionhead said.

"You don't get to determine that." Nickel said. She tried stepping forward but couldn't move her leg right.

"I've frozen one of your joints." Lionhead said. Nickel pushed herself forward then her leg snapped off. "Why are you still trying?"

"Because my life...is nothing compared to hers." Nickel said. "I will not let you lay a hand on her. I will not let you get in the way!" She used her good hand to throw herself at him. "I will protect the one I love and I will kill you!"

"Oh." He caught her and slammed her down. "Your compliance...isn't necessary."

Her systems were failing. All the copper and steel and all her mechanical pieces were turning to stone. Her body was freezing and dying. With one last effort she evacuated her core. The last thought she had before going into her coma was of Prim. The Guardian had to live.

"Prim." Was the last word on her lips before her body turned to dust.

"Dying for someone else." Lionhead said. "What a waste. Had they attacked together, they may have stood a chance."

* * *

Prim stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in a towel. Her scroll was buzzing over and over again. Lots of missed calls from everybody. She didn't bother reading the messages because someone was knocking on her door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She started opening the door. "You'd swear something serious must've happened." She opened the door and Johnny was standing there. "Oh...hey…" She smiled and leaned on the door frame.

"Prim…" Johnny's hands were shaking. He was holding something in his hands.

"Come to propose to me?" Prim joked.

"It's not the time for games Prim." Johnny opened his hands. "He got her. That bastard got Nickel." Prim's eyes widened as he handed her Nickel's core. It was still alive, but locked down. "I'll give you a minute."

Prim ran into her room and placed Nickel's core in her pod. She checked her messages. Glade, Chenzi, even Nickel's parents all knew. She threw on some clothes and grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting on the couch, trying to rationalize all this.

"Why?" She started. "Why, when my best friend nearly dies, am I the last one to find out?"

"I messaged all of you at once." Johnny said. "It's only been a half hour."

"What happened?" Prim grabbed her forehead.

"Nickel was investigating a suspect based on the lead Palette gave us." Johnny said. "She must have followed him to Statue Garden. That's where we found them."

"Is her body…?"

"Turned to dust most likely." Johnny said. "There was another, a girl who hasn't been gone long enough to have been declared a missing person. He's getting sloppy and now he knows we're on to him."

"I should have been there!" Prim cried. She put her face into Johnny's chest.

"It's okay...she'll be back on her feet before you know it." Johnny comforted her. "It's not the first time she's ejected her core when she was in a tight spot."

"But every time it's happened she's...it's hard to explain. She loses memories and becomes more distant. It's like she has to relearn all of her emotions. It's heartbreaking."

"Still, we're so close to getting this guy and Nickel gave us the most valuable piece of information before she got...well...you know." Johnny said.

"Who is he?" Prim said. "Who was she following?"

"Prim, Nickel was incredibly strong. If you're going we should go together."

"Just tell me who it is!" She yelled.

"His name is Thurston and he runs a convenience store over in the same neighborhood I do." Johnny said. Prim stood up and grabbed her weapons. "We need a plan."

"Attacking is my plan." Prim said.

"That's an incredibly stupid plan." Johnny said as he grabbed her arm. "We can't just bust into his store and fight him. What if he's…"

"Let me go!" She pulled away from him. "He is not getting away from me this time." Prim stormed out of the building and ran down the street. She knew Johnny would be calling and waiting for backup from Chenzi and Glade. She had to find this Lionhead guy and make him pay before they tried stopping her.

* * *

It didn't take her long to find the store. She had glanced at Nickel's map before and knew which direction she had gone throughout her investigation. She burst into the store. She turned towards the clerk, who was filing his nails. He had green eyes and his name tag said 'Thurston.'

"Can I help you ma'am?" He said. It was his voice. She walked up to him and slammed her hands on the counter.

"You know damn well why I'm here!" She said. Thurston looked at her with his bloodshot green eyes and shook his head.

"So...she managed to give my name and location before she died." He said.

"I'm going to make you regret coming into work today." Prim threatened.

"Pez!" Thurston shouted behind him. "I think someone spilt soda back there."

"I'll get it boss." Pez said as he came out from the back. He was a young dark-skinned man. "Clean enough to lick, that's what I'll make it."

"You don't have to brag everytime." Thurston said. "There's a reason why I keep you around." Pez grabbed a mop and headed towards the soda.

"I know what you're doing." Prim said. "You're using your employee as a hostage."

"Knowing is only half the battle...Guardian." Thurston said. "I knew someone would show up today. But for you to storm in here...that huntress must have meant a lot to you."

"Her name is Nickel." Prim growled.

"Still...my plan is no less effective. You have yet to draw your sword." Thurston pointed out. "If you wish to fight me...let's go somewhere more remote where you don't have to worry about me killing innocent bystandards."

"I'm not going to just fight you." Prim said. "I'm going to kill you."

"Very well." Thurston said. "Pez...I'm leaving early. Whatever happens, do not leave the store unattended until closing time."

"Got it boss." Pez said.

Thurston walked away. Prim followed him, keeping her eyes on his back. As soon as they turned down the street and into a remote alleyway, he grabbed the Lionhead mask and put it on. When he did, Prim unleashed a powerful attack.

"Arc Cannon!" She fired.

"That wasn't very sportsmanlike." Lionhead said. He charged at her and reached for her head. She avoided the attack and countered with a scythe construct to sweep him up. He rolled out of the way of her next attack and countered. Prim dodged the palm strike and started to give ground.

She wasn't willing to test his abilities on the priceless Corcea Mors. Especially since the Blade of Abraham was to be her weapon against the coming Grimm. So she tried staying on the offensive and using her construct weapons. She created an energy sword and swung for his face. He blocked it and followed up the maneuver with a few jabs.

Prim's back hit the wall. She blocked his attack with Fighting Dreamer. The construct gave her just enough time to grab her sword and slice through him. The mystical blade did minimal damage but surprised him enough to leave him open. Fighting Dreamer grabbed him, slammed him into the wall and started wailing on him.

Lionhead grabbed the construct and turned it into stone. He shattered it and launched the projectiles at Prim. She raised her shield to block it. At the last second, Lionhead flexed his aura to turn the stone into dust. The dust created a smokescreen.

Prim extended outwards with her aura. She detected him flanking her left. She moved out of the way so the strike just grazed her. Even a graze was enough to turn a little bit, the size of a bead, into stone.

"I'm just getting started." Prim said.

"As am I." Lionhead said.

"You're going to pay for everything that you've done." Prim said.

"No, you're going to pay for challenging me. I gave you my warning but you couldn't stay away. And now, I'm going to destroy everyone in that photo the little creaton gave me." Lionhead placed his hand on the wall. "And you're going to pay for letting me choose the battlefield."

The walls lit up with glyphs. It was a trap. Prim surrounded herself in aura to block the attack. The walls came alive and bombarded her with brick pillars that warped and stretched to hit her from all angles. Lionhead wasted no time capitalizing. He swept her feet and landed a blow to her chest. Her body became much heavier as the clothing turned to stone.

"That's a nice trick." Prim shattered the top layer of her clothing. She now wore a tank top instead of her usual green summer shirt. "Now here's mine." She jumped in the air and fired cannon constructs. Lionhead dodged the attacks, just as Prim wanted. Fighting Dreamer appeared and threw her like a dart. Lionhead reached out to catch her but then Prim changed her trajectory, just like she had seen Citrine and Nova do countless times, and landed behind him.

She had him dead to rights. She swung an aura blade at his neck. Even if this wasn't the finishing blow, she had the next ten steps already planned. And then she felt her leg get heavy. When Lionhead reached with his right hand to catch her, he reached back with his left hand to prevent this scenario.

"What you did...is a typical huntsman method." Lionhead said as his hand snapped to grab her wrist. She felt it turning to stone. The transformation felt like her body was on fire. "You are incredibly talented." She tried breaking free of his grip with help from Fighting Dreamer. "And you have more composure than I predicted." She broke her stone leggings. "But you simply lack the power to fight me on your own."

"Shut up!" She used Fighting Dreamer to break free, losing her hand, halfway to her elbow, in the process. She lunged at him but was kicked aside.

"I'm going to tell you what I told your friend." Lionhead said. "You should have called for help. Had you fought me together you may have won."

"Why! Won't!" Every word was emphasized with a blow from Fighting Dreamer. "You! Just! Die!" He broke through her attack and grabbed her throat. Her aura shattered as he turned it all to stone.

"Because someone has to down out all this noise and restore order. Someone has to maintain the small, beautiful parts of life while people like you protect the world as a whole." Lionhead said. "Your death brings me no pleasure. I wished you no ill will until you stood in my way."

"Prim!" Glade's voice cut through the alley. Lionhead stopped and ran off.

"You have thirty seconds before she's completely stone." Lionhead said. "Stop me now or have your last words."

"Prim!" Glade, Johnny and Chenzi ran up together.

"Leave...me…" Prim coughed out as her throat closed.

"You're supposed to be the Guardian!" Glade shouted with tears in his eyes. "How could this happen in a place like this to a guy like him?"

"Glade." Johnny grabbed him. "It's too late."

"No it's not." Glade tried prying the stone off her. "Can't you do something?"

"I can try." Johnny touched Prim's head. "Please….take my life force and heal!"

"Johnny." Chenzi protested.

"Better she live than me." Johnny said. Prim and Johnny's bodies began sparking.

"I love you." Prim's voice fell silent but she mouthed the words. "All of you." The sparking stopped. Her body became stone. And the three men were left alone in the alleyway.

"Prim!" Glade's voice reached the heavens.

* * *

Prim woke up in what smelled like heaven. It smelled like heaven, sounded like a giant clock and looked like a dark room. She fully expected to be in Oblivion, where the Guardians go when they die. But this was different.

"Oh my what a terrible fate." A dignified voice said. Sitting in the corner was a man in gold and silver robes. He had a tuft of blonde hair that was completely unkept and beginning to bald in the back.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

"Oh yes, very dead indeed." The man said. His eyes were fixated on a book. "Well, mostly...there's still a chance but...yeah, might as well not hold your breath. By the way, actual cause of death, asphyxiation, terrible way to go."

"Where am I?" Prim asked.

"In the broad sense, Oblivion." He said. "But you're trapped in this tower. If I ventured a guess I'd say my successor trying to use his life force to save you is what brought you here. Trapped with me that is. Like I said there's still a chance but it's not something you can exactly do from this side."

"Who are you?" Prim asked her next question.

"Oh where are my manners?" He set the book down. His eyes were unmistakably silver, perhaps the most starling silver Prim had ever seen. They made Argent's eyes look dull in comparison. "My name is Amond Rhond." He said. "Former Guardian of Knowledge, Arbiter of Truth, and the First Lightbringer."

 **AN: Well, that was incredibly dense. The next two parts will probably be a little lighter. I made it drag on this long because I wanted to give Nickel a fight. In my first draft she just gets ambushed and turned to stone and I thought that was really cheap.**

 **Next Time: Will Nickel recover? Will the Lionhead be stopped? Will Prim make it out of Oblivion? What other schemes does the Lionhead have up his sleeve? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	25. The Man in the Lion Mask Part 2

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: It's officially 2018. I'm starting this year off with a bang. This chapter has a lot going on in it so it might run a bit long. But after this it's going to be the 3-part final confrontation with The Lionhead.**

 **Review Response: Jaqen H'ghar- Well, I've already given Prim an out. That's why I ended the chapter with her. There'll be a lot of her there in this chapter. Kyrogue- His fate will probably not be so dramatic.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Nova left the city for a meeting. Lionhead claimed another victim. Nickel discovered his identity and was nearly killed. Prim confronted the suspect and also met a terrible fate. Now, Glade, Chenzi and Johnny must track his next move before he claims another victim.**

The Man in the Lion Mask Part 2: The First Lightbringer

Glade hadn't left the alleyway. Lionhead had gotten away and he had slain Prim. She was gone. Glade felt like his heart had been ripped in half. He had to keep telling himself that this was all a lie, that it was a dream. That maybe part of her Guardian status meant she couldn't be killed until her job was over, or at least began. He thought that surely if she was really gone Abraham or some other voice from beyond the veil would tell him and have her take her place.

But there was nothing. Just the decaying rhythm of his heart and a gentle desert wind. Police had arrived and set up a crime scene. Sun walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Glade didn't listen to what he said at first.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now." Sun said. "But there's still a fight to win. Don't let her sacrifice amount to nothing."

"Sun is right." A grave voice said. Suna Gull walked up. "Until The Lionhead is dealt with, we can't afford anyone knowing what happened here. There's no need to worry your parents until this fight is over."

"I still can't believe it…" Glade said. "Why her?"

"Because she thought herself the hero." Suna said. "She came here looking for a fight and got more than she expected. I've seen it countless times." Glade's temper flared as he decked the headmaster in the face.

"She's not just some huntsman!" He said. "That's my sister!" He pointed to the stone statue that stood in her place.

"You wanted a rational explanation and I gave it. The truth hurts. Now are you going to sulk or are you going to help us end this madness?" Suna said.

"We have his address." Johnny said. "We should go and investigate."

"If he took down Prim, he's not the kind of opponent any of us should fight alone." Suna said. "Chenzi, Johnny, Sun and Glade go and continue following the trail of breadcrumbs. I will work on getting us more men to sweep the city. Be discreet. And definitely do not tell anyone what's happened."

"Understood sir." Johnny said.

"Yes sir." Chenzi said.

"Glade?" Suna asked. Glade kept his eyes on the statue. "Glade!"

"Fine!" Glade stormed off.

"Thurston lives close by." Johnny said. "Follow me."

* * *

Prim sat across from Amon. So, this was Johnny's predecessor. This was the one who created Johnny's weapon and founded the Lightbringers. So long as Prim somehow made it out of here, this could prove to actually be extremely fortunate.

"I can tell you're wanting some answers." Amon said without looking from his book.

"I guess we'll start with what exactly happened to me." Prim said.

"It's hard to properly quantify since the barrier between Oblivion and Remnant has grown thin." Amon started. "When Gelel Thurston, the man called The Lionhead, grabbed you he turned you into stone."

"But he ran before he was finished." Prim recalled.

"He planted his aura inside of you, much like an aura bomb, and continued the process." Amon said. Before you properly died, Johnus tried transferring his life force to you to heal you with the sacred Lightbringer technique."

"Johnny can actually do that?" Prim was learning stuff already.

"No." Then again, maybe she wasn't learning. "Rather, he doesn't actually know how to do it. I could in my day and no doubt Johnus has read that but to him it's just a story. It was worth shot though."

"It brought me here." Prim guessed.

"When he did that, your souls merged as your soul slipped from Remnant to Oblivion. Because of that, you wound up in my little home instead of with the other proper Guardians." Amon said.

"You mentioned a way out." Prim said.

"It'd have quite the cost." Amon said. "Do you know what this tower is?" Amon asked.

"No." Prim thought for a moment. She recalled everything that she knew about the Lightbringers. "The Tower of Time?" She guessed.

"Well...excellent guess but no." Amon said. He took a piece of paper and began sketching. "I imagine if you were to see it on the outside it'd look like this." He held up the picture. A silver cylinder with runes etched in it.

"Wait, this is Johnny's weapon!" Prim said. "Gah, all this is making my head hurt."

"Precisely. I designed my Rod to be a gateway to Oblivion. I sealed my powers into it on my deathbed. The ritual created this place in Oblivion while the Rod staid in Remnant."

"Okay but why though?" Prim asked.

"Well, as the Guardian of Remnant, you must know about the King's Chart." Amon said.

"It's a parchment that imprisons King somewhere isolated in Oblivion. It was created by Abraham of Argent Way. He feared what would happen to the world should King return in a time after his death where no warrior of equal stature to Abraham existed."

"Precisely." Amon nodded.

"It contains his power. Anyone with his blood can activate it and call on his power to destroy Grimm. It seals them away, as do all Blades of Abraham."

"Very astute." Amon said. "Amon's Rod is basically the same thing only with my power, the ability to banish darkness. Using the level one and two attack, Amon's bolt and Amon's blast respectively…"

"Ego much." Prim muttered.

"They're limitless. They use his aura and can only be maintained for a short time but he'll never need to reload. The other attack is a bit more costly."

"Amon's Light." Prim said.

"By sacrificing his own life force, the currency of the Lightbringers, he can summon my full power. When this happens, I convert his life force into aura and send my power up the tower where it goes and vanquishes darkness wherever Johnus desires."

"I never knew how taxing it was." Prim said. "I guess it explains a lot."

"For your purposes, hypothetically, when he uses Amon's Light again, I could send you up with the light."

"And I'd be back up to Remnant!" Prim said with excitement. "Oh but he never uses that power unless there's no other way. He's smart like that. If only I could…."

"Even more problematic is that you're dead." Amon said. "You'd return to Remnant but you'd be a ghost. You'd only last a few minutes before you completely disappear from Remnant and wake up in Abraham's territory where you belong."

"Gah, I'm back at square one." Prim said. "Well, I guess my next question is, who exactly are you? What are The Lightbringers?"

"That….those are questions I hoped you would not ask. The Lightbringers have changed so much since I first created them. But since you're here and obviously determined...I shall tell you. And maybe in these truths we can find a way to restore you to life."

* * *

Lionhead slipped through the streets until he was in his hideout. This was a second home to him. His usual hideaway was in the comfort of his own basement but that was literally the first place the huntsmen would look for him.

This place was remote. Nobody knew about it except him. He had carved it from solid stone himself. It was a literal man made cave. So, imagine his surprise when he wasn't alone. Standing in the shadows was a woman wearing a White Fang mask.

"So, this is where you hide?" Eve said.

"Why are you here?" Lionhead asked.

"Not even going to ask who I am?" Eve asked.

"I don't care who you are." Lionhead said.

"Well, I know who you are Lionhead." Eve said. "I found this place by chance a few weeks ago. When I saw the mask on the desk I knew whose lair this was and I've been waiting ever since. You're in a tough spot but I can help you...if you help me."

"I have no interest in helping The White Fang." Lionhead said. "You're noisy and leave a mess everywhere."

"But I'm strong." Eve assured. "And right now, you have a lot of powerful people coming after you."

"I've already eliminated Nickel Polendina and Primrose Arc." Lionhead said.

"What?" Eve shook her head. "Well, you might have beaten them but can you beat the rest by yourself. Glade is just as strong as Prim. Johnny is practically invincible, even for your power set. Not to mention that, though she's out of town right now, the Summer Maiden is a friend of theirs too. And that is NOT an opponent you want to fight alone."

"Who said I have to fight?" Lionhead said. "All it takes is a touch. I can eliminate them one by one. I can move, relocate and start back fresh."

"They'll never stop." Eve said. "They're wise to your act. They'll stick together. And Johnny Clay, he has incredible powers of perception. You'd never get close to any of them so long as he's around. That's why you need my help."

"What's in it for you." Lionhead was beginning to become enticed by her offer. She made compelling arguments.

"I want Johnny Clay, Nova Wukong and her family dead. Humiliated...but dead. Their family destroyed mine."

"More names to scratch out." Lionhead shook his head.

"Usually I wouldn't join forces with a human but right now, my master has become laxed. She's content with following Cinder's rule and keeping the Belladonnas alive after everything they've done. It's not too many more. Sun Wukong is washed up and Blake is completely powerless."

"Can you assure me that you are up to the task?"

"I am the strongest fighter in the White Fang." Eve said.

"The strongest lion in a pack of malnourished cubs." Lionhead's insult cut into Eve's pride.

"I'm the best offer you're ever going to get. Unless you have enough money to get help from Cinder Fall and even if you did she'd probably have no desire to help you after you killed the Guardian."

"You make a good point." He held out his hand. "I think we can find good use for each other."

Johnny kicked down the door to Thurston's house. He could tell nobody was home. The entire place was clean. The smell of soap drifted in the air. Much like his store, there wasn't a spec of dust to be found.

"Search for clues." Johnny said. He and Sun headed to the back of the house while Glade and Chenzi checked the front. Johnny have expected the house to be empty and featureless. But it actually looked like an art museum. There were paintings, some pleasant and some eerie, that lined the wall. As someone who could see every detail, Johnny appreciated how every picture was perfectly placed.

"Well, he likes his art." Sun said.

"Considering he actually made Statue Garden…" A thought sent a chill down his spine. "I swear if we find a statue here…"

"You would have already seen them I'm sure." Sun said.

"I don't know." Johnny said. "Since this began, since Nightshade came to Vacuo that one time, I've been doubting my powers. Yuma, Flask, Hue, they've all managed to get the drop on me."

Meanwhile Glade found the door to the basement. He and Chenzi crept down the stairs and turned on the light. There were a few little sculptures organized neatly in various arrangements. There was a workbench against the back wall. A trash can filled with shavings and dust sat next to it.

"Man, I don't like this." Chenzi said.

"Shush." Glade said.

"You don't have to be James Ironwood to know you don't want to fight in a freaking basement." Chenzi said.

"There's nothing here." Glade said. "Just evidence of his hobbies." Glade opened a drawer on the workbench. It was full of sketches, neatly piled together. They were all designs for sculptures. But on top, was a picture. Glade recognized it.

"Isn't that the one that Sura guy took of us?" Chenzi asked.

"There's words on it. I know you are the Lionhead. Kill the people in this picture and your secret will remain safe." Glade read the words.

"This must be what Flask was doing, trying to help eliminate us." Chenzi said. "He must have made the same mistake...well...we did. Going at it alone instead of waiting."

"If he really plans on killing everyone in this picture then that means…" Glade's heart sank as his eyes scanned all the faces in the picture. Many of them weren't even in Vacuo anymore. Citrine and Eiess were in Mantle. Argent was in Vale. Nova, Ruby, Jaune and Gelb were on Patch. Prim was...and Nickel was down for the count which left….

"Oh no." Chenzi said.

"We have to go now!" Glade shouted as he burst up the stairs.

"Glade, what's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"That bastard is going after Hina!" Glade shouted.

* * *

To understand the Lightbringers, one must first understand the events that lead to the Great War. The Kingdom of Mantle, centered in the great city of Atlas, had made great strides to protect themselves from Grimm. They had discovered, or rather made it public knowledge, that the Grimm could sense emotions. It was inconsistent how their senses worked and oftentimes Grimm would outright ignore enticing emotions for whatever reasons. But one thing was for sure, the only way to completely nullify the Grimm was to shut off emotions.

There was a decree proposed by Mantle's King Revali. By degrees, the people willingly gave up their rights, their freedom of expression in exchange for their safety. They widely believed they outgrew the need for such dangerous expressions. Even positive emotions like extreme joy and pride seemed to lure certain kinds of Grimm so even works of art deemed wholesome were destroyed.

The being called Avarice predicted this inevitability and had long since taken measures to horde ancient knowledge for himself. Ozpin, who resided in Vale disapproved of Mantle's actions. Salem, who resided in Vacuo at the time, stayed neutral, expecting this to blow up in Revali's face and give her monstrous opportunities.

Zorrin created a council called the Ministry of Logic to enforce these laws. Eventually, Mistral's King Mipho saw how prosperous and safe Mantle was and opened trade routes with them. Mantle had a caveat with the trade agreement. If Mistral was to trade with them, then they must also enforce the art restrictions.

Mistral didn't take as kindly to this. The Ministry of Logic destroyed numerous temples and silenced opposition. Mistral forced these laws on their territory while ignoring them in the capital. Eventually, Mistral too began to prosper and extend into Vale's territory.

This is when things got messy. The King of Vale was a peaceful man named Hylio. But his chief advisor, and the one who really ran the kingdom, was Ozpin. And Ozpin was not the kind of man who would sway so easily.

Eventually, Mantle completely destroyed the kingdom of Dragna. They eradicated the kingdom for dissenting against Mantle while maintaining borders so close to the northernmost kingdom. Revali feared that should Dragna lure in the Grimm with their foolishness, then Mantle would be put at risk. And so, in a single night, Revali used the Relic of Destruction and lead the campaign through Dragna.

Vacuo stood against him as well. He tried seizing Vacuo's mines, which incited war against the desert kingdom. Meanwhile, Mistral had gone too far in Sanus and declared war on Vale. Vale and Vacuo joined forces against Mistral and Mantle and the Great War officially began.

Alas, even these alliances broke down. Vacuo and Vale were torn apart by Ozpin and Salem's vendetta. Mistral and Mantle were torn apart when Revali discovered that Zorrin could control Grimm and was using them in battle. The Great War went on so long that the kingdoms eventually forgot why they fought. The Guardian of Remnant from that era, managed to lead a small army to destroy the Grimoire in Vacuo, creating an era where the Grimm were a rarity despite the violence. Of course, they resurged as they always do. But by then the War was in its final days.

But as the Great War was officially beginning, Amon Rhond feared what Mantle's policies meant for civilization. He feared what would happen if society as it was, was wiped out. So, he recruited people from various trades and founded the Lightbringers. They were a spark of light against the darkness coming from Mantle.

"That's all we were." Amon finished his tale. "Librarians making sure that the bright and colorful civilization that we loved was not crushed by tyranny."

"That's it?" Prim asked. "Than...what about the dolls? What about Lightbringer Heal?"

"Both products of my friend's abilities." Amon said. "Vladimir Vanderbilt-the engineer. He's the one who made such things possible."

"So, I'm no closer to solving Johnny's problem." Prim sighed.

"I don't know what the organization turned into without a wielder of Amon's Rod. I can only see and know what my wielder sees and knows. But don't lose hope. In my tale there is truth that will help guide Johnny to his next step. But perhaps you should be more worried about your own problems."

"Like how am I going to get out of here." Prim huffed. "I guess my next question is, your silver eyes…"

"Ah, back in those days the Argentware were far more common." Amon said. "Sadly, most of us died in the war. Natural warriors and leaders tend to be placed on the front lines. Not enough of us were up to that task."

"Okay, unimportant question but is Johnny related to you? I mean, his middle name is Amon and…"

"He is distantly related to me yes." Amon laughed.

"Yeesh." Prim said. "That means I'm related to him." Amon laughed.

"Stranger things caused you to exist." Amon laughed. "Did you ever wonder why the Seerliveys and the Arcs have such similar semblances?"

"Oh no…" Prim pieced it together.

"They're both descendents from Gideon and by extension Abraham." Amon said. "The Arcs are just a side branch that lost the silver eye trait thousands of years ago whereas that trait stayed relatively strong in the Seerliveys."

"So my mom is related to my dad?" Prim said in disgust.

"Literal hundreds, no, a thousand generations back." Amon said. "Okay, that might be a bit hyperbolic but it's no more strange than your brother."

"All this genetic stuff makes my head hurt." Prim said. "I wish I knew exactly how long ago Abraham lived. Maybe that would help me piece everything together."

"By my estimates, nearly ten thousand years ago." Amon said. "Though, it could be as recent as six thousand. People were so pisspour at keeping records back then. I mean, the mistranslations in what exists alone...trust me as the founder of the Lightbringers it's way more complicated than anyone actually knows."

"And none of this helps me." Prim said. "I hope Johnny and Glade are doing well without me."

* * *

Hina had been busy all day. It was getting packed at Vito's due to the lunch rush and it being payday for a lot of people. She even heard one couple giving a toast to surviving another week. It was days like this that brought a smile to her face, lots of lien to her pocket, and sores on her feet. She stepped in the back for a quick break and checked her scroll. Good timing, as she just got Glade's text. When she did she went to Vito to ask for the rest of the day off.

"This is a bad situation you found yourself in." Vito said.

"Glade's voice message was serious." Hina said.

"Is he coming here?" Vito asked.

"Of course." Hina nodded.

"Then I can't in good conscious let you leave." Vito winked. "If he's coming after you, then you're much safer here than at your home." He gestured to a group sitting in the corner. "By my count there's half a dozen huntsmen here. Your boyfriend and his friends are coming here. On days like today, my restaurant might be even safer than Shade Academy."

"I understand." Hina said. "I guess asking to go home was kind of dumb."

"Hina, you're like a daughter to me." Vito said. "If you need the rest of the weekend off, if you need to stick with your huntsmen friends until this blows over, I understand."

"Psh." Hina blew him off. "Worst case scenario, Glade stalks around here like a security guard." Hina said as she saw him walking in. "Speaking of which, back to work."

"Hina!" Glade waved. Hina walked up to them and gave Glade a hug.

"You look like shit." Hina joked.

"It's been a bad day." Glade said. He was with Johnny, Chenzi and Sun.

"Where's Prim and Nickel?" Hina asked.

"She's…" Glade clenched his eyes shut.

"Glade." Sun put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember what Suna said."

"I trust Hina." Glade said. "They're gone. Nickel will recover but Prim…"

"Oh my God…" Hina covered her mouth.

"We can't spread panic." Sun said.

"So, stay calm." Hina nodded. "I can do that." She lead them to one of the only free booths left.

The rest of her shift went by smoothly. She had that constant sense of dread welling up inside her. Johnny told her what the guy looked like so she could keep an eye out for him but he never showed up.

"I'll walk you home." Glade said. "I'll also stay the night if that's alright."

"Of course." Hina said.

"I'm going too." Johnny said.

"I'll set up a perimeter." Sun said. "If things start up, we want to keep as many people safe as we can."

Hina, Glade and Johnny walked to Hina's apartment. On their way they passed up the convenience store Hina had visited the day before. Johnny stopped there for a minute and asked the clerk some questions. He walked out a minute later.

"What was that about?" Hina asked.

"Nothing." Johnny sighed. Glade seemed to understand what he was talking about. Based on Glade's reaction, Hina guessed that whatever happened to Prim, happened close by. They arrived at Hina's place a minute later, Johnny gave the all clear and kept walking towards his apartment.

"Can I get you anything?" Hina asked.

"I'm good." Glade said.

"I'm going to get in the shower then." Hina said. "You're welcome to…"

"I'm going to stand guard." Glade said. Hina frowned at the notion. She guessed Chenzi and Johnny would be staying nearby and keeping an eye on the apartment.

Hina walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. What she saw caused her heart to skip a beat and elicit a scream. The pitch black figure had red hair and a matching sword. She quickly lunged from the shadows. Hina blocked the attack with Sky Diamond.

"What?" The assassin growled. Hina's eyes turned silver as Sky Diamond whipped its claw and swatted the assassin through the wall and across the street. She planted her feet on the wall of the next building and launched herself towards Hina. This time, Glade busted in and blocked the sword strike.

"Of all the assholes." Glade groaned. He fired his spear, causing the assassin to back off. Her skin changed color to a more olive-like complexion and then a pale one. "What does the White Fang want Eve?"

"It's not what the White Fang want, it's what we want." Eve said. She swung her blade and it slid across Glade's shield. She maneuvered her body around his defences only to be caught by Heart's Grow.

Glade threw her through the hole in the wall. Hina followed up with a blast from her semblance. Eve sliced through the attack but was hit by Glade's follow up- Orion's spear. She took the momentum of that attack and threw herself onto the roof. Glade and Hina threw each other to follow her.

"I've had a really bad day!" Glade said. "Stand down and I might not put you in a god damn comma!"

"I wasn't expecting the little waitress to be a fighter." Eve said. "Otherwise she'd be dead."

"If I thought she couldn't hold her own for more than a second I'd have joined her." Glade said. "Why are you here?"

"She's here to help me." The grave voice said. He was so fast, Glade barely had time to dodge his swipe and Hina could only block it. Sky Diamond started turning to stone. Glade dashed forward to hit Lionhead but the murderer jumped over his attack and landed next to Eve.

"I offered up my services in exchange for the chance to kill Johnny Clay and Nova Wukong." Eve shrugged. "You guys put him in a bad enough mood to accept."

"He's in a bad mood?" Glade spat. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done."

"You plan on fighting us?" Eve grinned.

"No...I plan to kill you."

"That's what your sister said." Lionhead growled. Glade screamed in anger as Heart's Grow joined his side. "Same words, same result." Glade picked up his speed right as he approached Lionhead's hand. He slid under the killer's touch and slammed Calamum Forti into the Lionhead's gut.

"It's time for the Lion's Head to be severed." Glade said. "Orion's Spear!" He fired the attack at point blank range. Lionhead caught it, turned it into stone and threw it back. Glade blocked it with his shield but was forced to cover his eyes.

He projected his aura to detect the follow up. He barely saw it in time to avoid the attack. Meanwhile, Eve effortlessly hacked through Hina's Sky Diamond. Glade fired a gun construct to force Eve away and in range of Sky Diamond's claws.

Eve slid away from the attacks and fired her gun. All Hina could do was block. Her senses were nowhere near good enough to avoid damage. She was tanking every hit and against a swordsman like Eve it was dangerous. But against Lionhead it would be fatal.

"You're not even as strong as they were." Lionhead said. Glade landed a kick to the top of his head and threw a barrage of jabs with Heart's Grow. Lionhead blocked each blow and tore through Glade's defences. He was too fast for Glade to dodge. Lionhead grabbed Glade's shield and turned it to stone.

At the last second, Glade fired the shield from its grip. Lionhead went flying. Glade fired five cannon constructs simultaneously, forcing Lionhead to use the shield and block. As soon as he did, Glade activated his trap card and blasted the killer with an aura bomb.

"It's over." Glade dove in for a final strike. "Moon Piercer!" Lionhead dodged the attack and grabbed the spear.

"You're even more compossed than she was despite having more recent trauma." Lionhead said. "You Arcs are quite interesting people."

"You have no idea!" Glade shouted as he broke the spear and stabbed the jagged hilt into Lionhead's face. The blow was propelled by Lionhead's aura and mask. Lionhead threw a palm strike, forcing Glade back.

The stone rooftop warped, trapping Glade's foot. Lionhead had manipulated the stone on the roof to be his trap. He rushed Glade and reached for his face. Glade tried busting out but he wasn't going to make it.

"Just like her, you lack the physical ability to stop me!" Lionhead shouted. Just as Glade though he was doomed, an orange streak of lightning flashed in front of him. Chenzi delivered a kick to Lionhead's face. Johnny intercepted an otherwise fatal strike from Eve.

"The cavalry has arrived." Chenzi said.

* * *

"Do you have any ideas of how I can get out of here without dying?" Prim said.

"You're already dead." Amon reminded.

"But I don't have to be." Prim said. "You said earlier that Johnny tried to resurrect me but failed because he didn't know how to actually do it. But you do!" Amon smiled. "But wait, you're already dead." Prim sighed. "You don't have any life force to give."

"Under usual circumstances you would be right." Amon said. "But, I sealed myself away in here before I used up my life force. I must warn you though, I don't know how much life you'll have. Do not ever use Lightbringer Heal after this. You'll live a relatively short life as it is. You can't afford to waste your life force doing what your body can do naturally."

"So then this is my one time 'get out of death for free' card." Prim said.

"If you want to look at it that way." Amon said. "Take a seat across from me." Prim did as he asked. Amon put a hand on her chest causing her to clinch up. "By my power, I add to your life." Red sparks flew from his hand. Prim felt her body increase in weight. She felt her aura again, taking hold and giving her body substance.

"I feel...heavier." Prim said.

"You are alive now." Amon said. "Now all that's left is to wait until Johnus uses Amon's Light."

"Gah, that could take years!" Prim said. "If I'm alive, I'm going to starve to death!"

"You'll die of thirst first." Amon said.

"Come on Johnny." Prim said. "Just use it, just once...for me."

"He can't hear you." Amon said.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Just wait." Amon said. There was a moment of silence between them. "He's fighting the Lionhead now."

* * *

Johnny was doing really well against Eve. Glade and Chenzi were getting nowhere with Lionhead. He was too powerful to be beaten so easily and his ridiculously powerful semblance meant Glade and Chenzi were constantly on the defensive. By all rights, Johnny would be better suited to fight him but Eve was determined to keep them apart.

"Your death will lead to victory for the White Fang." Eve said as she continued to swing her sword. Johnny deflected the strikes with Amon's Rod and kicked her away. Eve fired her gun to hit Chenzi out of the air. She dashed towards Glade and hacked at his constructs.

Lionhead took this chance to eliminate Hina from the equation. Johnny had just enough time to dive in the way of the attack. In that moment, he came up with the most perfectly asinine plan to take down Lionhead before anyone got seriously hurt.

" _You're going to lose a lot of lifeforce doing this."_ Shimmer warned.

" _Want to put a number on that?"_ Johnny asked.

" _Two years."_

" _Two years to ice this guy for good? I'll take it."_ Johnny's torso started turning to stone. Before it could cause serious damage he kicked Lionhead away and towards Eve.

"You didn't have to do that." Hina said. Johnny's body sparked as it broke off the stone chunks and healed.

"Amon's Light!" He fired the blast, hitting both Lionhead and Eve. Eve screamed in pain while Lionhead simply growled. He slammed his hand on the roof and blasted his way out. But in that moment, a beam of light wasn't the only thing that same from the sky.

"Over...and over again…" Lionhead said. As the light faded, Prim stood where the attack had fallen.

"Did you miss me?" Prim asked with a smile.

 **AN: Ah how the tides have turned. Johnny's plan might not have worked but Prim's did. And I'll leave the possibility of Amon himself influencing Johnny's thoughts in that moment up for interpretation.**

 **Next Time: Prim has returned. Is she ready for round two? Is this enough to stop these deadly killer? What is the limit to Lionhead's powers? Find out next time on the stunning conclusion of RWBYond Home: The Villains of Vacuo.**


	26. The Man in the Lion Mask Part 3

RWBYond Home: Villains of Vacuo

 **AN: Well, I was right about one thing. I pretty much have been writing non-stop, only taking small breaks to nap and to watch videos. That's what tends to happen when I'm at the end of an arc. I've spent so long planning out the steps that I get zero writer's block. It happened with RWBYond Vale (the last several chapters rivaled the average RWBYond Home chapter in size) and it's happened with every major story since. This kind of output will probably happen at the end of every arc.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Lionhead isn't that kind of villain. Runelt- that is going to be hanging over Prim's head for a while yet. She does have enough though. I'm not going to just have her randomly drop dead. Nintendoborn- I've been writing nonstop. Glad you enjoyed SS Starry Eyes setting sail.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Prim discovered the origins of the Lightbringers. Lionhead joined forces with Eve Taurus. They attacked Hina but were stopped by Glade. Johnny and Chenzi arrived, as did Prim after Johnny used his most powerful technique.**

The Man in the Lion Mask Part 3: A Quiet Fury on a Quiet Night

"Prim?" Glade dropped to his knees.

"I killed you." Lionhead growled.

"Okay but how?!" Johnny had seen crazy stuff but this defied reason.

"TLDR, Amon's Rod works the same way as the King's Chart. Met the First Lightbringer. He gave me some life force to resurrect me. Had to ride in on his power."

"That's the TLDR version?" Chenzi scratched his head.

"It doesn't matter." Lionhead said. Prim glanced at Eve.

"I'm gone for a day and the White Fang are crusading, while Lionhead is invading." Prim chided. "Thurston, it hasn't even been a day and it feels like...well...even less than that." She looked at Eve. "And uh...I want to say Ead."

"It's Eve!" She swung her sword at Prim's throat. Fighting Dreamer caught the blade and then punched the Faunas in the stomach. "You're not even armed."

"An Arc is never unarmed." Prim said as she created a sword. There was something different about her constructs. They had a fiery white glow they hadn't before. "Speaking of which, where is my sword?"

"Police lockup as evidence." Johnny said.

"Okay, just making sure it didn't turn to stone because Dad would be pissed." Prim laughed.

"That's what you're worried about?" Glade said.

"I feel great." Prim sighed. "Like there was this well of energy boiling up inside me that's been unleashed."

"I can see that." Chenzi said. He jumped up and slammed his hammer towards Lionhead. The killer caught it and activated his semblance. "Figured you'd do that." Chenzi pulled a trigger, stunning the killer with electricity. Glade fired a cannon construct that hit Lionhead in the torso.

* * *

Johnny used Amon's Blast to force Eve to forgo her attack. Eve dodged Johnny's jab but fell into his left hook. She blocked the kick he followed up with but Johnny managed to land an elbow instead.

"Your attacks are light." Eve laughed. "I can't believe you're one of the people giving us so much trouble."

"There's a problem with your analysis." Johnny said. Eve dashed forward and swung her blade. She was skilled, an adept swordsman, but she was too direct. She didn't use dust. She rarely used blade beams. She was all at once the best and worst kind of person for Eve to fight. She was fast and strong, but Johnny was much faster.

"Hold still!" She cursed.

"Story of my life, strong and angry people telling me to hold still." Johnny replied. He ducked under a horizontal sword swing then slid to the right as she followed through with a vertical chop. He pushed himself off with his foot and landed a punch to Eve's face.

Eve staggered to the edge of the roof. Johnny fired a beam of light. Eve jumped out of the way of the blast only to be caught by the claws of Sky Diamond. The claws tightened, squeezing Eve and putting immense pressure on her aura.

"If you think I'm just going to stand idly by you have another thing coming." Hina said. "You mocked Johnny's strength so try mine on for size." Hina's eyes flashed with a brilliant light as she slammed Eve into the roof. In a flash, Johnny was on top of her and putting her in an arm bar.

"Eve Taurus, you are under arrest." Johnny said as he snapped her arm back. Eve's blade fell to the ground. He looked at the other fight. They'd have to go on without him. He had to keep Eve secured and be on hand to cover Hina's weak spots.

"Who has the advantage?" Hina asked.

"It's hard to say at this point." Johnny said. "There is something different about Prim's abilities."

"Stop ignoring me!" Eve said.

"Man you are spoiled." Johnny said. "Or not spoiled enough. You're thirsty for attention." He put a knee to her head. "But you'll never destroy this world we swore to protect. No matter how sharp your blade is you'll never cut the bonds we forged. You want to know why you lost?"

"Shut up!" Eve warned.

"It's because you're an idiot who joined with someone you have no experience fighting with. Plus, you singled out the absolute worst opponent for you. In short, you will never hit me at the level you're at now. You can brag about how tough you are but if you can't even land a hit you'll never win."

"And you said you wanted to kill Nova." Hina said. "You're lucky she's not here." A massive shockwave created a gust of wind that blew through their hair. "What is going on with her powers?"

"I don't know." Johnny said. "It's like a barrier that sealed her powers has begun to break. I wonder...is this the power of the Argentware."

* * *

There was only one thing Glade knew for certain. Someway, somehow, Prim had definitively surpassed him. There was a faint white glow that accompanied her constructs. Her movements were faster, her strikes were more precise and her blows were stronger. She wasn't fighting like she usually did. It was faster, more aggressive. She was trying to overwhelm him. That wasn't her style.

But it was working. Her movements had surpassed Chenzi. Her speed was on par with Nickel's. But it was working. Even fighting alone she was gaining ground. Chenzi and Glade's aid only cemented her blows.

"Prim." Glade said as he sent out Heart's Grow.

"Got it." Prim kept up Fighting Dreamer's barrage. Heart's Grow collided with the construct creating Heart's Dreamer. The orange construct only lasted for one attack before Glade fell out of sync with Prim and the special construct split into the two separate constructs.

But the attack blasted Lionhead across three rooftops. Chenzi chased after him. Prim fired an Arc Cannon to follow Chenzi's advance. Lionhead ducked under Chenzi's hammer but was blasted by Prim's energy beam. The beam of energy broke apart. Prim stretched her hand and solidified the dispirate fragments to wrap Lionhead's hands.

Chenzi landed a thunderous blast to Lionhead's face, breaking his mask to pieces. Glade finally reached Lionhead's position and pummeled him with Heart's Grow. Lionhead broke free from Prim's restraints and reached out for both guys. Prim closed the distance in an instant and forced Lionhead to duck. He landed a glancing blow to her face but without breaking stride she impaled him with a white blade construct.

The blade disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Lionhead dropped to his knees as the wound disappeared. Prim took no time off and hit Lionhead with an overhead strike. Glade followed up with an uppercut from a baton construct. Chenzi hit him next.

"Lotus Palm." He landed the electric palm strike. Prim hit him with a broadsword construct, slamming him to the ground and shattering his aura. She then grabbed him by the throat with Fighting Dreamer.

"Why...why are you so much stronger now?" Lionhead choked out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Prim said. She really hadn't noticed. "It's just as you said before, two of us stood a chance, three of us were enough to kick your ass. But the game is up and you're going to rot behind bars for the rest of your life."

"Ha...do you think that'll make you feel better about your lot in life?" Lionhead asked. "I know what it's like to be part of a legacy, a long line of heroes. All you can hope to do is find something you love and focus on that."

"And if I love fighting creeps like you?" Prim asked.

"And killing people is what brings you joy?" Glade asked the more important question.

"No...all I wanted was to live quietly." Lionhead huffed. "But there's so much noise and pain in this world. I want it to be perfect. All the noisy people gone. Everything perfect like a work of art. Everything neatly in its place."

"That's not up for you to decide." Glade said. "But your place is in prison where you're going to be locked away for the rest of your life."

"If you think I'm going to go to a disgusting place like that then you have another thing coming." Lionhead said. His hand snapped forward towards Prim's face. She quickly bobbed out of the way, summoned a sword construct and sliced his hand off.

"You're right." Prim said. "You're too dangerous to be left alive."

"Prim that's not how we do things!" Glade pleaded. Prim created an axe to hack his head off. He slammed his hand on the ground and detonated the rooftop, causing them all to fall through. Lionhead jumped out and ran off. Glade created a barrier to protect the people in the building from the debris.

"It's alright!" Chenzi said. "Huntsmen business, fighting a villain."

"We're fighting The Lionhead." Prim said.

"Go, I got this." Glade said. Chenzi and Prim jumped back to the rooftop.

"One of you come help me." Hina said. She was holding Eve down. "Johnny went after Lionhead."

"I'll take her in." Chenzi said. "You go." Prim nodded and followed the direction Hina was pointing.

* * *

Johnny was having a hard time keeping up with the injured Lionhead. Johnny was faster on his feet but Lionhead used his powers to bypass barriers and close them up so that Johnny would have to go around. Johnny tried making up for this by firing his weapon but Lionhead was too fast for such direct attacks to work.

He spotted Prim trying to gain ground behind them. But Johnny would have to corner Lionhead in order for Prim to properly close the distance. Lionhead ducked into a sewer and Johnny followed. He slowed his pace so he wouldn't get ambushed. After a minute of jogging he realized that Lionhead wasn't even stopping.

He picked up the pace as he followed Lionhead into the main sewage line that lead outside the city. Lionhead exited the sewer and trekked through the desert. Johnny thought this was his chance to finally catch the killer but Lionhead just created more walls in the sand.

Johnny followed him all the way to the Statue Garden where he finally stopped. Johnny aimed his weapon at Lionhead, expecting a trap. Instead, Lionhead just opened his arms and admired the statues.

"This was my canvas." Lionhead said.

"There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide." Johnny said. "Come in quietly and we'll get you a nice quiet, clean cell."

"No...there is no cell that could hold me." Lionhead said. "Isn't that right?" Prim ran up next to Johnny.

"We're taking you in." Johnny said.

"No...I will become perfectly silent and beautiful." Lionhead said. He put a hand to his heart and activated his semblance.

"This fate is too good for you." Prim said.

"Damn it." Johnny sighed. "I should have known." He withdrew his weapon. "At least we have him." Prim fired a blast that obliterated the concrete.

"He doesn't deserve to be immortalized." Prim said. "What happens when people forget the things he's done? I won't let future generations come here thinking he was worthy of being turned to stone."

"Speaking of which...does this mean we still have your stone body?" Johnny asked.

"You know what, just because only one person was killed by him since we first started chasing him...I'm going to let you have it." Prim winked.

"I don't think Nova is going to like that."

"Then I'll donate it to Shade...or even here. Primrose Arc, the girl who lived and kicked Lionhead's ass." She laughed. "Kinda has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah."

Johnny looked Prim over again. Her aura had calmed. Whatever power had shown itself in that fight had receded. Her aura was stronger. She's likely keep her increased speed and strength but the heat has vanished.

"What is it?" Prim asked.

"Nothing...I guess you just had a temporary boost from riding in on Amon's Light."

"Thank you by the way." Prim blushed. "You didn't know it but that saved me. So did you trying to heal me when I was turning to stone. I'll tell you all about it on the way. I have some great news by the way."

"Can't wait to…" Prim grabbed him and stole a kiss.

"Sorry." She said. "Don't tell Nova I did that. But that's my thank you gift."

"I won't, for my sake." Johnny said.

"Johnny...about this life force thing."

"Something bothering you?" Johnny asked.

"I...I really did die." Prim said. "Amon had to transfer his life force into me and I don't know how long it'll last. I...I'm scared that I'm going to die before I do everything I want to do."

"Don't worry." Johnny said. "I can sense your life force a bit." He assured her. "You've got plenty of time."

"Do I though." Prim said. "If I just sit on my ass I might but we're in a dangerous profession."

"And how is that any different than usual?" Johnny asked. "We live knowing we can die any day but we don't think about it. I didn't think you would dwell on something like that."

"But it's not my time anymore." Prim said. "I'm on borrowed time. But thank you for assuring me that I'll at least live for a while." She gave a soft smile.

* * *

It took an hour for everyone to unwind and debrief all the craziness of that day. Prim took Corcea Mors in her hand and gave it a few swings. Everyone else just drank coffee and chatted about the new status quo. The media was busy reporting Prim's heroism and Lionhead's death.

"Wow...I really feel lighter but stronger." Prim said. "I guess dying and coming back shaves off a few pounds." She slid the sword into its sheath and started feeling herself up. "Nope, still got all the right curves." She threw a wink at Johnny.

"You all deserve a celebration." Suna said.

"Woohoo!" Prim cheered. "I can use a good ole return of Drunk Prim."

"I think we should wait until Nickel recovers." Chenzi said.

"Oh yeah…" Prim sighed. "I know she'll be fine. But it still pisses me off that he managed to get to her."

"Well...you had your revenge." Glade said.

"Did I though?" Prim asked. "I didn't get the satisfaction because he took his own life."

"It doesn't matter how it happened." Suna said. "The important thing is that the people are safe. They feel safer. And in that emotion there is undeniable security."

"You're right." Chenzi said. Prim just nodded. "So, who wants to see if there's still a bar open?"

"Now you're speaking my language." Prim said with a clap of her hands.

* * *

"You did what?" Nova shouted.

"Yep." Johnny laughed.

"I leave for three days and you all kill the Lionhead!" Nova shouted.

"Enough about me, how was your trip."

"Same as always. And don't try getting out of this subject just because I'm pissed. You're not dodging this one."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Johnny said.

"Was he strong?" Nova asked.

"Strong enough to take Nickel down and hold his own against Prim, Glade and Chenzi for a while."

"You're such a coward." Nova mused.

"How so?" Johnny asked. Nova dropped onto his lap and wrapped her tail around his waist.

"You should have left a punk like Eve to Chenzi or Glade." Nova said. "Any one of you could take her down without much of a fuss. I mean, it was only a few months ago that Nightshade absolutely wrecked her."

"Yeah." Johnny said. "It's good to have you back." Johnny wrapped his arms around her. He left out the part where Prim died and came back. Something about that probably would have caused Nova to blow a gasket and ruin this moment.

"I'm glad you're safe by the way." Nova said. "I know he was dangerous." Her tone grew lighter. "Anything else happen while I was gone?"

"Pangur was a well-behaved child. Not going to lie, he might prefer me now."

"Whatever!" Nova said. "Pangur, come to mommy."

"Come on Pangur." Johnny tapped the cushion to his right. Pangur just stared at them, turned around and walked away. "Fine we don't want you anyway." Nova lightly and comedically slapped him.

"Don't say that, you'll hurt his feelings." Nova stood up and walked to him.

"Still a cat."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't understand our language." Nova said as she picked up her baby.

"Oh he knows, he probably prefers it without you smothering him."

"Whatever. Look at that face!" Nova showed him off. "He loves being holded."

"What is it about that cat that turns you into such a child?" Johnny smiled.

"He's my baby." Nova said. "Come here Pangur. Johnny's just jealous that I give you all the attention and loving first. He doesn't like being in second place like that."

"Oh don't even pretend that's what this is about." Johnny said.

"Fine, if you're really not jealous…" Nova set Pangur on the couch and crawled onto Johnny's lap. "Then I guess after everything you've been through you deserve some alone time with me."

"Unlike you I don't care if the cat watches." Johnny wrapped her arms around her again and kissed her neck. This elicited a giggle from her.

"I went so long without anything like this." Nova laughed. "Now I can't get enough."

"Neither can I." With that, Johnny pulled her into a passionate kiss and laid her on the couch. "I love you."

"I love you so much more." Nova claimed.

"Ok, I guess we're doing this now."

"I'm serious." Nova said. "I can't think of anyone I could possibly love as much as you. You at least have options. You love me more than you do anyone else but I love you more than most people can love anyone."

"Well, it's not a competition." Johnny said. "But I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

"That's the spirit." Nova giggled and blushed.

* * *

Blake set the sausage and eggs on the table and took a seat. Sun thanked her with a gentle kiss before he sat down. They had gotten used to spending their breakfasts alone together. Blake dug in but Sun was oboviously not feeling it.

"Something wrong?" Blake asked.

"It's just...I wish I could have helped more." Sun said.

"You were doing your job." Blake said. "This isn't our fight any more. I've long since handed everything off to the next generation. So has Jaune, Weiss, Nora and even Ruby."

"All out of necessity." Sun said. "You can't walk without your mechanical leg brace. Ruby can barely use her aura. Jaune, Weiss and Nora all have different responsibilities now. I'm still able to fight so it was hard to stand back and let Johnny and Prim handle everything."

"The important thing is that nobody was seriously hurt last night." Blake said.

"You're right." Sun said. "We're just getting old."

"I know it's hard for you. Unlike us, you never had your face broadcasted everywhere as a war hero. You never got the same level of exposure despite being right by my side so many times." Blake grabbed his hand. "We had our happily ever after now let's just live it."

"And if something bigger comes?" Sun asked.

"We'll do what we always do. We'll do whatever we can. Whatever they need." Blake sighed. "And right now, I think our daughter can use a little time alone with her boyfriend."

"As much as I'm glad they're together I am not looking forward to being a grandfather one day." Sun laughed.

"Now you sound like your dad." Blake laughed. "I'm glad there's someone out there who can make Nova smile and happy just to exist. Lord knows I could never do that for her."

"You always did what you felt was right." Sun said. "I think Nova understands that much. Even if she still resents you for it."

* * *

Systems were coming back online for Nickel. She looked around and examined her surroundings. She was in the science wing of Shade Academy. Her team and her family, sans Helios, were crowded around her.

"You're awake!" Prim cheered as she pulled Nickel an in embrace.

"What happened?" Nickel asked.

"What's the last thing you remember." Her father-Rubrum Snappes- asked.

"I was going to sleep." Nickel said.

"What were you planning on doing when you woke up?" Penny asked.

"I was planning on investigating a certain convenience store." Nickel said slowly. "I...I did...didn't I?"

"Nearly gave me a damn heart attack." Prim said. "He got you. But we got him."

"How long was I out?" Nickel asked.

"A week." Glade said.

"Did...anyone else get hurt?" Nickel asked.

"Well...I might have died...but I got better." Prim said.

"Is that a joke?" Nickel asked. "I...don't think I recall how jokes work."

"Boy do I have a story for you." Prim laughed.

Prim filled Nickel in on everything that had happened since she got knocked out. A lot happened in just the day after Nickel was taken down. Nickel just wished she could do more. She couldn't describe this feeling. She just wanted to descend into the darkness and give Prim less to worry about and kill anything that so much as thought about coming for her.

* * *

Suna sat in his office. He read all the reports that the various huntsmen turned in. He looked through all the results of the semester's finals. It was a good year for Vacuo. Things were looking up. Johnny's report was most encouraging. There was a power inside Prim that was beginning to be tapped. And it looked to be a valuable asset against the coming darkness.

His scroll buzzed. There was a message from Neptune. He opened it up to see what his colleague had decided to send him. It was most likely relaying information from Professor Lionheart about Haven's mid-term exams.

"Message from Nightshade: Rat in the Lion's Den. Mean anything to you?" The message read.

Suna sighed and replied. It didn't. Nightshade was not someone Suna liked working with but the former Lightbringer got results. It was his knack for being a teacher that lead to riddles like this. Suna was just as guilty of riddles in usual circumstances. But this wasn't a school exam. Nightshade really shouldn't be so obtuse with his information.

If Suna had to venture a guess, it would mean that someone within the higher ups of the huntsmen was feeding information to would-be threats. The important question was who and why. The only troublemakers that weren't just two-bit crooks were The White Fang and the Chaos Syndicate and neither one of them seemed to be gaining ground. What could Nightshade be after and why deliver a message like that?

* * *

Ruby waited with her husband and youngest son. Argent was coming home after his latest semester at Beacon. And he was bringing his whole team to visit since all three girls were local to Vale. They arrived at Patch right on time.

Ruby thought Argent's team was cute. He was the only boy with three girls in team SPRA- pronounced spray. All three girls had eyes that matched their hair color and wore outfits comprised primarily of that same color.

Sumire Mauve, the bashful and frantic team leader had a purple color scheme. Paris Wrinkle, the stuck up one who couldn't help but remind Ruby of Nova, had long black hair. Russet Sheen, the overly eager instigator of the group had orange hair and fox ears atop her head.

"Hey girls!" Ruby waved.

"Hello!" Russet waved.

"Did you all have a fun semester?" Ruby asked.

"School isn't supposed to be fun." Paris said.

"It was a blast!" Russet said.

"Um…" Sumire blushed. Argent simply shrugged.

"Well, I baked cookies." Ruby said. "So follow me." She lead the way. Jaune slipped in the back to walk next to Argent.

"So bud…" Jaune started. "Which of these girls do you...you know...like?"

"Huh?" Argent blinked. "They're all my friends."

"You're hopeless." Jaune muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Argent asked innocently.

"It's nothing." Jaune said. When they reached the house, Russet grabbed Argent by the wrist.

"Come on, show me to your room!" She commanded as she dragged Argent in. Paris scoffed at the action and Sumire looked down to the ground with a heartbroken blush. Ruby urged them forward and joined her husband.

"You don't think…?" Ruby started.

"That boy does not have the social skills for that sort of thing." Jaune shook his head.

* * *

There was a question burning in Eiess' mind that she desperately wanted to wait until after the wedding to ask. But cuddling up with Citrine at night the question wouldn't leave her mind. She checked to see if her fiance was still awake. After seeing Citrine blink, Eiess decided to bring it up.

"Citrine?" Eiess started.

"Yeah?" Citrine responded.

"I need to get this question off my chest. Even though I really wanted to wait until after our wedding. But that's a year away and I can't wait that long."

"Out with it." Citrine laughed.

"What are we going to do about kids?"

"Do you want kids?" Citrine asked.

"Yes." Eiess said. "I want to have kids. I want you to have kids. I want us both to be parents."

"Well then, after a while we'll do something about it. We'll see our options and act accordingly." Citrine said.

"Alright. Good enough for now."

"I think it's cute that you have baby blues." Citrine said as she turned to face Eiess.

"I guess it's natural when you and your partner both have some serious legacies to live up to." Eiess said.

* * *

So, there they were enjoying a meal at Vito's. They were all together but Glade's time was being hogged by Hina. Prim was getting drunk and obnoxious. Nickel and Johnny had to keep her from getting in a potentially property breaking arm wrestling match with Nova.

"I'm glad we can all have fun like this." Hina said. "I imagine it's not something you'll be able to do forever."

"No, no it is not." Glade said. "But you don't have to worry about stuff like that."

"If something is really coming and silver-eyed warriors are the best to fight against it then I want to fight alongside you." Hina said.

"If you feel so inclined but your place is here. Defend this." He pointed to how much fun everyone was having. "Protect places like this where we can all gather after our battles."

"Places like this." Hina repeated. "What's going to happen to you guys now? Now that you don't have to stay here to search for Lionhead I'd imagine you all have plans."

"Well, we'll see what happens." Glade said. At that moment Prim tripped and fell into Johnny's arms with a laughing fit. Nova grabbed the redhead by the collar and slammed her into a chair. "I'd imagine Prim doesn't want to leave this town so neither do I."

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect you to." Hina smiled. "By the way, you know that thing you and Prim do, I wonder if we could try it."

"You don't have the control necessary for that. Prim and I have a hard enough time doing it and we're twins."

"Still, it'd be worth a shot." Hina said. "We could call it Heart's Diamond. Sounds pretty cool right?"

"It sounds wonderful." Glade smiled as he put an arm around her. "I'm really glad I managed to meet someone like you."

"I'm glad someone like you came into my life." Hina pulled him into a loving kiss. Prim called for a toast and everyone cheered as they slammed their drinks into each other's again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of Oblivion, something was stirring. A Masked Man looked onward to the island of Murus, the home of Cinder Fall. It would be foolish to confront such a powerful sorceress directly. Trying to fight the Fall Maiden and wielder of the Relic of Destruction with anything short of an army was a fool's errand.

Still The Masked Man had business to conduct in this particular Grimm pool. He tried dipping a hand into the pool but was blocked by a mystical glyph barrier. The barrier froze his hand. He had to use considerable effort to pull it back before the glyph froze his entire body from the inside out.

"So…" He said. "You were killed by the heiress. What a troublesome team they turned out to be. They even managed to lock you away in here."

He squeezed his hand. Red runes appeared on his hand, arms and back. He slammed his hand to the glyph again and begin to undo it. The white glyph began to turn a pitch black and disintegrate.

"You once held the soul of Emerald Sustrai, a woman who still lives." The Masked Man said. "That makes my job easier but your job harder. But that was thirty years ago."

When the barrier broke, the pool turned red. Lightning struck in the distance. The Masked Man used his power to summon the terrible beast. The symbol of Truth, the symbol once used by Salem and Avarice, appeared on the ground encircling them.

"Now is the time to strike back with all your might conjuror of fright. RISE! Grimm of Fear! Rise! PANIC!"

The glyph shattered and the pool blew up in a burst of energy. A clawed hand broke through the surface. As its claws receded and turned more human-like, it grabbed the edge of the pool. She raised her head out. Her yellow eyes sparked with a powerful light. Then she screamed. She let out a ferocious war as her body reconstituted. She screamed, and this entire corner of Oblivion was overcome with the purest form of terror imaginable.

 **AN: End of the arc and you know what that means. Here's a special preview at what's down in the next 26 chapters: Mayhem in Mistral.**

 **Fairbanks: Should we call a huntsman?**

 **Nightshade: No, what we need is The Guardian.**

 **Johnny: If he wants you to meet with him then we're coming too.**

 **Lionheart: Welcome to Haven. I hope the journey was safe.**

 **Chenzi: I'm just glad to be in a more agreeable climate.**

 **Hina: I wish I could go with you.**

 **Glade: I'll be back as soon as this is all over.**

 **Johnny: You're not hiding everything from me any more Mr. Aldrich.**

 **Nightshade: And what is it do you think I'm hiding from you.**

 **Kurome: Shiro was our teammate. We should be the one to bring him down.**

 **Prim: We're standing in the middle of the cultural capital of the world and you're all bored?**

 **Glade: Between Nightshade, the police, and all the huntsmen running around there's not much left for us to do.**

 **Chenzi: Are you okay?**

 **Nickel: I'll be fine!**

 **Verdant: It is so good to see you again Nova!**

 **Nova: Likewise.**

 **Ariadne: Team JANS is back together!**

 **Scott: Following another Rose into a damned foolish idealistic crusade I see.**

 **Nova: You say that as if all that business with Cipher wasn't partially my idea.**

 **Yang: Who the hell are you?**

 **Masked Man: Knowing who I am will not help you stop me.**

 **Abraham: Breathe, take in the world around you. What is it you see?**

 **Crocea Mors is lifted and clears a batch of storm clouds. A teenage Prim gets in her combat stance as she trains how to use her weapon. Ruby drops down and blasts the rest of the clouds away. Ruby and Prim join hands.**

 **Present Day Prim sparks with power as she punches through the Veil and rises from Oblivion.**

 **In the middle of the day, Johnny stands on the edge of a building in Mistral. An old Lightbringer journal sits in his hand. At night, Nightshade stares at the street from the opposing building. Margot looks back at the men with a concerned look.**

 **Chenzi slowly turns with a disperate look. Glade stares determinately at the same direction. They're both staring at Nickel's back. Nickel's eyes see nothing but her family.**

 **Nickel readies her blade for an attack in an alleyway at night.**

 **Scott sits on a bench lost in thought about all the times he's nearly died.**

 **Ariadne balls up as she remembers her family's murder at the hands of Tyrian.**

 **Nova remembers all the times she was abandoned. But thinking about Johnny brings a confident smile to her face as she unleashes her powers.**

 **Panic gives a blood-curdling screech as she sprints down the alley. Glade fires Orion's Spear. Nickel blocks the beast's claws with her sword. Chenzi dashes in and swings his hammer at the monster's face.**

 **The Masked Man stands at the edge of a crater. Panic, Fury and Spite stand behind him with the shadow of King looming in the distance. Prim stands at the opposite end of that crater. Prim changes Corcea Mors to broadsword mode and attacks the Masked Man, who blocks it with his onyx blade.**

 **Lionheart, Neptune, and all the Haven teachers greet the arrival of Team PNGC.**

 **Nephrite and Topaz stand ready for a fight. Topaz creates a hippocampi water construct. Nephrite sparks with power.**

 **Yang and August clash with The Masked Man in Arbiter Academy.**

 **Prim and Glade activate their semblances and blast Panic away.**

 **Sumire puts her hands in a circle against her chest while Argent pulls out his twin sabers and cuts down a Grimm.**

 **Russet and Paris stand back to back while holding off a group of thugs.**

 **Citrine blocks an attack from a one-armed assassin while Eiess counterattacks.**

 **Verdant and Tetsu smile confidently as they stand against a group of White Fang soldiers lead by Eve.**

 **Johnny charges at Nightshade but none of his attacks land.**

 **Kurome pulls on her strings as Ao absorbs an explosion.**

 **Nickel and Chenzi dodge Shiro's exploding energy sculptures.**

 **Ariadne plays her flute to summon animals while Scott mans a turret against Tyrian.**

 **Nova flies through an abandoned street and dodges energy blasts. She flies through the air with an arrogant smile as she continues to avoid the attacks and clashes with her opponent, the Grimoire Fury.**

 **Teams PNGC, JANS, CTEN, SPRA and many more step into the spotlight.**

 **Next Time: Nightshade Returns!**


	27. Nightshade Returns Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Welcome to the second arc of RWBYond Home. This one is going to be heavier on guest stars from various people from prior RWBYond installments. This chapter in particular is completely centered on Nightshade.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- All this time I've been worried about spelling Lionhead wrong. His death was planned a long time ago. It's why I had the whole Statue Garden thing. Justsomeguy- Up to this point, Glade and Prim have been pretty even. But something is starting to boil over in Prim that's putting her in another league. She's not there yet though. Argent will get with his entire team (jk but they all have crushes on him). Runelt- Lucky bastard. Nintendoborn- Out of all the things in the last chapter, why is this the thing everyone is talking about? Guest- Seriously, it's just going to be a running gag.**

Nightshade Returns Part 1

It was a dark and gloomy night in Haven City. Mistral's capital had a long and arduous history. It was the center of bureaucratic corruption after the Great War. It was nearly destroyed during the early days of the Grimm War. During the Flood Crisis, much of it's once reputable territory had fallen beneath the waves.

When the city began to grow again, it was through less than reputable means. The gangs that once infested Windfall, Kuchinashi, Bogden and Higanbana had moved in to rebuild Mistral and expand it into new territory, westward from the flooded valley. These same people took over the city and turned it into a wretched hive of scum and villainy.

Dr. Ray Tamm was discovering this the hard way. Once a humble dust processor working for the SDC's Mistral branch, he now found himself dead to rights with the White Fang. They wanted his work. They wanted his research. They wanted the device he had designed for Weiss Schnee that allowed them to travel to a different world. But Dr. Tamm had ran and was now being hunted for it.

He didn't make it far. The Tethys Bridge was a landmark, a suspension bridge that connected Old Haven to New Haven. It's where the White Fang took him when they caught him. They bound and gagged him and tied an anchor to his feet. They were determined to throw him over the edge and into the river.

"Are you going to finally cooperate or are you going to sleep with the fishes?" The White Fang's Captain Curd. Nine of his thugs were with him.

"Well, speak!" One of the goons said.

"It'd be a shame to lose such a decorated scientist just because he's stubborn." Curd rubbed a finger on one of his tusks. He pulled the gag out of Tamm's mouth.

"Please, let me go." Tamm said in his thick East Mistralian accent. "I swear, I won't tell anyone what it is you want."

"That's not what we want." Curd said as a pair of thugs carried him to the edge of the bridge. They held him precariously over the water. "This time of year, the water's freezing. Assuming you don't splat on the ice I'd guess you'd have just a few minutes before you freeze to death."

"You don't have to do this." Tamm said.

"You're right, I don't have to." Curd said. "Tell where the device is and we'll welcome you back to the herd."

"I can't." Tamm said. "You didn't see what those things could do. That device will only provoke them to return and when they do…"

"Sounds like a problem for the huntsmen." Curd interrupted. "We's like ants. You and me. You're a worker ant. I'm a warrior ant. But we're all part of the same colony. We're all under the same Queen."

"I refuse to be an accomplice in one of her schemes."

"Then you's gotta die." Curd said. "Dump him."

"No! Wait!" Tamm protested as the thugs hoisted him up. Then, like lightning on a clear night a voice cackled and echoed all around.

"What the devil is that?" Curd said as he grabbed his gun. The two thugs who held Tamm, eased up and grabbed their pistols.

"You don't think…." One thug said.

"It can't be!" Another said.

"No, no, no, he had skipped town to Kuchinashi I was sure of it." Curd said.

"Show yourself!" A goon yelled.

"Show yourself or I'll shoot the doctor!" Curd warned.

"Like you shot that policeman Curd." The voice cut like a knife into the soul of the malignant.

"Who said that?" Curd asked.

"Why ask questions to which you already know the answer?" The disembodied voice mused. "The weed of crime bears bitter fruit. Did you think that you'd go unnoticed little worker ant?" The voice laughed again. "Did you think I'd never catch you?"

Curd fired wildly through the streets. His dust shots zipped through the air, hitting the parked vehicles, wires, street and railing, but nothing made of flesh."

"I told y'all he's a ghost." A thug said. "A spirit of vengeance!"

"Ain't no such thing as ghosts. It's just his semblance and semblance have limits." Curd assured as he kept firing everywhere the specter could be hiding. As soon as he ran out of ammo, the shadow struck.

His only trace was the winding of the fog to his movements. He pummeled Curd and threw him through a car window. The first thug swung a club where he thought the vigilante was. He missed. Then his wrist was caught and snapped. The car door opened. The thug was forced to his knees and his head was crushed by the car door.

The second thug, one of them that held Tamm, was shot twice in the head and died instantly. The other one holding Tamm was struck in the throat. The Faunas doubled over and was thrown over the railing. A thin wire caught around the criminals throat, leaving him to suffocate.

The fourth and fifth thugs started firing while the sixth, seventh and eighth grabbed clubs. The only glimpse they caught were the occasional glint of his pistols, usually as he pummeled them. One by one, they were reduced to a mess of limbs. Their faces beaten beyond recognition.

"That's enough!" Curd said as he grabbed Tamm. "You're going to let me go or the doctor's brains are going to be blown out." The specter paid no mind as he shot the final thug three times, twice in the chest and once in the head. A knife shot from the darkness, jamming through Curd's hand, forcing him to drop the weapon. As the final bullet killed Curd, Tamm was thrown from the bridge.

Just as he thought his fate was sealed, the darkness grabbed him. The first thing he saw were two leathery gloves. THen sparkling orange eyes cut through the darkness. The specter showed his true form. A tall brooding man with a defined nose hiding under a long red scarf. A tri-corner hat sat atop his head. A long black trench coat covered the rest of his features. Ray Tamm was staring eye to eye with none other than Nightshade.

* * *

"And then like that he was gone." Tamm explained to the huntsman. Captain Neptune Vasilias was still an active huntsman even if he spent ninety percent of his time doing police work in Mistral.

"This is his handy work alright." Helios said. "Brutal, efficient, and gone the second Dr. Tamm was safe."

"Why here though." Neptune said.

"Captain Curd said it was because of the water." Tamm said.

"No, sorry I mean why show up here and now?" Neptune said. "What was it the White Fang were after?"

"They want my cooperation." Tamm said. "They want access to my machine, my research. But I dread was such people would use it for."

"Do you care to make a statement tomorrow." Neptune asked.

"I can make a statement now." Tamm said.

"You just had a traumatic experience…"

"What happened to my home when I was a child was a traumatic experience." Tamm said. "You're not so young yourself. I think as a huntsman you know what I mean. I am quite capable of making a statement now."

"Well…" Neptune grinned. "I'd need to organize the proper paperwork. But I admire your bravery. World can always use more of that."

"Thank you doctor." Helios said. He and Neptune stepped away from everyone else. "So…?"

"What is it you think I know?" Neptune asked.

"You're the one in contact with Nightshade." Helios said.

"He only contacts me when it suits him." Neptune said. "I have no idea how to get ahold of him outside of a long list of middle-men."

"His agents." Helios said. "I kinda admire that normal everyday citizens help him out and take a stand against corruption."

"There's taking a stand. Then there's breaking the stand's legs down and throwing it into a fire." Neptune said.

"You don't approve?"

"It's a case-by-case basis." Neptune said. "He's always ruthless and rarely leaves a witness. When he does it's on accident. But yeah, sometimes in a place like this we need a bit more extreme."

* * *

Ray Tamm felt like a rabbit in a prairie. He was scared that someone was watching him, hunting him. He was constantly looking over his shoulders ever since the ordeal on the bridge. He needed to get away from this place before someone else caught him.

He called a cab. When the vehicle arrived at his location, he gave one more look around. No one had eyes on him. The driver was innocuous and paid no attention to the scientist. After giving a sigh of relief, he stepped into the cab.

"Where to sir?" The ever chipper Fairbanks asked.

"Port Azul." Tamm said. "And make it quick."

"Going somewhere doctor?" The voice caused Tamm to jump in his seat while the cab started moving. Fairbanks continued to not pay any mind to his passengers. But sitting next to Tamm was none other than Nightshade.

"I didn't see you there." Tamm said. After a second of silence, Tamm eased up.

"You are Professor Ray Tamm, are you not?" Nightshade asked.

"I am." Tamm answered.

"Age fifty-six, researcher at the Schnee Dust Company, retired, and a target for the White Fang." Nightshade recited the information. "I saved your life. By rights your life now belongs to me."

"Belongs to...I thought heroes were supposed to be selfless." Tamm said.

Huntsmen are supposed to be selfless." Nightshade said. "I'm no huntsman." Nightshade looked directly at Tamm. "I need your help. I saved your life. I gave you your second chance. Aid me in my fight against corruption. Become one of my agents and help me clean this city."

"Why would you need my help?"

"No man is an island Doctor. Changing the world isn't something any one man can do."

"I don't believe that." Tamm said. "I was there during the Grimm War. I saw the power of one voice."

"One vision." Nightshade corrected. "I was there too. Without the aid of her friends and all the huntsmen unifying under her ideal, Ruby Rose would have perished before she even made a name for herself. This is my vision, but I need people like you to carry it out."

"It's not that daunting." Fairbanks said. "The boss here saved me from a mugging few years back. Now, he just calls on me anytime he needs a cab. I do what he wants, and he looks out for me."

"Become like Fairbanks, one of my agents of justice." Nightshade said.

"Just go about your normal life and when the boss calls you answer." Fairbanks said. "It's that simple."

"You can start by telling me why they wanted you dead." Nightshade said.

"They don't want me dead. The White Fang are working alongside Cinder Fall. They want the machine I helped develop for the SDC in order to expand their resources. I refuse to work with someone who has destroyed so many lives. So, they gave me an ultimatum."

"Join or die." Nightshade finished. Tamm nodded at the accurate summation. "There's someone in the council, someone who can change mission boards and alter missions. Someone like that is working for them. Do you know who?"

"No." Tamm answered. "But I know who will. Doctor Arthur Watts. He's a colleague of mine. I know he works for them."

"I shall pay that doctor a visit then." Nightshade said as the cab rolled to a stop. "Have a good night Professor."

"Wait…" Tamm looked but Nightshade had slipped from the cab.

"He's always doing that." Fairbanks said. The driver handed Tamm a pocket watch. "This'll allow him to contact you. If you want to contact him, it'll have to go through a middleman named Margot."

"I see." Tamm examined the watch. "I was just going to ask why he laughs when he kills criminals."

"It's all a show, all a play to strike at the fear of those who prey on the innocent." Fairbanks said. "Well...I'd imagine there's nothing more frightening than someone who delights in death."

* * *

Cinder sat on her throne with a grin on her face. Mercury had sought an audience with her. He didn't seem all too happy about something. Cinder could venture a guess at what it was. Cinder slowly grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip.

"Mercury, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Cinder asked.

"Cinder…" Mercury bowed. "I implore you to let me head to Mistral at once to support Emerald."

"I was wondering what you would do." Cinder smiled.

"You sent her without any significant help to search for one of those things." Mercury said. "Emerald is strong, but no one here other than you should ever be alone with one of those things."

"You mistake the goal of her mission." Cinder said. "She's merely looking into things. She and she alone are capable of this. She's the only one who can hide from this particular prey. She is my left hand, you give her far too little credit."

"I give her plenty of credit." Mercury said. "But if things go south I want to be there for her."

"How sweet." Cinder laughed. "Don't worry your pretty little face Mercury. Emerald will be fine."

"Mommy!" Seraph ran into the room. Cinder had a brief look of annoyance on her face. But when she saw her daughter, that look of annoyance turned into one of infectious joy. "Mommy, mommy, look, I'm a dinosaur!" Seraph was wearing a dinosaur costume.

"Seraph!" Cinder laughed as the toddler ran up and jumped into the Queen's arms. "Princess, how many times do I have to tell you not to just barge in here. And why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm sorry mommy." Seraph said without a hint of genuine remorse. "I just wanted you to see the new outfit Mr. Hazel made for me."

"Well, it looks adorable now go to bed!" Cinder set her down.

"I know you're talking about Aunty Emerald." Seraph said.

"It doesn't concern you."

"But Mom!"

"I'm not going to tell you again! It is way past your bedtime."

"Awwww." Seraph whined.

"Look, when I'm done here, I'll join you and read you a story. But only if you go to your room now."

"Okay." Seraph pouted as she slowly left the throne room.

"Were you like that as a kid?" Mercury asked.

"I'd imagine, if I was born in Salem's castle I would have been." Cinder said. "By the time I was seven, I had learned to take care of myself because no one else would. In that way, even though I doubt she'll ever have the same destructive power I do, she'll be stronger than me."

"What do you mean by that?" Mercury asked.

"Even Salem used me in the end. By the time I met you and Emerald, people who genuinely cared for me, it was too late. I could never draw on that power the way she, the way Ruby did."

" _Because you're stronger than me!"_ Ruby's voice echoed in Cinder's thoughts. Ruby chalked her victory up to an advantageous semblance. But Cinder knew better. In that final battle, Cinder had lost all her conviction. She resigned herself to just being a tool for Salem. She forsook her friends to be used as batteries for the Grimoire. She fought for the ambitions of others and not herself. That is why Ruby won that day.

"It's because of that, that I'll put my faith in those I love." Cinder finished.

* * *

Nightshade had tracked Watts down. Instead of confronting the scientist directly, Nightshade decided to spy on him instead. The doctor liked tinkering with his little machines. He preferred them over the company of other people. This made it hard for Nightshade to get anything worthwhile.

Then something grabbed Watts' attention. He sat at his desk and typed at his computer. A holographic L appeared above the desk, and a voice came over the comms. Nightshade knew exactly who was on the other end.

"Watts?" Lionheart said.

"Hello Leo." Watts said. Leonardo Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy. What business would he have talking to a man like Watts.

"I just wanted to report that your little bishop has made contact." Lionheart said.

"I'll pass it along." Watts said. "Don't report back to me until she reports back to you. She'll report directly to the Queen when she finds her prey. All you need to do is follow instructions and use your connections to the huntsmen."

"I...I know." Lionheart said. "It still bothers me. I mean, she looked genuinely frightened when she filled me in."

"I don't know what it is she's hunting but it's none of my business." Watts said. "My only role is to make sure she gets whatever she needs to complete her mission."

"What is her mission, if you don't mind me asking?" Lionheart asked.

"The Queen has been keeping it on a need to know basis." Watts said. "I just know she's looking for something. When she finds it, she'll contact you to send in the cavalry."

"Oh." Lionheart muttered.

"Cheer up Professor. When we succeed in this you'll be paraded as a hero I'm sure. Assuming it doesn't get buried under the rug."

"Thank you." Lionheart said.

"Thank you." Watts hung up.

So, Cinder Fall is manipulating the huntsmen, and Lionheart is allowing her to do it. He's the rat Nightshade's contact warned him about. It was obvious neither one knew what was going on but whichever subordinate Cinder had sent contacted Lionheart. If Nightshade were to get rid of this enemy soldier, he'd be one step closer to thwarting whatever plans the Queen had.

* * *

Helios compared his notes. The only thing the White Fang seemed to be after was a device that allowed people to enter the Black Gate and pierce its barriers to enter Oblivion. The project was shut down after Avis Bran used similar means to pull the meteor island into Oblivion. It was too dangerous to punch more holes in the barrier between the two worlds.

"Why do they want it?" Helios said. "Doesn't Cinder already have access to transportation between the worlds?"

"Maybe they're looking for better access." Neptune suggested. "Or maybe the White Fang want to stake their own claim and get out from Cinder's thumb. There's no telling what's going on with the White Fang until we get to Sienna Khan."

Despite him being nearly twenty years Neptune's junior, Helios had built quite the skill set for this line of work. It was a misnomer that an effective detective had to be near omniscient in observational prowess. More times than not a detective was just someone who got paid to ask questions. Anyone could solve the average case when given the kind of information Helios was given to work with on a daily basis.

"Is there any prototypes of the device in the city?" Helios asked.

"I'll check." Neptune said. "It'd be in an SDC building if there is."

""I'll head to the closest facility and see if anyone knows anything about it." Helios stood up and stretched. "Man, when I was a kid living as one of the only humans in Menagerie, the White Fang were already dwindling in popularity. Must say something about Khan's charisma that she's kept up their numbers since the Grimm War."

"It's a different ballgame." Neptune said. "You never fought the old White Fang. These guys are different. They're less like an army and more like an insurgence. If we're to shut them down, we have to take out their roots, not their heads."

* * *

Lionheart sighed as he filled out more pre-semester paperwork. It seemed like this was the only part of his job he was allowed to enjoy anymore. The other headmasters continued to put pressure on him. They continued to fill his head with worries. On top of that, Cinder continued to extort him for missions. And to top it all off there was all the gang and vigilante activity going on in the city. It was too much for Lionheart's old soul.

A small, eerie cackle resonated through his office. The lights dimmed. Lionheart jumped from his seat and grabbed his weapon. The laughing continued but no one was there. Even in the darkness, Lionheart's natural night vision should have been able to see whoever it was that was laughing. After a second he thought he was going crazy.

"Who's there?" Lionheart muttered. He felt a hand on his wrist. He screamed and spun around. He could see the piercing yellow eyes peering through the curtain of darkness.

"Lionheart you coward!" The voice said as the other hand grabbed the headmaster's collar. "I always knew you were spineless." The figure slammed Lionheart into the wall. "I always wondered why a third-rate huntsman and teacher like you would be so interested in filling the seat of Headmaster. Now I know."

"N-n-n-n-Nightshade." Lionheart gasped.

"You've been feeding information to Cinder Fall." Nightshade said.

"I...it's not like that I swear." Lionheart pleaded.

"Lies will get you nowhere."

"I'm telling the truth. Cinder...she came to me shortly after Avis died. She offered to help with dangerous missions. I give her and her gang high-risk missions and pay them accordingly. That's it! I swear! You have to believe me. No harm has come from my actions."

"I believe you." Nightshade eased up. "You're too much of a coward to lie when your back is against the wall. One of her subordinates came here to see you."

"E-Emerald Sustrai. She's hunting something. I don't know what but she needed my help. She assured me it was something dangerous and that she was doing me a favor."

"Well now you're going to do me a favor." Nightshade said. "You're going to tell me exactly where she's at."

* * *

Emerald couldn't help but sigh in disgust when the White Fang goon told her the news. The vigilante Nightshade had killed a bunch of their men. One goon had even begged her to help in taking him down. She wasn't here to pick a fight with some dude with a penchant for murdering criminals. She was here on serious business and the White Fang just kept interfering with her work.

"If you're sure this is the place Tamm put the device then back off and let me get to work." Emerald said. Without Tamm there was no way of knowing how the device functioned. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the device didn't fall into enemy hands.

"But Emerald!" The Faunas protested.

"I'm not here for you. I don't care about your little plight. If I don't complete my mission a lot of people are going to die."

"We're already dying."

"LEAVE!" She shouted. That got him to shut up and listen to her.

She slipped into the warehouse and carefully edged her way through the corridors. After a minute, she got a distinct feeling that she was being watched. Whoever it was, was good. Emerald couldn't see them. But all it took was trying to activate her semblance to see which direction they were in.

Her semblance allowed her to cast illusions on anyone in her line of sight. Even if she couldn't see them, they'd work. It gave her a distinct advantage over those who could cloak themselves in shadow. As soon as she made the spy see something that wasn't there, the stranger let out a laugh.

"Your powers of perception and illusion are a nuisance." Nightshade said.

"Nightshade, I presume." Emerald said. "As much as you're on the list of people we'd very much like to see dead, I have bigger fish to fry."

"I disagree." Nightshade said. "Killing you will go a long way in thwarting any of Cinder's plans."

"We're not scheming you bastard we're…" Emerald was interrupted by gunshots coming from the darkness. She pulled out her own weapons as she backed away. After taking cover, she fired in his general direction.

None of the bullets hit. Emerald kept her back to the walls as she continued to scan the room. When he crossed her line of sight, she planned to have an illusion of her standing straight when in reality she was slinking around on the ground. She kept her weapons ready and trained for the moment he struck.

She managed to catch a glimpse of something moving in the shadows. She fired a quick burst from her guns, tearing through the empty cloak. At that moment, Nightshade pounced on her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Your illusions mean nothing over a master of the human mind like myself." Nightshade said. Emerald pulled on her arm, digging the sickle into Nightshade's back. A subtle use of hallucinations, meant to think she was struggling when she was actually swinging the chain of her weapon to bind the vigilante.

She kicked his feet out and bound him with the chain. He slipped through it like an escape artist and fired his pistols. Emerald jumped out of the way and swung her weapons around. Nightshade jumped just in time to avoid the flailing strikes.

Nightshade jumped on a pile of crates to avoid her attacks. He fired down on her only to hit her illusions. A few of her bullets grazed his body and caused him to fall. Emerald jumped up and slammed down on him.

"Stay out of my way!" She grunted.

"It's my role to interfere with villains like yourself." Nightshade said.

"You still don't get it do you?" Emerald accused.

"What I get is that you're a woman with a lot of blood on her hands." Nightshade swept her legs and elbowed her stomach. She quickly pulled herself up with her chain only to be kicked to the side by his boot. She managed to wrap the chain around his ankle and pull.

He fired another shot at her but it past through the illusion. He let her pull her closer and then delivered a kick to her chest. She dove behind a crate. He jumped on top of some. They continued this game of cat and mouse, trying to be the first one to get the other.

Nightshade was relentless and his powers were more acute. Emerald was good enough to see through some of his tricks but others continued to catch her off guard. Nightshade on the other hand could see past the obvious illusions. He was tracking Emerald by her aura but that only gave him a rough approximation of her location.

In terms of battle experience, they were evenly matched. Nightshade gained the upper hand with his ferocity. When he managed to close in on her, they engaged in hand-to-hand. They were evenly matched there too. Emerald held herself back, trying to get free of Nightshade's clutches rather than ending him. Because of that, it was the vigilante who came out on top when he slammed her head through a crate.

"The game is over." Nightshade hissed as he reloaded his gun.

"You fool." Emerald gasped. "Do you have any idea what you've…" There was a sharp shriek that echoed in the warehouse. Nightshade jumped to a vantage point to see. Emerald joined him. "No." She gasped.

There was a man in the mask holding what appeared to be the device. He activated it, tearing open a Black Gate. Lightning hissed off of the portal as something began to come through. Emerald tried backing away but Nightshade grabbed her wrist.

"What is going on?" Nightshade asked.

"If you value your life, you'll let me go and run." Emerald threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you." Nightshade said.

"I'm not the one who should be afraid." Emerald said.

"I know you're there Emerald Sustrai." The Masked Man said. "And this presence...a Lightbringer?"

"Lightbringer?" Emerald asked.

"Former Lightbringer." Nightshade corrected.

"How fortunate to have you two witness the beginning of the end." The Masked Man said. Nightshade ran up to the Masked Man.

"You can sense my presence." Nightshade said. "And I can't get a read on you." The Masked Man tapped his iron mask. It had pitch black eye holes and a circular design with a circle in the middle of the forehead and black rings forming orbits around it.

"There are many things I can do." The Masked Man said.

"You're the one behind all this!" Emerald said.

"What does that matter." The Masked Man said. "It's far too late to stop me. The seeds of destruction have been planted. Now, tremble in fear."

"Vigilante, we have to leave now!" Emerald started running. A dark presence shot from the Black Gate. It sprinted right past Nightshade before he could even react and grabbed Emerald.

"Long time no see thief." The creature hissed. All it took was one look and Nightshade understood what was going on. The creature had long, defined claws, yellow eyes splotched in crimson hues. Other than those two distinct features, it looked like any pale skinned human. But it couldn't be further from.

"You!" Nightshade drew his gun on the Masked Man but he vanished. Panic shouted, shaking the entire room as she threw Emerald through a batch of crates. Nightshade fired a volley of bullets but the creature danced around them. In the blink of an eye he was hit and blasted across the warehouse.

"It would be you to hunt me!" Panic laughed. "I guess the bond we had back in the Grimm War is still a thing." Emerald switched to her skull-rounds and fired through the beast. The bullets passed through Panic's armor but did little to slow it down. It would take more than that to take down a Grimoire.

* * *

Helios arrived at the warehouse and heard the gunfire. He heard the shrieking. He knew something bad was going down and he couldn't afford to wait for backup. He rushed in and saw none other than Nightshade in all his glory, fighting alongside Emerald against the Grimoire Panic. More surprisingly, they were losing.

"Get out of here!" Nightshade barked. Panic glanced at Helios and charged at him. Helios tried throwing a punch to defend himself but the monster ducked under it and slashed at his stomach. Helios slammed against the wall. His aura depleted in a single monstrous hit. Emerald took potshots at Panic. The monster saw through her illusions and swatted her through the window.

"Ow." Helios groaned. Nightshade grabbed the dust battery in Helios' weapon before throwing him out of the building.

"Keep everyone away from here." Nightshade ordered. As Helios left, Nightshade started his plan. He used skull-rounds to keep the beast at bay while he worked. He was hoping for support from Emerald but she took her first chance to run away. Nightshade activated the battery and dropped it onto a pile of crates full of dust.

"I'll kill you first, then I'll hunt the thief." Panic hissed. Her claws dug into Nightshade's stomach. The battery ignited. The dust combusted. The warehouse went up in a ball of flame. Panic groaned in pain as she was blasted back. Nightshade's front was torn apart as the explosion launched him out of a window and onto the waiting cab.

"Boss!" Fairbanks yelled. Nightshade slipped into the car.

"Just drive." Nightshade ordered. "Get as far away from here as you can." His body started sparking. It had been years since he's had to resort to Lightbringer Heal to keep himself alive.

"What was that thing?" Fairbanks asked.

"One of the seven Grimoire." Nightshade said. "They've returned. And it appears Cinder Fall is hunting them for some reason."

"Should we call a huntsman?" Fairbanks asked.

"No, what we need is The Guardian." Nightshade said.

 **AN: Mayhem in Mistral has begun. Panic will be the most prevalent threat throughout this arc. She's smart though, she's not just going to rampage through the city, that'd be a waste. Looking forward to showing you guys how it plays out.**

 **Next Time: A call for help. The heroes journey to the far east. Nightshade's past revealed. Team PNGC and Team JANS unite in Haven City.**


	28. Nightshade Returns Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Welcome to the second arc of RWBYond Home. This one is going to be heavier on guest stars from various people from prior RWBYond installments. This chapter in particular is completely centered on Nightshade.**

 **Review Response: Guest- Panic is on par with fully powered, height of her prime Ruby. Panic is the third strongest of the Grimoire and thanks to her terror shriek she's probably the most dangerous. Nova is the only one of the heroes who would stand a chance on her own. Kyrogue- Nightshade and Johnny are going to be more prominent in this arc. Lionheart got off free for now. And Emerald isn't actually in this chapter. She'll be in a few chapters later for sure.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Nightshade tracked down a string of criminals. He tracked Emerald Sustrai to a warehouse where a Masked Man unleashed the powerful Grimoire Panic on the city. Now, Nightshade has summoned The Guardian to deal with this threat.**

Nightshade Returns Part 2

All other sounds were drowned out by sirens. Beacon was a crater. Vale was on fire. The Grimm swarmed the streets. The city was desolate. Prim had failed to stop anything. She held a torn red cloth in her hand. He stood on the crumbled statue of heroes in Bacon's courtyard.

"So, it has come to this." The Masked Man said. "Just as it always does."

"You're right." Prim said as she tied the cloth around her head. "And you're going to lose...just like all those who came before you."

"Over and over again." The Masked Man said. "And still over again. How many times must you stand in the way of my plans?"

"As long as you threaten those I swore to protect." Prim's right eye turned silver.

"The cycle ends here." The Masked Man clenched his fist. His body began to glow with red runes. A black blade appeared in his hand. In a flash, their blades clashed. Corcea Mors screamed in pain as its metal slid across the black blade. The Masked Man parried a strike and landed a blow to Prim's heart.

"Gyah!" Prim screamed as she woke. She had passed out on the couch again. Somehow she had managed to fiddle her skirt off as she slept. She clutched her chest, trying to keep ahold of the strange dream. This one was new. She had never seen The Masked Man in her dreams before. As she converted the fleeting dream into memory, her head started screaming.

"Are you alright?" Nickel asked as she walked into the room.

"No!" Prim whined as she clutched her head and slammed it into the couch cushion.

"Can I get you anything?" Nickel asked.

"Coffee, eggs, and a gun to shoot myself." Prim moaned.

"That bad huh?" Nickel said as she started coffee. "Why do you drink if hangovers are such a pain?"

"Because I'm an idiot who has no self-control and no regard for my health outside of my role as Guardian." Prim said.

"Well, sober up because we have an urgent call from the Headmaster." Nickel said.

"Urgent?" Prim checked her scroll. "I guess we are due for a big mission."

"It's been a month since our near-death experiences." Nickel said. "We've only been doing small work since then."

"Yeah." Prim stood up and did a headstand. "Did Glade come home last night?" She said as she held her shirt up.

"No, he's with Hina." Nickel said.

"And Chenzi?"

"Out like a rock."

"How the hell am I always the first one up?" Prim whined. "Other than you I mean."

"You're actually a light sleeper."

"Am not."

"Compared to the boys, yeah you are." Nickel said. Prim turned her scroll's camera on to check her face. Other than the usual morning mess, nothing was unusual. Both her eyes were blue. Her silver right eye hadn't manifested since the fight with Flask and she had yet to find a way to actually turn it on and control it.

"Wake Chenzi up when you're done with my eggs." Prim sighed. "We should probably get a good start to the day."

* * *

"Have a good day at work." Glade said as he kissed Hina goodbye.

"You too." Hina said. Glade had already messaged Prim to say he'd just meet them at Shade Academy. That gave Glade the time needed to walk Hina to work. He had gotten really comfortable in Vacuo. He even contemplated moving in with Hina on a more permanent basis.

Things were looking up for the sunniest city in all the kingdoms. Lionhead's defeat was cause for celebration. Even Nova had been in a sustained uncharacteristically chipper mood. That was entirely thanks to Johnny though.

It actually felt like things were running their course. It felt like there were no threats on the immediate horizon. That wasn't true though. There was still Baard, the rest of Cinder's crew, the White Fang, and the ever-looming threat of the Grimoire.

"Glade!" Johnny called. He was walking in the same direction with Nova.

"Hey." Glade nodded. "Where're you guys heading."

"We had an urgent summons from Headmaster Suna." Nova said.

"You too huh?" Glade said. "We got called in too. I'm supposed to meet them there."

"Really?" Johnny asked. "Hmm...I wonder what could be so urgent that he puts together a group like this."

"It's probably different things." Nova said.

"You're probably right." Johnny submitted.

* * *

The six of them had gathered in the Headmaster's office. Suna contemplated how to start this. They were all curious as to why he called them here. He decided to start with the recording. He grabbed his scroll and placed it on the desk.

"Do any of you know what this is?" Suna pressed play on the recording. An ear splitting shriek echoed through the room. Johnny got chills down his spine. Nova clenched up. Prim's right eye throbbed for a second.

"Should we?" Chenzi asked.

"That...was given to us last night. Helios Snappes encountered it in Haven City."

"Is he okay?" Nickel asked in a panic.

"Helios is fine, just a few bruises. He managed to get away." Suna explained. "But that shriek ...was a Grimoire."

"What?" Prim gasped.

"Here? Already?" Glade asked.

"Yes and more specifically the one known as Panic." Suna said. "A particularly dangerous one. You are to head to Haven City immediately. Find and eliminate Panic." He ordered.

"Six people for one monster?" Chenzi asked.

"Team PNGC was assigned this mission. They were asked for by name. This is what Prim has trained for ever since she first grabbed Corcea Mors." Suna leaned in. "But...I made a personal judgement when I had all the details."

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"Nightshade is involved." Suna answered.

"Nightshade!" Johnny gasped.

"He doesn't know you're coming but this could be the perfect opportunity to find the answers you seek." Suna said.

"Thank you sir!" Johnny bowed.

"And Nova, you have progressed tremendously over the years." Suna said. "Even surpassing the Winter Maiden- your senior. This makes you one of precious few people who can even survive against Panic."

"Survive?" Nova grunted.

"Is it really that strong?" Chenzi gasped.

"Last time it appeared, Ruby Rose was in her prime. And it went toe to toe with her. Panic is to humans as the Argentware are to Grimm. She is Fear itself."

"The rest of our old team is also in that area." Johnny said. "Team JANS specialized in search and destroy."

"This isn't like any monster you've fought before." Suna said. "They're intelligent, crafty, extremely powerful and skilled. They're not just mindless monsters."

"When do we leave?" Nova asked.

"I'll give you time to pack your things." Suna said. "But you leave tonight."

"Tonight!" They all said in unison.

"Every minute Panic runs free is another minute she can use to accumulate more strength or spread her terror throughout a city with a large criminal underworld already fearful of Nightshade." Sun barked. "Now go!"

* * *

Glade had to run to Vito's to deliver the bad news. No one else really had a connection with someone staying in the city. Glade was getting the raw end of the deal, all so that he could help Prim hunt the embodiment of terror.

"How long will you be gone?" Hina asked.

"There's no telling." Glade said. "Panic isn't exactly going to be running around the city yelling come at me."

"I wish I could go with you." Hina said.

"I'll be back as soon as this is all over I swear." Glade pulled her in for a hug. "And I'll call you every night and text you every morning." He gave her a small kiss.

"Just, make sure you come back." Hina said. "And if you ever meet an Isabelle Dufontaine, send her my regards."

"I will." Glade said. "Anything else I need to know about Mistral before I leave?"

"Keep your wallet tight and never trust someone trying to sell you something." Hina said. "And be careful. There's a lot of gangs who like to kill people who play hero."

"Tell Prim that."

"Telling Prim that is your job." She poked his nose. "Anyway, I have to get back to work. I love you." She pecked him on the lips.

"Love you too." Glade said.

* * *

"Pangur!" Nova was starting to get irritated.

"Nova just leave him." Johnny said. The cat had gotten into a small tight spot and refused to come out.

"I'm not going to just leave him!" Nova shouted. "We're going to be gone for a long time. I refuse to leave my baby for that long. What if he forgets me? What if he thinks I abandoned him and dies of heartbreak? What if he never loves me again?"

"He's a cat!" Johnny shouted.

"He's my baby." Nova stood up and poked his chest. "And so long as we're together, he's your baby too."

"Somehow, I don't think Pangur sees it like that."

"We have this argument everyday!" Nova shouted.

"It's because you get too emotional about him."

"Too emotional? Maybe you're not emotional enough." She crossed her arms. "Or maybe you're just jealous of all the favoritism I show him."

"Jealous?" Johnny nearly coughed.

"Okay, probably not jealous." Nova shrugged. "But you're so mean to him."

"I am not mean." Johnny said. "I'm realistic." He grabbed Machiavelli's Mask.

"Excited to get answers?" Nova asked.

"I'm worried that it's going to be something simple and stupid." Johnny said. "People are always saying that I'm overthinking things. That I'm trying to find all these details that I miss the broad strokes."

"I guess we're both guilty of that." Nova said as she poked his hand.

* * *

They all had a lot of down time on the long flight to Haven City. All of them had friends and family residing in the area. All of them were excited to visit the flourishing metropolis. Nova had brought Pangur with her. Johnny had brought Machiavelli's Mask. Chenzi had something else on his mind.

"What exactly are we up against?" Chenzi asked. "I've never been all that invested in this Guardian business but if we're about to fight some harbinger of doom I want to know what we're doing."

"It's...no one knows exactly where they come from." Prim said. "Even Abraham wasn't around back then. But there were two gods."

"Well, not actually gods." Johnny corrected. "They were actually a rare interdimensional species called Oblivionites."

"We don't know if they were brothers or if they were once the same person. But the result was a god of creation and a god of destruction." Prim started.

"Light and Darkness." Johnny amended. "Ra's and Mallow is what the Lightbringers called them. They're the ones who created the relics."

"The two brothers battled, shattering the moon. In the end, both lost. Ra's body turned to dust, spreading his magic throughout the world. What was left was the Wizard. Meanwhile Mallow created the Grimm. His body became a mass of malice that set its sights on the humanity his brother loved so much."

"The Wizard destroyed the Hecatonchires." Nova added.

"But that wasn't the end." Johnny said. "From this first Grimm, the god of darkness, came the Grimoire. They created the Grimm as we know them today."

"There's seven. The first was King, who inherited Mallow's pride, his power and spirit. Second came Avarice, who inherited all his intellect and ambition. Third came Fury, who inherited all of his hatred. Then came Panic, his fear. Then Weep, his depression at being split into so many parts. Then Spite inherited his unending hatred of humanity. Finally Void, a nigh mindless monster who craves nothing but to devour power." Prim recited everything she knew about the Grimoire's origin.

"They each control an emotion." Johnny said. "Anyone in their vicinity are overwhelmed with this emotion. Some are subtle. Avarice merely reveals your innermost desires. King feeds off of confidence. Fury-anger, Panic-fear, and so on and so forth."

"And our parents fought them all." Chenzi sighed.

"My mother helped destroy Weep." Nickel said.

"Aunt Yang said that your parents helped her fight and defeat Fury." Prim said to Chenzi.

"And Dad fought Void." Glade said. "Mom fought Panic but, didn't finish her off. Panic ended up being killed by Weiss and a bunch of others and Team RWBY together along with Dad defeated King."

"Who did your mom fight?" Johnny asked Nova. She just gave a shrug.

"I know my dad fought Flask but he's not technically a Grimoire." Nova answered. "Kind of an honorable Grimoire. My mom is too much of a coward to fight something like that alone."

"That's not true." Prim said. "Aunt Yang said that they fought Spite together along with a few others."

"I never heard that story." Nova said. "So, I doubt she did anything good."

* * *

It was a pretty solemn trip. Most of the conversation was centered around what they were all going to do in Haven City. Glade tried telling the story of how their parents first went to Haven after the Fall of Beacon. He got some details wrong though. There was no way it took over half a year just to get to Mistral. Even traveling by boat the trip would take three months, tops.

When they arrived in Haven Academy, they were greeted by Neptune, Helios and Headmaster Lionheart. Nickel for once was the only one who seemed more chipper now that they had arrived.

"Helios!" She said as she ran up to her brother.

"Hey sis." Helios pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" Nickel asked.

"Yeah, I'm standing aren't I?" Helios laughed. "My aura broke, but that was all that happened before Nightshade threw me out of there."

"So he is involved?" Johnny asked.

"There's a lot more moving pieces than that." Neptune said.

"Where are my manners?" Lionheart muttered. "Welcome to Haven. I hope the journey was safe." Something about his tone didn't sit right. Johnny detected it. Nova had heard that tone so many times from her own mother. And something about it caused Prim's eye to throb.

"I'm just glad to be in a more agreeable climate." Chenzi said. "Vacuo was fun and all but man the heat did not agree with me."

"Well, I've made arrangements for you to stay in a house in Old Haven." Lionheart muttered. Prim understood what was going on. He was afraid. Lionheart was always a nervous fellow but this was different.

"Don't worry Headmaster." Prim said with a smile as she put her hands on her hips. "You've got six of the best huntsmen in the business. This monster doesn't stand a chance."

"I wish I had your confidence." Lionheart said.

"Well, how about this as evidence that you should be confident?" Prim started. "You know Flask? Yeah, we totally killed him."

"What?" Neptune's jaw dropped. "I mean, all six of you….that actually makes sense."

"No...I wasn't there." Nova said. "C-" Johnny nudged her to stop.

"Citrine's a top tier huntsman too." Johnny whispered. "If they don't know she was there…."

"Fine." Nova huffed. She didn't like lying like this. But if it potentially saved people from Panic's influence, it was worth omitting a small fact.

"Well, that helps." Lionheart said. "But as powerful as Flask was, he's no Grimoire."

"I'm sure you all have a game plan." Neptune said. "Helios, show them to their new quarters. Prim and Johnny come with me."

"I wonder what this is about." Prim said. Johnny fixed his gaze forward. He had a pretty good idea.

* * *

New Haven's police headquarters, one of the most secure locations in the entire metropolis. Neptune lead Johnny and Prim here to meet with Nightshade in secret. He was doing Johnny a favor. Nightshade specifically only asked for Prim. He wasn't even supposed to know Johnny had tagged along. So, Johnny stayed back and hid while Prim and Neptune confronted him.

"Greetings...Guardian." Nightshade turned to meet them. He stood precariously on the edge of the roof. He didn't bother hiding himself.

"It's been a while." Prim said.

"I know we have our differences, but it's best if we worked together to stop this threat." Nightshade said.

"I can see why you'd need my help." Prim said as she gave a little demonstration by bringing out Fighting Dreamer. "Last time we met it didn't go so well for you."

"I can tell you've gotten stronger." Nightshade stepped forward. "There's something different about your eyes." His eyes narrowed as he examined her. "You have the body of a Lightbringer."

"Huh?" Neptune said.

"Come on out Johnus. I know you're there." Nightshade said. Johnny sighed as he stepped out of the shadows. "You have some explaining to do."

"I have explaining to do!" Johnny shouted.

"All that time you spent in Vacuo I was sure you'd find my notes. You know exactly what you've done to give her that curse!"

"Leave him alone!" Prim shoved Nightshade. "He has nothing to do with this. I...there was this guy who went by Lionhead. He turned me to stone. Johnny tried saving me but it didn't really work. I went to Oblivion, met Amon Rhond and he used Lightbringer Heal to give me a new body and I rode Amon's Light out of Oblivion."

"Really?" Nightshade scowled.

"Well when I say it outloud it sounds really freaking stupid." Prim shrugged.

"So you met Amon Rhond." Nightshade said. "Then you know the origin of the Lightbringers."

"Yeah." Johnny said. "You're not hiding everything from me anymore Mr. Aldrich."

"And what is it you think I'm hiding from you?"

"I want to know what happened!" Johnny shouted.

"Do you want to know why I left? Why I kill criminals? Why I became Nightshade? Or is it that you felt abandoned? You want to be angry at me."

"I want to know why you did it." Johnny said.

"You know the origin of the Lightbringers." Nightshade said.

"Yeah, they were established to protect knowledge and civilization." Johnny said.

"During?"

"The beginning of the Great War." Johnny said.

"But?" Nightshade guided him.

"The…" Johnny thought for a second. "The Great War ended. It ended over a hundred years ago."

"And yet here we are." Nightshade said. "Hubris is the downfall of the hero." He looked at Prim. "The Great War ended. By all rights the Lightbringers had outlived their usefulness. Then they did something I personally detest."

"What did they do?" Prim asked.

"All that knowledge, all that power...and they did nothing." Nightshade said. "Well, more accurately, they tried using it to take over the world. They purposely hid information, distorted facts and twisted truths to suit their needs. All in a desperate attempt at relevance. Their actions are what made Salem's spike in power possible. In trying to hide knowledge from the people, they gave Salem all the ammunition she needed to breed mistrust."

"Then why leave?" Johnny said. "We could have changed it. We could have…"

"The Lightbringers, is not my organization. I left it just as I left you. I took up my own crusade. I cut off all but the most important bonds in my life and became Nightshade. I left you to find the truths on your own. Lightbringer...is an empty title."

"No." Johnny shook his head.

"It's a harsh truth." Nightshade swore. "What is a Lightbringer? You ask. A Lightbringer is a fool who thinks he can determine what the people should hear. But no more. You are the Last Lightbringer. If you wish to reforge the order...take head. Know this. Lightbringer is whatever you want it to be."

"Johnny." Prim sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Are you saying that I've been wasting my time?" Johnny growled.

"If you believe your pursuits of knowledge are a waste of time that's your problem." Nightshade said.

"Am I really that meaningless to you?" Johnny asked. "You were supposed to guide me."

"You had no further use for me."

"I was twelve years old God damn it!" Johnny said.

"And you've fared well since then." Nightshade said. "I'll even prove it to you." He pulled out his guns. "Fight me, here and now, and see once and for all that the path you choose is what's most important. Show me, NO, show yourself how much you've grown."

* * *

Pangur was running wildly around the suite. Nova and Chenzi had played rock, paper, scissors to see who got which of the three rooms. Nova won, so her and Johnny got the main room. Glade and Chenzi had the middle room and Nickel volunteered herself and Prim to have the far room.

"I wonder when Johnny's going to get back." Nova said.

"Could be a while." Glade said. "They're going to see Nightshade and...well...how likely is it that Johnny's going to pick a fight?"

"He's not like that, idiot." Nova said. "He might scream a little but he'd keep it civil. Prim's the one with an adrenaline problem. She'd probably fight him just to see how far she's come since last time they fought."

"True but...I don't know." Glade said. "I guess you'd know better than I would. You're his partner after all, in more ways than one."

"Well…" Nova blushed. "I know Nightshade tends to bring out the worst in him." She jumped forward, pouncing on Pangur before he knocked something over. "But that's because he's determined to find his place in all this."

"Aren't we all." Glade said.

"By the time I was seven years old I knew exactly what I wanted to be. I wanted to be like your mom, Mrs. Ruby. I wanted to be the best huntress around."

"Is that why you had the statues of Team RWBY in your head?" Chenzi asked. Nova answered with a nod.

"I worshipped at the altar of Mrs. Ruby. She was my hero. When I found out I was the Summer Maiden, I was scared at first. I didn't know what was going on and I had just killed someone. Johnny was there to comfort me and explain what happened. After that, when the reality set in, I was so happy. I finally had ability to be just as strong as she was, maybe even stronger."

"Well...you very well could be." Chenzi said.

"That's not the point." Nova said as if offended at the very notion that she had reached that level. "I always had my purpose. Johnny always had some vague idea, a tower in the middle of an ocean of mystery."

"Hmm…" Chenzi snickered. "I guess I'm alone in all this. I never felt obliged to do anything. I became a huntsman because it was cool and my parents did it and I was pretty good at it."

"Nothing wrong with that." Glade said. "I think my parents tried to do the same thing but...you know when you're the child of two of history's greatest heroes, there's a lot of expectations. And that's even before Prim was named the new Guardian."

"Your parents just wanted you to be good people." Nova said. "That's one of the reasons I have such a hard time getting along with Prim. She's just….you know." She huffed.

"Prim struggles with all this as much as anyone. But you already knew that." Glade said.

"I'll admit...that field trip we took in each other's head...really helped things." Nova said. "It more than anything made me realize how much I was in love with Johnny. Hm, feels a little weird to say it outloud."

"You're better for it." Chenzi said. "When we were kids you were….really bad."

"Honestly I think I was just jealous." Nova brushed it off. "My mom was never around and my dad never let me do anything I wanted. I envied all of you for your parents. I remember fantasizing about getting adopted by Mrs. Ruby or Yang. Had they offered, I would have let them adopt me in a heartbeat and made my mom jealous all the while."

"That's really petty." Glade said.

"I was ten!" Nova shouted. "Give me a break."

"You were like that until just a few months ago." Chenzi laughed. "Hell, you can make the argument you were petty like that until the precise moment you jumped Johnny's bone."

"Shut up." Nova blushed. "I really want him to hurry up and get here."

* * *

Johnny threw a jab at Nightshade but was kicked to the side. He rolled onto his feet and fired his weapon. Nightshade dove out of the way. Johnny slid to intercept him. He sprung to his feet and kicked Nightshade in the chest.

Nightshade staggered. Johnny recovered his position. The two were sizing each other up. Both of them paid careful attention to each other's muscle movements. But something was off. There was a cold look in Johnny's eyes. Nightshade could see it as if there was a neon sign pointing it out. He kept a gun in the holster, pointed it at Johnny, and fired.

"Johnny!" Prim shouted as the skull-round ripped through Johnny's shoulder. As he staggered back, Nightshade grabbed him. The vigilante punched him in the face, then the stomach. He grabbed him by the back of the head, slammed his face against his knee, picked him up and started choking him.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Nightshade said. "If you don't start taking this fight seriously you're going to actually get hurt." Johnny spat in his face. He was thrown down and kicked in the head. Johnny took a wild swing. "Were you really so invested in some big mystery that you lost the will to fight?"

"You don't know anything about me!" Johnny shouted.

"Listen to your semblance." Nightshade said. "I know you rely on it too much but it's better than attacking blindly."

"Maybe if you bothered actually…" Johnny was interrupted by an elbow to the face.

"I haven't even used my semblance yet." Nightshade said. "I'm not your teacher anymore. Why should I bother with a student so sensitive he'd willingly lose a fight just to try to guilt trip his mentor?"

"Johnny?" Prim reached out for him.

"I thought that by making it this far you were ready." Nightshade said. "But I was wrong. When you're done being a child, then you can challenge me again." Nightshade knelt down to Johnny and grabbed his face. "How disappointing."

"Feeling's mutual." Johnny hit Nightshade with a palm strike but it wasn't just a strike. He had a skull-round in his palm. The bullet lodged itself in Nightshade's chest. Johnny hit the vigilante with a knee to the face and blasted him with Amon's Rod. Nightshade was blown to the edge of the roof and coughed as he pulled the bullet out.

"Perhaps there's a little fight in you too." Nightshade laughed. His cackle echoed for several seconds. "Was it all an act, or did you finally listen to your semblance?"

"It...was a little bit of both." Johnny said. "I knew from our last encounter that my semblance wasn't going to be much use. But...on the other hand…" Johnny couldn't find the words to be truthful without sounding pathetic.

"I'll be in touch Johnus. Perhaps sometime soon I'll take you to my home...not as a student but as a fellow soldier in the war against the coming darkness." With a wave of his hand, Nightshade used his semblance and erased his entire presence from everyone, including Johnny.

"I knew you could do it." Prim said. "You had me worried there for a minute." She jabbed his arm. He didn't respond. "Johnny?"

"I….whatever may have happened here tonight..." His voice choked up. "I've never felt so lost." He sat down on the roof and shut down. Prim sat next to him and held his face against her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair for a minute.

"Let's get you home to Nova...okay?" Prim helped him back on his feet.

* * *

"So much emotion." Panic said as she walked down the dilapidated street. "A very potent fear already. To think that this much destruction was caused by the Grimm without any Grimoire present."

"I take it's too your liking." The Masked Man said.

"I'm not going to cause too much noise until the rest get here." Panic said. "I'm not a moron. But I'm also not going to just hide in this abandoned part of the city. Emerald and her friends are still going to come after me and there's that resourceful little human that made the bomb. I know he survived."

"All in due time." The Masked Man said.

"Due time." Panic rolled her eyes. "Who are you anyway?"

"A harbinger, a balance to the equation and the one with the power to break the cycle." The Masked Man said.

"You're human...but you don't smell human." Panic said. "What's your name?"

"Until I become whole I shall have no name." The Masked Man said. "Right now, The Masked Man is all I am."

"Alright, Masked Man." Panic rolled her eyes. "Let's try not making the lair too obvious. Wouldn't want some would-be heroes mucking everything up." She said with a passive aggressive grin.

 **AN: Introductions are over. If you can't tell, Johnny is going to be going through a major arc this time around, just like Nova did last time. This arc is also going to center a lot more on guest stars. I also know that I advertised JANS to be fully united in this chapter but that was a bit much, especially since Johnny needed to be broken a bit.**

 **Next Time: Team JANS reunites. An Artist chases after his delight. Passions flow from page to life. The Masked Man sews the seeds of strife.**


	29. One's Own Passion Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Well, Volume 5 is coming to a close. Good riddance. I have a poll on my page, it'll close February 1st. If it's even close in the voting I'mma just do all three and use the poll as a means to decide which to do first.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Thing about Johnny is that he thought there was one answer and one purpose. Finding out that all his pretense was pointless is kinda devastating. Also, a couple people are starting to take notice of Lionheart's actions. Guest- No. Panic is powerful but she's only the 3rd strongest Grimoire plus you got the Masked Man and Cinder if you want to stretch the definition of villain. Nintendoborn- I don't think that'd help.**

One's Own Passion Part 1

Neptune felt a sentimental connection to a lot of these old auctions. His mother had worked at places like this growing up. On top of that, Neptune had a history of dating the kind of high-class women who attended these sorts of things. So, anytime one was rolling in town, he would go off duty and just sit. He wouldn't bid. His measly salary would never afford that kind of spending. He would just smile at the absurd amounts of money people would spend on things that just looked old.

"And our next item, the fabled Urn of the Orochi." Fitz said. He was an art critic that had been selected as an auctioneer. "It was once said that he who touches the urn is doomed to a terrile fate. Of course, that was just a myth made to keep thieves from stealing it. We'll start the bidding at one-hundred lien."

The price rose drastically within a minute. Then, as these things tend to go, it turned into a bout of one-upmanship between two people with more money than they knew what to do with. One of them was a gangster by the name of Manda. The other was Katsuyu, the owner of a bunch of hospitals.

"Going once...going twice...sold to the man in leather." Fitz said.

"Disgusting that a snake like that is even allowed here." An old woman said.

"Believe me, if we could prove anything." Neptune muttered to himself. "Fitting that he'd get a cursed jar."

"I'll take this." Manda said with a slithery grin. As soon as he touched it, a black serpent burst from the urn and chomped down on Fitz's neck. "What the hell?" Everyone started screaming.

"Everyone stay calm." Neptune jumped in and hit the serpent. It burst in a single hit. A black residue stuck to Neptune's hands. Fitz fell dead to the floor. Neptune checked his body. He was dead, his neck had been crushed. Two puncture wounds were on his neck. Neptune checked his fingers again. This wasn't the work of Grimm.

"What's going on here?" Manda asked.

"I need you all to stay calm." Neptune said. "My name is Neptune and I'm a huntsman." He rubbed his fingers together. "Ink?" Someone wanted Manda dead, but got Fitz by mistake.

* * *

Johnny counted the tiles on the ceiling again. Two-hundred and fifty-six. A perfectly square room. Sixteen tiles by sixteen tiles. It was much smaller than his room in Vacuo. His bedroom in Vacuo had four-hundred tile's worth.

The difference was this room was temporary. This was only his second night in this room. It had the bear minimum of everything he needed. Because of that, it felt a lot emptier, despite him sharing it with someone.

"You've been lying there all day." Nova said as she jumped on the bed. She was wearing her bedclothes. Which for her, consisted of a sleeveless purple shirt and tight black shorts.

"Our prey is a Grimoire." Johnny said. "And Prim's Guardian eye is better at finding these sorts of things than I am." Nova climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"I don't like this new pessimistic Johnny." Nova pouted. "I know it's about time for bed now but we have to do something tomorrow."

"You go ahead." Johnny said.

"No!" She grabbed his face. "I'm not letting you make the same mistake I made. I'm not letting you push everyone out. So the answers you were looking for disappointed you. That's no reason to be such a sour kraut."

"I'm not." Johnny turned to his side, knocking her over. "I came here because of Nightshade. I'm not like you or Prim. I'm not actually needed here."

"There's still things you can learn from Nightshade." Nova said.

"If he ever shows his face again." Johnny faced away from her. She ran a finger down his back in a vain attempt at comforting him. "You've never had your entire existence get boiled down to nothing. You always had your eyes on the stars and landed beyond the galaxies. I thought I was important too. But it turns out I'm just a relic."

"You're not." Nova whispered.

"I'm just a fragment of the past that used to be important but is only good for collecting dust. Just like so many of the Lightbringers' heirlooms. Hah, I should have seen this coming. I thought I could see anything but nope, I guess not."

"Johnny." Nova pulled him in tight. Her chest squeezed against his back and her arms pulled into his stomach. "You're so much more than that to me."

"The husband of this generation's Summer Maiden. It doesn't count for much but I guess I'll get used to it."

Nova couldn't think of anything else to say. She was happy that he at least considered that they'd marry each other someday. That was the silver lining in the cloud hovering over Johnny's head. All she could think to do was snuggle with him. Even that had its limit.

"Johnny?" Nova said as he started to stand.

"I...need to go for a walk." He said.

"Let me come with you." Nova said.

"No, stay here." Johnny said. "I'll be back." He kissed her once on the lips before leaving her alone in the room.

"Did you even come back from your meeting with Nightshade last night?" Nova asked herself.

* * *

Scott had gotten to Mistral earlier than expected. He wasn't planning on getting to the city in another day or two but with things being the way they were, Scott managed to move his schedule up.

It had been a long time since he had seen any of his teammates. Scott had gotten a job in small village after graduation. Since then he's done medial work. He's gone on the occasional hunt. He's done odd jobs and used his expertise to repair weapons for other huntsmen.

He sent Ariadne a message to see if she had gotten as lucky as he had. The answer was a flat no. Meaning she'd be arriving sometime in the next day or two. Which means if Scott was going to do anything except hang out in his hotel room like a loser he'd have to call Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny!" Scott said. "Just made it in town."

"Alright." Johnny answered flatly. "I'm heading to an auction house. Place is a crime scene."

"Ha, always sticking your nose in police affairs." Scott laughed. "You have the makings of a great detective."

"It's not like that this time." Johnny said. "I needed to go for a walk, called Helios to see if there was anything I could do to occupy my time and he sent me this way."

"Occupy your time? Don't you have a girlfriend for that?" The curly-haired ginger snickered.

"I need to be productive." Johnny said.

"Keeping Nova stress free isn't productive?" Scott snickered. "Oh, this is Nova we're talking about. She being moody again?"

"No." Johnny groaned. "Just...don't worry about it."

"Alright, I'll head over there and we can talk about something else. Like, how people die everyday and we're all edging closer to our final hours where our lives amount to nothing because the whole world is in a constant cycle of heroes and monsters."

"Just hurry up and get here." Johnny said as he hung up.

Scott wondered what his deal was. He wasn't usually so snappy. When Scott did show up to the crime scene, Johnny was standing back. The police had taped the crime scene off. The victim had already been taken away. Neptune was talking to somebody in a snake skin suit.

"Johnny!" Scott raised his hand and jogged over to his friend. Johnny just nodded and gave him the cold shoulder. "Alrighty then. What's going on?"

"Auctioneer got killed by an ink serpent." Johnny said.

"Semblance?"

"Most likely."

"Guessing it doesn't fit anyone in the huntsman database."

"Nope." Johnny shook his head.

"Okay, I'm usually against registering everyone who has a semblance but...it'd make nights like this easier."

"It'd be useful if it was possible." Johnny said. "Less than twenty percent of people in the world develop a semblance."

"Most of them huntsmen and therefore registered." Scott said. "So, odds on this being tied to Cinder?"

"I don't know." Johnny said. "There's been a spike in semblance related crimes all around the world in the past few years."

"Never noticed." Scott said. "Then again, crime rate in my neighborhood has always been low. Who would have thought you'd be the one working streets like these?" Scott grinned.

"Neptune." Johnny waved the senior huntsman over after he was done.

"No nonsense, so that's the tone we're going with today." Scott shrugged.

"Hey Johnny...and it's Scott, right?" Neptune said.

"What are we dealing with?" Johnny asked.

"Manda claims he has no idea about anyone who can make animals out of ink." Neptune said.

"He seemed to be telling the truth." Johnny said. "But what do I know?"

"I believe him." Scott said. "Johnny's a human lie detector. If his guess is that Manda was truthful then he was."

"It's not that easy." Johnny argued.

"What? Your semblance is Shimmer. The thing is basically omniscience."

"It's not though alright!" Johnny shouted.

"I something going…"

"Drop it." Johnny said. Scott cut his losses. Maybe he'd be brave enough to ask Nova what was going on with Johnny. Maybe she'd snap at him too. Maybe there was trouble in paradise.

"I'm going to compile a list of names." Neptune said. "Everyone who has touched the urn. Then, cross-reference that with anything we can get from the ink analysis. Could take a day or two to compile those names."

"Anything we can do?" Scott asked.

"Well, when the names are compiled, I could use a few people going around asking questions." Neptune said. "Haven City is massive and all the officers tend to get busy during these sorts of cases."

"Dirty cops not wanting anything to do with a guy like Manda." Scott whispered.

"I know what he meant." Johnny said.

"But we shouldn't rule out the possibility that this has nothing to do with Manda." Scott said. "If a guy like that doesn't know who could have done this…"

"I'm sure he does." Johnny said. Scott wanted to argue the point. Johnny's abilities were amazing. If Manda was lying, Johnny would know.

"Well, let us know when and where." Scott said. "Come on Johnny. Show me this place you're staying at."

"I hope you know we don't exactly have a lot of room." Johnny said as he trailed behind his teammate.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I have my own hotel room booked. I just want to hang out for a bit."

Johnny just nodded as he lead the way to the suite. When they arrived, Prim was laying on the couch in the main room. Hair was matted to her face as she snored. Her legs were outstretched giving a compromising look at her underwear.

"Prim." Johnny growled.

"Whoa, I thought you were with Nova." Scott laughed. "You two-timer, I'm so proud of you."

"Prim." Johnny crumbled up a paper ball and threw it at her face.

"Gyah!" Prim scrambled herself awake. "Ah, you're back!"

"You need to stop sleeping on the couch." Johnny said.

"It's more comfortable than my bed though." Prim said as she looked at Scott. "Hello."

"Hey Prim." Scott said.

"Hey…..man." She said.

"You, forgot my name didn't you?"

"What? No, of course not…." She looked over at Johnny. "S….Scott." She finally said.

"It's actually Sam." Scott said.

"Shit!" Prim shouted. "I could have…"

"It's Scott." Johnny said.

"I'm offended that you didn't know right away."

"It's been like three years, and it's not like we ever talked anyway." Prim defended.

"Is Nova still up?" Johnny asked.

"Probably." Prim said. "I know Glade and Chenzi are." Johnny went into his room to check.

"Nova's not here." Johnny said. "Any idea where she might have gone?"

* * *

Frogtongue Swamp was a popular training ground for students in Haven. Just like Black Sand Desert was for Shade and Mountain Glenn was for Beacon. Nova needed the exercise. She needed to get back to basics. Surely this was something that she was overcomplicating. By doing what she loved most, she'd be able to see the easy solution.

So, she hunted Grimm. She let her temper flare as bait for the beasts. She carefully calculated each strike, trying to find new ways to dispatch each individual monster. She was also careful not to scorch the ground or burn away any of the trees. This was about control. This was about clearing her mind and remembering who she was.

"I know the world can be a bad place." Ruby had told her. "But that's why we're here. To make things better."

Ruby was everything Nova wanted to be and more. She was strong, confident, happy, loved, a ray of sunshine in a bleak world. Nova had grown up with the stories. In the darkest days of Remnant, it had been Ruby to clear the clouds away and lead humanity into a new golden age.

"How can I light the path for everyone if I can't even help one friend?" Nova asked herself.

She cut the head from a beowolf. She sliced a creep in half. She kicked an ursa so hard it blew up. With lightning on her fingers, she destroyed a kappa. These lower tier Grimm wouldn't even make a student was more than that, she was a huntress. She was more than a huntress, she was a Maiden. She was the student of Ruby Rose. She was one of the most powerful warriors in her generation. She was capable of leveling mountains and evaporating lakes with a mere gesture. She took pleasure in vanquishing monsters.

But she couldn't reach him. She didn't know where to begin. She had never felt this way about anyone before. He was supposed to be the one who made her smile, not the other way around. How could someone with such stunningly beautiful eyes grow that dull so quickly?

Unsatisfied and bored with the Grimm, Nova flew to the top of the nearest cliff. She gazed to the city in the distance. Her eyes followed the mountain path up to Haven Academy. She looked into the other direction. A sea of trees and marshes extended as far as the eye could see. Something caught her eye though. It was a light.

Nova decided to check it out. When she reached the light, she was surprised to see an old shack. The lights were on. The smell of stew permeated through the forest. Curiosity got the better of Nova as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." An elderly voice said. Nova opened the door. Stepping through was like stepping in a portal through time. Everything looked old. "Well, would you look at that."

"Hello?" Nova said. The old man sat in a rocking chair in the middle of the room. A bowl of stew sat in his lap. He had a long white beard that hung past his legs. His clothes were also disheveled.

"Come in little lady, come in." The old man said. "I am the Great Seanchai."

"Nova." She introduced herself. "I...wasn't aware there was anyone living in these woods."

"Ah, I've been living here since before the city expanded. Then again, that's not saying much. I've been here for over sixty years."

"All by yourself?" Nova asked.

"I had a family once upon a time." Seanchai said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nova said. "That they're gone, I mean."

"Weep not for those who ascend into the next life. Do not worry, do not miss, cherish the memories you have. Focus on what was, not what could have been. And take pride knowing that a better life awaits." He gave a chuckle. "Look at me, the Great Seanchai giving sage advice to a total stranger."

"A little advice is what I might need." Nova took a seat. "Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?" Seanchai said.

"I'm the Summer Maiden." Nova said. "I've had...issues with people in the past. Now, my best friend, the one who has helped me work through so many problems, he's hurting inside and I don't know what to do."

"What is it you have in common?" Seanchai asked.

"We're both huntsmen, we were on the same team at Beacon Academy and we both...well, we love each other."

"Ah, young love." Seanchai smiled.

"I have a role in this world. Johnny, that's his name by the way, thought he also had some big important role. But it's just an empty title and he's devastated by that fact."

"You said you were the Summer Maiden." Seanchai asked. "Do you think that an important title?"

"Of course it is. There's only four Maidens. One of them is retired and the other one is out doing God knows what. There's a lot of things I have to do because of my power."

"Because of your power, or your title?" Seanchai asked.

"What do you mean? Isn't it both?"

"You are called the Summer Maiden because it was the power gifted to a lovely young woman named Summer. All it is, is magic. The ability to command the elements without dust. With the unique ability to melt anything."

"Melt, the only thing that distinguishes the Summer Maiden's powers from the others. That, and the color of the magic."

"True." Seanchai said. "Melting things and bonding them together was Summer's semblance. She always just wanted people to band together and endure."

"You say that as if you were there." Nova said.

"Even I'm not that old." Seanchai said. "I'm merely a storyteller. A good storyteller will convince you that they were there. A great storyteller will make you feel as though you were there. Are you religious at all?"

"Not really." Nova said.

"Well, religion tends to be used to give people higher callings. Take your power for instance. Random, intimate, vast but not invincible. It is those who are in charge of overseeing the Maidens that decided what responsibilities each Maiden would have."

"Your point?" Nova asked.

"What is it that drives you? What is it that drives him? By finding one's own passion you can find meaning in the most mundane of things. It's how the artist takes pride in every brushstroke. It's how the scientist craves for knowledge. And it's how the huntsman smiles in the face of adversity."

Johnny and Scott had just reached the entrance to Frogtongue Swamp when they crossed Nova's path. She silently waved to them and gave Johnny a hug. She didn't extend the courtesy to Scott, not that he was expecting it.

* * *

The next day, Johnny woke up with Nova making him breakfast. Glade was complaining that Chenzi was beating him in a children's card game. Prim and Nickel were nowhere to be found. Johnny couldn't help but smile. Usually Chenzi was the one who liked to cook.

"Good morning." Nova sang.

"Okay, what?" Johnny asked.

"Ariadne just called and said she's almost here." Nova said. "I told her and Scott to meet us here for breakfast. I'm just really excited for the team to be back together again."

"I'm glad you're excited but..." Johnny was interrupted by a kiss.

"I don't know what to say." Nova said. "I'm not good with words. So, I'll let my actions speak for me. I love you and I will always be here for you. You are more important to me than my powers. I hope that that's enough to make you happy."

"Nova…" Johnny didn't know what to say. Nova's affection caught him off guard. He couldn't think of a response before the door clicked open.

"Team JANS is back together!" Ariadne cheered as she marched through the door.

"Was all this luggage necessary?" Scott groaned as he followed her in. He struggled to hold a mountain of suitcases.

"I come bearing gifts." Ariadne's heterochromic eyes lit up. She marched up and gave Johnny a hug. "Nova told me you've been a bit downtrodden. I'm sure it'll pass but you have the poor thing all worried."

"It's good to see you again Ari." Johnny said. Ariadne danced around to give a hug to Nova.

"You need to stop sweating stuff like this." Ariadne said. "It wasn't too long ago you came crying to me because you didn't even know how to express your own feelings."

"Ari!" Nova blushed.

"It's cute." Ariadne said. "Johnny is just going to have to live with the fact that life doesn't always give you easy answers. If it was that simple, anyone could do it."

"You told them?" Johnny asked.

"What was I supposed to do? You're always telling me not to bottle everything up. I'd be damned if I let you make that same mistake."

"We're here too." Chenzi waved.

"Hey." Ariadne gave them a nod.

"Nobody cares Chenzi." Nova said.

"Don't be like that." Ariadne said.

"So, what's in all the bags?" Scott asked.

"Some housewarming gifts." Ariadne answered. "I know these places tend to have the bare minimum essentials. So, I went out of my way to get everything you all would need. Outfits, snacks, movies, games, toiletries, I spared no expense."

"How did you pay for all this stuff?" Johnny asked.

"Called in a few favors. Had a lot of this stuff lying around anyway. Some of it donated. It's not like I actually spent any of that money I don't have."

"Still…" Nova sighed. "You shouldn't have."

"In my town, this is how people pay each other. We're small, but we're strong. We have good defensible land, just not good enough to have any kind of booming economy. People there don't like the city. So long as one or two decent huntsmen stick around, it's one of the safest places in the world. This was all they had to give and I don't need it."

"So why accept it in the first place?" Scott asked.

"It's rude not to accept gifts." Ariadne looked directly at Nova. "I'm only going to be here for a few days. So, Nova, you and me should have a little lady's outing. Let the boys have their fun."

"I…" Nova looked around. "I'd love to."

* * *

Matini was a man of fine tastes. The ice sculptor was all the rage in Atlas. In Mistral though, he was just another pretentious windbag in a city full of them. He was not at all impressed with what he had seen in Mistral's galleries. He could create better works of art in his sleep.

There was a knock on his door. He growled in frustration. His latest masterpiece would have to be put on ice while he told his unwanted visitor to go away. He was greeted by a young man. There was something familiar about his plain face.

"What do you want kid?" Matini scratched his feathery hair.

"May I come in?" The man asked.

"If you don't mind to freeze." Matini passive aggressively said.

"It's no issue." The man said.

"Look, I don't care for visitors, particularly strangers." Matini said.

"It won't be long." The man said. He pulled out a sketchbook. "I just wanted your opinion on something." He held up a picture of a bird.

"Any first-year art student could make something more detailed than that." Matini said. "It's stylish, but obviously inspired by third century East Mistralian scroll paintings. It lacks a voice of its own."

"I see." The man frowned. "You said that before too." He took a deep breath. Then, right before his eyes the picture came to life.

"What the hell?" Matini asked.

"The iceman cometh." The man said. "This has been a long time coming Matini."

"Who?" The bird leaped from the page and clawed at his throat. He screamed in terror as the bird slammed him into the wall. Right as it punctured his throat with its beak, the creature exploded, leaving Matini to bleed out.

"I wonder how long it'll be before someone finds you." The killer said as he shut the door. "Two down, two to go." He said. The other two will be expecting him if word gets out. That's why he killed the ones he did when he did. It increased his odds. All those who crushed him as a student would pay with their lives.

* * *

Neptune's list of suspects hadn't gone down much after cross referencing his two lists. The ink was very common, especially in Mistral. And the timeline of those who had access to the urn could have easily been tampered. There were long stretches of it going unattended. Which means anyone could have snuck the ink snake in there.

"Whoever did this is good at covering their tracks." Helios said. "I've talked to a lot of gangs and none of them know about someone who can control ink monsters."

"I hate cases like this." Neptune said. "It'd be so much easier to just deal with the Grimm. At least they're predictable. Can't predict a human if you don't know what they even want."

"You don't think it was the curse, do you?" Helios joked. Neptune didn't even dignify that with a response. If it was a curse it'd have affected way more people than just Fitz.

"What if we're looking at this all wrong?" Neptune asked.

"What do you mean?" Helios said.

"What if Fitz was the target?"

"Who would want a guy like him dead?"

"Obviously someone who can bring ink to life." Neptune said. "It might be nothing, but get me a list of every bad review Fitz has given in the last year."

"Fitz was a hardass, that list is going to be as long as the one for people who want Manda dead."

"We'll eliminate names off the list as we go." Neptune said. "Let Johnny and Scott know we're switching gears."

* * *

"Ah…" Ariadne said as she took a dip in the hotspring. "It's been too long since I've been in a place like this." She let her bright blonde hair soak in the water. "Thanks for paying for this by the way."

"It was no problem." Nova said as she stretched her body.

"So...what are you going to do about Johnny?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't know." Nova said. "I'd rather not think about it."

"You're going to end up thinking about it a lot." Ariadne said as she began to whistle. Nova's muscles began to relax and her mind began to clear to the rhythm of Ariadne's melody.

"Your semblance has gotten stronger." Nova said.

"It's always been strong on animals." Ariadne said. "Faunas are pretty susceptible to it as well. Even non-Faunas people can be affected now."

"Not just that, but being able to do this without your flute...I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh...yeah I'm still stronger with my flute but I haven't needed it outside of battle in a long time. Corcra loves it when I whistle."

"When am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Nova asked.

"When are you going to come to Hedgerow?" Ariadne laughed.

"Is that the name of the town?" Nova asked.

"Yeah." Ariadne said. "I like it there. I really want you to see it. All these big cities are probably rotting your brain." She laughed.

It was awkward to be so friendly with Ariadne. The last time they had seen each other, Nova hadn't been nice in the slightest. It still bugged the Maiden that this penniless huntress pretended like none of that ever happened.

"Ariadne...be honest...you're still mad at me, right?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Ariadne asked.

"You know why." Nova scowled.

"I told you already, that was in the past. You're different now. I'm different. I had to grow up." Ariadne bit her lip. "I wanted to prove you wrong. I took a dangerous mission and...I nearly died. I would have died alone in a field, surrounded by Grimm. I fell off a cliff and into the ocean. Dolphins carried me safely to shore."

"What?" Nova's eyes went wide.

"No one came to save me. By all rights I should have died. I almost died trying to spite you. I had to grow up. I had to accept that my place was never as some world saving hero. My place was doing what I could to protect my home."

"You're thinking of your family, aren't you?" Nova asked. Ariadne flinched and balled up.

"He's still out there." Ariadne said. "There's only been three people in my life that have made me feel safe enough to sleep since then. One of them is Professor Pine. He took care of me when my family died. The second was Johnny. The third is Corcra."

"You…" Nova hesitated to ask. "You had a crush on Johnny, didn't you?"

"He didn't tell you? It was obvious. I had a crush on him for a long time." Ariadne gave a pathetic laugh. "We had a thing for a while there but...I don't know. I felt like a leach and made him feel like I was too needy. He ended up calling things off and date Prim instead."

"I...I didn't know."

"You were never around." Ariadne said. "Johnny was always mad that you tried pushing all of us away. Then in comes Prim with her pretty blue eyes and red hair and bright attitude and everything he could ever want."

"That's enough." Nova snapped.

"Yeah, I can imagine it's awkward since...well...she's living in the same building as you guys." Ariadne sighed. "But I could really see what was going on in Johnny's mind. Me, Prim, the other handful of girls he's tried dating, all of them were distractions. We all were just in his mind to take his mind off you."

"Really?" Nova blushed.

"When you two first kissed, had you ever seen him so happy?"

"I don't know." Nova said. "I was a little too swept up in my own emotions."

"I know it's true." Ariadne said. "I've always had you guys pegged. I guess I'm even better at reading people than Johnny is."

"Johnny's doubting himself a lot lately." Nova said. "All this business with Nightshade has him in a funk. I don't know what exactly I need to do to help."

* * *

The third target was in sight. Cobb was sitting at a bar drinking his life away. The failed artist thought he could add to his funds if he belittled other artists. He was no better than those he criticized. He'd slander his fellow artists' name when he could never do any better.

"What do you want?" Cobb asked the stranger.

"Do you remember me?" The man asked.

"You...yeah I remember you. You're that talentless hack Sandy Cohn." Cobb said.

"Is that any way to greet a fellow artist?" Cohn asked.

"We're not friends, pal. Now get lost." Cobb slurred.

"Well, at any rate I'm glad you recognize me. I'd rather you recognize my work but I guess remembering a face as plain as mine is a consolation."

"Want my advice, find something that actually fills you with passion. You got a steady hand but that's about it. A robot can do what you do."

"I seriously doubt that." Cohn said. "At any rate, I wanted to invite you to a galla I'm participating in." Cohn passed him a note. It had the picture of a lion on it.

Cohn left Cobb alone after that. Cobb grunted at the young man's odd nature. He was a weird kid. He left the drawing alone for a while. As he continued to drink and his vision got hazy, he started to imagine things. The lion in the drawing started moving.

"What the hell?" Cobb slurred. He put his finger by the lion's jaw to keep track of it. The lion definitely moved. Not only that, it leaped from the page and bit his finger off. He screamed in pain as he jumped backwards and fell over. The lion came off the card and expanded, growing into a full size beast.

 **AN: Ironic that I had to work on this chapter right as my passion for RWBY is at an all time low. Seriously, Volume 5 Episode 13 broke me. Hopefully it won't be so long before the next chapter.**

 **Next Time: Will Cobb be saved? Will Neptune find the killer? Will JANS catch this elusive artist before he kills again? Will Johnny get out of his funk and find his passion? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	30. One's Own Passion Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: By the time this is out, Volume 5 will be over. No matter what my feelings for the show have turned into, I will see this story through to the end. I have two arcs planned after this arc for a total of about 100 chapters. Which means you'll probably have a steady stream of content all the way until Volume 6 starts in the fall.**

 **Review Response: Guest- He will eventually. The worst will pass with this chapter but it's something he's going to struggle with for a while. Just, no different than he struggled with it before coming to Mistral. Jaqen H'ghar- Yang is slated to make an appearance in this arc. Ruby and Jaune will continue to make guest appearances every once in a while. And I'm pretty sure there's something I can do with Weiss pretty soon.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Someone is using living ink paintings to kill. Johnny is in a funk. Team JANS is back together. Paths are destined to cross as this artsy killer gets closer to his goal.**

One's Own Passion Part 2

"How about this for a game?" Scott said. "I have four marbles. Let's see who can throw them higher."

"I'm game." Chenzi said. "No using constructs." He said to Glade.

"Fine." Glade rolled his eyes. Scott passed out the marbles. When he tried handing one to Johnny, the Lightbringer refused.

"Come on Johnny." Scott said.

"I already know Chenzi and Glade have more upper body strength than I do so what's the point?"

"You can at least try." Scott said. Johnny didn't respond. "Whatever dude. Keep sulking over something pointless. Actually the fact that its pointlessness is why you're sulking is pretty pathetic. If Nova is too head-over-heels for you to say it then I will. You need to grow up."

"That's pretty rich coming from someone who is literally trying to get me to throw a marble." Johnny said.

"It's about having fun. It's about competition. It's about seeing where you're at and comparing it to how far you can still climb. Isn't that what you first saw in Nova?"

"Fine, I'll take the damn marble if it'll shut you up." Johnny said as he grabbed the sphere. He wound up a throw.

"Hey, throw it up, I don't want to lose my marbles." Scott said.

"I won't." Johnny rolled his eyes. Before he threw the marble, something caught his attention. He saw it first, about a block away in the direction he was aiming. Then they all heard it. A roar and a gaggle of screams.

* * *

Cobb had never feared for his life before that moment. It was a living painting coming to kill him. The lion roared and lunged at him. He barely managed to get out of the way. As he tumbled, the beast slashed him across his chest with its paw. Cobb crashed into a table, breaking it.

"Bloody hell, where's the police when you need them." Cobb spat. The lion gave another roar as it pursued him. The bar owner pulled out a pistol and shot at the creation. The electric dust bullets did nothing to hinder the beast's pursuit.

Cobb was getting dizzy from blood loss. The lion ignored everyone except for him. It pounced at him once again. He couldn't move. Just as he embraced for death, a redhead with a shield blocked the beast's path.

"Steal." A voice said. Cobb felt himself get pulled away by a kinetic field. He was caught by another young man with curly red hair and a black jogging suit and set on a rooftop. "You'll be safe here." He said.

Glade created a plank of aura to pry the lion off his shield. The creation charged towards him, but really it charged towards Cobb. Glade jumped over the lion and threw his spear. It pierced the lion's back, went all the way through its stomach and even hit the pack of its front paw.

"Chenzi." Glade said.

"On it." The orange haired man said as electricity pulsed through his body. A strand of lightning shot from Chenzi's fingers. The lion didn't even stagger as it started running up the side of the building.

Scott through his briefcase down. It open and expanded into a weaponized seat. He cycled through the cartridges until they landed on gravity. He fired a purple sphere which trapped the lion in stasis.

"You have about thirty seconds to explain what the hell that thing is." Scott said.

"I-I-I…" Cobb started. "It was a painting, it came to life."

"Paint huh? That explains why Chenzi's attack didn't even phase it." Scott said.

"What gives?" Chenzi growled from the ground.

"Obviously that thing can't conduct electricity." Glade said.

"Well yeah, but why didn't your spear make it pop like a balloon?" Chenzi asked as he ran a finger over some of the paint the creature was bleeding.

"That's an excellent question." Glade said. Just as the gravity field timed out, Glade used his magnetic bracelet to pull on the spear. It staggered the creature long enough for Chenzi to sprint up the building.

The spear ripped its way out of the lion. Chenzi landed an ascending kick. Glade fired bullet constructs to juggle the creature while Chenzi hit it with a series of punches, kicks and a hammer strike.

The beast was slammed to the ground. Glade sent Heart's Grow to pummel it. After a violent series of jabs, the lion was sent flying into the aira where Scott had a stream of fire waiting. Scott then added ice to the mix to create a torrent of water, trying to wash it away. The beast somehow maintained its form so Scott switched to ice, hoping to stop it for good.

"It's still maintaining its form!" Scott said.

"Which means that there needs to be someone close, watching and using his aura to maintain it." Glade said. "Johnny, any signs?"

* * *

Johnny had eyes on the target. No one else in the area even had aura activated. Even with all the doubts in his mind, there was no possible way this pasty face guy wasn't responsible. He had short dark hair and an extremely pale complexion. He watched the fight his a neutral smile on his face.

"I think I do." Johnny grabbed his weapon and fired a beam of light. The assailant noticed and broke away. Johnny jumped and landed in front of him. "So, what do we call you?"

"An Artist." He answered.

"Guys, tell me exactly when the lion disappears." Johnny radioed in.

"Why?" Chenzi asked.

"He's doing a thing." Scott answered.

Johnny charged at the assailant. The artist managed to block his attack with a paintbrush. Their wrists collided. The artist quickly made some doodles on Johnny's weapon and brought them to life. Johnny swatted at the microbes while his opponent escaped.

Johnny pushed through it and pursued. He kept swatting away at the doodles that harassed him. He kept careful note of how far they were from where the others were. A semblance like this required a lot of effort and that would diminish with range.

"It's gone." Glade called out at one-hundred meters.

"You failed!" Johnny said.

"Cobb was already injured." The assailant said. "Even if he gets lucky and survives, those scars will be a constant reminder of who he crossed."

"What's your deal anyway?" Johnny said.

"You'd like for me to tell you, wouldn't you?" The assailant smiled and pulled out a scroll. He quickly drew a monster and brought it to life. It gave a roar that caused the people in the streets to run in panic. It took the form of a fifty-foot bipedal lizard.

Johnny fired a full powered blast at the monster's chest. It started to slam its claw downward. To save the building, Johnny jumped up and intercepted the heavy blow. The monster caught him and started squeezing him.

He felt his aura strain under the pressure. His bones began to creak, ready to break. The monster was completely focused on him and him alone. Johnny's arm snapped. He lost grip on his weapon. This thing was too strong for him. But hopefully, if it succeeded in killing him, it would vanish and the rest of the city would be safe.

"Melt!" Nova screamed. A hazy purple storm surrounded the monster. Fire, earth and water combined to form acidic and explosive meteors that completely shattered the drawing and evaporated the ink. Ariadne played her flute to create a wind current that set Johnny down easily.

"Are you okay?" Ariadne asked.

"Yeah." Johnny said. "Though, I think my arm is broken. I'm hesitant to use Lightbringer heal on something like this." He said.

"What was that thing?" Nova asked. "It took a lot of firepower to bring it down. Two or three more of those and I'm going to be exhausted."

"I'll explain on the way." Johnny said. "We need to meet up with Glade and Chenzi and compare notes."

* * *

Scott had worked quickly to wrap up Cobb's wounds. It looked really bad. He was lucky that the huntsmen arrived when they did. One moment later and he'd be dead. Now, he was just passed out and the police were arriving.

"We'll take it from here." The paramedic said as he loaded Cobb into an ambulance.

"If you need a defibrillator, let me know." Chenzi said.

"I don't think that'd be necessary." The paramedic said. "Mr. Cobb will need his rest."

"When will we be able to question him about tonight?" Neptune asked.

"Not any time soon." The paramedic said.

"Well, let us know when he's conscious." Neptune said. "Looks like we got lucky tonight." He said as he turned to the younger huntsmen. "Anything else you kids would like to share?"

"Whoever it is, is incredibly strong." Nova said.

"Yes, there's been a rise in people with extremely powerful semblances over the last fifteen years. Used to be only a huntsman or someone with similar training could even manifest a semblance."

"Doesn't seem too bad for people to unlock superpowers at increased rates." Ariadne said.

"That kind of power in the hands of someone without the training to control it and without a reason to use it for good is a deadly combination." Neptune warned. "That man you all fought in Vacuo, The Lionhead, he was another one of these exceptional individuals."

"Not just him." Glade said. "Sura, Colonel Mustard, Zuga and Mura, there's been a lot of powerful people causing trouble lately."

"If it continues like this, governments are going to have to step in and start regulating people." Scott said.

"That's a stupid solution looking for a problem." Nova said.

"I know but still." Scott said.

"A long time ago there were people who worked with Salem and other shady organizations." Johnny said. "Now that Salem, Cipher, all the people like that have been completely dismantled."

"Leaving trouble makers to be just that." Glade said.

"And if some of these guys join Cinder?" Scott asked. "I'm only saying this to be reasonable. None of us know what mass society as a whole thinks about all this. And they're the ones who vote for the rules."

"Nova, you met Cinder in the past." Glade said. "Any insight on that hypothetical?"

"It's pointless to think about that." Nova said. Really, she was one of the few who doubted the idea that Cinder had any maleficent plans for Remnant.

"Hey guys!" Helios walked up. "I just ran some tests. This is definitely the same guy who killed Fitz back at the auction house. Same ink-based paint. Same art style. And get this, both Cobb and Fitz are professional critics."

"This guy called himself an artist." Johnny said.

"That's pretty petty to kill critics just because they didn't like your art." Nova said.

"Coming from the girl who blew a hole in her apartment building over a kiss." Chenzi said through his teeth. Nova shot him a death glare.

"Well until we catch this guy we need something to call him." Helios said.

"Ooh, ooh, Brushstroke." Chenzi said.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I love it." Scott said.

"It's so cheesy that he'll probably get all pissy and come after me. Then I'll beat him up." Chenzi said as he punched his palm.

"Unless it suits his sensibilities." Glade said. "Kinda reminds me of those comics Prim and I used to make."

"I don't think you lurring him out would work anyway." Scott said. "Your powers don't work on his creations."

"Damn you're right." Chenzi grumbled.

"Well, we have our leads. We have method and motivation." Neptune said. "Johnny, since you saw him, come down to the station and talk to our sketch artist. The rest of you, we'll notify if we find anything."

"Thank you." Nova said.

"No, thank you, it's obvious that we're going to need that kind of muscle for this." Neptune said.

* * *

Helios cross-referenced the negative reviews that both Fritz and Cobb had publicly given. He ran into a problem with the fact that most artists were just that. Even with the facial description from Johnny, Helios wasn't able to make any connection between name and appearance. Not only that but Cobb especially was not liked by most artists.

So Helios cross-referenced the negative reviews, and compiled a list of critics in Mistral who had given negative reviews of the same pieces. There were a dozen of them on the list. Helios decided to call them all and let them know that there was someone killing critics.

"That's horrible." One said.

"Poor Fritz, he was a good man." Said another.

"Figures." said a gentleman, which was an amusing reaction. "Someone actually decided to follow through on the death threats."

There was one name that didn't answer his call. A fellow named Matini. When Helios failed to get ahold of him three times, he gathered Johnny and Scott and headed to Matini's home. Helios knocked but there wasn't an answer. So, he kicked open the door. Matini's body was lying there with dried up blood and a cold, purple expression.

"Damn it." Scott said.

"He's been dead for a while." Helios said "Look at the dried blood."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Scott stepped outside.

"It's cold in here." Johnny said.

"Matini specializes in making ice sculptures." Helios said. "He only makes reviews on the side to bring in cash in between projects."

"That should narrow our list of suspects." Johnny said. "These wounds." He put on a latex glove and ran his finger over the killing wounds. "They were made by a bird of prey."

"Like an eagle." Helios said.

"And there's more of that dried ink-based paint." Johnny said. "It's likely he controls them remotely. Similar to Prim and Glade's constructs, it has a limited range and time use. Once Matini was dead, Brushstroke would have dispelled the attack."

"I'll have the coroner give us a more accurate time of death and we'll check the CCTV footage of the area to try to match it." Helios said.

"We already know what Brushstroke looks like." Johnny said. "That's going to make us go in a circle. Focus on the reviews. We have three victims now. You said Matini doesn't do a lot of reviews so narrowing the field should be easy now."

* * *

Nova sat in the apartment with Ariadne and Pangur. Glade and Prim had gone art shopping so they could draw and write during their downtime. That left Nickel, Chenzi, Ariadne and Nova in the apartment.

"He's such a cutie." Ariadne said as she held Pangur up to her face. "I might steal him."

"You better not." Nova ripped Pangur out of her friend's hands. "He's my cat!"

"So defensive." Ariadne rolled her eyes. "I know he likes it though."

"Yeah right." Chenzi said.

"My semblance allows me to talk to animals and command them in battle. Most animals don't have that base stubbornness so they're easy to control. Cats are one of the few that I can talk to but not necessarily command."

"Not without a lot of belly rubs and promises." Nova said as she held Pangur close.

"He says he loves you a lot." Ariadne said. "You took him in when no one else would. He hates when you leave him on missions but he understands you're busy. He was also relieved when you decided to bring him here with you."

"You're just saying that." Chenzi rolled his eyes. Nova looked at Pangur. Tears started forming around her eyes. She squealed as she held Pangur to her chest.

"Nova?" Ariadne held back laughter.

"I'm fine...just...I knew I was right. I knew I was doing the right thing. Johnny wanted me to leave you with my dad." Tears of joy fell from her face.

"You're so ridiculous." Ariadne laughed.

"I refuse to believe that's what Pangur is actually thinking." Chenzi said.

"He likes you too." Ariadne said. "He says you bring the best treats. I guess that makes you the cool uncle."

"Really!" Chenzi's eyes lit up. Nova gave him a disapproving glare. "I knew there was something between us!" Chenzi cheered.

"Now you're being ridiculous." Ariadne snickered.

"What does he think of Johnny?" Nova asked.

"He's too strict and never lets Pangur have any fun." Ariadne spoke on the cat's behalf.

"Oh my God we really are his parents." Nova said.

"Yeah, and more functional than your parents when you were growing up." Chenzi said. It touched a nerve but Nova had grown past that a long time ago. She was the first to call her mom what she was, a coward. And the fact Chenzi said it as a compliment made Nova smile.

"I promised to be better than my mom." Nova said. "And I am. We're a real family."

"May I remind you that we are talking about a cat." Chenzi said. Johnny and Scott walked in with a small list.

"Hey, Helios gave us these." Johnny said. "Ariadne, Nova, let's go."

"Should we come along too?" Nickel asked.

"No, we only have four lists of names and we're casting a wide net." Johnny said.

"We cross referenced all the victims and their negative reviews." Scott said. "There's a few that line up with what we know."

"We should go in groups." Ariadne suggested. "Scott and I can take one list, Nova and Johnny another, Chenzi and Nickel can take the third."

"Yeah, and when Prim and Glade get done they can join the search effort." Chenzi said. "I'll call them right now."

"But then who will watch Pangur?" Johnny asked.

"Since when do you care?" Nova asked.

"Fine, the truth is, I kinda want this to be a Team JANS thing." Johnny said. "I doubt we'll need the extra muscle." He said while looking at Nova.

"I feel pretty invested though." Chenzi said.

"Fine, you can go and help search. We'll still go in groups still but…"

"I get it." Chenzi said. "I'm not going to steal your takedown...like some people!" He looked menacingly at Nickel.

"What?" Nickel blinked.

"You know what you've done." Chenzi's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, we'll check out these addresses and meet back up here." Johnny said.

"So bossy." Ariadne said.

"What was that." Johnny snapped.

"I was just saying what Pangur said."

"Don't blame my cat!" Nova said.

"You'll never know the difference." Ariadne sung.

* * *

Ariadne and Scott patrolled the streets, going door to door based off the suspect list. They were looking for someone matching the description Johnny made but were having no luck. Some of these artists weren't home so it was safe to assume that at least one of them was the culprit. But only one could be Brushstroke and there was no telling who it was.

"If only we could get search warrants." Scott huffed. "Maybe we'd be able to get a name by finding out which one has art matching the style of the killer."

"Sadly, the art style used by Brushstroke is very common." Ariadne said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say his critics spoke out against him because of the derivative nature of his drawings."

"What if that's a clue?" Scott said. "Helios said that the style of the creatures was one of the clues connecting the cases."

"But without a detailed list of all the works Fritz, Cobb and Matini gave bad reviews; to that's not going to get us anywhere." Ariadne said. "Hmm…" She looked up to the sky and started whistling.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Brining in help." Ariadne said between whistles. A couple birds, including an eagle, flew down to greet her. She started whispering to them. They responded with chirps and caws. After a minute, Ariadne gave a sigh in frustration.

"No luck?" Scott asked.

"The eagle saw the battle last night but doesn't know where Brushstroke went." Ariadne reported. Scott started typing away at his scroll. "Now what are you doing?"

"I am chasing my idea." Scott said. "Bingo!" He held his scroll of to Ariadne's face. "The Sphinx. Same art style. Loads of negative reviews from professional art critics but only four that really stand out."

"Fritz, Matini, Cobb and?" Ariadne asked.

"Another bigshot named Rodden." Scott said as he kept typing. "These are the kind of reviews and critics that routinely end careers with their condemnation. They all call the artist a hack."

"Do we have a name?" Ariadne asked.

"Sandy Cohn. He was one of the no-shows on our list." Scott said.

"Well, let's get a better look at his place." Ariadne said.

"As much as I love the fact that you're willing to break and enter...I think we need to tell Johnny what we found. And we need to get to Rodden as soon as possible."

* * *

Brushstroke snuck into the old radio station. Before the flood, this place was the soul of Mistral. They played all sorts of music. Now, it was a shell of its former self. After the flood, Rodriguez bought it and started living in it. He fixed it up well enough to live in but the soul was sucked out.

This was the last one on his list. One last doubter to kill. Then, Brushstroke planned to leave Mistral and go somewhere that might better appreciate his talent. Rodriguez was sitting in his rocking chair.

Brushstroke walked up to it. He wanted to let Rodden know whose art was about to destroy him. When he grabbed Rodden's shoulder, he wasn't there. It was a dummy. The fire dust ignited, blasting Brushstroke against the wall.

"I knew you would come for me." Rodden laughed. "I was at the auction. I recognized your work. Not only that but I saw you confronting Fritz before the show."

"And you didn't call the police?" Brushstroke asked.

"No need." Rodden laughed. This place is going to burn and you along with it. Then, I think I'll use the insurance money to buy a nicer place uptown."

"You're not getting away." Brushstroke drew a terrifying woman. The monster stood fifteen feet tall and had the same face as his sphinx painting. Rodden ran through the door. Brushstroke and his monster chased after him. As soon as they stepped outside, the monster was hit with a stream of ice.

"I think you need to chill out." Scott quipped.

"You again?" Brushstroke said. The faint sound of a flute echoed through the air. It pierced through Brushstroke's ears, and made him dizzy. Johnny dropped in behind him and kicked him across the street. Nova dropped in and punched the monster.

"Kuso." She grunted as she channeled more and more of her effort into the painting. "Kuso!" She erupted with acidic fumes until the ink plot was just a grease stain on the ground.

"You insufferable simpleton!" Brushstroke shouted. "You can't just destroy art."

"You call that art?" Nova laughed. "I think it's kinda tacky."

"You…" Brushstroke started fuming.

"Seriously, killing people just because they didn't like your stupid drawing." Nova taunted.

"Nova." Johnny started backing away.

"You're outnumbered four-to-one and I'm stronger than the other three combined." Nova continued.

"You can't possibly understand!" Brushstroke said. "I carefully calculated every stroke. I spent my entire life trying to be a brilliant artist. And they ruined me."

"You're no artist." Nova snapped. "You want purpose in life but the minute someone disregards you, you throw a fit. You're just a petty crybaby unfit to wield the power you hold. You have no real passion with art. You don't take pride in every brushstroke. You just want attention. Only by finding one's own passion can you find meaning in mundane things." She looked at Johnny.

"She's right." Ariadne stepped forward.

"Screw you!" Brushstroke said. "Screw all you doubters." He quickly drew a sphinx and took to the sky. Nova followed him up. He quickly drew several small monsters to halt her progress. She erupted in violet flame to burn them all away. Johnny and Scott continued to hold them off.

"Ariadne, we can use some extra muscle." Johnny said.

"I'm not going to put animals in harm's way like that." Ariadne said. "But I do have an idea. But I'm not strong enough on my own." Nova backflipped and landed next to Ariadne.

"Then let's try that combination." Nova said with a grin.

"Nova, it's been years since you two tried that." Scott said. "Even then you two were never in sync."

"I believe...we're closer now than ever." Nova said with a smile. Ariadne nodded and started playing her flute.

"Hurry!" Scott said as he fired all his guns. The wind and dust started forming the skeleton of a giant figure. Elemental dust formed all around. Lightning dust formed a skeleton. Fire dust formed eyes and a chest. Earth dust created the shell. Wind dust held it together.

"Special Beat Tamer combination." Nova said as she channeled her powers into the creation. It suddenly took the form of a giant magical bird. "Songbird!"

The creature took flight. Ariadne controlled Songbird while Nova gave it strength. It blasted through the amateor creations of Brushstroke. Nova's heart connected with all of her teammates for the first time since….possibly ever.

Songbird ripped through the sphinx and blasted Brushstroke out of the sky. Nova quickly darted up and kicked Brushstroke to the ground. She followed up with a raging blast of flame. Brushstroke was knocked out from the blast. All his ink evaporated.

"We did it!" Ariadne cheered.

"Yeah." Nova said with confidence. "I probably could have taken him myself but…" She looked at her team. "Without you three, people would have gotten hurt."

"That's what a team is for." Johnny said.

"Johnny, about what I said…" Nova started but was interrupted by a quick kiss.

"I get it. I still don't like it, and it's going to take time for me to get my head completely straight. But with you, I think anything is possible."

* * *

Lionheart sat in his office, reading the report. Neptune and Helios stood there, waiting for his reply. It had been a long and arduous search, but only two people lost their life. Their deaths weighed heavily on the old headmaster's heart. But knowing that no one was hurt in the actual battle and that the murders were performed in a cowardly manner, eased the tension in Lionheart's shoulders.

"Cobb is going to make it." Neptune said. "Brushstroke is currently being shipped to the Isle of Storms. The city is that much safer."

"Not only that but everyone knows that Nova is here now." Helios said. "Crime rate is probably going to drop just like it did when she first moved to Vacuo. To top it all off, Johnny seems to be doing better."

"I see." Lionheart said. "Thank you all and send the Maiden my regards."

"Can do." Neptune said. "Have a nice day, Professor." He said as they parted ways.

"Oh bother." Lionheart said.

"II think…" Watts voice came from the comms link on his desk. His signature W appeared on the screen. "This Brushstroke could be useful if given the right motivation."

"That man is a murderer." Lionheart said.

"No different than many of the other people in our program." Watts said. "I'll add him to the list of disposable tools."

"Leave me out of it." Lionheart said. "I nearly have a panic attack every time one of these guys show up as is. The less I know about the people Cinder uses the better. Even if it ultimately helps humanity."

"That's the spirit." Watts said. "By the way, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, one of the people on the list has come out missing."

"I don't want to know which one." Lionheart said. "I've dealt with enough today."

"Very well, we'll send one of our old associates after him if he ever rears his head." Watts ended the call.

"Damn it all." Lionheart huffed. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" A very old man stepped inside.

"I am the Great Seanchai, teller of great stories." The old man said with glee. He sat down across from Lionheart. "I see you still have that tea set I gave you when you first started working here, Leo." Seanchai gave a wink.

"You…" Lionheart said.

"Don't worry. I am here to relieve you of stress." The old man took the fake beard and wig off. "Though, I'd like to keep my presence here a secret until my students arrive for the festivities."

"Professor Pine." Lionheart nodded.

"I'm keeping my eye out for the Grimoire." Oscar said as he leaned back and took a drink of coffee. "In the meantime, I will be staying in that old house by Frongtongue Swamp in the guise of the Great Seanchai."

"And Beacon?"

"In the more than qualified hands of Jaune Arc." Oscar said. "Obviously, he had to find someone to take his role at Signal Academy for the time being, but I think Ruby is more qualified to fill that small position in the meantime than she realizes."

"Are you sure about this?" Lionheart asked.

"The Festival is at the end of next semester. It's important that I stay here, where the Grimoire is no doubt hiding away, until such time that I can guarantee everyone's safety. Besides, I really miss this place."

* * *

Panic punched through a stone pillar. She held back a gleeful laugh as it was reduced to rubble. The Masked Man simply watched from atop an old fallen tree. In the days since they arrived in this place, he had barely said a word.

"I've never felt so powerful." Panic said. "Usually it takes a century for me to achieve this kind of strength. Even with Salem's help and that little red-eyed girl's aura I wasn't this strong."

"It is a benefit of circumstance." The Masked Man said. "You were the easiest to find but hardest to free. The barrier between Remnant and Oblivion is thin. The thinner the veil, the stronger the Grimm."

"What'll happen if the two worlds became one?" Panic asked.

"That is what we're going to find out, in due time." The Masked Man said. "When the world knows despair and The Guardian is crippled at my feet, then we shall achieve everlasting peace."

 **AN: I actually managed to finish the chapter! Yay! Sadly that's all I'm celebrating because the semester just started and so I'm not going to have nearly as much time to write as I used to. Also, Volume 5 absolutely sucked and that's coming from someone whose favorite volume is Volume 4.**

 **Next Time: A cackle, a crack, a caper to end all capers. Old friends from Team CTEN come to catch the uncatchable crook. They'll never see him coming.**


	31. To Catch a Thief Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: I'm going to try to be goofier with this chapter. The whole concept in itself is pretty silver-age comic kind of silly. So, I'll try to be in better humor than I have been lately.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Cinder's making a list of powerful yet expendable people to use to further her goal.**

To Catch a Thief Part 1

The Mistral Museum of Antiquity. The single biggest collection of precious stones in the world. Priceless jewelry and gems lined the hall. The entire place was a treasure trove meant to spark envy in women desperate for diamonds. The total price of all the stones was incalculable.

The security was tight but not airtight. That made it a perfect target for Clearview, the famous burglar who had quite the reputation in Mistral. Even Nightshade had failed to catch this crook for years. Clearview's preferences were unknown. Nobody had even seen them. Motives were a mystery. Thefts were untraceable. All that was known was that he could turn invisible.

With skills refined over the course of a decades spanning career he slipped in unnoticed. Evaded all means of security. Slipped into a room on a whim and got to work. Within a minute, all the diamonds and stones from that room were stuffed into a bag, never to be seen again.

A hapless guard had stumbled upon the room to find the stones gone. He had called the police and Neptune had shown up to investigate. He had been trying to catch this elusive thief for years now but was no closer at surmising his true identity.

"Not a trace." A voice echoed in the darkness. Neptune waved for his fellow officers to leave. When they were gone, Nightshade revealed his presence. "Even so, he's getting sloppy."

"Sloppy?" Neptune nodded. "What part of this looks sloppy to you?"

"It's a matter of perspective detective." Nightshade said. "It's sloppy for him." He pointed to some broken glass. "He was careful not to touch the glass himself. But he did break it much more crudely without setting off the alarms."

"The censors should have been able to pick this up." Neptune said as he examined the glass.

"Unless they couldn't detect anything." Nightshade held up a chip. "The security in this room was hit with an unstable EMP. There's only so many people with access to the kinds of resources that allow someone to forge a makeshift EMP detonator."

"Doesn't exactly narrow the field either." Neptune said. "This guys been around way longer than I've been an officer. A few people even said that Salem and Cinder thought about using him for their plans but could never find him."

"They chose Roman Torchwick instead. They valued his charisma and reputation over his actual skill." Nightshade said. "Conscribe Johnus into the investigation. His friends have a knack for being at the right place at the right time. That, and his powers are what it'd take to catch a thief."

* * *

Johnny picked up his exhausted body. He was drenched in sweat. His bare chest heaved up and down as he caught his breath. His partner was feeling the fatigue as well. But whereas Johnny was exasperated, Nova had a massive grin on her face.

"I love how much we can make each other sweat." She huffed in between breaths. "Want to go again?"

"Nova, I'm not as resilient as you." Johnny gave a cautious laugh. "Go on."

Nova put her hands together. Lightning pulsed around her. Her eyes began glowing with her power as the lightning formed the shape of a purple panther. The attack rushed towards Johnny at blinding speed. He barely managed to dodge the first strike. The panther switched directions, trying to catch him off guard. He dodged again only to be hit by the third attack.

"Ow!" Johnny groaned as he hit the floor.

"I'm loving this attack." Nova said. "It's almost as fast as an actual bolt of lightning."

"You're amazing." Johnny huffed as he picked himself up again.

"You know what I don't get." Chenzi said as he slurped down his soda. "There's four maidens, four simple dust types, four of everything right? Well, how come all the Maidens get lightning powers? What gives?"

"Jealous that your one gimmick is still something I'm better at doing than you?" Nova asked.

"No, though it really isn't fair." Chenzi said.

"Well, let's break it down." Nova said. "All four Maidens can control all the elements. Each one has an element they're best at. Winter has water, Spring has earth, Summer has fire and Fall has wind. We each also have a unique ability. Winter can freeze anything, even time. Spring can create and control life. Summer can melt any object. Fall can control the weather."

"Lightning magic is just as easy to create as lightning dust." Johnny said.

"Just take fire." Nova's right hand caught flame. "Wind." A small vortex formed on her left hand. "Put them together and you got lightning." Nova clapped her hands together and created a lightning bolt. "Wind and fire are both gas based elements. Water is liquid and earth is solid. Because of that, wind and fire are the only two that can be slapped together like that. And that's why all of the Maidens can do it."

"I guess that makes sense." Chenzi said as he finished his soda. At that moment, Neptune walked into the training room. He motioned Johnny over to talk to him.

"Yes?" Johnny asked.

"There's been a series of burglaries throughout the years." Neptune handed Johnny a thick folder filled with paper. "Our mutual friend thinks you can find the connection no one else can."

"Is that so?" Johnny asked.

"This guys been around longer than I've been a huntsman." Neptune said. "Nobody even knows what he looks like. He disappeared for a long time but sprung back up about a year ago."

"Anything else you can tell me?" Johnny asked.

"Everything is in that folder."

"Well then!" Johnny raised his voice. "Looks like I've got some homework to do."

"Why do you always loan your skills out like that?" Nova asked. "You're way too strong to reduce yourself to grunt work like that."

"Yeah, but he's also too smart to exclusively fight monsters y'know." Chenzi grinned.

"Hey!" Nova took offence to that.

"Oh Chenzi!" Neptune said. "I got word that you're going to have a visitor. Seems like someone from back home is after the same guy."

"Who?" Chenzi pondered.

* * *

Topaz Azul, heir to the noble Azul family, lounged in her personal indoor pool. It was her day off and she was expecting company. It had been a while since she had spent any time with her team. Citrine had ran off to Atlas to live the rest of her life with Eiess. Nephrite on the other hand took a more humbled lifestyle working on the border wall of Vale and assisting the local police whenever she could. That's who Topaz was waiting on.

"Ms. Azul." Her assistant said. "Ms. Ren has arrived.

"Let her in." Topaz said. A minute later, Nephrite stepped in. "I take it your luggage has already been taken. Nephrite nodded. "So, we're trying to catch a thief."

"I'd appreciate the help." Nephrite said. "But I think this is a little out of your skill set."

"Could be." Topaz sipped at her martini. Her baby blue hair was draped over her shoulders. Her buxom body was the object of many men's desires. Despite the air of luxury and prestige she carried herself with, Topaz was one of the most versatile and powerful huntresses alive.

Nephrite was just the opposite. She was tall, slender, her black hair hung down her back. Her form fitting green tunic made her look more like a priestess than a warrior. The only real form of expression she wore, was a strand of braided pink hair.

"It's good to see you again, Topaz." Nephrite said.

"You know...I heard your brother and his team are in town dealing with a bit of a crisis situation. You should probably visit him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nephrite said. "Right now I need to focus on catching this invisible man and get home."

"Don't be a stranger." Topaz said.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Nephrite blinked.

"You know...with Chenzi here, that means Glade is here too." Topaz sighed.

"None of that matters." Nephrite said.

"You cared about Glade a lot."

"I still do. But I never felt that same connection with him, or anybody. You know this."

"Does he?"

"Of course he does." Nephrite snipped. "Chenzi told me….Glade apparently has a girlfriend back in Vacuo."

"Is that a twinge of jealousy in your voice?" Topaz grinned.

"You're trying to project your hopes for me. Any hint of jealousy you might detect is completely in your mind." Nephrite spoke with no inflection.

"Wow, why do you have to be so cold?" Topaz is.

"I simply am. We're adults now. Whatever childhood crush Glade felt for me is long gone. And it was never reciprocated."

"Then you have nothing to fear in spending time with his team." Topaz said.

"I'm more concerned with Prim and Chenzi getting involved in this. They don't understand these sorts of subtleties. This isn't a problem they can just blast through and I can't afford for them to get in my way."

"Prim does have a tendency to mettle when she shouldn't." Topaz sighed. "I think they all get it from Mrs. Ruby." Topaz laughed. "It makes Prim a great superhero but a terrible detective. It's fortunate then that they've been hanging around Johnny and Nova."

* * *

"So Scott." Johnny said. "Any chance you can swing by Mistral and help me out with this case?"

"Is this one of those it takes a thief to catch a thief things?" Scott asked.

"Possibly."

"Sorry man. I just got back home." He said. "Let me know how it goes."

"Can do." Johnny hung up his scroll."

"You know just because his semblance is stealing objects from a distance, doesn't mean he can catch a legendary criminal." Nova said.

"And what do you suppose I do?" Johnny asked.

"Keep reading." Nove stretched on the couch. "This isn't anywhere near my wheelhouse. If you find him I can take him down but if not then there's nothing I can do."

"You're no help." Johnny grumbled. Pangur jumped on the table and walked over his arms. "And you're no help either." A light knock tapped on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Nephrite stepped in.

"I was told I would find all of you here." Nephrite said.

"We've been expecting you." Johnny said.

"Chenzi, your sister is here!" Nova shouted. Chenzi rushed in and pounced on her.

"I've missed you." Chenzi grunted as he pulled her tight.

"Hello little brother." Nephrite sighed. Glade walked in next. The two gave a short nod to each other.

"I take it you're familiar with the case files." Johnny said.

"Of course." Nephrite nodded as she gently pushed Chenzi away.

"Well, I have two possibilities for the origin of this device." Johnny said as he held the EMP detonator. "It's pretty crude. The parts themselves are too common to trace, but it was so hastily put together that I managed to find some foreign particles."

"Like what?" Nephrite asked.

"Common fabrics and such." Johnny said. "There's two places I want to check out. Chenzi and I will check one out. Nephrite, you and Nickel take the other one."

"Where are we heading?" Nickel asked as she dropped into the doorway.

"There's an old cat named Granite Robie." Johnny said. "He used to fence things for Clearview. Never directly though. The police have had him under surveillance for decades. Clearview would always leave the goods under a bush. Granite would fence them and leave Clearview's cut of the profits under the same bush."

"So, you want us to spy on him." Nickel surmised.

"Shouldn't you do this?" Nephrite asked.

"There's blind spots in my power." Johnny said. "There's no telling if I will actually be able to detect him. Nephrite's ability to manipulate aura and Nickel's multi-faceted vision make the two of you a perfect duo."

"And what do we do?" Chenzi asked.

"We're going to pull on the origin of this thread and see if this mystery unravels."

* * *

Granite read the newspaper. Clearview had made another caper last night. The old cat Faunas was sure that the legendary thief had long since retired. This was concerning for the old cat. He knew about Clearview, knew more about the thief than anyone else. That's why he was the only one that knew something was off about this string of burglaries.

"Father!" His daughter grace called from her room. "I'm going out tonight. Is there anything you want me to pick up while I'm out?"

Granite thought for a minute while he sipped his tea. He was meticulous is the upkeep of his mansion. He was rich, mostly from running casinos, but he was retired. He was probably the poorest man to live in Mistral's High Rise district. Which is like saying he's the dullest gold coin in a lavish purse.

His daughter ran the casinos now and was quite suited for it. Granite worried that her adventure streak would get the better of her. As for now, her gambling habit satisfied her need for extravagant thrills.

"We'll need more milk soon." Granite answered. Grace ran down the steps in a gorgeous golden dress.

"Alright father." She said as she finished putting her golden locks in their bun. "I'll be back tonight. You look quite handsome today. Any special plans."

"No." Granite answered. He wore black slacks and a striped long sleeve shirt. A red neckerchief was wrapped around his neck. "I might be having company though."

"Might?" Grace raised an eyebrow.

"None of your concern my dear." Granite said. Grace gave him a peck on the cheek and bid him farewell.

After she was long gone, Granite stepped outside. He walked around his lawn and his garden. The sun was beginning to set. His Faunas night vision began to take hold. As it did, he spotted someone out of the corner of his eye. They were being discreet, but not discreet enough to slip beyond his notice. Even at the ripe old age of sixty, he had some of the sharpest eyes in town.

Nephrite watched him walk inside. He vanished beyond her senses. She eased up on him and focused on the alleged drop off point. She couldn't detect anything in that area. A few minutes later, she felt the barrel of a gun against her head.

"It's not polite to spy on an old man." Granite said with a chuckle.

"It's not wise to point a gun at a huntress." Nephrite said as she slowly stood.

"A huntress?" Granite lifted his gun. "What's a huntress doing here?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Nephrite slowly turned around. "Clearview. Who is he? Where is he?"

"Even if I knew, what makes you think I'd tell you?" Granite said. "The fact that huntsmen are involved means someone is paying a hefty price to get their rocks back."

"We were conscribed by Mistral's police. The chief is an old friend." Nephrite explained.

"Well, you won't find anything here." Granite said. He started pointing the gun again. His knee was kicked out from under him and an invisible blade pressed against his throat. He stayed calm under pressure but was nonetheless surprised.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Nickel said.

"That's a nifty semblance." Granite said. "And familiar."

"It doesn't work the same way as Clearview's." Nickel said. "The effect is the same but the tell is different. As is the case with all semblances." Granite nodded in agreement.

"I can assure you of just one thing." Granite said. "You're not looking for Clearview."

"The hell we aren't!" Nickel shouted.

"How many robberies has he committed since coming out of retirement?" Granite asked.

"Five." Nephrite said.

"And yet, I only found out about it this afternoon while having some tea." Granite said.

"Your point?" Nickel asked.

"I would have known from the start if it was him. You're here because he fences things to me. But he hasn't. Not once to me and not once to anyone else associated with me. Call it an educated hunch. But what you're looking for is a copycat."

"A copycat?" Nickel asked.

"Did I stutter?" Granite asked. "You have no reason to hold me here so let me go." Nickel hesitated but Nephrite nodded.

"We'll continue to keep an eye on you." Nephrite said.

"Oh goody." Granite brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Now if you'll excuse me." He left the rooftop and returned to his yard.

"I didn't see him coming." Nephrite noted.

"Neither did I." Nickel said. "Though, I didn't see him vanish or reappear either."

"We should proceed with caution." Nephrite said. "Let's hope Chenzi and Johnny are having some luck."

* * *

"Cat's Eye Casino." Johnny said. "You'll rarely find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We should proceed with caution."

"What are we hoping to find here?" Chenzi asked.

"There's someone here who might know where this device came from." Johnny said. "The thread matches a series of dresses you can find at the stores he runs. He's also quite the gambler."

"So, we use my skills to wager some information and squeeze it out of him."

"Exactly." Johnny nodded.

Johnny spotted the table with their target. Syracuse Kang, owner of Kang Dynasty, a high-end department store. The huntsman pair made their way to the table and were stopped by a guard. Syracuse took notice of them and sized them up.

"What do you want?" The frog-eyed mogul croaked.

"Just a friendly card game with a man of taste." Chenzi said with an electrifying smile.

"Search 'em." Syracuse said. The guard gave them a rigorous pat down. The only thing they found were their scrolls, a pocket full of lien, the EMP device and Amon's Rod. "Ain't nobody rollin in here just to play cards."

"Be nice Mr. King." A hot blonde said as she winked at Chenzi.

"They're not exactly high-rollers." An older man said.

"Not poor either." A dark-haired woman with the same eyes as Syracuse said.

"Who are you?" Syracuse asked.

"Chenzi Ren. This is my associate, Johnny Clay."

"You're obviously a smart man so we'll cut to the chase." Johnny started. "That device is an important piece of evidence in a case."

"So you're cops?" The blonde woman gave an excited smile.

"Huntsmen." Chenzi corrected.

"Oh my." The blonde started fanning herself.

"We were hoping you could help us." Johnny said.

"And a man like you is a hard man to please." Chenzi said. "Extremely hard if your lavish company is anything to go on." He was flirting with the girl.

"So, a game. And what do you have to offer me if you lose?" Syracuse said.

"A favor. Anything you want, short of outright stealing or murder of course. I am a noble huntsman after all."

"Oh how thrilling!" The blonde said.

"And who might you be?" Chenzi eased his way forward.

"Grace." She said as she presented her hand. Chenzi grabbed it and kissed it.

"And I'm Amber King." The other woman said. Chenzi gave a friendly nod to her as well.

"Just call me Waters." The older man said.

"What's your game?" Syracuse asked.

"Black Jack is fine." Chenzi sat down. Johnny lifted his hand up.

"Don't worry about me." Johnny said. "I'm just a specter." He stood back far enough to put the gang at ease. This was too important to be accused of cheating.

"Do you love gambling?" Grace asked.

"I love playing." Chenzi said. "I'm just as satisfied playing with no stakes as I am betting my life."

"I suppose that makes sense for a man in your line of work." Grace said.

"It's important work." Chenzi said.

"Yet here you are." Syracuse said. "Why would a huntsman want my help figuring out a device like that."

"There was a misplaced thread that came from your store." Chenzi said. "That, plus the nature of its construction, leads us to believe you can possibly tell us who it might belong to." The cards were dealt.

"I could venture a guess." Syracuse said. "I don't think it'd be any help though."

"We'll see about that." Chenzi said as he tapped his cards.

"Being somewhere you probably shouldn't be doing something you probably shouldn't be doing." Grace said. "You, here, betting a favor to a man like this for the sake of potentially useless information. I can hardly think of a better thrill."

"I enjoy my thrills, but this isn't thrilling." He turned his cards over. "This is Black Jack." The cards showed twenty-one.

"Lucky bastard." Syracuse groaned.

"Best two out of three?" Chenzi asked.

"You're more than welcome to keep playing." Syracuse said. "But I'll go ahead and pay up now. I'm more interested in your lien than your services anyway." He laughed. "The man you're looking for is Granite Robie."

"My father." Grace grinned.

"I thought he was just a fencer." Chenzi said.

"He's also a supplier." Syracuse said. "He'd know exactly who this belongs to."

"We know it belongs to Clearview." Chenzi said. The table fell silent for a moment. "And we know Granite isn't Clearview."

"I think he knows who Clearview is." Grace said. "But he's innocent of these crimes. I'll talk to him, see what I can find."

"You'd be willing to help me?" Chenzi said.

"Well, for a price." Grace gave a soft smile. "Get me a drink and play with me tonight." Her tone slipped into a sultry cadence. Send that overgrown boy scout home."

"A word, Chenzi." Johnny interrupted. Chenzi held up a finger and walked over to Johnny. "You better be damn sure you know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Chenzi said.

"She's playing you like a fiddle." Johnny said.

"You don't exactly have a good track record with this sort of thing." Chenzi remarked.

"I got a bad feeling about all this."

"I'll be fine." Chenzi assured.

"Alright. If you're so confident, you can stay here. I'll check on the girls and see what all is going on over there." Johnny walked away.

* * *

Nickel was keeping a close eye on Granite. He hadn't even left the main room since going back inside. He just sat in his chair reading a book for hours on end. Every thirty minutes or so he'd check his watch and get back to reading.

Johnny had called in. In turned out Granite knew more than he was letting on. Several more hours passed. Nephrite decided to call it a night. Chenzi was done with the casino and walking a girl named Grace home. That would put him near Nickel's location in a short amount of time.

Nickel spotted the pair walking up to the gate. The android took her eyes off Granite for a minute to slip down the building and eavesdrop on their conversation. They both appeared to have had a bit to drink. Grace was hanging off Chenzi's shoulder.

"We should definitely hang out some more." Grace laughed.

"Anytime you'd like." Chenzi said.

"Call me tomorrow." Grace said as she typed in a security code into the gate. "Wait...shit….I forgot to grab some milk. Oh well, father will understand."

"How about, I come by tomorrow and bring you some milk." He said with a grin.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Grace said as she gave him a kiss. After they broke the kiss she stumbled to the other side of the gate.

"Don't let...me forget the milk." Chenzi said. "Nickel."

"I can't believe you." Nickel shook her head.

"I think you can." Chenzi laughed.

"You realize she's implemented into this decades' old investigation."

"Yeah, yeah, she's only as involved as she wants to be." Chenzi said. "There's no way she's actually guilty."

"I think you're letting your lust blind you." Nickel said.

"Nah, she's only twenty-five. Just a few years older than us." Chenzi said.

"Just because she's not Clearview doesn't make her innocent." Nickel said. "You just met her. There's no telling what kind of skeletons she has in her closet."

"You know, you've never attempted to date before but...that's kind of the point." Chenzi said. "I know what I'm doing. And right now, I'm going home and going to bed."

* * *

"They didn't have any cute guy friends did they?" Prim asked as she took in a spoonful of pudding. Glade and Johnny both face-palmed. "Hey, girl on the market needs to keep her eyes out and ears to the ground."

"Nice to see you haven't changed." Topaz said.

"For better or worse." Nephrite said.

"I'm worried about Nickel." Glade said. "She refuses to come home."

"I'm worried to but she'll be fine." Prim said. "Physically fine anyway. Sometimes it's hard for me to remember that she's an android. Even so, it can't be good for her processor or whatever to be left running all night."

"She can go a day or two without sleep." Johnny assured.

"I know that." Prim said. "If I was actually that concerned you'd see me pacing."

"I can't imagine you sweating anything." Topaz said.

"I might not act it all the time but this team is really important to me. I always worry about them."

"Yeah, she's just not a team mom." Chenzi said as he eyed Nephrite.

"I remember when we first met." Topaz sighed. "We all went to the beach and you were talking about taking a swing at Johnny."

"Not much has changed then." Nova said with a grumpy expression.

"Everything alright?" Johnny asked.

"Just tired." Nova said as she held Pangur.

"Well go on to bed. I'll join you in a bit." Johnny said. Nova groaned in frustration as she picked up her cat and left the room.

"I never thought the two of you would actually go out." Topaz said. "I guess the writing was on the wall and I still couldn't see it."

"Nova's always been shrewd." Nephrite said.

"That's one way to put it." Prim snipped.

"So Glade." Topaz changed the subject. "Tell me about this girlfriend of yours." Nephrite gave her a dirty look.

"She's got legs." Prim said.

"Don't we all?" Topaz said.

"No like, a really nice pair of legs." Prim said.

"Should have known you were a leg man." Topaz said. "I mean, all the years pining for…" Nephrite interrupted her with a cough.

"I'm sure she's lovely." Nephrite said.

"Yeah, tall, thin, dark hair." Chenzi started describing Hina. It only took him a second to realize he was describing Nephrite as well so he zeroed in on their key physical difference. "And she's got dark grey eyes."

"They're smoldering." Glade said. "And also actually silver. Yeah, funny story there."

"Wait what?" Topaz coughed.

"Chenzi told me that much." Nephrite said.

"You mean…." Topaz started.

"Her full name might actually be Hina Seerlivey." Glade said with an awkward tone. "She just goes by her mother's name, Dufontaine."

"I can't freaking believe this!" Topaz raised her voice and shot up.

"Shut up!" Nova banged on the wall.

"That bastard killed my grandfather." Topaz hissed.

"He killed my grandfather too." Glade said. "He killed a lot of people. Nearly killed our parents damn near killed us."

"The point is that she has nothing to do with her father." Prim said. "We'll leave it at that."

"Whatever." Topaz said. "It's about my bedtime anyway." She started walking out. "Have a good night. I'll probably swing by tomorrow too."

"Thanks for stopping by." Prim waved. "Where are you staying?" She asked Nephrite.

"I'm staying with Topaz." Nephrite sighed. "So, I guess I should leave now too." As she stood, Glade stood to meet her. They walked together to the main room, halfway between the kitchen table and where Topaz stood.

"I didn't want to make you jealous or anything." Glade whispered.

"It's fine. I'm not jealous." Nephrite said.

"I know you're not but my point is I wasn't even trying."

"It doesn't matter if you were trying."

"It matters to me that you know…"

"Just drop it." She gave a quick shake of her head. "Good night Glade."

"Good night Neph." Glade responded. "For what it's worth, it was still good to see you again."

"Likewise." She said before parting company.

"Well that…." Prim gave a long sigh.

"Shut it." Glade snapped.

"Don't blame me." Prim said. "Topaz is the one who thinks you two should have ended up together. I was always in your corner routing for you. But remember, I was also the first one to say there was no way it was happening. Nephrite is different. Not different like Nickel but almost. She's definitely on the same corner of the spectrum."

"Yeah, I haven't even seen her get excited for boy bands or a celebrity crush or anything like that." Chenzi said.

"You're saying this like I don't already know." Glade said. "I'm over it. I've been over it for a long time. Nobody is going to be with her like that, the way I wanted to when I was still a dumb teenager."

* * *

In the dead of the night, Nickel detected something. She cycled through her vision settings but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She cycled through her other settings until she caught something. There were strange motion waved that she could feel with her sensors but not see or hear.

They were coming from the bushes. The fact that something was moving but couldn't be seen could only mean that Clearview was nearby. Nickel followed her sensors, tracking down the criminal. She followed him to a nearby rooftop. He picked up the pace, making it harder for Nickel to track while maintaining her cloaking field.

She couldn't send a message out without stopping and letting him escape. She was on her own for now. She followed Clearview to an high-class shopping center. The place was closed but Clearview snuck inside. Nickel stopped and sent a quick message telling her team and Johnny where she was at.

She snuck inside and continued to pursue the thief. She followed Clearview into a room with expensive hats. Why anyone would want to steal something so pedestrian was beyond Nickel's ability to reason.

The android planted some shurikens attached to wires on the door. Thus sealing the only exit. As soon as she saw one of the hats move, she threw a shuriken in that direction. There was a slight fearful gasp as Clearview dropped the trilby.

"That's far enough." Nickel said as she revealed herself. "There is no escape this time Clearview."

 **AN: I finally managed to finish a chapter again. It's probably going to be another week before I have a chance to finish this story arc. There's some elements of Batman, Casino Royale, not to mention the Alfred Hitchcock film To Catch a Thief.**

 **Next Time: Will Nickel catch this thief? Will Chenzi finally get a girlfriend? Will Glade's awkwardness around Nephrite ever go away? Find out the answer to all this and more next time on RWBYond Home.**


	32. To Catch a Thief Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: I'm going to try to be goofier with this chapter. The whole concept in itself is pretty silver-age comic kind of silly. So, I'll try to be in better humor than I have been lately.**

 **Review Response: Runelt- That's the joke. I wanted to start that scene halfway through an action scene and the first image I came up with was Johnny laying flat on his back. And then it turned into the scene from there. Kyrogue- There's a lot of 50s-60s fun with this chapter set. That's one of them. Justsomeguy- Well, when your girlfriend is top five most powerful people in the world, that's what happens.**

To Catch a Thief Part 2

Nickel still couldn't see Clearview. To remain undetected for so long was draining on one's aura. That was Nickel's experience. She too had a cloaking semblance but not one on this magnitude. She couldn't even detect any aura from the thief. And with Clearview standing perfectly still, Nickel couldn't detect motion either.

"Let's test your patience." Nickel said. "How long can you stand there hiding from me?" She detected a small movement. She flicked a wind powered blade beam in that direction but fail to hit anything.

Clearview stayed silent and still for agonizingly long minutes. No sound, no aura, no sight, not even a racing heart beat. The thief was trapped by Nickel's wires and mechanical senses. They were in a deadlock, waiting for each other to budge.

Nickel detected more movement. She moved to intercept but was hit by a blunt object. Clearview's weapon was also completely invisible. The club bounced off Nickel's head. The Android felt something touch her chest. She tried slashing at what she assumed was a hand. But it wasn't.

The EMP device went off. Power in the entire room died. Nickel's systems went on the fritz. She activated anti-EMP countermeasures. She sacrificed some functions to protect her core functions. An EMP to her was no different than a powerful flash bang to someone else.

But it bought Clearview enough time. The thief bludgeoned her. She dropped to her knee and swung in Clearview's direction. She failed. He ran off and out of range while her systems recovered.

Nickel quickly ran outside and up to the roof of the building. She looked around, keeping an eye on her motion tracker for any irregularity. Clearview was gone. Nickel cursed under her breath and headed back inside. The faint sound of sirens drew closer.

She was back in the room where she had fought Clearview when the police arrived. The club that she had been hit with was visible now. It was an impromptu weapon. A coat rack was what Clearview had struck her with. So, his semblance allowed him to make other objects invisible too. She relayed this information to the officer and again to Johnny and Nephrite when they arrived on the scene.

"Making other objects invisible could explain a lot." Johnny noted. "You're only able to turn your clothes and weapon invisible because of what they're made of. Even then your cloaking field is much more limited and easy to detect."

"If we can catch him and trap him again, I may have a way to beat him." Nephrite said.

"After this close call he'll likely stay hidden for a long time." Johnny said. "We may have missed our best chance."

"Is there any chance he figured out how you tracked him?" Nephrite asked.

"Not sure." Nickel said. "He did seem to be aware that I couldn't detect him when he held still."

"We should go back home for the night." Johnny said. "I'll check over the crime scene for clues tomorrow."

* * *

Chenzi looked himself over in the mirror. He was aware that he wasn't conventionally handsome. He had a roguish charm to him that was offset by the freckles dotting his face. His orange hair was also usually a mess but bound by a ponytail in the back.

People would make jokes that he was a genderbent version of his mother the same way Nephrite was the spitting image of their father. But there were some key differences. He had a leaner, taller build than anyone else on his team. Granted, at six feet tall, his height advantage said more about his team than it did him.

He hadn't felt the need to size himself up like this in a long time. But there was something about Grace that made him want to clean up and present himself with as much feigned confidence he could muster, which was quite a lot. Unlike Glade, he wasn't one to shy away from the spotlight.

"You're looking sharp." Nephrite said as she closed the door behind her.

"When going on a date, I like to look my best." Chenzi said as he fumbled around with a tie.

"Let me help." Nephrite walked over and started tying his tie. "I disapprove of you seeing this woman, but I'll support you."

"What the big deal anyway?" Chenzi asked. "It's not like she's under investigation."

"Her father is implemented in all this."

"And Glade is dating the daughter of the man who nearly destroyed Vale no less than twice." Chenzi said. "Your point?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt or disappointed." Nephrite said.

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Chenzi responded. "It's not like I haven't made these kinds of mistakes before."

"Yeah, and every time it's been because Chenzi's going to do want Chenzi wants to do no matter who says what." Nephrite huffed.

"No offense, but I think you're the worst person to be giving me or anyone else relationship advice."

"Okay, I guess we're doing this now." Nephrite sighed.

"I know you tried. But the fact you tried and still couldn't bring yourself to feel anything other than platonic admiration for anyone is just more evidence that you're kind of incapable of empathizing with these situations."

"I did not want this conversation to turn into this but I guess I'm the bad guy now." Nephrite turned and opened the door.

"Why can't you just be happy for me and leave it at that?" Chenzi asked. "Why do you always have to try being like dad?"

"Because someone has to." Nephrite answered. "You might think I'm cold or heartless, but I care too much about you to just let you get yourself hurt."

"I won't." Chenzi said. "After all, this is just a date."

* * *

Johnny walked up to the gate of the Robie household. He had a few questions he needed to ask Granite and he preferred to ask them while Grace was out on her date with Chenzi. The pair had just left for a restaurant, leaving Johnny alone to confront Granite.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Granite said as he answered the door.

"I'm here about Clearview." Johnny cut right to the chase. He held up the device used against Nickel the night before.

"Come on in." Granite said. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Johnny sat on the couch.

"No thank you." Johnny responded. Granite nodded and sat down across from Johnny. "Two nights in a row Clearview has stolen. Once from a jewelry store, the other from a department store."

"I take it you're friends with those two girls from yesterday." Granite guessed. "I read about last night in the paper."

"Then you'd know that this doesn't fit Clearview's MO." Johnny said. "Two burglaries in as many days. It used to be weeks in betweens thefts. The only connecting tissue being a complete lack of evidence, which as these devices prove is no longer the case."

"How very astute." Granite leaned forward.

"You know who Clearview is. And I think you know who this copy cat is as well."

"I know him alright, and I have my guesses about the new one. But it is not my business to tell you."

"Withholding evidence is wrong. If you know something you need to tell me."

"No, Mr Huntsman, I don't. Plausible deniability. You can't prove that I know any more than you do."

"At least tell me who the original Clearview is." Johnny said. "With this semblance, the new one would have to be a relative, a cousin, a sibling, a child." Johnny stopped and thought for a second.

"I think it's time that you leave." Granite said. "I can't help you, even if I wanted to. Clearview is long gone. Even if I told you who he was you'd never find him or anyone close to him."

"I'm not giving this up." Johnny said. "I have a job to do. Clearview is a thief and needs to be brought to justice."

"Justice?" Granite laughed. "What use is justice? You're a huntsman. Your kind should be more focused on survival. But here you are, acting like a dog of the government all for your sense of justice."

"I'm doing this because I have the ability to do something right so I'm doing it." Johnny said. "Yes, I'm a huntsman and as a huntsman I'm not directly tied to any of the kingdom governments the same way professors and police are. But that doesn't mean I can't volunteer my abilities to help them with a difficult case."

"With great power…" Granite smirked. "We're done here."

"No we're not."

"Good day, sir!" Granite snapped. Johnny cut his losses. It was obvious that Granite wasn't going to give up any more ground. All he could do was hope that next time there was a situation, they'd be ready for it.

* * *

The food arrived at the table. Chenzi took a drink of his wine. Grace kept her eyes on him, studying him the way a child would study a new toy. Chenzi was impressed with how delicious everything looked, and the food looked good too.

"I like this." Grace broke the silence. "The ability for two people to just shut the hell up and enjoy a comfortable moment of silence." She said with a grin.

"I can hold down a conversation just fine." Chenzi said. "But I'm also fine when a girl just wants some peace and quiet."

"Tell me a bit more about yourself. What's it like being on a high-ranked huntsman squad?"

"Not as exciting as I would like." Chenzi said. "It always seems like I'm the one getting left behind when all four of us are at work. Prim and Glade are extremely powerful and Nickel is a literal man-made super soldier. I bring it on myself though. I try making a show of it and Nickel swoops in and beats the enemy without a problem."

"Well that's unfortunate." Grace said.

"I know that everyone is special, and some more special than others, but as a huntsman I'm well above average. It's just a shame that my three teammates have the potential to take on armies by themselves."

"So, what do you add to the team?" Grace wondered. "Prim and Glade have identical semblances and are walking arsenals. Nickel's android body gives her abilities the rest of us can only dream of. Then there's you?"

"I'm the one that keeps things from getting miserable." Chenzi said with a smirk. "Prim tries, oh does she ever, but it's all in a vain attempt to cover up her own self-inflicted misery and doubt. Glade's a stick in the mud and Nickel doesn't have a sociable bone in her body. Half the time it's like she isn't there. Even extending it to our friends, Johnny is uptight as all hell and Nova is….the kind of person that blasted a hole in her own apartment building just because Prim did something to piss her off."

"Oh my." Grace swooned.

"One of these though, I'm the one who is going to get the glory and I'm going to look damn fine doing it."

"I bet." Grace said. They continued to talk about Chenzi's history as a huntsman until they finished their meals. By the time they were done, Grace's attention had been drawn elsewhere.

"What is it?" Chenzi asked.

"That woman over there." She pointed to a stocky woman eating dessert at her table. "I've always found that stuff fascinating. Doing something you probably shouldn't do at a place you probably shouldn't be. It's exciting."

"I think you have the personality of a trouble maker." Chenzi raised his glass.

"I will admit that I've done many things just to piss my father off." Grace said. "And right now, I want to do some of those things to you."

"I like where this is going." Chenzi smirked. He raised his hand. They split the bill and headed back to her place.

* * *

Morning showers were one of Prim's favorite past times. When she was younger, she took showers at night. As an adult she tended to have too much fun drinking and getting in trouble at night to take them in the evening. So, she got accustomed to taking them when she woke up instead.

After toweling herself off, she examined herself in the mirror. She focused in on her right eye. This too was part of her daily routine. But it seemed as though that particular power wasn't the kind she could just activate. That fact was a sour inconvenience given the reason she was in Mistral to begin with.

"May I come in?" Nephrite's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Prim answered. Nephrite obliged. "You're here early."

"Johnny thinks that Granite Robie is hiding something."

"He's an old crime broker. There's probably a lot he's hiding." Prim said. "But hiding information does not cement his guilt. What if he's protecting someone? What if he's unsure and doesn't want to get an associate in trouble? What if he's scared to talk because who he ends up implementing has powerful friends?"

"When did you become so cautious?" Nephrite asked.

"This isn't a Grimm bent on human extinction. This isn't some powerful serial killer putting lives at risk. This is a human being who has done everything in his power to stay hidden for a reason. Don't mistake my caution for inaction. I want you all to catch this guy but I need you to make sure that you get the right guy without turning a predominantly pacifist perp into a violent one."

"I understand." Nephrite said. She stood in front of the mirror and started doing her makeup. Prim followed suit by doing her own makeup. Every few seconds Prim would pull the skin under her right eye to examine it. "What are you doing?"

"Did anyone tell you why we're in Mistral to begin with?" Prim asked.

"No." Nephrite said.

"Well, we're here looking for a big powerful Grimm that's somewhere near the city. A while back I got some kind of power from my mother's side of the family that allows me to track Grimm. All attempts to activate it myself haven't worked."

"Well, if it has to do with aura control, I can give you some tips."

"I'm great with my aura." Prim said while she demonstrated by summoning Fighting Dreamer. There's something else to it. Glade is supposed to be getting his own. Maybe when that activates, and I'm able to see it, I'll have a better understanding of how it actually works."

The two girls finished up and went to the living room. It became immediately apparent that Chenzi hadn't made it home last night. Johnny was bouncing a wall while watching something on the TV.

"Hope you didn't mind me borrowing your old Bugsy Blue video." Johnny said.

"It's no problem." Prim jumped onto the couch and put her legs on top of his. Nova growled and tossed the redhead's feet to the floor as she sat between the two.

"Watching these old serials helps me think of ideas." Johnny said. "I'm sure there was a Bugsy Blue episode where he fought an invisible man."

"Yeah, but he ended up finding his identity by tracking the energy waves the stealth suit gave off." Prim said.

"The only thing I was able to track was his movement." Nickel said.

"And he can turn anything invisible, not just himself." Glade said.

"Yeah. And in the Bugsy Blue episode he was just trying to give his daughter some presents after his ex took her away from him." Prim stated with her near-encyclopedic knowledge of the hundred-plus episode long series. "And the effect was made with Shwan Cheney, who can shapeshift into anybody and anything."

"The show's secret weapon." Glade added.

"Regardless, I can go on and on about Bugsy Blue." Prim said. "It still gets us no closer to Clearview."

"Maybe we can get Chenzi to squeeze the information out of that Grace girl." Nova suggested.

"My brother isn't a tool." Nephrite said.

"I beg to differ." Nova said.

"I just had an idea." Glade said. "Clearview can hide his aura as well, right?"

"That's right." Nickel said.

"Alright, that would hypothetically make her appear like a Grimm to someone who can detect aura." Glade added as he looked at Johnny and Nephrite.

"Glade you're a genius." Nephrite said with some excitement.

* * *

Later that night, Nephrite stood with Topaz near the Robie mansion. Every minute on the minute, Nephrite would extend her senses as far as she could, hoping to spot a dark black hole where the natural lifeforce of the universe should be.

"Chenzi never came home, did he?" Topaz asked.

"He did eventually." Nephrite said. "Johnny took him and Glade to the police records locker. Johnny has a hunch but needs to confirm some dates."

"Speaking of dates, how did Chenzi and Grace go?"

"I don't know. Chenzi doesn't like that I don't approve. But by all accounts she's just a normal socialite." Nephrite said.

"Meh, makes sense." Topaz said. "You sure we're going to get lucky tonight."

"Johnny seemed sure that there would be something going on tonight." Nephrite said. "It doesn't matter. We're just doing a stakeout tonight anyway. We'll probably try this every night until we can confirm whether or not aura sense actually works."

Nephrite was one of the few true masters of aura control. Aura had a multitude of uses from defense and healing to enhancing physical attributes. A master could turn aura into a weapon. A true master could use it to become one with the flow of nature in Remnant. That level of control, alongside her semblance ability to control the flow of emotions, made her perceptiveness rival that of Johnny's.

"And here I am feeling tacked on." Topaz grumbled.

"I see something." Nephrite said.

"Well, isn't that convenient." Topaz said.

"Granite's rooftop. I can sense a negative presence there." Nephrite leaped across the street. A few more bounds later and she closed in on the invisible presence. Before Clearview could even react, Nephrite hit the thief with a palm strike.

"Wait up." Topaz said as she landed next to Nephrite. She pulled out her sword. "I can't see or feel this guy so you're going to have to tell me what to do."

"Use wide attacks." Nephrite said. Clearview hit the huntress in the stomach. Nephrite could only feel his relative presence. She couldn't see what he was doing. To her, he just looked like a black ball of nothingness.

Topaz flung blade beams in the direction Nephrite was looking. She pulled out a stream of water and used it as a whip to cover a wide range. She hit her opponent. The water droplets stuck to Clearview before disappearing and breaking from Topaz's control.

"There goes that plan." Topaz said.

Nephrite kept pace with Clearview and kept her distance. If Topaz could immobilize him for just a second, Nephrite could disrupt his aura and render his abilities useless. Topaz covered a wider range with her versatile power but lacked the perception to land a good blow. Not only that, but it was clear that Clearview did not want to fight.

"He's trying to get away." Nephrite said. She jumped into the air and put her hands together. "Holding still won't save you this time." She fired a beam of pure aura from her hands. "Lotus Palm." The green beam of energy missed its mark as Clearview flipped out of the way.

"If he's heading towards into town, this is going to get a lot harder." Topaz said. Nephrite followed her logic. He could get into town, find a crowd of people and blend right in without even using his semblance.

Nephrite sprinted ahead, foregoing her partner in favor of an expedient fight. She cut off his path and hit him with another palm strike to the chest. As she did so, she felt something she didn't expect and a few pieces clicked into place in an instant.

As Clearview's aura started flickering and his semblance started failing, Nephrite was hit from behind by an invisible force. Clearview was still in front of her but someone else had slipped past her natural vision and hit her with a taser round.

The electricity coursed through her veins, causing her to scream in pain. An invisible hand grabbed the translucent Clearview and pulled the thief away before Topaz arrived. The huntress acted fast and used a strand of water to cut the taser device away from Nephrite's back.

"Damn it." Topaz cursed. "Got away again."

"No...I know who they are." Nephrite said.

* * *

Johnny sat at the table reading old archive reports and papers. Glade helped him do some digging while Chenzi looked bored in the corner. Johnny saw this as a nice teaching opportunity for the younger huntsman.

"Not every mission is glamorous Chenzi." Johnny said. "At least take pride in the good work we're doing."

"It's not that." Chenzi said. "I just can't get Grace out of my mind. She's amazing."

"That's how I felt when I started dating Hina." Glade said.

"How is our favorite badass waitress doing?" Johnny asked.

"Same as always." Glade said. "Things are still quiet in Vacuo. Things are still busy at Vito's. She's been occupying herself at work to make up for us not being there."

"To make up for you not being there." Chenzi corrected.

"Hey, if things work out with you and Grace, what's going to happen?" Glade asked.

"Whoa, we are nowhere near ready for that conversation." Chenzi laughed. "Though, I can't imagine her being adverse to moving away from Mistral the same way Hina and Nova are adverse to leaving Vacuo."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl with strong roots." Johnny said.

"Says the guy who barely knows her." Chenzi said. "You didn't even talk to her at all when we all first met. You were too focused on that department store mogul."

"You mean I was doing my job." Johnny said.

"You really need to lighten up." Chenzi said. "Nova got you all stressed?"

"No." Johnny snapped back.

"Oh God, I just realized that the girls are at the house….alone." Glade said.

"If we return and the house is gone, I'm blaming you." Chenzi said to Johnny.

"They're going to be fine." Johnny said. "Hopefully." Johnny's eyes skimmed the page he was reading. His powers allowed him to sort through tons of information in an instant. It allowed him to read weeks worth of papers in a matter of minutes. "I found what I'm looking for."

"What is it?" Glade said. "Clearview's last heist. A huntsman with a foresight based semblance managed to track and trap him. It's the closest anyone ever came to seeing him. A few people were caught in the crossfire. Including…" He held up a short list of names.

"So?" Chenzi said as he scanned the page.

"I know what they're hiding." Johnny said. "We have to get to Nephrite and Topaz now!"

* * *

Nephrite kicked open the door. Granite was sitting in the main room, reading a paper. He seemed unsurprised by the abrupt and unannounced entrance. He merely gave a sigh and stood up.

"Where is she?" Nephrite said.

"I assume you mean my daughter." Granite said. "She's no home. She went out with her friends hours ago."

"Enough with the lies." Nephrite said.

"I'm not lying." Granite said. "I am the one you are after. I am Clearview." He proved it by turning completely invisible.

"I struck the culprit and trust me you don't have boobs like that."

"Well, assuming you are to be believed, my daughter likes to sneak out. It's a game we always played. We have the same semblance. The only difference is the tell. Her semblance completely conceals her aura to the point where only a master sensor like you can see her. Mine is more advanced."

"I'll be the judge of that." Nephrite used aura sense. Sure enough, despite being invisible, his aura was undetectable. It didn't look like the black splotch that the other Clearview had. It was completely blended with the natural energy of the world.

"The only way to detect me is through motion tracking." Granite said. "Which is what your android friend used to track me into that department store."

"Why?" Nephrite asked.

"You think all this pays for itself?" Granite motioned around. "I did what I had to do to give my family, my daughter, everything she wanted."

"And by acting like Clearview's fencer you were able to throw off suspicion." Topaz said. "They thought you were a middleman when you really weren't."

"No...the middleman...was my wife. Grace's mother." Granite sighed.

"We know what happened." Johnny said as he stepped in. "I had a hunch you were more than you claimed."

"Tell me it isn't true." Chenzi said with a heartbroken look.

"Chenzi?" Nephrite averted his gaze.

"I gave up my life of crime after she died." Granite said. "I picked it back up to pay for my daughters gambling habits."

"A likely story." Johnny said. "There's only one problem with that. When Nickel chased down Clearview, you were still sitting right here in this room."

The air became thick. Johnny knew. Nephrite knew. They all knew that Granite was taking the fall for his daughters action. The only one still in denial was Chenzi, who still clung to hope that Grace, like Hina, was a victim of circumstance.

"What's more believable, detective? That there are two Clearviews, or that there is one? An old thief, retired, coming back to pay for a chronic gambler's habits. That's the only story the public is going to hear."

"Granite." Johnny stepped forward and began to whisper. "You better be damn sure that this is worth it."

"When you have kids, Mr. Clay, you will understand that this is a laughably small price to pay for someone you love." Johnny nodded at Granite's words. "I will go quietly."

"Granite Robie." Johnny pulled out handcuffs. "You are under arrest for multiple accounts of breaking and entering and theft."

"Father no!" Grace ran down the stairs. "My father hasn't done anything wrong in years!"

"That's enough Grace!" Granite shouted. "I've done plenty wrong in the past. You still have your whole life left to live."

"Father…" Grace muttered.

"Grace." Chenzi grabbed her hands. "Tell me he's the one telling the truth." Grace looked at her father then back at Chenzi.

"I'm sorry I lied. I've always known but…"

"I understand. He's family." Chenzi stopped her before she can go any further.

"So, what do you believe?" Glade asked Nephrite.

"I don't know." Nephrite said. "I guess I'll believe in a happy ending."

"So, what now?" Chenzi asked.

"I'm going to need time to think." Grace said.

"Thank you master huntsmen." Granite said as the police cars arrived. "Thank you for believing in a future."

* * *

Granite was shoved in the back of a police truck, heading far away from the city. Given his reputation, he suspected he'd be shipped off to the Island of Storms with his own hand crafted cell.

They traveled for a long time before the truck stopped. The two guards watching Clearview looked perplexed. One of them knocked on the wall. The other one pointed his rifle directly at Granite.

"Why are we stopped?" The first guard asked.

"There's something in the road." The driver answered.

There was a sharp sound. The windshield broke. The driver screamed. The passenger opened the door and fired his rifle indiscriminately. He was taken down a second later. The other cars in the caravan opened fire. Metal doors were torn apart.

"What's going on out there?" The guard yelled.

A few shots later, there was silence. The back of the track was sliced clean open. The doors slammed apart. There was nothing to see. Then, the sky turned red. A dark smoke formed by one of the damaged police cars. A familiar image, a giant form of Salem rose from the darkness. Its body twisted and screamed as it flew towards the guards.

The guards screamed and fired at the illusion. When their clips were empty, something wrapped around their throats. An invisible form snapped them out of the track and knocked them out. The illusion broke. A mocha-skinned woman with minty green hair and candy red eyes stood on the precipice of the van and the surrounding wilderness.

"Granite Robie." Emerald said. "Or shall I say, Clearview?"

"What do you want with me?" Granite asked.

"We've had your name on our list for a very long time. We've just been waiting for a chance to meet." Emerald pulled out her gun and fired to create a Black Gate. "We can always use a man of your talents."

"And if I refuse?" Granite asked.

"Once you meet the Queen, I don't think you'll refuse." Emerald said with a smirk. She then grabbed him and dragged him through the portal.

* * *

The Masked Man could sense the use of The Black Gate nearby. Panic could too, considering that she looked up at The Masked Man the instant he felt it. This was all taking too long. Too many forces were conspiring against them. Time was not on the Grimoire's side the way it had been in the past.

"Something needs to be done about Cinder Fall." The Masked Man said. "The Guardian will have to wait. Collecting just one other Grimoire is proving to be a daunting task. If The Fall Maiden succeeds in establishing her kingdom, that'll be one more battle we'll have to fight."

"Not confident that we can destroy her?" Panic said. "Surely the two of us together will be enough to destroy her at the very least."

"She'll sense you coming from a mile away." The Masked Man said. "And I can't afford to do anything that puts my destiny at risk. We need a professional assassin. Even if they are no match for Cinder Fall herself, assassinating some of her subordinates can go a long way in securing our ultimate victory."

"Well, that sounds like a pet project for you to handle." Panic said.

"Right you are." The Masked Man said. "I already have someone in mind." He clenched his fist to create a portal that transported him to the other side of the world.

 **AN: Hey, this chapter is done. Yes, I do want to have Grace and Granite return in various functions of the story. I'm just not sure how I'm going to handle recurring villains (other than the major one like The Masked Man) going forward now that the heroes have built up an nice rogue's gallery.**

 **Next Time: A relic of Prim's past. A hero to all those who never met him. A man of a thousand faces. The perfect man for any part, is taking the part of crime. Primrose Arc teams up with her one true childhood hero.**


	33. Beware Bugsy Blue Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: This is one of the few non-Grimoire chapters I've been super excited for. Maybe it's my love for Batman and The Shadow that has inspired me to write this chapter set so much. The reason it's taken so long is because life interfered and I had a hard time coming up with the villain of this chapter. I also just bought Prey and have been enjoying that.**

 **Review Response: Guest-Yes but keep in mind that Cinder still has the Relic of Destruction and even without it was equal if not more powerful than Ruby in her prime. The only ones that would stand a chance are the other two Maidens and even then she's in a league above. Kyrogue-Granite breaking out makes him look even more guilty. And Cinder's got plans for people, I just wouldn't call them big plans. Silver-Eyed Knight- It's going to be a fun subplot throughout parts of this arc.**

Beware Bugsy Blue Part 1

It was a Saturday morning, the time when cartoons were king. Prim was huddled in front of the TV watching one of her absolute favorite shows. Bugsy Blue's sweepingly exciting theme music kicked into high-gear urging the six-year-old to jump around like a costumed hero.

"Prim! Sit down!" Glade whined.

"Yeah, you're in the way!" Citrine protested.

"Prim." Jaune spoke with a firm voice. Prim didn't calm down. Instead she took her antics to the other side of the couch.

"When Evil knocks at the home of Justice, Bugsy Blue answers the door." The narrator said as the opening wound down. "Armed with his trusty stun pistol and all-seeing goggles, Bugsy Blue takes to the streets of Lothric in a never ending crusade against crime!"

"I wish I could meet him in real life." Prim said as Bugsy Blue appeared on screen. His goggles concealed his true identity-Hertz Callard, played by Orninth Welles. His blue trench coat and matching fedora struck an imposing figure for TV's greatest detective.

"In today's episode, what will Bugsy Blue do when such big crimes seem so small?" The episode title "Small Times in the Big City" zoomed across the screen.

For the next twenty minutes, Prim was in awe. Welles and Cheney were terrific in their respective parts. The former was the perfect fit for Bugsy Blue. The latter was a brilliant TV actor who managed to play the villain in every episode by changing his face with his semblance. Somehow in twenty minutes, the show's creators had made a more compelling and satisfying story than most people could manage in several hours.

In this particular episode, a man with a shrink ray was shrinking banks and stealing the entire buildings. Bugsy Blue had to track down the burglar and bring him to justice and return the banks to their proper location.

"When Evil knocks at the door of Justice, Bugsy Blue answers the door." The narrator repeated to close the episode.

"Wow!" Prim's eyes were wide. It never failed to amaze her how awesome Bugsy Blue was. "When I grow up, I want to be a hero just like him."

"Well, we live in a world with real heroes." Jaune said. "One day you can be as cool as him."

"Being a huntress isn't the same." Prim said. "Mommy gets paid to do that. Bugsy Blue doesn't. He's completely selfless. He does everything to help the poor and innocent for no other reason than his own selflessness."

"Are you saying mom isn't as cool as Bugsy Blue?" Citrine said.

"Yeah." Prim crossed her arms.

"I'm telling her you said that." Citrine teased. No sooner had the threat been made, the tell-tale sonic boom of Ruby's arrival echoed through the island.

"Speak of the devil." Jaune muttered. Prim and Citrine both raced outside to see their mother flying in like a bird. Ruby dropped in behind the two girls as they spun to face her. She patted them both on the head and pulled Prim into her arms.

"How were things while I was away?" Ruby asked.

"Prim said that Bugsy Blue is a better hero than you." Citrine tattled.

"Did not." Prim muttered in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Ruby said. "I know what it's like to be inspired by heroes in stories. So long as you know that I'm real and I'm here."

"I know mommy." Prim said. Glade ran up and jumped into Ruby to greet her.

"Alright kids, I've had a long mission." Ruby said. "How about we take this inside?"

"Yeah!" Citrine mocked her younger siblings. Ruby set Prim down and ushered the twins inside. As she followed the kids in she stopped to greet Jaune.

"They've been fine." Jaune said. "Thought I think Prim and Citrine are starting to get a little rival streak."

"Well...you're my hero for dealing with them everyday." Ruby laughed as she kissed her husband. "I guess I missed Bugsy Blue."

"It's one you've seen before." Jaune shrugged. "I was watching Prim more than the actual show."

"She is something else." Ruby sighed.

"Something on your mind?" Jaune asked.

"It's nothing...just...my maternal instincts worrying about them." Ruby said.

* * *

Many years had passed since that day. Prim never told anyone, but she did used to hear Corcea Mors whispering. It had actually stopped when she was named the next Guardian of Remnant. She didn't have much from her childhood. What few toys she had managed to keep were boxed away in the attic back on Patch.

It had been a long time since she had been home. Prim was starting to feel a yearning for the island. An extended stay at Vacuo followed by the lengthy stay at Mistral was beginning to take its toll. That's why she found herself in the vintage comic shop.

In a corner of the room was a single display with an old recording of a Bugsy Blue episode. Not many people seemed to remember it. Prim couldn't remember the last time she had seen a place selling merchandise from the show.

"Already own that one." She said to herself.

"Eyeing the Bugsy Blue video?" A clerk asked. Prim nodded. "I remember watching that show. It was alright I guess. That one's been sitting on the shelf longer than I've been working here." Prim thought about buying it, just in a vain hope that the purchase will get noticed by whoever owned the rights to the show.

"It was my favorite." Prim said. "I used to watch it with my family every Saturday morning. I know they only made sixty episodes over the course of four years and the network just played reruns every week for half a decade more. Then it stopped. The movie flopped, comic failed, the video game was canceled, now you have to dig really deep to find anything from the series."

"Eh, happens to most shows." The clerk said.

"Yeah." Prim sighed as she left.

"Everything alright?" Nickel asked. The android had been following her per usual.

"Just feeling depressed and homesick." Prim said. "I thought reading some comics would cheer me up but it just made everything worse. Modern comics are really bad. There's no passion. All the heroes are selfish morons who would rather police people's thoughts than become beacons of hope."

"I can see how that could be upsetting for a hero of your stature." Nickel's words cut like a knife. Prim knew she was nothing like those heroes. She was like her parents. She'd help wherever needed but was all too happy about compensation.

"Was that sarcasm?" Prim asked.

"Prim, people may disagree with me, but I think you are a great hero." Nickel said.

"Thanks." Prim said.

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Nickel asked.

"Usually I would just watch some Bugsy Blue but I've seen every episode a thousand times." Prim said. "And it's too early to start drinking or do anything like that."

"And I guess everyone else is still upset over Granite Robie escaping." Nickel said.

"Yeah." Prim sighed.

The pair walked into a fastfood place to get some lunch. They ended up sitting in earshot of the news. Prim usually didn't like watching the news. Everything was so off. Some media outlets sugar coated too much while others created controversies from nothing just to get better ratings.

"Breaking News!" The jingle said. "Mistral authorities are baffled at the disappearance of the First National Bank."

"How does a bank just disappear?" Nickel asked.

"Huh….that is strange." Prim said.

"We still don't know how this feat was achieved and we can only speculate." The reporter said.

"There's something familiar about this." Prim said. "Come on Nickel, we're going to talk to Neptune and Helios and see what they know."

* * *

Neptune took all the energy reading at the bank site. There was nothing but a crater left in its place. The edge of the crater was completely distorted. Witnesses agreed that the bank had been enveloped by smoke and when the smoke cleared the bank was gone. He sent the energy reading to as many scientists he could think of, and Weiss Schnee.

"Possibility one, we're looking at an act of terror." Helios said. "The smoke was acidic and melted down the bank."

"There'd be remnants of it if that were the case." Neptune said.

"Possibility two, Black Gate warped it away." Helios said. "We know the veil is thinning and the worlds are going to merge at the rate so it doesn't have to necessarily be someone like Cinder."

"The energy reading just don't match anything like that." Neptune said.

"What if it's Granite Robie?" Helios asked. "His convoy never made it to the airship."

"Don't remind me." Neptune sighed. "This doesn't fit his MO. Someone managed to steal the entire bank. That much is certain. They're probably out of the city too. There's not many places you can hide an entire building in the middle of one of the world's biggest cities."

At that moment, Prim and Nickel had arrived in the station and were asking around. The official report was that someone had managed to teleport the bank either by a semblance or some other device.

"Wait." Prim said upon hearing the evidence. "Did you say that the area around where the bank was warped?"

"It was distorted." Neptune clarified. "Why? Does that match up with something you've seen."

"It just might." Prim said. "It's nothing though. Just a TV show I used to watch as a kid had a similar plot. If I recall, the banks were being shrunken down and carried away."

"Nothing's impossible in this crazy world we live in." Helios said. "It's an avenue worth chasing."

"I'll see what I can find." Prim said. "Come on Nickel."

"Actually Prim, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay here with my brother and see what I can do here."

"If you say so." Prim said. "I'll let you know what I find."

* * *

Prim had caught Glade up on what had happened to the bank. He was trying to look up Bugsy Blue episodes. If they can find the one where the banks disappeared, they might manage to get a clue. It was still a long shot, there was no real reason to draw the connection but it was better than nothing.

"All I could find was an episode called Vanishing Banks." Glade said. "And just our luck, it's one of the lost episodes."

"Damn." Prim snapped. "That means it wasn't a popular episode."

"Yeah, there were ten episodes whose only known copies were destroyed when the city flooded a few years back." Glade continued reading.

"Well, we've seen lost episodes before." Prim said. "I'm really wishing I had acquired all ten of them before the flood. I was lucky to find The Golden Vulture when I did." She said in reference to another lost episode that she managed to find a copy of.

"Are you sure this is going to have anything to do with Bugsy Blue?" Glade asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." Prim said.

"Is this just hero's intuition, or is it wishful thinking?" Glade asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Nickel told me how down you've been lately. She said it got worse when you saw all the Bugsy Blue stuff collecting dust in a store."

"How can people just neglect such a good show?" Prim whined.

"It's been a long time. The world changes. The things we watched as kids don't always grow up with us. Sometimes these things just become remnants of the past."

"It was so much better than that though. This isn't some gimmicky product or a hip story directed entirely at little kids from that era. Bugsy Blue was built to last. Twenty years later, I still find myself watching and enjoying it."

"The rest of the world doesn't feel the same." Glade said.

"When did you become such a cynic?"

"I'm not. I love Bugsy Blue as much as you do. Or did you forget which one of us cut grass around town to save up the lien for that massive Bugsy Blue poster in our room back home."

"I didn't forget. That's why I'm asking."

"I'm just trying to help you rationalize why childhoods die. Bugsy Blue might be important to me and you, but we're the minority here."

"We can't be the only ones." Prim sighed. "What about the people who worked on the show?"

"I'm pulling up a list of people who worked on the episode now." Glade said.

"Well, hurry up." Prim said as she hovered over his shoulder.

"A lot of the crewmembers worked on other projects for the studio. Some of them...died during the flood. Shwan Cheney, one of the main actors, was among them."

"That's...terrible." Prim had heard about Shwan Cheny's death. He was a brilliant actor who played thousands of parts in hundreds of films and shows.

"The only one I can find who still resides in the city is Orninth Welles." Glade said.

"Bugsy Blue himself." Prim said. "I think I'm going to pay him a visit."

* * *

Orninth Welles was growing scared to even answer his phone. But he had put this off for too long. His apartment was messy. It would have been cramped if Welles had anything to put in his apartment.

The room was featureless save for a single poster of Bugsy Blue. The suitcase where Welles kept his clothes was shoved in the corner. A single suit hung above it. A single plate, cup and silverware set were set beside the sink. It's not like he ever brought company over so why bother having multiple dishes. The only shelf had his last prop from his days on TV. It was his tailor made costume.

"Hello." Welles said in a defeated tone.

"Hey Orninth." Merigold-his agent sighed. "I'm sorry. You didn't get the part."

"Merigold, I…" Welles coughed.

"Same story as always. People don't care about Bugsy Blue these days."

"I'm an actor!" Welles said between erratic coughs. "I need the work. I can do other parts."

"I'm doing my best here bud."

"Well keep trying." Welles said as he hung up his phone. There was another phone call right after that. It was his landlord, no doubt asking if he's going to be able to pay rent this month.

With a heavy sigh of resignation, he folded up his old costume and left his apartment. His day job would not be able to cover the bills this month. He needed acting work or do something he'd regret. The part he was banking on didn't pan out. So now, he had to do what he once thought was unthinkable.

He walked into the pawn shop nearby. The manager was a short brown-haired guy named Spruce Timm. He had been a fan of Bugsy Blue. He was the one the Welles had sold all his props to.

"Hiya Mr. Welles." Spruce said.

"Hello Spruce." Welles sighed as he laid the costume on the counter.

"Mr. Welles." Spruce said. "This is your costume."

"I know damn well what it is." Welles said.

"Alright...I'll give you enough money to get by for a while." Spruce said. "Like everything else, you'll be able to buy it back. But unlike all the other props you've pawned, I'm keeping it. If you ever get back on your feet, you can have it back."

"Thank you Spruce, I really appreciate it." Welles said as he pocketed the cash.

"Hey, all this Bugsy Blue stuff makes me nostalgic. I used to watch you all the time as a kid."

Welles frowned as he left the pawn shop. He hated Bugsy Blue now. He used to love the part. He loved every moment making the show. But now, it was a shadow he couldn't escape. Bugsy Blue was the reason he had to sell his stuff just to make ends meet.

"That's the last time you get to pay rent old chum." Welles said. He had given up on hope. Another month like this and he'd be forced to resort to actual criminal activity. He needed a miracle.

* * *

Prim had arrived at Orninth Welles last known address. She knew he wasn't rich or overly famous but she expected him to at least have a house, not a shabby apartment in a bad neighborhood.

She knocked on his door but nobody answered. She tried expanding her senses with her aura but couldn't get a great enough range to check the apartment. If Johnny or even Nickel were here, they'd know for sure.

She knocked one last time before resigning herself to come again later. On her way down she saw the penniless actor making his way up. The gray-haired old man looked depressed and world weary.

"Mr. Welles?" Prim asked.

"Oh God...look...whatever it is you want, I can't give it to you. I'm sure your mother was a nice lady but there's no way I remember her."

"What?" Prim was shocked at Welles reaction. "I think you misunderstand, I'm Primrose Arc. I'm a fan of your work."

"That makes one of us." Welles moved past her. "If it's an autograph you want, I'd be flattered but it's not worth it."

"I'm here to ask you some questions." Prim said.

"Anything I can say I've said numerous times before. And if you're trying to do a 'Where Are They Now?' type show, I'm not interested."

"Wait." Prim followed him. "Someone is stealing entire banks and I think it's somehow connected to Bugsy Blue."

"Seems like a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Welles said.

"Yeah, it sounds dumb but when I have a hunch I always see it through." The quote gave him pause. "You said that in the very first episode. 'Bugsy Blue Strikes.' It's how you got Detective Macdonald to go along with your idea."

"Listen kid, I'm an actor and apparently not a good one either." Welles said. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I need to know how he managed to steal the banks." Prim said. "That's all I need."

"Vanishing Banks, they weren't vanishing they were shrinking." Welles said as he opened his door. "I have a copy of the the episode. You'll have to be careful with it. The negatives were destroyed so I probably have one of the only copies left."

"I'll protect it with my life." Prim said. Welles opened up a cabinet and pulled out an old tape. "I heard about the flood when it happened. I was living on Patch at the time. Well, I lived on Patch my entire life until I went to Beacon and then spent a few months in Vacuo before coming here."

"Here you go." Welles said. "Now, if you'll please, I want to be alone." Prim looked at the tape then back at Welles. Her eyes glanced over to the poster on the wall.

"You might have only been a hero on TV….but you were real to me." Prim said softly. "My name is Primrose Arc, look me up if you get the time. Let me know if you think of anything else." She exited the apartment. Welles was left alone with his thoughts in his empty apartment.

* * *

Nova took a sip of wine at the dinner table. Johnny had been gone all day but was making it up to her now. It had been a long time since they had been able to go on an actual date without anyone interfering.

"So, Prim seems pretty convinced this Bugsy Blue episode is the key to this investigation." Johnny said.

"Can we please not talk about Prim or work." Nova said.

"Which of those two puts you off more?" Johnny asked.

"Prim." Nova answered. "I know you like talking about work and I do too. It's the downside to tying so much of our identity to the jobs we do."

"And another downside comes when you find out that entire job is a lie." Johnny sighed.

"Did you watch Bugsy Blue as a kid?" Nova changed the subject to keep his mind off the Lightbringers.

"Yeah, all the time." Johnny answered.

"I'd always catch the very end of the episode. I slept that extra half hour and just woke up in time to watch Stunt Demon. I watched it more as a teenager because of Citrine and by then I…"

"Was too old for it?" Johnny guessed.

"No, I found it really fun. It was a solidly cool little show." Nova said. "I wish the rest of the world understood. Still, the fangirl obsession Prim has for it might make me like it less."

"I thought you two were getting along." Johnny said.

"Living under the same roof and not killing each other is about as well as we're going to get along." Nova said. "Women can hardly ever share a brush without fighting each other. Let alone have feelings for the same guy."

"Well, I think Prim's making an effort." Johnny said.

"Can you not talk about her please?"

"You're the one who brought her up." Johnny shook his head. Nova waited a minute before speaking again.

"I think she does." Nova said. Johnny slammed his hands to the table and shook his head.

"You're trying to trap me." Johnny blinked. "I'm not falling for it. I'm not digging this hole." He thought of a few alternative subjects. "How's your new technique coming along?"

"It's coming along really well." Nova said. "I don't think it'll ever be more viable than a simple lightning blast but it looks cool as hell."

"Well, when you're a high-profile huntress it's important to have some flashy attacks." Johnny said.

"Yeah, that's why Prim and Glade have all those constructs yet they all function the same way." Nova took a testy sip of wine.

"This is bait." Johnny muttered. The waitress came by and handed them their food. Along with it was a letter.

"This letter is from the lovely lady over in the corner." The waitress said before parting ways. Johnny opened the letter. The seal jumped out in his mind. He turned and saw a vaguely familiar face on the woman who had wrote the letter.

"Mrs. Aldrich." Johnny whispered. He read the letter.

"Mr Clay, nothing in the universe can be created or destroyed, only transformed. Dr. Neuro Stock found a way to create the illusion of destruction. Tomorrow, go and ask him about the vanishing banks." Signed Nightshade.

"P.S. That's a lovely lady you're sitting with. I'm so proud of you. Come see me at the Gala on Friday." Signed Margot.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"A lead and an invitation." Johnny said.

"Is it something you need to worry about now?" Nova asked is a droopy voice.

"No, it has to wait until tomorrow." He shoved the letter in his pocket and continued his date unimpeded. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Nightshade didn't just do this himself. The vigilante was using him. Johnny wanted to find out why.

* * *

Prim hooked up the video player in the main room. Nickel was sitting on the couch listening to Prim ramble about how sad she was for Orninth Welles. Nickel didn't really get why people felt like that towards others. Empathy wasn't something Nickel was completely capable of. If it was something she had felt before than she could relate but having always been well-provided for meant she couldn't empathize with someone in poverty.

"I wish I could help him." Prim said. "In a meaningful way I mean. I probably could loan him money but what then? What about when he runs out? Even Eiess isn't rich enough to support every poor person that crosses her path."

"That's why people like her focus on improving the economy and the job market." Nickel said. "That way people can have more opportunities without relying on handouts."

"That's a cold way of putting it." Prim sighed. "I envy you sometimes. You have emotions and a soul but you're always able to look at things objectively in a way the rest of us can't. Glade's more tactically logical. Chenzi knows how people think. You're really smart about everything else. Then there's me, getting by on good genes and a top-notch training."

"You're more than that." Nickel assured her. "You're the most amazing person I've met."

"My semblance is identical to my dad's. My sword too. All this Guardian stuff comes from my mom. And compared to all of you, I know I'm not all that smart either."

"You're plenty smart." Nickel said. "You need to stop comparing yourself to others and realize just how great you really are."

"Sure, I'll get right on that." Prim sat down next to Nickel. "As soon as I don't have a twin brother with identical powers, evenly matched skills and way more brains." She pressed play and watched the episode.

The episode was simple. A bank disappears. Bugsy Blue investigates. The second bank is stolen but this time Bugsy sees it. He discovers the culprit used a shrink ray. He tracks down the person who could have such a weapon. The climax happens when he is shrunken down and has to fight a cat. He gets bigger and knocks the bad guy out to win the day.

"Shrinking." Prim took a mental note. "That doesn't get us any closer to the culprit though."

"Do shrink rays exist?" Nickel asked.

"You're the one with the Atlesian super genius for a father, you tell me." Prim said.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Nickel said after thinking for a moment.

"It couldn't exist but if some had that semblance then we'd be close to catching the culprit." Prim said. "I'm going to text Glade and Chenzi, let them know what I've found."

* * *

Glade and Chenzi were exploring the neighborhoods in Old Haven. Prim had been in the area earlier that day. Glade wasn't getting directly involved this time. He wanted to focus on tracking down the Grimoire-their entire reason for being in the city to begin with.

"Hey, if the first theft was at the First National Bank, would the second be at the Second Central Bank?" Chenzi asked.

"I don't think there is such a thing." Glade said.

"But if there was?" Chenzi pulled out his scroll. Glade followed suit. He was curious if there actually was a Second Second National Bank. Chenzi's snickers spoiled it for him. "There totally is."

"Well, that is amusing." Glade said.

"We should check it out." Chenzi proposed.

"I don't want to get involved this time." Glade said.

"But Glade! Please! This could be my, er I mean our moment of actual glory." Chenzi said.

"Glory is a stupid reason to get involved with someone who can misplace entire banks."

"Why do you have to be so boring today?" Chenzi asked.

"I'm taking my job as a huntsman seriously." Glade said.

"Yeah, boringly serious." Chenzi said.

"If you're so hung up on it, find someone else to go." Glade said.

"I'd rather go by myself." Chenzi ran ahead. "More glory for me!"

"God...damn it...Chenzi." Glade said as he watched his partner run off. "How bothersome." Glade chased after him.

They reached the bank, which was closed. Chenzi jumped to the rooftop and inspected the city. Glade shook his head in disapproval. There was only one other person on the small urban block and he was a short man in a hood.

"Not much of a view!" Chenzi said.

"This is an old part of town." Glade said. "A lot of it has fallen on hard times since the flood. Let's go before we get into any trouble."

"What like from gangs?" Chenzi laughed. "The two of us could probably take on a thousand two bit criminals."

"Not. The point. Chenzi." Glade fumed.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Glade, lighten up." Chenzi joked.

Gas sprayed all around the block. Glade covered his mouth before realizing it was just a smokescreen. He armed himself at the ready, expecting an ambush from some thugs. Then he heard a strange sound coming from the bank. He ran towards the structure, trying to get his bearings.

He saw glimpses of the skies getting further and further away. Chenzi dropped down next to him and raised his fist for an attack that never came. Concrete and metal were ripped apart. The smell of sewer water invaded their nostrils. They were in the middle of a heist. The ever distancing sky proved Prim's prediction correct. They had shrunken down to the size of ants.

 **AN: I wish I could still crank out chapters on a daily basis like I can when I don't have legitimate adult responsibilities. It will make these next couple chapters go a lot faster. I'll try to have Part 2 of this done before the weekend is over.**

 **Next Time: What will happen to the boys now that they're the size of insects? Will Prim be able to help Welles? Will they be able to solve the case? What does Margot want to see Johnny for? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	34. Beware Bugsy Blue Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Well life happened again, but on the bright side we may have finally gotten a place. On the downside, I can only do computer work at school (writing this story very much included) until we get completely settled in. But I'm doing my best.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Life has been hectic lately. But I have been able to maintain my work on YouTube. Justsomeguy- Argent's semblance is going to be plot relevant later. It's not Ultra Instinct but there is something similar coming up.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Someone is stealing banks. Prim believes it is somehow connected to Bugsy Blue, an old show she used to watch as a kid. Glade and Chenzi tried investigating in their own way and have now been shrunken down to the size of ants.**

Beware Bugsy Blue Part 2

Neptune carefully stepped out of the car and onto the scene. The Second National Bank had been stolen, just like the first. He looked around at the crowd that had gathered and winced at all the cameras flashing. His fellow officers tapped off the crime scene and started digging for clues.

"Second bank this week." Helios said.

"Similar circumstances too." Neptune said. "Smokescreen, vanishing act, no sign of anything that would suggest teleportation."

"And the distorted edges of the crater." Helios said. "Think it's time to call in our shadowy friend?"

"If he was interested in the case he'd already be here. Or not. For all I know he's doing his own digging. He only contacts me when it's convenient for him." Neptune sighed.

"Well, pretty soon this guy is going to run out of banks." Helios said.

"And then what?" Neptune asked. "You think a guy like this is going to stop at banks? We have ways around stuff like this. We have measures that prevent things like disappearing banks from affecting people's money."

"Well, either this guy doesn't know that he's only getting a few hundred lien from these banks, or he knows and doesn't care." Helios shrugged.

"True, lien is basically useless without the activation keys at any teller." Neptune said. "It was a cautionary measure developed by Mistral's council to make monetization Grimm-proof. Even if the Grimm destroy a bank, the money there isn't ever lost because our records are shared across the network. And with lien being plastic, it's easy to replace lost funds."

"I hate economics." Helios sighed.

"Well, I never imagined it'd help at a time like…" Neptune stopped and winced as he rubbed his cheek.

"What is it?" Helios asked.

"It felt like a bee sting." Neptune said. He winced at a second sting. He flipped his goggles down and looked to the ground. "Helios, you're not going to believe this but I think I just found out how this caper is stealing banks."

* * *

Prim sat on the couch with her eyes glued to the rarity that was on her TV. She was probably the first person to watch this sequence of events in nearly twenty years and she was loving it. Watching an episode of her favorite show that she hadn't seen fifty times filled her with a scrupulous amount of joy.

"You see Commissioner." Bugsy Blue said as he pointed to his map. "The First National Bank, then the Second National Bank followed by Third Street Gold Trade."

"By Golly." The Officer said. "It's right there in the names."

"An invaluable clue old chum." Bugsy Blue said. "This can only mean one thing." The Commissioner tightened up with excitement.

"The next target is Fourth Wall Finances!"

"The only logical conclusion." Bugsy Blue nodded. "The only place with Fourth in the name that handles any kind of money."

"I'll send a squad right away!"

"Don't, bother." Bugsy warned. "This rambunctious rapscallion of reducing revenue is best handled lightly and in short time. I'll go it alone." Bugsy Blue then ran out of the office and into his buggy car.

Prim had the biggest smile on her face. She was so caught up in the thrilling adventure that she completely missed the clue. Lucky for her, Nickel was keeping careful notes on her behalf. Just as the climax began there was a knock at the door that interrupted them.

Prim audibly cursed as loud as she could in frustration. She paused the tape while Nickel answered the door. Neptune and Helios were standing in the doorway with a plastic cup. They both had confused looks on their faces as they brought the girls' attention to the contents of the cup.

"If you say a word…" Tiny Glade squeaked.

"Oh my God he's so cute!" Prim teased as she swept him out of the cup.

"Prim this is serious." Nickel said. Prim set Glade on the table and tried pinching his cheeks. Glade summoned Heart's Grow to swat her fingers away to no avail.

"He came across our caper." Neptune said.

"I have half a mind to this Reducto." Prim laughed.

"Reducto?" Neptune asked.

"It's the name of the villain in a Bugsyy Blue episode that this case parallels." Nickel explained.

"Will you take me seriously for one second?" Glade protested as he fought off Prim's playful fingers.

"Not going to happen." Prim teased.

"Prim he's got Chenzi." Helios said.

"Ah!" Prim gasped. "Is Chenzi all pint-sized too?"

"Not the point!" Glade said. "He was on top of the bank when it shrunk."

"This wouldn't happen to be the Second National Bank, would it?" Nickel asked.

"How did you know?" Helios asked.

"That settles it." Nickel said. "Whoever is doing this is following the plotline of the Bugsy Blue episode."

"You're kidding me." Neptune said. "A silly saturday morning cartoon is the linchpin in this case?"

"Yes it is!" Prim stuck her tongue out. "And it's not silly!"

"It's pretty silly." Nickel said.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Helios said.

"Well, unless someone is making a shrink ray we should chalk it up to a powerful semblance." Nickel said. "Someone familiar with the show. Also, for the next target, look for places that hold a lot of money, gold, or jewels that have Third in the name."

"We'll look into it." Neptune said. "I'll let you kids know what we find. Thanks for all the help. Take care."

"Oh believe me I will." Prim said with a devious smile.

"Whatever it is you're planning I won't…" Glade started.

"You won't what?" Prim said. "Nickel, see if there's any dolls lying around with clothes that fit him."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nickel said.

"Good is a matter of perspective. Nice? No. Hilarious? Absolutely." Prim laughed as Glade gulped audibly.

* * *

Johnny and Nova had stayed at a hotel away from Team PNGC and their antics but Nickel did send them a message catching them up to speed. Johnny had an appointment with a Dr. Neuro Stock.

"Mr. Clay I presume?" Dr. Stock said as he shook the huntsman's hand. "We've been expecting you."

"I was told you might help me with an ongoing investigation." Johnny said.

"Ah, the disappearing banks." Dr. Stock said. "Yes, I lament the part my research has played in this."

"What exactly is it you're researching?" Johnny asked.

"Oh? No need to play coy with me." Dr. Stock whispered. "I too am an agent of Nightshade." He said in a hushed tone. "Our mutual friend saved my life two years ago. There was an attack on this lab by a Grimm worshiper. Nightshade pulled me out of the fire and killed the terrorist."

"You're mistaken." Johnny sighed. "I am acquainted with Nightshade but I am no agent of his, whatever that means."

"Oh, forget I said anything then." Dr. Stock said. "My lab has been experimenting with compacting dust. I believe that my research is what has led to these vanishing banks."

"You've been working on a shrink ray?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing quite so fantastical." Dr. Stock explained. "Dust, when condensed beyond its crystalized form becomes highly volatile. But, when treated with a sonic vibration on a certain frequency, it can be stabilized."

"Creating the illusion that he energy has disappeared?" Johnny asked.

"Dust is a volatile substance but even something like concrete has its limits. Pressure equals heat. Heat equals energy. Condensing something like a bank will generate a massive amount of heat. That would leave a trail. So, how does it disappear?"

"The sonic treatment." Johnny answered.

"He said you were quick witted." Dr. Stock smiled. "Our caper likely has a semblance that allows him to shrink objects. But without the sonic treatment that we've been working on, such a feat would create a massive explosion of energy. Not to mention he'd have to do something about the weight. Which this same sonic treatment would nullify as well."

"So, after shrinking the bank, he'd have to use the sonic emitters."

"Within seconds." Dr. Stock finished. "The same sonic emitters that were stolen from here just a week ago."

"I see." Johnny said. "Thank you for your help."

"Thank you." Dr. Stock said. "I imagine you'll want a list of employees that knew about the project."

"That would be most helpful." Johnny said.

"I know how these sorts of adventures work." Dr. Stock said. "Nightshade was sure to tell me to have any pertinent information ready for you." He handed Johnny a folder and a pair of beads. "The beads are sonic emitters, just like the one the culprit uses."

"Thank you. You may in fact be the single most helpful person I've come across in a long time."

"Nightshade only picks the best." Dr. Stock said with a wink. "Do send him my regards."

"I will." Johnny said though he doubted he'd see the vigilante anytime soon.

* * *

Nova's eyebrow was raised as she examined the situation. Glade was sitting on a plate eating a corn flake like it was a big piece of toast. The gladiator was sulking on the teacup when Johnny arrived and shared the information he had gathered. Prim left the condo to run her errands. Nickel left for the library to do some research.

"It's a good thing I got here when I did." Johnny said. "Without these sonic emitters you wouldn't have lasted very long."

"Good thing this table is sturdy too." Glade squeaked. "I'm still close to the same weight."

"Well, I don't want to bore you with the technical details so let's just focus on getting you back to perfect size." Johnny said.

"Agreed, looking at his is unsettling." Nova gawked. "It was even worse watching Prim use him like a doll."

"Thank you." Glade said. "Someone is taking this seriously." Glade stood up and began walking to the edge os the table. Before he could get there, his path was cut off by the resident panther.

"Hey Pangur." Nova cooed as she ran her fingers through Pangur's fur. The cat took notice of Glade and prowled towards him.

"Get away, cat." Glade said. Pangur swatted a paw at him, causing him to lose balance. Glade caught himself and fired a bullet construct at Pangur's nose. The cat hissed and whined as it ran into Nova's waiting arms.

"Don't hurt my cat!" Nova shouted.

"Keep your cat away from me." Glade said defiantly. Nova gave him a death glare.

"My baby, can do whatever he wants." Nova said. She then flicked Glade across the room and into a wall.

"OW!" Glade said as he smacked the floor.

"Nova." Johnny grunted.

"I'm not apologizing." Nova said as she held Pangur to her face. "Did the mean munchkin hurt you?" She set Pangur down. The cat ran right for Glade and tackled him just when he was getting up. "I think Pangur just found his new favorite chew toy."

"Get this thing off me!" Glade protested. Johnny rubbed his temples while Nova enjoyed herself.

"Pangur." Johnny stomped over and picked the cat up.

"Awe, don't need to ruin his fun." Nova chuckled.

"Glade is a friend. He is not a toy." Johnny scolded the cat.

"I'm going to remember this when I'm the right size again." Glade pouted.

"You're just pouty because you caught short-man-syndrome." Nova said.

"How about you get shrunken down to the size of a rodent and get humiliated and see how you like it." Glade said.

"Impossible because I'd never let myself be caught up in someone's semblance like that." Nova teased.

"Need I remind you of all the times you got caught by someone's abilities?" Glade said.

"I'm going to forget you said that." Nova flared her eyes.

"Alright, calm down everyone." Johnny stood between them. "Glade, would you like to go in a pin where you're safe."

"Now you're mocking me!" Glade shouted.

"Glade?"

"Fine." Glade submitted. "But I'm not going to like it."

* * *

Welles was on his way to downtown Haven City. He hoped there he could make a difference and find some quick work for some extra cash. He was growing more and more desperate to make ends meet. He didn't want to do grunt work. He wanted to act. He wanted to be in front of a camera again.

When they came from around the corner, Welles didn't think much about it. Thuggish types like this seldom made him out for a mark. This time was different. The shovel-faced man fiddled with a pipe as he cut off Welles advance. Two more stepped out from behind the aged actor.

"I don't want any trouble." Welles said.

"No one ever does." The thug said. "Hand over your wallet and you can go on your merry way."

"I don't have any money." Welles said.

"We'll be the judge of that." The thug said. The brutes closed in around him. Welles regretted not having anything to defend himself with.

"Hold still." One of the brutes behind him said as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

A whistle distracted the thug. A yellow disk of energy smacked into his hands. The energy morphed into a pair of handcuffs. Before either of the other two thugs could react, yellow beams blasted them in the chest. The one with the pipe stood his ground long enough for a yellow figure of light to grab him and slam him into the wall.

The one that was cuffed broke free and grabbed a chain. A yellow whip wrapped around his legs and took him to the ground. A giant yellow hammer slammed into his body, knocking him out. The one who had been knocked down by the blast from before staggered back to his feet. In a blur he was sent flying from a slash by a giant yellow energy scythe.

All three thugs were crumpled to the ground in a matter of seconds. The shovel-faced one was the only one conscious. Prim put a boot to his throat. Fighting Dreamer grabbed the other two and hung them from the nearest lamp posts like a couple of coats.

"Are you okay Mr. Welles?" Prim asked.

"You again?" Welles asked.

"Are you okay?" Prim asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Welles said.

"Good." Prim said. "Now tell me why a trio of thugs like you would pick on a poor old man."

"We were told to hold up anyone who came this way." The thug coughed out. Prim kicked him in the head to knock him out.

"I'm notifying the police." Prim said. "I have some friends on the force, they'll take these idiots off the street."

"Thanks for your help." Welles said as he tried moving past her.

"Wait." Prim put a hand on his shoulder.

"I already told you everything I know." Welles said.

"You nearly forgot your wallet." Prim said as she picked up the husk of leather.

"What's the point?" Welles asked. "It's empty anyway.

"I want to help you."

"You want to help? Talk to some of your friends, see if they can get me an acting gig." Welles said. Prim slid a couple lien into his wallet as she handed it back to him.

"That should be enough to get you by for another week or two."

"Why are you helping me?" Welles said.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Prim said.

"No one is that virtuous." Welles said. "Why are you helping ME?"

Prim thought for a moment. As she formulated her answer, she fiddled with her scroll. She compiled a couple pictures to show him. She started showing him the pictures. The first was her in a homemade Bugsy Blue costume.

"I used to watch you all the time as a kid." Prim said. The second picture was of her with her collection of Bugsy Blue merchandise and videos. "Every Saturday Morning I would watch you with my parents."

"That's…" Welles stammered. It was a picture of Prim and her entire family in her room. The shelves of Bugsy Blue merchandise were in the background. Prim was holding her hunting license in her hand.

"You inspired me to be a hero just as much if not more than my mother." Prim said.

"The Hero of Remnant...is your mother?" Welles whispered. "And I'm the one…?"

"I told you before, you might have only played a hero on TV but you were real to me." Prim said. "That smile…" The last picture was of her holding a Bugsy Blue action figure with pride but not as a kid, as an adult. "That's real. Sometimes heroes in fiction are better than the real thing. They can inspire us and guide us in ways real people can't. I thought as someone who played one for so long, you'd understand."

"So...it wasn't all for nothing." Welles trailed off as a tear ran down his face.

"In the episode, Reducto stole places with a lot of money based on their names. First, Second, Third." Prim said.

"Third Street Jewelers." Welles said. "I've passed up the place a couple times on daily commutes.

"Can you show me where?" Prim asked.

"Yes...but I think we should stop somewhere first."

* * *

Nickel stood atop a building adjacent from Third Street Jewelers. The android ended up not having the necessary time to cross reference the suspect lists before leaving to look over the jewelry store. Reducto hadn't taken a break yet so there was no reason to assume he's taking one now.

The street was more populated than the streets around the banks when they were stolen. Even so, the android ninja kept a vigilant eye on as many people as she could. She scanned the crowd looking for any suspicious person, anyone with a considerable aura.

A short, lean man threw a grenade into the crowd. Nickel sprung to action. Smoke began spreading around the block. The crook made a run for it. Nickel pursued by herself. The crook had a respectful aura but didn't look like he was using semblance.

Before Nickel realized he was a decoy he spun and fired a gun. She swatted the bullet out of the air and sprinted towards him. The thug spit at her. The ball of saliva hit her shoulder and froze her.

"Looks like he was right hiring me." The crook said as he ran a finger through his mustache. He turned and continued to run. Nickel was paralyzed and trying to break free of whatever semblance this was.

As he turned the corner, he was hit by a yellow beam. Prim had arrived and cut off his escape. Nickel watched the thug as he managed to avoid Prim's barrage of attacks and spit on her. Prim was paralyzed, just like Nickel. He decided to climb up a ladder to escape via the rooftop.

As he finished the climb, he was hit with a bolt of electricity. He stumbled backward and nearly fell. Nickel was free to move shortly after. A blue gloved hand hoisted the thug over the edge of the building. Nickel ran up the wall to greet whoever it was that had helped. Prim was freed and followed a few seconds later.

"Well, this is unexpected." Nickel said. On the rooftop, tying up the mustachioed thug, was Bugsy Blue himself in full costume.

"Well when you really think about it, what is a trusty stun gun if not a gun that runs on electricity dust?" Bugsy Blue said.

"I managed to get him to come along." Prim said. "Sorry that that's why we're a little late."

"The neerdowell may have escaped with the jewelry store but we have his henchman." Bugsy Blue said.

"Henchman?" The thug scoffed. "I am the right-hand-man of Don Lemon!"

"The notorious crime lord?" Bugsy Blue asked.

"The very same." He said. "The name is Luigi. That Reducto guy hired me to throw smoke bombs to cover his tracks. I didn't expect to come face to face with the famous Guardian of Remnant and some middle-aged swine in a dumb costume."

"You take that back." Prim used Fighting Dreamer to pull Luigi up by the collar.

"It looks like it's from silly saturday morning cartoon." Luigi scoffed.

"He's not wrong." Bugsy Blue smiled.

"Now, where is Reducto." Prim said.

"I'll never tell." Luigi said with a smile. "But if you let me go, I'll tell you where you can find him."

"Prim, we have two lists of suspects." Nickel said. "We can find out who he is using those. I'm sure Glade or someone is trying to check it now."

"That still won't help us find him." Prim said. She set Luigi down to the ground. "I'll let you go, but if you're wrong, I will hunt you down."

"Very well." Luigi smiled. "He's in the old studio he used to work on. Dangerous place. Bad part of town. Now, let me go." Prim nodded. Luigi climbed back onto the ladder. "You're a smart cookie. If you had arrested me, I'd have been back out by morning anyway."

Prim, Nickel and Bugsy Blue ran to the other side of the rooftop. Nickel jumped down and landed on her feet. Bugsy stopped to catch his breath. Prim created a ramp for him to slide down. He nodded as he used it to get back to the street.

"I'm too old for this." He huffed. "Even as a young man I don't think I'd be able to keep up with you kids."

"You don't have to go any further if you don't want." Prim said.

"No...I want to see this all the way through, and I want to know who is behind this and why."

* * *

Reducto played with his toys. This place held a lot of memories for him. Now, it was a museum to his legacy. The two banks and the jewelry store sat on the floor-each reduced to the size of a briefcase. In a jar was the huntsman who had been on top of the second base when it had shrunken.

Reducto had dumped all the lien, money and stones from the buildings and returned them to normal size. He was working on a way to activate the plastic currency so that he could use them and be done. This was his final retirement plan.

A strange sound caused him to jump. He grabbed his gun and stood up. He walked away from his desk to investigate the source of the sound. From the shadows, a navy blue blur collided into him. He fell backwards, firing off a charge from his gun.

A second figure tied up his hands and feet with yellow energy. As he tried hobbling away, a third figure shot him with a stun gun. Reducto tried using his semblance but couldn't see where either fighter was hiding. An invisible strike from a metal blade knocked him out.

When he came to, he was tied up. An aura suppression collar was wrapped around his neck. Sirens were blaring. Police officers were confiscating his funds. And standing over him, was Bugsy Blue.

"When Evil knocks at the door of Justice, Bugsy Blue answers." The old man said.

"Orninth? Is that you?"The culprit said.

"Well Merigold, I can't say I'm surprised." He said. "You're one of the only people I know who worked on the show and had a career in science after that. My old friend, my agent, you were supposed to be helping me and this is what you do?"

"Orninth, I tried helping you. But what about me? You're not the only one who took the hit. I had to start managing actors just to make ends meet. Even then, no one would hire me. I had to work so many different jobs to help support you!"

"And that gives you an excuse to steal?" Orninth asked.

"No. When I was working for Dr. Stock, I discovered my semblance. After that, I decided to put it to use. Call me selfish all you want but I was planning on sharing it with you."

"I don't want your charity." Orninth said. "Officers, take him away, but only after he returns the huntsmen and banks to their proper size."

* * *

Chenzi stretched on the couch, happy to be his perfect size again. The story of Reducto and Bugsy Blue had exploded on the media. It was even reinvigorating interest in the franchise. In less than a day, a big studio had bought out the rights and were planning a film.

"Welles is probably too old to play the part." Glade said. "But I can totally see them hiring him for a cameo."

"Or maybe a mentor role." Prim said. "Ooh, what if they get him to play the Commissioner?"

"I'm just glad things are returning to normal." Johnny said. "I like these nice and tidy happy endings." Pangur walked over to the couch and started playing with Glade's foot.

"Don't think I've forgotten." Glade warned the cat.

"Yeah, the banks are back, the funds are secured, Reducto is in prison and Welles seemed really happy when I saw him this morning." Prim said.

"You tend to have that effect on people." Johnny said. "I mean, so long as that person isn't Nova."

"What Johnny is trying to say is that you reinvigorated Welles reason to carry on." Chenzi said. "Sure, we probably would have caught the bad guy sooner or later but without you, there wouldn't be talks about a Bugsy Blue movie."

"Not only that but they're trying to restore the lost episodes." Glade said. "Ow." Glade looked down at the cat, clawing on his leg. He jerked his foot up, punting the cat across the room and causing it to run away.

"Glade!" Nova fumed. Her eyes began to glow and fire surrounded her hands. "You have three seconds to run."

"He started it!" Glade said.

"One…" Nova growled.

"How bothersome." Glade sighed as he ran out into the courtyard.

* * *

It had been a few days since Reducto was caught. Johnny was following Margot's invite. Johnny didn't consider himself an art person but when Margot had invited him to a local gala he couldn't pass it up. Nova fidgeted next to him, bored out of her mind but trying to be there for Johnny.

Johnny's attention was caught by a particularly abstract piece. The painting portrayed an angelic being with a face of light. Silver blades poured from the figures mouth and skewered the creatures of shadow that stood at the being's feet.

"Words of Hope." A woman said. Johnny and Nova turned to acknowledge the stranger. "That's the name of the painting." It was Margot. She looked glamorous in her golden blouse. Her short blonde hair was held up in a bun. She was shorter than Johnny but taller than Nova.

"Mrs. Aldrich." Johnny said in a hushed voice.

"Please, call me Margot." The woman said.

"Aldrich?" Nova asked. "You're…"

"Yes, Ian is my husband. Or, I suppose you know him better by his other persona." Margot said as she held a finger to her lips. "He doesn't know I'm here with you. But I have three things I want to say."

"I understand." Johnny nodded.

"First, he is proud of you. I'm proud of you too. He was somewhat disappointed by your reaction to learning the truth, but it wasn't unexpected. I do hope you've come to terms with it."

"We're working on it." Nova spoke for him. Margot smiled warmly at the younger woman.

"You two look so cute together. Not too unlike Ian and I when we were young." Margot laughed a little. "The second thing, and this is for closure sake, our last name is Cranston now."

"Ian and Margot Cranston." Johnny nodded.

"Please don't use that knowledge to find us. Ian most certainly would not approve. I just thought you should know in case you ever run into one of us in our daily lives."

"Smart thinking." Nova said.

"The third thing is something Ian told me that I wanted to spread to you and your friends." Margot's voice quieted. "Do you know about the thinning of the veil?"

"Yes." Johnny answered. "It's a byproduct of Avis Bran's experiments a few years ago. Black Gates are randomly spawning, Grimm are becoming more restless and frequent, there's supposed to be a major resurgence in the next few years that will threaten major cities. That sort of thing."

"It's much more severe than that." Margot said. "Within the next two years, there will not be two worlds. There will only be one. "Murus-the place where Cinder Fall resides is proof of that. Ian fears that it's inevitable, and that because of this, the Grimoire won't be able to die."

"How can this be?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." Margot answered. "But please, be careful when dealing with the Grimoire or with Cinder's forces. They're all in the center of this coming storm. And there's someone else, someone taking advantage of the inevitable."

* * *

The Masked Man arrived in the Black Sands. This area of Vacuo had once been a battlefield between General Amber Thurston-the Summer Maiden of the era, and invaders from Vale. Her power has left the ten square mile area charred and pitch black, hence its name.

More importantly it was a major stop for the nomadic tribe. The nomads had started off as survivors of the Nightingale Massacre towards the end of the Faunas War. They had once been led by Ambrose Thurston-the son of Amber Thurston. Ambrose died during the Grimm War and it was widely believed the nomads would settle.

They didn't. Now they were led by a mercenary, the One-Armed Swordsman. The mercenary's real name was Amaterasu. And he was the man The Masked Man hoped to recruit. He his his handicap with a long grey cloak. His inky black hair covered a single eye and hung past his neck.

It took the mercenary an instant to notice The Masked Man's foul presence. In an instant he switched places to hold a blade to the harbinger's throat. The Masked Man chuckled. He couldn't even see the young man's movements.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Amaterasu asked.

"Well, that's a long story." The Masked Man slowly put his hands up. "Consider me a friend for now. I have some things I would like to discuss with you."

 **AN: I feel like parts of this were a bit rushed but I really just wanted to get this done. So, for those who don't know, about two weeks ago RWBYond turned 2 years old. I wanted to do something special and so I had a poll. A one-shot with Yang, Neptune and Weiss won out. I'll try having that up within the next week and it will be up before the next RWBYond Home chapter.**

 **Next Time: An underground fighting league. A lavish palace. A woman of noble descent. A man with an iron fist. Chenzi and Prim investigate a shady competition with some help from a pair of top-tier huntsmen.**


	35. The Man with the Iron Fist Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Well my life has been a train wreck lately. I had to write this chapter (and probably the next one) from my phone. It's going to be another week or two before I'm anything approaching stable again. This chapter has rapidly expanded in scope since I first conceived it. There's a lot that I'm having to cut and save for a future chapter in order to keep a consistent length.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Stopping them isn't really in the cards at this point. They don't even know what's really going on yet. Guest- Amaterasu is pretty strong. Probably a bit stronger than Prim but he's going to get even deadlier before it's time for him to throw down.**

King of the Iron Fist Tournament Part 1

Grayson was running for his life. The jungle sprawl seemed endless and inescapable. He had to get away. He could hear the dogs barking, chasing after him. He dared not turn around for fear of slowing down.

Grayson had been in fights more times than he could count. He had even thought about becoming a huntsmen when he was younger. He designed his own weapon and everything. Sadly his aura wasn't significant. He never found his semblance and he flunked out of Haven Academy.

Ten years of doing whatever he needed to survive had led him to this moment. Running through the forests outside Bogden. Running from someone who promised him money and power. Someone who had given him a crooked deal. Well, huntsmen were supposed to be heroes and if he could just lose his pursuers he could save a lot of lives.

That chance was shattered when someone tackled Grayson. Grayson recognized the young man from the cage fights. His name was Cal if Grayson remembered correctly. He must have been part of the pursuing team. Grayson pulled out his stun baton to defend himself.

Cal was fast but he was far from a champion fighter. Grayson blocked his right hook with the baton, punched the young man's chest, then pummeled him with the shaft. Cal went down to his knees. Grayson finished the fight with a kick to Cal's face.

Just as Grayson was turning to keep running, a bone spear pierced his leg. Grayson let out a primal scream as he dropped to the ground. He kept crawling, desperate to escape. Then a cold iron fist clenched around his ankle and pulled him back. Grayson instinctively rolled to his back, coming face to face with his pursuer. The mountainous man looked like an Atlesian marble statue had come to like.

Grayson covered his head with his arms. The mountainous man swatted Grayson's arms and delivered his mechanical right hand into Grayson's cheek. The iron fist clenched around Grayson's throat and hoisted him to the air. He was repeatedly slammed into the tree until he started to go limp.

"You shouldn't have run." The Master's voice said. "No matter, we still have means to make you more complacent."

* * *

Nova was in an uncharacteristically pleasant mood as she awoke in Johnny's arms. Usually she felt shy or embarrassed to wake up in such a compromising position. This time was different though. She chalked it up to pleasant dreams and a romantic prelude to those dreams. Also the fact that she had had total control the previous night helped.

"Wake up sleepy head." She whispered into his ears. A smile crossed his face which filled Nova up with a particular mix of pride and joy.

"Just five more minutes." Johnny mumbled. Nova kissed his cheek and pinched his leg. He jerked up, accidentally, though by Nova's design, initiating a deep lip lock.

"You got five minutes." Nova purred. "I'll make us some coffee in the kitchen." Johnny groaned as Nova left the bed and threw her outfit on.

In the kitchen, Glade was brewing coffee. He got his cup and chugged it down. Nova nudged him away from the coffee pot to get herself a cup.

"Morning." Glade said.

"Morning." Nova replied.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"I know Johnny is wanting to rent an airship and check out some of the outskirt villages." Nova answered. "We've been here for weeks and no sign of Panic. We can't afford to wait here for it to come out of hiding."

"Tactically speaking, Prim and Johnny would be a better pair."

"Hm?" Nova shot a death glare.

"For that kind of mission I mean." Glade amended. "Obviously it's not a good idea for them to be alone. What with you being insecure and all."

I am not insecure!" Nova hissed.

"Not what I…." Glade took a deep breath.

"It's not my fault Prim is a skank who still flirts with Johnny even though she knows damn well better."

"Okay, rewind, I mean both Johnny and Prim have...gifts that are better suited to tracking Panic down."

"Yeah, a talent Prim still can't summon at will." Nova huffed. "I don't know what's blocking her but if she doesn't get over herself, those mental blocks will get her killed."

"Well, that's where I come in." Glade said. "I might not have your magic or Johnny's training or Prim's title, or Nickel's talent but I can still rise above my station."

"I look forward to the day." Nova said. There was something that irked her about Glade's humility. Unlike his siblings, he didn't use the Rose and Arc lineages to get his way. He was strong, Nova knew that much, but just how strong was a mystery. Glade never fought with the same passion as his peers yet still kept pace with them.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Johnny was walking out of the room so he answered it. There was a man clad in black with a metal headband holding back his dark blonde hair.

"Tetsu?" Johnny said.

"I was...told you all would be here." Tetsu's eyes darted around the room. Tetsu Raion was about the same age as Johnny. He was a huntsman graduate from Haven. Nova and Johnny had encountered him during the first Huntsmen Games, then again during the hunt for the relics. More importantly, he was partners with Nova's ex-Verdant Lee.

"Come on in." Johnny said.

"I need your help." Tetsu said.

"Where's Verdant?" Nova asked.

"That is why I'm here." Tetsu said. "He's gone missing."

"What?" Nova gasped.

"I'll start at the beginning." Tetsu sat down to begin his tale.

* * *

Tetsu's situation had started the same way as many. A shabby bar in Bogden was the premiere gathering spot for numerous mercenaries. Word had gotten around that there was work available for able-bodied people in the area.

This was the kind of grunt work that attracted huntsmen who might not have the nerve to risk their lives on every mission. Even brave huntsmen looked for a quick and safe paycheck every once in a while.

Red flags started getting raided when these employers seemed reluctant to hire full-fledged huntsmen. Then people who had left for work started disappearing. Not outright, but over time. Working for a few hours turned into working for weeks on end. Communication would dwindle and then stop.

Verdant had a very unique condition. It was a handicap. For whatever reason, he couldn't outwardly manifest his aura. He could still use it to boost his strength and speed but he can't use it to protect or heal his body and he never developed a semblance because of this. It didn't stop him from being a skilled huntsman. And it was for precisely this reason that Lionheart assigned Verdant to this mission.

"So, I heard you have work for people like me?" Verdant said when he first met Rubar.

"Who'd you hear that from?" Rinkhals Rubar asked.

"A buddy of mine, Grayson, he came to work for you a few weeks ago." Verdant answered with the skeleton of the truth.

"Well, I think my boss does have an opening. What kind of experience do you have?"

"I have done some hard labor." Verdant said. Rubar then used a scanner to gage Verdant's aura. He looked at it, then looked Verdant's body over.

"You've got a lean muscular build." Rubar said.

"That is right." Verdant said.

"Well, this is rough work. You'll have to sign a lot of legal papers and contracts. Non disclosure agreements, liability contracts, that sort of thing. The places we're working in have proven dangerous."

"I understand."

"And if you stay on long enough to get yourself a promotion, you might even be moved into our facility." Rubar lifted a finger to his lips. "That's incentive for you to work harder and last longer. Words like that getting around will attract all sorts of people attempting to forgo fiscal responsibility."

For a big man, Rubar spoke with a keen intelligence and calmness. As discussions about the job carried on, Verdant had been nearly convinced that his investigation would only further legitimize the company.

Carnal Construction was housed in Bogden. The company was founded by an aristocrat named Krait Hone. It had only been around a few months. The Hone family was known for being scrupulous with their business ventures and secretive with their hiring procedures. So, for the first few weeks everything seemed to check out.

"I do not want to get in trouble talking with you." Verdant said when he met with Tetsu a few weeks after being hired.

"Don't forget what you're there to check on." Tetsu said.

"Still, a government sanctioned huntsman looking into what still appears to be a construction company. I do not like being so dishonest."

"What about the missing persons?" Tetsu asked.

"As far as I know, they are in the housing facility doing other jobs." Verdant said.

"Is there anything else? Anything that sends a red flag?" Tetsu asked.

"No. The closest thing is the fighting."

"Fighting?"

"Yeah, a lot of the workers hold tournaments every week just for fun."

"I take it you've avoided such attention." Tetsu guessed.

"Right, if I were to fight, it would be an unfair match." Verdant said. Tetsu giggled. "What is so funny?"

"You've been the underdog your whole life. Yet you've fought til your body is in shambles numerous times. Now you have an unfair advantage over your coworkers instead of a handicap."

"Ah." Verdant said. "That is humorous. Perhaps I should try it out or at least watch the fights."

"You do that." Tetsu nodded. "I'll check back in a week."

That was the last Tetsu had heard from him. After Verdant failed to check in, Tetsu wasted no time doing some leg work. He checked on the facility. He read up on the Hone family. Finally he asked Lionheart if there was anyone who'd be able to help.

"And so here I am." Tetsu shrugged. "When I heard that you were in town for an extended stay, I knew you'd help." He looked at Nova.

"I'd love to but…." Nova paced around. "What we're doing here is important and we've had enough distractions."

"We'll do it." Prim said.

"What?" Nova was surprised. Prim barely knew Verdant and Tetsu.

"Bogden is on the outskirts." Prim reasoned.

"She's right." Johnny said. "It's probably too risky and time consuming to climb up the ladder the way Verdant did. Nickel can turn invisible and I can use my abilities to check around. We'll also keep an eye out for any activity from our prey."

"If we're going straight in, we'll need a way in." Tetsu said.

"I think we can handle that." Glade said. "Hone is an aristocrat, we can use our connections with the SDC to look around."

"I don't like taking advantage of Eiess like that." Nickel said.

"Pssh, Citrine always makes it up to her with her mouth." Prim joked.

"Prim!" Glade shouted in embarrassment. Prim covered her mouth and giggled.

"I just hope we can solve this issue quickly." Nova said. "I'm not worried or anything but still. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Verdant was cautious around this opponent. Batrock used to be a member of a militia in Mistral. He was a survivor of the flood that tore the region apart. He was a survivor and a champion and one of the strongest fighters in Carnal Construction.

Rinkhals Rubar acted as referee. Krait Hone was up in the balcony, enjoying the match alongside her associates. Her two handmaidens, Lora Grey and Nichell Garter stood by the master's side.

Verdant dodged a flying kick that shook the cage. He delivered a swift punch into Batroc's ribs. He countered Batroc's next attack and jabbed him in the cheek. Verdant ended with a flashy move. He took a technique he had seen Batroc use before. He flipped over and kicked the older fighter into the ground.

"That's enough." Rubar said. Verdant tried helping Batroc up but the fallen foe was too prideful to accept.

"It looks like we have a new champion." Krait said as she stood. Even without her elevated position she towered over most men and all the women Verdant knew. "Verdant Lee, was it?"

"Yes mam." Verdant bowed.

"I can tell you have experience fighting." Krait said.

"I wanted to be a huntsman when I was younger. I trained really hard but due to my condition, could never be powerful enough." Verdant said.

"Well, you're in the right spot." Nichell said with a smile. The three women descended from the perch to shake his head.

"You're really strong." Lora flirted with him.

"Thank you Ms. Grey." Verdant blushed.

"Please, call me Lora." She said as she felt his biceps.

"So, Rinkhals, where did you find this specimen." Krait asked.

"He actually found me." Rubar said. "Grayson must have slipped it to him a while back."

"Grayson?" Nichell said concerningly.

"Is that a problem?" Verdant asked. He had only seen Grayson once since coming here. It was just the other day.

"Grayson is a bit despondent at work." Krait said. "We hope that he hasn't spread any nasty rumors."

"If he did I probably would not be here." Verdant said.

"Good." Krait smiled. "Well, I hope to see you entertain us further in the future."

"It has been a pleasure." Verdant said.

"You're dismissed. Back to your quarters." Rubar ordered.

"Yes sir." Verdant gave one last bow.

He half expected Lora to follow him. But like Nichell, it would appear she rarely left Krait's side when she was on duty. He went up to his room and took a shower. When he was done, he checked his scroll. He had terrible reception here. He could sometimes get messages but rarely make any calls.

He did keep very careful notes about his investigation. He felt like there was something more going on in the higher levels of the complex. The fights were just part of it. Verdant still had no way of getting any closer any faster until he gained Krait's trust. Half of that was maintaining politeness and the other half was working diligently on the job site.

The job site was the entire base of the mountain. No one knew exactly what they were doing but it was assumed that Krait was trying to establish a new municipality. Or at the very least turn Bogden from a mud pit to a respectable city like Kuchinashi or Windfall or maybe even Haven City itself.

After giving his impressions on Krait and her handmaids to his notes he got ready for bed. He felt guilty about not keeping reliable contact with Tetsu but this job was beginning to require the utmost attention. He couldn't risk Krait or Rubar's trust by telling secrets to Tetsu.

* * *

"Eiess came in clutch again." Glade said.

"I still don't understand why you dragged me here." Chenzi said.

"Nova and Prim are too well known." Glade said. "Johnny, Prim and Nickel are being covert."

"Aren't you descended from Mistral royalty or something?" Tetsu asked.

"My parents were both orphans. My mom probably spun that nobility story to make herself feel better." Chenzi said.

"Nephrite seemed to buy it." Glade said.

"Who cares? Even if it's true it's not like feeling comfortable in these robes is genetic." Chenzi said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hush." Tetsu said as he knocked on the door.

"Greetings." A woman with splotches of scales on her face answered. "I am Nitchell Garter. We are honored to have dignitaries of the Schnee Dust Company visit us."

"Yes and sorry for coming so abruptly." Glade said.

"We had scouts surveying the land that happened upon your organization here." Tetsu said. "We were already in Mistral so it was convenient for us to come here now. We hope that this is to no inconvenience to you."

"It is of no concern." Nichell said. "It is a little inconvenient for Lady Hone."

"We understand if we can't see her." Tetsu said.

"I'll be attending to you during your stay." Nichell said. "Right this way."

Nichell began showing them around the construct. There were shallow mines but most of the work was spent tunneling and building. Tetsu kept an eye out for any sign of Verdant or Grayson.

"So, what's your purpose here?" Chenzi asked.

"I wouldn't expect a dust baron to understand, let alone have interest here." Nichell laughed. "After all, the dust mine in the area dried up centuries ago."

"Then what are you mining?" Tetsu asked.

"Iron, copper, lead, whatever we find. The mines are just a byproduct of what we're really doing."

"Which would be?"

"Philanthropy Mr…."

"Raion. But you can call me Tetsu."

"How rude of me to forget to ask you your names." Nichell laughed.

"Well my friends are Glady Ross and Chenzi Valkyrie." The members of Team PNGC used fake names to avoid any connection with Prim and prevent any suspicion."

"Well, carrying on. Philanthropy. We provide jobs. We build homes. Soon, this compound will be the largest hospital outside of the capital cities and one of the larger hotels."

"Have you done this before?" Glade asked.

"Lady Hone has not. But any city you've ever been to has started under similar pretenses." Nichell said.

"Well, we're right next to Bogden." Tetsu said.

"This area is secure." Nichell said. "Our proximity to Bogden gives us a steady supply of workers."

"I see, work is much more scarce outside the major cities." Glade said.

"The Hone family has a long history of supplying work to the masses. As dignitaries from the SDC, I'm sure you understand. Just as I'm sure that you understand that, though your company is welcome, we don't have much use for the SDC."

"And it would appear that the SDC has little use for what you're doing here." Tetsu added.

"How about an evening of entertainment?" Nichell asked. "Make the trip out this way work it."

"What do you have in mind?" Glade asked, sensing an approach of something vital.

* * *

Nova paced back and forth restlessly. She was worried about Verdant. She was worried about Prim and Johnny. The two were checking opposite parts of the area. Prim was surveying the woods while Johnny checked around the compound. Still, she couldn't help but fret.

"It's not healthy to be so insecure." Nickel said.

"I am not insecure." Nova huffed. "I hate being useless. Everyone else has their part. Meanwhile I'm just here in case Panic decides to show up."

"You swing wildly between thinking too highly of yourself and thinking too lowly of yourself."

"Can it microwave. I didn't get my purpose programmed into my head. I fought and trained to be like Mrs. Ruby. I had the fate of the Summer Maiden forced on me. I mastered it and bent it to my own. Yet destiny passed me up." She looked at her concealed prosthetic hand.

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm a footnote!" Nova barked. "When Avis Bran dropped a moon chunk on us I was powerless to do anything. I had to be saved by Citrine of all people. Then when I fought Avis face to face I was saved again. By Raven-who I had to watch die, by my parents, by Johnny and by Mrs. Ruby-who I had to watch throw away all her power because I wasn't strong enough."

"We were kids." Nickel said. "You were lucky to even be on the battlefield."

"And then just when I think everything is looking up. After I lost so much…" She grabbed her hand. "I find out that Prim was selected to be the hero. That no matter what I do I'll JUST be the Summer Maiden of this age."

"Just?" Nickel asked. "You think the title of Summer Maiden is so negligible?"

"Name three." Nova challenged.

"Octavia Grinnitch, Angel Young, Amber Thurston." Nickel quickly answered.

"Your computer brain cheated. My point is, I want to be the best. I don't want to lose. But I can't win if I'm just chilling my heels with you."

"I'm not sure you know what you want and you've projected everything you want to surpass onto Prim. You had it out for her since day one. It only got worse when Johnny got involved."

"Well, that's one area I know I've beaten her in." Nova said.

"So Johnny is a prize to you?"

"You're going to shit up now." Nova warned. From the compound she saw a few lights. "Nickel, do you think you can see which room Verdant is in?"

* * *

Johnny stuck to the rooftops. He had learned a thing or two from Nickel and Grace and, as much as it pained him to admit it at this point, Nightshade. He was silent on those slanted roofs. With his widened field of vision he was able to avoid the few guards lingering around.

He was slowly mapping out the entire compound. He hadn't found Verdant yet but he had heard his name enough to know he was doing fine. The place held regular fights in a specific hall. It was a good way to get extra cash for entertaining Krait Hone. Johnny sought to look into that.

Beneath him, he could see the fight. Krait was sitting in the uppermost part with her servants. Glade, Tetsu and Chenzi we're watching from the sideline. Verdant was fighting a guy twice his size and winning.

Verdant acted like he didn't know the "SDC dignitaries" and kept fighting. Johnny had fought Verdant before. He could tell Verdant was holding back, a lot. Verdant was one of few people Johnny had faced that was able to match his speed. With his weights he was a below average fighter. Without such restraints he was the fastest human Johnny knew who didn't have a special speed boosting semblance. So it was laughable that whoever the other guy was, that he'd last more than a few seconds against Verdant.

After the fight, Nichell went back to Tetsu and the others. Verdant parted ways back to his room. Johnny decided to keep track of Krait but he sent a message to Nickel about Verdant.

"Malady?" Lora asked upon entering Krait's personal quarters.

"How are things with Verdant?" Krait asked.

"Amazingly well. I think I'm getting better at this." Lora's statement raised a question mark in Johnny's head.

"Good, I need you to take a break from that for now." Krait said.

"How come?"

"Those dignitaries, they're huntsmen I'm sure of it."

"Do you want me to…"

"No. We can't raise any more suspicions, not when we're so close to perfecting Nichell's side project." That raised further questions.

"It would go a lot faster if I didn't have to be subtle." Lora said.

"Free will is a useful thing. If you want the masses to bend to your will it is the utmost importance to fool them into thinking it's their choice."

"Still, with so many people lurking around, I could totally just use my powers to cover our tracks."

"Your powers, when used so crudely, are temporary." Krait said. "Patience is a virtue and you will learn it."

"Yes ma'am." Lora bowed.

The plot thickened. They were up to something and using the workers as some sort of tool. Johnny went back towards where Nova was supposed to be. When he got to the roof of the residence building, the roof creaked.

Johnny froze. Right beneath him was Rubar, checking in on the workers. He stood perfectly still for a moment while Rubar looked up inquisitively. They both stood frozen for several minutes before Rubar gave up on the notion and kept walking.

* * *

Verdant's room was on the edge of the compound. He had discovered that the entire compound was built vertically. The higher your rank or the more you're trusted, the closer you are to the top.

Security was pretty tight but it wasn't exactly a fortress. Verdant has a hypothesis, a reasoning why no one past the second level ever made it back to Bogden.

"Psst." He heard a hiss out his window. He opened it up and was greeted by an unexpected sight.

"Nova?"

"Shush." Nova clung to an overhang with her tail.

"It is so good to see you again Nova!"

"Likewise."

"What are you doing here?"

"You went dark. Tetsu got worried."

"So I noticed." Verdant grinned.

"Wait, you ran into him?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, he was with those guys from Team PNGC I believe."

"Well nice of him to keep me in the loop." She huffed.

"Who all is here?" Verdant asked.

"Tetsu, Johnny and I along with Team PNGC."

"I thought you hated Prim." Verdant said.

"Hey I can play nice for a mission's sake." Nova said. "Look, there's some big things going on in Mistral. This, whatever is going on, is just a distraction."

"I knew it was a front." Verdant said.

"Not what I meant." Nova said. "There's pretty powerful Grimm in the area. Technically that's the reason we brought so many people. Tetsu and the boys snoop around as SDC cronies. Johnny uses his powers to keep an eye on things. Prim and I are just here in case that Grimm shows up."

"Sounds scary." Verdant said.

"Don't worry about it." Nova said. "Just keep your head down until the fireworks start."

"Fireworks?" Verdant swallowed.

"Well, I'm just guessing that this is going to end in a big fight. Things like this always end in a fight."

"Oh, since you're here, I have an idea on what's going on."

"Really?"

"I think they're testing people who don't have strong auras. I thought it odd that the work is rough but they don't want people with semblances."

"That is odd." Nova said.

"Krait's handmaidens, Lora and Nichell, they're the keys. That's all I know."

"Thank you. We're going to get to the bottom of this and get you out. Just hold tight." She grabbed his hands.

"Nova, thank you for coming. I really do miss you."

"Yeah well…" Nova blushed. "Keep in touch." She let go of his hands and dropped back into the woods below. Verdant should have been wondering about this Grimm Nova mentioned but instead he was thinking of what could have been if there wasn't someone else in Nova's life.

* * *

Johnny sat on the roof keeping an eye on Krait. He sent messages to Tetsu, Prim and Nova to keep everyone informed. Krait stayed sitting in her room, reading reports. From this distance and with the roof between them, Johnny couldn't read what they were about.

And another limitation with his power he was loathing was his hearing. He could only read lips so fluently. Not being able to hear was becoming a hindrance in this case.

Rubar walked in. His mechanical hand clutched something red. Whatever it was, gave Johnny chills. It was an orb with some kind of drug in it.

"Trial runs are successful." Rubar said.

"Excellent." Krait said. "I think it's time to proceed to phase two." Rubar nodded and looked up. It looked like he was looking straight at Johnny. A silent signal was passed between master and servant. Johnny only had a split second to register.

Rubar burst through the roof. Johnny jumped out of the way and fell to the next level. Rubar fires a volley of shots from his hand. Johnny dodged each bullet but the roof caved in from under him.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who can see through walls." Johnny said as he picked himself up.

"Thermal vision, actually." Rubar said as he landed in front of Johnny. "We have questions for you little spy."

"You have questions?" Johnny laughed.

"Everyone wake up and come to the hallway!" Doors opened all around the hall. "We have an intruder. Let's bring him to the lab."

"I'd like to see you try." Johnny grinned. He whipped out his scroll only to have it shot out of his hand.

"You're fast but not fast enough." Rubar said.

"Okay then I guess we're doing this the hard way." Johnny got ready. Twenty people. Most armed with clubs and impromptu weapons. They shouldn't be much of a problem. The problem is Rubar. And whatever he had tucked away, Johnny knew he shouldn't leave without it. One way or another he was getting answers.

* * *

Prim walked alone in the woods. It didn't take long for her eye to start hurting. It turned silver and from that moment she could see the Grimm trails. Beowolves, rattatas and kappas were the most common Grimm in the Bogden area.

She followed the trail, leading back towards the compound. She began wondering if they were attracted to whatever was going on there. As she got closer, the trail became more erratic.

She happened across a rattata and quickly dispatched it. She looked around, cautiously surveying the area. The eye she received from Abraham served her well. She was able to see the nevermore hatchling before it started its swoop. A single swing of her sword cleared the path.

As she continued down the path, she began hearing honks and groans of more Grimm. She scaled a hill and looked down into a pit. There, she saw a horrific sight.

Grimm were gnawing on bones and tattered clothes of humans. Was few grisly remains there were, looked ancient. The fresher ones had bony spurs sticking out of them. They looked as if they had been completely sapped of all energy.

"I need to call this in." Prim whispered to herself. She grabbed her scroll but couldn't get a signal. She slowly, cautiously started heading back. When she spun around, Lora Grey was there.

She shot Prim with a flash-round. Prim's aura defenses receded. A split second later, Lora's free hand turned pink.

"Sleep." She whispered. Prim's eyes grew heavy as she passed out and landed face first in the mud.

 **AN: This is probably the most ambitious chapter set. With a bit more depth and plotting, this could have been an entire arc in another story. Instead, everything is happening all at once.**

 **Next Time: What will happen to Prim? Will Johnny get out of his predicament? Will Tetsu discover the secrets to Krait Hone's compound? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	36. The Man with the Iron Fist Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Yep, still writing from my phone. One thing I wanted to bring up is that the title of these chapters is a bit misleading. It was perfect….when the scope of this story was much grander. The actual tournament part has been trimmed down.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- This chapter is going to be more action packed than last chapter.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: A shady organization is causing people to disappear. Verdant went missing while investigating them and Tetsu enlisted Team PNGC to aid him in getting to the bottom of this problem.**

King of the Iron Fist Tournament Part 2

Tetsu sat patiently, waiting for Johnny to report. It had been several hours since the fights had ended and Chenzi was getting restless. Glade was staring at his scroll waiting to hear from Prim. Nickel and Nova had set up camp up the mountain and were waiting Johnny's return.

"We should have heard something by now." Chenzi said.

"Johnny's a smart man. He'll be fine." Tetsu said.

"And Prim is liable to stay out all night." Glade sighed. "I try not to worry but with everything going on it's hard not to fret."

"Well if she's anything like Citrine…" Tetsu started.

"She's not." Glade said. "She's thick-headed and arrogant and uses that as a mask to cover up the fact she's actually insecure about her position."

"I have a hard time buying that." Tetsu said.

"Ask her yourself. Bring up Abraham or The Guardian and she averts your gaze and shuts down."

Tetsu took Glade's word for it. He didn't know the Arc twins all that well. He mostly knew them through Citrine and Johnny. Tetsu was their age, two years older than Team PNGC, and a student at Haven instead of Beacon.

"So, you and Prim have the same powers?" Tetsu asked.

"Yeah, both of our parents have hereditary semblances." Glade said. "Citrine got our mom's scattering speed. Prim and I got our dad's hard-light constructs."

"Hereditary semblances are rare. And in the rarer cases of offspring like you lott, I thought a new semblance, one that combines the two prior semblances."

"I wonder if that's why Argent's is so different." Glade said.

"My semblance is classified as common." Tetsu said. "I can harden my skin to be as strong as steel. Pretty worthless at first since it uses aura to harden. But I've gotten good enough to where it barely drains my aura."

"I can control electricity." Chenzi said. "I can't absorb it like my mom but I can do plenty of other things with it."

"I can see that coming in handy." Tetsu said.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Chenzi hurriedly opened the door. He didn't know what to expect but he was disappointed nonetheless. Nichell was the one who knocked.

"What do you want?" Chenzi huffed.

"I wanted to make sure the three of you were all set before I turn in for the night." Nichell said.

"We're fine." Tetsu said. Nichell's eyes darted around the room. Her eyes fixated on Glade for a moment. Then she examined Chenzi.

"Have a good night." Chenzi ushered her away.

"I need to be absolutely sure that there isn't something I can do for you."

"We said we're fine." Glade said. "Is something going on with you?"

"Everything is normal. Perfectly normal." Nichell shut the door.

"That woman gives me the creeps." Glade said.

"She is unsettling." Tetsu grinned. Chenzi walked to the window and started to crawl out.

"What are you doing?" Glade hissed.

"Something is seriously off. It might be normal for Prim to be careless but Johnny is anal about keeping track of things." Chenzi reasoned.

"Don't be dumb." Glade said.

"I'm not." Chenzi said. "I'm going to find Johnny and come right back."

"If this is about you never fighting the villain…"

"It's not." Chenzi said. "One hour. That's all I'm asking for. If I can't find him by then, then something definitely happened to him."

* * *

Johnny worked quickly to cover his flanks. He elbowed the nearest worker, and decked the next one with a haymaker. They crowded around him. He could see there was no gap to slip through. Someone grabbed him from behind. He pushed off of his feet and kicked a pair of attackers in their heads.

The one who grabbed him fell to the ground. Johnny broke out and rolled over his shoulder. He took out someone's knee and threw him into the crowd. He spun around, kicking a trio down to the floor behind him.

As the crowd picked themselves up, Johnny blasted them with Amon's Rod. He tried jumping over the pile. If he could, he'd eliminate the advantage in numbers they had. He'd bottleneck them and bring them down.

Rubar plucked him from the air and slammed him down. Johnny sprung up and kneed Rubar in the stomach. The statuesque man didn't budge. Rubar was the only thing standing between Johnny and a strategic advantage. And the man with the iron fist was not budging.

Johnny jumped back to dodge the robotic hand. He bumped into more workers. He quickly threw the man he nudged. Someone had picked up a chair and threw it. Johnny caught it and broke it over someone's ribs.

Rubar grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the wall. The narrow hallway constricted Johnny's movements while Rubar clutched him and the others pounded him.

He fired at the ground with a radial blast, knocking the workers away. He took a deep breath and focused. He couldn't break Rubar's grip through force. But he had read about an advanced technique only true masters of aura could use. He punched Rubar's chest, releasing a razor thin strand of aura from his knuckle. The blow didn't work as planned but it forced Rubar to stagger enough. Johnny kicked the back of his leg and threw Rubar down.

Rubar sprayed a strange gas from his mechanical hand. Johnny jumped back, elbowing a pair of people as he did so. The Lightbringer held his breath, guessing it was some kind of toxin. The fumes latched onto his aura. His protective barrier receded on impact. With his aura, his semblance disappeared.

His nose crunched as Rubar's iron fist slammed into his face. Johnny held back his life force. This wasn't the kind of situation where he was willing to use Lightbringer Heal. In his current situation, there wasn't any way to escape. He had to just let himself be captured and wait for his powers to return.

* * *

Prim woke up in a nice medical bed. The walls were decorated with expensive looking tapestries. For a second, Prim remembered what had happened just a short while ago. She remembered the Grimm and the bodies and the mission. The quick flashes caused her to jump out.

"Wow, you're up sooner than expected." Lora beamed.

"Where am I? What time is it?"

"You're at the Hone industrial complex." Lora said. "My name is Lora Grey, handmaid to Lady Krait. We found you out in the marshes and brought you back here."

"What time is it?" Prim asked.

"About ten at night. You were only out for a few hours. You must be amazing to recover from that so quickly." Lora said. "You're a huntress aren't you?"

"What's it to you?" Prim asked.

"Only a huntress would be out in the woods all by her lonesome. Especially at that time of night."

"What exactly happened?" Prim asked.

"Well, unfortunately, we had people working a little too far from the compound." Lora's cheery demeanor diminished into a dreary tone. "They were killed by Grimm. We sent aid as soon as we could. You were the only one alive when we got there."

"Is that so?" Prim was suspicious. "I recall being awake when someone got there and knocked me out."

"Oh, you remember?" Lora was surprised. "Well, I wasn't there. All I know is what my friend Nichell told me. I guess if she didn't recognize you she might have mistakenly attacked you and knocked you out."

"I don't know." Prim shrugged. "Everything after I came across the Grimm is a bit blurry." She scratched her scalp. "And if you weren't actually there, I can't expect you to know what exactly happened."

"Well, the point now is that you're safe." Lora beamed.

"Say, where's my scroll?" Prim asked as she checked around.

"It was apparently damaged on the way here. We have someone fixing it for you." Another person entered the room and the conversation switched focus. "Lady Krait!"

The tall woman slipped into the room. She studied Prim carefully. She held a small folder with pictures in it. The two leaders sized each other up. Krait seemed less surprised Prim was up and more curious.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Primrose Arc?" Krait started.

"Ah, so you know who I am." Prim blushed.

"I don't keep track of huntsmen files but I do recognize you from commercials." Krait said. Prim guessed as much. It's why she could never go undercover. It was best to tell the partial truth. Krait might have been a villain but that wasn't a guaranteed. Even if it was, she was still human and could be at risk.

"To tell you the truth, there's a powerful Grimm somewhere in the Mistral area. I've been looking for it for several weeks now."

"So I heard." Krait said. "Tell me, do you know these three?" Krait held up pictures of Tetsu, Chenzi and Glade. "The redheaded one in particular bears a striking resemblance."

"Um, no, I mean yes, sort of." Prim rushed to get a convincing story together. Best to use partial truths. "They work for my sister-in-law; well, future sister-in-law that is. Eiess Schnee, she's been dating my older sister for a long time now so...I know a lot of the huntsmen in their employ."

"That's what I thought." Krait put a finger to her chin. "I just find it awfully convenient that so many flies have gathered here all in one day."

"Well thank you for your hospitality." Prim said. "I guess it's best if I stay here tonight and leave in the morning."

"I'll arrange for safe transport for you and the ones who came here on behalf of the Schnees." Krait said.

"Alright then." Prim smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Krait said. As soon as Krait and Lora left, Prim gave a sigh of relief. She grabbed her scroll and checked in, hoping they weren't too worried about her.

* * *

Nova paced back and forth. It had been too long since either Prim or Johnny had checked in. Nova wasn't worried about Prim but this was out of character for the meticulous Johnny Clay. Nova couldn't push the growing pit in her stomach away. Something happened to him, just like with Yuma and she was once again powerless to stop him because of the restraints placed on her for the mission. If she didn't have to worry about Team PNGC or the workers, Johnny wouldn't be in whatever dilemma he was in.

It was getting bad enough to where even Nickel started fidgeting. Nova had never seen the android growing anxious like this. That's how Nova knew it wasn't just in her head. That's when she knew things were serious and she had to act now or risk things getting worse.

"I'm going to look for him." Nova finally said.

"I'm sure he's…"

"Don't lie to me!" Nova said. "If you honestly believed that then you wouldn't be fidgeting around the way you are."

"If something bad did happen to him then you might make it worse." Nickel pleaded.

"I will not be put on a leash, especially by a tin can like you. Sometimes if you want to get to heaven you have to raise a little hell."

"And what do you hope to gain by going off half-cocked?"

"Best case scenario, an end to all this waiting and the dismantling of this operation. At worse, catharsis."

Her scroll buzzed in her back pocket. Her tail fished it out to check the message. She was praying it was Johnny finally calling in. It was a message from Chenzi saying he was looking for Johnny and to give him one hour. Nova came to a decision. She would look for Johnny at her own pace. If Chenzi didn't check back in an hour, it'll be time to take the place down.

* * *

Chenzi was fortunate that Johnny was good at utilizing the environment. It took him a whole second of roof surfing to see the hole left by Rubar. People were cleaning up the hallway. Chenzi swiftly swooped in to get a closer look.

Johnny was definitely there at some point. One of the workers was examining Amon's Rod. Chenzi waited until that worker was alone before he pounced. He dropped in, grabbed him and jumped back to the roof.

"Gyaah!" The worker screamed.

"Quiet down or I'll drop you." Chenzi said. "I know they don't like recruiting people with potent aura so a fall like this from this height would probably kill you."

"You wouldn't!"

"I work with Cinder Fall." Chenzi lied. "Try me!" He held up Amon's Rod. "The huntsman who had this, where is he?"

"Why should I…" The worker was shaken and nearly dropped. "Shit! I don't get paid enough for this. "There's a lab underneath the compound. They probably took him there."

"Thank you."

"Now please let me go!"

"It's bedtime anyway." Chenzi said as he threw him up.

"Wait!" The worker yelled. Chenzi caught him by the collar and punched his lights out.

He found a couple people, including Rubar, heading down to a lower level. Chenzi ambushed a guard, knocked him out, then shoved the unconscious body in a locker while he took his guard uniform.

He maintained a stealthy demeanor. These guys had their ducks in a row. A flimsy disguise wouldn't hold up under scrutiny. The tunnels provided all the shadows he needed to stay discreet.

He managed to follow Rubar all the way to where Johnny was. Rubar was questioning him. He stuck needles of something into Johnny's neck before he started talking.

"Not bad for the first subject in this phase." Rubar said. "Our first attempts at this killed people on contact. So we had to perfect it on workers who couldn't outwardly manifest aura."

"That explains the workers." Johnny coughed. "But to what end?"

"The only end anyone can agree on. Cold hard lien."

"You're just looking to turn a profit? Surprisingly shallow for such a shady organization."

"People will pay out the ass for a drug that weaponizes aura. Sports will become more interesting. Militaries and police will use it against criminals. And criminals, they'd love to find ways to take you huntsmen down a peg. But the real reason is Stagg's Disease."

"Stagg's disease? That's a rarity and all it does it solidify the aura to restrict movement."

"Imagine being unable to dodge a Grimm." Rubar said coldly. "I for one wish I was as mobile as your friend Verdant Lee. Better to move with no aura than to have aura and be unable to move."

"Bingo." Chenzi whispered as he sent the message to Nova just as Rubar got on an elevator heading up.

* * *

Nova tapped on Verdant's window. The sleepy Verdant came to it and opened it. Nova slipped into the room and covered Verdant's mouth. His face became red from embarrassment at their closeness.

"They have Johnny." She whispered. "Chenzi is with him now." Nova released her hand.

"Then why are you here?" Verdant asked.

"Because some fireworks are about to go off and I wanted to give you the heads up." Nova said.

* * *

"I just got the message from Chenzi." Glade said. "They have Johnny and Johnny has all the information we need to end this operation."

"Is it really that bad?" Tetsu asked.

"Well, I'd wager they don't exactly have a permit to experiment with drugs that turn people's aura against them." Glade said. His scroll started buzzing again. The call was from an unknown number.

"Glade?" Prim's voice came from the other side.

"Prim, where are you?" Glade said. "And what happened to your scroll."

"No time to explain. I'm on the top part of the compound. The girl who greeted me put me to sleep and brought me here. Then she lied to me."

"Alright listen." Glade said. "We've uncovered a lot of stuff. Talk to the boss if you can. If not, force your way out and say that you know everything."

"What do I know?"

"The point is, we know and we're with you." Glade said. "I'm heading up to you now."

"I'll head towards Verdant." Tetsu said.

* * *

"Alright buddy, let's get you out of here." Chenzi said as he untied Johnny.

"Stop right there!" A guard said. Chenzi quickly blasted him with a bolt of lightning.

"What's going on?" A voice called over the radio. "Is everything alright?"

"Ahh!" Chenzi dashed over and grabbed the radio. "Um, yeah, everything is fine. We're all fine."

"What was that noise?"

"Just a spark from the machine. Everything is fine."

"We'll send someone to check it out."

"Um, no need for that."

"If a computer is…" Chenzi crushed the radio to cut off the conversation.

"Johnny, we're going to have company!"

"We'll draw the line here." Johnny said. "The authorities will want to take a look at this."

* * *

"Alright." Nova said. "I'm heading to the top."

"Are you sure?" Verdant said.

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

"No of course not." Verdant said. "It is just, if Prim is already up there...I could use your help keeping the rest of the workers safe. They are good people."

"I understand but…"

"But nothing. Saving people is more important than beating up some villain. Besides, I'm sure Prim can handle Krait all on her own."

Nova sighed as she nodded. She just didn't want Prim to get the glory for this. She wanted to be the hero so desperately. But Verdant was right. Making sure all these people were safe was more important than beating up some old hag.

With that thought, she opened the door. Lora and Rubar were already on the other side. Her eyes went wide. Lora started to activate her semblance. Nova felt consciousness leave her. With her last bit of attention, she quickly blasted Lora with a radiant beam of pure heat.

* * *

Tetsu ran up the stairs to the second level. He urged people to stay in the rooms and that there were people causing trouble. Which of course, was the truth. The problem was that most of these people considered themselves fighters and wanted to help out. The problem with that is that he was with the people causing trouble.

He quickly knocked out a pair of workers. By the time the third one attacked, someone else lunged from the shadows. Tetsu activated his semblance in time to block the sais. Nichell's blades bounced off his armor. As she passed by, she hit him with a cloud of smoke.

"Game over." She slashed at his throat but once again the blade did nothing. "What?"

"Ooh, looks like that didn't go as planned." Tetsu punched her in the face and pulled out his blade.

"Your aura should be cowering away inside your body." Nichell said.

"Well, that's just one of life's great mysteries." Tetsu grinned. His aura is what generated the iron skin. Having it activated slowly drained his aura. But the armor was on top of his aura and therefore any damage he took wouldn't affect his aura.

He blocked her sais again and kicked her in the stomach. No wonder they wanted to keep huntsmen away. None of these people were particularly good against strong opponents like him. He managed to catch Nichell's weapon with his hand. He channeled some lightning dust into his blade and slashed her across the chest, shattering her aura with the blow.

* * *

Verdant grabbed Nova and jumped out of the window. Rubar followed him out. He set Nova against the tree and turned to face his opponent. Rubar had many jobs around the compound and all the other workers seemed to have a fear of him. Verdant was sure he was the one who had beaten Johnny.

"It took us a while to look through the huntsmen database before we found your friend, and you." Rubar said. "To think that a huntsman could suppress their aura to the extent you have."

"It is not exactly suppressing." Verdant readied himself. He held one fist in front of him and the other behind him. He started forward, aiming a kick for Rubar's head. Rubar blocked it with his iron fist.

"So you were holding back all those times in the ring." Rubar grinned. He dashed forward and elbowed Verdant in the stomach. Verdant went flying into the trees. He rebounded and charged at Rubar with even more effort. He connected his fist with the taller man's sternum, sending him backwards.

"I'm still just getting started." Verdant dropped all inhibitions. He was going to end this as soon as he could. His body heated up. His skin turned red. His lungs expanded. His muscles condensed, fueled by his fighting spirit.

In a flash, he closed the distance to Rubar. The taller man barely had enough time to block. He countered, connecting a swift jab to Verdant's cheek. Verdant was practically immune to blunt force when he was like this. His skin would likely bruise later but it would take a bullet or a blade to stop him now.

Verdant kicked the statuesque man in the chin and elbowed him in the shoulder. Rubar connected another fast punch to Verdant's ribs. The smaller man's fist caught fire as he pummeled away at Rubar's defenses. He was too fast to dodge and too strong to counter.

Each hit was precise and brutal. Rubar was a tough fighter. He was tougher than anyone Verdant had fought in a long time. But he had his limits. Verdant was swiftly breaking through those limits.

Verdant reaches his peak performance but Rubar wasn't quite done yet. He swatted at Verdant, cutting the smaller man's cheeks with his mechanical hand.

Verdant winced as he kept up his advance. He couldn't afford to pull back now. Not with his opponent on the ropes. With one more mighty blow he sent Rubar into the building's roof and beyond. As the large man crashed back to the ground, his aura shattered and he passed out.

"Verdant." Nova whispered.

"Nova?" Verdant ran to her side.

"Kuso." She hissed. "You has to fight while I was unconscious again."

"Well, it was either that or have me be completely useless." He gave her a confident grin.

"You're not useless." Nova said. "Even compared to me you're not useless." Nova thought about the time they fought Titan-one of Merlot's more powerful androids. Yang and Nova had only weakened him. Verdant had been the one to stop him.

"Thanks for thinking that." Verdant looked longingly at Nova. It was obvious he still had feelings for her. Just as it was obvious she no longer felt that way about him.

* * *

"Krait Hone!" Prim kicked down the door like a bad ass.

She blocked an incoming bone spear. She reacted by firing a cannon construct into Krait's stomach. Krait was knocked into the wall. Before she could stumble any further, Fighting Dreamer grabbed her and slammed her through several floors.

She followed the attack with Arc Cannon. As the smoke from the energy blast dissipated, Prim jumped down. To her surprise, Krait was holding her hands up.

"I give up." The tall woman said.

"That's it?" Prim said.

"Hey, I'm a businesswoman." Krait said. "I have people for this sort of work. And seeing as how they've all been beaten, surely worth every penny they were, there's no point in fighting you now."

"Prim!" Glade called from the edge of the hallway. Prim creates handcuffs to bind Krait's hands.

"This got wrapped up fast." Prim said as she greeted her brother.

"Well eight huntsmen against a couple cheap laborers. What would you epect?" Glade said as he gave a thumbs up.

* * *

"WHAT!" Prim cried as handcuffs were put on her.

"Sorry Prim." Neptune said.

"Wasn't expecting this." Johnny said.

"What Krait was doing here might have been shady but you can't just go barging in on private property causing thousands of lien worth of damage." Neptune reasoned.

"But I was kidnapped!" Prim said. "They took Johnny...and...and…"

"Krait and her gang are under arrest for illegally detaining the two of you while you were on official huntsmen business." Neptune said. "But they were in their right to be suspicious and at least detain you until we arrived."

"Why?"

"You invaded her property."

"I didn't! I didn't! I didn't!" She cried.

"You act like you've never been in trouble before." Nova said.

"You shut your face!" Prim shouted.

"Why aren't they in trouble?" Nova pointed to Tetsu, Glade and Chenzi.

"They actually had permission to be there." Neptune said.

"I WAS KIDNAPPED!" Prim pleaded again. "I was a mile away from here when Lora put me to sleep."

"Is that so?" Neptune asked.

"Yes!" Prim said.

"She was right inside the border of our property." Lora said.

"Liar." Prim sighed as the car door shut. She was sitting next to Verdant and across from Johnny and Nova.

"Chin up Prim." Verdant said. "They're probably just going to to have us fill out a testimony and let us go."

"Yeah, and it's not your fault." Johnny said. "I got ambushed, drugged, dragged to a basement, tested, rescued and then didn't even fight anyone before they all gave up."

"But this is going on my permanent record." Prim sighed.

"People don't care about stuff like that. I did it all the time as a kid." Nova said.

"Now I'm a delinquent like Nova." Prim whimpered.

"Kuso brat." Nova hissed.

"We did good." Verdant said.

"And I'm sure Eiess will clear up any financial problems like the property damage." Johnny said.

"That'll just be another reason for Citrine to be upset with me." Prim said.

"If it makes you feel better, I will take you to get something to eat after they let us go." Verdant said.

"Will you really?" Prim asked.

"It is the least I could do for you as thanks for getting your team involved." Verdant smiled and winked with his thumb up.

"Don't bother charming this one." Nova said.

"I'm not." Verdant said.

"Thank you!" Prim senses the tension and exploited it by pulling Verdant in for a hug. She held his face close to her chest. A date might make her feel a little better but Nova's reaction was even better than that.

* * *

"A drug that can suppress aura?" Lionheart said.

"Yeah." Neptune said. "It's not illegal but we should still keep an eye out."

"Yes, this isn't the sort of thing that should fall into unsavory hands." Oscar said from his seat.

"Unsavory as in Cinder's." Neptune assumes.

"Precisely." Oscar said. "We're months away from a highly publicized tournament. There are forces out there. Both Cinder and the Grimoire are lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce. We can't afford them getting ahold of something this dangerous."

* * *

Amaterasu's violet eyes were focused on The Masked Man sitting hunched over on a stump. The ember glow of the campfire licked at the air, gently crackling.

"Your left arm." The Masked Man started. Amaterasu clutched the nub from beneath his poncho. "Surely with your abilities you could have earned a prosthetic from Atlas."

"It's not that simple." Amaterasu said. "Most of the nerves going down that arm were fried. There's nothing to attach a prosthetic to."

"How did it happen?" The Masked Man asked.

"I was just a kid. It was during the Grimm War. My home was already being evacuated. The huntsmen had launched a major operation to cover our escape. It looked like they were succeeding with minimal casualties." Amaterasu shivered.

"What happened next?"

"Cinder came." Amaterasu's voice shook as he said that name. "Within seconds the mountain became a volcano. The entire forest was set ablaze. I was lucky to survive the meteor that struck me….my parents weren't so lucky."

"The Battle of Mt. Serenade." The Masked Man said. "Victory was barely snatched from the jaws of death. The hero of the war-Ruby Rose- barely held Cinder off long enough for everyone to escape."

"She wasn't the great hero yet." Amaterasu said. "She became the great hero after that."

"Regardless, Cinder Fall still lives and is accumulating power."

"The huntsmen will deal with that when she poses a threat. Just like they did with Salem and Cipher."

"What if I told you we could end her before that?"

"I'd say you were crazy." Amaterasu laughed as he took a drink from his flask.

"I can give you the power to destroy her once and for all, to make her pay for everything she has done. Let me see your weapon."

Amaterasu was intrigued. The Masked Man seemed sure of himself. The mercenary wondered why this man sought his help to destroy Cinder. So, he entertained The Masked Man's notion.

The Masked Man examined the blade. It was three feet long and lined with dust. A single trigger on the hilt would activate the dust.

"So?" Amaterasu said as his blade was given back to him.

"Give me three weeks and I will return with a weapon that suits you. One strong enough to obliterate the Fall Maiden once and for all. Then we'll negotiate our plan." The Masked Man began to glow as he summoned a portal and disappeared.

 **AN: That had a more comedic conclusion than I thought it would. But it makes sense with how many times I said the operation looked legitimate. Well, next time isn't going to have PNGC. Also, I've been brainstorming a wholly original story. Keep an eye out on the inter webs for something from that.**

 **Next Time: A family outing goes awry. A rare and spectacular creature is hunted. Team SPRA accepts an unorthodox mission.**


	37. The Golden Eagle

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: How long has it been since I've had my computer? This nonsense has been pissing me off. The next three chapters are all single-parters. So they should be easier to get through.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- When in doubt, make a gag. Amaterasu is going to do some stuff. Maybe he'll get his justice.**

The Golden Eagle

Griswald walked carefully through the Emerald Forest. The last thing he wanted was to upset the Grimm and gain the attention of the local huntsmen. Poaching on these grounds was forbidden. However, they weren't so much forbidden for the animals' sake as it was the hunters.

Over the decades, Emerald Forest had become one of the most dangerous places in the Vale region. The reason was fairly common knowledge. During the Grimm War, a harbinger dragon had been sealed in the forest. The dragon was gone now. It awoke during the cataclysmic flood and was resealed elsewhere.

He found the ruins of Oswind Gorge. The canyon ran through the forest, separating it from the Beacon Academy grounds. He took position in a dilapidated tower. The crumbling structure gave him ample cover and a great viewpoint.

He looked through the scope of his rifle. His contact had been telling the truth. There was a nest resting on the cliffside. A single golden feather was trapped in the mess. Griswald slowed his breath. He waited patiently for his target.

An hour passed. Then a second. The Golden Eagle landed in the nest. Griswald took aim. He focused on the bird's back. He gently pulled the trigger. The dart rocketed into the eagle. The bird gave a pained squawk. It landed in the nest.

Griswald let out his held breath. There was no sign of the other eagle. He cut his losses and scaled the cliff. He stuffed the sleeping bird into a cage and carefully placed the eggs in a basket. Having retrieved his bounty, he got out of there and made his way to the hideout.

"Griswald." Crane greeted. "Did you get the prize?"

"One bird and three eggs." Griswald answered. "The other bird didn't show up. I didn't want one to get away while I waited for the other one."

"Acceptable." Crane said. "The Boss is going to get a hefty price for this beauty either way. And with the eggs, there's no need to worry about having both genders."

"I'll be accepting my pay now." Griswald said.

"Five-hundred lien, plus ten percent of what the boss earns when he sells them off." Crane said.

"Thank you." Griswald bowed out. "I'll be in touch."

* * *

Argent jumped backwards away from the fire blasts. Russet rode on waves of flame above him. She twisted in the air. The fiery waves whipped towards the ground. Argent grabbed one of his blades and slashed the flames away.

Paris used the flames as cover for her attack. She thrust the escrima stick into Argent's chest. The Argentware's attention turned towards his dark-haired teammate. Her batons clashed with his swords.

Argent was faster. His blows were deadlier and more precise. All Paris could do was try and keep the blades at bay. She blocked his overhand strike. She teased the trigger on her weapons, sending a shock through Argent's hands. He jerked back and dropped one of his blades from shock. Russet took that chance to chime in.

"Above you!" Sumire warned. Argent was blasted by the massive fireball and knocked on his butt. When he looked up, Paris was stomping on his chest and pointing her weapon in his face. He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Game over." Paris said coldly. She adjusted her glasses and walked off.

"Argent!" Sumire ran to his side. "I'm so sorry. I tried to help but Paris was too much for me." She began using her semblance to enhance the healing effects of Argent's aura.

"It's okay Sumire." Russet said. "You're our medic anyway. Besides, if Argent didn't try doing everything himself." She rustled his blonde hair.

"She's right." Sumire said in a small voice as she tended to his side. Sumire was supposed to be the team leader. But more times than not, Russet and Paris would argue. In those situations, Sumire usually defaulted to Paris' suggestions.

"One on one you might be a force to be reckoned with." Paris said as she opened her water bottle. "But you still have a hard time with teamwork." Argent sat their, fiddling with the dirt. "Are you even listening to me?"

"He already knows." Sumire spoke on her partner's behalf. "It's something he's been working hard to overcome for a long time now."

"Well, if you were a better leader, perhaps he'd be a better teammate." Paris said. Sumire shrunk into a ball and sighed.

"Lay off her!" Russet got defensive.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to be brought down because of a weak leader and a fool."

"They're doing the best they can."

"Their best, might be cute and quaint now that we're at Beacon but that's the kind of trouble that gets teams killed in the real world."

"If we were all so perfect then what would the point of Beacon be?" Russet asked.

"To get everyone on a page where they won't get themselves killed. Professor Pine made a mistake!"

"Are you just going to take that?" Russet asked.

"It's fine." Sumire whimpered. "She's right."

"You're not even going to defend yourself?"

"Give it up Russet." Paris said. "Why defend someone who isn't going to defend themselves."

"Why you…" Russet's fox ears folded in frustration.

"It's about time to head back to the house now." Sumire interjected. She pulled Argent along with her. Russet's temper was hard to raise and easy to diminish. Especially around a great cook like Mrs. Ruby.

* * *

Ruby was knitting scarves for all of Argent's teammates. She was beginning to get the hang of the trade. It helped her focus. It allowed her to pass time in a way she never could before. Afternoons like this used to be spent hunting and training. But that was no longer possible for her.

She could barely summon the power of the Spring Maiden's magic anymore. It hadn't diminished any further since her last battle five years prior. Now, she was just blessed-or cursed depending on who you ask-to live the rest of her life as a dormant maiden and mother. And hopefully grandmother before too long.

She felt some longing every time she saw one of her kids. Even little baby Gelb was growing up too fast now. The thought of Citrine and Eiess getting married, or Prim and Glade hunting Grimoire, or Argent studying at Beacon caused her to cry herself to sleep.

There was only one thing that made her feel like a dorky teenager who was in over her head again. And that thing was Jaune, now well into middle-age, laying on her lap like he used to when they were still soldiers in the Grimm War.

"I think the kids are coming." Ruby whispered as she heard commotion outside. Jaune squirmed and pressed his face into her lap. She certainly liked the way it felt but there were things to do. "Come on Jaune." She nudged him more.

"But you're so warm." Jaune mewled.

"Hey, Mrs. Ruby!" Russet was the first one in. She was followed by Paris, then Sumire, and Argent brought up the rear. "Oh, we didn't catch you at a bad time, did we?"

"No, just an intimate moment." Ruby laughed. "You'll understand one day." She winked. Sumire turned a bright red as she glanced over at Argent. Ruby was right, Argent had the pick of the litter with this team. But Sumire was the one most obviously crushing on him. Paris and Argent was more like Nova and Johnny. Russet was more like Yang and, any guy Yang had ever been with. Sumire was crushing on Argent to an extent Ruby had never seen in a young girl before.

"I-I'll go ahead and start cooking." Sumire started.

"I'll be in there in a second." Ruby said.

"I'm going to take a shower before we eat." Russet said as she stretched and flaunted her curves.

Ruby pushed Jaune off her lap and limped into the kitchen. Paris stayed in the living room and talked to Jaune about their sparring match. Judging by Argent's more despondent expression, it looked like he hadn't done well.

Ruby pulled a stool over and began helping Sumire with the potatoes. Ruby wondered how Sumire had become leader. What was it Oscar saw in her? She was too timid, kind, and soft. Not at all like Ruby or Jaune. It was difficult to imagine Sumire in combat. She was a decent cook, a great medic and had a lot of other skills that would make her a good wife someday.

"Thank you for helping me out today." Ruby said.

"Anytime." Sumire smiled.

"You know, helping me cook puts you at an advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"Quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She winked. Sumire tensed up and went beat red. Her whole body began to sweat. "It's okay Sumire." Ruby used her powers to sooth the child. "I approve. And don't worry. If Argent doesn't notice you than he's the hopeless one."

"A-a-a-am I r-really that obvious?" Sumire stuttered.

"A mother always knows." Ruby said. "Patience is a virtue but with Argent, it might pay to be forward. Next time there's a special occasion, don't ease into it. Ask him out, outright." Ruby winked.

"I-I'l try." Sumire's timid voice was barely above a whisper.

* * *

Paris looked through the Rose House's modest library. She had a fondness for birds so she was pleased to see a book on birds that were native to Vale. She put mental checkmarks for every bird that she had seen and could identify. She stopped on the page for the golden eagle.

"What'cha looking at?" Russet asked.

"The golden eagle. I've never seen one outside captivity." Paris said. "I heard they recently released a pair into the Emerald Forest."

"Ooh, it's such a pretty bird."

"That would be all you notice." Paris scoffed. "The golden eagle is one of the most majestic birds in the world. They mate for life."

"Boring."

"They have keen senses and are able to track their loved ones halfway around the globe."

"Neat."

"And the only reason they're endangered is because huntsmen took to using them against the Grimm. They were already suffering due to poachers and rich assholes wanting their feathers. The huntsmen just made it worse." Paris explained.

"Well, each one of those birds died helping huntsmen save lives." Russet sighed.

"Truly, a more noble creature than your average man." Paris said.

"Say, what if we tried looking for the one they just released?" Russet said.

"That's a bad idea." Paris said.

"But then you'd be able to check something off your bucket list."

"Emerald Forest is too dangerous."

"Come one, they used to let first years train there. It's been five years since the dragon was moved. I'm sure it's nowhere near as bad as Professor Pine made it out to be."

"It's against the rules and illegal."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Russet asked.

"Where's your sense of self-preservation?" Paris asked right back.

"Come on, the two of us together. I'm positive we can handle anything the Emerald Forest can throw at us."

"Your enthusiasm is misplaced." Paris said. "If you're wanting to do it for me you're wasting your breath. If you're really that bored then find someone else."

"What if I convinced Sumire and Argent to come." Russet grinned.

"Those two idiots are too gullible." Paris sighed. "But I guess if all four of us go and we can get approval from the school, it shouldn't be too bad."

"Ha, I knew I'd convince you to do something fun before break is done." Russet's cheer played off Paris' shrug.

* * *

Russet used her semblance to ride on waves of fire despite her team's protests. Sumire had gotten the school's approval to look for the golden eagle. The negotiation was easier than Paris made it out to be. Then again, the eagles had made their nest pretty close to the edge of the forest.

"Russet!" Sumire called.

"Huh!" Russet said from the sky.

"I think it's over there." Sumire pointed. Russet dropped down to see where their bashful leader was pointing. Sure enough there was an empty nest.

"That's strange." Paris said. "I heard the eagles had laid their eggs."

"Maybe this isn't the right spot." Argent said.

"I'll take a closer look." Russet said. She shot flames from her feet.

"Be careful with that!" Paris shouted.

"I am." Russet stuck her tongue out.

"I swear to whatever god you believe in if you accidentally burn down this forest…"

"Get the stick out of your ass and let me concentrate and that won't happen." Russet said as she blasted off.

She landed next to the nest and took a look. The nest was disturbed. There were little indents where the eggs could have been and a bunch of feathers from the eagles. She looked up and saw a massive bird flying overhead. The eagle dove down at her, scaring her and causing her to retreat.

"What's going on?" Sumire asked.

"That's it!" Paris cheered. "It's a golden eagle."

"Yeah and I think it's pissed." Russet said. "It looks like someone took the eggs."

"What?" Sumire whined. Overhead, the eagle started to fly north.

"I'm going to follow it." Russet said as she raced forward.

"Wait!" Sumire tried to stop her but Russet was too fast. She was the most mobile member of Team SPRA thanks to her rocket semblance. She was also the only one who was able to keep up with the eagle as it raced towards its destination.

The eagle crossed the border into rural Vale and Russet stayed after it. There was an old shack and a couple people hanging out on the porch. As soon as they spotted the eagle they started rushing to their positions.

Russet dropped down behind a couple of trees. The eagle flew frantically around the compound. Somebody fired a net and snatched the eagle. Russet's eyes went wide as they bagged it up, threw it in a cage and threw the cage inside a shed.

"Man, these birds make it too easy." One thug said.

"Yeah, the boss was right about the eagle tracking down its little mate. Now we have the complete set." The second said.

"Still, I wonder what that fire was back there."

"Could have been a Grimm."

"I guess."

Russet stayed put for a moment. They must have caught a glimpse of her before she dropped down. She shook her head in indignation. The smart thing would be to wait for backup. But she decided to take the fight to them instead.

"That fire was me." Russet came out from behind the tree.

"It's just a kid?"

"Yeah, a Faunas kid."

"A huntress kid." Russet said with a grin. She started up her weapons. Gauntlets shaped like fox heads encapsulated her fists. The first two thugs reached for their weapons. Before they could draw their guns, she delivered her fist into the first's sternum, knocking him to the roof. She grabbed the second's hand and kneed him in the stomach before throwing him down.

A stun round popped her in the face. Just a few seconds later she was thrown down, tied up and beaten. An aura suppression collar was wrapped around her neck. She was stripped of her scroll and her weapons.

"What a nuisance." Someone said.

"What are we going to do with her boss?" Crane asked.

"Throw her in the Emerald Forest and let the Grimm decide her fate."

"Yes Mr. Cornwall."

* * *

Argent, Sumire and Paris arrived on the scene. They stayed hidden as they assessed the situation. A man named Crane was carrying a squirming Russet over to the border wall. A cage containing the eagles was stashed in a truck.

"What are we going to do?" Sumire asked.

"Leaders lead." Paris replied.

"We need to help both of them." Sumire said. "Those poachers should be stopped and we need to help Russet." She thought for a second. "Paris, use your semblance to help Russet. Argent, you go and free the….Argent?"

Argent was already wandering off. Crane saw him and groaned. He raised a gun and tried shooting the boy. Argent dashed forward and drew both his swords. He slashed Crane across the chest.

"Damn idiot." Paris cursed. The truck fired up and started making a run for it. Sumire quickly jumped onto the moving vehicle and held on for dear life. Russet was dropped down the cliff. Paris used her semblance to manifest a shadowy bird. The familiar caught Russet and set her down on the wall safely.

"What were you thinking?" Paris asked as she untied Russet.

"That these guys would go down easily." Russet answered.

Crane's bullets were deflected by Argent. The boy sliced the gun from Crane's hand. An instant later, he had slashed through the thug's aura. He paused for a moment. Had he not paused he would have likely killed the man by accident but his better judgement won out.

"And you!" Paris pointed at Argent.

"Me?" Argent asked.

"We were in the middle of making a plan when you went off half-cocked." Paris said.

"Oh…" Argent paused. "Where's Sumire?"

"Why you…" Paris grunted.

"They were going up that road towards Forever Fall." Russet said. "If we hurry we can catch them." She said as she took a picture of Crane. "Just in case he gets away."

* * *

Sumire's eyes were welling with tears. The truck was driving fast and trying to shake her off. She blamed herself. If she wasn't such an ineffectual leader, Argent would have listened to her. He would have listened to her plan. They would have beaten these guys no problem and would be on their way home by now.

She didn't want to have all this responsibility. She just wanted to help people. She wanted to be the kind of hero that just saves people. The kind that people can wake up to. She just wanted to make people smile knowing that she was around to help.

She wasn't like her teammates. Paris had a chip on her shoulder. Her parents had been medial level huntsmen. Russet was a thrill seeker who just liked fighting monsters. Argent, well she didn't actually know what he thought. He probably felt like being a huntsman was his only option. His parents were both great heroes. His siblings had all made a name for themselves. He was an Argentware, destined for the life of a hunter.

She was supposed to be the leader. She still wasn't sure whether she wanted to be a huntsman, let alone the leader of her team. She had that responsibility and carried it for three people who always wanted to be huntsmen.

Now she was alone. She held onto the truck as it went rode through the canyon. She was too weak to do anything. She wasn't a strategist. She didn't have a big personality. She doubted herself now more than ever.

The truck slammed the breaks. There was a tree in the way that had fallen. Sumire was propelled forward by the abrupt change in momentum. She smacked against the tree. Her aura managed to weather the blow as she got back up. The man named Cornwall stepped out of the truck brandishing a red blade.

"You made a big mistake coming here." Cornwall said.

"You're a poacher and a criminal." Sumire said.

"And what business do you have with these animals?" He asked. "You're not a cop. You look far too young to be anything but a student interfering with my work."

"Capturing animals and putting them in cramped cages?" She asked as she drew her weapon. It was a simple dagger that worked well with her philanthropic aura.

"What would a little girl know of the interests of factions?" Cornwall said.

"I don't." Sumire admitted. "I just know you robbed a nest of its eggs, captured a creature against its will, used it as bait to imprison its mate and are shipping it to somewhere to be used as a trophy."

"We're saving the eagles." Cornwall said. "Our interest is to put the birds back in captivity to be relinquished in a safer time."

"And who decides that safer time? If they are ready to be free then it is their right to be free." Sumire said.

"Petulant brat." Cornwall shrugged. "I've given you plenty of chances to back down." He swung at her arm. She blocked the crimson blade and was slowly pushed back. Sumire fought defensively. She wasn't a fighter. She was the weakest member of her team. She had the worst combat rating in her school. She only got by on a strong aura and studious attitude. Cornwall wasn't a great fighter but he was better than her. In mere moments, he managed to get the upper hand.

* * *

Paris' semblance allowed her to create and control a shadowy bird that looked more like an albatross than anything else. It was that semblance that allowed her and Argent to follow behind Russet.

"This kind of impulsive behavior is to be expected from you and Russet, but Sumire too?" She voiced her frustrations though she doubted Argent was even paying attention.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Argent asked. Paris stayed silent. Sumire may have been a weak fighter but she was still a student at Beacon. Surely that would put her above some thuggish bandit.

"Down there!" Russet pointed. The trio dropped down to where the truck was parked. Cornwall was there, holding Sumire hostage.

"Let her go!" Paris commanded.

"Alright kids here's the deal." Cornwall started. "She's coming with me for a little bit. If you don't follow me, no harm will come to her. I'll let her go by the end of the day and she'll be able to contact you from wherever she ends up."

"Why you." Russet stepped forward and Cornwall pushed the blade against Sumire's throat. The bashful leader's eyes welled up in tears.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm sorry." Her voice was defeated and fearful.

"Let her go." Argent whispered as he raised his hand to his face. He slowly took his finger and pulled down on the skin revealing the red of his eyes. Paris grabbed his arm to stop him.

"If you use your semblance there's no guarantee you won't hit Sumire." She whispered. "Even so, if you become incapacitated it'll be harder on all of us." Argent mulled over her words before giving up.

"Sumire." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry Argent!" Sumire cried. "I've always held you back. I've held all of you back. I've become such a burden and haven't contributed anything to this team."

"Is that what you believe?!" Russet shouted. "Sumire, without you we would have fallen apart within a week. So what if you're not like the other leaders? You're the kindest person I've ever met. Without you we wouldn't even be a team. We'd just be a trio of loners and losers." Russet got in position.

"Stop saying things just to make me feel better." Sumire said. "Go, leave me. I'll be fine and you'll be better for it."

The sound of a tree snapping broke all of their trains of thought. They all silently cursed at what that sound meant. In an instant, a massive Grimm with stony skin and four massive arms broke through the tree line. It tackled Cornwall, forcing him away from Sumire. It slammed him down to the ground with a violent thud.

"We should probably leave." Paris said.

"We went through all this trouble, we should at least save the birds." Sumire said as she ran into the truck. "Hold it off while I find a way to unlock this."

* * *

Ruby used some magic to encourage a dying flower to cling to life. There was something of a kindred spirit between her and the wilting rose. Her time as a hero and warrior had long passed. Now she lived for her family. She lived hoping to see some grandchildren in the not too distant future. She lived for Jaune and for Gelb and for all those who still looked to her for advice and comfort.

"The kids have been gone for a long time." Jaune said.

"Citrine's getting married in Atlas in a matter of months. Prim and Glade are stuck in Mistral until either Panic is destroyed or sighted elsewhere, whichever comes first." Ruby said.

"No, I mean Argent and his team." Jaune said.

"Oh, yeah, it has been a long time." Ruby said. "I wonder if they chose to just stay at Beacon for the rest of the weekend."

"Surely they would have let us know if that were the case." Jaune said. "Argent wouldn't but Sumire and Paris are actually responsible."

"Maybe it's because of my old age, but I feel a lot closer to those girls than I did Topaz or Nickel. Even Eiess, Nephrite and Chenzi never made themselves at home like those three do."

"I think it's because they're not as connected to us." Jaune said. "Team CTEN and PNGC are comprised of people who grew up with our kids and grew up knowing us as people. Sumire, Paris and Russet know us through Argent as opposed to knowing us through their own parents."

"There's also the matter that they all seem rather infatuated with Argent." Ruby chuckled.

"What?"

"Don't act like you haven't noticed." Ruby smiled as she pressed herself against him.

"Oh I noticed." Jaune said. "I merely object to the notion that teammates have to date." He wrapped his arms around her. "Imagine if you had been stuck with Weiss the same way Citrine is with Eiess. They all got lucky."

"Yeah….but we got lucky. My parents got lucky. I pray everyday that our children become so lucky as to find love like that."

"You say that thinking of Argent and his choices yet my mind drifts to Prim who may be the unluckiest of all our kids." Jaune said.

"She'll find someone….hopefully." Ruby said. "Which reminds me, I need to call Hina later. I've been trying to keep correspondence with the only Argentware alive who isn't a Rose."

"Yet, she is dating our son. Sounds like consolidation to me."

"Abraham said that my treatment of her is what will keep her from going down the same path that her father did. Beyond that is her choice, and Glade's."

"And what about Argent's teammates. I might not have an opinion on the matter but you most certainly do."

"Argent isn't like either one of us. None of our kids are really. I guess Glade and Gelb take after you but none of them take after me. Prim and Citrine do a little bit but when I talk to them it's more like I'm talking to Yang than myself."

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm asking."

"I think Sumire is my favorite." Ruby admitted. "She's a sweetheart and is more genuinely in love with Argent than anyone else."

"I can see that."

"Her personality might be something different, but with her role as leader and how supportive she is, it kinda reminds me of you."

"Everything you like reminds you of me." Jaune said as he snuck a kiss in.

"Well, more of our kids have your semblance than mine." Ruby said.

"Except Argent." Jaune said. "His semblance is something else entirely and I do believe it comes from your side of the family, somewhere down the line."

* * *

Things were not looking good. Sumire had rescued the eagles and the eggs but they refused to leave. The golem's hide was too thick to be pierced by Argent's blades and too tough for Russet or Paris.

Two of the monster's hands grabbed the girls. It smashed them together and threw them at Argent. Argent managed to catch Paris as Russet flew over his head. The monster used the opening to land a sneak attack. Argent was nearly hit but pushed to the ground by Sumire, who took the blow for him.

"We're not getting anywhere." Paris rocketed into the golem but was caught and slammed to the ground.

"I'm going to use my semblance." Argent said.

"But the risks…" Paris protested.

"It's our only shot at keeping everyone from getting hurt." Argent said as his eyes widened.

"I can help." Sumire said. "I still have plenty of aura left." Her body began to glow. Her violet energy bound itself to Argent to keep the damage to his body to a minimum.

Argent's vision became focused. He looked at nothing but the monster he wished to destroy. His eye started to bleed as he activated his semblance. His eyes began to glow with the light of his ancestors. His aura solidified. The white light shot from his eyes and turned into blades of pure power.

The first blade tore through one of the golem's arms. The monster gazed at Argent and became overwhelmed by a sense of fear. It rushed at him. Its survival instincts shrouded its sense of logic. It was obviously of medial age. A young Grimm would have fled.

The blades skewered the creature. More blades shot from Argent's vision until his sight was clouded and he couldn't maintain himself anymore. The final blade shattered the monster's head, killing it. As it vanished into Oblivion, Argent collapsed. Sumire got to work healing his aura.

"Damn fool." Paris smiled.

"It worked." Sumire said.

"There was no doubt there." Paris said as the last blade faded away. "My concern was for him. Everytime he used his semblance he becomes incapacitated."

"Maybe one day, with our help, he'll grow strong enough for that not to happen. In either case, I'll always be here, to heal him. Even if I have to be in this position a million times, I'll always heal him."

* * *

Ruby passed cups of tea to everyone. Argent had only just woken up. Now it was Sumire who was tired and leaning against Argent's shoulder as she drifted off. Argent was completely oblivious to the intimate moment much to Jaune's frustration.

"You had quite the adventuress day." Ruby said.

"All that matters is that no one died and the eagles were returned to their nest." Paris said.

"Cornwall and Crane were apprehended and sent to jail." Russet said.

"It'll be awhile before they stand trial." Paris said. "But still, a productive day considering we went there to go birdwatching."

As they drank their tea, Ruby couldn't help but keep her eye on Argent. He didn't seem to mind Sumire leaning on him. He didn't even acknowledge it at first. But for a brief instance, his vision was drawn to her. In that moment he smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face before getting distracted with his scroll again.

 **AN: Ah, a nice little one-off for once. The two-parter formula will become less of a thing (probably non existent) after chapter 52. I really just wanted to show the Team SPRA dynamic and set them up for the small role they'll have in future events. Sumire is going to be equally important as Argent but probably not for the reason you're thinking. But I don't want to think about this story ending quite yet.**

 **Next Time: Citrine and Eiess take a tour. A snow monster threatens a small mining town. A date is set and invitations are sent.**


	38. Setting a Date

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: How long has it been since I've had my computer? This nonsense has been pissing me off. The next three chapters are all single-parters. So they should be easier to get through.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Yeah I'm getting a little tired of two-parters as well. I was really proud of last chapter as well. Team SPRA isn't a team of childhood friends. That makes their dynamic way more interesting than CTEN or PNGC. Justsomeguy- I'm glad people caught the connection. The main difference is which way the swords go. Abraham was vertically and Argent is horizontally. Silver-eyed-knight- I don't think he's going to get that powerful. At least not by the time this story ends. But he will get pretty strong. Black Lightning- Void (assuming you're talking about the Grimoire) is going to be a major part of next arc. Anything else is a major spoiler.**

Setting a Date

Winter arrived in the Blackwater Labs at dawn. The facility was one of the leading labs in the world. The brilliant minds behind these doors were responsible for some of the greatest innovations of the last hundred years. She made it a point to check on certain projects personally and regularly. It was here that Donald Blackwater was investigating the random Black Gates that had been springing up throughout the world.

"Donald." She called.

"General Schnee." The handsome man gave a half-hearted salute.

"Any progress on the breaches?" Winter asked.

"Well, we know that Avis Bran tore the veil to shreds." Donald said. "Twenty years ago your sister was hoping to use these portals to find renewable energy sources. Now everyone is looking to seal them up nice and tight."

"And what about you, Donald?" Winter threatened.

"I think it's a cycle. I think that's what Cipher was trying to tell us all those years ago. We take their resources they take ours."

"They?" Winter asked.

"It's just a theory." Donald said. "But what if what we've seen of Oblivion is their equivalent to our ocean?"

"That would be hard to believe." Winter scoffed. "Oblivion is the land of Grimm."

"Well, you see….we've had numerous breaches."

"Breaches?"

"Someone or something is coming through the Black Gate that rips open near the lab at random intervals. Everytime the Gate opens, stuff disappears."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Sometimes files get accessed from our computers when nobody is there. Sometimes weapons go missing. Sometimes it's medicine. Sometimes it's clothing. There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason."

At that moment, the lights went red. The sirens started blaring. Winter gave Donald a look. He started running towards one of the sub basements. This was Donald's facility and if there was trouble, she'd be smart to follow him.

"Where are we heading?" Winter asked.

"Sub basement three." Donald said. "My com link is telling me there's an intruder."

"What's in sub basement three?"

"A highly volatile black dust." Donald said.

They reached the bulkhead door. Donald slid his ID over the scanner and registered his retinas. The door began to open. For just a few seconds, Winter saw the intruder. He wore a dark cloak and a mask.

"Winter Schnee….without the Winter Maiden." He hummed. Winter dashed towards him but he vanished behind a Black Gate before she could reach him. An instant later, the entire floor exploded. A dark hand smashed through the floor and tore its way through every level of the facility until it burst through the ceiling.

"What….is this?" Winter's eyes went wide. The giant was unlike anything she had seen before. It stood three-hundred feet tall. It carried a club the size of a lookout tower. It stood there for several minutes.

Her first priority was simple, she had to get as many people to safety as she could. Then she had to get backup and kill this thing before it reaches a city. The evacuation orders were already being blared. Emergency aid was being sent to Atlas.

While the Grimm composed itself, Winter loaded as many people onto transports as she could. Hundreds of scientists and guards escaped thanks to the underground railroad. Winter loaded up people into her ship.

As she started to take off, she sent a message to one of the few huntresses who could deal with something like this. She didn't get far. The Giant shrugged off it's sleepiness and through a chunk of the building at Winter's ship. It tore through one of her engines, sending them crashing to the ground.

* * *

Eiess felt like a great burden had been lifted on her chest. Something that had been holding her back for years was finally going away. She was finally cementing her place in history. She was going to tell the world that she was not going to just be another heir to the Schneider legacy. She was going to be Eisenhertz Rose. She was going to live her life out in the field with Citrine.

"Ladies and gentlemen." She addressed the press. "I, Eisenhertz Schnee, being of sound mind and body, announce that from this day forth I will no longer be the heir to the Schnee Dust Company."

The crowd started conversing in hushed whispers. Someone said "told you so," before receiving some lien from a colleague. The fact no one was surprised was a massive weight dropped from Eiess' shoulders.

"This decision was a long time coming. I've had little desire to run the company. My brother Nicholas, is much more determined and capable at keeping this all-too important industry on the right path. The path that will take us forward."

"You're doing good." Citrine whispered into her earpiece.

"I will also be getting married, in the not too distant future, to the love of my life, Citrine Rose. And we will remain in the huntsman profession for as long as we are able. Because even though I have little skill in business, I have considerable skill as a huntress. And I will use that skill to keep the world at peace."

After that, she introduced her brother and walked off in dignity. She had rehearsed that small speech for weeks before getting up the nerve to say it in front of the crowd. Nobody seemed to have any questions that Nick couldn't answer.

"I'm proud of you." Weiss said as she embraced her daughter. " The life of a business runner isn't the kind of work for someone as….soft….as you." She gave a lazy wink to make Eiess smile.

"Things are looking up." Flint said. "Now you can actually...you know….live your own life."

"She doesn't have her own life." Citrine's voice cut through the gathering. In a cloud of orange petals, she embraced the former heiress. "It's our life." She leaned against Eiess' back and kissed her cheek. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some….wedding plans to discuss."

Citrine and Eiess returned to the penthouse in a lip-lock. Citrine's hands ghosted all over Eiess' olive body. Citrine helped Eiess out of her jacket as the socialite untied the Argentware's cape.

"I'm going to get us some champagne." Eiess whispered. "We need to finalize the guest list before we do anything else tonight."

""Well, obviously, our families and team, Team JANS, Team PNGC, anyone else?"

"Hmm." Eiess frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just realizing that we don't have a lot of friends here."

"Well, we're always doing things together and going on hunts and stuff. So all of our friends work all the time too."

"I'm also worried about picking a date. I want to make sure everyone can make it."

"Well, only our family and team really needs to be there. Everyone else will make it if they can. It's really the thought that counts." Citrine shrugged.

"Even then, with everything that's going on in Mistral, I want to hold off on a specific date. I want to wait until we at least have some kind of handle on the situation."

"Or we can just make Oscar and Leo let them all take a brief break on the day of our wedding. I'm sure Oscar would allow it."

"It's not Oscar I'm worried about." Eiess said. "Leo has a lot on his plate and….unlike Oscar he was kinda forced into it without knowing a lot about how the academies are run."

"We'll talk to him later. It's the middle of the night there." Citrine said.

"Yeah." She leaned on her fiance's shoulder. "I'm glad I had all the paper and legal work done before the announcement."

"How come?"

"All that paperwork to make Nick the heir. I can't imagine trying to do all that with the media hounding me." She chuckled.

"Well, is that more time for us now or less time for us before?" Citrine rocked back and forth.

"Both?"

"Well either way, maybe we can take advantage of that time?" Citrine suggested.

"We are. We're working. On our wedding plans." Eiess shot her advances down.

"How hard can planning for a wedding be?" Citrine huffed.

"Oh you really want to know?" Eiess threatened. Citrine gave pause.

"Yes?"

"Here's an itemized list of all the services that go into a wedding." She handed Citrine a list. "We have to find people to cover all of this, negotiate the time and place, pick out literally everything and put it all together."

"Sweet savior." Citrine sighed. "You're taking this seriously, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. If for no other reason I want it to be worth the wait. It's the most important night of our lives."

"Yeah, I know." Citrine kissed Eiess on the cheek. "But would it kill you to hire someone to do this."

"No! I have it all in my head already and I want to bring that vision to life. We'll both be wearing beautiful dresses. I figure Topaz and Nephrite can be our Maids of Honor. We dance and sing and it's going to be a magical day of activities."

"You really do have this all figured out. I didn't think you were taking the aesthetic details so seriously. I figured you'd be fine with anything so long as it happens."

"Maybe if you would have proposed right out of Beacon instead of making me wait a few years after that."

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Citrine started laughing.

"You're far too carefree to deal with these intricate details. I'd probably do fine on my own but I still want your input"

"Make everything orange and it's a party." She said.

Before she could continue, Citrine's scroll started ringing.

* * *

Winter brushed the blood from her face. The smoldering wreckage provided ample cover and enough heat for her and the survivors. She had shielded everyone with her glyphs. Thanks to that, they were alive. Now, they were stranded in the great wide north with precious few resources and a giant Grimm looming in the distance.

"General Schnee?" A scientist named Vados asked. "Is it coming this way?"

"No." Winter said. "It looks to be heading towards Atlas."

"But if that thing reaches Atlas, surely the city's defenses can take care of it."

"Probably." Winter said. "Not only that but the Maiden is overlooking the academy in my absence. But I'm more worried about the handful of settlements that are in between."

"I'm more worried about us." Vados said. "Grimm don't tend to come around here because of the extreme cold but that's the point. If it's too cold for us it's too cold for the Grimm."

"We need to send for help." Winter said. "There's no way we can make it across on our own. Especially with the true culprit still out there."

Winter was thinking about The Masked Man. He attacked Blackwater Labs for a reason. It was the same as in Mistral. Only when he popped up in Mistral he summoned Panic. Did that mean he hadn't aligned himself with any other Grimoire? Or did he already free all the Grimoire?

"Do we have any kind of communication yet?" Winter asked.

"I think I can send a feint signal to Atlas." Vados said. "But I'll have to bounce it around a bit. So it'll have to be short."

"Okay." Winter thought about who she should send the message to and what she should say.

"General, we only have enough power to send one message."

"Send one to my niece." Winter said.

"Your niece? Eiess? What for?"

"Because….I believe there are only two people in all of Mantle who can take down that giant and rescue us before someone gets hurt. One of them is the Winter Maiden, but she has a school to watch over. The other is the Argentware, Citrine Rose."

"Eiess' fiance." Vados nodded.

"Do you really think the two of them together can save you?" A hollow voice echoed. Winter turned around. The Masked Man stood on the smoking engine of the crashed ship.

"What is it you want?" Winter drew her sword.

"This thing, this Argentware….it has sparked my curiosity. I'd very much like to see it in action."

"You're going to pay for this curiosity." Winter lunged with her blade. Dark energy came from The Masked Man's shoulder, forming a shield to block the blade.

"I will not pursue your destruction on this day." The Masked Man said. "I merely wanted something from the lab."

Winter summoned a blast glyph to take out his feet. She bound him in glyphs and blasted him with lightning. He crashed into the snow face first. She summoned a trio of beowolves to swarm him.

"Interesting." He said. A Black Gate appeared behind him. "I can see a battle with you would require more energy than it's worth. I'll come for you...later."

"Coward!" Winter cursed. He was gone but everyone was still safe. "Vados send that message. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

* * *

Eiess looked at the message on her scroll. It was a call for help and a location. The location was out in the frozen tundra. She thought it could be a trap. She tried getting a response to no avail. Then she contacted Atlas Academy to see what they could make of this.

"Ms. Winter is out for the weekend." Ebony said. "She was inspecting Blackwater Labs."

"Have you heard anything back from her?" Eiess asked.

"No, but that's normal." Ebony said. "Communications to such remote areas are always a crap shoot."

"I see." Eiess said.

"This location is on the way to Blackwater Labs." Ebony said.

"Then why send a message to me? Why not contact the lab? Or better yet, Atlas Academy?" Eiess asked.

"Figure it out Ms. Eiess." Ebony said.

"I'll ask Citrine what she thinks when she gets back." Eiess said.

"We'll stay in touch if we hear anything." Ebony ended the call.

"Honey, I'm home." Citrine said as she opened the door. "I bought those samples just as you asked."

"Never mind that now." Eiess said as she opened her scroll. "What do you think of this?"

"What am I looking at?" Citrine asked.

"I got this message a little while ago."

"Sounds like we have an adventure getting in the way of our wedding planning. Yippee!" She cheered. "Oh, I mean, what a shame." She said sarcastically.

"Well, if you quickly pack up your stuff we can be there in about two hours."

"Sounds like a plan." Citrine said.

"Okay, I'll tell Ebony just in case something happens and we need backup." Eiess called up Ebony. She took a minute to answer.

"Ms. Eiess, I was just getting ready to call you." Ebony's voice was panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"Blackwater Labs was attacked. Most of the people made it back but Winter's ship is still unaccounted for. I'm sending some people to investigate."

"That must be who sent the signal." Eiess said.

"We're leaving immediately." Citrine said now that she knew the situation.

"Stay safe." Ebony said.

"We'll stay as safe as we can." Citrine responded as she ended the call. "Who would do such a thing?"

"The better question is, who could?" Eiess asked.

"You thinking it's Cinder?"

"She's the only one with the resources and motives to pull something like this off."

"What about the Grimoire?" Citrine asked. "If Panic is running around Mistral it's only a matter of time before the rest come around."

"That's another worry." Eiess said. "I wish we weren't going alone."

"Between your semblance and my eyes, we can take down any monster."

"Once again I find myself envious of your optimism." Eiess noted. "We should be on guard the entire way."

"That's a good idea." Citrine said. "But our first priority is rescuing your aunt and the people with her."

* * *

Winter looked into the distance. The giant had stopped. It now stood between Winter's group and any aid that might come for them. It wasn't far either. Winter could see it clearly. It was close enough that when reinforcements came, she could join the fray.

An airship burst from the clouds. The giant tried swinging at it. The ship pulled off an evasive maneuver. Two huntsmen dropped from the ship. A soldier manned the side gun and started blasting the giant.

Winter summoned a griffon for a steed to join the fray. Eiess and Citrine had arrived with a few soldiers. As the gunship distracted the giant, another ship slipped through and headed towards the wreckage.

Eiess rode on a griffon and fired bolts around the monster's head. The giant tried slamming a fist down on Eiess. The summon flew around and ran up its arm. Eiess flipped off of her steed. The spirit slammed into the monster's face. Eiess slashed at the monster's neck to no avail.

The monster buckled and Eiess fell off. Winter caught Eiess from her fall. Citrine scattered up to the monster's face. Both Schnees cast time dilation on Citrine. She unleashed the full power of the Argentware. The monster gave pause. The ship unleashed a barrage of missiles into the beast's head.

"This thing is too strong." Eiess said. "Nothing is working."

Despite taking numerous blows to the head, the giant stayed standing. The light in Citrine's eyes faded. The monster became mobile again. It opened up its jaw and screamed. The roar sent sonic waves that blasted the three girls into the snow. It turned its attention onto the ship.

"We just have to distract it a little longer." Winter said. The transport ship was loaded up with the survivors.

"We have to take this thing out now." Citrine said. "We can't let this thing reach a settlement."

"Citrine, we may have to retreat. We'll evacuate the area and let the railgun in Atlas deal with it."

"And if that doesn't work?" Citrine asked.

"Then nothing we can do here will work." Winter said. "You're just like your parents. Sometimes it's better to fall back and pick a wiser battle."

"We have to at least try." Citrine said. "Go for the legs!" She scattered off.

Despite the impulsiveness she inherited from her mother, this was the opposite of Ruby's line of thinking back during the Grimm War. They had fought an impossibly large Grimm back then and Ruby had used herself as bait to lure it to Crete Fortress.

"Winter, I'm going to melt the ice underneath its feet." Eiess said.

"I'll focus on one of its knees." Citrine was slashing away at one of its knees so Winter focused on the other one.

The gunship kept distracting it from a safe distance. Eiess channeled fire dust through her sword. Winter summoned the arms of the Hecatonchires, largest of all Grimm to bind the other leg. The ice began to crack and give way. The giant fell through. Citrine unfurled her scythe and slashed up at the monster. She used the giant's massive weight, gravity and momentum, to do all the work. She cleaved through its head as it crashed into the sloshy pit.

Winter and Eiess worked together to freeze the ground again. The monster became trapped in the ground. It was too covered in ice and too immobile to to break out. Citrine stood on the monster's chest. She stared it down. White light returned to her eyes as she tried freezing it.

"Citrine it's too big!" Eiess said.

"I have to try." Citrine said. "My mom was able to freeze a dragon without any training."

"Your mother was also the Spring Maiden and a dragon is far smaller than a giant!" Winter said.

The light enveloped the area. By the time it faded, the giant was gone. Winter and Eiess looked around. Citrine stood confused on the frozen tundra. The airship landed nearby and ushered them to leave.

"I don't get it." Citrine said. "Did I do it."

"Not exactly." A grave voice said. Standing atop a sheet of ice that had spiked up from the giant's fall, was The Masked Man.

* * *

The Masked Man had been watching the proceedings the entire time. There was something about his presence that created a pit in Citrine's stomach. Her instincts were telling her to kill him. Every fiber in her body was warning her to kill him before he kills her.

"So, that was the Light of Abraham." The Masked Man said. "I've heard so much about it that I had to see for myself."

"Who are you?" Citrine asked.

"I am Remnant's reckoning." The Masked Man said. "I have everything I came for. You won, the day is saved. The civilians are safe. You can go home."

"Not until you answer me." Citrine dashed forward.

"Citrine wait!" Winter warned.

Citrine slammed The Masked Man off the pedestal. They flew through the air but when they landed they were in a deadlock. The Masked Man was equaling her strength.

"What do you want?" Citrine asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I was saving the world?"

"No one who uses Grimm wants to save the world." Citrine countered.

"Well, I never said it was your world I was saving." Masked Man said. His arm began to glow with red runed. A dark shadowy figure appeared behind him and slapped Citrine away. Before she could gain her footing, The Masked Man had a grip on her cloak. He used a Black Gate to teleport her to a volcanic plain where he slammed her into the molten ground. Her aura took the blow but then he teleported the both of them to a mountain side. Citrine's lungs hitched at the abrupt shift in atmosphere. A second later she was back in Mantle, face first in the snow.

"Citrine!" Eiess screamed. She fired a glyph that bound The Masked Man's hands. He easily snapped out of the cuffs.

"I gave you a chance to walk away." The Masked Man said. Citrine threw her shield at him. It bounced off his wrist and back to her hand. She unfurled it into its scythe form.

"You're not laying a hand on anybody anymore." Citrine said.

"And who's going to stop me? You? The only one that can match me is The Guardian of Remnant."

"Prim?"

"So, that's her name."

"What do you want with Prim? What is it you want?"

"It is as I said. Now, Argentware, the time for talking has ended." The Masked Man summoned a black sword. "By the power of the gods of the twin worlds, I unbind thee. Vita Noctis." The blade screamed as it sliced through the air. Citrine blocked it with her scythe.

"Watch out!" Eiess warned. The attack was an illusion. The real attack hit Citrine in her blind spot. The blade passed through her and took way more aura than a strike of that power should have.

Citrine tried scattering away. The Masked Man grabbed a handful of petals. His arm glowed. A wave of aura traced the trail of petals and caught Citrine in a small explosion. Eiess swung at his head but was pushed away by his sword.

"Why do people of this world use such impractical weapons?" The Masked Man said. His hand snapped to catch Winter's saber before it landed a blow to his chest. "I think this is where we part ways. I am not strong enough to fight all three of you at once."

A dark wave of energy shot out from his body, knocking all three of them down. He quickly retreated into a Black Gate and disappeared.

"Citrine?" Eiess ran to her fiance's side.

"I'm okay." Citrine said. "What the hell was up with that guy."

"I think that conversation is best saved for when we return to Atlas." Winter said coldly.

* * *

Eiess drank some warm coffee while Winter and Ebony explained the situation. Only the headmasters, maidens, Johnny and Prim knew that Panic did not just randomly show up in Mistral. She was brought there. It was The Masked Man's doing.

"And his target is Prim?" Citrine asked.

"We still don't know." Winter said. "It's possible that whatever power Prim is tapping into, is the only thing that can stop him."

"This is what my mom was so worried about. This is what Abraham and all the others warned her about the night I was kidnapped."

"It would appear that way." Winter said. "Avarice said that something else was coming. Something that was going to make Avis Bran and Cipher look like the junior leagues in comparison. Until now, I just thought he was referring to a return of the other Grimoire."

"General….your slices are strong enough to give a Grimoire pause. You once even fought against the sturdiest of their kind. Yet this Masked Man was able to catch your blade in his hand."

"Not only that but he was able to outpace me." Citrine said.

"We have to tell Prim what she's up against." Eiess said.

"And what is she up against?" Ebony asked. "We still know nothing about this Masked Man that she doesn't already know."

"Still we have to consider the distinct possibility that Panic is no longer in Mistral." Winter said. "I will notify the other headmasters at once." Winter said.

"What about the others?" Eiess asked. "The people from Blackwater Labs?"

"Those who did not perish in the initial attack survived." Winter said. "They're being reassigned to other labs until we can recover the facility or build another one."

"Still, why Blackwater Labs?" Citrine asked. "There's no way he came there just for us. There's no way he knew I'd come."

"I spoke with Donald Blackwater about that." Ebony said. "According to him, the lab he popped up in was perfecting a new weapon that uses black flames."

"That's it?" Citrine asked.

"This weapon was designed to counter the power of the Maidens." Ebony said. "We should consider the possibility that he is also targeting Cinder and the other Maidens."

"Why Cinder?" Citrine asked.

"I don't know. But when he showed up in Mistral, Emerald was engaging him in combat alongside the vigilante known as Nightshade." Winter said.

"The two of you shouldn't worry about that though." Ebony said in a chipper voice. "The two of you have the rest of your lives to be looking out for."

"We'll stay in touch when something important happens." Winter said. "Until then, you're dismissed."

"Yes Aunt Winter." Eiess said.

"And thank you Eiess and Citrine. You two saved a lot of lives today, including mine."

* * *

Citrine and Eiess cuddled together in their bed. They were both exhausted from the battle and the cold. Eiess tried to take her mind off of The Masked Man and the Grimoire. Citrine was definitely a worthy distraction.

"You know, there is a silver lining." Citrine said.

"What's that?" Eiess' voice was smothered by Citrine's chest. Citrine ran her fingers through Eiess' hair. Their bodies flushed against themselves. Eiess slid one of her legs between Citrine's.

"With how The Masked Man teleports, he could be anywhere at anytime." Citrine said.

"You thinking that your aunt can track them with the Arbiters?" Eiess guessed.

"Well, that too." Citrine said. "They do have the ability to track Redstone. But I was actually thinking that there isn't a direct need for Prim and the others to stay in Mistral all the time."

"You mean we can have our wedding at any time and Leo would let her and her team go to attend?"

"Yeah, especially if we decide to have it in Mistral...but I don't think I want to have the wedding that far from home."

"So, what day are you thinking?" Eiess asked.

"I'm thinking…. June something. Something innocuous. Something that can just be our anniversary in the future. And also a summer day when all our teacher friends will be off work."

"June first." Eiess said. "Start off the month right."

"Sounds like a plan." Citrine pushed herself closer to Eiess and stole a kiss from her lips.

"I love you." Eiess whispered. "Always and forever."

"I love you too. And when we're together….there's nothing to fear."

* * *

Panic kicked her feet up on a moss covered bench. It had been a few weeks since she had first made her nest here. It had been a while since The Masked Man had left her to her own devices. She was getting hungry and bored. That was a deadly combination for anyone that crossed her path.

She quickly spun around and elbowed a boulder. The stone split in two, right down the middle. A grin crossed Panic's lips. A few quick strikes later, the boulder had been pulverized. It was reduced to dust.

"I'm strong. I'm far stronger than I should be at this point." The strength of a Grimm increased with their age. Grimoire were no different. With each return to Remnant they started powerful. Their power would continue to increase the more time they spent on Remnant and the more they fed off human emotions.

Yet for some reason, after a few short weeks and barely any interaction with humans, she was already twice as strong as she had been at this point in any of her other lifetimes. She wondered if it was the convergence. She could feel it in her bones. The barrier between Remnant and Oblivion was thin. Thinner than it had ever been. Was that why her strength was increasing at a much faster rate.

She held back laughter. By the time all six of them-she refused to count Avarice among them-were united they'd be unstoppable. Plus, there was this mysterious Masked Man. Salem was too well known of an entity. She dragged out war to summon the Grimoire. Sure, with her devices, she made them stronger than ever. But her war had prepared the huntsmen. The Grimoire were summoned into a slaughter, a losing battle.

But now things were different. Panic was determined to see just how different they were. She was going to go for a walk. She was going to see just how powerful she had become.

 **AN: Just a little bit of development for Citrine and Eiess and some much needed development for the villain. His role in this chapter is what turned it from a skippable filler chapter in my outline to what it is now. Now that I'm out of school for the summer, expect chapters to come out a bit more frequently**

 **Next Time: Fear and tension rises. Nickel makes a dangerous decision. A little bit of silver shines in Glade's royal blues.**


	39. Taste of Fear

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Well, this is the halfway point in the arc and I finally have my computer back. Honest Look at RWBY will have likely returned on YouTube by the time this goes up. So things are looking up for me again.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Yes, updates will be picking up pace. It'll probably be one or two chapters a week for a while until we get to the end of this arc. Silver-eyed-knight- This villain will be playing a bigger role in the story than Salem or Avis Bran did in RWBYond Vale and Generations. Those teams won't be individually stronger than the Grimoire but together they can maybe take out one. Just wait and see.**

Taste of Fear

Sage thrust his broad blade through the sternum of the nuckelavee. The demonic head gave one last shriek as Sage finished it off. He sighed in relief as the elder Grimm turned to smoke. Arslan and Helios let their guard down as no other Grimm showed themselves. Their mission was complete.

"Another happy ending." Helios smiled as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Nuckelavees are tough customers for solo huntsmen." Arslan said. "But two or three pros working together can make short work of 'em."

"It's a good thing too." Sage said. "This is the last little outpost before reaching New Haven."

"Thanks again huntsmen." The lone watcher said. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"It's the entire purpose of our profession." Helios said. Sage looked down the road. His brow tightened as he grabbed his sword. "What is it?"

"Ease up huntsman it's just a traveler." The guard said.

"This close behind a Grimm?" Helios scratched his head. From over the hill came a cloaked figure.

"Hear me and rejoice!" The female voice hissed.

"A monk." Sage let go of his sword. The cloak traveler walked right up to him.

"I have come with an important message." The cloaked figure said.

"Spit it out." Sage said, annoyed.

"Something frightening this way comes." The traveler said.

"What is it?" Sage asked.

"Me." Before anyone could react, Sage was swatted through the guard tower. The figure tore her cloak off and through it to obstruct Arslan's sight. The assailant used that split second to punch Arslan in the gut and sent into the trees.

The figure looked like a Faunas but had an eerie tinge to her skin and glowing yellow eyes. Not only that but her hands were expanding into massive claws. Helios recognized her, not as a human, but as the Grimoire Panic.

Helios pulled the trigger on his gauntlets to shoot a stream of flame. Panic vanished to the side. Helios turned to fire again. He missed and Panic bent to the side and kicked him in the cheek. The blow knocked him out of the clearing and into the bushes.

"HA!" Sage slammed down to the ground. Panic backed out of the way and leaped into the air. She sent several small spikes hurling towards him. He blocked them with the broad side of his blade. Panic landed in a tree and sprung towards Sage. Sage held his ground as the Grimoire landed on his blade. He threw her off and she landed on the ground. The moment she did, she swept his legs. He used his sword to stop his fall but was hit by a spinning swipe from her claws.

As he slid along the ground, Arslan used her rope dart to tie Panic's hands together. The Grimoire yanked on the cord, broke it apart, and used her foot to slam Arslan to the ground. The huntress bounced off the dirt. Panic grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground again. This time her aura shattered. As she bounced again, Panic swung her claw up. The Grimoire's elongated nails skewered Arslan's abdomen. Panic gave her a few shakes like a toy.

"Arslan!" Helios screamed. He fired a freezing blast at Panic's feet. He immobilized her as Sage moved to crush her. She deflected his powerful strike with one hand, elbowed him in the face, broke free of the ice, wrapped her arm around his neck and snapped it.

"This body is so powerful!" Panic cheered. She tossed both bodies down. "And now you."

"Stay away!" Helios activated his semblance. A blinding light enveloped the road. But it did nothing to stave off the monster. His aura couldn't withstand her strike. Her claws extended through his gut.

"I remember you. You were with Emerald in that warehouse. And…" She took a long sniff of his shocked expression. "You were on Menagerie too. You would have only been a toddler then. I won't kill you. I'll let you bleed out here on the road." She pulled her claws out. "And if you do survive, they'll know I'm coming." She held back laughter as she jumped away.

Decades had passed since he lost his home to Panic's forces during the Grimm War. Yet here he was, every bit as afraid and helpless as he had been back then. But there would be no Ruby to save him this time.

* * *

Prim was having a nice date with a guy she had recently met when her eye started throbbing. Her head started screaming. She could feel it coming. Then she caught glimpses of something. It was like a flashback but it wasn't her memory. She was on Vytal fighting a large wolf-like monstrosity.

"Prim...your eye….?" Her date's words snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh?" Prim blinked. When she looked at herself in the mirror her right eye had turned silver. "I...I have to go."

"What's going on?"

"It's hard to explain. I'll call you." She said as she bolted out of the restaurant.

Her eyes darted around, looking for a trail. She jumped on the roof of the restaurant to get a better view. This eye was supposed to let her sense Grimm and track their location. It worked perfectly on Flask. But for some reason, she only got a small sense of where this Grimm was. It was like the Grimm's influence was everywhere. A phone call disrupted her thought process. Lionheart was trying to contact her.

"Ms. Arc." Lionheart said.

"Headmaster, I sense something in the city." Prim quickly warned him.

"I know….come to the New Haven Emergency Hospital with your team immediately." Lionheart said.

* * *

Team PNGC gathered in the hallway where Lionheart told them to meet. The headmaster fidgeted with his hands as he tried to find the words. Prim was anxious. She hadn't told her team yet. She believed Lionheart knew something she didn't.

"We...found something just an hour ago." Lionheart started. "I….believe it was the work of Panic."

"Is someone hurt?" Chenzi asked.

"Yes….there were three huntsmen in the outpost." Lionheart said with a heavy heart. "Only one of them is alive. We believe that she's using him to spread fear throughout the city and make it harder for you to track her."

"Damn it." Prim said. "Does Johnny and Nova know?"

"I'll be informing them shortly, alongside Captain Vasilias. It was one of his old teammates who….didn't make it."

"Who's the survivor?" Glade asked. Lionheart's eyes went to Nickel.

"It was...it's Helios Snappes." There was a moment of silence.

"Is he okay?" Nickel's voice reached a panic.

"Ms. Polendina, do try to calm down." Lionheart urged.

"Where is he?" Nickel said.

"Please, Ms." Nickel shoved the headmaster out of the way and opened the room door. Helios was laying in a bed with bandages around his abdomen and machines hooked up to help him breathe.

"The patient needs his rest." The nurse said.

"The patient is my brother." Nickel pushed her way to Helios' side.

"What happened?" Glade asked the nurse as Nickel gripped Helios' hand.

"Multiple puncture wounds, tore all the way through him. One of them scrapped his lung. He's stable now. He'll live but….we don't know how much damage has been done with his spine."

"Hear that Nickel, he's going to live." Prim wrapped her arms around the android. "Worst case scenario he ends up like your dad."

"Shut up!" Nickel shoved Prim to the ground. "I'm going to find the thing that did this and kill it."

"By yourself?" Prim asked. "Let me help you, I've got the eye of Abraham. I can tell when we're close."

"That's not good enough." Nickel stood up. "I have my own methods."

"If you go it alone you'll just get yourself killed." Glade said.

"Then you'll put me back together again." Nickel said.

"And what if this thing rips your core out and crushes it?" Chenzi asked.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Nickel said as she jumped out the window.

"Wait!" Prim yelled.

"Don't follow me!" Nickel shouted.

"That idiot." Prim moved to jump out of the window but Chenzi grabbed her hand. "Let me go."

"You can track Grimm but you can't track her." Chenzi said. "I'll go keep an eye on her."

"Be safe." Prim said.

"Yeah, yeah. What're the odds we run into Panic before you or Johnny do?" He brushed her off and jumped out of the window.

* * *

Johnny scrubbed through any old footage and records he could find on Panic. There wasn't much there. In the time of video, this was only the second time Panic had manifested. Everything else was relegated to history books and legends.

"She's strong enough to take on Ms. Ruby so I'm not wanting to fight her alone." Nova said.

"That's surprising to hear." Johnny noted.

"I'm not stupid." Nova said. "I can probably take her. But probably isn't good enough with so many lives on the line. We need to find her and take her out fast."

"What are you thinking?" Johnny could detect something else on her mind.

"I'm the worst person to give this sort of advice, but I think you should swallow your pride and try contacting Nightshade."

"What for?"

"Because he has plenty of agents working around the city. If anyone can find her, it's him."

"If he could find her, he would have found her and given us her location." Johnny said.

"So, do you have any ideas?" Nova asked.

"During the Grimm War, Salem used a machine that was designed by Atlas to house living souls inside the Grimoire. When the Grimoire were defeated those souls returned to their original bodies. The soul housed inside Panic, was Emerald Sustrai."

"So, you're thinking there's a connection?"

"I'm saying there's a reason why Cinder sent her of all people to track the Grimoire."

"Great, Emerald is the one person who may actually be harder to find than Panic." Nova said.

"Not if you give her boss a ring." Johnny said.

"What?"

"Cinder took an interest in you once. I'm sure there's a way for you to contact her."

"Awfully presumptuous of you." Nova said. "That was years ago and she just needed me to reforge the Relic of Knowledge."

"Hmm." Johnny snapped his fingers. "Yang."

"What about her?"

"She can…"

"Stop right there." Nova said. "This is convoluted and there's no guarantee that would work. I'm sure the Arbiters already have people working on this and if they haven't figured it out then they're no use to us."

"Well then the only option we're left with is to rely on Prim's power." Johnny shrugged.

"I hate this." Nova sat down next to him. "All my life I wanted to be the hero. Yet, here I am relegated to the sidelines while someone else has to save the day."

"You can still be the one to actually kill Panic." Johnny assured.

"Yeah, but it's still Prim's power that makes it possible."

"Well, how is that any different from relying on my eyes?"

"Because I actually like you." She pecked him on the cheek. "I'm just worried that something is going to go wrong because the two of us can't do it on our own."

* * *

Nickel knocked on Neptune's door. The blue-haired huntsman answered the door wearing a tank top and shorts. He has a solemn look on his face as he let Nickel in. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat back on the couch.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"You know why I'm here." Nickel said.

"Your brother is a very good friend of mine." Neptune said. "I pray he gets well. But that was one of my former teammates who died today. Believe me, I want Panic dead as much as you do. But I have to advise against this action."

"Give me a gun loaded with dismantle-rounds and the goggles my father was designing for you." Nickel said.

"Those tools will not help you." Neptune warned. "The goggles will only detect a Grimm that's nearby, no more than twenty meters. And if Panic is using a human soul she'll be undetectable. And those rounds, though very useful, won't do any good against an opponent as swift as Panic. You'll be lucky to get one shot on her. And that is nowhere near enough."

"You used dismantle rounds to help fight against the Hecatonchires. If it was so effective against that, then in my hands one clean shot is all I'll need."

"Is that what you think?" Neptune asked. "You're an android, stronger and faster than even the greatest huntsmen. But you're not that fast, or that strong. Going down this path alone will only get you killed. Then Helios' sacrifice will mean nothing."

"It already means nothing!" Nickel shouted. "She left him, bleeding out like some animal. She gutted him and left him for dead for no other reason then to satisfy her sadistic bloodlust. She's out there, spreading fear in everyone's hearts and I need to stop it."

"We, need to stop it." Neptune said. "These things need to…" Nickel struck him in the stomach. The instant blow knocked him out.

Everyone just wanted to get in her way. She wouldn't be satisfied with someone else dealing with this. She didn't want to simply stop Panic. She wanted revenge. She wanted to see if she could make the Grimoire suffered like all the humans she had caused to suffer. She wanted Panic to pay.

She found the volatile dust. It was red and sparked like lightning dust. She read somewhere that Neptune and Weiss had developed it together. They used research from Necros Faust, a weapons merchant who discovered the way to bond human DNA with dust to create semblance rounds. Then they made semblance rounds based on Ambrose Thurston, the famous war hero. It was one of the rarest and most powerful synthetic dust types ever produced. Only something like the Grimm War could create the need for such weapons.

* * *

Emerald looked across the city she once called home. She was sure Panic was back in the city after spending her time out in the wild. She was undoubtedly stronger than ever. Emerald's goal was to find her then bring in Mercury, Hue and Tyrian as reinforcements and kill her.

The hairs on the back of her head stood up. She spun around, guns drawn and digging into the cloaked darkness that stood before her. The only reason she didn't fire is because he already had the cold barrel of a gun pointed at her head.

"How did you find me?" Emerald asked.

"I never lost you." Nightshade answered. "You know why I'm here."

"If I knew exactly where Panic was that's where I'd be. And I wouldn't be alone." Emerald said.

"I guess you don't last as long as you have if you can't fight at an advantage." Nightshade said. "Two huntsmen are dead and another one is in critical condition."

"Oh the poor things." Emerald rolled her eyes. The vigilante and the thief withdrew their weapons.

"And here I was thinking you were the nice one." Nightshade said.

"If you're asking for a teamup you're barking up the wrong tree. Why don't you bug those kids instead."

"I think I'll keep an eye on you instead. Cinder sent you for a reason. Those she has faith in….are the kinds of people I don't want out of my sights."

"So what? I lead you to Panic, you let us eliminate her, and then finish us off."

"That's the idea." Nightshade admitted. "Only reason I haven't put a bullet in your head is because, like Cinder, I can see your usefulness."

"Feelings mutual." Emerald said. "But like I said, I'm not exactly looking to help you. But I guess you can just shadow me while I do my job."

Nightshade silently nodded at the prospect. He used his semblance to erase his presence from her mind. She fell backwards off the building. She fell gracefully for a few seconds before whipping her chains out to swing from the roof.

Her heart skipped a beat at her stunt. She held onto that feeling. She embraced her fear. She let every negative thought she could muster boil inside her. She was using herself as bait. She wanted to draw out Panic's influence and use it against her.

"If I was a single Grimoire, one of the most powerful creatures in existence, what would I do in a place like this?" Emerald asked herself. "Or maybe the question I should be asking is, if I was a sadist, how would I spread chaos in a city like this? What would Cinder have done during the war."

And at that thought she had an idea. She couldn't be sure but she had a good idea of what Panic's plan was.

* * *

Panic had snuck her way through the city and to the small island off the coast. The worst criminals in the world were held here. The entire prison was automated. No need for innocent people to suffer if something happens to the prison.

Prisons were a weird construct in Remnant. Criminals tend to harbor negative emotions, just like the ones the Grimm thrived on. But executing them also had its issues. There was something about humans that made it impossible to evolve past these negative emotions. And so, prisons were usually kept away from populated areas. This prison was an island. Frigid waters laced with traps separated the prison from the city. But those were minor obstructions for Panic.

She charged straight through to the central nexus. She reduced the mechanical guards to scrap without breaking stride. They were strong but without aura to protect them they were useless scrap heaps compared to a Grimoire.

The paladins were tougher. They took a couple swipes from her talons before staying down. She rampaged through the central corridor. She destroyed the gas lines to cause an explosion. Then she impaled the central nexus, shutting down all security.

The sirens were blaring. Signals were being sent to the mainland. Panic was soaking it all up. This is what she wanted. The prisoners' fear and anger fueled her and made her stronger. She went to the holding cells. She sprinted down the hallway, slicing through all the cages.

"You're free." Panic said. "Go to the mainland. Spread chaos in the streets. This is a day of retribution. For helping a Grimoire you no longer need to fear the Grimm. We will bring the city to its knees and seize all that which was taken from us."

She didn't stay for their answer. She had sewed the seeds of a riot. The chaos would be like a cloak, allowing her to have the fun she craved. So she sprinted back towards the mainland. There was a squad of officers on standby, waiting for word on the prison.

Panic blasted them with spikes, killing them. She wound up another batch of spikes. This time they were blocked by a single huntsman wearing a beowolf mask. He had a flintlock-style pistol in one hand and a cutlass in the other.

"End of the line Grimoire." Scarlet said.

"An Arbiter? I thought you guys were smart." Panic taunted.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Sage."

"A single-minded and selfish reasoning isn't going to get you anywhere against someone who has taken countless lives." Panic gloated.

Scarlet dashed forward, aiming his blade for Panic's head. She caught the blade between two fingers and snapped it out of his grip. Before he could even react, she slapped him into the adjacent alleyway. He rolled to his feet but then she impaled his knee with a spike.

"GAH!" He screamed in pain.

"That's right." Panic pounced on him. "That's more like it. Scream for me." She dug her claw into his stomach, breaking his aura and impaling him. She shrieked, spreading terror to everyone in earshot. In response, Scarlet shoved his pistol down her throat and pulled the trigger. She bit down on the barrel and grabbed the handle.

The gun broke and the dust exploded. Scarlet's hand was mangled with shrapnel and the heat of dust. Several of his fingers went flying. She swatted his face to shatter his mask. She grabbed his head, hoping to prolong his suffering.

"Bloody hell!" Scarlet coughed.

"That's right, just a little more." Panic grinned. A red blast of lightning his her shoulder, knocking her over. There was a huntress standing at the edge of the alley, sword drawn.

"So...I finally found you." Nickel said as she got into her combat position.

* * *

"Attention, riot in progress. Stay in your home and stay calm." The intercom was relaying the message. "All those near the pier please retreat deeper into the city. We have huntsmen underway to get the situation under control."

"Damn it, of all times!" Chenzi groaned.

A ship had crashed into the pier and started opening fire on police. The escaped prisoners were pushing into the city and taking hostages. Others were looting and rioting along the docks. Chenzi made short work of anyone he caught breaking the law.

He slammed his hammer down, blasting a ground with lightning. He threw his weapon into the face of another criminal and then used his magnetic bracer to recall it. A beam of light blasted another thug from the White Fang.

"Chenzi!" Johnny said.

"Johnny!" Chenzi waved.

"Well this is a hot mess." Johnny said.

"Where's Nova?"

"Out on the northern wall making sure the Grimm don't take advantage of the situation." Johnny said. "Where's your team?"

"Prim was patrolling the coast so she's probably in the thick of it. Glade is in Old Haven. Nickel is….well I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Johnny asked.

"I had eyes on her but as soon as those alerts sounded she sprinted off. I could have followed her but I wasn't going to let these guys get away with this."

"You need to find her now." Johnny ordered. "This is Panic's doing I'm sure of it."

"Shit, and Nickel is going after her." Chenzi hissed.

"I'll handle things down here. You get going." Johnny said.

"Are you sure?" Chenzi asked.

As if on cue, a thug dropped down behind Johnny. Johnny slammed his elbow back, grabbed the thug by his hair and slammed him down. It was a silent assurance that Johnny was fine on his own.

* * *

"So….I finally found you." Nickel said.

"Ah, a huntress." Panic took whiff of the air. "You smell strange. You have no fear." She took a deep breath and shrieked. Nickel didn't even budge. Scarlet began to shake from the tremor. His ears began to bleed and he lost consciousness.

"You spread fear for the last time." Nickel said.

"Even if you were somehow strong enough to end this lifetime there will always be another lifetime. You're not human so you must be an android. They've sure improved your kind since the Grimm War."

Nickel attacked while Panic's guard was down. The Grimoire managed to avoid the swipe. She dropped to her back and sprung up. She kicked Nickel in the chin, sending her up the alley wall. Nickel spun around and threw shuriken at the monster.

"I have you now." All the projectiles missed but the wires surrounded Panic forming a cage. She dove in and stabbed at Panic's stomach. When the monster dodged, Nickel activated the dust. The red lightning coursed through the wires, trapping Panic. She grunted as she pushed through.

Nickel's sword was covered in red lightning as she started her next series of attacks. Panic used one hand to swat the blade away like a fly. Nickel dropped down and swung at Panic's legs. Panic hopped over the sword and stepped on Nickel's shoulder. She kicked the back of the android's head and stomped on her back.

"You dummy." Panic laughed. "Something like that only works when it's a direct hit. You just wasted your time."

Nickel flicked her wrist. All the shuriken came back to her. They wrapped around Panic's body. She sprung up and kicked the monster away. She pivoted and swung her body. Panic was pulled by the wires and lifted from the ground. Nickel gave a battlecry as she slammed Nickel into the wall.

Panic yanked on the strings, pulling Nickel up. The Grimoire caught the android and slammed her back to the ground. Nickel swung her hips to toss Panic over. The Grimoire slid along the ground. Her claws grew in size as she went on the offensive.

Every time her claws would grow a little, her attacks would get stronger but slower. Nickel was able to keep up but was being pushed back. Nickel countered and swung at Panic's chest. The blow was blocked. Nickel used her other hand to strengthen her resolve. But Panic remained only using one hand to block.

"Damn it." Nickel cursed.

"That's right. You're stronger than a human but I'm still stronger yet." Panic stepped forward. Nickel's feet slid on the ground.

"Direct hit." She pulled the trigger on her sword's handle. It glowed red again. Panic's claw jerked back. Nickel landed a blow to the monster's shoulder. Panic squatted and pounced to swat Nickel in the head.

Nickel bounced back in time to block a barrage of spikes. The spikes turned to dust, blocking Nickel's view. Panic ran up the wall and stomped on Nickel's head. Nickel kept her footing and swung up at Panic. Panic grabbed Nickel by the wrist and slammed her down. She broke the sword from Nickel's grip and stabbed her. The blade pierced Nickel's shoulder and severed her arm. Nickel rolled away and tried kicking Panic, only to be swatted back down.

"Why so persistent. What is it that makes you so stupid as to be immune to fear?"

"Do...do you even know….do you even remember the people you've hurt?" Nickel cried.

"Nah, just a waste of memory space if you ask me. I remember some of the ones that put up better fights or do crazy things when they're afraid. So, you're here for revenge."

"My brother...you nearly killed him."

"Nearly? Damn, I thought you android's were supposed to be cold and calculating. Yet here you are going off half-cocked without backup because I hurt whatever it is you call brother." Panic laughed. Nickel charged at her again. Panic swatted her to the ground. She raised Nickel's blade. "Now you're going to die alone in this alleyway."

There was a spark. Nickel saw it coming but Panic didn't. An orange lightning bolt danced along the alley wall and blasted Panic in the face with a hammer. The monster dropped the sword and flew to the other end of the alley.

"I...I made it." Chenzi said with a grin.

* * *

Johnny jumped over the makeshift barricade. He threw Amon's Rod and hit the first thug in the face. The rod bounced off the thug and Johnny caught it. He used its second attack to blast all the thugs around him. With all of them blinded, he was able to make short work of them.

Punches and kicks knocked out teeth and cracked ribs. In a supersonic blur, all the hostages were safe. They all quickly scattered as the next wave came into the makeshift fort from the neighboring building. Johnny turned to face them. Then bullets ripped through the platoon of thugs.

"I had things under control." Johnny said.

"You're wasting your time keeping them alive." Nightshade said.

"I don't kill if it can be helped."

"Then what? They go back to prison where they can one day perhaps do this all over again." Nightshade punctuated his sentence with a bullet in one of the knocked out thugs.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked as he grabbed Nighshade by the collar.

"What is necessary." Nightshade said. "These are just pawns. Panic is the power piece we have the chance to eliminate."

"Then why don't you go fight her?" Johnny asked. "Unless you're scared."

"Watch your tone son."

"I'm not your son." Johnny said. "And I don't need you anymore so go away."

"I'll see you again when you're ready." Nightshade said as he disappeared.

"Johnny." Neptune radioed in.

"Yes?" Johnny answered.

"The only one left is Colonel Mustard." Neptune said. "Prim is already over there."

"She can handle it." Johnny said. "Any word on Panic?"

"Not yet." Neptune said. "No word on Chenzi or Nickel either."

"Is there any way to track them?"

"If there was that's where I'd be." Neptune said. "We have some cleaning up to do. We just need to hope for the best."

* * *

Chenzi wasn't sure he could move. Fear was overtaking him. He stood his ground staring the embodiment of fear in its face. She smiled at him the same way a lion would smile at its prey. The air was intoxicating.

"Chenzi...stay back." Nickel grunted.

"Not until I save you." Chenzi said.

"Ah, a true hero." Panic applauded. "These other two just wanted me dead and look where that got them."

"I do want to fight you." Chenzi said. "I want to be the one to take out the big bad and become a hero. That's what I've always wanted. But every fiber of my being is telling me to grab these two and run."

"Probably the noblest move. The smartest would be to just run. I always liked chasing my prey though."

"Just leave me and save yourself." Nickel said. "I can still fight. I can hold her off while you get help."

"Help is on the way." Chenzi said. He was fidgeting with his scroll, sending his location to his emergency contacts. He sent one to Glade first. That's all he managed before Panic rushed at him.

Panic moved faster than anyone Chenzi had seen before. But she slowed down just before her attack. Chenzi took that chance to slide between her legs and jump up. He hit Panic in the head with his hammer. He then dodged her next attack and ran for Nickel. He grabbed the android and tried outrunning Panic.

Panic caught up in a second. Chenzi rolled to the side. Nickel took the blow and ignited a rocket on her foot to send Panic's head into the ground. Panic shot upwards, slamming them both into the wall. Chenzi's scroll broke on impact. In the end he was only able to send his location and nothing else.

"You're fast." Panic complimented. "Even faster than the Arbiter or the Android."

"I guess everything that's ever held me back is off the table with you." Chenzi retorted. His body sparked and was surrounded by lightning. For a brief second he was able to keep up with her.

"You're fast." Panic caught his punch. "But when you're doing this, you're lacking the power to do anything more than tickle me."

Nickel grabbed something in her only arm and jammed it into Panic's shoulder. The piece of metal snapped on impact but it caused the monster to stagger. That was enough for Chenzi to hit another shot of lightning dust.

He slammed Panic into the wall and carried her up the wall, into the sky. He grabbed her feet and trapped her head between his thighs. He slammed her down with enough force to shatter the concrete.

"We have to go now!" Chenzi's said. His body was still sparking. He grabbed Scarlet and Nickel and ran to towards the edge of the alley.

"Let me go." Scarlet said in an barely-conscious stupor. "I'm dead weight anyway."

"I'm not letting her kill anyone else." Chenzi replied. Panic landed on him, knocking him to the ground.

"If it's any consolation, if he didn't have to carry you he still wouldn't have escaped." Panic said.

Chenzi threw his hammer into the air. Nickel sprung backwards and kicked Panic in the face. The Grimoire swatted her to the side. Her talons put gashes in Nickel's metallic body. As soon as she was clear, Nickel snapped his fingers.

Lightning poured from his hammer and struck both him and the monster. Panic was stunned by the sheer power of lightning. Chenzi picked himself up and manipulated all that power. Until now he had distributed it throughout his body. This time, he was focusing it all into one punch.

"Thunder Punch!" Chenzi shouted. The blow was fast enough to slice the air molecules and cause a thunderclap. It was powerful enough to create a vacuum. It was strong enough to blast Panic halfway across the alley.

"Chenzi!" Nickel threw a shuriken. Chenzi caught it. He understood. He didn't have time to run back and get her so he was going to throw her out using her own wire and shuriken.

He pivoted and threw Nickel into the air. Panic caught her leg and pulled her back. Nickel ejected her leg from its socket to rush forward. Panic was fast enough to catch up with her and slam her down. She yanked on the wire, pulling Chenzi into her grasp. She slammed him down alongside Nickel.

"I think this little game has gone on long enough." Panic said.

"I don't think so." Chenzi said as the last bit of energy that lightning bolt gave him dissipated.

"Orion's Spear!"

* * *

Prim dropped from the ceiling and quickly summoned shields to protect all the hostages. She had bested Colonel Mustard before and she was doing it again. The old soldier turned scientist applauded her quick work.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before someone caught up to me." Colonel Mustard said. "You've proven yourself the superior warrior once before and my skills have only declined." He raised his hands up.

"That's what I thought." Prim said as she moved to handcuff him. He hit her in the face with some of his gas. She staggered back and drew her weapon. Her eyes stayed fixated on his unmoving body.

"How does it feel...knowing that while you're chasing the tin soldier, your whole reason for being in Mistral is on the loose?" Mustard said.

"So Panic is behind this!" Prim confirmed.

"Yes." Mustard shouted. "I wonder how many people you failed tonight. I don't have to fight you to know that's going to eat away at you. All those lives lost because you didn't do your job."

"Shut up!" Panic summoned Fighting Dreamer to knock him out. It ended up knocking his head clean off. It was an android.

"We'll meet again you brat." The android said. Colonel Mustard had escaped but the damage was done.

She needed to find her team. She needed to warn them, to protect them. She didn't to make up for all the time Colonel Mustard had cost her.

* * *

"Orion's Spear!" Glade's attack ripped through the alley. Panic blocked it with one hand. As she pushed against the attack, it increased in strength. Her eyes widened as she was forced to throw the energy spear to the air.

"Glade!" Chenzi shouted.

"With something this important you need to give more details than just your location." Glade chastised. "If I knew it was more than just a villain I could have called Prim."

"Where is she anyway?" Chenzi asked.

"Dealing with Colonel Mustard last I heard." Glade answered.

"You huntsmen keep coming out of the woodwork." Panic applauded. "I must congratulate you. That's quite the attack. It seems...familiar." She vanished as she closed the distance. Glade was quicker where it counted. Heart's Grow punched Panic in the air. He didn't let up. Each blow was as fast as a bullet. The rate was faster than a machine gun. And each punch was strong enough to shatter stone.

The end of the combo blasted Panic backwards. She chuckled as she popped her arm back into place. Before she had a chance to move again, Glade fired a shotgun of energy blasts. Panic jumped in the air to avoid the pellets only to be blasted by a cannon construct.

"Chenzi, can you still move?" Glade asked.

"Yeah." Chenzi nodded.

Panic swept in. Her first attack was blocked by Glade's shield. Her second was parried by his spear. He spun the weapon and fired a dust round into Panic's face. The Grimoire was unfazed by the blow.

Chenzi saw what Glade was doing. He threw his hammer at Panic's head. She caught the weapon with one hand and used the other to catch Chenzi's follow up kick. She looked back at Glade, who was prepping Orion's Spear. She tried to jump but her feet were caught in chain constructs. Glade's signature move drilled into Panic's chest. She tossed Chenzi aside to grab the construct.

Glade followed up with Heart's Grow. The combination caused Panic's armor to crack. She plummeted to the ground to avoid damage but the humanoid construct simply stomped on her before disappearing. Glade was winded from so many consecutive attacks.

"I do recognize you. You're an Arc for sure. Probably the strongest I've ever faced." Panic said as she rolled back to her feet.

"It...barely did anything." Chenzi said as he dropped to his knees.

"And not just an Arc." Panic smiled widely. "I can feel it. This anticipation. This cold sensation. This...fear...my fear. It's just like from back then. There's a little bit of silver in those royal blues."

"You can tell that I have the blood of an Argentware." Glade said.

"It's strange. Someone like you having a power like that." Panic's eyes darted. In the split second she looked away, Glade shot her in the face with a gun construct. He thrust his spear into the back of her knee. He summoned Heart's Grow to grab her by the throat. She tore through the construct and elbowed Glade in the face.

Panic went on the offensive. She pushed Glade back. She tore through all of the constructs he summoned. She focused her attacks on his spear arm. He tried to pivot with his shield to make up for his weak spot but she was faster than him. Everytime he defended part of his body she'd swiftly attack the other spot. She had toyed with Nickel and Chenzi. She was not giving Glade the same courtesy.

"Glade!" Chenzi yelled as he tried jumping in. He struck her in the forearm but the blow did nothing. He was out of power. Panic kicked him to the side. Glade capitalized on the second of brevity to blast her with a cannon.

"Oh how I love fighting your kind." Panic said. "This fear...this thing I crave so much. Only the light of an Argentware can make me feel like that again!" She jumped on his shield and did a flip to claw at his back. He tried punching with his shield and she caught it. She pulled on the bronze disk and kicked Glade in the face.

"Orion's…" Glade tried summoning the attack to no avail.

"No, you can't be out of gas yet. You're an Arc!" Panic shouted. She jumped over to Chenzi and slammed him into the wall. Chenzi tried punching her but she quickly moved and broke his arm. She threw a spike into his leg and held another spike to his throat. Five spikes came out of her other hand and fired at Glade. Glade blasted them each out of the air.

"Let him go!" Nickel said. "It's me you want."

"Well, actually I just wanted fun and I think this one outlived his usefulness." The second a drop of blood dripped from his neck, Glade lost it.

"NO!" Nickel shouted at she tried to move.

A white light enveloped the alleyway. Everything froze for a split second. It was long enough for Glade to close the distance and blast Panic away from Chenzi. Chenzi caught his breath and pressed his hand against the small wound.

"Glade...your eye…" Chenzi said. His left eye had turned silver.

"Yes...yes….this is what I've craved. Who cares if it's only one eye." Panic picked herself up. Darkness surrounded her as she laughed. When she noticed the darkness she stopped. "No...no...no...let me have this!" A portal opened up. A gloved hand pulled Panic away. A blur of motion followed them through. Before anyone realized what was happening, Panic was gone.

"Did...we win….?" Chenzi asked.

"We're all still alive." Glade sheathed his weapon. "Damn it, how bothersome. Panic got away."

"Seems to me more like someone rescued her." Chenzi said.

"Yeah. That just raises more concerns."

* * *

Glade, Nova and Johnny were the only ones not in a hospital bed. The Grimm had become restless but Nova maintained control over the city's defences. Prim was hit by Colonel Mustard's gas. She had prepared for it but it still had negative consequences. Chenzi and Nickel were badly beaten. Scarlet was in critical condition.

"I'm sorry." Prim muttered in her sleep. She had said it over and over again since falling asleep.

"I caused this." Nickel said. "If I didn't try finding her on my own we could have…."

"It's pointless to beat yourself up over this." Glade said. "We all fought well enough. And none of us died."

"Tell that to the officers who died." Nova huffed.

"Nova!" Johnny snapped.

"I know...that's a completely different story because no one had arrived yet." Nova shrugged. "But if I was there instead on any one of you, this would be over."

"No it wouldn't." Johnny said. "There's still The Masked Man. And if it was you fighting Panic he might have intervened sooner."

"You think that's who saved Panic?" Glade asked.

"Unless you have any better ideas." Johnny said.

"I hate this." Nickel said. "Prim thinks she failed and it's because I ran off."

"We all failed." Johnny said.

"Speak for yourself." Nova said.

"Hey!" Johnny snapped again.

"Nova's right." Glade said. "When I fought Panic I could feel a new power welling up inside me. It was a silver eye, like Prim's but different. I went toe-to-toe with Panic. We nearly won. Now I know more than ever...that when we catch her….we can kill her."

* * *

Meanwhile in Kuroyuri, The Masked Man was pulling Panic back to full strength.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" Panic asked. "It was just getting good."

"Your desire to fight our strongest enemies is disconcerting." The Masked Man stated.

"Well, it gets so boring though." Panic said.

"Perhaps you want company." The Masked Man dug in his pocket. "I was running errands in Mantle. I acquired a weapon for our ally to use against Cinder Fall. Then I saw a silver-eyed warrior in action. Then, I discovered this." He held out a red pearl.

"Is that who I think it is?" Panic grinned.

"Exactly what we need to bring another one of your siblings to Remnant." The Masked Man answered.

"Spite." Panic hissed with glee.

 **AN: Longest chapter yet. Hell, this could have been a 2-parter if I wanted to forgo my entire outline. Characters will recover from this a bit more thoroughly next chapter. Until then, this arc is halfway through with a couple exciting chapters (and a few filler-ish) chapters ahead.**

 **Next Time: A blast from the past. The Arbiters mourn the loss of one of their own. A mad bomber threatens to destroy the city. Will the heroes recover enough to stop him?**


	40. Bombs Away Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Well, this is the halfway point in the arc and I finally have my computer back. Honest Look at RWBY will have likely returned on YouTube by the time this goes up. So things are looking up for me again.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I had to cement Panic's credibility somehow. She's already as strong as she was in RWBYond Vale. Silver-eyed-knight- Those are fair rankings. Argent isn't on pro-huntsman level yet and it's hard to rank Jaune since he stopped fighting for long periods of time. And I would say Prim surpassed Glade back when she fought Lionhead. Danny Boy- I'm not sure what you're getting at. This is the fourth major installment of RWBYond and we're 40 chapters in. This and its predecessor RWBYond Generations are next gen stories focused on Lancaster kids. And if you thought last chapter had DBZ stuff, you must have missed the prior three stories. The action has been on a much smaller scale in this story.**

Dropping Bombs

August scurried on the ground to pick up speed. His target was fast, faster than anyone in the Arbiters. They had been chasing him for months to no avail. Everytime they would catch up, the terrorist would fire up his custom glider and rocket ahead of them. This guy had always found ways to piss off the Arbiters, even before they were the Arbiters.

"Griffon, do you still have visual on Shiro?" Yang asked as she raced through Ikana Canyon on her motorcycle.

"I do, but he's getting ahead of me." August replied.

"He is not getting away this time." Kurome said.

"Believe me Arachnid, no one wants this guy more than me." August said. Kurome was too soft on Shiro. They had been teammates once upon a time. After their leader died, Kurome and her partner Ao found their own path. Shiro stayed loyal to Salem and her cause.

"I have eyes on target." Ventus said. "This'll slow him down."

A barrage of boulders forced Shiro to slam on the breaks. Ventus used her telekinesis semblance to hurl debris at Shiro. Her green hair began to glow and her murky eyes turned red. The bomber whipped around and destroyed the debris. He turned to throw an energy bomb towards Ventus but Suchen activated his semblance.

"You're welcome." Suchen said as he winked at Ventus through his shades. Shiro spun around and fired a missile at the duo. Ventus raised a boulder to block the rocket.

"You're welcome." She said mockingly. When she lowered the shield, Shiro was gone. "Damn it, I lost sight."

"I got him." August said. He dove down into the canyon where Shiro had dropped. The air around him began to glow. He realized in barely enough time that Shiro had quickly laid a trap. The air combusted. August braced himself. He crashed into the ground. When his vision returned Shiro was gone.

"August!" Yang's motorcycle caught up and stopped.

"I'm okay." August brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Does anyone have visual?"

"No." Ventus said.

"Negative." Suchen said.

"DAMN IT!" Kurome screamed into her comms.

"I'll talk to her." Yang said. "You get back home."

"This canyon leads to Windfall." August said. "And thanks to Ao, we know his ultimate target is Haven City."

"I'll take Ventus and Kurome and stake things out." Yang said.

"Are you sure more people shouldn't come along?" August asked. "Yesterday, Panic attacked and nearly killed Scarlet."

"We'll be fine." Yang said. "Nova and Johnny are there. I'll get them to help us. They have a knack for this sort of thing."

"Be safe." August said. "And remember, stopping and apprehending Shiro is the top priority." He looked to the top of the cliff where Kurome was standing. "Don't let her stop you from doing what needs to be done. And as always, elimination of a Grimoire is always a major priority. I doubt the situation will occur but…"

"I get it." Yang said. "Now hurry back. Yin and Medley will be getting off school soon."

"I'll be in touch." August said as he opened a Black Gate.

"Alright, Kurome, Ventus, we're going to Haven City!"

* * *

Nickel could tell she was still in a lab. Her arm had been replaced. Her entire body though, was still in shambles. One of her parents would have to send in a new body for her. Her torso was beyond repair. Her replacement arm was rudimentary and would only help her in day-to-day life. Her time as a huntress was going to be on pause for a while.

"Hey." Prim peaked inside.

"Leave me alone." Nickel mumbled.

"Leaving you alone is what got us in this mess." Prim said as she came inside. The redhead sat in a chair across from Nickel. "Your dad called. Helios is going to Atlas for surgery. He's going to be alright." Prim bit her lower lip. "He wants you to go too."

"And run away from my problems?" Nickel said.

"He wants to fix you. Look at yourself you…" Her voice choked up. "We need...I need you to get back on your feet. I can't do this without you."

"You're better off without me." Nickel said.

"How can you say that!"

"I caused all of you to worry. I went off on my own and nearly got myself and Chenzi killed. If Glade hadn't shown up…."

"You didn't fail." Prim said. "You might have lost the battle but thanks to you, Scarlet is alive."

"But if we arrived as a team…"

"That's my fault!" Prim shouted. "I should have never let you go down that path. I should have said something. I should have done something. I should have went with you. Our entire reason for coming to Mistral was to stop Panic and while you and Chenzi were fighting for your lives I was too busy fighting Colonel Mustard!"

"You were doing your job."

"And so were you! Just because you wanted revenge doesn't make your reasons any worse than mine."

"Yes it does." Nickel argued. "Panic toyed with me. She fed into my anger...my fear….I went to fight her on my own because I couldn't bare the thought of her hurting you. I went to fight her alone because I thought I could handle it."

"You're being selfish." Prim whispered has her head hung low. "You...you weren't there when Professor Plum and Headmaster Gull tested our resolve. Do you want to know what I saw."

"It doesn't matter."

"It's the only thing that matters! I saw myself, alone, fighting the darkness. I saw myself failing because I tried doing everything myself. I saw everything I feared and you know what….I had to accept that EVERYTHING that happens from here on out is on me!"

"You don't deserve that burden."

"It doesn't matter what we deserve. I was given this burden and it's mine to bare. But I can't do it alone. I'm not supposed to just fight the darkness I'm supposed to inspire others to do the same. How can I do that when my best friend tries doing my job for me?"

"Because I can't lose you!" Nickel shouted. "You were the first person to treat me like a human. But I'm not! So please….let me be the one who does what you can't."

"I can't be that selfish." Prim said. "This is my responsibility. I'm the leader but I'm not alone in this endeavor. This is what I've prepared for. I'm not going to let you handle everything on your own. No one has to do that."

"But what if I choose to?" Nickel asked. "Isn't that right? Don't I have a say in this. I thought you were the only one who didn't have a choice. I thought that's what you envied about Glade and Chenzi."

"It's not about accepting help." Prim recited Suna's lesson. "It's about realizing what's on your plate and eating it. I might feel like I was forced into this life but I chose to befriend you. I chose to lead Team PNGC the way I have. And I choose to want you at my side. The battle is coming, whether any of us like it or not. And I'd rather you accept that."

Nickel didn't say another word. She knew she was making the same mistake Prim had made during the Mental Madscape training. But she couldn't stop herself. She didn't have Chenzi's personality. She didn't have Glade's determination. She didn't have Prim's heart. Deep down inside she didn't care what happened in the coming war. So long as Prim didn't get hurt, everything else was secondary.

* * *

Nova squatted on Johnny's lap and held Pangur up to his face. After having vented her own frustrations over the previous night, Nova was in uncharacteristically good spirits. It was the sort of thing that concerned Johnny given what had just happened.

"Boop." She swatted Johnny's nose with Pangur's paw. "Pangur wanted to say good morning."

"You're in an awfully good mood." Johnny obviously didn't feel the same way.

"Well...no matter my mood, spending a day hanging out with the man I love brightens my day. I guess you can say you're my own personal Lightbringer."

Johnny rolled his eyes as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah." He frowned.

"Look I know you're worried about Prim and Nickel. Hell, even I'm worried about Chenzi." Nova said.

"Chenzi" Johnny asked. "He seemed fine to me. A little banged up maybe."

"You wouldn't know what to look for." Nova said. "He overdid his semblance. I can tell. I know all too well that when you're messing with elemental stuff and overdo it, it's bad. Just...use your power and check out Chenzi's hand next time he grabs something or touches something metal."

"I'll keep that in mind." Johnny said.

"My point is that...it wasn't a total loss." Nova said. "We're still here. We'll have another chance at victory. The fact there was even one casualty sucks but it could have been so much worse."

"It's not just that." Johnny said. "During the riot I….I ran into Nightshade."

"Oh…?"

"He said I….he said I should have just killed them." Johnny said. "I've never done that before. I don't think I can…"

"If you think you have to you will." Nova spoke from experience. "You're not Nightshade. You're a better person for not wanting to take lives. You've always found a better way. But I know if it really came down to it...you would."

"But what would I become?"

"Did I change a lot when I killed someone?"

"No I guess not." Johnny said. Their conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Who could that be." He smiled. Nova raised an eyebrow as she went to answer it.

"Yang!" She cheered.

"Hey kiddo." Yang pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you. Oh, did you bring the kids?" Nova asked.

"Not mine." Yang moved inside. Kurome and Ventus moves in after her.

"Oh...it's you." Nova gave Ventus a cold stare. They might not have particularly hated each other but there was still some ill will.

"What brings three Arbiters to Haven City?" Johnny asked.

"Work." Kurome answered.

"Long story short, we're tracking a bomber. Thought we'd enlist your help but that can wait." Yang explained.

"Should it wait?" Kurome barked.

"Oh Kuro, always so hasty." Yang said. "These kids are practically family. And some of them here are literally family. Speaking of which…"

"Prim is at the SDC lab visiting Nickel." Johnny said. "Glade and Chenzi are visiting Grace."

"And Who is Grace?" Yang asked.

"A little thief who may have stolen Chenzi's heart." Johnny answered.

"So the little lightning rod got himself a girlfriend." Yang said. "That means Prim and Nickel are the only singlets in this house."

"We heard you guys had a run in with Panic." Kurome said.

"We didn't have a run in with anything important." Nova corrected.

"Figures." Ventus said.

"Yeah, figures." Nova replied. "If I had ran into Panic, she'd be dead."

"Isn't that overconfidence streak what cost you your hand?" Ventus teased.

"Why you…" A vein throbbed on Nova's head.

"Girls, please, I'm sure we've all had a stressful time." Johnny got between them. "Yang, why don't you tell us about this bomber."

"His name is Shiro Abane." Kurome said. "In the days leading up to the Grimm War, Salem's right hand man, Tobi, started up project A-K-A-S. Pronounced Akatsuki or Acacia depending on when you ask."

"The idea was to create a perfect warrior and build a team around her." Yang said. "They attempted to create a synthetic Argentware. After the Fall of Beacon, Headmaster Ozpin was captured and brought to the same facility. Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and ARRN were sent to rescue them. While there, we ran into this perfect team."

"Three of them escaped but their leader, Akagi Tsuki was killed….by Ruby Rose." Kurome said.

"After that the other three members joined Tobi's forces in the war." Ventus said. "Shortly after the Liberation of Beacon, two of them switched sides and started fighting for the huntsman. The other one continued to work for Salem and her cause."

"So, this Shiro guy is from a super soldier project and has been evading you guys for thirty years?" Nova asked.

"More or less." Yang said. "He's been captured a few times but is on the loose now."

"Tsuki?" Johnny recited as he looked at Kurome.

"That's right Mr. Clay." Kurome said. "The K in AKAS was me, Kurome Tsuki. Akagi Tsuki was my older sister."

"That means you used to be on the same team as Shiro." Nova said.

"That's why I want to bring him in." Kurome said. "I was saved from that dark path. I might not have strong feelings for Shiro. But he was still my teammate. I don't want him to suffer the same fate as my sister."

"Doing what is necessary." Johnny mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Nova asked.

"Just...remembering something Nightshade told me last night."

* * *

Prim returned home with a bottle of wine in her hand. Her team had been given some time off after what happened with Panic. Prim decided she was going to spend her time drinking and wallowing in her own failures.

When she walked inside, she saw Chenzi, Grace and Glade sitting on the couch. Johnny was in his chair reading something. Nova was in the kitchen with Yang, Kurome and Ventus.

"What's up kid?" Yang asked.

"Hey aunt Yang." Prim couldn't bring herself to get excited. The presence of three Arbiters was never a cordial visit.

"Aunt Yang, can you set the table?" Nova asked.

"Sure thing." Yang carried some plates to the living room table.

"So wait, who's aunt are you?" Grace asked.

"Yang is Prim and Glade's aunt." Chenzi said. "But she also helped raise Nova so they're practically family too."

"I'm like everyone's aunt." Yang said with a wink. "I can be more than that too."

"Wait, what?" Grace stuttered. Glade merely face palmed.

"So what brings the Arbiters here?" Prim asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Nova said as she brought food into the room. "I made lunch by the way. I know you like BLTs. Not that it matters."

"Huh?" Prim raised an eyebrow.

"We're tracking a guy with the power to cause some serious damage." Ventus said. "Yang suggested we get Nova and Johnny's help."

Prim nodded and took her seat. She poured herself a glass of wine. As Chenzi reached for his cup, Johnny's eyes followed his hand. Glade stared at Prim like a critic studying a painting. Yang sat down next to her and ruffled her red hair.

"You sharing that or were you planning on downing the entire bottle?" Yang asked.

"I…" Prim couldn't find the words.

"I know you feel like this is your fault." Yang said. "I saw that same look in your mom's eyes everytime one of us got hurt." She looked at her own prosthetic arm.

"But I'm not my mom." Prim said. "Until Crocea Mors chose me, I never thought I'd have to be the one to save the world. And how can I save the world if I can't even show up to fight a single Grimoire." A tear fell down her face. "I'm not FAST enough. What good is this power if I can't reach the people who need me?"

"You saved a lot of people from Mustard." Glade said. "I'm the one who failed to kill Panic. I'm the one that couldn't stop her from escaping."

"You did everything you could just to drive her back!" Prim argued.

"No." Glade said. "I did fight my hardest but….I was winning. I didn't tell you this before….but I unlocked my own silver eye."

"What?"

"When I fought Panic I could feel the fear escaping me. It ripped this hidden power I didn't even know I had and brought it to the surface. I did more than just fight Panic. Had I arrived sooner, when Nickel and Chenzi were still at decent strength, we would have annihilated her."

"It's my fault for not keeping in better touch." Chenzi said. "Had I kept you both up to date we could have all arrived at the same time. Then we'd be down a Grimoire."

"It's Nickel's fault for fighting a Grimoire by herself." Nova said.

"Nova!" Prim shouted.

"It's true." Nova removed the leather glove from her hand. The silvery metal of her prosthetic glinted in the light. "Everyone here knew the risks. Everyone here was briefed about what the Grimoire are capable of. Everyone here was warned never to fight one on your own. You see this? This is what happened when I tried fighting someone with those powers by myself. Nickel should have known better."

"Instead of beating ourselves up, let's focus." Johnny said. "Panic is the one who killed several people, led a prison break and caused a riot. And The Masked Man is the one who helped her escape."

"Masked Man?" Kurome asked.

"When Panic was first spotted in Mistral she wasn't alone. A Masked Man had unleashed her from Oblivion. The only ones that saw him were Emerald Sustrai and the vigilante Nightshade." Johnny explained.

"Masked Man huh?" Yang put a hand to her chin. "Sounds ominous."

"Sounds like trouble." Kurome said.

"Kurome, you once worked with Salem's forces. Is there anyone that fits the description?" Johnny asked.

"You're not exactly narrowing things down." Kurome said. "Only one I can think who could and would do something like this is long dead."

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.

"We confirmed the kill. Tobi was definitely dead." Kurome said.

"Without a description of the Mask there's nothing we can do." Yang said. "But if you can get a picture, I can take it back to Arbiter Academy with me when we're done and see what I can find."

"You know what that means." Nova said.

"Damn it." Johnny muttered.

* * *

Yang practically dragged Prim and Glade to Haven's combat arena. There was something she wanted to show them and discuss with them. When they asked she'd just wink and smile. When they arrived at the combat arena, she stood to one side and psyched herself up.

"Sparring match?" Glade asked.

"Something like that." Yang said. "I'm not exactly in my prime, as much as I hate to admit it. I doubt I'd be able to beat either one of you, let alone both at the same time. I just hope to demonstrate some hard won wisdom I gained from when I fought the Grimoire."

"So, how are we doing this?" Glade asked.

"I'll start with you." Yang said. "One-on-one."

"Alright." Glade drew his spear and shield.

Yang dashed forward and punched the shield construct Glade summoned. It completely withstood her initial attack. She flipped out of the way of his spear thrust and kicked him in the side. The kick was once again blocked by a small orb construct. Yang punched the spear to the side. Glade used that momentum to build up speed for another strike.

Yang closed the distance before her could. She fired her fists like a machine gun, pummeling into his defenses. Glade's aura shield held up without draining. That was the benefit of creating a shield construct. It was much less costly than just taking a hit.

But as Yang kept up her barrage of punches something happened. Her left jabs got stronger and stronger. When Glade's construct cracked, she vaulted over him. Her hair turned white as she hit Glade with a left hook that ripped through his shield construct and blasted him into a wall.

"Didn't see that coming." Yang teased. She held up her hand to pause the fight. "Do you know what I did?"

"You somehow used your semblance without actually getting hit." Glade said. Yang was one of the best, if not the best, hand-to-hand fighters of her generation. Her semblance made her nigh impossible to beat with blunt force weapons. Only by slicing or piercing with enough strength to bypass her incredible defenses, could one hope to beat her.

"Okay, but how?" Prim asked. "Glade didn't even hit you. He was trying to wear you out."

"Waiting for an opening is a good strategy against someone like me." Yang said. "Especially since the Arc semblance is so conducive to long defensive battles."

"Then how did you get stronger?" Glade asked.

"Because I wasn't defending my left hand." Yang said. "By limiting the amount of aura is one points of impact, and focusing on fueling my muscles and defending my vital regions, I can build up strength."

"You were hurting your hand with each jab." Prim said.

"It's a really fast and relatively safe way to charge up my semblance." Yang said. "When I was your age I still tried to just get my ass kicked until I had enough strength to beat my opponent. But that will get you killed against a Grimoire. I nearly died when I fought Fury."

"So, we should find better ways to use our semblance." Prim said.

"You two are actually probably fine. The application of constructs is only limited by your imagination. I'm telling you that fighting a Grimoire is not the same as fighting a human."

"We know that much." Glade said.

"Glade, my advice is to keep the spear sheathed. Use that shield like Citrine does. A spear is the worst weapon to fight a Grimoire with. Their hides are too strong. You have to break through their armored shell and then bring out the spear to pierce them. Even so, it won't be easy."

"Grimoire are the strongest being in Remnant." Prim said. "It takes more than impaling them to keep them down."

"You remember your Grimm Studies class." Yang applauded. "Grimm have a very strange chemical makeup that allows them to keep their bodies together even after massive trauma. The stronger the Grimm, the more trauma their body will have to suffer before their molecular bond begins to degrade."

"My sword can bypass those bonds." Prim said. "All blades made of this metal can."

"Glade lacks that kind of weapon." Yang said. "But he's got the killing stare of an Argentware as a secret weapon."

"By using my eye, I can harden the molecular bond, making it more rigid and easy to break." Glade said.

"Yeah but Grimoire are too strong, even for that." Yang said. "With your power set it's best to not even try fighting a Grimoire on your own. Chenzi and Nickel have a better chances of buying time for reinforcements."

"I understand." Glade said.

"Alright." Yang said. "Now, let's see how strong Heart's Grow has gotten."

* * *

Kurome sat at a diner across from Sanctum Academy. She sipped some tea while Nova and Ventus conversed about what they had done in the last few years since they last saw each other. Kurome was glad that it didn't feel like babysitting. These two were her peers, despite the age gap.

"So, what are we doing here anyway?" Nova changed the subject.

"Knowing Shiro and his disdain for huntsmen, he'll likely target Sanctum Academy." Kurome said.

"Sanctum is just a regular school though. They only cover rudimentary combat stuff that would be useful for any profession." Ventus said.

"Far as we know Shiro is working alone." Kurome said. "He's had contact with Cinder Fall but he's been acting of his own accord."

"Why does he hate huntsmen?" Nova asked.

"He sees them as dogs of law and order." Kurome said. "He thinks they're all a bunch of sellouts that keep people like him from doing what they want. Never mind that what he wants is to cause people pain and misery."

"Reminds me of Avis Bran." Nova said.

"Reminds me of Tobi." Kurome spat. "I guess it's to be expected. I was only allowed to be born because it would benefit my sister and make her stronger. She was practically grown in a lab for the soul purpose of fighting huntsmen. We didn't have a choice or know any other possibility until we met Ruby and Yang. Ao on the other hand was a Faunas and back then, wasn't exactly treated equal. Shiro volunteered for the project because he thought it'd be fun."

Nova's ears perked. Kurome and Ventus heard it soon after. There was a high pitch screech in the air. Kurome slipped on her gloves and created a bundle of strings. Nova grabbed her weapons and flew into the air.

"He's coming!" Nova said. The glider made its way over the school. Shiro flew over Nova's head. As he did, Nova threw a blast of purple lightning, hoping to hit him. He flipped to the side to avoid it and dropped something as he passed by.

"Nova look out!" Kurome wrapped her strings around the maiden just in time to pull her away from the brunt of the explosion. He had dropped a bundle of tiny bombs from his hand. The explosion still knocked Nova into the cafe wall.

"I'm okay." Nova brushed herself off.

"Everyone get indoors!" Ventus said as she put on her Kraken mask. Shiro flew by again. This time he fired a missile at the school. Nova blasted off to intercept the missile. She froze it with an ice blast but then it exploded, hitting her with a yellow cloud.

"Shit!" She cursed. She recognized the chemical. It was the same as Colonel Mustard's semblance and she was not ready for it. She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and curled up into a ball as her aura turned against her.

"Nova!" Ventus ran towards her.

"Stay back Kraken!" Kurome tried pulling her away with a string. But Shiro's trap had been sprung. Yellow snake constructs coiled around both their bodies and exploded.

"You should have known better bringing kids into our game Kurome." Shiro said as he hovered above her.

"Is that what this is to you?" Kurome turned to face him.

"It's always been a game." Shiro said. "I expected running into the Summer Maiden while I was here but this soon? Luckily that old weapon manufacturer prepared me."

"Why don't you come down here so we can end this." Kurome fired strings from between her fingers. He hit a thruster to blast himself away. He flipped around and hit the strings with a cloud of lightning dust, zapping Kurome.

"I'm not like you." Shiro said. "I don't betray the feelings that made me who I am."

"I didn't know who I was until I joined the Arbiters and fought against you." Kurome said as she picked herself up. "I was only able to come to peace with my past because of the bonds I have now."

At that moment, a tattered and dirt-caked Ventus dropped down on him. As soon as she made contact with him and his glider, she started manipulating it with her semblance. The glider began to bend and break. Ventus threw him towards the ground.

"Go away!" Shiro hit Ventus with a series of explosions. Kurome snagged Shiro's arm with her strings. She pulled him off the glider. The machine flew around before crashing. Shiro slammed into the roadside.

"You're not escaping." Kurome said. "It's over."

"My dear Kuro….it hasn't even begun." Shiro's arm stretched like a nuckelavee. The dark arm slammed into Kurome's throat. He tossed another bomb into Ventus' face. He began choking Kurome but then decided to escape.

"Stop!" Kurome pulled on the arm. It began to rip apart and detach as Shiro ran to his glider. He hopped on and rocketed away.

"Damn it!" Ventus fumed.

"To think he'd go to that length." Kurome said. "Let's go. We have to get Nova taken care of."

* * *

Johnny knocked on the mansion door. The house was registered to Ian and Margot Cranston. But he knew their real names were Ian and Margot Aldrich. This was Nightshade's home. But it was his wife who ended up answering.

"Johnus?" She pulled him into a hug. "I was wondering if you'd ever decide to pop a visit."

"I'm afraid my reason for coming is professional in nature." Johnny said. "Where's your husband?"

"He's resting right now but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Margot said. "Would you please stay for dinner? I'm making ham."

"Another time perhaps." Johnny said as he entered the house. How a former teacher could ever get a place like this was beyond Johnny. Then again, he didn't know much about Margot or what she did with her life. Maybe she was a trust-fund kid like Eiess or maybe like Grace.

"I take it you're here because of Panic." Mr. Aldrich said as he entered the room.

"Ian! You're up and about!" Margot cheered. "I'll go get us all some tea. Has your taste changed over the years?" She asked.

"Not really." Johnny answered.

"Splendid." Margot stepped out of the room. Mr. Aldrich sat across from Johnny. The two Lightbringers studied each other. He was almost a completely different person without his scarf and hat that he wore as Nightshade.

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting a house call." Mr. Aldrich said.

"I just want to know about the Man in the Mask." Johnny answered.

"So, you're finally aligning your priorities?"

"Don't lecture me about priorities." Johnny said. "You abandoned your whole life because you thought it was pointless."

"It's not my place to fight the Grimoire." Nightshade said. "I may seem like an unstoppable force to the superstitious criminals I hunt, but against something like that my powers are limited."

"Why try something you're not good at?" Johnny asked. "Is that it?"

"My point is that I feel accomplished ridding the world of scum and villainy. Can you say the same?"

"Finding the Man in the Masked would definitely make me feel accomplished." Johnny said.

"Good." Mr. Aldrich's face lightened. He drew a piece of paper from his pocket. "I took the liberty of sketching the mask myself that night. I've done some research but have come up empty. Perhaps with your better access to the Huntsmen Academies and the Arbiters will yield better results."

"Thank you." Johnny said. "One other thing, Emerald Sustrai?"

"I had eyes and ears on her since we first clashed. But I completely lost her when Panic struck. None of my informants have seen or heard anything about her." Mr. Aldrich informed.

"Tea's done." Margot came in with a tray.

"My business here is concluded then." Johnny replied to Nightshade.

"Oh, please stay a little longer." Margot pleaded. "You and Ian might not be on the best of terms but I for one am dying to catch up. So please, stay for tea and tell me about this little lady friend you have."

* * *

Yang set her scroll down and cursed under her breath. She sat back on the couch wearing her bathrobe. Prim sat next to her wearing the same. Glade was in the shower now. Yang had just been informed about what had happened.

"Nova's in the hospital." Yang said.

"What?" Prim asked.

"Shiro got ahold of the same chemical Colonel Mustard's semblance produces." Yang said. "She'll be alright. She's had worst doses before."

"God, that got me genuinely worried. I thought…never mind."

"Panic?"

"I just can't keep her out of my head." Prim said.

"Well being cooped up in here isn't helping. I know you have hobbies but you have to allow yourself to enjoy them. You can't spend your whole life on the battlefield."

"I know." Prim said. As they sat in silence, they started to hear a whistling sound.

"Prim?" Yang said.

"What is that?" Prim wondered.

"SHIELD"S UP!" Yang screamed as the explosion engulfed the house. The flames and light swallowed up both girls and the entire building. Shiro had found them and taken the offensive.

 **AN: Longer than I expected and still more to come. I love every scene with Johnny and Nightshade. I also love Kurome. It reminds me of how much I metaphorically ripped her heart out in my first story.**

 **Next Time: How will the crew combat this new threat? How did Shiro know where to strike? Will Johnny get the answers he seeks? Will Kurome ever get proper closure? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	41. Bombs Away Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: I've been looking at word count stuff on my other stories. With this chapter (or in next chapter at the latest) this story will surpass RWBYond Generations as my second longest story. And by the end of this arc it'll have surpassed RWBYond Vale.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- that's kinda what I was moving towards in the previous chapter. The morality of saving villains is going to be challenged. Danny Boy- still kind of an odd thing to say at this point.**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Recouping from their losses, Team PNGC and company get a visit from the Arbiters, who are in the middle of tracking down the bomber Shiro Abane. Shiro has struck against them, putting Nova in the hospital and bombing the homestead.**

Dropping Bombs Part 2

Johnny ran to the smoldering wreckage of the compound. Police and firefighters were scattered around. Prim, Glade and Yang were all sitting in the back of a police van. As Johnny ran towards them, Prim shot to her feet.

"Johnny!" She jumped into his arms.

"What the hell happened?" Johnny asked.

"Shiro Abane just blew up the whole block." Glade answered.

"It's just a terrible day for everyone." Johnny said.

"How's Nova doing?" Yang asked.

"She's back on her feet." Johnny said. "She'll be released and ready to get back in the fight tomorrow."

"And Kurome?" Yang asked.

"She seemed fine. Frustrated as all hell but fine." Johnny replied. "I have another question for you."

"I don't know what to do from here." Yang shook her head.

"No, how the hell did he know where to find us?" Johnny asked. "He just arrived in Mistral today. He didn't even know we were involved until right before he came here. How did he know where to strike?"

"Shit!" Yang put a hand to her head. "We've suspected that Cinder gets her info from someone close to the council."

"You pull on that thread and see what you find." Johnny said. "But first, I'm going to do some more cold hard investigating." Johnny pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I got a description of The Masked Man. But it's best it stays with me until we stop Shiro."

"Are you sure we shouldn't go in pairs?" Yang said. "We don't want Shiro to get the drop on any of us again."

"He won't get the drop on me." Johnny moved into the wreckage.

He was looking for anything he could find. He wanted to know where the bombs came from and where exactly Shiro was standing when it happened. He built the crime scene in his head. He compared the wreckage to his memories of the house.

"We didn't lose anything valuable." Prim said. "All my Bugsy Blue stuff was in a lock box. The box was singed but everything else was fine." Johnny ran his hand over a smoldering post. "Pangur is fine too. He's playing with Neptune now. He said he's going to bring him to visit Nova in the hospital." Johnny lifted up a pillar and examined the scorch marks. "Johnny?"

"I understand your need to talk things out but I'm working." Johnny said. "You should go get yourself some new clothes and find out where we're going to stay from now on. And you should talk with Chenzi."

"Chenzi? He's with Grace, he's going to stay there for now."

"Not that." Johnny said. "His hand twitches every time he tries grabbing something. He overloaded his semblance and probably caused nerve damage. You should probably check up on him."

"What?" Prim's eyes widened.

"I don't want to increase your burden, but this is something you should do. Not as the Guardian or as a friend, but as his team leader." Johnny stood up. "He was standing over there. There were three bombs that ignited at the same time. I've mapped out the throw arc in my head. He threw it as a cluster then detonated it. And he did it from a standing position. He was watching you."

"Freaking creep!" Prim's face went red.

"Since he makes his own bombs with his semblance it's damn near impossible to track him that way. But maybe…" Johnny looked up to the sky. "I can track his chemtrails. But without knowing the compound or seeing it for myself I can't discern it."

"So, one clash with you and we can track him to wherever he's been chilling out." Prim punched her palm.

"Precisely." Johnny said.

* * *

Prim was walking through Frogtongue Swamp while she let the days' events sink in. She didn't know how to broach the subject of Chenzi. She didn't even know if it was something to be worried about. Even if Johnny was right, it could be a temporary thing. It had only been twenty four hours since Panic infiltrated the city.

She thought about Johnny, Nova, Yang and Kurome and everything they were going through. She thought about Nickel, who was still laying in bed with gashes in her side, contemplating whether to sulk or retreat to Atlas to recover.

As she walked through the swamp, she caught a glimpse of light. It was a house, out here in the middle of a training ground. She walked up to the door and knocked. An old man with a long white beard and green hat answered the door.

"Ah, another child has come to visit me in my humble abode." The old man said.

"I was just curious about who lived here." Prim answered.

"Ah, this is the home of the Great Seanchai." He said. "That's me by the way." There was something strangely familiar about him.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you. The name's Prim by the way. I'll leave you alone."

"Oh I encourage you to stay." Seanchai said. "I love visitors. It's something that happens so seldomly around here." He walked over to a cooking pot. "Now tell me, what ails your mind to cause you walking around Frogtongue at this time of night."

"Kinda had a really rough day." Prim said.

"Ah, thus is the life of a huntress." Seanchai said. "I heard about what happened yesterday. Truly scary circumstance."

"Yeah….Wait how did you know I was a huntress?"

"That weapon on your hip. That blade holds a great power." Seanchai said.

"Yeah I got it from my father." Prim drew her sword. "But it's caused me nothing but grief."

"Grief….for what do you owe this grief?" Seanchai said. "Your father….powerful huntsman was he. Lost so much in the war. But never grief. Never did he blame the sword."

"Well I'm not like my father!" Prim stood up. "What am I even doing here. I gotta go." Seanchai just huffed as he took a sip of soup. "She is reckless and impatient."

"So was I when I was younger." A voice echoed in the air.

"Abraham?" Prim asked.

"She will never learn her lesson without a great loss." Seanchai said.

"She has learned enough lessons to carry her to victory." Abraham argued.

"She isn't strong enough." Seanchai said.

"She will become strong enough." Abraham said. "Her power swells like a blister every day."

"At what cost will she finally grow?"

"The days of pyrrhic victories are over."

"Victory has to come at a price!" Seanchai slammed his cane down.

"That remains to be seen." Abraham's voice faded.

"Abraham!" Prim shouted. "Abraham he's right, I'm not strong enough! Who are you?"

"I am the Great Seanchai." His voice changed and his eyes began to glow. "I am the wizard of this age."

"Professor Pine?"

"It's been a while Ms. Arc." He bonked her on the head. "Abraham….blowing my cover."

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on things." Oscar said. "You're only the second person I've revealed my true identity to. Though….I did get a visit from Nova a few weeks ago."

"But you can just talk with Abraham?"

"It is because of my connection with the Wizard's Spirit. I might never become Ozpin but I am still his son. The world doesn't need an Ozpin or Salem anymore but you can think of me as an alternative to the former. All the knowledge and skill, none of the baggage."

"But Abraham…."

"Is still in Oblivion." Oscar said. "He can only commune for a few minutes in the night. He has put a lot of faith in you."

"But you haven't." Prim's head hung low.

"I do have faith in you. But you need to have faith in yourself no matter what. Otherwise you betray everything your friends fight and suffer for."

"Thank you." Prim had another thought. "A Masked Man is behind the Grimoire's revival. Do you know who it is?"

"Abraham mentioned a man in a mask would come in this age. He never said anything about him working with the Grimoire though. I'll look into it after I return to Beacon."

"We also have the Arbiters looking into it once the current situation dies down."

"Shiro Abane huh." Oscar nodded. "I've never encountered him before. I wish I could be of more help. But I'm trying to keep a low profile. Otherwise it would defeat my entire purpose of being here."

"Your secret is safe with me." Prim zipped her lips. "I should get going. It was nice talking to you."

"Take care Ms. Arc." Oscar said.

* * *

It was early morning. Nova was doing her daily warm up in her hospital room while she waited for the doctor to clear her. She was standing on the tip of her tail. It was difficult. Her tail was more than strong enough to support her weight but trying to balance on it was a challenge and bad for her back if she bent it the wrong way.

"What's up kid?" Yang asked as she walked through the door.

"Nothing much." Nova rolled back on her tail. She then used the coil to spring to her feet. "Just doing my usual exercises while I wait for the doctor to clear me."

"You're being unusually patient." Yang noted.

"It's not patience. I'm occupying myself. I'm getting ready for when I see that bastard again. I've lost battles before but I never lose to the same person twice." Nova clenched her fist with a cruel grin. "I'm savoring the moment."

"You don't drink, do you." Yang said as she pulled out a flask.

"Not usually." Nova said. "I do on special occasions. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Yang shrugged before she took a sip from her flask. "I feel like I barely know you anymore. You've changed a lot these last few years."

"Yeah, well...it happens when you become an adult." Nova said. Yang sat down on the hospital bed.

"I'm so proud of you." She said softly. She looked longingly at Nova. "There were times I thought of you as a daughter….especially with your mom being...well….you know."

"It's okay." Nova sat next to her. "I know you did what you thought was right….for all of us. I'm not mad at you for defending her. I've moved on."

"It's just so hard to see you as anything other than that little girl pulling pranks in Vacuo. Your dad would throw a fit and call me to discipline you."

"Then you'd give me a firm finger-wrangling." Nova laughed. "You said I had to listen to my father until I could beat you in an arm wrestling match. But then when I challenged you, you made me think I could win then slammed me down."

"Your dad was so pissed." Yang laughed.

"I bet I can beat you now though." Nova said.

"Is that a challenge?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

They moved a table around to rest their elbows. Right off the bat Nova used the power of Summer. Nova smirked as she used her own mystical power. The White Raven was a secret power only two people had ever unlocked before. In technical terms, all it did was give the wielder white hair and red eyes and give them the power to use energy from Oblivion to fuel them. In Yang's case, her strength rivaled that of a Grimoire while in this form.

Nova's power came to a boil. Acid started leaking from her skin. Yang also built in power but stayed much more focus. Lightning crackled around Nova's body. The table began melting from her power. She focused all of her strength into her arm but Yang did the same.

Yang wasn't budging, no matter how much energy Nova put in her arm. After a solid minute of lightning and fire jetting from both their bodies, Nova came up with an idea. She conceded for a split second. Her hand separated from Yang for a fraction of a second. Before Yang could close the distance and finish her, Nova's hand sprung forward. Propelled by fire and wind, Nova's hand collided with Yang's and slammed it to the table.

"I win!" Nova cheered as Yang's arm went through the table.

"You overcame my raw strength with your speed." Yang said. "You're only the second person to do that since I learned to harness the White Raven power. The first was Ruby." Nova blushed at that revelation.

"Thanks." Nova said.

"She's proud of you too." Yang said. "You've grown so much that my sister hasn't even worried about the state of the world."

"I still feel like I don't hold a candle to her." Nova said.

"You do." Yang said. "There's more to being a hero than strength. That's where you're lacking. And there's not much you can do about the charisma department. And maybe one day you'll save the world like her but….hopefully you won't have to."

* * *

Nickel sat up in her bed. She contemplated the choice she had to make. She knew she wasn't doing any good here. But she had pledged herself to be a blade for Prim's war on the Grimoire. She couldn't abandon her friend under these circumstances.

Glade knocked on the door before letting himself in. He stood quietly in the corner, judging her. In those moments he was hard to read. His expression did not betray an ounce of emotion he was undoubtedly feeling.

"I'm not here to criticize you." He said. "You're beating yourself up enough as it is. I'm not here to tell you everything is going to be alright either."

"Then why are you here?" Nickel asked.

"To tell you to go home." His advice stung the air.

"I can't…." Nickel muttered.

"Ignore the Grimoire. Ignore your failures. Ignore your position in our team. Your brother is hurt, your parents and sister are worrying like crazy and you're quite literally in shambles. Go home. Return to Atlas. Spend time with your family and then come back stronger. Otherwise you'll just wallow in self-pity and leave them worrying about you."

What he said was true. Nickel had barely even talked to her parents since graduating Beacon and that was nearly a year ago. She figured if they wanted something they would call her. She never kept track of how often anyone else in the group kept in touch with their families. So she didn't either.

"We can handle things from here." Glade said.

"Are you sure?" Nickel asked.

"Well….what difference does it make. Point is your family needs you more than we do." Glade said.

"I'll….think about it." Nickel said. She wanted to weigh her options. But she was leaning towards Glade's advice. All the other alternatives seemed equal parts selfish and foolish.

* * *

Chenzi partnered up with Kurome as they cast a wide net across the city. Grace was speaking with people who used to associate with her father to see if they could get a lead. Johnny was digging through the archives of the SDC building to find out what kind of machine Shiro was flying around on in how he can track it. The rest of them had partnered up and started hitting the streets.

Chenzi was with Kurome for one reason alone. Her weakness was too well known. A spark of electricity on one of her wires would stun her and allow Shiro to escape. Chenzi's job was to keep that from happening.

"We're heading to Haven Academy." Kurome said.

"You think he's crazy enough to show up there?" Chenzi asked.

"Maybe. But I'm more concerned about how he knew about that house. It's supposed to be for top tier huntsmen staying in the city for prolonged missions. The only people that know about it's function are other huntsmen."

"You think there's a spy?"

"The Arbiters have long suspected that someone feeds Cinder information. Lionheart will know. He might not give up the traitor but he'll give up Shiro in a heartbeat."

"Why wouldn't he stop the traitor if he knows who it is?" Chenzi asked.

"Well, for starters….Cinder's group has actually done some good taking missions no one else will. It's how she's funded her operation."

"I didn't know about that." Chenzi said. "I assumed they were all psychopaths like Tyrian and Shiro."

"Most of them are just misguided...like I was." Kurome admitted. "Cinder herself is more misguided than cruel. But at this point I think everyone is ready to admit that she'll never be redeemed in people's eyes. That's why she sticks to the shadows."

They reached the main administration building in Haven Academy after a long walk up the mountain. Kurome used her strings to pull herself up to the balcony attached to Lionheart's office. Then she pulled Chenzi up.

"You can't go around blowing up important buildings like that Mr. Abane." There was a voice inside but it wasn't Lionheart.

"Dr. Watts is right." Leo said. "It's only a matter of time before they catch you." Kurome grabbed Chenzi's arm and signaled for him to wait.

"And word on the street is that Cinder Fall is most displeased with the ruckus you've been causing." Watts stated.

"Arthur you bastard." Shiro's voice echoed from a speaker.

"Run back home to Cinder now, and we'll forget this little transgression." Watts ended the call. "You can come out Arbiter."

Kurome did not walk in quietly. She kicked down the door and activated her semblance. Strings shot from her hands binding both Watts and Lionheart. Strings wrapped around Watts torso and arm and then moved through the ceiling as she hoisted him up.

"Dr. Arthur Watts, Atleasian scientist until you were implemented in The Black Knights thirty years ago." Kurome said.

"I was young and stupid." Arthur's voice strained. "Much like you were when you were implemented in the same documents." Kurome eased up.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Security measures." Watts said. "I've installed them personally all around Haven Academy."

"I can vouch for the doctor." Lionheart said. "He's Code Orange."

"Code Orange?" Chenzi asked.

"It means he's neutral, keeps everyone informed as he sees fit. If that's true, I'm surprised the Arbiters haven't tried to recruit you."

"Oh, but they have….on nearly a yearly basis until Raven Branwen died. I can never get past the Grimm Masks….so gaudy."

"Mr. Abane was trying to get the Doctor's help in hiding." Leo said.

"So where is he?" Kurome asked as she tightened the strings.

"A little politeness never hurt anyone." Watts said.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Kurome responded.

"What's the magic word?" Watts asked.

"Piss off!"

"Can you please tell us where he is?" Chenzi said.

"No." Watts said.

"Why you!" Kurome tightened the strings.

"But I can tell you how to find him!" Watts said. "His glider, I helped design its current iteration. There's no tracker on it but the fuel it uses is a very particular mix of different dust types."

"Johnny might be able to track it." Chenzi said.

"Most likely." Watts said. "I have the details here in my pocket." Kurome fetched the schematics from Watts.

"Thank you for your cooperation Doctor." Kurome said as she freed him. "I'll be reporting this." She told Lionheart. "Working with someone who is Code Orange, without informing the Arbiters, is pretty suspect."

"You have my word, I would never do anything to compromise the security of this city or its kingdom." Lionheart pleaded.

"Your word doesn't mean much but I believe you." Kurome said as she stepped back onto the balcony. "Let's get this stuff to Johnny."

* * *

"This is actually impressive." Johnny said as he gawked at the dust schematics. "I wish I could show Eiess and Nicholas, or at least Scott. Hell, if Nickel and her parents got a look at this, there could be some really good innovations."

"Yet here it is in the hands of a terrorist." Chenzi said.

"And you said Arthur Watts helped develop this?" Johnny said.

"It's an upgraded version of what The Black Knights were doing back during project AKAS." Kurome said.

"The same combination that allowed the smaller forces under Salem's forces to go up against the huntsmen armies. Got it." Johnny said.

"Can you track it?" Chenzi asked.

"Actually yes." Johnny said. "Dust-fueled engines leave trails, pathways from the burning fuel. Decades ago navigators used this to chart the most efficient paths between kingdoms. The dust particles eventually dissipate and fall to the earth where they go through the same process that all dust does."

"How long will it take." Kurome said.

"Actually, we can leave now." Johnny stood up. "His glider can only hold so much fuel. He'd have to stock up on it and there's only one refinery in the city that can make this kind of dust."

"I'll call Glade and have him meet us up there." Chenzi said.

"We'll have Yang, Nova, Prim and Ventus get in position to keep him from escaping." Kurome said. "He's not getting away this time."

* * *

"Things are quiet." Glade said.

"He's in there." Johnny said. "I can detect the dust particles all over the place."

"I'm just worried we didn't make it in time." Glade said. Just then, Shiro came flying out a maintenance hatch. "I stand corrected."

"Target spotted." Johnny said.

"Orion's Spear." Glade fired the attack towards Shiro's glider. The bomber whipped around to avoid the attack. As he was distracted, Kurome's strings ensnared him. He tried electrifying the strings but Chenzi already had his hand on them. He took the electricity and fired it back at Shiro.

Shiro tried flying away. Kurome and Chenzi both pulled on the strings, trying to pull Shiro down. His Grimm arm shot forward. Glade jumped in. His eye lit up, paralyzing Shiro's arm. While he was blinded, Nova flew in behind him.

"You're not the only one who can blow shit up." She said.

"What?" Shiro said. A pellet shot up from his glider. It started spraying yellow gas.

"Not this time!" Nova's entire body turned into a purple sun. Kurome receded her strings to keep the blaze from hitting her. Shiro was caught in the inferno. He tried blasting his way out but the blasts only added to the inferno. His board started melting.

When Nova ran out of power, Shiro fell to the ground. The fall would have killed him. Johnny thought about jumping in to catch him but he hesitated. Instead, it was Kurome's bonds that saved him.

"Why?" He hissed in pain. "Why save me?"

"Because I was had a bond with you." Kurome said. "And I refuse to let any more of my bonds break."

"Kurome." Yang said as she sat back and watched. Kurome knocked him out and put an aura suppression collar on him.

"This is where we part ways." Kurome said. "We'll get him on a transport to a prison. Then we'll come back."

"Thanks for all your help." Yang said. "We'll be looking into The Masked Man now that this is over with."

* * *

Shiro rode in the back of the truck. They were going to lock him up again. But they hadn't built a prison that could hold him for too long. He'd escape again and this time he'd go straight to Arbiter Academy and kill Kurome. All he had to do was bide his time. He'd escape eventually. She thought her feelings could reach him! The fool!

The truck made a sharp turn and then something abruptly dropped down on it. The front end of the car was smashed. The entire vehicle capsized. Shiro was bounced around the back. The truck rolled down a hill, tumbling him around. Then it stopped as it hit a tree. The door was burst open and Shiro made his escape.

"I take it my rescue came sooner than expected Cinder?" Shiro said, expecting Emerald or Mercury. He instead saw a pair of men. One of them small and hunched over, wearing a dusty cloak. The other was tall and bulky, wielding a giant mace.

"Ha, he thinks we work for Cinder." The small one said.

"Then who do you work for?" Shiro asked.

"He never told us his name." The small one said. "But my name is Zalfos, this is my associate, Mob."

"We work for someone who wishes to bring balance to the world." Mob said.

"Balance, at what cost?" Shiro asked. "Nevermind, if it gets me out of these cuffs I'm in!" He held his hands out.

"We're only here because of a connection you once shared." Mob said. Shiro took a step back. This did not bode well for him.

"See...to get what we want...we don't need you...only your aura." Zalfos said.

"Chu." Mob signaled.

Shiro tried jumping out of the way but it was too late. A pale white arm wrapped around him. The arm was like a python, crushing him. It belonged to a third man, this one with a deranged look in his eye. He licked his lips and laughed as Shiro struggled. Zalfos ran forward and grabbed Shiro's head. The bombar could feel his power fading.

"That's right...the more you struggle the easier it is for us to get what we want." Zalfos licked his lips. Shiro didn't stop fighting but it didn't help. By the time they were done his body had degraded. He was an old, shriveled corpse of a man.

"No witnesses." Mob said.

"Ha!" Chu said as he finished crushing Shiro's body.

"Operation was a success." Zalfos said. "Now let's get out of here before someone notices."

"I'll report this to our benefactor next time he calls." Mob said. "Can you feel anything?"

"Yes….he was quite strong." Zalfos said. "And I think I know what we need to do and where we need to go to achieve our mission. Problem is….it could still end up taking months."

"He gave us a year to prepare and succeed." Mob said. "Far as I'm concerned we're ahead of schedule."

* * *

Nickel sat in the bed of the airship. Her body wasn't able to walk around on its own at the moment. She had to be helped into the ship. Everyone was giving their parting words before the ship left Haven City and started making its way to Atlas.

"Have a safe trip." Glade said.

"Let us know when you're coming back." Chenzi said. Kurome sat down next to Nickel.

"I decided to tag along." Kurome said. "I've been thinking, my semblance would really benefit you against the Grimoire and your dad is smart enough to know how to replicate my strings."

"Are you serious?" Nickel asked.

"Yeah, anything to stop Panic and the other Grimoire." Kurome said.

"Tell your parents I said high." Yang said.

"I'll be back before you know it." Nickel said as she looked at Prim.

"Don't be mad if we steal your kill this time." Chenzi said.

"Alright!" The pilot said. "Anyone not going to Atlas, off my ship."

"Yes sir." Prim said as she lead the way off. Her and Glade ended up walking down the street of the docks together.

"You didn't say anything." Glade noted.

"Words are an expression of the mind." Prim said. "They pale compared to actions of the heart. There's nothing I could say that she doesn't already know."

"Still, it's nice to hear every once in a while." Glade said.

"Hopefully things get better." Prim said with a heavy sigh.

"They will. They always do." Glade said.

"Yang and Ventus are leaving too….to search for answers about The Masked Man."

"You're genuinely worried about him aren't you?" Glade said.

"It's just….I have a bad feeling about this. Like...I feel like this is the end game. This is the end of the path our parents started us on when they defeated Salem." Prim said.

"Nah, if all seven succeed in coming to Remnant, we'll just destroy them again and it'll be another golden age like the one that immediately followed Salem's Fall."

"I...I don't have your same feeling." Prim said.

"Since when are you the pessimistic one?" Glade asked.

"I'm not...it's just….a feeling. It's like….somehow I'm connected to The Masked Man."

* * *

Emerald had slipped through the portal the night Panic showed up in Mistral. She had ran through and was careful to mask her presence. She stood behind an old house in Kuroyuri. She spied on Panic and the Masked Man, taking careful note of everything that was happening.

"Spite!" Panic cheered. Emerald's heart sank. That changed everything.

The Masked Man grabbed the red pearl and squeezed it. His arm began to glow with symbols Emerald didn't recognize. After a few seconds he let go. The pearl began to float. Red sparks shot from the pearl as it began to morph.

Red strands sprouted from the pearl. They liquified and ran together. Black ooze dripped from the crevices and took the form of a giant rabbit. White ooze followed, taking the rabbit shape and making it human. The black and white ooze solidified together into a mush of grey that paled into a green color as it took its final form.

The Grimoire looked like a Faunas. Her eyes were green and her hair was white. She had tall rabbit ears standing on her head. The only thing that made her distinctly inhuman was the pale complexion her skin had and the red markings all around her body.

"It's good to be back." Spite said as she stretched her body. "Who are you?" She asked The Masked Man.

"An ally. That is all you need to know for now." The Masked Man summoned a Black Gate. "I wasted enough time. I must return to what I was doing before I found you, Grimm of Enmity."

"What gives?" Spite asked.

"I'll fill you in on the details later." Panic said.

Emerald had to get out of there. She had to report this development to Cinder. Two of the Grimoire had returned to Remnant. That left five more unaccounted for. And this Masked Man was gathering them for some reason.

 **AN: Whelp, that's it for Shiro. I never liked writing him anyway but he was an important pawn because of stuff I did in RWBYond Vale. Next chapter might take a while because there's really only one moment in the pair of chapters that I've been laying the groundwork for.**

 **Next Time: A brilliant light on one shoulder, a shadow on the other. A gun in hand. A demon from the past. Team JANS wrestles with their toughest decision. Ariadne faces a choice that will change the flow of her life.**


	42. Shot in the Dark Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: After this chapter, RWBYond Home will be my second longest story in terms of raw word count. It feels like it too. I'm pretty sure I've** **worked in this story about as long as I worked on that one. Also, if you didn't know it's JNPR Month on my YouTube channel. I'm doing Honest Looks at all the members of Team JNPR.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- The nature of Shiro's fate is going to bite the heroes in the ass during the next arc. There's a lot of moving pieces going forward. But Shiro is dead. That bond has been severed. Guest- Hina has way more raw power than any of Ruby's kids. But she's unrefined. She does not have the control or skill to match an average huntsman. And with her noncombatant lifestyle she might never realize her potential. Cinder is the most powerful character alive and would make a good challenge for Abraham by herself. Other than that, Nova is the strongest huntress. If she and Prim could actually function as a unit, they would be able to go toe-to-toe with Abraham. Add in Johnny and/or Glade and they'd likely beat him.**

Shot in the Dark Part 1

Tyrian could see the hideout from his perch. Logs had been sharpened to a point and surrounded the camp. These guys were amateurs. When Tyrian was leading a bandit tribe. He hid out in caves and natural formations. Sure, this setup provided some camouflage. The drawbacks were numerous. Anyone with shar eyes would spot it and it took too long to build up and break down to be effective.

"Dr. Watts." Tyrian reported.

"Ah, so you've arrived." Watts said.

"So, what am I to do now?" Tyrian asked.

"These bandits have gotten ahold of some powerful artillery." Watts said.

"I can see." Tyrian said as he looked at the tanks sitting on the watchtowers.

"These tribes have become a nuisance. I have reason to believe they have a leader calling the shots. These bandits are too well equipped for the police and in such trying times it's a waste of resources to send huntsmen."

"That's where we come in." Tyrian smiled.

"Get in, take out their artillery, punch a hole in their defenses, find out about this leader and let the Grimm do the rest."

"Affirmative." Tyrian initiated his plan. He walked right up to the front gate.

"Hand up!" A bandit said.

"Hello friend!" Tyrian said as he waved his hands. "My name is Tyrian. I am looking for refuge from the law."

"The hell is with this guy." The guard said. "Keep your guns on him." He walked up to the assassin.

"I am armed with wrist gauntlets." Tyrian said. "Wouldn't want to be caught out here without a weapon." The guard grabbed his wallet.

"Tyrian Callows...I have heard of you. You used to be a leader of the Zodiac Bandits."

"Yes, I've been surviving by the grace of my goddess since they met their terrible fate." He gave the thinly veiled allusion to Cinder.

"Well, our boss is Shay." The guard said. "Above him is Vernal but she's in a different camp."

"Is that so?" Tyrian held back a laugh. The bandits lead him through the camp. "I must say, this camp is much better equipped than other bandits I've ran into."

"The Wind Wraiths aren't your average bandits. We got ex-huntsmen, ex-military, anyone who was out of the job when all the huntsmen legislation was passed following the Grimm War."

"You've been around that long?" Tyrian said. "Surprised I hadn't heard of you."

"We kept our heads down until Vernal took over. We've been on the up ever since." As he talked, Tyrian snuck his tail behind his neck and stung him. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Tyrian said. Three….two...one….the guard collapsed.

"Somebody help!" Tyrian shouted. "A rapier wasp just got him."

Several bandits formed a circle around him. They looked outward, trying to spot the pesky Grimm. The guard was paralyzed at Tyrian's feet. The scorpion Faunas was in a perfect position.

With a single swing of his claw, he bisected most of the bandits around him. He threw his coat in the face of someone behind him and then impaled them with his stinger. He took the bandit in front of him hostage and fired on the tank gunner. He then stabbed his hostage in the neck and rushed the tank.

He slit the gunner's throat and threw her out. He then dropped into the tank and impaled the driver. He charged the tank forward and fired on the towers. The wooden defences stood no chance against the tank. Tyrian then rushed his tank into another tank. As he closed the distance, he fiddled around with the controls to cause sparks. He jumped out before the tanks collided. When they crashed into each other, they blew up.

A few precise slashes and the third and final tank were unable to move. He stuck his head in the barrel and then dropped down, causing the tank to shoot the main building in the camp. Tyrian then rushed a few guards and make quick work of them. He grabbed one of their dust rounds, saw it was fire dust, kicked it towards the wall and shot it.

The fire began to spread. The Grimm began to attack the camp. Tyrian made his way up the mountain to enjoy the carnage the monsters left in their wake. He had his information. The camp had fallen. Tyrian had succeeded.

* * *

Ariadne walked through the only actual street of Hedgerow. Hedgerow was a crescent shaped peninsula extending into a shallow crater lake. The lake had been formed when a meteor struck a mountain. Because of that, the lake was surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs. The peninsula was formed by an entrepreneur using dust 40 years before the Grimm War. It was well protected by the lake, the mountain, and a massive hedge maze that acted as a labyrinth protecting the town from bandits.

Ariadne was the only resident huntress and didn't like leaving home for extended periods of time. The village had a population of one-hundred and twenty and she knew almost every one of them. They trusted her. She was their guardian.

There was a girl crying on the corner of the street. Ariadne walked over and started to whistle. The girl had dirty blonde hair and her face was freshly caked in mud. The sound of Ariadne's whistle seemed to calm her down.

"What's wrong little girl?" She asked.

"I...I-I-I was walking with my parents and-and…" She wiped her face.

"They couldn't have gone far." She held out her hand. "Come on, I'll help you find them." The little girl grabbed her hand. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Calliope." She sniffed.

"Are you new?" Ariadne asked. Calliope nodded. "Well I'm Ariadne Glasgorm. I'm the protector of this village. If you ever need help, you can count on me."

"I was supposed to follow them...and I-I didn't listen. I got distracted with a puppy." Calliope said.

"Calliope!" A voice called.

"Mommy!" Calliope ran towards the voice and into the arms of her mother. Ariadne smiled in the small role she played.

"You had me worried sick!" The mother said.

"I'm sorry mommy." Calliope pouted.

"Thank you...Ms. Glasgorm right?" The mother said.

"That's right." Ariadne said.

"My daughter and I are just passing through the mountain. But I spoke to the village leader and he told me about you."

"He would." Ariadne said with a smile. "Anyway, be safe."

Ariadne walked over to the pride of Hedgerow. The animal shelter was the best in the region. Hedgerow might have been a small town, but people from all over Mistral came here to get their pets checked up. It's what allowed for the townsfolk to live their small and quiet lifestyles.

"Ari!" Corcra cheered when she entered.

"Slow day?" She said as she gave her boyfriend a hug and a kiss.

"Yes." Corcra said. "Not many customers."

"Well, I brought you lunch." Ariadne said as she handed her bag to him and set her sun hat on a chair.

"Thank you very much love." Corcra said. "Are you staying?"

"No, with the Wind Wraiths being spotted nearby I have to stay on guard duty." Ariadne said.

"Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday?" Corcra asked.

"Nothing too special." Ariadne said. "I'm only turning twenty-three. Why?"

"I was thinking about having a cookout and invite your team. They're in Haven right? It's the perfect opportunity to actually have all of us together."

"That would be a wonderful idea." She pushed her body up against his. "But don't take it the wrong way if they turn you down. Johnny and Nova are always so busy."

"Well...it's the thought that counts." Corcra said. "I'll see you when you get home."

"I'm looking forward to it." She flashed her eyelashes at him as she gave him a seductive kiss. "I gotta go now. Enjoy your lunch."

* * *

Ever since Shiro bombed their compound, the team had been divided. Johnny and Nova lived in an empty dorm in Haven Academy. Nickel was back home in Atlas. Glade and Chenzi were staying at Grace's house. Prim had rented out her own apartment.

Nova had entertained the thought, but she was still paying rent on her apartment back in Vacuo. Haven Academy was the only place she could stay where she could be accommodated without stressing her bank account.

The downside was her status. As Summer Maiden and a top-ranked huntress, all the students constantly bugged her and Johnny for advice or autographs, or trying to show off and get her to train them.

"Cause you see, I'm the the second ranked person in my sparring class and since you have the time I was thinking I'd be a good student for you." The Student said.

"No." Nova shut the door in her face. She jumped into her bed next to Johnny. "Is this how Mrs. Ruby felt when I first asked her to train me?"

"Probably not because she actually knew you and cared about you and legitimately thought she wouldn't be a good teacher." Johnny reasoned.

"Oh yeah." Nova sighed. "I guess we're going to have to deal with this until they rebuild the compound." Pangur jumped on her chest. "Isn't that right baby?" She talked to her cat.

"If it's not one thing it's another." Johnny said. "There's been no sign of Panic in the last week yet we're still recovering because the second she left, Shiro showed up."

"Well, it's been pretty quiet ever since." Nova said.

At that moment, Johnny's scroll started to ring. The name was unknown but the number looked familiar. Johnny answered the call.

"Hello?"

"This is Johnus right?" A voice said.

"This is Johnny Clay, correct." Johnny said.

"Awesome, this is Corcra Lurelin. I'm Ariadne's boyfriend."

"Corcra?" Johnny asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Ariadne's birthday is coming up in a few days. I was thinking of inviting the two of you out here since you're in the area."

"We'd love to." Nova said.

"Are you sure that's a great idea?" Johnny asked.

"We have great signal reception here." Corcra said. "If there's an emergency you can leave and we'll understand."

"It's a date." Nova said. "We'll be there by this time tomorrow." She hung up Johnny's scroll.

"Are you sure?" Johnny said.

"It's been a long time since I've been this sure of something." Nova said. "Let's go, have some fun, help out there, get some fresh air."

"And more privacy?"

"Hell yes." Nova nodded.

"I'll let Prim know where we're going." Johnny got up.

"I'll start packing things." Nova said.

* * *

The storms of Murus were always a brilliant sight. The red sky pierced through tiny slits in the black clouds while red streaks of lightning peppered the rocky surface. From her perch, Cinder could see her entire island, sitting on the bridge between Oblivion and Remnant.

"Wow!" Seraph said as she re-positioned herself on Cinder's lap.

"I know." Cinder ran her fingers through the child's hair. "Someday, all this will be yours. Everything I have will be yours."

"I can't wait!" Seraph's ambition reminded Cinder of herself, what she was like when she was living as Salem's ward. Salem had made similar promises but did not survive to keep them all.

"You'll come of age in our young nation. We'll bleed and fight for you. We'll make it right for you. And if we lay a strong enough foundation, I'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Cinder said as she kissed Seraph on her head. "You are my daughter after all. Everything I have to give and nothing that got in my way."

"Cinder." Mercury said. "Tyrian is back."

"Send him up." Cinder said. "Seraph, go inside with Mercury."

"Okay." Seraph sighed as she got up. Mercury and the princess went inside and Tyrian came out.

"I take it your mission was a success." Cinder said.

"The Wind Wraiths have suffered a massive loss." Tyrian said. "They are still a nuisance though. Their leader is still out there somewhere."

"The coward is likely hiding." Cinder said. "Return to Mistral. Take Jet and the Shader brothers with you."

"Isn't that a little overkill?" Tyrian asked.

"You're only challenging that suggestion because you want all the fun to yourself." Cinder surmised. "You're too well known of an entity to be effective at gathering information. Hue Shader has a web of informants that I don't. He has made himself quite indispensable in that regard."

"It will be done." Tyrian bowed.

"Start your search in Higanbana." Cinder suggested. "The place is a den of thieves. Hue will likely be able to find something to go off of."

"As you wish my queen." Tyrian bowed.

He parted ways, leaving Cinder alone in her thoughts. She wanted to complete this mission. Her crew had done countless missions for Mistral. Cinder thought that it would redeem her in some way. But no matter how many missions they completed, Cinder never felt any better about her standing. Ruby was just about the only good person who had any faith in her. That's why Seraph was so important. She would be Cinder's final redemption, a savior for the world created by her and her alone.

She couldn't help but think Tyrian was holding her back. The rest of her crew were no less virtuous than herself. Tyrian on the other hand was a true monster. Aspects of his personality reminded Cinder of Tobi and Draco, and other members of Salem's consortium. Everytime Cinder had a job for him, she contemplated whether or not to send him to his death. Maybe that would redeem her. But was she really willing to sacrifice such a loyal pawn? Would that make her any better than Salem? Only time would be able to tell.

* * *

Hedgerow didn't have an airfield or train station. The closest train station was in Higganbonna. From there, Johnny and Nova met up with Scott and took a stagecoach up the mountain towards hedgerow. Scott had been there twice. Johnny had only been once, when he helped Ariadne move in. Of the three, Scott was the only one who had met any of Ariadne's local friends or Corcra.

"It'll be a nice reunion." Scott said. "Corcra is pretty cool." He directed his dialogue at Nova.

"I'm not worried." Nova said. "She seemed so….happy last time I saw her. A lot happier than she was when we graduated." Nova sulked at the part she played in Ariadne's misery.

"It's in the past." Scott said. "She's long since forgiven you."

"But have I forgiven myself?" Nova asked. Johnny grabbed her hand and leaned in.

"Everything happens for a purpose. If things had happened differently, she might not have moved to the other side of the world from us. And if she didn't move to Hedgerow, she wouldn't have met Corcra and be where she's at now."

"I guess." Nova said. "It doesn't change the things I said."

"We're at the labyrinth." The Driver said.

"I don't get it." Nova said as she got out of the carriage. "Labyrinth's aren't actually that hard to get through."

"The point is to buy the people of Hedgerow time if Grimm or bandits come sniffing around." Johnny said.

"That's not the only benefit." Scott said.

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"Hopefully you won't have to see." Scott said as he started leading the way through the hedge maze. It didn't take long since he already knew the path. Even if he didn't, someone could make their way through just by following their left hand side around the entire maze.

When they got to the end, Ariadne was standing there waiting for them. She wore a wide-brimmed sun hat, a powdery white blouse and jeans. She ran right up and pulled Johnny and Nova into a hug. She tried to reach Scott as well, but her arms were too short for that.

"What the hell guys?" She laughed. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming."

"Corcra didn't tell you?" Johnny said. Ariadne separated and gave Scott his hug.

"I haven't seen him since this morning before I went on duty." She danced back to her post. "I mean he said he'd invite you but I wasn't expecting you to be here until my birthday."

"That's only two days away." Johnny said.

"Yeah, and it's not like it's a drastically long trip from Haven City." Ariadne said. "How are things anyway?"

"Panic beat the shit out of Chenzi, Glade and Nickel. Chenzi has some nerve damage. Nickel is recovering in Atlas. Prim is in a depression. We got in a lot of trouble by picking a fight with a business. A bomber blew up the compound. Johnny and I have been living in the Haven dorms. And Pangur has not been happy about any of this." Nova said as she held up Pangur's carrying cage.

"So, sunshine and rainbows with you as always." Ariadne said.

"It hasn't been all bad." Johnny said. "We had a run in with Verdant and Tetsu. Prim got to meet her childhood hero. Chenzi has a girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Scott tried to interrupt.

"Glade turned out to have some silver eye powers of his own." Johnny continued. "And to top it all off...we're one step closer to catching the villain responsible for all this."

"Wow, all that in just over a month." Ariadne said.

"I went shield surfing last week." Scott said. "That's pretty much the only thing of note. Fought some Grimm here and there back home. They come in waves. It's obnoxious."

"We've had a couple Grimm attacks here too." Ariadne said. "I'm sure it's Panic that's causing the Grimm to become more restless."

"Can we not talk about work for once?" Nova asked.

"Funny coming from you Ms. I'm Gonna Be the Greatest Huntress." Ariadne mocked.

"Hey, I pretty much am the greatest huntress alive." Nova bragged. "While these losers were getting their asses handed to them by some thugs and a single Grimoire, I was protecting Haven City was the horde of Grimm trying to capitalize on the situation. The only people who died were the ones killed by Panic."

"And Nightshade." Johnny said.

"Still a sore spot?" Ariadne asked.

"It's a work in progress."

"Well, we'll talk about it later." Ariadne said. "I gotta stay on alert. Not just because of Panic. There's a group of bandits called the Wind Wraiths that have hit some nearby villages."

"I'll stay out here and help." Nova said as she handed Pangur to Johnny.

"Help yourselves." Ariadne said. "Scott and Johnny know where I live. Help yourselves to my house. Or you can visit Corcra at work. Or just hang around town. There's not much to do. Which reminds me, I only have one extra bed and it's pretty small."

"Johnny and I will manage it." Nova said.

"So I guess it's the couch for me." Scott sighed.

"Sorry." Ariadne said. "There's no inn and not much room in my tiny little house."

"It's fine." Nova said. "This is supposed to be a nice few days away from Haven."

* * *

Tyrian strolled into the bar at Higanbonna. Hue, Jet and Tint were sitting at a table waiting for him. Tyrian walked up to the bar and ordered himself a drink. As he passed the waitress, he slapped her on the butt. He then dropped into a chair and put his feet on the table.

"When's this guy supposed to be here?" Jet said as he leaned in.

"Soon." Hue said as he kept his eyes closed, ignoring the rest of the world. "She's here." He opened his eyes. A man with a grizzled beard and dark hair walked over and took a seat.

"Hue." The man said.

"Lamont." Hue responded.

"The Wind Wraiths are hiding out near the crater lake, on the other side of the lake from Hedgerow."

"How do we know this information is viable?" Jet said.

"I run with them." Lamont said as he lifted his sleeve.

"Bandits tend to be pretty tight nit." Tyrian said as his finger circled his glass. "Why would you betray them?"

"In short….I was never a part of them." Lamont's eyes changed color for a brief second. He had a light shapeshifting semblance.

"He can turn into anyone whose blood he consumes." Hue said.

"Same with my sister." He said. "I was hired by another party. But when Hue asked for my assisstance, I decided to answer. I go by Ziro when I'm with them."

"What other party asked you to infiltrate the Wind Wraiths?" Hue asked.

"Someone who has made it quite clear that information is all he cares about." Lamont said.

"I see." Tyrian said. "Well, if this doesn't work…" He grabbed Lamont by the shoulder and slammed him into the table. "There wouldn't be anywhere you can hide." He laughed.

"Is there anything else?" Hue asked.

"They plan on hitting Hedgerow next time they switch bases. They'll be vulnerable then."

"Good." Tyrian said.

"Why would they hit a place like Hedgerow?" Jet asked.

"It's on the way." Lamont shrugged. "No witnesses. That sort of thing."

"We'll keep that in mind." Hue said as he waved Lamont off.

"Well, that was enlightening." Tint said. "I guess it makes sense that they'd be hanging out near a shit-drop village like Hedgerow."

"Tyrian." Hue said. "I want you to keep yourself under control."

"Why would I do that?" Tyrian asked.

"It's unprofessional. It's sloppy. And it's going to get you killed." Hue said. "And I'm not going to clean up any of your messes."

"My methods have been effective thus far."

"You've gotten the job done. To hell with any collateral damage." Hue said.

"Why do this if it isn't fun?"

"Because it's our job. You're missing the bigger picture. Cinder doesn't just want bodies. She wants power. She wants something that'll last. That only works if you act efficiently." Hue said.

"Don't act so noble." Tyrian said. "I've been with her a lot longer than you have. She found you and your brother and noticed your talent. That's the only reason why you're here."

"I'm here because I believe in her cause. You're here for shits and giggles." Hue said.

"Well I'm here because it's really the only thing I've known." Jet said. "We're all on the same side here. Tyrian hasn't really cost us anything yet. We have a job to do and we might as well have some fun with it." Jet said.

"Yeah, it's not like we're encountering some high-end huntsmen on this raid." Tint said. "And who knows, maybe leaving their rotten corpses behind might send a message to anyone wanting to live a lawless life."

* * *

Nova enjoyed watching the sun set behind the mountain shield. There was something serene about watching all this with Ariadne at her side. The crickets began to chirp. The ambient sound of birds, bats, frogs and insects were a symphony of pleasantness.

Ariadne sat on the ground, caring for a cat that had hurt its paw when a hawk tried snatching it an hour ago. She was such an innocent soul. She was constantly helping all manner of life. It's likely what drew her and Corcra together. It's why Nova wanted to bring Pangur on their trip. She might have lacked the kind of power Nova had, but there was something special about her.

"Something is coming." Ariadne said.

"Huh?" Nova turned towards the maze.

"One person." Ariadne said. "But he's being sneaky." She grabbed her flute. "He should be out by now." Nova's nostrils flared as she held her blade out.

"What are you doing Nightshade?" Nova asked.

"Impressive….even for the Summer Maiden." The shroud of darkness dropped. Nightshade stood in front of them. "How did you detect me?"

"I can communicate with animals." Ariadne said.

"I see….you must be Ariadne Glasgorm. I didn't think about hiding my presence from birds and squirrels."

"What are you doing here?" Nova asked.

"I followed you." Nightshade said. "I have something to tell you, I was expecting to tell Johnus but you will do."

"What is it?" Ariadne asked.

"The Wind Wraiths are nearby. They have been hiding beneath your nose but will strike when they move bases. Cinder's assassins are forcing their hand though. There will be a battle, likely tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Ariadne said.

"I am." Nightshade said. "I have my own web of informants. The Wind Wraiths have simply been lucky not to cross my path yet."

"We have to tell Johnny and Scott." Nova said.

"I'll handle that." Nightshade said. "The two of you, continue your duties. Tyrian is among them. He specializes in sewing chaos and letting the Grimm do all the work."

Nova saw Ariadne's hand tighten at the mention of Tyrian. Her eyes narrowed and her breath started to become rigid. Nova put a hand on her friend's shoulder to ease her tension.

"Leave us to it." Ariadne whispered.

* * *

Vernal sat on a throne of bone. The whale bones made for a striking image that encouraged her followers to stay loyal. Her hideout was hidden deep in a cave. There was only three entrances and exits. There was an underwater passage in the crater lake. There was a mountain path on the outside and a small passage around the lake. Both of those were hidden by an earth dust switch that made it undetectable despite being big enough to house five tanks.

"Sir." One of her cronies said. "We're ready to depart."

"Good, and ahead of schedule." She said. "Too bad we have to leave. We've just exhausted the usefulness of this hideout."

"We have a pathway ready as well." The Cronie said.

"Then head out to the new hideout." Vernal said. "I'll take a single tank and a small group to hit Hedgerow on our way out. Remember to stay spread out but not too far. We want to avoid detection but we don't want to be picked off by Grimm."

"What about the reports that Cinder is targeting us?"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Vernal laughed. "It's more likely Shay's camp was raided by some huntsmen who noticed a fort where there wasn't supposed to be one."

"If you say so." The Thug had been convinced.

"Now, take the troops and leave. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point." Vernal grabbed her weapons and stepped from her seat. The operation was about to commence.

* * *

Johnny had just received a mental message from Nightshade. Hedgerow was in the crosshairs of the Wind Wraiths and they'd be attacking soon. Nova and Ariadne arrived home and sat on the porch. A few minutes later, Corcra walked in the door.

"Where were you sweetie?" Ariadne asked.

"I went out for a quick drink with the guys." He said. "I knew you wouldn't be home until late."

"You could have hung out with us." Scott said. Corcra ignored him and walked up to Nova.

"You must be Corcra." Nova held out her hand as she looked into his dazzling blue eyes. If she didn't know any better she'd believe he could pass for Johnny's brother.

"And you must be Nova." Corcra said. "Ari has told me a lot about you."

"Like what?" Nova got nervous.

"We can talk later." Corcra said. "I'd hate to be a terrible host, but I'm tired and want to go to bed." He walked into his room.

"I'll be back in a bit." Ariadne followed him.

"So…" Scott said. "Your first time meeting Corcra….what do you think?" He asked Nova.

"Well...Ari certainly has a type." Nova noted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked.

"Oh don't even act like you don't know." Nova laughed. "So...did Nightshade contact you?"

"Yeah." Johnny said.

"Thinking of a preemptive strike?" Nova asked.

"Baby you read my mind." Johnny grabbed Amon's Rod and went outside.

"Wait, you can't be serious." Scott said. "This is supposed to be a va…." He was interrupted by the sound of a cannon. The night sky began to light up from the mortar. Nova dashed out the door and summoned a palm of razor sharp wind. The spell cut the mortar in half and detonated it.

"Nova, throw Scott." Johnny said.

"Wait, why?" Scott asked. Nova didn't need an answer. She threw Scott into the air just as another shell was fired. "I see. Steal!" He used his semblance to catch the tank shell before it hit the house. "Return to Sender!" He tossed it back at the tank. The machine took the blow but didn't stop.

"They're attacking already?" Ariadne said.

"Nova and Scott will handle this." Johnny said. "You and me, we'll keep the people safe."

"But…" Scott tried protesting.

"Nova and I can both see in the dark. It's important to divide the team like this. There may be more that come in through the labyrinth." The sirens started blaring. Ariadne shook her head as she left with Corcra. Johnny followed behind them.

"This is bad." Scott said.

"Speak for yourself." Nova slammed her foot to the ground, creating a pillar of stone to block the tank shells. With a snap of her fingers, an ice shield ripped through the lakeside, trapping the bandits. "This'll be over soon enough."

Her eyes began to glow. Fire and lightning formed all around her. She found her targets thanks to her night vision. In a single storm of electricity, she took out all the approaching bandits. She then concentrated her energy into a melting beam that liquified the tank. The entire town saw the power of the veritable godling on their side. Any panic that might have manifested from the first shots were melted away.

* * *

Vernal looked through the scope. She saw the huntress standing atop a pillar raining down hell on her men. She had hoped to catch the village off guard but it was the Wind Wraiths who were caught off guard. Even with her full battalion it would be a struggle. But with only a fifth of her forces, it was a massacre.

"You have to be shitting me!" She cursed. "Everyone fall back to the cave." Vernal ordered.

"But sir!" Someone protested before being smacked by a fireball.

"I'm not going to let this be a complete waste." Vernal said. "While the Maiden is occupied, I'll slip in and steal some supplies and maybe take a hostage."

She activated her semblance. It allowed her to turn into an intangible puddle of darkness. Here, she can pull prey into her own personal realm to be eviscerated or taken. She used this power to speed along the lake side.

She got past the Summer Maiden and her partner without being noticed. She caught up with a group of villagers. One of them, an older man, had some expensive looking jewelry on. Bur as soon as she got close, she was hit with a ray of light. The light forced her out of her shadow state, where she met the huntsman eye to eye.

"It'll take more than that to get past me." He said. Vernal rushed at him. He dodged to the side and kneed her in the stomach before punching her in the face.

"You move well kid." Vernal complimented. The sound of a flute overwhelmed her ears. She heard nothing but the soft melodic crescendo. The hedges of the maze started to come to life. It was at that moment, that Vernal realized the depths of her mistake.

* * *

Tyrian stood laughing at the top of the crater's shell. Here he was expecting a fight and what he got was a fireworks show. Hedgerow had had a stroke of good luck this night. Not just any huntress, but the Summer Maiden, had come to their aid.

"Yes, more, more!" Tyrian cheered on the battle. Jet scratched his head nervously.

"Wukong sure has gotten powerful since the first time we fought." Jet said.

"She's doing all the work for us." Tint said.

"Leave nothing to chance." Hue said. "You three, go around. Follow any that escape. They'll lead us to the rest."

"What about you?" Tint asked.

"I'm going to make sure this village is their leaders final resting place." Hue jumped from his perch and slid down the hill.

"Always so serious." Tyrian said.

Hue found his target slinking across the ground as a shadow. Then, just as she approached the group of villagers, Johnny Clay turned and fired a beam from Amon's Rod. Hue stopped, just out of range of Johnny's vision. Ariadne had begun to play the flute, using the nature dust in her weapon to bring the hedges to life.

Vernal ripped through one of the hedge titans. As she swung her blades, Johnny dove in and hit her with an elbow. Vines came up and entangled her. The bandit leader was formidable, but against a huntsman of Johnny's calibur she was useless.

"You are under arrest, Vernal." Johnny said. Hue shook his head. The huntsmen were too soft. His job was to eliminate her, permanently. She couldn't just let Johnny take her into custody. With one time stop, he cleared the distance between Johnny and himself. He came out just soon enough for Johnny to spring into action.

"Johnny!" Ariadne screamed. Johnny had caught Hue's arm with his own. The strike still sent enough force to knock Vernal down.

"Cinder's assassin!" Johnny grunted. "What are you doing!"

"My job." Hue said coldly.

 **AN: It's a three way deadlock with Johnny and Ariadne vs Hue vs Vernal. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. It's going to get better next time. In this two-parter I'm trying to toy around with the morality of letting villains live. It's going to come to a head when our other chief player emerges.**

 **Next Time: What will become of the village? Will the bandits escape? Who will win the deadlock between Hue and Johnny? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	43. Shot in the Dark Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Well, I've been wanting to do this one for a long time. And by that, I mean just one section. Everything else is pretense to the decisive moment in this chapter.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Tyrian is completely evil. But he works for Cinder and Cinder is more of an anti-hero. Everything is just going wrong for the bandits. And this story is planned to be 100 chapters.**

Shot in the Dark Part 2

Johnny was tied up with Hue, leaving Ariadne to handle Vernal. Ariadne wasn't sure she could handle the bandit leader on her own. But she was going to have to. Nova and Scott were busy cleaning up the bandit forces. Meanwhile Hue was matching pace with Johnny.

"I'm starting to get a feel for your semblance." Johnny said as he caught Hue's punch.

"Is that so?" Hue asked. He then knead Johnny in the stomach and kicked him to the side. Johnny blasted Hue with a beam of light as he tumbled.

Ariadne focused on her own battle. Vernal threw one of her chakrams. Ariadne blocked it with her flute. Vernal activated a magnetic bracelet that recalled the chakram. Ariadne dodged her next attack. She got one note out of her flute before Vernal started shooting at her. That note created a gust of wind that knocked Vernal back a pace.

"Your semblance is obvious." Vernal said. She turned into a shadow. Ariadne lifted the flute up to her lips. Vernal closed the distance and hit Ariadne with an uppercut. "I you can't make a sound you can't fight."

Ariadne whipped her feet around to kick Vernal in the chest. She then whistled, calling a family of bats to fly into Vernal's face. The bandit backpedaled as Ariadne prepared her next attack. She used her flute to control the hedges and entangle Vernal.

Vernal pulled the trigger on her weapons. Fiery strands of energy ripped through the hedges. The beams condensed and blasted Ariadne. Before she could get back up, Vernal sliced into her chest. After a few blows, Ariadne's aura began to falter. She blocked Vernal's stab, but then the bandit fired a concentrated beam into her stomach.

"ARI!" Johnny shouted. His punch was caught by Hue.

"This wouldn't happen if you stayed out of my way." Hue said as Johnny was distracted. The assassin punched Johnny in the throat and kicked him in the head. Johnny fell to the ground. Hue dashed forward and stuck Vernal in the stomach.

Her knees went wobbly as she struggled to stay standing. Hue pounded her with a series of jabs to the face. The bandit tumbled to the ground next to Ariadne. Corcra ran over to pull Ariadne away. Vernal grabbed him and held her weapon to his head.

"Stay back or I'll shoot." Vernal said.

"Even if you could pull the trigger fast than I could finish you….do you really think I wouldn't go through him to get to you?" Hue asked.

"You got a point." Vernal fired a gas pellet. Hue ran forward but punched nothing but smoke. She had escaped and taken Corcra as a hostage.

"Corcra?" Ariadne muttered.

"Damn it!" Johnny ran in the direction he thought Vernal ran in. He was stopped when Hue elbowed him in the stomach.

"Stay out of my way Lightbringer." Hue said before he disappeared.

"No." Ariadne muttered as she curled up into a bal. "No, this isn't happening. Not again." She clutched her eyes shut.

"Johnny." Scott radioed in. "Situation is clear. Several bandits escaped. Should we pursue?"

"No." Johnny ordered. He walked over to Ariadne. "Everything is safe. You can return to your homes."

"Not again." Ariadne muttered over and over again.

"Ari." Johnny pulled her into a hug. "We're going to get him back. I promise."

* * *

Ariadne was fighting back the tears as she sat on the bed her and Corcra shared. Nova walked in with a cup of tea, trying to comfort her. Ariadne was practically unresponsive. Nova was at a loss for words. She wanted, so desperately, to make Ariadne feel better.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get him back." Nova promised. "They obviously wanted him alive as a hostage. As soon as we find them…"

"Why does this happen to me?" Ariadne whispered. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. "Why am I the one who loses everything."

"You're not going to lose anything. I won't let you lose again."

"I hate them!" Ariadne shouted. Nova was taken aback. Ari didn't hate anything. Things bothered her. Things annoyed her. She wore her heart on her sleeve. But this was the first time Nova had ever heard the word "hate" come out of Ariadne's mouth with such raw anger. It was an anger Nova knew all too well.

"Please….believe me." Nova pleaded. "Don't….don't let this hate consume you."

"You're one to talk! You hate everything! You get in pissy little fits just because your mom neglected you. Do you have any idea what I would give to have my family back? Do you know how much I envy your problems? I wish I had a mother to neglect."

"Ari." Nova bit her lip. She tried to contain her own anger. What Ariadne said struck a nerve. A few years earlier, Nova would have threatened her to shut her up. But she was going through a lot.

"Don't pretend like you understand. You never had to watch as a psychopath took everything you had ever known. You still have your family."

"Corcra is still alive." Nova argued.

"For how long?" Ariadne said. "How did it feel when Johnny was captured by the White Fang assassin? It sucked, right? I don't have your power and Corcra doesn't have Johnny's. So take that feeling, and multiply it by the pain you felt when you lost your hand and maybe, just maybe, you'll come close to understanding how helpless I feel."

"You're right!" Nova admitted. "This situation is bad but you know what, I'm here for you. I'm trying so desperately to atone for the way I treated you. I know you forgave me for that. That's how I know your head isn't right." She grabbed a pair of marbles in her hand and squeezed. She channeled her power into that hand. "I swear on my life, on Johnny's life, on every value Mrs. Ruby taught me and all that is holy, I will reunite you guys."

She held out her hand. The two marbles had fused into one. The special ability of the Summer Maiden was to melt and fuse anything together.

"Nova's right." Johnny said. "It's only a matter of time. Hue Shader is going after her. He's not the kind of guy that loses. To be perfectly honest, I'm not worried about Vernal. I'm worried about him. I don't think he'd kill a bystander. But he'd likely leave Corcra out in the wilderness."

"Which is why we need to find him as soon as possible." Scott said.

"I think I can help with that." A shadowy voice said. Team JANS turned towards the doorway. Nightshade emerged from the shadows. Anger flashed on Johnny's face as he marched to the vigilante and punched him in the face.

"Where the hell were you?" Johnny asked. Nightshade grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Blaming me for your shortcomings again eh? When will you grow up?" Nightshade asked. Nova started marching toward them but was stopped by Scott.

"Answer me damn it!" Johnny shouted.

"I had no reason to believe they would attack at that time. I came as fast as I could. I saw a group of bandits making their way through the trees. I decided to follow them to their new hideout."

"You know where Vernal is?" Johnny asked.

"Was Corcra still…." Ariadne started.

"I can't be sure." Nightshade said. "I'll keep looking around and try to contact my informant. The four of you scout their hideout."

"You're not in charge here Mr. Aldrich. Don't act like you have control." Johnny said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Nightshade asked.

"No, I don't. But I'm not letting you control this situation. We're bringing Vernal in...alive."

"If you make that mistake, don't be surprised if it haunts you down the line." Nightshade said. "Ariadne Glasgorm, your family was killed by the Zodiac Bandits lead by Tyrian Callows, correct?"

"Yes." Ariadne said.

"The only reason you survived was because of the intervention of huntsmen. And those huntsmen arrested Tyrian and imprisoned him in Arbiter Academy. Yet, he still lives, doing Cinder's bidding. I bet Qrow Branwen would very much prefer to be alive. He would likely be alive if the huntsmen just killed Tyrian."

"That's not how we do things!" Johnny shouted.

"Then you'll continue to fail." Nightshade said. "Their hideout is in an abandoned village down the mountain. It's the incomplete village of Oniyuri. If you leave now you can make it by morning. I would advise getting a little bit of rest but….I can tell that's not going to happen."

* * *

Vernal popped out of the floor with her prisoner and crashed to the ground. One of her subordinates picked her up and helped her to a couch. Traveling that far in her shadow form while carrying a hostage took a lot out of her. Her hostage was tied and bound to the floor of an adjacent room.

"Report." Vernal said.

"Most of our men got here safely." The Bandit said. "But all the ones that tried to accompany you were taken out by the huntsmen."

"They knew we were coming." Vernal grunted. "We have a traitor. Bring the prisoner here." The troops did as she commanded.

"You're not going to win." Corcra said.

"It's not about winning it's about surviving. That's what the huntsmen don't understand. Protecting the weak makes you weak."

"Then explain why you were getting your ass kicked until that assassin showed up." Corcra taunted.

"What were the huntsmen doing there?" Vernal asked.

"Trying to enjoy a vacation." Corcra said. "You had shitty luck trying to attack us this weekend."

"It wasn't luck. That was the Summer Maiden. Why would someone so powerful be in a place like that?"

"I wouldn't expect a murderous thug to understand. That Maiden is the best friend and teammate of our resident huntress. That huntress happens to be my fi….my girlfriend. And they're going to find me."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't let them find your dead body." Vernal threatened as she held a gun against his head.

"So you're dumb on top of being a bitch. You saw what they're capable of. Do you really want them to find you after you kill me? Handing me back over is the only way you even stand a chance of coming out of this in tact. There is no version of this where you win."

"Mouthy bastard aren't you!" Vernal slapped him so hard he spat blood. "If it's how you say, then why was Cinder's assassin there?"

"Hell if I know. They would never, ever entertain the thought of helping them after what happened all those years ago." Corcra said.

"Sir….it's possible they merely tracked us down after hitting Shay's camp." A Bandit said.

"I told you that Shay's camp was hit by Grimm!" Vernal shouted. Corcra started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You're really that stupid? That assassin was definitely targeting you. The only reason you're alive is because Johnny wanted to take you in alive." Corcra explained. The explanation put a chill down Vernal's spine.

"Gag him." Vernal said. "Sleep in shifts. I'm going to sleep and recover. We should expect an attack any moment."

Several hours passed. Vernal woke up. The prisoner was asleep. It was almost sunrise. One of her female subordinates. passed her a cup of tea.

"Here you go boss." The bandit said.

"Thank you." Vernal said. "Just what the doctor ordered." She started taking a drink. As she did she threw in a flirtatious wink at the woman. Then her eyes drifted up and she saw something clinging to the ceiling. "Sound the…"

"Too late!" Tyrian shouted as he dropped down. Vernal dodged the dive. The other bandit was not so lucky. He sliced her down her back. He then swung a hand backwards, slicing her throat. Vernal raised her chakrams to defend herself. Tyrian rushed her.

The Bandit guarding Corcra raised his gun. Hue appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the neck, killing him instantly. Tyrian continued to rush Vernal. Each blow tore through her aura. She tried stabbing him. He dodged, grabbed her arm, stabbed it with his claws and pulled the trigger.

The bullets ripped through Vernal's arm. She screamed in bloodcurdling pain as Tyrian severed the limb. He then sliced her across the chest and punctured her with his tail.

"Leaving so soon?" Tyrian said as Vernal's vision went dark.

"Let's help the others and leave." Hue said.

"But I want to play with the huntsmen." Tyrian said.

* * *

Johnny took point with Scott. Nova and Ariadne covered the flanks as they moved into Oniyuri. The place was a ghost town. It was supposed to be a booming town for socialites. It was designed with top-notch security and and formidable defensive position. But then the Battle of Haven happened kicking off the Grimm War. The place was left abandoned as Salem's forces swept through the area in an attempt to gain ground.

"Do you see them?" Scott asked.

"I detect a few people." Johnny said, "One of them is definitely Corcra. The others are trying to suppress their aura. I can't tell who's who aside from Corcra."

"Let's get him." Nova said over the radio.

"They have him rigged to blow." Johnny said. "He moves through that door, the whole place goes up in flames."

"So, what's the plan?" Scott asked.

"There's no way in or out without avoiding detection. It's a trap." Johnny said.

"Then let's spring the trap." Nova said.

"You read my mind." Johnny said. "Scott, move to this position." He marked the location. "Ariadne, you and Nova combine your powers to create razor sharp wind to cut a whole in that wall. Then Nova and I will rush in while Scott pulls him out. If Nova creates a shield of stone, we should be able to extract him and get him to safety. But then we'll be in for a fight."

"Fine by me." Nova said.

"Everyone in position?" Johnny asked.

"Affirmative." Scott said.

"Alright, let's do this." Johnny gave the signal.

Ariadne channeled wind dust through her flute as she played a rapid crescendo. Nova used her magic to add to the concoction and control it. The wind formed a condensed spiraling ball in Nova's hand.

Nova rocketed forward towards the building. She tossed the wind bomb at the wall, eviscerating the building. Scott held his hand out and activated his semblance. Debris started vacuuming towards the red-haired huntsman. Corcra was pulled in with the rubble.

The bombs ignited. Nova slammed her hand to the ground creating a rock shell. But there was something else in the building. Something that had been hidden by the pyrotechnics. The blast from that thing would rip through Nova's defenses and potentially kill Corcra.

"Nova!" Johnny ran forward with all his might. His words barely reached Nova's ears in time. She jumped back and covered Corcra. Johnny Caught up with Corcra at the exact same moment Nova did. The two then used their aura to brace for impact.

The lightning cannon was the same model once used by Saber in her attempt to kill Nova and take her power. Chenzi had barely been able to redirect its lightning and that was his specialty. This time, it caught them almost off guard. The lightning and fire combined, creating a drill of energy that engulfed everything in its path.

"Got you!" Scott caught Corcra and used dust to create another wall of stone. Ariadne played a few notes to intercept the blast before it could break through. All five of them were blown away and crashed to the ground.

Johnny's eyes opened. A few pieces of shrapnel had pierced his back and shoulders. He pulled them out and used Lightbringer Heal to close the wounds, at the cost of several days' worth of his life. Nova stood tall having countered the blast with a blast of her own. Her hand was outstretched, burned by the heat of the cannon. Scott and Ariadne struggled to pick themselves up. Their auras were completely intact thanks to their quick thinking and Nova's counter. Corcra laid against the tree, alive but in a bit of a panic from the excitement.

"I knew you would come." Corcra said.

"Thank God!" Ariadne wrapped her arms around him.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Nova said.

"The first rule of problem solving…" His voice came from the falling smoke.

"No!" Ariadne's eyes went wide.

"Ari, keep it together." Corcra pleaded.

"When the problem gets too big, send in a professional." Tyrian stood in the hole Nova had made.

* * *

Ariadne was still very little when it happened. The people of her village had nowhere to run when the bandits attacked. Tyrian himself had walked into her house just her her parents had hidden her in the floorboards. They stood proudly as they tried to defend themselves, praying that they bought enough time for a huntsman to show up.

They didn't last long. Tyrian butchered them. Their blood seeped through the floorboards and rained on Ariadne's face. Mere minutes seconds later the huntsmen arrived. An entire platoon of them laid waste to Tyrian's forces and arrested him. She was found a few minutes later, trying to get her parents to get back up.

"The huntsmen are here. You can get up now." She said over and over again. Yang Xiao Long had grabbed her and pulled her away. It wasn't until that moment, when Ari saw tears in her savior's eyes, that Ariadne finally understood she would never see her family again.

A week later she sat on the orphanage steps. She had been relocated to Vale. It was safer there. That's when she met Professor Oscar Pine. He took her back to Mistral with him and helped take care of her for a short time. Ariadne found a foster family a few years later.

"The name is Scotland Yard." One of her fellow orphans introduced himself to her. They were fourteen at the time. They had both enrolled in Lighthouse Combat School. She didn't think much of him at that time, but after being placed on the same team in Beacon, they became sort of like siblings.

At Beacon, she met Nova and Johnny. They became her family after that. They had gone on so many adventures. They had helped during Team CTEN's secret mission to apprehend the Chaos Syndicate. They helped fight back the flood, stop Merlot's robots and defeat Avis Bran. Then, they started to break apart. They broke apart because Nova insisted on pushing everyone away.

Now they were together once again. Ariadne stared at the backs of her team as they stood against the one who took her first family away. But there was a strange calming feeling this time. They had encountered Tyrian before. He had handed them bitter losses when they were still kids. But this time Nova was laughing.

"This is perfect." She said. "Looks like fate has smiled on me." She un-clipped her boots and bracelets. She removed the weight from her shoulders and tail.

"You might be stronger than any one of us but how can you defeat us while protecting him." Tyrian pointed to Corcra.

"I don't know." Nova said. Her eyes glowed and her body sparked for just a second. Then she disappeared. Johnny was the only other of Team JANS who could follow the action. Nova ran behind the pair of assassins. She was fast, but Hue was faster where it counted.

Nova aimed a solar-powered punch at Tyrian. The scorpion still hadn't realized what had happened she was moving so fast. Hue grabbed the back of his head and forced him down to dodge the punch. Nova's first punch ripped up the ground and blew against the trees at the edge of the clearing.

Tyrian's tail shot up at Nova. She subbed in a clone to take the hit while she squatted on the ground. Hue's hand was keeping Tyrian from jumping. He couldn't move fast enough to protect Tyrian a second time. The fiery blast lifted Tyrian off the ground and slammed him into a wall.

"You tell me!" Nova said. Hue landed a massive punch, perfectly to Nova's core. She spat up a bit but reached to grab his arm. He dashed away with his time-skip. "Is that all you have?"

Johnny was clashing with Tyrian. His claws, legs and tail were a combination few huntsmen could navigate. But it was all in slow motion for Johnny. All of his movements were purposeful whereas Tyrian was erratic.

"I need to pay you back for that Amon's Light crap!" Tyrian scoffed. Johnny caught his tail. The psychopath ducked down to dodge a kick. Johnny squatted with him and back handed the assassin with his rod. Just as his weapon made contact with Tyrian's face, he pressed the button and a beam of light blasted Tyrian.

"I'm not the same dumb kid I was back then." Johnny said.

Scott opened up his weapon, creating a turret. He began firing at Tyrian. On its own it would do nothing. But combined with Johnny's close-range skill, Tyrian was trapped. The bullets rained and ripped through Tyrian's defences keeping him on the backpedal.

Hue tried creating an opening on Nova. Everytime he got close, his body would start burning. This was way more potent than Prim's aura sensor array and armor construct. It didn't just defend the Summer Maiden, it actively melted anything in range. And no one on Hue's team were an effective ranged fighter. Even if they were, Nova's fireballs and lightning attacks were more powerful than any gun.

Jet dove in with a kick to Nova's face. With a wave of his leg, he pulled the heat shield away, creating an opening to strike her again. Nova caught the kick. Jet audibly swallowed.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Nova said. She slammed him down. Chunks of the ground were ripped up by Nova's powers. She turned each individual rock into an acidic explosive bullet. And they all crashed down on Jet.

"Can't you see Ariadne." Corcra said. "They're all here for us. This is the day where you can finally lay the nightmares to rest." He grabbed her hand. "Now go and make your team proud."

Hue took a step back. It would take multiple people to bring Nova down so he focused on the others. He time-skipped over to Ariadne right as she lifted the flute to her lips. Hue punched her in the throat, keeping her from using her powers for a while. He then dashed over to Scott. He grabbed the turret and held it back while he delivered a series of kicks to Scott.

He then dashed towards Tyrian. Tyrian bent over backwards to dodge Johnny's strike. Johnny ducked to dodge Hue's strike. Then Hue intercepted Johnny's face with his knee. He pivoted his body to land another punch but Nova caught it with a spike of ice.

Nova slammed into Hue. Tint dropped out of his hiding place to grab her from behind. She used her tail to grab Tint's leg and throw him aside. As Nova was tagged teamed by the Shader Brothers, Johnny continued chipping away at Tyrian and Scott focused fire on Ariadne.

Ariadne stood back up and started playing a symphony. She might not be able to compete physically, but if they were going to support her then the least she could do what support them. This time of day, there were plenty of birds to help out.

She focused her efforts on Jet. It was the one matchup that wasn't going so well for Team JANS. With Hue and Tint thoroughly separated from the rest of the group, Nova cut loose with a storm of violet fire. Tint tried blinding her but she didn't need her eyes to see. She sensed them through the fire and flames. She created a dust storm to limit their vision and isolate them.

Tyrian was feeling the pressure as he swatted away at the birds and other wildlife. They moved in and out. Ariadne was sure to keep any of the fauna from getting hurt. Johnny picked up the slack, laying a beating on Tyrian.

A snake bit Tyrian's leg, causing him pain as his aura began to falter. Johnny copied what he had seen Hue do and hit Tyrian with a dozen decisive strikes that shattered the assassin's aura. He fell to the ground. Ariadne walked up to him.

"Stay back." Johnny advised. "He's still a threat."

"It...wasn't supposed to be this way." Tyrian pouted.

"You...are under arrest." Johnny said. Then, a cloak of darkness appeared behind Tyrian. Nightshade grabbed Tyrian by the throat and electrified him.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked. He could tell the electricity was meant to incapacitate, not kill. He was up to something.

"Giving this story a suitable end." Nightshade said. His hand snatched up Ariadne. Ariadne screamed in surprise. "We'll be in the place this story began." Nightshade opened up a Black Gate.

"Stop this!" Johnny fired Amon's Rod but the three of them were gone.

* * *

"What happened?" Nova asked.

"He took them." Johnny said. "I don't know what he's thinking."

"Place where this story began?" Corcra said. "Sure Wood, Ariadne's birthplace. It's only a kilometer from here."

"Then I'll go." Johnny said. He looked over to Hue, who had started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nova asked.

"Fighting you was Tyrian's call. Without him we have no reason to stay." Hue said.

"If you think I'll let you run." Nova started. Jet quickly opened a Black Gate and escaped with Tint. Hue then opened up a portal some distance away.

"If you think you can outrun me." Hue said.

"I don't get it Hue." Johnny said. "You're a former Lightbringer. So is Nightshade. Tyrian is your friend. We should call a truce and go together."

"Johnny!" Nova protested.

"Is that so?" Hue said. "I have no longing attachment to that irrelevant order. And don't mix words. Tyrian is not my friend. If his folly and bloodlust get him killed, so be it." Hue then disappeared. The portal closed behind him.

"I'm going." Johnny said. "Nova, keep Corcra safe."

"We should go together." Scott said.

"No….this is something I have to face alone."

* * *

Ariadne's eyes opened. Nightshade stood over her. His amber eyes glowed in the same way Johnny's did. She could tell that he had similar mental fortitudes as the Last Lightbringer. On the other end of the room, Tyrian was in chains with tape over his mouth.

"I know this place…" Ariadne said. Nightshade got out of her way as she moved towards Tyrian. "This is where you took everything from me."

"I thought you deserved this." Nightshade said as he handed her a gun. "Execute him, take your vengeance. Make sure he never hurts anyone again."

"Why me?" She turned to the vigilante.

"Because you're the one who lived. You lived the night he should have died. The Arbiters and Huntsmen lack the will to take the decisive victory."

"But why are you doing this for me?" Ariadne asked.

"To prove a point." Johnny said as he stepped into the early morning light.

"So you arrived." Nightshade said. "I take it that means the Shader brothers ran off when defeat was imminent."

"You want her to kill him." Johnny said. "You want her to be consumed like vengeance like you."

"I am the only one in this room who has to will to keep animals like this from hurting people."

"Don't act like a hero!" Johnny said. "A huntsman's duty is to people. Life, civilization, order, these are the things we protect. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You were never a huntsman. You're just a murderer. You don't save lives, you take them."

"I take the lives of those who deserve it. I have saved countless lives by putting these animals down. And I do save people."

"When it's convenient. When you think you can use them, you pluck them from the jaws of death and demand servitude. I'm not like you and Ariadne is even better than me."

"Tyrian Callows is no different than the Grimm you pledged to hunt. He's no different than Panic. Would you spare her life just because she's sentient?"

"Panic isn't human or Faunas. She's an immortal monster." Johnny reasoned. Ariadne held the gun in her hand. It felt heavy and awkward in her hand. She held it to Tyrian's head. "Ari please."

"This isn't just a criminal." Ariadne said. "He killed my mother, my father. They bled out right where you're standing. He killed Headmaster Branwen, tried to kill you and Citrine."

"You'll be doing the world a service." Nightshade said.

"If you go down that path, if you let yourself become consumed by vengeance you'll never get out."

"You don't honestly believe that?" Ariadne said. "Nova…killed Phos. She beat her to death with her hands."

"That wasn't the same." Johnny argued.

"You're right. Phos was a simple thug, not someone who has killed hundreds!"

"She didn't have a choice!" Johnny shouted. "She lost control and did what she thought she had to to survive."

"When you take in all the factors, there's not much choice either way." Nightshade said.

"I'm not saying he shouldn't die." Johnny said. "But not you. Please...not you. I don't want you to lose yourself." Johnny reached for her.

"You would deny her the satisfaction?" Nightshade said.

"I'm trying to save your soul." Johnny said.

Ariadne looked at Tyrian. There was no fear or pleading in his eyes. She held the gun to his face. She tried having him flinch. All that she saw was curiosity. Johnny put a gentle hand on her wrist. He looked at her like he hadn't in so long. Nightshade moves closer.

"Kill him now." Nightshade said.

"Let me do it." Johnny said. "Hand me the gun." Ariadne looked at him then back to Tyrian. She looked at Nightshade then back to Johnny. Then she handed him the gun.

"You're making a mistake." Nightshade said as Johnny tossed the gun to the side.

"No, because killing is too easy. I have the will to not be an executioner."

"The next time he kills someone it's on you." Nightshade said.

"No…..that's where you're wrong." He whipped around and severed Tyrian's bonds. Tyrian tore the tape off his face.

"That's because next time I kill someone it'll be you!" Tyrian ran forward and tackled Johnny. He began strangling Johnny. Nightshade stood to the side. Ariadne quickly grabbed the gun and fired.

Tyrian's body slumped over. Ariadne stood, shaking with tears in her eyes. Johnny pushed Tyrian's body away and pulled Ariadne into a hug. Nightshade slowly clapped. Ariadne looked at the pair with question marks in her eyes. Johnny shook his head approvingly.

"How did you know?" Nightshade said.

"Because this was the best scenario." Johnny said. "I knew you were manipulating his mind. As soon as I noticed that, I knew you would try teaching me a lesson. So I taught you a lesson instead."

"This was all a test of your will." Nightshade said.

"Johnny's right, we're no executioners." Ariadne said. "But I will do anything to save my friends."

"I can see that now." Nightshade said. "I'll be in touch." He vanished.

"Is….is it over?" Ariadne asked.

"Yeah….it's over." Johnny said.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone cheered. Ariadne made a silent wish and blew out the candles. Her friends...the only family she had was there with her. The town was safe. The bandits had been beaten. Tyrian was dead. Team JANS made a toast to their victory.

"Ari." Corcra said. He motioned for her to come outside. Nova was pulling some party tricks to entertain the townsfolk. Scott was playing with Pangur. Johnny stood to the side, watching the festivities.

"Yes my love?" Ariadne asked.

"I know it's been a rough couple of days." Corcra said. "A lot of stuff has happened since your team got here. Did this always happen?"

"Not always." Ariadne laughed. "But when it did it was usually Nova who got us involved. Actually blame Citrine. All the stuff with the thieves was her idea."

"Well, I'm glad you have such a strong family." He said. "I'm not a fighter. But I still want to be a part of this family."

"Corcra?"

"I want to be the one you always come home to." He got on his knee and pulled out a box. "Ariadne Glasgorm, will you be my wife."

"Corcra this isn't funny!" Ariadne started to cry as she grabbed the ring.

"Good, because I'm not joking." Corcra said.

"Corcra!" Ariadne crowd.

"What the hell are you…" Nove grabbed Corcra's shoulder. "Oh!" Ariadne put the ring on her finger. "We're going to get married."

"Congratulations!" Nova pulled Ariadne in a hug. "Can I be your maid of honor?"

"Of course!" Ariadne said.

"Johnny, Ari's getting married!" Nova said. "When are we?"

"That's my cue to go for a walk." Johnny said.

"Johnny!" Nova started chasing him down. Everyone laughed as the chase continued and went to ridiculous lengths. The world was looking a little brighter.

* * *

Amaterasu sat at his fire. He gazed into the flames, dancing and licking the air. He thought about what the Masked Man had said. Was it possible that a single weapon would give him the strength to topple a Maiden? That remained to be seen. But if it was possible, he had a duty to put an end to her evil.

"Sorry I'm late." The Masked Man apologized as he joined him by the fire. "I encountered some issues gathering the material. And found some things that sparked my own interest. But my affairs are settled for the time being.

"I see." Amaterasu said. The Masked Man handed him a black blade. It was similar in style to Amaterasu's own lightning sword. But the weight was distributed differently. He used his pinky to pull the trigger. The blade ignited in black flames. "Amazing."

"For you it may be but back home it's basic for elite soldiers." The Masked Man noted.

"I've never seen a blade like this." Amaterasu said.

"Again, it's not that impressive but rare nonetheless. The material is not very prevalent throughout the kingdoms." The Masked Man said. "How long will it take to get an adequate handle on the weapon?"

"Two weeks." Amaterasu said. "In two weeks I'll be ready to strike."

"I will return at that time. Meanwhile, I will continue to gather my own forces for my mission."

"What IS your mission?" Amaterasu asked.

"Balance." The Masked Man said. "I want my people to survive the catastrophe ahead...even if I must deal with monsters to do it."

"Vague and ominous...I suppose I'll never get a straight answer from you."

"Perhaps in time." The Masked Man said. "In time you too will be a hero to my people."

 **AN: This was one of the longer chapters. I really wanted to highlight where all the characters are at on the morality scale, or at least the members of Team JANS. Team PNGC will get similarly challenged on a much grander scale later on.**

 **Next Time: Kidnapped! The Chancellor of Mistral asks for Prim's assistance. A dangerous villain returns with a plan that threatens the entire kingdom.**


	44. But Fear Itself Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Well, I've been wanting to do this one for a long time. And by that, I mean just one section. Everything else is pretense to the decisive moment in this chapter.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Vernal was superfluous. Tyrian's death served thematic purpose going forward. And I feel Nova is going to get more wedding blues going forward. Guest- The two remaining arcs after this will introduce plenty of new villains that can give the strongest huntsmen a run for their money. Nobody will individually be as strong as Nova, there will be some that come close, but you'll see.**

But Fear Itself Part 1

Stella sat in the main room with her dolls. There was a news report talking about how a bandit camp was found in flames earlier that day. Prim Arc was on TV giving an interview about a new "Face the Fear" ad campaign meant to ease tensions after the series of crimes that have sprung up around the world. The host asked her about all the bandits running around the marshes and mountains of Mistral.

"I know the huntsmen are doing everything in their power to prevent this sort of thing from happening." Prim said. Stella hung on every word. "Every time someone has tried doing this sort of thing on a huntsman's watch, it has failed. We always get them eventually. The problem is that not enough people are wanting to be huntsmen."

Prim spoke with a well-rehearsed cadence. Stella had heard the stories about Prim's parents but that was ancient history. All of that happened long before Stella was born. Prim was the hero Stella looked up to and wanted to be like.

"Huntsmen are people too." Prim said. "It is a duty and an honor to do our job but it is a job. We have families and lives as well. Some of us want to retire eventually. And that's not including all the ones that give their lives in the line of duty. We need more boys and girls to fight for this world."

Prim looked at the camera. It was as if she was speaking directly to Stella with her call to action. As the show cut to commercials, Stella smiled and clutched her Prim action figure. She pictured herself on the screen someday, sword in hand, giving a heroic speech.

"Nice words." A mechanical voice came from the TV as it flickered. "Truly, the hero of our time." The voice was somewhat mocking. The screen turned green and started making strange noises. "Let's see if she can catch everyone in time." The screen started to glow. Stella was engulfed in the emerald light. When it faded, she was in a box.

"Stella, dinner is ready!" Her father called. She could see the living room through the prism cage. "Stella!" Her father walked into the room. His voice was muffled. "Stella!" He ran to the glass wall of the prism. He looked massive from Stella's perspective.

"Daddy?" Stella cried.

"I'm going to get you out of there."

"Too late Councillor Starbird." The mechanical voice said as everything went pitch black.

* * *

Chenzi watched the game with passive amusement. These were some of the most athletic people in the world yet instead of fighting the Grimm, they made a living playing a sport. Chenzi preferred playing to watching but he was here for Grace. Grace had paid for the tickets and wanted to go and he wasn't going to turn down a date.

"Get him!" She shouted. She was getting scarily in to it. Chenzi was having more fun watching her than the actual game. The visiting player rushed towards the goal. As he kicked the ball, the goalie dropped down in fear. "Come on you bastard! Block the damn ball!" She shouted as the ball went in.

"It's just a...game." Chenzi wanted to taunt her but something didn't seem right. The goalie was still on the ground. A couple players were gathered around him. The goalie shot up and shoved some people to the ground.

"What's going on?" Grace asked.

"Wait here!" Chenzi stood up and started running down the stands. The goalie was clawing at the door. A guard tried calming him down. The goalie grabbed the guard's gun and aimed it at the guards. Chenzi picked up the pace and slammed him into the wall.

"Stay away!" The goalie pleaded. Chenzi hit him to knock him out.

"Guards, get him to the hospital." Chenzi calmed his mind to get a read on the goalie's aura. "I know this. Call the authorities. I think I know who this is."

"What is it?" The Guard asked.

"Huntsmen Business." Chenzi said. He had to inform Prim, Glade, Lionheart and anyone else with a substantial aura he could think of. Colonel Mustard was back and he was stepping his game up.

* * *

Prim went out for a drink after her interview. A few hours later she was heading back to her apartment with a soccer player named Bult. He was visiting for a game and looking for some action and Prim found him cute.

She shut the door behind her and jumped into Bult's arms. Their lips locked as she lead him to the bed. Just as she was getting into it, her scroll started lighting up. She ignored it at first as she proceeded with Bult. Then it rang again, and again.

"Damn it!" Prim said as she grabbed her phone. "What can be so important?" She moved her thumb to shut it down when she got a glimpse of the message. It was from Lionheart. "Shit." She quelled her carnal desires to read the messages.

"Is everything alright?" Bult said.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "I have to go." Prim said. "Sorry. Help yourself for as long as you want. I'll try to be back when this is taken care of."

"Life of a hero." Bult noted.

"It sucks!" Prim shouted as she got redressed and fixed her hair.

She had numerous missed calls and messages from Chenzi, Glade, Lionheart, Oscar and Neptune. Something serious was going down. Part of her hoped it was Panic. Part of her dreaded the possibility. Lionheart's message summoned her to his office in Haven Academy so that's where she'd meet them up.

"Hello?" Prim answered the next call from Glade.

"Where are you?" Glade asked.

"I'm on my way. You caught me at a bad time." Prim said.

"Would this bad time be a bottle of wine, a dashing blonde, or both?" Glade asked.

"Both, and he had brown hair thank you very much." Prim said.

"You're not drunk are you?" Glade asked.

"I'm fine." She snapped. "A little buzzed but if I was actually drunk you would have never gotten ahold of me."

"Well, hurry here."

"Can I get a preview?" Prim asked.

"A bunch of kidnappings, random people flipping their shit around the city, three people dead. How's that for a preview."

"You're kidding!"

"No I'm not." Glade's tone was dreadful. "It's Colonel Mustard, and he seems to have a new friend."

"Mother f-"

"Hey." A kid ran over to her. Prim had to fight the urge to snap. Keeping up this benevolent hero routine was so draining that Prim had found new respect for her mother for keeping the act up. Or it wasn't an act for her.

"What do you want kid?" Prim asked.

"Some guy told me to give this to you." She held up a green envelope. Prim opened it up. There was a sliding puzzle inside.

"What's this about?" Prim asked.

"I don't know but the man gave me ten lien to deliver that to you."

"What did the man look like? Is he still close?"

"He had brown hair and had glasses. I wasn't really paying attention." The kid shrugged.

"Well, tell him thank you if you see him again." Prim said.

"You'll probably see him before I do." The kid warned as she wandered off. Prim examined the sliding puzzle as she continued her way to Haven Academy.

* * *

Glade tapped his foot while he waited for Prim to arrive. She stumbled in several minutes after they had talked. Glade could tell she was halfway to being drunk. At least she had been honest with him. It was impossible for them to hide things from each other.

"Ms. Arc." Lionheart said. "Nice of you to join us. Have you met Councilor Starbird?" Lionheart introduced the stern, thin man with grey hair and charcoal eyes.

"Governor of Mistral." Starbird said. "Leader of the council and the one whose job it is to keep the order."

"Fine job you're doing." Prim muttered under her breath.

"There are two things that have happened simultaneously that threatens the order of this city." Starbird continued. "As if isolated incidents like the Grimoire or that terrorist the other day weren't bad enough. My daughter, and many other powerful people were all kidnapped at once."

"To make matters worse, there have been a dozen cases of people giving into fear." Lionheart added. "Master Ren here was the first to notice the striking similarities the cases had to one you already encountered."

"Colonel Mustard." Prim said.

"It's definitely him." Chenzi said.

"His semblance produces a powerful toxin that attacks the soul directly." Glade said. "The stronger the aura, the more potent the attack."

"The victims have been athletes, policemen, and a chef." Lionheart said. "Neptune Vasilias is trying to determine the connection."

"And the people who died?" Prim asked.

"Shot in a diner by one of the infected officer." Lionheart muttered.

"As for the kidnappings we know how its connected." Starbird placed his scroll on the desk and a hologram came up. "I saw the kidnapping myself." A figure of an older man with brown hair and glasses came on screen.

"His alias is Green Screen. His real name is Nigel Glas." Lionheart explained. "He has a tendency to kidnap victims and challenge the police and huntsmen to beat his games within a time limit or…."

"I get the idea." Prim said.

"Time is of the essence." Starbird said. "I received this sliding puzzle earlier today, shortly before the kidnapping."

The puzzle was solved. With the blocks in the right place it said, "solve my puzzles before the sun rises or your daughter will be destroyed by her own fear."

"Solve the puzzle, or else my little Stella will be killed by Colonel Mustard." Starbird said. "I hired you because you're supposed to be the best. My daughter looks up to you and idolizes you. You've beaten Colonel Mustard before."

"Your daughter should be fine for now." Glade said. "He hasn't given us any more puzzles….right?"

"Yeah how can we solve something we don't have?" Chenzi said.

"Oh no." Prim said.

"What is it?" Glade asked.

"On my way here a little girl gave me this." She pulled out the puzzle.

"We need to solve it now!" Glade grabbed it and started fiddling with it.

"I'm going to go to Neptune and see if I can help him track down Mustard." Chenzi said.

"We've beaten him before but what about Green Screen?" Prim asked.

"His semblance allows him to manipulate electronic images. He can move through the CCT network at will. That's how he abducted those people." Lionheart said.

"He was in my house, in my TV." Starbird said. "He pulled her into the network."

"We already have people monitoring all CCT activity for irregularities but we can't count on that." Lionheart said.

"We'll find her." Prim said. "We'll find them all."

"It would be easier if Johnny was here." Glade said.

"I know, but he's all the way out in Hedgerow with his team." Prim said. "We're on our own."

* * *

Stella sat in a cage. There were five others in the room with her. Three of them were chained up and being made to move throughout the building. They also had shock collars that activated every time they tried to resist the machine pulling them along.

"I guess my little puzzle was too much for the Guardian of Remnant." Green Screen said.

"It's only been thirty minutes." Colonel Mustard said. "She might not have even opened it yet."

"Then she is even dumber than I predicted. I would have solved it in less than a minute. Or maybe...she doesn't really care about the hostages. Why should the one assigned to fight the Grimoire worry about a pair of thieves?" He directed it towards Stella.

"She'll come!" Stella shouted.

"I agree with the child." Colonel Mustard said.

"Perhaps I should give her a hint." Green Screen said.

"She'll be there." Colonel Mustard said.

"Oh I do hope so! I have an entire evening of games planned. It would be a shame for your decoy to humiliate her before we even get started."

"This might be a game to you but I want revenge for the loss those kids dealt to me back in Vacuo."

"Between my cunning, your expertise, and our combined semblances, I have no doubt that Prim and her friends will fail this night and we'll get exactly what we want." Green Screen said. "Which reminds me!" He turned to his monitor.

"I thought we agreed there would be no negotiation." Colonel Mustard said.

"Where's your sense of theatricality." Green Screen said. "They don't know we're not in it for the money."

He typed away at a keyboard and turned a few dials. A man popped up on the screen. Stella recognized him as the headmaster of Haven Academy-Leonardo Lionheart. Green Screen continued to type away at his keyboard to get a good signal. Then, he disappeared in a green flash.

"What are you doing here?" Lionheart said. "Where are the hostages?"

"Where have they gone?" Green Screen said. "Is it possible that while you were out doing what you do, I, Green Screen was able t circumnavigate your precious CCT network and steal away those poor helpless fools?"

"You won't get away with this!" Lionheart shouted.

"Ah, so the cowardly lion has some teeth, does he?" Green Screen taunted. "Look Leo, if you decide to give up beating my games then I'll cut you a break. One million lien by the end of the night. Oh, I mean one million per person."

"That's twelve million." Lionheart said.

"Eleven Million." Green Screen corrected. "As a token of my good will I give you one of the hostages for free. Just hurry up and find his location. He may have been SENTENCED, already."

"The old courthouse." Lionheart said.

"Good luck." Green Screen said as he ended the call and reappeared in the lair.

"I still don't think we should give up a bargaining chip so easily." Colonel Mustard said.

"Oh, it won't be easy. I have a little surprise for whoever steps into that courthouse." Green Screen said. "This is where the game really begins."

* * *

Prim rushed to the old courthouse in Old Haven. The courthouse was in need of some renovations but was still in use by the kingdom's courts. The offices had closed a few hours earlier. It was supposed to be empty. That made it a great place for Green Screen to keep one of the hostages.

Prim pulled out her scroll and opened the Scouting App. There was a single heat signature inside, in the main courtroom. Prim suspected a trap but she couldn't think of a way inside without just kicking down the door.

So she pulled the front door open. It wasn't locked at all. She couldn't tell if there was any alarms or defenses. She checked her scroll again. There was still only one heat signature in the room. She snuck into the room and created a Force field around the hostage.

"Who's there?" The Man said.

"My name is Primrose Arc." She said as she walked over to him."The man who did this to you?"

"Green Screen? He dumped me here, tied me up and left."

"What about traps?" Prim asked. She looked at his name tag. He was a janitor for the courthouse naked Leeks. "Mr. Leeks?"

"I don't know." Leeks said. "If he had anything then it was here before I was."

"Tell me more." Prim said as she cut the rope tying him to the chair. "I had just finished my shift. I got in my car and he was waiting for me. When I came to, I was here."

"There's an officer outside." Prim said. She escorted him out of the courthouse. As soon as they were outside she reported in. "Hostage secured."

"Wait, he said to give this to you." Leek handed her a game pad. As soon as she touched it, the device started to hum. "I don't know what it does."

"Look out!" The Officer said.

Prim looked up. An old Paladin dropped from the roof. A targeting laser aimed at the device. Green Screen had laid a trap and the device was the trigger. Prim tossed the device away but it stayed focused on her. It tried blasting her. She blocked the blast with a shield. It then fired at Leeks. Prim dove in the way and took the blow.

"Once locked on to a powerful aura, this Paladin will never give up." Green Screen's voice came from the mech. "Get it? Your aura activated the console."

"Arc Cannon!" Prim fires a concentrated blast with her semblance. The mech blocked the blast but lost an arm in the process.

"A brute force solution to a simple conundrum." Green Screen said as the mech hit her with an uppercut. The mech then fired a volley of rockets.

"Fighting Dreamer." Prim summoned her signature construct to take out the rockets with a volley of blades. The construct then tried clashing against the Paladin but was swatted away.

"This mech was designed to combat goliaths." Green Screen gloated. "Anything short of your signature finishing move is useless. But we both know you can't just spam the Arc Cannon."

"Think Prim," Prim hyped herself up as she avoided the mech's attacks. "Fight smart, not hard." She recited her parents advice. Her head was still foggy from the alcohol but she had sobered up enough to remember her training.

She had such incredible power that it was hard for her to remember she used to be a novice at one point. There's a system for taking out large unruly opponents like goliaths. The trick was to not try overpowering them.

She coated her sword in aura and attacked the joints. She used Fighting Dreamer to draw its fire while she hacked away at its weak points. She cut a wire connecting its legs to the rest of its body. It tumbled down to the ground. It locked onto her with a powerful laser. She readied her shield. There was an aura technique she knew how to do but kinda sucked at. She had to get the timing just right or risk the paladin blasting her away again.

As the laser fired, she hit her timing. She projected her aura as a powerful, instantaneous wave using her shield as a conduit. The energy blast deflected off her shield and ripped through the paladin's armor. The machine twitched as it tried to continue the fight. A few well placed slashes later, the paladin went up in smoke.

"Don't get too confident now Guardian. That was one of the easy ones." Green Screen commented through the device. "But now you have the device and the first real location. Hurry now, it's a matter of life and death."

* * *

Neptune and his task force had been feverishly interviewing any witnesses they could trying to find a connection with all of this. A doctor was examining the victims of Colonel Mustard's toxin. A detective was monitoring CCT transmissions in the places people disappeared. Neptune himself delegated authority and directed his men.

"Captain Vasilias." Lionheart said.

"Yes boss?" Neptune asked.

"Hold off what you're doing and analyze this." Lionheart handed him a data chip. "Green Screen contacted me."

"I heard." Neptune said. "I thought Prim was on it."

"She is chasing the lead but I recorded the message. I could see the background. Find out where it is and maybe we can end this game early."

"Hey, Neptune." Chenzi said. "I finished interviewing those witnesses. I tested some hypotheses and I think I found a connection."

"Out with it." Lionheart urged.

"They all got dinner at different restaurants. They also ordered different things but there was a connection. They all used a certain condiment with their meal. That condiment has a single source."

"What is it and where?" Neptune asked.

"An old packaging plant." Chenzi said. "The condiment...was mustard. Talking around with some of the officers and detectives it's likely the Colonel only contaminated a small portion of the mustard that was delivered today."

"The other captains should already be calling the restaurants and warning them." Neptune said.

"Yeah, someone called the packaging plant. They had a break in last night. Some money went missing. They reported it to the police. One of your detectives was already looking into it."

"We'll have to add burglary to the charges once we catch Colonel Mustard." Lionheart said.

"Any word from Glade?" Chenzi asked.

"He said he cracked it and was going to chase the lead." Lionheart said.

"Given his MO, it'll probably be another game." Neptune said. He plugged in the data chip and started analyzing the video. "There's no windows." He noted. "Wait, that sigil." He zoomed into a corner.

"That's an old sigil." Lionheart said. "It's the sigil of the House of Troy. They were one of the most prominent families in the kingdom before the Great War."

"They weren't just prominent, they were royalty." Neptune said. "Queen Helen Troy was the ruler of Mistral in the last days of the Great War. She was also the Fall Maiden. Like the other kings and queens, she gave up most of her power. Her castle became Haven Academy, but she held the highest seed of the council for the remainder of her life."

"The same position that Starbird now holds." Chenzi said.

"The Reduction of Powers Act assured that each successive high chairman would have less power. It was Ozpin's way of creating a smooth transition between outright monarchy to the councils we have now."

"I don't think that helps us." Lionheart said.

"All the Troy family properties were sold to the Academy to be used by the huntsmen. Except for one. The home of Kitrinos Vai. The last living descendent of Helen Troy. Who left for Atlas several weeks ago and isn't scheduled to return for another week."

"I'll go check it out." Chenzi said. "Let me know if Prim or Glade find anything."

* * *

Glade had solved the sliding puzzle. It presented a map of Old Haven with a master sigil overlayed on top. The sigil pointed to this area, behind a church. In the alley behind the church there was a wall with an X on it.

Glade tapped it. The wall was fake and made of foam. He tore it away to reveal a small metal door leading into the building. When he stepped in he was greeted by a hanging projection of Green Screen. There was a small gap carved into the floor. A hostage was tied to a chair and rigged to explode.

"Roll up, roll up!" Green Screen started. "It's time for my favorite game!" He adjusted his glasses. "Not the Arc I was wanting but no matter. After all, when Prim is undoubtedly exhausted from a measly little paladin, she can always count on her twin brother to pick up the controller."

"As much as I'd like to say this ends now, it's clear this is just a single level." Glade said.

"See, you get what's at stake here." Green Screen said. "Now, just keep your eye on the prize." A giant barrel covered the hostage. Two more came down on either side. "Oh, get too close or try to use your semblance and I'll blow you both to kingdom come. No cheating."

"Got it." Glade shook his head. "First level is easy enough anyway." The barrels shuffled around on the tracks. Glade followed the one that the hostage was under.

"Which one?" Green Screen asked when they stopped.

"Middle." Glade said.

"And the red-haired hunter fails my challenge." The barrels came up. The hostage was on the left. Volts of electricity zapped the hostage. The man screamed in pain. Glade took a quick step forward. "Hold it!" Glade stopped.

"When I get a hold of you…."

"Petty threats Mr. Arc." Green Screen said. "You got two more chances before he dies."

"You're insane." Glade said.

"NO! Insanity implies a mental derangement or deficiency, I suffer from neither!"

"Touched a nerve?"

"Second chance." The barrels came back down.

Glade was sure he had followed it perfectly the first time. There must have been a trick to it. They were moving far too slow for it to be anything else. Glade had to think. He had to figure it out or this man's life would end.

This was the first time it was all on him like this. He always had Prim, Chenzi or Nickel to help shoulder his burden. He was supposed to be helping them. This one life was in his hands. He couldn't help but multiply that by millions to imagine Prim's burden as the Guardian. He used to be jealous of it but he grew up. And now, he had no envy of his twin's position.

"Which one?" Green Screen asked again.

Glade cleared his mind. He thought about the barrels. He thought about the building her was in. It had seemingly been a factory back in the day. Green Screen wouldn't have had a lot of time to set all this stuff up, even with Mustard's help. He glanced down at his scroll. The Scout App was still open and it revealed the location of the hostage. He was underneath the barrels.

"It doesn't matter which one I pick!" Glade said.

"Is that your final answer?" Green Screen said. Through his peripheral view, Glade saw the hostage get elevated to the left side. As soon as it reached the top, Glade gave a new answer.

"Left!" Glade shouted. He fired a bolt at the left barrel, unhinging it from the ceiling. The barrel fell over revealing the guard.

"I should blow you two up right now." Green Screen huffed. "But a victory is a victory. Two down, ten to go." The screen shut off. The bombs deactivated. Glade untied the hostage.

"He told me to give this to you." The Hostage said. It was a data chip but it wasn't the kind that could fit in a scroll.

"Glade!" Prim came in.

"This level is cleared." Glade said. He tossed the chip to Prim. Prim slid it into a device.

"Well done, well done." Green Screen said. "I suppose I should reward this accomplishment with the location of the next hostage." A map lit up on the device screen. "Come alone, Primrose Arc. And bring a towel."

"Green Screen isn't playing fair." Glade said.

"Of course he isn't." Prim said. "Get him to the station. I'll handle the next game."

* * *

Chenzi arrived at the Troy estate. Scanners showed no life signs inside. Chenzi considered it relatively safe and proceeded with caution. The door was locked but he was able to break it. A small discharge of dust fried the electric bolts holding the lock in place.

He walked up and down the halls. There didn't seem to be anything out of place. The Troy Sigel did adorn one of the walls, but there was no way Green Screen could have transmitted from that angle.

We walked into the master bedroom and saw several metal canisters. Chenzi ran over and quickly examined them. The canisters were filled with a gas. If Chenzi had to guess, it was the gas made by Colonel Mustard's semblance.

"Professor?" Chenzi said. "I think I found their stockpile. There's enough gas in here to engulf the whole city."

"I'll send a bomb squad right away to dispose of it." Lionheart said.

"I don't think so." Green Screen cut in. "You found the bonus level. But don't think of this as an entertaining diversion." The doors closed. Metal barriers covered the escape routes. "How long can you hold your breath?"

Gas started spraying from the canisters. Chenzi took a deep breath and tried punching through the wall. Beneath the plaster and drywall was reinforced steel. Chenzi pulled out his hammer and pounded at the wall to no avail.

"Mr. Ren!" Lionheart shouted as the communication started breaking up.

"Welcome to the Panic Room Chenzi!" Green Screen cheered. "Ironic that the Troys built this room to withstand a bomb for the sake of their safety. A little of my genius turned it into your tomb."

The gas started leeching off Chenzi's aura. He began to hallucinate. He began seeing yellow eyes watching him, laughing, shrieking just like Panic had when they fought. He felt his old wounds tear back open. He felt his body growing cold as he frantically clawed at the door. With each stroke he succumbed to his greatest fears.

His breath started to give out. His mind ran in circles at a hundred miles an hour. He couldn't see or think straight. The room was too well secured. He couldn't even compose himself enough to have a final thought outside of his own desperation.

* * *

Prim arrived at the rec center. Once inside, lights pointed the way to the pool. The pool was massive, deep and murky. The hostage was on the other side, tied to a treadmill that was rigged to dump him in the water.

"I've analyzed your tricks and thought of a way where you can't use your constructs." Green Screen gloated. "This water is mixed with a powerful toxin that will keep you from projecting your aura. You must find a way to free the hostage….before he drowns."

The rig snapped and the hostage was dunked in the water. He was pulled down by a weight attached to a chain. Prim quickly tore off her shirt and skirt and stripped down to her undergarments. As soon as she dove in she felt her aura being leached from her. She remembered this feeling from her stamina training. Her teachers had used this same chemical to break her aura and force her to fight without it.

The water was too murky to see. She instead used her spatial awareness to guess where the hostage was. She put all her strength in her legs to propel herself forward. Her constructs might be impossible to make under these conditions but she could still use a bit of her internal aura like Verdant.

She saw a shadowy figure struggling against the water. She had reached the hostage. Just as she grabbed the chains, something hit her from the side. A trident was forcing her against the wall of the pool. One of its prongs sliced into her arm. As her attacker got closer, she saw it was none other than Colonel Mustard.

 **AN: Not just one but two cliffhangers in this chapter. I'm pretty sure Colonel Mustard is the first villain to actually show back up after his initial defeat. I wanted to bring him back because I really love fear-based villains. And Green Screen's whole setup is basically the Arkham version of Riddler if you didn't notice.**

 **Next Time: Will Chenzi make it out of the Panic Room alive? Will Prim be able to save the hostage in time? Will they be able to stop this devious duo before the sun rises? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	45. But Fear Itself Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: I've been getting lost in an Elder Scrolls bender, playing Daggerfall, Morrowind and Skyrim. So, I haven't felt a lot of motivation to write. We're actually getting close to this arc's end and when that happens, I'll probably take a solid week off before finalizing my outline for the next part, which will hopefully be an improvement on the formula with a more dynamic story line.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I wasn't referencing a song, it was just a pun.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Colonel Mustard has returned with a villain named Green Screen. They have kidnapped a dozen individuals and have set up a game to challenge Prim and her team. Two hostages have been save ed. Chenzi investigated a possible hideout and was caught in the trap. Prim went to rescue a third hostage and now sees herself face to face with Colonel Mustard!**

But Fear Itself Part 2

Chenzi scratched at the wall. The outer parts of the room were made of steel but there was still some wires between the plaster and steel. He grabbed the wires and tried redirecting the electrical current. He tried finding the right pathway through the wires to open the doors.

His breath was giving out. His aura began attacking him. The electric current he was trying to redirect reversed and coursed through his heart. He was launched into the opposite wall. His eyes started to drain and shrivel. He started choking on his own breath. His aura locked up his limbs, paralyzing him.

He couldn't move or scream or do anything to stop the inevitable. He couldn't gather his thoughts enough to even have a final thought. All that was left is was the fear and the pain. All he could hear was the drumming of his fading heart.

Then the drumming got louder. The drumming picked up. The drumming was out of his body. It was outside the room. The door started to dent and fold into itself. After a few dents it flew off its hinges.

"Chenzi!" Glade ran over to him. He put a rebreather up to his mouth. Chenzi felt a rush of life enter his lungs. He was clinging on to life.

"Is he okay?" Grace asked as she joined them.

"He's alive and stabilizing." Glade said. "We need to get him to the hospital."

"Little Chenzi hit a dead end." Green Screen came back on the monitor. "But I guess you pulled the plug before the game ended. Congratulations, it's game over but he lives to play another day."

"If you think I'm going to let you live!" Grace rushed the screen but Glade grabbed her.

"I'll keep that threat in mind." Green Screen signed off.

"No need for idle threats." Glade said. "He was never here. Right now Prim is in the middle of getting the next hostage."

* * *

Prim twisted her body and kicked Colonel Mustard in the face. He tried to keep her pinned with his trident. She used that to her advantage. She grabbed the trident and aimed her kicks at Mustard's head. She was trying to kick his mask off.

Colonel Mustard was strong and capable. He was a soldier at one point. But even he couldn't compete with Prim's raw power and athleticism. She wrapped her legs around his head and squeezed. She unleashed a short burst of power in her legs.

It was painful for her. The toxic water leached off the aura she produced and burned her legs. Colonel Mustard's head also cracked open like a walnut. It began to spark and electrify her body. It was an android, a decoy to eat up the clock.

Prim grabbed the chain that held the hostage under water. It was anchored to the ground tight. There was no way she would be able to break it in her current state. And there wasn't a lock on it so there was no key either.

Prim got the bright idea to use physics to her advantage. She grabbed the trident and jammed one of the prongs into the concrete. She slid it under the metal plate that anchored the chain to the bottom of the pool.

She started pushing down on the trident. She could feel the metal begin to break. The bolts popped out, one by one, until the hostage was free. Prim then grabbed the hostage and carried her up to the top of the water.

Prim gasped for breath as she broke the surface. She pulled the hostage up out of the water. The hostage was unconscious. Prim checked his pulse and began performing cpr. She pumped his core until water shot out of his mouth. She gave him mouth to mouth to put air back in his lungs. His heart was beating but it was feint. He was unconscious. He was likely in a coma from swallowing so much toxic water.

"Well done, well done." Green Screen said in a mildly annoyed manner. "You completed yet another challenge. I suppose I should reward this achievement with the location of the next target. Check his back pocket."

Prim turned the hostage over and checked his pockets. She pulled out another data chip. She scrambled over to her stuff to grab the device she had been given earlier that night. When she put it in, nothing happened.

"What?" Prim's eyes widened.

"Ooh, I guess you'll just have to wait for it to dry out." Green Screen said as the monitors turned off.

"Ms. Arc!" An officer said. The female officer came inside with her gun drawn. She put it away when she saw that Prim had already succeeded.

"Damn it!" Prim punched the ground. "Get this data chip to Neptune, ASAP."

"Yes ma'am." The officer blushed. "Um, you might want to put your clothes back on."

"I know." Prim snapped as she started getting dressed. "Don't act like its nothing you haven't seen before." The female officer just turned and left the building.

"You should get back to Haven." A second officer said. "Chenzi got hit pretty bad. Glade and the rest are there now. We need to take this time to formulate a game plan."

Prim changed into her dry clothes and took a minute to clear her head. Her brain was foggy from swimming in the contaminated water. She couldn't hardly think straight. Her mind kept on going back to Nickel. Her best friend had to go back to Atlas to be repaired because Prim wasn't there to protect her. Now, that same thing was happening to Chenzi.

"It's about recognizing what's on your plate." Prim recited Professor Suna's advice. Her breathing became labored as all the thoughts flooded her. She wasn't strong enough to protect them. She wasn't strong enough to deal with her friends getting hurt. She wasn't strong enough to do this on her own. If a pair of criminals gave her this much trouble then what hope did she have for beating the Grimoire?

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Grace asked the doctor.

"Chenzi will be fine." The Doctor said. "He needs to rest though. That much exposure to the gas should have killed him. Luckily he was prepared for something like that."

"We've had run ins with Colonel Mustard before." Glade said. "He knew the risk." Glade looked at his hand. "The stronger the aura, the more potent the gas. Had I been the one…." Glade shook the thought from his head.

"I should have been involved." Grace said.

"Your aura is stronger than his." Glade said.

"My semblance is powerful but I could have gotten through without him noticing. It's sort of what I do."

"And if he did detect you?" Glade asked.

"He wouldn't. He has no reason to even know what I can do. You, Chenzi, Prim, you're in the public eye. You're the ones Colonel Mustard has a grudge against. He's tailored everything to keep you from being able to use your semblance to put his little game on easy mode. Let me do this."

"I can't in good conscience put you at risk." Glade shook her. "Even if you weren't Chenzi's girlfriend, you're a civilian. That's simply something I'm unwilling to do."

"You're right, I am a civilian." Grace said. At that point, Prim stepped into the hallway. "And where were…." Glade stopped her from saying anything else.

"He's fine." Glade answered her unspoken question. Prim merely bit her lip. Glade knew that face well. Prim was spiraling into a depression over all of this. "How bothersome." Glade lemented. He knew he was the responsible one. He was the one who always had to support Prim. "If you need to tag out."

"No….the next chip was damaged. Neptune is trying to salvage it so we can get to the next stage."

"We should go together." Glade said. "I'm sure there's parameters that keep us from playing co-op but at least that way it'll be easier to tag in and out."

"Yeah…" Prim trailed off. "I….I can't take this." Prim said.

"Colonel Mustard is getting to you. You can't let him beat you like this." Glade pleaded.

"I can't lead this team. I just keep leading us to dead ends. How many times have I been captured or nearly killed? How many times are we going to keep getting hurt because of my mistakes?"

"As many as it takes!" Glade shouted. "It's great that you're taking your role seriously but we have a job to do. So we get beat up? Do you have any idea what the alternative is? What would happen if we weren't out there on the front lines?"

"You're right….but it doesn't get rid of this feeling." Prim clutched her chest.

"That feeling of dread is what's going to make the moment we win this satisfying. Without that dread, that fear of failure, victory isn't satisfying. We're not perfect, we get knocked down but we get up again. That's what makes us strong."

"Arcs!" An officer barked. "We got the location of the next hostage."

"Let's go." Glade grabbed Prim's hand. Prim shook her head and smiled as they left Haven Academy.

* * *

The twins had finally made it to the old Coliseum Grounds. There were markers next to a start line. The hostage was hanging over a giant bonfire. The object of the game was clear. It was an obstacle course.

"I got this one." Prim said.

"Are you sure?" Glade asked. "You already expended yourself in the last room."

"Only one player at a time." Green Screen came over the monitor. "Good thing that this challenge is designed to where only one person can fit in it. So, Primrose Arc, you get two lives for this challenge. Yours, and his."

"What do you mean?" Prim asked.

"Oh, I fully expect you to perish in this challenge. Just know that when you reach the afterlife, your brother will be able to pick up the torch. And when he perishes, game over." A compartment holding a prison collar opened.

"Prim we can find another way." Glade said.

"The collar will keep you from using your semblance while also giving you the tools needed to progress through this stage." Green Screen said.

"Is this what gets you off?" Prim shouted. "Watching people run around like a rat in a maze?"

"A rat can navigate a maze with a simple slice of cheese as his motivation. I would think an innocent civilian would be adequate motivation for one such as yourself."

"Shut up." Prim grunted as she put the collar on. It had two devices. One of them was a controller and the other was an airsoft gun.

"And of course, you'll be able to watch your dear sister fail from here." Green Screen noted.

"You certainly spared no expense." Glade rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and you now have three minutes to get to the end." Green Screen said.

"What?" Prim looked ahead. The clock started counting down. The first obstacle was a series of steam presses smashing down on a conveyor belt. As soon as Prim stepped on the belt, she felt herself being pulled in. She quickly rolled under the first one. She stepped backwards to avoid being crushed by the second one. She sprinted forward past the third and fourth one as they lifted up and narrowly avoided the fifth one.

The next area had her going through a short maze that fired poison darts at her. She used the controller to bat away darts to speed up the process. She got to a computer console with a controller symbol on it. She turned it on and was greeted with a mini-game. The game saw her using the controller to navigate an electric field with an avatar until she collected all the coins. When she did, the gate opened up.

The next area had metal plates on the floor. One of them sank when she stepped on it. A target flipped up on the far wall. She took the airsoft gun and fired at the target. Each time she hit a target, another one popped up. A clock started ticking down. The ticks were getting faster and faster. Prim looked at the clock, she had only used up half her time.

"Five…." Green Screen counted down as Prim continued to shoot the targets. "Four….three…." Prim's anxieties skyrocketed as she tried shooting all the targets. "Two….one." Prim shot the last target and the door opened up. "And the Guardian of Remnant fails to complete my challenge." Prim bolted through the door, only to be electrocuted by the floor plates.

"Prim!" Glade shouted.

Prim picked herself up. Her legs were numb from the shock. But the trap seemed to have an side effect Green Screen hadn't calculated. Prim could feel her aura returning to her. She picked up the pace through the rest of the course with reckless abandon.

"How are you still alive?" Green Screen's voice was grating.

Prim navigated a set of moving platforms, spike traps and fire pits before jumping off the ramp and grabbing the hostage. She was able to summon enough power to launch the both of them with a cannon construct.

"You did it!" Glade ran and embraced her. Prim focused on taking the collar off.

"What, how did you….you cheated, you must have." Green Screen ranted. "Insulated trousers? Shock proof shoes? What was it?"

"Getting pissy because your cheating isn't getting you any further?" Green Screen said.

"You still have eight more hostages." Green Screen signed off. Prim dropped to the ground and started breathing heavily.

"So how did you do it?" Glade asked.

"I jumped and let the current launch me." Prim said. "He really does talk too much. He really shouldn't count down like that." She laughed. "It still hurts like a bitch though."

"Excuse me." The mousy hostage said. "Thank you for saving me. He….told me to give this to you." He handed them a data chip.

"I'll take this one." Glade said.

"I'm coming too." Prim picked herself up. "But yeah...I think I'm done fighting for the night."

* * *

Glade and Prim arrived at the next location. It was an old toy factory on the east end of Haven City. There was an elaborate cube hanging in the middle. The giant cube was comprised of numerous smaller cubes.

"I've done it, I've done it." Green Screen said. "I've analyzed all your tactics and psychological profiles and I've made a contraption you can't hope to solve before the sun rises. You might as well give up now and save yourself the humiliation."

"A puzzle cube." Glade said. "Simple enough."

"Careful now, that console will give you control over the cube but one wrong move and you may end up crushing the hostage." Green Screen warned.

"I've got this one." Glade said as he stood at the console. He fiddled around with the controls to give the pieces a bit of a spin. He tested the controls to see which levers did what to the cube. One of the joysticks rotated the entire cube using gravity dust suspensions.

He flipped all the switches a few times to see what it should look like when completed. Each square had part of a design on it. The designs looked as though they formed constellations when aligned. Glade thought for several minutes, trying to remember the main constellations.

There are six sides to a cube. Six constellations. Each face of the cube had twenty-five squares. It was a five-by-five puzzle cube. The hostage was in the center with his legs, arms and head trapped inside four different center cubes. There were devices in the adjacent cubes. When one of them lines up with one of the center cubes, it electrocuted the hostage.

"Careful, wouldn't want to make too many more moves like that." Green Screen said.

Glade had to be careful not to let any of the danger cubes line up with the middle cubes. That restricted his movements. Usually he was quite good at these things but the hostage made it that much more insane. If Johnny was here it would be easy.

Glade had to resist the urge to give into his frustration and try forcing his way through the cube. Prim walked up to the console and flipped one of the switches. Glade slapped her hand on instinct.

"Hey, I'm trying to help." Prim said.

"I said I've got this." Glade argued.

"We don't have time to argue." Prim flipped another switch.

"You're not even good at this sort of thing." Glade said. "Let me handle this!"

"We need to work together." She undid his move and replaced it with one of her own.

"Stop being such a pest."

"Stop being a tryhard."

"Brat!"

"Idiot!" She shoved him aside and did some quick moves. When Glade stood back up, he saw the cube was nearly aligned. Prim put her foot up to keep Glade back while she finished the puzzle. One of the sides showed a constellation of a raven. That side lit up and shattered, freeing the hostage.

"What, how did you?" Green Screen grunted. "YOU CHEATED!"

"Or maybe you're not as clever as you thought you were." Prim said.

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts." Green Screen signed off.

"Thank you." The hostage pulled Prim into a hug. "I knew you would save me."

"Is there anything you know that can help us catch him?" Prim asked.

"No, I touched my screen, there was a flash, and then I was here."

"Just like the others." Glade said. "We're running out of time." The hostage handed Prim the next date chip with the location of the next hostage. "By the way, Prim, since when can you do puzzle cubes?" She flashed him her scroll. She was logged on to a website designed to help solve puzzle cubes.

"Woman's intuition." Prim gave a cheeky wink. "So long as we win, I don't care about the details. I mean….video games have walkthroughs and puzzles have the picture on the box."

"Warn me next time." Glade said.

"Couldn't risk Green Screen finding out." Prim said. "Now let's go get hostage number….six….God damn it we're not even halfway through."

* * *

"Welcome back." Green Screen's voice was beginning to sound agitated. The room was divided in two and separated by a wall. Both rooms had a series of pipes set up on sliders. "It's time for the co-op round. Simply maneuver these pipes in a way that uses all the pieces to fix the water flow. But, you also have to perfectly match…..or else the poor hostage might drown in his own sorrow."

A curtain was pulled up. A glass cage started filling with water. Prim ran straight for the cage but was shocked by the floor plates.

"Damn you." Prim cursed.

"Play the game right this time you little cheater." Green Screen said. "If I see you so much as look at your scrolls, I'll make sure this hostage never sees his wife and daughter again."

"I'll take the room on the left." Glade said. "It has more pieces. I'll follow your lead."

The problem was that there were multiple ways to actually solve the puzzle. The wall kept him from watching her work. It was soundproof keeping him from communicating with her. The door locked behind him, keeping them from switching rooms.

Glade tried to think about what Prim would do. She wasn't the most efficient person. She had a taste for theatrics. He put the pieces together to the best of his ability. When he was done, a button popped up on the console. It was labeled "finish."

Then he heard a tapping on the wall. He recognized the rhythm. Prim was using a code they had made as children to talk at night without waking up their parents. Glade smiled as he decoded her message. He responded with a message of his own. They described the pathways their pieces of piping took. Glade made a few adjustments based on Prim's messages.

They hit the finalize button at the same time. Confetti flew up into the air. The hostage's cage opened up. Unlike the other ones, Green Screen didn't comment. He was at a loss for words. Prim and Glade united in the first room with the hostage.

"I wasn't sure you remembered." Prim said.

"Of course I remembered." Glade said. "I'm the one who made a lot of that up."

"This is all well and good but, you guys have some work to do." The hostage handed them another data chip.

"Let's go." Glade said.

"There'll be an officer here for you shortly." Prim said as she followed Glade out the door.

* * *

"We only have two hours before sunrise." Lionheart said as he finished his sixth cup of coffee. "And we've only secured half the hostages."

"We cannot give in to these demands." Councilor Starbird said. "I would love to get my daughter back as soon as possible but if we appease these criminals, we only encourage them to do it again."

"I know." Lionheart said. "But one of my top huntsman is down for the count. We're all spread thin. And we're running out of time."

"Our issue has been playing these games." Starbird said. "We should have called in more resources and tracked them down. Then send in an elite strike force to take them down."

"I will not condone an action that will lead to the hostages being put at greater risk." Lionheart pleaded.

"I want to know where Nightshade is." Starbird said. "I do not condone his brand of vigilantism but it is effective for situations like this."

"He…,.is apparently involved with what happened to the Wind Wraiths." Lionheart admitted.

"Well…..at least he's out helping the kingdom….even if we could use his help here."

"Headmaster." Neptune walked in. "I contacted all the restaurants that were contaminated. We think we have that under control. I've also done some digging on all the buildings the hostages have been found in. Each one of them have had donations made by one Mr. Black."

"Walter Black, Colonel Mustard." Lionheart stood up.

"I'm mobilizing a strike force now. There's two other buildings that match the MO." Neptune said. "One of them is where Prim and Glade are heading now. The other one is an old storm shelter underneath the Central West End station."

"I want your forces to mobilize the second the sun starts to rise." Starbird said. "And Leo, contact Green Screen and tell him we'll have his money at that time. As soon as the sun starts to rise, I want to ruin that cretins life."

* * *

The next location was a father filtration system that helped purify the city's drinking water. There were two pits. Each one had a hostage hanging over it. Prim recognized the scenario from numerous comics and movies. It was a little disappointing to see it come to this.

"It's time for a little bit of double jeopardy." Green Screen said. "One life over another. Only one of you is allowed past this point." Part of the floor lit up. "So which will it be? The young medical student with a promising career ahead of her, or the dock worker with a family to look after?"

"Help me please!" The Worker said.

"Get me out of here!" The student shouted.

"There's got to be a trick." Prim said.

"What if there's not?" Glade said.

"Oh, and of course, same as always, put on the aura suppression collar." Green Screen said.

"I'm tired of your stupid little games." Prim said. "You know this never works right? Everytime a villain does this the hero always finds a way."

"Not this time." Green Screen said.

"Glade, you save the hostage." Prim said. "My legs are still sore from earlier. I can't make it in time."

"But…"

"Just do it." Prim said. "Play his game. I'm in your corner the entire way." She grabbed his hand. He felt a little bit of energy coming from her and he understood. She helped him put his collar on. When he crossed the threshold, a energy barrier separated them. He gave her a nod. He could tell she was calculating her next move.

"Everyone just be quiet." Glade said. "Everything is going to be fine."

"That's right Mr. Arc. Lie. But this kill is a choice. Your choice."

The hostages dropped. Glade ran to the closest one. The energy left his hand and went down the tube he didn't. Glade dove down to the dock worker. He caught the worker's hand and then used his spear to break their fall. There was a ladder on the side for someone to climb out. Glade swung the worker over to the ladder and the two made their climb.

Down the other pit, the student was holding on to a yellow construct like her life depended on it. She slowly made her way to her own ladder. Glade held a finger to his lips, motioning her to stay down and stay quiet. He then put on an act.

"Told you you wouldn't make it." Green Screen said.

"Where's the data chip?" Glade said.

"Data chip?" The dock worker said.

"Oh, that's where they went." Green Screen said. "I may have surgically implanted them inside the sternums of each hostage. Well, I guess that poor doctor isn't getting any more use out of her body."

"You sick bastard!" Prim shouted.

"That's right. Let your spirit break." Green Screen said. "I still have four more hostages. If you can't find me by sunrise I guess I'll just have to set up another game in which you fail." Green Screen's monitors turned off.

"He really made it sound like he expected you to lose." The Worker said.

"It was Prim's idea to cheat." Glade took his collar off and helped the girl out of the pit. Prim grabbed her and took a selfie with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I want to see the look on his face when he realizes just how much he's failed." Prim said. Just then, they got a message from Neptune saying that they found Green Screen, Colonel Mustard and the other hostages all in one building.

* * *

Stella sat in her cage. Green Screen was pacing around, obviously frustrated at how the night had been going. Colonel Mustard seemed calm in comparison. He had numerous traps laid out for the heroes. The game was almost over. The final boss battle was underway.

"We only have an hour." Colonel Mustard said. "And Lionheart just agreed to pay you. So long as we can hold our ground and make our escape, we'll be fine."

"Something isn't right. They should have been here by now." Green Screen said. "I calculated everything. I even grabbed some extra hostages for this room to be used as bait."

Prim and Glade stepped through the door. Their weapons were drawn. Stella's eyes went wide. They had made it. They had both made it. Green screen got a message on his computer. Colonel Mustard dropped down to greet the heroes.

"I hope this isn't another one of your dumb robots." Prim said.

"No, this is what I wanted. All of me vs. all of you. Green Screen just helped thin things out and break your spirit." Colonel Mustard gloated.

"I have plenty of spirit left." Prim said.

"I can see that." Colonel Mustard nodded. "I'm actually kind of glad. I wanted the satisfaction myself."

A robot dropped from the ceiling. Prim jumped back and sliced it in half. Before the android fell to the ground, everyone got a good look at it. It looked exactly like Nickel.

"Prim?" It said before collapsing. Prim's eyes went wide.

"There it is." Colonel Mustard said. Prim screamed as she swung her blade at him. An android blocked her attack and left her vulnerable. Colonel Mustard punched her in the face and blasted her with his gun.

An entire army of androids dropped down from the ceiling. Glade spun around to swat a few away. They all looked like Nickel, but they were far weaker than their teammate. Glade was playing defence, using constructs and his own shield to protect the hostages and take out the androids. Prim was focused on attacking Colonel Mustard. She overwhelmed him with Fighting Dreamer while she cleaved through a batch of androids.

"What?" Green Screen's eyes widened. "How did you?" The picture that Prim took of the previous hostage popped up on screen. The power started to die. The lights went off. Prim and Glade summoned Fighting Dreamer and Heart's Grow respectively. A mech dropped from the ceiling to bat them away.

Green Screen tried making his escape in the dimly lit room. He tripped over something. An invisible mass grabbed him and electrocuted him until he passed out. Colonel Mustard boarded his mech.

"So you found a way to save them all?" Colonel Mustard said. "No matter. I have you right where I want you." The giant mech powered up. "You've been wearing yourselves out." He punched Prim, sending her clear across the room. "Getting weaker!" A single backhand tore through Glade's defences and knocked him down. The mech stomped on him and grinded away at his aura.

Prim hit him with an Arc Cannon. He stumbled a little bit, enough for Glade to roll out of the way. He then fired an energy blast that sent Glade flying. Glade sent out Heart's Grow again to punch the mech. His punches did nothing until Fighting Dreamer combined with him to form Heart's Dreamer. The massive orange construct blasted one of the mech's arms away.

Prim and Glade were tired but they were in sync. They had never kept Heart's Dreamer up this long. It tore the mech to pieces. It ripped Colonel Mustard out of his cockpit and crushed his aura. As soon as his aura defences shattered, Glade pulled his power back and Heart's Dreamer vanished.

Prim didn't stop though. She ran after him, tackled him to the ground and had him completely at her mercy. She raised her blade, ready to finish him before Glade helped her come to her senses.

"Prim." He snapped. Prim stepped off and kicked him in the head to knock him out. "Game over." Glade walked over to Green Screen. "You can come out now." Grace appeared on Green Screen's unconscious body. "I thought I told you to stay back."

"If I didn't show up this ass hole would have vanished into the CCT system again." Grace defended.

"We'll talk later." Glade shook his head. "Until then, I think it's time for bed."

* * *

"Thank you, to all of you for helping me through this matter." Starbird said. "You have my utmost gratitude."

"It was a pleasure." Prim lied through her teeth.

"Anytime you need anything, I can pull some strings." Starbird said.

"Well if you put it that way…." Prim smirked. Glade elbowed her in the side. "I'll totally try not abusing it."

"What about what they were planning?" Glade said.

"Green Screen's elaborate setups have always come with little reward." Neptune said. "We do know that Colonel Mustard planned on poisoning Mistral's water supply once you were out of the way."

"So that's one crisis averted." Prim smiled. "Is that all?"

"As far as we know." Lionheart said.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Prim slowly walked out of the door. Glade followed her out.

"Drinks are on me tonight." Glade said.

"Thanks for everything." Prim said. "Couldn't do it without you."

"I couldn't do it without you either." Glade admitted.

* * *

Amaterasu swing his new sword at a deathstalker. The Grimm was instantly crippled by the black flames. He threw a knife at another monster's shell. The knife bounced off and flew into the air. With a glance, he switched places with the knife and swung the sword again, desecrating all the Grimm in the horde.

"You are as talented as your reputation suggests." The Masked Man said.

"This sword you made me is even more impressive." Amaterasu said.

"A weapon means very little." The Masked Man countered. The Greatest hero of your life time is Ruby Rose, who wielded a scythe-one of the most impractical weapons ever designed."

"Then why go through all this?" Amaterasu asked. "Why this blade? Why me?"

"Because a massive shift in balance is coming." The Masked Man warned. "I am preparing for that day. You have the talent to defeat Cinder but talent and skill can only take you so far. Cinder is the Fall Maiden. That sword will merely keep her raw power from overwhelming your skill."

"It won't be easy." Amaterasu said. "She has a gang of her own. Assassins and thieves make up their number."

"That is for you to figure out." The Masked Man said. "I have my own priorities to worry about."

"You're a fighter though. I can tell by the way you walk and talk." Amaterasu said. "What is it that drives you? Why go through all this effort if you're not going to work alongside me."

"If I could….I would destroy Cinder Fall without your help. But I can't. Now yet. I need to become whole first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amaterasu raised a brow.

"In due time, my power….. the point I would very much like Cinder dead before that day comes." The Masked Man said. "I'm not ready yet. I must have patience."

"Then a toast." Amaterasu said. "To the death of the Fall Maiden. And to this new sword which I will call…. Nightfall."

"Nightfall, a fitting name for the weapon that will bring down the Last Knight of Salem." The Masked Man said. "Or whatever they were called.

Amaterasu raised a brow again. Everyone knew they were called the Chaos Syndicate. Salem's group as a whole never had a name. They were a collection of factions. The Chaos Syndicate was the one Cinder lead. Either this Masked Man was trying to be poetic or he was far younger and less knowledgeable than he seemed.

 **AN: This chapter was a chore in some places. It's just hard making things like "giant puzzle cube" exciting to write. Didn't help that the world of Tamriel keeps distracting me.**

 **Next Time: A familiar face. A cold shoulder. An indecent proposal. Chenzi, Johnny and Nova find themselves navigating a secret society of killers and thieves.**


	46. Cold Blooded Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: These two chapters are a new addition to the outline. I decided to cut a generic White Fang thing for this story after replaying Arkham City for the….hundredth time it seems. Because of that, I'm not quite sure where this story line is going.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I have no more plans for Colonel Mustard. Guest- Amaterasu, that might be the best fight of the arc but it isn't what you're expecting.**

Cold Blooded Part 1

Chenzi covertly dug his finger under his collar to scratch his neck. He wasn't necessarily averse to such formal a suit in particular was poorly made and was causing a rash to form on his neck.

"That's what you get for being cheap." Grace smirked as she took a glass of champagne.

"I don't want to feel like a burden." Chenzi said as he scratched his head.

"My savings account and more than enough for now. Besides, now that I have that management position I should have just as much money, if not more, than I did back when dad was still running around."

"Sneaking of which, has he tried contacting you at all?" Chenzi asked.

"Just to let me know he's safe." Grace said. "He made it quite clear he wants me to have nothing to do with whatever it is he got involved with."

"Old habits die hard I guess." Chenzi shrugged. "Both of my parents were teachers at Beacon. So I had a rather stable childhood."

"I'm surprised I had as stable of a childhood as I did all things considered." Glade chimed in. "Thanks for letting me tag along by the way."

"We weren't going to just leave you in the house alone." Chenzi said. "Might make Hina jealous."

"I'm going to let that slide." Glade pointed a finger at his partner. "The food here is amazing." He complimented.

"If you were on the ball with this sort of thing you probably could have gotten in here for free by working security." Grace explained.

"I'm surprised Prim didn't get invited by someone." Chenzi said. "She loves free food and rich dudes."

"She's been rather scarce since Nickel left." Glade said. "She's out partying with her less desirable friends she's picked up."

"This booze not good enough for her or something?" Grace joked.

"Or something." Glade shrugged.

"Attention everyone." The Mayor of Mistral said. He was standing on a makeshift stage in the ballroom with a glass of champagne of his own. "We are gathered here today to honor this year's recipient of the Tomorrow Award. Every year we give this award to a civilian who has made great strides in sciences, as well as community service projects."

"Someone has to keep this society moving forward." Glade said.

"This year's recipient is Doctor Henry Boyle." Everyone started to clap as Boyle made his way to the stage. He was a short, balding man with a pudgy frame. "Doctor Boyle has made great strides in the medical field throughout his career, unlocking the potential of the human body, aiding the armed forces during the Grimm War. But this year he has made equally great strides in his research on muscular dystrophy and advanced aura anemia, and may well be on a way to a cure." The Mayor handed Boyle the mic.

"Thank you all for this tremendous honor." He said. "When I look at you all….I see how far we have progressed since the petty grievances that divided our forces during the Grimm War. Even with a common enemy, we refused to stand on common ground."

"Man." Grace shivered. "Did someone kick the AC on blast?"

"But here, I see people. Those born rich and those who made themselves rich with their own talent and drive. I see Faunas, and people from all over the world joining together to celebrate something mundane. I take honor in my work. I did long before this award existed and I will continue to do so with my dying breath."

"Glade?" Chenzi felt the hair stand on the back of his neck.

"I feel it too." Glade shivered. "Everyone get!"

The main door blasted open. A glacier formed, splitting the room in half. Smoke bombs lit off around the crowd. Guy with guns came in. Behind them was a man inside a large mechanized suit. His right arm had a dust cannon mounted to it. The top of his helmet had laser sensors darting around in front of him. Each step made hydraulic sounds as his armored feet landed with thuds.

"Everyone stay calm." The man said.

"Burns?" Boyle said. "Burns is that you?" Burns walked onto the stage and grabbed Boyle by the collar.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Burns voice was mechanical and robotic. "I have need of your assistance and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Burns listen to me you don't want to…" Boyle was cut off when one of the thugs taped his mouth shut.

"Quiet." It was when the thug spoke that Glade noticed all the thugs were women.

"We can't just let him waltz in here, wreck the party and waltz out." Grace said.

"Starting a fight here will only endanger the civilians." Glade said. "Grace, use your semblance to sneak out the front door. Chenzi, go up the service hatch. I'll go through catering."

"Got it." Chenzi started slipping through the crowd.

"Freeze!" A guard shouted as he pulled a gun.

"Yes." Burns said as he blasted the officer with his ice cannon.

Burns carried Boyle over his shoulder. Glade flanked them through catering. He walked up to a thug and elbowed her in the face. He then threw a ball construct that bounced off three thugs' heads. Each one popped into ink.

"Clones." He said.

Burns stepped outside with Boyle and a pair of clones. Chenzi dropped down from a balcony onto Burns' head. He kicked the mech suit's helmet before flipping onto his feet. He quickly neutralized one of the clones while Grace snuck up and took down the other one.

"Hmm…" Burns said. "Abnormally high aura levels. You are either huntsmen or the result of our experiments."

"Chenzi Ren, professional huntsman. And you must be….?"

"Frieser Burns." He introduced himself.

"Pfft….I was going to say insane for trying to pull something like this. But Freezerburn just made my night." Chenzi elbowed Burns in the stomach. He grabbed the cannon and tried throwing them. The suit made Freezerburn cumbersome to fight. Chenzi had learned martial arts from his dad, who specialized in attacking someone's aura directly, something which was impossible to do against Freezerburn.

Chenzi palmed the glowing bits of his armor, trying to get a grasp on the electricity inside the suit. Freezerburn picked him up. Chenzi's body went numb with the cold. His whole body started to shiver and turn blue. Freezerburn flung him into a car and blasted him with the ice cannon.

Grace tried to punch him in the back but was blasted back by his suits defences. Glade finally made it to the scene. He slammed a spear construct into the back of Burns' knee. Heart's Grow delivered a few punches to his dome. He then used a hammer construct to knock him back.

Freezerburn fired again. Glade underestimated the power of his cannon. He surrounded himself with Heart's Grow to block the blast. The ice completely engulfed him, the entire street for over a dozen feet, and shattered his constructs. He found himself trapped in a dome of ice, feeling like he was going to freeze to death. Because the ice was so thick, he even had trouble punching through it. When he got out, Freezerburn was gone.

"Grace?" Glade asked.

"I'm here." Grace said.

"Damn it, I was kinda hoping you were following him." Glade said.

"He got in a truck and left." Grace said. "Besides, I was blasted away, what's your excuse."

"EH!" He pointed to the large glacier he punched himself out of. "We need to figure out what the hell just happened."

"My body is still cold." Chenzi moaned.

"What a bother." Glade grumbled.

* * *

The sun started to rise. Nova awoke from a nightmare. She remembered there being a beowolf, or maybe a normal wolf, but the memory was fading. In its place was the image of Johnny topless underneath her. She blushed a little as she started maneuvering off his body. Before she started getting dressed, she kissed his lips, stirring him awake.

"Have a good night sleep?" Nova asked.

"It's always a good night with you around." Johnny said as he grabbed her tail, pulling her into his arms. "I'll make coffee today." He kissed her neck. She spun off him so he could get up and put on some clothes.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Nova asked as Johnny walked into their makeshift kitchen.

"After you passed out I got a message from Glade." Johnny started the coffee pot. "Some guy in a super suit crashed their little party and made off with the guest of honor. Thought it would be worth checking out."

"I did not pass out." Nova blushed as she crossed her arms.

"No shame in admitting it." Johnny said as he took a quick drink of water. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well if you're out playing detective, I'll see if Leo needs my help with anything.

"Well most of the students and staff are on that field trip to Windfall. So unless a special mission came up, he'll probably just have you cleaning up. By the way, you should probably clean the bedsheets."

"Shut up." Nova blushed. "I must have had more to drink than I thought."

"It wasn't the drinking." Johnny said with a hint of pride as he poured the cup of coffee. "It was fun having the dorms to ourselves. You made your enjoyment quite vocal."

"Shut up and go play detective." Nova's face was red.

"I can do that anytime." Johnny leaned forward. "We won't have many opportunities this golden." He winked. "That is if you're physically up for it."

"You're bluffing." Nova said as she sized him up.

"Try me." Johnny said.

* * *

Glade at in a chair at Mistral's police station, waiting for Johnny to show up. Johnny did, a whole hour after he had messaged Glade. He also looked exhausted and freshly showered.

"What took you?" Glade asked.

"Quality time with Nova." Johnny replied and left it at that. "What are we up against?"

"Frieser Burns, but Chenzi took to calling him Freezerburn." Glade said. "He came in and kidnapped Doctor Henry Boyle."

"Motive?" Johnny asked.

"Not sure." Glade said. "But the two used to be business partners working on Project Guardian."

"I've heard that name before." Johnny scratched his chin.

"It was a project in Atlas before the Grimm War. The idea was to create super soldiers. The leader of Atlas at the time, James Ironwood was a bit paranoid. He feared Salem, feared a Grimm invasion, feared a Faunus uprising. He also wanted to make it to where people, huntsmen in particular, no longer needed to sacrifice themselves."

"The Atlesian Knights, Paladins, they all came from him."

"As did Penny Polendina and by extension Nickel." Glade said. "After the Grimm War, they both took their research to Vacuo." Glade handed Johnny a folder. "They created the aura amplification machine used by Saber, the Cult of the Sun. Freezerburn had clones, female clones."

"You think they might be connected?" Johnny asked.

"They very well could be. And if so, Nova could be targeted again." Glade said.

"Wait, the Lightbringers were the ones who originally made that machine though. These guys would have just…." Johnny skimmed the notes. "They were Lightbringers….."

"I know the Lightbringers don't actually mean anything in particular." Glade said. "They were an organization without a purpose but they still had their hands on some serious tools. This could be your chance to find that kinship and find a purpose for the group you want to rebuild."

"Thanks for bringing me up to speed." Johnny said. "Where to from here?"

"You're the detective." Glade said.

"We'll start at the crime scene." Johnny said.

"I'm coming too." Grace said.

"No." Glade said.

"But."

"Absolutely not." Glade said. "Freezerburn was declared too dangerous for anyone except high-ranking huntsmen to deal with."

"Everytime you go up against one of these psychos Chenzi gets hurt. I don't want to sit around and do nothing. I want to put my power to use. Burns said I might have gotten my powers because of their experiments. This could be my chance to be productive."

"Actually….I have something you can do." Johnny said. "Find out why I wasn't informed about all this the last time we encountered this machine."

"Okay?" Grace grabbed the folder.

"By any means necessary." Johnny winked.

"Johnny Clay, are you condoning theft?" Glade asked.

"It's not stealing it's….using your resources." Johnny said.

* * *

Boyle woke up on a couch in a lab. The room was cold. Burns typed away at a computer. There was a woman sitting in a chair, coughing. She had tubes and cables in her arms monitoring her vitals.

"Where am I?" Boyle asked.

"You're awake." Burns said as he turned to face him.

"Burns, whatever it is you want I would have helped you. You didn't need to kidnap me."

"No!" Burns punched his desk. "After what the machine did to me, I tried burying it."

"And I backed you on that decision. I buried it an in inaccessible place in Vacuo." Boyle stood up. "Your body would have frozen solid. You would have been trapped in that icy stasis until your body died from lack of oxygen."

"You designed this suit to save me." Burns said. "But now I need you to save her." He pointed to the woman. "And I couldn't risk you informing the police."

"Why would I do that?" Boyle asked. "What is she a criminal."

"Silence weakling." She coughed.

"Oh, she probably is. But then why help her?"

"She's…" Burns looked at the picture on his desk. "Frigar's daughter…."

"She's your granddaughter?" Boyle said as he backed away. That means her father is…"

"Shut up!" Saber tried to stand.

"Burns, you're a scientist as much as I am. What can I do that you can't?"

"You're more well informed on the current research than I am." Burns said. "I gave up that life over twenty years ago." He held out his hand. "I do not have time to go through all your research. And I do not have time to build or steal the modern machines required."

"Well, I think you may overestimate me old friend." Boyle said. "What do you have so far?"

"Advanced cellular decomposition. Her body is aging fast, breaking down at a cellular level. She'll be dead within a few weeks." Burns voice was broken and robotic but the emotion came through.

"You must have used the machine." Boyle leaned down to examine his patient. "What's your semblance?"

"Ink clones." Saber said. Boyle examined her body. She had the same tattoos as the man who stole Frigar from the path of science and into the world of assassins.

"That explains it." Boyle said. "Your semblance is cloning you over and over again without your say so, isn't it?" Saber nodded. "It must have caused your cells to become unstable. Your body doesn't know how to rationalize the changes. I can maybe come up with a formula that will negate the effects of the machine but I need to know the extent to which you used it. And why did someone like you need an army?"

* * *

Nova lounged on the couch. She was already feeling a little exhausted thanks to Johnny. She pet Pangur, who was sitting on her lap. She lounged around with her baby, waiting for someone to need her. If they didn't need her, she was just going to keep lounging around for the day.

"Hello?" She answered the call from Johnny.

"Nova, hey, where are you at?" Johnny asked.

"Still in the room, why?" Nova answered.

"Just….we're digging around in this investigation. We can't be certain but we think the Cult of the Sun is involved. We can't rule out the possibility that they'll come for you and that she'll be ready for you this time."

"I'll just meet up with you then." Nova said.

"Actually, I'd feel a lot better if you stayed out of this. Please? For me?" Johnny pleaded.

"If you say so." Nova shrugged.

"Nova, this is serious business. If they get ahold of...come again?" Johnny couldn't believe her response.

"You're right. Last time I almost died and I'm kinda in a lazy mood today. This is a great excuse to catch up with some friends if they're in town."

"I am….surprised we didn't have to argue this." Johnny said.

"You're the boss team leader." She said. "I'll just try Verdant. Try not to be jealous."

"Oh if you think I'm capable of jealousy after last night you have…" Nova hung up on him as her face turned red.

"Alright Verdant, what are you up to?" Nova dialed his number. "Hello?"

"Now is not exactly a good time!" Verdant shouted. She could hear Grimm in the background.

"I guess you're out on a mission then?" Nova asked.

"Yeah." Verdant's voice was snappy. "Pack of Grimm in Kuchinashi."

"Damn, hope it goes well. Fill me in when you save the day." Nova hung up. "How about Rasa?"

"Nova, it's been a long time!" Rasa answered. "What are you up to?"

"Hanging in my room in Haven." Nova replied.

"Ah, I'm actually taking a vacation on Patch." Rasa replied.

"Oh, sorry to bother you then. I'm looking for someone to hang out with just in case a crazy cultist clone lady tries killing me again."

"Oh, it's one of those days." Rasa said. "Well, happy hunting." She hung up.

""Let's try Topaz." Nova said. There was no answer, meaning Topaz was out at sea. "Akhdir?"

"I'm in Vacuo visiting my family." He answered. "Kinda rude to talk."

"I understand, it wasn't much of a social call. More of a, who can I partner up with today call." Nova said as she hung up. "Yang can teleport here if she's not busy." She dialed Yang.

"What's up kid?" Yang answered. There were screams in the background.

"Are you free today?" Nova asked.

"I'm a huntress, an Arbiter, and a mother of two. I'm never truly free. And today Yin decided to throw a temper tantrum over some dumb game and Medley is freaking out because one of her hairs fell out."

"Kuso." Nova huffed.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Cult of the Sun is back and Johnny wants me to hang out with someone in case they attack." Nova said.

"Ouch, wish I could help you." Yang said. "If you don't find anyone in an hour I'll try to head over there but I'll probably have to find a babysitter."

"Don't drop your kids off on someone for my sake." Nova said.

"You can always try Prim." Yang said. "She drunk called me last night so she's probably dealing with a hangover today."

"Absolutely not." Nova said.

"Are you two still not getting along? I thought you were past that."

"How about the fact she probably has a hangover?" Nova said.

"Hungover Prim is better than ninety-percent of your huntsmen friends. Besides, the two of you need to work together more."

"But…"

"No buts." Yang interrupted. "At least give her a chance. A healthy casual relationship can lead to a stronger professional one. Just look at Team RWBY." She said with pride.

"Fine, I'll go to Prim and see what she's doing." Nova said. "But if I end up strangling her I'm blaming you."

"Now, now, I didn't raise you to be a savage." Yang said sarcastically.

"Alright mom!" Nova rolled her eyes. In many ways she was closer to Yang than either of her parents. That familial relationship did not extend to Yang's family though.

* * *

Johnny arrived at the crime scene. Some of the ice was still there. The damage to the ballroom had yet to be cleaned up. Johnny followed the path according to the eyewitness accounts. There were scorch marks on the door frame but they didn't have any sign of fuel.

"His freeze gun is incredibly powerful." Johnny said. "I don't think he's using any normal ice dust."

"What makes you say that?" Glade asked.

"These scorch marks." Johnny said. "It was created by intense friction as ice smash through the door. Your typical ice-powered cannon would overlap the ice onto the object. He's not shooting it with ice dust, he's freezing the air solid."

"Otherwise the ice would have collected onto the frame instead of smashing through it." Glade noted.

"Chenzi said he felt his body freezing when in Burns' grip." Johnny said.

"That's right." Chenzi confirmed. "It's like he was sucking the heat from my body."

"He must have a semblance that allows him to extinguish heat." Glade said. "Cinder Fall has a similar semblance. It's what allows her fire magic to be so potent."

"It could also be amplified with the suit." Chenzi said. "We've banged with a lot of crooks but I've never seen anyone shrug us both off like that."

"His suit is unique." Johnny said. "The local authorities already determined that it doesn't come from any huntsman or military agency."

"Self made things are the worse to track." Chenzi said.

"Well, we can make some assumptions as to how he got the parts required to be so powerful." Johnny said. "To be able to freeze such a wide area in a short amount of time, and to trap Glade in his blast….this guy is probably a technical genius. Meaning he'd probably get stuff from the SDC."

"I'll call Eiess." Glade huffed.

"Don't bother. The SDC doesn't make stuff like this but they make the parts. And until we figure out what parts they might be." Johnny stretched. "Call Nickel, her father would know what we're looking for. Until then I'm stumped as to how this guy caused so much damage."

"Can you find him through the clones?" Chenzi asked.

"Haven City is a big place. It's a dead end, just like last time when we were still in Vacuo." Johnny said. "Hmm…." Johnny processed all the information he was gathering.

"What is it?" Chenzi asked.

"The weather….it's warm….but not as warm as it should be."

"Cool front coming off the mountains maybe." Glade suggested.

"The closer you got to him the colder it was." Johnny said. "Glade, while you make your call to Rubrum, I'm going to investigate the coldest part of town and see if it leads to any clues."

"That's a crazy leap in logic." Chenzi said.

"It's just a hunch I know." Johnny admitted. "But it'll kill some time while we get more information on Freezerburn."

* * *

"You tried battling the Summer Maiden?" Boyle said as he checked his patients vitals.

"I would have beaten her too if not for her friends." Saber said.

"Her father got his hands on some of the machines designed by the Lightbringers." Burns said. "My son in law passed his obsession with power onto his own daughter." His hand tightened. "And this is where such obsessions got her!"

"We both know that path very well." Boyle said. "The entire world changed that day. And it didn't change just because of a military exploit or a scientific discovery. It changed because the hero of the world decided to tear the veil from our eyes and tell the whole world what had been happening for thousands of years."

"What….was it like?" Saber asked weakly.

"Terrible." Boyle said. "The world is better off without Ozpin or Salem or their secret war."

"I concur." Burns said. "And in the aftermath we were allowed to truly evolve. But some of us, like your father, wished to seize even more power for themself. But he could never be a Maiden and so he used you as an extension of his will."

Saber's hands tightened. She remembered the sourful defeat at Nova's hands. She remembered experiencing that raw power first hand. She remembered escaping and running back to her father only to be thrown away.

"After I escaped prison, I ran back to him." Saber said. "He tossed me aside for my failures. That's when the symptoms started. Nightmares, more clones appearing than I wanted, clones melting on contact. And then came the coughing, the graying of hair and the muscular dystrophy."

"We'll find a way to cure you." Burns said. "I will not lose you like I did your mother."

"I'm trying to find an antidote for your condition." Boyle said. "Even if it's temporary, anything that buys you more time can potentially save your life."

"I know." Saber coughed. "Can I ask you something?" Saber asked. "What was my mother to you?"

"Oh….she was a good friend." Boyle answered. "If you're wondering, I'm doing this for Burns' sake, not Frigid's. When your mother died, it made everyone's job a lot harder. Your grandfather nearly lost his mind from the grief. And with that little suit of his I kinda worry what a vengeful Dr. Burns can do."

"If I take vengeance on anyone it'll be Solar." Burns finally called him by name.

"I guess this is his fault in a way." Boyle said. "Maybe you should be thinking about what you plan to do once you've recovered."

* * *

Nova knocked on Prim's apartment door. She hadn't bothered to visit Prim since Shiro had destroyed their previous base of operations. Now the group was scattered and Prim was the only on living alone. Nova felt a twinge of pity for the girl. Prim had never been alone a day in her life. She shuddered to think what Prim would become if she wasn't constantly surrounded by friends and family and fans. And then remembering that Prim was the one that had all those things made Nova mad again.

"Come on in." Prim's voice was unusually mellow.

Nova walked in and looked around. There were paintings of flowers everywhere. Scented candles made the whole place smell like a flower shop covered in cinnamon. Prim was sitting on a floor mat surrounded by candles. She wore a bandana over her head and loose fitting wore a loose powdery shirt that revealed her cleavage, and the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. And her skirt didn't leave much to the imagination.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nova groaned.

"I'm calming my mind, becoming one with nature." Prim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I ate some….seeds and lit some candles and I feel more at peace than ever."

"Yeah…..screw this. I tried!" Nova turned around.

"No you haven't." Prim said. "I know why it is you're here."

"Who told you?" Nova paused.

"The spirits." Prim replied.

"Oh this is not happening." Nova shook her head.

"Ease your muscles and relax." Prim said.

"You're high on something and what are you doing?" Nova said as Prim made her way towards Nova.

"I realized I'm jealous." Prim said. "Your confidence, your go for broke attitude." Prim moved close enough to cause Nova to back into a wall. "And your relationship with Johnny of course." She leaned in closer. Nova's face started turning red as Prim's body started touching hers. "I thought about asking to be invited in...then I realized it's not you I'm jealous of, it's him." Her head came within an inch of Nova's as she moved closer to the Faunas' lips.

"Prim?" Nova choked up. She didn't know whether to be angry, confused, frightened or flattered.

"Pfft." Prim broke the act. "The look on your stupid face." She backed away as she pointed and laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Prim grabbed her by the collar and shook her but she kept on laughing.

"This is too perfect." Prim said. Nova threw a punch that bounced off Prim's cheek. "Ow."

"You….dummy." Nova failed to find the words.

"Okay, so I woke up with a massive hangover. So I tried a remedy for it, hence the candles, the calming music and the flower seeds. It made me feel really lightheaded and then I decided to screw with you. Oh, it was Yang by the way who gave me the heads up."

"I hate you so much." Nova fumed.

"I was half serious about the Johnny thing by the way." Prim winked. "Only half though."

"Why did you have to be the only one not busy?" Nova huffed.

"Hey, we're on this prolonged assignment together even if we're not under the same roof." Prim said. "Come on, let's do some team building exercises." Prim held out her arms. "Trust fall?"

"You can trust me to let you fall." Nova said.

"Good ole fashion sparring match?"

"Defeats the whole purpose of this visit."

"Do makeup and talk about cute boys?"

"You put any clown makeup on me, I will kill you."

"Hey, I'm trying to be your friend. Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"You were flirting with me a minute ago just to see how I'd react!" Nova shouted.

"Fine, what do you want to do while we wait for some stupid ninja to try assassinating you?" Prim asked.

"Can we just…" Nova bit her bottom lip. "Talk?"

"About what?" Prim dropped the goofy tone.

"Are you...actually okay with all this? With being alone like this?" Nova asked.

"No….but I'm coping. Mostly through hard liquor and meaningless sex."

"If you're not going to take this seriously…."

"I am serious." Prim admitted as she sat on her couch. "I tried keeping the team together and I failed. I keep trying to keep my life together and I fail. I try to build a meaningful relationship and I fail. So why even bother trying?"

"I don't know." Nova sat next to Prim. "I tried pushing everyone away and failed. It's going to be hard meeting someone who likes you for you and not because of what you do. Only advice I can give is don't hold it back as long as I did. It worked out in the end but that has everything to do with Johnny. I did everything to screw things up and I didn't."

"I know...acting all jealous over me wasn't the brightest move. But it wasn't my best moment either. In my defence, that Eros chick lowered our inhibitions."

"I've forgiven you about that. It was my fault for ignoring my feelings for two years." Nova said.

"Do you think...in another life we could have been best friends?" Prim asked.

"No. But under different circumstances I might have tolerated you a bit more. I never liked you as we were kids but it wasn't until you were declared the Guardian that I actively started despising you and trying to take you down a peg."

"I get it." Prim said. "Sometimes I feel you deserve the spotlight more than me. But that doesn't mean you don't have an important role as well."

* * *

Johnny arrived in the ice cream parlor. There was an unmarked van that matched one of the eyewitness accounts. It didn't take long for him to find a secret entrance into some kind of secret lab. There were markings identical to ones in other Lightbringer facilities.

He arrived in a lab. There were computers and old medical equipment spread around. Boyle was standing over Saber. Freezerburn was off to the side. Johnny drew his weapon and pointed it at them.

"Well, isn't this my lucky day?" Johnny said. They all faced him. A quick glance at Saber raised questions. He could see her body deteriorating, and all the machines monitoring her vitals.

"You should not have come here." Freezerburn marched over to him. Johnny sized him up. He found the structurally weakest point on his suit and kicked it as hard as he could. Freezerburn's leg buckled but he grasped Johnny head.

His hand covered Johnny's entire head as he lifted him from the ground. Johnny strategically kicked every point he could reach, trying to break Freezerburn's grasp. The suit began to squeeze, crushing Johnny's aura. If he didn't get out of this soon, his head would pop like a balloon.

 **AN: Some comedy to go along with the intrigue. I may have gone a little far with the innuendos and references. But anyway, I'm writing like tomorrow won't arrive again so the next chapter will be out in the next few days.**

 **Next Time: Will Johnny escape Freezerburn's grasp? Will help arrive? Will Saber get her cure? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	47. Cold Blooded Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: In the middle of writing this, I had to go house sit for my sister when she went out of town. Spent about 4 days not getting anything done on this chapter or my YouTube channel. That's why it's taken so long.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- That's hanging in the air and Freezerburn hasn't done that much bad.**

Cold Blooded Part 2

Saber's memories of her father usually consisted of her sprawled to the ground after getting beat. Solar had constantly worked her to the bone so that she would be strong enough to take on a Maiden.

"Again." Solar said.

"But I…." Saber tried to argue.

"I said again." Solar blocked her next trip and kicked her to the ground again. "You're holding back."

"I don't want to accidentally hurt you father."

"You can't afford to be so callous against your opponent." He swing down at her. She rolled out of the way and fought her breath.

"My enemy is the Summer Maiden, a Huntress, she won't be so ruthless."

"And that will be her undoing." Solar said. "You must not show her that kind of weakness."

"I see." Saber nodded her head as she stood up. "What will happen when I win. What are we going to do when the power is mine?"

"We will restore Vacuo to its former glory." Solar said. "For thousands of years Vacuo stood as the strongest kingdom. And it did so by defending itself from all foreign invaders. But through the last hundred years it has become corrupted. Now, a child stands at the top of Shade Academy. The once mighty people have grown comfortable and corrupt in the shadow of Vale. We will cleanse the desert."

"But….doesn't that mean other people will die?" Saber asked.

"Only the weak." Solar answered.

"And if strong people try to stop us?"

"If they fail that means they too were weak." Solar said. "We live in a dangerous world. It's pointless to try and save those too weak to defend themselves. Those….parasites are exactly what has held this world back."

"I understand." Saber said.

"And the Maidens are the crutch that the weak use to walk onward to the future." Solar said. "And a powerful crutch at that."

"What if….what if I fail?" Saber muttered.

"Then you were a waste of time. But you will not fail. The Maidens have weaknesses that can be exploited. And with the full potential of your semblance you will be completely unstoppable."

"I won't fail you father. I will kill the Summer Maiden. I will make you proud."

* * *

Nova took a shot of whiskey. The liquid scorched her throat as she downed the drink. Prim laughed as she poured another drink. Nova pushed it away. One shot was enough for her.

"Come on!" Prim urged.

"It's not a good idea to get drunk under these circumstances." Nova said.

"You need to get that stick out of your ass." Prim said. "No one is going to try to assassinate you in my house."

"I thought the same thing last time yet she still attacked me in the apartment." Nova said.

"What the actual hell was I doing when all that was happening?" Prim shook her head.

"I...haven't the faintest idea." Nova pondered. "Your parents were still in Vacuo so you weren't working. What the hell were you doing?"

"Probably banging an underwear model or something."

"I doubt it."

"A girl can fantasize." Prim said. ""Besides, I could get anyone I wanted if I tried hard enough."

"Except Johnny." Nova let the words slip.

"Wow...that cut real deep. Or it would if I didn't sleep with him before you did."

"Why do you always rub it in?" Nova asked.

"Glass houses asshole. Don't rub it in that you're currently sleeping with him if I can't rub off the fact that I slept with him first."

"Johnny's a big part of my life. It's hard not to end up talking about him. Especially since he has always been a common interest with us."

"We can always talk about my mom or are you still jealous of that fact too?"

"Damn Professor Suna and his mental test thing exposing that fact to everyone." Nova muttered to herself.

"Anyway, this Saber chick. She spooked you pretty good if you decided to hang out with me. I'm a little curious. What kind of person could scare you."

"I'm not scared." Nova said. "It's just that she can create an army and that kind of battle is bound to cause some collateral damage."

"Ah, so naturally hang out in one of the most populous area in Mistral."

"It's not my fault you live here and wanted to stay in."

"Well shit, if you're actually worried about that kind of stuff let's go into the woods." Prim's eyes went wide. "We can have a girl's night camp out."

"Absolutely not." Nova stood up.

"Why not?" Prim grabbed Nova's tail. Nova whipped around and slapped her in the face.

"Don't ever grab my tail!"

"But Johnny said you were…." Prim's sentence was interrupted by Nova's hand.

"Shut up!" Nova growled.

"But we both know what we know." Prim winked. "I thought you wanted to bury the hatchet."

"Yeah, in your skull." Nova huffed.

"And what better way then to rough it out in Mistral's forests. We can even let Johnny know where we're going. It'd be the perfect getaway. Just the three of us."

"You're drunk and I don't like what you keep implying."

"You're half right. I'm half drunk and half serious about getting intimate." Prim leaned in close.

"Seems like a lot more than half." Nova pushed Prim away again.

"Come on, you know the idea has crossed your mind. And if I'm wrong then it will eventually." Prim laid on Nova's lap.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Nova stormed away. "I'm going to catch up with Johnny. You can come if you want to I guess."

"Oh I'd love to come to Johnny." Prim danced up to her feet.

* * *

Johnny kicked at Freezerburn's helmet. The mechanized suit far surpassed the strength of even the strongest huntsmen. Just a few kicks was all Johnny needed to know that even Nova would have a hard time breaking his grip.

"Put him down Burns." Boyle pleaded.

"I will not let the huntsmen interfere." Burns said.

Johnny fired the second mode of Amon's Rod. A ball of light energy engulfed the pair and broke Freezerburn's grip. Johnny dropped to the ground and did a backflip over the table to dodge an ice blast.

"Burns, put down your weapon." Boyle said.

"Where did you…?" Freezerburn looked around the room. Johnny snuck up behind him and kicked the back of his knee. He ran along the side of the wall and punched the mech suit. He then somersaulted to dodge more ice blasts. He wasn't using the massive blasts he was earlier.

"I said stop this now!" Boyle got in between them. The red faded from Burns' eyes as his goggles folded back. "Young man." He turned to Johnny. "I think before you proceed you should look at our situation."

"He kidnapped you to help her." Johnny pointed to Saber, who hadn't left the bed. Johnny's vision analyzed her. He saw her aura fading and her blood running cold. "She's dying?"

"A side effect of a troublesome machine meant to make her stronger." Freezerburn said.

"The semblance amplification device." Johnny said. "I know."

"She'll die in a matter of weeks if I don't help her." Boyle said.

"He doesn't care." Saber said. "He is a friend of the Summer Maiden." She tried to stand but Boyle ran over and stopped her.

"I'm a little more than just a friend now." Johnny smirked.

"He came here to kill me." Saber said. Johnny could feel Freezerburn preparing to attack him again.

"I'm here because your friend…."

"Grandfather." Burns said.

"You're her grandfather?" Johnny asked. "Wow. Whatever. Point is, he kidnapped Doctor Boyle and I got involved when I found out your clones were involved."

"I owe it to my colleague and his family to help her." Boyle said.

"And if she kills again?" Johnny shouted. In that instant he didn't hear his own voice. He heard Nightshade. He took a step back.

"I….never killed anyone." Saber said.

"Not for lack of trying." Johnny muttered.

"My father has already forsaken me. I know that I will have to sacrifice my ambition. Even if I do survive, there's no guarantee that I'll ever be able to fight again."

"Isn't that part of the huntsman code? To never kill a defenseless person. To help the helpless. I took the same oathe when I became a doctor."

Johnny walked over to the desk and skimmed the notes. He knew he had a decision to make. Should he walk away? Help? Or follow through with a fight? He read what Boyle and Burns had already discovered.

"There is a way." Johnny said. "And you know how to save her. Don't you?"

"The fact that you came to that conclusion after skimming my notes means only one thing." Boyle said. "Perhaps it was fate that brought you here."

"The two of you worked with The Lightbringers. I take it Saber, or someone close to her, did too. It would explain where she got the Semblance Amplifier."

"Who are you?" Freezerburn asked.

"My name is Johnus Amon Clay. I was a student….the last student of Ian Aldrich." He held up Amon's Rod. "The Last Lightbringer, an empty title but a title nonetheless."

"This is great." Boyle said. "Amon's Rod is the tool passed down through the leaders of the Lightbringers."

"I know the whereabouts to all but one of the Lightbringer artifacts. I wish to rebuild the organization….eventually….when I decide what it should be used for."

"Then you can teach us the secrets to Lightbringer heal." Boyle said with glee. "The procedure will undoubtedly save her life."

"And make her extremely powerful, and dangerous, at the cost of human life. I will kill all three of you if you try to do that." Johnny said.

"Cost of human life?" Boyle muttered. "Oh dear I wasn't aware that such a procedure…"

"It's okay." Johnny said. "Only the council knew. I underwent the procedure myself and it took me more than a decade to find out how it was done."

"There is another way." Boyle said. "In my office. I have a small device. It allows for the transfer of life force. If you can get that for me."

"You can't get it yourself?" Johnny asked.

"Not without raising suspicions and being pulled into questioning." Boyle said. "I was kidnapped after all."

"I merely recruited you." Freezerburn said.

"It felt a lot like kidnapping to me." Boyle said. "If you get that and bring it to me, and then…."

"Offer up my own precious life force?" Johnny said. "I don't like the idea of sticking my neck out that far."

"My father." Saber said. "He is in Mistral. Bring the device...and I'll tell you all about him. Bring it here, hear my plea, and then make your decision."

"I don't like where this is going." Johnny said. "But if it ends this conflict peacefully, I'll go."

* * *

"A deet dot dit dadoot." Prim skipped around like an incessant fairy.

"Must you always be this insufferable?" Nova asked.

"Not always." Prim winked.

"Where are we going anyway?" Nova asked.

"Glade, Grace and Chenzi are meeting up at the park. They're meeting up with Johnny and comparing notes. With the bunch of us it'll be the safest place in the world."

"One shitfaced Guardian notwithstanding."

"I am perfectly cognizant of my…." Prim fell flat on her face. Nova snickered at the pratfall. "Things." Prim finished in a daze.

"You guys are here?" Glade asked. "Prim, why are you drunk?"

"It's my day off." Prim waved a finger. "Lay off."

"That means everyone is here." Johnny said.

"I did some digging around." Grace said. "Apparently the use of the Lightbringer Machine wasn't used in any of Boyle's recent experiments. It went missing shortly after the end of the Grimm War."

"So nobody even knew to tell me until this new development happened." Johnny shrugged. "Alright."

"Rubrum gave me a way to track the suit." Glade said. "He sent me the documents on a similar suit still in development in Mantle. He said Nickel is doing fine but….she didn't come to the phone." Prim bit her lip.

"Don't bother with the suit." Johnny said. "I think I need to tell you what I found….Freezerburn isn't a threat. He's just a gear in a machine we need to take down." Johnny started explaining the story and what he agreed to with Saber.

"You did what?" Nova huffed. "Johnny she tried to kill me!"

"Because of her father." Johnny shrugged. "He's the one who wants you dead. Saber is willing to give herself up if it means saving her life. If you don't agree…."

"I don't." Nova snapped. "Letting her die is NOT the same as killing her yourself. If you save her life…." Nova choked back tears before she turned and stormed away.

"Nova." He chased after her but Prim stopped him.

"I get where you're coming from." Prim said. "You want to see the good in people. But you made this decision without considering how Nova feels." While they were stopped, Glade jogged after Nova.

"I did consider it." Johnny broke her grip. "Which is why I'm going to hold her to the agreement."

"And what if she breaks it?" Prim asked.

"I'll stop her."

"And what if you stop it too late? That's on you. You're helping a criminal. Even if you're taking down a bigger baddie to do it you're still gambling with Nova's life."

"She's crazy about you." Chenzi chimed in. "Hearing you speak about someone who nearly killed her….and me….so cordially, probably broke her heart."

"She sat here and heard you out." Prim said. "And it obviously upset her. But that's something you're going to have to sort out and fight about."

"Hopefully Glade will smooth things over." Johnny said.

"My brother is good with words but this is something you have to man up and apologize. Tell her you did want her input which is why we all came here."

"But I didn't."

"Then, freaking lie!" Prim said. "God's sake man this is your relationship. And agreeing to help someone who swore and promised to murder your girlfriend is a pretty big deal."

* * *

Glade questioned why he was the one that had to talk Nova down. Prim was talking with Johnny, which might put even more fuel on the fire. Talking to Nova was like traversing a minefield in a hail storm.

"If Johnny's telling the truth and Saber's sick then I don't need anyone watching my back." Nova huffed.

"I think you need something though." Glade said. "Johnny is only trying to do the right thing."

"What's right about helping a sociopath!" Nova's power flared and she took off to the sky. Glade created a chain to pull her down.

"Will you cool off and hear me out!" Glade said.

"Fine!" Nova crushed the energy chain and leaned up against the wall. "I'm waiting."

"I'm not defending Johnny." Glade said. "He should have asked you before making the decision."

"He should let her die."

"And that outburst is probably what he feared." Glade said. "Think about the riot, and then again in Hedgerow. We are talking about the guy who would have spared Tyrian if he stayed down. Freaking, THE guy who murdered Qrow and countless others. Someone a hundred times worse than Saber, and he was willing to spare him."

"But this isn't about Tyrian or murder." Nova said. "Do you think he'd help find a cure for Tyrian if he asked? If he would then he's an idiot. And what's more, this is someone who has tried to kill me!"

"You're right." Glade said. "I agree with you. I would not hesitate to kill someone in self defense. If someone came after Hina, and I later found myself in a similar situation, I wouldn't hesitate to let them die. But I'm not Johnny and you're not Hina."

"So I should just forgive Johnny?"

"That's up for you to decide." Glade said. "You want to be like my mom?"

"Where's that coming from?"

"Let me finish." Glade shook his head. "My mom wants to save everyone. She never wanted to fight villains. She never wanted to kill. You saw her at the end. Even against Levi, someone who kidnapped my sister at one point, killed my grandpa, set Vale on fire, helped flood it with Grimm, tried killing her a dozen times. And she still tried saving him."

"Same with Cinder." Nova admitted. "Cinder is still alive and out there because of her."

"I'm not saying my mom is right in doing that. I'd argue against it. But that's where Johnny is coming from. And he wants you to be the same way. This is your chance to take the high road."

"I've….wanted more than anything to be like Ms. Ruby." Nova admitted. "I'll try and see how things play out."

"Thank you." Glade said.

"I should be thanking you." Nova said. "Johnny and I haven't fought over anything that serious before. You really helped."

"Now let's hope that Prim didn't screw everything up." Glade said.

"Shit!" Nova fumed. "She's drunk too!"

* * *

Johnny sat on a curb near the ice cream shop that Freezerburn was using as a base. They were waiting on Nova and Glade to catch up. Johnny had managed to get the device without any problems. All he had to do was say it was important to his investigation.

"Hey." Nova said as she entered the clearing.

"Hey." Johnny said. "Nova I'm sorry, I know I should have asked you first."

"Stop." Nova said. "I know you just want to save people. I know you feel guilty about the people sacrificed to give you Lightbringer Heal. And I know you just want to save people too. And maybe I can save her, and reach her the way Mrs. Ruby was always trying to reach everyone else."

"Thank you for understanding." Johnny said."Let's just hope I don't live to regret this." He walked inside. "I'll go in alone. Last time I was here Freezerburn attacked me on sight. Probably not a good idea to show up with a small army."

Johnny entered the lair. The three of them had barely moved since Johnny saw them hours earlier. He set Boyle's device on the table.

"So, you decided to do what I asked." Saber said.

"I'm not the kind of person that lets someone die. Even someone like you." Johnny said. "And if you make me regret this I will make sure your death is ten times worse than your current situation."

"My father is in an abandoned theme park in Old Haven." Saber said.

"Merely hold this device to his neck or chest, directly to his skin, and you'll take some of his life force out." Boyle explained. "He should have plenty to regenerate Saber and undo the effects of her condition."

"I'll be back by this time tomorrow." Johnny said.

"I'm coming with you." Saber said.

"You need to not strain yourself." Freezerburn said. "I'll take her in your direction. Don't wait for us but we'll meet you there."

"We were discussing this before you arrived." Boyle said. "They don't want to wait around for legal repercussions to their actions. They're letting me go."

"Then I guess I'll go on ahead to Solar's lair." Johnny gripped the life force transfer device and headed out. Nova and the rest were waiting for him outside.

"So, where are we going?" Nova asked.

"The abandoned amusement park no far from here." Johnny said. "Nova, you and I should go, just the two of us."

"What?" Prim whined.

"You're drunk." He pointed to Prim. "You're still recovering. You shouldn't even be here." He pointed to Chenzi, then Grace. "And….actually, if it's all the same to you Nova, I'm fine with Glade coming along. But I'd rather him keep an eye on Saber and Freezerburn. They're going to meet up with us there when we have what we need."

"Sounds like a plan." Glade shrugged.

"I want to see this through though." Grace whined.

"He has a point though. You've never actually been in a fight before." Chenzi said.

"We'll be back." Nova said.

* * *

Fairway to the Future was first built shortly after the Great War. It was supposed to be a glimpse into what a world at peace would be like. After the Grimm started becoming a threat again, after the disasters at Mountain Glenn and Oniyuri, people stopped coming. The future this amusement park promised seemed like a fantasy.

Johnny stood at the door to what he assumed would be Solar's lair. It was a Lightbringer door and it had the symbol used by the Cult of the Sun. Nova gave him a reassuring nod as he opened the door.

"Greetings huntsmen." A raspy voice said. "I am Solar, Emperor of the Sun."

"We're here to help your daughter." Johnny said. "She's sick and she needs Lightbringer Heal to recover."

"She failed in her mission." Solar said. "But maybe her failure was a blessing in disguise. Come to me Summer Maiden!" A door at the end of the hallway slammed open.

"Nova." Johnny grabbed her hand. "I don't think he's going to give up his life force, even for his daughter."

"You're a shitty parent, you know that?" Nova shouted as she marched down the hallway. "Filling that girl's head with the idea that she could beat me. And to make matters worse, that she had to beat me to earn your affection."

"I didn't have a daughter to pass down my legacy. I had a daughter to fulfill my creed and restore Vacuo to its former glory."

"Is that so." Nova entered the room. On the other side of the room was a fountain. Solar stood by it, sharpening his corsair sword.

"I'll defeat you and give her your power." Solar said. "I'll succeed where she failed."

"You're crazy if you think you can beat me." Nova's eyes lit aflame for just a second. But then the room started to glow.

"I wished to lure you here eventually." Solar said. "And fortune has favored me. You saved me the trouble of coming up with some scheme to get you here."

He lunged at Nova. His sword slammed into the ground as she backed away. She drew both her swords to block the next few swings. He forced her blades to the sides before kicking her into a wall. Johnny slid in and elbowed Solar in the stomach before kicking him in the face, sending him back.

"The markings in the room are keeping me from using my powers." Nova said as she picked herself up.

"I'm impressed that you're still standing." Solar said.

"This isn't my first encounter with anti-Maiden glyphs." Nova said. Even so, the tattoo on her back that countered those glyphs didn't counter all the effects. She wouldn't be able to use any magic or fuel her muscles the way she usually did.

Solar summoned an army of clones to battle the pair. The majority of the clones ran between them, trying to seperate them. Johnny fired beams of light in between dodges. Nova spun both of her swords to deflect and counter Solar.

Johnny could see which ones were clones and which was the real one. That's where he focused his assault. He caught a clone's wrist and shoved its sword through another clone before bashing its head in.

Solar blocked a blast from Amon's Rod. Johnny used the flash of light to hide his movements. He caught Solar in a headlock and started squeezing. A group of clones jumped into the air, hoping to impale Johnny. Johnny could see them coming from behind. He spun around and used Solar as a shield against his clones.

Solar swung at Johnny. His hands were fast but Johnny was faster. Every one of Solar's missed swings were met by two or three solid blows by Johnny. With Nova distracting all the clones, Johnny hammered away at Solar.

Solar's aura started flickering. Johnny used his head like a speed bag. He took Solar's sword and slammed it through the stone, breaking the glyph seiling Nova's powers. He then slammed Solar's head into the hilt of his own sword and kicked him into the wall.

"What….are you?" Solar said. Johnny through Solar's sword mere inches from his head. Solar's eyes followed the blade. Before he could turn his head back, Johnny slammed him with a set of hooks, shattering his aura.

"I'm the Last Lightbringer. And I happen to be the Summer Maiden's boyfriend." Johnny said as he picked Solar up by the collar and used Boyle's device. "You could have given some of your life force willingly."

"Gyah!" Solar grunted in pain as he felt the years get shaved off his life.

"That would require him being a good father." Saber said as she walked in.

* * *

Glade, Saber and Freezerburn entered the lair right as the battle came to a close. Saber sighed as she saw Johnny use Solar as a punching bag. Saber tried walking in and joined the conversation.

"Saber?" Solar choked out. Saber grabbed the device and injected the lifeforce into her own body.

"Feel any better?" Johnny asked.

"A little." Saber said. "It at least buys me time. It feels just as it did right before I started showing symptoms."

"We'll need to do a full scan to see if this worked." Freezerburn said. "Thank you, both of you."

"You're all a bunch of traitors." Solar stood up.

"I'd sit your ass right back down." Nova said as she summoned a fireball.

"Last time I listened to you it nearly cost me my life." Saber said. "I will find my own path now, away from you." She turned to Nova. "I may come for you again, but it will just be to settle the score and repair my ego."

"I'm ready anytime you want to throw down." Nova taunted.

"If we're all done here." Glade said. "Let's all go home."

"This is where we part ways then?" Saber asked.

"Yes." Johnny answered.

"What about him?" Saber asked as she pointed to Solar.

"He hasn't broken any laws yet." Johnny said. "And we more or less started the fight. Solar, this is a warning. If you ever come for us, we won't be so merciful." Solar stayed silent as everyone else left his lair.

* * *

Solar stood at his personal fountain. The day's battle had left him weak and weary. The fountain was crumbling, not unlike his plan to restore Vacuo to its former glory. The ants he saw as beneath him had gathered behind the Summer Maiden, making her invincible and beyond his reach. Saber had left for her own path. And now he was alone.

"That was quite a disappointment." Someone came from the shadows.

"Mob." Solar said. "What do you want?"

"Same thing we always want, power." Mob answered as he twirled his mace.

"Well, you won't find any of that here." Solar said. "My lifeforce was drained. My daughter left. I have no vessel to capture the Summer Maiden."

"The Maidens may be a top priority but they're not the only priority." Mob said. "Right now, we have other things in mind. A new benefactor."

Solar felt the bloodlust but it was too late. Zalfos' throwing knife slammed through Solar's back. The multi-blade weapon paralyzed him. Then the short man grabbed him by the throat. Solar felt his aura leaving him as Zalfos leached every last ounce from his body.

"You've outlived your usefulness." Zalfos said. "He wasn't kidding about being weak. He was so exhausted it almost wasn't even worth the trip out this way."

"Either way we eliminated a rival." Mob said. "I'll report this to our benefactor next time I see him."

"Do you have to really report every single assassination to him?" Zalfos asked.

"No, but I do. Not for him, for me. I'm a professional Zalfos maybe you should try to keep your records as straight as mine."

"That's a roundabout way to say you're a perfectionist." Zalfos said.

"Let's just get back to Chu before he gets bored and kills someone again." Mob said.

* * *

Spite walked around the desolate ruins of Kuroyuri. Panic was perched on the massive decaying tree in the center of town. Spite still had questions about the Masked Man but she never fretted with the details. She was just glad to be back and far ahead of schedule.

She was strong too. Like Panic, her power was growing at a much faster rate than it had in previous lifetimes. She was even tempted to have Panic tear her up so she could regenerate and really test her powers.

As she dug through a collapsed building she saw something interesting. It was a codex in the language used by Cipher, Avis Bran's cult that wished to pull Remnant into oblivion. It could shed some light on the situation.

"Panic, come check this out!" Spite shouted. Panic jumped from the tree to the building Spite was in. "Think this might be why the Masked Man chose this place?"

"You thinking he's with Cipher?" Panic asked.

"Could be." Spite said. "It's a vortex. Hypothetical but I think it can work." She cut her hand and used her power to activate it. The sigil didn't require aura, it required Redstone. Redstone and the substance that the Grimm are made from are of similar origin. Spite was the only Grimoire who could use a vortex like this. A White Gate opened up on the sigil after the small ritual.

"It's so different than the Black Gate portals." Panic said.

"I'm going to see what's on the other side." Spite said.

"Whatever, do what you want. It's not like you ever listen to me anyway." Panic huffed.

"I'll be back before you miss me." Spite smirked as she jumped through the vortex.

* * *

Amaterasu gathered up his weapons. Numerous blades and throwing weapons lined the assailants belt. He was finally ready to get his revenge. The Masked Man gave a knowing nod. His arm glowed red as he created a Black Gate for Amaterasu to use.

"Remember the big picture. Try not to leave empty handed." The Masked Man said. "Every follower of hers you kill is a victory. Every relic you collect is a victory. But there is no shame in admitting defeat against the Maiden herself."

"Maybe not for you." Amaterasu said. "But I'm doing this to make her pay for what she's done."

 **AN: I'm starting to feel a little burnt out with this chapter. The whole ordeal just started falling apart I think. But, the next five chapters are all going to be pretty intense as this arc draws to a close.**

 **Next Time: Amaterasu makes his mark. Two Maidens confide in each other. The White Fang strike out against an oppressive power. It's Assassin vs Assassin in a winner take all struggle.**


	48. The One Armed Swordsman Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Well, this chapter has been a long time coming. It's going to ramp up and up as we get closer to the finale of this arc. I also now have a poll with two ideas for an AU romantic spinoff for me to do while I'm preparing my outline for the next arc.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I don't know what I'm going to do with Prim's love life. But I do know I'm hyped for the fight in this chapter.**

The One Armed Swordsman Part 1

Amaterasu stepped into the red skied world that Murus inhabited. Cinder's Fortress loomed in the middle of the island. Hardy plants had begun to grow in the crevices. A few patches of farm had been cultivated. Cinder had been busy in the years since Avis Bran's demise. This place was bordering on sustainable.

Amaterasu sprinted through the rocky fields. He pulled out a throwing knife and threw it towards the top of the tower. He sliced through a beowolf's skull with a quick knife strike before his first knife hit its target. When it did, he activated his semblance and switched places with the weapon.

He grabbed onto a crevice and threw himself onto a balcony. He heard someone walking by so he quickly jumped into a vent. The figure stepped into the room and stepped out into the balcony.

"Hue!" Someone called out. A second figure joined the first. Amaterasu recognized both of them as the infamous Shader Brothers, Hue and Tint.

"I just got orders from Cinder." Tint said. "She's expecting company today to discuss what's been going on."

"Where do we come in?" Hue asked.

"She wants us on patrol." Tint said. "She doesn't want any Grimm creeping onto the perimeter."

"Odd." Hue put a hand to his chin. "Usually she likes keeping the monsters around as natural security."

"Apparently the person coming is the kind that gets the Grimm all riled up." Tint said.

"Very well." Hue said. "I've been wanting to check the disturbance in the field north of here anyway."

"I'll go south. Jet will handle the east I guess." Tint said. "Shame what happened to Tyrian."

"He had it coming." Hue said.

"Still, I can't help but feel guilty for his death." Tint said. "We could have saved him."

"A loose cannon like that isn't healthy to keep around." Hue said. "We're better off without him. Remember why Cinder is doing all this. She wants to hand the world off to that girl. Tyrian is just baggage from the bygone era that Salem resided over."

"Hey, I'm not arguing that he wasn't a nutcase. I'm just saying he was a loyal and powerful nutcase." Tint shrugged. He and Hue left the room and went out of earshot.

Tyrian not being around made Amaterasu's job easier. His fighting style didn't match well with Tyrian's unorthodox combat. The Shader Brothers were also a pair Amaterasu didn't want to deal with. Eliminating either one would be a small victory, but probably not worth the struggle. And in the open fields they'd have the advantage. Amaterasu's best bet was to make his way to the throne room.

* * *

Eve stepped into the Faunas temple. The temple was built by an ancient Faunas culture before the Mistral Empire was properly founded. It was a sacred place for Faunas zealots and underneath it was a winding pathway that lead to Sienna Khan's hideout.

Eve made her way to Sienna's quarters. The young rebel had a lot on her mind. This was the night she had prepared for. The night that they make their demands and goals known. It was time to make their thesis statement. And Eve Taurus was to realize the vision.

"Eve." Ilia greeted her with a hug.

"Mom…." Eve blinked.

"This is a big day." Ilia said. "No matter what happens...I'm proud of you." Ilia said. "And your father is too."

"An independent Faunas nation, might not be what Adam Taurus had in mind." Sienna khan said as she walked over to the pair. "He wished for Faunas supremacy and made mistakes because of that. But what we desire is a place we can call our own."

"This is the day we ask for more." Eve said. "I'm ready...but what about those that still stand against us?"

"We have quite the distraction for Nightshade." Sienna said. "We baited a hook, something he can't ignore."

"I don't want him anywhere near my operation." Eve said. "What did you use as bait?"

"Myself." Sienna said.

"What?"

"I am willing to use myself as bait, and maybe even become a martyr, if it means establishing a new Faunas utopia...one that unlike Menagerie, does not answer to the Kingdoms." Sienna said.

"I won't fail you." Eve said.

"We have on good authority that Eiess Schnee is visiting Mistral with her fiance. Do not, kill them. But if you were to capture the heiress they'd be a good bargaining chip."

"And if you kill her, it'll only bring the wrath of the huntsmen down on us." Ilia said.

"I understand." Eve said.

"Keep casualties down to a minimum." Sienna Khan said. "It's the only way for Faunas to view us in a positive light."

"Now go." Ilia said. "I'll be supporting you from the shadows."

"Thank you." Eve gave a bow before taking her leave.

* * *

"Attention passengers." The automated pilot said. "We are approaching our destination."

"Mom, the skies are red." Gelb said in amazement.

"Yep, we're not technically in Remnant anymore." Ruby said as she grabbed her cane.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Jaune said.

"Cinder and I have our agreements." Ruby said.

"Yeah, inviting her to our house is bad enough."

"She's changed."

"She still acts like a mob boss."

"That mob boss may very well be the single most powerful entity alive." Ruby said. "I have my reasons for coming here." Ruby looked at the stone tower in the middle of the island.

"I know that look in your eyes." Jaune said. "You're thinking like a hero. When are you going to hang up the cape? You should be retired. If there's something that needs discussing you need to at least bring another Maiden along."

"It was here, five years ago that I lost my aura." Ruby said. "I can't save the world anymore….but maybe Cinder can."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jaune said as the ship landed. Ruby just smiled and made her way out the door.

"Ruby Rose-Arc." Cinder greeted her directly.

"Cinder." Ruby hobbled over. "Didn't think you'd greet me directly." Ruby glanced over and saw Seraph bashfully hiding behind Cinder's leg. "Hey there little lady. Remember me?" Seraph nodded.

"High Sera." Gelb said as he jogged over to her.

"Sera?" Cinder giggled.

"Hello again." Seraph muttered.

"Hazel." Cinder clapped her hands. A massive man emerged from the shadows.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Argentware, hero of Remnant." Hazel said.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Ruby nodded.

"Hazel here is my bodyguard. More accurately he's Seraph's bodyguard." Cinder said. "Hazel, take the kids to Seraph's room."

"But Mommy?" Seraph tugged on the edge of Cinder's dress.

"We have important things to discuss." Cinder said.

"I'm sure we'll spend time together later." Ruby knelt to meet the princess face to face. "I'll even teach you how to bake cookies."

"What an excellent idea." Cinder said.

"Okay Mrs. Hero." Seraph said. Hazel lead the two kids out.

"Such a treasure." Cinder said as she watched them leave.

"Hazel Rainart, quite the reputation he has for thrashing huntsmen." Jaune said.

"Only those who he deems as unworthy of the title." Cinder said. "The two of you have nothing to fear. So...what brings you to Murus?"

"The Masked Man." Ruby said.

"We'll discuss this further in my throne room." Cinder said. She lead them through a corridor and up a flight of stairs towards the throne.

"Love what you've done to the place." Jaune said.

"Thank you...it's not easy building a kingdom out of a chunk of moonstone in the barren sea beyond the veil." Cinder gloated. "It'd be a lot easier if Avis Bran wasn't a sore loser and pulled this island into Oblivion." She climbed into her throne.

"Awfully proud of you for scavenging another villain's lair." Jaune said.

"Are you not proud of the garden you have back home merely because you are not the one who laid the earth it inhabits?" Cinder teased.

"The Masked Man, what do you know about him?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing important." Cinder said. "My scouts have spotted him shifting here and there. But we know nothing of his endgame."

"Salem summoned the Grimoire to even the odds in the war and increase her power." Ruby said. "Could he be doing the same."

"I can't imagine his reasoning." Cinder said. "I could barely understand my former master's reasoning. One thing is for certain, this is just the beginning."

* * *

"This is exactly what I needed." Prim said as she spread her legs in the hot spring. "Thanks for inviting us out here." She said to her sister.

"No problem." Citrine said. "Right babe?" She nudged Eiess, who was as red as Prim's hair.

"I can't believe the two of you are getting married in just a few weeks." Nova said as she curled up in the water.

"I can't believe it took you this long." Topaz said as she leaned back in the water.

"Too bad Nephrite couldn't make it today." Citrine said.

"Or Nickel." Prim added with a sigh.

"Our little ladies get together seems incomplete without them." Citrine noted. Eiess stayed silent as the heat got to her. "But we'll be hanging out here until the wedding is over and then it's off to Menagerie for our honeymoon."

"Say hello to my grandparents while you're down there." Nova said.

"We will." Citrine said. "So, when is Johnny popping the question?"

"Well, if you're any indication it's going to be a few more years." Nova sighed.

"Don't worry. Johnny is nowhere near as dumb as Eiess or myself." Citrine admitted. "He's not going to wait for you to pop the question while you're waiting for him."

"Maybe you'll catch the bouquet at the end." Topaz teased as she nudged Nova's side.

"Please no." Prim said.

"Get over yourself." Citrine said.

"Please don't tell me you're still salty over not being Johnny's girlfriend." Topaz said.

"I'm not, I'm just giving Nova shit." Prim smirked.

"Yeah, she's been acting super weird about that stuff lately." Nova said.

"I've also been drinking a lot lately." Prim said. "That's probably it."

"Yeah...I can tell." Citrine said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prim asked. "Am I getting fat? I swear I do like a hundred sit ups a day to keep this section of my body flat and the rest of it fluffy." She proudly grabbed her boobs. Eiess' face got redder.

"Yeah, that booze has been going right to your boobs." Citrine noted.

"I don't have that problem." Nova said as she felt herself up. "I'm smaller than you guys." Eiess sadly gropped herself and lamented being the flatest in the room. "And on top of that, I get a lot of exercise."

"Courtesy of Johnny." Prim joked.

"It's not just because of Johnny." Nova shot up to her feet, revealing her full body to everyone. Eiess fainted from the heat and Nova dropped back down and covered herself.

"Eiess?" Citrine shook her fiance.

"When you add 'just' to that sentence it's not a denial." Prim giggled.

"I think the heat got to her." Citrine said. "I was worried this would happen. This is the first time we've been in a place like this with other people."

"Stupid Prim...teasing me...causing Eiess to faint." Nova mumbled.

"You know...you really do have a nice ass." Prim winked.

"See what I mean?" Nova pointed to Prim while talking to Citrine.

"Be proud of your ass-ets." Prim laughed. "Hehe, assets."

"God Damn it Prim!" Nova blushed.

"Nice one." Citrine giggled. "Anyway, I think I'm going to get Eiess out of here. I think she's ripening."

"Like a peach." Topaz said.

"Or any fruit." Prim said.

"Yeah." Citrine wrapped Eiess up and carried her out.

"Huh...what?" Eiess snapped out of her stooper and dropped to her feet."

"I'm ready to head out if you are." Citrine said.

"What was that about fruit?" Eiess asked.

"Oh, I'm wanting a fruit salad for lunch. We should make some." Citrine said.

"I'll toss it up." Eiess said. "You ladies have fun."

"Don't have too much fun without us." Prim said.

"We'll meet back up later." Nova said as they left the room.

"So, speaking of tossing salad, how's your love life Prim?" Topaz asked.

"Really?" Prim said.

"I think I'm done here." Nova stood up and pulled her towel around her body. Prim and Topaz followed soon after.

"Damn, I meant to ask Eiess which of us two she thinks is hotter." Prim said.

"In a few weeks she will legally be your sister-in-law." Nova said. "That's disgusting."

"You're just worried she'll pick family over friends." Prim said.

"Didn't I literally knock her out by standing?" Nova gloated.

"You win this round Wukong." Prim's eyes narrowed. "Anyway I'm going to get dressed and give Nickel a call."

* * *

Nickel could feel the cold in her house. The temperature gage in her body allowed her to monitor such things. She couldn't feel cold the way other people could. She didn't get goosebumps or shivers.

"How's your body handling?" Rubrum asked as he hovered in on his chair.

"It's handling fine." Nickel said.

"So when are you heading back?" Eos said as she dropped onto the couch and curled up in a blanket.

"I've read some concerning reports out of Mistral." Rubrum said. "I'm sure your team is eagerly awaiting you."

"I'm sorry." Nickel clutched her sides.

"Take your time." Penny said as she walked in. She looked the same as she had since the end of the Grimm War, when she switched to a more mature looking body. "You went through a lot. I understand if you don't want to jump right back into the fight."

"How long...did it take you to get back in the fight the first time you….got that banged up?" Nickel asked.

"Well, you've never been beaten to the extent your body shuts down." Rubrum said. "We designed your body to take a lot more trauma before that happens. I'm starting to think that might have been a bad idea. The strain on your aura was quite extreme."

"You're going to be fine though." Penny said. "Your father has been quite thorough in analyzing the damage you received from the Grimoire."

"Yeah….it's actually amazing that you did so well." Rubrum said. "We designed you to be stronger than any huntsman or huntress but a Grimoire, that's way out of your metal."

"Are you complimenting her, scolding her, or fretting her?" Eos asked.

"Yes." Rubrum said.

"Even I wasn't able to fight a Grimoire on my own." Penny said. "And the one I fought was weaker than Panic."

"You should do well with your new body though." Rubrum said. "I used a slightly different composition for your synthetic muscles. You should be a little lighter now."

"It'll allow you to punch harder without compromising your aura or your skin layer." Penny said.

"I see." Nickel looked at her hand. "I think I might head up to Atlas Academy and test things out."

"I'd be happy to assist you." Penny nodded.

* * *

Ilia snuck through the perimeter of the SDC's Haven City facility. This was one of the premiere weapon testing facilities in the world, responsible for manufacturing most of the parts used by huntsmen, soldiers and police.

She placed timed charges at key points along the structure. By the time people wake up for breakfast, the fear and power once associated with the White Fang would be reborn. A new era for Faunas supremacy was just hours away.

Meanwhile Eve infiltrated the facility. She hid under the cover of night, making her way up to the Schnee's personal suite. She would attack the huntress and subdue her before she had a chance to counter. Her men were all armed with Flash Rounds and Stun Rounds meant to subdue even the toughest huntress.

They had a hacker infiltrate the security room and occupy it. All the alarms were cut. Eve was able to pass through without any conflict. So, she made her way up to the floor that housed the Schnee Suite. This was where important dignitaries would stay while in Mistral.

"Anyway, I should be getting back to Johnny." Nova said as she stepped out of the suite doors.

"Shit." Eve mouthed. Luckily, they weren't in any passageway the Summer Maiden would likely use to exit the building.

"Wait." Eiess said. She handed Nova a key card.

"What is this?" Nova asked.

"I had it made when I heard the Huntsman Lounge was bombed." Eiess said.

"Prim got her own place and the boys have been staying with that Grace girl." Citrine said.

"So we decided to let you and Johnny stay here in the suite with us." Eiess said.

"It beats living in the Haven Dorms." Citrine said.

"Thank you!" Nova said with a hint of excitement.

"And don't worry, the two bedrooms are soundproof." Citrine said. "I checked." Both Eiess and Nova's faces turned red.

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow when we move in then." Nova said. "Oh, I have a cat….I want to make sure Pangur won't be a problem."

"No problem." Eiess said. "I love cats."

"See you tomorrow Nova." Citrine gave her childhood friend a hug and sent her on her way. Nova went down the opposite stairway from where Eve and her crew were coming in.

"This complicates things." Trifa, the spider Faunas said.

"It also gives us a better opportunity." Yuma the bat Faunas said.

"Agreed." Lilly the cat Faunas said. She used her shapeshifting semblance to disguise herself as Nova. She moved towards the door. Yuma hid inside Lilly's mirror. Eve and Trifa flanked the door while Lilly knocked.

"Forget something?" Eiess asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah, I think I forgot my scroll." Lilly said in a perfect impersonation of Nova. Eiess let her in.

"Any idea where it might be?" Eiess asked.

"Yeah, I have an idea." She moved through the suite and covertly opened the mirror. Yuma used the opportunity to switch to the window glass. She then let Eiess get in front of her. "Yep, it was sitting right here." She held up a scroll.

"Oh?" Eiess faced Lilly, as Yuma snuck up behind her.

"Eiess, I'm ready for…" Citrine walked into the room wearing her bed clothes. "Eiess, look out." She burst into rose petals but it was too late. Yuma got ahold of her and pulled her into the mirror realm. Lilly opened the door to let the others in.

Citrine scattered into the next room and grabbed her shield to block the barrage of Flash Rounds coming her way. Trifa webbed her feet and tripped her up. Citrine flipped around and kicked Trifa into the wall.

Eve rushed her but her blade was blocked by Citrine's shield. Trifa got the drop on her and webbed her hands and shield, pulling the weapon away. Citrine still managed to bat Eve away with her fist. Lilly jumped up to kick her but was thrown to the ground. Trifa used her dust tattoos in conjunction with her web semblance to create a taser wire. Citrine tried scattering but Eve nailed her with a Flash Round that kept her from running.

The taser web shocked her and knocked her out. Yuma then grabbed her and pulled her into his mirror realm as well.

"Told you all you needed me." Trifa gloated.

"Thank you." Eve said. "Now let's rendezvous with my mom and get out of here before it blows."

* * *

Nickel walked into Winter's office. Like always, she was going through paperwork while sipping away at a wine glass. Meanwhile the much more diligent Winter Maiden Ebony Sterling carried a pile of completed paperwork out of the office.

"Hello Ms. Polendina." Ebony said. "How might we be of assistance?"

"My mom and I…." Nickel started. "We would like to rent out the training hall for the afternoon."

"Permission granted." Winter said.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" Nickel asked.

"You're a top tier huntress who recently survived a one-on-one fight with a Grimoire and came back home with a heavily damaged body. Your father, the best craftsman in the world, and your mother, the head combat instructor here, fixed you up. Now you want to test your body and see if you're ready to reunite with your team in Mistral."

"How did you know?" Nickel said.

"Aside from being the headmaster here, and the chief military commander in the kingdom, and being both of your parent's boss….I think you either know and are playing dumb or there were damages to your logic processors."

"General Schnee!" Ebony said defensively.

"You're right." Nickel admitted. "I've been out of sorts since that day."

"The road to recovery is sometimes a long and arduous one." Winter said as she looked at her own prosthetic hand, a souvenir from a battle with the sentient Grimm known as Flask. "And sometimes it can feel like you're not recovering. But you are."

"Thank you." Nickel said as she started to leave the room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Winter asked.

"What?" Nickel asked. Winter through her a key card.

"You need that to enter the facility." Winter said. "If you or your mother already had it then she wouldn't have sent you up here for permission."

"Oh. Thank you again Headmistress." Nickel bowed.

She made her way to the training facility. Penny was waiting there for the key. When Nickel arrived, she opened up the door and the pair stepped in. Penny walked to one edge of the sparring arena.

"Nickel….I'm going to come out you with everything I got." Penny said as her back opened up. Ten swords shot out and hovered around her. "If you hold back for even a second...you might get hurt." Penny's cheery demeanor did not match her threatening words.

"Aright mother." Nickel drew her own sword. "I won't let you down."

* * *

Amaterasu crawled through a ventilation shaft, creeping ever closer to the throne room. He stopped when he heard footsteps approaching. Two kids ran forward. They both looked barely old enough to not be called toddlers. They were followed by a brute of a man. Hazel Rainart.

Hazel stopped right below Amaterasu as the pair of kids danced around the hallways. He took a long whiff of the air. Amaterasu started sweating, being so close to one of Cinder's henchmen. He thought about dropping down and killing him now.

"Seraph, take Gelb to Jet's room." Hazel said.

"Huh?" Seraph blinked. "But mommy said you."

"I have an urgent matter to attend to." Hazel said.

"Huh?" Seraph blinked again. Amaterasu's eyes widened. He couldn't move in time.

Hazel smashed through the ceiling and grabbed Amaterasu's ankle. He yanked the assassin to the ground, grabbed him by the collar and punched him. The children screamed and ran. Hazel slammed the swordsman through a stone wall and into a foyer.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here." Hazel said as he stepped into the foyer.

"I didn't think a man your size would have such high perception." Amaterasu said.

"I'm full of surprises." Hazel said.

"Me too." Amaterasu switched with a knife he dropped while Hazel was throwing him. He kicked Hazel in the side. Hazel grabbed his leg and threw him aside. Amaterasu grabbed a sword and swung it. Hazel blocked it with his forearm. Amaterasu followed up with a kick to the brute's head before flipping away.

"So you're fast." Hazel said as he removed his jacket. "But that speed will only get you so far." He slammed a pair of lightning crystals into his arms. The dust coursed through his veins as he gave a beastly howl.

Amaterasu grabbed his lightning sword and fired it up. The two dashed at each other. Amaterasu slid past Hazel's punch and sliced into his torso. Hazel's aura repelled the damage but his skirt was cut. Hazel pivoted and swung a volley of punches. Amaterasu dodged them all. Hazel punched the ground, creating an electric shockwave that stunned the assailant.

Hazel grabbed Amaterasu's head. As soon as he made contact, Amaterasu threw his sword into a corner and switched with it. Hazel slammed his empty palm into Amaterasu's sword, piercing his hand.

Hazel pulled the blade out and rushed Amaterasu. The assassin switched with his sword again and kneed Hazel in the stomach. Hazel didn't even budge as he grabbed Amaterasu by the shoulders and lunged through the wall.

They started falling down to the red earth below. Amaterasu switched with his lightning blade and planted his feet on the tower walls. Hazel slammed to the ground, creating a crater. Amaterasu sprung off the wall and drew his ice sword.

Hazel blocked the sword strike with his knuckles and his hand froze. Amaterasu quickly struck the back of both his knees, attempting to immobilize him. Hazel smashed through the ice and tried punching Amaterasu.

The assassin backed away from a punch. Hazel flung lightning from his fist, striking the swordsman. The lightning caused Amaterasu's sword to leap from his hand. Hazel hit him with an uppercut, launching him into the air.

Amaterasu spun around and threw a bunch of knives. The blades surrounded Hazel and some bounced off him. Amaterasu switched with one of them and grabbed another. Hazel blocked the overhead strike with a forearm. Amaterasu dropped the knife. Right before the blade hit the ground he switched with it and kicked up at Hazel's chin. Hazel blocked the next strike with his palm and created an aura bomb that electrocuted Amaterasu.

Hazel grabbed the swordsman and slammed him into the ground before tossing him aside. Amaterasu recollected his lightning blade and removed his cloak. He sized Hazel up and prepared his next move.

"Your aura is replenishing faster than its degrading." Amaterasu noted. "And an aura bomb of that magnitude with so little preparation….plus your perception...you're a true aura master."

"That's not all I can do." Hazel said as he held his hands out. "I learned this move from a fellow aura master named Lie Ren. Lotus Blast!" A massive wave of energy came from his palms. Amaterasu was forced to jump into the air. He threw his sword at Hazel's feet. He fired another blast. Amaterasu switched, but Hazel was ready for him.

Hazel grabbed Amaterasu and slammed him to the ground. He sent waves of electricity through the swordsman's body. Amaterasu switched with his weapon to escape. Hazel ran at him, injecting more dust into his body. His speed increased and he hit Amaterasu in the stomach. A thread of aura came from Hazel's knuckles and pierced Amaterasu's defenses.

"Blech!" Amaterasu puked.

"And that one I learned from Hue Shader." Hazel said as he slammed Amaterasu through a wall and into the lobby.

"I see why that witch would have you protect the one thing she cares about." Amaterasu said as he grabbed his black sword. "I read up on all of Cinder's subordinates. You're the one that everyone fears."

"Rightfully so." Hazel said.

"The hero killer. The one who wishes for all heroes to be like Ruby Rose. The one who protects the Queen and her Princess." Amaterasu spouted off Hazel's accomplishments. "Killing you will be a fine victory over the hag."

"Watch your tone boy." Hazel rushed forward. He was stopped by a wall of black flames.

"This sword...truly is amazing." Amaterasu said with a confident smirk.

* * *

No sooner had Nova made it a block away from the SDC facility, did the bombs go off. Nova cursed under her breath and started running towards the facility. She tried calling Citrine and Eiess but neither of them answered.

She used a gust of wind to fly into the sky and scout the land. With her Faunas night vision she spotted four figures running through the shadows cast by the flames. Nova dropped down to investigate, one quick look was all she needed. Trifa, Lilly, Eve and…

"YUMA!" Nova erupted with power firing an acidic blast that scattered the team. Trifa countered first with a web blast. Nova shot the webbing with a wind attack that tore it to shreds. She then created a small tornado to kick up dirt. Eve and Trifa shielded their eyes but Lilly got dirt in hers.

Yuma fired his mirror gun from the sky. Nova dodged the projectile. She kept track of its reflective surface and quickly calculated where Yuma would strike. She kicked back, striking Yuma in the stomach. The bat tried flying away but Nova flew in the air and drop kicked him.

"Damn it!" Lilly screamed as she tried getting the dirt out of her eye. Nova put Yuma in an arm bar.

"Your little mirror tricks won't work on me again, bastard." She snapped his arm, causing him to scream in pain. She then used one of her swords and tied him up with the grappling hook extension. Lilly got the dirt out of her eye. Her and Eve flanked Nova. She caught Eve's wrist with her tail and caught Lilly's punch with her bare hand. She then kicked both of them aside.

Lilly fired a taser web at Nova and caught her. Nova overpowered the web and pulled on it. Trifa disconnected before it was too late. Nova stomped on the ground, using earth magic to slam a stone pillar into Trifa's sternum. She then melted the web and rocketed towards the grunt. With an explosive punch, she knocked the spider out for the night.

Eve swung her sword again. This time, Nova caught it with her prosthetic hand. She pulled the blade down and elbowed Eve in the stomach. The bull still refused to back down.

"Yuma, get Trifa and run." Eve said.

"I know all I have to do is finish Yuma off and my friends will be safe." Nova said. "I've beaten Yuma and you before. And the other two are just b listers."

"Who are you calling a b lister you bitch!" Lilly ran at her with a stun baton. Nova snapped Eve's sword in half. She uppercut the bull and blasted her away. She then spun around, nearly taking the cat's head off. Lilly ducked just in time to save her life. But Nova twisted her wrist and stabbed her through the shoulder. The blade plunged into Lilly's body and Nova kicked her down.

Eve rushed at her again. Nova fired off lightning blasts to keep her off balance. She coated her fist in flame and wound up a punch to knock Eve out but her hand was stopped by an electric whip.

"Stay away from her!" Ilia shouted.

"You again?" Nova said coldly. "You lot should give up. The world is better off without you."

"Your family destroyed ours." Ilia said. "We are going to make humanity pay for what they've done." The whip was electrified but Nova's prosthetic hand kept the electricity from spreading through her body.

"Those friends of mine you so thoughtlessly kidnapped….they're the ones who gave me this hand. And they're the only thing keeping me from killing you right now."

"Eve, take your team and run." Ilia begged.

"They can't hide from me." Nova said. "You're the only thing standing in the way of true peace between all races of humanity. And as a Faunas, I will make sure you learn that lesson or suffer."

Ilia tried hiding by blending in with her surroundings. She called her weapon back. She wanted to prolong this fight. Nova wanted to end it quickly so she fired off a violet wave of flames to light her path and flush Ilia out. She then created a lava dragon to blast Ilia. She rushed towards the aged White Fang spy. She unsheathed the sword she didn't use to immobilize Yuma.

Ilia tried dodging. Nova was too fast and too powerful. Nova had surpassed Ilia in power long before she first tapped into her Maiden power. With a full powered stab, Ilia was basically useless. And Nova's sword plunged through Ilia's stomach.

* * *

Amaterasu had gained the advantage. The darkfire sword Nightfall forced Hazel into a retreat. Amaterasu had kicked him from the bottom of the tower, up several floors and into the throne room. He shattered Hazel's aura right as they crashed at Cinder's feet. Amaterasu didn't hesitate to stab him in the chest.

"What is this?" Cinder said with a scowl.

"This is your reckoning." Amaterasu said as he stood tall. "I'm finally going to make you pay for everything you've done."

* * *

"NO!" Eve screamed she took what was left of her resolve and her sword and lunged at Nova. This one last desperate maneuver bought Yuma enough time to get untied and retreat. Trifa and Lilly were still knocked out. Ilia was bleeding, badly.

Nova sighed as she readied her blade. Eve swung her sword at Nova's neck. Nova used a clone to block the attack. Nova coated her blade in aura, and condensed it. It was a technique she learned while at Beacon. It was an attack that her mother had learned from Adam Taurus. Moon Slice.

The strike severed Eve's arm at the elbow. Eve's sword arm flew off as Eve fell to the ground. Her aura raced to seal the wound. She crashed to the ground, knocked out from the shock of her trauma. Nova looked around. Yuma had escaped. Nova walked over to Eve. Ilia planted herself in between the two girls.

"I'm not going to kill her." Nova promised. Her eyes shot to her own hand. A bullet was fired at the back of her head. She turned and swatted it out of the air. When she turned back around, a Black Gate was closing where Ilia and Eve once laid. They had escaped.

 **AN: Lots going on in this chapter. Oh, and the White Fang action squad in this is Team ELYT as in Elite. Also the title has duel meaning. Amaterasu is the one-armed swordsman but Eve is now also a one-armed swordsman (or swordswoman).**

 **Next Time: Will Nova succeed in saving her friends from the White Fang's clutches? Will Nickel pass Penny's test? Will Amaterasu succeed in getting vengeance on Cinder? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	49. The One Armed Swordsman Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: By the time I wrap this chapter up, I'll have a new thing on YouTube talking about Spider-Man. It's the first installment of what I hope will be a new series for my channel.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I don't know what I'm going to do with Prim's love life. But I do know I'm hyped for the fight in this chapter. Silver-eyed Knight- I thought it was cute too, and tonally inconsistent. But who cares about tonal consistency?**

 **Previously on RWBYond Home: Citrine and Eiess arrived in Mistral. The White Fang initiated their biggest plot yet. And Amaterasu began his assault on Cinder's tower on Murus. Citrine and Eiess were kidnapped and Nova bested the White Fang captain Eve Taurus.**

The One Armed Swordsman Part 2

Sienna Khan stood at her shrine. She prayed to the gods that her plan succeeded. She prayed for Eve's safety. There was no doubt in Sienna's mind that Eve was the future of the Faunas Rights movements. There was also no doubt that Eve wasn't ready to lead yet. Sienna had an escape plan, but it was still risky.

She fed her pet tigers some meat. Her babies would make her break her plan to live past this night. One of them growled as it looked towards the door. The moment of truth had arrived.

"I knew you would come." Sienna said as she faced her executioner. Nightshade stood like a looming veil between her and salvation.

"Sienna Khan...in the flesh. Your powers of perception are just as the rumors suggested." Nigthtshade said. "You….are really here." He said as if piecing a puzzle together. "Why?"

"I thought it was time to see the man who has caused me so much trouble." Sienna said.

"I thought the rumors were too good to be true." Nightshade said. "Yet you had minimal security here."

"Only those willing to die without seeing our vision through stayed." Sienna said. "I have no intention of dying here, but if I'm to be bested by you, I'll die knowing that the future of the White Fang is secured."

"For now." Nightshade said. "It's only a matter of time before fate catches up to her as well."

"You're right. And her fate is to lead the Faunas to a new golden age." Sienna said. "Our days of fighting and waging war are over. Our army is built, all that's left now is to know our demands."

"A new slice of heaven." Nightshade dug the phrase from Sienna's mind. "People like you deserve no such happy endings."

"We'll see what fate has in store." Sienna Khan said as she unleashed her tigers. The pair of panthers pounced towards Nightshade. While he jumped out of the way of the beasts, Sienna Khan activated a secret path to her escape.

She activated her semblance, causing the tigers to grow to the size of horses. Nightshade fired his guns but the dust bullets bounced off the aura of the beasts. Sienna Khan didn't stick around to see who would win the fight. She used up most of her aura on that maneuver. She needed to retreat. If Nightshade perished, that would be fine, but she expected him to survive the monsters. She needed to be long gone before then.

She made it to her escape boat and left under the cover of night. As Haven City became a distant sight, she let out a sigh of relief. She would make her way to Menagerie, where she could find some level of safety while she waited to see how things played out. She called Ilia to let her know she had escaped.

"Ilia?" She asked.

"Sienna." Ilia's voice was pained.

"What happened?" Sienna asked.

"We succeeded in our mission, but with heavy loss. The Summer Maiden was there. Schnee and her fiance are in our custody but...we loss Lilly and Trifa and….Eve lost her arm. We're all hurt."

"And the message?" Sienna asked.

"Sent." Ilia said. "We're at the hideout now."

"Stay there." Sienna said. "You are the leader of our Mistral forces now. I'm heading to Menagerie for the time being. Fennec will be our in-between for the foreseeable future."

"Thank you." Ilia said.

* * *

"M...Master?" Hazel coughed out while he began to bleed out. Amaterasu stepped on his face while he walked towards the throne.

"My reconing?" Cinder asked.

"You destroyed my family, burned my village to the ground." Amaterasu said. "And I have come to destroy you."

"Besting Hazel is no easy feat." Cinder said. "You have my undivided attention."

"Cinder?" Ruby asked. Amaterasu hadn't even noticed the other two in the room.

"Help Hazel if you can." Cinder said. "Jaune, find our children. I'll deal with this pest myself."

"You certainly will try." Amaterasu readied his sword. Cinder snapped her fingers. Lightning arced in all directions, converging on the assassin's location. Cinder created a dust sword and rushed him.

"Jaune, go!" Ruby ordered. She ran over to Hazel and tried using her magic to heal him.

"Don't….waste your strength on me." Hazel coughed out.

"I've got no one else to waste it on." Ruby said with a soft smile.

Cinder had chased him into a hall. She used her magic to manipulate the brickwork of the corridor. Amaterasu slashed through the brick projectiles. As Cinder kept up the barrage, she added more magic to the geokinesis. Bricks caught on fire and exploded on impact. The shrapnel from the explosions made fine projectiles for Cinder's technique.

Amaterasu slashed and burned through all the glass and brick shrapnel. With a single finger, he threw his lightning sword and pierced Cinder's dress, pinning her to a wall. He then sent a cascade of blackfire careening towards her. She tried to grapple the flames. Instead of controlling them, they latched onto her body and seared through her aura. The pain caused her to wince, allowing Amaterasu to slash her through a wall.

The next room was dark. Amaterasu couldn't see clearly. He saw the feint orange glow of Fall's magic. He slashed at the embers, only to be caught in a trap. A complex repulse glyph, made entirely from Cinder's aura, bound him in orange flames. Eight points along the glyph's circles exploded in unison in a massive aura bomb.

His aura took a heavy hit. The black flames of Nightfall shielded him from the worst. The flames burned away at the glyph trap and destroyed it. As both flames extinguished, Cinder revealed herself, by firing a massive, unavoidable lightning dragon.

The lightning dragon slammed into Amaterasu's chest and arced through all the metal the swordsman had on him. With a wave of her hand, Cinder created more glyph traps in the air, blasting Amaterasu from one to another. She snapped her finger, coating the ground in ice as Amaterasu tried gaining his footing. The black flames melted the ice, securing his landing. Then Cinder manipulated the water to slice into Amaterasu's aura.

The one armed swordsman ran at her, slashing through all her projectiles. Cinder created a fiery broadsword to block his attack. Nightfall shattered the blade and hit Cinder with more blackfire. Cinder rebounded, using the shattered broadsword to create two smaller sabers. Amaterasu blocked the blades and flipped away from an exploding ball of flame Cinder fired at his feet. The Fall Maiden joined her sabers into a bow and fired fiery arrows at him. Amaterasu blocked the fire arrows. But he could not see the wind arrows.

Invisible, sharp pieces of condensed air created from Cinder's magic punctured Amaterasu's body. He was looking for more fire arrows. He wasn't expecting such a covert attack from the bombastic Queen of Murus.

"Did you think you can beat me?" Cinder said. "Did you think you could just waltz in here and tear down everything I have tried to build?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Amaterasu said. His body was coated in black fire. The stub that once housed his left arm was surrounded by shadow. The fire formed a second arm that her used to slash at Cinder. His fiery hand grabbed his ice sword and her stood in a duel wielding stance. Cinder met him in kind, in one hand she summoned another glass blade. In the other hand, she revealed her secret weapon, the Relic of Destruction.

* * *

Johnny was still sitting in the Haven Academy library when he got the alert. He rushed to the SDC facility and got the rundown from a livid and desperate Nova, fruitlessly trying to get her two prisoners to tell her where they took Citrine and Eiess.

"Nova, we'll find them." Johnny said as he pulled her in close.

"I was right there." Nova said. "If I stayed for just a little while longer…"

"Stop thinking like that, please." He cupped her cheeks. "Citrine and Eiess are strong. We'll make it through this. They're hurt, scattered, this victory came at a cost. We'll use that to our advantage. And so will Citrine and Eiess. They're not helpless."

"It's just...I remember when they got you." Nova said. "I'm getting that feeling again."

"And I stayed kidnapped, hoping to get a word with Nightshade, remember? I could have escaped several times before you and Prim rescued me."

"She's going to hate me." Nova said. "Not that I actually care but that's her sister."

"And it also happens to be the leader of one of the best teams Beacon has produced since the Grimm War." Johnny said. "And she's got Eiess, a huntress with abilities honed from centuries of research."

"Hey!" Neptune waved to them. "You might want to look at this." He held up a laptop.

"What is this?" Nova asked.

"It went up at the same time as the explosions." Neptune said.

"Citizens of Remnant." The electronic voice said over images of the White Fang logo.

"A message." Johnny said.

"We are the roar of the oppressed. We are the claws of the subjugated. We are the White Fang. For too long, the monuments of racism have stood. You have done well to cover it up. New laws, new faces, a new coat of paint. But nothing can hide history. The kingdoms were built on the oppression of the Faunus. What we want, is a kingdom to call our own. A fresh slate, free from the blood of our ancestors."

"Might need to drop another chunk of the moon into the ocean for that one." Nova scoffed.

"We demand the southwest province of Anima to be restructured into a Faunus Republic. We demand the ability to draft up our own constitution and legal system. We demand autonomy." The message ended.

"So they want a glorified ethnostate." Johnny said.

"Will they go for it?" Nova asked.

"That's up for the council to decide." Johnny said. "There was nothing in there about hostages."

"Which means the message was pre-recorded." Neptune said.

"Well, when else would they record it? Afterwards?" Nova said.

"I'm trying to be serious." Neptune said.

"There is too much use of that prefix pre." Johnny noted. "We're worried about Eiess and Citrine as well. I'm in for a long night trying to track the origin of the bombs they used."

"I'll hit the streets and look around I guess." Nova said.

"If they used a Black Gate, they can be anywhere." Johnny said. "Inform Lionheart. Have him keep his eyes and ears close to the ground."

* * *

Nickel batted Penny's swords away. She did feel lighter on her feet. Her sensors kept track of all of Penny's swords and wires. With a swing of her sword, she sent a barrage of shuriken flying. With the strings created by Kurome, she had much greater control over her projectiles. The strings were also virtually indestructible without sacrificing speed.

Nickel could tell from her mother's expression that she wasn't holding back. Swords were spinning and flying in every direction. The faster Penny's finger movements, the faster the strike. The more exaggerated the arm movements, the more violent the strikes.

Penny's movements were like that of a dancer. Nickel was more traditional in her sword strikes. She was precise, powerful, and quick. Penny was a one man battalion and Nickel was barely able to keep up with all of her strikes.

Nickel bound Penny's blades with her own wires. Nickel closed the distance and swung at her mother's neck. Penny flicked her pinky to stop Nickel's attack. Their wires were tangled. Nickel thought it would even things out but Penny was too strong for that.

"I never really told you the limitations of my semblance." Penny said. "Puppeteering, the ability to control anything perfectly, so long as it touches the strings of my body. That now includes your strings, your shurikens and by extension your blade so long as we're tangled."

"Crap." Nickel let go of her sword and dodged Penny's attack. The eleven weapons came at her all at once.

"You're trying to overpower me." Penny said. "But our auras are equal in power. Our bodies and blades made from the same material. The reason why I gained the advantage is because of my semblance." She hit Nickels scarf, pinning her to a wall. Other blades surrounded Nickel, trapping her.

"So I can't beat you...you're too strong….too much." Nickel said.

"No, you're not thinking." Penny said. "The Grimoire are even stronger than me. You'll never be able to over power them. But you have something I don't."

"My team?" Nickel guessed.

"Sentimental answer….not inaccurate….but false." She flicked her wrist to slam Nickel off to the side. "They might have friends as well. There are seven Grimoire and up to six of them despise humanity."

"Then what is it?" Nickel said.

"When you lost to the Grimoire you never even tried to use your semblance to your advantage."

"My semblance?"

"Limited as it may be, the ability to refract light and conceal yourself can be advantageous against a powerhouse fighter like Panic." Penny said. She tossed Nickel her sword and reset the parameters of the duel.

Nickel turned invisible and flanked to her mother's left side. The extra second it took for Penny to detect her was all she needed to gain the upperhand. The battle was completely different than the last round. Nickel and Penny were still evenly matched in strength and speed but Nickel's stealth gave her a massive advantage over Penny's wide range.

Within a minute, Nickel had bested Penny. A siren blared, declaring Nickel the victor. Nickel paused for a moment while Penny walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are stronger than you realize. A shadow looms over Mistral and Prim is in the thick of it. She's going to need you more than ever."

"I'll leave soon." Nickel said. "I want to get more used to my body in this controlled environment first."

"Take your time." Penny said. "But don't take too long."

* * *

"That's our sister!" Prim shouted at Glade. "And our soon-to-be sister-in-law."

"They're going to be alright." Glade said.

"They come here to enjoy their time and get married. Then they're not even here for a day and they get wrapped up in bullshit we should have taken care of."

"A lot of Faunas still feel subjugated." Johnny said. "Times have changed since the Grimm War started but…"

"A War the White Fang helped start by the way." Prim interrupted.

"There's still people who emphasize with them." Johnny said. "A lot of people still believe we haven't done enough to progress society and eliminate the factors that gave rise to the White Fang to begin with."

"Or we simply haven't done enough to eliminate the propaganda these fools still follow." A shadowy voice said. Nightshade walked into the room, fully cloaked with a coat, a hat, and a red scarf.

"Oh, it's you." Johnny said.

"You've been interfering with the White Fang for a long time now." Prim said. "Where were you?"

"Trying to eliminate Sienna Khan. She escaped." Nightshade said. "And this night is on you."

"Me?" Prim shouted.

"All of you. You had the chance to eliminate Yuma back in Vacuo and you didn't." Nightshade taunted. "This operation would have been impossible without him."

"Shut up." Johnny stepped in between Nightshade and Prim. "Are you here to help or are you going to keep rubbing our morality in our faces."

"Sienna Khan will likely retreat to Vacuo." Nightshade said. "I have agents there, but none that will be able to get close to her. I also have agents that know the most likely place for the White Fang to hideout."

"They used Redstone to retreat." Nova said.

"They'll need a hospital." Nightshade said. "That limits the amount of places they can go. And they'll want a place where they can recuperate in peace."

"Do you know where they're at or not." Johnny asked.

"No….but Nova knows someone who does." Nightshade said. "Call your friends in the Arbiters. You'll need a Black Gate to get there once you know where you're going."

"I understand." Nova said.

"Whatever you're doing I'm coming with you." Prim said. "I need an honest to God victory right about now."

"I have to make some calls first." Nova said.

"This could be our chance to reduce the White Fang's strength." Johnny said. "If that's the case….the council's won't go for their plea….and we might be stuck fighting them again in a few decades."

"I don't care about any of that." Nova said. "I'm getting my friends back, even if I have to kill every single one of them."

"I'm with Nova on this." Prim smacked her lips. "Feels weird saying that. I agree, even if I'm not as willing to kill the people responsible."

"Remember, these animals are backed in a corner." Nightshade said. "Don't hesitate to do what needs to be done."

* * *

Amaterasu's flames had a mind of their own. Despite not being as fast or strong or even as smart as Cinder, his flames made him unpredictable. Cinder was taking way more damage than she thought she would.

Even the Relic of Destruction only extinguished the flames temporarily. In all of Cinder's studies, she had never encountered a weapon like this. He was skilled with it. But Cinder could tell by his expressions that even he hadn't figured out the extent of the blade's power. That suggested Amaterasu did not make the blade.

"I've heard rumors about you." Cinder said as they locked blades. "A one-armed swordsman with the ability to switch places with weapons. A wanderer of the Black Sands, Amaterasu. But that weapon doesn't fit the rumors."

"This is a sword designed specifically to kill you." Amaterasu said. Cinder destroyed Amaterasu's lightning blade with the Relic of Destruction. She raised the temperature of the room ten fold, causing him to sweat. The black flames shielded him and overwhelmed Cinder's flames.

Cinder molded the Relic of Destruction into a spear. She focused on the center of the flames, the hilt of the sword. The two weapons clashed. The Relic of Destruction sparked as it shattered the black blade. But the explosion knocked her back and doused her in black flames. She stumbled back as her aura shattered. With a wave of her hand she cleansed the flames from her body and nailed Amaterasu with the Relic. His aura shattered at the same time.

Defenseless, Amaterasu retreated. Cinder chased after him. He made a beeline for where he had dropped one of his swords while fighting Hazel. He managed to grab it and a couple knives. Cinder kept chasing him, swinging the Relic of Destruction causing him to keep retreating.

He ran through a hallway. He saw Mercury walking out of a room to investigate the commotion. Amaterasu sprung into action and got the drop on him. He blasted Mercury away and dove into the room. He grabbed the nearest kid and used them as a hostage. The little girl squirmed against him as he entered the hallway. Seraph screamed in fear as she was positioned in between Amaterasu and the Fall Maiden.

* * *

"Mom?" Nova said.

"Nova?" Blake's voice hitched. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Citrine and Eiess, not so much." Nova said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked. Nova filled her in on what happened. "So...this isn't a social call."

"Sorry to disappoint." Nova said.

"No...I'll take what I can get." Blake said. "I'll gladly help too. Word in the grapevine is that Ilia has a friend operating outside Nightingale hospital."

"I thought that place was destroyed during the Revolution." Nova said.

"It was heavily infested with Grimm." Blake said. "But after the Grimm War it got cleared out. It's just out of the way of any functioning town that it's just a place for bandit and thieves to set up shop. One of them, is a doctor who goes way back with Sienna Khan."

"I see." Nova said. "I'll call Yang and check it out."

"It was nice talking to you." Blake said.

"I'll talk to you later." Nova said.

"I love you." Blake said.

"Have a nice day." Nova said as she hung up.

"I already dialed my aunt." Prim said. "She'll be here in a minute."

"You ready to go?" Nova asked.

"An Arc is always ready." Prim said with a confident grin.

* * *

Eiess and Citrine were chained up next to each other. Yuma was passed out across the room. Ilia and Eve were both in hospital beds with bandages around their rooms. A Faunas with yellow spotted cat ears was treating their wounds.

"Ah, so you're awake." He said. "My name is Chet. You are their prisoners."

"Damn it." Citrine said.

"I'm sorry." Eiess said. "They got the drop on me."

"I should have been able to take them out." Citrine said. "Speaking of which, they look a little more banged up than I remember."

"A minor setback." Chet said. "They experienced some resistance. No one knows where you are, nor will they until they have what they want."

"And what would that be?" Eiess said.

"Their own slice of heaven." Chet said.

"I helped kill the last guy who endangered my friends' lives for that goal."

"Ah, you two were there on Murus when Avis Bran died." Chet said. "His goals aligned with ours. We trusted him. Now, Cinder Fall is there. Her, we do not trust so much."

"You know, you probably should." Citrine said. "You'd probably have your homes on that island."

"Under Her, a human. I don't think so."

"It's the best deal you thugs were ever going to get." Citrine said.

"I think not." Chet said. "Murus...Menagerie….under the governance of the five interchangeable kingdoms. The last thing the councils want is a Faunas populace united against them. Faunas are superior in every way."

"And many members of these same councils are Faunas." Citrine said.

"Traitors." Eve said as she stood up. She nursed the nub of her arm.

"I see losing a limb hasn't opened your eyes any more." Citrine said.

"The Belladonnas, Lionheart, Felix Striter, August Gold, all of them pampered tokens for the huntsmen."

"They also happen to be some of my best friends." Eiess said.

"And so is the bitch who took a part of me." Eve said.

"Nova I take it." Citrine said. "You're lucky it wasn't your head. She already killed the one who actually killed your father."

"Blake Belladonna killed my father." Eve said.

"Is that what they told you?" Citrine said. "I may have only been a month old but I heard all the accounts. Phos Ferris killed Adam Taurus."

"Liar!"

"Even if it was Blake." Citrine stood up. "She would have done the right thing ending that psychopath."

"Shut up." Eve said.

"What's it matter to you?" Citrine asked. "Your mom would have barely been pregnant with you. You never saw your father. Has she shown you the things he did during the Grimm War? How he followed the same monster who burned down this hospital and slaughtered hundreds of Faunas just to perpetuate a war."

"My father fought for equality."

"Your father fought for supremacy!"

"I said shut up." Eve through a punch. Citrine caught the punch, jumped up and kicked Eve in the face. THey wrestled each other to the ground. Citrine bit down own Eve's finger, breaking skin. Chet pounced on both of them and split them up. Citrine spat at Eve.

"Pieces of shit like you are why some people still have problems with Faunas." Citrine said. "You're just a terrorist, diluting yourself into thinking you're doing the right thing when you're just making everyone else's lives miserable."

"If not for bigots like Whitley Schnee we wouldn't need to exist."

"And if not for you and Sienna Khan perpetuating a dogmatic status quo, the Faunas would have progressed and lost the need for activist groups." Citrine said. Just as the words left her mouth, there was a knock at the door.

"Pizza delivery." A chipper voice said. Without a moment's hesitation, the door was blasted from its hinges and a fiery white raven charged in.

* * *

Amaterasu tightened his grip around Seraph. The anger radiating from Cinder's body was palpable. Amaterasu was at an impasse. He didn't want to die here but he didn't want to leave without completing his mission.

"Mommy!" Seraph cried.

"Coward." Cinder's voice barely registered above a whisper. "When backed into a corner, you show your true colors."

"I'm sorry." Mercury said. "I didn't think he'd evade you for so long after besting Hazel."

"I will make you suffer a thousand deaths for laying a hand on her." Cinder said.

"I find it hard to believe you are even capable of feeling." Amaterasu said. "Did you think about the parents when you incinerated children back on Mt. Serenade?"

"You obviously can't comprehend how time changes people. I'll give you one last chance." Cinder warned.

"You're not in any position to negotiate." Amaterasu said. "Both of our aura's have diminished. Step forward. Let me cut out your heart, and I'll let this girl live."

"If you think I'm going to stand here and watch…" Mercury stepped forward but was stopped by Cinder.

"He's right." Cinder said. "Seraph...I wanted to teach you so much more." She walked forward. "But you'll have to learn it on your own. You are my pride and joy, my greatest creation. You are my legacy. Legacy? What is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see. Seraph, you are the seed in this volcanic soil I have laid here."

"Enough talking." Amaterasu impaled Cinder. The blade went clean through her heart.

"Uncle Mercury!" Seraph screamed. The girl's cry shattered the illusion. It wasn't Cinder who was impaled, it was Mercury Black. With one last breath, he struck Amaterasu in the throat. Lightning sparked as the Relic of Destruction went through Mercury and through the one-armed swordsman's chest.

A Black Gate opened and Amaterasu fell through. Mercury's body fell to the ground. Seraph went into shock. Her eyes began to flood with tears. Cinder ran to her and wrapped her up in a hug. Mercury came from the shadows and dropped to her knees. She had played a decisive role in ending the life of her best friend. All to save Cinder.

"Seraph." Cinder choked up. Seraph was hyperventilating and unable to form words. Her body started turning red. Smoke started coming from her ears and her tears started bursting into vapor. "Seraph, it's alright, I'm here."

"Cinder?" Ruby ran and joined the group. She saw Mercury laying dead, causing her pause. "What's happening?"

"He escaped." Emerald said.

"It's her semblance." Cinder said. "Same as mine but I was much older and mature when I first activated it." Cinder tried summoning power but failed. "Please, help me?" Ruby knelt and coated her hand in ice, trying to regulate Seraph's temperature.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Ruby's voice softened the little girl's heart. She whispered something into Cinder's ear. The Fall Maiden nodded.

"He's still out there." Cinder said. "And so is whoever helped him. Ruby...Jaune….will you please take Seraph."

"Mommy!" Seraph cried as she squeezed Cinder tight.

"Murus is compromised." Cinder said. "It's not safe here."

"Your mother is right." Ruby said. "My power might be faded, but Patch is still one of the safest places in the world."

"I don't want to leave you!" She wept into Cinder's chest.

"I know baby." Cinder cooed. "I don't want to leave you either. But until Amaterasu is dealt with…"

"It'll be like a slumber party." Gelb chimed in. Seraph seemed to calm down.

"Your mother is going to be really busy fixing this place up." Ruby held out her hand. "I'm going to be doing some traveling."

"Ruby's right." Cinder said. "This is a great chance to see the world in a way I could never allow you to."

"But...I don't want to leave you." Seraph said.

"I'll check on you every night. Not a minute will go by when I'm not thinking of you." Cinder peppered her daughter with kisses.

"Sorry we couldn't do this under better circumstances." Ruby said.

"It'll be alright." Cinder said.

"Should I take the Relic?"

"No...it may be the only way to level the playing field with that black sword of his." Cinder said. "He may be almost as strong as Levi with it."

"I can see that." Ruby noted. "Jaune, we should prepare to leave."

"I'll get the ship ready." Jaune said.

* * *

It was over before it began. Yang was the first one to smash through the door. She targeted Yuma first. The bat Faunas tried springing to his feet. Yang struck his chest with her strongest technique, the executioner's fist. The blow shattered his aura and his ribcage. She followed up with a chokeslam.

Chet tried pouncing on her but was intercepted by Fighting Dreamer. The yellow humanoid construct knocked the doctor out with a barrage of blows. Eve tried grabbing a knife but then dropped it at the sight of Nova walking through the door.

"Stay away." Her hand was shaking. She dropped the knife and began shivering. Nova grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

"If you EVER, touch one of my friends again…." Nova threw Eve to the floor. "I will kill you."

"You wouldn't!" Eve's tone was panicked.

"I don't make idle threats." Nova snapped her finger, creating a gale of razor wind to slash Eve's mask in half. Her red eyes were blood stained and her skin was turning yellow with fright.

"Nova…" Yang grabbed her hand. Prim removed Citrine and Eiess' aura collars and put them on Yuma and Eve.

"Citrine!" Prim and her sister embraced. "Did they hurt you?"

"Not for lack of trying." Citrine said.

"You antagonized them." Eiess said.

"I may have let my emotions run a little wild." Citrine said.

"Nova." Yang snapped Nova out of her trance. "You four get back to Mistral. We Arbiters will take it from here and make sure these terrorists get where they belong." She opened up a Black Gate for the four girls to go through.

"Thanks for the help." Nova said.

"Anything for my family." Yang said. "See you all at the wedding."

"See you Aunt Yang." Citrine said as she pulled Eiess through the portal. When they were all gone, Yang had a moment with Eve.

"I lost my arm under similar circumstances." Yang said as she pointed to Eve's nub. "A part of you is gone and it's never coming back. I lost my arm trying to protect my best friend, from Adam Taurus. Your Father." Eve stayed silent. Yang took pity on the girl. She had been practically brainwashed by Sienna Khan's teachings. The best course of action was to keep the two separated.

* * *

Amaterasu crashed into the sands of his home. The wound caused by the Relic of Destruction refused to heal. The masked Man stood over him. His arm began to glow as he patched the hole in Amaterasu's chest.

"I failed." Amaterasu choked out.

"Eliminating two of her top lieutenants is not what I'd call defeat." The Masked Man said. "You merely have room for improvement."

"I should have known they would pull an illusion like that." Amaterasu lamented.

"If they hadn't, Cinder would have likely taken the blow, destroyed you entirely, and healed eventually." The Masked Man eased the pain of defeat. "She had to make a great sacrifice for her family's sake."

"You knew I'd fail."

"As I said from the outset. Your mission is to weaken her forces." The Masked Man said. "As we speak, my allies are ready to deliver a crippling blow.

* * *

Spite stepped through the Vortex with a grin on her face. Panic stood up with an inquisitive expression. Before Panic could ask what she had found, a large shadow stepped from the Vortex.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Panic said.

"I'll have to tell you all about it later." Spite said. "But I think we're ready to stage an assault on Haven City." She clapped with glee.

 **AN: I cranked out this chapter fast. This is what happens when I'm not distracted with Elder Scrolls or YouTube projects. If you haven't already, vote in the poll on my profile. It'll determine the story I write after this arc's finale and before next arc's premiere.**

 **Next Time: The three part arc finale begins. A monsterous assault on Mistral. A desperate fight against all odds. Team PNGC battles one of the most powerful beings in Remnant's history.**


	50. The Three Beasts Part 1

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Here it is, part 1 of the 3 part finale. Lots of action in these chapters. Maybe even the longest string of action at least since RWBYond War. A lot of things going on here as this arc reaches its conclusion. Also with this chapter, this story has reached its halfway point. We're halfway through this entire story.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- It is a victory for Amaterasu, even if it's just a small one. Nightshade would probably keep them alive until Johnny learns his lesson, but I don't think Yuma is coming back. I don't have any pertinent plans for Eve either. Silver-Eyed Knight- Wizard is probably a notch below Salem and a notch above Abraham. Levi is up there for the most skilled, as are Prim and Johnny (the latter simply lacks the raw power to beat anyone who can match his speed).**

The Three Beasts Part 1: Break the Line

The Masked Man arrived back in Kuroyuri. The perimeter was covered in runes and black pools, ready to summon the Grimm. Under the mask, he smirked, but to anyone else, he stood stoically.

"You've been busy." Masked Man said.

"I found a Vortex" Spite said from a rooftop. "What we found there can only be used for one thing, invasion."

"And invade you shall." The Masked Man said. "I'll be attending to another matter. So, don't expect to destroy the city."

"Meh, that's not our main goal anyway." Spite said. "Sewing fear, doubt and destruction will only make us stronger. Our ultimate goal for this...is to destroy the Guardian."

"Guardian?" Masked Man said. "I suppose...it's worth a shot. Though I would very much like to meet her myself."

"Well then maybe you should stay here." Spite said.

"I'll take any victory no matter how small. I suppose that's the benefit of allying myself with creatures such as you. Even if you lose, it's just a setback. But for each huntsman you kill, it's a victory."

"I resent being treated in such terms." Spite said.

"We may be allies but I'm no fool. I am still human. I know you will turn on me if I outlive my usefulness. And I have no qualms doing the same if you outlive your usefulness."

"I'm immortal." Spite gloated. "There is no outliving my usefulness."

"That is what your reputation suggests. That is what I'm gambling with." Masked Man noted. "I will return when my other obligation is fulfilled."

"Happy hunting." Spite said.

"Good luck in the coming war." Masked Man bid his farewell. He opened up a Vortex to his other project, Amaterasu, who was currently recovering from his battle with Cinder.

"This hurts like hell." Amaterasu said.

"Probably worse." Masked Man said. "You were pierced by the Relic of Destruction. There is no equivalent to that that I can muster."

"Whatever magic you did that first night at least kept it from spreading." Amaterasu said.

"I will seek council with one that I trust, one that has much more knowledge of such things. I will likely be at my home for the remainder of the day."

"Home?" Amaterasu questioned. "Where is it, that you call home?"

"A place very far away. To explain that is to explain who I am and what I am here to do. Forgive me if I don't indulge that information to someone like you."

"None taken. I'm still a mercenary in your eyes. You've done enough for me to earn my trust. I trust that you'll tell me at the right time."

"That time is fast approaching." Masked Man said. "I can feel my body becoming whole. Soon...I will be able to join the fight."

* * *

Prim woke up in a cold sweat. Her sheets clung to her naked body. Her right eye winced in pain. The sound of her scroll clouded her thoughts. It had turned red, signifying a priority alert. She shot from bed and started putting her clothes on.

"What's going on?" Her date from the previous night asked.

"Emergency." Prim said. "Probably best you stay indoors." As she said that, her scroll started ringing. It was Glade. "Yes?"

"I really hope you slept well and aren't hungover." Glade said.

"I slept wonderfully and I barely drank last night." Prim said. "Any idea what this priority alert is?"

"Judging by the commotion around Haven Academy, something has Leo spooked."

"Anything can spook him." Prim noted.

"This is something big and serious. I'll meet you there." Glade ended the call.

Prim grabbed a small carton of milk and a muffin. She ate her small breakfast on the way to the Academy. Glade wasn't kidding. There were a lot of people up and about. All of them were brandishing their weapons and loading up on dust. In the foyer, a couple high ranking huntsmen and professors had gathered. Including Neptune, Eiess, Citrine, Topaz, Nova and Johnny.

"Prim!" Citrine embraced her younger sister.

"What's going on?" Prim said.

"Grimm, lots of them." Johnny said. "Um...your eye." He pointed to Prim's right eye. She took her scroll and gazed at her reflection.

"You're right, it is bad." Prim said. Her right eye had turned silver. A gift from Abraham that allowed her to detect and track Grimm.

"I've never seen you like this before." Eiess noted.

"I've only seen it once, when we destroyed Flask." Citrine noted.

"All students, please report to the auditorium." Lionheart said over the intercom.

"That's my cue." Neptune said. "Students will be working with police to be the last line of defence."

"Is it really that bad?" Prim said.

"Yes, for the hundredth time it is." Nova said.

"Scouts say that it might be a harbinger, a Grimm capable of creating more Grimm." Johnny said. "No one has seen a harbinger since the Dragon of Mt. Glenn was killed by your father during the flood."

"Damn." Prim said.

"Leo also has a special assignment for your team." Nova fumed.

"We're going to be on the frontlines." Citrine said. "But if I were in charge, I'd send your team to the source."

"The Grimoire." Prim said as she held her head low. She had imagined this moment so many times growing up. The idea of actually facing down those monsters didn't seem real.

"Prim." Citrine put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "This is what you trained for. You have a strength I could never hope to surpass. You're going to make us all proud."

"The Grimm are biting off more than they can chew." Johnny said. "Last time they resurged like this Mountain Glenn perished. This time, we're ready for them. And it's not just us, people from all over the world are rising up to the defense."

* * *

Glade was one of the first to arrive in Lionheart's office. Chenzi came in behind him. Lionheart was looking out of his window. From there, one could get a good look at the western sections of the city, the forest outside, and the mountain that served as a natural defense against large Grimm.

A Black Gate opened and a few Arbiters stepped out. But they weren't the only ones. Yang was front and center. Ventus and Kurome were at her sides. And standing behind them was a welcomed face. Prim made it into the room just a few seconds later. And her eyes went straight to the android.

"Nickel?" She said.

"Prim!" The two embraced.

"It's been a while." Prim said with a laugh.

"It's only been a few weeks." Nickel said. "I was actually about to get on a ship and head this way when we got the alert. So I hitched a ride with the Arbiters instead."

"Team PNGC is back together." Chenzi said.

"And I just got a roommate." Prim cheered.

"Roommate?" Nickel asked.

"Oh yeah, there's some stuff you missed." Prim said. "Mainly I got my own place after Shiro blew up our house."

"Oh." Nickel said. "I think you mentioned that before."

"Though, as much as I'd like having you back...I think I am going to miss all that privacy." She giggled.

"Focus." Lionheart said. "Everyone I need here is here now. Our scouts started detecting serious Grimm activity not far from here. There's an abandoned town called Kuroyuri. It was destroyed by Grimm many decades ago, about ten years before the start of the Grimm War."

"I know that place." Chenzi said. "My father was born there."

"We've contemplated reestablishing it numerous times, but everytime the council has voted to expand to the north and south instead of west, so it has remained a ghost town." Lionheart explained.

"And you think the Grimoire are there?" Prim asked.

"It's the only explanation." Lionheart said. "Grimm pools of this size don't appear overnight without someone meddling."

"So where do we come in?" Yang asked.

"You Arbiters have access to Redstone, which by extension gives you access to the Black Gate. You will be on the front lines, using those tools to handle the logistics of our forces. As for the four of you, Team PNGC, you will break their line and cut their head off at the source."

"Panic." Nickel said.

"It's likely another Grimoire has joined them." Lionheart said. "The four of you must hold them there until we can funnel in more reinforcements. We can't let them escape."

"If they escape now they'll likely move on to another city." Yang said. "They've been planning this, waiting to get strong enough to where they're confident they'll win."

"To think Panic's been that close the entire time." Chenzi said.

"Load up on supplies." Lionheart said. "The SDC will have anything the four of you desire. Now, go. Time is of the essence."

"Alright." Prim lead the way out of the office. "Are you up for this Nickel."

"I've had some upgrades since the last time I fought Panic." Nickel said. "I'm also thinking much more clearly now that my brother has recovered."

"That's good to hear." Glade said. "These monsters come from legend. They're the strongest things we've ever had to fight."

* * *

Dozens of huntsmen had lined up along Haven City's fortifications. Roars of ursai echoed in the distance. Johnny and Nova were the first two standing between the coming horde and the huntsmen. Many others were nearby including Citrine, Eiess, Yang and Verdant. Johnny even saw a brief glimpse of Nightshade standing on a nearby rooftop.

The walls of the city were lined with cannons. This was the first time the city was threatened like this since the Grimm War. Only senior huntsmen like Yang had even seen battles like this. From the foggy treeline, several beowolves came running at the city.

"Save your ammo!" Yang shouted. Nova's eyes lit up but Johnny grabbed her wrist.

"Save your power." Johnny said. He aimed Amon's Rod at the pack and fired a beam of light. Nova took her swords and started slashing through any beowolf that got too close. Other short-ranged fighters dropped down and joined the fray. A group of militia men locked shields along the front gate, creating an impenetrable defense against any stragglers that tried entering the city.

The beowolves that tried climbing up the walls were quickly cut down as more huntsmen and soldiers dropped from the fortification to deal with the infestation. The first wave only lasted a few minutes. Not a single bullet was fired. Not a single huntsman died. Moral started spiking amongst the younger warriors. Then the true spear head came.

The mountain had obscured it at first. A large shadowy monstrosity waddled from behind the mountain. It was as tall as any tower any Old Haven. Rows of shield like plates lined its back. Each step shook the city. The kaiju's plates started lighting up.

"All Cannon's Fire!" Yang shouted. All the cannons began launching artillery rounds at the harbinger. It's roar shook the earth and heralded in an army of nevermores griffons and lancers. Anti-Air Turrets focused on the flying Grimm. Heavy artillery focused on the kaiju.

Black sludge fell from the monstrosity. As the drops splashed onto the ground, more Grimm appeared. The kaiju's plates lit up and a massive energy beam came from its jaws. A cannon was destroyed, its operator vaporized by the attack.

"Eiss, we need to stop that thing!" Citrine shouted. Eiess summoned a griffon for the pair to ride. Nova flew into the air to cover their approach. Yang dropped down and started running towards the impossibly tall monster. Other soldiers armed with jetpacks and dust casters flanked the huntsmen and helped cover their advance.

Fire and lightning crackled from Nova's fingers as she vaporized the smaller Grimm. Eiess fired ice and fire bolts from her sword. Citrine used her shield to deflect the fatal feathers the nevermores fired, and the lighting blasts of the dragon-like ryus. As they got closer, Nova realized just how large the monster was. Its eyes alone were as big as she was, and its attention was focused on Citrine.

* * *

"I should be helping them." Prim said as she saw the kaiju.

"There's no time." Kurome said. "I'm sending the four of you to Kuroyuri now. From there, you'll be on your own until we can pierce their offensive line."

"What about other Grimm?" Chenzi said. "What's going to keep them from surrounding us with monsters?"

"Arrogance, mostly." Kurome said. "It's a risk we're willing to take. If we only send four of you, we can fool them into a false sense of security. They tend to underestimate us when we're in groups of four or less."

"It's precisely that reason that teams are in groups of four." Oscar said as he walked into the room.

"Professor Pine?" Chenzi said.

"I am here for the turning of the tide." Oscar said. "I'll be joining the front lines. My powers should prove most useful against the harbinger. Truth be told though, I've never fought one before."

"So if anyone else was coming with us, they'd just pull their forces back, kill us and escape." Glade said.

"That's how they usually operate." Oscar said. "I have memories of them, but they are not my own, only given to me by Ozpin. This is the only way to destroy Panic." Kurome summoned the Black Gate.

"This should get you directly to the city." Kurome said.

"Best of luck Guardian." Oscar said.

"This city is counting on you." Kurome added.

"There's far more at stake here than a city." Oscar said.

"No pressure." Prim grumbled as she jumped through the portal. She came out the other side in the gloomy city of Kuroyuri. Prim stood in front, Chenzi and Johnny flanked her with Nickel covering their back.

"Welcome Guardians." Panic said. She was sitting in the center of town like she had been waiting for them. "Thing about being a predictable creature is that, once you've done this for a few thousand years, you also know how they'll react."

"It's four on one." Prim said. "I like these odds."

"Oh hoo hoo." Panic laughed. "Boy do I have a surprise for you." Another creature jumped to the center of town. This one had bunny ears and green skin.

"Two of them?" Prim said. Her resolve tightened.

"But wait, there's more!" Panic laughed. She stepped to the side. Thunderous footsteps came from the decaying tree in the center of town. "Standing at nine feet tall and weighing several hundred pounds, the best fighter out of all the Grimoire, Fury!"

The large Grimoire towered over the other two. His body was completely white. His head was shaped like a bear but the rest of his body looked like a muscular ape wearing thick white armor. Prim's resolve shriveled. They had fallen into the trap.

"Well then." Chenzi said. He fired a bolt of lightning at Spite. "You and me, one on one!" Chenzi started running off.

"Wait!" Prim shouted.

"Trust me, we need to divide them!" He shouted.

"Prim, if what Aunt Yang said about Fury is true, it's better if the two of us try to hold him off." Glade said.

"Well, if that's how things will go." Panic pointed to Nickel. "You want to settle the score android? Then come over here and fight me!" Panic started running.

"We need to stick together." Prim said.

"I got this." Nickel said. "I think I can take her." She ran off after Panic.

"Then I'm your opponent." Fury said. "Two on one, how are those for odds?"

"Not good." Glade whispered.

* * *

Eiess' summoning was taken out by a lancer. She and Citrine dropped onto the Kaiju's back. Nova fired a blast of energy directly at the harbinger's face. Yang fired rockets at the monster's face.

"Citrine!" Nova shouted. "Get to its head."

"I know!" Citrine shouted. She scattered into rose petals and wound through the spines. "I'm only going to be able to slow him down though!"

"Anything to buy us time!" Nova shouted. Grimm started appearing on the monster's back. Eiess started slashing through them. Citrine made it to the top of the monster and unleashed her Argentware powers. The light barely caused the monster to flinch. But it was enough to clear a path for Yang to slam into the kaiju's head at full force.

Her hair turned bleach white. Her aura formed the shape of a white raven around her. Her power focused into her fist as she hit the monster again. This time it was forced to take a step back. Another barrage of artillery shells blasted its chest and caused it to fall.

"Nova." Johnny said. He was making his way through a pack of beowolves, taking them out without even getting touched. "Come on!"

"Yang, Citrine!" Nova shouted. "Do you have this from here?"

"What are you planning?" Citrine asked.

"We can handle the kaiju!" Yang said. Nova nodded and swooped down to scoop up Johnny.

"What are you doing?" Citrine shouted.

"Saving this city!" She shouted as she flew past the kaiju.

* * *

Prim and Glade powered up and charged at Fury. Their battle cries echoed off each other. Fury stood still and caught their attacks. Both their shield rushes were stopped dead in their tracks. Prim sliced into Fury's arm. The Grimoire spun around slamming his fists into both of their faces.

Glade caught his balance first and summoned Heart's Grow. The construct's fist shattered on Fury's chest. A flick of a claw later and the rest of the creation shattered. Prim followed up with Fighting Dreamer. Fury slapped the construct into pieces. Prim and Glade combined their constructs into the orange giant Heart's Dreamer. Fury caught the amplified blow and crushed it with just a few punches.

Glade dove in with his spear. Fury caught it between two claws. Glade dropped down and tried kicking the monster's leg. Fury kicked out, sending Glade flying. Prim jumped in. Fury dodged a rapid series of strikes before striking her in her stomach. He grabbed her head and started squeezing. She created a hammer construct. Glade threw an axe construct at Prim's hammer. The two constructs merged to form an orange war axe. It shattered on Fury's face, barely causing him to stagger.

Prim shoved Crocea Mors into his throat, causing him to drop her. He charged forward, smashing into her. Glade tried stopping his bull rush with a series of shields. Prim combined her shield construct with his to increase its strength. The orange barrier cracked with Prim slamming into it. A second later it shattered and both twins were flung to opposite rooftops.

"Since you have that accursed Blade of Abraham, I'll destroy you first." Fury roared. Prim tried preparing an Arc cannon but the monster was too fast. He smashed through the house, causing the roof to collapse. Prim dropped towards the ground. Fury grabbed one of the collapsed pillars and broke it over Prim's chest, sending her flying.

"Orion's Spear!" Glade fired his strongest attack. Fury caught it with one hand. It sparked as it grinded against his pale armor. Glade dropped behind him and used Heart's Grow to treat his back like a punching bag.

Fury crushed Orion's Spear. Glade blocked his kick with his shield. Fury blocked Glade's counter attack and slammed his fist down on the huntsman. Glade blocked the attack and tried springing to action. Fury landed a solid blow, sending him crashing through a house.

"Arc Cannon!" Prim fired a beam of energy. Fury turned and deflected the beam with his raw strength. Prim saw her opening and rushed him. He countered her with a blast of red energy coming from his eyes. Prim stopped and deflected the intense blast with her sword. It took a lot of strength to block the attack. Fury used that opening to clap her head, knee her entire body and launch her skyward.

Fury felt a shiver down his spine as Glade used tried using his left eye. It only gave Fury a second's pause but it was enough. Glade jumped towards Prim and caught her. They created Heart's Dreamer again. And on top of it, a combination of Orion's Spear and Arc Cannon.

"Rose Crush Blast!" The twins declared together. The blast was instant. It vaporized all in their path. Fury dropped to his knee as he tanked the blast. Heart's Dreamer closed the distance and hit Fury with a barrage of blasts.

Fury fired his heat vision, vaporizing their attacks and cracking their defenses. Prim and Glade locked shields as they braced against the furious glare. As the red light faded, both warriors started dropped to their knees.

"He's….too powerful." Prim started to cry.

"Prim, pull yourself together." Glade said.

"We threw everything we had at him and could barely make him budge!" Prim shouted.

"Now you see how fruitless it is." Fury said. "I'm stronger now than I've ever been. I am as far beyond you as you are from a meager beowolf. This is the futility of the situation. We Grimoire are eternal. Defeat me and I'll be back in a few decades."

"And we'll stop you again." Glade said defiantly.

"I hope they remember you." Fury noted. "When humanity is nothing more than a memory I hope they remember about the weak children of the honored hero. You're both Rose and Arc and have their gifts, their strengths...and it still isn't enough to defeat me. I will crush you, thoroughly."

"You haven't won yet." Glade summoned Heart's Grow. "I've got plenty of fight left in me."

"Good. Come at me with all the anger and fury you can muster. Come at me with all that raw emotion. It'll be all the more satisfying when I crush every bone in your pathetic mortal body."

"Prim…?" Glade said as Fury started slowly marching to them.

"Too strong."

"Prim pull your head out of your ass or we're all going to die!" Glade shouted. Fury targeted Prim first. Glade stood to defend her. Glade was slammed away. But Prim disappeared in the chaos. She slid behind Fury and lept into the air, slamming Crocea Mors deep into his shoulder.

"I will not let you kill anyone again!" She screamed as she amplified her aura into her blade. "Moon piercer." She slid down his back to keep out of reach of his claws. "This is a Blade of Abraham! Forged by Raymond Rose and Acacia Glens as a gift for Arthur Arc for a sole purpose of destroying monsters like you! You hate this blade because it's the only thing that can hurt you. And this sword chose me to destroy you this time."

Fury jumped backwards to slam her into a wall. He flung her off his back and blasted her with heat vision. He paused a moment to recover from the damage. Glade landed at Prim's side. The two focused on recovering their aura and preparing for round two.

"We have to at least hold out for reinforcements." Glade said. "This is a war of attrition. We have to have faith in our friends, in each other, and ourselves. We can do this."

* * *

Chenzi knew he didn't stand a chance. Grimoire were all powerful. When he and his team came to Kuroyuri they expected Panic, not the other two. And this Grimoire was extremely fast. Luckily, Chenzi was able to keep a good distance from it.

"Come here you little bastard!" Spite was growing agitated from Chenzi's tactics. She landed on a tree branch, and right on top of Chenzi's aura bomb. The bomb ignited in an orange lightning haze, allowing Chenzi to run and gain some distance.

He set up another trap. Knives attached to taser wire. He had loaded up on it from Neptune after his previous run-in with Panic. It was loaded with red lightning dust, or dismantling dust. It was the perfect trap from a monster like this.

"I'm right here you cartoon raject!" Chenzi shouted.

"Like I'd run into your wires." Spite said as she walked around them.

"Yeah, they're more useful like this." He pulled the string that ignited the wires, and pulled them tight around Spite. The Grimoire screamed in pain as her body started disintegrating. As soon as the wires ran out of juice, she started regenerating.

"A fruitless effort." Spite said. "Tactful, intelligent...but fruitless."

"Anything to waste your time." Chenzi said.

"Ooh, I like these long drawn out fights." Spite grinned. "Come here and I'll make sure to torture you as long as you like."

"Tempting, but I'm not into that." Chenzi readied his weapon. Spite rushed forward. A blow from Chenzi's hammer glanced off her arm. He followed it up with a palm strike that caused her to stagger. She bent backwards and kicked him in the head. He channeled electricity into his body to increase his speed and power as he blasted her with a palm strike. She caught his wrist and threw him into the trees.

He sprung from the tree tops and started making his way back to Kuroyuri. Spite was in pursuit behind him. He swung from a tree branch, bending it backwards. He then let it go and watched it smack Spite from the sky. Chenzi took this chance to land a solid blow, crashing down on the monster with a blast of lightning. He crushed her face with his hammer.

He tried jumping out of the way of her counter but didn't make it. She caught his ankle and slammed him into the ground. She stomped on his chest and grabbed his throat as he body completed its repairs.

"I think I'm done with you jumping around." Spite said as she squeezed his throats. Maybe I should pop your head like a balloon and help Fury or Panic with those friends of yours. Or maybe since you dragged me out here, I'll join the fray against Haven and really make their day hell."

"Over my dead body." Chenzi said.

"That's the idea." Spite tightened her grip. Chenzi started sparking and glowing. "What is this?"

"Unlike my mom, I can't absorb electricity to fuel my body, only redirect it. There's only so much I can take before I lose control." Spite looked at his hand and saw that his hammer was channeling power through his body.

"Shit!" She tried throwing him but he exploded. The electricity disintegrated her arms, leaving her wide open. Chenzi dashed forward. He pounded her chest, throat and torso. She tried evading but Chenzi matched her speed. Her arms began regrowing and Chenzi was losing steam so he grabbed his hammer, placed an aura bomb on Spite, launched her through the air and ignited the bomb.

"Whew." Chenzi said as he took a swig from his medicinal flask. "That should buy me some time."

"You paint-swilling pasty faced bastard!" She screamed as she ran at him, covered in scars and still regenerating.

"I guess not." He tried kicking her. She ducked under the kick and smacked him through a tree. "I'm done playing around. You're pissing me off and now I'm going to kill you."

"Talk is cheap." He kicked the falling tree so it fell on her. She obliterated it with a single punch but it opened her up to be hit by another blast of taser wire.

"Upstart, lightning spamming bitch!" She fought through her fading body to headbut him and bite him in the shoulder. She took a chunk out of his aura, broke through his defence and took a small chunk of flesh too. Chenzi threw another punch but Spite caught it and started laughing.

"Everytime you fail to kill me I get stronger." She said. She started crushing his hand. "And now, I'm going to rip your guts out." She slammed him into the ground. "Did you think you, a pathetic human, could beat me, a Grimoire, by yourself."

"Anything to buy Prim more time to kill your friend." Chenzi coughed out.

"Oh, you poor boy." Spite put a hand on his chest and hung her face just inches away from his. "They, don't stand a chance. If you think I'm tough…"

"I don't but go on." Chenzi laughed. Spite punched him in the face, causing him to spit teeth.

"Fury is a hundred of times stronger than me. He'd crush me in just a few blows should he desire. Even King is only a single order of magnitude stronger than him. Your friends, would probably be dead if he didn't like drawing things out like I do."

* * *

Panic thought she had the upper hand, goading Nickel into following her. In truth, Nickel thought playing Panic's game at first was necessary. There were three Grimoire and only four of them. Nickel knew she had to isolate Panic, the second strongest, by herself. She'd have felt more comfortable of Prim and Chenzi were dealing with Fury instead of Prim and Glade. But Chenzi seemed to have a plan.

Nickel did too. Panic had ran to the other side of town, away from Fury, making his job easier. Nickel's plan was to eliminate Panic and then assist Chenzi. She had confidence that the twins would hold out against Fury. Nickel's plan was to use stealth to her advantage.

The day was already extremely cloudy. It would start raining any minute. Nickel also had to remind herself that their were huntsmen from all over the world fighting against the Grimm in Haven. They would likely send reinforcements when the battle was won, or on its way to being won. This entire setup was a war of attrition. The Grimoire would always hold out. Their power increases with the rising emotions of battle. Many of them liked to draw things out, including all three that Team PNGC were fighting. And on the other side, all four huntsmen had considerable auras. Chenzi had the weakest aura but he could also recover his aura quickly by hiding and focusing.

"Where did you go little fish?" Panic asked as she crawled on the ground.

Nickel threw a shuriken, then ran around the intersection. Panic caught the shuriken, presenting her back to the android. Nickel slashed down Panic's back. The beast spun around and blocked the next several blow. Nickel's blade was coated with electricity. Its shurikens were spinning like a buzzsaw trying to grind through Panic's armor.

Panic flipped around and kicked Nickel away. The android turned invisible and used a string to pull herself to the side. This allowed her to evade Panic's needle barrage. Rockets fired up at Nickel's feet as she launched in for another attack. This attack his Panic in the shoulder. The android spun around and slammed her blade on top of Panic's head.

"I told you I'd make you pay for what you've done." Nickel said.

"You have some tricks up your sleeve when you're fighting smart." Panic said. "I'll give you that." The beast dropped to all fours. "And you've made some improvements to your strength and speed. But you're still out of your depths."

Panic shrieked. The whole block shook as her scream echoed off every object. Including the cloaked Nickel. With blinding speed, Panic ran at her, pawing her through a building. Panic bounced off walls and lamp posts faster than Nickel could keep up. Everytime she tried hiding, Panic would shriek, her ears would twitch, and she'd be on top of the android again.

"Echolocation." Nickel coughed.

"That's right." Panic said with an evil grin.

Nickel launched herself at the Grimoire again. This time she only turned parts of her body invisible. Panic could see her general position, but she couldn't see or hear the angle of Nickel's attacks. She managed to push the monster back with brute force. The strategy worked for a little while until Panic got lucky and caught Nickel's arm.

She twisted the huntress around and slammed her to the ground. She stomped on the android's throat and pulled on her arm. Nickel fired all her shurikens, tangling Panic in their wires, and blasting her with red lightning.

Nickel pushed herself up and kicked the Grimoire in the head. She swung her blade at Panic's joints, desperate to take off one of her limbs before she ran out of steam. She thrust forward, slamming her blade through Panic's stomach.

"It's over." Nickel said as she tried pulling the blade out. Panic grabbed it and kept it in place.

"I have to admit, you're much better than last time." Panic laughed. "I haven't fought anyone who could challenge me like this since that Spring Maiden during my last lifetime. Before that I'd have to go well before the Great War."

"What are you doing?" Nickel said as Panic grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I'm going to start taking this fight seriously." Panic grinned.

She stabbed the android with her extended claws. Nickel couldn't even see her next attack it was so quick. She was slammed back into the cracked street. Panic wielded Nickel's own sword against her. Nickel pulled out a knife to defend herself.

The blade's sparked as they slid across each other. Panic was laughing, drinking up Nickel's frantic movements. The fear she radiated was so palpable, even Nickel was starting to succumb to it.

Panic slashed a gash into Nickel's face and kicked her into a building's wall. As Nickel left a perfect indentation in the brickwork, her systems started failing. Panic's laughter died down as she walked over to the exhausted android.

* * *

Fury smashed through their combined shield like it was tissue paper. He swatted Glade away and tackled Prim. The guardian raised her sword in defense. Fury punched her wrist, slamming her hand to the side and began beating her into the ground.

Glade shield bashed Fury's head, staggering him. The Grimoire retaliated with a heat blast. Glade summoned a massive version of Heart's Grow to block the attack. The construct pushed through and grabbed Fury's head, causing the heat vision to deflect into the Grimm's face. Fury staggered back while Heart's Grow faded.

Glade shot dust rounds from his spear but they did nothing against the Grimoire. Fury jumped forward and kicked Glade into the sky. Prim tried to pounce up only to be struck with a backhand.

"This is the Guardian of Remnant?" Fury asked. "This is the one we were supposed to be careful with? HA! That cretin underestimated us and overestimated you. Perhaps when he returns I'll kill him to."

"You monster, you try to destroy everything you touch." Prim spat. "I fight to preserve all life. And so long as I draw breath I'll stop you."

"So long as you draw breath?" Fury scoffed. "That'll end in just a minute. That sword of yours is the only thing you have that can hurt me, and you can barely keep it steady." He was right, Prim's entire body was shaking, struggling to keep up her defensive aura.

"I will beat you." Prim said defiantly.

"You can barely stand!" Fury roared again.

"Even if you beat me, there will be another." Prim huffed. "There will always be plenty of people willing to stand up for the sanctity of life."

"Life? You humans destroy life. You kill each other for petty grievances. You kill the forests to build your cities. This planet was much better off before you humans ever left your caves."

"You don't fool me." Prim said. "I've seen the spirit of Abraham. I know what time was like when the Grimm had their own kingdom and you stood at the right hand of the monster who tried bending the fledgling humans to his will. You Grimm were always jealous of our strength."

"Jealous, of you. You are the Guardian. You are the champion. Yet your power is nothing compared to mine. And you still consider yourself a threat?"

"She's not your only threat!" Someone shouted from down the road. Fury and Prim both turned their heads towards the figure joining the fray. Entering town like the hero of a great western, was Nova Wukong.

 **AN: I cranked out this chapter fast. This is what happens when I'm not distracted with Elder Scrolls or YouTube projects. If you haven't already, vote in the poll on my profile. It'll determine the story I write after this arc's finale and before next arc's premiere.**

 **Next Time: Fire and Fury! Will Nova turn the tide against Fury? Will Chenzi and Nickel be saved in time? What will become of Haven City? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	51. The Three Beasts Part 2

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: Part 2 of the 3 part finale. People gonna get their asses beat. This was a lot harder to write than last chapter sense this is the middle part of all the fights. A lot of it probably ended up being padding.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- It is a victory for Amaterasu, even if it's just a small one. Nightshade would probably keep them alive until Johnny learns his lesson, but I don't think Yuma is coming back. I don't have any pertinent plans for Eve either. Silver-Eyed Knight- Wizard is probably a notch below Salem and a notch above Abraham. Levi is up there for the most skilled, as are Prim and Johnny (the latter simply lacks the raw power to beat anyone who can match his speed).**

The Three Beasts Part 2: Fire and Fury

A fearful shriek woke Ruby up in the middle of the night. It took her a second to register that it was Seraph in Citrine's old room. She was crying. Ruby walked into her room to check on the girl. She was hyperventilating. Her sheets started smoking from the heat radiating from her body.

"It's okay Seraph." Ruby sat on her bed and wrapped her in a fireproof cloak. "Shh, it's okay."

"I-I…." Seraph whimpered. "I want my mommy."

"I'll make sure you can talk to her tomorrow." Ruby said.

"I want to talk to her now!" Seraph screamed.

"Shh…..talk to me first." Ruby said. "What's going on?"

"I, I had a dream that, that my mommy was, that she was…" Seraph couldn't keep her thoughts straight.

"Your mom is doing just fine." Ruby said.

"Then why would she send me away?" The tears evaporated off her cheeks.

"Because she loves you very much." Ruby said. "She can handle anything they throw at her. That's why they'll come for you. You're her only weakness."

"But what if they come for me here?" Seraph asked.

"We'll stop them." Ruby said. "I have power that rivals your mother." Ruby told the little lie. She used to have that power, but much of it was gone forever after her last battle with Levi and Avis Bran. "And my husband is strong too. Everyone in my family is."

"I heard mommy talking about one of them. Guardian?"

"That's Prim, my second oldest. She's a lot like her father and a lot like her aunt." Ruby said. "And her twin brother Glade always has her back. If your mom doesn't stop that man, they certainly will."

"Are they as strong as you?" Seraph asked.

"I don't know." Ruby stated. "They're stronger than their father and their older sister. I was pretty top dog in my hay day though. Your mom is the only one to consistently give me a challenge."

"You saved the world before." Seraph said.

"That I did. A lot of things changed after the war. And now it's my childrens' turn." She said with a frown. "You'll meet all my family at the wedding coming up."

"I want to meet Prim." Seraph said. "She beat up Mr. Hue and Tyrian."

"She did?" Ruby said. "Well then, she really is strong. I think the world is in good hands."

* * *

Nova marched confidently down the road. Johnny stood by the gate looking around. Prim and Glade got back on their feet. Fury sized up the new opponent. Johnny pointed to the other end of town.

"Glade, Nickel needs your help!" He shouted. "I'm going to help Chenzi!" He ran off. Glade turned and ran towards Nickel.

"That leaves the big guy to you and me princess." Nova said as she popped her knuckles.

"He's stronger than you realize." Prim said.

"Just rest your pretty little head while the real hero takes center stage." Nova said.

"Are you crazy! Glade and I could barely get him to budge."

"That means I don't have to hold back to have fun." Nova said.

Fury's eyes glowed and fired a heat beam. Nova jumped up and flew in the air, dodging the beam. Fury tried catching her but failed. She spun around with a confident smile as her hand was covered in violet flames. She blasted him in the face, causing him to stagger.

Fury threw a punch and she dropped down to dodge it. She kneed him in the stomach then extended her leg to kick him through a wall. She threw her hands towards the ground, pulling up chunks of the road. The chunks began to glow as she threw them at the beast and they exploded.

Fury howled as he slammed through the debris and blasted Nova with a punch. He followed up with a heat beam. Nova deflected it with her prosthetic hand and countered with a barrage of fireballs. Lightning coated her hand as she threw a punch. Fury met it with a punch of his own. The colliding fists created a shock wave. Nova began manipulating the wind, controlling its direction to hit the Grimoire.

"Summer Maiden." Fury growled. "People like you are always worth the extra effort."

"Grimm of Hatred, I was going to say the same about you." She blasted him with a fireball that served more to evade his next attack than do damage. Just as she landed, he was already at her side, blasting her with a punch. Nova landed on a rooftop and barely left the roof in time to dodge Fury's next strike.

"He was holding back?" Prim dropped to her knees. Nova parried his fist and kicked him in the head. His head barely budged. She covered herself in fire and threw a punch. He caught her fist and slammed her to the ground.

Nova manipulated the earth to sink in the ground. THe street erupted in lava, blasting Fury in the face and covering Nova's escape. She popped up from the ground and hit him in the back with a concentrated blast of energy. He quickly spun around and smacked Nova away.

Nova rocketed forward and launched herself above his tackle. He reached up and caught her out of the air and slammed her back down. Nova sprung back with her tail. She rolled forward and hit Fury with a barrage of punches and kicks. Fury blocked each explosive blow with his arms and waited for his opening. He struck Nova in her chest in an instant.

All the while Prim was watching, observing Fury's moves. Her silver eye saw it all perfectly. It memorized the movements. It allowed her to see, and with that, she knew her body could dodge it. So she rushed in afterwards.

Just as Fury slammed Nova into a building, Prim swooped in and cut a gash in his leg. He threw a barrage of punches towards her. She dodged each one and landed a critical blow to the gap in his armor were his chest met his stomach.

Fury's eyes burned in anger and pain. Prim removed her sword as fast as she could but not fast enough as Fury kicked her to the ground. Fury slammed his fist down towards her but Nova blocked it, shouldering the blow.

"Stay out of my way!" Nova shouted. She elbowed Fury in the same place Prim had stabbed him. She pivoted her body to throw him over her shoulder.

"We can't beat him alone!" Prim shouted. Fury and Nova slammed into each other again. This time, Nova was bounced away while Fury kept running.

"You're no good to me right now!" Nova said as she ignited her entire body. Her entire surrounding started melting but Fury persevered and slammed her down.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Prim shouted.

"Why do you have to be an idiot?" Nova shouted back as Fury blasted her with another punch. "Look at your damned aura. You'd be dead if I didn't save your ass."

"What?" She looked at her scroll, crushed by one of Fury's blows. Nova dodged Fury's next attack with an acidic clone.

"Luckily Johnny has all of you on his scroll." Nova said. "I'm here to save you so at least try being grateful."

"I am!" Prim stood. "But I have to stay standing." She felt her aura start to swell up. "I can't let you shoulder this burden for me." Fury started rushing the pair. Prim took her sword and pointed it at Fury. The blade began to glow with energy. "Moon Breaker!"

A white beam fired from her sword and hit Fury in the eye. He staggered in pain and clutched his face. Nova pounced into action with an explosive series of rapid fire punches and kicks to his body. She delivered a couple kicks to his neck and blasted him in the face. The beam of acidic energy engulfed him.

"MELT!" She commanded. The blast launched Fury towards the central tree. "Fine, but be careful. Our auras are of similar strength at full power and I haven't taken nearly as much damage as you."

* * *

Johnny lept from tree to tree, closing in on Chenzi's position. Spite was standing on top of Chenzi, squashing him beneath her foot. Johnny dropped down and planted both his feet into her face, knocking her back. He grabbed Amon's Rod and opened its third cap.

" _It's not worth it. She's too fast to be caught by Amon's Light."_ Shimmer told him.

"It's about time you showed up." Chenzi said as Johnny closed the cap.

"Rest up. I'll hold her off."

"Already on it." Chenzi crossed his legs and put his hands together. His aura started to recover.

"Another toy for me to play with?" Spite jumped to her feet.

"I'm here to destroy you." Johnny said. He sprinted forward and punched her face. She staggered and grabbed onto his jacket.

"You're fast." Spite said. "But you'll never get anywhere with that power."

Spite spun around. Johnny dodged her kick and palm chops. He flipped around and kicked her in the head. He perfectly evaded a barrage of stabs from her claws. She tried getting him to follow her hands and then hit him with her feet but he saw through the ruse. She flipped around, growing more furious as the combo extended.

"Aura palm." He hit her with a counter.

"You've got good eyes and instincts too." Spite complimented. "It's been a long time since I've fought someone who could evade my attacks like that."

Spite ran to the side, trying to get behind him. He blocked her advance with a fist and kicked her in the throat. He followed up with a punch to the face. He followed up with several blows to her head that she just took.

"Just, go, down." Johnny huffed as he finished off the combo with an uppercut.

"Wow….you really are weak." Spite said as she laid on the ground. She rolled over her shoulder to stand. Johnny fired a beam from Amon's Rod. The light engulfed her and she screamed. When the light faded, her torso, face and arms were burned and regenerating. "Okay, what?"

"There's more where that came from." Johnny said. Spite sprinted forward and grabbed his wrist as he fired off another shot to the air.

"So, you've got Amon's Rod." Spite said. "Never thought someone like you would use it against me."

"So then you know the Lightbringers?" Johnny asked.

"The bastard who forged this weapon was the one who defeated me at the beginning of the Great War. And that after I taught him the secret to my regeneration. Deceptive bastard." She spun and kicked him against a tree.

"Grimm of Enmity." Johnny said. "I didn't think you'd fall for such a human ploy."

"I was trying the whole, side with one faction of humanity to screw up the other factions before stabbing them all in the back. He beat me to it."

"Sounds to me you're jealous that Amon was smarter than you." Johnny stated. Spite snarled and ran at him again. Johnny fired another blast. Spit jumped up and powered through it to kick Johnny in the face. She then jumped back to dodge a blast of electricity.

"I've recovered enough." Chenzi said. "Let's do this."

* * *

Glade dropped into the chapel and fired a cannon construct at Panic. He landed on the ground and fired another cannon blast. Panic dodged the first one and blocked the other one. An axe construct smashed through the wall and hit her in the back.

"I missed you the last time." Glade said.

"Nah, you got me pretty good." Panic rushed in. He blocked her swats with his shield and fired his spear into her face. She grabbed his weapon and pushed forward.

""You're not messing around." Glade said.

"You don't seem like the type so why should I?" Panic spun around and kicked him through a wall. "I do want to see that eye of yours though."

A small white light coated Glade's left eye. It sent shivers down Panic's spine. She smiled, taking in the mutual sense of fear they brought in themselves. Glade flinched first. He created a shield in to block Panic from Nickel and himself. He followed up with a spear construct. Panic swatted the attack out of the air and pierced through Glade's barrier.

"Glade!" Nickel shouted. Heart's Grow shot up and caught the attack.

"So, you're someone who balls up and relies on the strength of their aura when you're scared." Panic said. "The other one just blindly attacks when their scared. I look forward to peeling your defenses away."

She pushed forward and shattered Heart's Grow. She then kicked Glade into the sky. He used a chain construct to pull himself onto a nearby rooftop. Panic beat him to it and kicked him to the ground. Without missing a beat, she pounced down and was intercepted by Nickel. The android blocked her attack but was swiftly swatted to the side.

"Orion's Spear!" Glade fired the attack. Panic swatted it away with a heavy strike. Glade followed up with a massive fist construct. Panic's head jerked to the side from the impact. She blocked the next punch and crushed the fist.

Spikes fired from her hand. Glade quickly raised his shield to block them. They tore through his energy barrier and bounced off his shield. One of them managed to pierce the metal disk. Panic then jumped on top of it. Glade swung a flying sword construct at her hands. She flipped forward, locking her legs around his neck and forced him to the ground.

"Let's see how strong this eye is." Panic's talons extended and encircled his eye. He felt the claws digging into his aura. Just as they were about to break skin, Nickel came in and tackled the Grimoire.

Panic's claws dug into the ground as she was tossed down the road. She charged forward again, dodging Nickel's sword strike and kicking her through a wall. Glade dropped in behind her and hit her with an axe construct. She tanked the hit, grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the pavement.

Her ears twitched. She avoided Nickel's covert strike and elbowed her in the chest. Nickel spun around and kicked Panic in the head. Glade shot back up on a rocket construct, launching himself and Panic into the air.

He laid above her as they started falling again. She reached for him but his barrier kept her from getting a grip. He fired Orion's Spear at her, hitting her square in the stomach. Nickel stood below her as she propelled towards the ground. Her sword began to glow red. Nickel struck the sword. It went a few inches into the monster's back. Nickel then fired off an aura bomb and jumped out of the way as Panic was engulfed in a metallic blue light. Glade finished up the team attack with a barrage of punches from Heart's Grow.

Panic flew backwards from the barrage. She staggered back on her feet. Glade dropped to his knees in exhaustion. The three warriors stood their ground. Nickel and Glade were too tired to finish the job.

"We have to….finish this." Nickel said.

"All that...for a scratch." Panic huffed. "Maybe if you swung for my neck, you would have done real damage. But we Grimoire don't tire. You wanted this to be a war of attrition. Well, here's the price for such arrogance."

* * *

Meanwhile in Haven the battle was going well. The Kaiju was hurt but it wasn't dead yet. Citrine moved through the smaller Grimm like a tornado of death. She left the bigger Grimm to be taken out by the artillery and other more powerful huntsmen.

The kaiju wasn't slowing down. It stumbled through the first barrier like it was tissue paper. Soldiers started falling back. Eiess and a few others tried patching up the wall with earth and ice dust. As the Kaiju approached the second barriers, it leaked more Grimm. The soldiers were being routed and the huntsmen were scattered.

Yang used Redstone to teleport herself in the air. Kurome used her strings to slow the kaiju down. Her fingers started bleeding from holding back such a powerful monster. Yang crashed down on the monster's head at terminal velocity. The explosion of energy caused the giant to stagger. Kurome led the charge to try and bound its legs.

Numerous soldiers had used airships to scale the monster's back. Gunships provided covering fire, taking out the Grimm as they spawned. Smaller Grimm got through the defenses and started running through the city streets where police barricades were waiting for them.

"All of this is going to be pointless if we can't bring that kaiju down." Citrine huffed.

"Focus on the head." Oscar said as he walked up.

"Professor Pine?" Citrine asked.

"Citrine and I will clear a path. I'll use my semblance to catch it. As soon as it stops, unload every shot you have into its head." Oscar commanded.

"This is the final push." Lionheart said. "If it gets any further, innocent lives can be at risk."

Lionheart pulled on his discus to create a barrage of ice and launched them at the wings of the nevermores. The birds crashed to the ground. He spun the disk two more times to create a barrage of meteors he used to blast more out of the sky.

Oscar blocked a beowolf's strike. He countered so quickly that it looked like there were five of him attacking simultaneously. Lionheart covered his back as Oscar got closer to the kaiju. Citrine and Oscar both carved through the hordes while Eiess and Lionheart gave them covering fire.

Oscar created a barrier with his cane and jumped into the air. He pummeled through the nevermores that flew in his way. The green glow of his aura encapsulated the monster, freezing it in time. A second later all the cannons and guns unloaded on his head. Oscar's control broke and he dropped to his knees. An ursa tried smashing him but a meteor from Lionheart's weapon obliterated it.

"Thanks." Oscar huffed.

"That thing is coming down!" Lionheart shouted. Another explosion came from Yang as she smashed its head again. This time the kaiju started dropping.

"Citrine, we have to seal it now." Oscar said.

"On it." Citrine's eyes started to glow. The white light of her eyes started to envelop the monster. Kurome, Yang and Ventus surrounded it and opened a Black Gate. The creature was completely paralyzed and sent away.

"Where did you send it?" Oscar asked.

"Bottom of the ocean." Yang said.

"We still have a ton of Grimm to get through." Lionheart said. "But the kaiju's defeat eases things."

"Let's hope Prim is having good luck against Panic." Citrine said.

* * *

Prim and Nova both powered up. Prim coated herself in hard light armor. Nova coated herself in acidic flames that warped the ground she walked on. Fury roared, seemingly growing in size. They rushed towards each other and collided. Fury was pushed back a few feet before he shrugged them to the side.

Nova recovered first, hitting Fury with a series of powerful punches and kicks. Fury threw a punch, Nova ducked under it, grabbed her knife with her tail and jabbed it at Fury's face. Fury dodged it and grabbed her tail. Before he could do anything else, Prim hit him with a hammer construct, slammed her sword into his arm and blasted him in the face, forcing him to let go.

"Why aren't you using your sword?" Prim asked.

"His armor is too thick and powerful." Nova said. "Yang said the best strategy against him is to try to smash through his armor. Besides, in a fight like this I'm better off without my swords."

"You're not confident you'll hit those weak spots." Prim teased.

"I'd just end up breaking them." Nova said. "They melt when I go all out."

"We need to get you better swords." Prim said.

Fury rushed at them again. He smashed through Prim's armor construct and punched Nova into the air. Prim jumped back to dodge his punch as Nova rocketed down. She swung her prosthetic hand at him. He stepped to the side, dodging her and kicking her away. Nova spat up as Fury's foot went into her stomach. Just as she was flung away, Fury hit her with another punch, smashing her a great distance.

Prim concentrated her aura into her sword for a moon slice. Fury dodged the attack and grabbed Prim by the head. He slammed her into the ground and tossed her aside. Fury launched herself forward, this time armed with her swords. She managed to plunge one into Fury's back before getting blasted by a backhand.

Prim charged at Fury but was intercepted by his elbow. He spun around and hit Prim with the strongest blow she had ever been hit by. The blow crippled her aura and clouded her vision as she was blasted away. Blood dripped from her face and ran down her silver eye.

Nova tried swiping at Fury again but he caught her arm. She exploded with power. The entire street corner melted but Fury was no fazed. He slammed her to the ground and stomped on her chest.

"As if I would let you hit me with that hand." Fury growled. "Those accursed Blades of Abraham. I will completely destroy anyone who uses one against me, even if they're using it as a hand."

He crushed her under his weight. Beams of energy fired from his eyes. Nova tried blocking them with one of her swords. The blade shattered under the force so Nova tried using her prosthetic hand. The heat transitioned across her entire body burning her skin and causing her to scream in pain.

Prim fired an Arc Cannon to push Fury off her. Nova fired a grappling hook to pull herself away. Fury grabbed her by the tail and threw her through a wall. Prim caught Nova in a net construct and pulled her to relative safety.

"Let go of me." Nova shrugged Prim off and rushed at Fury again. Prim ran at her side and the two flanked Fury. Prim fired an Arc Cannon to one side and Fury fired an energy beam at his other. The Grimoire was sandwiched between the beams. The shockwave shattered all nearby windows and blasted apart the road. But Fury still just stood there.

"DAMN IT!" Nova shouted as her body burned up. Fire was in her eyes as Fury marched towards her with a confident smile.

* * *

Spite, Chenzi and Johnny all bounced around the trees trying to swat each other down. Chenzi landed a blow with his hammer but then Spite flipped around and kicked him to the ground. Johnny hit her with a palm strike that turned into an aura bomb. Spite rushed forward and slammed Johnny through a tree faster than he could react.

"We're not getting anywhere with this." Chenzi said.

"I'm starting to think neither one of us can finish her off." Johnny said. "I only have one other plan."

"I'll see if I can grab her." Chenzi nodded.

Chenzi rushed forward and reached for the monster. Spite caught his punch and threw him to the ground. Spite's hand sharpened into a knife. Johnny jumped in and kicked her in the side. She deflected the blow and shot her arm towards Johnny.

Johnny backed off and Spite aimed her hand at Chenzi. Johnny dove in again and intercepted the blow. He purposely held his aura back so that the blow would impale him. He slammed his head back into Spite's face, busting his head open and allowing Chenzi to escape.

"You'd sacrifice weeks off your lifespan for a cheap hit?" Spite laughed. Johnny's body tried repairing itself with Lightbringer Heal but Spite kept the wound open.

"I wouldn't call it cheap." He said as he stomped on her toe. "Amon's Light!"

"Shit!" Spite shouted as they were both engulfed by a heavenly light. Her arm disintegrated, freeing Johnny. He kept the light up as long as he could before Spite broke out of his. Her body was ashen and falling apart. Chenzi followed through with his own attack.

"Lotus Blast!" He projected his aura into a beam of energy that kept Spite penned down and caused her body to fall apart fast. Johnny collapsed from exhaustion as his body slowly recovered. After several blasts Spite completely fell apart and Chenzi collapsed.

"Is it over?" Chenzi asked. Johnny shook his head.

"I...don't know...vision is fuzzy." He tried to stand up. He and Chenzi had both used everything up to stop Spite. In the blink of an eye, Spite struck. Two black talons shot from behind a tree and impaled Chenzi's arm. His body sparked as he smashed through the attack.

"I told you...you lack the power to defeat me." Spite hissed as she slithered across the ground. Chenzi used the last of his aura to catch her in an aura bomb.

"We need to get out of here!" Chenzi shouted. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Split up and rendezvous with Prim and Nova." Johnny said as he jumped towards the trees.

"That's right run out of the fire and into the frying pan." Spite laughed as she stood up. Chenzi jumped away in a different direction than Johnny.

* * *

Glade, Nickel and Panic exchanged blows several times without gaining any ground. Panic was evenly matched with the two huntsmen. Faster and stronger than either one of them but unable to tank their team attacks.

"We can do this." Glade whispered. "We just have to catch the advantage."

"Easier said than done." Panic said.

Glade countered her strikes with Heart's Grow. His signature construct was on par with Panic in strength and speed but wasn't nearly as resilient. Nickel was resilient and fast but couldn't follow it up with enough power to do any significant damage.

Glade created a net construct that wrapped around Panic's talons. Nickel kicked the Grimoire in the face, causing it to fall. Glade fired a beam of energy that engulfed the beast. Panic stood her ground from the blast.

"We're running out of options." Glade said.

"Glade...you and Prim are still on the same level...right?" Nickel asked.

"I thought so." Glade said. They were always just as strong as each other. They both developed at the same rate. They were always side by side. But then they fought The Lionhead. In those brief moments Prim displayed a power beyond what Glade had ever mustered. In hindsight, it seemed like a fluke.

"I suggest we change up matchups." Nickel said. "Fury is the strongest so we should have had our fastest people, Johnny and I, dealing with him while You guys took care of the weaker ones."

"That would have been a viable strategy." Panic said. "Had all six of you arrived at the same time. I doubt Fury would have gotten a rise out of you so he'd just crush you and be done."

"Crap." Glade said. "Nova...she always gets angry in fights."

"She's going to make him stronger." Nickel said. Panic grinned.

"Ah, fear of fighting something you can't hope to beat. Holding onto those heroic instincts while coming face to face with the inevitable. That's the feeling of fighting a Grimoire when you're ill prepared. Despite all this time, you're still making the same general mistake you made when we fought all those weeks ago."

"Glade, get to them now, I'll be right behind you." Nickel said. "We need to regroup and take this on at a different angle." Glade nodded as he ran away.

"Go ahead and run little fish." Nickel said. "I'll be right behind you." She through a spike at the android. Nickel deflected it and threw a smoke bomb to the ground. She turned invisible and made her escape. "It's going to be fun watching them all break."

* * *

Ruby pulled Seraph on her lap. A picture book sat on their legs. It contained memories from Ruby's entire life. She pointed to each picture and told stories about them. The stories seemed to ease the princess's mind. Seraph had just went through a traumatic event, watching one of her guardians die in front of her.

"They say, a guardian is a sign of security." She pointed to a picture of her after her team officially joined the Red Knights at the beginning of the war. "This was when I first started to understand what it meant to be the Guardian of Remnant."

"You have to face bad guys and save good guys." Seraph said.

"There's more to it than that." Ruby said. "It's about being the face of the huntsmen. Someone people can have faith in. Someone the entire world can look up to."

"Your daughter is the new Guardian?" Seraph said.

"That's right."

"Is she a good guardian?" Seraph asked.

"That remains to be seen. But I have faith in her. She was hand picked by Abraham and I'm not in a position to argue with the warrior spirit."

"It's all weird."

"Your mom can create a lightning dragon with a snap of her fingers. We're well beyond weird." Ruby laughed.

"Do you worry about them...your kids I mean?"

"A good mother always worries about her kids." Ruby said. "Your mom is probably worrying about you right now, just like how I'm worrying about my kids."

"But aren't they strong?" Seraph asked.

"You'd think." Ruby said. "I had a student, Nova, the Summer Maiden. Something she never really understood, in part due to her admiration of me….is that there is always someone stronger."

* * *

Prim put her sword in her sheath. She was sacrificing defense and her unique blade for greater striking force and ranged power. The sheath shield formed around the blade to create a greatsword. She swung the blade creating a massive beam of energy that slammed into Fury's back.

"That blow was weaker than the other ones." Fury said as he ignored Prim. She rushed at him again and tried bashing the sword over his head. He dodged the attack and kicked her aside. He then grabbed Nova by the throat. She threw a tantrum, blasting Fury with weak blasts.

His next punch sent a shockwave through the block. The next punch extinguished her flames. The next one shattered her aura. Then he tossed her away.

"Nova!" Prim screamed.

"It's over." Fury declared as he fired a heat beam at her. But then Johnny jumped in the way and caught her. The pair avoided the attack.

"Nova?" Johnny asked. Nova was barely breathing. "Bastard!" Johnny lashed out in anger. Fury dashed towards them. Prim couldn't even think. Her body moved on its own. She managed to outpace Fury and got between him and the pair. Fury's fist bounced off her white aura. Without missing a beat he switched hands and punched her in the back.

"I got you." Glade said as he caught her. The twins stood on a rooftop. Chenzi and Nickel came in behind him. Panic and Spite jumped down behind Fury. Panic readied a spike but Fury waved her off.

"We have to combine Arc Cannon with Orion's Spear." Prim said.

"We already tried that, it won't work." Glade said.

"We have to try again!" Prim shouted in fear and anger and hatred. Blood, sweat, tears and mud caked her face. "Just one more try, I'm sure it'll work."

"Prim…" Glade said.

"Just listen to your older sister." Prim muttered.

"You're only older by a few minutes." Glade said as he created Orion's Spear. Prim created the Arc Cannon guns.

"Rose...Crush….Blast!" Prim muttered as she fired the orange cannon. Fury intercepted it with heat beams. The beams pushed against themselves. For a second Prim's blast turned white and pushed against Fury's attack. But in a matter of seconds, Fury's beam won out.

"PRIM!" Glade shouted as he was blasted off the rooftop. Prim felt her body evaporating. Her body burned up as it was engulfed in her own blast. The house and the surrounding buildings was annihilated.

When Glade regained his composure, there was a massive crater where the buildings stood. The Grimoire smiled in victory as they gathered at the edge of the crater. The five, beaten and broken huntsmen gathered on the other edge of the crater.

"No…." Nova muttered as she regained conscious.

"This can't be happening." Nickel dropped to her knees.

"Let the end game begin." Fury growled.

 **AN: Just one more chapter in this arc, and then it's break time. Because the poll is tied, tie-breaker goes to Hi-Powered and so my next trash story is going to feature Ruby x Cinder. You could have had White Rose if you voted for the college AU, but that'll never happen.**

 **Next Time: What has become of Primrose Arc? What will become of our heroes? Will they be able to beat these three monsters? Find out next time in the arc finale of RWBYond Home.**


	52. The Three Beasts Part 3

RWBYond Home: Mayhem in Mistral

 **AN: This is the finale of the arc. This is also when this story surpasses RWBYond Vale as my longest story. It's been a pretty wild ride and it'll continue to get more wild as the remaining arcs take a more serialized approach.**

 **Review Response: Guest- How did you get this far without realizing this was always the power scale? Did you not read the last 3 arcs of RWBYond Vale, any of RWBYond War or the last 2 arcs of RWBYond Generations? Kyrogue- Spite's not quite done yet. And Ruby's absence was out of narrative necessity. Silver-Eyed-Knight- Even Abraham would have trouble with Fury or King by himself. Cinder, Levi, Cinder and Panic are all pretty close to the same level with Avarice, Void and Nova being just a tiny notch below them.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: A knock down drag out fight. Team PNGC, Nova and Johnny fight Spite, Panic and Fury. It's the toughest fight any of them have been in. In a desperate move, Prim fired the last of her aura at Fury and had it fired back at her, creating a crater in the city.**

The Three Beasts Part 3: Rise of the Guardian

The Masked Man stepped from his home in Castle Dagon. He clenched his fist in frustration. The old fool has chastised him like a child. He put his mask back on and prepared to rejoin the Grimoire in Kuroyuri. Before he could create the portal, his childhood friend, Medoh Vormir joined his side.

"That was rough." She noted as she put her hands through her thick black hair.

"Doesn't he understand this is the only way for our people to survive?"

"He always looks for a better way." Medoh said. "He's not like us. He's not a warrior. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Stay the course. I'll change direction but the endgame is no different. Balance, one shall die for the other to survive."

"Well, good luck." Medoh said. "So does that mask actually work?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" He said. "And with Pura Vita at my side…" He tapped his sword.

"Your voice trailed off, meaning something is bothering you." Medoh said.

"I'm still not complete." He said. "I am still unable to fully interact with them. I am still...incomplete."

"Well, you should take a break and see the old man about that." Medoh suggested. "So, just keep at it. Before too long I'll be able to join you out there." She licked her lips. "If their dust is as potent as I've heard…" The Masked Man created a vortex to head out.

"I need to leave now." He said. "Something is wrong."

"Well, if it's so important then go. And don't be a stranger." She waved him goodbye.

* * *

An eerie silence fell over Kuroyuri. Glade couldn't see his sister anywhere. Johnny was too focused on the injured Nova. Chenzi and Nickel were shellshocked. Glade was consumed by anger as he rose to his feet. But it was Spite that broke the silence.

"HA!" Spite laughed. "Some guardian she was! Getting herself killed like that."

"I think the redhead boy is going to cry." Panic laughed. "Isn't that what you feared?" Glade summoned Heart's Grow but Johnny grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." He whispered. A storm circled in the sky above the crater. In the storm a Black Gate formed.

"What the…?" Glade whispered.

"She's coming." Johnny's words hung in the air.

A brilliant white light fired from the center of the crater and into the sky. For a second, the clouds turned pitch black, then pure white, then back to grey. The bits of the sky that shown through went from blue, to red, to purple and back to blue.

Prim's silhouette broke through the ground as she rose. Her hair floated through the air. Her clothes were damaged. Her armor was gone, just leaving her green shirt and skirt. Though only Johnny could see it, both her eyes were silver.

The light began to die. A white haze covered Prim's body. Splotches of yellow and white flames coated her body, just as they had against the Lionhead. Then, in an instant, she burst into a rainbow array of rose petals. Fury ducked under her punch just in time. As she appeared, Panic, then Spite turned to look at her.

"What?" Glade muttered.

Prim flipped in the air, creating a massive gust of wind. Fury threw another punch at her. She scattered into rose petals to dodge to attack and throw a punch of her own. Fury intercepted the punch with his other fist, blasting Prim back to the center of the crater.

"But that's…" Nova muttered.

"Scatter!?" Glade shouted the name of the Rose family semblance.

Fury pounced on Prim. Her knees buckled as she scattered past him again. She looked at her hands as a scratch appeared on Fury's cheek. Panic and Spite both started sliding down the crater.

"You don't know when to pack it in!" Spite shouted. She and Panic switched sides and pounced at Prim. The Guardian caught Spite's foot and Panic's claw in her hands and tossed them aside. Panic fired a barrage of spikes as she slid up the crater wall. Prim burst into rose petals and reformed when the attack stopped.

"That's impossible!" Nova protested. Fury raised his hand to call Panic off.

"It's just like when we fought Lionhead, but it's even more potent." Johnny said.

"Damn it!" Glade said. "To think she's this much stronger than me."

"You shouldn't move." Johnny said as Nova tried standing.

Prim walked and then ran towards Fury. His eyes flashed and Prim effortlessly avoided his heat vision. She danced around his fists and landed a powerful blow to his stomach. The two started trading blows. All Fury could do was block Prim's lightning fast punches. He gave ground and Prim fired a cannon construct that blasted him away.

"If she's gaining ground on Fury...then I'm going to take down Panic." Nova said.

"I thought you'd be more upset about this." Johnny said.

"I can piss and moan later." Nova said as she popped a soldier pill in her mouth that helped her recover her aura.

"Johnny, what's going on?" Chenzi asked.

"Prim has tapped into her hidden powers. It's much more potent than last time." Johnny said. "And whatever forces at work that have made the Grimoire so much stronger than they have been in the past, seem to be working in her as well. But that heat….I'm not sure about that."

* * *

Panic was watching the battle with a toothy grin on her face. She didn't even acknowledge Nova's existence when she dropped down from the sky. Prim's movements were completely different than they had been in the past. And there was a sense of familiarity about it.

"It looks like there were benefits on this side as well." Panic said. "I wish I was in Fury's position."

"You have bigger things to worry about." Nova said.

"Ah yes, the Summer Maiden." Panic turned towards her. "Didn't you already get beat up by Fury?"

"I've recovered enough to take you on." Nova said.

"Ooh, is that foolishness or bravery I hear." Panic cupped her ear.

"It's just confidence. I have no reason to fear you."

"Ah, so it's foolishness." Panic grinned.

Nova and Panic ran at each other and exchanged blows. They both hit each other in the gut with their knees, sending each other backwards. They ran at each other again. This time Panic fired spikes while Nova shot flames from her hands.

The two locked hands and slammed their heads into each other. Nova's amber eyes were coated in purple flames. Panic's yellow eyes started to glow. Nova's heartbeat started quickening. Shivers ran down her spine.

"I…" Nova started to lose ground.

"That's right mortal. Give in to that fear."

"Will not lose in a place like this!" Her body erupted with energy. She lifted Panic into the air and slammed her into the ground. She manipulated the earth to launch the monster in the air and then caused the stone pillar to explode.

Nova rocketed up on a wave of fire and slammed into the monster. She kept blasting her higher and higher in the air. Just as Panic countered with a block, Nova pulled out her sword and slashed down on the beast.

Lightning started striking from the sky. The storm had reached a crescendo over the town. Nova envied the Fall Maiden. Cinder would be able to manipulate this storm perfectly and obliterate the Grimoire with a wave of her hand. Nova had to do it a bit more manually.

She took the rain that started to pour and turned all the drops around her into sharp ice. She fired the barrage down at Panic. The Grimoire fired up with her own spike attack. Nova kept up the barrage past Panic's limit and knocked her to the ground.

Nova then raised her sword in the air like a lightning rod. Lightning coursed through her body, kept at bay with her own magical prowess. She fired the lightning down like a spear, blasting Panic again.

The Grimoire bounced up and dodged Nova's next lightning strike. She jumped in the air and swatted Nova to the ground. The two twisted in the air, slashing at each other. Panic wound up on top and stomped Nova into the ground. Nova channeled her power into the pavement, creating rock spikes that slammed into the beast.

As Panic reeled back, Nova slashed at her with her prosthetic hand. Her fingers carved through the softer spots of Panic's face like a cat gutting a rodent. The silvery metal burned the beast's face. Panic screamed. Her face scarred with claw marks.

Panic shrieked. Nova's ears ruptured from the sonic shout. Her body lost balance and her vision disoriented. She tried feeling with her aura and successfully blocked an attack with her sword. She took her broken sword and plunged it through Panic's stomach.

Panic shrieked again and plunged a spike into Nova's prosthetic hand. The spike slipped between the indestructible metal and into the servos. Nova completely lost the ability to use that hand. She tried backing up but tripped over her own feet. Panic's talons extended, plunging through Nova's right arm.

She completely lost feeling in her arm and it fell limp by her side. Her aura faded trying to repair all the damage her body had taken from the battles. The soldier pill did little to repair her body from Fury and did not prepare her to go all-out against another Grimoire.

As Panic struck her chest, her aura started losing its ability to protect her. In a brief moment, she remembered her first spar with Ruby. Nova's own idol had toyed with her and obliterated a hill with a single blast of energy. When that happened, Nova had braced herself and landed a blow against the legendary warrior, earning Ruby's respect.

Nova did the same thing now. She steeled herself. She took her sword and swung it with all her strength. In a clean slice she cleaved through Panic's arm, amputating it. She then stabbed Panic through the stomach and kicked her into a strange lightning blast.

* * *

Spite ducked under Johnny's kick. Glade flung a small blast at her feet. She flipped over Johnny and kicked his aside before flipping away from Glade's attacks. Johnny fired a beam of light from his weapon. He caught her off balance and Glade hit her with an axe construct.

"You're wasting your time." Spite said. "The two of you are not enough to stop me."

"You didn't do well against Chenzi." Johnny said. "Glade is even stronger."

"No matter." Spite said after a moment's pause. "Fury is going to kill that girl and then he'll be coming for you. Can you completely destroy me before that…" Glade cut her off with a cannon to the face.

"You talk too much." Glade said.

"You fought both Fury and Panic, you're running out of gas." Spite said as she ran towards him. Johnny stepped in the way. She swatted him away, but his body blocked her vision. Glade was prepared.

"Moon Piercer!" His spear impaled her. He then summoned Heart's Grow and pummeled her into the ground. She blocked Heart's Grow with her feet but it was obvious she wasn't nearly as strong as Panic, let alone Fury.

Glade's eye was filled with light as he slammed sword constructs into each one of her limbs. She tried pulling herself free, tearing her body apart in the process. Everytime she would sever something and regrow it, he's skewer it again.

"Let's see how many times you can regrow." Johnny said as he slammed a street sign through her sternum.

"Damn you!" She shouted. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Glade kicked her in the face.

"There's really a lot of levels to these monsters." Glade said. "If you hadn't weakened her she'd be a challenge."

"How are you this strong?" She whined.

"Oh, yeah, that little comment you made about being weakened. I took a soldier pill." Glade said.

"So, it's a war of attrition." Johnny said. "Can you survive being pinned here like this for an hour?" Johnny said. The new soldier pills actually let people go for two hours of fighting, unless they do something that requires all their power. But Johnny lied to give Spite a little bit more hope.

"If you want to kill me just use Amon's Light and do it!" Spite shouted.

"Oh, if you were going to beg then you should have stayed down. It's not worth risking my life by overdoing it if you can't even break free from this."

* * *

The Grimm had scrambled. Lone wolves jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The bigger Grimm had all been taken out. The only ones left were the small ones that could maneuver past the blockades and the smart ones that snuck around.

Yang finished up the last behemoth that had made its way to the fortification. Soldiers on the outskirts began counting their dead. Citrine raced through the city, hunting the remaining monsters down.

"It's times like this I actually feel like a huntress." Citrine said as she blasted a Grimm of the roof. "So many missions just feel like pest control or boss fights or in this case, wars. It's the thrill of the hunt I like. That feeling of fear when a Grimm runs and hides." She snipped another one. "Oh, hell yes."

"Are you getting turned on?" Eiess asked.

"Would you be happy if I was?"

"Save it for the honeymoon." Yang said.

"You can't make me." Citrine commented into the radio. Eiess flicked her wrist and burned a Grimm with fire.

"That seems to be the last of them." She said. Citrine dove into her, lifted her up and pulled their faces together.

"We won." Citrine said.

"We haven't heard any word from Prim." Eiess said as she checked her scroll. "They still seem to be alive, beaten up but alive. I'm not getting a good read on Prim though."

"Not good as in she's in trouble or not good as in….?" Citrine started.

"Not good as in the entire signal as being weird." Eiess showed Citrine.

"We should head over there and see if they need help." Citrine said. "Hold on." Eiess wrapped her arms around Citrine and kissed her.

"I always do." Eiess said. Citrine ran forward before tripping and falling on top of her fiance. "Oof."

"I think I used up more aura than I thought." Citrine said.

"We'll just have to take the slow way." Eiess said.

* * *

Prim's aura was swelling inside of her. It didn't manifest as large constructs or mighty blow. Just a quiet, static fury. The world was crawling in slow motion. Everything was bright and cast in shades of yellow. Her body moved without a conscious thought, scattering and reforming against every blow her body wouldn't have otherwise dodged.

At the beginning of the battle, Fury's strikes had been precise. He hat hit everywhere he needed to when he needed to. Now his strikes were stronger, faster, more unpredictable but more frantic. Prim couldn't think. Every time she tried he'd land a blow. She let her body move on its own.

Fury was getting increasingly impatient. He screamed and snarled with each missed strike and cursed at all of Prim's counters. He was completely consumed by his namesake. But Prim was quiet. To her the world was cold and unmoving. But Fury felt the heat.

"I used to look down on humans." Fury said. "But there was one who earned my respect, truly earned my hatred, not because of his feeble body but because he was the first to destroy me. You too have broken through the bonds of your mortal body." He looked up to the sky. "Isn't that right Abraham of Argent Way?" He screamed.

Prim cocked her head, trying to understand his words. All sound was muffled, ineligible. She could feel the vibrations coming from his moving mouth but couldn't decipher them. Fury was visibly annoyed by the lack of interplay. So much so that he shouted and tried smashing her again.

This time she scattered behind him and threw him into the air. She scattered again and blasted him through the ground and into the dried up sewer system beneath the town. The ground started to shake as Fury ran underneath her. The debris created as he smashed his way up created the perfect step ladder for her to kick him in the head.

He fell back into the crater where this stage in the fight started. He found Prim's sword and grabbed it. When he looked up, Prim was standing above him. He blocked her next punch and landed a kick to her side.

He lunged forward with Crocea Mors, and tried cutting Prim down with her own weapon. She thought she would dodge it, but her body moved on its own to catch the blade in her hand. The glowing white aura that swelled inside her cushioned the blade and melded with it.

Her vision darkened. She heard the screams of millions of Grimm. She saw Abraham cutting the Grimoire down. She saw the previous wielders of Crocea Mors battling monsters. Then she saw herself. Behind her was a line of a thousand glowing orbs. In front of her was a mirror. She was older, battle scarred and determined. The two Prim's smiled at each other.

The vision faded. No time had passed. The sword was in her hand. Her white fiery aura extended to the blade, causing it to glow. Fury was screaming and dropping to his knees. His armor had several gashes in it. Streams of black smoke started leaking from his wounds.

The blade settled in her left hand. Her right fist opened up. Her aura formed a white blade construct. Fury charged at her again. Prim sprinted forward and began slashing. Each swing of her blades was perfect. Each one slashed along a gap in Fury's armor. She could feel his essence draining, being absorbed by the sword.

Fury countered one of her attacks and grabbed both her arms. He squeezed tight. His eyes began to glow red as he fired his heat vision point blank into her chest. She kicked him in the chin to push his head skyward.

"I...am not weaker….than a human!" He declared as he overpowered her and blasted her with all his power. She was flung away by the blast. Her sword was knocked out of her hand and planted itself in the ground at the edge of the crater.

Fury was closer and managed to cut her off from her sword but was stuck in the throat by her aura blade. He screamed as he shattered the aura blade and tried punching her again. Prim landed a punch to his bicep and managed to push him back. Two more exchanged like that and it was clear. Neither one was going to budge.

* * *

Chenzi had watched Nova battling Panic. The two were evenly matched and tearing into each other. The huntsman got an idea from one of Nova's attacks, and lifted his hammer and waited. He felt a pit rise in his stomach as Nova took more damage.

When Nova slashed Panic's arm off, Chenzi's plan won out. He was struck by lightning. The power channeled through his hammer and through his body. He aimed it at the Grimoire and unleashed it.

Panic was blasted to the ground. Nickel was already flying through the air to plunge her sword into the monster. Nova took a deep breath and gathered enough power so use Nickel's sword as a conduit. She blasted the Grimoire once more.

"Heh." Panic rolled onto her feet. Nova didn't even give her a chance to breathe. She put every last bit of her power into a series of well placed strikes on Panic's body.

"It's over." Nova declared.

"I might be hurt but I'm not dead." Panic said. "I can keep going all day."

"But you're already dead." Nova said.

"What?" Each point that Nova had struck throughout the fight began to glow.

"Wonder why I ran out of aura so quickly?" Nova grinned. The glowing points began to link together, forming a destruction glyph. "This is something that the Winter Maiden actually taught me."

"No!" Panic's body started turning to dust.

"Aura bombs, focused, small, and in all the right places to turn you to dust." Nova said.

"I'll be back! You hear me! And when I do I'll destroy…."

"Shut the hell up." Nova fired a dust round into Panic's mouth. The Grimm of Fear turned to ash, completely destroyed by Nova's attack.

"Why didn't you do that to Fury?" Chenzi asked.

"I couldn't get clean enough hits." Nova trailed off as she collapsed. Johnny caught her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Nova said drowsily.

"Glade is trying to finish off Spite. He's got her pinned down pretty tightly." Johnny said. He looked on towards Prim and Fury. "Which means it's all on her now."

"Do you think she can make it?" Nickel asked.

"With each passing strike her blows get sharper, stronger, faster."

"She's not fighting like Prim." Chenzi said. "All of her movements are completely different. She's a defensive fighter who likes to block and redirect attacks before overwhelming an opponent with her constructs. Not….whatever this is."

"It's hard to say." Johnny admitted. "She closed such an impossibly long gap in such a short time. But that heat….there's something about it I don't like. It's completely unnatural."

* * *

Prim and Fury circled each other for a second before exchanging blows again. Fury blocked each attack with the thickest part of his arms. Even Prim's aura sword couldn't breach his defenses.

Thunder crackled from the impacts. Fury wanted, needed to persevere until this power passed. But it didn't seem to be diminishing. If anything it rose at an even faster rate than the Grimoire's power rose. After several minutes of relentless attacks, there was a flicker.

Prim's eyes flickered between silver and blue. They held on silver again as her blows tightened up. For the first time since entering this...Guardian State, she opened her mouth. With it she unleashed the scream of a thousand generations. As her howl echoed through the town, Fury was overwhelmed with a feeling he hadn't felt in ten thousand years. For the first time since his first death at the hands of Abraham he felt it completely. Fear.

Prim's knee blasted his chest armor to pieces. She raised her hands and created a blade of light that impaled him fully. The blade extended as Prim was flung into the tree that stood in the middle of town. She blasted herself off the tree and aimed her strike.

She screamed again. It was as if an entire army howled in righteous anger. Dust flew up. An explosion permeated through the air. As the smoke settled, there were three forms. Fury, shellshocked in agony. Prim, her eyes turning blue and the white light fading from her body. And between them, the Masked Man cloaked in black energy.

"Primrose Arc." He said. "You are an interesting being. But this...is our limit." Prim's white aura and the Masked Man's black aura merged into a mess of gray that blasted Prim to the edge of the crater. She pulled Crocea Mors from the ground and aimed it at the pair.

"So, you finally show up." Fury growled.

"Lucky I did, that blow would have destroyed your head." The Masked Man stated. He created a Black Gate under Fury and Spite. "Panic is a loss we'll recover from."

"Like I'd let you get away!" Prim screamed as she lunged for a strike on The Masked Man. He pulled out a black sword and blocked the strike. The blades screamed when they intercepted each other. Prim was taken by surprise. It was as if the swords themselves were screaming in anger.

"I'm not here to fight you right now." He shrugged her off. Fury and Spite had escaped. "We'll have our battle to end the cycle at a later date. We can discuss the particulars later."

"You're going to answer my questions now." Prim said as she raised her blade again. "Who are you?"

"Patience, Guardian." He mocked. "I want to explain myself on my own terms. So, I'll come for you...later." He disappeared in a red cloud.

"Damn it!" Glade cursed. "They got away."

"It's okay." Prim said as she collapsed.

"Prim….what the hell was that?" Glade asked.

"I wish I could explain it to you. It was as if someone else was inside me." Prim huffed. Her vision started to fade and the world turned to black.

* * *

Prim woke up in a hospital room. Oscar was sitting at her side with a puzzled look. Glade, Johnny and Citrine were with him. They recapped on what happened during all the battles. Oscar was most interested when Prim brought up her Guardian State.

"It sounds similar to when I draw knowledge from the Ozpins of eras past." Oscar said. "Except you were able to draw power from your ancestors."

"How is that possible?" Johnny said. "Spirits lingering in Oblivion and supplying their power into artifacts I can understand." He held up Amon's Rod. "But for a human to hold that kind of power."

"We'll be sure to monitor any occurence of this form in the future." Oscar said.

"It could be the thinning of the veil." Citrine suggested. "People have been clamoring about that since Cipher showed up back when I was still an infant. It's what Avis Bran wanted. What Levi fought to understand. What my mom was warned about."

"It's the most likely cause." Oscar said. "And it would explain why many other people have experienced massive spikes in power in the last five years. And people with no training unlocking potent and deadly semblances."

"Like Lionhead or Hina." Glade said.

"Dark forces are at work." Oscar said. "We have to find the identity of The Masked Man at once."

"I have a clue." Prim said. "When our swords clashed, they screamed. It reminded me of when Abraham's spirit first called me to Crocea Mors."

"Odd….I don't know of any blade or metal that would have such an effect." Oscar said. "This is most troubling."

"Well for right now it's over." Citrine said as she sat down next to Prim and pulled her into a hug.

"Citrine's right." Johnny said. "With Panic destroyed, it's unlikely they'll use Mistral as a staging ground. Nova and I will return to Vacuo after the wedding." Panic nodded as she looked at her hands. The hand she had used in that final attack was shaking.

Glade and Chenzi were helping Nova pack up some things while she slept her injuries off. Johnny was with Citrine and Eiess helping them get stuff ready for the wedding. Nova had passed out after the battle and had been bedridden ever since.

"I still think it's funny that Johnny has such an intimate knowledge of Nova's...physique that he's going dress shopping for her." Chenzi said.

"I can't believe that we're here organizing all her stuff." Glade said. His scroll started to ring. "It's Hina."

"Better answer." Chenzi said.

"Hello?" Glade asked.

"Hey babe." Hina said. "I just wanted to let you know that Vito is giving me some time off so I can go to the wedding. He also has some business for me in Mistral so I'll be in town for a while."

"What kind of business?" Glade asked.

"Some awesome business that I want to tell you face to face." Hina said with excitement. "So, how have you been."

"Oh, same old same old." Glade said. "We all almost died."

"Ouch, you're serious." Hina said.

"A lot happened the last couple days." Glade chuckled.

"Alright, tell me all about it when I get in town." Hina said. "I'll see you a day or two before the wedding, depending on how reliable my transportation."

"See you then." Glade said. "Love you."

"I love you too, bye." Hina ended the call.

"I don't know what's more impressive, that you landed a hot piece of ass like that or that you maintained it over such a long distance for this long."

"Don't let Grace catch you talking like that." Glade responded.

Pangur walked in and started rubbing himself on Chenzi's leg. He picked the cat up and started petting it. He laughed at how much Nova's cat liked him of all people. Chenzi was willing to bet Pangur liked him more than Johnny.

"Hello?" Someone said from the hall.

"Who can that be?" Glade asked. He opened the door. A student with fluffy fox ears was standing at the door with a notebook. "What do you want?"

"Um…." The girl's face went red. "This is probably a question you get a lot but….I know you all fought the Grimoire and I was wondering…."

"I'll give you an autograph." Glade rolled his eyes even though he was actually loving the recognition. Chenzi grabbed the notepad next and signed his name.

"Thank you!" The student bowed. "I already have Ms. Nova and Mr. Clay's signature. This means a lot to me. I want to be just as cool as you guys when I graduate."

"Well, with cute fluffy ears like that you'll have no problem getting people to think you're cool." Chenzi gave her a thumbs up, causing her to blush.

"Chenzi." Glade face-palmed.

"Old habits die hard." Chenzi said as he closed the door. "And don't act like you weren't all about that."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Not that! Signing your name for a fan."

"Oh...I guess I got so used to Prim being the celebrity of the family that it slipped my mind."

"You're a terrible liar." Chenzi said.

"Just shut up and finish up here." Glade groaned.

* * *

Amaterasu arrived at the Staging Grounds. This is where The Masked Man told him to meet him and his allies. Amaterasu wasn't all too pleased when he saw two of the Grimoire. The Masked Man was sitting at the edge of the ancient altar to the ancient Vacuan God of Night. His hand was shaking. It was obvious they had just seen battle.

"When you first approached me, I didn't think it would be like this." Amaterasu said. "Are you insane? Using monsters who wish for humanity's eradication, no better, no...even worse than Cinder."

"They are a necessary evil." The Masked Man said. "It's better to use them, than to fight them. I have no reservations about their nature. We'll do what has to be done for all our people." That seemed to put Amaterasu's mind at ease.

"So what happened anyway?" Amaterasu said.

"I finally met my match." He said. "The Guardian, Primrose Arc. I was only to call a tiny bit of power to match hers. And my hand hasn't stopped shaking yet."

"It'll pass." Amaterasu said.

"It'll pass as I gain all my power in this world." He said. "This has been a preemptive strike. They know my Mask. We'll stick to the shadows for now."

"We're here boss!" Three more people pulled in with a truck and stepped out.

"Amaterasu, meet Mob, Zalfos and Chu." The Masked Man said.

"We've got a lot of power from some old associates." Mob said.

"Good, put it with the rest." Masked Man readjusted his mask. "You three are key in the next phase. I want Primrose Arc's power extracted. I can't allow her to get in my way at a critical moment."

"I'd say consider it done…." Mob said. "But it'll take a while to recalibrate the machine to gather more power."

"Take your time." The Masked Man stood. "I'll be seeing her soon. I have some materials to gather for the next phase. I'm finally strong enough to get what I need. And...I have been told that I should explain myself to her."

"How about explaining things to us?" Amaterasu said. "We still don't even know your name."

"Fine….it may be meaningless to you….but if it helps earn your thrust. My name is Zeldon."

 **AN: Okay so the main reason his name wasn't revealed sooner is because I just settled for a name a few days ago. I was maybe even going to hold off on it longer but it just made sense here. Anyway, that's it for the Mayhem in Mistral Arc.**

 **Next Time:**

 **Amon Rhond sits in his clock tower in Oblivion.**

 **Amon: The skies are violet now. You know what that means?**

 **A storm cloud hangs above the city of Haven.**

 **Amon: Heroes and Villains alike have seen drastic increases in their power.**

 **Hina surrounds her body in Sky Diamond**

 **Hue blinks away and strikes Nickel in the face.**

 **Prim's eyes turn silver as she faces the storm.**

 **Amon: The Vortexes are opening.**

 **A Vortex opens in Cinder's throne room.**

 **Amon: The Grimoire have returned.**

 **Hue is blasted by a wave of dark energy.**

 **Amon: A New Harbinger of Destruction has appeared.**

 **The Masked Man stands on an Atlesian beachhead, surrounded by soldiers. Winter steps forward to face him.**

 **Amon: And as the world edges ever closer to the brink of chaos and destruction….**

 **Prim stands at the edge of a cliff, staring at the moon.**

 **Amon: You come to visit me...Abraham of Argent Way.**

 **Abraham: She is the key to Remnant's survival.**

 **Prim crashes through a pillar and picks herself up. Blood trickles down from her forehead as her eyes start to glow. She draws her sword to face her monstrous foe.**

 **Prim lays against a stone. She looks up and sees The Masked Man looking down on her.**

 **Masked Man: Humans are such a persistent pest.**

 **Johnny, Nova and Yang confront Avarice in a library.**

 **Avarice: I don't know Who this Masked Man is.**

 **The Masked Man blocks blows from Yang and August. He throws them into opposite walls and catches Oscars cane with his hand.**

 **Avarice: But I do know he's connected to my brother somehow.**

 **The Masked Man slams Oscar against the wall. A shadowy monster appears at his side.**

 **Masked Man: This World will know despair.**

 **The Masked Man slams his hand into the sand and summons a giant Grimm to wipe out the Atlesian forces and gravely injures Winter.**

 **Lionheart: I think it's time to hold a tournament of sorts.**

 **Cinder confronts Lionheart in his office.**

 **Lionheart: Anyone can join regardless of age or rank.**

 **Mob creates a tornado with a wave of his hand.**

 **Nephrite jumps across a series of floating islands.**

 **Lionheart: No weapons, no dust, and no magic.**

 **Nova: Oh come on! That means I have to hold back against everyone.**

 **Johnny: Your magic basically works the same as dust. It'd be an unfair advantage.**

 **Glade: You're the Guardian of Remnant. Everyone will be coming for you.**

 **Prim finds herself surrounded by foes.**

 **Lionheart: You six will be the only ones to know the true ulterior motive. To find those taking advantage of the situation.**

 **Sumire: Are you sure this is a good idea?**

 **Russet: This is a great chance to see how we stack up against the pros.**

 **Argent: There's something I want to test.**

 **Argent jumps out of the way of a man with a lycanthrope semblance.**

 **Verdant: I'm hoping for the chance to fight you.**

 **Nova: I have someone else in mind.**

 **Nova holds up a ball with the number 13 on it.**

 **Lionheart: Only 16 people will be put in the brackets. But with how many people are applying, there will be a qualifier.**

 **Glade summons Heart's Grow to battle the pirate Zwart Baard.**

 **Nova: All the strong ones are here.**

 **Nova points to Prim in the staging area.**

 **Nova: But most of all I want to fight you.**

 **A Black Gate opens and transforms into a Vortex. The Masked Man steps through, flanked by Zalfos and Mob**

 **Nova activates her Maiden powers**

 **Chu licks his lips in anticipation.**

 **Hue glares at his target.**

 **Prim's eyes are engulfed in silverlight.**

 **Prim and Nova rush at each other. The two exchange blows, punching each other in the cheek at the same time. They seperate and fire off aura blasts before rushing at each other again. They lock hands. Prim summons Fighting Dreamer and Nova summons a clone and the two constructs knock each other out. They headbutt and separate before going at each other again.**

 **Glade and Hina train alone in the woods, comparing the strengths of their semblances.**

 **Nephrite and Chenzi meditate at a waterfall. Nephrite opens her eyes and surges with power.**

 **Zalfos drops from a stone pillar. Mob cracks his knuckles and gets ready to attack. Chu drops down and rushes their opponents.**

 **Hue and Jet stand back to back on a floating island and counter Nickel's attack.**

 **Verdant practices his kicks before grinning and throwing a thumbs up in Prim's direction.**

 **Argent practices his punches in front of his admiring teammates.**

 **Johnny laughs and scratches his head as Nova turns her nose up at him. Her face softens as she leans on his shoulder. Prim jumps in and wraps her body around his arm, earning a shocked expression from Johnny and a dirty glance from Nova.**

 **Johnny's pleasant mood ends when he sees Nightshade watching him from the stands. He looks at his opponent, Hue, who is in a meditative stance at the opposite end of the arena.**

 **Johnny evades a series of punches from Hue. The assassin teleports around and strikes Johnny in the face.**

 **Hina catches Argent's punch and tosses him aside.**

 **Nephrite shatters Heart's Grow with a single palm thrust and strikes Glade's shoulder.**

 **Verdant ducks under Zalfos and uppercuts his stomach.**

 **Jet delivers several swift kicks to Nickel's torso.**

 **Mob creates a meteor rush that his opponent tries to punch through.**

 **Chu dances around Chenzi's lightning blasts. Chenzi misses a lunging punch and Chu bites down on his arm. Chenzi flips over and puts Chu in a headlock and pulls on his opponent's rubbery body, stretching it out.**

 **Prim's eyes flash silver as her blade clashes with The Masked Man's. Prim summons Fighting Dreamer to her side. The Masked Man creates a pitch black humanoid construct with a wolf's head to counter it. Thunder claps from their screaming blades as they smash each other in a headbut.**

 **A wedding photo with all the main heroes flies through the air and catches fire.**


	53. The Masked Man Part 1

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: I'm back at it after a week or so making a shameless trashy Fallen Petals fic. This arc, and the final, are going to get really intense. So, let's start it off with a bang.**

 **Review Response: Silver-eyed Knight- It was inspired by that pivotal moment in Dragon Ball Super. The Guardian State rivals the power of Abraham and maybe even surpasses it. And Prim will most likely remain the strongest of her siblings. Kyrogue- That makes two of us.**

The Masked Man Part 1

The ghost pains had returned to Winter's arm. They had come sporadically ever since she lost her arm in a battle with the creature known as Flask. As the heavy cloud that hung over the world thickened, so too did the pain. But her features betrayed no emotion. The school year was ending. She was overseeing the next patch of initiates as they take the entrance exam in the coastal town of Corinth.

"General." Ebony said. The Winter Maiden stepped towards her desk with a concerned look on her mocha-colored face. "You might want to see this."

"Keep your hands where I can see them." Deus said. The young man was one of the most prominent pro-huntsmen to graduate from Atlas Academy over the two decades Winter has served as headmaster. His cybernetic arm, a trait of his "upgrade" semblance was held out towards the coast. A man stood alone on the beachhead.

"He showed up out of nowhere." Ebony said. "And he matches the description Eiess and Citrine gave us of The Masked Man."

"Why have you come here." Winter said as she walked to the front of the group. Dozens of soldiers and a half dozen huntsmen aimed their guns at the man.

"I have it on good authority that you possess a powerful relic." The Masked Man answered. Ebony clutched the Relic of Free Will that was around her neck. "Yes, that's the one, I can sense its power. You were wise to take it out of the vault to keep someone like me from stealing it."

"Yeah." Ebony said. Blue flames surrounded her green eyes as the Relic began to glow. "You're going to come with us and tell us everything we want to know."

"Silly girl." He tapped on his mask. Relics of Remnant have no control over me.

"Why are you doing this?" Winter asked as she drew her sword.

"Why?" He held his fist up to the sun. "Because I am bound to a great destiny. Because I am beholden to the role of Guardian. Because it doesn't matter how things go from here. This World will know despair."

He slammed his hand into the ground. A Black Gate appeared at his feet. The Winter Maiden activated her special power to stop time and blast the villain into the sea. He twisted in the air and sprouted black feathery wings from his back. Ebony manipulated wind and fire to give chase.

Meanwhile a giant titan sized Grimm emerged from the Black Gate. Winter's eyes widened as she recognized the distinctive markings. Though it was nowhere near the size of a mountain, the skull was eerily reminiscent of the Hecatonchires, the original Grimm from which all other Grimm and Grimoire have been born.

Cannons fired into its torso. Winter summoned an apparition in the form of Weep-one of the seven Grimoire and the one she had fought in the final day of the Grimm War. The claws of the dinosaurian Grimm pierced the belly of the giant, but had little effect. The giant howled, terrifying the soldiers as it let loose a massive energy beam from its maw.

Winter ran up its spine, slashing away at every gap in its armor. Deus fired a massive electrical beam from his hands to stun the monster while Winter finished her climb. On top of its head, Winter cast dozens of explosive glyphs in sequence to cripple the monstrosity. She stabbed the top of its head and cast time dilation, slowing the monster's movements. With her free hand she cast a repulse glyph on top of the Black Gate the creature was trying to crawl out of.

A huntsman with a gigantification semblance rushed in a pummeled the monster into submission. Deus rocketed himself through the beast's skull. The Black Gate closed, cutting the monster down.

Meanwhile The Masked Man was trying to overpower Ebony. She wasn't like the other Maidens. Ruby, Nova and Cinder always tried annihilating their opponents with oppressive force. Ebony used her magic to manipulate her surroundings, creating an impenetrable wall of defences and traps around her.

"Pura Vita, give me strength." The Masked Man summoned his sword. His entire body glowed with a dark aura as he slashed through Ebony's defences. The Maiden stopped time and kicked him into the cold sand.

"Give it up." Ebony said as she grabbed him by his cloak. For a brief moment, everything got hazy. He grabbed her arm. Black threads pierced her appendage and ran up her veins. His other hand grabbed at the Relic and it began to glow. A black blade pierced her back. The image of the Masked Man turned to dust in her fingers. He stood behind her with his blade through her back.

"I'll be taking this." He said. He yanked the pendant from her neck and withdrew her sword. She snapped out of her haze and realized she was fine. But The Masked Man had successfully stolen the Relic of Choice.

"What….the hell was that?" Ebony said with wide eyes.

* * *

"Can you feel anything now?" Ruby asked as she looked into Prim's eyes.

"No, for the hundredth time." Prim said. "Now can you let go of me?" Ruby sighed as she removed her thorn-covered grip from Prim's shoulder. She was trying to use her powers to elicit a response similar to the mysterious Guardian State.

"Did you ever feel anything like this?" Johnny asked.

"No." Ruby stated as she crossed her arms. "And you said you used Scatter?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Johnny said.

"Best eyes in the business." Prim said.

"I can't see anything like that now." Johnny said. "The first time it happened, against Lionhead, it was like she was cloaked in Amon's Light. That power faded and I thought it was gone until it happened against Fury."

"It was different." Prim said. "When I fought Lionhead it felt like a normal power boost. Against Fury, it felt like I was a passive viewer. My body didn't move the way it otherwise would."

"If that's the case it's best not to try and call on this power on your own." Jaune said. "If you try to rely on it and it doesn't come, you can get seriously hurt, or worse."

"I know dad." Prim admitted.

"Panic said that there were benefits to this side as well." Johnny said. "The most likely scenario is that this is a side effect of the veil between Remnant and Oblivion thinning. Between the swelling of the Grimm and Cipher's actions a few years back, that barrier is deteriorating. That still doesn't explain that incredible power or how you were able to use so many semblances."

"Or the voice." Prim said.

"Voice?" Ruby asked.

"It was a scream, my scream, but not my scream. Nickel told me that towards the end I screamed and I sounded like an army." Prim said.

"You should talk to Oscar." Ruby said. "If anyone around has an explanation it'll be him."

"Can I speak with her alone?" Jaune asked.

"Sure thing." Ruby said.

When they all left, Jaune sat across from his daughter. She looked so much like him, like his sisters, maybe even a tad like Pyrrha but that was completely coincidental. She also looked like her mother. She had the same look that was on Ruby's face after the Battle of Haven, when the pair gazed up at the stars from the bow of Rio's ship, heading towards the Isle of Storms and the start of the Grimm War.

"Hope is what makes us strong, it is why we are here." Jaune said. "It was easy to swallow those words when your mom first said them to me. We were younger than you are now. It's hard to see my baby girl all grown up and saving the world."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I love you, and that I'm proud of you. And that you don't have to be the Guardian."

"Dad!"

"I've hated this. Ever since you found that damned sword you've been bound to this destiny. I want you to fight, I know you can fight better than anyone else. But you don't have to be at the front."

"But Abraham…."

"Screw Abraham. He's a dead man's ghost." Jaune said. "Your mom just bites her tongue and goes along with this nonsense well I'm sick of it. I'm sick of getting calls about you being hurt. I'm sick of your mom not getting any sleep at night because she hates herself for losing her powers and burdening you with this role."

"I was chosen to be The Guardian before Mom lost her powers." Prim reasoned.

"She still wants to be the hero even though she can't." Jaune said. "I don't want it to kill her. I don't want it to kill you like it has so many others. I can't stand the thought of losing you because some ghost picked you to shoulder all this."

"You're wrong." Prim said. "I may have been chosen, but I still walk my own path. I'm still me. And I'm not doing this alone. Even if I didn't have these powers, I'd still want to be on the frontlines. Same as Glade, Johnny, Nova, Nickel, Chenzi and everyone else."

* * *

Nova knew it was potentially dangerous to train by herself. She didn't want to but Johnny wanted to spend the day trying to figure out what had happened in Kuroyuri. Nova on the other hand was inspired by that fight in a different way.

She had always respected strength, that was the Vacuan pride running through her veins. She had always set her sights at the top, at Ruby Rose- her hero, her idol, her mentor. Time came when Nova was the best. She continued to push her limits, wanting to get as strong as Ruby was at her peak. But that was an intangible goal.

Now it was tangible once again. While Johnny and Glade and even Prim looked for some kind of scientific explanation, Nova knew exactly what it was. It was magic, just like the Maiden powers, a culmination of power throughout the generations somehow manifesting in Prim. How and why didn't matter to Nova. It had given her a tangible goal once again.

She desired power that surpassed Prim in that state. She wanted to beat Prim at her absolute strongest. She wanted a rematch against Fury and wanted to make him suffer the same way Prim had. And that required intense training.

She worked on using multiple elements at once. Usually she could use fire and any other element simultaneously. She could also use them in sequence, going one to the other. But here on this mountain peak she tried using water and wind at the same time.

She watched old clips of Topaz and her family fighting with water as a weapon. Nova hoped to incorporate that into her own style. But water was much more fluid than she was used to. She preferred the straight forward, raw power of fire and the rough, rigid power of earth.

The Summer Maiden was naturally strong against the vibrant powers of Spring but naturally weak to the chaotic powers of Fall, just as Fall supplanted Summer and Summer supplanted Spring. But the actual talents of the individual Maidens differed. They all had the power they were best attuned to, but the rest was a crap shoot.

Ruby's affinity was Earth, but she was also skilled with wind and water with her weakest point actually being fire. Cinder's strongest affinity was wind but she was equally skilled with fire. Earth didn't come as naturally and water was her weak spot. It bothered Nova to have the same weak spot as someone perceived to be a villain.

"Nova!" Citrine shouted from lower on the mountain.

"What are you doing here?" Nova asked. Citrine jumped up to meet her.

"Don't you think you've trained enough for one day?"

"I'm fine and that doesn't answer my question." Nova said.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Citrine studied the Faunas girl. "I heard you got banged up pretty bad."

"Okoru." Nova huffed.

"I don't speak that…."

"It means piss off."

"No, because it's an important day." Citrine said.

"Really?"

"Well on top of my twenty-fifth birthday coming up….my wedding is later this week and you still need to get a dress."

"I have a dress." Nova said.

"A purple and black business casual dress you wear at formal meeting is not fitting for a wedding and does not fit the color scheme we want for our party."

"I won't be caught dead in an orange dress." Nova said.

"Good because you'll be very much alive." Citrine said as she grabbed Nova's hand and dragged her off the mountain.

* * *

Glade was stealthily drinking some alcohol without anyone in the room noticing what was actually in his cup. He was babysitting while his parents questioned Prim about what happened back in Kuroyuri. Seraph was watching an episode of Bugsy Blue with Gelb. It was the first time she had ever seen anything like it and her face was glued to the TV.

"Why the glum face?" Chenzi asked. He was keeping Glade company along with Argent and Sumire.

"Really? I can't be the only one who thinks it's crazy that we're effectively babysitting the daughter of Cinder Fall-perhaps the greatest war criminal in Remnant's history AND the leader of a violent group of mercenaries that include Tyrian Callows, the Shader Brothers and Zwart Baard."

"You are literally in a relationship with the daughter of someone who kidnapped your sister, killed your grandfather and tried murdering your parents." Chenzi said.

"Hina is an adult and Levi is dead. My mom is doing this as a favor, a freaking favor to a crime boss."

"Maybe she just wants Cinder to change or wants to use the mutual respect they have for each other to be a good influence on Seraph."

"But after all this blows over that little girl is going to go right back to Murus under the care of that monster." Glade said before taking a pillow to the face.

"Don't talk about my mommy like that!" She was fighting back tears. Her body was shaking and her skin began to glow from her semblance.

"I don't like your mom." Glade said. "No offense to…"

"She's not a monster! She's my mommy!"

"Your mommy has killed countless people."

"Liar!" Seraph shouted.

"Seraph." Gelb tried grabbing her hand.

"People like you are why she hides. You say mean things bout her and not give her chance."

"Well she should stay more hidden." Glade said.

"Glade." Chenzi tried talking him down.

"She wants to make world a better place!" Seraph defended. "She wants me to be better and help people but I no think I want help people like you. Poopyhead!" She stormed off crying.

"Nice going asshole." Chenzi said.

"Seraph." Sumire sighed and walked after her.

"And you got called a poopyhead." Chenzi said.

"I don't understand how people can defend Cinder."

"She's five!" Chenzi shouted. "How would you feel if you heard some former White Fang mook talking crap about your mom when you were that age?"

"That would never happen because my mom was a hero."

"And to that little girl, her mom is a hero." Chenzi said. "If your mom is telling the truth, than that girl is the next Fall Maiden. She could be a very important person one day so do you want her to be the hero both of your parents want her to be or do you want her to be the next Cinder Fall….or even worse?" Glade stayed silent.

"Chenzi's right." Gelb said. "Cinder's not a monster. She's done bad things. Maybe she still does. But Seraph is different."

"I get people." Chenzi said. "That's something you still struggle with. You're too concerned with what's logical that you have a hard time with emotionally driven people. Look at Nova, you've helped her come to her senses but that's only because you've been able to get her to set aside her emotions. Five-year-olds don't know how to do that."

"She's going to have to learn eventually." Glade said.

"She's five. She's got time." Chenzi responded.

* * *

All He could feel was the sap around him. His eye opened into a see of red. His hand extended, piercing the fleshy veil that had bound him to his cocoon. His claws sliced through the sac and he spilled out onto the black sands below. He looked up to see the red sap draining from the sac.

He was definitely in Oblivion. Through the crystalline tree leaves he could see the red skies and dark clouds. There was a puddle next to his bony knees. He took a look at his new form. It was handsome, similar to Avis in facial structure. His white hair was entirely made of small feathers. His eye was red, the other was missing. His face was human, a pale and sickly complexion but still human nonetheless.

He seemed to be lacking conventional ears. His fingers were long and sharp. His feet were shaped like a hawks, but bony and white. He extended his ebony wings. The sap had begun to dry and crystalize. He scooped a handful of the substance and molded it into a small sphere. He gently placed the hardened sphere into his missing eye socket. The Redstone fused with his body and he remembered.

"Ah, so my name is Avarice." He said. All his memories came back. His body began to shift and morph, forming an exoskeletal armor to cover his androgynous body. He flew into the air to gain his bearings.

He was having trouble placing his position until he spotted the Tower of Time in the background. He was all the way near Amon's neighborhood. That was no good. He had Redstone but he needed the copper wiring to properly open a Black Gate and escape from this place.

But then, he spotted a white Vortex, the likes of which he was sure he had never seen. His curiosity got the better of him. He stepped through the vortex. It was much more calming than a Black Gate. It spat him out on top of a mountain. He gazed down at the ruined city below. He could see Vale and Beacon in the distance, meaning he was on Mountain Glenn.

"This….could complicate things." Avarice said to himself. He needed to get to Dragna. He needed to reunite with the Arbiters before it was too late.

* * *

"Welcome back….Zeldon." Amaterasu said.

"I succeeded in my goal." Zeldon said.

"The Relic of Free Will, the most powerful of the Relics."

"The one with the most potential." Zeldon said. "But my research has indicated it has limits the other three Relics do not. The stronger the soul, the harder it is to bend them."

"That just means it's harder to use." Amaterasu said. "It's not like the Relic of Destruction, which can be thrown around like any other weapon." He said as he traced the scar left behind by Cinder.

"Still it's most useful for what I've been told to do." Zeldon said.

"Told? So you're not in charge?" Amaterasu asked.

"I am the leader of our forces." Zeldon said. "The Old Man just advises me. It was his idea to explain myself to her."

"Her?" Amaterasu asked.

"Boss." Mob interrupted the conversation. "She's here."

"Send her in." Zeldon said. "And before you ask, no, this isn't who I was talking about."

"Well, Thane." A woman said as she walked in. She had a voluptuous body crammed into a black leather bodysuit with curly blonde hair. "Been a long time."

"Nice of you to join us Wiz." Zeldon said. "Wiz, Amaterasu, Amaterasu, Wiz."

"Pleasure to meet you handsome." She winked.

"Wiz here is an ally, like Mob and his team." Zeldon said. "She was also the first person I met when I first arrived in Vale."

"He was so confused. I had to give him the rundown on pretty much anything anyone would need to know." Wiz said. "When he told me what all is going on, I jumped at the chance to work with him."

"She's been working as a spy, gathering information for me." Zeldon said.

"Speaking of which." She pulled a data-chip from her cleavage. "Here's everything I was able to find on Primrose Arc and her team. I also put in information on all her closest friends and families."

"Primrose Arc?" Amaterasu said. "You're gunning for her too?"

"It is necessary for us to clash." Zeldon said.

"Wiz, why is it that you serve with us?" Amaterasu asked. "I for one just want Cinder to pay for what she's done."

"Ooh, I'd like that too." Wiz said. "But to be honest, I don't want anything big like that. I just want to survive the coming storm." She felt his arm. "I'm adaptable like that. Gee, I've heard about you one-armed swordsman. Is your hand really as strong as any two hands? I'd like to try that out."

"As much as I do think Amaterasu would benefit from a team, you'll be working with Mob's crew." Zeldon said.

"Aww." Wiz was disappointed. "But Chu gives me the heebie jeebies."

"Go." Zeldon pointed towards the door. Wiz sighed and left, putting a noticeable sway in her hips.

"See you around pretty boy." She winked at Amaterasu.

"She's a lot like you." Zeldon said. "She lost her father to Cinder's forces in the Battle of Forever Fall."

"Huh? I didn't realize she was that old. She doesn't look a day over twenty."

"Looks can be deceiving, especially with her. Make no mistake, she's actually older than either of us."

"Now I'm kinda curious about how old you are." Amaterasu said. Zeldon ignored his question and opened a portal. "Where are you going?"

"To the Guardian of this world." Zeldon said. "It's time we have a chat."

* * *

Prim knocked on the door of the old hut. She was greeted by Oscar, still donning his disguise of the Great Seanchai. When he saw that it was Prim, he removed the fake facial hair and invited her in.

"Do you always just, wear that when no one is around?"

"It's more comfortable than you might think." Oscar laughed as he poured her a cup of coffee. "If this is about your Guardian State, no, I do not know the exact nature of it."

"I need to learn how to control it." Prim said. "It's our best bet at stopping Fury or something even worse. Fury, Spite, The Masked Man, they're still out there. And apparently they have an ally capable of going toe-to-toe against Cinder."

"Amaterasu, I know his reputation." Oscar said. "I'd never imagined he'd be so bold, or so capable. Hazel Rainart and Mercury Black were deadly foes, capable of killing powerful huntsmen with ease."

"He's working with The Masked Man. My Mom seems to be sure of it."

"I'll trust her instincts." Oscar said.

"Is there anything you can tell me about my powers?"

"Only that they are a natural byproduct of what's been happening." Oscar said. "I don't even understand the forces at work or why you're the one who seems to be the only conduit for such powers."

"Does Abraham know anything?" Prim asked with her head hung low.

"I have not heard from Abraham or any of my predecessors since that night." Oscar said. "I fear the worst is yet to come."

"King." Prim said.

"It is entirely plausible that The Masked Man will seek out the King of Beasts. He will need the King's Chart in order to do it. And even if he gets his hands on it, it could take months or even years to decipher and unlock."

"And if he succeeds?"

"We've beaten King before. He is the single most powerful being in Remnant's history, but those with Silver Eyes can weaken him, make him more manageable. And those with the King's Chart can reseal him. But without the King's Chart and an Argentware to wield it, he is immortal and unstoppable. Last time he rose it took both your parents, and the other members of Team RWBY to stop him."

"If I could find the Masked Man before he gets the King's Chart…."

"He is obviously clever enough to free Panic, spite and Fury from their holds." Oscar said. "It's best not to ask rashly. Our best people are looking into leads and trying to find as much information as they can, trust in them."

"Thank you." Prim said as she stood. "I guess there's nothing else I can gain from staying here."

"Take care of yourself Primrose. The key to this power will come to you in time, as all things do."

* * *

Nova looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. She had initially been honored to be a bridesmaid for the wedding. Citrine was always one of the few people always trying to reach out to her even if they went months or years without actually talking. But this was where Nova wanted to draw the line.

"Come on out Nova." Citrine said.

"I look like a damned idiot." Nova said as she opened the door.

"You look like a beautiful idiot, just like me." Citrine said. "Hell if I wasn't hitched I'd think about kissing you right now. Lucky Johnny isn't here. Wouldn't want to have to clean his drool." Nova threw a slipper that hit Citrine square in the face.

"You couldn't at least let me wear a blue dress?" Nova fumed. The orange dress fit her as intended but she didn't like it. "I hate orange!" It wasn't just the orange. It was the fact that it was a loose fitting dress that felt like it would fall off at the faintest gust of wind. It was because there was only one strap and her boobs felt like they were going to fall out. It was because her tail say uncomfortably inside the long dress and if she dared let it poke out and get some breathing room the entire world would see her panties.

"This is just for the wedding." Citrine said. "We decided that everyone on my side is wearing orange and everyone on Eiess' side is wearing blue."

"Then why couldn't I be on Eiess' side?" Nova said through her teeth.

"Because she wanted Nickel, Topaz and Nephrite. I wanted you, Prim and Ventus." Citrine said.

"Oh goody, put me right in between two people I hate." Nova said.

"Oh, grow the hell up. You know you don't hate them nearly as much as you try saying you do." Citrine ignored Nova's frustration.

"Can we PLEASE at least alter the dress so my tail can be free? Imagine having to hold your arm at a weird angle all the time."

"Fine, I'll send it to a seamstress and have her incorporate your tail." Citrine rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby sometimes." Nova stuck her tongue out at Citrine. "So, when are you and Johnny going to get hitched."

"We've only been dating for a few months." Nova said as her face turned red. "If we follow your example it'll be five years."

"Yeah, but the two of you won't spend three years not talking about the future and awkwardly waiting for the other to propose."

"Well….I'm ready whenever he is." Nova sighed.

"You're going to be next then."

"Ariadne is next. She's getting married in the Spring."

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about our old group. Like, before we ever came to Beacon. I don't think Neph is ever going to mary."

"Well, it could be Glade or Chenzi." Nova said.

"I guess it's possible." Citrine shrugged. "I just think you and Johnny look really damn cute together."

"Thank you." Nova said. "It's been really rough since Kuroyuri."

"The two of you sound fine at night." Citrine giggled.

"You said the rooms are soundproof!" Nova shouted.

"And you are really that loud!" Citrine shouted back.

"Kuso." Nova shrunk in embarrassment.

"I'm kidding." Citrine said softly. "We can't actually hear you. We can just see it on your face in the morning. Nice to know you've been enjoying our suite."

"That's just a bandaid on our broken prides." Nova said. "I got beat, badly. I've never fought anything that strong before. Fury made Avis look like a joke." She squeezed her prosthetic hand. "And Johnny's been getting obsessed with Prim's powers and where it came from and…." Citrine pulled her into a hug.

"You two will bounce back. But you might have to swallow whatever is left of your pride and tell him how much that fight has affected you. He can get a little tunnel-vision-y at times."

"You're right." Nova said. "It's just...why Prim?"

"I wish I knew." Citrine sighed.

* * *

Nephrite strolled through the streets of Haven City with a suitcase in tow. Her raven-hair flowed down the back of her traditional green kimono. A single pink brain ran down the side of her face. A sun hat sat on top of her head. Mistral was cooler this time of year, not as frigid as Vale, but the fall season was drawing to a close.

She tugged at the pink scarf around her neck to give it some breathing room. She did like being outside Vale for once. It was her first trip to another kingdom since the little post-graduation vacation Eiess had taken the team on.

She arrived at the apartment building. Instead of checking the address sent to her she merely cleared her mind. She could sense Chenzi's electric orange aura and Glade's brilliant red aura. She could also sense Argent's cold silver aura, his teammate's soft purple aura and a fiery orange aura that brimmed with more potential than any of them.

"Nephrite!" Chenzi answered the door when she knocked.

"Hello, brother." She said softly. "Glade, Argent, Sumire." She bowed to all of them. "And you are….?" She looked at the little girl currently holding Sumire's hand.

"This is Seraph." Gelb said. "She's a friend that my mom is looking after for a while."

"That's sweet of her." Nephrite said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Prim is still out." Glade said. "Nickel, Johnny and my parents are still at the Academy. And I think Citrine took Nova dress shopping."

"Are we...all staying here?" Nephrite looked around the cozy apartment.

"Oh hell no." Chenzi said. "Team SPRA are staying at Haven. Mrs. Ruby, Uncle Jaune and the little kids are staying here with Prim and Nickel. Nova, Johnny and Citrine are all staying with Eiess in her family suite. And the three of us are going to stay with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You already moved in with her? Don't you think things are going a little fast."

"It isn't my fault that Shiro guy blew up the mission house." Chenzi huffed.

"Hina will also be there." Glade said with a blush. "She said she'll be here tomorrow."

"I look forward to meeting her." Nephrite said. "You deserve someone special." She said with a heavy sigh. The history they shared hung over them like a cloud.

"Well, this is a momentous occasion. It'll be the first time so many of us are together."

"Better a wedding than the end of the world." Glade said.

"Speaking of the coming apocalypse, where is Prim?" Chenzi wondered.

* * *

Prim was getting a drink from the local tavern. She was still supposed to be taking things easy. It was just days before her sister's big day but she still couldn't feel motivated to be positive. She couldn't stop thinking about Kuroyuri, how close she had come to dying and how scary that strange power felt.

She ignored the guys who were hitting on her. Usually she'd at least entertain them and have her pick of the litter of guys to bring back to her apartment but this time she was feeling apathetic to the entire dating scene.

She ended up getting bored and heading out early. She bought a bottle of wine to bring home. She smiled to herself, knowing that her family was staying with her and that it was actually pretty smart not to try bringing home some guy.

She decided to cut through the park on her way home. She found a bench with a decent view of the sun setting over the mountains. Just as the sun vanished behind the geography, Prim felt another presence.

"Long day?" Called a grave voice. She looked up into the tree hanging above her and saw The Masked Man.

"You!" She whipped around and drew her sword. She slung a blade beam up at the tree. He jumped over it, stepped on her sword and then hopped over her head. She spun around to swing at him again. This time, he summoned his sword and blocked the blow. His free hand started glowing.

"Stop." He commanded. Prim's entire body hitched and froze. "Sit, would you kindly." She sat on the bench against her will. "It really does work." He opened his hand to reveal the Relic of Free Will.

"What do you want?" Prim asked.

"To talk." He said. "You have a strong spirit. If I try to attack you my hold will break. So, this is just to assure that you hear what I have to say." He took a seat next to her. He removed his mask. He had a scar on his face. His head was shaved but tufts of green hair could still be seen. His eyes were golden and heavy.

"Well?" Prim said. His breathing became labored. He put his mask back on and sighed.

"Humans…..are such a persistent pest." He said. "My name is Thane Zeldon. I am the Guardian of Raiment."

 **AN: It feels so weird getting into The Masked Man's backstory. I'll probably still call him The Masked Man out of habit. This arc is only getting started so strap in.**

 **Next Time: What will come of this destined meeting between opposing forces? How will people react to the reunions? Will Avarice get to the Arbiters? And what message does he bring? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	54. The Masked Man Part 2

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: Perhaps nothing in the intervening chapters is going to be harder for me than making the Grimoire a more persistent threat than they were in RWBYond Vale while trying not to be an extended rehash of said story. It all hinges on Thane Zeldon. So, it should come to no surprise that NO character in my story has gone through more iterations and ideas than him. This is what I ultimately settled on.**

 **Review Response: Silver-eyed Knight- The idea of the villain being a dark Guardian was actually late in the character's creation. It's an on the nose parallel but one that I hope works. Kyrogue- The ambiguity that comes with crime fighting, especially in a post-war context, is one of the driving themes of the story. And Avarice embodies that theme better than any character in the series.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The gang prepare for Citrine and Eiess' wedding, while dealing with the emotions left over from the fight at Kuroyuri. Meanwhile Thane Zeldon-The Masked Man-makes his move, stealing the Relic of Free Will and confronting Prim.**

The Masked Man Part 2

Avarice was always a being willing to take whatever he wanted no matter the cost. So, he stole a coat and broke into Beacon without batting an eye. School was out so there wasn't many people guarding the vault.

It only took him a minute to tear a hole in the elevator and drop down into the vault. Another minute later and he had a mound of copper wiring. He wrapped it around his wrist and opened a portal.

He paused before he stepped through. The Headmaster should have been able to detect him by now. He was leaving the Beacon Vault undefended. That was not a good idea.

So, Avarice stayed. He flew up to the Headmaster's office. The computer was powered down. Dust had collected on the desk. Avarice powered everything up and sat in the chair. When the login screen appeared, Avarice punched in some keys, logging in.

"Oh Oz, always using the same password for everything, no matter the lifetime." He spent the next hour catching up on the last five or so years of headlines. Oscar Pine, Ozpin's son was the new headmaster after the death of Qrow Branwen. August Gold, that was a name that brought back memories, was the leader of the Arbiters.

Panic, Fury and Spite had already appeared. They had tried invading Mistral but failed. The Summer Maiden had destroyed Panic but the other two escaped. Now, Oscar, Nova, Johnny, Prim, the entire Rose, Arc and Schnee families were in Mistral for a wedding.

"Then that's where I'll go." Avarice said. "It's time I formally introduce myself to the Summer Maiden, and chew out Oscar for leaving such a valuable thing at Beacon."

* * *

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning." Zeldon said. "I'm not very familiar with things of ancient history. But I do know tens of thousands of years ago there was but one world."

"As opposed to two?" Prim joked.

"As opposed to three." Zeldon said. "The Grimm were immortal. Upon defeat they would merely turn into the black essence that destroys all it touches."

"Or just their aura." Prim said, remembering her mother's fate during her final battle with Levi and Avis.

"From that essence, the Hecatonchires would form again." Zeldon pointed to the hazy outline of the moon, barely visible in the twilight. "The battle with the Hecatonchires destroyed your moon. But it wasn't enough. It merely split into the Grimoire. Not as powerful, but far more deadly. The Wizard needed a more permanent solution."

"Oblivion." Prim said.

"He didn't work alone in this endeavor. There was another wizard at this time. They joined forces, and ripped the world in half." Zeldon said.

"What?" Prim's eyes widened. She knew the Wizard who defeated the Hecatonchires was the same one who would later give his powers to the Maidens and his memories all the way down the line of Ozpins.

"The Wizard of your world was once called Oswald. The other Wizard was named Auro." Zeldon said.

"What happened to Auro?" Prim asked.

"A prison could not be made without the backdoor." Zeldon said as he drew a venn diagram. "On this side is Remnant, what is left from the original world. In the middle is Oblivion, the hellscape created by Auro to house the Grimm when they die. There, they could still reform and eventually escape. But it allowed both worlds to flourish."

"This other world...that's….Raiment?"

"Correct." He wrote Raiment on the other circle in the Venn Diagram. "A world with red skies and black clouds. Unlike Remnant it shares a creator with Oblivion, which is why the two look indistinguishable to the untrained eye."

"So, you are human. You're the Guardian of that world. We should be working together."

"No!" Zeldon snapped.

"The Grimm are just as big a threat to you as they are to us." Prim said.

"No they are not." Zeldon said. "It's worse for us. You….people and your arrogance and your wars. In the early days, people from your world would get trapped in Oblivion and rescued by Auro. We built civilization. We had peace. We adapted and grew where you stood stagnant."

"We've been trying." Prim said.

"It's too late. The veil is thinning. I swore an oath to defend MY people no matter the cost. And your people, by experimenting with things you have no control over, by ripping open the fabrics of reality to create portals, trying to control or suppress the Grimm, you have caused my people ruin."

"Tell me, I want to help!"

"When Avis Bran created the Island of Murus, a land that sits between Remnant and Oblivion, the current base of Cinder Fall, it had ramifications on our side. A ripple effect….that killed five-million people in the blink of an eye."

"Avis Bran was a monster." Prim agreed. "But you shouldn't punish us for his crimes."

"The worlds are colliding and when they do, my people will be completely wiped out. We can not survive that kind of apocalypse. We can't breath your thinner air." He tapped his mask. "Between Salem, Avis, the Wizard's negligence, the Arbiters and the continued experimenting with Redstone, you have signed my people to extinction."

"There's another way." Prim assured. "And you know it. If there wasn't….you wouldn't be here."

"There's only one way to save my people, occupation of a kingdom, preferably Vale."

"Why Vale?"

"It was the center point of the division and it will be the kingdom most affected on your side. We need a place to go, I want you to speak with the professors and councilors and have them sign over Vale to the people of Raiment. Will you do this?"

* * *

Nova and Citrine arrived back at the Schnee suite. Johnny was there, reading a book about ancient Vale Mythology. Eiess was cooking dinner for the group. Yang and her two kids were also there, which was a surprise for Nova.

"Nova!" Yin cheered as he jumped into her arms. Medley waddled over to her and hugged her leg.

"Aunt Yang?" Citrine said.

"You're here early." Nova said.

"Duty calls." Yang shrugged. Johnny walked over to the group and planted a kiss on Nova's lips.

"Yuck." Yin cringed. Eiess did the same to Citrine.

"Have fun shopping?" Johnny whispered.

"Yeah, have fun reading?"

"I wish." His voice had a twinge of frustration. He picked up Medley and booped her little beak nose. "Yang and I were teaching this little one to read."

"You were!" Nova smiled.

"I see how it is." Citrine huffed. "Come here you little punk." She took Yin from Nova. "I don't see you for months and you don't even say hi?"

"Hi Citrine." Yin groaned. Medley reached for her cousin. Citrine planted a kiss on Yin's face and grabbed the bird Faunas.

"Nova, come here a second." Yang motioned towards the room her and Johnny had been using.

"What is it?" Nova asked. Yang shut the door behind them.

"I already told Johnny, but I don't want Eiess, Citrine, or anyone on Prim's team knowing."

"Knowing what?" Nova asked.

"Winter was attacked."

"The Headmaster or Maiden?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, of course. They're always together. Who was bold enough to do it?"

"The Masked Man." Yang said. "He stole the Relic of Free Will. There's a chance he'd come for us as well." She opened up her bag and took out a red crown. "I need you and Johnny to keep it safe."

"I understand." Nova said. "Are they okay?"

"No one got seriously hurt. He screwed with Ebony's head though. That's all I know."

"I guess you never found anything on him?"

"The Mask description doesn't match any organization in Remnant's history. Either it's a completely unique design or we're dealing with something entirely new. And every clash just muttles things. We still can't get a solid line on his semblance or his plans."

"I understand." Nova sighed. "Is Johnny taking that okay."

"Why wouldn't he?" Yang asked. Nova sat on her bed.

"He has a tendency to get obsessed with stuff like this. He was always obsessed with the Lightbringer stuff and when he found out it's an empty title with no defined purpose he….it was rough."

"I understand." Yang said. "I was kinda the same way with my mom. I thought she left me for some grand purpose but she actually left me for selfish reasons."

"I can relate to that." Nova said. "But I get it, my mom was actually doing what she thought was right. I just wish she wasn't so stupid."

"She does too." Yang kissed the top of Nova's head. "We're all proud of you. You've grown into a fine young woman. With quite the keeper too."

"Yang!" Nova slapped the older woman's thigh.

"Just saying, I'm proud of you." Yang said with a smirk. "I can't believe my sweet little niece is getting married. It seems like just a few weeks ago she was running around Patch tripping over her own shoelaces and you were getting in fights with anyone who looked at you funny."

"That last part was a few weeks ago." Nova joked. "We've all changed." She wrapped her arms around Yang. "But we're still the same people you helped raise."

* * *

Avarice rode through the Black Gate until he came across the presence of the Wizard. He came out of the Black Gate into an old hut. He recognized it as one of Ozpin's old hideouts he would visit while vacationing.

"Who's there?" Oscar said as he walked into the room. "AVIS?!" He charged up his semblance. "No...you're…"

"I believe this is the first time we've met." Avarice said.

"Large wings, red eyes, and no soul." Oscar said. "So, the ambitions of man have gotten out of hand to the point where you once again walk on Remnant….Lord Avarice."

"And you have changed quite a bit my dearest Wizard." Avarice said. "I can tell from your eyes….the experience of your predecessors...it never did transfer quite the way it had."

"I may have the knowledge of the Wizard but I am not Ozpin. I am my own man, merely given this knowledge out of necessity."

"And yet you use the same password for your computer?" Avarice joked.

"So, that's how you knew where to find me?" Oscar said. "What brings you here? Why not go to the Arbiters?"

"The Arbiters, at present, are not my people. I did not recruit any of them. It's...an oddly disadvantageous situation I have reformed in. But that doesn't matter. Why are you here? You should be at Beacon protecting the King's Chart."

"The King's Chart is safe." Oscar said. "After what happened with the Eyes of Truth, I decided to hide it elsewhere."

"Tell me." Avarice said.

"It's in Shade Academy. We treated it like a Relic. We didn't want to hide it so close to other dangerous items."

"Smart move." Avarice said. "The one who has aligned himself with my brothers….he's going to make a power play for the King's Chart. I'd very much like to prevent that from happening. And I think the only way to prevent it from falling into enemy hands is to give it to your Guardian for safe keeping."

"I'll retrieve it at once." Oscar didn't question Avarice's wisdom. He didn't want to give it to Prim either but he'd make a decision on who it should go to after it was secured. "Yang Xiao Long is in the Schnee Suite with her niece and the Summer Maiden. She's already giving the Relic of Knowledge to Nova Wukong for safe keeping."

"Probably the best move. The people we're fighting aren't the kinds that a vault will stop." Avarice said.

"You can explain what you know once the King's Chart is secured." Oscar spun his staff around and opened a Black Gate.

* * *

"So….Guardian of Remnant….what is your choice?" Zeldon said. "Will you forsake the sovereignty of your people for the sake of peace or will you try fighting against the inevitable cataclysm."

"How can I even trust what you're saying?" Prim said. "You stole the Relic, unleashed the Grimoire, already tried invading Mistral. Why should I trust your word. How do I know you won't march your people into Vale and then slaughter the previous occupants? How can I trust any of it?"

"If it were up to me we wouldn't have this conversation." Zeldon said.

"I will stop this. I will stop you, and the Grimoire. I will stop our worlds from facing destruction. Bet on that!"

"Is that your final answer?" Zeldon asked.

"It is." Prim said.

"Then you will have war." He stood up and created a Black Gate. "You, and your friends have powerful auras. My agents will come for you." As soon as he was gone, Prim's body was free.

* * *

Oscar had been meaning to examine the King's Chart for a while now. The ancient tapestry appeared to just be an old drawing of some glyphs, but it was the sigil of Abraham. It was imbued with his powers in a ritual long since forgotten. With it, one with silver eyes could forge a mystic blade capable of vanquishing Grimm. But one could also unseal it and unleash the King of Beasts himself.

The memories were vivid and foreign in Oscar's mind. He would have only been a child, a farmhand outside Haven City, last time it was used to reseal the Grimm of Domination. The seal looked faded and worn despite the indestructible nature of the relic.

"So, that's the fabled King's Chart." The Masked Man said. Oscar turned to face his foe.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Oscar said.

"I knew my time was running out." The Masked Man said. "I had sought the way of compromise….but it looks like the only path is destruction."

"The path of destruction only causes destruction for one's self." Oscar warned.

"The sources I researched were accurate." He said. "You really do sound like the Old Man."

"Old Men tend to have wise words because they know first hand the bitterness of life."

"Don't lecture me as if I don't know the bitterness of life." The Masked Man said. "Your memories are not your own. You're just a young man playing dress up. Acting as if you've seen war when all you've done is read about it in books." He slowly stepped forward. "You have no idea what I've lost, what I'll lose if my mission fails."

"I will do what I must to protect this world." Oscar said. "I will not let you have the King's Chart."

"I will do what I must to save the ones I love. And your compliance isn't necessary." He dashed forward with his black blade. Oscar blocked the flurry of attacks. The Masked Man was driving him back. "I will take it from your cold dead hands if need be."

"Whoever it is you seek to save, we can help them. But if you unleash King he'll seek to destroy us all!"

"That is a risk I'm willing to take!" The Masked Man pushed forward. Oscar had to activate his semblance and manipulate the flow of time to keep up. He managed to catch The Masked Man's wrist in a time bubble. He put a stasis on the black sword and swatted it out of the warrior's hand.

He surrounded himself in a stasis field and charged forward. The Masked Man blocked it with both hands. One of them began to glow red and it shattered Oscar's bubble. The Wizard managed to land on his feet. The Masked Man summoned black rocks out of his aura and fired them like a shotgun. Oscar created several after images to swat them all away at once.

The Masked Man flew forward and grabbed his sword. He sprouted wings as he took the the air and slammed down on Oscar. A pulse of pure energy shook the entire room. Energy was radiating off the swordsman, protecting him from Oscar's relentless semblance.

The blade and the cane intersected again. This time The Masked Man had a cannon construct ready to shoot a fiery black sphere into Oscar's chest, blasting him into the wall. The Masked Man walked over to the King's Chart. The glyphs on his arm started to glow red. He touched the tapestry, but was burned by a white light. His hand jerked back in pain.

"Oscar!" More people were arriving.

"You were right." August said. August Gold and Yang Xiao Long had just arrived via Black Gate, making Zeldon's job harder.

August wasted no time flying at Zeldon. The Masked Man blocked the bird Faunas' advance with a black forcefield. Yang followed up on August's swoop with a powerful punch. The Masked Man took it square in the chest but barely staggered. August flew around, delivering several kicks to Zeldon's sides before his foot was caught.

Zeldon had August's foot in one hand and Yang's fist in another. He tossed them both aside. August bounced back first and landed a slash of his knife to Zeldon's mask. Zeldon staggered back as his breathing became harder. Yang tackled him and got ready to crush his mask. Zeldon countered, coursing lightning dust through his cloak to blast the woman off him.

He rolled onto his feet in time to catch August's foot and throw him aside. Yang's hair glowed a burning white as she tried to level him. He took a deep breath and caught the punch with a portal. The blast of her punch appeared behind her and knocked her over. Oscar had picked himself up in the meantime and tried getting the drop on him. He was stopped by an invisible force.

"Despite what the Old Man, and what you believe…." The Masked Man said. "This. Is my destiny." The invisible force started showing itself. "If I am to be your villain, then I will gladly pay that price, to plunge my hands into the blood of those whose you call hero….if it means I can save my people." The dark energy form slammed Oscar into the wall. "And someone like you, will never get through Black Dog." Zeldon's energy construct was bulky, humanoid, but with a wolf's head.

He threw Oscar into Yang's arms and kicked August out of his way as he dove through a portal to escape. But, lucky for the huntsman, he left empty handed, and they now knew much more about his powers.

"Damn it!" Yang cursed.

"We'll send the King's Chart to Atlas." Oscar said. "It's not safe with me, not with how powerful he is."

"If he is truly that powerful, there might not be anyone strong enough to keep it safe." August said.

"At least not anyone who is already going to be busy guarding something else." Yang said, thinking of Nova and Prim.

"We need a response." Oscar said. "Take me back to Mistral. We'll hail the other headmasters from there."

* * *

Prim had a long list of people she felt needed to know the information she had. But for some reason, the first person she went to was Johnny. She went to the Schnee Facility, up to the suite where Nova, Johnny, Citrine and Eiess were staying.

"Prim…" Citrine started. "Do you have any idea how crazy any of this sounds?"

"Does it?" Johnny defended. "It wasn't so long ago the two of you were kidnapped by someone whose semblance creates an entire reflected world. Just a few months ago, a bunch of us got captured by a guy who can trap souls inside photographs. Is it really hard to believe that someone on par with the Wizard, someone mathematically four times more powerful than Nova, could create another world."

"Johnny's right." Eiess said. "We know Avis' endgame was to pull Remnant into Oblivion. We know that it thinned the veil between the two worlds. Is it that hard to believe a third world would also feel the effects."

"Not to mention why Avis did it." Nova said.

"The Castle in the Sky." Eiess said. "I never knew what he was talking about. Maybe Avis saw this other world and wanted to get there."

"Well, had he survived he'd get it." Prim said. "We're looking at a full scale invasion down the line. He promised us war."

"That's what we trained for." Nova said.

"No it's not!" Prim shouted. "I trained for years to fight against an army of Grimm. I was ready to put myself on the frontlines against King and Fury and the rest of the Grimoire."

"Grimoire, humans, it doesn't matter. An army is an army." Nova stated.

"You are not that stupid." Prim said. "So stop acting like it. You know damn well fighting a person is nowhere near the same as fighting a Grimm."

"A person can't kill you instantly by swallowing you whole." Nova said.

"Though, I wouldn't be surprised if someone's semblance did just that." Johnny added.

"So, I welcome this other challenge." Nova said.

"Are you daft?" Prim asked. "These guys aren't replacing the Grimoire, their using them. You got your ass kicked by Fury."

"Choose your next words wisely." Nova threatened.

"Do you really think you're strong enough to withstand a joint attack?" Prim's words were unwise. Nova grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into the wall.

"It doesn't matter if I can or not. I will! And if you're too much of a coward to face this, then you have no right to call yourself Guardian."

"Nova." Johnny tried talking her down.

"I used to hate your stinking guts." Nova said. "I may have warmed up to you a bit, but if you EVER back down from this challenge or act like a coward, or try to act like you're stronger than me again, I will blast you in your perfect face."

"I'm not backing down." Prim said. "I'm only stating what we're up against. They could very well have warriors stronger than you on their side."

"I welcome the challenge." Nova let Prim go. "Why did a coward like you have to get such an incredible power?"

"I don't know." Prim stated. "But I'm not a coward. I'm no more a coward than you are an idiot."

"Then prove it." Nova said. "Fight me."

"And I'm going to say no on both your behalves." Johnny said. "There's a time and place for a spar but neither of you have fully recovered from your fight with Fury."

"Not only that, but our wedding is coming up." Citrine said. "And I want the two of you to look picture perfect that day."

"Actually, maybe it's smarter to let them vent their frustrations out now." Eiess suggested.

"Absolutely not." Johnny shot down the proposal. "These two go all out, there's no telling what'll happen. Save it for later."

"One of these I'm going to take you down a peg." Prim said confidently.

"I look forward to seeing you try." Nova retorted.

* * *

Hina knocked on the door to the address she was given. Glade answered the door and embraced her. The two locked lips. They didn't need to exchange words. They had talked, and seen each other almost everyday but they hadn't been able to actually touch in that time.

"Get a room." Chenzi said. He was sitting in between two girls. One of them had black hair and the other was blonde.

"Good to see everyone." Hina blushed as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hina, this is Grace, Nephrite, Seraph, and you already know Argent, Gelb and Chenzi."

"Pleasure to meet slash see you all." Hina said with a smile.

"So, what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Glade asked.

"If she's pregnant….it's been too long for her to not show it, unless it's not yours." Chenzi teased.

"It's not that you prude." Hina said. She held up a business card and smiled. "Vito's is expanding, and I'm going to be the manager in our first Mistral location."

"Oh my God!" Glade cheered as he embraced her.

"Awesome!" Chenzi cheered. "Team PNGC gets to stay together and call Mistral a permanent place of residence."

"Glade and Chenzi have both been staying with me so feel free to join us until you get yourself an apartment." Grace said.

"If it's really no problem to you." Hina nodded.

"It'll be nice to have someone around who actually knows how to cook." Grace said.

"I am an excellent cook!" Chenzi shouted. Nephrite snickered. He wasn't bad, but he was the worst out of all the Ren kids.

"Yeah, this is actually Prim's apartment." Glade said. "We're just partying up here because….if she's not going to use it someone will."

"Where is she anyway?" Chenzi asked.

"I don't know." Glade said. "She hasn't answered my texts all day. I'm just worried she's going to call me at three a.m. drunk off her ass and vomiting."

"What do you think?" Chenzi nudged Nephrite.

"I think Glade certainly has a type." Nephrite whispered.

"Ah yes, tall, thin, long dark hair. Now what do you think about Prim?" Chenzi hissed.

"I feel like I don't even know Prim anymore. She used to be so boisterous, like the rest of you. Apparently not anymore." Nephrite said.

"I feel like I don't know her anymore either." Glade said.

* * *

Oscar sat at one end of the conference room, Lionheart at the other. Avarice sat in the middle, studying the two headmasters. August stood to Avarice's side. Ruby and Yang hung back, participating in the meeting but not actively engaging in it. Lionheart couldn't help but stare at Avarice while they waited for the other two Headmasters to call in.

"What is it?" Avarice asked.

"It's nothing." Lionheart muttered.

"It's not nothing." Avarice said. "Don't lie. I don't believe in lying. When people are around me they confess their deepest desires."

"I've never seen a Grimoire up close." Lionheart said. "I had heard the stories. But you're nothing how I imagined."

"See, the truth is liberating." Avarice clapped. "I was taken aback by this form as well. To be honest with oneself, and to do everything to gain that which you desire, that is what it means to be...well...me." He smiled. "Used to be the code of the Arbiters but things have changed in my absence."

"We still operate the way things did when you lead them." August said. "We're just more global."

"And more indistinguishable from huntsmen. Kinda defeats the whole point." Avarice leaned in.

"We make our own point." August said. The screens turned on.

"It's time to start the meeting." Oscar said. The headmasters quickly compared notes over everything that has happened.

"I don't know who this Masked Man is, but he's connected to my brother somehow." Avarice said.

"I can confirm." Yang said. "His semblance, he called it Black Dog. It had an uncanny resemblance to King."

"The Black Dog form was also the pure form." Oscar said. "I could tell when it grabbed me. It can shapeshift into other objects, similar to the Arc semblance. But they shape raw energy into constructs. He shapes that Black Dog into other shapes."

"His name is Thane Zeldon." Ruby said.

"How would you know?" Winter asked. Avarice leaned over to look at Ruby.

"He confronted Prim yesterday." Ruby said. "She wouldn't tell me the details but she told me his name."

"Another thing we should question her on." Oscar said.

"We should assume he can attack anytime at anywhere." Suna said.

"Ruby Rose." Avarice said.

"Ruby Rose-Arc actually." Ruby corrected.

"Forgive me. Your daughter, is the Guardian of Remnant. Is she not?" Avarice said.

"She is." Ruby said.

"Interesting." Avarice said. "I would very much like to meet her."

"You're not…." Ruby started.

"Not what, Spring Maiden. Don't act all superior to me. Even at your peak you weren't that much stronger than me. You're only here as a formality anyway. I respect you, I even admire you. But you're in no position to tell me what I can and can't do."

"We need to focus on dealing with this threat." Lionheart said.

"Agreed." Avarice said. "This isn't the artful tyranny I'm used to fighting. And I don't know what we're up against. And I hate not knowing. What I do know is that we Grimoire are stronger than ever. And we need strong warriors to deal with that."

"That could be problematic." Lionheart said.

"You would." Avarice said. "I don't know you and I hate not knowing. You were a pencil pusher and teacher here. When Tethys Azul died, you stepped up. The job of a Headmaster was, in part, to protect the Maiden. But Mistral no longer has a Maiden because you've given Salem's apprentice free reign to run her own island."

"Cinder is on our side in this fight." Ruby assured. No one questioned it, which peaked Avarice's curiosity.

"Perhaps you're more interesting than I thought." Avarice said.

"We also have reason to believe that the aura thieves are aligned with this...Zeldon." August said.

"Perhaps we can knock two birds out with one stone." Lionheart said. "I have been sitting on this idea for a while. But perhaps we should hold some kind of tournament. The kind the aura thieves can't ignore."

"I agree." Oscar said. "We should hold a tournament open to anyone in the world."

"And use some of our best fighters to keep an eye on things." August said.

"We'll work out the details at a later date." Lionheart said.

* * *

In the mysterious realm of Oblivion souls of heroes and Guardians of old lingered. But Amon Rhond, The First Lightbringer, could feel it from his tower. The power of Oblivion was fading. The twin Guardians were acting as conduits for those powers. The world had hit its critical moment. The skies of Oblivion were starting to turn violet.

"The skies are violet now. You know what that means?" He asked his guest. Heroes and Villains alike have seen drastic increases in their power. The Vortexes are opening. The Grimoire have returned. A New Harbinger of Destruction has appeared. And as the world edges closer to chaos and destruction, you come to visit me….Abraham of Argent Way."

"The Convergence has begun. I never thought the barrier would grow this thin." Abraham said.

"And yet here we are." Amon said. "I had heard stories about you. It is a little odd, one spirit conversing with another in the land of Grimm."

"You were one of the first to take my ideas to heart." Abraham said. "I feared a world without a Guardian, and so I gave my soul to create the King's Chart, assuring my power would never completely leave Remnant."

"I feared a world without the light of knowledge and so I did the same with my Rod." Amon said.

"You were much more prideful with it, naming it after yourself."

"Not all of us can be creative with the names of our weapons." Amon sighed. "I fear for Remnant's fate."

"She is the key to Remnant's Survival. You saw it, just as I did, why else would you sacrifice precious life force to save her."

"I merely went along with the plans God's Anointed Hunter had for her."

"I merely chose her to extend my will. I thought she was best suited for it. I did not plan on things going the way they have."

"Yet here we are again." Amon said. "Did you know...back then...what it is your brother did? Where he went?"

"No." Abraham answered truthfully. "If I had, I would have made sure that fact stayed in Remnant in tales and legends."

"I see. And if you didn't know, with an Eye of Truth in your possession, then Ozpin and Salem and all the rest would not have known."

"This is a situation that has not happened since the beginning of creation." Abraham said.

"I am curious to see how things play out from here. But this...Masked Man, Thane Zeldon, I fear what he will do under these circumstances."

"I fear for the future of Remnant." Abraham said. "All those who choose to align themselves with monsters, always fail at the end. Salem came close, but she underestimated the tenacity of the previous Guardian."

"If only one of us could commune with people in Remnant." Amon said as he looked at his guest.

"I have lost that power." Abraham said. "From here on out, young Primrose will no longer have my guidance."

 **AN: This chapter was hard. Avarice caused so many structural problems because I wanted to do so much with him over a short time and there was no way I could make all that work so a lot of stuff got cut for later down the road. I also wrote a one-shot involving angsty preteen Nova for Kitty-Kirishima's birthday. Check that out as well.**

 **Next Time: The Tournament is announced. The players and pieces continue to move towards the inevitable convergence. Zeldon's motivations are revealed.**


	55. Announcement

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: I got a new mic setup so that's been fun to tinker around with. These next few chapters are going to be a bit more difficult since they're all just, talking chapters leading up to the start of the tournament.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- A lot of that will come to past before this story's end.**

Announcement

Police sirens echoed through the city. A getaway car raced through the city streets. Johnny was in hot pursuit on a motorcycle. The car seemed to disappear behind a truck. The police cars slowed down to try and find him. Johnny was the only one who saw what had happened. The car had shrunk.

"Look out!" Johnny shouted in his radio. "Car Two, he's under you!"

"What?" The cop radioed in. The car expanded, flipping the car over. Johnny twisted his bike around to avoid the crash. One of the criminals pulled out a rocket launcher and fired a missile at a police car. The car exploded right in front of Johnny.

Johnny jumped from his bike. He used the burning car as leverage to avoid the crashing. He flipped over and landed on another car. He fired a beam of light from Amon's Rod to take down a missile. The car shrunk again and this time Johnny blasted it in its smaller form.

The car spun out and crashed. Three people got out. One of them was Reducto, the bank robber Prim had fought before with help from Bugsy Blue. One of the thugs was too injured to escape. Johnny tackled the nearest one as he tried making a run for it. Reducto ducked into an alley only to come face to fist with a shadowy figure.

"Nice of you to join us." Johnny said as Nightshade came out of the shadows.

"A lot of pieces have been moving since Fury's arrival on Remnant." Nightshade said. "I take it you've been as busy as I have." He said as he stomped Reducto's face.

"I have." Johnny said. "You don't have your guns on you." Johnny noted.

"These thieves haven't done enough to earn an ultimate punishment." Nightshade said. "Despite what you might think, there is a line. If a criminal crosses it, I kill them."

"I see." Johnny said. "Now, how did Reducto escape from prison?"

"He gave us the slip." Neptune said as he joined the conversation. "He managed to short out his inhibitor collar and shrink down. These other two were his cell mates."

"A learning experience. Without this, we wouldn't know that aura inhibiting collars still need some work." Nightshade said.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Johnny asked.

"I have on good authority that you, or at least your girlfriend, has come into possession of the Relic of Knowledge." Johnny walked into the alleyway and away from prying eyes and ears.

"Yeah, to keep it safe from people who would use it against the huntsmen." Johnny said. "Now, if you're not going to help us with the Masked Man, his name is apparently Thane Zeldon by the way, then I have nothing to talk to you about."

"I'm content with the niche I've carved out for myself here." Nightshade said. "Can you say the same? Johnus Clay, the man with the eyes of a two-headed god, setting his sights on the tallest towers of time. You through a pissy fit when I told you the Lightbringers meant nothing. Are you honestly okay playing second fiddle to the Guardian and the Maiden."

"It's none of your goddamn business." Johnny pointed at him. "You left my life years ago."

"If I hadn't things would be very different." Nightshade reasoned.

"What is it you want?" Johnny asked.

"I want help getting to Menagerie." Nightshade said. "Sienna Khan is hiding there. Though humans are welcomed on the island, Sienna has eyes everywhere. I don't want to risk her catching wind of my arrival and fleeing."

"I can't help you any more than you can help yourself." Johnny said. "I'm not exactly on Khan's nice list."

"No one in my circle is. But you have the Relic of Knowledge and you are friends with the Summer Maiden."

"What does Nova have to do with it?" Johnny asked.

"Her grandparents are still a prominent family on Menagerie." Nightshade said. "I would like to align with…"

"Stop. First off, Nova hates you more than I do." Johnny said.

"I don't recall giving her a reason to hate me." Nightshade said.

"Hate is kind of a default setting. Besides, you remind her a lot of her mom. Blake was a negligent parent and Nova has had issues with that side of her family ever since. Even if she wanted to help you, which it would be her call, it would be a hard pill for her to swallow. Even so, Ghira and Khali aren't the kind to approve of what you do."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Nightshade said. "Talk it over with them. Sienna's forces have been devastated since their last attempt at a major plan. She has no reason to go anywhere else. I can wait." With that, Nightshade disappeared.

* * *

"It's so nice going out to lunch." Hina said as she grabbed Glade's arm. "It's been way too long."

"I agree." Glade noted. "I've also never really been on a double date before." He looked back at Chenzi and Grace trailing behind them.

"So, what's with that Nephrite girl?" Hina asked.

"What about her?" Glade shrugged.

"Well, I know she's Chenzi's older sister, and was on the same team as Citrine and Eiess, but I sensed some tension between you two."

"Eh, it's um…" Glade didn't know what to say.

"Glade had a crush on her for a long time." Chenzi invaded their conversation and ran between them.

"We're here." Grace interrupted the conversation to point to their destination. It was a nice restaurant, not too pricey but still far better than any greasy fast food joint. The pairings took seats across from each other and ordered their drinks.

"I want to hear more about this childhood crush." Hina smirked.

"It's nothing." Glade blushed.

"Oh, don't be a baby." Hina said. "When I was twelve I had a huge crush on a guy. He ended up dating one of my friends. I held onto those unrequited feelings all the way until I started working for Vito."

"Our parents were all on a team together." Chenzi said. "After the Fall of Beacon, Team RWBY split up and Team JNPR were down a man so Mrs. Ruby started leading my parents' team."

"So, my dad and both of his parents are practically family. And we grew up together." Glade said. "Neph was my first crush and I tried getting with her all the way until she graduated from Beacon and….sorta stopped being social with anyone."

"She's weird like that." Chenzi said. "She's never shown any interest in a romantic relationship."

"Ah, I know the type." Hina said as she looked over to Glade. "Don't worry, you got me now." She flirted.

"Things are looking up for all of us." Chenzi said. "That is, if you ignore the fact at least two Grimoire are running around and the Masked Man is still out there."

"Oh yeah, about that." Hina started. "I've been practicing with my semblance some more. I want to do some real training now that I'm here with all of you."

"We could use you out there." Chenzi said. "I heard the more silver eyes you have in a battle with a Grimoire the better."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Hina shook her head as she took a drink.

"Oh, so she can go out and fight but she can't?" Grace said. "I see how it is."

"Your semblance is better suited to stealth." Glade said. "Hina's got a kind of semblance that can cause a lot of destruction."

"I'm sure if the need rises, Grace can help too." Hina said.

"I don't know about that." Glade said.

"How come?" Hina raised a brow. "Is it because we're women?"

"Don't even play that game with me." Glade said. "My mother was the strongest warrior of her generation. And I firmly believe that my sister is stronger than me."

"Experience outweighs everything." Chenzi suggested. "We trained for years to fight the Grimm. You girls haven't."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop Prim from being a mess." Grace pouted.

* * *

Prim was a mess. Her ears were ringing. Her body was caked in sweat. Her clothes clung to her body. Her breathing was heavy. Her vision was fuzzy. And her head felt like someone was taking a megaton hammer to it.

She cursed the day loudly. She didn't want to get out of bed but her quivering stomach beckoned her to do something. Her legs felt like jello. Beer cans and a few liquor bottles littered her floor. She sniffed her armpits. She needed a shower but was too lethargic to do anything.

"Prim?" Nickel knocked on the door. The knock felt like gunshots in Prim's head.

"Go away." Her voice was dry and raspy. Nickel came inside with a sandwich and water.

"You need to get up." Nickel pleaded.

"I don't wanna." Prim whined. She grabbed her sunglasses in time to keep the bright light of her window from invading her eyes.

"We're supposed to go to the park with your parents." Nickel said. "Now get up." She tore the covers off. Prim curled up in a ball, rejecting the more moderate temperatures of her apartment.

"Prim, stop being a baby and come here." Ruby hollered.

"Ech." Prim said. "I forgot they were actually here." Her parents, along with Gelb and Seraph had actually taken up residence in her apartment until further notice.

"Prim, get your ass in here." Ruby said.

"Fine!" Prim shouted but her own scream caused her to wince. She stumbled into the main room. Jaune and the kids were watching TV.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" Ruby said as she looked her daughter over.

"Either too much or not enough." Prim said as she took a drink of water. "Depending on your point of view."

"Kid, you have to stop doing this to yourself." Ruby said. "I get you're stressed. And I like to have to occasional drink too, but getting drunk every night is not a healthy way to live."

"As if I give a shit." Prim pouted.

"What's gotten into you?" Ruby asked. "You used to be my happiest baby." She cupped Prim's cheek but the Guardian swatted the hand away.

"I didn't ask for any of this!" Prim said. "We're up against a lot and I have to lead it. But it's not just Grimoire, there are people, innocent people who are going to die if I don't find a way to stop the Convergence. I'm sorry that not everyone can smile in the face of danger like you did before you lost your powers."

"I never wanted this for you." Ruby said. "I'm sorry that I can't be there to fight with you on the frontlines. But this is your job, your responsibility. You need to find a way to cope with it."

"Like sleep around with a bunch of guys?" Prim suggested.

"Primrose Evergreen Arc!" Ruby shouted and Prim winced.

"Hey, it's worked before." Prim shrugged.

"I guess so long as you're safe I'd rather you do that then destroy your insides." Ruby said. "I just see so much of my sister in you and Citrine."

"Well, she was cooler than you or dad." Prim smiled.

"Ha." Ruby snorted. "She plays the part I guess. I took a lot after Uncle Qrow." Sadness crossed her features for a split second. "Anyway, there's going to be an announcement on TV soon."

"What kind of announcement?" Prim asked.

* * *

Lionheart stood in front of the camera. He had his notes. He practiced his speech. The broadcast was going to start in just a few minutes. The jingle was his cue to start his special broadcast and tell the world the news.

"Hello, my name is Leonardo Lionheart." He started. "We are at the crossroads of history. With the recent Grimm attacks and threats against our people, I and the other headmasters, along with the Schnee Dust Company will be sponsoring a tournament. Here's Headmaster Suna Gull with more details."

"The tournament will be open to everyone." Suna said. "Age and rank do not matter. All that matters is the will. Sign up at by the end of the month and you will be able to participate in the tournament. Now to General Schnee for the rules."

"The rules are simple." Winter said. "There will be a qualifier challenge at the start of the events. Only sixteen people will pass beyond the qualifier. From there, it'll be a standard one-on-one bracket system. The only rules, no weapons and no dust projection."

"This is a martial arts tournament." August cut in. "Victory will only be achieved upon a ring out, a knockout, or if the person submits. The winner gets a hundred-million lien prize."

"This is a fight for the World's Strongest." Oscar said. "Only those with strong auras and strong wills should participate. This could be the most challenging fight you're ever in. With that said, I hope plenty of you participate." He took a drink of coffee. "It'll be more fun for the audience that way."

As the broadcast ended, dozens of people were signing up. Nova signed up the second the website was shown. Johnny followed soon after. All around the world, huntsmen and those like them were signing up for the tournament. The qualifier would be held in the Mistral area at the beginning of the next month.

"Citrine, you signing up?" Nova asked.

"Um..." Citrine blushed. "I uh….no….I can't."

"Whatever, you'll be back from your honeymoon by then." Nova said.

"It's uh...not that." Citrine said.

"Then what the hell is it?" Nova backed her into a corner.

"Damn it all." Citrine cursed. "I wanted to announce this at the wedding so keep your damn mouth shut."

"Spit it out." Nova said.

"She's pregnant." Johnny said.

"You peeked!" Citrine pointed a finger at him.

"Wait, HOW?" Nova asked.

"The wonders of science." Citrine shrugged.

"I'm not participating either." Eiess said. "I'm not good hand-to-hand. I could probably do well with my semblance but…."

"Oh you are not both skipping out on me!" Nova whined. "Come on Eiess, at least join in on the qualifier!"

"It's fine if you do it." Citrine said. "Have fun. Don't sit it out for my sake."

"You both should be in it." Nova crossed her arms. "So when did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago." Citrine said. "We picked out a male donor and knocked me up."

"That is extremely pathetic, and kinda gross. Why can't you do it the fun way?" Nova asked. Johnny spat out his drink.

"Because we're both girls and it's either this or straight up cheating." Eiess said.

"Or a threesome." Citrine said. "But you're already banging Johnny."

"Oh hell no." Johnny face palmed. Nova's eyes lit up. "You did not just say that."

"What the hell?" Nova shouted.

"I was joking!" Citrine defended. "But yeah, Johnny's handsome. It's no secret that I've always thought that. We both have good taste."

"Still, can you please not say something like that about my boyfriend when I'm right here?" Nova fumed.

"It's still weird to think that you two are dating." Eiess said. "I wasn't in Vacuo when you two became official. I couldn't believe it when Citrine came home and told me."

"Why not!" Nova got in Eiess' face.

"I just thought you weren't being uh…" Eiess couldn't form the word.

"Like Eiess." Citrine said.

"Yeah." Eiess nodded. "Wait, hey!"

"I get it." Nova said as she leaned into Johnny's arms. "But...it all worked out."

"Yeah." Johnny said as he kissed the top of her head. "Things will always work out if given the right amount of time."

* * *

Thane Zeldon had watched the announcement from the monitor in his base. Word spread quickly thanks to the CCT. Several of Zeldon's associates had come to see him and discuss the obvious ploy for their attention.

"So, there's going to be a tournament." Zeldon said.

"Strong warriors are going to come from all over the world." Zalfos said.

"It seems too good to be true." Mob said. "Especially this close to your meeting with Primrose Arc."

"It's the kind of thing we can't ignore." Zalfos argued.

"I agree, but we should proceed with caution." Mob said. "This is an opportunity that we can't afford to pass up. But therein lies the risk."

"Mob, your team will participate." Zeldon said from behind his desk. "Amaterasu and I are too well known entities. I'll leave the aura collection, as always, to you."

"As you wish." Mob nodded.

Zeldon adjusted his mask to scratch his face. The apparatus was comfortable, but it did have its limits. Zeldon wished he didn't have to wear it, but it was the only way to get the oxygen levels he needed.

"Hey Zeldon!" Wiz shouted. "There's someone here looking for you!"

The door to the hideout opened. A Masked Woman stepped in. She had a sleeveless pink top on that exposed her midriff. She also wore baggy white pants. Her black mane of hair went down her back. The eyes of all the men in the room drifted directly to her exposed skin. Zeldon couldn't blame them. Medoh Vormir was an attractive woman. If not for her heritage, she would have been the most sought after woman in Raiment.

"What are you doing here Medoh?" Zeldon said.

"Awe Thane, I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I always welcome your company….but your place is with our people. How did you even get here?"

"I was sent here Thane." Medoh said. "Princess Aryll has gotten worse." She said solemnly. "I was sent to get you."

"I can't leave at a critical time."

"Your sister needs you."

"Our people need us. Medoh, if I fail here then she would be fighting for nothing."

"And if you stay here, you'll lose her forever." Medoh argued. "Please, for all our sakes."

"Zeldon." Amaterasu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go, it's obviously important. We can handle things from here, at least until the end of the tournament."

"Very well." Zeldon said. "Keep an eye on the Grimoire. Trust their strength, fear it, and trust that they will gladly turn on us given the opportunity."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Amaterasu said. Zeldon and Medoh stepped out of the room and disappeared.

"This is getting out of hand." Zalfos said. "Now there are two of them."

"Even more from what I've been lead to believe." Amaterasu said.

"When he gets back, I think it's time to get him to explain what exactly it is we're doing." Mob said.

"I mean, I love taking power and stuff but, to what end?" Zalfos asked.

"That's my concern as well." Amaterasu noted.

* * *

Lionheart sat at his desk. There was a knock on his door. Arthur Watts stepped in to join him. The mustachioed scientist had a cocky grin plastered on his face. Lionheart knew what this meant.

"She would like a word." Watts said.

Lionheart reserved himself and walked into his private study. The Seer Grimm was waiting for him. On its ruby dome, an image of Cinder appeared. She didn't look as happy or confident as she usually did. Bags hung under her eyes. She looked as though she were solving an impossible equation.

"Milady." Lionheart gave a polite bow.

"I heard about this tournament." Cinder said. "I will be sending some of my subordinates to join the fray."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Leo questioned. "With the recent attack on Murus and the reputation your subordinates have."

"We need those resources." Cinder said. "And don't act coy. I know the ones who have been attacking some of my prospects will be there. We will join, and we will win."

"If you join in then…"

"I won't be joining myself." Cinder said. "Though, I would very much like to see my precious daughter again."

"Ah yes, she's with the Arcs now, isn't she?"

"And doing well from what I've heard." Cinder said. "Thank you for your cooperation as always Leo." She disappeared.

"This arrangement gets worse with each passing month." Leo said.

"Things are going to get interesting." Watts said. "My money is on Hue Shader. The boy has proven to be a valuable asset. And fighting under these conditions is his specialty."

"Part of me hopes you're wrong." Leo said. "Part of me expects you to be right."

"I'll see you at the betting tables." Watts said as he parted ways. Lionheart only had a minute to himself.

"Well then." Avarice's voice cut through the darkness. "So, the lion sold out to the witch."

"It's not like that." Lionheart about had a heart attack and backed into the table.

"Seems that way to me."

"She wants to be better." Lionheart said. "She's been helpful in these times."

"She wants power and prestige. Always has. Always will. She's just like Salem in that regard. So much that I'm surprised the Witch hasn't manifested in her or her….offspring? I wonder if she actually claimed a guy or if, in her vanity, used Project AKAS to make her daughter." Avarice rambled.

"I don't know." Lionheart said.

"Of course you wouldn't." Avarice traced Lionheart's jaw with his claw. "You're just a tool that she can easily use to get what she wants. I can see the same in you. Speaking of which, I think there's a brief and important matter to discuss with the Summer Maiden."

* * *

Nova entered Lionheart's office. She had a very different relationship with all the headmasters. She had an almost familial relationship with August because of his relationship with Yang. Oscar was very much a teacher and colleague. Her relationship with Winter was stiffer, more rigid. Suna was the only one she still saw as a superior, even if he was nowhere near as strong as she was. It had more to do with how hard he was on her. Lionheart was a coward. Nova had almost no respect for the man.

"You wished to see me." Her voice was annoyed. A second later she became aware of another presence, but this one did not have a soul or aura, and his face was like Avis Bran's. She snapped into action with her sword. The bony clawed hand caught her blade.

"Pleasure to meet you too Summer Maiden." Avarice said.

"You look like Avis, but you're not." Nova noted.

"Ah, you haven't seen me in this form. It's Avarice."

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Nova withdrew her weapon.

"I heard you destroyed Panic. No easy feat, even for a Maiden." Avarice applauded.

"Is that why you're here, to get your claws in another Summer Maiden?"

"No." Lionheart said. "It's about your admission into the tournament." Lionheart said.

"What about it?" Nova asked.

"We're going to have to ask you to hold back."

"WHY?" Nova shouted.

"Everyone else isn't allowed to use dust or weapons." Lionheart said.

"And because elemental magic works identical to dust, that means you shouldn't use any magic attacks." Avarice said.

"You'll still be able to use your semblance." Lionheart said. "It's just a restriction we're putting on to make things more fair."

"Fair? Fights are inherently unfair." Nova said. "I'm just as good without my swords as I am with them. If they're not strong enough to stand up to me…"

"This tournament isn't about you kid." Avarice said. "We're trying to get the drop on the aura thieves."

"We have reason to believe they're working with The Masked Man." Lionheart said.

"Fine, I'll hold myself back." Nova said. "But….on one condition."

"No conditions." Lionheart said with zero confidence.

"If...or I should say when, I fight Prim, disqualify me if I use magic….but don't you dare interrupt it."

"What is it with you and the Guardian?" Avarice asked. "What is it about her that makes you want to fight her so passionately."

"A lot of reasons." Nova said. "But namely, I want to be the best. And during our battle against Fury, I wasn't, she was. And that's something I'm not going to tolerate."

"What if I told you, I could make you stronger?" Avarice said with a grin.

"I'm listening." Nova said.

* * *

Later that night, Nova and Johnny were hanging out with Verdant and Tetsu on top of Haven Academy. Tetsu brought a cooler full of beers to commemorate the rare occasion where they could hang out together.

"So, Verdant, you joining in the tournament?" Nova asked as she cracked open her drink.

"Of course!" Verdant jumped up and balanced on the railing.

"I am too." Tetsu said. "I have a pretty good chance of winning with my semblance."

"Assuming I don't just overwhelm you." Nova joked.

"I look forward to fighting you all." Johnny said as he sat next to Nova. The clinked their bottles together.

"I didn't think you drank." Tetsu said.

"I do on occasion." Nova said. She leaned on Johnny's shoulder and wrapped her tail around him. They could both tell they had a lot more on their minds than each other's company but ignored that for the camaraderie they shared. Johnny didn't want to bring up Nightshade's plan. Nova didn't want to bring up Avarice's offer.

"I'm going to have to train really hard from here on out if I'm going to beat you guys." Verdant stated.

"Yep." Nova said with a trace amount of condensation.

"I'm looking forward to fighting you." Johnny nudged her.

"We probably are due for a good fight." Nova said.

"Want to fight over what's on your mind?" Johnny asked.

"No." Nova said. "I love that you can tell that I have something on my mind though." She pressed her body closer to him.

"I do too. We should compare notes."

"Tomorrow morning, that way it doesn't spoil our fun." She laughed and grabbed his leg. He leaned into her. The pair held each other close as they gazed at the shattered moon.

"See Verdant, that's what I want." Tetsu said.

"Same." Verdant said longingly.

"I heard Prim is single." Tetsu said.

"Pfft." Nova held back a fake laugh. "Like you'd even want to stick your dick in that."

"I don't see a problem with one of our friends dating Prim." Johnny said.

"I'm just being petty against her." Nova said. "She's alright."

"She's also a redhead. Redheads are instantly hot." Tetsu said.

"No arguments here." Verdant said. "How about you Johnny?"

"For the sake of my personal health and my chances tonight, I'm going to just say that Nova is the only girl for me."

"Awww…..you could have just said no but you went the extra mile." Nova sighed.

"Well, considering he used to date Prim…" Tetsu started but was interrupted by a streak of flame from Nova.

"Let me have this moment." Nova laughed. Chills ran down her spine as Johnny stroked her tail. With every touch she was falling in love with him all over again. She wondered how he could know every place to touch her when she wanted to be touched there. It was probably his semblance. That's what she chalked it up to.

* * *

As soon as Zeldon stepped foot in Castle Dagon, he threw his mask off. It had been a while since he had been able to relax and breathe the thick, oxygen rich atmosphere of Raiment. Medoh was a little slower taking off her mask. Without the covering, Zeldon could see her dark lips and sharp black teeth, the telltale signs of the fabled and ostracized Dust Eaters.

The pair parted ways. Zeldon made his way up the spire of Castle Dagon and into Aryll's room. She was laying in her canopy bed, surrounded by the amber leaves of the deku trees. By her side, was the chief advisor of the castle, Auro-the ancient wizard of Raiment.

"Do you sleep still?" Auro asked as he ran his hand over Aryll's sweating body. Zeldon ran to her side. "Don't be so hasty boy."

"The seal-breaker shroud is the only thing that can help her recover." Zeldon said as he placed his hand on her. The shroud had been given to him when he was named Guardian of Raiment. It was not only a cloak, but a powerful relic that sheathed the mystical Pura Vita, the black blade Zeldon wielded.

"But mending her fracturing soul has its limits." Auro said. "We need a permanent solution."

"We need to adapt her to Remnant's climate. It's the only way."

"How goes that mission?"

"They don't trust me." Zeldon said.

"Perhaps if you heeded my warning…"

"I will not tolerate another debate with you old man." Zeldon said. "You care nothing for these people, only your own power."

"I see the princess' dreams." Auro changed the subject. "Oceans...oceans, oceans, oceans as far as the eye can see. They are vast seas, none can swim across them, they yield no fish to catch. She yearns for you, her dear older brother, her appointed knight, her chosen champion, the one who yielded his claim to the throne for her."

"It is customary for the crown to go to the first born daughter." Zeldon said.

"And yet, you would risk the lives of every human being across two worlds in a foolish attempt to save her." Auro chastised. Zeldon lashed out. Black Dog appeared in all its glory and grabbed the Wizard by his throat.

"I would bring down the moon on countless civilizations to protect the people of this kingdom." Zeldon said. "My power grows, soon I will be able to tap into the entirety of the Guardian State. When that happens, I'll surpass even you. And on that day, you better pray to the gods that Aryll is still alive. It is only by her merciful soul that you may be allowed to live."

"Child!" Auro shouted as he destroyed the Black Dog. "I have watched over your family for countless generations. You dare threaten me!"

"Thane." Aryll awoke with a cough. Zeldon's temper was subdued as he nursed his little sister. "Where have you been?"

"Preparing our future home." Zeldon said as he ran his fingers through her copper hair. "You need to rest now."

"Our people need…" Aryll coughed.

"They need you to be saved and healthy when the convergence happens." Zeldon said.

"Need I remind you that your ability to peer through the void and the veil is what has caused your sickness." Auro said. "The best thing you can do is stop worrying and let Thane and myself handle everything until after the convergence."

"I don't think that's possible." Aryll said. "You're the one that shouldn't worry about me. The sickness will pass once the convergence is complete. It's like being constipated." She gave a weak laugh. "You're the one getting in fights again."

"All for the safety of our people." Zeldon said.

 **AN: Finished this chapter pretty fast. It's probably not as cohesive as it could be but I was stretching a lot of moments out.**

 **Next Time: It's the day of the wedding! What will Nova and Johnny's reaction to their offers be? What shenanigans will go on at the wedding of the generation? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	56. Wedding

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: If you haven't yet, read All That Matters, a one-shot about Nova as a child that I wrote a few days ago. There's a lot of good angst and tearjerking and not many people have given it a read.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- A lot of that will come to past before this story's end. Silver-eyed Knight- Not too broken right now. It'll get way stronger as the story continues. Auro is weaker than the original Wizard and Abraham's brother was actually a weakling, but there will be more on that later.**

Wedding

Johnny tossed and turned in his sleep. His eyes drifted open, facing his clock. It was four in the morning. He had another two hours before he had to get up and go to the wedding. He turned to face Nova, who was still fast asleep. Johnny got a good look at her bare back. There was a light peppering of scars from some of her tougher battles.

Johnny had memorized the constellation of cuts she had on her body. He traced them with a finger, feeling her soft skin shiver in warmth at his touch. Her tail started to wag to and fro, brushing against his leg.

An hour passed. Johnny was only half asleep and he gave up on getting that extra rest. Nova's body hitched against his, stirred awake by his gentle touch. She readjusted herself, never facing him but moving nonetheless.

"Trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"A little." Johnny said. Nova sat up and reached into her drawer for a bra. Johnny sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Excited for this wedding."

"Excited to see you in a tux." Nova smiled as Johnny kissed her shoulder. "How much you want to bet Eiess got no sleep."

"Hmm." Johnny looked forward. Nova elbowed him.

"No peeking."

"Ten lien says she didn't get any sleep because Citrine is at Prim's." Johnny said.

"So….you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Nova asked. The question has hung over their heads for two silent days.

"You first." Johnny said.

"My mind didn't wake me up early." Nova said.

"Nightshade wants to assassinate Sienna Khan." Johnny stated.

"Okay." Nova said. "What else is new?"

"He wants our help to do it. He wants you to convince your grandparents to help." Johnny said.

"Oh." Nova stood up and used her tail to pull her pants off the floor. "I'll do it."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Sienna Khan should have never been left to her own devices this long." Nova argued. "She's the last of the old guard, the dozen White Fang captains that were loyal to Adam Taurus during the war. She signed the peace treaty and then broke it for her own gain, killing dozens of people without batting an eye. She needs to be brought to justice and if Nightshade is the one to do it, then so be it."

"Nova, are you sure?"

"My grandparents would never stand for it." Nova stared out the window. "But perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone. Avarice wants my help to retake control of the Arbiters."

"As insane as that sounds, it is his right. The entire organization was created to act on his will. Why does he need your help?"

"Because August doesn't care for him." Nova explained. "Avarice always had final say over who joined the Arbiters. After the Grimm War, it was left to Raven. Now, Raven is dead and so is everyone who once held loyalty towards Avarice."

"He needs a power play." Johnny nodded. "But August is…"

"The husband of my closest mentor." Nova finished. "I don't like this proposal, but he promised me power in return. The Summer Maiden has always been closely linked to the Arbiters. Before the war, their base was in West End, a city built by the original Summer."

"You don't trust Avarice though." Johnny stood behind her.

"My trust is hard earned." Nova said as she turned and ran a finger down his cheek. "You of all people should know that. But, if Avarice can help deliver Sienna Khan to her fate, I'll consider supporting Avarice."

"So long as we don't support him at the expense of August and Yang, I'll support this decision." Johnny grabbed her hands.

"Now the question is, will Nightshade work with Avarice?" Nova asked.

* * *

The Rose-Arc family was handling the last minute wedding preparations. Prim took it upon herself to oversee the reception hall was ready for the party that would follow the ceremony. Nickel and a few others had accompanied her.

"No, no, no." Prim said. "This one goes here and that one goes there." She directed one of the workers setting up the different displays.

"You're getting into it." Nickel said.

"I don't really care if this goes off without a hitch but I'd rather not listen to Eiess whining that it wasn't just how she imagined."

"How thoughtful." Nickel said as she popped open a table and set it down.

"Shit." Prim huffed. "We have to get going." She looked at her scroll.

"I'm already in my dress." Nickel said.

"Yeah, and looking good too." Prim complimented. "I'll be back, make sure they don't break anything." She took one step and had to stop because Gelb and Seraph had decided to play tag and were trying to run between her legs. "Son of a….remind me never to have kids." She huffed.

"Not really my call." Nickel said.

Prim sauntered on down the hall to Citrine's prep room. Ventus was helping fix Citrine's hair. Nova was standing awkwardly in a corner. The look on her face said she wanted to tear the dress off, jump into her combat gear and melt all the evidence.

"You look beautiful!" Prim shouted as she hugged her sister.

"Thank you, now, hurry up and get dressed." Citrine said. Prim quickly stripped down and started putting her dress on.

"Like what you see Nova?" Prim asked as she paused and looked back at the Maiden. Nova just cursed and mumbled under her breath.

"And, there!" Ventus said. "A beautiful bride."

"Please, she wears the pants in the relationship." Prim said.

"I like to think we wear them equally." Citrine said.

"Eiess is such a sub." Prim snorted. "And I don't mean that as an insult. You're lucky." She finished putting the dress on.

"Maybe one day you'll find someone to look at you the way Eiess looks at me." Citrine noted.

"Maybe, but right now I'm satisfied with everyone just undressing me with their eyes." Prim said. "It's flattering, even if ninety percent of them are creeps I wouldn't piss on if they were on fire."

"That's a little unbecoming of the Guardian." Ventus said.

"Hey, I'd still save them. It's just an expression so bite me." Prim said.

"What's with your attitude?" Citrine asked.

"Don't worry about me. This day is all about you...and Eiess."

"Your my sister, I want to know what's up." Citrine pleaded.

"Nothing you don't already know. Just stressed and really lacking an adequate output to relieve it."

"I can think of something." Nova said as she popped her knuckles.

"Oh Nova, I'd be flattered to share Johnny." Prim said. Nova's face went red.

"That's not what I meant you creep!" She shouted. Prim started laughing at Nova's reaction. Citrine smiled and laughed too.

"You two." Citrine started. "Thank you, for putting up with each other for my sake."

"It's not just for your sake." Nova scratched her head. "We've come to our understanding."

"Yeah, she knows I just tease her." Prim said.

"It's not just that." Citrine said. "Other than Mom and Eiess, you two are the two most important girls in my life. I never thought much about marriage until I started dating Eiess, but I always wanted you three to be there for me. That's why it always broke my heart when you two would fight."

"Thanks?" Nova shrugged. "Once upon a time, I considered you one of my only friends. I know we had our differences too, but we've also been through enough to know that we'll always be friends."

Jaune came in with a knock on the door. Things were ready in the chapel. The wedding guests would start arriving soon. Everyone was starting to get into position for the wedding.

* * *

Eiess looked at herself in the mirror. Despite all the appraisals, Eiess couldn't help but focus on all the minute aesthetic details she didn't like about herself. Unlike other Schnees, she had a tanner complexion that she thought didn't look right with her pale white hair.

She loved her dress. It was her idea to use complimenting orange and blue colors for the wedding. She still thought the dress didn't do her any favors. It looked better on Nephrite, Nickel and Topaz. Eiess lamented herself, believing she was the least attractive person at the entire wedding.

She didn't voice her complaints though. This day was about Citrine as far as she was concerned. She didn't care about how she looked as much as she cared about how everything else looked. She knew her neurotic tendencies would never let her enjoy her own reflection in anything but Citrine's eyes.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as she grabbed the flowers. Her family came in. All of them, Weiss, Winter, Whitley, Flint and Nick. Weiss looked almost the same as she had by the end of the Grimm War. The only difference was the crow's feet that framed her eyes. Flint had grown a bit of a beard over the years. Nick looked like a perfect blend of the two with white hair and dark skin.

"You all made it!" Eiess cheered. She walked up and gave her mom a hug.

"I told you we would." Weiss said. "Just because we don't have time to take the entire week off for this like Ruby does, doesn't mean we'd even think about missing it."

"Besides." Flint said. "I'm to walk you down the aisle." He said as he held his arm out. Eiess gave a small smile.

"And naturally I'll be conducting the ceremony." Winter said proudly.

"So Nick, how are things on the business end?" Eiess asked.

"They're going pretty good." Nick said.

"What he needs to do is take his school studies seriously." Weiss scolded. "I won't be having him turn into just another business-centric Schnee head."

"I agree." Winter said. "Just because you don't want to travel the world as a huntsman doesn't mean you should hold your team back." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Listen to Aunt Winter." Eiess said. "And never stop learning." She looked at her aunt. "So, no Ebony?"

"We thought it best not to have three Maidens all in the same place at this time." Winter said.

"We'll be starting soon." Topaz said.

"We'll catch up at the reception." Weiss said as she kissed Eiess on her cheek. "You look beautiful by the way."

With that, the Schnee family parted from the room, all except Flint. Eiess stepped up to him and adjusted his tie. Eiess thought about the fact they weren't related by blood but by something far stronger. It was the same with Citrine. They grew up with each other. Citrine was her best friend all the way back as far as either of them could remember. Citrine was the only one who could consistently make Eiess smile, that's why she fell for her as hard as she did.

* * *

Prim and Nephrite took the roles of maids of honor. Nova had turned down the role because she didn't want to be stuck in that orange dress all day. The monkey-Faunas was only putting up with it for Citrine's sake.

The music started playing. Everyone stood and watched as Flint walked Eiess down the aisle. Seraph was in front of them, having been roped in to be the flower girl in a wedding full of people she didn't even know. She took it in stride.

Eiess made it up to the altar. The music died down as Winter collected her thoughts to conduct the wedding. They exchanged their wings and went through all the typical motions until it was time to exchange their vows. Citrine went first.

"Eiess, you are the most wonderful person in an extraordinary life. I have been blessed with a great family and friends. But you are the greatest gift this world has ever given me. For that, for the rest of eternity, even beyond the end of the world, I vow to love you always and forever. I will love you in all the ways you deserve, and some that you don't. We are both strong and we are equals. There is no one I would rather spend any amount of time with, than you. That is my vow."

Eiess was speechless. She knew that she stole that from Ruby and Jaune's wedding but she didn't care. Vows imitating them was the highest honor Citrine could have bestowed on either family that day. It was a promise of a Rose to an Arc, and now to a Schnee. The thought brought a tear of joy to her eyes.

"Citrine, I have loved you for as long as I remember. My love for you was how I found out what love is. I will let you drag me to the ends of the earth and on countless adventures and I will never once stop loving you. That is my vow."

"Then do you, Citrine Rose, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Winter asked.

"I do." Citrine said.

"And do you, Eisenherz Schnee, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Of course I do!" Eiess practically shouted. "I've thought of nothing else for years."

"Then you may kiss…" Winter hadn't even finished yet by the time Eiess and Citrine crashed their faces into each other.

People cheered. Pictures were taken. Prim smiled and waved like a good idol and maid of honor. The music reached a crescendo. Doves flew everywhere, leaving a mess of feathers. Citrine and Eiess ran out of the chapel and towards their limo.

Eiess tossed the bouquet into the crowd of girls trailing behind them. Prim sidestepped to avoid them and they landed right into Nova's hands. She hadn't even been reaching for them. Cameras flashed to capture her exasperated expression. Johnny scratched the back of his head and blushed as Nova looked at him. Prim frowned as she kicked a pebble, thinking about what could have been.

"Eeeep!" Nova's body went read and the flowers combusted.

"Nova!" Topaz shouted.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." Nova said. "I just...I didn't know what to do!"

"Well…" Citrine laughed. "That's one to remember." Eiess grabbed her and pulled her into the limo and into another waiting kiss. Everyone slowly parted ways to get ready for the reception.

* * *

At the start of the reception, Eiess and Citrine revealed that Citrine was pregnant. Everyone cheered, especially Ruby, who spent the rest of the night reminding everyone that she was going to be a grandma.

Weiss took a sip from her champagne glass. The wedding of such prominent figures had attracted numerous friends from both the business sector and huntsmen social circles. One of the few people that inhabited both of Eiess' social circles was Donald Blackwater, a scientist the Northern Solitas.

Everyone was dancing, having a good time. Citrine and Eiess lead the dance floor. They danced with their own mothers and fathers before dancing with the other's parent and then meeting back up.

"Mrs. Rose." Donald said as he motioned for Eiess.

"It feels good to be called that." Eiess said.

"I wanted to personally congratulate you on a wonderful wedding." He said. "Now, I've heard rumor that you will be competing in the upcoming tournament."

"I plan to." Eiess said.

"I find it odd that such an expensive endeavor was announced on such short notice. If something more is going on, I think it's best not to put a spotlight on it. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Um?" Eiess started.

"Are you fishing for an endorsement in the upcoming election or are you just making a point?" Weiss asked.

"A little of both." Donald said. "You may longer be a Schnee in name, but Rose is still a family with a lot of weight in discussion."

"I don't do politics." Weiss said.

"Neither do I." Eiess said. "I think people should govern themselves."

"That, is a very political statement though." Donald said.

"Eiess." Nickel came to save her friend from the political discussion.

The two shared part of a dance before the android passed her back off to Citrine. The song that started playing was one dear to Eiess' heart. It was the song that played the first time they ever shared a slow dance.

"I can't wait to have this baby." Citrine said as she held her wife close. The two drifted into a passionate kiss as the song died out. As the next song started, Ruby tackled both girls.

"I'm still just so happy for you!" Ruby's face was red.

"Are you drunk?" Citrine laughed.

"Not yet!" Ruby said. As if on cue, Prim knocked back a shot of whiskey, walked over to them with several shots in hand.

"Drinks?" Prim offered.

"Yes." Everyone grabbed a glass and knocked it back.

"Citrine, make sure I don't hit on Johnny." Prim said.

"Why would you…" Citrine started. Prim started stumbling over to Johnny, who was currently chatting with Chenzi and Grace. "Prim NO!"

"Prim yes." Prim hiccuped.

"Prim, you, me, dance off, now!" Citrine challenged.

"You're on!" Prim pointed.

* * *

Nova stood on the balcony. She liked her purple dress a lot more than the orange one she was forced to wear for the ceremony. But she still didn't like dresses in general. She couldn't understand how so many people could stand fighting in skirts or dresses or anything that could show their undergarments.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Avarice said. He was standing on the wall above her, his feet clung to the stones.

"I was half expecting you at the party." Nova said.

"I like parties, but parties don't very much like me."

"Given your ghastly appearance I can see why." Nova responded.

"So, what do you want? Speak of your desires. Around me, you will be more honest than you ever thought." He dropped down onto the balcony. "Like right now, everyone, with few exceptions, is exactly where they want to be. Prim wants Johnny, but her desire to be there for Citrine outweighs it. Citrine wants to keep everyone happy, so she's dancing with Prim and keeping her away. Donald wants political allies, which is why he's talking with Weiss."

"This is your influence?" Nova asked.

"It's my power. I am the Grimm of Greed after all." Avarice smiled.

"I want to leave. But Johnny doesn't. And I don't know what to do. I want to be with him, but not here."

"Conflicting interests are the source of all strife." Avarice said. "You can say I am the opposite of my sister Spite. I feed on the desire, lust, greed; she feeds on the strife, the jealousy and envy."

"But that's not why I called you here." Nova said. "I don't trust you. My trust is hard earned, difficult to break, and impossible to recover."

"So, what do I need to do to earn your trust?" Avarice asked.

"There's a vigilante named Nightshade. He used to be Johnny's mentor. I want you to help them find...and kill...Sienna Khan." Nova said.

"Deal." Avarice said.

"That easy?"

"My dear Summer Maiden….I will, and have, wiped out entire cities to get what I want. I can tell you're the same way. You might not be as decisive as I am but once you've made up your mind, you are willing to destroy anything to get what you want." He whispered in her ear. "Even challenge the Guardian of Remnant."

"How did you?" Nova turned but he was gone. Avarice made it clear, he had her number, he had her figured out. That was something Nova didn't like. Avarice was often compared to Ozpin, Salem and King in terms of influence.

"Nova!" Yin ran up and hugged her leg. "Come play with Medley and me!"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. A plot filled her head. She wondered if it was Avarice's influence. "You look nice in your little suit." She squatted down.

"Don't make fun of me." Yin blushed and scratched his blonde hair.

"I'm not." Nova winked. "Go find your sister and cousin and go play with them. I'll catch up in a minute."

* * *

Prim and Citrine had stolen the show with their dance off. Eiess was getting hot and bothered by the display. In between dances, Prim walked over and grabbed Johnny. Nova was sitting at a table with all the little kids but kept an eye on him.

"What are we doing?" Johnny asked.

"You're judging the dance!" Prim said.

"I don't think I'm…" Johnny gave pause as Prim pressed her entire body up against him. He became insanely aware of her athletic body and the D cups contained in the orange dress. She brushed up against his entire body, turning his body red before splitting from him and joining her sister again.

"I was beginning to think I'd have to cause a scene." Nova said as she hugged Johnny from behind. Jonny's mind was racing, his semblance describing all the girls around him. Nova and Prim were the same height but Prim was a little more curvy but Nova was much more athletic, and she had her tail. Citrine was an inch taller than them and was growing in some areas thanks to her pregnancy.

"Why am I thinking of this!" Johnny shook his head.

"Thinking of what?" Nova said sweetly. Citrine did a spin and quickly kissed the shorter and thinner Eiess without missing a beat.

"All the pretty girls on a Saturday night." He mumbled in tune with the song.

"I'm the only pretty girl you should be thinking of." Nova said as she spun him around. Their eyes locked but his semblance went right to her C cups. "Will you behave if I leave?"

"Why are you leaving?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny!" Eiess waved over to him. Johnny snapped out of his stupor. Eiess was standing next to a man and woman. Nova could see his eyes darkening. "You simply must meet…" She tried introducing them.

"Ian Cranston….was it?" Johnny said.

"You two have...met?" Eiess started.

"I'll see you back in the room." Nova said as she stepped back.

"Our paths have crossed before." Ian Cranston said as he held out his hand. Johnny and Nova were the only ones that knew. The suit did nothing to hide the golden eyes and hawkish nose of the vigilante Nightshade.

* * *

"Well, on the bright side, Nightshade has a tendency of getting all of Johnny's attention." Nova said. "I knew I was stronger, but I'm not sure any more. And I can't compete with her upbeat attitude, her red hair, her blue eyes, her bigger boobs." Nova planted her face to the table.

"This is my sister we're talking about." Gelb said.

"Quiet pipsqueak." Nova lamented. "Let me vent."

"If you love John, why no mary him?" Seraph asked in her sweet innocence.

"I don't know." She frowned. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to have kids with him. But until today, I never really thought about marriage. It's just….I don't even know what that means."

"It's okay." Yin said with a blush. "Marriage is overrated."

"Did your mother teach you that?" Nova asked.

"What if she did?" Yin crossed his arms. Nova shrugged.

"I real like Johnny." Medley muttered.

"I do too." Nova said. "He is pretty swell." She looked over at Seraph. "Having fun?"

"Yeah." She said halfheartedly.

"What do you say I take the four of you to the Burgees down the street?" Nova smiled.

"Yay!" Yin cheered.

"Go pester your mom?" Nova unleashed the frightening five year old on an unsuspecting Yang. "But don't tell her it was my idea!" She gave him the one rule.

"You don't like it here, do you?" Seraph said.

"You're awfully perceptive for a five year old." Nova said.

"I'm not like other kids." Seraph said.

"So I've heard." Nova took a drink from her wine glass. "I know Mrs. Ruby wants to show you the world and help you out but…." Nova gave a cocky smile. "I'm top cat around here."

"I thought you were a monkey." Gelb said.

"Just a frase kid." Nova leaned back. "Your mom plans on you becoming a Maiden. That means I'm probably going to be the one to train you. Luckily, you've made a good first impression. I ain't about to go soft on you but it's clear neither of us don't really want to be here and so let's take this chance to go somewhere."

Seraph's eyes lit up. Nova felt proud of herself for making the girl smile like that. She looked over and saw Yin being a brat to his mom. Yang was getting visibly annoyed with her kid. Nova waited until the tell tale sign that she was going to snap. As soon as her eyes went red, Nova sprung into action.

"Yin Xiao Long!" Yang yelled.

"Hey." Nova cut in. "I can take the kids for a little drive if you want."

"Please!" Yin said.

"Sure." Yang said. "I'll catch up with you later to pick them up."

"Yeah, I was going to take Seraph and Gelb too if it's alright with Mrs. Ruby." Nova picked up Yin and held him on her shoulders.

"Thank you." Yang sighed.

"It's no problem." Nova said.

"You be on your best behavior with Nova." Yang warned. "If I hear a complaint, you're getting your butt whooped."

"Okay." Yin sighed. Nova walked back over to the table.

"Smooth." Nova and Yin fist bumped. "Mrs. Ruby."

"Hey Nova!" Ruby said.

"Hey Aunt Ruby." Yin said.

"This one was causing problems so I decided to take him and Medley to Burgees." Nova said. "Is it alright if Seraph and Gelb come too?"

"Yeah but….you're leaving the party early?"

"You know me." Nova said. "Be lucky to stick around at my own wedding."

"When is that anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Later." Nova said as she parted ways.

* * *

"How did the two of you meet?" Eiess asked as she stood between Johnny and his old mentor.

"I was a witness in one of the many situations Johnus has helped solve the last few months." Ian said.

"Yeah…." Johnny said.

"Oh, do tell." Citrine said.

"You know me...always trying to solve mysteries wherever they spring up." Johnny said in a serious tone.

"I...sense some hostility." Citrine started to back away. "Johnny, a word." She grabbed him and started dancing with him. "So, who is he really."

"He's telling you the truth but not the whole truth." Johnny said. "He tends to do that."

"He called you Johnus." Citrine said. "Nobody calls you that except your family and Ariadne a few times when she found out that's your real name."

"Citrine...that man is not Ian Cranston." Johnny said. "Ian Cranston doesn't exist. How does he know Eiess?"

"Business associate." Citrine said. "She met him over ten years ago. Is he….dangerous?"

"To certain people, but nobody here at the party." Johnny said.

"What do you mean?" Citrine asked.

"That man, is my old mentor. The vigilante Nightshade."

"What?"

"It's obvious he wants to keep up his facade. I'm only telling you because I trust you and you already suspect something. I'd rather you not tell Eiess."

"I don't like keeping anything from my wife." Citrine said.

"Then don't." He let the words hang in the air for the rest of the song. When he parted ways with Citrine, he traded places with Eiess.

"You do look handsome." Margot said.

"What are you two doing here?" Johnny asked.

"We were invited." Nightshade said, no need to cause a scene. He signaled a waiter to give them drinks. "So, about my proposal."

"Nova agreed to it." Johnny said. "But we're not using Ghira and Khali."

"What other way is there?" Nightshade asked.

"Cut out the middleman. Go straight to the top. What are your feelings towards Avarice?" Johnny's question brought a studious grin to the secret vigilante's face.

"My house, two weeks, this time, we'll meet there." Nightshade said.

* * *

Nova felt like she needed a car if she was ever going to start a family. Walking or flying from place to place was fine for a huntress, especially one of her caliber, but even this short a walk was tiresome to the kids.

When she walked into the Burgees, Medley was already passed out in her arms and Yin was hanging from her tail. She sat them down while she went to the bathroom and changed. She hated depriving Johnny the pleasure of peeling her out of the dress, but she hated the dress that much more.

She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Yin rough-housing with his cousin. Nova sighed as she broke them up and sat them down.

"Behave while we're in public." Nova said. "Don't make me tell your mom." Yin settled down and sat in the chair. He was easy to manage. He was a perfect angel child so long as consistent threats involving his mom were restated. Medley was the quiet and reserved one. Gelb was similar to Prim, well behaved but the kind that got on Nova's nerves. And Seraph carried herself with a pretentious air of royalty, no doubt Cinder had spoiled her rotten.

"Okay Nova." Yin said.

"So, you all already ate, but how about some ice cream?" Nova said. Everyone's face lit up which made Nova feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Chocolate chip." Yin said.

"Nilla." Medley said.

"Peanut Butter." Gelb added.

"And you?" Nova asked Seraph, who stayed silent.

"I...never had ice cream." She said.

"Oh." Nova paused. "I suggest vanilla then." Nova said. "It's the plain ice cream."

"I'll have peanut butter." She said as she looked at Gelb.

"So cute." Nova said to herself. "Alright, I'll be back." She walked up to the counter and ordered everybody's ice cream. She got herself vanilla, just in case Seraph didn't like peanut butter.

"Thank you." Everyone said as she dished them out.

"Nova." Gelb said. "Am I ever going to see Citrine again?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah." Nova said as a matter of fact. "The way those two are, nothing is going to change except they'll be wearing different types of rings. Other than that, they're able to do more adult stuff together." She blushed. "Like taxes." She changed the subject in her mind.

"Oh...I guess you're right." Gelb said.

"Ms. Nova." Seraph said. Nova's heart skipped a beat. "Will I ever see my mommy again?"

Nova set her spoon down. Seraph looked at her, the way she had looked at so many people growing up. She was the last person qualified to answer this question. She didn't know anything about what's been going on in Cinder's head. She couldn't even make an educated guess the way everyone had when she would ask about Blake.

"Yes." She said. "Does your mommy love you."

"That's what she says." Seraph said.

"Then believe her." Nova said. "Believe her as long as you can. I know what it feels like to be seperated from my mom for long periods of time. And if you need anyone to talk to, know that you'll have people that can help. Mrs. Ruby and I are both looking out for you."

"Me too." Gelb said as he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." Seraph said as she fought back her tears.

"You'd make a good mom." Yin claimed.

"Someday...definitely….but only after the world is safe." Nova said.

 **AN: If it isn't obvious by every wedding chapter I've ever done, I know jack shit about weddings. I have never been. I've only seen them on TV and had to fill a lot of the gaps myself. I have no idea what a "best man/maid of honor" does, especially in a gay wedding like this.**

 **Next Time: The White Fang backed into a cage. The panther, the tiger and the bear at the mercy of the snake. The remnants of the Lightbringers meet face to face at last.**


	57. The New Lightbringers

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: If you haven't yet, read All That Matters, a one-shot about Nova as a child that I wrote a few days ago. There's a lot of good angst and tearjerking and not many people have given it a read.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue-Thank you and I hope this is the end as well.**

The New Lightbringers

Boss Karot put on his sunglasses and grabbed a gun. His two bodyguards covered the door. They had a lot of nerve coming here unannounced like this! Didn't that witch understand that the Vale council was making things difficult for them with their new overzealous batch of huntsmen graduates cracking down on crime?

"As soon as the door opens, blast them." Boss Karot ordered. Sounds of gunfire echoed through the hallways. There was a loud thud at the door. An instant later, it burst open. Blinding light filled the room. The bodyguards opened fire into the hallway.

"Poor choice." The assassin said as he pressed a knuckle to Boss Karot's head. The boss' white rabbit ears twitched. The bodyguards spun around and pointed their guns at him. The second they did, the other assassin came from around the doorway and knocked them out.

"We had a deal." The younger brother said as he fixed his hair.

"I told your master, the payment will be delayed." Boss Karot said.

"We're no longer concerned with lien." Hue said. "We need men."

"I can loan you some guys but…" Boss Karot started.

"Not some guys." Tint said. His bronze skin caught a glint of light. "We want your entire organization to leave town and head to Murus."

"Are you insane?" Boss Karot shouted. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"We're altering the deal." Hue said. "Pray we don't alter it further."

"If you think I'd bow down to anyone, let alone Cinder Fall, you have another thing coming." Boss Karot warned. Tint started laughing at the empty threat. Hue grabbed the stubby businessman by the collar and slammed him through the window.

"Your loyalty or your life Karot!" Hue said.

"Alright, alright!" Karot said. "I'll need time to organize the boys though."

"That means we'll be working close." Tint said. "And don't try weaseling your way out." He leaned up against the wall. "I'm not as scary as my brother here, but I'll kill you just as quick." He fired a needle thread string of aura from his knuckle, piercing a glass and the stone wall without shattering anything.

"You have two weeks." Hue said as he set Karot down. "Don't make me come back here." The assassin warned as he left the room. He walked over to the Seer lingering in the hallway. "Queen Cinder."

"Did he cooperate?" Cinder asked.

"Like a scared rabbit, just as you predicted." Hue said. "Tint can take it from here."

"Good, I have another job for you. Take a portal to Menagerie. The elections are coming in the next few days. Sienna Khan desires our assistance. Take...care….of her."

"What all do you want me to do while I'm there?" Hue asked.

"Hue Shader, you have so much more potential than just being an assassin. I leave you to your own devices. I want to know what you do under the circumstances." Cinder leaned in. "Now...go."

Hue nodded. Cinder had gotten increasingly ragged since Seraph parted from Murus. At first, Hue thought it was paranoia at the assassin who eliminated Mercury and Hazel. But it was more than that. She had lost her focus since Seraph left. Hue and Zwart Baard were the only ones to really notice it. Or, they were at least the only ones to openly question her about it. Hue was loyal to her power and will, and those strong familial relations only made Hue admire her more. He would do this mission, and he'd do it the way he thought she would.

* * *

Nova woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Johnny had gotten up before her. The suite was a lot quieter since Citrine and Eiess were away on their honeymoon. Nova and Johnny had spent the last two weeks doing nothing but training for the tournament and taking advantage of their privacy.

She put on a sleeveless black top and underwear, and nothing else, and went into the kitchen. Johnny was fully dressed in his brown nano-weave hoodie and combat pants. Nova sighed as she watched him finish cooking.

"Today's the day." He broke the silence.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Nova said.

"Mistral needs you more than I do." Johnny said.

"I doubt that."

"You're overdue for a mission." Johnny stated.

"I don't like you going there alone." Nova said. "If something happens to you…"

"I'll have Nightshade and Avarice with me." Johnny said. "I don't know how I stack up against Nightshade but Avarice is as strong as you are, if my sources are accurate."

"I don't trust Avarice." Nova said. "That's the whole reason for this mission."

"He wants you on his side. He knows we're a couple. He's smart enough to know if anything happens to me, his alliance with you will never come to fruition."

"You're right." Nova shook away her apathy as Johnny closed the distance and captured her lips.

Within hours, Johnny was at Nightshade's home. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Margot. The house was as well decorated as ever. Anyone who came to visit would never expect Ian Cranston of leading a double life.

"You made it." Margot greeted him with a hug. "Ian is up stairs in his study. He's looking forward to leaving."

"Thank you." Johnny nodded. He made his way up to Nightshade's study. He was standing on a balcony, overlooking the cloudy city. A chill ran through the air. For a moment, Johnny's eyes trailed the shelves lined with books.

"Are you ready?" Nightshade said as he wrapped his red scarf around his face. Johnny replied by stepping onto the balcony and firing Amon's Rod into the sky, signaling the awaiting Avarice.

The Grimoire barreled in on feathery wings. When he opened them, they created a gust of wind that nearly pushed Johnny and Nightshade back. He stepped onto the balcony and looked Johnny over. The Lightbringer did not like being in the presence of the Arbiter founder. Johnny had always felt nauseous around Redstone, Grimm pools and powerful beings of shadow. And Avarice met all three criteria.

"So...you're the vigilante I heard so much about." Avarice said as he looked at Nightshade.

"I heard that you're the man that can get us to Menagerie the quickest." Nightshade said. "And that's all I care about."

"Is it now." Avarice looked at his claws. "Is that what you really want? To just cut off one more head of the serpent." He was much taller than Nightshade or Johnny. Yet the vigilante did not falter. Perhaps he had arrived at a similar conclusion as Nova. "I can see it in your eyes, you're far less interesting than you make yourself out to be."

"Your interest in me doesn't concern me." Nightshade responded. "In fact, if I never see you after this it'll be too soon."

"Is that the Lightbringer sensibilities in you?" Avarice asked. "Clinging on to ancient knowledge instead of just doing something new with it. Perhaps if you had taken a page from my book, we wouldn't be where we're at now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked.

"Knowledge that only I remember." Avarice said. "I have heard many a tale, some of them unbelievable. But there was one I never sought to look further into. I thought Avis Bran was merely referring to Oblivion when he described his adventures to me. Recent events have illuminated that story. He had crossed beyond that veil and into Raiment."

"Looks like you're the one who failed to act." Nightshade said.

"Did you know the Lightbringers created the dolls?" Avarice asked.

"Yes I did." Johnny said. "Cloak, Dagger, the Relic Guardians."

"They got the idea from Avis Bran, as many people with ideas tend to do. And he got it from what he saw while cascading around Oblivion."

"The Lightbringers knew." Johnny put the pieces together. "Or they at least had clues."

"Right this way." Avarice created a Black Gate. "Let us contemplate the legacy of my greatest pupil, his greatest creation and his most biting failure."

* * *

Eve took a few practice swings with her sword. She was having a hard time adjusting to her prosthetic arm. The fires never left her mind. Nova had taken a part of her, and she had done so without breaking a sweat.

"Eve." Sienna Khan called her.

"Yes ma'am?" Eve asked.

"I am not liking these odds." Sienna Khan said. "We need Baloo to win the election but that traitor Ghira is still ahead in the polls."

"I…" Eve was scared. She couldn't do anything about it. She could barely hold her sword properly without thinking about the terrifying image of Nova surrounded by intense heat.

"It's alright." Sienna said. "I have a guy. I know you're lurking in the shadows Hue."

"I wasn't trying to hide." Hue came out from behind the throne.

"So, Cinder decided to help us after all." Eve stated.

"It appears that way." Hue noted. "So, what exactly is it you want me to do?"

"In layman's terms, I want you to kill Ghira Belladonna." Sienna said. "After our more recent defeats, it's important that I take control over our ancestral home. Ghira has remained Chieftain, uncontested, for over twenty years."

"Don't you think killing him would be too obvious?" Hue asked.

"Either make it look like an accident, or make it look like the work of a local gang, the Wildcats." Sienna said. "With the election so close, my friend Baloo will win the election and we'll be back on track to gaining our own status as an independent kingdom."

"I understand." Hue said.

"And let Cinder Fall know that when we win this election, we'll need her full support if we're to keep the kingdoms away." Sienna said.

"Her support?" Hue asked.

"We'll be in this together." Sienna Khan said. "It's time she repaid all the favors we've done for her."

"I see." Hue said.

"Unless you want war with Menagerie that is." Sienna threatened. "I wonder what the Mistral council would think if they knew Murus was trying to interfere in an election in their proxy state."

Hue held back a smirk. Sienna didn't know that Lionheart was already pretty loyal to Cinder. Hue kept in mind this wasn't a normal mission. He was supposed to secure Menagerie's support by any means necessary. And Sienna was acting too much like a burden than an ally.

"I'll leave tonight." Hue said. He walked off to plan his next step. He noticed that Eve was following behind him. "What is it you want Eve?"

"You fought Nova Wukong too, didn't you?"

"I did." Hue turned towards her.

"How...how can you still maintain that level of control after seeing her in action?"

"Because I'm not a fool." Hue answered. "I understand losing your arm is going to take adjusting, but you overestimated your own abilities. When I fought her, I knew all I could do was hold her off, so that's what I did. I wasted her time."

"Still, such power…."

"If that's enough to shake you so thoroughly, maybe you're not cut out to lead." Hue said. "Or at the very least, not cut out for the kind of business I find myself in."

"I'll get better." Eve said. "As soon as I adjust, I'll kill Nova Wukong and her family."

"That's the path that lead your father to his demise." Hue said.

"Don't you dare say anything about my father!"

"If you actually care about Faunas rights, you best take a long hard look at what Adam really wanted, what he did thirty years ago, and what Sienna Khan is doing. And keep in mind that Sienna Khan is wanting me to assassinate one of the most prominent Faunas leaders in the world."

* * *

Avarice, Johnny and Nightshade appeared in a dark room. Johnny's semblance basically gave him nightvision so he was able to see the ancient corridor. Nightshade fired up a torch to light up the room. Avarice took a seat in a chair and pulled out an apple.

"Ah, Menagerie." Avarice said as he looked at the engraved walls. "Thousands of years ago, the people of Menagerie built these temples in honor of the Argentware, namely Rose, granddaughter of Abraham."

"These temples were built to honor the hunters." Nightshade said.

"But when Avis discovered the island, he thought they were worshippers of Grimm." Avarice said. "Not surprising. The ancient people of this island weren't literate and didn't keep track of their own history. And so, naturally, he thought that they had special connection to the Grimm."

"I hate how you say naturally given who we're talking about." Johnny said.

"He created the Faunas, right here in this room, using the essence of Grimm, he created a whole human subspecies." Avarice said. "If it were anyone else, they'd be thankful. But given the source, and the cause, it lead the fledgling kingdoms to not trust the Faunas. Grimmspawn they called them. Is it any wonder I feel a sense of kinship with the Faunas."

"And that's all there is to it." Johnny scoffed.

"These same experiments were done in very much the same way as all his experiments, including the one that is causing the worlds to collide." Avarice noted. "Avis Bran saw Raiment, and the Lightbringers stole the notes he took while he was there. But in their foolishness they did nothing about it."

"Failure is the legacy of the Lightbringers." Nightshade said. "I have no regrets disbanding the order."

"No regrets?" Avarice stood with a smile.

"I'm going on ahead." Nightshade left. "I'll meet up with you when I have a lead." He left the room and disappeared down the hall.

"He's someone who runs from anything that dares compromise his vision." Avarice noted. "I don't like people like him."

"You don't have to tell me." Johnny said.

"You're much more straightforward." Avarice said. "Your eyes have not changed since I saw you through Avis Bran's eyes."

"You mean when he tore my arm off and tried killing Nova?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." Avis said. "That. You merely want purpose. You looked for something more specific because of your past. But now, you're content just being the Summer Maiden's squeeze."

"It's more to it than that." Johnny said.

"Not much." Avarice said. "You want a lot of other medial stuff, but really, it all ties back to Nova. You want to be by her side for the rest of your life. But you know she doesn't care much for marriage."

"Avarice."

"Yes?"

"Do us all a favor and stay out of my head."

"I'm really bad at staying out of people's heads." Avarice said. "I am the Grimm of Greed and wanton desire is ingrained in my nature. If it makes you feel any better, Nova has similar plans for after the convergence. That is...if any of us live."

"We'll survive." Johnny said.

"Nice to have confidence." Avarice said. "And at least this time there's no one like Salem who can manipulate me into fighting you."

"That happened?"

"We kept it under wraps to keep the military forces together. Salem thought she had me pegged, and I played her in the end. Well, until she killed me that is. Salem divides and conquers, it's how she always operated. It's also why I didn't make many public appearances back then."

"I think I'm going to meet up with Ghira Belladonna." Johnny said. "I'll meet up with you later."

* * *

Hue snuck his way to the Chieftain Residence in Kuo Kuana. Security was light but present. Ghira Belladonna was obviously cautious enough to protect his home from gangs like the Wildcats. Hue had also done some studying up on the Wildcats. They were roughians with no political affiliation. If Hue was going to frame them, he would have to make it look like a botched robbery.

From the roof, he was able to detect a single significant aura on the premise. He surmised that it was Ghira, in his office. Hue dropped onto the balcony and activated his semblance. His semblance wasn't a traditional time stop like the Winter Maiden's special ability. Instead, he had to carefully plan his actions before activating his semblance. Upon activation, whatever he had planned to do, would be done, given the skipped amount of time.

The door opened and shut faster than light as Hue stepped through. To Ghira and his guards, it was as if he teleported in. With a single swift blow he knocked out both guards. Ghira stood up and balled his fist.

"I'm not here to harm you." Hue said as he held his hands up.

"A kidnapping then?" Ghira asked.

"No, I just want to talk." Hue said.

"Well, tell Baloo I won't be intimidated by thugs." Ghira said.

"Perhaps in making sure your guards wouldn't interfere, I got off to a bad start." Hue said. "My name is Hue Shader."

"I know exactly who you are." Ghira removed his shirt. His claws grew as he activated his semblance. It was a straightforward beast-form semblance, extremely common amongst Faunas.

"I don't want to fight you." Hue said.

"Then you picked a bad time to come." Ghira said. He pounced towards Hue. The assassin activated his semblance to dodge the lunge, strike Ghira's fist, and rupture the aura that surrounded it. As time returned to normal, Hue grabbed the Chieftan's hand and threw the large man to the ground. He stopped a strike short of Ghira's forehead.

"If I wanted you dead you'd be dead already." Hue said.

"A dead body would raise too many questions." Ghira said.

"Tell me….what happens if Baloo wins the election?" Hue asked.

"Aren't you working for him?" Ghira asked.

"That depends on how you answer my question." Hue replied as he let go of Ghira's hand. The Chieftain calmed down and made his way back behind the desk.

"Sienna Khan already has a lot of support here. A vote for Baloo is a vote for her. If she wins, she will try to destroy our support from the other kingdoms. And if she goes through with her plans to gain more and more territory, it'll be the Faunas War all over again. And this time, Menagerie will be the one invaded."

"That seems like an extreme worst case scenario." Hue said.

"It's always been her end goal." Ghira said. "She doesn't care about equality, she wants power. She wants to rule over the Faunas. She joined the White Fang because she believed they would be on the winning side of the Grimm War."

"Mistral respects Menagerie's sovereignty, despite it being a satellite state." Hue said. "And you think Baloo's election will threaten that."

"I've known Sienna and Baloo for a long time." Ghira said. "We were part of the same unit during the Faunas War. We had our differences, but I believed we were all fighting for the same thing. But she bought into the same mindset that consumed Adam Taurus. If I was there, if I wasn't stuck on Matanui I could have stopped this."

"There are dark forces conspiring against Remnant." Hue said. "If you win, would Menagerie stay united?"

"There will certainly be dtractors, but it'd be more of the same again." Ghira said.

"I see." Hue said. "One more question. Cinder Fall?"

"I do not trust her." Ghira said. "I think it is unwise to trust anyone who followed Salem so closely." That note made Hue's decision harder.

"Sienna Khan ordered me to kill you. Cinder told me to do what is best for this world and our kingdom. Would you be willing to work with her, and help us build up the kingdom of Murus, if I spare you."

"That's a wordy threat." Ghira said. "I already told you, I do not support anything Cinder does."

"What about her?" Hue held up a picture of Seraph Fall and Ruby.

"What is this?" Ghira said.

"That, is the savior of the world, looking after the princess of Murus." Hue said. "Dark Forces are conspiring, the Faunas may have to fight. And when that happens, my master will do everything in her power to protect that smile. And I will do anything to make sure Seraph Fall is welcomed in a way Cinder Fall never could be." Hue bowed.

"I will think on it." Ghira said. "Is that what all this is about? Cinder Fall wanting to make sure she benefits from this election?"

"Wanting to have a more stable ally within the Faunas community." Hue said. "Or at the very least, a potential ally." Hue stepped towards the window.

"Ghira!" Khali shouted. "We have a visitor!" Agile footsteps crescendoed through the hall and the door burst open. Hue and Johnny locked eyes with each other for a split second before Hue vanished.

"Hue!" Johnny ran towards the window. Hue was long gone. "Why was he here?"

* * *

Nightshade didn't have to look for long to put some pieces together. Baloo Maw was Ghira Belladonna's political rival. He was also close to Sienna Khan. Nightshade went to his campaign office and saw two people on his hit list.

"Mr. Maw." Fennec said. "Don't worry. High Leader Khan has a plan in motion that will guarantee you victory."

"My brother is right." Cossac said. Nightshade laughed. He threw his laugh to the opposite end of the room, away from the balcony where he stood. The Albains turned and drew their daggers. Fire and ice bombarded the doorway.

"Baloo, get out of here now." Fennec said.

"Who, or what is that?" Baloo asked.

"How did he find us?" Fennec hissed. Baloo exited to the balcony. As soon as the glass door was closed Nightshade threw him back through it. The brothers turned and fired. Nightshade dove over their combined attack. He fired Flash Rounds into both brothers.

He rolled past them but infected their minds. They saw him in between them. They both stabbed at the image of Nightshade, but instead stabbed each other. The illusion broke. Nightshade grabbed both their wrists and twisted the knives.

"What do you want?" The bear Faunas asked. Nightshade grabbed him and held him over the balcony.

"Sienna Khan. You will tell me where she is." Nightshade commanded.

* * *

Nightshade and Johnny moved through the anemic forces of the White Fang. Within seconds, they had made their way all the way to Sienna's throne room. The tigress' face twisted in anger. She grabbed her chain whip and stood to greet her uninvited guests.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"As if I'd tell you." Nightshade said.

"It's over." Johnny said. His eyes peered over to Eve. "Come quietly. There's no need for anyone to die."

"I disagree." Sienna started spinning her chain.

"Johnus, you are still so naive." Nightshade fired his pistol. Sienna swatted it out of the air. A firebolt launched from her weapon. Nightshade dodged it and vanished from her perception. Sienna fired a few ice bolts at Johnny, who dodged them and made his way towards Eve.

"Stay away!" Eve sliced at him. Johnny caught her wrist and slammed her against the wall.

"You don't have to do this!"

"This is the only family I know!" Eve responded. "You, and that bitch nearly took everything away from me!" She pushed Johnny to the ground.

"You brought all that on yourself!" Johnny said. "You kidnapped our friends. You kidnapped me. You tried killing us."

"Only because you stood in the way of our goal!" Eve shouted. She swung her sword down at Johnny. He sprung backwards and kicked her in the ribs.

"Eve the Faunas War ended decades before we were born. The Grimm War ended thirty years ago. Sienna Khan just ordered a hit on Ghira Belladonna!"

"The Belladonnas are traitors!" She lashed out. Her skin turned red. Johnny managed to catch her elbow and slam her into the ground.

"Look at this!" Johnny commanded. Sienna and Nightshade were still dueling. The whip created a shield, making Nightshade's attacks useless. "Our mentors are fighting to the death for nothing but selfish reasons. We can be better. It's not too late!"

"They killed my father!"

"Your father died because he refused to change after the war." Johnny said. "Lionheart, Ruby, they all help Cinder now. It's not too late. It's never too late until you die like your father did."

"Shut up!" Eve shouted. She dislocated her arm to break Johnny's hold. She then kicked the huntsman off her and tried grabbing her sword.

"Sienna Khan will do anything she can to get power." Johnny said. "What happens when you cease to be useful to her?" He pointed at her arm. "You're scared. You're cared because you know you can't win this fight. But I'm not Nightshade, I don't kill people if I can help it. You don't have to be Sienna Khan."

They both looked at the other fight. Nightshade grabbed hold of the chain, spun, and fired his pistol. The bullet bounced off Sienna Khan's head. She stumbled to the ground.

"There's no escape this time." Nightshade warned. "The White Fang long outlived their usefulness. Take a look around, You've been holding the Faunas back, perpetuating the same dated statistics in order to radicalize the youth. Well, it ends now."

"Until the Faunas take their rightful place as the rulers of humanity, there will always be people like me. People who see that the Faunas are superior and deserve to rule!" She hitched her breath. Her eyes went wide. Eve dropped to her knees. Nightshade looked puzzled. Johnny was shocked. She dropped down, revealing her assailant, Hue Shader.

"Traitor!" Eve shrieked.

"The only traitor here was Sienna." Hue said. "Faunas may have some physical advantages but that is still insignificant compared to the strength every other person has." Hue started walking away.

"She was your ally though." Johnny said.

"She outlived her usefulness, just like Tyrian." Hue said. "The Faunas people will choose their own path, without those of malicious intent manipulating them."

"Rich coming from Cinder's assassin." Nightshade responded.

"Perhaps one day you'll learn...how right you are Johnny Clay." Hue said.

"Wait." Johnny said. Hue ignored him. "I said wait!" He fired off a beam from Amon's Rod. Hue backhanded it away. Hue opened up a Black Gate and vanished.

"No." Eve scrambled onto her feet. She cradled Sienna's body. She looked defiantly at the barrel of Nightshade's gun. Johnny stepped between them.

"Move Johnus." Nightshade said.

"Eve, run." Johnny said. Eve didn't respond. "GO!"

"I said move." Nightshade growled.

"It's not too late for her." Johnny said. "Sienna Khan will no longer be able to control her. Eve, find your own path. You want to help the Faunas, than help them. Don't make things worse the way Sienna Khan did."

"Johnus!" Nightshade barked.

"Go ahead." Johnny said. "If you really want her dead, shoot through me. I'll live. I've got a few months to spare, to prove a point." Nightshade smacked him with his pistol but Eve had already bolted.

"Fool." Nightshade said. He slammed him into the wall. "If she rebuilds the White Fang…"

"To what end Nightshade?" Johnny interrupted him. "Do you really think she'll…"

"It doesn't matter what I think." Nightshade said. "But when she comes for you, I will not help you."

"I don't need your help." Johnny said. "You don't want to be a Lightbringer, that's fine. But I do. And here and now, I know exactly what I want the most, what I want the Lightbringers to be. I want them to help people who went to the darkside and bring them to the light. I will use the Lightbringers to prove you wrong!" Johnny headbutted Nightshade and punched him in the face.

Johnny stormed off. Nightshade spat up blood. He was angry. He was frustrated. He was worried that the fight with the White Fang would escalate again. But, watching Johnny, seeing his conviction, beneath the bloody grin hid a smile.

* * *

"I'm surprised at your actions." Cinder smiled as she sat across from Hue. "See, you can think for yourself."

"I only thought about what the most stable option is going forward." Hue said. "There's too many of the old guard. If I could have gotten away with it, I would have eliminated Baloo and Ghira as well."

"Ah yes." Cinder said. "I'm over fifty years old and even I'm not as old as any of them."

"My Queen...it was a picture of Seraph that won Ghira Belladonna over." Hue reported.

"I see." Cinder smiled. "Hue….when all this is over….when the Grimoire are eliminated once again….I will forfeit this power to her."

"That could be too soon!" Hue said. "She's only five, there's still so much you can…"

"The world will need her, not me, not anymore." Cinder lamented. "But...your worry is misplaced. I have found a way to transfer my Maiden powers without dying."

* * *

The headlines on the news were saying Ghira Belladonna won another term by a landslide. He also promised this would be his last term. All of Menagerie was at peace. The White Fang protest that was promised never came to fruition.

"You did good." Nova said as she kissed Johnny's shoulder. "But are you sure about this new direction for the Lightbringers?"

"I am." Johnny said firmly.

"I might not be as willing with the whole forgiveness thing." Nova said. "But I'll try." She laid back down.

"There's one other person." Johnny said. "I want to know why Cinder would turn on Sienna Khan like that."

"It's obvious she was a liability." Nova said. "If she wasn't, then the White Fang would have showed up in some capacity today."

"Maybe." Johnny said. "There's still something...off about Hue."

"You've thought of him in those terms ever since you found out he was also the student of a Lightbringer." Nova stated. "That's a question for another day, now come back to bed." She sat up and pulled him on top of her. The two entered a passionate kiss.

"What is it you want most?" Avarice's mantra echoed in his head.

"I love you." Johnny said with a grin.

 **AN: I kinda don't like this chapter. I thought for a long time but never felt like anything came off as organic. I just REALLY hate writing anything that involves anything with The White Fang. I feel like it was a mistake ever having them in this story. Like, keep Eve and Sienna and even Ilia but give them completely different roles.**

 **Next Time: The Training gets more intense. The tournament approaches. Heroes and Villains descend on the city of Mistral.**


	58. Training Day

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: We're approaching the tournament part of this arc. And this is setting the stage for all the major players in that tournament. Because of that, whatever the written equivalent of screen time is, is going to be stretched thinner here than in most other chapters.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I never liked writing the White Fang subplot. Even back in RWBYond Vale I found them incredibly petty compared to the bigger things that were in motion.**

Training Day

It had been a long time since the twins had been able to spar like this. They didn't have their weapons. They just focused on their constructs. Fighting Dreamer was facing off against Heart's Grow. To Hina's untrained eyes, the limbs of the battle constructs looked like a blur. Fighting Dreamer was faster. It pushed forward against the bulkier Heart's Grow.

The blows sent shockwaves that sent the surrounding trees into a frenzy. Hina had witnessed the twins battling before, when they fought Zwart Baard and his friends, but this was on a whole new level. Hina could only hope that one day she could be on that level.

Heart's Grow landed a well-placed blow to Fighting Dreamer, shattering the construct. It then turned into Orion's Spear and headed straight for Prim. The Guardian created a flat rectangular construct and launched herself into the air. She slipped around in the air and created a ramp that she slid down while she fired gun constructs at Glade.

She surrounded herself in yellow armor as she kicked Heart's Grow's head off. Glade blocked her left hook with a shield. She followed up with a knee to his stomach and a point blank beam construct.

"That's enough." Glade said. "You landed a good blow."

"The recent announcement said that the arena will be nine-hundred square feet." Prim said. "Thirty feet by thirty feet, I need to tighten up my backup plans if I don't want to get rung out."

"That's what it'd probably have to come to with a lot of us." Glade said.

"I have a question." Hina rose her head. "Your battle constructs, they're not like mine. You have to actually shape them whereas mine is natural. So, why go for the designs you do?"

"Well, you're half right." Prim said as she scratched her head. "I don't actually know why they take such shapes."

"Dad says it's because it's a technique with our semblance and therefore, an extension of our souls. The rawest form of our souls at that." Glade said.

"And even he never really thought of doing something like that until he saw your old man in action." Prim pointed to Hina. "Silver lining in the silver eye clans I guess. Without your dad's raging hate boner, we wouldn't even know this was possible."

"I guess." Hina said as she activated her semblance. The energy rippled from it, shredding leaves and putting gashes in trees. The untapped power of her construct juxtaposed with her downtrodden features. "Then what does that say about my Sky Diamond?"

"It means it's still wild and untamed." Glade said.

"Like we've said, we had to build up to our constructs, you have to scale down." Prim said. Hina smiled as her muscles clenched. Sky Diamond began to shrink down. Its compressed energy gave it an odd sheen.

"Let me see." Glade said as he summoned Heart's Grow. Sky Diamond rushed forward and obliterated it in a single hit. Glade's expression was that of complete shock. He was not expecting that kind of power. A royal blue spear appeared in Sky Diamond's hand. She through it and Heart's Grow deflected it into the side of a plateau. The plateau split from the blast.

"How did you deflect that but not my first blow?" Hina asked.

"It's all about technique." Glade said. "These constructs use a specific amount of aura. It also gets allocated in a very specific way. You have to be wary of your constructs weak spots."

"Mine is weakest at its head." Prim said as she created Fighting Dreamer. "Glade's is in his midsection. Yours…" Fighting Dreamer grabbed a sword construct and pierced Hina's defenses like butter. Sky Diamond shattered as the blade hit the left side of the construct's chest. "Yours is about right there."

"I'll keep that in mind for the tournament." Hina said. "Even though I don't plan on winning, I do want to see how far I can go. I don't want to be brought down by such a video-game-y weakness."

"Well then, Prim, take a walk. Hina, let's see how far you've progressed." Glade smirked.

* * *

Nickel had elected to train by herself. She went deep into the woods and worked on her semblance. She had gotten some tips from Grace on how to better mask her presence. She had taken a job hunting a groups of leapus Grimm.

Leapus were rabbit like Grimm with extremely high perception. They could detect a human from a mile away. They were also more docile than other Grimm. They tended to keep to themselves but when around other Grimm, would scurry and trample everything in their path. Because of that they were hard to hunt. One wrong move and the heard would scatter, putting the entire area at risk.

She came across a small open field. There were four of the monsters, all close together. Nickel resisted the urge to draw her sword. She was training for the tournament and had to follow the tournament's rules.

She activated her semblance and approached the nearest leapus. She walked right up to it and punctured its skull with her hand. The other leapus twitched their ear and started running. Nickel cut one of them off and kicked through its head. She chased the third one and brabbed its hindquarters. She was jerked up by the rampaging beast. She used that momentum to leap over its back and crush its head. The final one broke through the tree line. The dense forest slowed it down enough for Nickel to pounce on it and crush its head.

"Well done." A voice said. Nickel flung her arm back. It was caught by the clawed hand of her visitor. "Wow, with that strength and speed its no wonder you did so well against my sister." Avarice said.

"Why are you here?" Nickel asked.

"I've been meaning to make contact with you since I arrived in Mistral." Avarice let go of her hand. "Sorry for frightening you."

"What is it you want?"

"During the Grimm War I tried recruiting your mother to the Arbiters. She agreed, but then I was captured by the enemy and tortured and by the time everything settled, your mom decided to be a combat instructor in Atlas."

"What does that have to do with me?" Nickel asked.

"What she wanted back then was a human body." Avarice said. "I take it she failed?"

"No." Nickel reported. "She found a way, using those Lightbringer dolls like Cloak and Dagger. But the cost was too great."

"Ah yes, sacrificing lives to create a body….kinda defeats the whole point of creating a body. If you're going to do that then you might as well just possess one person and keep the casualties to a minimum." Avarice scratched his chin.

"Is that all?" Nickel asked.

"No, just lamenting my slim chances of achieving a soul." Avarice said. "Why is it you fought without your weapon?"

"This is just practice for the tournament."

"Ah, right." Avarice noted. "I can see it in your eyes, there's something you want but don't think you can have."

"Because you're around, and your powers would get the answer out of me regardless I might as well come out with it. I want Prim to be happy. I want her to win." Nickel clinched her fist. "There will be strong fighters there and many will come for her. My goal is to eliminate those strong opponents in the preliminary, where my semblance has a greater advantage, before they have a chance to go one-on-one with Prim."

"Such a hopelessly selfless desire." Avarice said. "You're not an ambitious one. Not even as ambitious as your mother."

"You sound disappointed." Nickel noted.

"The other fighters in the tournament will have much stronger ambitions guiding them." Avarice said. "Don't be surprised if their wills overpower your own."

* * *

Nephrite had been training at Krieg Falls on the outskirts of Haven spot was a popular swimming hole during the summer, but in the fall nobody wanted to be near its frigid waters. Here, Nephrite focused and meditated under the waterfall.

Her body was numb to the cold. Her aura protected her from the cascading spring. She knew if she wanted to make her late father proud, and win this tournament in her family's honor, she would need to be more resilient. She would never be able to achieve the kind of destructive power Prim and Glade or even Chenzi were capable of. But with enough focus and skill, she could do something far more impressive.

"Hey sis!" Chenzi called. Nephrite's eyes snapped open. Sparks raced up the waterfall and split it. Several seconds later, the water's flow fixed itself. "Wow, you've gotten a lot stronger."

"I haven't just been relaxing during my time in Vale." Nephrite said. "Border patrol is one of the most important jobs a huntsman can do."

"Yeah." Chenzi said. "It's hard to think that it's been almost a year since I graduated. Shit, that means that means Lanmei graduated!"

"She's doing fine." Nephrite said. "As her first mission she's actually filling in for me."

"Wow, time flies." Chenzi said. "I didn't even realize. I've barely talked to any of you since graduating." There was a pained look on Nephrite's face. "I'm sorry I never call."

"It's okay." Nephrite said. "You have your own life to live and your team is still completely together. Why should we expect you to still act like part of the family, like Vale is still your home?"

"When you say it like that you make me sound like an asshole." Chenzi said. "I know family means everything to you but you have to understand, Prim, Glade, Nickel, hell even Nova and Johnny at this point are just as much my family as you or Lanmei or Rosaline or Mom."

"Or Dad?" Nephrite asked.

"Dad's dead." Chenzi said. "And the one that killed him is dead. And everyone involved in causing that flood is dead. There's no point in dwelling on my lineage."

"Mother and father devoted their entire lives to each other and to us!" Nephrite raised her voice. "That is our lineage. How can you treat family as such a trivial thing?"

"Family only goes so far." Chenzi said. "Look around, we're s special case. Sure, trace mom's lineage back a hundred generations or so and you might have people connected to royalty but overall they were just people."

"Stop trivializing."

"I've seen this kind of thinking slowly destroying Prim for the last five years. I've seen what it does to Nova, and Johnny."

"But…"

"I'm not like Prim, Nova or Johnny." Chenzi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nephrite asked.

"Those three get so caught up in their pasts and their legacies that they lose sight of what's right in front of their noses. Prim has the whole Guardian business, the Roses, the Arcs, Abraham and all the rest. Nova has her own trust issues with every parental figure she's ever had on top of her role as Summer Maiden. And believe it or not, but when it comes to Nightshade and the Lightbringers, Johnny may in fact be worse."

* * *

Johnny activated the training targets. They appeared in a random, unpredictable order near him. His routine was to strike them as quickly as he could without breaking stride or pausing. After a prolonged series of punches and kicks he had to take a breath.

Five-hundred and ninety-two targets hit in twenty seconds. Slightly better than his prior record but not by much. He had noticed his stamina increasing drastically since he had started dating Nova but his precision had barely improved since he had joined Beacon Academy.

" _With this power, we've had inhuman precision for the longest time."_ His semblance assured him. Johnny still wondered if there was something more that he could do. Being fast and precise was good and all for a smaller huntsman, but if he was going to help Nova and Prim against the Grimoire, he needed something stronger. He needed something as strong as Amon's Light, but he needed it to not have the drastic cost.

"Maybe I should try that." Johnny said as he balled up his knuckles. He had heard about an aura technique from a book. Supposedly, on average only five people in a generation could pull it off, and it wasn't the kind of thing you could learn. The only other things he knew about it, is that the stronger the aura, the more difficult the technique.

"No Nova today?" Citrine came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"No. And welcome back." He said. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Too short and mind blowing." Citrine said in a sultry tone. "Poor Eiess is so exhausted thanks to me. So, where is our favorite little ball of angst and fury?"

"Training on her own." Johnny said. "In her words, she doesn't want me to find and exploit a weakness to knock her out before she has a chance to wipe the smirk off Prim's smug face."

"I kinda wish Eiess would get that passionate about it." Citrine said. "I feel like she's only participating because I told her to. I just wish I was in shape to fight." Citrine rubbed her stomach.

"Starting to show it too." Johnny said.

"Is that a fat joke?" Citrine feigned apprehension.

"I...um…" Johnny was backed into a corner.

"I'm just screwing with you." She swatted his behind. "Loosen up. Just because you're banging Nova doesn't mean you have to have a stick up your ass like she does. You can make fat jokes about me because I know you're not being an asshole and just pointing out the fact that I have a baby on the way."

"Anyway, good to have you back." Johnny said. "But I really need to nail this technique if I actually want to win the tournament."

"I can think of three other things you can nail." Citrine smirked.

"What?"

"What?"

"Okay, but seriously, what?" Citrine whistled as she left the room. "I hope you cleaned up the bedsheets while we were away. Oh, and I want the four of us to….hang out, go on a double date tonight. Yeah, a double date."

"You're acting weird." Johnny said.

"It's probably the hormones. Or I'm just weird and you're just now noticing. Either way, have fun." She winked.

"Was...she just flirting with me?" Johnny asked himself. "Wouldn't be the first time I guess. But…" He realized what she was getting at with her body language and dialogue. "Ah...gross….amusing….and I'm not completely opposed to it. She's freaking weird lately."

* * *

Ruby had been called into Lionheart's office. It was trying times like these that she felt like she hadn't rightfully retired. She was still the Spring Maiden afterall, and on top of being a legendary warrior and leader, she was a trusted confidant of several powerful people.

"You called me, Headmaster?" Ruby said.

"Ah, Ruby." Lionheart stood and activated the console. "It should come to no surprise that the councils wish for you to be a proctor in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Yeah, no surprise." She took a seat and smiled. "It is funny though, given the tournament's rules I'd do horribly, even in my prime. No magic, no dust, no Crescent Rose, even my darling husband could beat me in those circumstances."

"Well, as a proctor, you'll just be managing the fights. Make sure nobody is cheating and such."

"Yes, I've been a proctor for tournaments before." Ruby leaned back.

"I also wanted you to take a look at the applicants." Lionheart showed a screen with over twenty people on it. "We had fifteen-hundred applicants apply for the tournament. These twenty people are the only ones we have no accurate record of."

"So, these are the ones we need to keep an eye on?" Ruby looked through the list.

"For the purposes of finding the aura thieves and The Masked Man, yes." Lionheart said. "Any one, or even all, of these can be his agents."

"Mob, Chu, Zalfos, some of these guys didn't register last names." Ruby said.

"Some smaller villages don't give people last names." Lionheart said. "It's uncommon, but not completely unheard of."

"This one." Ruby pointed to a familiar picture. "Hina Dufontaine, she's not an unknown entity."

"You know her?"

"Yes, she happens to be my son's girlfriend." Ruby said.

"Says here she's from Vacuo and only just moved to Mistral around the same time the tournament was announced."

"You're being paranoid."

"You're being too trusting."

"I don't think either one of us can boast that considering our mutual friend on Murus." Ruby said. "I can't help but notice none of her agents are on here. Is it because they're not unknown entities, as you put it?"

"You know?"

"I always knew?" Ruby stood up. "It's why I vouched for you when you asked to be headmaster here." She walked over to his window. "I know that, with the right guidance, Cinder can do a lot of good in this world. And I see that goodness everytime I see Seraph smile."

"I...see…"

"What I don't know is how it started." Ruby said. "We were pretty thorough in looking through Edwin Glas' notes."

"I came long after that." Lionheart said. "I graduated from this academy fifty-five years ago. I tried protecting a village, but failed because of an old classmate. A huntsman had been hired by bandits to help deal with the local huntsmen and make sure the raid went smoothly."

"I know." Ruby cut in. "It's how you hurt your shoulder. It's why you had to refrain from active duty and become a teacher."

"Cinder Fall was one of my students. No surprise, it's in the record books, she may have been Salem's agent but she was still a student at this school. And to date, the brightest student I ever taught."

"Salem had already trained her well."

"I once invited her to my office for tea. It was there I got a glimpse of the real Cinder."

* * *

"Professor Lionheart?" A young Cinder asked.

"Ah, yes, Cinder come in." Lionheart greeted her. "The tea is nice and hot." He started pouring her a glass. "So, Team COAL is shaping up to be quite the team. And you have displayed combat prowess far beyond that of a First Year."

"I do what I have to." Cinder's eyes darkened. "To survive."

"Bogden, is quite a rough town." Lionheart said. "But, I looked into things, and there was never any record of the Fall family there?"

"I hate them." Cinder's voice hissed.

"Who?"

"My family, they took everything from me." Cinder clutched her chest. "Fall was my grandmother's name. And they took that away from me and kicked me into the dirt."

"Is that why you joined our academy, to improve yourself and embrace that name?" Lionheart asked. Cinder shrugged. "Judging by your emotions, you ARE aware that Fall was the name of one of the original twelve noble families in Remnant, and for thousands of years claimed to be descended from a mythical warrior called the Fall Maiden. But, then again, that's just a fairy tale."

"What if it's more than that?" Cinder asked.

"It's no use getting your hopes up over a children's story." Lionheart said. "You might not have magical powers but you may be a great huntress yet. All I can do, is help guide you down a good path."

"You're worried I'll become like him?" Cinder asked. "The huntsman who ruined your career that is."

"I'm always worried that promising students can become even worse than that." Lionheart noted.

"Don't be worried about me." Cinder said. "I'm going to be the most powerful warrior in the world. I'll make the world a better place. I'll force it if I have to. I'll stop at nothing to achieve that ambition."

* * *

"Little did I know at the time, she'd be willing to murder her entire team and set the world ablaze for those ambitions." Lionheart said. "We clashed again during the Grimm War. Her eyes were just as dark as when she had said those things to me. I blame myself sometimes, that I wasn't able to stop her, and that I didn't notice her dark leanings. But I didn't even know about the Maidens at that time."

"And after the war?" Ruby said.

"I visited her, in prison just as you did." Lionheart said. "Her eyes had changed. Her ambition remained the same but there was a satisfaction in her eyes."

"She believed I had succeeded in making the world a better place." Ruby said.

"Yes." Lionheart said. "I ended up employing Emerald and Mercury on some missions, out of pity at first. Then Cinder escaped. She thanked me for the kindness and declared that she'd pay me back. It was shortly after that, that Levi Seerlivey killed Headmaster Azul, and I volunteered to replace him."

"Hmm…"Ruby said. "I thought it'd be a little deeper than that, but given the timeline it makes sense."

"No matter, we are now facing a threat from another world." Lionheart said. "I have often regretted my partnership with Cinder. But we may need her help to combat this threat."

* * *

Jetstream Black was on his hands and knees. His own spit had pooled beneath him. The tower training room was barely lit with luminous crystals. His mother stood on the opposite side of the room. Cinder sat above them, watching the proceedings.

"Is this all the Black family amounts to?" Cinder asked. "When I heard you wished to join the tournament in hopes that you would find the man responsible for your father's death, I agreed to oversee the training."

"If you can't even beat me then you're just wasting time trying to make it through the tournament." Emerald said.

"Are you saying that in jest, or is it because you don't want me leaving?" Jet said as he rose to his feet. "Don't mind the minor hiccup. I wasn't expecting outside interference is all."

Cinder smirked at his resolve. She threw another blast of wind at him. This time he managed to dodge it. He leveled a kick at Emerald's head. The senior thief ducked under the kick as it obliterated the stone wall.

He flipped around, and Emerald barely avoided the axe kick. She fired bullets at her son. Jet spun around and kicked all the bullets away with sheer force. His kick had no extra dust supplying it power and it still managed to whip up an impressive amount of wind pressure. The wind caused Emerald to stagger for a fraction of a second. That was all Jet needed.

His kick slammed her into the ground. He flipped out of the way of another fireball and spun on the ground. Emerald fired a chain at him, tying up his foot. He overpowered her and flung her into the wall. He spun up to one foot and dropped the other to the floor, splitting it. He rolled out of the way of Emerald's blade beam and jumped to the wall.

He started bouncing around, even faster than Emerald could see. Cinder followed his movements easily. There was a pattern to his movements. He was running circles around his opponent, trying to disorientate her. But in his cockiness he was underestimating the vast difference in their experience.

Emerald took a blow to the back but managed to throw a chain around his neck. She threw him over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground. But he didn't give up. He slammed a foot into the ground and kicked up a chunk of floor to fling at her. She instinctively blocked and he got her. He had taken the fight more seriously than he had lead on.

"I know you've been at this far longer than I have." Jet gloated as his leg pinned her neck. "I know how much you know about me. I used that to my advantage to get you."

"Well done!" Cinder clapped. "That kind of reflexive thinking is exactly what an assassin needs to thrive."

"Your generation can no longer stay on top through your war experience." Jet pointed at her. "My generation is coming to take that spot."

"You may have surpassed your mother, and maybe even your father." Cinder stood. "But it'll be a long time before someone surpasses me."

"Tough talk, coming from the second strongest warrior of her generation." Jet teased, referencing Ruby.

"Ruby Rose….Arc….is a special case. The kind of warrior that only comes around every thousand years. But she's retired and practically powerless now. She may have beaten me in her prime, but I am the uncontested world's strongest now." Cinder smiled. "Still, I look forward to seeing how you fare in the tournament, and against your peers."

* * *

"Argent, are you sure about this?" Sumire asked as the silver-eyed boy got in a combat stance.

"I'm not about to waste this chance." Argent said.

"We'll be hopelessly outmatched." Paris said as she activated her glasses to turn them into goggles that won't fall down her face.

"I'm with Argent." Russett said as she cracked her knuckles. "Who cares if we're the only kids, it'll still be fun to see how we match up."

"It's not that." Sumire said. "It's our opponent."

"The old man?" Russett laughed.

"Don't call me old." Jaune said as he activated his semblance. "If neither one of you can defeat one of these battle constructs, then you have no hope making it through the qualifier."

"That's a bold claim." Russett taunted. "That implies that beating your wimpy little constructs will prove that we can."

"Our opponent is a war hero." Paris said. "Not to mention that he's the one who trained Prim and Glade how to fight."

"Well, if we fight them in the tournament, this training will really pay off." Argent said as he rushed forward. His fist was caught by one of his father's constructs. Jaune didn't even have to move a muscle to keep all four kids at bay.

Argent was the hardest to keep down. Russett was the boldest and easiest. Paris was the most analytical and the hardest to catch. Sumire merely stayed back and used her semblance to support her teammates.

"After the qualifier, it'll be one one one tournaments." Jaune said as he used one of the constructs to grab Sumire.

"Sumire!" Argent tried saving her with a sharp glare of his semblance. A hand construct sprung up and caught the blades to stop them in their tracks.

"You'll be fighting huntsmen way stronger than me out there." Jaune warned. Sumire put her finger on the construct and disrupting it, causing it to shatter.

"It's not about winning." Sumire said.

"It's about seeing how we stack up!" Argent finished her statement as he aimed a kick at Jaune's head. The old huntsman caught the kick and blasted Argent into the ground. Sumire looked down at the ground, looking sorrowful.

Argent sprung back up and landed a blow to Jaune's chin. He followed up with his semblance, shooting an energy blade into Jaune's chest. The disruption caused the other constructs to disappear. Russet used her rocket semblance to quickly crash into the huntsman. As he doubled over, he pivoted his body to land on top of her and subdue her.

Paris tried taking that opportunity to strike with her familiar semblance. The bird was intercepted by another battle construct. Argent leapt over the clashing constructs as he landed a kick to Jaune's head. He lost his balance and Russett responded by rocketing him up into the air and causing him to fall.

He caught himself by creating a slide that set him down onto the ground. He doubled over and created a cane construct to keep from falling. He took a deep breath as he nursed his leg. He knew it would never fully recover after his last battle with the Dragon of Mountain Glenn. And that pain signaled the end of their battle.

"That's enough for today." Jaune signaled.

"Aww, and it was just getting good." Russett complained.

"Wow." Seraph said as she ate a biscuit. "Your dad is pretty cool."

"He used to be way cooler." Gelb said. Argent, Paris and Russett headed inside. Jaune sat down next to Sumire.

"I used to think I was a loser too." Jaune said. "You got a good team, and they deserve a good leader. I think that can be you. But if you don't want to fight in the tournament, you don't have to."

"I…" Sumire fought back tears. "I don't want Argent to think I'm weak. I'm going to try my best, even if I end up just being a stepping stone for him."

"He doesn't think you're weak." Jaune assured. "You guys actually remind me of my team. A lot of teams do actually. But you're also a lot like Ruby. Believe me, you inspired them more than you think. Or, at least that's how Argent feels. He has difficulty expressing his emotions sometimes. But keep your chin up kid. You'll go a lot further in life if you do."

* * *

Prim had taken a midnight stroll to Krieg Falls. She wrapped a scarf around her body. She was surprised to see Verdant, kicking at the waterfall. He was fighting the waterfall. His aura was unable to manifest outside his body so he kept it inside, fueling his muscles. One of his blows caused the waterfall to reverse for a second.

"What are you doing!" Prim shouted, startling him. She laughed as he nearly fell in.

"It is only you." Verdant said. "I was training for the tournament. But I am ready to head back."

"Thought you'd train with Tetsu."

"I have every intention of winning." Verdant gave a thumbs up. "That means I have to have some tricks up my sleeve if I hope to best you, or Nova, or any other strong people I face."

"I'm flattered that you put me in the same tier as Nova." Prim said.

"She is the one who claimed you as her rival." Verdant said. "I merely trust her judgement."

"Did she now?" Prim said to herself. "Anyway, it's cold outside. I'm going to head back." She paused to give him a hint.

"Yes it is." He jumped from his perch and landed beside her. "Allow me to walk you home."

"So chivalrous." Prim mocked.

"I am excited for this tournament." Verdant declared.

"Yeah, as a hand to hand specialist, this is right in your wheelhouse. And the absence of blades, beams or bombs, takes away your most prevalent disadvantage."

"As I said. I have every intention of winning."

"How cute." Prim flirted.

"Say….Prim?"

"Yes?"

"I was um….wondering….if you'd like to go out for lunch tomorrow."

"Sure." She said without skipping a beat.

"Really."

"Okay, when you say really like that, you sound desperate."

"Oh…." He said. "I admire your strength. I know...it can't be easy with everything you're going through. And no matter what Nova says, you're a good person."

"Thanks, but you don't have to lay it on quite so thick." Prim laughed. Verdant started to blush. She knew exactly what was going through his head and she was tempted to oblige him. She decided not to rush into things though. It was just a random meeting after all. "I just want to do the right thing."

* * *

Zeldon walked through Castle Dagon's Courtyard. The orange leaves of the Etruscan Tree glimmered in the sunlight. And standing in the courtyard was Princess Aryll, picking at a flower.

"You should be resting." Zeldon said as he sat next to her.

"I thought you'd be gone again by now." Aryll said.

"My agents can handle things for a another week or so yet." Zeldon stated.

"But they're not you." Aryll said. "I remember, when you first beat all the other nights in combat to be declared our Guardian. You had to give up your claim to the throne to be our Guardian. And I know you've done some questionable things in the name of our safety."

"Has Medoh or Auro been telling stories again?" Zeldon asked.

"No...this time it a Naboo." Aryll said.

"That old crone descended from the mountain to grace us with his presence again."

"You don't like the other champions do you?" Aryll asked.

"I like Medoh just fine. But I think Naboo is just too old to change his views of me. He still thinks of me as a spoiled prince."

"He'll come around." Aryll said as she started to cough.

"Aryll?"

"I'm fine." She tried standing. "Just….I need to…" She collapsed into his arms. Zeldon quickly used the shield breaker shroud to separate her aura from what was happening on the cosmic scales.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Medoh asked.

"Yes, it is." Zeldon's voice was pained. "I need to end this as soon as possible."

 **AN: A lot of development for a lot of characters here. One thing I wanted to clear up, there were actually a few throwaway lines back in RWBYond Vale that suggested Nora was from royal blood. The idea was that anyone with a raw elemental semblance were descended from one of the original ruling families from before the Great War. Other than adding to Cinder and Seraph's characterization though, it doesn't really mean anything to the narrative.**

 **Next Time: The stage is set. The combatants mark their positions. A most explosive and spectacular battle royale begins.**


	59. CLASH

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: We're approaching the tournament part of this arc. And this is setting the stage for all the major players in that tournament. Because of that, whatever the written equivalent of screen time is, is going to be stretched thinner here than in most other chapters.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I'll keep that in mind.**

CLASH

Prim finished up her morning shower and got herself a cup of coffee. The qualifiers for the tournament would be held today. Nobody really knew what the qualifiers would entail, only that the fifteen-hundred people would be put on a fleet of five ships to head to a destination.

Her weapons and armor weren't permitted, so she just wore her normal street clothes. In her head, she played a few scenarios she had thought up. She had contemplated numerous plans to fight some of the stronger people she knew, including Glade, Nickel, Chenzi, Eiess, Hue and of course Nova.

But part of her also thought she was thinking too far ahead. Only sixteen people would still be in the tournament after this. That means only 1% of the people who signed up would still be in the tournament after this.

"All tournament combatants, please enter the loading docks." An announcement played over the speakers. Prim made her way through the docks. Each ship would be holding three-hundred people. There were five lines, one for each of the ship. As each person entered the ship, they were inspected.

"Name?" Ruby asked. She was a proctor for the tournament and was examining the contestants.

"Come on mom, it's me." Prim rolled her eyes. "Primrose Arc." She checked her name off.

"Age?"

"Twenty-two."

"Birthday?"

"June 6, 89." Prim was annoyed at the questions.

"It's just a formality, everyone has to do it." Ruby laughed.

"You're purposely messing with me." Prim crossed her arms.

"Semblance?"

"Hard light constructs." Prim said. Ruby and a nurse gave her a quick physical examination, making sure she wasn't smuggling any dust or weapons. Prim was a little offended that they'd think she'd need a weapon in a situation like this. Even if she did, Crocea Mors wasn't the most conducive weapon to fight human opponents with.

"Alright, just make yourself comfortable while we approach our destination." Ruby said.

"Question, what about people with cybernetic limbs or androids like Nickel?" Prim asked.

"Oh, so long as they don't fire any dust rounds or use any prohibited attacks, it's fair." Ruby said.

"I see….I guess it's no different than if I were to use my semblance to create a weapon or shield."

"If that's how you look at it." Ruby smiled.

Prim made her way through the ship. There seemed to be a hundred or so contestants already present on the ship. Given how long her physical exam was, and how the ship seemed a little understaffed, she guessed it'd be another half hour before everyone was checked in.

"Prim!" Glade waved to her. He was standing around with Hina and Chenzi. "Excited for the tournament?"

"I guess." Prim shrugged. "Have you seen anybody else?"

"Nova and Johnny are here." Glade said. "Argent and his team went on a different ship."

"So did Nephrite and Eiess." Chenzi said. "I'm interested to see what they're going to do."

"We can't really make plans until we know what is happening." Glade said. "They could just be picking sixteen of the strongest people based on their profiles, they could have some kind of randomized set of challenges to get some kind of ranking."

"Until we know, it's best to just play it by ear." Chenzi nodded. Prim started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To scout out some competition." Prim winked.

* * *

"Ventus?" Nova said as she walked up to the arbiter. "Didn't think you'd come here."

"The Arbiters decided that it's best to have some representation in the tournament." Ventus smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Summer Maiden." Issachar said.

"Oh yeah, I remember you from the Huntsmen Games." Johnny said.

"Yes, it's rare for me to go out on flashy missions like this." Issachar said. "But my semblance has its benefits. Yang would have joined too, if she wasn't so old."

"Yeah, these sorts of things like to shy away from old heroes from the Grimm War." Johnny noted.

"And there's always ulterior motives." Issachar said. "Speaking of which….I saw Jetstream Black earlier."

"What's one of Cinder's cronies doing here?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." Issachar said. "It makes sense for her to be keeping an eye on things, or just trying to get the prize money. But I heard Murus is in dire straights."

"I can confirm that." Johnny said. "I thought she'd want as many of her people preparing her little slice of heaven. Unless…" Johnny had a thought, but he wasn't sure how much the Arbiter underlings knew. He also wasn't about to do something that would compromise Nova's promise to Avarice.

"Unless what?" Issachar asked.

"Well, she's probably just confident enough to send a few people here." Johnny said.

"You're thinking of Hue Shader, aren't you?" Nova asked.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Johnny asked.

"I can tell when you have something on your mind. And ever since your run in with him back on Menagerie you've been researching him."

"You've been looking through my scroll again!" Johnny accused.

"I'm a nosy girlfriend. I like staying informed about where your mind wanders. And I have to say, if I didn't know any better I'd get a little jealous of him." Nova teased.

"You're the last person that should be jealous." Johnny said. "I mean, after the other night." Nova's face turned red.

"Shut up." She hissed as she pulled him aside. "That was a one time thing."

"You're so cute when you're flustered." He smiled as he stole a kiss from her.

"Stop...distracting me." Nova broke the kiss and turned her nose up at him. "You're just trying to get in my head so I lose focus." Her voice was shaky.

"Now why would I do that?" Johnny scratched his head and smiled.

"Because you want to win." She said. Her eyes looked back at him and she leaned into his shoulder.

"Johnny!" Prim in and wrapped herself around his arm.

"What are you doing?" Nova shot her a threatening glare.

"So, after the qualifier is over I was thinking you can come back to my place for some drinks." Prim said as she ignored Nova.

"Stop ignoring me!" Nova shouted. Prim stuck her tongue out at her rival. Nova knew Prim was just trying to get in her head and throw her off her game. The terrible thing was that it was working.

* * *

Wit Smous leaned against the wall of the ship. He had a bit of a pre-game snack as he looked at the competition. Across the hall was a group of kids. Wit scoffed at the display. This wasn't a children's game. Everyone here had risked their lives for the people of Remnant. Mere students attempting to compete did a disservice to all the training all the other huntsmen had gone through.

"Attention all contestants." Lionheart said. "We are arriving at our destination."

Wit spread his wings and flew to the top of the ship. They were in the middle of Lake Matsu, in the center of Anima. There were a dozen islands floating with the aid of gravity dust. They were of varying sizes. The ships started splitting off and making their way into position.

"The qualifier will be a battle royale." Lionheart said. "If you touch the water in the lake below, you are eliminated. The last sixteen people standing will move on to the tournament."

The same set of thoughts were crossing everyone's mind. This was an opportune time for the weak to band together against strong opponents to better their chances in the tournament. Those looking for a good fight would target weaker people to assure the best competition. Others would hide and attempt to survive to the end. Some would use this chance to scout competition. Others would hide their power and save it for the main event.

Wit had a distinct advantage with his wings and his projectile-based semblance. But that advantage came with its own disadvantages. The moment people see his wings he'd be targeted. Someone with his semblance was at too much of an advantage to just let go.

"The qualifiers will begin in thirty minutes." Lionheart ended the message. Wit could see smaller ships carrying high-class spectators and camera crews. The event was going to be broadcasted throughout the entire world. This was a perfect chance for Wit to show his power, and crush all those he deemed unworthy of such an event.

* * *

"Thirty minutes." Prim repeated as she stretched her arms. "Oh the things you can do in thirty minutes." She winked at Johnny. Nova growled in annoyance.

"Why don't you just piss off?" Nova asked.

"I'm just being friendly." Prim said with a smirk.

"Oh don't even try to act all innocent!" Nova shouted.

"Hey!" Someone ran towards them. He had green pads on the back of his hands. His green vest showed off his entire chest. And he wore a matching visor holding back his dark green hair.

"Yes?" Ventus asked.

"You're Primrose Arc right?" He asked.

"That's right." Prim raised her brow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" He grabbed her hand. "I have the utmost respect for Beacon and its students and you were one of the best when you graduated last year. I also heard you've fought numerous villains, including the Grimoire. You're so amazing."

"Oh thank you!" Prim ate the praise up.

"It's also nice to meet you." He shook Issachar's hand. "And it's good to see you again Johnny." He shook Johnny's hand. "And I don't know who you are but you're really pretty." He shook Ventus' hand, causing her to blush. "And you must be Nova."

"Stop." Nova slapped his hand away with a loud smack.

"Nova, don't be such a bitch." Prim said.

"I hate people whose eyes lie." Nova glared. The stranger's eyes darkened and he grinned for a split second before putting his facade back on.

"Oh, my name is Slade Formar." He introduced himself.

"My name is Ventus." Ventus introduced herself.

"And I'm Issachar."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to this honorable battle." Slade bowed.

"Get. Lost." Nova growled.

"Maybe we can meet again, after the qualifiers." He winked at Prim.

"Sounds cool." Prim said. "Just don't be upset if I smash you."

"Oh, I'll be doing the smashing." He said in jest. "But I'll buy you dinner first." He started walking away.

"Creep." Nova said.

"I thought he was cute." Prim said. "What's your problem anyway. Jealous he was flirting with me and Ventus instead of…"

"He was doing the same thing you've been trying to do with Nova and I." Johnny said. "Slade graduated from Haven Academy the year after we graduated Beacon. He's also gotten the highest marks that school has garnered since the Grimm War. Make no mistake, he's the real deal."

"Any other tips for me?" Prim asked.

"As if we'd want you to have an advantage." Nova said.

"She's saying that because we don't actually know." Johnny said. "The moment he graduated he's been constantly taking solo missions exclusively. The only reason I've met him is because our paths crossed at a festival at one point."

"So, you don't know what kind of fighter he is?" Prim said.

"Even if I did, aside from special cases like Verdant, everyone's a little out of their element without their weapon or dust." Johnny said.

"This is going to be a knuckle buster of a tournament." Issachar noted. "Everyone is already planning out their strategies."

"I'm just going to get to the middle of an island and knockout anyone who dares touch me." Nova said.

"That's a pretty dumb strategy, and it's dumb to so openly declare it." Issachar said.

"I'd declare it to the whole world if I had a megaphone." Nova crossed her arms. "I'm going to win this tournament. I'm going to prove once and for all that I am the world's strongest." She glared at Prim. "And you...you're the one I want to fight the most."

* * *

The timer only had a few minutes left on it. Everyone had gathered at the top of the ship. A few people were crowding the edges. From this height, everyone should be able to land fine and hit the ground running.

"Hina….stay close to me." Glade said.

"How do I know you won't just use me as a shield?" Hina smirked.

"Oh, I will...but I also plan on both of us getting to the end." Glade said.

"Everyone else here is just a stepping stone." Nova said.

"I take offense to that." Johnny joked.

"This is where the fun begins." Jet said.

"Stay focused." Hue said.

"Yeah, don't want to get caught off in the chaos." Tint said.

"Ho, I've already spotted me best defensive position." Baard grinned.

"Alright, time to prove what I'm worth." Verdant cracked his knuckles.

"Stay close together." Argent said as he grabbed Sumire and Russet's hands. Sumire's face went red.

"So….what's the game plan?" Wiz asked.

"Spread out, take out weaklings, and get far away from me." Mob said.

"Trust me lady, you don't want to be around when Mob plays his hand." Zalfos said. Chu laughed and licked his lips. "And Chu...remember why we're here. Don't put yourself at risk this early on in the game."

"Ten…" The clock started to count down.

"This is it." Wit spread his wings.

"Nine…"

"Remember the plan." Slade told the people around him.

"Eight…"

"What are the odds we all make it?" Jet asked Hue.

"Seven…"

"I'll make it." Hue said with confidence.

"Six…"

"A lot of strong people here." Nickel said.

"Five…"

"I need to make sure Prim has the best chances." Nickel said as she spied on Hue and his team.

"Four…"

"I feel like all eyes on me." Prim said as she stood in the front.

"Three…"

"Hurry up." Nova crouched down.

"Two…"

"Time to shine." Chenzi said.

"One!"

The horn blasted. Nova and Johnny were the first to jump off the ship. They jumped far and went their separate ways. Prim hesitated. Everyone ran past her as they made their way to the surface. Some landed close, others landed far. People were already getting knocked off.

"Get out there." Ruby pushed Prim off the ship. Prim summoned Fighting Dreamer and threw herself towards the middle of the island. She saw a huntress named Cero Calor ride on an ice slide as another huntress tried spitting fire at her.

Prim ducked under a forearm strike. The huntress had a pink mohawk and her aura formed a blade on her arm. Prim recognized her as a Vacuan huntress named Rasa Mano. She created a staff to block Rasa's strikes.

"End of the line princess!" Rasa declared. Prim parried her strike and struck her across the chest. Prim was far from the edge which meant she'd have to expend more energy to send someone flying off. But that also meant she was safer.

Prim created a claw construct and caught Rasa's arm. She flung the Vacuan up into the air and into a waiting hammer construct that sent her flying towards the edge. Rasa caught herself by manipulating the energy around her arm. Another huntress tried dropping down on her. Rasa quickly spun around and kicked the intruder in the face.

Prim fired a cannon construct, and nailed both girls in a single blast. They both went flying over the edge. Rasa cursed Prim as she went flying. Most of the fighting was going on towards the edge with people trying to push others off the islands.

A slight rumble alerted Prim. She spun around and dodged just in time to avoid a stone that struck her hair. There was a small stone plateau in front of her, lined with a dozen huntsmen. In the middle was Slade.

"Pleasure to see you again." Slade said as he repeatedly tossed a stone in the air and caught it. "Guardian of Remnant, you're known worldwide. We can't afford someone like you getting in the way of our prize."

* * *

Hue stood on the edge of the island. A huntsman jumped into the air and threw a spinning disk of wind at him. Hue stepped to the side as the attack sliced the edge of the island. Another huntsman used his semblance to dislocate and spin his arms like a fan. He bullrushed Hue. The assassin activated his semblance to avoid the attack and knock the huntsman off the arena.

"Bollo!" His three comrades cried. They all charged at Hue with a ferocious anger. They didn't even realize Hue wasn't alone. A flash of light blinded the entire group. Seconds later the light faded and Tint threw the last of the attackers overboard. The one who had thrown the wind disk realized he lost the advantage and tried retreating.

"Not going to get away that easily." Tint said.

"Stay here." Hue said. "With our combined semblances, we have some of the best control over the edge."

"Still, there's a risk to that reward." Tint said. A large man transformed his arm into an axe and dropped down on them. Tint quickly blinded him and kicked him in the side.

"Someone who kicks like that is not fit for this fight." The man said as he grabbed Tint's leg. He slammed the younger brother to the ground.

"Jean Delouise." Hue said.

"You've heard of me." Jean stomped on Tint's back as he left him lying there.

"You have a nasty reputation." Hue raised his fists. "We've tried to recruit you before."

"Ah...so you work for Cinder." He said. "I didn't think she'd enlist someone so weak." He stepped on Tint's hand.

"That confidence will be your downfall." Hue said.

"I like to think of it as pride." Jean said. "I'm not going to be beat by a couple low-level small fry attack dogs."

"You're a failure in your observation." Hue said. "We're not just attack dogs. And my brother isn't weak."

Tint's killing intent became palpable as he began to glow. He stuck Jean in the kidney and grabbed his shoulder. He kneed the base of the axe-handed man's spine, bringing him to his knees. Tint used his own aura to disrupt Jean's.

"You're lucky the rules of the tournament don't permit me to kill." Tint said. "Otherwise you'd already be dead."

"What…" Jean choked out. Tint tossed him towards the edge. He recomposed himself and stopped his fall with his axe-hand. He flung himself towards Tint. The Shader Brother ducked under the blade, grabbed Jean's waistline and kicked him in the balls before slamming his head under the larger man's chin.

"With a clumsy weapon like that it's a wonder you ever became a huntsman." Tint taunted. He kept casually dodging the attack and connecting well placed counters. "Actually, it's a little dicey that such a semblance was allowed." He put his elbow into Jean's abdomen. "Then again, I guess if they permitted the Arc brats." He spun around and kicked Jean in the jaw. "Besides, not like a weakling would be a threat with a semblance like this."

Tint threw Jean over the edge. Him and Hue nodded at each other as the stood back to back. They could both feel the feint aura of someone watching them. Hue felt the wind coming from the invisible blow and used his semblance to duck. Tint took the blow and stumbled to the ground.

"You." Hue caught the huntresses' arm. The invisible fighter revealed herself. "Nickel Polendina."

"This is where you fall off." Nickel declared.

* * *

Nephrite ran through a crowded portion of the floating island. Someone in black robes fired a condensed blast of wind at the crowd. Nephrite masked her presence as she struck him in the stomach and threw him into the waiting arms of another contestant.

Nephrite played things defensively. She was sure she could outlast the competition if she reserved her power and kept focus. She spotted a huntsman from Vale she recognized. Orochi was a few years older than her and championed as one of the most versatile huntsmen of his class. His body twisted and contorted as he activated his semblance. A giant white snake came out of his mouth and slithered through the crowd.

He knocked a few people off in his snake form before opening his jaws at Nephrite. The Jade Huntress jumped into the air to avoid his jaws and kicked him over. Orochi's human form came out of the snake's mouth as it shed its skin and withered away.

"You're one of the few huntresses I expect to be a nuisance for me." Orochi said as he flipped a strand of his hair.

"Does that mean you want to fight me now, or are you going to save me for later?" Nephrite asked as she stood in a ready position.

"You're too enticing to pass up now." Orochi said as he squatted down on all fours. "Besides, someone like you is too dangerous to fight in a one-on-one setting." Another giant snake came from his mouth. This time when she jumped out of his range she was swatted down by a female bat Faunas. The bat Faunas was then swiftly blown away by the man in black robes from earlier.

Orochi found himself surrounded by several huntsmen, intent on pushing him off the edge. Nephrite took the opportunity to eliminate one of them before hitting Orochi with a lotus blast. Orochi fell backwards but twisted back to his feet in time to knock a huntress off the edge.

The Bat Faunas swooped down towards Nephrite but was stomped down by Chenzi. The orange-haired huntsman sparked with electricity to stun the Faunas so he could throw her off without any worry.

"Thought you could use my help." Chenzi said.

"Don't waste your power so frivolously." Nephrite warned. "You don't have any dust to keep it going."

"True...which is why I'm sticking with you...I beloved older sister." He smiled. Orochi tried separating them only to get both of their feet planted into his jaw.

"Leave Orochi to me." Nephrite said. "Make sure nobody interferes." She ordered.

"Got it." Chenzi rushed the guy in black robes and kept him from using his wind blast again.

"This is what you wanted to avoid." Nephrite prepared her stance. "Just you and me."

"It's true I wanted to avoid this." Orochi said. "But I'm willing to blow in this breeze. Let me show you the difference in our experience….you….who sits on the wall while I go out into the world to fight Grimm."

* * *

Nova quickly moved through a group of ten huntsman. It was obvious by the way they moved that none of them were used to fighting with just their semblance. She couldn't even help but wonder why people like this would take a competition seriously. At least Hina made the excuse of just wanting to have fun. At least she was sticking with Glade and had a plan to get further in the tournament.

Nova caught one of their punches in one hand, another person's kick with the other. Then she spun around to throw them across the island and into the sea. As she spun, she jumped into the air, kicking two of the other people and using her tail to slam the fifth person down.

She resisted the urge to use her magic to create a hole in the island. It would be so easy to eliminate everyone on the island in one foul swoop of her magic powers. She threw them all clear across the island and into the lake below.

"Pretty impressive for second place." A fish Faunas with puffy lips said.

"Since when have I ever been second place Lou?"

"Since that Guardian defeated the Grimoire and you didn't." Lou said. Nova instantly appeared behind him and destroyed the boulder he was sitting on. She would have crushed his face if he hadn't managed to dodge. "So touchy."

"Bastard." Nova said. "So, where are the rest of the Raging River boys?" Nova glared. Louis, Memphis, Orlean and Daven formed Team MOLD. A group of Fish Faunas that graduated Atlas Academy a year ahead of Nova. When grouped up with Rouge, another Fish Faunas who graduated a year ahead of them, they formed the Raging River Boys. Nova had a few run-ins with them on her journeys.

"They're around." Lou said. Nova's eyes darted around. Lou's semblance was to spit massive amounts of water and control it. It wasn't nearly as robust as Topaz's semblance but it was just as potent sense he could create his own water.

She noticed a puddle just in time. Rouge pounced from the water, bearing his teeth. His sawfish nose glided mere inches from Nova's head. She backed right into Orlean's Octopus grip. She tried overpowering his grip but Memphis dropped down and blasted her stomach with his sonic punch semblance.

Nova spat up as her energy fluctuated from the abuse. She threw her feet up and blocked Memphis' punch with her feet only for Daven to drop down on her stomach and use his mass amplification semblance to crush her beneath his weight.

"Why don't you use your magic?" Rouge taunted. "Oh, that's right you can't." Orlean grew four more limbs to help keep her down while Memphis punched her face.

"Take away that cheap power gimmick and she's just an average huntsman like the rest of us." Lou taunted.

"Give it up brat." Daven said as Nova pushed on him. "I weigh ten tons in this form."

"You're lucky he's not crushing ever bone in your body." Memphis said as he punched her face again.

"Ten tons huh." Nova smirked. "Maybe if it was a hundred tons I'd be worried." Her tail pushed up giving her the leverage to bench Daven off her body. She sent a clone to block Memphis' next attack. She threw the overweight puffer fish Faunas into the rayfish Faunas. She spun around and countered all of Orlean's octopus limbs before slamming him to the ground with an elbow to the head. Rouge used his semblance to fire his jaws at her. She caught it with one hand.

"Damn it." Rouge said as his teeth regrew.

"You know...I was going to let you guys slide." Nova said. "I wouldn't mind one, or even all five of you in the tournament. But you had to piss me off."

* * *

Prim had slim odds. There wasn't much commotion behind her but that just meant there was less people to get her from behind or stop her from getting pushed off. Slade stood on top of a rock with a smirk on his face.

"Cod." He tossed a pair of stones to one of his subordinates. He had inky black hair and eye shadow over his left eye. He also wore a black outfit with a silver scarf.

"I've already locked on." Cod said. "Don't be upset when I get rid of her here."

"Fire on my signal." Slade ordered. He flipped behind the rock wall and obliterated it. "Now!" Prim summoned a shield to block the boulders. One of them embedded itself into the construct. Everyone started to throw stones at her. She summoned Fighting Dreamer to punch them all away. The stones kept coming.

"Firing." Cod said. He threw both stones into the ground. Prim jumped back as one of them launched out of the ground, under her chin. As she avoided that one, the other came up behind her and struck her shoulder.

A girl with spiky yellow hair dropped down towards her. Prim fired a cannon construct to counter her. She folded her body up in order to avoid damage. She unfolded her body for a burst of speed that knocked Prim over. She landed a punch to the blonde girl's stomach but her next punch was blocked by a rubber wall.

"Thanks Caucho." She said.

"No problem Pelota." The rubber spewing man said. Prim kicked the rubber ball containing Pelota away. Her foot was caught by wooden spindles coming out of the ground. Caucho turned his saliva into a rubber lasso and wrapped it around Prim's neck.

"Gross, gross, gross." Prim cursed.

"I thought a party girl flirt like you would like getting tied up." Slade smirked.

"Time and a place asshole." Prim said as she created a blade construct to cut the spindles of wood and the rubber collar.

"Groot, we need more spindles." Caucho said. He created a rubber padding from his split to cushion the blow of Prim's punch heading towards his round face.

"I'm trying." The slender man with spindly fingers said as he created more wooden threads.

"Not falling for that again." Prim whipped around Fighting Dreamer grabbed Caucho and threw him towards the edge. She flung a blade beam with her arm to cut through the wooden spindles and hit Groot in the chest.

"Impressive." Slade complimented. Prim rushed at him.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Prim said as she avoided someone with a clown nose throwing his hand at her. She threw a punch at Slade's face, but it was caught.

"So am I." Slade said as he decked her in the face. Cod flung another pair of rocks at her. This time Prim created a dodecahedron shield shaped with repulse glyphs. The rocks stuck the shield and were flung right back into Cod's face.

"Yeah, hurts, doesn't it!" Prim shouted. A redheaded girl dropped down towards her. Her hands expanded to be larger than Prim's entire body.

"Cocky little bitch." She declared. Her hands bounced off but nullified Prim's shield. Prim fired a quick cannon shot into the girl's stomach.

"I'm surprised you orchestrated this so quickly." Prim said as she focused on Slade. "Heard you were a solo act."

"You presume too much, Guardian of Remnant." Slade said. Prim took inventory of her opponents. Slade had some sort of geokinesis semblance. Cod could control thrown projectiles. Caucho could turn spit into rubber. Pelota could fold into a ball. Groot could generate wooden spindles from his fingers. The redhead could expand her hands. And there were six people who had yet to reveal their powers. And Prim was all alone.

* * *

Ruby lamented not giving Prim more of a head's up. She knew out of everyone, Prim and Nova would receive the worst targeting. Even so, Ruby's attention was drawn to the largest platform. There was a single man standing in the center.

It was Mob, one of the people Ruby was keeping an eye on. There were smaller battles all around. Slowly, they all began to notice him and stopped. He bowed down to the ground, putting a single hand directly on the center of the island.

"There are those...whose name sparks hope and faith." Mob said, loud enough for everyone to hear him. "But there is one name that encouraged peace in Vacuo, and fear in all other kingdoms. That is the name that strikes fear in the hearts of heroes. That is the name of Mordred!"

"Did he just say Mordred?" Ruby asked. She looked at Kurome, standing elsewhere in the monitor room. Allister Mordred was said to be the greatest warrior of his generation and one of the most powerful men in Remnant's history.

A dark aura surrounded the island. The surrounding islands began to drift closer to the larger island. Water started trickling up towards the platform. The island buckled under its own weight. Fissures formed all around. Chunks of the island started to break off and then slam back into the island.

"Look out!" Someone shouted as a smaller island crashed into the larger one. The islands split apart. Hundreds of people began to fall as all the islands collided. The devastation was endless. It was a cycle of breaking and smashing. The more pieces fell, the more projectiles would slam into the island, breaking it further.

Several people realized what was going on and rushed towards Mob. The closer they got the slower they moved. Some of them collapsed long before they could land a blow on him. The island split again. People began to fall through the cracks only to be pinned to the walls.

Anyone who was knocked off in the meantime, didn't touch the water. They were instead caught in the gravity well and slammed into the wall of the island. The entire area was caught in the cycle of Mob's semblance. After a few minutes, he stopped.

"All those who fall, are unworthy." Mob said. People began to fall by the dozens. An entire island dropped from the sky-the gravity dust that had suspended it had been knocked off the stone. Several proctors from the Azul family sprung into action to keep the contestants safe from the debris.

"What are you?" Someone coughed.

"This is what true power is!" He waved his hand. Everyone that had been crushed by the weight earlier flung into the air, kicking and screaming. He waved his hand again, creating a gust of wind with just his raw strength as be threw everyone in his grip into the sea.

The devastation was still happening. A fissure appeared in the bottom of the island. Half the island began sliding off the giant gravity dust crystal and fell into the sea, creating a massive tidal wave.

"Crazy bastard!" Zalfos shouted as he jumped from one falling rock to another to regain his footing. "Out of my way." He tail whipped someone into the sea.

"Teehee." Chu laughed as his semblance pulled him to safety. With one more shout and a punch, Mob crushed more of the island again, knocking more people into the sea.

"Control, how many people are left?" Ruby asked.

"We're still raking in the totals from that display." An officer said. "There's less than six-hundred people left."

"He...he took out half the contestants in one swoop." Ruby's eyes widened. She hadn't seen that kind of display of power since Avis Bran. A pit welled in her stomach. For the first time in years, she truly feared for Prim and Nova's success.

 **AN: I like how this gives me a chance to throw in a bunch of scrapped character ideas. And as for Mob, he's at least as strong as Lionhead, probably even stronger. His semblance isn't as killer as Lionhead's stone touch, but as you can see, it's unparalleled in pure destructive potential.**

 **Next Time: The arena has changed. Everyone continues to fight. Nickel targets the Shader Brothers. Prim fights against an ambush. Nova fights against the Raging River Brothers. What will become of the other combatants? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	60. Floating Island Part 1

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: There's so much going on in this chapter and the next one that no one fight is going to manage to get significant time. So, like the second half of last chapter, a lot of these fights won't be resolved until next chapter.**

 **Review Response: Silver-eyed Knight- Lionhead and Mob are both in the same tier as Ambrose Thurston. Mob is at least as strong as Glade. He's in the upper echelons in this tournament. Kyrogue- That will be a factor in this fight. But that's also where Chenzi comes in. Besides, Nephrite has some tricks up her sleeve.**

The Floating Island Part 1

Ventus barely managed to pull herself to safety after the islands collapsed. Blood trickled down her face. Even so, she couldn't help but grin. In her desperation, she managed to send a dozen or so foes to the lake in the chaos. She over extended her aura, that's why she had hurt herself.

She looked around, wondering if Issachar had made it. He was a little further away from the collision so he should have been able to get away. Ventus took this opportunity to catch her breath and try recovering her aura. The ground was still unstable. It wouldn't take much effort to send chunks of the island plummeting. And anyone who had seen her prior displays would know that.

Still, she couldn't believe there was someone with THAT semblance somewhere in this chaos. No one since Allister Mordred, who died long ago, had had a gravity based semblance that was so potent.

A lone shadow stood above her. She looked up into the pale face and green eyes of a sinister foe. She recognized him from the list she had been given as part of her mission. His name was Chu, not much else was known about him. Regardless, she had to defend herself and eliminate him.

* * *

Glade pushed the boulder off of his body. He was still comprehending what had happened. One minute he and Hina were back to back knocking people off the edge. The next, that same edge was getting sandwiched into another island.

He looked around. He could hear the faint sounds of battles carrying on. He had to find Hina, assuming she hadn't gotten blasted off the edge. There wasn't anyone around him. Everyone that had been fighting nearby probably fell into the sea. That didn't bode well for Hina's chances. But Glade had to persevere. If she was eliminated, he couldn't let that affect him now.

Glade felt a presence behind him. The sneak got a solid hit off his back before vaulting over him and slamming his head into the ground. Glade summoned a shield to protect from an attack that never came. Instead, the attacker sat on a rock, looking seductively at him. She wore a tight leather onesie and had luscious blonde hair.

"My, my, aren't you the strong one." She said in a soothing tone.

"If you're going to knock me off, you're going to have to try harder than that." Glade said. She rolled behind the rock she was on and disappeared. Glade looked around again. There were too many places for her to hide. Glade summoned Heart's Grow to destroy all the cover. Before he got a punch off, she appeared behind him and tackled him down.

"It's a shame." She whispered into his ear. Her body pressed up against his back. "My name is Wiz...perhaps after we're done here….we can go out. Granted no hard feelings."

"Sorry, I'm taken." Heart's Grow grabbed her head, pulled her off him and blasted her in the face. "Bet you didn't know I can control Heart's Grow from any position."

"That was a cheap trick." Wiz said.

"Pretty rich coming from a sneak like you." Glade said.

"Didn't take you for the type to blindside someone."

"Call it a necessary habit from my team." Glade would often have to employ such tactics when fighting Nickel.

"Glade!" Hina shouted from on top of a tall stone pillar.

"Friend of yours?" Wiz asked. Hina was pretty far away. Wiz grinned as she stepped towards Hina. Glade cut her off and punched her face.

"Your fight is with me." Glade said. His fist went through her face.

"Hmm….benefit of being an unknown factor fighting a pseudo-celebrity….you know far less about my semblance than I do yours." Wiz noted. She turned into water vapor and flew towards Hina.

"Hina look out!" Glade shouted. Hina took notice a little too late. Wiz solidified into a sheet of ice and cut the boulder Hina was standing on. Glade ran forward and used Heart's Grow to save her. But he noticed something off.

He caught her and strategically moved her near the edge. He kept an eye out for Wiz. Putting his back to the edge of the island was risky, but it was better than giving such a quick fighter the ability to get the drop on him.

"Thanks." Hina said. Glade didn't even bother looking at her. Her entire body language gave it away.

"This is where you fall off." Glade said. Heart's Grow whipped around and blasted the imposter's face. He went up into the air, the facade popped like a balloon revealing a clown-like figure.

"How did you know I was fake!" He shouted.

"Hina's semblance is similar to mine." Glade said. "That fall would be nothing to her. And she'd summon Sky Diamond under these circumstances." Heart's Grow intercepted the clown as he fell to the ground. The clown managed to block the punch and keep himself from falling over the edge.

"Then why did you help me?"

"To make sure you go off." Glade grinned. "Orion's Spear!" He shouted as he blasted the clown off the island and into the lake below.

"How cute." Wiz said. Glade was blasted by a load of water. The ground beneath him gave way and he started to fall.

* * *

The islands colliding proved distracting for many people, including those in the Raging River gang. Nova wasn't so easy to distract. She slammed her right fist into Rouge's teeth. Lou was the first to snap to attention and she sent a pair of kicks into his chin.

"You should really pay more attention when you're outmatched." Nova taunted.

"It's five on one you brat!" Memphis yelled as he threw a punch. Nova caught it with her tail and spun around to land on top of him and pin him to the ground. Orleans tried punching her. But even with six hands he couldn't touch her. She used a clone to distract him while she slid behind him and elbowed his shoulder.

She started targeting her blows. A few to the chest, a chop to the neck, a kick to the leg, a punch to the face, the combo turned the mollusc's legs to jelly. She grabbed him by the hair and repeatedly punched his face. Rouge came up behind her, bearing his jaws.

Nova ducked under him and slammed her fist into his chin. Daven came waddling towards her. She tossed Rouge into the bloated huntsman. She jumped on a rock and sent a clone out. The clone kicked Daven in the head, slapped Orleans with its tail, punched Lou in the stomach and elbowed the top of Rouge's head before Memphis managed to hit it.

"Ha, none of you guys could even beat a clone." Nova laughed.

"Cocky little bitch!" Rouge lunged at her. She caught his face and slammed him through the boulder.

"You're right...I am cocky." She squeezed on his face. "But that's what happens when five irritating assholes try to jump me, and taunt me, when they know damn well what I'm capable of when I'm pissed."

"Now you're the one who should be paying attention." Memphis declared as he blasted the back of her head. The force of the impact created a shockwave. Nova slowly turned her head towards the rayfish. An instant later she had him on his knees, with a hand tightening around his throat.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" She asked as she stomped her foot on Rouge's jaws, breaking his teeth. Rouge acted like he screamed in pain. "Don't try making me feel guilty. I know your semblance allows you to regenerate your teeth in an instant."

"Banzai!" Daven shouted as he dropped in. He went right through the clone and crushed Rouge and Memphis.

"Take a dive." Nova advised. With a massive blast she sent all three of them careening into the sea.

"Lou do something!" Orleans freaked out.

"I've been preparing this all fight!" Lous shot a massive bubble and trapped her in an orb of water. Nova started swimming but the water sphere moved faster than she could swim. Lou and Orleans both dove in and started pounding her.

"At land you may command, but at sea it is we." Lou said. Nova decided to swim directly upwards. The sphere had a fixed shape. She tanked several hit as she swam. Her breath started to give way. But as the sphere lifted off the ground, it started leaking, shrinking. Nova broke through the barrier and took a deep breath. The bubble popped under its own weight. Nova caught Orleans and threw him over the edge into the lake. She spun as she dropped down. All that momentum and power smashed Lou through the ground.

"You should really pay attention to where you stand." Nova said as Lou tried picking himself up. The ground beneath him collapsed and he fell. "Nothing personal!" She shouted. "Now...where to next?"

* * *

Prim leaned up against a rock wall. The chaos of the colliding islands had only given her time to take cover. She still had twelve enemies to deal with. She expanded the reach of her aura to create a sort of radar. This technique worked wonders in catching Nephrite and Nightshade. It would keep them from getting the drop on her.

She could sense something big beneath her. She could sense a pair of disembodied hands. She ducked and had Fighting Dreamer take her place. The gloved hands grabbed the constructs throat.

"I got her!" One of her attackers yelled. Just then, a massive metal lizard came up from the ground and swallowed Fighting Dreamer whole. "Now just spit her out!" The mechanical lizard had fleshy eyes and walked on two legs. It waddled over to the edge.

Prim held back laughter. They really thought a trick like that would work. Before the mechanical lizard could take notice of her, Fighting Dreamer appeared behind him and kicked him over the edge.

"Chopper!" Someone yelled. One down eleven to go.

"Did she take him out with her?" Slade asked.

"No." Cod said. "Buggy grabbed the wrong prize."

Prim launched a spear construct through her cover. The attack caused the group to scatter. Prim rolled around and fired a cannon into Cod's chest. He was launched out over the jagged cliff side.

"I got you!" Buggy launched his hand towards Cod. Prim's spear was faster and intercepted the grab, allowing Cod to fall into the lake below. Two down, ten to go.

Another attacker with white hair tried firing small bone digits at her. She easily dodged them as she tried flanking the large group. Fighting Dreamer started punching the bones and stones away, protecting her.

"Let's see how your defenses handle this!" Slade shouted as he threw his hands to the ground. The rock surface between him and her started to split apart. Fighting Dreamer grabbed Prim and threw her to the sky. Peloto used her semblance to spring herself up towards her.

"This is where you fall princess." Peloto declared.

"All too easy." Prim smiled as she smashed the girl back down with a hammer. Peloto went all the way through the stone island and into the lake. Three down, nine to go. "I might have overdone it...but that gives me an idea. She spun around in the air. The hammer grew to the size of a giant nevermore and she aimed it right for Caucho the rubber spitter.

"It's no use." Caucho raised a rubber barrier to block the blow. Everyone else darted towards where Prim had been earlier. Fighting Dreamer was still there and threw all the projectiles it could back at Caucho. The bones and stones hit him in his blindspot, staggering him enough for Prim to smash him towards the ground.

"Word of advice." Prim winked as she sat on Caucho's back. "Never assume you can fight me like a solo act." Fighting Dreamer smacked Buggy off the edge. The white-haired bone guy shattered the construct with a bone spear. Four down, eight to go. "Never assume I'm unarmed, and always watch you footing."

She slung her energy in two directions. One was in the direction of Slade's last attack. The other was the direction Chopper had dug. That entire part of the island started to collapse. She jumped up and kicked Caucho into the crowd. Slade and a few others managed to escape but two of them didn't. Six down, Six to go.

All that remained was Slade, a man with shadowy eyes and dark purple hair, the bone guy, the red-haired girl with big hands, a chubby short guy, and a girl in glasses.

"Kendo, Marrow, get up close." Slade said. The girl in glasses adjusted her posture. "Kaze, you and I will be support. Shin and Kamala, be ready for the final blow."

* * *

Nephrite and Chenzi moved in unison against Orochi. The snake-morpher was pushed back until another fighter interfered. He had dark skin and shot his tongue out at the group, breaking them up.

"I'll take Orochi." Nephrite said. Chenzi nodded and took on the intruder.

Orochi planted a kick into Nephrite's stomach then smacked her down. Nephrite sprung back to her feet and landed a kick to the side of Orochi's head. The two danced around, trying to create openings for their devastating Vacuum Palm ability.

"When two warriors know how each other think and fight, it becomes a battle of raw strength." Orochi said. He punched her in the shoulder, sending her tumbling. "I'm older, more experienced, and unlike you my semblance isn't useless in this situation."

He turned into a snake and tried snatching Nephrite. He was right about semblances. Nephrite's semblance only made her invisible to Grimm. She was forced to rely on her own power and skill. And without the vast aura reserves that all her friends had, it put her in a precarious position.

"Lotus blast!" She countered his rush with a beam of pure aura. The snake stopped, but then his human form sprung from its mouth. He managed to catch her in a headlock.

"You, who sit on the wall, meditating...your mind may be sharp but your body is dull." Orochi said. "What did you see that scared you so much? Your team were given permission to take on missions way out of your depth. Why? Because your team leader happens to be the daughter of the savior of the world."

"That's not why." Nephrite pushed the words out. Citrine had dragged them on those missions. She wanted no part in Vytal, or in the assault on Avis Bran's lair. She was dragged to do it.

"But you never wanted that." Orochi said. "You just wanted to be a good little obedient child. You were never cut out for any of this so why bother? You're a coward. Even your semblance hides you from monsters."

"Shut up!" Chenzi shouted as lightning blasted him and his opponent. "You don't know anything about her!"

Orochi changed form and slammed Nephrite into the ground. Nephrite tried pushing him off her but failed. He crushed her underneath. He slithered over to Chenzi. At the last second, he changed form again and struck Chenzi in the face.

"Pipe down rookie." Orochi ordered. He swung another punch but this time Chenzi caught it.

"Rookie huh?" Chenzi grinned. "I've spent this last year fighting villain after villain." His body began to spark. "You only take routine hunts whereas Team PNGC fights terrorists, super villains and Grimoire. So don't call me a rookie." Nephrite took that chance to spring back to her feet. Orochi was distracted.

"I don't care if you defend your precious sister." Orochi said. "Doesn't make my claims any less true. And it doesn't make you any less a novice." They locked hands and pushed against each other in a stalemate.

"And watching the walls doesn't make her a coward! It's not cowardly to not want to see anybody get hurt!" Chenzi headbutted Orochi. Nephrite struck him from behind. The two blows together disrupted his aura and knocked him out.

"You….learned THAT….technique?" He coughed out as he collapsed.

"Nephrite!" Chenzi shouted.

"What?"

"Here I am defending you and you use a cheap trick like that?" Chenzi said.

"Like double teaming him would be any more fair?" Nephrite asked.

"Just wanted to fight a strong person." Chenzi grumbled to himself. One year in, and he had yet to defeat someone strong by himself.

* * *

Nickel turned herself invisible to both the brothers' eyes. Hue tried examining the terrain. Try as he might, it wouldn't work. Nickel had thought of every countermeasure. She would focus on eliminating Hue first.

"Why try fighting both of us at once?" Tint asked.

"To assure that Prim has the best odds." Nickel's voice echoed around, furthering their confusion.

"Admirable." Hue noted.

"Then why fight us by yourself?" Tint asked but there was no reply.

"Invisibility." Hue said. "Her semblance wouldn't be very useful in the more controlled environment of a one-on-one fight." Hue and Tint stood back to back.

Nickel blasted Hue in the face with a punch. The assassin barely flinched. He ducked under where he perceived the next punch to be only to get a kick to the face. Hue threw a punch in that direction. Nickel caught the punch and tried throwing him. Hue used his semblance to gain some distance.

"I have an idea." Tint said as he flashed his semblance. For a split second, the light was overwhelming and Hue was able to detect Nickel's presence. That was all he needed. He struck Nickel in the face with a blow that disrupted her aura and by extension, her semblance.

The two exchanged a series of lightning fast blows. Both fighters attempted to overpower each other with their sheer physicality. Nickel's android body gave her an edge, but Hue and his brother were more adept at fighting with fists.

Hue caught Nickel's hands and dropped to the ground. Tint kicked Nickel in the face, causing her to stumble. She rolled onto her feet and vanished again. Hue and Tint stood back to back again.

"She's good at hiding her aura." Hue complimented.

"She's probably had to come up with tons of ways to cover her tracks just to spar with Prim." Tint surmised. Hue felt the open-hand strike to his shoulder. He thrusted his fist forward only for it to be caught in her legs. Tint flashed his semblance and landed a kick to Nickel's head.

He managed to grab her arm. Hue hit Nickel with an invisible punch, disrupting her semblance once again. This time she didn't flinch. She managed to kick Tint in the head, sending him flying off the edge.

"No more flashes." Nickel said as she turned invisible once again. Hue got in a combat pose.

"I can see through you now." Hue said. He counted. The combat parts of her mind were too logical. Unlike Prim, she wasn't able to adapt. And Hue saw right through it. He caught her wrist as she tried to strike.

"What?" Nickel asked.

"You fight no differently than when you had your sword." Hue said. "Your semblance won't work on me."

* * *

Zalfos ran towards a crowded area. There were a few people who decided to gang up on a stronger huntsman. The solo huntsman's body was covered in metal flesh. He grabbed one and slammed him down. A lady with spiky brown hair fired quills at him. He had to brace himself to block all of them.

"No hard feelings Tetsu." She said. "But you're basically indestructible in a one-on-one fight."

"So, that's how it is Kiefer?" Tetsu said. "All those times fighting side by side, you sell that out for some money."

"Hey, I'm taking this tournament seriously." Kiefer said. "When we're done with you, we'll find other strong fighters and…" She was interrupted by Zalfos' intervention. He slammed his tail into her, sending her of the edge. Another huntsman tried punching him. His fist was slow, he was weak, so Zalfos sent him over the edge. Tetsu lunged forward and eliminated two other people in a single attack.

"Why did you help me?" Tetsu asked.

"Just speeding things along." Zalfos said. "Hopefully we'll meet again in the brackets." Zalfos parted ways. He wasn't wanting to get in a fight with one of the strong ones. But a metal kick broke his concentration.

In an instant, he was struck by a series of kicks and brought to his knees. He managed to avoid the next kick, which split the ground. Zalfos got back on his feet. He avoided another stone splitting kick. His assailant had dark skin, red eyes and silver hair, and wore all black.

"You move well when you pay attention." Jet said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You're Jetstream Black." Zalfos slowly stood up.

"You know who I am?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course...you're one of the strong ones." Zalfos instinctively reached for his tri-blade boomerang, only to remember it wasn't there.

"You're not used to fighting without your weapon." Jet surmised. "This'll be easy."

He moved faster than Zalfos could see. In an instant, he had gotten behind the lizard Faunas and planted the top of his foot to his shoulder to slam the lizard to the ground. Zalfos sprung back up to his feet and threw a few punches, kicks and tail whips. Jet avoided all the attacks.

"You move well." Zalfos complimented.

"I've had sparring partners and rivals with tails." Jet said. "So, are you White Fang?"

"As if I'd ever be caught dead with a bunch of losers like that." Zalfos grinned.

"Then I don't have to feel guilty for doing this." Jet said.

"For doing what?" Zalfos asked the dumb question.

Jet vanished again. This time he swept Zalfos' feet with enough force to create a gust of wind. He kneed Zalfos. The lizard tried countering but Jet continued to move faster than he could see. Jet moved fast enough to create after images. He stomped on Zalfos' tail before spinning around and pinning him to a wall with a boot to the neck.

"Tell me, why don't you want to fight the strong ones?" Jet asked. "Is it because you're a coward? No, if that were the case you would have joined in the mob instead of helping that metal head."

"I want to fight strong opponents." Zalfos lied. "Free from distractions." He sniffed around. Another blur of power crashed into Jet. "Distractions like that."

"So...what Johnny said is true." A guy wearing green said.

"Verdant...right?" Jet said. Zalfos sniffed around. He could barely detect any power from Verdant. He decided to use this opportunity to make his escape and leave the weakling to Jet.

"Have fun Jetstream Black!" Zalfos shouted as he ran away.

* * *

Just as Glade thought he had been eliminated, a giant blue spear nailed him and flung him to safety. Hina, the real Hina came in, firing cannons at Wiz. Glade spun to his feet. His aura had taken a hit but he was still in this fight.

"So, you haven't fallen yet." Hina said.

"Of course not." Glade said. Wiz liquified around the attacks and attacked Hina's blind spot. Glade fired a bullet construct that whizzed through her, keeping her in her liquid state. Hina jumped away and joined Glade's side.

"Any tips?" She asked.

"She can turn her body into all three states of matter." Glade said. "Keep your defences up."

"Got it." Hina said. Her aura spiked, surrounding her in blue energy.

"Hmm….I wasn't really interested in having a battle with you." Wiz said. "I'd probably get yelled at if I eliminate you. But I'm not about to turn my back on the enemy."

She turned into mist and darted between the pair. She turned into her liquid form and tried to goad them into striking each other. Glade tried blasting her away with Orion's Spear, but it went through her and took someone else out instead.

Wiz then solidified her body and kicked at Hina's defences. Hina managed to block the blow but couldn't counter. Everytime Glade would try moving, Wiz would always make sure she stayed between them.

"Hina blast me." Glade said. Hina hesitated. Her punch went through Wiz's liquid face and stopped short of Glade's defenses. Wiz solidified and held Hina's arm up.

"That hesitation would get you killed if I were a Grimm." Wiz said as she licked her lips. She punched Hina in the stomach. "You have a strong aura, but you're not a fighter. How an acclaimed huntsman could fall for you I'll never know."

"She's trying her hardest!" Glade's punch took Wiz's liquidy head off. It was then that Hina got an idea. She positioned herself to where both Wiz and Glade were between her and the edge. Glade kept trying to fight. Wiz turned into mist to get behind him, and in that instant, Hina struck.

She unleashed all of her power at once. Sky Diamond appeared in all its terrible might. Wiz was pushed back and nearly blown away entirely. Glade used this chance to root himself and send out Heart's Grow. Wiz had two options. Either turn into liquid or mist and be blown away by Hina's raw power, or turn solid and take the blow.

Wiz took the latter option. She took a blow directly to the chin. Hina didn't let up. She screamed her lungs out as she kept pushing energy out of her body. She barely had enough focus to create a special spear. She had to stop the waves of power to throw it.

Wiz took that opportunity to run at her. She avoided damage by turning into liquid. She was worried that if she turned to mist, Hina would unleash another wave and blow her off for sure. At least this way, she weighed enough to stop herself before it was too late. The spear went through her liquid body. As it did, the back of the spear opened up.

"Check mate." Hina declared. The back of the spear resembled a bowl and scooped Hina up and carried her off the edge.

"Wow." Glade was awestruck by Hina's quick thinking. "That...was a total Prim move."

"It's weird when you compare me to your sister." Hina snarked.

"Oh...uh…." Glade scratched the back of his head.

"I actually did get the idea from Prim." Hina laughed. "Let's go find some more people to eliminate."

* * *

Argent and his team were doing well together. Russet's raw strength, Paris' cunning, Argent's talent and Sumire's support working together made for a formidable foe. Argent swept someone's leg and Russet rocketed him off.

"Look out!" Sumire yelled as she shoved Argent to the ground and took a blow. Feather shaped projectiles bounced off her aura and brought her to her knees.

"Sumire!" Russet shouted. Standing on top of a wall was a Faunas with large white wings.

"You kids should just give up now." He said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Russet asked.

"Someone protecting the purpose of this tournament." He said. "I am Wit Smous, of Atlas Academy. This is the World's Strongest competition. This is no place for kids."

"Are you underestimating us?" Russet asked.

"I think I'm estimating you just fine." Wit flew forward. Russett rocketed towards him. She deflected off of him like she was nothing. Argent, Paris and Sumire scattered. Wit spun around and grabbed his feathers. He threw them like knives at Paris. The brunette summoned her familiar to block the attack.

Wit ran towards Paris. Argent cut him off and landed a punch to his face. Wit spun around and elbowed Argent in the stomach. Argent went down to the ground but bought enough time for Russet to try tackling him.

Wit went to the ground and kicked Russet off of him. He flew into the air and sent a barrage of feathers at the blonde. Russet rocketed around to dodge the fatal feathers. Argent caught up to her. Sumire powered up his aura to amplify his semblance. His aura blades pierced Wit's wings, bringing him down into Paris' waiting familiar.

With a massive gust of wind, Wit tore through the familiar and blasted Paris off the edge. Russet rocketed towards him again. Wit readied a counter only to have Argent's blades pierce his defenses again. Sumire amplified Russet's abilities. The collision brought Wit down and Agent drop kicked him.

Wit spread his wing and slapped Argent off. He started flying around and fired at Argent. The Argentware dodged his direct attacks, jumped into the air to kick him down. Russet joined him and rocketed him off the edge. Wit managed to spin around and throw her off so that he could fly back to safety.

He fired another barrage of arrows. Argent's eyes started bleeding as he overloaded his semblance to counter the attack. Sumire kept her focus on him, enhancing his semblance. One powerful energy blde managed to rip through his feathers and pierced his chest.

His eyes widened as he dropped down to his knees. The blade disappeared. There was no wound. Wit was visibly confused at this. He was distracted enough for both Argent and Sumire to punch him in the face at the same time.

"Okay!" He shouted. "What even is that semblance?" He growled. "I was expecting constructs like your siblings, but those aren't normal constructs." Argent dropped down to the ground and wiped his eyes. "It doesn't seem to matter, you're at your limit." He marched forward.

"Stay away from him!" Sumie commanded. Argent backhanded her and stepped on her back.

"You're good, you silver-eyed brat." Wit complimented. "In a few years, maybe you'll be good enough to be a top tier huntsman. But right now, you're still just a kid way out of his league."

"Shut up." Sumire said through her tears. "I...we have worked so hard to get this far. And you just…" Wit picked her up by the throat.

"Your effort doesn't make you good. Effort is a prerequisite. Do you honestly think you deserve to be here?" He shouted.

"He...does." Sumire said. Wit punched her in the stomach.

"You're weak." He tossed her aside. "You on the other hand, need to be eliminated now."

* * *

Eiess did not realize how limited her abilities truly were. Her rudimentary hand to hand training came in handy but it was far less effective than her saber. Without dust she couldn't use all her ranged attacks. She had to just rely on base shield glyphs and summoning.

She wielded a pair of glyphs on her hands to act like shields. She continued creating glyphs under her feet and throwing other glyphs from her hands. Her griffon summon took a batch of fighters off the edge. She was being targeted by mobs, but most of her initial pursuers fell off the edge when the islands collided.

She tossed a glyph behind someone and used it to knock them off the edge. This area was now clear. She had a choice, either look for more enemies or hideout here until the end.

After catching her breath she decided to scout around and try meeting up with someone to wrap things up. She decided to head in the direction she remembered seeing Nova go at the start.

She came across a bunch of contestants fighting against ghastly ghouls. She recognized this semblance. She knew she wasn't in a position to deal with him in this state.

"Ah, if it isn't the Schnee lass!" Baard waves from atop a stone dome. "Come to face me ghastly crew?"

"I'll leave you to it." Eiess started backing away.

"Ah, but Schnee, I'm fighting others, why not take this chance?" His gangly teeth lines his smile through his thick black beard. "Have at me! Or at least give the gang a good fight."

Eiess turned away only to see that she had been surrounded. Baard's semblance allowed him to spit out powerful ghouls to face his foes. It would be a difficult fight with her weapon. The only chance she had was the fact he didn't have his weapon either. And that was a chance she was going to have to take.

 **AN: That was physically draining. So much action. I haven't written a chapter on non-stop action of this magnitude since RWBYond Vale, and even then I kept it at 1 plane of action not ten-plus.**

 **Next Time: Will Prim eliminate all her attackers? What will happen to Ventus? Can Nickel defeat Hue? Will Eiess make it through her encounter with Baard? Can Argent pull out a victory against Wit? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	61. Floating Island Part 2

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: I've been reading One Piece lately. It's really good stuff. Shame the anime is so abysmally paced. The Manga is amazing.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I try to come up with clever solutions in these less important fights.**

The Floating Island Part 2

Ventus could hardly breathe. Her feet dangled over the lake. Chu licked his lips as he strangled her. Ventus was out of aura. She couldn't call forth her semblance. She could only use her bare fists to fruitlessly swat at Chu's body. The stranger laughed. That laugh chilled Ventus to the bone. There was something dispassionate in his laughter. He hadn't said a single word.

"Just...end it." She begged. "Please." Her red eyes welled with tears of desperation. Chu had had his fill of fun. He dropped her into the lake below. She had been eliminated. She was scooped up by Topaz, who had taken up job as a proctor along with others in her family.

Ventus was carried to safety where she saw the other failures. Less than a hundred people were left on the floating islands. It would be coming down to the wire soon. Ventus wished she could watch, but she was too banged up. She collapsed and was quickly rushed into the medical wing of a frigate.

* * *

Glade and Hina ran forward and smashed all the people in their way. Some of them Glade recognized, others he didn't. There was a guy shooting fire out of his hand at a guy who turned to smoke.

"More people interrupting our duel." The smoke guy said.

"Stay back!" The fire guy shot a blast at Glade. The Arc blocked the flames with a shield and prepared his attack.

"Orion's Spear!" He shouted.

"Seer Sable." Hina named her own spear based attack. Both spears hit their desired target and blasted both fighters off the edge.

A short distance away, a group of fighters from Atlas were getting pushed off the edge by ghastly beings. Glade and Hina both recognized them. In truth, Glade was hoping he'd show up. It had been several months since they last clashed and Glade was all too eager for payback.

"Zwart Baard!" He shouted. The ghouls turned towards him. Glade created a spear and shield combination and started making his way through the ghouls. Hina summoned Sky Diamond's full power to blast the atlesian huntsmen and a dozen ghouls off the edge.

Up ahead, Baard was on top of a boulder, crushing an aparration of Avis Bran with a single hand. Eiess dropped down on him with a glyph at her feet. His fist flew through the construct and decked her on the chin. He barely moved to punch her in the stomach, grab her head and slam her down.

"Ah, if it isn't the Arc lad?" Baard said.

"Let go of my sister-in-law." Glade commanded as he summoned Heart's Grow.

"Come to get your ass kicked again, have ye?" He took a second glance at Hina. When he saw she had better control over her construct he stood. "Against the both of ya, I'm gonna have to take it seriously."

He ran forward using Eiess as a shield. The former heiress kicked at the pirate, trying to break his iron grip. Glade slid to the side to dodge him and summoned a giant club. Baard summoned a pair of ghouls to restrain him. Heart's Grow countered the ghouls and Glad managed to land a solid hit to the pirate's head.

"I'm the one who is going to kick your ass." Glade declared. Eiess managed to break free and launched off Baard's face. She turned and launched herself off a boulder like a rocket. Baard quickly countered her and caught Glade's next attack.

"Got ya." Hina's Sky Diamond reached up and kept Eiess from falling off the edge. Eiess used a glyph to get her distance so she could stop and catch her breath.

Baard matched Glade's blows pound for pound. He broke through Heart's Grow and grabbed the huntsman. He started crushing the smaller man in a bear hug. Glade strained against the massive pressure on his back and landed a blast to Baard's head. He continued to punch Baard's face until he dropped to the ground.

Both fighters rolled away from each other before smashing into each other again. Glade pushed him back with a knee to the chest. Hina joined in using Sky Diamond's large arms to swat at the pirate. Baard jumped backwards to avoid those attacks and Glade rushed forward and blasted him back into the boulder.

Eiess through a batch of glyphs around the area. Glade used those to outmaneuver Baard while Hina continued the frontal assault. Baard spat out a host of ghouls to block Glade's attacks. He blasted Hina towards the edge. Eiess returned the favor by stopping her fall with a glyph. In that moment, Baard ran behind her and knocked her out.

Glade and Hina both rushed him. He blocked both their attacks, broke through their defences and slammed both of them into the ground. With a foot, he scooped up Eiess and tossed her over the edge. Hina blasted him in the face, but it was too late, Eiess had been eliminated.

* * *

Kendo and Marrow rushed Prim. She created a sword and shield to feel more comfortable against their close-range attacks. Kendo swatted at the air delivering crushing blows. Marrow was more precise with his bone sword.

Marrow's sword broke through Prim's sword and struck her on the shoulder. She kicked him in the stomach and rolled out of the way from Kendo's punch. She wrapped a chain construct and yanked Kendo into Marrow, knocking them both over. She tried blasting them with a cannon but was interrupted by a barrage of rocks.

She backed off and countered the barrage with her own. Dozens of small bullet constructs intercepted the rocks, destroying them. Kaze got behind her and trapped her in a solid air bubble. Kendo smacked the ball and it started sailing towards the edge.

She created a giant hammer and chisel to smash the barrier. She planted herself on a platform construct and launched herself using Fighting Dreamer. She caught Kaze by surprise and kicked him over the edge in her place. Slade tried blasting her off with more rocks. Prim created a series of platforms to gain the high ground and dropped exploding constructs on the group, scattering them.

She ducked under Marrow's attack and elbowed him in the stomach. She punched him in the face, staggering him back. She snapped her fingers and the aura bomb she planted went off. Kendo ran to help her ally. Prim nailed her with a bear trap construct that swept her off her feet. Prim created a massive baseball bat and smacked Marrow far away from the platform.

"And it's a homerun from the rookie all star!" Prim gloated. Eight down, four to go.

"Come on, we can do this." Kamala said.

"I have the advantage now." Prim gloated.

"It's still four on one!" Kendo shouted.

"Oh really?" Prim created several small spheres in her hand. "It's time for my super secret crowd pleasing move." She scattered the spheres around her. "Which ones are aura bombs, which ones are just orbs? Step right up to find out."

"I'll smash through them all." Kendo ran forward.

"Kendo!" Shin shouted. She stopped in her tracks but she was in range. Prim pulled up on the thread she had covertly hid underground while everyone was distracted by her orbs. The thread construct wrapped around Kendo and pulled her into the orbs.

"They all explode." Prim declared. They exploded in sequence. She had carefully placed them and bound them with a thread to create a certain glyph she had discovered while helping Johnny with his research back in Vacuo. She had been practicing it for the tournament but wasn't confident she could pull it off in a one-on-one fight.

The sequence created a massive shockwave. Kendo was blown off the edge. Slade manipulated the earth to brace himself from the twists of energy the explosion made. Prim rushed forward and Fighting Dreamer knocked him into the ground. She quickly spun around and took out Kamala, blasting her off the edge.

"Primrose Arc." Shin coughed.

"Yes?" As soon as she answered him, everything went fuzzy. She couldn't feel her body.

"Took me longer to plant my bug than I thought it would." Shin laughed. "Now….take a long walk off that short cliff." Prim turned around. She couldn't control her body. Her mind screamed for her to stop but the body would not comply. After a few steps, her foot hung over the edge.

* * *

Jet and Verdant kicked each other in the face and fell down. Both of them were smiling like crazy. A few people closed in on them. They both rolled over their shoulder and kicked at each other again.

Jet jumped over Verdant's leg sweep. He countered with an axe kick. Verdant blocked the heavy blow and shrugged Jet's boot off of him. They both stood on one foot and jabbed each other with their feet. The wind created from the impacts knocked a few guys over.

Verdant hit Jet with an uppercut. Jet spun around and swung his feet at Verdant's head. Verdant ducked under the attack and moved faster than Jet could to avoid the damage and land a few blows on the fleet footed assassin.

Jet blocked a fiery punch and headbutted his opponent. Verdant ducked under a kick that landed on the jaw of an ox Faunas that had tried jumping in. Jet hopped over Verdant's head and smashed the ox down. He sprung backwards, rocketing towards Verdant. Verdant jumped to the side and kicked Jet in the stomach.

Verdant landed another kick to Jet's chin. Verdant was faster, but Jet had a lot more power in his kicks. A single thrust of his foot created enough wind pressure to stagger one of the other contestants. The two fighters spun around and kicked each other in the face again. This time, a small trickle of blood dripped down Verdant's face.

"You're holding back." Verdant said.

"So are you." Jet said. The two backed off each other. "You're tougher than I thought. I was under the impression you were a glass cannon."

"I might not be able to output my aura….but I can use it to fuel my muscles. But the reason is, my skin does not have the pores required for aura to get through."

"Interesting. So that means your skin is naturally tougher than most. But piercing and slicing attacks can do you in with no issue."

"You know my secret now." Verdant said. "So tell me...what exactly is your semblance?"

"I'd love to tell you." Jet said. "But there's other people here I'd rather not let know." He kicked a large man that had tried sneaking up behind him. He spun around and kicked him in the head, sending him flying off the edge.

"That's why I'd rather not show my full power here." Verdant said.

"I'd rather not let a certain group know about your abilities either." Jet said. "Let us fight in the tournament, where we can go all out without issue."

"And if you don't make it far enough to fight me?"

"Ha!" Jet laughed. "Well then, we'll take a rain check on that. Send the monkey and the Lightbringer my regards." He vanished in a gust of wind. As he made his exit, he created a vacuum of wind that blasted a few more people off.

Verdant jumped over a pair of charging fighters. He let loose a small portion of his full power and blasted the pair off the edge. He thought about chasing after Jet, but his offer was enticing. If Verdant was going to win, he was going to have to fight Jet in an all-out dual.

* * *

Mob stood in the middle of the main island. Ever since he wrecked the entire arena and took out half the competition, nobody had dared even get close to him. He stood alone, watching some of the battles. His presence in the center forced most of the battles towards the edge. Because of that, the number of contestants left were dropping like flies. To the people watching, the dwindling number looked more like a countdown timer than a tracker.

"Figured you'd be here." Someone dropped down behind him.

"Who are you?" Mob asked.

"Johnny Clay." The man wore a brown shirt and jeans. His eyes were a sparkling blue.

"I've heard of you." Mob said. "Have you alone come to challenge me."

"I know you're dangerous." Johnny said. "That semblance is one long thought dead. I'm surprised that Allister Mordred has any living descendents."

"What would you, someone who comes from a common family, know of such things?" Mob asked.

"I like to make it my business to know." Johnny said.

"If you challenge me, I won't hold back." Mob said.

"I don't think I can eliminate you before time runs out." Johnny said. "There's only a few dozen people left. When the number of contestants left drops to sixteen, the competition is over."

"So, like a parasite, you hope to stand here with me to assure your own success?" Mob laughed.

"No...I plan on testing you." He ran forward and hit Mob on the nose. Mob activated his semblance. Johnny felt a massive weight on his body. It was in times like this that Johnny was thankful his partner was Nova.

He dropped under Mob's punch and kicked him in the arm. As he hit the ground, he grabbed the larger man's ankle and tripped him. As Mob hit the ground, the gravity field fell. Johnny sprung up to his feet and landed a kick to Mob's head.

" _His aura rivals that of Prim and Glade's"_ Shimmer surmised. " _No surprise considering Allister Mordred was said to be the one warrior of Vacuo the legendary Arthur Arc feared._ "

Mob decreased his own gravity to float in the air. A black orb appeared in his hand. Rocks and debris flew towards it, creating a meteor in his hand. He threw it at Johnny. The Lightbringer sprinted around, quickly calculating where it would hit, how much damage it would do, and where the shrapnel would fly.

He dodged the explosion and the resulting debris. He caught a rock behind his back, spun around and nailed Mob in the head with it. Mob created another attack. This time, Johnny examined the gravity field and rode it up to Mob's position. He kicked Mob to the ground in an instant.

Mob reversed the gravity field to slam Johnny to the ground. Johnny bounced up and sprinted towards Mob. The large man increased the gravity field to slow Johnny down and increase his own weight. Johnny's punch bounced off Mob's face. His next punch was caught by Mob's hand.

"You're a strong one." Mob said. "It's impressive to see through my semblance. But it matters not. See whatever you can, plan for it. It still won't stop what you physically can't overcome."

"We'll see about that." Johnny said.

Mob's energy pulsed again. This time, the entire ground erupted from its weight. He was doing a smaller scale version of what he did earlier. Johnny decided to retreat for now. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to beat Mob without a plan.

Before he could get far away, he had to dodge attacks from another pair of fighters. He avoided Trifa's net but was then tackled by a rabbit Faunas with white ears. He rolled onto his feet. Trifa cast a net of webbing on the ground.

"Figured you be here." Trifa said. "We'd like to eliminate Nova but I guess we'll settle for you." Johnny looked back. Mob was apparently content watching the others fight. "Talc, just like we planned. Assume he can see through all your attacks and don't hold back."

* * *

Argent struggled back to his feet and dodged Wit's next attack. A man with a lycanthrope semblance pounced onto the group. Argent jumped out of the way and hit the intruder with several energy blades. Argent grabbed the energy blades and swung them like his swords. Wit flew in the air, avoiding the lycan's falling body.

Argent jumped in the air and slammed his foot into Wit's face. The Faunas countered with a blow to Argent's body. He smacked the Argentware with his wings. Each feather felt like a blade, grinding against his silvery aura. Argent stumbled backwards.

Sumire jumped up behind Wit and slammed both hands over his head. He jerked back and kicked her to the ground. Argent rushed forward. All he could see was Wit. He slammed his forearm into Wit's neck, causing him to cough up. He pushed the older man back. With twisted and expanded his wings. Argent felt the ground beneath his feet leave the ground.

He was falling off the edge. He lost, but Sumire dove in and grabbed his hand. She went off the edge but threw him back up to safety. Sumire fell into the lake, leaving Argent alone. Wit scowled.

"Every second you stay on this platform, you further disgrace all those who put in the years of work." Wit said.

"Bastard." Argent huffed. "What do you know about any of that? You have no idea how hard Sumire, or any of my other teammates worked to get this far. You have no idea how much I've trained my entire life." His aura fluctuated and surrounded him in a silverlight.

"What?"

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Argent warned. "Sumire sacrificed herself to keep me in this. I won't let that go to waste." In an instant, he slammed Wit to the ground. "Who the hell cares if we're not old enough to have graduated Beacon?" Anger further clouded his vision.

"Don't act all superior just because you were blessed with incredible aura!" Wit shouted. He fired a batch of feathers that bounced off Argent's aura.

"My parents didn't spend four years at Beacon!" Argent shouted as his fist broke Wit's nose. "My mom was my age when she saved the world!" He kicked Wit's chin. "Age doesn't matter...only your will to fight your hardest!" He kicked Wit in the neck, sending him over the edge.

"I'm not finished yet." Wit expanded his wings. Argent's eyes dripped blood as he fired a massive barrage of energy blades at Wit's wings. Wit tried shrugging them off but he was losing ground.

"Sumire is already a better huntsman than you are!" Argent declared as the last blade forced Wit into the water, eliminating him. "I won." His vision started clearing up.

Argent looked around. There was a pair of contestants looking to eliminate him now that he was hurt and exhausted. Argent grinned and wiped the blood from his face. The final challenge was ahead of him. He had made it this far. He wasn't about to give up now.

* * *

Glade pushed as much power as he could through his body. Baard stood there with a smile on his face. Glade had gotten much stronger since they last fought. Baard still had every intention of winning, but he nodded in respect to his rival. If he lost here, he wouldn't mind.

"Hina...stay back." Glade said.

"But…"

"Make sure nobody interferes." Glade said.

"Okay." Hina said.

"Upset that I took out your wee sister-in-law?" Baard asked.

"She was only here because my sister wanted her to try." Glade said. "I've been looking forward to this ever since you defeated me last time." Heart's Grow expanded to a massive size.

"So, you're one of those people that can only get stronger when they realize just how small they really are?" Baard said. The pirate knew this was risky. He was tough. In terms of aura, Cinder and Hazel were the only ones who surpassed him in the organization. But he knew he didn't have the strength to break through these kinds of defences forever, not without his sword.

Glade charged forward. He fired Orion's spear at Baard. The pirate caught it with both hands. He thwarted the attack but left himself wide open. The giant Heart's Grow blasted him in the side.

Baard buckled from the blast. Heart's Grow pounded at his face. Baard could feel his aura dropping. But, his aura held out. Glade pushed him right to the edge before his power ran out. When it did, Baard grabbed him by the head. He knew he should have tossed him over and been done with him, but he slammed him down instead.

"Glade!" Hina shouted.

"You're a smart man, but not when it comes to fighting." Baard said as he picked Glade up. "If ye were clever with your semblance, like ye twin sister, you'd have easily won the first time we fought. I'm just not the kind of guy ye can over power lad."

He threw Glade over his shoulder and over the edge. Glade whipped around and wrapped a chain construct around Baard's neck. He slung his way into Baard's back. The pirate dropped to his hands and knees. Glade summoned a massive spiked bat and slammed Baard over the head with it.

It shattered on impact. Glade changed it to a sword and landed two more blows with it. Baard hit him with an uppercut, sending him skyward. Glade dropped down and shattered the sword construct over Baard's head. The pirate quickly kicked Glade into a boulder.

Heart's Grow rushed forward towards Baard. The pirate readied a counter attack. He already knew exactly where to strike the battle construct. Before it got there, Sky Diamond got in the way. The two constructs bound together into one massive purple construct. It was as large as Sky Diamond and had the same bulky frame as Heart's Grow.

"Heart's Diamond!" Hina and Glade shouted together. Baard was blasted away with a single punch. The blow broke through his aura, shattered several ribs, and blasted him far enough to where he crashed through the hull of one of the observation ships.

"We did it." Hina cheered.

"Yeah." Glade huffed.

"I hope you're satisfied." Hina said as she dropped to her butt. "Because I'm exhausted."

"Yeah." Glade said. "In those last moments, before you intervened again, I felt it. I know for sure I can beat him now. Especially if I have my shield and armor and don't have to bleed aura just to attack him."

"Yeah, I guess that's the downside for people like us fighting in a thing like this." Hina said. "I'll have to keep that in mind during the brackets."

"You were amazing by the way." Glade complimented.

* * *

Nickel had underestimated Hue. The more she tried using her semblance the better Hue got at adapting to her tactics. She caught his wrists and tried kicking him. But he was faster. He kicked at her chest and head, breaking her grip. He threw his fist out and Nickel felt the blow despite how far he was.

He dashed forward. Nickel struck him, but it was an after image. He arm went through the mirage and she felt his fist hit her face. Her body buckled but she managed to jump over his next attack. As she sore through the air, she was smacked down by another fighter. Jet had dropped down on her, stomping her into the ground before jumping to Hue's side.

"Having trouble with this one?" Jet asked.

"No." Hue answered.

"Then where's Tint?" Jet smirked. Another fighter blasted his way through a rock.

"Deus!" Nickel shouted. Deus Machina was one of the best fighters in Atlas. His upgrade semblance made him a perfect utility fighter.

"And they just keep coming." Jet laughed. Dues rushed the pair. Nickel took advantage of Deus' appearance and flanked Hue again. Jet stopped Deus with a single kick while Hue stopped Nickel with a single punch.

"Nickel." Deus said. "We have to eliminate these criminals."

"I know!" Nickel shouted. She backed away only to be hit by Hue's time skip. Jet kicked Deus in the head. His next kick was caught.

"Cyborgs like us have advantages early on." Jet said. "But how much energy do all those implants have?" He punched Deus in the face and spun a kick into the cyborg's side. "Unlike you, my feet don't lose all their potency when I'm out of energy.

Deus sprinted around the assassin. Jet did more than out pace him. Everytime a solid blow was landed, it was Jet who was on top. Nickel was having no better luck against Hue. The assassin kicked her in the chin. She could feel a strand of aura going all the way through her head, shutting down her vision receptors.

She tried relying on her aura sensors. Hue took note of this and planted an aura bomb on a rock. Nickel's vision reset to late to realize the aura signature she was striking was an aura bomb. She was blasted backwards into Hue's kick.

Jet kicked Deus into the air. He collided with the flying Nickel. Jet quickly spun around fast enough to kick up a tornado. Deus and Nickel split up. Hue decked Deus in the nose while Jet caught Nickel's stomach with his foot.

"It was a mismatch." Hue said. "You can only ever be as strong as your parts." Jet rolled over the top of Hue's head and drop kicked Deus in the head. Hue threw out his elbow and hit Nickel in the chest.

"I'm more than my parts." Nickel said as she hit Hue with a massive punch.

"True." Hue said as he dodged her next series of attacks. "Your aura is strong. You're a good fighter. You could have made it far if you hadn't challenged me so openly."

"I told you, I'm not fighting for me." Nickel hit Hue with an overhead strike. Hue slid behind her and struck her in the back.

"Fighting for others is admirable." Hue said. "You have my utmost respect. Like me, you fight for those of greater purpose, bringing their vision to life."

"I'm nothing like you." Nickel tried kicking Hue. The assassin dodged it and Nickel obliterated a boulder instead.

"I think we are. You fight for Primrose with the same passion I fight for Cinder."

"That's the difference!" Nickel shouted.

"It's a minor difference." Hue said. "You've interacted with Princess Seraph...is she really that much different than your leader?"

"She isn't her mother either." Nickel said.

"What do you know about Project AKAS?" Hue asked.

"Super soldier program overseen by Salem's lieutenant, Tobi." Nickel said.

"It used artificial insemination and eugenics to breed the perfect warriors." Hue said. "That is how Cinder was able to have kids. One, Ashford Fall, was created by Tobi behind her back. But Seraph Fall was one she created."

"Who cares how she was made?" Nickel said. "I'm an android, I fight because I don't let my origins define who I am or what I can do. I won't let the same thing happen to Seraph...not so long as Prim and Mrs. Ruby vouch for her."

"Then you prove me right." Hue said. He struck Nickel in the neck. "I will win. I will get the cash prize. And I will help build up Murus so that Seraph can inherit a kingdom fit for her. That is Cinder's will." With another massive punch, Nickel went flying off the edge.

"Well then." Jet said as he kicked Deus over the edge. "What now?"

"I'm going to eliminate some weaker ones." Hue said. "I want this battle royale to be over with."

* * *

Johnny dodged all of Trifa's web attacks. He was confident that he was one of few people that could actually keep up with her webbing. She had even managed to catch Citrine with them before. Talc was the one he was worried about. Every time he would dodge, she'd be there to knock him to the ground.

"Once you know the gimmick, it's pretty easy to beat you." Trifa said.

"So, you put holes in your netting on purpose and use Talc to cover them." Johnny surmised.

"Good eyes." Trifa complimented. "Still won't stop her. You're going to pay for what you and your mentor did to Sienna Khan."

"We're not the ones who killed her." Johnny told the truth.

"You came there to kill her. What does it matter if you didn't actually hit her with the final blow!" Talc shouted. She sprinted forward but was redirected into a rock.

"What?" Trifa asked.

"You?" Johnny asked. Talc ran forward towards the guy who interrupted their fight. Hue caught her by the ears and decked her in the face.

"Your movements are too direct." Hue said. "Talc Whiterun, semblance is wind sprint. Allows you to clear a certain distance in an instant. But you can't change directions while you're running." He tossed her aside. "Johnny Clay, I didn't think you'd have such issues with the weak ones."

"Are you here to eliminate me or help me?" Johnny asked.

"Just trying to wrap up this stage of the competition." Hue said. The two stood back to back.

"Why are you here?" Johnny asked.

"Would you believe I just want the money?" Hue asked.

"No."

"Of course you wouldn't. That's why you keep failing. Not everything is a massive secret or conspiracy." Hue said. He caught Talc by the throat again and kicked her to the side. "Sometimes things really are simple."

"Damn it!" Trifa shouted. "Both of you will pay for what you've done."

"And who is going to make me pay?" Hue asked. "You?" He fired a glare at the spider Faunas. Trifa backed off. She spewed a wide web net around her. Johnny could see that her entire aura network was in the web. Each one was an aura bomb, waiting for one of them to try to get close.

Johnny couldn't see an easy path through. But he did have another idea. He joined his hands together and created a window through his fingers. He targeted Trifa and fired a beam of aura. The lotus blast missed Trifa but activated the series of explosions. Johnny ran behind the explosions and landed a clean kick to Trifa's head.

Trifa tried punching him. He easily dodged all her strikes and met in kind. Trifa's aura shattered. Johnny had no issue breaking her leg. She screamed in pain as Johnny knocked her out. A short distance away, Hue was picking apart Talc without even using his semblance. Both former White Fang assassins went off the edge at the same time.

"That just leaves you and me." Johnny said. He turned to meet Hue but he was already gone. "Damn it...stop ignoring me."

* * *

Prim was going off the edge. Nova swooped in and kicked her in the chin, blasting her far away from the edge. She then used a clone to keep herself from falling. She landed by Prim and punched her in the face.

"You are not getting out of this that easily." Nova said.

"Damn it." Shin cursed.

"Shin and Kamala Harris." Nova said.

"What...what's going on?" Slade scratched his head.

"Damn you Nova." Shin said.

"I know your abilities." Nova said as she stomped on Prim's face breaking Shin's control.

"Nova, get off my face!" Prim pushed Nova's foot off. "What happened?"

"Shin and Kamala are able to brainwash people." Nova said. "Shin requires his bugs to be planted and requires verbal commands. Kamala can control people remotely but can only get them to do things they'd be willing to do anyway."

"Her actual semblance is called cooperation." Shin said. "She can get people to work together perfectly no matter how much of a loner they are."

"But I eliminated her." Prim said.

"Yes." Shin said. "But my bugs are already in you and Slade. Both of you, eliminate Nova!" Prim lost control of her body again. She grabbed Nova as Slade fired a series of rocks from the ground.

Nova switched places with a clone and used Prim as a shield. Prim took the full force of Slade's attack. Nova caught a rock and threw it at Shin. Shin dodged, and when he did, his eyes were taken off Nova. In the blink of an eye, Nova cleared the distance and kicked him off the edge.

"OW!" Prim whined as she dropped down. "Could you not use me as a shield?"

"Ack, as much as I hate that they were in my head...I'm going to eliminate both of you now." Slade said.

"You'll try." Nova said. Slade started shaking the whole ground.

"Without them around, I can finally go all out!" Slade fired a barrage of stones. The entire island started splitting and deteriorating from his attacks. Nova took several dozen rocks to her body. She realized she wouldn't be able to withstand them for long without resorting to her magic and eliminating herself.

Prim covered them both with a thick shield. The stones started to crack the covering. Prim pointed to the side. She was trying to create a series of platforms. Nova nodded and started running up the platforms.

Slade turned his attention towards Nova. As soon as he did, Prim dropped the defence and threw the entire wall into Slade. Nova jumped off the platform to dodge his next attack. Prim ran up the platforms and continued to air walk by creating more platforms under her feet.

Slade fired up at her, shattering the newest construct under her feet. She fell to the ground but summoned a gun construct as she fell. She fired the Arc Cannon directly at Slade. The huntsman created a barrier to block the attack. The stone held up enough for him to get out of the way. But Nova had used another platform as a springboard and drop kicked him.

Slade stood up and landed a strong punch to Nova's stomach. As she was blasted away, Prim closed the distance. Fighting Dreamer quickly used Slade as a punching bag, chipping away at his aura.

Slade stomped on the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked Prim back. She tripped him up with a rope construct and pulled him into Nova's ascending kick. It looked like he was going over the edge but he pulled up a chunk of the ground and rode that to the top of a pillar.

The pillar shattered into a hundred stones, striking Nova and Prim all over. They toughed it out and as soon as the explosion cleared they ran at Slade together. Slade fired a concentrated series of stones at them. The girls split up to draw his fire.

"He's mine!" Nova declared.

"I was here first, he's mine!" Prim shouted back. They both struck him at the same time.

"You always brag about being first." Nova said. "But I'm here now."

"Is this about Johnny or Slade?" Prim asked.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Nova shouted. Slade rose from the ground, riding a giant stone golem.

"Yeah, I kinda am!" Prim shouted. "Cover me for a minute."

"Cover yourself!" Nova said, despite intercepting the golem's punch anyway. Prim created a giant armored construct and blasted the golem apart. Nova jumped from stone to stone in one direction. Prim bounced around from the other direction. They both kicked him in the chest at the same time, blasting him through a bunch of large rocks.

They both charged at him. Nova summoned a clone and Prim summoned Fighting Dreamer to take down all the stones he was firing at them. They both punched him in the face at the same time. They both screamed and pushed their aura through their bodies. Slade went flying off the edge. The sirens blared declaring the end of the preliminaries.

"I got him." Prim huffed.

"I'm the one who eliminated him, you spoiled brat."

"Keep dreaming you temperamental bitch." The two butt head and started pushing against each other.

"All remaining contestants, please gather at the beacon." Ruby's voice played over the speakers. A blast of lightning struck the platform, signalling the location of the rendezvous point.

* * *

"Congratulations." Lionheart said. The sixteen combatants were lined up. Ruby was all too happy that three of her kids had made it to the final brackets.

"Gladiolus Pyrrhus Arc." Rio Azul started reading off their names. "Primrose Evergreen Arc, Jetstream Black, Chu, Johnus Amon Clay, Hina Dufontaine, Akhdir Eimlaq, Verdant Lee, Mob Mordred….don't think we missed your little declaration, Hue Shader, Tetsu Raion, Chenzi Ryu Ren, Nephrite Jade Ren, Argent Arthur Rose, Nova Wukong, and Zalfos."

"You sixteen all showed valiant efforts out there." Ruby tossed her thumb up.

"In two weeks, you will return to Haven Coliseum for the final tournament." Yang said.

"There, the brackets will be organized." Lionheart said. "We wouldn't want you to spend all this time only preparing for people you know you're going to fight."

"Two weeks of waiting." Nova's voice sounded annoyed.

"The tournament will go all weekend." Ruby said. "There will be four fights a day."

"The first half of round one will be Thursday." Lionheart said. "The second half will be Friday. Round two will be on Saturday and the final two rounds will be on Sunday."

"Good." Zalfos said. "Now we can plan."

"So until then, you're all dismissed." Ruby threw her hands up.

"Good job Argent." Prim messed his hair.

"Yeah…" Argent said. "I can't help but feel that...one of my opponents had a point. I'm here, but Eiess isn't. Neither is Nickel and I know both of them are stronger than me."

"It's all part of some people's strategy." Nova said. "I got ganged up on by five people."

"Oh yeah, well I fought a dozen people at once." Prim bragged.

"Ladies please, I'm sure you all did well." Johnny got in between them.

"I should have figured you'd all make it." Hue said as he passed them by.

"That guy…" Johnny growled.

"Ignore him." Prim said.

"There's only one person here I care about fighting." Nova said.

"Verdant?" Prim said. "I feel like I should be offended."

"I really hate you." Nova growled. "I can't wait to see you beaten."

Meanwhile, watching from a boulder, was Mob and his team.

"We have a good pick of the litter." Zalfos said. "Even the inexperienced ones have massive auras that will suit our purposes very well."

"We still lost Wiz." Mob growled. "She tried fighting the Arc, even though I told her explicitly not to."

"He." Chu laughed.

"And you….you eliminated the Arbiters?" Mob asked. Chu nodded his head. "Good...the closer they are in this tournament, the harder it'll be to use these fights to our advantage."

 **AN: Another long chapter. And a lot of it got trimmed down. But I still managed to have a lot of meaningful character beats and setting up for some of the conflicts that'll pop up in the tournament.**

 **Next Time: The brackets are set. Prim is asked a life changing question. The contestants prepare for the tournament in which precious few truly know what's at stake.**


	62. Drawing Lotts

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: It feels surreal getting this far. As the story goes, more and more things I've been hyping up in my mind are going to finally come to fruition. And I'm going to be more and more tempted to keep things going beyond chapter 100. Just gotta stay focused and think about the stories I have planned after this.**

 **Review Response: Guest- There might be more of it later. Silver-Eyed Knight- I'm on Skypiea. Powerhouses include Prim, Glade, Nova, Hina, Tetsu and Mob. Skill tier include: Nephrite, Johnny, Hue, Jet, Zalfos, and Verdant. Everyone else is a bit more balanced.**

Drawing Lotts

Prim massaged her temples while Ruby handed her a cup of coffee. Prim had gotten very little sleep the night before. The tournament was fast approaching. The reality that Prim would be fighting strong people like Glade, Hue and Nova was setting in.

"It's just a tournament sweetie." Ruby said as she kissed the top of Prim's head.

"But I'm supposed to be the Guardian of Remnant." Prim said as she pointed to the TV. "When people see my face, they see strength and hope and peace. I'm supposed to protect them and keep them from feeling the kind of fear and doubt that bring the Grimm."

"And they will see your strength." Ruby put a hand on her daughter's thigh. "They will see all of your strength. Take those feelings, use them, think about that and fight harder than you ever have before."

"How did you deal with it?" Prim asked. "How did you deal with being the Guardian?"

"Well, Ozpin was much more secretive than anyone around today." Ruby answered. "He selected me for my eyes, but I became that symbol out of necessity. We were in a war against monsters and madmen and I did what came naturally."

"That easy huh?"

"You're not me, Prim." Ruby said. "My main regret in life is inspiring so many others to try and be like me….to the point where, when they fail, they lose faith in themselves."

"Sounds like something Levi would say." Prim said.

"It is. I learned from my enemies. I learned from my rivalries with Cinder, Akagi, Levi, and even King, Salem and Avis Bran." Ruby said. "Thank about those you've defeated."

"That's just it!" Prim stood up and walked to her window. "I know I've gotten stronger, but am I really any closer to becoming the hero? Have I really changed since I graduated Beacon?"

"Nova seems to think so." Ruby said.

"What Nova thinks doesn't matter." Prim sat back down.

"It should." Ruby took a sip of coffee. "Out of all the kids I watched grow up, none chased my shadow with as much rigor as Nova. I am so proud of the path that you, Citrine, and your brothers have walked. You didn't try to be me. Nova did."

"Could have fooled me." Prim said.

"That's precisely why I worry." Ruby said. "She had her own idea of me in her head. And when she realized that her mother prioritized her mission more than her family….it destroyed her. And I couldn't do anything to help her because I had you four to worry about."

"Don't tell me all that?" Prim whispered.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because Nova wants to fight me. That's the whole reason she signed up for the tournament. I...I don't want to think about what this means to her."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"She's always been jealous of me….you know. Jealous of my position. Jealous that I got special treatment and training while at Beacon. Jealous that I had siblings. Jealous that you were my mother. Jealous that I was with Johnny first. Now I think she's jealous of whatever this Guardian State is."

"And?" Ruby said. "Nova's envious attitude is well documented."

"I'm the one that's jealous of her." Prim said. "She deserves to be the Guardian of Remnant, not me…..that's why I dread the day I have to fight her."

* * *

"Lunch is ready." Eiess called. Citrine sat patiently at the table as Eiess started handing out the food. Johnny walked in and made his plate. "Where's Nova?"

"Training." Johnny answered.

"Still?" Citrine asked. "She's been at it all day."

"The tournament starts tomorrow." Johnny said.

"Exactly." Citrine said. "Everyone has their limits, even Nova. If she burns herself out today, she'll be completely useless in the tournament."

"She's trying to improve as much as she can before the tournament." Johnny said.

"You're enabling her." Citrine pulled out her scroll. "I'm telling her to get her ass over here." Just as Citrine started dialing the number, the door opened and Nova stepped in. She was covered in scrapes and bruises. She was wearing different clothes than she had left with.

"Nova...I made lunch." Eiess held out a plate. Nova didn't stop as she grabbed the food and scarfed it down before reaching the bathroom.

"She destroyed her outfit again." Johnny sighed. "At least this time she brought a change of clothes with her."

"She can't keep going on like this." Citrine shook her head.

"She can." Johnny said.

"All this just to beat up my sister? Leaving before sunrise, only coming back for lunch, training non stop. I swear if she goes out again and doesn't come back, and I wake up in the middle of the night to you carrying her unconscious body one more time…"

"Citrine." Eiess started massaging her wife's shoulders.

"It's more than just Prim." Johnny said. "Nova still wants to be the world's strongest huntress. And right now, Prim is the one thing in the way of claiming that title."

"Then why not just fight her and be done with it?" Citrine asked. "That's what she tried doing to you when you kept beating her back at Beacon."

"Because Prim is the Guardian of Remnant. You two weren't there. You didn't see what I saw when Prim and Nova fought Fury. The look in Nova's eye, I haven't seen that look since her battle with Avis Bran."

"And remember what happened after that?" Citrine grabbed Johnny's hand. "Don't let her sacrifice everything she loves in a quest for power like you did last time."

"I won't." Johnny said. "I hope she learned her lesson."

"I'm fine." Nova said. She walked over to the table wearing a bathrobe. The water on her body started to evaporate as she smiled. "I can feel it. I'm going to be the one to save the world. Prim might defeat the Masked Man, maybe even King if he manages to come back, but I'm going to be right there in the thick of it too. So, stop worrying me."

"Saying things like that….it makes me worry about you more." Citrine said. Nova's smile softened.

"Idiot…" She laughed. "You're going to make a great mom."

"You would too whenever you decide to slow down." Citrine said. Nova's face went red. "I know, not until this convergence crisis or whatever is done. You're lucky Johnny is so patient with you."

"Shut up!" Nova smacked her hands into her face. Spurts of flames shot from her body. "Stop saying embarrassing things like that."

* * *

Hue meditated on the mat he brought with him to Mistral. Baard sat on the bed. Tint leaned against the wall. Jet stood at the window. They were all awaiting Watts and his Seer so they can report.

"I can't believe you lost." Tint said.

"Yer one to talk." Baard said.

"See, me, it makes sense. I know my limits. I can take down any normal huntsman but someone on Nickel's calibur requires me to work with someone lime Hue." Tint reasoned. "But you're supposed to be a one man freaking army."

"Aye, but Glade Arc proved a most worthy foe." Baard said. "I'll be hedgin'' my bets on him...at least until he comes across one of you lads."

A knock on the door signaled Watts' arrival. He greeted them and let the Seer in. Cinder's image appeared on its head. She was not looking any better than the last time Hue had seen her. She was biting her nails, waiting for them to respond.

"Report." She said.

"Seraph is doing fine." Hue started. Baard looked at him inquisitively but Tint and Jet both understood.

"You saw her?" Cinder asked.

"Ruby Rose-Arc was one of the proctors. I asked her." Jet said. Cinder's mood lightened.

"Jet and I have qualified for the tournament." Hue reported. "Tint was knocked out by the android Nickel and Baard was knocked out by Glade Arc."

"Tint and Baard will return to Murus immediately." Cinder said. "Watts will arrange for their escort."

"As you wish." Watts said.

"So, who else is in the tournament?" Cinder asked.

"It's mostly people we've encountered before." Hue said. "Johnny, Nova, Prim, their friends and family. There's a few I'm unfamiliar with."

"Tetsu Raion, Verdant Lee and Ahkdir Eimlaq, they're friends of Nova Wukong." Jet said. "If I recall, the three of them were involved with the assault on Merlot's island a few years back."

"Then there's three others." Hue said. "There is no guarantee that the aura thieves have even taken the bait, let alone made it this far. But if they're there, it's one of them. Perhaps more."

"Aye, we can't be assumin' that all the thieves be in the tournament." Baard said.

"Focus on the prize Hue Shader." Cinder said. "Leave the thieves to the huntsmen if you can."

"I will do whatever is best for the Island of Murus." Hue bowed.

"And Jet…." Cinder called out. "Remember why you're there. We can't suffer another loss. I'll see you all back on Murus. Good luck." She ended the call.

"What was all that about Jet?" Tint asked.

"Me thinks he desires revenge on the One Armed Swordsman." Baard said.

"Like I'd ever be driven by revenge." Jet scoffed. "If I see him, I will surely kill him, but I'll do it for the betterment of our mission. Not out of something so selfish as revenge."

"The end result is the same." Hue said. "And if you lash out in anger, if you lose your cool against the enemy, I will not be there to save you."

"As if I ever needed your help." Jet scoffed.

* * *

"Wow!" Hina said as she walked around the new restaurant. Vito's Mistral Location had just cut its ribbon. Glade was among the first customers for the restaurant but the entire place was packed.

"I told you." Grace said. "A restaurant, in the middle of Haven City, ran by someone in the tournament, this is the kind of scenario these artsy folks eat up."

"How did they even…." Hina looked at Grace, who was holding up an advertisement. "You guys did this?"

"It was Chenzi's idea." Grace beamed. "With all the attacks of late, everyone wants to be able to enjoy a meal in peace. And what gives a better peace of mind than eating in a restaurant ran by such a powerful fighter."

"I guess I'm so used to Vacuo, where everyone is a fighter, that I didn't consider how different Mistral is."

"Yeah." Grace said. "Anyway, I should get back to work. Dad's savings and trust fund pay the bills but not the living expenses. Thanks by the way."

"It's no problem." Hina said.

"I guess I should call you boss."

"Just...Hina." Hina said.

"Alright." Grace grabbed her scroll, opened up the service app and started working the tables.

"Things are really looking up." Hina said.

"When I heard there was a new restaurant opening I didn't pay it any mind." A voice came from behind her. "When I heard the manager was someone participating in the tournament, it caught my interest. When I saw the name, I had to see for myself."

"Mom?" Hina's eyes went wide.

"It's so good to see you again." Isabelle Dufontaine embraced her daughter. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Mom." Hina didn't know what to say. "It's been too long." She had messaged her mom a few times since she left home and went to Vacuo. She hadn't contacted her since arriving in Mistral though.

"Why didn't you call me?" Isabelle said.

"I'll….I'll talk to you later." Hina said as she fought back the tears.

"I know...I'm so proud of you. I'll be watching you in the tournament." Isabelle started to leave.

"Wait." Hina said. Isabelle stopped and turned. "You probably figured this much. But I unlocked my semblance….it's the same as dad's."

"It's hereditary." Isabelle said. "It didn't define him, nor does it define you. It might be the same, but you battle construct...it looks a lot different from his." Isabelle sighed. "And if it was the exact same...you know I'd still love you. Just as I loved him." Isabelle exited the restaurant.

Hina was left to her thoughts. She didn't have time to dwell on her complicated feelings for her father, the super terrorist Levi "Vile" Seerlivey of Cipher. Nor could she dwell on her feelings for her mother. She had a restaurant to run, and a busy one at that. She walked over to Glade's table to check up on him.

"Something wrong?" Glade asked.

"No...just...saw my mother." Hina said.

"Oh." Glade said. "When am I going to meet her."

"I am not that brave." Hina smiled. "For all I know she'll chastise me for daring to sleep with the enemy."

"Could be." Glade said. "But my mom thinks you're pretty swell."

"I think I want to make time to catch up with her first." Hina said. "Not going to have any time soon with the tournament."

"Oh yeah, that's tomorrow." Glade said. "I'm excited."

* * *

Mob and his gang were in there secret base on the Isle of Storms. Chu and Zalfos were both working on their moves in preparation for the events. Mob, Wiz and Amaterasu just watched the two have their fun.

"I still can't believe I lost to such a cheap trick." Wiz said.

"We still have three fighters in the tournament." Mob said. "That's nearly a quarter of the contestants."

"It would be a quarter if I didn't fall off." Wiz said.

"It's your own fault for fighting someone you knew was strong." Amaterasu added.

"You don't think I'm beating myself up over that." Wiz said. "So, those shots the three of you took, what are they."

"Raiment technology." Amaterasu said. "When someone's aura is struck, their aura dissipates into the air. The shots Mob, Chu and Zalfos took, will gather that aura and store it for them to put into the sack later."

"It should be completely undetectable." Mob said. "I still have my concerns."

"Since it doesn't add to our own aura, there's no way they'd notice." Amaterasu said. "Even someone who is a master sensor won't be able to see the transfer."

"There was someone, on those islands, who sensed my power." Mob said. "He could even see the gravity fields I can create and manipulate. I think we should be concerned of him."

"If he tries confronting you, make him pay." Amaterasu said. "Even if the huntsmen figure out what you're doing, they wouldn't dare cause a scene in front of so many people."

"Just more cause to be discreet." Wiz said. "The three of you should probably distance yourselves from each other. Don't arrive together. Don't sit together in the stands. Don't let them know you're friends."

"Full discretion is advised." Amaterasu said. "Zeldon left this to us. The people of Raiment are counting on us to succeed."

"There are few opponents that I'm even remotely worried about." Mob said. "I could crush this, Johnny Clay, with a thought. He is a nuisance in a different sense. The only ones I'm worried about are Hue Shader, Prim Arc, and Nova Wukong."

"Be careful of Glade and Hina." Wiz said. "They can be tricky."

"For you, maybe. But I doubt they have the strength to overcome my power." Mob said. "Of course, if fate does this….I'd be worried about fighting Chu as well."

"He doesn't seem that strong." Wiz said.

"That's just how he is." Mob said. "He likes to have his fun. He likes to draw things out. Because at the end of the day, he can outlast anyone in a one-on-one fist fight."

"I hope you're right." Amaterasu said. "The three of you have your work cut out for you. Hopefully, by the time the tournament is over, that sack will finally be ready."

"Ever wonder what happens after that?" Wiz asked.

"That's for Zeldon to deal with." Amaterasu said. "It won't be good for the huntsmen, that's for sure. I try not to think about it."

"A good man like you doesn't have the heart to do stuff like this." Wiz noted. "I'm surprised you have agreed to help Zeldon this far."

"My only goal is to vanquish Cinder and her followers. If the huntsmen get in my way, or continue helping her, then they are no better than her." Amaterasu reasoned.

* * *

Chenzi and Nephrite arrived at Mistral coliseum together. The coliseum was one of the oldest standing structures. It was seen as the place where the Grimm War really started, the first clash between Salem's forces and the huntsmen following the Fall of Beacon.

Chenzi and Nephrite were about to check in when they spotted a familiar face. Their younger sisters, Lanmei and Rosaline had shown up. The girls cheered. Rosaline ran into Nephrite's arms and Lanmei gave Chenzi a hug.

Rosaline was the spitting image of Nora, just a lot younger at eleven years old. Lanmei looked more like Nephrite, but she had dyed part of her hair blue. She also had her mother's eyes. Lanmei also happened to be among the newest graduates at Beacon Academy.

"Rosa...you've gotten so big." Nephrite said.

"It's only been a few weeks." Rosa blushed.

"Well, I think someone is having a growth spurt." Nephrite noted.

"So, the two of you ready to fight some guys?" Lanmei asked.

"I'm pumped." Chenzi cheered. "I already know most of the people in the tournament and I can't wait to fight some of them."

"Or at least one of them." Lanmei added.

"So, I guess mom couldn't make it." Nephrite said.

"Someone has to stay in Vale. With so many people here, she's probably the strongest huntress that's living in Beacon." Lanmei said. "So, what's up with you Chenzi? I never hear from you."

"Yeah." Chenzi scratched the back of his head. "I didn't expect you to chew me out over this." He had already had this exact same conversation with Nephrite and he didn't feel like repeating himself.

"I already gave him grief over it." Nephrite said.

"Well, then, I'll see you guys tonight?" Lanmei asked.

"Of course." Nephrite nodded.

"Now, go out there and win one for House Ren!" Lanmei shouted. "Don't let the Arcs bring you down."

"Right!" Chenzi cheered with her.

"Fat chance!" Prim boasted as she walked up. She put on a fake but reassuring smile. "Today, and this entire weekend, is when I show the world just who is protecting them from the Grimoire."

"If you can beat me without your fancy sword." Chenzi crossed his arms.

"No need for hostility." Nephrite said.

"Yeah, we all have our own reasons for being here." Glade said. "I do look forward to showing the fruits of my training though."

"I'm just...happy to be here." Hina said.

"I'm fighting for my entire team's sake." Argent said. "Without them I wouldn't have made it through the qualifiers."

"This is so exciting!" Chenzi cheered.

* * *

Nova arrived at the coliseum later than everyone else. Johnny was already standing in the center of the arena, waiting for the commencement. Nova decided to check around at the other people that stood between her, and her rival.

"Nova Wukong." Ahkdir greeted her. Ahkdir was a large man with bronze skin and green eyes. "Pleasure to encounter you again."

"I wasn't surprised you made it through something like the qualifier." Nova crossed her arms. "Your knockout semblance gives you an unfair advantage."

"That's how I won." Ahkdir said. "One punch, and I reverse someone's gravity to make them fly in the direction they were punched."

"Don't think that'll work on me." Nova said.

"You don't have your weapons and you can't use your magic." Ahkdir said. "You have the greatest handicap out of all of us."

"I don't need that stuff to beat you, or anyone else here." Nova said. "Your semblance only works if you make contact and there's plenty of counterplay options. Hopefully, for your sake, your punches are packing a lot more punch than they were when we clashed in the Huntsmen Games."

"I've gotten a lot stronger." Ahkdir said.

"We'll see." Nova parted ways and caught up with Johnny. He was picking away at a muffin for his breakfast. Nova sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"He's here." Johnny said.

"Gonna have to be a lot more specific." Nova said.

"Mr. Aldrich." Johnny said.

"Oh." Nova said. "Guess he's come to see how much you've grown." Nova tried keeping things positive.

"Or to see how much he can still chastise me."

"You two haven't spoken since Menagerie." Nova said. "Gramps told me what happened."

"Speaking of all that, how are things with Avarice?" Johnny changed the subject.

"There's no actual power struggle yet." Nova said. "But I've tossed my support in with Avarice. Yang and August apparently trust my word."

"Then Avarice chose his allies wisely." Johnny stated.

"He's been at this for countless lifetimes." Nova said. "He was there when civilization first started. He prides himself on such things."

"Just….hm...I'd tell you to be careful but….you're not exactly someone whose trust is won over so easily." Johnny kissed the top of her head. "Took me over seven years to finally get you to really like me."

"We've known each other for seven years?" Nova said. "Doesn't feel like that long. Seems like just a few months ago I punched you in the face for grabbing my tail."

"Now you get all whiny if I don't." Johnny added.

"Stop saying stupid things like that." Nova covered her reddening face with her hands. "There's other people here who might hear you."

* * *

"Wow!" Seraph's eyes went wide. "I've never seen so many people all in the same place before."

"This is why I was so adamant on bringing you here." Ruby said. "I'll be watching the fights closely." She said as she made her way to their seats. The stands were elevated above the pit. In the pit was a large rectangular ring where the participants would be having their fight.

"It's a lot simpler than Amity Coliseum." Jaune said. "That one you can barely see the fight even if you have front row seats."

"My only other memory of this place was during the Battle of Haven." Ruby pointed. "Over there is where someone tried summoning a behemoth. It was one of the first times I ever tapped into a bit of my Maiden powers."

"It was also the first time I used my semblance." Jaune said. "Well, the same day as the first time."

"How did you first discover your semblance Mr. Jaune?" Seraph asked.

"Fighting for my life against your mother in the forest not far from here."

"Oh…" Seraph frowned. "I can't wait to see everyone in action."

"The people here will be your peers when you get older. There's a lot you can learn from them." Ruby said.

"Your brothers are in the tournament." Seraph leaned forward to talk to Gelb. Both Ruby and Jaune sat between them.

"Yeah." Gelb said. "Just you wait, one day I'm going to be just as strong."

"I'm going to be even stronger." Seraph said. "I want to be on that stage someday."

"Well, this is kind of a special tournament." Jaune said. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of stages in your life though."

"I'm hoping to see what Prim and Nova are capable of." Ruby said. "I haven't seen them in action in a long time."

"I'm rooting for Jet and Hue." Seraph said. "Mommy is always talking about how strong they are."

"Cinder's praise is hard won." Ruby said. "But you'll forgive me if I root against them in favor of my own kids."

"Of course." Seraph said. "It only makes sense."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the ring commemorating the event. The first round of betting had finished. Anyone who cared to wager had picked who they thought would go all the way. Those scores were being posted all over the tournament's website and the monitors around the coliseum. Prim was favored to win my many. Hue Shader, Nova Wukong, and Mob Mordred were right up there with her.

"Excuse me everyone!" Lionheart said. "Each of you will be called up at random. When your name is called, you will draw a number from this basket. Those numbers will determine your placement in the tournament."

"Understood." Nova said.

"First off, Johnus Amon Clay." Lionheart said. It made sense. There was no way of keeping him from using his semblance to get a favorable spot. So, putting him first would assure that he wasn't just picking a fight.

"Twelve." Johnny raised the numbered ball. Lionheart's assistant wrote Johnny's name in the twelfth spot.

"Mob Mordred." Lionheart said. Mob stepped up and drew a ball from the basket.

"Nine." He showed his ball. The assistant wrote his name accordingly.

"Hue Shader." Lionheart called. Hue silently grabbed his number and showed it to the assistant. She wrote his name in the eleventh spot. Johnny's eyes narrowed on his first opponent.

"Looks like you'll be fighting me first." Johnny said as Hue passed him by. Hue didn't even meet his gaze. He just kept walking. Johnny snarled and turned towards the assassin.

"Looking for attention from someone like me is unbecoming of a huntsman." Hue said.

"Jetstream Black." Lionheart continued.

"Lucky number seven." Jet answered.

"Primrose Evergreen Arc." Lionheart said. Prim swiftly grabbed a ball.

"Fourteen." She said.

"Verdant Lee."

"Drat." Verdant snapped when he drew his ball. "I have to wait for so long." He held up the number sixteen.

"Looking like the odds of us fighting here are slim." Jet added. Verdant and Jet were on opposite sides of the bracket.

"Nephrite Jade Ren." Lionheart said.

"Four." Nephrite raised her number. She'd be in the second fight for the day.

"Chu." Lionheart said. Chu smiled and licked his lips as he held up the number six ball. "Next is, Argent Arthur Rose."

"Huh…" Argent held up his ball. "I'm number one."

"That means you'll be in the first match." Lionheart said. "Alright, Nova Wukong."

Nova stepped towards the basket and reached in. She breathed heavily and slowly lifted the ball out. Her eyes shut as she said a silent prayer. A devilish smile grew on her face as she opened her eyes, looking at the ball. She didn't say anything. She pointed it at the crowd. The number was thirteen.

"Looks like your number is up." Nova said. "Better sooner, than later. Just one more day." Prim swallowed hard. Her heart skipped a beat. They would be fighting right off the bat.

"Hina Dufontaine." Lionheart said.

"I got the number two ball." Hina said.

"Damn." Glade snapped. "Now I have to choose between rooting for my girlfriend and rooting for my brother."

"The obvious answer is to cheer for Hina." Chenzi said. "Argent will always be your brother, but if you don't cheer for your girlfriend...well...you know."

"Gladiolus Pyrrhus Arc." Lionheart said.

"What? Oh." He grabbed his number. "The number three ball. So, I'll be fighting Nephrite first."

"And then either me or your brother." Hina said.

"That's if you get past Nephrite first." Chenzi said.

"Didn't you just tell me to cheer for friends over family?" Glade asked.

"No, because unlike Hina I ain't sleeping with you." Chenzi said. Hina started to laugh.

"Ahkdir Eimlaq." Lionheart continued.

"Eight." Ahkdir reported.

"Zalfos."

"Fifteen." Zalfos said. "Last fight of the first round."

"I look forward to fighting you." Verdant said.

"As do I." Zalfos grinned.

"Tetsu Raion." Lionheart continued.

"Number ten." Tetsu looked at Mob. "So...I'm fighting this guy." A sweat bead dropped.

"And that means I'm in the fifth spot." Chenzi said. "So...I'm fighting a weird guy I know nothing about. Perfect."

"Alright….will today's combatants get ready?" Lionheart asked. New strings of bets were coming in. The World's Strongest competition was about to begin.

* * *

Akkala, the land of Eternal Autumn. This province in the Eastern reaches of Raiment was called uch for its multi-colored trees. The trees here were not green like the other trees around the two worlds. Their natural pigments varied across the entire color spectrum. It was one of the most beautiful places in all of Raiment.

"It's been too long since we've visited this province." Aryll said.

"I do wish you hadn't come." Zeldon said.

"Oh Thane, I'm feeling much better now." Aryll huffed. "Lighten up." Zeldon was not convinced by her words. "How much longer until we reach the Spring of Power?"

"It's at the base of Mount Ragnarok." Zeldon pointed to the towering vulcano.

"I read that the spring gets its power from the volcano." Aryll said.

"That's true. That is also why this province is teeming with so much life. The soil here is rich." Zeldon explained. "Volcanic soil is the most fertile of soil."

"Wonderful. Do you think we'll see Rudania?" Aryll asked.

"I'm sure he's got better things to do as the East Gatekeeper than to hang around an ancient spring."

"It's been so long though." Aryll sighed. "Medoh is the only Gatekeeper that visits me anymore. I think she fancies you."

"That's ridiculous." Zeldon said. "Medoh is like a second sister to me."

"She might not think that way."

"And what would a teenager know of such things?" Zeldon laughed.

"I know how women think. If you didn't notice, I am one." Aryll said. "Her men are afraid of her. Rumors of her ruthlessness have even reached my ears. Everyone in the castle always says mean things to her."

"That's because many people still remember when the Dust Eaters nearly overthrew the Kingdom."

"My point is, I keep hearing about how ruthless and evil she is but then when you two are around she's all sweet."

"I'm her superior." Zeldon said. "On top of being her former mentor, and the one who gave her the prestiges position she's in. It's only natural."

"It's also natural for you two to have feelings for each other." Aryll said as the cart stopped. "We're here?" Zeldon nodded. "Yay!" Aryll jumped out.

"Princess, please don't overexert yourself." Their servant pleaded. Aryll ignored him and ran into the temple where the spring was nestled.

"I hate this." Zeldon said.

"I understand your concern for the princess." The servant said. "But maybe you worry too much."

"She worries too little." Zeldon said. "This world was created from a fragment of the one original world. When the convergence happens….all this will be destroyed." He tightened the grip on his reigns.

"Still, this is the Princess' way of dealing with the inevitable. That's why she wants to visit all the gates and temples and springs."

"And if she…." Zeldon growled. "I can't stand this."

"Can't stand what?" A booming voice sounded off behind him.

"So...you are here." Zeldon said.

"I heard the Princess was coming my way." Rudania stated. Xander Rudania the Flamebreaker, the East Gatekeeper, was the largest man in all of Raiment and one of its most powerful fighters. He was a giant among men, standing at nine feet tall. His elephantine features, broad shoulders, thick skin, wide feet, all traits shared with the other people that inhabited the area around Mount Ragnarok. His weapon alone- an axe called Judge's Fire- was as large as Zeldon.

"Rudania!" Aryll cheered as she ran at him.

"Hello little princess." Rudania put a hand on her head while she hugged him. "How long are you staying here?"

"Just a day, then we're heading north to the Spring of Wisdom." Zeldon said.

"And then Zeldon has to leave again." Aryll stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"How are things going anyway?" Rudania asked.

"We'll talk about that later." Zeldon said.

"Yeah, I want to relax and have fun while I'm here." Aryll said as she ran back into the spring. Zeldon couldn't bring himself to enjoy this day, knowing that days like this would be coming to an end.

 **AN: This chapter was hard to write. I didn't have a lot in my outline for this chapter so I had to try making some stuff up to get it up to an appropriate length.**

 **Next Time: It's Power vs. Precision! The Tournament to find the World's Strongest commences. Argent vs Hina and Glade vs Nephrite. Who will win? Placing all bets!**


	63. Power vs Precision

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: There's a poll on my profile asking to pick the final four in this tournament arc. To help keep the brackets in order here, the "Previously" section will have an up-to-date bracket written out. For the rest of the tournament.**

 **Review Response: Silver-Eyed Knight- Xander Rudania and the other Gatekeepers are all Maiden level. Kyrogue- This tournament has been a long time coming. I've thought carefully about where characters are going to be placed and who they are going to fight.**

 **Previously on RWBYond:**

 **Argent vs Hina**

 **Glade vs Nephrite**

 **Chenzi vs Chu**

 **Jet vs Ahkdir**

 **Mob vs Tetstu**

 **Hue vs Johnny**

 **Nova vs Prim**

 **Zalfos vs Verdant**

Power vs. Precision

"You're lucky you decided to come here with me." Paris said. "If we listened to you, and went shopping first, we would have missed Argent's fight."

"Hey, we're here, aren't we?" Russet said. The three girls of Team SPRA were getting into their seats. Russet was carrying a bucket of popcorn and a large soda. "Shame we couldn't be down there."

"I just hope Argent does okay." Sumire said.

"I heard his opponent is really strong but lacks formal training." Paris said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Then Argent is going to kick her butt because he's got both." Russet said.

"I'm rooting for Argent, don't get me wrong." Paris said. "But this should be a fair fight. I also predict that this is going to be the least impressive display in the tournament."

"What are you saying?" Russet asked.

"I mean, whoever wins this is going to be going up against either Glade or Nephrite. Both of whom are incredibly powerful and will likely win their second round easily." Paris said. "The only one in this half of the bracket I've heard nothing about is Chu."

"What did he do in the qualifiers?" Russet asked.

"From what I gathered, not much. He spent most of his time beating on a single opponent." Paris noted.

"Come on bro!" Gelb cheered as Argent stepped into the ring. Gelb, Jaune, Ruby and Seraph were in a different part of the stands from Team SPRA.

"I'm interested in seeing Hina in action." Ruby said. "Glade has told me a lot about her."

"I'm more excited for the next fight." Jaune said.

"Jaune, be proud of our boy." Ruby ordered.

"I am proud." Jaune said. "I'm also a paying audience member. And as such, I'm looking forward to more experienced fighters clashing, including our other son."

"Oh...right." Ruby laughed.

At the top of the stands, the other competitors stood to watch. Prim, Glade, Chenzi and Nephrite stood together. Zalfos stood off to the side of them. Ahkdir stood alone against the wall. Hue sat against the wall and closed his eyes. Jet leaned against the wall next to him. Mob stood in the middle with his arms crossed. Nova, Johnny, Verdant and Tetsu stood together on the other side of Mob. Chu stood on the far edge, looking gleefully at the arena.

"Both fighters seem to have an impressive aura." Zalfos said. Johnny heard his summation and confirmed it.

"I've seen them both fight before." Johnny said. "Hina's aura and power is impressive, but I'm not ruling Argent out."

"Come on Hina!" Nova cheered.

"I didn't think you liked her." Johnny said.

"It's her or Argent, and I'll pick the person who makes a mean macaroon." Nova said.

"Betting seems to be split fifty-fifty, and not a single person has them getting past the second round." Jet said.

"Fight your hardest!" Verdant cheered.

"The World's Strongest Tournament is about to commence!" Lionheart cheered over the speaker. "In the number one seed, hailing from Patch, it's Argent Arthur Rose."

"Argent is the youngest person competing this weekend." Oscar added. "He made it here at only nineteen years old and fresh out his first year at Beacon."

"Argent is competing alongside two of his four siblings." Lionheart said. "And all of them are the children of Ruby Rose, the legendary hero who saved the world thirty years ago."

"Was it that long ago?" Ruby asked. "I feel so old."

"And let's not forget his opponent." Oscar stated. "Hailing from right here in the Mistral regions is Hina Dufontaine. Her mother is a doctor and her father passed away several years ago. Hina moved to Vacuo when she was still a teenager and has had a lucrative career in the restaurant business."

"She now runs Vito's right here in Haven City." Lionheart said. "Now without further ado, let the first battle of the World's Strongest Tournament, commence!"

* * *

Hina's earliest memory was of her dad, beaten and ragged after an entire week of non-stop training. He stumbled into the room, popped his helmet off and collapsed. Hina didn't know what to do, she screamed for her mom to help.

Isabelle got Levi out of his armor and helped him to the bed. He had a few cuts and bruises but nothing seemingly fatal. He was however, half starved and dying of thirst. He had long since gone through all his provisions and pushed his body beyond that.

"Mommy?" Hina asked while Isabelle helped Levi drink some water. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes." Isabelle said. "Your father won't die of such things. Especially when I'm around."

"Why….why does he do this?"

"This is what determination looks like." Isabelle smiled. "He wants nothing else but to achieve his goal and become the world's strongest."

"Doesn't he care about us?" Hina cried.

"He does." Isabelle traced the scars on his face with her finger. "That's why he does this. He wants something different for you. You come from a long line of warriors. And he wants you to feel like you can do anything."

"Hmm." Levi growled.

"Levi, don't move too much." Isabelle ordered.

"Isabelle?" Levi blinked and slowly pieced together where he was.

"Daddy?" Hina hugged him but he did not return her embrace.

"Hina." He whispered.

"I'll make you something to eat." Isabelle stood to leave the room. "Hina, come help me."

"Wait." Levi held his hand out. "Let her stay here."

"As you wish." Isabelle nodded as she shut the door behind her.

"Hina….your mother is right." Levi said. "One day you'll understand." He cupped her cheek. "This world is filled with heroes clinging on the idealism. Some of them have the best intentions. Some of them are selfish. But one thing remains constant. They bring hope."

"Hope...is good?" Hina asked.

"It can be. It can also be dangerous. Don't get your hopes up. Don't expect great things from anyone. The path paved in disappointment is a dreadful one. The people who most perpetuate this sense of hope...they are to blame when the world fails to meet expectations. They are to blame when that hope gets people killed, as it so often does."

"Is that why you fight?" Hina asked.

"That is why I fight so hard. I fight for myself, for you and your mother. I fight for those I call allies, like Allister, Cloak and Dagger. I fight for reparations for our clan, who were ostracized for merely telling the truth. I fight so that nobody gets their hopes too high only to be crushed by the falling world."

"I…" Hina tried to understand, but she couldn't.

She ran away from home over ten years later. She had enough of this. She had grown to hate her father. She couldn't understand her mother's feelings for him. She somehow made it all the way to Vacuo. She tried living on the streets, not expecting anything from anyone.

"Oye! Little Girl!" Someone shouted. She tried ducking behind the alleyway. "Come on in here and get yourself some food. It's no good sleeping out in the desert at night. You'll catch yourself a cold."

That man was Vito, and he listened to her story, at least part of it. He decided to give her a job in the restaurant. She would work for her food and sleep in the breakroom. Just a few long years later, she had made a reputation for being the hardest worker in the city. She saved enough money to buy herself an apartment. She started making enough money to buy herself just about anything she wanted, within reason. And it was thanks to her job at Vito's that she was able to meet Glade.

Hina thought those memories were behind her. But looking into Argent's cold, silver eyes, reminded her of her father. More so than Citrine or Ruby, Argent had the same narrow and intense focus that Levi did. She wondered if Ruby and Citrine, and the others including herself had it to and were just better at hiding it or turning it off.

"The Argentware are strong." Glade had warned her shortly before the fight was to begin. "We have that blood in our veins. But, according to Oscar and my mom, nowhere in recent history can you find a purer form of that blood than in Argent. No one in a thousand years has had a semblance similar to that of Abraham of Argent Way."

"I'll keep him at bay and use my defences." Hina said.

* * *

"Let the battle begin!" Oscar shouted.

"This is nothing personal." Argent said. He ran faster than the untrained eye could see and hit Hina in the stomach. She doubled over in faked exasperation. Argent hadn't noticed that his punch was blocked.

Hina knew he had tunnel vision. He couldn't see the large glowing blue hand appearing above his head. He tried to pull his hand back but the rib-like constructs trapped him. He noticed the large hands because of their shadow. He twisted to the side, turning the smash into a glancing blow that broke him free.

Sky Diamond's arm whipped around and smacked Argent across the arena. It was looking like he was going to get rung out. Argent twisted in the air. He fired an energy blade into the arena and used that to stop. He flipped around to stand on the blade and used it as a springboard to avoid Hina's blast of energy.

Blades fired from his eyes as he closed the distance between them. Hina caught the blades with Sky Diamond's hand. As soon as he was close, she smashed the ground. Argent lept in the air again to avoid damage and was caught with another punch.

Argent created a pair of energy blades and caught them with his hands. He wouldn't be able to effectively use them as weapons, but they were good for a few strikes. It was enough to parry Hina's attacks and close the distance. His energy blades shattered and he lunged for a strike at Hina's face. THe waitress caught the attack and tossed him aside.

Argent jumped left and right to avoid Hina's blasts. He targeted Sky Diamond, firing energy blades into the construct. He kicked the massive battle construct, shattering it. But Hina had parted ways with the weapon and nailed Argent in the face with a construct-covered fist.

The punch was light and Argent was able to tank the hit and elbow Hina in the side of the head. She kneed him in the stomach. He punched her across the face. She tried summoning Sky Diamond again and he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Argent dropped kicked her on the ground. She blasted him off with an intense beam of energy.

"Seer Sable." She fired several energy lances at him. He dodged a few and countered one with his gaze. The projectiles were too inaccurate to hit a fast moving target like him. He got up close again and Hina quickly fired another lance at point-blank range, blasting him across the arena.

"Hah, a student is having trouble with a waitress." Someone said.

"Remind me not to screw around with Vito's." Another punk said.

"Hina's doing exceptionally well." Jaune noted. "Glade must have given her good advice at the last moment."

"Oh man!" Seraph was getting excited. "This is what novice's are capable of? I can't wait to see what the others are like!"

"She's keeping him at bay, but that strategy will have repercussions." Ruby said. "I know that semblance all too well. Sky Diamond is creating a massive strain on her body. She won't be able to last long like this."

Argent lept and landed on Sky Diamond's arm. He ran up and hit the head of the monstrous construct. The claws reached up for him. He kicked one of the clawed hands away but was snatched by the other. Argent flared his semblance. Hina quickly slammed him to the ground so the blades would miss.

"You can only shoot blades from your field of vision." Hina said. "So all I have to do is watch your eyes."

"Did my brother tell you that?" Argent said as he pushed up against Hina's constructs.

"I figured that much out myself." Hina said.

Argent screamed as he overpowered Sky Diamond's arm and shattered it with a punch. He ran forward at blinding speed. Hina fired volley after volley of Seer Sable, trying to keep him at bay. Her eyes began to light up as she pushed more and more aura through her body. The Seer Sable's bounced off the ground and the shields that protected the audience. Argent fired a volley of blades. She curled up the construct's arms to block them. She then opened up her stance, creating a large gust of wind that pushed Argent back.

"You are going all out." Argent said as a feint light surrounded his eyes. "So I have no right not to do the same!"

Hina and Argent ran at each other. She tried pummeling him with her constructs. He continued to dodge and evade most of her attacks and power through the glancing blows. She clapped her hands to create a pulse of aura. Argent blocked the wave with a single blade that he then grabbed and rammed through the construct's chest. Sky Diamond shattered and Argent planted his foot between Hina's ribs. She tanked the blow and tried evading the next attack but Argent was several multitudes faster. He punched her in the shoulder, causing her to stumble. He followed up with a kick to her chin. She tried resummoning Sky Diamond but Argent punched her in the stomach sending her flying across the arena.

Hina's heels touched the edge of the ring. She tried pushing forward to safety. Argent kept up a relentless string of attacks. He fired an energy blade right at Sky Diamond's weak point. Argent nailed him with a punch, sending him to the center of the ring.

Argent's aura began to glow as he focused more on his defences. He nearly closed the distance between them when Hina put her hands together. The clawed hands of Sky Diamond formed together to look like a blue flower.

"Blossom Blast!" She called her technique. The nails rocketed around and all converged on Argent's location. He avoided the direct damage but stumbled from the shockwave. He lost his footing, giving Hina a chance to punch him. Argent slid under the punch and kicked Hina in the chin, sending her into the air.

She tried catching herself with a construct, but Argent's energy blades broke her grip. She stumbled backwards and Argent finished her with a kick. She fell out of the ring and onto the ground. The bell sounded, declaring Argent the winner.

* * *

"Damn." Nova snapped. "I thought she had it there for a moment."

"I see, the fight didn't even last long enough for their aura levels to be a deciding factor." Zalfos sniffed. "These ring outs will likely be a pesky grievance."

"Argent has gotten a lot stronger." Prim said. She watched as Argent held a hand out to Hina. He helped her up and the two smiled. All the cameras were focused on that.

"See Seraph." Ruby said. "It's not about who is faster or stronger. This tournament is about that right there. The ability to fight against each other and smile afterwards. That's what your mother wants."

"I see." Seraph said.

"Both of them have a long way to go." Jaune said. "Argent will get there someday. I'm not sure about Hina. Her inconsistent training cost her the experience necessary to adapt."

"You're one to talk Mr. 'I'm going to retire for years at a time and not keep up on my training unless it involves my students." Ruby teased.

"Way to go Argent!" Russet cheered. "Way to take that bitch down!"

"You shouldn't speak so harshly." Paris said.

"Yeah, it's obvious that they're friends." Sumire said.

"She needs to work on her footing." Glade said. "She tried to be like a fortress and couldn't adapt to Argent's greater mobility."

"Looks like you're going to have to work with her on that." Chenzi said.

Glade backed off and started heading down the stairs. Argent passed him by, followed by Hina. Before Glade could say anything, Hina pulled him into a kiss. Argent kept going, not even paying them any mind.

"That was for luck." Hina said.

"That felt like a lot more than luck." Glade smiled. Footsteps broke his chain of thought. Nephrite silently passed them by. His eyes followed her down the hall. "I...should go."

"I'll be cheering for you." Hina said as she started up the stairs.

"And now, our next fight for today." Lionheart announced. "The older brother of the last fight's winner, Glade Arc. And his opponent, hailing from Vale, the daughter of Beacon professors, Nephrite Ren."

"These two are childhood friends." Oscar said. "The Arcs and the Rens have been close since the formation of Team JNPR over thirty years ago."

"Then we can expect a decent and fair fight." Lionheart said.

"So, what's the deal with those two?" Hina asked as she stood between Prim and Chenzi. "I know he used to like her but he said that was a long time ago."

"My sister is weird like that." Chenzi said. "She'll put family over everything. She doesn't like that I'm not the same way, that I put Team PNGC over everything else." He looked over at Nova. "She kinda the opposite of Nova in that regard."

"What did you say about me?" Nova asked.

"Just that Nephrite is a very peaceful person and you have an explosive temper." Chenzi teased.

"Say that to my face!" Nova shouted.

"Proving his point." Johnny face-palmed.

"So, Glade managed to beat Baard to get this far." Jet said. "This should be an interesting match, eh Hue?" Hue was still sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed.

"Come on Neph!" Lanmei shouted. "Win one for House Ren!"

"Come on sis!" Rosaline joined in the cheering.

"Any insight?" Johnny asked Prim.

"Glade has an advantage." Prim said. "He's a mid-ranged fighter, preferring spears and shields as well as Heart's Grow. And he knows Nephrite is a close-range fighter and a superb martial artist. He's going to try keeping her at bay."

"I'm betting on Glade." Nova said. "I don't really care who wins this fight though. But if Glade's as strong as Prim, then he'll definitely win."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Chenzi said. "Johnny, make sure to keep your eyes peeled."

* * *

"Ready? Fight!" The sirens blared.

Glade summoned Heart's Grow right away. The construct flew at Nephrite. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Aura flowed through her body like water through a faucet. It solidified in her left palm as she blocked the first blow. In the time it took for the second blow to come, faster than almost anyone could see, her aura moved to her right hand. She swung her hand up, cutting Heart's Grow in half.

"What?" Prim blinked.

"Told you." Chenzi grinned.

Nephrite ran forward and jumped in the air. Glade put up a shield construct to block the strike. Nephrite tore through it like tissue paper. Glade barely moved out of the way on time. Nephrite closed the distance and poked him with two fingers. Glade tried blocking with an armor construct but she moved through it like butter, damaging his aura directly.

"I don't get it." Seraph said. Glade was moving around, trying to keep her at bay. His constructs were growing increasingly malformed with each hit he took. "If his semblance is like that Hina lady's, then why are those little pokes hurting him?"

Glade took another blow to the stomach and spat up. Nephrite aimed a blow for his eye. He dove down and hit her with a barrage of blade constructs. He gained his distance back and created a spear. Nephrite caught the spear and shattered it between her fingers.

"Aura." Jaune said. "One who masters their aura can achieve numerous powerful techniques. Vacuum palm increases damage in a palm strike. Muscle boost increases all physical stats. An aura master can turn their aura into a weapon, amplify its defensive properties, regenerate it by meditating, enhance their senses, detect other auras and other presences. This is just one high level technique."

"I should have expected this." Ruby said. "She is his daughter after all." Jaune scratched his chin.

"Even he wouldn't be able to do that technique so many times consecutively." Jaune said. "She must have inherited Nora's raw power as well. The control she must have to do that so many times."

"What's it called?" Seraph asked.

"Assassination Strike?" Johnny blinked.

"Hm?" Jet recognized the name. He looked over at Hue, who had opened his eyes and stood the first time Nephrite made contact. "I never thought a wall guard would even bother to learn that technique."

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"Something incredibly difficult for those with large aura's to do." Johnny said as he held out his palm. "Even I have trouble doing it. I don't utilize it because its a killer move, and palm techniques don't fit my style. I have heard, however…" He clenched his fist. "There is a closed fist variant." He looked at Hue.

"It focuses aura like a scalpel." Hue stated. "It focuses at the fingertips and unleashes in a straight line through the entire body. Glade is lucky to still be standing."

Glade rolled out of the way of a kick. Heart's Grow appeared and blasted Nephrite in the chest. She flipped back to her feet and started breathing heavily. Both of their aura's had plummeted despite the relatively few blows.

Glade created a spear and shield construct, trying to keep Nephrite at bay. She wasn't able to do her assassination strike any more. That gave Glade the advantage. He managed to nail her with a jab and followed it up with a shield bash. Nephrite staggered backwards. Glade fired bullet constructs. One of them hit her in the shoulder. The others failed to find their mark as Nephrite flipped backwards to avoid them.

Glade created two axes and through them. He created large walls trapping Nephrite in a narrow hallway. She tried to smash her way out but the power her blows once had, was diminished. Orion's Spear ripped through the hallway. Nephrite took another deep breath. She dodged the first one. The second one threatened to blast her out of the air. One more deep breath and she had gathered up enough aura to slice through the attack.

She landed on her knees. Glade went to punch her in the face. His fists were covered in red gloves. She looked at his eyes, and he hesitated. For a split second, he second guessed his action. That moment of hesitation, he didn't know what caused it, whether it was admiration for Nephrite, his former feelings, or his pride. Maybe it was the fact he didn't want to hit someone while they were down. She made him regret that.

She rammed her foot into his stomach. He stepped back as she spun to her feet. He summoned a shield to block a series of kicks. She flipped backwards to regain her footing and he threw the shield at her. It bounced off the ground, then her side, and back to his hand. Her momentum was changed by the impact and she rode that momentum into an axe kick to the back of his head.

"This is the end." Nephrite said as she widened her stance and took a deep breath.

* * *

"I...couldn't see her move." Rosaline stated.

"That's Nephrite for you." Lanmei said. He'll feel it in just a second.

Nephrite was standing behind Glade, facing away from him with her arm out. Glade coughed up blood and dropped to his knee. The arena was silent. The only thing Nephrite could hear was her own breathing.

"Get up Glade!" Prim hollered.

"I never expected Nephrite to be so ruthless." Johnny said.

"I hit your entire aura network, shutting it off." Nephrite turned towards Glade. "Yet, you're still standing."

"I'm not...done yet." Glade coughed. A flash of anger and sorrow crossed Nephrite's face, but she soon put her emotions back in check. She walked over to him, to throw him out of the arena. He responded by hitting her in the face with a right hook. Nephrite doubled back and elbowed him in the chest.

"Your aura might not be shattered but it can't defend you now." She struck him in the nose. Blood squirted out of the broken body part and he fell to the ground. Tiny drops of blood landed on Nephrite's feet. But Glade stood back up. "Why?"

"Because….an Arc never gives up." Glade said. "You might be content defending the walls, but I'm going to be on the frontlines of whatever storm is coming our way. If I'm going to stand side by side with my teammates, I can't turn my back now."

He wiped the blood from his nose. She ran at him again. This time, Glade took a deep breath and pushed his aura out. Heart's Grow faded in and out of existence. Then, just as Nephrite was about to strike him again, he erupted. A pillar of red energy engulfed the arena. Nephrite was knocked back.

She breathe deeply, holding out her palmed against the massive blast. She held her ground and resisted the force trying to push her out of the ring. She persevered through the blast. She then joined her hands together just as the light died.

"Lotus blast." A beam of aura fired from her hands. Glade took the blow and started falling out of the ring. He caught himself with spider-like limbs. The limbs were shaking and cracking from his fluctuating aura. Nephrite through her hand out for one more assassination strike. The concentrated thread of aura cut through the limbs and Glade fell out of the ring.

* * *

The siren blared. Nephrite was the winner. Glade cursed himself. Nehprite smiled and doubled over. She dropped to her hands and resisted the urge to vomit. Lanmei ran into the ring with Rosaline and helped her up.

"I'll help you back to the stands." Lanmei said. Chu jumped from the stands and landed in the arena with an excited smile crossing his face. Chenzi and Prim ran into the pit soon after to help Glade up. Ruby stepped in the arena soon afterwards.

"Can you move?" Ruby asked.

"No." Glade groaned. Ruby slowly dropped to her knees. Green light surrounded her eyes as she began using her powers to heal him.

"Mrs. Ruby." Sumire dropped into the arena. "Let me help." Her hands started glowing as she repaired his aura network.

"Such a sweet girl." Ruby said.

"Ms. Nephrite." Sumire called. "I'll help with your aura too."

"I'll be fine." Nephrite stated.

"Yeah." Chenzi said. "Hurry it up." He stepped into the ring. "My match is about to begin." Chu began licking his lips as he sized up his opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vale, Nora Ren was glued to her television set. She had invited all her friends over to watch her babies fight. She had made all the snacks and drinks she could think of for the festivities. She was lucky that both her competiting children were going to be fighting in the same day. She cheered loud enough for the whole city to hear her when Nephrite won.

"Are you watching, Lie?" She asked the sky. "She's grown up so much."

"Nora!" Someone shouted. "Another round for the victor!" Everyone else cheered.

"Glade did really well for himself too." A huntsman said. "I've never seen anyone push all their aura out like that."

"I kinda wish they had fought the other two." Another person said. "Think about it, Glade vs that Hina woman and Nephrite vs Argent. It would have made for a more predictable bracket, sure. I'm just saying that was the kind of fight I was expecting for the second round."

"I'd say Nephrite surpassed her father." Oobleck stated.

"Yeah...she is both of our daughter, after all." Nora stated.

"If Chenzi is that strong the next fight should be a curb stomp." The first guest stated.

"I've never heard of this Chu guy but….looking at his picture, he seems like he's not all there."

"Yeah, a guy like that stands no chance against a full-fledged huntsman of Chenzi's calibur." Someone bet.

"Hmm…" Oobleck hummed. "I'm happy for Nephrite, but I didn't think she'd be able to beat Glade."

"Sad that my baby busted your bracket Doc?" Nora asked with glee.

"Well, either way, I think I'll head out until tomorrow." Oobleck said. "Those four fights promise to be much more engaging."

"Doc has a point." Someone said. "Nova, Prim, Johnny, Tetsu, Verdant, the guy who wrecked the islands during the qualifier and that assassin Hue Shader."

"Winner of these next two fights have their work cut out for them." Nora said. "But if Nephrite can beat Glade, then I'm sure she can at least beat Prim, maybe even Nova under these circumstances."

"We'll see how things play out." A huntsman said. "For now, let's just keep an eye on the next fight."

 **AN: And this is just the first quarter of the first round. Things are only going to get more intense. So, how many of you guessed that Nephrite was going to pull out a victory?**

 **Next Time: Creeping Threats! Chenzi Ren vs the mysterious Chu. Then, Jet plays a game with Ahkdir. The first batch of fights concludes.**


	64. Creeping Threat

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: I've been trying to get through The Witcher 3 lately. There's a lot about that game that just, annoys me.**

 **Review Response: Guest- I'm trying to have even the lesser fights have some sort of flare to them. But Glade was avoiding using his fists. Glade would have lost even more quickly if he tried using anything other than his semblance.**

 **Previously on RWBYond:**

 **1\. Argent defeated Hina**

 **2\. Nephrite defeated Glade**

 **3\. Chenzi vs Chu**

 **4\. Jet vs Ahkdir**

 **5\. Mob vs Tetstu**

 **6\. Hue vs Johnny**

 **7\. Nova vs Prim**

 **8\. Zalfos vs Verdant**

Creeping Threats

The Rens were born in Beacon. Following the Grimm War, there was a shortage of huntsmen able to pass down their experience to the next generation. Veteran huntsmen and professors like Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port and Ozpin-who had served as Beacon's Headmaster for eighty years-had all perished in the war.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie became teachers when Beacon reopened six months after the war ended. Nora became the Grimm Studies professor and Ren became the Aura Studies professor. One year after the war ended, the two childhood friends got married. Four years after that, Nora became pregnant with her first born.

They nearly lost it all in those days. This was the time when Levi Seerlivey laid siege to Vale and nearly killed them both. But they persevered. Nephrite Jade Ren was born May 8, 87. Chenzi Ryu Ren was born two years later on April 13, 89. They were soon joined by Lanmei, born April 1, 90 and finally Rosaline on September 11, 100.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a great warrior and fight many strong bad guys, just like you!" Chenzi would declare.

"I'm going to carry on the Ren family name." Nephrite would respond.

"Family name?" Ren would blink. "I would hope you set your sights higher than that. No one in my family fought monsters besides me."

"And I don't even remember my family." Nora said.

"All that matters, is that you strive to be the best people, you can be. Do that, and no one will ever fault you." Ren wrapped his arms around his two oldest children.

"That's what my mom is always saying!" Citrine shouted!

"Your mother is very wise...when she wants to be." Ren laughed.

"Easy for you to say, you don't even have the same last name as your brother and sister!" Chenzi teased.

"Don't be such a pest!" Prim hit him on the head.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" Chenzi asked.

"Because you're a dummy." Prim stuck her tongue out.

"Why do we have to watch them?" Chenzi pointed to Citrine, Glade and Prim.

"It's good to be with kids your own age." Ren said.

"The only reason why you care is because you were on a team with my dad." Prim accused. "I swear, grown ups who are friends conspire to have kids at the same time."

"Crap, she figured us out." Nora laughed.

"Jaune is like a brother to me." Ren said. "I owe both your parents my life."

"A lot of people have said that, at least about mommy." Glade said as he nervously poked his fingers together.

"Both your parents come from long lines of heroes." Ren said. "Maybe one day the Rens will be like that too."

Nephrite and Chenzi took their father's words in different ways. Nephrite wanted to make the family name great, preserve it, protect it for future generations so they wouldn't forget the hardships her parents faced throughout their lives. Chenzi on the other hand, strove to become the most powerful huntsman he could be and make his own name. That's what brought him to the World's Strongest.

* * *

"Our next competitor, the younger brother and teammate of our previous two competitors, hailing from the heart of Vale, Chenzi Ryu Ren!" Lionheart announced to thunderous applause.

"Heh….I wonder if this is what Prim feels like." Chenzi said as he soaked in the praise. "But it's more likely it's because I'm the one everyone knows." He looked at his opponent, who stayed silent.

"And his opponent, born in Vacuo, it's Chu!" Lionheart said.

"Teeheeheechuchu." Chu laughed.

"Let the battle begin!"

Chenzi rushed in and elbowed Chu in the stomach. He smacked the mute with an uppercut then bent backwards to kick him in the air. He whipped around and grabbed Chu by the leg to slam him down. Chu bounced up and kicked Chenzi in the chin. He squatted down and punched Chenzi in the stomach.

"Your punches are light." Chenzi gloated as he caught a punch with one hand and threw a punch of his own.

"If that guy is really from Vacuo, then he's a disgrace." Nova scoffed from the stands. "Chenzi, beat this poser already!"

"It's rare to see you favor anyone over a native Vacuan." Johnny noted.

"I have my standards." Nova said.

"Chenzi's almost as good at martial arts as Nephrite." Lanmei said from her section in the stands. This'll be a cinch."

Chu took a more evasive approach. He weaved around Chenzi's punches and tried throwing a few of his own. Both fighters danced around each other. Chenzi made sure to rub his clothing as much as he could with each passing strike. The static electricity built up around his body until it was ready to unleash. He grabbed Chu by the head and unleashed all the static build up at once.

"Something's not right." Johnny narrowed his vision.

Chu's body went limp. Chenzi tossed him aside. He threw him plenty hard enough for him to go out of the ring but somehow Chu landed safely on his feet. The mute gave another laugh and licked his lips once again.

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"This guy brought down Ventus. He shouldn't be this much of a pushover." Johnny said.

"Maybe Chenzi's just this good?" Verdant said.

Chenzi continued to pummel Chu. Despite the obvious beating Chu was taking, Chenzi couldn't help but feel like he wasn't getting anywhere. Maybe Chu was a masochist and liked getting beat up. Regardless, Chu wasn't going down. Chenzi had to find a way to hit him hard enough to knock him off the ring. Everytime he would cause Chu to take a few steps back, the mute would slide to the side back to the center of the ring. It was becoming a war of endurance between Chenzi's offense and Chu's defense.

Chenzi hit Chu with another elbow to the ribs. He clapped his hands over Chu's head to disorientate him. He then leapt up with an uppercut and wound up for a powerful finishing kick. As his body twisted, Chu's aura flickered. Chenzi tried stopping but it was too late. The kick hit with enough force, to break Chu's neck and spin his head around.

* * *

"What?" Prim gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Cut the cameras." Lionheart pleaded.

"Wait." Oscar held his hand up.

The audience started booing. The rest of the competitors were completely shocked. Chu's neck was twisted grotesquely. His face contorted. His chin pressed against his backside. Chenzi was backing away slowly.

"Guy?" He said. "Chu?" There was no response. He covered his face and held back the urge to vomit. His body grew pale and began to shiver. He squeezed his eyes shut and hit the ground in frustration.

There were only a few who weren't horrified. Hue hadn't even bothered opening his eyes throughout this fight. Mob's expression was unchanged. And Johnny was looking frustrated, like he was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Prim looked to him for reassurance. She couldn't solve the puzzle no better than he could, but the presence of a puzzle was all she needed to act.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Prim shouted. Chenzi looked up a second too late. Chu's arm extended. His fingers embedded themselves into Chenzi's body. He had dropped his guard, and his aura defenses, just as Chu wanted.

"Damn it." Johnny growled. "I should have known it was aura flicker."

"What?" Verdant asked. Johnny squeezed his hand. His aura flickered, just as it would as it breaks.

"A technique developed by assassins to get their victims to drop their guards." He glanced over at Hue, who opened his eyes for just a second before resuming his meditation.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Nova asked.

Chu had completely turned the tables. He was the one pummeling Chenzi now. He kicked the huntsman down. He then fixed his head. He demonstrated how he had pulled off the deception by stretching his face.

"Rubber?" Nephrite said.

"His semblance must be like mine." Tetsu said. "Costs less aura to keep the semblance up than it does to take the blows with just your aura."

"Chenzi's in trouble." Johnny said.

"How did he full the monitors?" Hina asked.

"Must just be that good at tricking them." Zalfos gloated.

"Chenzi's aura is focused on healing that chest wound." Johnny said. "It's not able to defend him as well."

Chenzi and Chu kept trading blows. Chu took every single blow without flinching. His stomach contorted to catch Chenzi's kick. He then stretched his neck out to hit Chenzi with a headbutt. Chezni went down and Chu stretched his leg high in the air and smacked it back down.

Chenzi rolled to his feet and dodged an elastic punch. He created sparks by grinding his heel across the ring and fired those bolts at Chu. The rubbery mute wasn't affected by any of it. Chenzi threw a punch at his face. Chu dodged it, just as Chenzi thought he would. He whipped his arm back and smacked him in the mouth.

Chu countered by biting down on Chenzi's arm. Chenzi shouted in pain and flipped over Chu's head to put him in a headlock. He tried choking the mute out and stretched his head around. Chu elbowed him in the stomach and wrapped a leg around his like a snake. He whipped around and put pressure on Chenzi's leg.

Chenzi wasn't elastic, and so the pressure drained his aura, threatening to snap his limb. He hit his opponent with a vacuum palm to knock him off . Chu bent around and kicked Chenzi off the edge of the ring. It looked like it was over, but before Chenzi hit the ground, Chu stretched his hand and grabbed him.

"Hmhmhm." Chu waggled his finger. He then threw Chenzi down with a thud and jumped on his back.

* * *

The fight was getting hard to watch. Chu had wrapped his entire body around Chu's and was beating him senseless. He fought and struggled against the elastic body to no avail. It was like a python strangling a gazzelle, slowly squeezing the life from him.

"I can't watch." Hina turned around.

"Chenzi." Glade was at a lost for words.

"Damn it." Nova grunted.

"If only I said something sooner." Johnny shook his head. Nephrite was dead silent. But anyone who knew her would know, she was seething. A fury bottled up, barely being kept restraint by Nephrite's inhuman composure.

Chenzi turtled to protect his face from the barrage of punches. Chu got frustrated with this and grabbed his wrists. He pinned both Chenzi's arms to the ring and started headbutting him like a jackhammer. Chenzi's nose broke and his aura started going into the red.

Chu seemingly restrained himself and let Chenzi got. The huntsman took a few deep breaths. After he did, Chu jumped on his stomach. Chu kept this up. Everytime Chenzi was nearly knocked out, he'd stop just long enough for Chenzi's aura to recover a little bit. But he never relented long enough for Chenzi to regain his composure.

"Just end it already!" Someone shouted.

Chu gave a few more playful jumps and then kicked Chenzi to the side. The orange-haired man reached for the edge of the ring as Chu closed in on him. Fire lit in Nova's eyes. Everyone was feeling the anger in the arena. Nephrite's fury was becoming palpable. Her body was visibly shaking.

"You can still win this!" Prim shouted. "Pull that creep off the arena!"

"Don't give up now!" Nova joined in. Chenzi smiled and coughed as he began to stand. The smile on Chu's face stretched as he did. Chu through another stretching punch. Chenzi ducked under it and ran forward. He jumped up and kicked Chu in the stomach. The mute's abdomen stretched like a trampoline to launch Chenzi away.

Chenzi landed in the ring and ran forward again. He caught both of Chu's hands and ran for the furthest end of the ring as fast and hard as he could. Chu's arms stretched all the way. Chu lifted his feet to rocket towards Chenzi. Chenzi did the same, killing all of Chu's momentum and adding his own. He kicked the mute in the face, grabbed his head and did the same for the opposite end of the ring.

This time, Chu couldn't see what was going on. Chenzi jumped up and rocketed into Chu's torso yet again. This time, Chu dug in with his nails to keep from falling off. Before Chenzi could break his grip, he took a knee to the throat. He coughed out more fluids as Chu started beating him again.

"If not for all those tricks, I would have called the match already." Oscar said. "Neither fighter is giving up. Neither one of their auras is officially in the red."

"I never thought there would be a fighter that would blatantly stretch things out like this." Lionheart added.

"Chenzi." Prim started praying.

"He should just give up." Jet said. "There's no beating a freak like that."

"And you'd know, wouldn't you?" Nova accused.

"As a matter of fact I would." Jet said.

The audience was exhausted just watching the pathetic display. Chu was once again strangling his opponent. Chenzi's feet dangled over the edge of the ring. He never gave up fighting. He continued to kick and punch Chenzi, trying to break his grip.

"ENOUGH!" Nephrite shouted as she jumped down. Chu dropped Chenzi and his older sister caught him. Chu face turned from glee to anger at Nephrite's interference.

"She hit him." Johnny said. "With an invisible ranged attack, as she landed in the pit."

"Nephrite." Glade said. Prim and Nova were both jumping down to join her. Nephrite extended her palm as she looked up at Chu's soured expression. She lashed at and lunged forward but Oscar caught her wrist.

"Chenzi!" Prim shouted. Chu crossed his arms and passed her by on his way back up. Prim's eyes followed him past her.

"Let me go!" Nephrite shouted.

"Get ahold of yourself." Oscar said. "Everyone here saw what happened. But Chu is the winner."

"If you think I can stand up there while he's here…"

"Nephrite!" Citrine shouted from the stands. "Keep fighting, you might get a chance to fight him later!" Citrine's words calmed Nephrite down enough for her to recompose herself. A stretcher picked Chenzi up and started taking him away.

* * *

"I'm going to go with him." Prim said.

"I'm going with him." Nephrite said.

"Fine by me." Prim shrugged.

"You stay here." Nephrite tried ordering Prim.

"I don't fight until tomorrow." Prim said.

"Yeah, against me, and I won't dare let her skip out on it." Nova stated.

"This is a family matter." Nephrite said.

"No, it isn't." Prim said. "It's a 'one of my teammates just got tortured on live television by a sadistic bastard and as his leader I need to make sure he's alright' matter."

"You might be his leader but you're not his…."

"Family?" Prim cut Nephrite off. "He's as much a family to me as he is to you."

"Family doesn't tell him to keep fighting a battle he had no hope of winning!" Nephrite shouted.

"Then you don't know a damn thing about my family." Prim stormed off. "You're a coward. You might be willing to risk your own life as much as anyone, but you do not have what it takes to be a leader. You don't have it in you to risk other's lives and live with the consequences." Prim ended it there.

"Prim, just stay here with us. You can go later." Glade said.

"Fine." Prim said. "He'll hopefully be awake by then."

"Nova." Johnny ran into the ring. Nephrite stormed off. "Come on, we have a few minutes before the next match starts."

"Prim's one to talk." Nova scoffed. "She was exactly the same way."

"Was." Johnny said. "That was the challenge she had to face in her dreamscape, remember?"

"Yeah." Nova said.

"I never had any problem using you as a bullet sponge. Especially when you learned how to melt the bullets." Johnny's attempt at lighting the mood wasn't completely failing.

* * *

"Hue, a word." Jet said. Hue followed him down towards the ring. "If I were an aura thief…"

"Stop." Hue said. "That's not why we're here."

"No, that's not why you're here." Jet said. "If these aura thieves can really lead us to Amaterasu then I want to find out more."

"And then what, get your aura stolen?" Hue asked.

"I'm just saying, if I had a way to take someone's aura in a fight like this, I'd want to drag out the fight as much as possible. Which is exactly what Chu did."

"So...what?" Hue asked.

"I think I'm going to bring Johnny in on this." Jet nodded.

"Johnny Clay? His eyes are good, especially when he knows what to look for, but do you really think it's a good idea to have him snooping around? Where he goes, the Maiden goes, and she has all the subtlety of a basilisk in a ballroom."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Jet said. He walked down the steps and ran into Johnny and Nova making their way back up.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked.

"A favor." Jet held his hands up.

"Why would we do you a favor after everything you've done?" Nova asked.

"Still butthurt over that ass beating I gave you few years back?" Jet asked. "But remember...you started it."

"And I ended it." Johnny said.

"And then you kidnapped me!"

"And thanks to that you got your hands on the Relic of Knowledge, which you still have by the way, you're welcome. And I also helped get you to Vytal where you were able to do a lot of good."

"Get to the point." Johnny said.

"All I'm saying is that the enemy of my enemy, could be my friend." Jet said. "The aura thieves, someone associated with them killed my dad."

"Good riddance." Nova scoffed.

"I think Chu might be involved." Jet said.

"You want me to keep an eye on him?" Johnny asked.

"If your eyes are as good as I've been lead to believe." Jet said. "They might have some way to capture aura during combat. Look for something like that when he fights me."

"What makes you think you're going to win this fight?" Nova teased.

"It's important to remain confident." Jet said as he continued his way down to the ring. "Just don't blink." He looked back. "You might miss it." He winked.

"Hmm." Johnny scratched his chin.

"You're not seriously considering…." Nova started.

"This attacker Jet mentioned, it's the reason why Seraph is in Ruby's care. Jet just gave us a lead. If we follow it, it could lead us to Zeldon."

"And the Grimoire." Nova finished. "Fine, but if he tries pulling something, I will kill him."

* * *

"And now for our final match of the day, hailing from the deserts of Vacuo, Ahkdir Eimlaq." Lionheart announced. "And his opponent, born right here in Mistral, Jetstream Black."

"Left out the part where he's one of Cinder's assassins." Prim said.

"Probably wanting to give him fair praise." Hina said.

"I don't know, Cinder only works with the best." Glade said.

"Knowing that he works for Cinder could swing all the betting his way." Verdant said.

"As if there's people who don't know who his parents are." Nova scoffed.

"Let the battle begin!" Jet widened his stance, ready to dodge Ahkdir's punches.

"Say, after that downer of a fight, let's say we liven things up a bit?" Jet said.

"What do you suggest?" Ahkdir said.

"I won't use my hands." Jet said as he linked his hands behind his back. "And if you can land a single punch, I'll throw myself out of the arena. Sound fair?"

"Sounds like it favors me." Ahkdir said. "But you already know who I am." Ahkdir laughed. "Without the wind dust you use in any given fight, you have no way to save yourself from my knockout semblance."

"So long as you can hit me." Jet said.

"True, and given your abilities, this will likely be the most challenging fight for me. But if I can catch you, I'm confident I can catch anyone."

"I like your thinking." Jet grinned.

Jet leaned to one side and then jerked to the other and disappeared. Ahkdir got in a defensive stance. His eyes started darting around, looking for his opponent. Bits of dust kicked up around the arena. A powerful gust started overtaking the arena.

"Is this his semblance?" Hina asked.

"No." Johnny said.

"You probably can not see because your eyes are untrained." Verdant said.

"He's moving faster than the normal human eye." Nova said.

"Even I'm having trouble keeping up with him." Prim said.

"So is Ahkdir." Tetsu noted.

Jet appeared and kicked Ahkdir in the chin. The larger man threw a punch. Jet ducked under it and his Ahkdir with a knee. He followed up with a sweeping leg kick followed by an axe kick. Ahkdir shot up and Jet flipped out of the way.

Jet ran around and vanished again. He sped up again but would pause every fraction of a second. The movements created a series of laughing after images taunting Ahkdir. Ahkdir threw his punches. They were fast, heavy, and created enough air pressure with each thrust to make the invisible forcefield around the audience appear.

"Come on Ahkdir, just hit this bastard once and be over with it!" Nova cheered.

Jet darted back and forth hitting Ahkdir with kicks to the chest and face everytime he passed. His circle was tightening, creating a small tornado. Ahkdir's eyes caught up and he nearly ended it there. Jet barely dodged the punch. His tornado was dispelled by Ahkdir's punch.

"This is getting me really excited!" Verdant said.

"Teeheechu." Chu couldn't contain his excitement for what his next opponent was going to inevitably be. Johnny took note of Chu's reaction.

Jet lifted a single foot up and started kicking furiously. His leg started sparking from the force. Ahkdir's back was to the edge of the ring. His only option was to block the attacks and look for an opening.

"This Ahkdir dude is tough." Tetsu said. "Each one of those kicks can split stone."

Ahkdir found his opening and caught Jet's foot. He tried tossing the assassin over the edge but was met with a boot to the face. Jet whipped around and pushed his heel into Ahkdir's nose, knocking him out of the arena.

"Damn it!" Nova slapped herself in the face. "It's just not my day."

"And the winner is Jetstream Black."

"This concludes today's fights." Oscar said. "Quite the explosive set of matches."

"That's right." Lionheart said.

"Join us tomorrow for the rest of the first round." Oscar said.

"And now, a word from our sponsors, Vest Cola." Lionheart started.

"I am so excited for tomorrow!" Verdant cheered.

"So am I." Nova noted as she looked at Prim.

"So Verdant…" Prim said. "I was going to visit Chenzi in the hospital, when I get out, want to grab some dinner?"

"Um." Verdant blushed.

"Yes, he would." Tetsu said.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Nova growled.

"Come on Nova, I'm sure Citrine and Eiess have something special planned."

"Maybe tomorrow when we actually fight." Nova said. "This is a weekend affair. We can't expect Eiess to throw a party in her suite every day."

"You underestimate Citrine's influence on Eiess' spending habits." Johnny said.

"Well, I should get back to Vito's." Hina said. "Tournament basically ended for me today and I'm sure Grace is wanting to put something together tonight."

"I'll meet you up there." Glade said.

* * *

Everyone went their separate ways. Prim made her way to the hospital. Glade and Argent left with their parents. Hina went to Vito's. Verdant and Tetsu went back to their apartment. Jet and Hue went to their hotel. Ahkdir left in the direction of Haven Academy. Mob, Zalfos and Chu went their separate ways, careful not to let anyone follow them as they separately opened up Black Gates heading towards the Isle of Storms.

On the way through town, Nova stopped and watched a billboard advertising Vest Cola. They were still using that dumb commercial with Prim drinking seductively from the can. Nova didn't care that it was just another way for Prim to be the face of the huntsmen. It still pissed her off.

"I thought you were fine with Prim." Johnny said.

"Just...pumping myself up for the beating I'm going to give her tomorrow." Nova stated. "So, that Chu guy." She changed the subject. "Do you think Jet's right?"

"It seems a little too obvious." Johnny said. "Like, he acts too suspicious. I'd be more worried about Mob Mordred."

"A guy like that doesn't need to steal aura." Nova said. "He's powerful enough on his own."

"Then, the only one left I know nothing about is Zalfos." Johnny said.

"We'll see how he fights Verdant." Nova said. "This thing was never a guarantee trap for them anyway. They might not have taken the bait, or if they did, were among the one-thousand four-hundred and eighty-four people that got knocked off the floating islands."

"When you say it like that." Johnny said. "I should focus on my fight anyway."

"You have your work cut out for you." Nova said. "But I think you can take him." She pecked him on the cheek. "I believe in you, after all, you have starry eyes just like me." She cupped her hands around his face and gave him a confidence booster in the form of a kiss.

* * *

Prim took a seat next to Chenzi's bed. He was stable. A few broken bones and a collage of bruises. Nothing his aura wouldn't repair in a few days with some good food and rest. Still, Prim couldn't help but blame herself.

She was the one who told him not to give up even though his situation was hopeless. She's the one who was supposed to be his leader. She was supposed to be the one who guided him and facilitated his growth as a strong warrior.

"How do you do this, Mom?" She asked but received no answer. Her mother had kids to take care of and other matters to attend to. She didn't come to the hospital. "How did you feel when Aunt Yang got her arm cut off, or when Weiss was impaled by Adam Taurus, or when everyone around you…" She shook her head. "It was a fair fight." She told herself. "These are normal injuries. He had worse after fighting the Grimoire. But then why?" She held her hands up to her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Nephrite asked as she walked in. She had a box of chocolates in one hand and Rosaline in the other. Lanmei came up behind her.

"Checking up on my teammate." Prim said.

"He doesn't need you." Nephrite said.

"What the hell is your problem!" Prim said. "You don't get to decide what he needs."

"Nephrite, she's got a point." Lanmei tried speaking up.

"It's your fault he's in this position." Nephrite said. "If he wasn't constantly trying to keep up with you and help you in all this Guardian business, he'd have been safe, at home."

"No he wouldn't." Prim said. "He's always been like this. And if you can't see how much he's grown, how much he's matured…."

"Maybe I would be able to see if he'd return to Vale for once!" Nephrite shouted.

"Neph?" Chenzi stirred herself awake.

"Chenzi." Nephrite darted to his side.

"How's the other guy?" Chenzi smiled.

"He's fine." Prim said. "He'll be fighting Jet tomorrow."

"And then me the next day." Nephrite said.

"Assuming he gets past Jet." Chenzi groaned.

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Nephrite looked at Prim. "He should be with family while he recovers."

"Neph...Prim is just as much my family as you." Chenzi said.

"How could you say that?"

"Because when he's surrounded by Grimm, I'm the one he counts on." Prim said. Nephrite's palm opened up. Prim could feel the older girl's power spike, threatening her. "I was just leaving anyway." Prim walked over to Chenzi. "Don't want to cause any problems. Get well soon, we're going to need you out there when we take missions again."

"Wait." Nephrite chased Prim down the hall. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." She grabbed Prim's shoulder and spun her around. "Chenzi is my brother. I will do everything I can to protect him, and avenge him."

"Get a grip on yourself." Prim slammed Nephrite into the wall. "He doesn't need you coddling him. He's a grown ass man and a great teammate. He lost a fight, plain as that. Nothing worth avenging. Just focus on your own fights. I thought you were supposed to be the level headed one."

"I am, but when people try to take my family...why am I even having this conversation with you? You've never had to watch a loved one die. You've always won. You've never had to lose anything. So how the hell would you know how I feel."

Prim had no answer. So, she just walked away. She needed a drink, and some good company. And she had singled Verdant out for that today. Prim didn't really have a good reason. She just thought it'd be fun to go on a date with the only other guy Nova had ever bothered calling a boyfriend. Anything to get under her skin in preparation for their fight.

* * *

"They call this the Skull Woods." Zeldon said as he rode next to Aryll's carriage. "Over a hundred years ago, Kamui Kokiri was the Northern Gatekeeper. He fought an invading force right here, and turned all his foes into trees."

"Was he stronger than Urboa Naboo?" Aryll asked.

"Perhaps." Zeldon swaid. "Kamui died of a very old age, remained undefeated. Naboo was still young at that time, if you can believe it, and has remained undefeated in the Northern realms ever since."

"So...all these trees used to be people?" Aryll asked. They kinda did look like people, especially with the fog obscuring the sibling pair's vision. "Creepy." She gave a nervous laugh. The horses started to get nervous.

"Someone is coming." Zeldon said. Through the fog, a lone rider rode through.

"Hold." He stopped his horse. He was a tall, lean and muscular man with a fine trimmed beard. He also wore a red cape and a silver helmet. A large axe-headed hammer was strapped to his side.

"Thorin Kaye." Zeldon said. "What brings you to the Northern Realms?"

"Giants, titan Grimm." Thorin answered. "Traveling to see Naboo, I presume."

"Correct." Aryll added.

"Dost my eyes deceive me, but is that the darling princess?" Thorin said. "I don't believe we've met."

"Princess Aryll Eagna Gaoth de Zeldon." Aryll announced herself. "Heir to the throne of Raiment, Daughter of King Daphnes Deargleon Silabh de Zeldon."

"And my younger sister." Zeldon said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Thorin grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Charmed." Aryll said. "Thorin Kaye, I have heard of you. You competed with Thane for the title of Guardian."

"Alas, a heavy loss, but a silver lining." Thorin cheered. "For I have made my living fighting monsters day in and day out long these many years."

"You'd get along quite well in the new world." Zeldon said. "The people of Remnant have made a profession out of hunting Grimm. And they are the best warriors in those lands."

"I look forward to drinking and being merry with them upon the final convergence." Thorin said.

"Oh…." Aryll raised a brow. "He knew about the convergence but not about Zeldon's plans or the state the world will be in after that catastrophe.

"Your brother is doing well." Zeldon changed the subject. "For a terrorist."

"Zolomon...well...he's only my half brother. I hope one day he realizes how foolish he was trying to bring down Castle Dagon. Anyway, a pleasure catching up with you Thane Zeldon, our noble Guardian. I must be off, the monsters of Grimm won't hunt themselves." He spurred his horse and rode off.

"He doesn't know." Aryll said.

"Nor does he." Zeldon said. "Thorin is clever, but in these matters he's stupid. He'd be more of a hinderance." He continued riding through the fog.

 **AN: Not quite as eventful as the previous chapter. I'm also going to try to have these little interludes with Zeldon and Aryll every two chapters to really get a feel for these characters and their world before the Final Arc rips both worlds apart and smashes them together.**

 **Next Time: The first round continues! Iron-bodied Tetsu vs Graviton Mob Mordred. And then, Lightbringer Johnny Clay fights his strongest foe yet, one-on-one with Cinder's personal assassin, Hue Shader.**


	65. Fundamentals of Physics

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: I've been excited for these next few clashes. Okay, maybe not Tetsu and Mob, as that's one of the fights I've thought about the least, but definitely Hue vs Johnny.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue-As I've stated, Prim isn't a very honest character.. BUT, come her fight with Nova, everything she's really feeling is going to get dragged out to the surface for all the world to see. Silver-Eyed Knight- Nephrite's abilities are just a hard counter to Glade's. I'm excited for Johnny vs Hue, at least one fight in the second round, and all the fight after that. King is probably the strongest single fighter for most of the final arc, and Auro isn't far behind. Prim and Zeldon may both eclipse them though.**

 **Previously on RWBYond:**

 **1\. Argent defeated Hina**

 **2\. Nephrite defeated Glade**

 **3\. Chu defeated Chenzi**

 **4\. Jet defeated Ahkdir**

 **5\. Mob vs Tetstu**

 **6\. Hue vs Johnny**

 **7\. Nova vs Prim**

 **8\. Zalfos vs Verdant**

Fundamentals of Physics

The second day of the tournament arrived. Everyone was hanging on the edge of their seats. The arena was even more crowded. People who only had the time to come for one day had picked this day. The lineup was much more enticing. And the fight on everyone's mind was the upcoming clash between Prim and Nova.

But a close runner up was the first fight of the day. Mob Mordred had made an important declaration of power during the qualifiers. In one foul swoop he annihilated over seven-hundred combatants. And his opponent, Tetsu Raion was well known throughout Mistral. He was a fighter in the first Huntsmen Games and had eliminated over fifty people in the qualifiers.

"A more interesting question is who is going to strike first." Johnny noted. "I can see it, every fiber of Mob's being portrays dominance. He's not one to move easily. And Tetsu's semblance is defensive by nature."

"If that is the case Tetsu will have no problem winning." Verdant said as he thrust his fist out.

"He's your temmate, isn't he?" Jet said.

"Right." Verdant confirmed.

"Well then...color me intrigued." Jet moved from his spot against the wall and leaned on the railing.

"Go Tetsu!" Nova shouted.

"Rooting against Vacuo again?" Johnny asked.

"I'm rooting for my friend." Nova replied. "Besides, after everyone found out Allister Mordred was working for Salem the whole time, it painted his accomplishments in a negative light. Don't get me wrong, he single handedly assured Vacuo's autonomy in the last days of the Great War and founded Shade on those same individualistic ideals, doesn't change the fact his actions lead to the Grimm War."

"I don't know who that guy is." Jet said. "But he is not a Mordred."

Before Johnny could ask Jet to clarify, the battle started. Tetsu ran forward. Mob raised a single finger and Tetsu stopped. Johnny was probably the only one who could see the gravity fields swirling and pushing Tetsu towards the ground. Tetsu himself was feeling it, like he put on ten times his body weight.

"Move your ass Tetsu!" Nova shouted.

"He can't." Johnny said. "It's taking everything just to keep from collapsing."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Verdant sounded confident.

"You are not strong enough to stand in the ring with me." Mob taunted his opponent. "This is your punishment for being weak."

* * *

Tetsu bent his legs and angled his body just right. The gravity fields shifted. Tetsu pushed aura out through his feet, rocketing forward. He closed the distance in the instant the gravity fields were at their weakest. At the last possible moment, he covered his fist in metal and struck the side of Mob's face.

"You underestimate me." Tetsu said. Mob through a punch of his own. Tetsu covered his face in metal to help block the blast. The punch still sent him sliding several feet back. "And now that I got a feel for your semblance, I can get started."

"Don't presume to know my limits." Mob warned.

"That's the thing about flashy semblances." Tetsu said as the metal receded from his body.

"Hmm…." Mob said. "It took less aura for you to use your semblance and tank the hit without aura, than it would have to let your aura take the blow."

"He figured that out just from one punch?" Prim was impressed.

"You really are like that rubber one." Mob said. He created more gravity fields, trying to push Tetsu to the ground again.

"You manipulate gravity fields, pretty much manipulating and moving the center of mass around you. With enough control it could basically be telekinesis." Tetsu noted. "But if you think this is enough, then you have no idea what it was like on my team."

Tetsu buckled under the pressure. His hands went to his ankles and he unclipped something. Nova recognized it right away. It was how Verdant had gotten so strong. She had implimented them into her own training after seeing how effective they were. Training weights.

Tetsu rocketed through the gravity field with ease. Mob's semblance followed him, but failed to pin him down. When Tetsu got close, he surrounded both his arms in metal and Mob canceled the gravity field.

"What's wrong?" Tetsu laughed. His first punch missed. His following punches were all blocked. Mob was feeling the pain. His aura protected him but if this kept up, Tetsu would overwhelm him. Mob negated the iron-clad punches with tiny gravity wells in his hand, lightening the blows. "Too scared to have those big gravity fields near you?"

Mob dodged a punch and slammed his forearm into Tetsu's face. The huntsman's entire body turned to steel as he intercepted the blow and kept his footing. Both men through punches and hit each other at the same time. They both turned so they could back away from the edge.

"You're mistaking in your assumption." Mob said as he wiped off some sweat. His aura flickered, and he ran forward. He moved faster than before. The gravitational pull that held him to the ground had lightened. But he hadn't sacrificed any of his powers.

"I didn't think a guy like that would be able to move like that." Prim said. To the untrained eye, both fighters moved in a blur. Shockwaves sounded off everytime they would strike each other.

"You're much slower in your metal form." Mob noted. Mob surrounded his hand in a gravity field and connected it to Tetsu's head. Tetsu's feet were lifted off the ground and he was slammed through the ring. The ring cracked for the first time in the tournament.

"Wow." Johnny said. "That ring is made from orsinium, one of the toughest non-metallic substances in the world."

Tetsu wrapped his legs around Mob's head and took him to the ground. They both scurried on the ground, wrestling for control. Mob created a gravity field above them to lift them both up. He then made it go away to slam Tetsu into the ground again. Tetsu broke free and kicked Mob in the face. Both fighters rolled to their feet.

"I think it's time to end this." Mob said.

* * *

Mob and Tetsu clashed again. They were evenly matched in terms of raw strength. But Johnny could see Mob plotting something. The gravity fields formed a sphere behind Tetsu. Everyone within eyesight could see the dark orb manifest outside of the ring. All the loose accessories started drifting towards it.

Mob pivoted and tossed Tetsu over his shoulder. But instead of hitting the ground, he started falling towards the sphere. He had nothing to grip or root himself with. He didn't have the aura control to use a lotus blast or aura bomb. His quick thinking lead to only one escape.

He flung a blade beam from his metal arm. He wasn't even sure he could do it. He had never tried it before but he saw Prim fling blade beams from both her arms at the same time. The blade beam clashed with the gravity well and dispersed it, returning the ring to normal gravity just in time.

Tetsu landed. His feet dangled off the edges. He shook back and forth to get his balance. He spun around and dropped his hand to the ground just in time. Mob was trying to push him off the edge. Tetsu's fingers dug into the stone. The wind blew through the metallic strands of his hair. His heels hung off the edge. He pushed his aura to his front, bracing himself against the force of Mob's semblance.

"You're not going to bully me that easily." Tetsu said.

Mob through another orb in the air. He ran forward and his fist collided with Tetsu's. Tetsu hit Mob in the face. Mob stepped back and hit Tetsu with an uppercut. Tetsu flew towards the gravity orb. He slung his aura again to disperse it. This time, Mob caught him and slammed him into the ground, shattering the ring even further. Tetsu rolled to his feet. Mob waved his arms around to manipulate the gravitational fields and pick up the rubble.

"You were right, with skill this semblance is basically telekinesis." Mob grinned. "Mass is how much matter something has. But weight is how much gravity effects said something." He clutched a few rocks. "With my gravity, I can make each of these stones weight ten times as much as usual."

"Is that allowed?" Oscar asked.

"I don't see it any differently than slamming someone into the ring." Lionheart said. "I never thought someone would use the ring in this way."

Tetsu ran forward, smashing the rocks in his way. His entire body went metallic and he slammed his head into Mob's chest. They exchanged blows, sending shockwaves with each punch. Both of them boxed, trying to ware the other one out and score the decisive blow.

"Tetsu doesn't have your finesse." Nova told Verdant. "But neither does Mob."

"Neither do most people." Verdant said. "But sometimes all the flips in the world can not win you victory. Sometimes, it is all about how much you can give and take."

* * *

"I didn't know Tetsu was this strong." Prim said.

"You're going to have to fight one of them." Nova told Johnny. At this rate, Johnny wasn't sure he'd stand much of a chance against either one of them.

Tetsu threw a haymaker. Mob caught it with his bare hand. He started squeezing the fist. Tetsu dropped to his knees. The arena started cracking underneath him. The metal of his hand started bending, breaking and receding.

"What's wrong, Tetsu Raion?" Mob taunted. "Your metal was so much stronger earlier."

"Oh no." Verdant gasped.

"Poor fool is at his limit." Zalfos snickered. "Mob's aura is just that much better."

"This confirms it." Johnny said. "Mob's aura, it's on par with Prim and Glade's."

"But the Arcs are supposed to have some of the strongest auras in the world." Prim said.

"So are the Mordred's." Nova said. "Damn, I thought Tetsu would pull out a victory there."

"It's not over yet!" Tetsu shouted as he put all his aura into a single punch. Mob was blasted to the edge of the ring. Tetsu ran at him, just one hit away from victory. But right as he was in striking distance, he dropped to the ground and the ring shattered, along with his aura.

"Mob Mordred wins by TKO." Lionheart declared. Tetsu's aura had gone into the red and he was knocked down. Mob's aura was still firmly in the yellow.

"Damn it!" Nova shouted.

"The first real knockout of the tournament." Prim noted.

"And another display of dominant power by Mob." Johnny said. "There's probably only a handful of people I know that can stand up to that kind of power."

"Tenacity only delays the inevitable." Jet said. "Power will only get you so far, but skill alone won't get you any further."

"That was much more than power." Zalfos said. "That kind of control, though nowhere near as precise as the Rens or the Arcs, is still impressive in its own right."

"I've been meaning to ask…." Jet said. "Zalfos right? What's your stake in all this?"

"Oh, I just like a good fight. Never actually made it as a huntsman, so much schooling. There's nothing grand about my ambitions. I don't want to fight Grimm. I just like seeing how people with power use it."

"I see." Jet's eyes narrowed.

Johnny wondered what that was about. Did Jet suspect Zalfos as well? Did he trust anyone he hadn't fought before? It would make sense when you pride yourself on working with the devil the world knows.

Tetsu was carried away on a stretcher despite claiming he was fine. Mob soaked up the cheers of those who had bet on him. He held his hands out and started using his semblance to make himself float. He floated all the way back to where the other competitors were standing.

"The next fight will commence as soon as repairs are made to the arena." Lionheart announced.

"Oh great, more waiting." Nova huffed.

"Don't worry Nova, you'll get your chance." Johnny stated.

* * *

Up in the stands, Ian Aldrich was eagerly awaiting the next match. Margot made her way next to him with refreshments. Ian Aldrich, also none as Ian Cranston, or the vigilante Nightshade, was once a Lightbringer. He left the order in pursuit of purpose, purpose he found in purging the world of its criminal element.

But the next fight would be between two former students of the Lightbringers. Nightshade wasn't sure which Lightbringer had trained Hue Shader. He did know the assassin made it far enough to know some of their secrets, but not enough to have Lightbringer Heal.

"You're more excited than I thought you'd be." Margot teased.

"Johnny impressed me on Menagerie." Nightshade said. "From his perspective, we may have had a falling out, but thus far, he has done what I wanted him to do."

"I thought you wanted him to follow your ideals." Margot said.

"I thought he'd be wise enough to agree with my methods. But he's a fundamentally different person. All I could wish for, as a teacher, is for him to obtain enough knowledge to no longer need me, and for him to find his own path, his own purpose."

"Maybe you should acknowledge that to him." Margot said.

"What's the point?" Nightshade asked. "When we fought Tyrian, and again against Sienna Khan, I noticed something, he seeks acknowledgement from all those he himself has acknowledged."

"That explains why he's so close to the Summer Maiden and the Guardian of Remnant." Margot noted.

"And why he now seeks acknowledgement from Hue Shader, someone who he has trouble understanding, but who possesses incredible talent."

"Acknowledgement from an assassin?" Margot raised a brow.

"Acknowledgement from someone he has declared a murderer. Is it any different?"

"I guess in some people's minds, it's no different." Margot said. "But I always saw you as a hero."

"I know." Nightshade said. "I'm looking forward to seeing how these two interact. I wonder if Johnny will keep that level head that makes his so strong."

"I'm sure he will." Margot said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Nightshade said. "His strength is in his logic. But when he loses control and gives into emotions, it makes his semblance useless. With a level head, he's invincible to all but the most powerful of foes. Fueled by emotions, he can't even land a clean blow against me. Nova Wukong is the opposite and might be a bad influence. That remains to be seen."

"Only time will tell." Margot said. "You're quite fond of talking about how time tests all things. It tests our resolve. It tests our bonds. It tests our strength."

"It proves those things as well." Nightshade said. "When put in a crucible, and kept under fire for a long enough time, people will find out who they really are and what they really believe in."

* * *

Johnny walked down the stairs towards the pit. Nova followed him down and grabbed his hand. The workers were still replacing the chunks of the arena that broke apart during Tetsu's fight with Mob. They still had a minute.

"Kick his ass." Nova said.

"I know." Johnny said. "We've encountered him a few times. I know how strong he is, and I know what it's going to take to beat him."

"You have to find a way to catch him and grab him." Nova said. "He can't escape you that way."Johnny nodded and looked across the arena.

"He's watching." Johnny said. "He's judging me. I'm sure, win or lose, he'll have something to say to me after the fight."

"Screw him." Nova said. "He's not your mentor, not anymore. Now, show the world what you're capable of and how much you've grown." She cupped his cheek.

"And remember the most beautiful girl in Remnant is in your corner." Prim jumped in and grabbed his arm with a smile. Nova shot daggers into her with her eyes. "And Nova, I guess." Nova's fists clenched.

"Just one more fight." Nova muttered. "Just...one more fight and I get to wipe that smile off your face." Prim stuck her tongue out.

"Don't get all pissy. By most beautiful girl I was obviously referring to Citrine." Prim teased.

"Don't play those games with me princess." Nova said as she grabbed Prim by the collar. "It's not going to work. Everything you say and do to piss me off, is just fuel on the pyre where your reputation dies." Prim's face darkened.

"Maybe that's the point." She let the words slip. Nova let her go.

"And don't think I didn't notice that little stunt you pulled with Verdant." Nova said.

"Oh whatever are you talking about?" Prim asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Oh, the date, magical, you missed out back in the day." Prim winked. "I mean, he's no Johnny but…" She winked at Johnny.

"Ha, and I thought for a minute you were better than that. Face it Prim, you lost. And you have no one to blame but yourself." Nova teased that time. Prim's expression didn't change but she didn't have a comeback anyway. "So, sleep with my ex, I don't care. Because Verdant is to me what you are to Johnny, just a friend."

"Girls." Johnny tried diffusing the tension. But he also knew it was pointless. They were hyping each other up for the fight. There was a lot of baggage down there in both their hearts. Their relationship with the mutual boys in their lives was just the easiest thing to talk about. It was a way of fooling themselves into thinking it wasn't about themselves, or at least that was Citrine's thoughts.

"Out of my way." Hue walked down the hall.

"Hue Shader!" Johnny said as he passed. Hue stopped in his tracks. "What Jet said earlier, where do you stand?"

"I don't care what he said." Hue didn't even bother turning around to answer. "I'm here to win." He walked away.

"I can never read that guy." Nova said.

"I read his movements just fine." Prim said. "His words on the other hand…."

"Same." Johnny said as he looked out to the ring. "And I don't like it when I can't see something."

"Johnny, the real reason I came out here is to warn you." Prim said. "You can't lash out. You can't let him play defense. You can't be like Nova."

"Hey!" Nova shouted.

"I'm saying that endearingly." Pim pointed. "He's not like us. He can't overpower this guy. He has to be the one to defend."

"I know." Johnny smiled. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

* * *

"And now, or next fight will commence." Lionheart said. "First up, the legendary assassin from the island of Menagerie, Hue Shader!" There was almost no applause from the audience.

"Go Mr. Hue!" Seraph cheered. Ruby held back laughter. Couldn't fault the child for rooting for her team.

"And the challenger, a man who has saved countless towns and cities in his historic career. The Last Lightbringer, Johnny Clay!" Johnny received much more applause from the audience. Hue opened his eyes and rose to his feet.

Johnny strategically placed himself at a certain distance. Hue's clash with Prim in the Vacuan ruins, and his battle with Nova in Hedgerow, had revealed a lot about his powers. He could alter the flow of time, but he couldn't actually pause it like the Winter Maiden. He could only plan his strikes, then upon activating his semblance, whatever he planned to do in that amount of time-within limits, would be done in an instant.

In the hands of a novice, it would only quicken their demise. But in the hands of a tactician, it was one of the deadliest and most unavoidable semblances in all of Remnant. That's why Johnny had to plan his position out correctly. He calculated how much distance Hue could cover in a single skip based on information Prim and Nova gave him, along with his own observations. He suspected Hue would use his semblance to close the distance and use his combat prowess to push Johnny back off the ring as quickly as possible.

Johnny was just out of reach of a single skip. The second Hue would skip, Johnny would have a counter waiting for him and turn the tides. Hue's stance only encouraged this plan. He was rigid. There were numerous openings but nothing to counter a punch from the angles he could. It was a purely offensive stance.

"Begin!" Lionheart shouted. Before the bell had stopped, Johnny felt massive pressure on his nose and he went flying backwards. His nose broke, despite his aura protecting him. He landed on his back.

"Your strategy is flawed, Johnny Clay." Hue taunted. Johnny rolled up to his feet and repositioned himself only to find Hue's boot in his stomach. The assassin followed up with an elbow to the back of his head as the Lightbringer doubled over, and then a sweeping kick to the neck. "It hinges on the presumption that I haven't improved in all this time."

* * *

Johnny dodged the next barrage of punches. Hue wasn't using his semblance, but to the untrained eye, it probably looked like he was. Hue spammed his semblance multiple times in a row to run all around Johnny before striking him in the neck. Johnny's airways closed up, as if he was drowning. Not only had Hue hit his pressure point, he also hit it with an assassination strike...via his knuckle.

"What the hell is happening?" Nova gasped.

"Face it monkey, Johnny boy is out of his league." Jet said.

"You were right about an assassination strike through the knuckle." Hue said as he stood over Johnny's gasping form.

"I see that now." Johnny used his aura to fix the passageway. "I figured you'd be able to do it." He forced himself back on his feet. "It would explain how you killed Sienna Khan so easily."

"Hmph." Hue put his hands in his pockets. "You should give up now. You're smart enough to know that you're hopelessly outmatched."

"Yeah?" Johnny wiped the blood from his nose. "Well, I had a plan, but a plan never survives first contact. I was the leader of Team JANS, because of my ability to adapt." Hue raised a brow and dashed in with his semblance. Johnny dodged the strike by jumping to the side. Hue flipped out of the way of Johnny's counter-kick.

"Heh, never seen Hue have to dodge something with a flip." Jet said. "Your boytoy is pretty good." He looked at Nova.

"He's just getting started." Nova said. Johnny ducked backwards and threw a punch up at Hue's arm. Hue pulled back in time to dodge it, but Johnny still made his point. A thread of aura shot from his knuckles.

"Interesting." Hue said as he backed off.

"I just needed to see it once, to see exactly how you do it….the assassination strike that shoots from your knuckle."

"Very well." Hue repositioned his stance. "You have my respect. You are a skilled and capable fighter. But I will win this."

Johnny could see all of Hue's movements but his body couldn't keep up. Even without his semblance, Hue was fast enough to keep Johnny pedaling backwards. Hue skipped a fraction of a fraction of a second and tagged Johnny's cheek again.

Johnny tried tagging him with an assassination strike but missed. Hue ran circles around him, blurring his vision. Johnny pulsed with aura, but Hue just jumped out of range of the blast and skipped time, kicking Johnny in the leg in an instant.

With his leg buckled, Hue got in half a dozen free hits before Johnny hit the ground. He rolled out of the way and threw his foot up at Hue. The assassin dodged to the side and then jumped away. He threw an invisible punch, sending a thread of aura out of his knuckle and into the ring, forcing the aura bomb to activate. Johnny barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid his own trap.

"Your muscles flex every time you use your semblance." Johnny said. "But you mix it up, sometimes you use aura and no movement, sometimes you use movement and no aura, but you have to use both at the same time to skip time."

"Your eyes serve you well." Hue said as he kept up the barrage. "I'll keep all this in mind. I only wish I could offer you the same advice. Your only weakness is one that will never truly be overcome."

"I can see." Johnny continued dodging. He threw a counter but missed. "But my body isn't always fast enough. So I'll just have to get faster and stronger. I'll overwhelm you the same way Nova did." He put his hands together. "Lotus Blast!" A beam of aura fired from his hands. Hue dodged out of the way. Johnny darted to the side to intercept him. Hue jumped out of the way of a kick. Johnny fired another beam of aura. This time, Hue used his semblance to dodge.

"So close!" Nova scoffed.

"Light Grenade!" Johnny pulled out his secret technique, his own spin on Lotus Blast that was stronger, had a wider area of effect, but less range. Hue was forced to the edge of the ring to avoid damage. Johnny wondered why the assassin kept dodging all his attacks.

Johnny kept fighting aggressively. He calculated each strike as quickly and proficiently as possible. Both fighters through a barrage of punches at each other. Not a single blow hit because both of their reflexes were fast enough to completely avoid the attacks.

* * *

"Ugh!" Seraph whined. "This fight is boring. They just keep dancing around each other."

"You say that because you can't see what's actually happening." Jaune said. "Even I have never really seen a fight like this."

"They're both fighting smart." Ruby said. "With the assassination strike, and neither one having the kind of defensive aura to counter it, they know this could easily end in one well placed punch. Every single second, a hundred blows are planned and placed. A thousand muscle movements are taken into account and activated. It's like seeing a thousand games of chess play on fast forward in the span of a few minutes."

"Yeah, but I still can't see it." Seraph said.

"Not yet." Ruby patted the young girl's head.

"What is it that drives you?" Johnny asked as both fighters took a breather. "There's no way you'd fight this hard….just for a payday."

"That's your own grandiose idealism talking." Hue huffed. "Murus is in dire need of resources. That is why I'm here. I fight on behalf of Cinder, of Princess Seraph, of the future of the fledgling kingdom."

"I fight….to prove to myself….that this isn't a waste. That there is a point. That I am strong enough to stand at her side." He glanced over towards Nova.

"It's unwise to look away from your opponent." Hue said.

"Yet you didn't attack." Johnny said. "Besides, I could have my back to you and see you just as clearly."

"That is precisely why I didn't attack." Hue said. "What would seem unwise for someone else, could be a trap for you." His breathing evened out.

"Even now, win or lose, this fight shows me your strength, your limit, and I feel like I finally understand you." Johnny smiled. "I'm contempt with what I've accomplished here today."

"Learning the assassination punch is enough of an accomplishment. But I'm not at my limit." Hue threw an invisible punch. Johnny dodged to the side. Hue activated his semblance and kicked Johnny in the chin, the first real strike in several minutes.

Hue threw another punch. This time Johnny managed to catch it. If Hue couldn't escape from something anyway, he couldn't escape with his semblance. That's what Nova discovered when they fought.

"I got you." Johnny put all his power into a punch. He planned on blasting Hue out of the ring with a single blow. Hue tried countering with a time-skip punch to Johnny's stomach. The Lightbringer tanked the blow and kept his punch soaring. Hue used his semblance again and Johnny aura shattered.

His entire aura went haywire his punch missed its mark. Hue his him with a palm strike. Johnny felt a piercing wind rupture his organs, causing him to vomit and blasting him out of the stage. He landed on his back. Hue stood above him.

"Hue Shader is the winner." Lionheart said.

"An excellent fight." Hue said. "As I said at the beginning. Your strategy was flawed."

"I'll watch out for all that next time." Johnny said.

"Next time….I'll have changed up my approach as well." Hue said as he turned his back on Johnny.

* * *

Johnny punched the ground beneath him. He realized that he hadn't even landed a clean blow on Hue the entire time. Was the distance between their powers really that great? He looked at Nova, who was rushing to his side. A pair of doctors came out to check on him, but Johnny rose to his feet and waved them off.

"You were so close so many times!" Nova huffed.

"I wasn't though." Johnny said.

"That's not what Hue said." Nova said.

"What?" Johnny blinked.

"Just now as he passed me, he said no one had come as close to him as you." Nova said. "Whatever that means. I seem to remember kicking his ass just a short time ago." Nova stated.

"One thing is certain." Johnny said. "He's in a completely different league than he was before."

"It's hard to believe someone like that even exists." Nova said. "I know Maiden powers aren't everything, and there have always been people who can match their abilities, but to be that strong, that fast, that skilled."

"Worried that you won't be able to beat him without Maiden powers?" Johnny said.

"No!" Nova got all defensive. "I haven't even thought about that."

"No, you've been thinking of Prim." Johnny said.

"Well, after I win, and after Verdant's fight, I'll make it up to you." She said.

"Make what up to me?" Johnny asked.

"The lack of attention I've given you the last few days. And the fact you lost." Nova stated. Johnny leaned in and stole a kiss. The kiss lingered as they embraced each other. "Johnny, you're doing this in front of the world" Her face turned red.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better about my loss already." Johnny said.

"Johnny, don't distract me before my big fight." Nova commanded.

"I won't." Johnny teased. "Win this one for the both of us." Nova bit her lip.

"I'll share my victory with you." Nova said. "But I can't distract myself with romantic thoughts. I have to do this….for no one else but myself. I know it sounds selfish. I know it sounds like I'm pushing everyone away again. But this has been a long time coming. And I….we both….have a lot to sort through."

Prim walked past them. She didn't say a word. Her steps were slow, like a criminal going to the gallows. But her face was confident. There was a determined smile on her face. Her and Nova locked eyes. Without uttering a word, they both exchanged a thought. It was time for the moment everyone had waited for. Nova Wukong vs Primrose Arc, the battle of the World's Two Strongest Huntresses.

 **AN: These fights were much more even than I originally imagined. Originally, Johnny was going to go down in a matter of seconds. But after building up Hue and Johnny as rivals a few separate times, I felt like this was a better time to close some gaps, rather than create them. Ahkdir and Tetsu were both regarded as filler fighters in my outline, meant only to fill out the roster and give someone for Jet and Mob to fight respectively.**

 **Next Time: The climax of this arc. The moment you've all been waiting for. The Two Guardians. Nova vs Prim.**


	66. The Strongest One

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: This is the first time in a very long time, where I'm not confident that I have the skill to convey everything about these characters that I want to convey. For me, this is the real origin of Prim as a heroic force, the Prim we'll see for the rest of the story.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Hue defeating Johnny is going to be an important plot point going forward. Keep in mind the opponent for the next round is Mob. Silver-Eyed Knight- Prim and Zeldon, in full-Guardian state will be on par probably in the 200s. King will be up in that range as well. Nova and Fury are the only other ones who will be above 120. All four Gatekeepers are pretty close in power in the high 90s.**

 **Previously on RWBYond:**

 **1\. Argent defeated Hina**

 **2\. Nephrite defeated Glade**

 **3\. Chu defeated Chenzi**

 **4\. Jet defeated Ahkdir**

 **5\. Mob defeated Tetstu**

 **6\. Hue defeated Johnny**

 **7\. Nova vs Prim**

 **8\. Zalfos vs Verdant**

The Strongest One

Nova, the thirteen year old daughter of Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong, had ran into the middle of the woods on Patch. She ran as long as her little legs could carry her. Her idol had looked down at her, had told her the two words she hated to hear.

"I'm sorry." Ruby was sorry about Blake leaving again, as if she had any control over it whatsoever. Nova didn't want Mrs. Ruby's pity. She wanted Mrs. Ruby to look at her with pride, the way she did her own daughters.

She made it to the cliffside, on the Eastern edge of Patch. She thought she was far enough away to get some privacy. She saw the two stone monuments that marked the memorial to Mrs. Ruby's parents, Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long.

She took the ribbon that her mother had given her for her birthday. Her long black hair flew freely behind her. Her face tightened up in a snarl. She threw the ribbon into the wind, spouting off all the curse words she knew. She then dropped to her knees, and in her privacy, let herself be vulnerable.

She curled up in the fetal position and let her emotions run. Anger, sadness, fear, complete contempt for the people who raised her. She sat their, wallowing in hatred. She didn't even notice the beowolf that had snuck up behind her.

She heard its snarl. She jerked back and it evaporated right in front of her eyes. She looked around, wondering who had saved her. She turned around, once again facing the coast, but her vision was blocked by a red curtain.

"It's dangerous to go alone." Ruby said. There wasn't an ounce of anger in her voice. She said it as if it were a joke.

"Mrs…..Ruby?" Nova's eyes were wide and full of tears. Ruby turned around and smiled.

"I used to come up here all the time, when I was sad, or angry. I would vent all my emotions out to my mother's memorial. It was always refreshing, screaming all your feelings at the top of your lungs, into the void where nobody can judge." She held her hand out and passed a black ribbon to Nova.

"What, how did you?" Nova held the ribbon. It was the one she had thrown away several minutes earlier.

"You dropped it." Ruby winked as she patted Nova's head. "I know you're going through a lot. But know that there are people who love you, no matter what."

"How did you destroy a Grimm so easily?" Nova asked.

"Come now, that was a smallfry. I'm sure you could have handled it just fine. It's not the first time you've seen me in action."

"But I didn't even see you." Nova said.

"Come on." Ruby ignored the comment. "We should….if you want to stay here a little longer, I'll hang back."

"Mrs. Ruby." Nova said.

"Yes?"

"I...want to be just as strong as you someday." Nova said.

"That'd be something." Ruby smiled. "It'd also be cool if you were better than me someday. The world could use that kind of strength."

* * *

Eiess sat in between Citrine and Nickel, eagerly awaiting what promised to be the highlight of the first round, and possibly the entire tournament. The trio had been mostly silent throughout the previous fights. Nova and Prim stood across from each other. Nova was tapping her foot and popping her knuckles. Prim stood completely still.

"I wonder what's going through their heads." Eiess said. "They never really got along, but they at least used to be friends. Just like the rest of us."

"I know what's going through Nova's head." Citrine said as she took a bite of popcorn. "It's more than just a vendetta for her. She's excited to finally fight Prim. She's looking forward to showing everyone that she's the best."

"I don't know what's going through Prim's head." Nickel said. "She's seemed, off ever since she found out she's fighting Nova so early on."

"Prim's my own sister….and even I can't tell what's going on in her head half the time." Citrine sighed. "She's always been like that. Glade's the only one who ever seems to know what she's thinking." Prim looked up into the stands and gave a soft smile.

"Is that what you're feeling?" Glade asked. "Are you really going to do this?"

"Stop it." Nova said. "Stop hiding behind that fake smile." Nova's words shook Prim's facade.

"Nova can see it too." Glade noted. "Because that smile is the same one Blake would give before making a promise she couldn't keep."

"Nova." Prim frowned.

"The smile that covers the emotions she doesn't feel like she has any right to feel." Glade explained. "That feeling that so many other people have things way worse, and that you have no right to feel sad with everything you've got."

"What is it that drives you?" Prim asked. Nova untied her hair and let it flow freely.

"My mother gave me this ribbon to keep the hair out of my eyes." Nova explained. "I cherished it for so long. It's the only gift she gave me that wasn't a book. Your handkerchief, Mrs. Ruby made that for you. Family tradition, she called it, to make something for your children."

"Because deep down inside, Prim and Nova both shoulder their own burdens." Glade said.

"I wanted to be like that." Nova continued. "Mrs. Ruby was the strongest huntress to ever live. Her mere presence sparked hope and admiration across the world. I wanted that strength, that power. I wanted to be just like her. I begged her to train me. I ran my body ragged trying to catch up to her. I tried doing everything myself to get stronger, so that I could be her successor."

"They both carry the legacy of Team RWBY." Glade said.

"But when we were fighting for our lives, you were sitting in your room drawing comics, watching Bugsy Blue and listening to pop music. While my body was getting broken by Grimm, in a desperate attempt to save people, you were the one who found Crocea Mors and was anointed as Guardian. While we acted, and took the fight to Cipher, while I fought and lost so much, while I lost my hand and Mrs. Ruby lost her powers, you fought a few beowolves back home. While I was pitied, looked down on, treated as if I was weak and in need of support, you were admired and praised for being SO BRAVE! But after today, the world is going to know who the strongest one is. They are going to know who is really protecting them on the frontlines. They're going to know, Abraham made a mistake."

"It all comes back to that." Oscar noted. "Their feelings for Ruby is what defined them."

"At the center of their relationship, is jealousy." Glade said.

"That's how it is?" Prim said as she removed her handkerchief and through it into the wind. Nova frowned as she did the same to her ribbon.

"What is it that drives you?" Nova returned the question.

""Because I want people to smile when they see me." Prim said.

"And this animosity goes all the way back to the beginning." Glade sighed.

Prim and Nova ran at each other. As they reached the center of the ring, they jumped up and slammed into each other, creating a shockwave that was much stronger than any of the shockwaves the audience had ever seen.

* * *

Prim grew up on Patch with the rest of her family. Glade was a pest back then and Citrine played the part of the precocious flower child. Argent was eight, Prim and Glade were eleven, and Citrine was thirteen the first time Nova stayed with them for over a week, without her parents accompanying her.

The twelve year old had sand and mud caked to her face. Her hair was completely disheveled. It was different from the other times she had visited. She was always moody. But this time, there was something broken about her.

"Kids, Nova's going to be staying with us for a while." Ruby informed. "Both her parents are away on a very dangerous mission."

"Yay!" Citrine cheered as she reached out for Nova's hand. Nova jerked it back and gave Citrine a disgusted look. "You can stay in my room. Come on." Nova remained frozen. After a minute she carefully grabbed Citrine's hand and was lead away.

"What….happened?" Jaune asked.

"It's a long story." Ruby said. "Point being, it's not safe for her in Vacuo right now. She's had a really rough time the last few days so please, be nice." She looked at Prim.

"Why're you looking at me?" Prim asked.

"Because you're a bully." Glade said.

"Am not!" Prim huffed. "I'm always nice to Nova."

"Good." Ruby walked past the twins with a headpat before walking towards her bedroom with Jaune.

"Why does she care more about Nova than us?" Prim asked Glade.

"I don't think she does." Glade said.

"It's stupid." Prim said. "Why can't Nova just stay with her own family. If it's dangerous, why not go stay with Eiess, or Aunt Yang? Why come here?"

"Maybe there's bad guys after her." Glade said. "You've heard what Aunt Yang says. Aunt Blake is always going on dangerous missions. Maybe bad guys found out and are trying to kidnap Nova."

"Just like that one episode of Bugsy Blue." Prim said. "But why here!? Aren't we enough for Mom? I think Nova is trying to steal her from us."

"That's crazy." Glade said.

"Well, I won't let her. I already have to share Mom with you and Citrine, and Argent I guess, I'm not sharing her with Nova."

Those next few weeks were rough. Prim had gotten very territorial and Nova got territorial right back. Within three days, they were fighting over everything. When Nova finally left to go back to Vacuo, Prim was the only one who didn't say goodbye.

"Primrose Evergreen Arc." Ruby said when everyone else had left. "I am very disappointed in your behavior."

"But Mom!" Prim protested.

"This island is a sanctuary under my protection. When people seek that protection, they should be treated with kindness, not rudeness."

"You just care about her more than you do me!" Prim accused as she ran off. The words cut to Ruby's core. It was one of the few times she felt like she failed as a mother. She put her role as Guardian above the feelings of her family. She didn't mean to, but Prim had seen it that way.

"Prim!" Ruby didn't have the heart to chase after her. But Jaune did. Jaune followed her all the way to the old barn house that sat above the ancient Argentware tomb. Prim was crying. Jaune sat next to her and held her close.

"Your mother wants everyone to smile." Jaune said as he kissed the top of her head. "You and Citrine, are so happy all the time. Your mom thought that Nova needed people like that in her life."

"But what about my life?" Prim said through the tears. "Why should I act happy, just for other people's benefit?"

"Because there is strength there." Jaune said. "You're stronger than you know. It's hard, but it can be rewarding to smile through the pain and sadness. And there's people who will always be there to express yourself. Find someone who loves you, that you can talk to about all the things on your heart."

* * *

Prim's left forearm pressed against Nova's right. They both reached back with their free hand. Power surged through their fists and they struck each other in the cheek. They reached back with their dominant hands again and clashed their fists. Their hands joined together as they pushed against each other.

"They're really going all out." Johnny said.

"What are these people?" Seraph asked as she braced herself against the wind.

"That's my daughter and my pupil." Ruby smiled.

Prim summoned Fighting Dreamer to smash Nova into the ground. Nova tanked the blow and activated her semblance. The clone battled it out with Fighting Dreamer, and both destroyed each other with a powerful kick.

Prim kneed Nova in the stomach and punched her in the face. She created a set of five Fighting Dreamers to surround Nova. The Faunas glanced around, noting that they were far slower and harder to control than when there was only one Fighting Dreamer.

She jumped over one of the constructs and kicked two others into the ground, shattering them. She wrapped her tail around the first one and used it to smack the final two, shattering all three of them. While she was distracted with the constructs, Prim managed to hit Nova with a left uppercut.

Nova ran forward. Prim summoned a shield to block her punch. Nova ran around at blinding speed. Prim's aura kept up with the Maiden, blocking all of her attacks no matter the angle. Prim placed an aura bomb on the ground and dropped her guard. She took the blow to the head and caught Nova in er trap.

Nova tanked the aura bomb and persisted. Prim rolled to her feet and created a thousand thread-like constructs. Nova tore through them and threw another punch at Prim. The Guardian caught the punch in a trap construct. The construct was extremely complex and launched Nova away.

Nova landed on her feet and sprinted at an angle. She kicked clean through Prim's shield and hit her foe in the shoulder. Prim summoned a pair of shields to help defend against the Nova's barrage. Despite Nova's greater speed and hand-to-hand prowess, Prim managed to stay standing, continuing to defend herself against the relentless attacks.

"You can't beat me without Maiden powers." Prim stated.

"The hell I can't." Nova kicked the shield construct in half. She grabbed Prim by the collar and punched her in the face. Fighting Dreamer appeared behind Nova and kicked her in the side. Nova caught the construct's leg and sapped it in half.

"These girls aren't human." Zalfos groaned. Chu jumped on the railing and started laughing.

"I already told you." Nova said. "Abraham made a mistake." Prim blocked a pair of kicks only to be hit with an uppercut.

"You don't decide who gets to lead." Prim said.

"And dead men shouldn't decide the fate of the world." Nova countered with a blow to the chest. Prim summoned a pair of batons. Nova blocked the first strike. She grabbed the second one and crushed it. "Did you forget that twin weapons is my weapon of choice?" She kicked Prim in the chin.

The constructs had shattered, but didn't disappear. Prim controlled them. The darts bombarded Nova's back and legs. The Maiden dropped to her knee and Prim hit her in the face. She got several hit in before Nova recomposed herself and jumped out of the way, jumping off the top of Prim's head and then spinning around to kick the back of her neck. Prim quickly spun around and landed a powerful blow to Nova's stomach.

* * *

Ruby's expression had sorrowed throughout the fight. They were both giving it their all. They were both fighting amazingly well. They didn't have the speed or precision that Johnny and Hue had, but their blows, both physical and verbal, were no less potent.

"I'm sorry." Ruby repeated to herself. Seeing these two fight, she became acutely aware of the role she had in both girls' lives. She had tried running from the fame, the impact that her presence has had since the beginning of the Grimm War. And now it was fueling the fires. She was the spark that ignited this animosity in Nova.

The Maiden grabbed the Guardian by the hair and slammed her down. The two wrestled on the ground. Prim used a construct to roll herself on top. She then fired and Arc Cannon point blank at Nova's face. As the light of the attack faded, and Prim began to stand, Nova headbutted her and kicked her away.

"Why?" Nova asked. "Why?" Tears started falling down her face. "I spent my entire life chasing after her shadow. I dedicated myself to getting stronger. Why are you the one they acknowledged?" She grabbed Prim by the collar started repeatedly punching her in the face. "Why? Why did it have to be you?"

Prim capitalized her response with a punch to Nova's face. Her entire body went rigid. Her fists clenched. Tears welled in her eyes. Nova rose back to her feet, awaiting the Guardian's response.

"You don't think I ask myself that question every night!" Prim shouted. "I just wanted to make my mother proud. I just wanted her to smile at me….the way she always smiled at you!"

"What?" Nova's inner flame was doused.

"You were always stronger than me! But I was blessed, or cursed with the genes required to fight King. You weren't. When you are blessed with those sorts of gifts, when you can save the world, and you don't, every single person that dies, their blood is on your hands."

"Don't lecture me about duty!" Nova shouted. "Every huntsman lives with that kind of burden."

"But it's not just the fighting." Prim said. "I am the one people are supposed to look at for hope." A pained and forced smile crossed her face. Tears ran down her eyes. I wish….I wish I could show everyone what I'm really feeling. But I can't for their sake. It's so much easier playing the part of the overconfident snarky brat, isn't it? But no matter how much I try hiding it, you can always tell. Why? Why is it you, who can see through me, yet can't figure out what I'm feeling."

"Because I had to smile, just like that, for my dad's sake." Nova said quietly.

"I know." Prim said. "Which is why, even though I desperately want to run, I have to fight. Because I'm fighting for everyone who has ever had faith in me. I'm fighting for my family, my friends…." She looked Nova in the eye. "I'm fighting for you too."

"I don't need you." Nova said. "And even if you wanted to give up, I wouldn't let you. This has to be done."

* * *

Nova was still getting used to her new hand. She sat alone in the mountains, training. Johnny had begged for her to stay in for the night. She was lashing out at her own weakness. She was lashing out against the weakness in her teammates. They were holding her back. She blamed them for holding her back, for making her weak enough to lose her hand in her battle with Avis Bran.

"I did it." She admired her handiwork. A cliffside had been reduced to molten ash. Content with the progress she had made with her power, she finally headed back to Beacon. As she crossed the courtyard she saw people in suits and dresses. That's right, the stupid dance was that night.

Before she reached the dorms, she saw Johnny and Prim walking around. She stopped and observed them. Johnny looked handsome in his tuxedo. He looked happy with Prim wrapped around his arm. They were laughing and smiling and looked so happy together. She was wearing a yellow dress that accentuated her curves and was barely being kept up by a single strap.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Prim said.

"I wouldn't miss it." Johnny said. It was no secret that Johnny and Prim were dating. Nova hated it, but feigned indifference. Why should she care about Johnny's love life?

"Let's go somewhere more private." Prim commanded.

"And do what?" Johnny said.

"I'll let you decide." She giggled and stood on her toes to kiss him. Nova audibly gagged and let them be. But something about the display angered her.

"She's supposed to be the Guardian of Remnant." Nova scowled. "And yet she's focused more on boys than her training. What an embarrassment."

"What's an embarrassment?" Professor Oscar Pine had walked up behind her.

"Primrose Evergreen Arc." Nova answered. "Could you imagine how bad things would be if Mrs. Ruby spent more time trying to court boys than trying to save the world?"

"I can." Oscar laughed. "We all deal with expectations a different way. Sometimes, people are just desperate for normalcy, to feel like anything other than a hero."

"I can't stand people like that." Nova said. "Normalcy? What did normalcy ever do for me? If my normal home life was so great, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be getting stronger."

"Without what you perceive as normalcy, none of us would be here." Oscar said. "Why do we protect the people from the Grimm? It is because of nights like this, because of emotions like the ones they are feeling for each other."

"Whatever." Nova ignored the headmaster's words. "Leave normalcy to those who can't fight." It would be a lesson that would take Nova several more years to learn. It wasn't until she had a life outside of school and work, that she understood what Oscar had been saying, and started regretting every decision she made in her last two years at Beacon.

* * *

"You understand." Prim said to Nova. "Glade and Citrine can only pretend to understand. I wish I could tell you why Abraham chose me but I can't. I can only show you. I have to figure this out myself, by fighting you."

"Then get on with it!" Nova shouted.

"I always admired you." Prim said. "I always thought you were stronger than me. And that somehow, by pretending like I could take you, I could convince myself that I do deserve this power. Because right now, and for the last six years, you have been the very image of strength in my mind. You are my precious rival."

"You are strong." Nova said. "That is why I always singled you out. Because I wanted to be the hero that wins in the end." She dashed forward and slammed into Prim's shield. This time, Prim's defenses held up.

"And I wanted to be the hero that makes people smile!" Prim said with a tearful smile crossing her face.

Ruby was proud of both of them. She thought of what could have been. In another world, one without Salem, this could have been her and Cinder. But this was the moment where Prim and Nova's true feelings for each other were brought to the surface for all the world to see. There was no more animosity, only admiration and the drive to surpass each other.

Prim created a sword construct and slashed at Nova. The Maiden dodged it and wrapped her tail around Prim's throat, throwing her towards the edge. It looked like Prim was going to fly off the edge. She then dashed out and grabbed Prim.

"You're not getting out that easily." Nova said.

"Don't regret it." Prim smirked. Nova threw another punch. This time, Prim managed to dodge it and hit Nova with a punch to the gut. She followed up with a kick to Nova's chest. Nova slid back on her feet and launched herself forward. She summoned a clone at the last second and tried hitting Prim from two angles. Prim slid around the ring fast enough to be mistaken as teleportation.

"Is this that power?" Glade asked. Nova was throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. Prim was dodging all of them, seemingly with ease.

"No." Johnny said. He looked back at Hue, who was watching the fight intently. "This is still Prim's power."

"Gyah!" Nova belched as Prim kicked her stomach. She grabbed Prim's leg and struck her knee with an elbow, causing the redhead to limp back. "If your eyes weren't blue I'd accuse you of cheating." Nova stated.

"If I'm going to be the Guardian, I have to make that power my own. Just like how you made the Summer Maiden powers your own. I just….have to remember how it felt."

Nova rushed at her. Prim bobbed and weaved around the barrage of attacks. Nova planned her strikes carefully. She waited for Prim to counter and used that opportunity to kick Prim in the chest. She turned the momentum in her favor, trying to strike Prim again.

"This is the difference in how we fight." Nova grunted. "When you're desperate or scared, you try blocking. When I'm desperate or scared, that's when I hit my hardest!"

Prim called a shield to protect her chest in time to block the next punch. She was knocked clear across the ring. She dragged her hand across the ground to stop herself just in time to keep from falling off. She also planted a few aura bombs along the path. She activated them all, trying to catch Nova or at least distract her. Nova sprinted around the explosions but was intercepted by Fighting Dreamer. The construct kicked her in the stomach.

"Out of my way puppet!" Nova didn't even budge as she obliterated the construct. Fighting Dreamer distracted her long enough for Prim to grab her wrist. She fired a few cannon constructs to build momentum and slam Nova into the ground. Fighting Dreamer reappeared, brandishing a sword. Nova was pushed back but destroyed the construct.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Prim had created a scythe construct. The curved blade hooked around Nova's waist, and slung her out of the ring. The sirens blared, declaring Prim the winner. The Guardian took a deep breath.

"Damn it." Nova huffed. "With Mrs. Ruby's weapon too? How humiliating. I won't accept this. This isn't over."

"Hm…" Prim smirked. "This isn't about the tournament anymore. This is about so much more." Prim seemed to read Nova's thoughts. An eruption of violet flames and lightning punctuated the end of the official battle, and the beginning of the final stage.

* * *

The same night as that dance, where Prim and Johnny had gone together, they both snuck away. They got a hotel room in Vale and came up with excuses to avoid their team. It had been a magical night for both parties.

Prim's dress and Johnny's suit were discarded on the floor. They basked in the afterglow of their fun. Prim placed her head on Johnny's bare chest and watched his eyes drift close. As she got comfortable, her eyes fell on Amon's Rod, sitting at attention on the end table.

"Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"You said that Amon's Rod, was passed down to you. Right?"

"Yeah. It's the heirloom that belongs to the leader of the Lightbringers. There's eleven other heirlooms, though most of them are useless trinkets and some of them are still missing."

"What does a Lightbringer do?"

"Currently, you?" Johnny joked. Prim laughed softly. "I don't really know. That's my goal. I want to unravel all the mysteries of the Lightbringers, so that I can fulfill my destiny to restore them and lead them."

"Well, whatever it is, I'll help in any way I can." She kissed his shoulder. Her eyes were wide, looking at him. This is what she always wanted. Someone burdened with purpose. Someone who could actually understand what it was like to have expectations forced upon you, without even knowing what they are.

"Thanks." He said. She climbed on top of him.

"I love you." Prim said. "And that's what lovers do." She cupped his face.

"I love you too." He accepted her kiss with no restraint. Prim was the one person who could always take his mind off his fracturing team. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

The next day they woke up early and frantically got showered and dressed. Johnny was more frantic. Prim took her time, accepting her fate and how quickly word was bound to spread. She even ordered them doughnuts from room service to eat before they left.

"Chill out Johnny." Prim said. "Might as well accept your fate."

"I just know I'm going to have an earful from Nova and Ari." Johnny said. "God, how much was this hotel room?"

"Don't sweat it." Prim tried to act calm.

"We're both leaders. We have duties to our team."

"My team can function just fine without me." Prim said. "At least for a little while. If you're so worried about them, you can go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"That's probably for the best. Wouldn't want to raise suspicion." Johnny said.

"Babe, they're going to know what we did. Own it! I'm not asking you to declare our love making to the entire world but don't lie about it. Be proud that you landed such a hot redhead."

"This is all just, very new to me." Johnny said.

"It's new to me too. But I've given up on hiding things from Glade. Did I tell you about the time he caught me mas.."

"Yes." Johnny said. He took a deep breath. "Prim, why don't you and Nova get along?"

"I'll treat her nice for your sake." Prim said. "But she should too. It's always been like this, at least ever since her twelfth birthday. I think she's jealous of what I got. I can't really blame her though. Blake is a nice person and all, but she really screwed up when her family needed her most."

"So I heard." Johnny said. "Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and head back." He gave her a long kiss goodbye before leaving. Prim thought about his last question. Prim couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that made her and Nova so hostile towards each other. But no matter which path her mind took, it all came back to Nova's idol, Prim's mom, to Ruby.

* * *

The heat was intense. Nova had kept her Maiden powers pent up and was now unleashing them all. Prim was one of the few that looked unflinching into the cyclone of fire and ice. Nova sent a stream of flames into the ring. Prim gathered her shields and braced against the impact.

"Damn it!" Zalfos screamed. "I'm starting to think we bit off more than we could chew!"

"It's no fair." Glade said. "Prim doesn't have anything she can pull out." Down in the stands, Jaune stood up and tossed his sword into the ring. Prim caught it and gave a few practice swings.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"If they wish to carry on, I don't think anyone is equipped to get between them, so might as well help them fight fair." Jaune responded.

"It's no Crocea Mors, but it'll do." The two-handed longsword was the weapon Jaune used to help train his students after giving Crocea Mors to her.

"Hopefully it won't melt." Nova laughed. "It's still unfair. I don't have Jumelle Beteur."

"You say that as if dual swords are still your forte." Prim pointed the broadsword at her opponent. "I don't have control over the Guardian State yet, so best to just fight as we are."

They both dashed towards each other. The explosion of power destroyed the entire ring. Prim used her semblance to create platforms and propellers so she could fight Nova in the air. Nova grabbed debris from the ring and threw it at Prim. Each piece of debris exploded on impact with Prim's defensive constructs.

"Damn it, they destroyed the ring again!" Verdant shouted in protest. Explosions in the air echoed through the whole kingdom.

"Should...someone stop them?" Oscar asked.

"Can someone stop them?" Lionheart responded.

Prim spun around, swinging her sword hard enough to blow all the pebbles back and all the flames out. The swing also created a blade beam that knocked Nova back. Prim launched herself using Fighting Dreamer and smacked Nova to the ground.

Nova caught the blade between her hands. Prim pushed the Maiden back. She created a pole construct to trip Nova up. The Maiden fell on her back. She blocked Prim's strike with all four of her limbs. She created a clone to intercept Fighting Dreamer and used her tail to push herself up and headbutt the Guardian.

Nova crackled with lightning as she grabbed Prim's blade with her synthetic hand. The two spun around and hit each other in the face again. They backed up. Nova fired an acidic energy blast. Prim countered with an Arc Cannon. Both beams pushed against each other. The energy barrier protecting the spectators started to crack. Nova pushed forward one last time as Prim braced herself.

Lightning struck. Smoke and dust clouded the entire pit. When the smoke settled, Nova was on top of Prim. She had pinned the Guardian. Nova reached up to punch Prim again, but Oscar and Johnny had both intervened. Johnny grabbed her shoulder and Oscar grabbed her arm.

"Gee Nova, but me dinner first." Prim said in a flirty tone.

"Stop saying stupid things like that." Nova smiled. "I win. Now, you better not humiliate us both by losing to one of these scrubs."

"I don't think I will." Prim said.

"We will get the ring back in working order for the final fight of the day as soon as possible." Lionheart said.

"I think that was the best match any of these people will ever see." Oscar said.

* * *

Ruby walked up to both girls. Nova was using her magic to help fix the ring. Nova was using her constructs to help the repair team. She called them both over and tried hugging them both at the same time.

"I'm proud of both of you." Ruby said.

"You have no idea how much I needed this." Prim said.

"You needed this?" Nova laughed. "You needed an ass beating. I'm the one who needed this." They broke apart the hug.

"I'm sorry I always tease you." Prim said.

"I'm sorry I called you a spoiled brat." Nova said.

"I am a spoiled brat though. I had such a great life that...I didn't think about how hard you always had it. I was so busy being jealous of your strength, that I didn't realize you just needed friends."

"Are we friends?" Nova asked.

"The Best." Prim declared. "Want to go out for drinks later and….just talk…?"

"You have more fights tomorrow." Nova said. "Johnny and I don't, so we'll probably venting that frustration out tonight."

"Can I join?" Prim asked. Nova hit the top of her head.

"Stop saying stupid things like that!" Nova shouted with a blush.

"I'm sorry." Ruby cut in. "Both of you, you pushed yourselves so far, and dealt with so much for my sake. Back then, I didn't really think about how my legacy would affect you two."

"It's alright." Nova scratched the top of her head. She blew the hair out of her eyes but it fell right back over her face.

"Here." Prim pulled Nova's hair back and tied it with a ribbon. "It's not the one your mom made, but it's black, and that's all that matters for right now."

"Abraham was wrong about one thing." Ruby said. "No single person should bear the burdens of the world. I know I had Jaune and my team. You have your teams and loved ones. But when it comes to you two, you are both Remnant's greatest defenders. One might be a Maiden and the other might be….something else...but you're both the Guardians in my book."

"Doesn't really change anything." Nova said.

"It does raise a question though. That power, the Guardian State, is it a result of Abraham selecting me….or is it the cause?"

* * *

Zeldon arrived with Arryl in the Mountain Fortress of Antothor. There, a procession of elite soldiers awaited with Urboa Naboo in the middle. The elder gentleman was tall and skeletal in build. His skin pale from living under the mountains.

"Behold, and rejoice, for Princess Arryl de Zeldon has graced us with her appearance." Naboo bowed. "And the prodigal prince, our Sacred Guardian, Thane." He said in a mocking tone.

"How noble of you to grace us with your appearance personally this time." Zeldon said.

"I only greet you, for I have nothing better to do." Naboo said. "I have remained at this post since long before you were born."

"And long before our parents were born." Zeldon mocked.

"The Black Dog should not bark, in the presence of the Mountain Thrower." Naboo said.

"You may have thrown a mountain in your prime, a hundred years ago, but you do not scare me."

"You'll find my power just as potent as my ability to speak." Naboo warned.

"Do not fear Arryl. I assure you, accounts of this dusty old hag's powers have been greatly exaggerated." Naboo merely smirked and turned away.

"Enough of the measuring of our bravados. We both know that a serious battle between us would likely level the fortress."

"Coward." Arryl huffed. Naboo ignored her.

"How goes the mission to save Raiment?" Naboo asked.

"I continue to draw power from Oblivion's dying breaths." Zeldon satated. "But I seem to only be able to access it here."

"That can be problematic." Naboo levitated a cup of tea to his hand. "I heard rumor of one in Remnant, who also draws power from the dying realm. If this is true, then you won't be able to best her until after the convergence, if that."

"I have found the aid of ancient beasts the people of Remnant believe strong enough to bring the end of the world." Zeldon said. "We'll find a way."

"For your sister's sake, I hope so." Naboo said. "I'm sure Auro, the Great and Powerful, has warned you of such actions."

"I know the risks." Zeldon said. "That's why, in the final days of the convergence, I'll need the strength of all the Gatekeepers."

"Hm…" Naboo looked to the mountains. "This land is dying anyway. It is merely a shell, created from the scraps of the original world. We will find a new home in Remnant, or die trying."

 **AN: I hope I managed to convey everything. Like I said, this is basically the origin of how Prim and Nova became the people that will go on to save the world in the final arc of this story (assuming they win of course).**

 **Next Time: The First Round Ends. Nova and Johnny go on a date. Prim contemplates her life choices. The villains make their move.**


	67. Rising Fighting Spirit

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: This is the first time in a very long time, where I'm not confident that I have the skill to convey everything about these characters that I want to convey. For me, this is the real origin of Prim as a heroic force, the Prim we'll see for the rest of the story.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Hue defeating Johnny is going to be an important plot point going forward. Keep in mind the opponent for the next round is Mob. Silver-Eyed Knight- Prim and Zeldon, in full-Guardian state will be on par probably in the 200s. King will be up in that range as well. Nova and Fury are the only other ones who will be above 120. All four Gatekeepers are pretty close in power in the high 90s.**

 **Previously on RWBYond:**

 **Argent defeated Hina**

 **Nephrite defeated Glade**

 **Chu defeated Chenzi**

 **Jet defeated Ahkdir**

 **Mob defeated Tetstu**

 **Hue defeated Johnny**

 **Prim defeated Nova**

 **Zalfos vs Verdant**

Rising Fighting Spirit

Verdant leaned against the railing and tapped his foot impatiently. The ring was altering. It was the same size but it was no longer made of the same material. Instead, the carpenters used some earth dust to elevate the area of the ring. It was the only way to prepare the stage for the final match before the sun set.

"So Verdant, excited to finally fight?" Prim asked.

"It feels like it'll never come." Verdant huffed.

"Well, hopefully you win." Prim winked. "After this, want to hang out at my place and celebrate."

"I do not know." Verdant said. "If I win, that means we will be fighting tomorrow. So, for the next day or so, I would like to consider you my enemy."

"Aww, you're no fun." She pinched his arm.

"Prim's flirting with Verdant again." Nova sighed.

"She's always been a flirt." Johnny said. "She's being pretty genuine though. I think she really likes him, even if not necessarily romantically."

"She's only doing this because she knows we dated." Nova said.

"Or, maybe you just have the same taste in guys." Johnny said. "Citrine said Prim has always liked the same guys as her and if you remember correctly, Citrine asked me out well before her and Eiess started dating."

"That's you though." Nova said. "And you're really handsome."

"Thanks." Johnny smiled.

"So, any idea about this Zalfos guy?" Nova said.

"Nope." Johnny said. "Never heard of him. He's pretty good though. He uses his tail a lot. As for him semblance, couldn't tell based on the footage from the qualifiers."

"He likes a good fight." Jet interrupted.

"That's right, you fought him briefly in the qualifier." Johnny stated.

"Can't gleam anything else other than he's not used to fighting without a weapon." Jet said. "Claims to not associate with the White Fang. If I had to guess, I'd say he was a bandit of some sort."

"Then he should not be an issue." Verdant said.

"You of all people should know how dangerous that kind of confidence can be." Tetsu said. "We have no idea what kind of semblance he has."

"Will the combatants come down to the fighting stage?" Lionheart's voice called over the intercom.

"Right!" Verdant jumped all the way from the stands to the ring.

"So energetic." Zalfos laughed as he took the long way down.

"And now, our final two combatants in the first round." Lionheart declared. "Hailing from Mantle, the lizard Faunas with a tail as strong as iron, Zalfos." Zalfos was a short man and wore a baggy brown cloak that hid his muscles. He was also bald with bright yellow eyes.

"Hopefully this is a good match." Johnny said.

"And his opponent, hailing from Mistral, Verdant Lee!" The crowd cheered.

"Come one Verdant! Kick this guys teeth in! I believe in you!" Nova shouted.

"You didn't cheer this hard for me." Johnny said.

"I deserve something today!" Nova shouted. It was at that moment Johnny realized everyone Nova had rooted for in the first round had lost.

"Begin!" Lionheart shouted.

* * *

Verdant was the first to sprint forward at blinding speed. His knee was blocked by Zalfos' tail. Verdant hit Zalfos in the face with a punch and then spun around to kick him in the back of the head. Zalfos rolled to the side and slapped Verdant with his tail. Verdant went flying but landed on his feet after a few flips.

"Your friend has some good footwork." Mob said.

"He's got a lot more than that." Prim gloated. Verdant stood straight with a grin on his face, one arm behind his back and the other beckoning his opponent.

"Verdant's one of the best hand-to-hand fighters I know." Nova said.

Zalfos sprinted forward. He ran on all fours like a lion chasing a gazelle. Verdant ducked under his swipe and punched him in the stomach. Verdant kicked off, lifting both of them into the air. He blocked Zalfos' tail and grabbed it. He spun around before throwing Zalfos into the ground.

"Valiant Smash!" Verdant threw a punch and created a wind pressure cannon. Zalfos lifted his hands and caught the blast.

"Something isn't right." Mob said.

"Gyah!" Zalfos' hands were seared. Verdant landed next to him and kicked him in the ear. "What the hell are you?"

"I am a great huntsman." Verdant answered. Zalfos ran at him. Verdant's blows were blocked by his tail. The two clashed back and forth, neither one giving ground. Verdant picked up the pace. His body turned red as one of his fists caught fire. Zalfos tried blocked the punch only to take all of its damage.

"Damn it." Zalfos coughed out as Verdant stuck him in the stomach. "Those aren't aura attacks."

"Of course not." Verdant said. Zalfos barely managed to block the next strike and was sent back to the center of the ring. "They're just attacks."

"Zalfos!" Mob shouted. "He can't produce aura! Finish him and be done. He's a glass cannon!" Mob's outburst caught Jet and Johnny's undivided attention.

"Is that so?" Zalfos laughed.

"It gets you no closer to beating me." Verdant declared.

"Oh but it does." Zalfos smacked his tail into the ground, breaking the stone. "It means I can't be playing around."

The lizard ran forward with all his might. Verdant blocked his first attack but was hit with a slap to his back. Zalfos' tail whipped around and struck his leg. Verdant threw another air cannon punch. Zalfos dodged and and swept the fighter's feet. Verdant jumped in the air and kicked Zalfos in the head.

Zalfos rolled up to his feet and launched himself into a kick using kis tail. Verdant caught him by the tail and started swinging him around. Before he could build enough momentum to throw Zalfos out, the tail flexed and Zalfos smashed Verdant into the ground. Aura coated his nails and slashed at Verdant's leg, slicing it open. Verdant grunted in pain as he knocked Zalfos away with a punch.

"That tail and those claws are a problem." Johnny said.

"Come on Verdant! You can do it!" Nova cheered at the top of her lungs.

"He doesn't use it the same way as Tyrian." Prim noted. "It's much stronger and muscular than that. And now Verdant's leg is hurt."

"Damn it." Tetsu said. "This is why we work better as a team."

* * *

Verdant hobbled on one foot. The gash on his other leg looked bad and stung. Verdant didn't think he'd run into someone like this so early on. He mentally beat himself up over getting hit by someone who seemed to be an amateur. And he still didn't know his opponent's semblance.

"You're not going to be able to walk properly until you get that treated." Zalfos said as he hunched down on all fours.

"Then I'll have to win without walking." Verdant said. Zalfos laughed and sprinted forward. Verdant took a deep breath and jumped to the side. He landed on his hands and kicked outward with his good leg, landing another solid hit.

He continued in that stance. It was like he had no hurt leg, and had a hurt arm instead. His hurt leg was far from useless though. He kicked out with it just as much as his other leg. Without the weight of his body on it, it didn't hurt nearly as much.

He knew his condition made him strong against blunt attacks, but anything that could pierce or slice were dangerous. He had to use that to an advantage. He had to avoid getting hit by Zalfos' claws even if it meant getting crushed by Zalfos tail.

He managed to gain some distance and get back on one foot after being struck by the tail. He took a deep breath and funneled as much aura as he could into his arms. His muscles expanded. The energy tried escaping through his skin but there was no outlet. The energy just kept building in his muscles, creating massive pressure, and by extension heat.

"What are you trying to pull in that state?" Zalfos asked.

"This will be the final attack of the day." Verdant took another deep breath. Zalfos ran towards him. Verdant started swinging his fists wildly. He created several air cannons with the amount of force behind each thrust. "Akahotokoshoken!" He shouted.

The air caught fire. Each punch created a fireball that all compounded into a searing wall of flame. Zalfos tried absorbing the fire but it was too raw. There was no aura for him to absorb, only heat that sucked the aura from his body.

His hands started burning. He braced himself, desperate to defend against the barrage. With one last attack, Verdant jumped up and kicked his foot out. The heat of his own attack circled around his body. The attack formed a fire drill that slammed through Zalfos' resistance. He landed on a hand and slammed his foot into Zalfos' face. The flames were dispelled by the force of wind and Zalfos was launched towards the stands.

"Verdant Lee is the winner." Lionheart applauded. Zalfos slammed into the energy barrier protecting the spectators.

"Finally!" Nova cheered. Prim smiled at Nova. Verdant dropped down and wrapped up his leg with a cloth.

"That concludes today's festivities." Oscar said. "Please vacate the premise in a calm and orderly fashion. Come again tomorrow for the second round."

"Let's go Johnny." Nova grabbed his arm and pulled him away. As they made their way out of the stadium, a paper airplane flew past them. Nova grabbed it out of the air and opened the letter.

"It is time to learn the true power of the sun.

Come as it sets over the Dueling Peaks.

I'll be waiting in the home of the Great Seanchai.

Bring the Lightbringer.

-Agent Orange."

Nova recognized it as one of Avarice's aliases. She wondered what he could want at a time like this. The Great Seanchai was the alias Oscar had taken while staying in Frogtongue Swamp to help investigate the Grimoire's reappearance. What was the connection?

"Did you see who threw it?" Nova asked.

"It came from a Black Gate." Johnny said.

"Hmmm…..looks like our date is going to be postponed." Nova said. "Dueling Peaks in on the other side of the kingdom. We got an hour or two before the sun sets over them and Frogtongue Swamp is on the outskirts of the city."

"Well, it's not like we're going to be fighting tomorrow." Johnny shrugged.

"Don't remind me." Nova's voice betrayed a little bit of bitterness.

* * *

Prim walked in the door of her apartment and stretched. It had been such a long day. Her body was still sore from her fight with Nova. She predicted Verdant would be an easier fight but she wasn't willing to drop her guard around him. She quickly discarded her clothes and jumped in the bath.

She decided to have fun by starting a bubble bath. She put up some scented candles and dimmed the lights. As she submerged her body and let the water soak her every crevice, she checked her scroll.

"Sorry Prim." Verdant's message stated. "I have to rest and save my energy for our fight tomorrow. Maybe sometime next week?" Prim smiled. It was one of the rare times she had been rejected in this way. She couldn't blame him though. They were scheduled to fight and Verdant had hurt his leg-his best weapon.

"Prim?" Nickel knocked on the door.

"You can come in." Prim beckoned. Nickel walked in and stood next to the door.

"Congratulations on the fight." Nickel said. Prim could swear the android was blushing, which was a physical impossibility.

"Yeah." Prim frowned.

"Something wrong?" Nickel asked.

"Nova didn't really dress me down all the way….but she was right." Prim said. "Why do I do this? Why am I the Guardian? What do I really want? Nova has always known exactly what she wants out of life. She's been indecisive about things, especially in regards to Johnny, but that drive and determination is something I don't have."

"I think you do." Nickel said. "And you have a kindness of spirit that she doesn't. To her, being a hero is about fighting villains. But you do so much more than that."

"I wish I believed you." Prim said.

"You were the first person outside of my family to treat me like a normal human being. And you did that before finding Crocea Mors, before your first meeting with Abraham."

"There's nothing special about treating people with respect."

"To you there might not be." Nickel said. "But without that kindness, I would have never asked to join Beacon instead of Atlas, I would have never asked to be on your team, and I wouldn't be here right now."

"I never thought about it that way." Prim said. "I always let things just...happen."

"It wasn't fate. You did this of your own actions. This is the effect of the power you share with your mother. It's the ability to inspire people. It's charisma and it's the one thing Nova will never have."

"What does that matter?" Prim asked. "The people of Remnant will always find something to inspire them. If not a huntsman than a celebrity. If not a celebrity, than a fictional character. I guess, I'd be willing to trade in this charisma if it meant I could have her strength and her source of happiness." Prim slapped her forehead. "Look at me, still pining for a boy I know I'll never have."

"You'll find someone someday." Nickel assured. "You're too beautiful and too nice not to have someone admirable fall for you."

"Do you know any cute guys who are available?" Prim asked. "Because right now I'm hedging my bets on Verdant. He's cute and all, and really strong, but I don't….feel as confident and open around him as I did with Johnny."

"You latched onto him perhaps too quickly." Nickel said. "You were so busy being so enamored with him that you never really took his life into account."

"Yes I did! I did everything for him...and to him...and…"

"You tried separating him from his team." Nickel said.

"I thought Nova was just going to burn him in the end." Prim sighed. "I wanted to protect him."

"He saw it as you trying to control his life." Nickel said. "That's why he left you. Or, at least that's what he told Citrine." Prim sunk down in the tub.

"I guess it's too late to apologize." Prim said.

* * *

Nova and Johnny arrived at the shack of the Great Seanchai. Avarice was awaiting them, sitting on the rooftop. He leapt from his perch and spread his wings. His presence was stronger than it had been the last time they met up.

"I was hoping you would bring the Relic of Knowledge." Avarice said.

"Then you should have said so." Johnny answered.

"Oh well." Avarice shrugged. "Your eyes should be good enough."

"For what?"

"I've been doing some thinking and some experimenting. I think I know what is going on." Avarice said. "I won't be sure until I see this Guardian State for myself but I can make an educated guess."

"This sounds like a conversation you should have with Prim." Nova crossed her arms.

"I don't want to force such a transformation." Avarice grinned. "If what I believe is true, she'd destroy me if I trigger that state." He held a claw out. "So, I'll test my hypothesis using you."

"Why me?" Nova asked.

"Hopefully that'll become apparent in the next few minutes." Avarice said. "Fight me."

"Okay." Nova said. Purple flames shot from her body and she got into a combat stance.

"Heh...thought it'd require some more goading." Avarice laughed. "Don't hold back. Remember, I am oftentimes ranked third among the Grimoire in overall ability."

Nova rocketed forward. Avarice blocked her advance and slid backwards from her force. Her fist caught fire as she slammed her fist into his face. He flew backwards from the blow and Nova once again rushed towards him. This time, the earth beneath her feet shot up from the ground as she passed. Avarice tried blocking her again. She jumped over his head and landed on her hands. Flames blasted through her feet and all the rocks that had been kicked up slammed into Avarice's front as the flames bombarded his back.

She landed on her feet and sent the rocks into the air, trapping Avarice inside. The meteor heated up and exploded. Avarice flew through the smoke and slapped Nova aside. He rushed her again. She subbed in a clone and hit his wing with an acid bubble. She then kicked him in the face.

"That's enough." Avarice raised his hand.

"I was just getting started." Nova growled.

"And therein lies the proof." Avarice said. "Humans, are getting far stronger."

"We already knew that." Johnny said. "People with zero training are manifesting auras and semblances stronger than pro huntsmen. It makes sense for people like Hina and The Lionhead, who are descended from great and powerful clans."

"But it's not just them." Avarice said.

"Right, even people like the homicidal artist Brushstroke or serial kidnapper Shine Sura have been problems for us." Johnny nodded.

"What does this have to do with me?" Nova asked. "What does this have to do with Prim?"

"Everything." Avarice said. "You are a talented fighter Nova Wukong. But given where you started, who your parents are, there's no reason for the Maiden powers to be so strong in you."

"I trained my ass off to get here." Nova said.

"Ha, that explains your physical strength….somewhat...but the powers themselves are a baseline. You can't become stronger with the Maiden powers alone, only get better at using the abilities of the original Maidens. Every Maiden, upon mastery of their powers, are equal in strength with those powers."

"That doesn't make sense." Nova said.

"When you are a Maiden, the Maiden powers merely sit on top of your normal powers. They'll amplify certain aspects, as do all forms of aura and dust. But you, the heat of those flames, the size of the stones you controlled, are far greater than any Summer Maiden in history by a significant margin. And I would know, I've worked with just about all of them."

"I still don't see what this has to do with anything." Nova said. "So what if I'm stronger than them?"

"There were a lot of shockwaves at the tournament the last two days. The power of two great warriors, creating such force that it creates gusts of wind on impact. To you, that might seem normal but to those who remember the days before the Grimm War, it was unheard of."

"Everyone is getting stronger." Johnny said. "Why?"

"Oblivion is the key." Avarice said. "Oblivion is the land of Grimm. It is where souls trapped by their power linger. Abraham of Argent Way tapped into this power when he and the Wizard created the King's Chart. It is where Grimoire go when they die and await their resurrection."

"It's also the barrier between Remnant and Raiment." Johnny said.

"It's also disappearing." Avarice said. "I checked their, last night, it's vanishing."

"What?" Nova asked. Avarice gave a nervous laugh.

"This might be my last lifetime." Avarice said. "Without Oblivion, I might not be able to come back. Or….I might not be able to die at all. Same goes with my brethren. And this power, the power of Oblivion itself, is spreading through all the people of Remnant and possibly Raiment. But there are two beacons that are taking the most power I believe. The Two Guardians, Prim and this Thane Zeldon."

"That sounds like speculation." Johnny said.

"It is." Avarice said. "But it is speculation made by the most knowledgeable creature in your world's history. Based on your own accounts, Prim tapped into the power and abilities of every single person who has ever used the King's Chart. Only the King's Chart can create a Blade of Abraham or stop King and only someone with Abraham's blood can use it."

"You're saying this Guardian State allows her to tap into every Argentware's power?" Johnny asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Avarice said. "When I watched the fight between you two, I saw the same untapped power in the both of you."

"What are you saying, that I have something similar?" Nova asked.

"I'm saying that specters of all the Maidens also linger into Oblivion." Avarice said. "When that world disappears, who do you think will get their power?"

* * *

Argent rested in the Haven dorm room his team was occupying for the tournament. Russet was blaring music and singing along. Paris has noise cancelling headphones on and was reading. Sumire had gone out for a walk. Argent worked away at a puzzle cube, taking his mind off his next opponent.

He was lucky to make it this far. He narrowly passed the qualifiers be defeating Wit. He got lucky in the first round being paired off with the one person with less combat experience as him, and he still barely won. Now he was going up against Nephrite, who had managed to handedly beat his older brother Glade.

"So Argent, ready for the big round two?" Russet asked. Argent answered with a shrug. "Come on, you need to relax." She started massaging his shoulders. "I can think of some ways to help." She winked but the advance went unnoticed.

Sumire opened the door and carried a bag inside. She removed the merchandise from the bag and held up a box. She looked at Argent and blushed. She walked up to her silver-eyed teammate and tapped on his shoulder.

"Argent?" Sumire asked.

"Yes?" Argent turned towards her.

"I um….got this for you." She handed him the small box. Argent opened it up. There was a bracelet. "It's for luck."

"Thank you." Argent said.

"I think...you can really win." Sumire said. "You don't fight like your brother. Nephrite won't be able to hit you like she did him."

"We'll be rooting for you the entire way." Russet said. Argent still had his doubts. Even if he did somehow beat Nephrite, he'd have to fight the winner of Jet vs Chu. Then he'd probably have to fight Prim in the final.

"Don't sweat it." Paris said. "It's an honor just to make it this far. You're in the final eight out of fifteen-hundred."

"I know." Argent said. "But the Roses and Arcs are supposed to be the strongest family and now it's down to me and Prim. I've never had that kind of pressure."

"There's no pressure. Just do your best." Sumire smiled.

* * *

Chenzi worked away at a punching bag. He was trying to get back into the swing of things and maybe take on a mission while the tournament wraps up. He wasn't surprised by the results of any of the other fights. The closest thing to a surprise was Prim defeating Nova, and even then, he predicted it sense Nova couldn't use her magic.

He kept hitting the punching bag. He tried making his strikes sharper, stronger and faster. He used his aura to fuel the strikes. He tried, and failed, at attempting the assassination strike that gave his sister an edge. He thought about his past defeats. He thought about how powerless he was against Panic and Spite and how humiliated he was by Chu.

With a powerful strike, he blasted the punching bag from its mount and it slammed into the wall. He took several deep breaths and focused on replenishing his aura. As the adrenaline wore off, he heard someone entering the gym. He decided to clean up.

"Fully recovered yet?" Glade asked.

"The better your aura control, the faster you recover." Chenzi said. "At least that's what my dad said."

"Something bothering you?" Glade asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Chenzi said. "It's not everyday that you lose a tough battle."

"I underestimated your sister." Glade said.

"No you didn't." Chenzi laughed. "You overestimated her. You were too scared to get hit that you stayed back and let her tear through your constructs like they were tissue paper. Still better than me."

"It was a bad matchup for both of us."

"I don't think I'll ever get a chance to redeem myself." Chenzi sighed. "You and Nickel lost to opponents with insane amount of aura control and combat skill. I lost to a scrub nobody had ever heard of. How am I supposed to help Prim take down the Grimoire if I can't beat one rubbery thug?"

"That rubbery thug, might be stronger than we realize." Glade said. "Jetstream Black suspects him of something. I heard him talking to Johnny about him after your fight."

"What were they saying?"

"Couldn't tell. I don't have superhuman senses like Johnny."

"I guess we'll know more about it tomorrow." Chenzi said. "Jet's a better fighter than me and he knows what he's up against. He'll fare better."

"Speaking of tomorrow, even though we're no longer in the tournament we're still allowed at the top of the stands with the other competitors. You going to hang out up there with me or are you going down with Lanmei and Rosaline?"

"I'm not even sure if I'm going." Chenzi said.

"How come?"

"Might take on a mission. By myself, or with Nickel but I doubt she'll want to miss watching Prim fight Verdant."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Glade said. "Team PNGC need to be at the ready for whenever someone gets intel about the Grimoire's whereabouts, or if The Masked Man appears again."

"I can't just sit around feeling useless! I have to do something to prove to myself that I still have a place on that front." Chenzi tried marching out the door but Heart's Grow appeared and put a hand on his chest.

"Do you really think that dropping a pack of beowolves would be an adequate test of such abilities?" Glade asked.

"Dropping a goliath might." Chenzi responded.

"Remember who our enemies are. The Grimoire, the strongest beings on the planet. Thane Zeldon, a man who managed to best the Winter Maiden."

"What would you have me do?" Chenzi said.

"Wait until after the tournament." Glade said. "Then, the two of us, maybe more, can go together. I'm tired of waiting for them. I think it's time we really go on the hunt. But we need to pick our time and place wisely. Remnant is a big place with many powerful creatures."

* * *

Hue and Jet sat in Watt's office. The Seer came into the room. Cinder's face was projected on its domed head. She seemed quite pleased. She looked much better than she had the last few times they had reported back to her.

"You seem happy." Jet noted.

"The broadcast of the tournament cut to Ruby numerous times." Cinder said. "I got to see my daughter, happy, enjoying herself, numerous times. It has brought me life once again."

"Yeah, squirt was cheering for us too." Jet said.

"I have to say, both of you exceeded even my lofty expectations." Cinder said. "You both defeated your opponents without getting hit. You especially Hue, to do so against the Lightbringer is nothing short of astounding."

"Johnny has a weakness. I merely found and exploited it." Hue explained. "He is powerless against those who can match his speed."

"Give yourself more credit." Cinder said.

"The real fights are yet to come." Hue stated.

"Ah yes, Mob Mordred is your opponent tomorrow." Cinder leaned into a studious pose. "His existence concerns me. Allister Mordred served my former master for several decades. She told me about him. In all that time he never once showed any interest in women and left no heir to his legacy."

"Could be Project AKAS." Jet said. "Just like Ashford and Terra."

"He's far too young to be from that fool Tobi's pet project." Cinder said. "And the only people who know how the process worked should be associated with the Arbiters. If they don't know who he really is, then I don't know who would."

"Could be a lie." Hue said.

"That semblance is far too similar to Allister Mordred's. I doubt he merely took the name for recognition sake like Draco Mordred did." Cinder stated.

"Is there anyone else from the Black Knights who is still alive?" Hue said. "Allister Mordred, Draco Mordred, Tobi, they were all leaders of the Black Knights-the militant arm of Salem's consortium."

"No." Cinder said. "I am the only pupil of Salem who remains. Only Emerald and myself are alive from back then. And only Ashford-one of our men, Kurome Tsuki and Terra Formar-both members of the Arbiters, and Ao Kisame-a teacher in Menagerie remain from Project AKAS."

"Didn't you recreate the AKAS program to create Seraph?" Hue asked. Cinder's eyes darkened.

"No, I used a completely different process for her." Cinder answered. "Hue, during your fight with Mob tomorrow, get me a blood sample. We'll compare it to the analysis we have on file for Kurome and Akagi Tsuki. Allister Mordred's DNA was used in their genome so, if he really is related, it should match."

"That makes the plot thicker." Jet said. "Neither Akagi nor Kurome have a semblance that had anything to do with gravity. Which means Allister Mordred didn't have a hereditary semblance."

"Meaning even if he had a secret child, the semblance would have never been passed on." Hue said. "It's increasingly likely he happened upon a similar semblance and then took the name to reflect it. We'll find out more later."

* * *

After her conversation with Avarice, Nova decided to make one more stop before heading back to the suite with Johnny. She had to affirm something with Prim. She had to tell her how she felt. She knocked on Prim's door. Nickel was the one who answered.

"What do you want?" Nickel asked.

"Is Prim home?" Nova asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer me!" Nova shouted. "I'm not starting any shit?" Prim shoved Nickel out of the way. She was already in her pajamas.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk about your powers." Nova said.

"Come on in." Prim opened the door. Nova walked over to the shelf that held all her Bugsy Blue merchandise.

"Avarice thinks you're a beacon siphoning off energy from Oblivion." Nova said.

"Sounds crazy, but Avarice knows his stuff." Prim said.

"I just want you to know, I'm going to keep getting stronger." Nova declared. "I'm going to be right there with you, and save the world. I'll destroy Fury. I'll melt King to dust. And when all this is over, I'll defeat you too. So, master that Guardian State, you'll need it next time we fight."

"I look forward to it." Prim smiled.

"That's all I wanted to say." Nova started walking towards the door but Prim grabbed her arm.

"Nova….I really do admire you. Please, visit more often. I….I feel like you're one of the only people who actually understands me."

"I don't." Nova said. "I don't understand you at all. But I do see through you." She sighed. "If you ever need any help, I'll consider it."

"Thanks." Prim said.

"But don't rely on it!" Nova said. "I'm your rival not your teammate." She marched out the door.

"What was that about?" Nickel asked.

"I'm just, trying to be genuinely happy." Prim said. "Nova's finally acknowledged my strength."

 **AN: Is it bad that the only interaction with Prim I genuinely enjoy is her and Nova. I never really had a rivalry like this in my other stories. I really like writing it. And how about those bombs Avarice was dropping?**

 **Next Time: The Second Round. Argent vs Nephrite. Chu vs Jet. Mob vs Hue. Prim vs Verdant. The fight for World's Strongest heats up!**


	68. Second Round

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: This chapter took a little longer because these fights weren't as well planned as the previous round of fights. I've also been working on some other things and wasting my life away playing Jurassic World Evolution instead of**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- A lot of the characters connected to Zeldon have names based on Zelda characters and creatures.**

 **Previously on RWBYond:**

 **Argent vs Nephrite**

 **Chu vs Jet**

 **Mob vs Hue**

 **Prim vs Verdant**

Second Round

Day three of the tournament arrived. Everyone who had fought in the first round had returned to watch the festivities except Ahkdir, who took his loss and headed back for Vacuo. Everyone was basically standing where they had before except Zalfos, who had taken up a spot closer to Prim and Glade.

"So, who do you think will make it through this round?" Johnny asked Nova.

"I don't want to jinx it." Nova said.

"Hey, you were right about me." Verdant said.

"Yeah, one for eight. I don't like those odds when there's only four fights." Nova stated. "Though, I'll say there's only one fight I'm not so sure about." She glanced over to Chu.

"Yeah, turnout wasn't as big as it was yesterday." Johnny said. "The audience has already made up their mind about two of the fights."

"Hey, give Verdant some credit." Prim stuck up for her opponent. "And I think Argent might surprise you."

"We'll see that in a few moments." Johnny said.

Meanwhile lower in the stands, Ruby was getting Seraph and Gelb situated while Jaune got popcorn. A sense of pride was welling up inside her as she awaited the fight. She always felt inadequate when it came to Argent. Citrine was easy to parent. Prim and Glade would bicker, and she wasn't there for them as much as she would like, but it was clear Jaune at least did a good job. And Gelb was her spoiled baby sense he couldn't even talk yet when Ruby lost her powers and retired.

Argent was a different case. He was different than his siblings. He didn't inherit either of his parents' powers. He didn't make friends everywhere he went the way that Prim and Citrine did. He was antisocial, and to a much more drastic degree than even Ruby was. She knew that she could always at least open up to her friends-what few friends she had. But Argent was nineteen and Ruby had very seldom heard him talk about what he was feeling. And it was obvious the only reason he did anything anymore was because his team dragged him into it.

"Mrs. Ruby, when is the fight going to start?" Seraph asked. Ruby smiled and laughed.

"It'll start soon." Ruby said. She was getting attached to Cinder's daughter. She was starting to fear the day Cinder would take her back. But she also knew her relation with the world's former most dangerous war criminal was close enough to where Ruby would be allowed to be a part of Seraph's life for a long time yet.

"It'll end soon too." Jaune said as he passed her by and took her seat. He handed the bowl over to Seraph. During the first day of the tournament Seraph had declared popcorn her favorite snack. Apparently Cinder always kept bags of popcorn on hand.

"Jaune don't say things like that." Ruby said.

"All we can hope for, is that Argent tries his best." Jaune said. "You saw what she did to Glade. Argent has received all the same training but hasn't been at it nearly as long. The other day proved this much, Nephrite is far stronger than either of her parents."

"You know her parents?" Seraph asked.

"I was on a team with them." Jaune said. "I was their leader."

"I thought Ms. Ruby was the leader." Seraph blinked confusedly.

"We both had our own teams." Ruby said. "I was Team RWBY's leader. Jaune was Team JNPR's leader."

"Mommy told me about Team RNJR." Seraph said.

"That was just a temporary thing while we got to Mistral." Jaune said. "My old teammate died at the Battle of Beacon because of…."

"And my team was split up." Ruby cut in. It was obvious that Jaune still hated Cinder. The couple didn't fight much, but when they did, it was almost always about Ruby's decision to let Cinder live, and even help her after everything she had done. It was also clear that Jaune was trying his best not to hold that against Seraph.

"After we first arrived in Mistral, I got a new teammate and Team RWBY reunited." Jaune finished. "And RNJR was dissolved."

"Strange." Seraph said as she crammed a fistful of popcorn in her mouth. "I know Team RWBY but Mommy never told me about JNPR."

"The first time we fought, like really fought, was when RNJR was still a team." Ruby said. "Before that, there had been three or so brief encounters and your mom didn't pay me any mind." Seraph continued to shovel popcorn into her mouth. "Seraph sweetie, you should probably slow down."

* * *

"And now for our first match!" Lionheart announced. "Argent Rose, who defeated Hina Dufontaine in the first round versus Nephrite Ren, who knocked out Glade Arc."

Argent started the fight off right away with a barrage of energy blade. Nephrite slid to the side and jumped in the air. She caught one of the blades and and landed on her feet before throwing it back at him. He dispelled the blade and rushed forward.

Nephrite caught his punch and kicked him in the stomach. Argent dropped to his knees and tried sweeping her legs. Nephrite leapt over the attack and backed off. Argent sprung to his legs and tried another punch. Nephrite blocked the punch with the palm of her hand. She diverted the blow and readied an assassination strike. Argent landed on one foot and threw himself away from the strike.

"He dodged it!" Prim cheered.

"I guess when he's only fighting one person he's better on his feet." Citrine complimented.

"It's not over yet." Johnny said.

Argent blocked the next strike by firing an energy blade into the ground to intercept her attack. Nephrite spun around and kicked Argent in the side. Argent flipped over and landed on his feet. He fired more energy blades, which Nephrite countered with a palm strike. The blade poofed in a stream of light and argent used that distraction to knee Nephrite in the chin.

Nephrite was unfazed as she elbowed Argent in the stomach and grabbed him by the collar. She threw him over her shoulder and kicked him in the back as he bounced off the ground. Argent tumbled onto his feet and barely dodged her next strike.

Her hand whipped around and she landed an assassination strike to his chest. He doubled over and she hit him with an elbow to the stomach. She put him in and arm bar and kicked his legs out.

"I don't want to hurt you." Nephrite said. "But this is where your journey ends for now." With that, she threw him again and hit him with a palm strike. He tried stopping himself with a blade but Nephrite rushed forward and landed another strong blow to his chest. Argent fell out of the arena and the whistle blew.

"Argent!" Sumire shouted. Argent got right back up. His aura was still stable but he had lost. Nephrite stood alone in the ring. She nodded her head, acknowledging the well fought fight and took her leave.

"I couldn't even touch her." Argent said.

"It's alright." Citrine walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Nephrite is crazy strong. But you'll get better and be able to beat her in no time."

"Come on." Eiess said. "I'll take you out for ice cream later."

"You will!" Citrine's eyes watered up.

"Oh hush." Eiess rolled her eyes.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'm going to go ahead and leave." Argent said. "I need to get stronger. I need to do more training."

"Don't grow up too fast bro." Citrine tapped his chin. "Come sit with us. Prim's match will be starting later."

"There's still two more matches before that." Argent said.

"And there's no way of knowing how long they'll last." Citrine said.

* * *

Chu bounced up and down in the ring. He was getting himself pumped up for his fight against Jet. The assassin stood casually on the other side of the ring. Before the battle began, Jet pulled up his pant leg to reveal his prosthetics.

"The Black family has a long history of being assassins. During the Great War, we were part of Mistral's special ops. But we were ineffective. Our semblance gives us a lot of strength, but it cripples our legs after prolonged use. That's why we started replacing our legs at a certain age."

"I wondered about that." Prim said.

"Why is he telling everyone this?" Johnny pondered.

"But for me, that power never came. My semblance is different than either of my parents. I wondered why for a long time." Jet started laughing. "Then I realized...it's because Salem took that power from him. He got it back, but the cycle that made it hereditary ended and I was free to make my own path. That's what lead me here. Because I'm going to stop you...aura thief."

"So that's his game?" Johnny said. Chu's face tightened into a snarl.

"That idiot, he can't make claims like that without proof!" Nova grunted.

"What the hell is happening?" Zalfos said.

"Begin!" The buzzer rang.

Jet disappeared from the untrained eye. He kicked Chu's head so hard it twisted his neck all the way around. Chu's body tightened as he tried fixing his position. Jet kicked him in the stomach, swept his legs and slammed his heel into the rubber-man's chin.

"I won't fall for the same tricks your last opponent did." Jet said. Chu countered but none of his punches landed. Jet grabbed his wrist and slid between his legs to flip him over. Chu bounced up and inflated himself to block a powerful kick.

"Jet's using a lot of aura." Johnny said. "He's creating tiny explosions of aura to change his momentum. He's probably used to using wind dust to create that effect. This fight will not be as long as Chu's fight with Chenzi."

Jet stomped on Chu's foot and punched him in the face. Chu was forced to lean backwards. Jet ran up his torso like a ramp and kicked him in the head a few times before launching himself backwards.

"Hmm…" Jet grinned. A large smile crossed through Chu's face. Chu squatted into a three point stance. His skin started to glow pink. He ran forward a multitude faster than before. Jet jumped over his him and kicked him in the back of the head. He landed on the other side of the arena.

"Chu's speed increased." Prim said.

"His entire body is made of rubber." Johnny said. "He expanded his blood vessels and muscles to increase his movements."

Chu started sprinting forward. Jet still managed to dodge his attack, but this time it was a lot closer. Chu's arms stretched and tried to ensnare him. Jet just kept dancing around to avoid his attacks. Chu called his hands back and sprinted forward. Jet raised his hand.

"I give up." He said. Chu stopped and snarled. Jet hopped out of the ring.

"WHAT!" Nova shouted.

"I give up." Jet shrugged. "Totally can't keep this up forever."

"What the hell is that bastard doing?" Nova said. She looked back at Hue, who wasn't even watching the fight. "Shader, explain, now!"

"I don't have anything to say to you Summer Maiden." Hue said with zero inflection.

Chu stood in the ring, seething and shaking in anger. His body huffed and his teeth were bared. Steam came out of his nose. His anger was palpable. Jet just looked up at him with a cocky grin. Chu continued to huff in anger, refusing to believe this out come.

"The winner is Chu?" Lionheart couldn't believe it either.

"Did I upset you?" Jet pointed a finger gun at Chu. "Catch you on the flipside."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Nova asked, her tone was much calmer than before. Jet leaned back on a bench.

"I have my reasons." Jet said.

"Due to how brief both those fights were, the next fight will commence in one hour." Lionheart informed.

"Nova, let's go for a walk." Johnny said as he grabbed her hand. They got a good distance away from everyone else before he continued the conversation.

"I don't care about whatever Jetstream Black is playing at, but I do want to know what the hell is going on. What did you see?" Nova asked.

"Jet is playing the long game." Johnny said. "Did you know...a man named Amaterasu killed his father, killed Hazel Rainart, and was only beaten back by Cinder. There's probable suspicion that Amaterasu is in league with The Masked Man, the Grimoire, and the aura thieves."

"But if he wanted to stop them why did he give up?" Nova asked.

"I'm not sure. But you saw Chu's reaction. Jet giving up put a hole in whatever Chu has been playing at."

"Maybe he's just a sadistic asshole who likes a good fight." Nova said. "I know I'd be pissed if my opponent dropped out like that."

"Jet used a lot of aura. But….it didn't go into the air the way aura does when it gets used." Johnny said. "Chu...has a way to siphon off the aura his opponents use in battle. I don't know how, or to what end. Furthermore, I think Zalfos and Mob are also in on it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Zalfos' reaction was practically the same as Chu's. And during his fight with Verdant, Mob shouted something about him needing to finish Verdant quickly. It was a brief moment where he lost composure, but I noticed it, and I think Jet noticed it too."

"What are the odds that all three combatants we have no history with, are working for the enemy? Do you know how crazy and paranoid that sounds?"

"I do, which is why all we can do is watch and wait. Next up is Hue and Mob and that fights bound to be a doozy. Both of their semblances defy the laws of physics. More importantly now that I know what to look for it could confirm my hypothesis."

"And if it doesn't?" Nova asked.

"Then Chu is the only viable suspect. And he's not one to talk."

* * *

"And now for our third fight." Oscar said. "Hue Shader versus Mob Mordred, both of whom had very impressive displays in the first round."

"Mob's already creating his gravitational fields." Johnny noted.

"Ready?" Oscar asked.

"Hue's not one to let his guard down against his opponent." Jet said.

"Begin!"

Just like last time, Hue started off with his semblance. He was good enough with it to have complete control over his position on the stage. He could go from one end to the other in a single skip. There was no way for Mob not to be in range. But even so, Hue's punch fell short by a foot and a half. Mob quickly smashed his fist into Hue's stomach, blasting him back.

"Wait, what?" Nova grunted.

"He predicted this would happen." Jet assured.

"Weight is simply how much gravity is weighing on you." Mob said. "More weight slows you down, which means you can only move shorter distances in a single skip." Hue was unfazed and stayed in his defensive stance.

He skipped again. This time he stopped short but kept the punch going. Mob managed to block the attack. He waved his arms around, creating a massive gravity wave to try and throw Hue up in the air. Hue skipped again, his punch seemed to come up short but a thread of energy shot from his knuckle and nailed Mob in the chest.

"An invisible punch?" Mob grinned. "Two can play at that game!" He whipped his arms around. Hue was blasted off his feet. He started spiraling towards the edge of the ring. Right before he went out he was slammed into the ground. Aura erupted from his body to force himself downward and use his semblance to get a few feet away from the edge.

"This guy really is trouble." Jet said nonchalantly. Hue changed his stance. His right fist dropped to his side and his left fist went horizontal across his nose. "He's feeling the pressure."

"I've never seen Hue take that stance before." Johnny said.

Hue sprinted forward without his semblance. Mob adjusted the gravity field to halt him and caught his fist. He blasted Hue in the face with a massive palm strike. Hue tried skipping out of the way but didn't get far enough away to dodge. He took the blow and countered it with an assassination strike. Mob's aura was disrupted long enough for Hue to effectively use his semblance to hit Mob with dozens of simultaneous strikes.

"I'll just have to readjust the field." Mob said. He blocked Hue's next strike and kicked the assassin in the arm. Mob tried hitting Hue with a barrage of blows. Hue's hands were still much faster but were slowing down as the gravity field became more intense.

Mob broke Hue's guard with an uppercut and slammed him into the ground. He flicked his wrist to throw Hue across the ground. Hue stopped himself by coating his elbows in aura and grinding himself to a halt.

"I think my body has adjusted." Hue stated.

Hue dashed forward. Mob swatted him away as soon as he appeared. Mob kept slapping Hue around, keeping him from getting close. Hue was only using his semblance to keep the pressure up on Mob. He was feeling him out and goading him.

He ran forward without using his semblance. Mob countered and tried striking. His fist went right through the image. He lost his balance. Hue reappeared and struck Mob in the neck. Mob doubled back and missed his counterattack.

"How did he do that?" Prim asked.

"Hue's semblance is all about time." Jet explained. "He's trained it to be able to skip several seconds. He has to plan what he would do in those seconds, then activate it. During the skip, everything he planned happens in an instant. So imagine what happens if he planned on holding still."

"That's a neat trick." Mob laughed as he blocked Hue's punches. Several after images appeared around Mob and one of the struck him in the kidney. Hue followed up with several carefully calculated strikes.

Mob's gravity field intensified, trying to pin Hue down. In an instant, Hue struck Mob several times and ignited an aura bomb. Mob's semblance was dispelled and in before the aura bomb dissipated, Hue had already landed several more shots in.

Mob blasted away the aura bomb and caught Hue with his forearm. He slammed the assassin into the ring and tried crushing him with a massive gravity bomb. Hue was blasted to the edge of the ring. He threw an invisible punch that caused Mob to double over.

Mob created a pair of gravity wells to pull Hue up and away from the ring. Hue skipped time and grabbed Mob by the shoulder and kicked him in the stomach. He spun around and hit the gravity well with an invisible punch and then whipped his elbow into Mob's face. Aura erupted from the assassin's palms as he sent Mob flying across the ring. Mob managed to stop himself by altering gravity. His heels hung on the edge of the ring.

"This is it." Hue said. He rushed forward one last time. Mob growled and the arena started splitting apart.

"They are destroying the arena again!" Verdant complained.

Hue was stopped short. Mob's semblance became visible. Dark purple streams of energy twisted around the combatants in a battle of wills. Mob held his ground and Hue continued trying to push forward. Hue's composure broke before he did. He let out a primal scream. Purple energy, a shade lighter than Mob's shot out from behind him.

"Why doesn't Hue just use another time skip?" Nova asked.

"He is." Johnny said. The entire stadium started warping from the intense gravity and relative time. Mob's aura formed a shield and Hue's formed a spear. Mob didn't dare budge and Hue didn't dare change angles.

The arena broke apart. The streams of aura shot out in all directions. Hue went flying. Mob fell forward on his face. The arena exploded in a cloud of dust. Everyone in the arena felt the shockwaves.

"God...damn…." Prim sighed.

"Is it over?" Nova asked.

"No." Johnny said.

* * *

Hue picked himself up. His aura was about depleted. He did not have the power to do another time skip. He dropped to his knees and vomited. He could sense that Mob was in a similar position. They were evenly matched in terms of raw power. But from this position, Hue knew it was only a matter of time before Mob broke.

Hue picked up a pebble and threw it at Mob. The stone bounced off his head. Hue threw more stoned as the smoke began to settle. Mob tried blocking them the best he could and it wore on his aura.

"What the hell are you?" Mob shouted.

"Just a man with a job to do." Hue huffed. The next pebble nailed Mob in the head and brought his aura into the red. But he stayed standing. All Hue had to do was knock him over and he won.

The assassin ran forward through the smoke as it cleared. Mob grinned and blocked the attack. He countered, but it was another after image. Hue's aura was brought into the red with that technique. But he landed a kick to Mob's knee and brought him down. Hue didn't stop there. He made sure Mob stayed down. He slammed him to the ground and pinned him.

"Hue Shader is the winner!" Lionheart declared.

"Damn." Mob huffed.

"I don't know who you are….but I know you're not a Mordred." Hue whispered. "I suspect, you happened upon a similar semblance and took the name. I didn't care until now. But you have my interest."

"As do you….Cinder's assassin." Mob declared. "This isn't over. I'll come back and beat you next time we fight."

"The final match of the night will commence after this short break." Oscar said.

"Go Mr. Hue!" Seraph cheered. Hue grinned and waved to the little girl. He walked back up to the stands.

"I hope you were paying attention Johnny Clay." Hue said.

"I was." Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Quite the display."

"Don't be making rival eyes to each other." Prim said. "You already had your fight. I'm going to be your next opponent."

"That was such a close fight." Zalfos said. "I swear, some of these guys aren't even close to being human."

"Strange…" Glade said. "That all looked impressive but…..I don't think it was actually all that powerful."

"What are you saying?" Chenzi asked.

"I'm saying I think….my money is on Nephrite and Prim to make it to the finals."

"You're just saying that because of your own pride." Chenzi said. "Prim still has to defeat Verdant."

"Every single time I am about to fight, someone has to go and break the ring." Verdant huffed.

"Sorry." Prim smiled.

* * *

"And now for our final match for the day." Lionheart stated. "Primrose Arc, whose battle yesterday was most eventful. And her opponent, Verdant Lee, who also had an impressive display."

"Verdant, when this is all over, how about we get drinks?" Prim smirked.

"Loser buys." Verdant said as he widened his stance.

"And here I was thinking about playing around with you." Prim got ready. "But if that's what's at stake then I can't afford to hold back."

"Johnny." Nova sighed. "I'm torn. Verdant is my friend and Prim's my rival. If Prim loses, it'll be an embarrassment to me. But what I would give to see her punch her in her freaking teeth."

"Those two possibilities aren't mutually exclusive you know." Johnny smiled.

"Begin." Lionheart declared the start of the match.

Verdant ran forward. Prim summoned Fighting Dreamer. The construct blocked the first few blows from Verdant. After the fifth blow, Fighting Dreamer shattered. Verdant flipped backwards to dodge a whip attack. His skin turned red as his next attack left a trail of flames. She deflected the fiery strike with an energy shield.

Prim danced around, avoiding any direct attacks. She kept the shield construct up and waited for an opening. Prim actually had outstanding footwork from years of dance practices but her fighting style seldom incorporated it. What it did do, was keep her perfectly balanced as she deflected strike after strike with a shield.

Verdant jumped in the air and smashed the shield with a powerful kick. Prim threw him off her and called Fighting Dreamer. The construct rushed Verdant down with a barrage of punches. He bobbed around, dodging all the strikes and waited for his chance to counter. Prim gave him an opening and he took it.

He smashed through Fighting Dreamer and rushed towards Prim. She was ready for him. As Fighting Dreamer's top half shattered, a claw sprung from the bottom half and caught Verdant. An instant later, Prim fired an Arc Cannon point blank into Verdant's chest.

"How did she do that?" Nova asked.

"Constructs within constructs." Glade answered. His fist tightened on the railing. Generally speaking his constructs were stronger, but Prim always found better and more efficient ways to use them.

Verdant landed in the middle of the ring. Prim threw out a bunch of caltrop constructs. Verdant stepped on one and nearly tumbled to the ground. Prim wagged her finger and smirked.

"Watch your step." She said.

"That's a dirty trick." Nova said. "She knows Verdant can't use aura to defend himself."

"Exploiting a weakness is never dirty." Jet grinned.

"Akahotokoshoken!" A wave of flames shot from his fists. Prim created a shield to protect herself from the fire. With her other hand she created a giant fan and blew the flames back at him. "Hot, hot!" Verdant jumped away.

"Thanks, so are you." Prim flirted as she threw more caltrops. Verdant whipped around and kicked the air, sending all the caltrop constructs away.

"I was hoping I would not have to resort to this until the final round." Verdant said. "But I think it is the only thing that can break you."

Power started coursing through his veins. The fires that came off his attacks turned white. Prim put up a large shield. With each successive blow, Verdant cracked her defenses. He created enough wind pressure to superheat the air.

"He done." Johnny sighed.

"Shirotenkogeki!" He smashed through her defenses and crushed her rips. She used Fighting Dreamer to keep from falling. "Again." He readied an attack but tripped as Prim hit him with a leg brace construct. Verdant's right arm was tattered and burned from his own attack and it was bleeding heavily. Prim ran at him and slid, firing an Arc Cannon up at him.

"At the moment Verdant started the Shirotenkogeki, Prim altered the shield to where it would slice into his arm." Johnny stated. Verdant went flying from the blast. He tried kicking his feet to create enough pressure to get himself back in the ring but Prim was laying down suppressing fire.

"Primrose Arc is the winner." Lionheart said as Verdant crashed into the ground.

"Another mismatch." Chenzi said. "Verdant's faster, maybe even physically stronger. But he's not faster or stronger enough to get through Prim's defenses unscathed."

"Prim used every advantage she had to win." Glade noted.

* * *

Prim gave a little victory wave as she headed over to Verdant. He was huffing. His hands hadn't fully recovered from the previous day. With his tattered clothes, Prim could see the benefits and costs of his training and techniques.

"I'm sorry." Prim said as she reached for him.

"It is my own fault." Verdant said.

"So...about those drinks." Prim smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"A deal is a deal." Verdant nodded.

"That concludes our matches for the day." Lionheart said. Prim continued to check Verdant's wounds and help patch them up.

"It's a good thing you lost." Prim noted. "Your body wouldn't be able to hold up against Hue without some much needed recovery time."

"Join us tomorrow for the final day of the tournament." Lionheart declared.

"Final day?" Prim shot back. That meant she would have to beat Hue and then….

"There will be little to no recovery time leading into the final match. It will be a true test of strength."

* * *

"Yiga Valley." Zeldon said as his horse marched through the desert. "You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."

"I don't think I've ever been this far out west." Arryl stated.

"You haven't." Zeldon said. "Father always refused to let you near the Spring of Fortune out here."

"Maybe if he had I wouldn't always get sick." Arryl joked. Zeldon shook his head. They entered the sandstone city. The massive mushroom shaped building in the center of town marked the governor's office, built on top of the Spring of Fortune.

"Hey, if it isn't the prodigal prince and princess." A man in a large dusty coat shouted as he juggled knives.

"Barlow, what's one of the Nine Dragons doing on a street corner acting like a common peddler?" Zeldon asked.

"Everyone needs a hobby partner." Barlow answered. "We can't all kill time by going doing whatever it is you and the Gatekeepers do. Barlow was one of the nine dragons. They were noblemen, heirs to the nine governorships. Technically speaking, Arryl was also one of the nine dragons. Thane Zeldon was before her, before he gave up the title to become the Guardian. For every Gatekeeper there were two Dragons. And just as the Guardian acted as the fifth and leader of the Gatekeepers, the heir to the throne was the ninth and de facto leader of the Dragons.

"Barlow." Arryl spoke up. "Is Medoh around?"

"We don't have time for this." Zeldon said.

"Silence." Arryl spoke with a mocking tone. "We do have time to visit friends."

"Heard the crazy bitch was in her bar." Barlow said. "Just got back from taking down a giant Grimm."

"Tell her to meet us at the Spring of Fortune." Zeldon said.

"Thane!" Arryl protested. "I want to see this bar she owns."

"It's no place for a kid." Zeldon said.

"As your princess, I command you to take me."

"As your older brother I say no." They stared each other down but Thane was the one who broke. "Fine."

They reached the dusty cup. It was rowdy and loud, a clear sign Medon was there. The Gatekeeper was leaning back in a chair with her feet on the table. She was chugging down a massive mug while everyone encouraged her. She finished the entire jug in one go, slammed the mug into the floor and cheered along with her men.

"Thane!" She cheered as she bared her black teeth.

"Medoh." Arryl bowed.

"Aww, it's the princess." Medoh said. She started slapping her face. "Gotta sober up and set a good example."

"Medoh, I'm seventeen, I'm practically an adult." Arryl laughed.

"Then another round for me and one for our Guardian!" Medoh shouted. She handed Zeldon a mug and sprinkled in a few flakes of fire dust into her mug. "I heard rumors that you were coming around. Didn't expect you to bring her here though."

"I didn't want to." Zeldon said. "But she is stubborn." Medoh's body started glowing red as she chugged her drink. "You shouldn't waste dust like that."

"Now you sound like them." Medoh burped. "It just doesn't taste right without a couple specks of dust." She looked over to Arryl. "I take it you're feeling better."

"I've been feeling fine for a while now. I think the fresh air has done me a lot of good." Arryl laughed. "Castle Dagon is marvelous but it gets so stuffy in there you know."

"Yeah." Medoh nodded. "Out here, all that matters is your will to survive."

"I have plenty of will." Arryl said. "Thane worries too much."

"You worry too little." Zeldon said. Arryl stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think I'll head off to the Spring now." Arryl said. "You two can stay here and spend some quality time with each other." She tried walking off but Zeldon grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't." Zeldon said.

"Stop treating me like a child." Arryl commanded.

"Stop acting like one." Zeldon said.

"I am! I can take care of myself." Arryl said.

"Nah kid." Medoh messed with Arryl's head. "Best to stick close. People around here are really strong and there's a lot of assholes who'll give someone like you hell. You can take care of yourself but, it's better if you don't have too."

"I thought you'd have my back." Arryl said.

"I'll take you out shopping later." Medoh winked.

 **AN: Other than Hue vs Mob, I never planned for these fights to be long. It would just make no sense for Argent vs Nephrite to last a significant amount of time and Jet is playing a game that supersedes the tournament.**

 **Next Time: The Third Round. Nephrite declares vengeance on Chu. Prim faces her greatest challenge yet. The World's Strongest Tournament reaches its climax.**


	69. Third Round

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: I'm starting to get super pumped for the final arc. After this, there will be five chapters left in this arc. Then I'll take a short break and work on All That Matters (a Nova-centric prequel story) and then I'll dive headlong into the Final Arc. It's going to be intense.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- It's harder to write the other rounds because everyone knows everyone's overall abilities. I actually really like Hue. He's going to stick around in this story. Ruby doesn't really have reason to tell Seraph everything, especially when it doesn't really affect her.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The final four have been decided. Nephrite, Chu, Hue and Prim have all made it to the final day of the tournament.**

Third Round

In the dead of the night, Spite was taking a lonely stroll around the pit in the middle of the island. The Isle of Storms was once the home of the original Fall Maiden. The alter where her followers would hold council with her still stood, though in a ruined state. There were signs of battles long past and moss overgrown on the stone structure.

The center of the island had been dug out. It was one of the biggest dust mines in the Mistral region and completely depleted of resources during the Great War. Mistral then used the facilities as a lab. Then Salem's forces occupied it. Then Avarice used it as his homestead during the Grimm War. Then it was a massive prison. Now, it was abandoned once again. The remnants of all its former occupants were scattered. There was an air of misery that brought a smile to Spite's face.

"There you are." Fury growled.

"Still seething?" Spite asked.

"My patience for these humans is running thin." Fury hissed.

"Come now, you need to keep your eyes on the prize."

"Humans are a blight on this planet. The Grimm are the antibodies. I have held my tongue for King's sake, but all I want to do is crush that Masked Man and his followers and take the fight to the Guardian."

"And then what?" Spite said. "Get your ass handed to them a second time?" She laughed at his pain.

"What she did to me I will give back a hundredfold." Fury promised. "I will not rest until she, and all her friends are crushed beneath my feet."

"Well, those humans are useful." Spite said. "You have to lure them into a false sense of trust before you plunge your claws in. And once we have Void in tow, the humans will no longer be useful."

"I noticed that those weaklings have made progress in getting power for the sac." Fury stated. "But it would be so much easier to just grab the little bastards and throw them in." Fury moved his head to the side to dodge a dagger. Amaterasu appeared in front of them.

"You underestimate the will of humans." Amaterasu said. "You'd think someone who has died to humans so many times would stop underestimating our tenacity."

"You little runt." Fury said. "Most Grimm are practically mindless. A child can take down a pack of beowolves. But the true Grimm, the lords that have inhabited this plane since time immemorial are as far beyond huntsmen as they are beyond the ordinary Grimm."

"If not for you pests numbering in the millions, we'd be able to wipe the lot of you out overnight." Spite said. "But the human disposition is fascinating. The fact that you know what some of us are about, and still choose to help us. Don't try acting all altruistic on behalf of your pathetic species when you pave the way for their destruction."

"A necessary evil." Amaterasu repeated. "That's what you are. Insurance, to help Zeldon's chances of securing victory for his people. And the key to my revenge."

* * *

Seraph woke up screaming from the nightmare. Her breathing was heavy and she was soaked in sweat. Her breathing didn't even out. She couldn't get the image out of her dead. She saw everyone back home, dead at the feet of the one-armed swordsman. It still felt real, no matter how long she stayed in reality.

"Seraph?" Ruby walked in. "I heard a scream."

"I….I had a nightmare." Seraph curled up into a ball. Ruby sat down next to the girl.

"It's okay." Ruby wrapped her arms around the child and tried soothing her.

"I'm scared." Seraph said.

"There's nothing to worry about." Ruby assured.

"How can you say that?" Seraph asked. "How can you see all the things you've seen and still say there's nothing to worry about?"

"Because I've seen those things, and I've seen them get better." She ran her fingers through Seraph's hair. "You saw how strong some of those people are. They'll stop the bad guys."

"I want my mommy." Seraph sniffed and started to cry.

"I know." Ruby soothed. "I know." Seraph planted her head into Ruby's side.

"I just miss her so much." Seraph cried.

"I'm sure she misses you too." Ruby said. "Want to hear a story?"

"Sure."

"At the end of the Grimm War, after I defeated Salem, your mother sacrificed herself for her friends."

"What do you mean?" Seraph asked.

"They were all in trouble. They were all seen as criminals. Cinder turned herself in, in exchange for Emerald, Mercury and Neo going free."

"Neo?" Seraph asked.

"Another one of your mom's friends. She passed away a few years before you were born though. Not actually sure what happened, but a group called Cipher were involved and….that's a story for another day." Ruby smiled.

"You've fought a lot of bad guys huh." Seraph said.

"I've just about fought them all." Ruby said. "I just, wish I could keep fighting. I hate feeling so helpless when my kids are the ones on the front lines, saving the world now. But nobody lives forever."

"I will." Seraph said. "I'll find a way to live forever so nobody has to cry about me."

"But then you'll cry because everyone else around you will die." Ruby said.

"Nuh uh, I will become powerful enough to keep people from dying." Seraph sounded earnest. Ruby left it at that. She was still young and didn't understand the limits of the world. Ruby stood up and tucked Seraph back in.

"All better?" Ruby asked. Seraph nodded. "Alright, I'm going to start getting things ready for today."

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Seraph said.

"It's alright." Ruby said.

* * *

Avarice stepped into August's office in Arbiter Academy. The gold standard of huntsmen was busy filing through his books and paperwork. Avarice rolled his eyes at how seriously August was taking his job as a headmaster. Back in his day, the Arbiters were small yet powerful. Each one coming from vastly different backgrounds from all over the world. Yet all of them unified in their goals. Take what they want. Live how they want to live. And keep people from obtaining all the powers.

"What do you want?" August asked.

"I really hate what you and Nevermore did to my organization." Avarice said.

"It isn't your organization anymore." August said. "Ruby made herself quite clear when she demanded no more world altering secrets."

"I have all the respect in the world for the Argentware, but she's out of her depth if she really thought the world needed another Huntsmen Academy."

"Don't get all pissy just because you are no longer in power." August said. "So, are you here for a reason or did you just want to hear yourself talk?"

"I want to borrow some of your men." Avarice said. "They should be my men, but you're too stubborn to give me back the organization I created to be an extension of my will."

"What for?" August asked.

"If Raiment is really planning a full scale assault, we need to know who we're up against." Avarice said. "Thanks to things like our tournaments and huntsmen boards, along with Zeldon himself hanging around, they know a lot about us and we still know next to nothing about them."

"You'd be willing to spy on them?" August said.

"Of course, even if we were at peace I'd like to learn more about them." Avarice said. "And I'm one of the only beings that can for sure make the trip."

"When will you leave and when will we hear back from you?" August asked.

"I'll leave after the tournament." Avarice said. "Something strange is going on there and I'd like to see that through to the end."

"I'd like it if you kept me in the loop about this strange thing you're talking about." August said.

"It's just a hunch. You know about it as much as I do. Even if I did know more, I don't owe you anything August Gold."

"Same to you." August said. "I remember how easily you betrayed us during the Grimm War. I remember how many good huntsmen you killed just to keep your own skin."

"Do you remember how it was all a ruse to find out where Salem was at?"

"The bodies you strewn about were not a ruse." August said. "The Summer Maiden might trust you but I'll be harder to convince."

"Frankly, I don't care if you trust my leadership. Griffon did, and it was Griffon who picked you up and made you who you are. But, trust my strength. Trust my hatred of King. That will not fail."

"I do wish I could trust you." August said.

"The thing I want most, is something King will never be able to offer me. And the people of Raiment have no idea what it is that drives me. Only you humans with your science can give me what I want."

"So….you still want a human soul?" August asked.

"I've come so close so many times." Avarice said. "But it's so fleeting. Every process I've attempted has been temporary. Call it a hunch, but maybe by understanding the two worlds, I might find a way to end the cycle and get what I want in the end."

"Very well, I'll send Ventus Grinnitch and Kurome Tsuki with you." August nodded.

"Kraken's daughter and Tobi's pet brat?" Avarice said. "Sounds fun."

"I'll expect you to keep us in the loop about your findings." August said.

"I'll see what I can do." Avarice said. "Don't worry, the kids will be safe with me. I doubt there's very many people who could match me. If there were, they wouldn't be relying on the Grimoire."

"For all our sake I hope you're right." August said.

* * *

"Welcome folks, to the third round of the World's Strongest Tournament." Oscar headed up the announcements. "Our first match will be between Nephrite Ren and Gum-Gum Chu." The name was given to him by journalists due to his powerset and pink clothes. He didn't show any sign of protest so the name stuck with him.

"That guy." Chenzi said. "To think he'd be fighting Nephrite now."

"Both of them had an easy time yesterday." Glade noted.

"I just hope Neph is able to keep her cool." Chenzi said.

"Once again, Chu looks excited." Johnny noted.

"Nephrite is pretty strong." Nova said. "She's certainly gotten a lot stronger since graduation."

"And we still don't know the limits to Chu's abilities." Prim said. "During his fight with Jet, it looked like he was about to do something before Jet quit."

"This should prove a most interesting day." Zalfos said. "But that woman doesn't stand a chance at going any further. Chu, Hue and Prim are absolute monsters. She might be the most normal one here."

"Well then." Mob was no longer standing with the other former combatants. Instead, he was sitting close to the front row of the stands. He wanted to delay suspicion from Johnny and Jet. He also wanted to speak more freely, which is why he chose to sit next to Wiz.

"You think Chu will succeed?" Wiz asked.

"Of the three of us, I am certainly the most powerful." Mob said. "But...Chu is one opponent I would not like to fight. He is truly a beast and a glutton for violence and destruction. That poor woman doesn't stand a chance against someone like him."

"All the better for our plan." Wiz said.

"It's a shame. Since Prim and Hue, no matter who wins, will be much more exhausted than Chu, we'll win the tournament but miss out on a lot of their power." Mob said.

"And if they had an extra day to rest we'd get more of their power?" Wiz asked.

"That's right. But they'd probably win. I don't see Chu winning against either one of them unless they're exhausted."

"Chu is the only unknown entity left in the tournament." Johnny said. "I wish he could talk. I'd very much like to know who he is and how he got so strong."

"You're still looking for meaning where there may be none." Hue said. "Sometimes, people are merely born strong. Sometimes, they only become strong because of how hard they train. Sometimes, it's both." He looked at Prim. "Regardless, your fight is over for now. No use dwelling on the history of strangers." His eyes never left Prim though he was undoubtedly still talking to Johnny.

In the arena, all Nephrite could see was her opponent, bouncing gleefully on the other side. The roar of the arena sounded like nothing more than a whimper. The lights in her vision was dim despite the sun coming her right side. Her mind was filled with the memory of what happened just a few days earlier. Chu, bouncing on Chenzi, torturing him in front of the whole world just for fun.

"This is where your path ends." Nephrite warned.

"Teeheeheechuchu." Chu laugh.

"You're not going to be able to play with me the way you did my brother." Her emotions started to come to a boil. But she focused on keeping it contained. She channeled the rage to the tips of her fingers and the balls of her feet.

"Begin!" Oscar rang the bell.

* * *

Nephrite ran forward with all her might. Chu planted himself into the ground and inflated himself. Chu's balloon form bounced Nephrite off him but the force of the blow caused him to instantly deflate and fly like an untied balloon.

Nephrite appeared in front of him as he landed. She hit him with a vacuum palm. The force of the blast threatened to send him flying out of the ring. He grabbed the cold stone to keep himself stable. He released his right hand to rubberband to the side, avoiding a kick from Nephrite.

"Who would have guessed the punk had moves like this?" Nova said.

"He knows Nephrite's assassination strike is serious business." Johnny said.

Even so, Nephrite kept up with him and diverted her own assassination strike to her toes to hit him with an aura piercing kick. She swept him with her wrist and stabbed her finger into his throat. He flattened himself and drifted away from her next strike.

Nephrite didn't break stride. She continued to move through the ring with expert grace and precision, striking Chu every few seconds. The Gum-Gum man simply couldn't keep up with her. He jumped back and flung both his arms out. She jumped over the attack and stomped down on his hands. She ran up his arm, tapped his shoulder and then kicked it.

"GYAH!" Chu cried out.

"That actually hurt him?" Prim said.

"She ruptured his semblance, rendering his body vulnerable to attack." Johnny said.

"Yep, I figured she'd do as much." Jet said.

"Wait, if you knew of such weakness…?" Zalfos started. Jet just smirked in his direction.

Chu's smug expression was wiped off his face for just a few seconds before he started smiling again. He rushed forward with a fleet of punches and kicks. Nephrite dodged and deflected each one of them. Both of Chu's feet eventually embedded themselves into the stone. His body twisted and contorted as he tried catching Nephrite.

Just as his body was wound tight, he released himself. His body spun in place like a saw blade. Nephrite tried jumping out of the way but was struck by his flailing outstretched arms. She slid along the ground and blocked the last few blows.

Nephrite's feet were completely silent as she ran towards her opponent and stuck him in the back. Chu bounced around, using the force of that attack to avoid more of her strikes. He was proving quite the evasive fighter and not just the glutton for punishment he had displayed in his previous fights.

"You can't keep running forever." Nephrite declared as she caught up and struck him again. This time he fell to the ground and Nephrite stomped on his throat. "I'll make you suffer like he suffered." Her eyes and voice were cold. But her words caused Chu's smile to grow even wider.

She grabbed him by the collar and started hitting him. Each strike with her left hand caused his semblance to fail. She'd follow it up with a strike from her right hand to do serious damage. Chu took the beating in stride.

"Just hurry up and end this." Chenzi huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Get back up!" Nephrite ordered as Chu went down to the ground. He picked himself back up, placing an arm on his knee and a fist to the ground.

"That stance." Johnny said to himself.

Chu started to glow pink. His muscles twisted and untwisted. Johnny was probably the only one who could see it. His bones, muscles and blood vessels were all expanding from his semblance. It was allowing much more aura to reach his skin and other organs, putting his muscles into hyperdrive.

"So, that's your trick." Nephrite stated. "Then I'll end this now." Nephrite joined her hands together. "Lotus blast!" A green beam of aura left her hands. Chu disappeared from her sight. An instant later, his fist was in her stomach, knocking her back to the edge of the ring.

Chu's movements were much faster now. Multiple attacks seemed to come instantaneously. He flung himself towards Nephrite. His body bounced around like a spring, increasing his movements tenfold. Nephrite attempted to block his attacks but he managed to land several hits regardless of her techniques.

He called one hand back. His arm twisted like a spring. He fired it at Nephrite and it drilled her in the chest. He took his other hand and blew into his thumb, expanding it like a balloon. But he didn't sacrifice any power. The punch enveloped the entire ring. Nephrite blocked it and negated the attack but it took all her strength, opening herself up for another drilling strike.

"It's happening again." Rosaline cried from the stands.

"Damn it, what's this guy made of?" Chenzi growled.

"Rubber obviously." Zalfos joked.

"This is insane." Prim said. "How is anyone supposed to beat him in a straight up fist fight?"

"That's a question both you and Hue should be worrying about." Jet said.

"Nephrite can still win this!" Nova shouted.

Nephrite deflected one of Chu's punches and smacked him into the ground. He bounced up and started bouncing around again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt his presence. She could feel his dark pink aura closing in all around her.

"Shadow Strike!" She nailed him with a barrage of blows. Even the ones that didn't hit him directly still did damage to his aura.

Chu manipulated his body to create little dimples. He twisted those pieces of flesh to trap her fingers. He held her just long enough to wrap her limbs up with his limbs and constrict her. She headbutted him. His neck stretched as his head went flying. With all that elastic force, he struck her with his own headbutt and knocked her down.

* * *

Nephrite fell on her back and Chu struck her in the face. The siren blared. Nephrite's aura was critical and she was on her back. Chu frowned at his fun ending and uncoiled himself. Nephrite's eyes welled up in pain and frustration. She got up and walked away. She wiped away the tears as Chu was declared the winner.

"Nephrite!" Citrine shouted and waved to her from the stands. "That was a great fight!"

"You did very well." Eiess complimented. Nephrite rejected their words and left. She didn't even bother to go somewhere where she could watch the last two fights. She had failed. She was so focused on breaking her opponent that she got sloppy and didn't maintain control of her aura.

"Neph." Glade sighed. Chenzi grabbed his arm.

"She'll be fine." Chenzi said. "Worry about your own sister."

Nephrite walked around the arena. She had vowed to beat Chu in Chenzi's place and she failed. He was too strong for her to have been so laxed. She thought she could easily beat him and make him suffer. Her self-loathing was interrupted by a call from her mother.

"Hello?" Nephrite answered her scroll.

"I just saw the fight on the network." Nora said. "You did good out there kid."

"No I didn't." Nephrite said. "I lost. And I lost to the jerk who put Chenzi in a hospital."

"Stop beating yourself up for his sake." Nora said. "He hates it when you do that. Right now he's watching and supporting his teammate in her fight against a really strong opponent."

* * *

The repairmen quickly fixed the small cracks and holes in the ring to prepare for the next fight. Prim was unusually calm. She refused to show any hint of fear or doubt in front of her opponent. She did have a plan to counter Hue's abilities. She wasn't sure it would work. But maybe it would at least counter him enough for her to pull out a victory.

"And for our next match, Primrose Arc versus Hue Shader." Oscar said. "Both of these fighters have proven to be some of the strongest people in their generation."

Prim stretched her limbs and smiled for the camera. While she was limbering up and getting her blood flowing, Hue stood stoically on the opposite side. He didn't look at her any differently than he had Johnny or Mob. To him, she was just another obstacle in the way of his mission. To her, he was another person she had to beat to prove her worth to the entire world.

"Do you really think Prim can do this?" Nova asked. "When I fought Hue, I had to over power him with magic."

"Her confidence is genuine." Johnny said. Prim unleashed her aura to create an invisible field. It was a technique she developed to counter small or invisible attacks, namely against Nickel. It had also worked against people like Nightshade.

"I see you've already made preparations." Hue raised his fists.

"Falling for surprise attacks is a huntsman's shame." Prim said.

"Hm…." Hue smiled. "Admirable."

"Begin!" Lionheart called the fight.

The first exchange happened faster than anyone could comprehend. Even Hue didn't quite understand what happened. He had activated his semblance. He planned on closing the distance and hitting Prim once in the chest and once in the head. His fists connected with something but it wasn't her.

"Heh...it worked." Prim grinned.

"What happened?" Jet asked.

"I….I'm not actually sure." Johnny admitted.

Hue skipped time again. This time something hit his stomach and broke through his semblance. Just as he realized he had been stopped before executing his plan, Fighting Dreamer appeared and blasted him into the ground.

"I've seen your semblance too many times." Prim said.

* * *

Fighting Dreamer rushed at Hue. The assassin effortlessly took down the construct. Prim then bound his arm with a lasso construct and pulled him towards her. Hue snapped the lasso in half but didn't break free in time to dodge Prim's hammer construct. Before Hue hit the ground, Prim followed up with a cannon construct, blasting him. He managed to power through the blast and land safely in the ring.

"So, you're using web like constructs to constrict my movements." Hue said.

"So that's it." Johnny said. "If Hue can't do it within ten seconds anyway, he can't do it through skipped time. And if he hits a snag he didn't plan for, his entire semblance gets rendered useless."

"Your power seems really scary." Prim said. "But it's actually kinda lame once it gets dissected. If you weren't such a great fighter without it, it would be the most useless semblance in the world."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Hue readjusted his stance.

Hue skipped time again. This time he circled the arena leaving after image clones in his wake. He slid along the ground and Prim snapped into action. She fired a volley of spherical constructs in his direction, hitting him like a shotgun.

"You can't fool me with that kind of trick." Prim said. Hue skipped time again. This time a forcefield flashed and blasted him away. The explosion enveloped the ring.

"Was that….?" Ruby's eyes went wide.

"You're wasting energy keeping me away so thoroughly." Hue said. The smoke cleared. The forcefield formed a yellow wall but there were engravings in the wall.

"Repulse?" Eiess said.

"Son of a bitch." Glade growled.

"She actually did it." Johnny sad.

"Am I looking at what I think I'm looking at?" Jet asked.

"She's done it." Ruby said. "She did what I thought only Levi could do."

"Arc Style, Repulse Wall." Prim's constructs now had glyphs incorporated into their design.

Hue recomposed himself. Prim didn't give him a break. She fired a barrage of energy blasts at him. She threw caltrops on the ground, forcing him to dance around or risk weakening his aura. He flickered again and landed a blow to Prim's chest only to find out it was covered in an armor construct. After a second he flickered again. This time, Prim's armor construct shattered and she was flung in the air. Hue readied another attack with his semblance. Prim fired an Arc Cannon to throw off his rhythm.

"She knows she can't get comfortable." Johnny said. "She knows she has to constantly shake things up or Hue will find a way to counter her."

Prim and Hue kept going back and forth. He'd hit her, she'd throw up another series of barriers. She'd counter and hit him, he'd be forced backwards to change his tempo. He struck her in the face but she barely budged. Instead she reeled back and blasted him in the face.

"You have to take a brief pause between skips." Prim said. "It's not much, but it's enough for me." Hue flickered again and struck Prim in the chest. She caught his wrist in a vice construct and drilled his chest with another construct. Before Hue hit the ground, Prim hit him with an Arc Cannon, draining his aura.

"She can't keep going like this." Johnny said.

"It's the only way." Nova said. "Someone like that, you have to just overpower."

Hue skipped forward in time again and Prim blocked it with her arm. Hue growled in frustration as he tried hitting her without his semblance. Fighting Dreamer kept up with his assault. He skipped forward to shatter the construct. Prim dove in with a left hook.

"Too slow." Hue skipped time to evade the attack only to be hit by it anyway. Prim's arm was surrounded by an extended grieve, similar to Yang's Ember Celica.

"It's not about speed." Prim said. "It's about range, and you're in it." Areas of the ring began to glow. "Nothing ventured nothing gained."

"He was focused on her defenses and avoiding her constructs that he fell into her trap." Johnny said.

"Execution Glyph!" Prim unleashed the massive wave of aura. A yellow pillar of light shot up from the ring and pierced the skies. Hue's aura drained by the second. There was nowhere for him to run.

* * *

The light faded. Prim dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Hue was still standing. But he was huffing, desperately trying to recover his lost aura. The arena was silent. Prim had displayed a level of destructive power rarely seen in the history of Remnant. And somehow Hue had taken it and stayed standing.

"Damn….you're a tough bastard." Prim coughed.

"You're at your limit." Hue said. "I underestimated your raw power. It won't happen again." He threw a punch. Prim leaned to the side. Hue skipped time and kicked her in the throat. "You ran out of power without being sure it would earn you victory."

"I'm not done yet." Prim grinned. Hue's next punch caused her head to explode.

"What?" Hue's eyes went wide. The real Prim slid behind him and blasted him with a punch. He tried blocking it. The fake Prim stood up, revealing itself to be a highly detailed Fighting Dreamer. Fighting Dreamer drew a massive energy katana and slashed Hue across the stomach before shattering.

"How did he fall for a trick like that?" Jet said. "The fake Prim didn't even have color." To Hue the clone had looked just like her, but to everybody else it was definitely a construct.

"He had been focusing on her aura this entire time." Johnny said. "She used her senses against him." A shiver ran down his spine. "She planted traps she knew he'd avoid, only to reveal that was a trap. Then she flooded the arena with her own aura, not to mention bright light. And Hue stopped relying on his own eyes, focusing on sensing her aura instead."

"Ha." Hue started laughing. The laugh was unsettling. It went against everything Prim knew about him. "You really made me look like an amateur. I've never fought someone who has used my own abilities against me before."

"I told you, I've seen your semblance at work too many times to lose to it." Prim gloated. She sprinted forward. She surrounded herself in constructs. Springs went to her feet to improve her speed. Wings grew on her back to improve mobility and balance. Armor protected her head and chest. Gauntlets covered her fists as she tried pummeling the assassin.

She was in Hue's wheel house now. He dodged and blocked her barrage of attacks. Shockwaves shook the arena at each impact. He dodged and countered, cracking her armor but he no longer had the stamina to break it. Even the assassination strike he had perfected wasn't working as it had for Nephrite.

"She wasn't just watching his fights." Glade said. "She also paid attention to Nephrite. She coating her constructs in a way I can't." He tightened his grip. "How did she get so strong."

"I heard a legend once, about silver-eyed warriors." Jet said. "I heard those who use a Blade of Abraham get stronger every time they slay a Grimm."

"I recall that legend but I thought it was just a way to explain how Abraham of Argent Way got so powerful." Johnny said.

"It would explain how Prim has gotten so much stronger than anyone else on our team." Glade admitted.

"Damn it." Nova said. "What a freaking show off."

Prim and Hue's fists collided. Then they used their other hands to strike each other in the face. Prim summoned a trio of Fighting Dreamers. Each one took a lasso construct and bound Hue's limbs. The assassin skipped time to break free but was then struck in the chest by a massive blast.

"Prime Cannon." Prim fired off a beam of energy from her hand that sent Hue flying.

"Primrose Arc is the winner!" The crowd started to cheer. Prim gave a half-hearted wave as she soaked in the praise. In truth, she was about to pass out and was in desperate need of a rest. But Chu was ready to go. He bounced into the ring in Hue's place and started pumping himself up.

"Well done Prim." Hue said as he picked himself back up. "I look forward to seeing how you handle the final fight."

Prim's eyes locked on Chu. There was still something unsettling about the cretin's face. It sent a shiver down her spine. She knew he couldn't possibly be at full strength and maybe she could knock him out of the ring. Either way, in a few short minutes, the tournament would be over. The final fight was about to begin.

 **AN: These fights were a lot of fun but I feel like I ran out of things for Nephrite to do. Her fight was definitely the biggest challenge with this chapter. I'm not sure how much she's going to appear in the rest of the story.**

 **Next Time: The Final Round begins. An exhausted Prim goes all out against Chu. Remnant sees what exactly is defending them. The Aura Thieves make their move.**


	70. The Aura Thieves Part 1

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: Four more chapters after this one and this arc will be over! I'm really excited to get to what's next.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Well, I make no promises.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The World's Strongest Tournament is reaching its climax. Chu managed to defeat Nephrite. Prim edged out a closer victory against Hue. Now, Prim faces the mysterious man who has defeated both Nephrite and Chenzi.**

The Aura Thieves Part 1

The ticking in the Tower of Time was ever present in this area of Oblivion. The First Lightbringer and the First Hunter had discussed many things about the future of all three planes of of material existence and what would become of them. Amon reminded Abraham of Ozpin in some ways. He was unusually knowledgeable. The fact he still existed, even if only in a spectral form, up to this point was astounding.

Amon was reading a book. Abraham could tell there were still questions on the Lightbringer's mind. And until those questions were answered, he wouldn't open up the door for Abraham. Yet, he had gotten distracted by his book. Abraham decided to startle him out of his distraction. He pulled out a sword and stabbed it at Amon. The Lightbringer snapped the book shut to catch the blade within its pages.

"Impressive." Abraham said.

"Only compared to how much you held back." Amon said. "As history's strongest warrior, cutting me down would be no problem."

"I could tell there's more on your mind." Abraham stated. "Out with it."

"When Primrose draws on your power, what does it feel like?" Amon inquired.

"It feels just as it did on my deathbed." Abraham answered. "My vision grows dark and my mind is plagued with everything I fear."

"Of course, a man such as yourself would fear death." Amon said. "Only someone who fears the inevitable would go to such lengths to make sure your power stays in Remnant."

"You are one to talk." Abraham said. "The King's Chart has saved humanity countless times. What of your rod? Is it not the same?"

"Well, it is." Amon said. "I imagine when someone used the King's Chart, you feel invigorated, just as I do when someone uses Amon's Light with my old tool."

"I do." Abraham said. "But this new power, everytime it activates I begin to fade. I, and the spirits of the other Guardians who bound themselves to this place to stop King, they all begin to fade as she absorbs their power."

"Interesting." Amon leaned in. There was a glint in his silver eyes. "That is quite the opposite of the powers we left."

"The convergence approaches. God chose Prim to embody the powers of her predecessors."

"It was wise to warn her, even if you just took credit for a twist of fate. I know you had no control over who that power would go to. But you did do your duty to anoint her so that she could train for the inevitable."

"Guardians are not merely chosen." Abraham said. "Guardians are forged in flames. Only after being acknowledged as the one who defends the world, by those people living in it, can one truly be called Guardian."

"And only by using the King's Chart and binding their soul to your realm can they suffer the fate of the Guardians." Amon chastised. "I do wonder what will happen to us when Oblivion no longer exists. What will become of Remnant when the King's Chart is no longer functioning?"

* * *

Prim's heartbeat drowned out the sound of the crowd. She was the favored contestant. She was the face to Chu's heel. The rubbery fighter wasn't well-known and after his fights he wasn't well liked. Prim had a few tricks up her sleeve yet but nothing that would decidedly hand her victory.

The fight hadn't even begun and she was having trouble keeping her breath. With each deep inhale, a tiny fragment of her faltering aura returned to her. Her body ached. The damage she took against Hue had not been given time to heal. And those bruises were compounded by her fight with Verdant the previous day, and her explosive match against Nova the day before that.

Chu on the other hand didn't have a single blemish. He continued bouncing and smiling and laughing just as he always did. His aura showed no sign of faltering. His body showed no sign of giving out.

"Mrs. Ruby, what's going to happen?" Seraph asked as she tugged on Ruby's cloak.

"I don't know." Ruby smiled. "But I look forward to seeing how Prim adapts."

"Damn it." Nova scoffed. "I swear if she made it all the way here only to lose to a guy like that…." She started pulling her hair.

"Things do look bad." Johnny said.

"Come on." Glade said. "This is Prim we're talking about. She'll be fine….right?"

"War of attrition is out." Chenzi said. "She's smart enough to know her best bet is a ring out and her opponent isn't the kind to make that easy."

"On the other hand, Chu isn't the kind of guy to want a ring out, which will give Prim plenty of opportunities to pull out a victory." Jet added.

"A storm is coming." Johnny said as he looked to the skies.

"I don't care for that." Nova stated. "This is the final fight of the tournament. In a few minutes everyone will either think Prim and I are the strongest, or Chu is the strongest."

"Hmm…." Mob snarled. "That woman, is one Zeldon told us to watch out for."

"She's impressive." Wiz stated.

"Still, her fate was decided when they announced the third and final round would be on the same day." Mob said. "Our side of the bracket was simply way stronger."

"Are you ready?" Oscar asked.

"Teeheeheechuchu." Chu nodded and laughed.

"Yeah." Prim huffed. She was as recovered as she was going to get under the circumstances.

"Begin!" Oscar shouted.

* * *

Chu sprung into action. His legs coiled to boost his speed. His body turned pink as he wasted no time going into his speed form. He spun around and swung his arm at Prim's head. Prim bent over backwards and used a construct to keep from falling. She spun and dropped down and created a shield to block his next couple attacks.

He planted a foot into her sternum and knocked her back. She created a pair of knives to defend herself against the relentless assault. Back before she inherited Crocea Mors, her weapons were twin pistols that turned into knives and joined together to form a sword. So, she was quite comfortable with this style.

She hit Chu with a blade beam and sent him flying. He stretched his feet to break his fall and then rapidly expanded his body. He hit Prim with a massive punch that sent her flying to the edge of the arena. She created a wall to stop herself from falling out and then put up a barrier to stop Chu's advance.

"Alright Prim." She said to herself. "He can alter his body using his semblance to improve his speed and power. Two can play at that game."

Prim had to multitask with her semblance. Chu pounded at the wall she had constructed. She but spring-heeled show constructs with small wheels on her feet. She created wing constructs on her back. She covered her head and chest in thread like constructs that improved defense without sacrificing speed. She created a cannon construct just above her waistline. She finished the outfit with a scythe construct.

"What is she doing?" Zalfos asked.

"Armor Style: Avenging Angel!" Prim shouted as she made her own wall explode. Chu was caught off guard by the sudden blast. He slid backwards as Prim rocketed towards him. She flew across the ground. The cannon fired behind her giving her an abrupt speed boost. Her heels slid on the ground, maintaining her momentum. And her wings kept her perfectly balanced.

"That technique." Ruby grinned. Prim blasted past Chu and scooped him up with the scythe construct. Chu took the hit and bounced around. Prim bounced into the air and created a couple constructs in the shape of bolt glyphs.

"Holy scatter shot." She named the move. Energy bolts bombarded the ring. Chu bounced around to dodge them. It only worked for a few of them before he got hit.

"Who's have thought all this time she was watching all of us." Eiess said. Prim dropped down and created a saw-bladed sword. She blasted herself forward and sliced Chu hard enough to break the blade construct. She blasted the cannon again and formed a pair of gun constructs. She batted Chu with them before switching them to gauntlets for a barrage of heavy attacks.

"Avenging Smash!" She flipped in the air and created a hammer construct that flattened Chu and broke the arena in half. Chu reinflated as Prim created a spear and shield. She threw the spear with perfect form and watched as it shattered on Chu's chest. She then threw the shield and Chu punched it out of the air.

Chu rushed forward and struck Prim with both his fists. She flipped over and created several sword constructs and sent them all at Chu at once. They all stabbed into the ground around him. When he tried moving again, Prim sprung the trap. The swords were connected to threads that bound Chu where her stood.

"This is it." Johnny leaned forward.

Prim tried using those threads to throw Chu out of the ring. He expanded his whole body and bounced towards her at high speeds. Prim coated one hand in aura and smashed him into the ground with power that was reminiscent of Nova's explosive punches.

Chu bounced around again but Prim moved faster. He quickly inhaled and let his inflated body absorb the blow. Prim was bounced off his body but used her armor construct to rocket towards him again. This time she created twin blade constructs and sliced into his aura. She tried firing the cannon again but it shattered.

* * *

Prim started to trip. Chu merely grinned as Prim ran out of steam. He stretched his arm and grabbed her by the hair. He then pulled her close and slammed her into the ground. He grabbed her by the throat and started beating on her. Fighting Dreamer tried kicking him off her but Chu easily took out the battle construct with a single blow. Prim tried punching, slapping, kicking and even biting to keep him from hitting her.

She kicked at him. He grabbed her leg and twisted, popping it out of socket. She winced in pain as she used the last of her strength to fire and Arc Cannon at him point blank. It worked to get him off her. He bounced into the air and expanded his body. She met his punch with a battering ram construct. But her attack faded and shattered along with the ring.

Prim couldn't stand anymore. She still had a bit of aura to spare before she'd go critical but her leg was out of socket. She stood on her knees trying to fix it so she could keep fighting. Chus still stood. He was visibly exhausted for the first time in the entire tournament. But he didn't rest easy.

He sent a punch into her face. She rolled out of the way of the next few strikes. He landed one to her stomach, dropping her to her hands and knees. He started running towards her but then stopped. He sniffed the air and started proceeding with caution. He didn't trust her seemingly hopeless state. She had proven to clever of a fighter to drop his guard now.

"Come on Prim!" Glade shouted. Chu finished closing the distance and raised his hand to finish her off. She closed her eyes and welcomed Oblivion.

"What?" Mob huffed. Hue opened his eyes and walked to the railing where the others had gathered. Prim had caught his wrist and was beginning to stand.

"It's happening again." Johnny said. "To think we'd see it here."

Prim's body began to glow with a white liquidy energy. Her eyes opened up, revealing their silver glow to the world. Chu's arm began to darken and constrict. He started screaming in agony as Prim kicked him across the arena.

"Prim." Ruby covered her mouth.

"Should we intervene?" Lionheart asked softly.

"No." Answered Oscar. "The world needs to see this. The world needs to see what exactly is defending them."

"Woah, that is quite the glare." Avarice applauded.

Chu clutched his darkened hand. He was trying to figure out what was happening. Prim's aura had been completely replenished. She shook her leg, popping it into place. The monitors around the arena cracked as she stomped her foot into the ground. He tried rushing her again only to be hit by a hundred invisible attacks that seemingly came from her eyes.

"I didn't even see her move." Glade said as Chu dropped back to the ground.

"That's because she didn't." Johnny said. "Her aura is moving in a completely different way than normal."

Prim put her shoe to Chu's head. She quickly forced his skull into the ground, flattening it beneath her. Chu slid out from under her and tried striking her. His attack went right through her as her body turned into a rainbow collage of rose petals. She blasted Chu with another killing glance. He bounced and slid to the edge of the ring. The Guardian shouted with the voice of an army as white light engulfed her and shot into the air.

"What the hell is she?!" Zalfos shouted.

Chu wound his arms back and started to rocket them forward. Prim created an energy blade around her arm. The two warriors locked eyes and in that moment Chu saw what would happen next. He saw her cutting off both his hands. His instincts won out and he slammed his hands into the ground instead. In the blink of an eye she cleared the distance of the ring and blasted Chu into the wall, eliminating him. The crowd cheered the impressive display. Few people knew what exactly was happening but they were cheering a good show nonetheless.

Prim ignored the crowd. She didn't smile. She didn't wave. She didn't say a word. That's when Glade and those closest to her knew something was wrong. The rest of the huntsmen figured out as much when Prim raised her hand towards Chu.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Chenzi asked.

"Nova, get down there now!" Johnny shouted. Zalfos was way ahead of her.

"Prim the fight is over!" Ruby shouted. Her eyes went wide as she saw the heartless monster inhabiting her daughter's body. Prim's soul, like the rest of her family had always been warm. But this, it was cold. It was colder than anything Ruby had ever felt. But at the same time, this heat, was too intense for any human to withstand.

The energy around Prim's arm shot forward. It pierced Chu's body. The crowd started screaming. Chu struggled against the wall as his body grew darker. Prim fired another blast and this time Zalfos intercepted it.

"This power, is inhuman." Zalfos said as he absorbed it with his semblance. Prim's eyes turned on the lizard Faunas. Zalfos shivered and retreated. Prim let out a wave of power. Zalfos passed out, as did the majority of the people watching.

"That power." Oscar's eyes darkened. "Knockout Stream, it was the power of Samson and his descendents. Including Hercule Rockhurst, who used the King's Chart to defeat King one-thousand years ago."

"What are you doing?" Nova shouted as she dropped down on Prim. The Guardian turned into rose petals and dodged the strike. "The battle is over. You won." She pleaded. But Prim was as cold as ever. "Well then, I know Prim is in there somewhere and I'll just have to melt all the layers until she comes to her senses."

Violet flames gathered on Nova's hand. She sent the searing wave directly at Prim. She spun it with sind magic to keep it hot, intense, and concentrated. Prim scattered through the fire and kicked Nova in the stomach. The Maiden flew through the air and shattered the entire ring with a barrage of lightning. Chenzi absorbed some of that lightning and fired it at Prim. The Guardian scattered and dodged all the blasts.

Nova tried burning Prim once again. She manipulated the earth to box the Guardian in. She then melted the entire area, trying to hit Prim with everything she had. Prim extinguished the flames and charged at Nova. The Summer Maiden burned her glove off and negated Prim's attack with her synthetic hand.

"Now's my chance." Chenzi said. He grabbed Prim and tried zapping her back into consciousness. Prim pushed against Nova with one hand and batted Chenzi away with the other hand.

"What's wrong princess?" Nova asked. "Can't push me around when I'm using this hand? That's right, whatever is in there, whatever s controlling you, is having a hard time validating the fact that I'm using metal forged from the King's Chart."

Nova subbed in a clone. She lit her fist on fire as she dove in for a right hook. Prim snapped into action and created an energy blade that pierced Nova through the stomach. What few people were still conscious, gasped in terror.

"Nova!" Johnny screamed as he ran toward the girls.

"What...the hell...is wrong with YOU!" Nova felt a new power well up inside her. Her hand crackled with red lightning as she smashed Prim in the face. The Guardian scattered again to avoid the brunt of the damage. "You're not getting away that easily!" Nova snapped her fingers. Red lightning traced the trail of rose petals and fried Prim as soon as she appeared.

"Well isn't that the interesting development." Avarice cooed.

Johnny tried kicking Prim. She dodged it and swatted him away. But it opened up a chance for Glade to hit her with Orion's Spear. Prim caught the attack and shattered it. But then Nova used that opening to hit Prim with a cloud of acid.

"Jaune, we have to do something!" Ruby shouted.

"Mrs. Ruby, why is everyone sleeping?" Seraph asked.

"I'm amazed you're not." Jaune said. "Just what the hell is going on."

"Prim!" Nickel shouted as she dropped down from the sky. The Guardian glared and hit her with a dozen invisible attacks, knocking her down. The gravity of the arena multiplied as Mob joined the fray.

"It'd be a shame if that power went to waste." Mob said. Prim glared at him but his gravity field warped and deflected the energy. Jet sprinted down and initiated his plan. Mob managed to hold Prim off long enough for Zalfos to start siphoning energy off her and into a device.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"Saving everyone here….for now." Mob said. "Chu!" Chu bounced in behind him and opened up a Black Gate.

"Damn, good thing I had this on hand." Zalfos said. "There's no way I could absorb it myself."

"You three….you really are the aura thieves." Johnny said.

"Ding, ding, ding, you figured it out." Mob said. "Too bad you couldn't act on it sooner." Prim's eyes faded back to blue and the white energy that had surrounded her disappeared. She passed out in Zalfos arms.

"Stop right there!" Glade shouted as he readied another attack.

"Too slow huntsmen!" Mob released a gravity bomb that blasted everyone away from the Black Gate, allowing Mob, Chu, Zalfos and Wiz to escape through it. The chaos died down. And slowly, everyone realized what had happened. No one had died. Prim had been declared the winner. But now, she had been captured.

* * *

"Please, leave the stadium in a nice and orderly fashion." Lionheart said over the speaker.

"We will commence the award ceremony at a later date." Oscar said. He flipped the mic off and jumped from the press stand. "To think that the tournament would actually work to draw out the aura thieves."

"And now they have Prim!" Glade shouted. "Whatever they wanted aura for, they have it now."

"I should have done something earlier." Johnny said. "Jet suspected something and I just stood by and watched."

"You did everything you realistically could." Nova said.

"Say, where did Jet and Hue go anyway?" Verdant asked. Johnny's scanned the arena for any sign of the pairing.

"They must be off on their own." Johnny said. "Regardless, we can't rely on them to save Prim."

"But we have no idea where they could have gone." Glade said.

"Gee, if only you had a master of the arcane arts." Everyone turned to gaze at Avarice, who was lounging on a wall eating an apple. "Then maybe that same someone could reopen the Black Gate so the lot of you can go rescue your Guardian."

"Avarice." Oscar's voice showed a hint of disdain.

"Would you really do that?" Nova asked.

"Of course." Avarice said. "Though, two pieces of advice." He held up his fingers. "One, Nova should not be part of the first team."

"Come again?" Nova's eyes flared.

"Didn't think you cared so much." Chenzi said.

"If these guys have a way to steal aura it's likely they can steal Maiden powers as well." Avarice said.

"We'd be falling right into their trap." Johnny nodded.

"Secondly, that device." Avarice said. "It is strange to me, but I can only think of one reason they would need to steal so much aura."

"They're building some kind of weapon." Nickel said.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Avarice sighed. "But it is more likely to resurrect my brother, Void."

"If they really are working for Zeldon then you're right." Johnny said. "What do we need to know?"

"In terms of raw strength, Void is a middle child." Avarice said. "He was the second to last son of the Hecatonchires. He's slightly more durable than Spite and far and away the least intelligent of all Grimoire. But what he lacks in strength and durability, he makes up for in destructive power. At his base, only King can cause more destruction in a single blast. But when using his ability for a prolonged period of time, even King can't match his destructive power."

"I fought him during the Grimm War." Jaune walked up to the group holding Crocea Mors. "I fought him alongside Ao Kisame and Rio Azul. We had an easier time of it because of our weapons. None of us used dust or magic. Take heed, the only thing that will work on him are spears and blades."

"Aura techniques should also be a no-no." Avarice said. "No matter how strong your aura, he'll tear through it like tissue paper. And if it hits his head, he'll only absorb it and become stronger."

"We also need to worry about his friends." Nickel said.

"Johnny, you lead Team PNGC into this battle." Oscar said.

"Tetsu and Verdant, you two go with them." Lionheart said. "You two focus on getting Prim out of there and safe."

"As soon as you get there, activate a Beacon. Nova and I will come to your location to provide assistance along with anyone else we can muster on such short notice."

"Please…" Jaune walked up to Glade and handed him Crocea Mors. "Bring your sister home." Glade answered with a nod. Avarice ran his finger through the air and opened a Black Gate directly where one had been opened before. Johnny led the way through, followed by Glade, Nickel, Chenzi, Verdant and Tetsu.

"So…" Oscar said as the portal disappeared. "Are you coming with?"

"No." Avarice said. "I regretfully have a more urgent matter to attend to. I am late as it is."

"Where are you going?" Nova asked.

"I am going to Raiment." Avarice said. "The Arbiters and I must find out what all we're up against. Otherwise, we'll continue to run into situations like this."

* * *

It only took a few seconds for the aura thieves to come back with their quarry. When they arrived through the Black Gate they were met with a questioning glance from Amaterasu. The man had been sitting on the alter with a flask in hand.

"What happened?" Amaterasu kept his question blunt.

"You wouldn't believe the power this girl is packing." Zalfos said as she presented an unconscious Prim.

"You brought Primrose Arc here?" Amaterasu asked.

"It took all of us to bring her in, and that includes some assistance from her friends." Mob said.

"I can see why Thane was so concerned about her." Wiz added. Chu stumbled and slumped against the wall. "She nearly killed Chu."

"The extraction device wasn't even enough to drain all her aura." Zalfos said. Amaterasu examined the young woman. Her aura was still strong, despite her state. He ran a finger through her scarlet locks before standing back.

"Take her to the weapon." Amaterasu said. "Finish her off there."

"Yes sir." Zalfos lifted her up and began carrying her.

"Chu." Amaterasu flicked a capsule to the man. "We're going to need you. The huntsmen can be here any moment."

"I'll begin making preparations." Mob started. "Where are the Grimoire?" Amaterasu massaged his forehead. "Well?"

"Fury and Spite went down into the pit." Amaterasu said. "We can't rely on them. If they join us, that's great. But we're on our own for now." He grabbed his sword and passed Mob his Mace. Wiz grabbed her ice knife. Zalfos grabbed his tri-bladed boomerang.

The group gathered by Void's egg sac. The glossy white orb pulsated with power. Zalfos drained the extraction device into the sac. He then grabbed Prim and held her up to the egg. Her body began dimming. The light of her aura started fading.

Then, for a brief instant, her eyes shot open. A silver light engulfed the altar and the sac. Prim screamed out in agony. A pulse of power erupted from the sac and blasted Prim and Zalfos away. The two landed with a thud. Prim passed out again. Zalfos hacked up a lung as he stood back up.

"What the hell are you?" Zalfos kicked her unconscious body.

"Zalfos, get over here." Amaterasu said. "We'll deal with that later." He swung his sword to create a gash in the stone. "We'll hold the line here."

"Chu….you going to be alright?" Mob asked. Chu nodded.

"I gave him a powerful supplement." Amaterasu said. "He should be fully recovered."

* * *

Johnny and the others traveled through the Black Gate. They came out on the other side in the middle of a forest, near a plateau. His eyes scanned the area. He could sense the enemy close by. He felt six presences, including Prim.

"Where are we?" Chenzi asked.

"Let's see." Johnny activated his scroll and activated the beacon for Nova to follow. "The Isle of Storms."

"I've heard of this place." Tetsu said.

"I'm pretty sure we all have." Nickel said.

"This is where my parents were when the Grimm War officially started." Glade said.

"That tower over there." Nickel pointed. "That was where my father hacked the Black Knights files and exposed all of Salem's co-conspirators."

"Nice, but time is of the essence." Verdant said. Johnny nodded.

"The enemy is dead ahead." Johnny said. "Verdant, Tetsu, Prim is a little further in that direction." He pointed. "Get her out and bring her to the tower. We'll handle the aura thieves."

"Are you sure?" Tetsu said. "Mob and Chu both proved to be powerful."

"We have our weapons now." Chenzi said.

"And by logic, so do they." Johnny said. "We can't be sure of our enemy's strength. We have to just do our best and hope we can either beat them, or hold them off long enough for reinforcements to arrive."

"I know I can take Mob." Glade assured. "My only concern is the Grimoire."

"I don't sense them." Johnny said. "The only thing resembling them on this island is some kind of dark circle by the enemy. Hedging my bets that it's Void's egg sac." He started leading the way.

"These guys have been stealing aura from people and putting them in that sac." Chenzi said to himself. "And they managed to drain Prim enough for her to go unconscious. I am not wanting to fight whatever hatches from that thing."

"I'll plunge Crocea Mors into it before it gets the chance." Glade said.

"You'll likely hatch it prematurely with some of its power drained." Johnny said. "Better to wait until there's nobody else to interfere. We can handle the Grimoire by itself. But with the others, I don't want to take that chance. Especially if Prim is unable to defend herself."

The group came across a clearing. There, five people stood. Mob and Chu stood to one side. Zalfos and a woman with long blonde hair stood to the other. In the middle was a man with black hair covering one of his purple eyes. He wore a long poncho over his torso. Johnny recognized him from several articles.

"Welcome huntsmen." He said.

"Awful far from home aren't you." Johnny said. "One-armed swordsman Amaterasu of the Black Sands."

"I always believed our paths would inevitably cross, Johnny Clay, the Last Lightbringer." Amaterasu said. "I wouldn't have thought, until recently, that we would meet like this."

"What's a rogue hero like you doing with people like this?" Johnny asked.

"What I do, I do for the benefit of both Remnant and Raiment." Amaterasu said.

"So, you really are working with Zeldon." Glade said.

"Only by spilling some blood and waging war, can both people survive what's coming." Amaterasu said.

"It's you guys who are unleashing the Grimoire!" Nickel shouted.

"Something far worse is on the horizon." Amaterasu. "A storm is going to rip both worlds apart as they collide. That is, unless the scales can be balanced. Several million lives for billions more."

"We don't trade lives." Glade said.

"That is why he'll win." Amaterasu stated.

"Not on your life!" Johnny opened up Amon's Rod. He was ready to sacrifice some of his life force for heavy damage early on in the fight. "Amon's…" Amaterasu threw a knife at him. He moved his head out of the way. Amaterasu then switched places with the knife and grabbed Johnny by his jacket. Another switch later and both fighters were on a plateau overlooking the clearing.

"I'll be your opponent." Amaterasu said as he drew his sword. "I'll make swift work of you Lightbringer." His sword ignited with dark flames that started to surround his body.

* * *

Fury sat at the bottom of the seemingly bottomless pit. He could sense the Guardian nearby. A small nevermore cawed and flew down and communicated with him through the Grimm's telepathic network. Spite heard it as well and started laughing.

"So, are we going to let the humans wipe each other out?" Spite asked.

"That's the plan." Fury said. "This place is very old. And it connects to one of the greatest and deepest parts of the ocean." He punched the stone. The rock split apart and started leaking water. "This is where we'll spring our trap."

"And with Void in toe, it'll be smooth sailing to get Weep, Panic and King back." Spite said.

"Ironic, that the place one of the Maidens set aside for the sake of security, would be the launching stage for the last chapter in the story of humanity." Fury grinned.

 **AN: Things are starting to ramp up. You can tell because it took me less than a week to finish this chapter. Would have been even faster had I not spent a few days with my sister where I didn't work on anything.**

 **Next Time: The Battle of Storms begins again. Will they succeed in saving Prim? Can Johnny defeat Amaterasu? Can Team PNGC defeat the aura thieves? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	71. The Aura Thieves Part 2

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: We're winding down on this arc. We're also coming up on RWBY Volume 6 and Daredevil Season 3, only one of which I have good expectations for. Anyone familiar with my work on YouTube should figure out which.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The entire world saw Prim's Guardian State. Now, she has been kidnapped by the aura thieves. Johnny leads the gang to save her on the Isle of Storms. Glade, Nickel and Chenzi face off against Mob, Chu and Zalfos. Johnny faces off against Amaterasu. Verdant and Tetsu move to defend Prim's unconscious body.**

The Aura Thieves Part 2

Nova sat on the edge of the ring studying her scroll. She checked it with an obsessive compulsion, waiting for the signal to break through so she could race for Johnny's location. Not that she was worried, she just wanted to knock some skulls in.

Oscar was still making some calls. Eiess, Nephrite and Lionheart had already volunteered their services for the mission. Citrine wanted to come too but because of her pregnancy it was too dangerous for her. Jaune too, along with Team SPRA had hoped to come. The latter were turned down because of their age.

"I told you already Oscar, it's my daughter whose life is on the line." Jaune argued. "I might not be able to fight something like Void anymore but I can still help."

"He's right." Lionheart said. "Jaune Arc didn't become the Hero of Mantle through his ability to fight with the best huntsmen."

"Very well." Oscar sighed. "I'd rather you stay back though."

"Be safe, all of you." Ruby said as she picked Seraph up.

"Beep, beep." Nova's scroll started buzzing.

"We got a lock." Nova said. She opened up her scroll and examined the map. The signal was coming from a small island to the northeast. "They're on the Isle of Storms."

"That brings me back." Ruby sighed.

"Damn it all, where's that ship I ordered." Oscar said.

"Let me go alone." Nova said.

"That defeats the entire purpose of going together." Oscar said.

"We don't have time." Nova said. "I can fly there. By the time I get there Johnny is sure to have gotten rid of any traps."

"Those waters are infested with Grimm." Oscar protested.

"Go." Ruby said.

"Mrs. Ruby I must protest." Oscar said.

"The more time we wait the larger risks we'll be taking anyway." Ruby said.

"She's right." Jaune added. "Nova's more than capable of making the trip and getting there before us."

"I'll be fine...at least until I get there." Nova said. "We have to hurry. If Fury is there…" She shuddered to think. "So don't take too long!" Nova launched herself in the air like a rocket. Within a second she pierced the clouds and started making her way to the Isle of Storms.

"Hmm…" Ruby smiled. "I forgot that Nova can get scared sometimes."

"Didn't seem scared to me." Oscar pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's just who she is." Ruby said. "People react differently from fear. She's the kind of person who lashes out with all her power when she's scared...just like me."

"You'd think she'd learn by now." Jaune said. "She's not invincible, neither were you."

"She knows that, even if she's too proud to admit it." Ruby said. "But when faced with the possibility of her friends getting hurt, none of that matters. She might be crude, arrogant, and irritable, but she will gladly lay down her life for her friends. In that regard, she really is a model huntress."

"But being a model huntress is not enough when dealing with the Grimoire." Oscar said.

"She'll have her friends with her when it comes to that." Ruby said. "Frankly, she'll likely have a harder time even reaching the island than achieving victory on it."

* * *

Glade stood front and center of the group confronting the aura thieves. Both sides were sizing each other up. Glade knew the basics of their powers. Mob had gravity powers. Chu was rubber. Zalfos could absorb aura. Wiz was water. Wiz and Chu were still unarmed. Mob had a mace and Zalfos had a tri-bladed boomerang.

"To think you were one of them." Glade directed his words at Wiz.

"Don't be mad." Wiz winked. "I only wanted to test out your stamina and see if you were worth our time."

"You all did a good job, I'll give you that." Glade smirked. "Staying separate, being careful about not being seen together, very subtle." He raised his head. "But you made one fatal mistake."

"And what was that?" Wiz said.

"Drawing us here!" Glade summoned a cannon construct and fired it. Tetsu and Verdant grabbed Prim and started retreating towards the tower. Mob blasted the energy blast away with his mace. Zalfos jumped into the front of his group. Nickel ran forward and fired an electrified blade beam. Zalfos caught the blast and absorbed it. While he was distracted with Nickel's blast, Chenzi rushed forward and kicked him down.

Nickel hit Chenzi with lightning dust. He spun and fired a blast at Wiz. Chu tried rushing forward to block the blow but was stopped by Heart's Grow. The battle construct traded blows with the rubber man. Chu destroyed Heart's Grow but was blasted back as Wiz was struck by lightning.

Wiz evaporated and fell through the cracks. Mob swung his mace at Chenzi. Nickel intercepted the blow and was flung in the air. She threw her shurikens and the wires wrapped around Mob's weapon. She pulled on the strings and kicked Mob in the face.

Mob pulsated a gravity field. Nickel dug her heels into the rocky soil to resist his power. Zalfos came flying in with his blade. Nickel blocked the attack with her own sword. Zalfos spun around and struck her with his tail. Chenzi bolted in behind him and smacked him with a hammer strike. He rushed towards the Faunas again, trying to out flank him. His swing was intercepted by Chu's extended kick.

Glade fired a concentrated aura blast into the center of the brawl. Nickel and Chenzi went to one side. Zalfos and Chu went to the other. In the center, Glade and Mob smashed into each other. Glade copied Hue's technique and surrounded himself in a drill like construct. He felt Mob's gravitational pull, trying to crush him. He gave a gutteral shout as he pierced through Mob's defenses. He surrounded his fist in a drill and smashed Mob into the ground.

A purple sphere appeared in Mob's hand. He launched Glade into the air. Chu grabbed Zalfos and wrapped his arm around a tree. Rubble, stones, and small trees were ripped from the ground. They all flew in the direction of the dark sphere Mob had thrown. Glade surrounded himself in a ball of energy to block the barrage. Nickel wrapped her wires around the same tree Chu was wrapped around. She then grabbed Chenzi, who was flying through the air.

"Destroy the core." Nickel said. Mob was concentrating all his power into the dark sphere. Glade fired Orion's Spear into the core but it wasn't enough.

"Hit it together!" He shouted. Nickel fired off a blade beam. Chenzi sent a lightning blast. Glade fired Orion's Spear again. The three attacks together shattered the core. All the debris scattered into the winds. Glade used a cannon construct to keep himself from going far. He dropped down in front of Mob. The others had been flung across the island.

"It's just you and me I guess." Mob grinned.

* * *

Verdant and Tetsu ran away from the battle. Verdant picked Prim up and started making a b-line for the communications tower. Tetsu was right behind him covering his escape. It wasn't until they had been running for a while that they realized just how far the tower was.

"I hate that we are running away like this." Verdant complained.

"Just get her to the tower and I'll handle the rest then." Tetsu compromised.

"Damn it." Verdant was torn between a desire to protect Prim and a desire to fight the people who took her to begin with.

The ground began to shift. Tetsu stopped and spun around. A stream of water shot from the ground and whipped Tetsu to the side. The assailant turned to vapor and outran Verdant. From the fog, Wiz appeared and shoved Verdant to the ground.

"How cute that you thought the two of you could escape." Wiz said.

"Out of my way!" Verdant spun around to kick her. His foot went through her liquid body. She solidified and grabbed his leg then threw him into a tree.

"This little tart is the only thing standing between my friend and his plan." Wiz said. Her arm morphed into an ice blade and she swung it at Prim's neck. Tetsu pulled out his sword and blocked the attack. Wiz turned into water to pass through Tetsu's blade. Verdant countered by creating a wind attack strong enough to push the woman back.

"I do not like striking a woman." Verdant said. "But for you I will make an exception."

"You literally joined the tournament to fight Nova!" Tetsu shouted.

"That nobility will get you killed." Wiz gloated. She moved towards Prim again.

"Akahotokoshoken!" Verdant's fists caught fire and he flung the attack at Wiz. The woman simply blew a water bubble the block the flames. The fire and water collided, forming a thick mist. Tetsu slammed an earth crystal to the ground to cover Prim in a shell. Wiz blended in with the vapor, grabbed Tetsu, and threw him into a tree.

"Water Snake Strike." Her arms turned into liquid snakes and slashed at Verdant. The huntsman flipped around and swung around the trees to avoid the strikes. Tetsu dashed forward and slashed through Wiz's water body. "Water Shark Drill." Both her arms formed together and drilled Tetsu in the chest. His metal skin cracked under the pressure of the attack and he stumbled backwards.

"Valiant Smash!" Verdant split the ground and stopped Wiz's drill attack.

"Shit." Tetsu huffed. "If only Topaz or one of her family members were here we'd make short work of her."

"Ice Tiger Slash!" Her body turned into ice and her arms turned to claws. She slashed at Verdant, who switched places with Tetsu.

"Lion Sprint." Tetsu dashed forward with his blade and sliced through her body.

"Vapor Swallow." She turned her body to vapor and flew behind the iron huntsman. Her body turned back to ice at the last possible second to blast him in the face.

"She has to have some kind of limit." Verdant said as he sprinted forward. He hit Wiz with a barrage of attacks. He covered the entire section of the forest in a thick wind. She turned to ice and braved the attack. One arm turned to liquid and shot into the ground.

"Verdant look out!" Tetsu warned. The water stream shot from the ground towards Verdant. Tetsu managed to push him aside. The water blast grinded against his iron flesh. It would have cut Verdant's leg clean off. In a split second, Wiz sliced through the stone shell containing Prim.

"How can you defend her if you can't defend yourselves?" Wiz asked. She extended her liquid arm. Tetsu slashed through it while he covered Prim.

"Tetsu, you keep defending Prim." Verdant said. "I think I know how to beat her now."

* * *

"Black flames?" Johnny eyes tried studying Amaterasu's weapon. "I've never seen a weapon like that."

"It was a gift by my partner." Amaterasu stated. "Not that it matters. You're not ready for this level yet."

Amaterasu sprinted forward. Johnny released a radial blast to halt his progress. He spun around and hit the swordsman with the end of Amon's Rod. Amaterasu hacked away at Johnny. His blade looked like to be really slow to Johnny's eyes. He countered and blocked each slash with his rod. Amaterasu extended his strikes and Johnny slid along the blade and hit Amaterasu in the head. He dropped down and hit Amaterasu in the back of the leg and fired a beam of light.

Amaterasu rolled back to his feet. Black flames fired from his blade. Johnny flipped around to dodge the licking flames. He saw that the flames had their own power separate from Amaterasu. It wasn't dependent on his aura. That made it a very dangerous weapon. But it also reminded Johnny of Amon's Rod.

" _He's trying to box us in."_ Shimmer's analysis ran through his head. " _But he's also boxing himself in. He's got some kind of teleportation ability. This will limit his possibilities while also limiting the places we can run. Thankfully, we're adapt at fighting in tight quarters."_

The analysis raced through Johnny's head in the blink of an eye. Amaterasu through five knives at once. Johnny moved to the side, avoiding all the knives while also moving to an equally defendable position. Amaterasu switched places with one of the knives and slashed at Johnny.

As Amaterasu continued this flashy assault, Johnny discovered the trick to his semblance. He followed Amaterasu's eyes. As soon as he disappeared, Johnny whipped around to the only blade that was in that eyeline and connected a shoe to the swordsman's face. Amaterasu took the blow and slid away.

"You've got good eyes." Amaterasu said.

"I got the best." Johnny gloated. "Your semblance is easy to keep up with when you know what to look for."

"We'll see about that." Amaterasu slid his sword along the ground. "Black fire dance." Serpent-like flames slithered along the ground. Johnny jumped in the air and fired a beam of light. The fire burned the magic light itself. Through his semblance, he saw Amaterasu throw a knife behind his head. Johnny spun around and blocked the kick with his arms. Johnny crashed into the ground and sprung upward to avoid the flames.

" _These flames are magical in nature. How? How can they burn Amon's Light? Is this what weapons in Raiment are like?"_ Shimmer was having a hard time with these black flames. " _Left."_

Johnny was barely able to react in time to block Amaterasu's kick. The swordsman switched blades. This other sword was a much more conventional lightning blade. The swordsman sprinted around. Johnny followed him and the flaming serpents. Johnny fired off a radial blast. The snakes were knocked back and dissipated. He dropped to his hands and dodged the electric slash. He then spun on his hands to kick his enemy in the shoulder.

Amaterasu tossed the blade and a handful of knives in the air. He then pulled out the blackfire sword with lightning fast reflexes. Johnny jumped back but was caught by a bit of the flames. He felt the flames leaching off his aura through the fabric of his jacket. He pulled it off and through it into the air. Amaterasu switched with the jacket and kicked the top of Johnny's head. He then switched with a knife he dropped and kicked Johnny in the stomach.

"Your eyes are useless if you can't react fast enough." Amaterasu said.

"Goes for the both of us." Johnny changed his stance to emulate Hue Shader's style.

* * *

"Allister Mordred was the greatest warrior to ever live." Mob's grandmother stated. A young Mob sat on her lap, looking at the book she was reading. "His name means strength. Only those with an absolute dominating power have the right to use that name."

"Arc." Mob said as his mind went back to the present. "Your name means a lot for Vale's history. It is the pinnacle of honor, perseverance and justice throughout Sanus. I was hoping to fight your twin sister in the tournament. But I am happy to settle with you."

"I'm insulted that you consider it settling." Glade rushed forward and threw his spear. He coated it in aura to give it extra power. As Mob deflected it, Glade activated his magnetic bracer to pull the spear back as well as pull on Mob's mace.

Mob's weapon latched onto Glade's bracers and he unleashed a powerful punch from Heart's Grow right in the larger man's face. Mob pulled the trigger on his mace and launched Glade away with a gravity bomb. He raised his weapon in the air and fired earth dust into the sky. The dust expanded into large stones that Mob manipulated with his semblance to throw at Glade.

Heart's Grow raised the defenses and punched away at the meteors. Glade was distracted by the pressing attack and took a mace blow to his arm. He raised his shield and blocked Mob's heavy strikes. One blow sent the Arc off his feet but he used a series of constructs to regain his footing and even land a strike with a sword construct.

When Glade landed, he fired a volley of bullets from his spear. Mob blocked the bullets. The chamber in his mace rotated and he hit the ground with a fiery explosion. Glade jumped back to dodge the blast. His increased weight from Mob's gravity field caused his foot to fall through the ground. He lost his footing and took another strike across the chest. Before he lifted off the ground, he planted an aura bomb where he stood that engulfed Mob.

"Your strength lives up to the Arc legacy." Mob complimented as the bomb dissipated. Glade lashed out and thrusted his spear at Mob's face. The muscular man caught the spear in a concentrated gravity field. "You move well considering how much weight I've put on you." He shoved the spear to the side and kicked Glade in the chest.

"Damn it." Glade struggled to push himself up.

"But even the strongest of arcs…." Mob amplified the gravity around Glade, sending his face into the dirt. "Even they submit to the power of Mordred." He raised his mace above Glade's head.

Before the blow was struck, Glade initiated a counter attack. With a grain of dust and some aura, he split the ground. Mob lost his footing and with it, the gravity field fluctuated. Glade used that influx to push himself up and cover his fist in a dense gauntlet construct. He blasted Mob in the face hard enough to shatter his own improvised weapon. And the blow brought back more of Mob's memories.

His family of bandits had been caught in a large skirmish between the huntsmen and the Grimm. It left all sides decimated. Mob was the lone survivor. It was the first time he used his semblance and he used it to crush the final Grimm, a Beringel.

"Well done." The cloaked figure said. "You have quite a lot of power." She extended her hand to Mob. "My name is Cloak. And I invite you to unravel the true mysteries of the world with me, as a member of Cipher."

* * *

Chenzi and Nickel both knew they had a good matchup. The problem was Chu's speed. If they could separate Chu and Zalfos, Nickel could defeat the rubber man and Chenzi could defeat the Faunas. But that strategy was proving difficult to implement.

"You think you can best us so easily?" Zalfos gloated as he blocked Nickel's strikes. Nickel tried turning invisible but was slashed across the chest. "It's no use. You're good at hiding your aura but not good enough to keep me from finding you."

Chenzi charged himself up with some dust and sprinted towards Zalfos. Chu went into his speed form and intercepted Chenzi's attack. His rubber body was immune to Chenzi's power and he kicked the huntsman away. Meanwhile, Zalfos threw his weapon to keep Nickel back.

Zalfos flicked a dust crystal into the air and used it to create a fireball. Nickel slammed her blade into the ground and created a rock wall. Zalfos sprinted past her barrier and swatted her with his tail. She caught the attack and kicked him in the stomach. He countered by slashing her face with his weapon. Nickel powered through the damage and slammed Zalfos to the ground. She stomped on his back and bound his limbs with her wires.

"Finish him!" Chenzi shouted as he blocked Chu's barrage of punches and kicks. Chu inflated his fist and smashed Chenzi through a boulder.

"I know what you're thinking." Zalfos grunted. Nickel pulled on the wires and sent electricity through them. "GYAH! Should I rip this guy's tail off? The answer may surprise…."

"Thanks for the idea." She focused her energy into her blade and sliced off Zalfos' tail with a moon slice.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted in pain. Nickel sprinted towards Chu. She grabbed him by the head and slammed him down.

"Thanks." Chenzi moved to continue the fight against Zalfos.

"You're strong." Nickel said as she held the blade to Chu's throat. "But you're not stronger than me. Can't turn your body to rubber when there's a blade to your throat, can you?" Chu's face twisted in frustration. He couldn't activate his semblance and keep his aura defences up at the same time. And his rubber form was vulnerable to slashing attacks like Nickel's moon slice.

"Damn it." Zalfos picked himself back up. Chenzi pummeled him with a barrage of kicks. "Do you have any idea how long it'll take to grow that back?"

"I don't give a damn." Chenzi concentrated his blows. He still wasn't good at the pinpoint aura techniques Nephrite often incorporated. But this was enough to handle the aura thief. Zalfos moved pretty well with his weapon. But without his tail he wasn't as versatile. Plus, he was still in a considerable amount of pain.

"Now!" He shouted. Chenzi paused, expecting a surprise attack. Instead, Zalfos regrew his tail and smacked Chenzi with it. Zalfos bound Chenzi in a headlock. The huntsman unleashed all the static electricity he had gathered to try to stun the lizard. "Thanks for the power up."

* * *

"Sure you want to fight the power of water little leaf?" Wiz cooed.

"I am willing to do anything to protect those I care about." Verdant said. "But a common thug like you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Don't presume." Wiz said. "Don't round me in with those remnants of Cipher."

"Cipher, so that's where you guys came from." Tetsu's eyes narrowed.

"Mob, Chu and Zalfos were for a short time before Avis Bran was defeated." Wiz said. "I had no affiliation with anyone in that group before I was introduced to Mob through our mutual friend."

"Zeldon." Verdant stated.

"That's right. I am technically a huntress, from Beacon Academy. Probably graduated close to ten years ago now. I found Thane when he first came to Remnant. He showed me what all is at stake. I taught him a little bit about our world."

"So, you betray all of Remnant for an other-world invader?" Tetsu asked.

"If you knew what we knew, you'd have second thoughts about working alongside people like Oscar Pine."

"You lot lost any leg to stand on when you unleashed the Grimoire." Verdant said.

"That was going to happen regardless." Wiz said. "Better to try to keep a leash on them rather than let them come of their own accord."

Wiz's body turned into liquid. She slithered her way towards Verdant. The huntsman jumped up and kicked a tree down on top of her. The water molecules split apart and reformed. By the time her body was back together, Verdant had cut down several more trees with his kicks and was throwing them like spears.

He threw a series of punches to light the pile of wood on fire. He hoped to completely evaporate her and keep her from being able to touch them. She turned to vapor and surrounded him. He moved his arms around fast enough to create a vacuum. The mist started to blow away. She turned into ice to resist the wind and Verdant smashed her to pieces with a single blow.

Wiz fell to the ground and fainted as her body reformed. Verdant walked up to her to check on her. When he was a few feet away, several water spikes shot from the cracks in the ground and sliced into Verdant's skin.

"Verdant!" Tetsu shouted.

"Silly boy." Wiz said. "You're fast but stupid and you can't take a hit if it can cut you."

"Verdant, switch with me." Tetsu said.

"But Tetsu, I can not defend the way you can." Verdant said as he picked himself back up. "I have to beat her, somehow."

"If you carry on like this you'll die." Tetsu said. "Besides, I now know I am better equipped to deal with her." Tetsu's blade was now coated in lightning. Wiz hesitated with her assault, which was all the assurance Tetsu needed.

* * *

Amaterasu raised an eyebrow as he sized Johnny up. Johnny didn't have the same overwhelming speed Hue had. But they had both been trained by Lightbringers. Johnny was sure anything Hue could do with his aura, he could do just as well. Especially now that he had seen the limits of the assassin's abilities and every trick he had.

The flames that encircled the plateau drained his stamina. The temperature was rising. The entire surface felt like an oven. Johnny knew he wouldn't last more than a few minutes under these circumstances.

He sprinted forward with a single punch. A needle-like strand of aura shot from his knuckles and stabbed through Amaterasu's defenses. The swordsman countered with a series of ferocious slashes. Before, Johnny would have found the best way to avoid the damage. Now, he was using smaller, tighter movements. Each movement flowed into the other at a better rhythm than Johnny was used to. The main difference is that he stayed in range of Amaterasu's strikes. He relied more on his movement speed, rather than just his eyes.

The gamble paid off as he landed another assassination strike to Amaterasu's face. If the Lightbringer let the swordsman control the pace of the battle he'd never be close enough to land an effective strike. Now, here he was landing a blow after every few swings of Amaterasu's sword.

He also noticed the swordsman was much more reluctant to use those pesky black flames up close. Amaterasu's eyes drifted towards Johnny's feet. He flashed to the ground and kicked the huntsman in the stomach. Johnny kept his constitution and landed an invisible aura punch to Amaterasu's chest. He spun around and kicked the swordsman to the ground. Amaterasu sprung up on his only hand and landed another kick to Johnny's chin.

"You're in range." Amaterasu said. He unleashed another wave of black flames.

"Damn it!" Johnny didn't see any path he could take to avoid the attack. There was nowhere to run. He tried fighting off the darkness with a beam of light. The flames licked around his attack and latched to his arms. He felt his lifeforce getting drained by the flames.

Amaterasu switched places with another knife. His blade was aimed perfectly at Johnny's throat. There was only one potential outcome where Johnny wasn't beheaded by this. His logic had to overwhelm his pain, and raise his arms. He managed to smack Amaterasu with a black fire encrusted fist. Amaterasu's attack died down and he slashed Johnny across the chest instead.

Johnny rolled across the ground and Amaterasu fell back. The fire had left Johnny's arm and latched onto Amaterasu's face. He screamed in pain for just a second before switching with another knife and leaving the fire behind. When he raised his head there was a burn mark where Johnny had hit him.

"To think….someone like you could come so far." Amaterasu stated.

" _He's still got a lot of aura left. We can't win in a war of attrition. We're almost at our limit. Our only hope is to hit him with Amon's Light."_

Johnny sighed as he steeled his resolve. He rushed forward again and flanked to Amaterasu's weak side. The swordsman spun around and caught Johnny by the wrist and slammed him down. Johnny opened up Amon's Rod, ready to deliver his final blow, even if it cost him years off his life. As Amaterasu's blade closed in, Johnny saw something that caused him to hesitate. A wrist caught Amaterasu's arm.

"Mr. Lightbringer." Hue said. "Don't tell me you'd sacrifice your life just for a crippling blow."

"You?" Amaterasu's eyes widened. A heavy wind vanquished the flames as Hue landed a heavy punch to the swordsman.

"Took us awhile." Johnny looked back and saw the person who got rid of the flames. "But we finally have you cornered you bastard." Hue Shader and Jet Black both stood between Johnny and Amaterasu.

* * *

Thane and Arryl Zeldon approached their final destination before returning to Castle Dagon. Glacier Valley in the Southern Regions was a large frozen wasteland. There were a multitude of frozen lakes with a few warm hot springs dotting the landscape. The capital of the province was the city of Orca Domain.

Here Arryl hoped to bathe in the Spring of Peace. And Zeldon hoped to converse with the Southern Gatekeeper. Lucky for him, she was already waiting for them at the gate. Ruda Zorell wore a dark blue cloak. Her natural biochemistry made her immune to the cold prevalent in the south. She was known to even bathe in the icy waters of the Southern Sea. She carried her multi-pointed spear with her and wore her ornate headdress made of a shark's jaws.

"I am glad my prayers were answered and you were able to have a safe trip." Ruda stated with a peaceful bows. "May the blessings of the Great Creator be upon you, Princess Arryl and Guardian Thane Zeldon."

"Blessings to you Gatekeeper." Arryl bowed.

"Corvus, take the princess to the Spring of Peace post haste." She ordered the nobleman with a distinct grace and respect. Corvus-one of the nine dragons, escorted Arryl into the city. Zeldon jumped off his horse and started walking with Ruda in the opposite direction. "I have heard a great many concerning things."

"There is no reason for you to worry." Zeldon assured.

"Anytime there is suffering amongst the unfortunate, I worry." Ruda said.

"Auro has already tried talking me out of my plans." Zeldon said. "Our people are dying. If we do not invade Remnant, and secure a home there within the next year, we'll all begin to die."

"Perhaps if you had not raised a great many demons, they would accept us with open arms." Ruda argued calmly.

"Then we'd both die." Zeldon massaged his forehead. "The cosmic scales are balancing. People will die, there is no avoiding that. But I have the power to dictate who gets to live and who will perish in the convergence and I will save as many of our people as I can…..Even if I have to slaughter millions of the other people to do it."

"I...am with you." Ruda said. "But you must think about the future. They outnumber us. There is no reason to slaughter them all. If you do, you will be seen as nothing but a monster by our people. And if you don't, you invite revolt later down the road."

"I do not care what people think of me."

"Think about Arryl though." Ruda suggested. "They will see her as every bit the monster they see you. The path you have chosen is…"

"The only path." Zeldon said. "There is no other way. I have to do this. I am cursed with the knowledge of what happens if we stand idly by. The difference between Auro and I, is that I have the will to strike and do everything I can to protect the ones I love."

"Do not assume that we are willing to do the same." Ruda warned. "And this goes for your enemies as well. They aren't the bandits and Grimm you are used to fighting. They are valiant warriors, just as much as we are."

"Yet it is their fault our worlds are on the brink of annihilation."

"Forgive them, for they know not what they do." Ruda sighed.

 **AN: And another chapter is wrapped up. Next time will be the start of the three-part finale. And another reminder, there will be a short break after this arc where I'll work on a side story involving Nova.**

 **Next Time: Will the heroes defeat the Aura Thieves? Will they achieve victory before Void awakes? Will Nova make it in time? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	72. The Void Part 1

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: This is probably the last chapter I'll be able to complete before Volume 6 starts. I might squeeze out one more before Saturday. I'll definitely try having this arc done by the time the second episode comes out.**

 **Review Response: Silver-eyed Knight- Those families are all pretty strong but the strongest overall is the Schnees. Eiess is far below average for her family's history and she's still far stronger than Citrine. Kyrogue- That trend continues in this chapter. Zeldon doesn't care if history regards him as a monster so long as his sister remains safe. He's actually a lot like Cinder in that regard.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Prim was taken to the Isle of Storms. Johnny lead an elite team to rescue her, take down the aura thieves and stop the Grimoire Void. The lines are drawn and the battles continue.**

The Void Part 1: Crack in the Shell

Suna's sandskiff halted to a stop. Airships floated around the desert. Huntsmen, soldiers and androids scurried around the ground aiming their guns on the center of the crater. There, a massive Grimm slept, lazily ignoring the humans around it.

"Headmaster?" Sun said as he twirled his staff. Suna moved past him and examined the beast. "It doesn't fit any known Grimm descriptions." Sun said.

"Have you tried eliminating it?" Suna said.

"No, it's docile for now." Sun said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"It can be a bad feeling." Suna gazed down on the Grimm. It had the shell of a turtle but a dragon's head and a large thorny tail. There was barely a speck of black on it. "This is no ordinary Grimm." Suna raised his hand. "Lower your weapons, all they'll do is tickle the beast."

"Grimoire?" Sun guessed.

"This feeling of sadness." Suna said. "I almost pity the creature. It is undoubtedly The Grimoire Weep. All soldiers, clear out!" He gave he command. "Only those with high-speed and high-damage stay. We can't allow this thing to escape. Do not give into despair or pity for an instant. One negative thought can be the death of you."

This was new ground for everyone present. None of these men had actually fought a Grimoire directly. The closest Suna had come was when he helped against the Hecatonchires. The closest Sun had came was protecting a young Ebony Sterling against Flask.

They had gotten lucky. A military ship was passing over the desert when Weep had fallen out of Oblivion into the desert. It only took a few hours for forces to mobilize and respond to the anomaly. And the description encouraged the Headmaster to oversee the operation personally.

"This can't be a coincidence." Sun said. "This happened at the exact same moment as that stuff in Mistral with Prim." He said, commenting on how the tournament had come to an abrupt end.

"We can't let this opportunity slip by." Suna said. "All ships and personnel may fire when ready."

The sky lit up with massive explosions. The gunships unloaded their munitions into the beast. Soldiers did the same. Suna manipulated the sand to hit the beast with spikes. He hardened the sand, hoping to trap the beast.

The beast gave a mighty roar as it raised its head. It opened its eyes, confirming Suna's analysis. It had crystal blue eyes. Only one Grimm-spawn had that kind of coloration. The Grimm of Sorrow, Weep, shot high-pressure water into the air. With a single blow it cut a gunship in half.

"All forces pull back!" The Admiral said.

Weep moved slowly but sported a massive frame and intense mass. The result was unstoppable power. A wave of wind blew from each of his lumbering footstep. Each pace the beast took sent a shockwave that pushed the huntsmen back. The dust rounds, no matter how powerful, deflected off his invincible armor.

Suna waved his hand, countering the blast with a tsunami of sand. The two forces clashed. Suna managed to break through Weep's shockwaves and hit him with a force that would cripple an able-bodied soldier. But against the Grimoire, he might as well been using a children's toy.

Suna stomped his foot and created another sand tsunami. He was trying to halt the beast's advance by pushing him over. Weep let out a tearful and frustrated cry. His scream created a sound wave that threatened to rupture everyone's ear drums. Water shot from his eyes, turning the sand into mud.

"We're not a good match." Suna said.

"Leave me alone!" Weep bellowed. His voice was deep and far more human than even Avarice.

"He...doesn't want to hurt any of us." A huntsman dropped to his knees. "What a loathful existence we're in." He curled into a ball. "Why must we live in a world that causes so much pain?"

"Pull yourself together!" Sun shouted but it was too late. A water blast washed over the huntsman and killed him instantly.

Sun activated his semblance and sent a barrage of light clones to distract the beast. Suna engrained lightning dust into his sand. The desert began sparking as Suna prepared the attack. His attack was overwhelmingly fast. He waited just as Weep was using another water attack. He hit the Grimoire right in the eyes, stunning it and causing him to stumble. Sun added to the barrage with his clones, but each one popped upon contact with its heavy armor.

"Everything hurts so much!" Weep bellowed again. The resulting shockwave tore through Suna's sand. He quickly maneuvered to pull himself and everyone around him into the air on a sand cloud. A water attack tore through the cloud and everyone fell to the ground.

* * *

Glade threw his shield. Mob deflected it into the air with his mace. Glade rushed forward with his spear. Mob tried batting it away with his weapon. The powers clashed and shook the world. Glade's body was incredibly heavy from Mob's influence.

"Your will is strong." Mob said. "And your body is stronger to resist to this extent."

"I used to wear heavy armor before I gained enough control of my aura to render it superfluous." Glade said. "Fighting you, it actually reminds me of the days I spent training as a kid."

Mob changed the direction of the gravity field. Glade pivoted on one foot and blocked the next strike with the shaft of his spear. It was clear that Mob hadn't received much in the way of formal training. He had an incredible semblance, impeccable control over his power that could have only been achieved through years of self-experimentation and even his weapon was designed with the sole purpose of adding to his crushing power.

Glade on the other hand was a shell. He resisted each of Mob's movements with the same level of stubborness as a turtle resisting the bite of a fox. His aura created a lightweight but powerful shell around his body, and used up less aura than if Glade tried using his raw aura to block the blasts.

"You're different from Hue, or even your sister." Mob said. "You're the perfect person for me to measure my power against. You're the kind of person who can't be outdone with raw strength alone."

"I can say the same to you!" Glade was blasted back but he caught himself with Heart's Grow. "Gigant Armor!" He created a giant mech suit from his semblance and powered through the next blast.

"Moon Crusher!" Mob channeled earth dust into his semblance, creating a giant golem. The two giants clashed again. Shockwaves resonated throughout the island. Glade raised his arm to block Mob's punch. He then sent an uppercut to obliterate the golem's head. Mob's gravity field caught the rubble and pulled it back in. The same happened after Glade punched through the giant's stomach.

Mob grabbed the armored mech's head and amplified the gravitational pull ten times over. The structure of the mech was unable to withstand the increased pressure on top of its own considerable weight. Glade coughed up blood as he struggled to keep the construct standing. He caused his own construct to self destruct, obliterating Mob's golem in the process. In the seconds it took for him to fall, he targeted the gravity core that was pulling the construct together and hit it with a blade beam.

Mob and Glade both hit the ground and bounced towards each other. Mob coated his fist in a gravity field and struck Glade in the chest. Glade used smaller constructs to regain his footing. He countered Mob's next attack by swatting him down with a massive hammer construct.

"Orion's….Spear!" Glade fired another powerful projectile at his opponent.

"Graviton Hammer!" Mob coated his entire body in a thick gravity field. The island began to warp. Glade began feeling dizzy. His attack grinded against the field and slowly started to change position. I turned ninety-degrees to the right, and then a few more degrees. Mob was redirecting the attack towards him.

Mob punched the spear construct. His gravity field and the spear exploded, leaving a massive crater. The blast also knocked Glade and Mob away. Both fighters tumbled to the ground. Mob smacked up against the altar and Glade was smacked through a tree and into another tree.

* * *

Chenzi struggled against Zalfos' headlock. Just as he was about to be free, Zalfos punched him in the throat. Chenzi went down to the ground. Chu rushed in and kicked him through a tree. Zalfos lept over Chu and hit Nickel with all the electricity he had absorbed from Chenzi. Chu tried smashing her with an inflated fist so she jumped into the trees and disappeared.

"That won't work!" Zalfos declared as he chopped down a row of trees in a single swing. He sniffed the air. "My nose is very sensitive to all forms of aura." He grinned. He swung his blade behind him, right where Nickel had landed. Luckily, she ducked under the strike and sprung him into the air. She followed up with a strong kick to his mouth and a punch to his gut.

Nickel charged forward. Electricity coursed through her blade. Chu bounced back into action and kicked the blade down. He then smacked her in the face and wrapped his arm around her throat. Zalfos grabbed her face and started to absorb her aura. She slowed him down by shutting off her aura defenses, forcing him to put more effort into drawing it out.

"So….you're completely fake." Zalfos' wording sparked some anger in the android.

"Nothing about me is fake!" She shouted. She jumped up and kicked Zalfos in the face. Chu responded by slamming her into the ground. He wrapped around her like a python. Zalfos jumped away but his wrists were bound in her wires.

"Thunder crush!" Chenzi grabbed Zalfos by the face and erupted a lightning bolt struck the both of them. Zalfos took very little damage. "You can only absorb things through your hands." He surmised. More importantly, the rush of power was sent through the wires and into Nickel's body, replenishing the aura she had lost to the Faunas.

"You want to hear something funny?" Zalfos asked. "Chu, Mob and I, we all still have the nanites." He started laughing. "The more you fight us, the more damage you give or take, the closer we get to unleashing that weapon!"

"Chenzi, you have to finish him quick." Nickel stated.

Chu kept Nickel suspended but by that merit, he couldn't do anything because it was taking all his strength to restrain her. That left Chenzi and Zalfos alone to fight. The lizard through his boomerang again and again. Each time Chenzi would try to knock it away but it would somehow fly right back into Zalfos' hand. Chenzi switched things up by catching it, but when he did Zalfos snapped his fingers. His cloak glowed with green wind dust and a powerful wind blast hit Chenzi in the chest, forcing him to drop Zalfos' weapon.

It did give him enough time to realize there was a special magnetic lock on the boomerang. It was the same brand of lock that Citrine and Glade used for their shields. With that information, Chenzi planned his next move. He goaded Zalfos into throwing it again. This time Chenzi ducked underneath the weapon. He somersaulted to the side when it flew back. As it passed him, he sent a pulse of power that sent it off course. As he did so, he threw his hammer.

Zalfos blocked the hammer with his hands, which left him wide open. Chenzi sprinted into him and hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks. The hairs on the back of his head stood straight and he ducked under the blade as it returned to Zalfos' hand. Zalfos wasn't ready for it and it ended up hurting his hand. As Zalfos stepped back, Chenzi kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying through the forest. Chenzi knew he wasn't done yet and chased after him.

* * *

Tetsu rushed forward, aiming a sword strike for Wiz's midsection. The woman ducked underneath it and hit the metal warrior with a water fist. She then slid to sweep his legs and rolled over his back. She followed up with a kick to his face.

"That confirms it." Tetsu grinned. Wiz slithered towards him and he stuck his blade into the ground. Sparks flew in all directions. One stray bolt hit Wiz and sent her the opposite direction. "You're really weak to electricity."

Wiz avoided the next attack as it split the boulder that was behind her. She turned to vapor and flew away into the trees. When she landed, she sent a volley of water bullets towards Tetsu. The huntsman batted them all away with his sword. She kept him at bay, waiting for the dust boost to wear off. When it did, she turned back into vapor and closed the distance between them. Before Tetsu could activate more dust, she kicked him and slashed at his torso with her ice blades.

Tetsu spun around, swinging his lightning imbued sword into her throat. He managed to catch her and she changed into a melting state. Tetsu kicked her in the face and stabbed her through the shoulder.

"Do you treat all the ladies this rough?" She asked.

"Only the crazy ones." Tetsu turned into vapor to escape his blade.

"Your sword can't hurt me when I'm in this form." Wiz said.

"Same goes for you." Tetsu said. "Can't touch anything in that form."

"No, but I can change some of my body parts." Wiz informed. She turned her arm to water and grabbed him by the throat. Tetsu was ready to swing but hesitated. "Ooh, a metal body, I take it you're not exactly resistant to electricity either." She started laughing. She leaned into his ear. "We can stay like this all day. I don't mind. You're pretty cute you know."

Verdant dashed around and chopped at Tetsu's throat, breaking Wiz's grasp. Tetsu spun around and the two fighters hit Wiz at the same time. But neither of their physical attacks did anything against her liquid body. Tetsu tried pulling the trigger on his sword but nothing happened.

"What?" He gasped.

"Looking for this?" Wiz held out a watery tentacle with Tetsu's dust clip on it.

"My dust!" Tetsu shouted.

Wiz turned to ice with the dust clip deep inside. Her arms were like scythes. Tetsu chopped away at the aura-encoated blades. Tetsu held the blades off and Verdant smashed her through the side with a kick.

"We are not getting anywhere with her." Verdant said.

"And she has the only thing we had that worked." Tetsu said.

"Well, at any rate, so long as we keep Prim safe, we are succeeding." Verdant said. "But still, I hate being stuck on someone like this when there's so many other things going on."

"If we can get that clip back, we can stand a chance." Tetsu said. "I'll try forcing her back into her liquid or vapor form."

* * *

Johnny backed off to recover and prepare for the inevitable battle against Void. He could see the other battles were going the huntsmen's way. He hoped they all had the resolve to recover after their battles and wait to regroup before taking on Void.

Hue skipped forward and his blow was blocked with Amaterasu's forearm. Hue skipped again and Amaterasu switched places with a knife to avoid the next attack. Hue skipped time again and this time he was blocked by Amaterasu's sword.

"I knew I would have to fight you eventually, Hue Shader." Amaterasu said. Jet spun in the air trying to kick Amaterasu in the face. The swordsman backed away and blocked the next couple of kicks with his sword.

"I'm here to kill you, you son of a bitch." Jet said.

"Vengeance for your father?" Amaterasu sighed. "What gives you the right to demand vengeance on me? What gives you the right to deny me my vengeance for what your boss did to my family?"

"I don't care about any of that." Jet said. "My father succeeded in sacrificing his life for Cinder and Seraph. I'm here to kill you, for the good of my home and my family. Yeah, vengeance is part of it, but only a small part of it."

Amaterasu twirled his sword. Jet blocked each pass with his leg. Hue dashed in and struck Amaterasu in the stomach. The swordsman spun around and unleashed a wave of black flames towards both assassins. Hue was stopped in his tracks. He couldn't find a way to safely use his semblance with the cascade of devilish flames surrounding him. Jet on the other hand continued running in circles.

" _He managed to vanquish the flames before."_ Shimmer said. " _We should watch and see how."_

"Cinder got a very good look at your attacks when you attacked us." Jet said. His legs started glowing with a silver wind. With a single kick he created an opening in the wave of flame. Hue lunged at the perfect moment and struck the swordsman in the chest.

"There's a counter to the black flames?" Amaterasu said.

" _A hybrid dust formed from wind dust, ice dust and Grimm markings."_ Shimmer surmised.

"That weapon really is something only Cinder could manufacture." Johnny said. "So, you guys were using me to find Amaterasu after all."

"That's right." Jet said. "And I'm the only one in Murus who can put this weapon to use."

Jet fired off another blast of silver wind. Amaterasu met it with another wave of fire. Hue skipped time and landed a kick to Amaterasu's chin. Jet jumped into the air and started spinning around. Amaterasu switched places with his blade to avoid the kick. Jet's landing split the plateau in half with a wave of energy.

Hue had seen through Amaterasu's power and was there waiting for the swordsman when he reappeared. He grabbed Amaterasu's arm and broke it. Jet sprung forward and kicked Amaterasu in the face.

"You could outrun either one of us." Hue said. "But you can't do both at the same time." He decked Amaterasu's forehead with an assassination strike.

"Damn." Jet fell on his rear. He pulled up his pant leg and started adjusting some screws. "Even with these upgrades my legs can barely take it."

"You'll be fine." Johnny said. "You can rest up here. Hue, does your mission allow for you to help against the Grimoire?"

"It does. Though, I must warn you, after my battle with Prim I am far from fully recuperated. Stamina replenishment is not my strong suit."

"I'm surprised you would state such a weakness to your enemy."

"I don't consider you an enemy." Hue said. "Only an occasional nuisance. If I considered you an enemy, I would have killed you back in Hedgerow. Besides, I know that you already knew that much about me."

"You're right, I noticed it when you fought Nova. I noticed it more thoroughly against Mob. You were a lot more careful around Prim though, which only added to that suspicion. Speaking of which, we'll wait here for everyone else to be done with their battles. I don't want to leave anything to chance against the Grimoire."

* * *

Glade leaned against the tree. Mob was leaning against the altar. Both of them were pretty exhausted after their previous exchanges. Glade grabbed his spear to hoist himself up. Mob pulsated some power to lift himself up, ready for the next round.

"How does someone as powerful as you, turn into an aura thief?" Glade huffed.

"I was always a thief." Mob said. "Never met my dad. Mother died when I was an infant. Grandma was a raider in Vacuo. She's the one who raised me. One day, they were wiped out in a massive battle. That's when I was picked up by Cipher."

"Son of a bitch." Glade about keeled over.

"Zalfos, Chu and myself did some small time jobs for them back in the day." Mob explained.

"How did we not find out about you?"

"We were small fries." Mob said. "I was nowhere near as strong as I am now. Levi and Cloak cut us loose shortly before Avis Bran was resurrected. We struck out on our own. And then The Masked Man showed up. And well, you can probably figure out the rest."

"World did you no favors huh?" Glade smirked. "Makes it a lot easier to justify doing this." He summoned a suit of armor, it looked like the giant one he had used but was much smaller. Several more appeared next to it and they all moved into a battle formation.

"You still have quite the power left." Mob stated. "As do I." He flicked his hand, and a gravity wave sent Glade flying.

"Arc Style Armored Legion!" Glade sent the armored clones flying at Mob. The thief obliterated one of them. As his power died down, three more constructs pummeled him. He slowly began dismantling them. He waited for his power to charge up and then crushed them one by one. By the time he hit the last one, Glade rushed in with an energy-cloaked fist.

He struck Mob in the face and caused him to stumble backward. Mob created an gravity bomb. Glade created an energy ball to counter it. Both fighter fired their attacks simultaneously. The blast obliterated the altar and the surrounding forest.

"Such power!" Mob cheered as smoke and dust obscured his vision.

"I….can sense you." Glade's power engulfed the area. He could feel Mob's presence. He could feel his eye flash silver as he hurled his spear in Mob's direction. The aura surrounding it exploded upon contact with Mob's defenses. The spear kept flying, and pierced Mob through the shoulder.

"GYAK!" Mob spat out as he fell to his back. The smoke settled. Glade was still standing. Mob was struggling to remove the spear from his shoulder. His aura was gone. Glade stumbled over to the thief and grabbed his spear. "Finish it."

"No." Glade said. "I'm not a murderer. I won't kill someone who can no longer defend themselves." He twisted the spear, making sure Mob would stay down. "You're tough though, if that attack killed you, I wouldn't bat an eye."

"Such is the warrior's path." Mob said. "I heard a story about a man like you once. Othniel, the first son of Abraham, father of the first Rose. That creature will be awakening soon. And it'll kill you without a second thought."

"Not if I can kill it first." Glade said as he drew Crocea Mors. "If Prim is sleeping on the job, then it's all up to me to put an end to all of this."

* * *

Chu's body expanded and contracted. Steam poured from his mouth. Nickel scanned his body. He was rubber through and through. Even his blood cells were elastic. His blood was being inflated, creating internal pressure that resulted in the steam.

He sprung forward with incredible speed. Nickel blocked the punch with her blade, but it didn't slice through the way she thought it would. He had coated his limbs with considerable defensive aura. It would drain his stamina faster but definitely help considering he didn't just use his semblance for defense the way Tetsu did.

Chu caught her next strike between his palms. He countered by headbutting her, kicking her and then sending a barrage of punches everywhere across her body. She rolled onto her feet only to be kicked in the head and through a tree. The flesh paint on her face started chipping away.

She tried turning invisible but before she went fully cloaked, he closed the distance again and smacked her through a tree. She finished cloaking herself only to be hit by a fist the size of a house. Chu's other arm twisted and he connected his drill like punch into her chest.

Nickel used the wires of her shuriken to pull herself at an offset angle. She succeeded in losing him and planned her next move. Chu cut down the entire row of trees by stretching and whipping his arm around. Nickel was forced to jump and when she landed, Chu detected her. Before she could run, he hit her with an inflated foot.

She resisted the force of the blow and forced him to hit her again. This time she dodged it. She had a chance to counter but instead, she turned invisible. Chu returned to normal size and began scanning the area for any sign of her. He heard a rustling in the grass behind him. With the speed of a bullet, Chu expanded his fist and punched the area, but hit nothing.

"Moon slice!" Nickel shouted as she hacked Chu's arm off. She had drew out his attack and hit him where his aura wasn't protecting him. The thief dropped to his knees and screamed in agony. Nickel prepared another attack for his head. Chu was able to steel his resolve enough to avoid the attack and make a run for it. Nickel pursued her prey, anxious to finish him off before he had a chance to recover.

* * *

Nova flew across the sea towards the Isle of Storms. She was flying high enough and fast enough to avoid the occasional Grimm that would have otherwise stood in her way. One unlucky nevermore tried swooping down on her.

"Get." Nova stopped the bird. "Out." She punched it in the stomach. "Of my." Her foot lit ablaze as she kicked it down towards the water. "Way!" She snapped her fingers and evaporated all the surrounding Grimm in a wave of flame.

She continued on her way and reached the island. She checked her scroll. She had made it in record time. It had only been an hour since Johnny had initially left. She stopped over the cliff edge of the island and looked around. Near the tower, she saw the closest action. Verdant and Tetsu were fighting the woman that was with Mob earlier. Nova dove in between the fighters. Wiz backed off as the Maiden landed.

"Nova?" Verdant said.

"You boys need help?" Nova asked.

"Well, isn't this an unexpected surprise." Wiz said. "I guess I'll just have to drown you too."

"Try me." Nova gloated.

"She can turn into all three states of water!" Verdant warned.

"Neat." Nova was unfazed. She blocked Wiz's punch with one hand.

"What?" Wiz shouted. Her body started to harden.

"Didn't you know Maidens can control all the elements?" Nova said. She froze Wiz solid and then shattered her with a single kick. Wiz pulled herself together and was engulfed in a massive lightning blast. The assassin passed out after less than a minute of Nova's assault. "Whew." Nova whipped her brow.

"That was amazing." Verdant gasped.

"Yeah, I know I am." Nova said as she looked at Prim's unconscious form. "You two...go."

"Are you sure?" Tetsu asked.

"What we're facing...is something you can't just overpower." Her mind went back to her fight with Fury. The thoughts sent a shiver down her spine. "You two will be more useful than me. Besides….someone has to watch the princess until she wakes up."

"Right." Verdant scratched the back of his head. He dropped to his bottom. "I need a rest though."

"There's too much at stake to just be sitting here." Nova said.

"Then why aren't you going?" Tetsu asked.

"Because….there's something I need to ask her when she wakes up." Nova said as she sat on a stump.

"Can it wait?" Tetsu asked.

"No...it really can't." Nova said. "Now go."

"The altar of storms, that's where the others are fighting the aura thieves." Tetsu said. "And Johnny is on his own fighting someone."

"Then go help him." Nova said. "What I have to ask is much more important than what's going on here and now."

* * *

Glade was having doubts. He wanted to end this with Crocea Mors. He knew the blade would do serious damage. But he wasn't sure he would be able to properly handle what came out of the shell. His mind wandered to his teammates, scattered throughout the island fighting their own opponents. He wondered if he should wait, or if he should help them, or if he should try killing the monster while it still slept.

There was a rustling in the trees. Chu dropped down into the clearing. Glade noticed that his hand was missing. The thief nursed the wound and covered it with his other arm. He took one look at Glade and started running towards the sac.

"Stop him!" Nickel shouted as she leapt from the trees.

She threw a fist ful of shurikens at him. Glade tried intercepting him but it was too late. He jumped onto the sac and started screaming. Sparks of energy started shooting off the sac. Chu's body deflated and shriveled up. His body eventually turned to dust.

"What was that?" Glade said.

"He sacrificed every last bit of aura to try to hatch that creature." Nickel said. Chenzi and Zalfos both fell into the clearing. Zalfos knocked the huntsman back and ran towards the egg.

"Chu!" He cried.

"Damn it!" Mob punched the ground. The white sac darkened and stopped pulsing.

"We're too late." Nickel said.

"No we're not." Glade lunged forward. "Moonpiercer!" He plunged the Blade of Abraham into the shell. A monstrous shriek echoed throughout the island. Glade could feel his eye change to silver. That was all the warning he needed to jump back towards his team. A massive reptilian claw slithered out of the hole. Glade landed beyond its reach and it receded back to safety.

A pure black eye peeped from the safety of the shell. Another crack formed as its tail burst seconds, the entire sac had been torn to ribbons and the full terror of the Grimoire was revealed. Glade, and all those around him, felt powerless and hopeless. The Grimoire stood nine feet tall, larger than any human but smaller than Fury. Its flesh was pure white and scaly. Its eyes were pitch black. Its limbs were muscular but its stomach was flabby.

"I LIVE!" Void shouted into the air for the entire island to hear.

 **AN: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, namely with the Nickel stuff. I'm gonna level with all of you. Nickel is my least favorite of the main characters. There's just, not much there outside of her vengeance streak and pinning for Prim.**

 **Next Time: Will the team succeed in thwarting this monster? What will become of Professor Suna in Vacuo? What does Nova wish to ask Prim? Find out next time in RWBYond Home.**


	73. The Void Part 2

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: This chapter took so long to write because I got Red Dead Redemption 2. It's an incredible game, but also insanely long. And with Volume 6 here, I just don't have as much time to write as I did before.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- The idea of bringing the Grimoire back actually stemmed from me being unsatisfied with most of their presence in RWBYond Vale. Therefore, King will have multiple massive fights instead of just one.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The battle continued. Glade defeated Mob. Nickel and chenzi won out over Zalfos and Chu. Nova arrived on the island. And Void was unleashed upon the world.**

The Void Part 2: Hunger Strike

Suna picked himself up. His sand cloud circled around the monster. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. Nobody around had a weapon or semblance that could pierce Weep's armor. As Headmaster, he was the highest ranking huntsman in the kingdom and the best fighter in the region. But he was a poor match for Weep. The Grimoire was slow but insanely powerful. And his water jet ability turned the sands to sludge.

"Everyone fall back!" Suna commanded. "Our only hope is to convince him to turn away from the city or surrounding villages."

"How are we going to do that?" Sun asked.

"I have an idea." Suna said. "The folly of fighting the Grimoire isn't trying to match their impossible strength. It's treating them like any other powerful monster. If he is the brother of Avarice, perhaps he can be reasoned with."

"He's not like Avarice though." Sun said. "Avarice is a cruel bastard but he never sought our extinction like the other ones do."

"Yes, Weep is not like Avarice. But he's not like King or Fury either." Suna said. "I believe we can make a deal."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm always serious. We are not equipped to take him on without heavy casualties. Does your wife still have her Arbiter Mask?"

"I think so, why?" Sun asked.

"Call her, tell her to put it in a rocket launcher and send it to my location. Get everyone else far away from here."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I will fight the Grimoire myself in the meantime." Suna said.

He slammed his hands into the ground. The Grimoire started to sink beneath the waves of sand. He secreted water, turning it into mud. But it only hastened his descent. Whether it be sand or mud, he was far too heavy to move easily in this environment. It was nowhere near enough to stop him but it would slow him down enough for Suna to secure everyone's safety.

"Leave me alone!" Weep unleashed another shockwave. Suna brushed away the sandstorm with a wave of his hand.

"Weep, Grimm of Sorrow, I am Suna Gull, Headmaster of Shade Academy! And I will not let you go so long as you threaten the people of this kingdom!" He stomped his foot to the ground. A massive sand fist rose up and hardened as Suna channeled earth dust into his semblance. The fist slammed into the monster and pushed him back. Weep roared and shattered the stone fist. Suna used fire dust with his semblance to form glass blades that slashed at the folds in Weep's armor.

Weep stomped his foot to create another shockwave. Suna matched his force with a mixture of his own strength, wind dust, his semblance and mastery of aura to create a barrier. The shockwave brushed past him and he sent another wave of glass into Weep's path.

"Humans always hurt Grimm!" Weep bellowed.

"I can say the reverse of you." The two clashed power once again and hit another stalemate. Suna was pushing his limit after to climactic clashes of that scale. "But nobody has to die today! Look around Weep, we're retreating. We do not have the means to fight you without heavy sacrifice. It isn't worth the struggle today. But if you threaten the people of this kingdom we will be forced to meet you with the full strength of Vacuo's armada."

"Why should I trust you!" Weep fired another blast of water. This time, Suna blocked it with a wall of ice formed from dust. The hot water pressure melted the ice and turned the surrounding sand to sludge. Suna used a handful of earth dust to manipulate the mud and harden it into a spear. He threw the weapon and it instantly shattered on impact but Suna had placed an aura bomb on it. The aura bomb went off, engulfing the Grimoire. AS the light disipated Weep was still standing, unfazed but much more cautious.

"Seems like I have your undivided attention now." Suna said. On cue, a rocket locker landed right next to him. It opened up revealing the Nemian Arbiter Mask.

* * *

Void bounced up and down celebrating his own existence. Everyone just stared in complete bafflement. They knew he was the least intelligent of the Grimoire but this was ridiculous. Glade felt cheated. He was expecting a fight on par with Panic. But the monster hadn't even acknowledged them yet.

"This….is the Grimm of Voracity?" Mob scoffed. He was clearly unimpressed as well.

"Master Void!" Zalfos jumped in front of the monster and bowed. "We have sacrificed a great deal to bring you back into Remnant."

"Thank you, thank you." Void said.

"Now, help us squash these huntsmen!" Zalfos commanded. "Then we can find Fury and get out of here."

"Fury here?" Void said.

"Yes, you big oaf. Fury and Spite are both somewhere here." Zalfos said. A chill ran down Glade's spine. If they really were here on the island than why hadn't they come? What were they planning.

"Any word on reinforcements?" Glade said.

"No." Nickel answered. "They should be on their way now though."

"We need to finish this soon." Glade said.

"Oh, nonono." Void stuck his finger in his mouth. "Fury no like people. I kill you all before he get here."

"Yes!" Zalfos said. "Did you hear that huntsmen? Wait, come again?" It happened too quick for Zalfos to react. In a single snap, Void bit him in half. He then picked up the other half and swallowed it whole.

"Zalfos!" Mob cried out. "Damn you!" Mob smashed the monster over the head but the creature did not budge. No power streamed from the blow. It was as if he had only lightly tapped the beast. Void's arm expanded and thickened. He snapped at Mob. The thief jumped back but was smashed through a boulder and several trees with a single blow from Void's fist.

"Spread out and avoid the jaws." Nickel said. Void's body shifted again. His stomach was sucked in and his arms stretched.

"Ooh, me likey these powers." Void said. Glade, tried putting up a barrier. Chenzi broke to the left and Nickel broke to the right. In the blink of an eye, Void tore through the barrier and smashed through all three of them, scattering them.

"This must be one of his abilities." Nickel said.

"I smell Abe Man." Void sniffed the air as he looked in the direction of the tower. "There...and here." He looked over to Glade. "I smell silver eye but me no see silver eye."

"That's right you bastard." Glade pulled out Crocea Mors. He felt his left eye turn silver. Void hesitated and took a step back before smiling.

"Ooh, scary man. I eat you now." Void charged forward on all fours. Glade rolled to the side and slashed at Void's limbs the blade passed through. Liquid puss poured from the wound for a few seconds before it cauterized. Void snapped back around. Glade tried punching it with Heart's Grow but the construct was swallowed whole by Void's expanding jaws.

Glade rolled away again and tried stabbing it with his spear. Void snapped back and bit the spear in half. Nickel kicked him in his lower jaw, forcing his mouth close just in time to save Glade from being eaten. She then swung her blade with all her might. The sword glanced off Void's scales and the monster whipped his tail to knock Nickel down.

He stomped on the android's chest. Drool dripped from his mouth and started burning a hole clean through her aura and body. He opened his mouth to bit her head off. Glade charged forward with Heart's Grow and punched the monster square in the gut.

"Orion's Spear!" He followed up with a massive blast.

"Wait!" Nickel shouted. Void caught the blast in his teeth. He squatted down on all fours. His body expanded and his mouth opened wide. A red beam of energy poured out of his mouth. All Glade could see was the red light coming for him too fast for him to dodge. Nickel dove in the way of the blast and screamed in pain.

"Nickel!" Glade shouted.

* * *

The beam of energy that erupted from Void's mouth also split the plateau Johnny was on in half. All four fighters gave pause as they looked across the island to the terror that had been unleashed. Johnny steeled his nerves, his worst fear had been realized. Void had been unleashed before things had been settled with the Aura Thieves.

"Damn it." Johnny said.

"You two go!" Jet said.

"Are you sure?" Hue asked.

"I can finish things here." Jet said. "I got a lot of fight left in me and he seems to be on his last legs." He focused on Amaterasu. "Cinder told you to prioritize the elimination of the Grimoire. I'll finish things here."

"Suit yourself." Hue said as he vanished.

"Jet, you're doing the right thing." Johnny nodded.

"I don't care about any of that. Good, bad, the winners will determine what was right." Jet noted as Johnny left the plateau.

"A noble sentiment." Amaterasu said. "But your priorities will be the end of you."

"I highly doubt that." Jet said.

Amaterasu dashed forward and swung his sword. Jet managed to block it with his leg and then kicked the swordsman in the stomach. The swordsman sent a wave of black flames towards the assassin. Jet dove into the crack in the plateau and kicked the walls to split it further.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Amaterasu said.

"I only have one shot with my semblance." Jet said. "I have to make every hit count."

Amaterasu blinked around, trying to slash at Jet. He landed several attacks with his lightning blade. Jet's feet started giving out. He stomped the ground and fired some ice dust to create a slippery sheet over the ground. Amaterasu skated around and switched with a dagger to secure his footing. Jet was already darting in that direction, having predicted his next move.

Jet extended his foot towards Amaterasu's face. The swordsman backed out of range of the kick but was blasted in the face by sand. Jet had collected debris in his legs and fired it like a shotgun to blind his opponent.

"Why you little…" Amaterasu grunted as Jet kicked him in the chin.

"Can't teleport where you can't see." Jet said. Amaterasu blasted the dust from his eyes with a gust of wind. But by the time he recovered, Jet had caught him with a blindfold. The assassin kicked the one-armed swordsman into the air. He grabbed tight and started spinning. "This is it. Kamikaze!"

Jet's semblance kicked in. His aura melded with Amaterasu's. It leached all of the swordsman's strength into a massive explosive. It was dangerous for Jet to use. One wrong move or misfire and he'd be done for. And after just one use per day, Jet would be knocked out.

Amaterasu's head was planted in the ground. His body was covered in burn marks. Jet rolled to the side and fought the darkness that started to take hold. Amaterasu wasn't moving. He was either knocked out or dead. Either one suited Jet. He closed his eyes and silently left things to Hue and the others. His mission was a success.

* * *

Nickel dropped to her knees. Wires poked out of her wound. She propped herself up with her sword to keep from falling. Glade was still shellstruck from the attack. Chenzi stood fast to the side. Void turned his head and blinked at the trio.

"Nickel, you need to get out of here." Chenzi said.

"I...will not fall here." Nickel said. Void licked his lips and stepped forward.

"Nickel, get over here." Chenzi said. Void ran towards Nickel. Chenzi jumped in and grabbed her and tried making an escape. Void followed right behind them. Chenzi could feel his jaws bearing down on the both of them. Then there was a massive blast of power.

"Owie!" Void shouted as he was slammed through a tree. Chenzi looked over his shoulder and saw Hue, standing at the ready.

"You saved me?" Chenzi asked.

"Saving you was not my intent." Hue said. "Merely a side effect of my intent."

"Which is?" Chenzi trailed off. Void burst through the ground. He kicked up boulders and swallowed the ground as he made his way towards Hue.

"Stopping this monster." Hue skipped time and struck Void in the head as many times as he could within his limit. Void was unfazed and smacked Hue through several trees. "So, this is the power of a Grimoire." His body started twitching.

"Yeah, not so cool now that you're fighting someone in another league." Chenzi said. Void ran at Chenzi and Nickel again. This time Hue stopped him by stomping on his tail. He skipped time again and kicked Void in the stomach. Void whipped around and Hue skipped out of his range. Void's tail kept moving and expanding and managed to land a glancing blow on Hue.

"Amon's Light!" Johnny shouted. A white pillar engulfed Void. Johnny finished reaching the group while he kept up the bombardment. "Shit." He stopped the attack.

"What is it?" Glade asked.

"Chenzi, Glade, get Nickel out of here." Johnny said.

"You can't fight that thing alone." Glade said.

"Amon's Light isn't working." Johnny said. Void had absorbed Johnny's entire attack.

"All the more reason for us to help." Glade said.

"Hand me Crocea Mors and get down now!" Johnny shouted as Void opened his mouth. Glade tossed Johnny the blade and he blocked the beam of light. Crocea Mors cut the light in half. "I'm the only one who can keep up with him while also landing the best blows with this sword. I'm also the only one who can survive being bitten if it comes to that. You and Chenzi need to recover and wait for reinforcements."

"You would sacrifice your life so casually." Mob said as he stumbled into the clearing. "We were fools to think this thing was within our control. Chu sacrificed himself to bring it back. Zalfos pledged loyalty to it. And what does it care?" Mob created his heaviest gravity field yet around Void, forcing the monster onto all fours.

"Just keep it there!" Johnny shouted as he jumped up. He aimed Crocea Mors for Void's neck. Mob ran forward and aimed his mace at Void's head.

"Out of the way you fools!" Hue shouted.

Void grinned as he spit a small bolt of energy. Mob deflected it only to be hit with Void's acidic saliva. His mace swung past Void's face. The Grimoire bit down and shattered the weapon. At the same time, he lifted his hand to block Crocea Mors and grabbed Johnny. The blade pierced his hand. He blasted Mob in the head with an acid covered claw, ripping the flesh from his face. Then he slammed Johnny down and started to drool.

"You look so tasty." Void said. Mob was still screaming and trying to hit Void with a gravity field. Void simply inhaled, absorbing the energy Mob was exhibiting as if it were oxygen. With another explosive spit ball, he took Mob out, silencing the aura thief. He then gave Johnny his undivided attention.

* * *

Prim's eyes started to drift open. She couldn't see anything but a blinding white light. Slowly, as things started coming to focus, she could make out Nova's outline. The Maiden was in the fetal position, sitting across from Prim. Prim tried rising to her feet, but every muscle in her body felt fuzzy.

"Stay down." Nova said. "You're in no condition to stand."

"What happened?" Prim asked. "Where am I?" She heard an explosion in the distance. "What's happening?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was fighting Chu and then…...I….."

"Went into the Guardian State." Nova said. "Did a lot of damage. Nearly killed people."

"What?"

"Nearly." Nova said. "I stopped you." She forced some arrogance out in her voice. "You got knocked out, taken by the aura thieves-Mob, Zalfos and Chu are all working together by the way, and now you're on the Isle of Storms and we're all fighting."

"Why aren't you helping then?" Prim asked.

"Because I need to tell you something...and ask you something." Nova's voice betrayed frustration and sadness. "Both my parents have clone semblances. So, it's only natural my semblance would be similar. For a long time, I always felt like there was something else there, something inside me. I always assumed it was because of my semblance. But it was…"

"The Maiden power." Prim finished. Nova nodded.

"Is it the same for you? Is that the feeling?"

"I guess." Prim said.

"I ask because that was not you in the arena. You did more than just use weird powers. Your fighting style, the look in your eyes, that ferocity, it is so far from everything we all know about you. I….you need to learn to control it and learn how to activate it willingly. And then, you need to only use it as a last resort. It's too dangerous otherwise."

"You don't need to tell me that." Prim said.

"You pierced me." Nova said. "You created a white aura blade and impaled me. It hurt so much. I know from my Maiden training that it felt the exact same as getting stabbed by a blade like Crocea Mors. But then….something happened. I used a power I've never used, and only recognized from my studies. We can't let that happen to the people we're fighting. I have no idea if you purposely triggered it, even if you did it without being conscious, or if it's a natural byproduct of that attack. Either way, don't do it again."

"I'll try." Prim said. Nova raised to her feet.

"Eat this." Nova tossed an aura supplement. "If you can defend yourself, I have no reason to defend you anymore. I'm going to fight. You, recover and once you're well rested, join us." Prim nodded.

"I don't want you to fight my fights." Prim said. "I don't want to just sit here. But…."

"Right now we're just fighting some powerful thugs." Nova said. "And I already took on of them out." She pointed towards Wiz's sleeping form. "Save your strength for what comes next."

* * *

Just before Void snapped his jaws on Johnny's face, Verdant dove in with a fiery kick. He spun around and kicked the monster in the shoulder and kept kicking until he ran out of momentum. By then, he had pushed Void away from Johnny and the others.

Void's arm flexed and he slashed at Verdant. The huntsman jumped out of the way of the attack. Void's arm started to expand to snatch Verdant from the air but Hue stopped him with an assassination strike to the gut.

"Everyone alright?" Tetsu asked.

"We're all still alive." Glade answered.

"Damn it." Johnny said. "Even physical attacks won't work."

"Any plans?" Verdant asked.

"Avoid hitting its head." Hue said. "That's the only place he can absorb physical attacks."

"Tetsu, take this." Johnny handed Crocea Mors to him. "He's weak to those kinds of blades."

"Not my style of sword but I'll manage." Tetsu said as he took a few practice swings. "I'm afraid I won't be of much help. I used up a lot of aura fighting that Wiz woman."

"Speaking of that, is Prim safe?" Glade asked.

"Yeah, she's with Nova right now." Tetsu said.

"Wait, Nova's here? Then where are the rest of our reinforcements?" Chenzi asked.

"That damn pride." Johnny coughed. "She must have gotten impatient with Oscar and raced here without them."

"But then why isn't she here?" Glade asked. "Why send these two."

"She wouldn't say." Verdant noted. "She said she had to discuss something with Prim."

"It couldn't wait?" Chenzi shouted.

Johnny shook his head. Everyone aside from Hue was pushing their limit. Nickel and Mob were both knocked out. Chu and Zalfos were dead. He could no longer sense Jet or Amaterasu. Wiz was likely knocked out or dead. Nova and Prim were somewhere near the tower. And Void had recovered.

"So many tasty treats." He licked lips. He had licked his wounds and sealed them with his acidic saliva. It was similar in composition to Nova's Melting ability but even more destructive.

Void lunged towards Verdant. The huntsman jumped out of the way and kicked Void in the back. Tetsu activated his semblance and slashed through Void's arm. Crocea Mors got stuck in Void's bulbous body. The Grimoire whipped around and slashed clean through Tetsu steel body. Verdant caught Tetsu only to be bombarded with energy blasts.

Hue skipped through time and focused all his strikes on Void's tail and back. He kept up the relentless assault, pushing the monster back as Tetsu and Verdant got to safety. He jumped out of the way of a tail swipe and kicked off from Void's stomach.

"We're fighting a losing battle." Hue said.

"If we can get a good hit in with Crocea Mors…" Johnny said.

"I'm terrible with swords and your friend is hurt pretty badly."

"I'll be okay." Tetsu said as he tried standing only to fall back down.

"We don't have the strength to hurt him with physical attacks." Hue said.

"I don't get it." Chenzi said. "I thought this was one of the weaker ones."

"It is." Glade said. "Without that acidic saliva it wouldn't be any stronger than any other large Grimm."

"And we're all exhausted from battle." Hue said.

"Figured you'd at least have enough time to recover from your fight with Prim." Johnny said.

"You overestimated me in that." Hue said.

"Hue, I'll create an opening. Just take Crocea Mors, use your semblance and hack that bastard to pieces." Hue nodded. Void charged at the gang. Johnny ran straight for his jaws.

"What are you doing!" Glade shouted. Johnny squeezed his eyes shut. It wouldn't be the first time he lost an arm. He'd be fine so long as Hue's attack worked. And if not, he was willing to sacrifice his entire life if it meant destroying one of these monsters.

He felt a massive rush of power push him back. He opened up his eyes and saw Nova. Her glove was off. Her metal hand held Void in place. Time caught up. Numerous frantic slashes appeared across Void's body.

"Don't make yourself a martyr in front of me." Nova said as she threw Void into the alter. Before Johnny could respond, Nova punched him in the gut and pulled him into a hug. "Keep the others safe while I take care of things."

"Summer Maiden." Hue nodded.

"Cinder's Assassin, surprised to see you here. Guess I should have figured the way Jet had been talking." Nova stated. Hue tossed Crocea Mors over to her.

"If it's all the same to you...I'm going to check to see if Jet is dead." Hue started walking away.

"Fine by me, you'll only get in my way." Nova said. She gripped Crocea Mors in her left hand and brandished flames in her right.

"Tasty, tasty Maiden." Void said as he slithered back to his feet. "Summer Maiden so spicy."

"I'm not your meal you fat bastard." Nova decided to test him with a barrage of fireballs. He crawled towards her on all fours. He was unfazed by the fireballs. Nova stomped the ground and created a tall rock wall to put some distance between herself and the Grimm. Void crawled up the wall and spit fire back at her. She batted the blasts away with Crocea Mors and then detonated the wall, blasting Void across the island.

She rocketed forward and punched Void in the gut. She followed up with a kick, a couple more punches and a sword slash across his stomach. Void's arms expanded and hardened as he blocked the next handful of attacks.

Void snapped at Nova, who swapped in with a clone. She stabbed Void in the throat and grabbed the top of his head before slamming it down to the ground. He was too big for her to hold down and he smacked her away. Nova's body erupted in flames as she prepared her next attack. Void roared and howled and the flames began to die.

"Damn it." Johnny said.

"Kuso." Nova said in tandem.

"She's having trouble building up strength around him." Johnny said.

"Is he absorbing it?" Chenzi asked.

"Yes, but that's not it. He's affecting her with his presence. Those who fight Void feel hunger and emptiness."

"Kuso." Nova slapped herself outside the head. "I know I'm stronger than I feel. But I can't." Void's body fully healed. The places that had been cut by Crocea Mors were now reinforced with armor. Avarice was right, Void was the worst Grimoire to fight as a Maiden. With each breath he took, he absorbed more power from the world around them. More of the heat coming off Nova was siphoned off into his own strength. He was a long fight, it was the only way he could win. And Nova did not feel confident that she had the strength to finish this.

Void swooped around and swallowed a large path of dirt and stone. He spun around and spit at Nova. She blocked the blast as it kicked up a lot of dust that obscured her vision. She flipped into the air to dodge his next bite. She summoned lightning. She instantly lost control of the lightning and it went right into Void's mouth.

"I'm so much stronger than before." Void bellowed. "Tricksies like that won't work."

Nova rocketed to the ground and blasted towards him. He spit lightning at her. She deflected it with her hand. Void then fired an even greater blast at her friends. Her senses kicked in. With so many wounded they wouldn't make it out of the way in time. Verdant would definitely die and the others would be lucky to live. So, in the split second, Nova moved and intercepted the blast.

"Nova!" Johnny shouted. She stood her ground against the blast. Johnny tried pulling her out of the way of Void's next strike but she refused to move until she saw that everyone else was safe with her own eyes.

Before the light faded she felt a sharp pain across her arms. Void's acid tipped claws tore into her flesh. She didn't flinch. She didn't budge. A raging fire unleashed from her fingertips for a split second. She grabbed his head and encased him in red lightning.

"What this?" Void panicked.

"DIE!" Nova shouted.

She clinched the fist that was holding Void's head. She tore flesh from his face and reared back for a punch. Void's fist expanded as he matched her power. She could feel the aura tug of war they were engaging in. He had perfectly matched her strength, but there was something else. She pivoted. He left hand was covered in red lightning. She unleashed all that power into Void's gut, sending him flying. A red storm engulfed him and destroyed one of his arms. He fell to his back and then rolled over to his stomach. He frantically started licking his wound.

"Nova, what the hell was that?" Johnny asked.

"I'll tell you, when I figure out exactly what it is." Nova huffed and dropped to her knees.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Glade said as he grabbed Crocea Mors. The earth started shaking and a roar echoed through the island.

"What now?" Chenzi moaned.

"No." Nova's eyes widened.

"It's Fury!" Johnny shouted. The whole island shook. A red beam started splitting the island in two and headed straight for Nova. Johnny shoved her out of the way and took the blast. The island split further and Johnny fell into the caverns below.

"Johnny!" Nova screamed and cried.

* * *

Prim could feel the island shaking. She closed her eyes and focused on building up her aura. She didn't have time to sit around while everyone else risked their lives. She tried getting up. Her feet were tingly and fell from under her, sending her face into the dirt.

"Well, this is certainly unbecoming of a Guardian." A voice said. Prim lifted her head up. She was no longer on the island. Rather, she was in Amon's Tower, in Oblivion.

"Amon? How did I get here? What am I doing here? I have to go back!" She started freaking out.

"Calm down." Amon put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not really here." From the windows in the tower, Prim could see the sky cycle between red and violet.

"This is our last opportunity to talk to you before the end." Prim looked past Amon's shoulder and saw Abraham sitting at the same table she had sat last time she was in this part of Oblivion.

"What do you mean?" Prim said.

"In less than a year, the convergence will be complete." Abraham said. "In six months time, the people of Raiment will start to cross over. The rest, will be up to you, and your counterpart."

"Zeldon." Prim put the pieces together.

"You have already tapped into the speed of my eldest son Othniel and his descendents, the Rose family." Abraham said. "As an Arc, you naturally have an affinity for the power of my second son Gideon. And, you have recently tapped into the powers of my third son Samson. All those who have wielded the King's Chart, their powers and minds will use your body as an avatar, the Guardian Spirit."

"How do I control it?" Prim asked.

"I don't know." Abraham said.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I mean this is entirely unprecedented!" Abraham raised his voice. "Oblivion will soon be gone. The two worlds will become one. I haven't the faintest idea what'll happen after that. Neither do the Wizards of either world." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know this isn't the best time for you so I'll make this quick." Amon said. "Do not destroy the Grimoire until the people of Raiment begin to cross over."

"Why?" Prim asked.

"Because so long as Oblivion stays, so too do the Grimoire. Kill them now, and you'll have to kill them again within the next year." Abraham said. "Fury knows this. It is why he did not destroy you while you slept. He knows that if you die before the convergence, the Guardian Spirit will find another host and that host will have all that power, plus yours, added to their own."

"There is no controlling the Guardian State." Amon said. "So your skill has little to do with it. It is pure instinct."

"However, the same courtesy does not apply to your friends." Abraham said as he stood. "Take the warning I give you, save your friends, leave this island, and prepare for the inevitable war."

"Damn it." Prim scoffed. "If only Zeldon didn't cause this mess."

"I would not blame your counterpart." Abraham said. "I fear he may be being manipulated by another. I do know this, he shares the blood of my brother Lott. For that, I feel somewhat to blame for all this."

Prim blinked and found herself in Remnant again. She heard Fury's roar. She ran towards the screams. When she reached the clearing, everyone looked beat up. They were covered in sickly claw marks and bruises. Nova was on her hands and knees on the precipice of a deep cavern. Fury and Void stomped towards them.

"Fury!" Prim shouted. The large bear-faced Grimoire looked at her. "I've come to save my friends."

 **AN: A lot of this has changed between the outline and the final product. It's really going to affect how the next chapter pans out. This arc is almost over and we're quickly approaching the end of the entire series.**

 **Next Time: A desperate struggle to save her friends. Will Prim succeed in her mission? Will she hold out long enough for reinforcements? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	74. The Void Part 3

RWBYond Home: World's Strongest

 **AN: Well, here it is. The finale to this relatively short arc. There will be previews for 2 different stories at the end of this chapter. One preview is for the final arc and the other is a preview for a short side story I'm working on involving Nova's childhood.**

 **Review Response: Caine13- Jet is just knocked out. As for Prim, well just keep reading. Kyrogue- That basically is the plan. The conflict comes in waiting for the reinforcements. Silver-eyed-knight- That is exactly the reaction I want when the time comes.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The battle on the Isle of Storms has reached its climax. The line is drawn. Huntsmen vs Grimoire. Prim knows they won't kill her and she can't kill them. But that same courtesy is not extended to her friends.**

The Void Part 3: Impasse

Suna put the Grimm Mask over his face. These specialized masks were created by Avarice using redstone and animal bone. Adam Taurus was actually inspired by the Arbiter Raven Branwen to incorporate Grimm Masks into the White Fang uniform. This one in particular was called Nemian. It had been used by numerous powerful warriors in the Arbiters including Ambrose Thurston, Shell Ocelot and more recently Blake Belladonna.

The mask enhanced Suna's perception and awareness to the world around him. He could see the subdued, pheromone field Weep was creating. The presence of the mask also seemed to have a calming effect on Weep. He recognized it, and the fact the people were retreating. It encouraged and convinced him to calm down.

"You….are friends with big brother Avarice?" Weep asked.

"Avarice is an ally of mine, yes." Suna said. "I know all about you Weep." Suna slowly stepped forward. "I know you do not have the same contempt for humanity that King and Fury do."

"Humans….bad." Weep said. "King is right, Avarice is wrong."

"I won't argue on that point." Suna said. "But I implore you, nobody has to die today."

"Why should I trust you?" Weep said.

"Because I am nowhere near strong enough to fight you on my own." Suna said. "I can't let you endanger the people of the kingdom today. And I know you don't wish to die so soon after being reborn. Go, leave this place, postpone this battle for another day. For if you don't, it will only lead to pointless bloodshed, and your own death at the hands of an army."

Suna slid down the dune to stand right in front of the Grimoire. Weep looked down. His sad blue eyes studied the Headmaster. He could sense the huntsman's fear and anguish over this decision.

"Very well." Weep said. He turned his head to the east. "I will await my brothers elsewhere."

"A war is on the way." Suna said. "The Grimoire will once again fight, and on that day, we'll come back for you."

"Just as you always do." Weep said. "Every single time we fight I end up dying again." Weep turned around and started heading off. "Might as well take this opportunity to enjoy the nature of this world while it lasts. But if you break my promise, I will summon armies of Grimm to make you all feel unending sadness."

"Then we have a deal, and you have my word." Suna let out a sigh of relief. He had successfully talked Weep down from a fight, for now. This was only a temporary measure. He had to mobilize greater forces as soon as he could. Fury and Spite were still at large. Avarice was leaving for Raiment. With everything going on in Mistral it was most likely Void was returning as well. That left Panic, who had only recently been defeated again and King. Both would be returning soon at this rate. Humanity was on the brink of another war and Suna had to prepare Vacuo for that conflict.

* * *

Prim made her way to the front of the group. She put a hand on Nova's shoulder. The gesture snapped Nova out of her shell shocked state. She then grabbed Crocea Mors and pointed it towards Fury. She brushed her hand back, signalling for everyone else to start backing away.

"I won't try explaining how, but I know Johnny's alright." Prim whispered. Nova nodded.

"You've come to bargain?" Fury asked.

"I've come to give you an ultimatum." Prim pointed the blade at her own throat. "I know you can't afford to kill me until the convergence. Just like we can't afford to waste resources killing you."

"Damn you Abraham." Fury growled.

"What are you talking about?" Glade asked.

"Just trust me." Prim said. "If I die here, there will be a new Guardian, one with all the same power I have and then some. And you know that."

"And if you kill any of us, we'll just be back when the convergence strikes." Fury said. "The same can't be said about your friends."

"That's why I'm here." Prim said. "I'm going to save everyone today." Nova stood back up.

"Don't count me out yet either Fury." Nova popped a supplement into her mouth. Her wounds started to rapidly heal. "I'm twice as strong as the last time we fought."

"Twice the pride, double the fall." Fury grinned. From the cavern below Fury, several large Grimm sprouted up. One of them was a giant humanoid with large scythe-like claws. On its head, was Spite.

"It...it can't be." Chenzi stepped back.

"Keep your cool." Glade said. "It's far too small to be the real Hecatonchires. It must be the same as the one Zeldon summoned in Crete awhile back."

"Void." Fury nodded. The lizard-like Grimoire started devouring one of the Grimm. The meal caused his body to fully regenerate. "Deal with the Guardian, but don't kill her. Leave her friends to me."

"Let's measure the distance in our power." Prim said as she raised her sword. She slung a blade beam at the charging Void.

"That'll just make him stronger." Nova growled.

"Just wait." Prim said. Void tried catching it in his teeth. But Prim had used the very essence of Crocea Mors for that strike. The numbing power of Abraham caused Void to stumble. Prim created a hammer construct and smashed Void across the island. "I'll handle him. He has the more troubling power."

"Then I'll handle Fury." Nova's body turned into pure violet fire as she charged the Grimoire. Fury matched her strength and pushed her back.

"You have gotten stronger." Fury said. "But you're still a lifetime away from matching me." Nova stood her ground. She created a wave of fire the blew past Fury and started incinerating the Grimm.

"You monsters think size is going to save you?" Nova grinned. "Everyone, get to the tower, now!"

"We're not leaving anyone behind." Glade said as he fired Orion's Spear and severed one of the giant's arms.

"Move your ass or we'll be out flanked." Nova shouted as she subbed in for a clone. She covered her leg in ice and kicked Fury outside the head.

Meanwhile Prim was flying away from Void with one of her armored forms. She peppered him with energy blasts to slow him down and keep his attention. Fury may be stronger, but his attacks can be defended against. Void was a special case. She couldn't let him get anywhere near any of the wounded.

Nova flew towards Fury. She switched places with a clone to dodge his strike and kicked him in the shoulder. Her next few attacks caused him to back off. She took that opportunity to hit a batch of Grimm with an acid bomb. She slid on her back to dive under hit heat vision. She then used her tail to spring upwards and over Fury's head as he tried stomping her.

The rest of the group was slowly making their way to the tower. Verdant lead the way. Chenzi carried Nickel over his shoulder. Tetsu and Glade covered them. Glade was firing dust from his weapon. Chenzi blasted a group of Grimm with lightning. The false-hecatonchires charged up an energy beam in its mouth. Glade summoned a shield to block the massive blast.

Fury struck Nova in the ribs and sent her flying. A green bubble shot from Nova's flesh and exploded on contact with Fury. The Grimoire growled as the acid burned his armored flesh. Nova launched herself forward and punched him in the gut, forcing him to double over. She followed up with an elbow to the head. He powered through the blows, grabbed Nova by the head and slammed her to the ground.

Nova lost control of her powers again. Red lightning erupted from her hands and forced Fury off of her. In that moment, Hue appeared and hit Fury in the stomach. Fury reacted and tried crushing him but hit nothing but air.

"You're here too?" Nova asked.

"Amaterasu is dead and Jet was unconscious so I sent him home." Hue said.

"Why didn't you leave. No offense, it's good to have someone as strong as you helping out but….I've seen you abandon your own teammates if they weren't convenient."

"Hmm….I wonder that myself." Hue said as Fury and Spite both howled. "Perhaps it's because Cinder told me I'm more than just a weapon. I think she'd want me to do this." Spite and Fury both ran at the pair. Hue skipped time, sending Spite flying and tripping Fury up so he fell right into a massive acid blast from Nova.

"When you talk like that I start getting my hopes up that Cinder is a good guy." Nova grinned.

"Your hope may not be misplaced, but this isn't without some degree of selfishness on our part."

Hue jumped past Fury's smash and kicked him in the face. The Grimoire didn't even flinch as he hit Hue across the chest. Nova's clone caught Hue and grounded him. Spite dove in for a slap. Red lightning coated Nova's hand and she tore Spite's arm off as she bent over. Hue kicked her so she fell over Nova's back. Nova grabbed her sword and cut Spite in half. Hue struck Spite with a vacuum palm to finish the combo.

"That power….what the hell is going on?" Spite hissed as her body regenerated. "That's impossible."

"A lot of strange things are happening." Nova said. "I don't get why Prim wants to keep you alive and I don't care either. The two of you can take it when I go all out."

* * *

Avarice broke through the vortex with Ventus Grinnitch and Kurome Tsuki. The two girls wore their Arbiter masks. Avarice was quite fond of the two girls. Kurome was a true Arbiter, the kind of person determined to get what she wants that Avarice so often recruited himself. And Ventus was the daughter of Octavia, the previous Summer Maiden and one of Avarice's closest subordinates during a previous life. Though, she was nothing like her mother.

At first glance Raiment looked like Oblivion. The skies were red and the clouds were black. The air was thick. Upon closer inspection though, the terrain was quite different. Lush orange grass and trees of many colors dotted the landscape. They were on a hill overlooking a city and above that city was a floating castle.

"So, this is what you saw Avis." Avarice whispered to himself. It was quite a marvel. It didn't appear to be floating with gravity dust, though it was more likely the dust was inside the castle instead of underneath it. The city and castle were large, possibly larger than any on Remnant.

The trio quickly found a road a fair distance away from the city. A caravan was heading down the road. Avarice nodded towards Ventus and she stepped out of their cover and waved the traveler down. Avarice quickly examined him. It was odd, that he was using such an old-fashioned means of transportation. None of the roads in the area looked paved. His mind raced with thousands of questions about their technology.

"Excuse me!" Ventus said. "I seem to have gotten a little loss. Can you help me?"

"Why sure little missy." The Stranger said. "If you go back that way and follow the road you'll run into Dagon Town, capital of this great land. I was just heading there myself. Wanna ride?"

"No thank you." Ventus said. "But thanks for the offer." She gave a polite bow. The Stranger raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"Are you sure? These roads can be mighty dangerous. Especially with the Guardian on a trip around the Empire."

"I can handle myself." Ventus said. "Umm….that Guardian wouldn't happen to be Thane Zeldon, would it?"

"Has been for ten years." He said. "Everyone knows the Guardian and the Gatekeepers. Just where are you from?"

"Oh, I don't pay much attention to history or names." Ventus smiled. "Anyway, I should get going."

"If you insist." The Stranger said as he carried on his way. Ventus ran up the hill back to Avarice.

"Interesting, their written language is different yet their vocal language is exactly the same." Avarice said.

"Man, this place is exhausting." Ventus said.

"But we came across the capital city." Avarice said.

"Where to from there?" Kurome asked.

"Whatever their equivalent to a library is obviously." Avarice said. "It's the best place to look for information without seeming suspicious. Ventus, you research culture and customs. Kurome, you investigate their military. I'll look at their political structure. Let's see if there's anything we can use."

"We'll have to find a library first." Kurome said.

"Well, so long as we speak the same language, it should be easy enough." Avarice said.

* * *

Prim was losing a lot of ground trying to keep Void in front of her. He was told not to kill her but who knows if her was paying attention. And for the fate of the world, losing a limb or being maimed was far worse than death.

She blocked his tail with her shield and slashed at his leg. He spun around and punched her into a building. Prim smacked up against the wall of what appeared to be the island's old training facility. A trickle of blood dripped from Prim's forehead. She stretched her arms and wiped her head as Void entered the building.

An idea crossed her mind. She held back the grin as her plan fell into place. She fired an Arc Cannon into his mouth and he took the bait. He swallowed it, and the power caused his body to expand. She flanked him and goaded him into blasting one of the support pillars. She fired several cannon shots around him before pausing to take a breath.

He lunged at her while she was seemingly distracted. She jumped out of the way and left Fighting Dreamer in her stead. Void swallowed the construct whole but didn't stop the aura bomb. The bombs went off creating a chain reaction. Prim dove through the hole in the wall and widened it with another Arc Cannon so that the entire building collapsed on top of Void.

"That'll buy me time." Prim said. She created her Avenging Angel armor and sped back in the direction of her team. Void burst from the rubble and fired a massive blast at her. She took a dive into a hole in the ground to avoid the energy. She then tried suppressing her energy. Her silver eye kept her aware of Void's movements above her.

"I can smell you." Void hissed as he slowly crawled along the ground. She could sense him getting closer. She examined her surroundings. The cave she had found went back for several meters. She created Fighting Dreamer and had it float between her and Void.

Void smashed through the ground and swallowed the bait. Prim reacted and slashed him across the stomach, then the face and then stabbed him in the throat. She jumped back away from his claws and stabbed the ground. She created a hammer and chisel and smashed the floor to bring the cave down on top of Void. Their footing collapsed and they started falling into a chasm.

Void grabbed Prim's ankle and pulled her down. Prim slashed and stabbed at him to break his grasp and kick him into the underground lake below. She fired a cannon to propel herself and then used Fighting Dreamer to throw herself skyward. She blasted a hole in the roof of the chasm, collapsing the entire chunk of the island and securing her safe escape.

"Son of a bitch." Prim huffed as she landed on shaky ground. "Miners really did a number on this place." The ground beneath her was shaking. Void was blasting holes in the ground from the cavern below. He burst from the ground and tried smashing her. She stepped back but was then hit by his tail.

"Prim!" She heard Verdant shouting. The groups were all closing in on each other and converging on the tower. Prim willingly intercepted several blows from Void to buy the group enough time to enter the tower. Void stood over Prim as she fell to the ground. Nickel reared back and through shurikens at his wrist. Chenzi channeled electricity into the wires connecting the projectiles. Void was stunned barely long enough for Prim and Glade to meet up. They created Heart's Dreamer and launched Void into the stratosphere.

"I guess it'd be pointless to try and follow up that attack." Glade said as the construct dissipated. A body crashed into the ground beside them. Nova's struggled to stand back up. Red sparks shot from her body as she twitched and her sweat was melting the ground around her.

"Kuso." She coughed. Spite, Fury and the hoard of Grimm weren't far behind. Neither was Hue, who was flying through the air like Nova was just a few seconds earlier.

"This is it." Prim helped Nova up.

"Don't go picking out coffins yet princess." Nova smirked. "I had an interesting view while I was up there."

* * *

"Sir." Nephrite ran over to Oscar. "We have visual on the island. Central tower, lots of Grimm and all our friends. Fury, Spite and Void are in the area but no sign of any of the thieves."

"Any casualties?" Oscar asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm in range of some of their scrolls." Ariadne said. "Johnny and Nova are alive at the very least."

"Send our fastest ships to evacuate the island immediately." Oscar said.

"Don't bother." An older voice said. "Just send me and my family. You can all follow behind us."

"I'm coming with you." Ariadne said. "My friends are over there."

"They're my friends too." Topaz said. "You can follow if you want. But as fast as you lot are, that's what you'll be doing. Following."

Within seconds the island had another rupture. The lines were drawn. Prim and Glade prepared Heart's Dreamer for the worst of it. Then just as Fury began his charge, He was stopped by a large building sized object. It struck him with pinpoint accuracy and pinned him to the body of the false-Hecatonchires. A wall of water sprouted from the crevices and formed a massive titan. Surrounding the Poseidon Tide were a pair of Hippocampi water sprites.

"Topaz!" Prim shouted.

"This island takes me back." The Poseidon said. Its hand bubbled up, darkened, and then bombarded the entire hoard with jetstreams powerful enough to slice all but the absolute strongest Grimm to pieces. The Poseidon slammed into the ground. Fury blasted it with heat vision, and started boiling the giant water monster. From its core, Rio Azul burst into a wave and slashed at Fury's body. The Grimoire shrugged the sword strikes off and struck the veteran huntsman. Rio landed on his feet but his aura had taken a major hit.

"Topaz, focus on the big one!" Rio shouted.

"Aye aye!" Topaz answered. The false-Hecatonchires lumbered towards the Hippocampi only to be bound by its constricting body.

"Nova!" Ariadne rode through Topaz's water on the back of a dolphin.

"Ariadne you fool!" Nova shouted. A griffon flew towards the blonde but was intercepted by Eiess, who was riding in on her Griffon construct. Swiftly behind her were a pair of bullheads that started unloading manuitions into the Grimm swarm. "Get to Johnny!"

"Damn it!" Fury shouted.

"Looks like you played your hand a little too late." Prim said. One of the bullheads landed. As the wounded got on board, Nephrite and Oscar stepped out.

"Chenzi!" Nephrite shouted.

"I'm alright." Chenzi said as he helped Nickel to get on board.

"You!" Void shouted as he dropped down on Rio.

"Heh." Rio dodged the attack and slashed at the Grimoire. "This day is just full of nostalgia." He said as he kicked Void away. "I see you're still ninety-percent water." He laughed.

"Everyone to the ship." Oscar said.

"We should take down the big guy first." Rio said.

"No." Prim intervened. "Fury! You lost this gamble. If we killed you, you'll just come back. But if you try fighting us, you'll still lose. Everyone, we should all just go home now!"

"Are you crazy!" Rio asked.

"No." Oscar said. "She's right."

"Hmm." Fury growled. "So be it. We'll meet again, Guardian of Remnant. We'll meet again on humanity's last days." His eyes began to glow. He fired a widespread beam of energy. Prim dashed forward and cut the beam in half. With the beam disappeared, all the Grimm were gone, retreated through the Black Gate. The Grimm were gone, but the island started to collapse.

"This whole place is coming down." Oscar said.

Eiess and Ariadne flew in on the griffon summon with Johnny in its clutches. Everyone loaded up into the bullheads and flew to the medical aircraft that was drifting towards the island. From the sky, everyone could see the western half of the Isle of Storms fall into the sea. The ring shaped island now resembled the shattered moon.

"Take us home." Prim said.

* * *

Avarice and his gang had no issue finding the library. The Grimm of Greed sped through the archaic texts with lightning speed. Within an hour, he had read a small pile of history books. The world had evolved to be much more reliant on aura than Remnant. People, even ordinary soldiers, were capable of the same feats as the greatest of aura masters. And the masters in Raiment were capable of far more.

But their political structure was far different. They never had a Great War or a great period of unity. The provinces were in a constant state of conflict. Rebellions and civil wars were common. And the entire hierarchy was similar to ancient Vacuo. Strength mattered more than anything. The strong ruled.

There were nine provinces. The center province was where the Emperor and his children ruled. Each province was ruled by a noble called a Dragon. These titles were heretical, though it was common for a rival family to seize power thus usurping the rank of nobility. On top of that, provinces were paired up into regions. And the military leader of those regions were the Gatekeepers. The Gatekeepers were seen as the greatest warriors in the Empire, and could only gain that title by defeating the current Gatekeeper or winning a tournament upon the Gatekeepers death. The Guardian seemed to work very much the same way.

The current king was Dapnes Zeldon. The heir was Arryl Zeldon. And the Guardian was Thane Zeldon. Quite the powerful family. Avarice could find no direct reference to Auro but did find numerous mentions of the King's Chief Advisor whom only his most trusted allies would meet. Sounded a lot like what Old Ozpin had been doing in Vale during the Great War.

In the more recent news, Avarice found an opportunity way too good to pass up. There were talks of a revolt just north of Dagon. Apparently talks of war with Remnant had fallen through the cracks and many people were not happy about it. This was the perfect chance for Avarice to engage in some subterfuge and weaken the enemy.

He reconvened with his partners and shared all that he had gathered. Kurome confirmed his information. Ventus followed up by giving a brief culture lesson for the trio. Kurome then began explaining the most prominent enemies.

"The four Gatekeepers." She said. "Those are the ones we really have to look out for. Medoh Vormir the Dust Eater, Xander Rudania the Flamebreaker, Urboa Naboo the Mountain Thrower, and Ruda Zorell the Water Walker."

"Those are some scary titles." Avarice said.

"Then there's Thane Zeldon. He was born the prince but won the tournament to become Guardian of Raiment after the previous Guardian, his uncle, died."

"Was there anything about their powers?" Ventus asked.

"Their titles are derived from their semblances." Kurome answered. "Rudania can turn his body to magma, Vormir can eat dust and gain its powers, Naboo has telekinesis and Zorell can walk on any surface."

"That doesn't give us a lot to go on." Avarice said. "Perhaps we can meet up with these rogue elements and find more out about weaknesses and such."

"So, where to?" Kurome asked.

"North Ms. Tsuki, we head north." Avarice answered.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in medical beds. Ointment was applied to the flesh wounds. Broken bones were bound. Everyone was giving an aura supplement and were on the verge of collapse. Nickel's father Rubrum was on the ship and giving repairs to her. Hue struggled onto his feet.

"Thanks for helping out back there." Johnny said.

"Don't thank me." Hue said. "It was all Jet's idea." He took a Redstone pendant from his pocket.

"Back to Murus I guess?" Prim said. Hue shook his head.

"Guardian, you seem to know a lot more about what's coming then you did before." Hue said. "How long do we have?"

"Less than a year." Prim said.

"That's not a long time to prepare." Oscar said. "We've gotten reports that Weep may have appeared in Vacuo. That leaves only Panic and King unaccounted for."

"Not to mention not knowing anything about Zeldon and his group." Glade said.

"They had some powerful allies." Tetsu nodded.

"Shit." Nova spat. "We forgot about Wiz."

"Well, she is either dead, stranded, or back with the enemy." Verdant said.

"Same with Mob." Glade said. "It's unlikely he lived with those wounds but….nothing is impossible."

"One year." Nova said. "One year to master my abilities."

"I only wish I could be of greater help." Oscar said. "Your group is far beyond my ability to train."

"We should spread out." Prim said. "Zeldon said something about Vale a while back. We should divert a lot of huntsmen into that area."

"I think Nova and I will go back home to Vacuo." Johnny said. "It's been far too long since we were home."

"Glade, Chenzi and myself put a lot of stock in Mistral." Prim said. "I'd hate to not be in Vale but….there's a chance he'll strike elsewhere first anyway."

"We'll all have to be on guard." Oscar said. "But I believe together, we can win this just as we won the Grimm War."

"None of us fought in the Grimm War though." Nephrite said. "Nobody in this room has seen that kind of battle."

"Neither had your parents before that day." Oscar said. "The greatest of heroes come at the most troublesome of times. Dark days are ahead, but even the faintest light prevails in darkness. You are all the light of this world. Don't forget that."

"I'm only reminded of that everyday of my life." Prim said as she curled up.

"We have to get stronger." Nova said. "These enemies are far greater than the ones our parents fought. We have to be better than them. We have to be the greatest generation, or this world will be loss."

* * *

Zeldon slowly made his way back home. Arryl was saddened that they were leaving the countryside and returning to the stuffy interior of Castle Dagon. The area they were making their way through now was a veritable jungle called Coral Valley. Thousands of years ago the valley was underwater and sported exotic marine plants. Those plants had adapted to dry land and spouted heat. Because of that, the air in the province was tropical despite being next to the frozen tundra. The entire province was basically a greenhouse.

"You know, maybe Castle Dagon is the reason why I've always been sick." Arryl suggested. "We should just stay here for…."

"Forever? Not happening." Zeldon said. "We all have our place and your place is on Castle Dagon."

"Well then can we please move the castle here?" Arryl said. "I know it can move just fine."

"That is up to father. And he doesn't want to move it unless it is to counteract rogue elements in the Empire." Zeldon scolded. Arryl started to rub her eyes. "Something wrong?"

"No, just got something in my eyes." Arryl played it off but Zeldon could see her eyes starting to glow with a golden light.

"What are you seeing?" Zeldon asked.

"I don't…." Arryl was fighting her semblance. A vein started throbbing on her forehead. She clutched her head tight and started screaming. Golden light erupted from her eyes. "They're here!" She screamed. "Someone from Remnant is here in Raiment!" She cried.

"What? Who is it? Tell me!" The light died down and Arryl passed out. "Arryl!" Zeldon screamed as he jumped off his horse.

"Princess Arryl!" Her driver screamed. "We have to get her to a doctor!" He checked her forehead. "Her fever came back."

"Why of all times?" Zeldon said. "Strap her to my horse! We'll return to Castle Dagon as fast as the four winds can carry us."

"Yes sir!" He nodded.

"Why do you always fight the inevitable?" He whispered as he got back on his horse. "You are the one who sees everything. You see it clear as day and yet you fight it." He put his hand on Arryl's head. He summoned the Black Dog to tie her body to his. As soon as she was secured he spurred his horse to run at full speed.

"Thane?" Auro answered Zeldon's call.

"Can you teleport us to Castle Dagon?" Zeldon asked.

"Princess Arryl strictly forbade me from speeding your journey along. She was quite adamant."

"Arryl lost control of her semblance again!" Zeldon said. "She's getting worse!"

"What did she see?" Auro asked.

"We have intruders on our land." Zeldon said.

"I was expecting that kind of reaction." Auro said. "I'm surprised it took this long. What's her condition?"

"She's comatose." Zeldon said.

"Understood. When you reach the end of Coral Valley, I'll have a warp gate ready for you." Auro said.

"Thank you." Zeldon said.

"In the meantime, I'll contact the Gatekeepers to keep an eye out for any strange people." Auro said.

"Gather up all the Gatekeepers and Dragons." Thane said. "We're approaching the endgame now."

 **AN: That's the end of this arc. I know it seems like a cliffhanger, but when we catch back up in the next chapter it'll be several months later.**

 **Next Time:**

 **Body's litter the streets of Vale. Urboa Naboo and Xander Rudania make their way down the streets. Naboo is careful to step over the bodies that lay in his path.**

 **Naboo: Hear me….and rejoice. For you have had the great privilege, of the ultimate salvation at the hands of the Gatekeepers.**

 **Nova: Sorry, but Vale is closed.**

 **Johnny: She means get lost.**

 **Johnny and Nova clash with Naboo and Rudania in the deserted streets of Vale.**

 **Ruby: This is it...this is the end of the path I lead us on.**

 **Yang collapses to the ground, covered in blood.**

 **Nova matches blows with Fury.**

 **Nova: A true hero always finds a way for justice to be served.**

 **She kicks Fury into the ground.**

 **Johnny: So long as I have the Relic, I can use Amon's Light without worry.**

 **Naboo: Then I will rip it from your head.**

 **Zolomon: How...desperate are you?**

 **A dark figure outruns Citrine and kicks her through a building.**

 **Zolomon: To work with a criminal such as myself.**

 **Zolomon grabs Chenzi by the throat.**

 **Zeldon: When I contemplated the gravity of the situation, I realized that I would have to ally with you if we are to survive.**

 **Zolomon: Well, then, where do I start?**

 **Auro catches Oscar in a magic box.**

 **Auro: I know what it's like to lose.**

 **Ruby picks herself off the ground and summons a green flame.**

 **Auro: To feel so desperately that you're right.**

 **Prim blocks an attack from Weep.**

 **Auro: Yet to fail nonetheless.**

 **Glade blasts Zeldon with Orion's Spear. Zeldon slaps the attack out of the way and slams his knee into Glade's stomach.**

 **Auro: Its frightening.**

 **Argent slashes at Panic and takes a claw to the face.**

 **Auro: Turns the legs to jelly.**

 **Zolomon grabs Chenzi, and slams him into a building on the other side of the city in the blink of an eye.**

 **Auro: Dread it.**

 **Nickel clashes blades with Ruda Zorrel.**

 **Auro: Run from it.**

 **Zolomon runs towards Eiess and Citrine chases after him.**

 **Auro: Destiny arrives all the same.**

 **Abraham's spirit runs towards Cinder. She backs away to avoid his blades. He catches them and swings at her head.**

 **Auro: And now it is here.**

 **Spite kicks Hue in the stomach, launching him away.**

 **Auro: Or should I say I am.**

 **Zeldon clashes blades with Prim.**

 **Zeldon: Why do you always get in my way?**

 **Prim: I didn't come to your home and start blowing shit up.**

 **Medoh takes a bite of a dust crystal and slams Glade into the ground.**

 **King hovers above the devastated city.**

 **King: You humans and your petty squabbles.**

 **Nova casts herself in violet flame to protect against Auro's blasts.**

 **King: The only inevitable thing….**

 **Ebony activates her power and barely manages to pull Eiess away from an explosion.**

 **King: Is the cruel hands of death.**

 **Ruby's body begins to emit rose petals.**

 **Abraham and his brother stand against King in the early days of civilization.**

 **Raymond Rose, Arthur Arc and Acacia Glens stand against him on Vytal.**

 **Summer Rose and the Arbiters stand against him in a snowy field.**

 **Team RWBY stand against him in the Battle of Crete.**

 **Prim, Citrine and Nova spark with power to withstand his blast.**

 **Prim comes face to face with those responsible.**

 **Prim: I'll keep these ideals.**

 **Ruby smiles as she passes her power.**

 **Prim: No turning back.**

 **Prim and Ruby sit under a cherry tree.**

 **Team PNGC faces off against the four Gatekeepers. Chenzi engages Medoh. Glade blocks a blast from Rudania. Nickel tries to bind Ruda. Prim gets thrown around by Naboo.**

 **Yang leads a group of huntsmen in an all out assault. Nightshade, Neptune, Sun, Weiss, and all the Headmasters fight at her side.**

 **A black flame rips through Vale. The Grimoire stand at the epicenter of all the destruction.**

 **Medoh removes her mask as the skies turn purple. She gives a delightful grin as she fires lightning from her fingers.**

 **Zeldon prays at his sister's bedside. Aryll places a hand on his face as Auro puts a hand on his head.**

 **Prim ties a ribbon around her head as it sinks in despair.**

 **Nova fires a massive energy blast at Rudania.**

 **Johnny outruns a dust storm conjured up by Naboo.**

 **Citrine and Eiess stand back to back against a Grimm horde.**

 **Energy comes off Prim's body as her eyes turn silver.**

 **Nova drops from the sky and levels a city block.**

 **Zeldon marches through the vortex with the Gatekeepers at his side.**

 **King stands in the middle of a devastating explosion without flinching.**

 **Lightning strikes throughout a forest as Avarice and Scott pull all the huntsmen out.**

 **Glade flies through the air and fires a massive blast of energy.**

 **Chenzi stabs dust into his arms and channels lightning throughout his body. Medoh eats a dust crystal and hulks out as they clash/**

 **King faces off against an army of huntsmen. Yang's hair turns white as she goes all out against the monster. Nova and Citrine follow suit and manage to push him back.**

 **Zeldon's eyes begin to glow as he removes his mask. Surrounded by black aura, he clashes with Prim. Both of their Guardian states clash with enough force to level a mountain in their battle of wills.**

 **Prim: I WILL NOT LET ANY OF YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!**

 **RWBYond Home: The One World**

* * *

 **But before that Arc gets started there will be a smaller story that I'm working on while I outline and plan out The Guardian War. Here's a preview for that.**

 **A gold ribbon and a black ribbon thread together into a mess of black hair.**

 **A shirt, pants and black vest are laid out over a bed.**

 **A twelve-year-old Nova looks into a mirror wearing the outfit and the ribbons. She looks back with a solemn face.**

 **Her and Sun look out a window towards the sunrise. Nova slowly grabs his hand to comfort him because she knows he's hurting.**

 **Blake pats Nova on the head as she moves past her. She walks out the door without looking back. Nova reaches for her hand but Blake pulls away.**

 **The ribbons are severed in a fit of rage.**

 **Nova sits next to Yang, reading a book about Team RWBY.**

 **Nova falls behind in the marketplace as her father runs through the streets chasing something. Nova stops and begins to cry but she feels a hand on her head. When she looks up all she can see is a red cape and a thumbs up.**

 **Nova runs through a crowd of White Fang thugs trying to grab her. She flips around and kicks one in the face and strikes another with her tail.**

 **Citrine bashes a thug with a makeshift shield. Dust rounds close in on her. Ruby drops down and blocks the bullets and summons a massive tree as her eyes begin to glow green.**

 **Nova runs as she rubs her eyes. She looks up and sees herself as a toddler walking hand in hand with her parents. She blinks and only sees them now, standing together with weapons drawn. They start turning towards her and are sucked into a wormhole.**

 **Sienna Khan looks down from her throne with Cloak beside her. She smiles at the young Nova.**

 **All That Matters: A RWBYond Tale.**


	75. Pierce the Veil

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: OOOOH BOOOOOY. We're back with the final arc. Shit is going to be intense for the next (and last) 26 chapters of the RWBYond Series. This is it, I'm almost done with this overly long series. And by almost done I mean it's probably going to be another 4-5 months before the story is over.**

 **Review Response: Silver-Eyed Knight- There's going to be a lot of pull from Infinity War in this arc. At least one of the Gatekeepr's powers is directly inspired by one of Thanos' generals. There will also be plenty of domination in this arc. Kyrogue- A lot of those ships have already sailed in the brief time gap between last chapter and this one.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Prim Arc, and her Team, graduated Beacon and headed to Vacuo. There, they fought many villains, including the creature Flask, and the serial killer Lionhead. Shortly afterward, it was onto Mistral as the Grimoire and a brand new threat raised their head. Panic was defeated but the other Grimoire escaped. Prim and the gang, discovered the Masked Man was Zeldon-a powerful warrior from a land beyond Oblivion. They defeated his allies at the World's Strongest Tournament, but the Grimoire once again escaped. Now, the heroes of Remnant prepare for the Final War, that will change the fabric of reality forever, the Convergence, the War of The One World.**

Pierce the Veil

Prim's voice evened out as she breathed in the fumes of her morning coffee. Things in Mistral had calmed down significantly since the tournament ended. That was almost a year ago now. A gold metal, handed to her by the Governor of Mistral for winning the World's Strongest tournament, now sat on a shelf with all her other accolades.

She had spent the last year doing nothing but training, preparing for her inevitable clash with Zeldon, and her potential clash with King himself. She had nightmares of the King of Beasts, he had plagued her dreams since she was still a child. Ever since she was named the Guardian of Remnant, that duty was a dreadful eventuality. Now, King was no longer alone in her headspace. The Masked Man-Thane Zeldon, also haunted her thoughts.

Unlike King, Zeldon was very much human. He had his own selfish-or perhaps entirely selfless-reasons to fight her. He had aligned with the Grimoire to destroy what she had swore to protect. And, if he was to be believed, he did it to protect what was precious to him.

The scarlet-haired Guardian couldn't help but see him in her reflection. She wondered if he was preparing for her with all the same rigor that she had prepared for him. She was worried, about herself, about her friends, about the future of the world.

"Are you going to drink your coffee or are you going to keep staring at it?" Nickel asked as she sat down across from Prim.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought I guess." Prim said. "Ever since we've graduated, it's been one thing after the other and….is it ever too much for you? What am I saying? You're not the kind of person to stress over that stuff."

"It's okay to worry." Nickel said. "I worry about you all the time, knowing you'll be on the frontlines in the coming war."

"I don't know what I'm more worried about, King or Zeldon."

"I'd be more worried about King." Nickel answered. "You've seen what Fury and Void were able to do, and King's a lot worse. Zeldon can at least be reasoned with, you can get him to fight on fair terms. You'll get no such courtesy from King."

"Still, King's been beaten before, we don't know what Zeldon is capable of. He seems to have a grab bag of powers. Flight, energy constructs, illusions, the ability to negate magic."

"Only one of those is his semblance." Nickel stated. "The rest are applications of dust and aura, many of which people here in Remnant probably just haven't discovered yet."

"If only Johnny saw him fight. He'd be able to figure it out." A buzz from Prim's scroll ended the conversation. She looked at it and squealed in delight.

"What is it?" Nickel asked.

"My baby niece is so damn cute." Prim showed a picture of the now two-month old child. "I think I'm in love with Aqua. Almost makes me want a kid….almost." Aqua Rose was Citrine's child. She had aquamarine hair and silver eyes. She was definitely Citrine's kid. Other than the hair she looked exactly the same as Citrine when she was an infant.

"I should have figured that was it." Nickel rolled her eyes.

"That baby has so much love being thrown at it." Prim said. "I'm really proud of Citrine and Eiess. My mother on the other hand, is going to spoil that kid rotten."

"Like she did you?"

"Ooh, Nickel Polendina with the sass. I'm so proud of you." Prim laughed. "All these pictures are making me want to go back to Vale."

"We'll take a trip out there sometime soon then." Nickel said. "Just because a war can break out any minute, doesn't mean we should be stuck here. Just look at Nova and Johnny for instance."

* * *

The morning light stirred Nova awake. Her back, neck and tail were all cramped in her seat. She had drifted into slumber on the way to Vale. Her head was on Johnny's shoulder. He paid her no mind as he continued reading whatever book he was reading.

"Morning sleepy head." He said to her without looking away from his book. She put her hand on his leg and squeezed.

"Are we close?"

"We're passing over Patch now." Johnny answered. "We'll be in Vale in just a few minutes."

"I hate these trips." Nova said as she stretched her body. She let out all the air from her lungs to relieve pressure. As she did, Johnny playfully poked her stomach. "Hey!" She slapped her hand as her body folded up.

"It has to be done." Johnny said. "We've been cooped up in Vacuo ever since that mess on the Isle of Storms. This is a very important meeting we can't miss, and it's good for you to get out of the house and actually socialize for once."

"Crowds are exhausting." Nova said as she leaned into him. "Only company I need is Pangur on my table and you in my bed, preferably on me, and preferably without anything in between us." Nova managed to turn her own face red with the joke.

"Tempting as that may be, it's no excuse to neglect our duties." Johnny said. "Besides, there'll be plenty of time for that too in our hotel."

"We're touching down at Beacon Academy now." The Pilot warned as the ship slowed to a descent.

"Ah Beacon Academy." Johnny said as he grabbed his briefcase.

"It's been a long time." Nova said.

"For you. You haven't been here since graduation."

"Not much call for work here." Nova said. "The mountains are too treacherous for any weak or large Grimm to pose a threat. And with people like Nephrite on the payroll, the walls surrounding the forests are always secure."

"Still, you'd think you'd have more sentimental memories of this place." Johnny noted. "It's where we first met."

"Yes, but I fell in love with you after we had both moved to Vacuo."

"Sure it took that long." Johnny rolled his eyes. "Then, this is where I first fell for you."

"Hmm." Nova looked over at the fountain that stood in Beacon's courtyard. This was the place she first saw Johnny with Prim when they started going out. "Your past relationship with Prim begs to differ."

"Why you gotta be like that?" Johnny asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Why you gotta lie?" Nova spun to face him but kept walking backwards with her hands behind her back. "Not that I care...anymore. But don't act like I'm the only girl you've ever had your starry eyes on when I know for a fact there are at least four other girls you've slept with. And at least one of them was in a long term relationship with you that you only broke off because you graduated and moved."

"I left her to keep an eye on you." Johnny defended.

"Might've wanted to run that by her before she came to Vacuo thinking she could just pick up where you left off."

"Nova, you're sounding jealous again." Johnny said as he ran up behind her and pulled her tail.

"Hey!" Nova shouted as Johnny spun her into his arms. "Hey." She said much more softly as a smile crept over her face.

"So I embellish some details. So my attraction to the fairer sex is well documented. So I've done things to hurt you. But we're together now, and have been for awhile now that I think about it." He let go of her. She noticed they were next to the statue of Team RWBY that was erected as a memorial to their role in clearing the Grimm from Beacon during the war.

"And that's all that matters." Nova nodded.

"Not quite." Johnny said. He stuck his hand in his pockets. "I know you've said it's not really your style, and you'd rather skip the formalities. But I'm a little more old fashioned."

He got on his knees. Nova's eyes widened as her breath hitched. This was it, this was the day she'd been waiting for. Her heart was racing she was prepared to scream "YES" at the top of her lungs. And then Johnny popped her cloud nine bubble by pulling out a chocolate box.

"You jerk!" She punched him in the face. The box flew into the air. She caught it with her open hand. A vein was throbbing on her forehead. "That was such a mean joke. Don't get my hopes up like that!"

"Oh if that's how it is…." Johnny pulled another box from his pocket, opened it up and revealed an actual ring. "Will you marry me anyway?"

"Why didn't you start with that?" Nova shouted as she yanked the ring from his hand. "Wait, this is a promise ring."

"Cut me some slack, rings are expensive." Johnny giggled.

"It's fine." She huffed as she slipped it on. "I don't want to do anything like that anyway until the Grimoire are dead and Zeldon is stopped."

"I know." Johnny said. "That's why I'm willing to wait too."

* * *

"Mom, shouldn't you get going?" Citrine said. Ruby rolls her eyes and sighs as she ignores her daughter's question. They wouldn't get started without her, and even if they did, it'd be worth it to spend more time with her precious grandbaby.

"Citrine is right." Weiss noted as she looked at her scroll.

"Come on Aqua." Eiess said as she picked her baby up.

"AWW." Ruby whined.

"Say goodbye to Grandma." Eiess cooed as she bounced the baby in her arms.

"She'll be here when you get back." Citrine said. "But right now it's time for her nap."

"Goodbye baby girl." Ruby said as she kissed the infant's head.

"See you later mom." Citrine gave her mother a goodbye hug.

"Come now Ruby." Weiss said as she lead her friend out of their daughters' hotel room.

"It's good to see them again." Ruby said. "I'm so jealous of you."

"How come?" Weiss asked.

"Because you get to see them whenever you have the time." Ruby whined.

"You know, you could always move to Atlas or try to convince them to move closer to Patch." Weiss said.

"Nah, I couldn't do that to them, or myself." Ruby said. "I'm just pinning to see my granddaughter more often."

"She is a cutie." Weiss said. "She has your eyes."

"It's a strong trait." Ruby said. "Though, I wonder where that hair comes from."

"My fault I'm afraid." Weiss sighed. "Some of Neptune's recessive traits blending with my white hair trait and all the blonde genes Citrine has."

"I think my grandma also had violet hair." Ruby put a finger to her mouth. "I don't know. I'm not a geneticist so I don't know how any of that works."

"It's hard to believe." Weiss said as the ship lifted off and started making its way to Beacon. "We've known each other for over thirty years. When we met, we were just teenagers. Now we're having grandchildren."

"Time sure does fly. Sometimes I forget that Citrine is older than I was when I had her." Ruby said.

"Eiess is about the same age I was. But unlike her, I wasn't happily married yet. It was all a rough time for me."

"It was a rough time for all of us considering what happened back then." Ruby said. "But that's all in the past now. Team RWBY's time is long done. RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, that's all history. Team CTEN, JANS, PNGC, that's the present. People like Aqua, Yin, Seraph, Gelb, that's the future we get to look forward to as we all turn frail and old."

"How is Seraph anyway?" Weiss asked.

"She went back to Murus when things looked like they were going to stay calm for a while." Ruby said. "I wonder what Cinder is going to do when that time comes."

* * *

Oscar sat at his desk, doing some last minute paperwork before attending the council meeting. There were still questions lingering in the air. He hoped to report the Arbiters' findings, but Avarice was long overdue. He had left for Raiment the same day as the Tournament. And nobody has heard from him or his group since. Oscar was beginning to fear the worse. Avarice could take care of himself, and if he died, as a Grimoire he would immediately return when the Convergence happened. But Kurome and Ventus weren't so resilient.

"What's the point of being cursed with knowledge if none of your predecessors have the slightest idea what we're up against?" Oscar said to himself. His attention was ripped away from his work by a series of clicks. His hand went to his cane. In a flash, he spun out of his chair and aimed the cane at the window.

"Awfully jumpy eh?" Floating by the window was a seer. And projected across its dome head was its master, Cinder Fall.

"What do you want?" Oscar asked as he opened the window.

"To give some information." Cinder said as the Seer drifted inside. "As much as I regret saying this, and as much as my daughter has urged me otherwise, I won't be participating in this war."

"What?" Oscar was confused.

"I have recently discovered that, because Murus is technically in between the realms, it will be suffering many natural disasters throughout the Convergence. But when the storm subsides, all will be well."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Oscar said. "I take it that means you won't be handing over the Maiden powers?"

"Not yet." Cinder said. "There's still work that needs to be done before Seraph is ready. I take it Ruby has told you that I discovered a way to transfer the magic, without sacrificing myself."

"Indeed she has. One of the subjects of this meeting is Ruby finding a suitable replacement. One who can quickly master the powers and become a valuable asset."

"The fool, if only she didn't throw her aura away against Levi…."

"She did, and there's no changing that." Oscar cut Cinder off. "Will you at least be sending some reinforcements?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I can't afford to bet on the wrong horse. Remnant is strong, I know that better than anyone. But I have to think about my future, my daughter's future. If Raiment wins, I don't want them to see us as a threat. I want peace at the end. So no, I will not be participating in this war at any length."

"They already know you." Oscar warned. "They know the power you hold. They know you possess the Relic of Destruction. They will come for you."

"Then I will deal with them accordingly!" Cinder shouted. "I don't owe any of you a damn thing. I'm doing you a courtesy to even let you know. If it's any consolation, The Shader Brothers are at the very least, hunting the Grimoire. Zeldon is a fool if he thinks he can trust them for too long."

"Rich, coming from the student of Salem." Oscar said.

"My Master knew the risks and had prepared for the inevitable. Why do you think she goaded King and the Grimoire into attacking Crete altogether? Things went exactly as she had hoped and planned for, right up until the end when Ruby refused to break."

"At least you're helping in that regard." Oscar sighed. "The others won't be happy that you're taking a passive role."

"Like I said, I don't owe any of them anything." Cinder said.

* * *

Devastation was the order of the day. A group of twenty of Raiment's greatest fighters lied strewn about the floor. They had taken a gamble and lost everything. Kurome was hyperventilating, using her threads to sew the massive gash in her side. Ventus was knocked out and under the boot of a tall man with short red hair and crimson eyes.

Avarice himself was on his knees. The trident of Ruda Zorell was being held to one side of his neck. The massive fire axe of Xander Rudania was held to the other side. Zeldon's sword- Pura Vita- rested on his head.

They had predicted the strike. When the rebellion entered Castle Dagon they met the full might of the Gatekeepers and other assorted elite heroes of considerable renown. The man with his boot to Ventus' throat was Malduga Scarab, widely known as the second strongest man in the Northern Realms, whose only defeats had come at the hands of Zeldon, and the Northern Gatekeeper Urboa Naboo.

"Hear me and rejoice." Naboo said as he stepped over the dead bodies. "For we have saved you from your own foolishness, and the poison sewn into your minds by the outsiders." The old man looked directly at Avarice when he said that. "You have been deceived into having hope against us. That you may halt the current momentum. But this war, is inevitable. Rejoice, for you have had the great privilege, of the ultimate salvation at the hands of the Gatekeepers."

Urboa Naboo was a thin man who wore a form fitting black tunic that covered all but his hands and his head. A scraggly beard traced his chin, the only hair on his entire body. When he spoke, his fingers were touching, contemplating every word.

He stepped to the side, out of Avarice's line of sight. The light from the next room cast the other figures in a harsh silhouette. Thorin Kaye, the Hero of the People, and leader of this rebellion, was on his knees and being dragged by his head by the massive figure of the one they had come to slay.

"I know what it's like to lose." Auro said as he stepped closer. Thorin was beaten and bloodied and put up very little resistance. "To feel so desperately that you're right. Yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it is here. Or should I say I am."

"Well then…" Avarice coughed as Auro stepped out of the light. "The rumors and legends are true. You haven't changed one bit, Auro."

"Avarice, I wish I could say the same for you." Auro said as he dropped Thorin. Naboo twirled his fingers, wrapping the champion's hands with metal from the floor.

"I knew you'd be here. But I thought you'd have done the same as Oswald, split your powers, reconstitute to keep your strength. Change your face and all that. Yet here you are, exactly as you were all those thousands of years ago, and just as powerful."

"Tell me, what is the Second Son of Mallow doing here, with a pair of warriors from Remnant and the rebellion?" Auro asked.

"Second son of the Hecatonchires." Avarice corrected. "And a lot can happen in...how long has it been? Ten-thousand years?"

"Something like that." Auro said. "When Oswald and I created Oblivion to serve as a prison for your kind, I never imagined you of all creatures would show sympathy for humanity."

"I came around eventually. Can't say the same for my brethren. For me, it started as an unhealthy obsession with becoming the Primordial again. When I discovered it was impossible, I decided to keep anyone from doing the same."

"I have no desire, or use for power I can't control." Auro clenched his fist. It started glowing with blue aura as he levitated Avarice into the air.

"Then you are a wise man, far wiser than Oswald or his successors." Avarice grinned. "Which is why it puzzles me that you would align yourself with my dear big brother."

"That wasn't my call." Auro said.

"It was mine." Zeldon finally spoke up. "I found it necessary to align with such monsters to overcome the superior numbers of Remnant."

"Well, I doubt it'll pay off for you in the end but crazier things have happened." Avarice said.

"Like your strangely human appearance." Auro said. "I'd very much like to figure out how that happened."

"I can venture a guess but I'm not concerned about it." Avarice said.

"Indeed." Auro nodded. "Take everyone else to the dungeon. I'll figure out a way to restrain Avarice." As soon as the weapons around him were lowered, he sprung forward. Suro caught his clawed hand in some kind of barrier. In that instant Avarice knew it was a losing battle, but he needed to get as much information back to Remnant as he could.

"Kurome!" Avarice ripped out his Redstone eye and threw it at the huntress. It activated, creating a vortex that ripped her away from this land. An instant later, Avarice felt the cold hands of Raiment's Wizard over his throat. Auro slammed him down and surrounded him in red energy.

"A fruitless venture, to rescue one person." Auro said.

"Heh….you are going to regret letting me do that. Mark my words."

* * *

Glade sat alone on a park bench waiting for Hina to arrive. The last couple months had been a grand time for the couple. They had officially moved in together in an apartment in a decent enough neighborhood. Chenzi and Grace were selling Grace's childhood home and downscaling to a more appropriately sized house that they could actually afford. Prim and Nickel had been scarce socially, but they did keep in touch to keep each other from worrying.

"Hey Glade." Hina let out an exasperated sigh as she plopped down next to him.

"Hard day at work?"

"Everyday is a hard day at work." Hina answered.

"I take it then, that you're not up for training." Glade guessed. "Heart's Diamond can use some work."

"Glade, all I want to do is go home, get a nice foot massage, a warm bath, curl up in some blankets and cuddle for the rest of the night."

"Fine by me." Glade said as he swept her off her feet and started carrying her.

"Glade!" She blushed.

"What? You said your feet were tired."

"This is embarrassing." Hina groaned.

"Fine, fine." Glade set her down. She looked to the ground and sighed. "Something the matter?"

"I...found something out today." Hina said.

"What is it?" Glade asked.

"It can wait." Hina said as she lead the way back home.

Their apartment was small, with only one bedroom, a kitchen, a main room and a bathroom. As soon as they walked in the door, Hina slipped onto the couch and kicked her shoes off. Glade poured her a glass of tea and sat on the floor in front of her. Then, he proceeded to massage her feet.

"So, what is it you need to tell me?" Glade said. Hina pulled her foot away from his hands and leaned over.

"I…..I'm pregnant." Hina whispered. Her eyes were misty. She studied his reaction. He didn't believe it at first. It took him a second to realize this was serious.

"Hina that's….." Insane? Improbable? Terrible timing? All those words drifted in his head. But he settled on a different word. "That's wonderful."

"I don't know how far along I am. Less than a month I'm sure." Hina said. "Please...don't let this affect your thinking. This….it doesn't change anything about your duties."

"If anything now I'm going to feel like I have to fight even harder to survive and make sure the two of you are safe." Glade put a hand on her stomach. A small laugh escaped his mouth. "Who'd have thought, I'd be a parent before Prim."

"Literally everyone who spends more than a few days with her." Hina laughed. "She gets around, but she's also safe and really doesn't want kids."

"I guess." Glade said.

"I know you're worried." She ran her fingers through his red hair. "I know you wanted me to fight alongside you in the war….but that was never going to happen. This is fate's way of telling me to stay out of it."

* * *

Oscar sat in the far end of the round table. Many prominent huntsmen had shown up for the meeting. Nova, Johnny, all four members of Team RWBY, as well as August Gold, the sitting leader of the Arbiters. The leaders who couldn't make it were calling in through the room's monitors. Winter Schnee, Ebony Sterling, Leo Lionheart, and Suna Gull were all present in this manner.

"Why isn't Prim here?" Nova asked.

"I did not inform her of this particular conference." Oscar said.

"Seems like a bad thing to leave out." Blake noted. Tensions were particularly high on that end of the table. Nova understood Ruby's presence, and even Yang and Weiss' appearance. The ill will she might have once felt for her mother may have diminished through time, but it was still perplexing.

"Especially if they decided to invite a retired huntress from the old-era like yourself." Nova chastised her own mother.

"My reasoning is this, Prim needs to focus on the end goal." Oscar said. "Zeldon and King, those are the two she needs to worry about. There are thousands of huntsmen to pick up the slack and handle the rest. And that's why we're here."

"I guess now it's time to speak logistics." Winter stated.

"Wait…" Johnny held his hand up. "Something is coming." A bright white light engulfed the room. There was a crashing sound. All the people in the room grabbed their weapons, expecting the worst. But when the light faded, all that had happened was that Kurome now laid in the middle of the room, having broken the table with her entry.

"Kurome!" Yang shouted. The huntress tried getting up. She had a nasty wound on her side that had been crudely sewn shut by her semblance. Ruby limped over to the woman and started nursing her using magic.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"And where's Avarice?" August asked. Tears welled up in Kurome's eyes as she recounted her tail.

This changed everything. Kurome had provided vital information for their strategy. But the loss of Avarice seemed insurmountable. He was one of Remnant's most powerful assets. And now, he was at the mercy of the enemy.

"He's alive." Kurome said with confidence. "They know what they're doing, and they'll exploit him for all he's worth."

"We should be weary." August said. "It's not the first time Avarice has fallen into enemy hands at a crucial moment."

"Avarice is a small fry compared to what we're up against." Kurome said. "Zeldon started this, sure. And King is a known quantity if he ever escapes into the world. We know this for certain. Zeldon and Prim are equal in power. They draw their strength from the same well. The one we need to be careful of is the wizard."

"The one who defeated Avarice?" Yang asked.

"He's the most powerful being in all of Raiment." Kurome said. "Of all the people I've faced, his power is second only to Salem. He's unlike anything we've fought before. And he has the Relic of Choice. If he gets his hands on any more relics, it'll be the end for us."

"That won't happen." Nova assured.

"Tell me his name again." Oscar demanded.

"Auro." Kurome responded.

"Does that name mean something to you?" August asked.

"Not much." Oscar sighed. "My predecessor knew him by reputation. No one cursed with the knowledge of Oswald ever thought he'd return to Remnant."

"Return?" Johnny asked.

"A long time ago, there was no Oblivion. Oswald and Auro created it together so stop the Grimm from destroying everything. We thought it ended there. Only recently did we realize Auro created a whole new world in order to stabilize Oblivion."

"And now that barrier is almost gone." Johnny said. Nova reached into her bag and pulled out the Relic of Knowledge.

"We should use it." Nova said. "If he has the Relic of Choice, and aims to use it, this is our best counterplay."

"That Relic is extremely dangerous when used to its full extent." August warned. "There's a reason the Arbiters kept it split in two for so many millennia."

"Dangerous how?" Johnny asked.

"It can warp the body." August said. "And if the person wielding it isn't prepared for its power, it'll destroy their mind."

"Then what we need is someone with a powerful mind and the means to keep his body stable in order to take on its full power." Johnny said.

"Johnny no…" Yang started.

"I've already studied it extensively since it's been in our care." Johnny said. "There isn't a single doubt in my mind. This will work, and it will even the playing field."

"Nova, aren't you going to…." Blake tried pleading.

"No." Nova cut her off. "If Johnny is sure, then I trust him with all my heart, body and mind."

"If you're so sure." August sighed. "Simply put the crown on, and focus."

"I figured that much." He rested the crown on his head and closed his eyes. An instant later his eyes shot open. They were glowing with all the colors of the rainbow. Red sparks fired off his body. Markings covered his cheeks and forehead. He could feel his power expanding. In an instant, he knew every minute detail, down to the atomic level, throughout the entire building. And he knew everything about using the Relic's power.

"Johnny." Nova put a hand on his shoulder. He blinked, and his eyes were back to normal.

"Using the Relic to expand my vision, uses up aura." Johnny said. The crown began to disappear as it fused with his body. "And with my unique anatomy, I can make sure nobody is able to steal it off my head. We have one advantage, they're coming to us. I have what he wants."

"Then that's what we'll use." Nova said. Johnny smiled. "What is it?"

"So long as I have the Relic of Knowledge, I can use Amon's Light without worry." Johnny stated. "I can trade in aura for lifeforce and vice versa. So long as I get plenty of rest and food, I'm…..you know what, I'm not going to jinx it."

"Immortal?" Oscar finished the thought.

"He said it, not me." Johnny threw his hands up.

* * *

The greatest warriors in Raiment were gathered in Castle Dagon. Today was the day they'd strike. The Four Gatekeepers would lead the charge. Eight of the Nine Dragons would serve as their lieutenants, two Dragons per Gatekeeper, with Arryl not participating because of her growing illness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." King Daphnes, ruler of Raiment started. He was a large man with a billowy white beard. He had been a great warrior in his hayday, but much like his daughter he was prone to crippling illness and left most affairs of this nature to Auro and his son, Thane Zeldon-the Guardian of Raiment. "It is time to mobilize our forces."

"Our enemies are strong." Auro started as he created an illusion of a map of Remnant. "We will be striking here." The map zoomed in on Vale. A small x appeared along the Vale coast, signifying where Castle Dagon will be.

"Won't that make us vulnerable?" Ruda Zorell- the Southern Gatekeeper-asked.

"We will be right between an island and one of their main cities." Sion Daggerkane stated. He was the Dragon of Glacier Valley, and as such, Ruta's lieutenant.

"If our research is accurate, Patch is mostly known for farming." Zeldon answered. "The only significant thing there, is the Spring Maiden, who due to certain circumstances, is unable to fight."

"Two of the Relics are in Vale." Auro continued. "The Relic of Knowledge is a priority. The Relic of Creation, a nice bonus."

"You'd think with your age and abilities, the Creation Relic would be more important." Medoh Vormir- The Western Gatekeeper spoke with some wisdom.

"It is a more formidable weapon." Naboo said as he leaned in. "And as such we can better account for its abilities. But we won't get very far on any serious goal, if they can continue to exploit our every flaw and weakness." The Northern Gatekeeper was second only to the ancient Auro in terms of experience.

"Then you will go." Zeldon said. "You, and Xander Rudania will lead this charge."

"Bring me the Relic of Knowledge, and eliminate anyone you see as a threat." Daphnes commanded.

"With pleasure, my liege." Naboo said as he stood up.

"Careful of the huntsmen Naboo." Zeldon warned. "Even the weakest among them is worth three of our average soldiers. And the strongest among them are more than a match, even for a Gatekeeper."

"I have never lost a single battle." Naboo said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Zeldon said.

"Well, don't worry the green hairs of your head." Rudania bellowed as he stood. "Ain't no army a match for two Gatekeepers." He laughed. "Isn't that right old man." He patted Naboo on the back. Rudania towered over everyone else in the room. He was a giant among giants. Only Molduga Scarab of Antothor and his own kinsman Daruk Rudania could even stand head to shoulder with him.

"We will be piercing the veil in a matter of minutes." Auro said.

"What forces would you like us to mobilize for you?" Daphnes asked.

"Keep the air troops on standby." Naboo said.

"Level their coast with the cannons as soon as we arrive." Zeldon added.

"It will be done." Daphnes nodded.

"Now then, time to prepare a good outfit for a slaughter." Naboo grinned.

 **AN: I'm frankly more excited for the next chapter. This was mostly buildup, just showing what has happened in the brief time skip between chapters and where everyone is at. It also feels really good to continue this story after the pause I took to write All That Matters.**

 **Next Time: The Battle Begins. The Fearsome power of the Gatekeepers is revealed. Vale is under siege. Prim and Glade face a formidable enemy.**


	76. The Battle Begins

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Just going to say that RWBY Volume 6 has been excellent. I've also been pretty busy. I have a bad feeling that it is going to take forever to finally finish this arc.**

 **Review Response: Cipher96- I'm so mean to Johnny. But if anything he's going to be the Doctor Strange. Kyrogue- The hardest fights are yet to come. Cinder will have her own arc throughout this arc. Silver-Eyed Knight- I really have no interest in Broly. But I have been spoiled about Gogeta becoming canon.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The heroes reflected on the previous year. Avarice's plan was crushed by Auro. Johnny has bonded with the Relic of Knowledge and the Gatekeepers are coming for him.**

The Battle Begins

"We need everyone to evacuate the coastal district." Johnny said. A storm was brewing over Vale. Johnny could feel it in his bones that the enemy would be striking soon. Thanks to Kurome's warning they had enough time to get a large percentage of the city's population out of the eventual warzone.

"Reinforcements from Mantle have arrived and are setting up safe zones." Oscar informed.

"Will that be enough?" Nova asked.

"It'll have to do for now." Johnny said. "They're here."

There was a flash of bright light over the coast of Vale. A large floating structure descended from the clouds. It looked like a giant conch shell, two spiral cones reflected on each other. The structure was massive, comparable to the entire Beacon campus. The Atlesian Gunships opened fire on the flying fortress, but even their greatest artillery bounced off its deflective shields.

"That must be Castle Dagon." Nova said.

"It's the Castle in the Sky Avis Bran was talking about." Johnny said.

"All gunships, fall back towards Beacon." Oscar ordered. "All soldiers, fall back to Sector 2."

"That's our cue." Johnny said as he hopped onto the air racer. Nova jumped on with him and they took off towards Vale.

A bright green beam fired from the top of Castle Dagon, destroying the front of a gunship. A platoon of winged soldiers poured out of the castle and flew towards the gunships. A fleet of skiffs poured out to intercept them. Explosions dotted the air as the battle began. The laser atop Castle Dagon focused on the city streets, levelling everything in its path. By the time Johnny and Nova reached Sector 1, the laser had stopped.

"They stopped." Nova noted.

"That weapon has a limited range." Johnny said. "They must be using it to clear a landing zone so they can have a foothold in the city."

"Then we should stop them before they land." Nova said.

"Two people have already landed." Johnny said as he stopped the vehicle. Small flames lined the demolished streets. There were a couple police officers and soldiers who hadn't retreated in time.

Slowly walking down the street were two figures. One of them wore a black suit with green lining and an emblem of a man holding a mountain. The other one was much larger and wore obsidian armor and brandished a massive axe. Both men also wore masks over their mouths. Based on the descriptions, Johnny surmised they were Urboa Naboo and Xander Rudania. Two of the Four Gatekeepers.

"Oh, brave warriors of Remnant!" Naboo says with a bow. He carefully steps over the body. "To think the Relic of Knowledge would come to us and save us the trouble."

"They know you have the relic?" Nova whispered.

"I could sense it, Auro has a way to track it." Johnny said. Nova nodded and stepped up.

"Sorry, but Vale is closed!" She shouted.

"She means get lost!" Johnny said.

"I beg your pardon?" Naboo raised a brow. "Relic Keeper, does this….monkey speak for you?"

"At least he got my trait right." Nova grumbled.

"I speak for myself." Johnny said. "You are trespassing in this city and in this realm." He opened up all three caps in Amon's Rod, preparing for a devastating attack.

"Bring me the Relic." Naboo said. Rudania nodded and swatted a car out of his way. Johnny wound his hand back to fire, but then all three caps closed as Naboo pinched his fingers.

"HRRAAAA!" Rudania shouted as he charged forward. Nova got in between Johnny and the brute. She lifted her feet from the ground and balanced on her tail. Energy built up in all four of her limbs. A fiery blast shot from her entire body right as Rudania was about to hit her. The Gatekeeper went flying backwards.

Naboo flicked his wrist to keep Rudania from colliding into him. Nova stomped on the ground, creating a rock spike. She punched it, obliterating it into dozens of explosive pieces. Naboo brought his hands together, pulling up a pair of cars to shield himself. The pebbles exploded, one of them made it through and hit Naboo in the head.

He threw the cars at the pair. Nova pulled out a sword, doused it in acidic fire and slashed through the vehicles. Rudania dropped down towards Nova. She raised her sword and covered it in lightning. The blast of electricity deflected Rudania's attack. He swung again and Nova blocked the weapon with her swords. She used a clone to punch him in the face. His weapon began to glow and turned the road to lava as he dragged it towards her. She raised her foot, halting the weapon's progress. Their powers clashed, creating a massive explosion.

Johnny used a sail cloth to ride the explosion into the air. He fired Amon's Rod to rocket himself towards Naboo. The older Gatekeeper stopped him with one finger and threw him into a building.

"I should have guessed the one with you was a Maiden." Naboo said as he stepped into the building. Rudania's weapon locked with Nova's blades. He dropped the axe and punched Nova in the shoulder, sending her flying. "But you'll regret coming here to challenge me."

* * *

Prim stepped out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. The stench of her daily training routine had been washed down the train and her body felt relieved again. She ran a brush through her hair as she sat down on her couch and stretched her legs.

"Invaders in Vale!" An emergency broadcaster came on the TV. "Just moments ago, what appears to be a floating castle entered Vale's sky and bombarded the coast."

"What?" Prim couldn't believe her eyes. Footage of Nova and Johnny fighting in the city streets played over the broadcast. Prim practically jumped out of her towel and reached for her scroll. She was getting messages from all her teammates, her family, and Oscar telling her to get to Vale ASAP!

"Prim!" Glade answered his scroll when she called him.

"I...I…"

"It's okay, it just happened." Glade assured her. "Just, get yourself composed and meet us at the air station. We'll get there and deal with this." Glade ended the call. Prim grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed.

She wanted to pull her own hair out for not being in Vale when it started. They were there, in Vale. Nova and Johnny were fighting for their lives, doing her job while she sat practically naked, relaxing in the comfort of her own home.

She quickly threw on an outfit and grabbed her equipment. She dug through all her drawers and cabinets looking for any Redstone artifact. She tore her apartment to pieces looking for something she knew she didn't have. She yelled every expletive she knew in frustration.

"Son of a bitch!" She broke down. "Why don't I have something that I so desperately need! The one thing I should have for this situation and I don't have it!" She pulled her hair. "Some Guardian I'm supposed to be!" She looked at her scroll again. They'd be on their way to the station, waiting for her. She was just wasting more time wallowing in how ill-prepared she actually was for the war she was supposed to lead.

* * *

Johnny braced himself against a gust of wind. Naboo floated above the street, with a confident smile over his face. Johnny prepared another blast from his weapon but Naboo kept it sealed. With the aid of the Relic, he could see the waves of energy coming from Naboo's aura, creating the tornado and squeezing Amon's Rod shut.

With a flick of his wrist, a wave of dust and debris cascaded towards Johnny, riding the winds of the twister Naboo forged. Johnny ran away from the attack. Naboo was flicking his fingers, shooting rocks and glass shards at Johnny, using the tornado to obscure and boost the attack. Johnny's semblance kept him safe, letting him know exactly where the attacks were coming from and what he needed to do to dodge.

"You're quick on your feet." Naboo applauded. He scattered the winds, creating a tempest Johnny could not escape. The Lightbringer tumbled. A street lamp bent around one of his arms. Iron bars rolled around his body. "Is this the power of the Relic? If so, how crude and disappointing."

"Your underestimation of me will be your downfall." Johnny stated as he lashed out with his aura, firing an invisible ranged Assassination strike. The blow broke naboo's hold for a split second, long enough for Johnny to jump away. Naboo caught Johnny's leg in midair and threw him into a building. He ripped Johnny out of the stone wall and into another building across the street. He slammed Johnny back into the first building and surrounded him with bricks.

"I have never lost a single battle." Naboo said as he hovered over to Johnny. He spun the huntsman so that he was upside down. "I could have been the Guardian had I so desired. But I chose to keep my station, a station that has lead me here, to you."

"You'll regret not taking the higher position." Johnny said.

"Against you, I highly doubt it." Naboo placed his fingers on the top of Johnny's head. Naboo tugged, trying to remove the crown. "Give. Me. The Relic." Naboo growled through his teeth. Johnny could see telekinetic scalpels, trying to peel the markings from his head.

"It won't work." Johnny laughed. "The Relic of Knowledge has bonded to my body. Crude, but effective, and quite unbreakable."

"Then I will rip it from your corpse." Naboo said as he clasped Johnny's head. Psychic tremors rocked through Johnny's body as Naboo tried snapping the huntsman's neck. Johnny's aura pulsed, knocking Naboo back. The Gatekeeper retaliated with a telekinetic blast that launched Johnny through several buildings until he crashed into the train station.

"Damn." Johnny groaned as he spat blood. He sacrificed his aura reserves to heal his wrecked body. "Need to hide." He ran to hide behind a pillar as Naboo dropped into the station.

"Where are you, Relic Keeper?" He asked.

" _We need to get out of here. We're not strong enough to break his grasp."_ His semblance was warning him. Johnny took a deep breath. He could see Naboo's reach, his abilities. He just had to find an opening. " _But then what?"_

"Amon's Light!" Johnny hit Naboo with a surprise attack. Naboo focused his power to shield himself from the pillar of light. Johnny swung in and punched Naboo in the face.

"So you have some fight left!" Naboo smiled. Johnny's punch was blocked by a telekinetic plate. His hands sparked and caught fire as he pummeled away at Naboo's shield.

"I won't fall so easily!" Johnny smashed through Naboo's shield and struck him in the face. He put all his power into his next few strikes, hitting Naboo with a knee to the gut and a punch to the chin. His eyes glowed as he avoided Naboo's grasp. The older man grew annoyed at Johnny's ability to see through his technique.

"Hold still you worm." He blocked Johnny's kick and threw him into the metal wall. The wall peeled apart and restrained Johnny. "You thought the Relic would give you enough power to contend with me! You overestimate yourself!"

"But I don't." Johnny coughed. "I just know…..I can't afford to die here."

"That's what I'm counting on." Naboo said as he used his power to levitate a metal bar. "This is the end of you, Relic Keeper." He spun the metal bar and launched it at Johnny. The Huntsman resisted, but it drilled through his aura and impaled him.

* * *

Nova unleashed a wave of violet flames. Her opponent spun his axe and dispelled the flames with a hearty laugh. His arm expanded and blasted a stream of lava at her. She waved her hand and froze the lava stream. Rudania blasted through the frozen lava and struck Nova into a wall.

"That's some mighty fine magic." Rudania bellowed. "You are truly a warrior worthy of my undivided attention."

"I'd be flattered if your punches had more...punch." Nova grinned.

"Ah, a tough little brat. I LOVE IT!" He dashed forward. Nova flipped into the air and ignited the wall in a liquidy acid. She landed behind Rudania and kicked him in the side. She rocketed towards him and he blocked her advance with his axe. His entire body turned to lava, burning her aura.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to make me sweat." She grinned as she surrounded her body in flames hotter than his lava. He smashed the ground, sending a shockwave of flames and rocks. She waved her hand, countering it with lightning and flames.

The world around them started to melt. Nova had to hand it to her opponent. He was resisting the power to melt all objects. But he could only resist for so long. The road turned to liquid. He started to sink. She slammed the ground, switching from fire to ice to freeze the road. He melted it with his own power, but in switching his focus, he opened himself up for an icy punch.

"You're slower with that power." Rudania noted.

"Still plenty fast enough." Ice was definitely her weak point. It was the hardest element for her to master. And he was right, the cooling power it had on her muscle kept her temperature low and slowed her down. But, this was how she learned to fight. Yang had taught her that people who rely on fire were weak to ice. Problem was, ice defenses are weak to fiery attacks. It was a double edged sword, but one that made her combat prowess more important than her raw power. And the same went for her towering opponent.

"So, you really do think you can defeat me without just over powering me." Rudania grinned.

"I've trained my entire life to be the best, even before I had these powers." Nova responded.

"I've trained my entire life as well, and I'm probably quite a bit older than you." Rudania said.

She ducked under his axe and hit him in the stomach. She beat him torso down in between his swings. Each swing of his axe was fast enough to block rapid fire and sent waves of energy that sliced through buildings. But Nova was fast enough to avoid every single attack and strike him in every opening. She deflected his axe and grabbed her swords. She covered them in ice magic and plunged them into his chest. He barely staggered and she grabbed her knife with her tail and plunged it into his chest.

His lava body began to drip onto her weapons. The icy magic caused the lava to cool enough to turn him solid again. She slashed into his aura. He hit her with a punch that sent her into the air. She spun around and threw a barrage of ice shards at his body. He blocked them with his axe using one hand and shot lava with his other hand.

One large ice shard hit a glob of lava and exploded. Nova braced herself against the shockwave. When the winds subsided, both fighters looked at each other with pride. Nova was enjoying herself, and she knew exactly how dangerous that could be.

"What's your name Maiden Girl?"

"Nova Wukong!" She said.

"Xander Rudania the Flamebreaker!" Rudania gloated with a puff of his chest. "The Eastern Gatekeeper of Raiment. Tell me, are the other Maidens as strong as you?"

"Heh, like I'd tell you how they stack up." Nova scoffed. "But I'd like to think I'm the best." She was certainly better than Ebony, and Ruby as she was. But there was some doubt that Nova wasn't as strong as Cinder, not that it mattered.

"Shame." Rudania said. "I submit, that you are stronger than me. But I'm probably the weakest of the Gatekeepers." A pit started to form in Nova's stomach. "Is that boy as strong as you? Because Urboa Naboo is much stronger than me. I would never even be able to touch him."

"I see." Nova said as her eyes darkened. "I'm sorry….in another life...we may have been friends. But you guys came here to destroy. I get that you think you have to. So understand, that I'm going to do what I have to. And I'm going to destroy your friend right now. Then I'll come back for you."

"I can't let you do that." Rudania said. His aura fluctuated and massive wings sprouted from his back. Nova turned to fly away and in an instant, he was right behind her, smacking her into the ground.

* * *

Prim reached the station. Glade, Chenzi and Nickel were already there by the door waiting for her. They could probably see the grief written all over her face. Glade walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not your fault." Glade said. "If you were there, they'd come for you first. It's going to be alright, I promise."

"Let's just go." Prim brushed him off and entered the station. It was technically closed. It was still early in Vale but it was early evening in Mistral. But Prim had clearance to commodere a vehicle from here whenever she felt.

"Something's not right." Nickel noted as they walked through the hanger. A blue bolt shot from the shadows and hit her.

"Nickel!" Prim shouted.

"I'm fine." Nickel said as she rolled to her feet. More blue bolts fired from the catwalk. Prim and Glade raised their shields. Chenzi batted the blasts away with his hammer. A dozen men wielding spears and wearing black outfits dropped down on them. Glade raised his shield to block three of them. Prim blocked one, dodged another, and used Fighting Dreamer to pummel the other.

"Thunder clap!" Chenzi clapped his hands over one of their heads and smacked him into two other assassins. They stumbled back onto their feet. Another one got behind Chenzi and restrained him. Nickel through her shuriken around Chenzi and charged him up, trapping half the assailants in the electric field.

Glade created a wall and Prim fired a series of blasts at the ones who were laying down suppressing fire. A man wearing a different outfit charged in and swung a spear at Prim. Her aura field was sharp and she avoided the strike, catching the spear with Fighting Dreamer.

His headdress looked like a fish skeleton and his spear glowed with a blue crystal that looked slightly different than any dust Prim was familiar with. He, and all the others were also wearing masks. Prim swung her sword and he blocked the series of strikes. She overwhelmed him with Fighting Dreamer. The floor distorted around him so that he could dodge the strike and hit her in the back of the leg.

He knocked her to the ground and stabbed at her. Nickel blocked the strike with her spear and Chenzi tackled him. He tossed Chenzi aside and fired a blast at Nickel. She was flung through a wall and disappeared.

"Sion!" A woman shouted. "Deal focus on him." She commanded. "Leave the Guardian to me."

"Of course Lady Ruda." Sion grinned as he jabbed his spear at Chenzi.

"You mess with one of us…" Glade started as he swung his spear at her. She skipped into the air and walked above him as if walking on an invisible ramp. She dropped next to Prim and shattered Fighting Dreamer with a poke of her trident. Glade's next attack was stopped by two other assailants wielding clubs.

Prim created a staff construct and swung it at Ruda. The woman knocked it away. Prim tried sweeping her legs with chain constructs. Ruda stepped into the air and hit Prim in the back of the head. Prim spun around, slashing with all her speed. Ruda easily dodged it and chipped away at her aura.

A ship dropped in and fired a volley of rockets at the entire group. Prim blocked the rockets and Ruda was forced to back away. Nickel was piloting the ship and firing at the enemies. Glade jumped into the ship. Chenzi blasted the group with lightning and jumped onto the ship. Prim tried jumping but was swatted down by Ruda. Nickel fired her gatling gun at Ruda and the woman spun her trident to deflect all the bullets. Prim ran forward and used a lasso construct to pull herself into the ship.

"Good thinking." Prim said. "Now get us out of here!" Nickel spun the ship around and started to pull out. Ruda ran through the air after them. Prim and Glade created Heart's Dreamer and blasted her off their trail.

"Who the hell were those guys?" Chenzi asked.

"That's what we're up against." Nickel said. Prim slumped in her chair and curled up into a ball.

"That woman, Ruda, must have been their leader." Glade said. "They were coming for you."

"And now they know we're going to Vale." She tightened her grip. "And we just left Mistral at her mercy."

"Leo and the others will have to deal with that if need be." Glade said. "It's obvious their main force is in Vale. That's where you need to be. That's where he'll be."

* * *

Nova was thrown to the ground. She landed in the middle of a park. Flames shot from her body as she crashed and latched onto the trees, burning them. Rudania flew to the ground and dragged his axe along the ground. Lava and rocks shot towards her and were blocked by a large red machine.

"The rest of us Huntsmen aren't going to stand down and let you and Johnny have all the fun." The pilot said.

"Helios?" Nova recognized the voice.

"This is the perfect time to test out the new Atlesian Centurion." The mech suit was large with a red a gold paint job and was shaped like a large golem.

"Helios, get out of here and help Johnny. He's in…."

"Danger, yeah, but that guy isn't the kind of guy I want to use this on." Helios said. "I'll handle the big guy. You go help Johnny."

"Aww, but I was having fun." Rudania said.

"You can have fun with me." Helios said as he rushed forward in the mech. Rudania blocked the first punch and blasted the torso with lava. He caught the next punch and Helios blasted him in the face. Rudania twisted the mech's arm and punched it into a building. Helios rolled to its feet and dodged a ground smash of lava. Rudania threw a barrage of lava projectiles at the mech and Helios blasted them away with lasers.

Rudania tackled the mech and blasted its head with lava. Helios used its rocket boosters to gain the upperhand and slam the Gatekeeper back into the ground. Rudania caused a fiery explosion and smashed his axe into the Centurion's arm. He flipped over and slashed a chunk of the armor away.

"Heh, here I was thinking you were a big guy in armor." Rudania scoffed. "But it's some kind of machine. Remnant really has done completely different things with dust." Helios threw another punch. Rudania deflected the punch and kicked the mech to the side.

"Yeah, well the Atlesian Centurion was designed to go toe to toe with a Maiden." Helios fired all his weapons, lasers, missiles, bullets. Rudania created another lava eruption to take them all out but it gave Helios an opening.

He tackled Rudania into the ground and started pummeling his face. Rudania blocked his blows and kicked him off. He shoved the mech into a building. Helios grabbed the Gatekeeper and slammed him into the wall. He fired his rocket boosters and beat Rudania all the way up the building, destroying it in the process.

Rudania spread his wings and slammed Helios into the ground. He dropped down with all his power and Helios blocked it with the mech's shield. Rudania flipped around and with a powerful slash, he severed one of the Centurion's arms. Helios rolled over and picked the arm up, dodging a downward slash. He activated the arm's rocket and toe cable. He wrapped the cable around Rudania's wrist and sent him away.

"For Vale!" A group of soldiers shouted. Rudania froze in place as he destroyed the rocket arm. Dozens of Atlesian Knights converged on him from all sides and leveled him with suppressive fire.

"Everyone get back!" Helios shouted but it was too late. A wave of lava erupted from Rudania. Helios fired all his ice rounds to stop it. But as he was distracted, Rudania had fallen back and was flying in the same direction Nova had earlier.

* * *

Naboo sighed as Johnny dropped down in a pool of his own blood. He took the next moment to brush some dirt off his outfit. It's a rare few people that had the strength to break Naboo's defenses, and that much was worthy of respect. If all of Remnant's warriors were even comparable, the Gatekeepers could be in serious trouble.

"But alas, no man has yet to defeat me." Naboo sighed. "You came closer than I would have suspected, but you are still way out of your league here….even with the Relic of Knowledge." Johnny's body started to spark and rise. "No, that's impossible." The hole in Johnny's torso mended itself.

"I'm full of surprises." Johnny said as he rose back to his feet.

"I was lead to believe nobody on Remnant learned that forbidden technique." Naboo said.

"Forbidden?" Johnny's eyes narrowed.

"What is your name, warrior? And what is it you call that power?"

"My name is Johnny Clay. And that power is called Lightbringer Heal."

"So, someone did discover it here." Naboo shook his head. "In Raiment, it is called the Scarab Rite. Only those of the highest honor were allowed to even practice such a technique. But it was completely outlawed in our land some time ago. I...am one of the few who can still use it."

"Oh...shit." Johnny tried to move but Naboo already had his leg. He snapped the bone like a twig, causing Johnny to fall to the ground.

"It seems you've used most of your aura." Naboo said. "Do not fear for your life. I will spare you. I will bring you to our Grand Wizard and he will find out the extent of your power, and how many others there are like you."

Naboo gathered power in his arms and drove Johnny deep into the ground like a nail. He then pulled the Lightbringer up and tossed him around like a ragdoll. He pulled Johnny in and slammed him into the ground.

"You won't win." Johnny said. "If you think I'm tough, you have no idea what she'll do to you just for touching me."

"Your friend may be a Maiden but Rudania is more than a match for her." Naboo said.

"I highly doubt that. Who is stronger, you or him?"

"I am of course."

"Nova's strong enough to break me in two before I can even react." Johnny grinned. "And our Guardian, Prim, is just as strong. If this is the best Raiment has to offer you might as well give up."

"Enough with your insolence!" Naboo lashed out and threw Johnny into the wall. Johnny sacrificed his life force to replenish his aura and break the hold. He ricocheted off the wall and struck Naboo in the face.

"Anger is a hard emotion to control." Johnny grunted as he kicked the old man. "It can take years to master the ability to weaponize it!" He hit the Gatekeeper with a few punches. "And you're the type that carefully conceals himself in an air of arrogance, sensitive to the slightest annoyance!" His next punch was caught in Naboo's hand.

"Do not lecture me you child!" He tossed Johnny into the ground and started spinning him with his powers. He used his other hand to call forth numerous iron bars from inside the station. He wrapped them tight around Johnny. A fiery aura lept from Naboo's fingertips, as the the Gatekeeper used dust to melt the bars and form a makeshift jacket. "Time to take you away."

* * *

Nova could see them leaving the station. Johnny's aura was completely gone according to Nova's scroll. Naboo had him wrapped up and was flying towards Castle Dagon. Nova used a clone to boost herself even faster towards Naboo.

"Get back here Bastard!" She sent a wave of violet flames careening towards the elderly Gatekeeper. He spun around, throwing Johnny onto the nearest rooftop as he deflected the flame.

"So you really did manage to best Xander Rudania?" Naboo said. He waved his hands. Nova saw the faintest glint of glass heading her way. She increased the temperature around her, melting the glass before it reached her.

"Okay Nova you can do this." She sighed to herself. She had never used a combination of powers like this. She used her water and earth powers to manipulate and harden the liquid glass. Then she used wind to catch it and throw the spear.

"Insolent." Naboo shattered the weapon with a flick. Nova hurled lightning at the old man. He dodged the first blast. The second blast was deflected off his hand. The third blast was caught in a sphere and thrown back at her.

Nova charged at him and collided with his forcefield. She tried burning through the condensed air, but she was only making it stronger. She switched tactics, using a secret technique she had been working on. She had tapped into it subconsciously before. Over the last year she had learned to tap into it at will. The draw back was she couldn't use any of her magics while using this ability.

So, she maneuvered herself above Naboo. She could feel him clutching her with his semblance. She activated her power, blasting the air with red lightning. She tore through his telekinetic grasp with no issue and landed a blast to his sternum.

He steeled himself and threw Nova into the ground. Winged soldiers descended from Castle Dagon and started firing lasers at Nova. Naboo picked Johnny back up and continued towards Castle Dagon.

"I have the Relic." Naboo said into his comms. "Cover my escape."

Nova gathered her flames around her. The flames formed the image of a massive winged dragon. The fiery blast raced through the air, annihilating the soldiers in its path. It nearly reached Naboo but was intercepted by a black stream. Standing between Nova and Johnny, was the man who started this fight.

"Zeldon!" Nova blasted off against the Guardian.

"If you want me...come and get me." Zeldon threatened as his wings spread and he flew towards the floating fortress. Nova made a choice, she could have chased after Zeldon, but she chased after Naboo instead. No matter how many soldiers of Raiment she had to blast through, she was going to get him back.

 **AN: Action is harder to write than dialogue scenes. There's a couple bits that got cut because I just, didn't know how to fit them in.**

 **Next Time: Nova fights through Castle Dagon. Prim arrives in Vale. The Grimoire strike. The Rens face the fearsome power of the Flamebreaker.**


	77. The Flamebreaker

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: This chapter was one of the hardest to outline. There's a couple plot threads being introduced here. And I feel like it'll end up losing focus. But more coherent chapters are coming very soon.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- They're two of the fights I've been planning ever since I came up with the Gatekeepers. And Infinity War was a massive inspiration. I wouldn't hedge my bets on Nova just yet.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The Forces of Raiment struck at Vale. Nova and Johnny faced the Gatekeepers Naboo and Rudania. Johnny was captured and Nova races after him. Meanwhile, Team PNGC made their way to a ship heading to Vale.**

The Flamebreaker

Nova grabbed a soldier's spear and slammed him into the floor. Before he could get back up, Nova impaled him into the wall. The flying soldiers were trying to keep their distance, but they weren't fast enough to escape from the unquenchable flames of the Summer Maiden.

Naboo had sealed a massive metal door behind himself. It only took Nova a few seconds to completely melt through the entryway. When she did, she saw all the soldiers clearing out, except for one. A tall, broad-shouldered old man with a white beard.

"My, aren't you ambitious and confident." He said.

"Give Johnny back you bastards!" Nova shouted.

"I understand the importance of the Relic, but wouldn't it be wise to have waited for backup?"

"I don't need anyone else, I just need him." Nova said.

"Oh." The old man nodded. "It's love, isn't it? Oh to be young and in love. The greatest tragedies and triumphs have occured due to love. I know what it's like….to lose….the one you love."

"I'm not going to lose!" Nova lashed out and darted towards him. She focused all her flames into her right hand and swung for the old man's head. He blocked it with his forearm. As the two clashed, Nova's flames were extinguished.

"Everyone says that, but not everyone can win." He said. Nova roared as she swung her other fist at him. He dodged to the side. His eyes stayed closed as he dodged all her attacks.

"What are you even fighting?" He asked. Nova blinked and he was gone. She blinked again and she was in a different room. This one had staircases folding in and out of each other. Her mind disoriented drunkenly. "Do you know where you're at?" His voice echoed through her body.

"Get out of my head!" She created a gust of wind. She felt like she was falling down an endless tunnel, unable to fly to safety.

"You are in Castle Dagon, the Capital of Raiment. You can call me the Master, or the Keeper, or the Advisor or even the Butler." Nova crashed into a snowy lake of ice.

"I don't care!" Nova spat her flames to obliterate the ice. As it all melted, the illusion shattered and she was back in that first room. And the Old Man was back where he had been.

"You have anger, you have power. You are definitely one of His creations."

"Shut up!" Nova shouted as she charged at him.

"Stop." He raised his hand. Nova felt a fifty-pound weight tug on her heart. She staggered but kept moving. "You have a strong will as well." Nova used her lightning to shatter the old man. But he then appeared even further away.

"You'll find my will stronger than yours." Nova stood her ground.

"Indeed." The Old Man laughed as he started to step towards her. With each step he grew larger and larger. "I am the Wizard Auro. I am as far beyond you as you are beyond the men you've killed." His hand was now large enough to clasp over her entire head. "You, are merely a fraction of His power." He said as he slammed Nova into the ground.

"I'm more than just a Maiden!" She shouted as she created a clone to pummel his face.

"But you are still, just a mortal." Auro sighed. Nova's eyes flashed. She used her red lightning to obliterate his hold on her. She shrugged out of his grip and nearly reached the Relic of Choice dangling from his neck before he managed to stop her.

"You won't win!" Nova said defiantly.

"How interesting." Auro said. "You fight with a power not your own, nor is it a power from Oswald. Explain."

"I'm not explaining SHIT to you!"

"Very well." He punched her gut and slapped some cuffs on her wrists. She felt all her power being drained away. The cuffs were like aura suppression collars, but far more potent. "I have ways of getting answers out of people."

* * *

Team PNGC had to take the long way but they were now in Vale. The floating fortress still hung over the bay. But the initial fights seemed to have died down. There were no echoes of battle. There was only the lingering smoke around the initial battlefield.

"This is Nickel Polendina of team PNGC, please respond."

"Ms. Polendina!" Oscar answered. "We've been trying to contact you for hours. Is Prim with you?"

"We're all here professor." Prim said. "We were ambushed in Mistral and headed here as fast as we could. What's the situation?"

"Raiment forces have taken the coastal district." Oscar said. "Only a few losses on either side but….we lost contact with Johnny and Nova."

"What?" Prim's voice caught in her throat.

"They were last seen entering Castle Dagon. Johnny was captured, alive, and Nova tried saving him."

"Then Remnant just lost its greatest defender." Prim sighed. "We'll head to the frontlines asap." An instant later, the communication cut off. The ship shook. Behind them was a golden metallic seagull.

"It's them!" Nickel said.

"What the hell is with these guys?" Prim shouted.

"They must have followed us from Mistral." Nickel said. "Taking evasive maneuvers."

PNGC's ship spun and rolled through the buildings, evading fire from the enemy vessel. Balls of dust lept from the seagull's mouth and tailed behind the Remnant vessel. Prim and Glade joined hands and blocked the blasts with an orange shield. Chenzi grabbed his hammer and opened the bullhead.

"What are you doing?" Glade asked.

"Take us over Beacon!" Chenzi commanded. "I'll try crashing their ship over there. They'll be helpless against all the huntsman in that area."

"Sounds good." Prim nodded. "Nickel."

"Already on it." The Android responded. She diverted their path towards Beacon tower. Prim and Glade used their constructs to defend the ship from the enemy attack. When they reached the campus, Chenzi jumped from their ship, and landed on the seagull.

He struck the vessel with his hammer. Electricity coarsed through its golden body, cycling back into Chenzi's body for another powerful attack. A compartment opened up and Sion stepped out to block the third attack. The resulting clash tore a piece of the vessel off. The seagull caught fire as Chenzi and Sion clashed weapons.

"You're in our way!" Sion grunted as he thrusted his spear at Chenzi. The huntsman caught it, tossed it aside and struck him in the chest.

"Kinda the point!" Chenzi smiled. The metal shell morphed and folded, covering Sion's feet.

"This is your last stop." Sion warned. The seagull flipped over. Chenzi tumbled through the air. He reached for the tail of the vessel but couldn't make it. Then, Fighting Dreamer grabbed him and threw him into Sion.

"Orion's Spear!" Glade managed to hit the vessel with his strongest attack. It started spiraling out of control. It crashed and exploded near the Beacon dorms.

"Chenzi!" Prim shouted.

"He's fine." Glade said as he showed his twin his scroll. Chenzi's aura was still in the green. And he was right next to his childhood home.

"Where to next?" Nickel asked. Prim took a deep breath. Her eye turned silver and she could sense the Grimm.

"East Gate." Prim said. "I think that's where we're going to be needed."

* * *

Cardin was keeping watch over the East Gate. Everyone was on edge ever since Castle Dagon appeared in the air. As the veteran huntsman on duty, it was Cardin's responsibility to keep everyone at ease. That was a part of his job description he never got the hang of.

He was the only one left of his team. He and Yang were the only active duty huntsman from their class. He had survived the Fall of Beacon. He survived the Grimm War, battles against the Grimoire, the Liberation of Beacon, the Battle of Crete, the Assault on Salem. He was there when the Huntsman assaulted Avis Bran's tower in Murus. He considered himself a survivor. His scars, and the scrapes in his armor were reminders of what he had survived where others had not.

"Sir." One of the younger huntsman walked up to him. If Cardin remembered right, his name was Dee. "We have another batch of Grimm heading our way."

"What kind?"

"Ursa."

"Probably stragglers drawn in by the battle." Cardin sighed. "I'll handle them." Cardin climbed down the ladder into the forest. He saw the Grimm coming out of the treeline. "Hold your fire." He pointed to the pair of turrets resting on the wall.

He stomped his foot, creating a quake with his semblance to scatter the bears. He fired a fire blast from his mace to incinerate one of the Grimm. He dashed to the side and blasted another one through the air. He slammed his mace down, crushing another one. An ursa major swung its paw at his face. He blocked it and obliterated the Grimm in a single blow.

"Sir, Black Gate about half a kilometer out." Dee reported.

"It looks really big." Dudley-another huntsman-added. Cardin crushed the last of the ursai. It blew up in a cloud. As it blocked his vision, he heard a terrible shriek. Dread overwhelmed his gut. He knew this feeling well enough.

"No." He huffed as his stomach turned. "Dee, Dudley, on your guard!" A shadowy figure ran past him, smacking him aside. He tumbled on the ground and into a crowd of beowolves.

As he crushed the low level Grimm, the Grimoire-with yellow eyes and massive claws, tore through the soldiers posted on the wall. Dee fired up his thunder club and swung it at the monster. The Grimoire dodged the first strike and kicked him off the wall towards the city.

"Dee!" Dudley fired his rifle. The Grimoire shrieked again. Dudley fell to his knees. The beast grabbed him and tossed him into the forest. A second later, the monster slashed at the turrets destroying them. The Grimoire rode the explosion into the forest, where Dudley and Cardin were recomposing themselves.

"Panic." Cardin growled.

"I thought you said to stay calm." Dudley said with a shaky voice.

"No you idiot, that thing is the Grimoire Panic." Cardin said.

"Oh….shit." Dudley huffed as the ground started to shake.

"What will it be?" Panic asked as she slid her claws together. "Try to get through me and back to the city? Or take your chances with the Goliaths that are on their way?"

* * *

Ruda picked herself up from the burning wreckage of her golden seagull. She dug in her pocket and grabbed her comms stone. She gave a quick check around the wreckage. Sion was the only other one left.

"This is Gatekeeper Ruda Zorell. I'm down behind enemy lines, near the large castle to the west of Vale."

"This is Xander Rudania, I'm near your location. Sit tight, we're on our way."

"Hurry!" Ruda shouted. Chenzi jumped on top of a piece of wreckage and threw his hammer at Ruda. She batted the hammer away with her weapon. Chenzi used his magnetic bracelet to recall the hammer as he slammed to the ground.

Ruda walked on the air to get out in the open. Sion slid across the ground to dodge Chenzi's blow. Electricity coursed through his body and he fired lightning at Sion. The fighter cut the lightning blast in half.

"Give it up brat." Sion said. "You can't defeat the both of us."

"Heh." Chenzi grinned. "Do you know where you're at? This is the greatest combat school in Remnant. It's more than just where I was trained. It's where I was born and raised."

Sion lunged for Chenzi but was intercepted by a sandled foot. Nephrite had dropped down on the soldier and knocked him down. Ruda dashed forward and stabbed at her. Nephrite dodged the attack and the two exchanged missed blows as they dashed around the campus.

"Chenzi!" Lanmei said as she dropped down with her naginata.

"Your world is doomed if they continue to send children to fight one of the Gatekeepers and one of the Nine Dragons." Sion laughed.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Chenzi quipped. "I'm on the same team as the Guardian of Remnant and these two ladies are my siblings."

Chenzi and Lanmei worked together against Aion. Every time one of them had a clean hit lined up, the ground around him would morph to protect him from damage. Meanwhile, Nephrite was losing ground against Ruda. They were equally fast, but Ruda's weapon gave her more defensive options than Nephrite's katars.

"What's his deal?" Lanmei grunted.

"His semblance allows him to morph the terrain within a small area." Chenzi said.

"And yours is elemental." Sion said. "I encountered someone with similar, and far more potent powers than you." Sion quickly sunk into the ground. A blue beam of energy fired from Ruda's spear and hit Lanmei in the chest. Sion popped out and Chenzi hit him with his hammer. Nephrite grabbed Ruda's spear, and put her in a headlock.

"Mom!" Nephrite shouted. Nora Valkyrie Ren burst into the scene fully charged. She struck Ruda in the chest and sent her flying across the campus and off the cliffside. Ruda caught herself with her skywalk semblance and raced back to the battlefield.

Nephrite dashed forward and dodged Sion's spear thrust. She jumped in the air and kicked him in the neck. He tried morphing the ground around his feet. She recoiled her weapons and struck him with several assassination strikes in the chest. Sion stumbled over and Chenzi went for the knockout strike.

"Look out." Lanmei tackled Chenzi away as a flaming sword dropped onto his position.

"Well, took you long enough." Sion said. "I didn't think the strongest swordsman of the Nine Dragons would come to the battlefield so early, Daruk Rudania."

"It's been a long time, Sion Daggerkane." Daruk was a large and lean man. A pencil mustache traced his lips and a pointed beard punctuated his chin. He wore a long red coat and wide hat with a large feather in it. He did not wear a shirt under it, so his chest was exposed. And, like his comrades, he wore a rebreather over his mouth.

"More of them." Nora said.

"Yeah." Chenzi huffed.

"Where's Prim?"

"She headed elsewhere."

"So, we're on our own." Nora said.

"For now at least." Nephrite added. Nora nodded. She had been charging herself up the entire time. She bolted forward with a mighty swing. Daruk raised his massive, cross-shaped black blade and intercepted her blow. The impact created a shockwave and pushed Daruk back. Nora rotated her hammer and slammed it towards Sio's head. Daruk rushed forward, his blade turned to lava as he blocked the blow. Sion slid across the ground to escape as Daruk was pushed back again.

"This guy is strong." Nora said. It was impressive for someone to block two fully-charged blows from Maginhild. Even Yang would be sent flying through the stratosphere from that kind of impact.

A blast of lava lept from the trees. Daruk swung his sword behind himself to keep the lava spouts from hitting him or Sion. Nora unleashed a blast of lightning to alter the ground and create a wall of stone.

"You alright little brother?" Xander Rudania asked as he stepped into the clearing.

"The older one is quite powerful." Daruk said.

"Excellent!" Rudania cheered. "Remnant is such a grand place!" Daruk rolled his eyes.

"Careful." Nephrite said. "The big guy is the one who went toe-to-toe with Nova."

"Ah, you're friends with the Summer Maiden. Man, you huntsmen are a tight nit lot."

"They appear to be the same age." Daruk said. "It's possible they were classmates."

"This is a school." Sion said. "Pretty elaborate just for a school. You'd think this would be their capital building or something." Ruda dropped down between the Rudania brothers, holding her side.

"About time you got here." Ruda said.

"You hurt?" Rudania asked.

"I think it's just a broken rib." Ruda said. "Let's finish these soldiers and get out of here."

* * *

Prim jumped from the airship with wing constructs. She quickly located Panic and fired a volley of shots at her. The Grimoire's ears twitched and she jumped away from the blasts. Prim dashed towards her and impaled her with Crocea Mors.

"Didn't expect you back so soon." Prim said as she twisted the blade.

"Well, everyone is so on edge with that floating castle, how could I resist?" Panic laughed. She shot her claw out and grabbed Prim by the throat. "You know a single stab from that blade isn't enough to kill me.

"Yeah?" Prim laughed. She coated her arm in a gauntlet construct and blasted Panic in the face. "Still, to get stabbed so early, you're weaker than last time."

"I'm still early in the cycle, give me a break." Panic laughed as her claws clashed with Prim's blade and constructs. "But if I can hold you here, my goliath friends will break your walls."

"Same old tricks, eh Panic? You didn't beat me last time, and you definitely won't beat me now."

"Actually, I've never fought you. I've fought literally everyone but you." Panic noted.

Glade and Nickel pulled the survivors away from the Grimm hoard. The goliaths smashed through the forests. Glade braced himself. His eye started glowing. Nickel slashed the feet of one Goliath, grounding it as she stabbed its head. Glade blasted the second Goliath with Orion's Spear. But the third one slammed into Glade, smashing him into the wall. As Glade was smashed between the Grimm and the wall, the light of his eye radiated through the area.

* * *

"We're out matched." Chenzi said.

"I'm a huntress too." Lanmei said. "Four on four."

"No." Chenzi said.

"He's right." Nephrite said. "Three of those four are all equal in strength. And the big guy fought Nova. But….we have some more friends on the way so long as we hold our ground."

"We don't have to fight." Nora said as she folded her hammer up.

"And here I was thinking you lot were brave." Rudania said.

"I gave you an out." Nora said. Rudania slammed his axe into the ground, creating a wave of lava. Nephrite threw a chunk of ice dust into the lava stream. The lava cooled and Nora obliterated it. She and Rudania clashed their weapons. The shockwave split the campus.

"Lanmei, take on the guy with the spear." Chenzi said, surmising that he was the weakest of the group.

"I can handle myself!" Lanmei shouted as she charged the swordsman. Daruk batted her weapon aside and slashed down on her. Lanmei dodged and jumped away.

"You're…." Daruk took a breath and closed her eyes. "Still in range." Right as Lanmei landed, he swung his sword, hitting her with a blast of fire.

"Lanmei!" Chenzi rushed at Daruk. His hammer clashed with his blade, creating a smaller shockwave. Sion jumped on top of Lanmei and stabbed at her. She clapped her hands over the spear tip. Ruda spun her trident around to finish Lanmei off but Nephrite blocked it with her foot. She stabbed her weapon out at Ruda and fired bullets. Ruda spun her trident around to block the bullets. Nephrite dashed towards her, drawing her away from the group.

Lanmei unleashed the built up electricity in her body, blasting Sion off her. She rolled to her feet and jumped at him. Chenzi danced around, dodging Daruk's strikes. He was overwhelming him, pushing him further and further back. Daruk ducked under Chenzi's kick and then smashed the ground, blasting Chenzi back in a wave of flames.

Ruda ran along the air, avoiding Nephrite's attacks. Nephrite figured out that Ruda preferred mid range. That put Nephrite at a disadvantage. She had to focus on counterattacks. Wait for Ruda to jab her weapon and try deflecting it and sealing a solid hit. But Ruda was obviously very skilled with her weapon and knew its shortcomings and how to prepare for such inevitabilities. The first time she reached for it, Ruda zipped in and struck her in the chest with the shaft.

Nora and Rudania's fight was a battle of raw strength. They both moved well, and were incredibly skilled veterans of countless battles. But when you reached that level, when you were fighting someone equally skilled, it would become a power struggle. And this particular power struggle was shaking the campus. Nora was starting to get anxious as the fight dragged on. She had a limit to how much electricity she could absorb in a single day before her muscles gave out.

"Hey Daruk, doesn't this woman remind you of Thorin Kaye?" Rudania asked.

"I wouldn't know." Daruk answered as he batted away another bolt of electricity.

Lanmei stumbled as she blocked one of Sion's attack. He altered the terrain around her to make her slip in mud. She tried using her weapon as a crutch and it started sinking as well. She swept her foot out, causing him to lose footing so his spear pierced her shoulder instead of her head.

Sion flipped the spear and dragged it towards Lanmei's neck. At the same time, Daruk blasted Chenzi and set him up for the finishing slice. While that was happening, Rudania stomped on Nora's hammer and prepared a massive magma punch.

In a flash, a cloud of orange petals crashed into Sion, knocking him to the ground. Citrine's eyes were glowing as she grabbed his arm and broke it with Clockwork Rose-her shield. Eiess intercepted Rudania's fist with Monfriedan-her cutlass, which was already fast at work freezing Rudania's magma body. And in that next instant, Topaz intercepted Daruk's sword with Sharkbait- her broadsword.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Citrine said as she and Lanmei knocked Sion out.

* * *

The Goliath smashed through the wall before it froze under Glade's gaze. Grimm gathered in the opening created by the elephant Grimm. Panic jumped on the terrified Goliath's back, admiring the handywork.

"Looks like you couldn't beat us in time." Panic grinned.

"Damn it." Prim said as she coated herself in armor.

"Prim, this area is evacuated." Glade said. "We need to fall back to the next defensive position and wait for reinforcements. Even if we drive them out, we won't be able to hold onto a hole that large forever, not without more gunships."

"He's right." Panic said as she raised her claw. "I'm not about to push my luck either."

"Fall back." Prim gave the command. "We've lost the East Gate."

* * *

"Chenzi." Topaz said as she locked blades with Daruk. "Goliaths are hitting the East Gate, Prim needs you there."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Chenzi asked.

"The four of us plus your mom, we should be able to handle these three." Citrine said.

"I prefer the constant two-on-on odds." Chenzi said. "These guys aren't normal fighters."

"How ostute you are." Daruk complimented. He slid his blade to the side and took another swing at Topaz. She backed away and slung an orb of water at him. He batted it away and clashed blades with her again.

Eiess pushed against Rudania's fist. She coated her blade in ice and took another swing. He deflected the blast and Eiess was pushed back. Eiess dispelled the attack, shooting the ice behind her, creating a large glacier behind Topaz and Chenzi. Rudania raised his weapon but before he could slam it down, Citrine caught the shaft with her scythe and pulled it over his head, causing him to stumble. Nora took that chance to strike him in the chest, sending him through the nearest building. She followed up by firing a heart-shaped cluster of thunder grenades down on him.

"Eiess, you help Nephrite." Citrine gestured. "Your glyphs should be able to counter that semblance of hers."

"Then I guess we'll handle the big guy." Nora said.

"My speed and your power." Citrine nodded.

"Just like when I would fight alongside your mom." Nora smiled. A blast of lava poured from the building as Rudania charged at them. Citrine scattered and scooped Nora up, flying with her to smash Rudania in the chest. Citrine switched directions, sending the Gatekeeper into the sky.

Rudania sprouted wings from his back and hovered over the pair. Citrine scattered to the side to avoid his axe strike while Nora tried deflecting it. Nora started to fall towards the ground. Rudania threw his axe at her and distracted Citrine with a volley of fireballs. Nora blocked the axe as she slammed into the ground. Citrine quickly flew towards her, her eyes started flowing silver as she reached top speed. She scooped Nora away from Rudania's fist but the resulting wave of lava hit them and shattered Nora's aura.

"You alright?" Citrine asked.

"I guess I'm at my limits." Nora said as her limbs started to shake. "I just don't have the stamina I used to."

An instant later, Citrine scattered and used her shield to intercept another wave of lava from Rudania. In that same moment, Topaz was trying to get the upper hand on Daruk. She landed a blow to his side that was absorbed by his aura. He landed next to Chenzi, who charged up a massive punch. Daruk turned his hand, and Chenzi quickly bent over backwards to avoid being cut in half by the fiery blade. The flames cast from the massive sword cut the glacier Eiess had formed in half. Topaz quickly jumped to the glacier.

"Change form!" Topaz commanded. The ice shelf turned to liquid upon her command. "Fist of the Hippocampi!" She punched the lake's worth of water, swirling it into the form of a massive horse-headed serpent.

"Impressive!" Daruk grinned as he backed away and raised his sword. He sliced the Hippocampi in two in a single swing. The construct popped, raining down on the swordsman. Electricity zipped through the water droplets, stunning Daruk. Chenzi dashed in and struck him in the gut. Daruk regained his composure in time to dodge Topaz's sword. But then she pulled the trigger, extending the handle into a spear. Daruk stumbled over and rolled back to his feet. In that time, Topaz didn't follow through with her attack.

"Topaz." Chenzi grunted. Topaz took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Why?" Daruk said as he clashed blades with her again. "We keep standing your ground when you're exhausted? Why not hit me when you had the chance? What is it that compels you?"

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." Topaz said with a smile. Daruk matched her smile.

"Admirable!" He reposed her blade and slashed down on her with a blow strong enough to overwhelm her aura and cut her along her torso. Topaz grit her teeth and used her weapon to keep herself from falling. Daruk moved in for the kill but Chenzi countered with a hammer strike to the top of the blade.

Meanwhile Eiess was using her glyphs to take Ruda's air superiority away. Nephrite was focusing on long-ranged assassination strikes and bullet barrages. Eiess was getting up close with the floating Gatekeeper.

She used a black glyph to stop Ruda in her tracks. Ruda stabbed the glyph, shattering it. Eiess cast a series of white glyphs to bounce around and fire bolts of fire and ice at the Gatekeeper. She landed a blue glyph at Ruda's feet, causing her to slip. In that moment, Eiess used time dilation to increase her speed and power. With a single dashing strike of her sword, she managed to cut Ruda in the side.

She didn't let up after that. She summoned the Helmasaur-a massive armored lizard Grimm-into the battle. Ruda stabbed through the apparition and destroyed it. She then quickly spun her trident around to block the barrage of ice blasts. Her hands stuck, black ice bound her hands to her weapon, keeping her from spinning it. Then Nephrite landed an assassination strike to her chest. Ruda coughed as she staggered back.

"Moon piercer." Eiess slid on a trail of ice and stabbed at Ruda's head. The Gatekeeper barely managed to dodge, but her gas mask was destroyed. Her lungs hitched as she started choking, trying to get enough oxygen into her lungs, something Remnant's thin air was in short supply of compared to Raiment.

"Ruda!" Sion cried. Daruk flipped backwards and blocked what would be the finishing blow from Eiess.

"We're leaving!" Daruk said as he grabbed Ruda. "Xander!"

"I hear you." Rudania said.

"You're not leaving here so easily." Citrine said.

"Go, I'll cover your escape!" Rudania shouted as he dashed towards Nora.

"Damn it!" Citrine switched directions to protect Nora.

"You are an honorable gang!" Rudania cheered. "Admirable!" His fist crashed into Citrine's shield. The fires ruptured burning both Citrine and Nora. Rudania's entire body exploded in a volcanic eruption, shaking the courtyard.

When the lava cooled and the dust settled, all the Raiment fighters were gone. Nora and Lanmei were both hurt badly. Topaz was already recovering. Citrine's aura was critical. The rest were well enough to stand.

"They got away." Chenzi said.

"More importantly, we're all still alive." Citrine said with a huff.

"And even more importantly, we know we can beat them." Eiess said.

"And we know how." Chenzi said. "They still can't breathe our atmosphere. We need to get that word out to every huntsman in the world."

* * *

Kurome sat up in her hospital bed. Her body was still recovering. But she could hear the sounds of Grimm nearby. The Battle for Remnant's Fate had truly begun. The armies were launching their offensives within Vale. Their screams reminded Kurome of something she and the others had found in Raiment, something that would give them an advantage in this war.

"You should be resting." Oscar said.

"I, remembered something." Kurome said. "There's a weapon in Raiment, we read it in a book. Avarice said we need to get it."

"We can't sacrifice the manpower on a fool's errand." Oscar reasoned.

"It's not a fool's errand. It's in the west, at the house of a noble. I can take a group of students or rookies and retrieve it. Their guard will be down."

"What's so special about this weapon?"

"They're Blades of Abraham. Not just any blades either. As far as we can tell….they're THE Blades of Abraham."

"That's impossible!" Oscar raised his voice. "Abraham's swords were lost to the void thousands of years ago."

"They're on Raiment. Avarice was sure. So I am too." Kurome grabbed the Headmaster's hand.

"How is that even possible?" Oscar sighed.

"I don't know." Kurome shook her head. "There's a lot we don't know. But that's not important right now. What's important is that these blades can turn the tide of this war."

 **AN: The stuff with Prim is a little cut down because it's not going to be very important until later. The focus on this episode was Xander and Daruk Rudania, who are brothers. Xander is older but they are equal in power and skill.**

 **Next Time: Imprisoned! The Grimm invade the city. New allies join the battle. Johnny and Nova meet powerful cellmates.**


	78. Imprisoned

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: For the first time since this story started, there were no reviews for last chapter. Don't know if it was because there was no email notification or what.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Auro defeated Nova. Team PNGC had a tough time entering Vale. Team CTEN and the Ren family fought four of Raiment's better fighters. Panic took the East Gate and the Grimm entered the city.**

Imprisoned

Darkness, that was all Johnny could the first time in his life he was completely in the dark. His semblance wouldn't activate. The Relic of Knowledge wouldn't activate. He tried feeling his way around. He could feel cold, damp bricks. There was also a stinging feeling on his wrists. He tried maneuvering his hands to feel them, only to realize his hands were bound.

"Hello!" He shouted into the void.

"Johnny?"

"Nova?" He responded to the familiar call.

"Johnny thank God you're alright." He heard scrambling near him. He followed her voice, but they were seperated from a stone wall.

"Nova, what happened, where are we?"

"We're in a prison obviously." Nova said.

"Nova, I can't see anything." Johnny said.

"That's because you're blindfolded." Another familiar voice said.

"Avarice?" Johnny looked in the direction of the voice.

"Very powerful magic Auro used to wrap you up." Avarice said. "Nova came into Castle Dagon looking for you, was captured, and yet she was thrown into her cell several hours before you were."

"Wait, you mean we're in that giant floating castle?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, what's the last thing you remember?" Nova asked.

"Passing out fighting that Naboo guy." Johnny said.

"Ooh, terrible luck of the draw." A third voice joined in. "Urboa Naboo is the strongest of the Gatekeepers. You're lucky to be alive."

"Quiet Zolomon." Another voice said.

"Who is that, who are all these people?" Johnny asked.

"Desperados, people who pissed off the wrong people." Zolomon said. "A few bandits, revolutionaries, war prisoners like yourself. All with one thing in common, the powers that be have more to gain from our suffering than our death."

"Right so." Another person said. "My name is Coop, the Bandit King. I'm in here because my crimes were deemed so heinous that executing me would be doing me a favor."

"And I'm Zolomon Kaye." Zolomon introduced himself. "The most wanted man in Raiment. Or, least I was before Thane Zeldon bested me. Ironic, my greatest crime was nearly sinking this place to the ground. Now, I'm trapped in here like everyone else."

"Avarice and Ventus are both here." Nova said. "Ventus is in the same cell as me. Avarice is strung upside down encased in Redstone at the end of the hall." Nova said.

"Ah yes, it's always me being indisposed, captured and tormented when the world is at stake." Avarice complained. "Perhaps it's fate's punishment for being such a rebellious Grimm."

"And I am Thorin Kaye." One of the voices from earlier introduced himself. "I tried putting an end to this madness."

"With my help but we were defeated by the Gatekeepers." Avarice said. "I didn't expect to win perse but I hoped to accomplish something other than getting captured….again."

"Kaye?" Johnny asked. "Any relation?"

"Ah yes, dear older brother was always such a righteous pain in the ass." Zolomon said. "Zolly dear, why can't you be more like Thorin?"

"There's also someone in the cell with you." Nova said. "I saw him on my way in."

"Ah, that old bastard has been here longer than anyone." Coop said.

"I've not heard him say a single word." Zolomon added.

"Hmm…." Johnny heard a grumbling next to him. "Perhaps I should introduce myself. I've gone by numerous names. But for now, you can call me Esau the Hunter."

* * *

Oscar and Ruby traveled down into the Beacon Vault. It was time to discuss what to do about the Grimm. More specifically, it was time to discuss what to do to their leader. The King's Chart was the most powerful weapon against the Grimm. It also happened to be their greatest strength.

They exited the elevator and walked a short distance to the safe. Oscar used his aura to trigger the locking mechanism and open the metal box. Inside was the King's Chart. It looked innocuous. It was an old brown tapestry with archaic runes, silvery dust, and the likeness of both Abraham and King battling across it.

"Hard to believe he's still in there." Ruby said.

"King is an immortal being." Oscar said. "Unlike his brethren, he doesn't merely return to Oblivion upon defeat."

"It's been over thirty years since I used the King's Chart to trap him." Ruby said. "I guess there's nothing else that'll hold him."

"Perhaps Abraham's Swords, if Kurome is right and they really do exist." Oscar said. "But so long as we keep this safe, he will remain trapped." He handed it to Ruby. "Zeldon already knows I have it. This'll be the first place he looks. Bury it somewhere. Somewhere where neither Grimm nor human will ever hope to find it."

"I can still feel his presence." Ruby said as she gripped the tapestry. "It's just like that time, when Levi kidnapped Citrine, his bomb took me to Oblivion, and I guess I wound up in the same area that the King's Chart leads."

"Most likely due to your connection with the other Guardians in Remnant's history." Oscar said.

"They were all there." Ruby said. "Avarice, Salem, your father, they warned me that something was coming. They said that if I couldn't fight it, my heir would. All this time, I thought they were talking about Avis Bran. But it turns out he was just another herald. And I sacrificed my power to stop him."

"You did what you felt was necessary."

"I selfishly tried reasoning with Levi that day instead of just ending him. If I didn't do that then Citrine, Prim, Glade and now even Argent wouldn't be forced to atone for my naivety!"

"Your children, Mrs. Rose-Arc are more than up for the challenge. As long as we live, we do so with the consequences of our actions. You stopped Levi and Avis. Now, allow your children to do their part."

"You sound like Ozpin when you say that." Ruby frowned.

"If that's what we need…" He turned away. "If Auro is as fearsome as I've heard, he'll come for me eventually. I don't trust my strength enough to resist him. It's better if I never see the King's Chart again."

Ruby had volunteered to hide the King's Chart. She thought about hiding it on Patch, near her home. She could create a vault, similar to the one used to hide the Relics. They would never think anything of a long-retired hero protecting her home. It was better than locking it under heavy security that would be tempting for any would-be thief.

* * *

"You're Esau the Hunter." Zolomon said as he rolled his eyes. "I knew you were old but not that old." Zolomon was a thin man with long, greasy black hair and blue eyes. Unlike the other prisoners, he was in a glass cell all by himself. Everyone else was behind bars and with cellmates.

"Esau the Hunter?" Thorin asked. "You're a legend. They say you could kill a category five Grimm in a single strike. But you disappeared decades ago." Thorin also had blue eyes, but his hair was blonde. He also had a good looking facial hair.

"The king and I had an altercation." Esau said. "He threw me in here, and said I can rot until I apologize. I never have. And I never will apologize for doing the right thing." From what Nova saw, Esau was a large man with black hair tied in a bun. He also had scars on his face, undoubtedly from a Grimm attack.

"Then we have something in common." Nova said. "Man, why is it so hard to breathe?" Nova whined as he lungs struggled to work.

"You get used to it." Ventus said. "Raiment's air is thicker than ours. It's actually worse for them. It's why they wear masks outside of the castle."

"So, the shield around this fortress, it also keeps the air tolerable to you guys?" Johnny asked.

"Aye." Thorin nodded. "As the convergence approaches, the air will become sustainable for both walks of humanity."

"Ah, but the environmental damage of such changes." Zolomon laughed. "Oh how I long to escape these bonds."

"Not all of us can take pleasure in suffering!" Thorin shouted as he stood. "I believe, that we can find peace and live in harmony."

"Considering it took Remnant thousands of years to accept the Faunas, I'm not so sure." Ventus said.

"That doesn't matter." Nova said. "What matters is how we're going to escape."

"Yeah little lady, this place is locked tight." Coop said. "Only one way in or out and you'd have to go through the Dungeon Master either way."

"Just free my bonds and I'll get us all out." Another voice chimed in.

"Who is that?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, that's just Lionel." Coop said. "He's in here with me. Stumbled into a military base out west a while back, killed a guard that questioned him."

"The man in charge decided to throw me in here until I explain who I am and where I come from." Lionel said. He stayed in the shadows behind Coop. The only thing in the light was his fingernails, which were well-manicured. He also had his head down, so Nova couldn't see it, even with her Faunas vision.

"Gonna tell us?" Nova asked.

"No, telling anyone would give them reason to kill me. And I'd rather live here in peace if it's all the same to you."

"Our best bet is to wait for a rescue." Avarice said. "Auro is more concerned with keeping the Relic away from the huntsmen than he is in using it himself. Oscar will likely….hopefully...stage some sort of retrieval operation sometime. Preferably sooner rather than later."

"He's probably got his hands full." Nova said. "The Gatekeepers, what can you tell me about them."

"Why do you ask?" Coop asked.

"Because one of them was about all I can handle. And if I can only handle one, very few on Remnant can." Nova reasoned.

"Quite the hotshot aren't you?" Coop asked.

"I'm kind of a big deal." Nova said.

"Well ain't that a bitch because you're in Castle Dagon dungeon now. You might have been something out there, but so long as you have those cuffs on you're just the same as everybody else." Coop said.

"Despite Coop's rudeness….nobody knows anything about the Gatekeepers that we didn't already tell Kurome." Avarice said.

* * *

Oscar took a bullhead to the Eastern front with supplies for their forces down there. Chenzi stood beside him, having freshly recovered from his battle against the Gatekeepers. Most of the civilians were evacuated. Those that weren't, were in the various shelters around the city, waiting for the situation to blow over. As Raiment's army came in from the west, and the Grimm came from the east, the situation grew more dire.

"Prim!" Chenzi waved as they touched down. The Guardian was sitting on a paladin that had been torn apart by a Grimm.

"Chenzi!" She stood and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry I'm late." Chenzi said. "We got caught up in a fight with those guys from earlier, plus the one we saw fighting Nova at the beginning of this battle."

"I understand." Prim said.

"Report." Oscar commanded.

"We have this area on lockdown." Prim said. "We have turrets, traps, and some of our best huntsmen guarding the underground tunnels. The gunships have also been a godsend, keeping the goliaths and behemoths at bay."

"And the Grimoire?" Oscar asked.

"So far the only one we've spotted is Panic." Prim said. "I can still feel them. They've turned the East Gate into their lair and ate biding their time."

"Let's try to keep it that way." Oscar said.

"Professor Pine, without Nova and Johnny…."

"They're still alive." Oscar said. "They're still in range of the CCT network. So we can still detect their aura signatures. Though, I'm not sure why they have been spared for this long."

"We should rescue them." Prim said.

"Your place is here, fighting the Grimm." Oscar said. "That is what you trained for. We'll stage a rescue operation when we can."

"I should have been here earlier." Prim said as she slumped back down.

"Prim, focus on the task at hand. Stop thinking about the horizon and realize where you are." He tapped her on the head. "It is entirely possible that they want you to go to Castle Dagon, the capital of the enemy forces, where all the Gatekeepers, their associates, Zeldon and Auro himself are waiting for you."

"I can't get the thought out of my head." Prim said. "They're my friends, I have to help them."

"You must not go." Oscar said.

"But Johnny and Nova might die if I don't."

"You don't know that." The ancient voice of Abraham echoed in her head. "No one here can see their fate."

"But I can help them." Prim continued. "With the Guardian State...I can feel it…."

"But you can't control it." Abraham said. "No human can control that much power. This is a dangerous time for you. Your enemies are numerous, and one false move can mean the end to all you hold dear."

"Yes." Oscar confirmed. "Listen to Abraham, for he is wise. Remember what happened in the tournament. You could have killed someone."

"But I've learned so much since then." Prim stood back up. "I won't die in a place like that. We need Nova and Johnny back."

"That is precisely what Auro wants." Abraham said. "That's why your friends are made to suffer."

"That's why I have to go." Prim said. "Am I supposed to just let my friends suffer at their hands."

"If you honor what they fight for….yes." Oscar answered.

"I am merely a specter." Abraham said. "If you go to Castle Dagon, my power will not be able to help you."

"Chenzi…." Prim said. "Are you with me?"

"To the ends of the world." He answered.

"You have two days to figure something out." Prim said as she looked at Oscar. "In two days, I'm infiltrating Castle Dagon." She pushed back the headmaster to converse with her men and raise morale.

"Foolish woman." Oscar said.

"Sacrifice is a virtue." Abraham said. "She understands it for herself, but not for others."

"That girl is our last hope." Oscar sighed.

"No, there is another." Abraham assured.

* * *

Nova leaned against her cell wall, contemplating ways to escape. If she could just break her cuffs she's be able to melt a hole all the way through the dungeon. But then what? Not everyone here would be able to make it to safety like that. They'd come for her, and she couldn't even make Auro budge. If he tried stopping her, they were all doomed. But she couldn't just stand there waiting.

"What's that?" Johnny asked. A distant clinging grew louder and louder as it approached.

"It's the Dungeon Master, Po Chaser." Thorin said.

Po Chaser came into view. He was an older man with silver hair. He wore a long white coat and uniform with black gloves. He also had a cigar in his mouth and a jiit in his hand. The clanging came from his jiit bouncing on the bars of the prison.

"Hands away from the bars Bandit." Po struck the bars as Coop's hands retreated. He then stopped at Nova's cell. "So…." Smoke billowed from his mouth. "You're the one who took on Xander Rudania."

"That's right." Nova said as she stood.

"The King would like a word with you in private." Po said. "I'm to escort you to his chambers."

"Heh, even with these cuffs on, it'll take a lot more than you to handle me." Nova said.

"Auro said as much." Po raised his hand and a small group of guards wearing white coats surrounded him. Po then removed his key. Nova was careful to keep track of which key it was that opened the gate. "This way prisoner." He grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the hallway. The four other guards all kept their spears pointed at her. "On your feet."

"I warned you." Nova said as she quickly stood up. She headbutted Po in the face and jumped up to kick to of the guards. She wrapped her tail around the third guard's neck and slammed him to the ground. She used her cuffs to block a spear and used her tail to grab it and pull it out of his hands.

She stabbed at the guard but Po deflected it with his jiit. He ducked under the next attack and vanished in a plume of smoke. An instant later, he struck her temple with his pommel and threw her onto her back. His knees pinned her limbs and his jiit pressed against her throat, breaking skin.

"You're skilled." Po said. "I can see why a man as powerful as Xander couldn't hold you down. But so long as you have those cuffs on, you're powerless against me. And even if you weren't, this jiit, is made of the same special and rare substance as those cuffs. "Now, are you going to behave or are you going to further hurt yourself."

"Screw you." She spat in his face. If she had her magic, his face would be melting. Po sighed as he wiped his face and balled his fist.

"Wait!" Johnny shouted. "Nova, please go."

"To hell if I'll give them the satisfaction!" Nova shouted.

"Please, I can't bare to hear this and be powerless to stop it." Johnny said.

"You really are tight nit aren't you." Po said as Nova relaxed. He hoisted her up.

"Po Chaser." Johnny called.

"Yeah kid?"

"When we get out of here, you're going to regret putting your hands on her." Johnny said.

"I'd have chills if that was within the realm of possibility." Po said. "No one has escaped Castle Dagon Dungeon."

* * *

Ruby finished burying the King's Chart in her garden. Nothing she tended to grow was in season, but she had used her powers to create some hardy conifers around her house. And this should be good enough until she builds a more sturdy vault to lock the item in.

After her work was completed she went into the house, where she was greeted by Jaune and her team. Thinking about this particular group, and how they were the ones who stopped King last time, brought a smile to Ruby's face.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Ruby said as she grabbed her cup of coffee.

"The world is at stake and I am still more than capable of fighting." Weiss said.

"When was the last time you actually fought?" Yang asked.

"We were all there fighting against Avis Bran." Blake said. "That wasn't too long ago."

"Well, you four were. I haven't fought since the flood." Jaune said. "I know, still not all that long ago but still."

"I just wish I could still fight, like really fight." Blake said as she tapped her leg.

"You wish? At least you still have your aura." Ruby whined.

"And you still have your magic." Blake said.

"Speaking of which, have you thought about your successor?" Weiss asked.

"I have a few in mind." Ruby said. "I want it to be as useful as possible. Someone skilled and kind, but someone not inherently powerful."

"So no one in the family?" Yang asked.

"Absolutely not." Ruby said as she curled into a ball. "I've burdened Prim and Citrine enough. I don't need to add the stresses of Maiden magic on them."

"But you have found a way to transfer the Maiden powers without dying right?" Blake asked.

"I think so." Ruby sighed.

"Then why haven't you done it!" Blake shot up and nearly fell over. Yang caught her and eased her back down.

"Because there's still something I can do, and only I can do with these powers." Ruby answered. "Until that job is done, I can't begin to train a new Maiden."

"My daughter is…." Blake started to growl.

"Alive." Ruby cut her off.

"But for how long?" Blake said.

"What do you expect me to do? Transfer this power, send them up to that flying castle and hand another Maiden over to them?"

"People still listen to you." Blake argued. "You could rally a rescue party."

"Nova knew what she was getting herself into." Ruby shouted. "She went there to save Johnny and got captured herself. I know you're worried, I'm worried too. It kills me, a little bit every day knowing that I can't fight in my children's place. But I feel that way because I can't acknowledge that they're stronger than I was."

"Your daughter isn't the ones at the mercy of the invaders!"

"Would you trust my abilities, if I were in that situation?"

"I would still worry."

"Would you be confident that I'd still be alive?"

"Of course I would!"

"Then have faith in Nova!" Ruby shouted as she stood. "Nova….and Prim…..ARE stronger than me. Stronger than I ever was. Nova will come back safe. Bet on that."

* * *

It was a long way to what Nova assumed was the top of Castle Dagon. This part of the flying fortress couldn't be any more different than the dungeon. Blue and red curtains, carpets, and massive elaborate tapestries with large pictures of great battles told in a spiral art style lined the hall. And at the end of it, was a throne.

"So, you are what this world calls a Maiden?" The man on the throne said. "I am King Daphnes Zeldon." The pudgy man introduced himself. He had golden eyes and a large white billowy beard and wore scarlet robes with the same aesthetic as the artwork.

"Zeldon?" Nova looked around. Over to the side, clad in black, she spotted Thane Zeldon. It was the first time she had seen his face, but Prim did a good job describing him, green hair, golden eyes, scar on his face. "You're the prince?"

"I gave up my tie to the throne to be the Guardian of Raiment." Zeldon said.

"Captain Chaser, you may leave." Daphnes waved him off.

"Yes sir." Po said with a bow before departing.

"My people, and yours, have a respect for strength in common." Daphnes said. "Back when I was your age, I was quite the warrior myself. The Guardian of Raiment, is a sacred position held by the strongest warrior in all the lands. My son, just so happened to win that trial."

"Neat." Nova said. "You guys would have fit in with my stomping grounds in the Kingdom of Vacuo back in the day."

"What's neat is your tail." Daphnes said. "Is this part of your talent...semblance you call it? Or is it what shows you're a Maiden?"

"Neither." Zeldon cut in. "Roughly a fifth of the population of Remnant are called Faunas. They have animal features as well as other biological advantages."

"Ah...right...how odd." Daphnes chimed.

"I saw your man Rudania grow wings out his back." Nova said. "Friends of mine have seen Prince here doing the same. That's odd."

"Oh, that's merely a special technique many can learn." Daphnes said. "To my understanding, Remnant is a civilization older than Raiment, but not by much. And we found two completely different ways of weaponizing dust and aura to survive the shared threat of the Grimm."

"Is there a reason you called me up here?" Nova said. "Or are you going to keep gawking at me?"

"I want to ask nicely, the secret of your power. How did the Faunas come to be? How does the Maiden power transfer host?"

"Burn in hell if you think I'll rat my people out." Nova said.

"What is the point of speaking the same language if we don't communicate?" Daphnes groaned.

"Tell me everything you're capable of and I'll consider it." Nova said. Her quick retort nearly distracted her from what he just said. They did speak the same language. But the common language of Remnant didn't come about until the last half of the Great War. Which in the grand scheme of things, wasn't very long ago.

"So." Auro's voice echoed in her head. She turned around and saw him. His hand was glowing yellow. "You are aware that there has been crossover between our worlds before?"

"Stay out of my head!" Nova shouted.

"You're powerless against me." Auro said in her mind.

"I wanted to have a peaceful conversation." Daphnes shook his head. "Auro, won't be so respectful of your boundaries."

Nova tried backing away as Auro drew nearer. Her back hit an invisible wall. His hand turned blue as he pulled her in. He grabbed her by the head. His hand switched back to yellow as he looked through her memories. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep him out, but it was already too late.

"I know what it's like to lose my child." Auro whispered. "But you….so rarely have you ever gotten what you want. Is that the source of your anger, your frustration. What is it that fuels these flames so hot?" Nova's eyes welled up in pain as all her memories tore open like a book. All she could do to resist, was scream.

* * *

Glade stretched his limbs and groaned in relief. He was feeling a lot better now that he'd been given time to recover after being trampled by a Goliath. He was frankly lucky to be alive. Not many huntsmen could claim to survive that kind of close encounter. And he had his silver eye to think.

He was aware of it. He had been aware of it ever since he first encountered Panic back in Mistral. Prim had told him, that it was a gift from Abraham. When the spectral guardian gave her the ability to track Grimm, she convinced him to give Glade the other power, the ability to paralyze them. But he had never seen it on that scale before.

"Glade." A voice echoed in his head.

"Who's there?" Glade asked as he looked around.

"I believe, this is the first time we've spoken." The voice said. "It is I, Abraham, the First Hunter."

"What? Since when do you talk in people's heads?" Glade asked.

"It is what I must do as Oblivion vanishes forever." Abraham said. "We are at a critical time."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Your power can be the key to ending this conflict with minimal casualties." Abraham added.

"I know how the silver eyes work. I've seen Citrine, Argent and Mom use them enough to know that much."

"But do you know why?" Abraham asked.

"Something about the Grimm being a hive mind and you kicking their ass so hard it still gives the mass Grimm collective nightmares."

"Hmm…" Abraham gave a light chuckle. "You're not exactly wrong. My semblance, much like your brothers, allowed me to create blades of light. These blades had numerous mystical properties."

"They don't work well on humans. They trap souls and essence. A silver eyed warrior can only create one permanent blade in their lifetime. They're practically indestructible. Did I miss anything?"

"What do you suppose is the meaning of essence?" Abraham asked.

"Umm…." Glade wasn't sure.

"The essence of Grimm, is strength. They are born from the husk of the original creator, the Primordial. The more Grimm someone kills with one of my blades, the stronger they get."

"That explains how Prim got so much stronger than me in such a short time."

"And it's how I achieved my own incredible strength. During the Battle of Demons Run, I killed Panic. Since then, all silver-eyed warriors have had a bit of her essence. I suspect, she is aware, and it's why she's been fascinated with our family."

"So, I basically have Panic's power." Glade sighed.

"Now that you understand the source of our shared power, you understand why we, the people descended of Argent Way, are the perfect tools against the Grimm. We can fight them in a way no one else can."

"I understand."

"This is a dangerous time, Prim is tempted to throw away humanity's advantage in an attempt to save the Relic Keeper and the Summer Maiden."

"Those people are our friends."

"And their sacrifice will mean nothing if we lose everything." Abraham said. "I am not telling you to stop her. I am telling you, don't let her drag you down with her. When she goes, take up the mantle in her place. For as long as she is in Castle Dagon, you will be the acting Guardian of Remnant."

"Sounds like a plan." Glade said. "But Abraham…..I have faith in my sister. She will save them. And when Prim and Nova work together, no power in heaven or hell can stop them."

"That….is what I am hoping for." Abraham said. "Keep caution. The Grimoire know of Prim's power. You will not have the Guardian State as she does. They will move on the city with all their might the instant they feel her presence disappear behind the castle walls."

* * *

Zeldon threw Nova back in her cell. They had beaten her. They knew everything about her now. They knew about her powers. Luckily, she didn't know how to forcefully extract the Maiden powers, or they would have already killed her and taken her powers for themselves.

"I'm sorry." Zeldon whispered.

"No...no you're not." Nova claimed.

"Zeldon! What did you do to her?" Johnny shouted.

"I'm sorry Johnny." Nova cried. "I couldn't stop it. They know everything I know now."

"I understand your desire to protect what you love." Zeldon said. "You have to understand, this is a preemptive strike. Only through battle, through war, will there be enough resources at the end of the Convergence for everyone who's left."

"You're a monster." Nova argued.

"Then so be it!" Zeldon shouted. "It's either this, or both of our worlds enter a cycle of starvation and desperation. Everyone here would rather die in battle than suffer that fate. Are you willing to do the same?"

"Go to hell." Nova spat. Zeldon's lips tightened as he turned towards Coop and the other prisoners.

"How about you?" Zeldon asked. "Your lives were spared because death was too good for you. Would you join me?"

"Hell no." Coop responded.

"What about you Thorin Kaye?" Zeldon asked. "You're a great hero. Would you not rather fight for our people as you have countless times before?"

"Your desperation, and grief over your sister, has blinded you." Thorin said. "You are not the only one who suffers and I will not let you drag me into that darkness with you."

"Avarice!" Zeldon said. "You are a Grimoire, yet you acknowledge humanity's plight."

"Hmmm….if it came down to you or King, I'd consider it. But I have a lot riding on Remnant's victory." Avarice said.

"So be it." Zeldon turned and stomped over to Esau. "Esau the Hunter, you too were a great hero once. I will free you from your cage. You do not even have to apologize to my late grandfather. All you have to do is fight for us again."

"This is precisely the scenario that got me thrown in here to begin with." Esau said. "The Zeldons used to be a noble line. But they have mistaken love for madness and have been bloodthirsty ever since."

"I won't ask you to fight the huntsmen. Fight with us, against the Grimm before they inevitably betray us. You were the Hunter. You can be the beacon that unites us once again when the war is over."

"Listen son….there's a time to live and a time to die. A time to create and a time to destroy. A time to fight and a time to rest." Esau said. "I will not fight for you."

"Damn it!" Zeldon punched the wall. "Will none of you accept your freedom to fight alongside me? Would you all rather sit here and rot?" He turned to Zolomon, who had a grin across his face. "What about you, Raiment's most dangerous super villain?"

"How….desperate are you?" Zolomon asked. "To work with a criminal such as myself?"

"When I contemplated the gravity of the situation, I realized that I may have to ally myself with you if we are to survive." Zeldon answered.

"Ha! You and my brother stopped me from sinking this castle years ago and have locked me down here ever since. I killed….a lot of people. And you think that I would willingly work with the man who bested me?"

"I think...you're a survivor." Zeldon said. A smile crossed Zolomon's lips.

"Zolomon." Thorin said. The brothers Kaye crossed eyes. "Brother."

"Well then….where do I start?" Zolomon asked. Zeldon pulled out his black blade- Pura Vita and shattered the glass cage. He removed Zolomon's shackles. The terrorist breathed a sigh of relief. Parts of his body started changing back and forth to blue electricity.

"Zolomon!" Thorin shouted as the pair left the cell block.

 **AN: I think this is thematically one of the tightest chapters in the entire story. Everyone is feeling imprisoned in some regard and I think I really nailed how the various characters react to those circumstances.**

 **Next Time: Zolomon Kaye is unleashed in Vale. The Black Streak tears through the Huntsman forces. Citrine faces a foe she could never hope to outrun.**


	79. The Black Streak

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: This chapter has one of my favorite villains for this arc taking center stage. I'm looking forward to seeing how some of you react to his abilities and personality.**

 **Review Response: Silver-Eyed Knight- I'm hyped for a lot of that as well. Some of that will get paid off pretty soon. Kyrogue- This is still the low point for the heroes. It'll be another chapter or two before they start to rebound. Then things will get really bad before they start getting good.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Nova and Johnny dealt with being imprisoned in Castle Dagon and met their cell mates. Prim vowed to get them back. Ruby buried the King's Chart. And Zeldon unleashed a new nightmare on the huntsmen.**

The Black Streak

This was the first time Zolomon had been brought to Auro's personal chambers. Unlike Zeldon, he wasn't a soldier. He wasn't related to the nine dragons or the Gatekeepers. He had discovered his semblance at an early age and used it to cause mischief ever since. He had only come to Castle Dagon once, and he had yet to leave.

"So, this is where you're held up." Zolomon noted.

"Zolomon Kaye." Auro said. "I see you came to your senses."

"Causing mischief and chaos for the huntsmen beats the hell out of rotting in that cell."

"That cell was too good for you." Zeldon said.

"Aww, can't we let bygones be bygones?" Zolomon smirked.

"Listen here, Black Streak, you are to work directly under Auro." Zeldon said as he got in Zolomon's face. "You are to do exactly as he says exactly as he says it. Fail to do so, and I will not hesitate to rip your heart out."

"Ah, the Black Dog barks rather loudly." Zolomon winced as he stuck a finger in his ear. "So, Wizard, what's my first mission."

"There is a power in Remnant." Auro said. "The Grimoire, powerful, sentient Grimm that never made their way to Raiment from Oblivion." He explained. "And those with Silver Eyes have a strength against these creatures. I want to know how and why."

"And they won't exactly explain it to you." Zolomon put the pieces together.

"The Maiden and the red-eyed girl don't know how it works. Avarice and the Relic Keeper have too strong of mids for me to pry. If we are to combat the Grimm effectively when this war is over, we need to know how that power works."

Auro stepped over to a dust table. The dust levitated, forming a 3D map of the city. One Raiment fighter was capable of taking one five normal Remnant soldiers. The Gatekeepers and Dragons were able to effortlessly dispatch the ordinary huntsmen, but there were a few figures, that seemed unstoppable.

"This one." Zeldon pointed to one of the figures. The dust map zoomed in on a girl in a cape brandishing a shield that turns into a scythe. "Citrine Rose."

"You are to…..collect her." Auro said. "Bring her to me."

"Anything else I should know?" Zolomon asked.

"She's fast." Zeldon said.

"I'm faster." Zolomon said.

"We'll see."

"Your suit." Auro snapped his fingers. A briefcase flew into his hands. He handed it to Zolomon.

"I like the new additions." Zolomon said as he opened it. He turned his body to electricity, and in an instant was out of his casual clothes and in his form fitting black leather costume. On his chest, was the emblem of the Kaye family, a bat formed from lightning. The mask also had a rebreather laced into it, so he could better handle Remnant's thinner air.

"And do hurry." Auro said. "As with all things, time is of the essence."

"I'll have her here in a flash." Zolomon said as he bolted off at the speed of lightning.

"Hmmm." Zeldon growled.

"He'll be more than a match for the huntress." Auro said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Zeldon said. "What happens when we lose control over him."

* * *

The Schnee Factory was the largest in Vale's industrial district. In preparation for the impending battle between the worlds, it had been converted into a military factory, crafting atlesian knights, paladins, and the shiny new centurions.

It was also the location of Spite's mission. She had been scouting this location for weeks, using the sewers and caves that ran throughout the entire city to go in and out of the district. She had birthed several apathies under the factory to slow production. She had infiltrated it to steal resources. Now, she was to lead a group invading it.

"Come on guys." The Captain said. "We just have to finish this one batch and then we can go home."

"I'm just….really tired." Someone sighed. The apathies were taking their effect.

"You best not say that in front of my sister." A voice said from the catwalk. Spite cursed under her breath when she saw who it was.

"Mrs. Schnee." The Captain saluted. "General Winter is coming?"

"Of course." Weiss said. "Who do you think is bringing reinforcements? With both the Spring and Summer Maiden out of commission Winter and Ebony are coming to defend the city."

"That's a relief." Several of the workers started murmuring.

"What is she doing here." Spite hissed. The Grimoire was confident in her abilities. She was sure she could take on the Schnee head. But she was considered second only to Ruby Rose herself. She had gone toe-to-toe with Panic during the Grimm War. But that was a long time ago. Surely she couldn't still be that strong.

Regardless, Spite jumped up and climbed around to take her out first. None of the others looked capable. With Weiss out of the way, Spite would have easy pickings until reinforcements arrive. And by then Spite will be long gone.

Spite was now above Weiss. The veteran huntsman walked with confidence. Her hand stayed clasped around Myrtenaster. She knew the city was being ravaged by war. She had been in too many fights of this scale to drop her guard. But what she didn't know, was that the enemy was in reach. Or so Spite assumed.

She lunged down on the Schnee. Weiss could feel the attack coming and back flipped out of the way. She planted her feet on a white glyph. Spite spun around and backed away from her spear-like strike. Her back hit a black glyph, and she got stuck. Weiss lunged forward with the aid of a glyph and pierced Spite's chest.

"Spite." Weiss growled.

"Schnee!" Spite hissed back. She shot her arm out. Weiss slid away and trapped Spite's arm in ice. With a flick of her wrist she blasted the Grimoire with a trio of fireballs.

"Everyone run now!" Weiss shouted. Spite shrieked and all her allies shrieked with her. The workers and guards dropped to their knees. Weiss dropped to a single knee but cast a glyph beneath her feet. "The Apathy."

"Weak, but effective attempts by Salem to create artificial Grimoire." Spite gloated as she rose to her feet. "The striders might have been better for her purposes, but I prefer the one that creates that feeling of meaninglessness."

"You talk to much." Weiss finished the summon. The Armored Giga dropped down and cut Spite in half. It grabbed her head and slammed her down. Her body started to regenerate. The Giga plunged its massive blade into the wound and slammed her repeatedly into the wall and floor, crushing her body.

"Nice try!" Spite's arm extended and pierced the Armored Giga, shattering the summon. Weiss pulled out her next trump card while Spite regenerated. She put sound proof shield glyphs over her ears to diminish the apathies' effect. She summoned the likeness of Panic, the foe she slew in the Grimm War. But to fight to her fullest, she needed someone to locate and dispatch the apathies.

"This is Weiss Schnee, requesting immediate assistance in the Industrial District. I am engaged with one of the Grimoire."

* * *

After Zolomon departed, Thane Zeldon went to the Palace Hall. Here, members of the royal family, and their closest aides, resided. Arryl was laying in her room. She was up, coughing and turning in her bed. Her eyes were sunken and hollow. Their usual luster was gone. She was sick, more sick than she had ever been.

"Thane?" She whimpered.

"I'm here." Zeldon knelt at her bedside and grabbed her hand.

"There's so much...so much pain." Arryl said.

"It'll pass. This is the last time. You said so yourself." She had said so numerous times. And everytime it got worse. But Zeldon was more confident now. Oblivion was all but gone. The Convergence was about to commence. And when it did, the cataclysm that had been taking its toll on Arryl's mind would be gone.

"She's worried too." Arryl said.

"The Guardian of Remnant?" Zeldon guessed.

"Keep talking like that…..and she'll get jealous." Arryl strained to laugh at her joke. "How is Medoh?"

"She's been staying in the training hall." Zeldon said. "Until the convergence passes, or Auro finds a way to filter dust through a rebreather without choking her, it'll be impossible for her to fight to her fullest."

"Shame." Arryl said. "I...can feel the Guardian." She said with a groan. "She's….thinking…. She's…..no she's, conversing in what's left of Oblivion. She's….going to come for her friends."

"Then I will stop her." Zeldon said.

"Please don't." Arryl warned. "I...I need you to not fight her…. Until you can use your powers here."

"Who knows how long that will take."

"Please!" She pleaded, as a tear fell down her face.

"It's not fair." Zeldon growled. "I'm supposed to be the one worried about you." A smile crossed Arryl's face.

"I'm allowed to worry about...you too." She sighed and smiled as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Zeldon stayed at her bedside for what seemed like hours but was actually mere moments. He was snapped out of his meditative trance, by a massive firm hand on his head. Auro had followed him, and was giving him a reassuring nod.

"The young princess is stronger than you give her credit." Auro said. "If not for her unique ability to peer through the worlds, and feel every detail of the convergence, we would all be lost."

"But if this is the toll it takes…." Zeldon started.

"She is more than capable of handling it." Auro said. "Ever since you were a child, you never gave her credit. You always protected her with reckless abandon, never acknowledging how strong she was. That's why she likes Medoh so much, Medoh is the only other person besides me to recognize her power."

"I'd rather have her be healthy and safe but weak, than to have her be powerful and in so much pain."

"That, is the attribute that makes you a perfect Guardian. We all have our burdens to bear. In her mind…" Auro's hand glowed yellow, using his mind powers to prove a point. "A sickness, no matter how great is a small price to pay for the wonderful and dreadful gift of limited omniscience."

"Auro is right my son." The King said in a firm voice. "There are many types of strengths."

"Father." Zeldon huffed.

"When I look upon my daughter's face, I am reminded of your mother. I am reminded of every reason why I continue to live. Why I trained you so ferociously. And why I do what I do. It is to see you grow stronger and stronger. It is to prepare you for the One World."

"Is that why Mother killed herself?" Zeldon asked.

"Your mother, my wife, sacrificed herself to save you, me, your sister and millions more from the titans that ravished our land over five years ago. Titans, need I remind you, that only invaded our land because of the experiments transpiring on the other side of Oblivion. Experiments orchestrated by people of Remnant!"

"I know." Zeldon said. "But it should have been you." Zeldon stormed off.

"I know." King Daphnes sighed. "Seldom a day goes by that I don't wish I died in her place." He said, but the only one in earshot was Auro.

"Thane believes that, if Queen Tetra were alive, she and Arryl would shoulder the burden together, and that the only difference in his life would be that his sister is more healthy." Auro explained.

"Is he right?" Daphnes asked.

"Perhaps. Not that any of that matters now." Auro said. "What is done cannot be unwritten."

* * *

It was a long way down for Zolomon Kaye. Auro's room was near the top of Castle Dagon. The only openings with clear views of the city below were halfway down. Plus, Zolomon wanted to take time to get used to his powers again. It had been a long time.

Even so, it only took a few seconds to get the hang of it again. He was running faster than anything with mass possibly could. He was closer to the speed of light than what was humanly possible. He was the fastest, and one of the deadliest men alive.

He jumped from the hangar. His electric mind took in the scenery beneath him. He flipped around in the air, gathering all the electricity of his body in his arm and threw himself to the ground. He landed, a blue bolt of lightning and a black streak to follow. And without a moment's hesitation, he sprinted in the direction he knew Citrine was in.

He came across a batch of Atlesian soldiers battling the Dagon Elite Guard. The Raiment warriors were outnumbered and outgunned, but were chipping away at Remnant's superior numbers. Zolomon shrugged, deciding to intervene.

He blasted the center of the Atlesians. Within seconds, he had torn through the batch of soldiers without them even realizing what had happened. He snapped one of their necks and rammed his corporeal arms through another one's chest. In a flash he sprinted around their retaliatory fire. He grabbed their gun and shot the soldier through the head.

"Ha, these are the guys Zeldon is worried about?" Zolomon laughed. He blast of thunder his him in the back when he wasn't looking. A middle aged man wearing goggles with blue hair and a massive rifle was firing on him. Too bad for the huntsman, he was using electric dust, something Zolomon was all but immune to. Zolomon sprinted up the side of the building and kicked the huntsman in the head.

"Captain Neptune!" Another soldier said. This one was on top of the building with him. Zolomon dashed across and struck him over the edge of the building. He then sprinted towards Neptune. The huntsman managed to dodge the attack by displacing his body over space.

"Nifty." Zolomon said as he followed through and punched Neptune in the face.

"Are you one of the Gatekeepers?" Neptune asked as he picked himself up.

"Me? No! I'm a hell of a lot worse." Zolomon cackled. He ran in circles, gathering his energy and then he threw a lightning bolt at Neptune. The huntsman dodged the blast and unfolded his rifle into a spear. But just as he started to look up, Zolomon kicked him in the face and blasted him with lightning.

"Damn it." Neptune cursed.

"If this is all the huntsman can muster, then Zeldon is a fool." Zolomon cackled.

"Zolomon." Auro said into his ear piece. "Stop playing with the huntsman and get a move on."

"Fine." Zolomon decided to give the huntsman one more hit for good measure. He sprinted in and punched him in the chest with pure electricity. It didn't do much damage to his flesh, but the sudden jolt directly to the heart would send him into cardiac arrest. It was one of Zolomon's favorite methods of killing people. Even if Neptune's aura was too strong for this attack to actually kill him, it would put him out of commission.

With that, Zolomon turned into electricity and sprinted off the building. He could sense Neptune's bioelectrical signature, fighting off the cardiac attack. He'd live, but he wouldn't be fighting anytime soon. Not that Zolomon cared. Auro wanted Citrine Rose, alive, and the Wizard was one man Zolomon didn't want to keep waiting.

* * *

"This is Weiss Schnee, requesting immediate assistance in the Industrial District. I am engaged with one of the Grimoire." Weiss message was loud and clear.

"Mom?" Eiess' breath hitched.

"I'll go." Citrine said. "You keep things held down here."

"Hurry back." Eiess said as she gave her wife a peck on the cheek.

Citrine scattered into a cloud of rose petals and headed towards the industrial district. She was close, and arrived at the factory in less than a minute. Weiss was using shield glyphs to protect against Spite's barrage of attacks.

"Citrine." Weiss aid as the Argentware tackled Spite into the wall. She flashed her silver eyes, to stun the grimoire. Then, she used her weapon's warscythe form to pin her against the wall.

"There's no need to fear, for I am here." Citrine said triumphantly.

"Citrine, I'll handle her. There's apathies under the factory somewhere, find them and eliminate them."

"Alright mom." Citrine saluted. Weiss rolled her eyes as Citrine scattered through the window.

"That little Argentware brat from before got busy." Spite hissed.

"World's not worth saving if you're not saving it for someone." Weiss said.

Citrine raced around the compound, slicing through small groups of Grimm as she passed through. She heard the tell-tale shriek of an apathy coming from underground. Her silver eyes flashed to dispel their essence. She then jumped into the air and fired a blast skyward. She rocketed into the ground, breaking into the sewers.

The Apathy were there, crowded around the tunnel. Their skeletal bodies were durable but not strong. Citrine weighed her options. She could expend her aura, and dice them up with her scythe. Or she could blast them all with the power of the Argentware. She calculated that using the silver-eye power would be more effective and less costly. She used the power, freezing the Grimm, and then took her time to shoot them all in the head with her weapon's gun feature.

With the Apathy cleared out, she went topside and quickly located Spite again. She unfurled her weapon, all the way into its war-scythe form, and then threw it with precision into Spite's shoulder. The Grimoire staggered and Weiss stabbed her multiple times with her rapier.

"Damn." Spite coughed as her body regenerated. "Didn't expect an old hag like you to still move like that." Weiss shot a fireball at Spite's head. The Grimm dodged it only to be slammed into the ground by the Armored Giga.

"You're one to talk about age." Weiss scoffed. "I'm still as strong as I ever was."

"Grimm don't age Ice Queen. We're not frail like you lowly humans."

"This lowly human is currently pinning you down." Weiss huffed.

"That's what you think." Spite laughed as she ripped her own body in half to escape. She quickly regenerated and ran to the northeast. Citrine started chasing after her but was blocked by Weiss.

"Don't bother." Weiss said. "She'll only lead us into a trap. We only have the means to fight her, not destroy her."

"Wow." Citrine sighed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Citrine blushed. "Just, may or may not be imagining Eiess being this badass at that age."

"Eiess is my daughter, and probably even stronger than me." Weiss said. "Though, her actual precision with her blade could use some work. Not that it matters as much with a slashing weapon."

* * *

Zolomon reached the last known location of Citrine Rose. Zolomon could only sense one individual, the huntress with white hair blasting nevermores out of the air. Citrine must have left but this other huntress was with her in the hologram. According to Zeldon, her name was Eiess Schnee. She would know where Citrine ran off to.

"Excuse me miss." Zolomon said after he sprinted up the building. "I'm looking for Citrine Rose." He could feel Eiess pulse pick up the pace. She pointed her sword at him.

"Why are you asking?" Eiess asked. "Who are you?"

"Name's Zolomon Kaye." He introduced himself. "There's people interested in her abilities. You can call me a messenger."

"She's not here right now." Eiess said. "But if its ill intent you have, I will not hesitate striking you down here and now."

"I believe you." Zolomon said. "I can feel it. Your brain's chemistry going haywire. Your nerves stiff, ready to strike. All trying to figure me out, to protect the one I asked about. So I figured you out." He sprinted forward. She reacted. He easily dodged her slash and zapped her sword out of her hand. He then arced around to put her in a headlock. "The two of you are close. I can smell it on you. If I make you scream, she'll come."

Eiess' breathing leveled as she sighed. Zolomon felt a claw grab his head and throw him over the shoulder. A white figure with clawed hands and red eyes stood by her side. The figure's features looked similar to Avarice.

"Avis Bran." Eiess said as the figure smirked. The apparition snapped its fingers. Zolomon felt himself pulled towards Eiess' blade. He ducked under it and shattered the ghostly figure with a blast of lightning.

Zolomon reacted fast enough to dodge a duo of ice blasts. He tried dodging the third ice bolt but his feet got stuck on a black glyph. The ice hit his entire body and blasted him into a power cell. The power cell exploded in a cloud of fire and lightning.

"Magic?" Zolomon coughed, unsure of how his opponent's abilities worked.

"Glyphs." Eiess said. A large yellow clock glyph appeared at her feet. Zolomon dashed towards her. She reacted in time to block his punch with her blade. He flanked her back side and she flicked her wrist to block it with a white glyph. She spun around and slashed him. He stepped backwards, only for his foot to land on ice and trip him. A white griffon popped out of another glyph and slashed him across the chest.

Her time dilation ran out and she quickly summoned a titan arm to punch Zolomon into the air. The Avis apparition reappeared in the air, caught him, and slammed him down. Glyphs appeared all around him. Eiess darted back and forth between the glyphs with minimal effort. Zolomon could barely dodge all of her attacks.

"This might be rich coming from me but your powers are bullshit." He ducked under her slash. He then punched her in the gut, grabbed her by the hair and ran forward to slam her into a metal wall. He sprinted in the opposite direction next and slammed her down into the building. "Auro, what the hell is with this girl?"

"The Schnee family has the ability to use glyphs." Auro said. "Apparently, through selective breeding, they're able to incorporate other semblances into their repertoire."

"How the hell does that work?"

"I don't know? Would it be too much to ask for you to collect her as well?" Auro asked. At that moment, Eiess popped out of the hole and slashed at Zolomon's face. If not for his speed, the moon slice would have broken his mask.

"Yes, that would be too much to ask." Zolomon said.

"Well, then I'll fancy a guess and say it's not too unlike Thane's Guardian State."

"So it is freaking bullshit!" Zolomon shouted. "But it has limits." He said, noticing the fatigue on Eiess' face. "You're a deadly opponent, probably on par with a Gatekeeper. But the kid's gloves are off."

Lightning shot from his body as he charged up his next set of moves. Eiess threw up protective glyphs. Time slowed for Zolomon as he entered his full-speed mode. Each step crackled with thunder. He shattered her defenses. His hand turned to lightning as he drove it clean through her chest. Her body hitched but it didn't break. Her body was far stronger than even that of the huntsman from earlier.

Zolomon could see her reacting like a true warrior. Her blade was heading for his head. To him, it looked at slow as a snail. Her tenacity impressed and disgusted him. The personality of a true warrior, was the kind of thing Zolomon hated most about his brother.

He backed away and ran circles around Eiess. He manipulated the electricity to create several clones of himself. The power compounded and cycled around. With a point of his finger, all the power collapsed onto a single point. That point was Eiess' body, and her aura shattered.

"GAAAAH!" Eiess shrieked as she collapsed. Her body twitched as it tried instinctually dispelling the power Zolomon had fired at her.

"Now…." Zolomon put a boot to Eiess' head. "Scream for me."

* * *

Citrine flipped around and shot a nevermore in the face. The industrial district was starting to cool off. The crisis was averted and the Grimm had lost this round. Citrine's scroll started beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket and her heart sank.

"It's Eiess." Citrine said. Eiess' aura was broken and she was in danger.

"Go, now!" Weiss shouted. Citrine scattered nat her top speed. She sacrificed her aura to use wind dust to further boost her speed. She had left things to Eiess and now she was in danger. She had to save Eiess, and not just for her own sake, but for the sake of their daughter. Ruby had broken the cycle and Citrine wasn't about to let it pick back up.

Every member of Citrine's family has lost a parent at an early age. Ruby was the first to see all, or at least most, of her kids reach adulthood. Citrine and Eiess promised themselves not to sacrifice themselves, so that they can see their daughter reach adulthood too.

Debris, everything from discarded paper, pieces of armor that had fallen off bodys, and even vehicles were ripped from the street from the vacuum Citrine left in her week. She tracked Eiess down to where she had previously left her. Eiess was on the ground. A man's boot was on her throat.

"Perfect." The man hissed. Citrine aimed her scythe to take his head off. THe man burst into electricity and bent around her weapon. Citrine put on the breaks. A snap of thunder fired from her cape as she spun around.

"Stay away, he's after you!" Eiess shouted.

"Stay away from my wife!" Citrine yelled at the man.

"Wife? Interesting bunch of fellows, you lot are." He laughed.

"Zolomon, take me to Auro instead." Eiess grabbed his ankle.

"If she pledges to come willingly, I can arrange for the two of you to stay together." Zolomon quipped.

"I said get away!" She sprinted at him with all her speed. Zolomon dodged her tackle and punched her in the face.

"You're never going to solve this kind of problem if you try bullrushing through everything." Zolomon gloated. Citrine whipped around and slashed at his legs. He raised a single leg and blocked the blow. He then discharged electricity into her body.

"Citrine, he's fast and uses electricity." Eiess warned.

"Damn it." Citrine huffed. She had used too much of her energy taking down the Grimm and getting here as fast as she could. She looked to Eiess and then to Zeldon. She scattered and scooped Eiess up into her cloud of petals. They went over the edge.

"What are you doing?" Eiess asked as Citrine set her down inside an office building.

"Hide, I'll handle him." Citrine said.

"He's too fast!"

"Then I'll lead him to the nearest group of huntsmen." Citrine said.

"How about a race?" Zolomon said. Citrine spun around and tried punching him. He caught the punch and blasted her chest with electricity. "Impressive!" Citrine scattered into petals. Zolomon burst into electricity and wrapped around her. He slammed the Argentware into an adjacent building. "Your wife was more impressive."

* * *

Zeldon sat at Castle Dagon's bar. Medoh was sitting next to him, knocking back a dust infused whiskey. Medoh was the only Gatekeeper not down in the city. And she had been staying at the bar in order to kill time and keep herself occupied.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Zeldon asked.

"Nope." Medoh said. "Befriending the Grimm might not pay off, but that hardly matters. They were bound to get involved anyway so might as well keep them occupied with fighting Remnant too."

"That was a quick response." Zeldon sighed.

"Thane, after everything you've done for me, I will follow you to the end of the world. To hell with what anyone else says."

"Thanks. I could really use someone in my corner right now." Zeldon said.

"Eh, I have no qualms with what you're doing or why you're doing it. But uh…..releasing Zolomon?"

"He's Auro's problem." Zeldon said. "If it were up to me his head would have been mounted in the trophy room years ago."

"Zolomon's a tough bastard though. He could have easily been a Gatekeeper if he applied himself a bit more." Medoh said.

"I doubt that." Zeldon said. "Only one he might be able to beat is Ruda Zorell. And I don't think he's ever been to the Southern Territories."

"Still, the only way to beat him is to find a way to slow him down and negate his electricity." Medoh said. "And with Thorin in the dungeon, the two of us and Auro are probably the only ones that can match him."

"Zolomon is arrogant. It's how I beat him last time. He relies too much on his semblance. Once you know how to negate it, just about anyone can beat him." Zeldon spouted off.

"I can say the same for a lot of people. Like Urboa." Medoh quipped.

"Naboo's semblance only works because of his skill." Zeldon said. "I don't like him, he's an arrogant prick, but he's reliable and gets shit done."

* * *

Citrine tried scattering away from Zolomon. The thunder stream trailed behind her. He matched her pace with a casual grace. She tried spinning her arm to swat him away. He jumped over the attack and kicked her on top of her head, sending her face into the ground.

He grabbed her and sprinted away. All Citrine could feel was the inertia tearing at her aura. All she could see was the blue and black streaks as the world warped around her. He slammed her into a building. Before she could get back up, he grabbed her by the hair and sprinted away again. This time, they wound up in the park. Zolomon slammed her through a batch of trees.

Citrine tried sprinting around Zolomon again but he was clearly faster than her in every way. He wasn't holding back. He grabbed her by the cape and slammed her to the ground. He wrapped it around her throat and started choking her with it.

"You're a tough nut to crack." Zolomon said. "Is that a family thing?" Zolomon asked, though he didn't actually care about the Guardian of Remnant.

"Are you trying to use me to get to Prim?" Citrine asked through labored breaths.

"I'm just the delivery boy." Zolomon answered. "It's Auro that actually wants you. Something about your silver eyes." Citrine's eyes widened at that. Of course Auro would know and want to exploit that. There was even a sigh of relief that they came for her instead of Argent or their mom.

And in that revelation, Citrine stopped fighting. Auro wanted her alive. There was no use fighting. She knew Prim would come for her, Johnny, Nova and the rest in the next day or two anyway. She had to put her faith in her sister now.

She gave Zolomon one last defiant look as he grabbed her by the hair. He punched her in the face, breaking her aura and her nose. Citrine could feel a gash above her eyes burst and trail blood down her face. That was her last sensation before she passed out.

"This is Zolomon. I have the package. Requesting immediate evac."

"Take her to the docks." Auro said. "Ruda will be waiting for you there."

 **AN: Alright, so after this, the plot kinda splits into three parts. So instead of jumping back and forth for 5-6 chapters, each plot thread is going to be covered in its own chapter or two. And that will pick up in January of 2019. Because, for the rest of this year, I'm working on the eagerly anticipated third installment of my most popular series. Just Act Manly.**

 **Next Time: Cinder receives a dire warning. Team SPRA set out on their crucial mission. Prim meets those responsible for the state of the world. Raiment's origins come to new light.**


	80. Those Responsible

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Chapters are going to be coming a little slower for a little while. I'm also trying to do Just Act Manly and have had some writers block on that front. And to prevent a month or so hiatus in this story, I'll be jumping back and forth between the two stories.**

 **Review Response: SPRA's mission will involve the weapon Kurome was talking about a few episodes ago.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Nova, Johnny and Citrine are now all imprisoned in Castle Dagon dungeon. Prim is planning a rescue mission. The Grimoire are closing in from the north and the east. Kurome has discovered a weapon that can turn the tide but retrieving it could prove dangerous.**

Those Responsible

Argent strapped his boots on and made sure his swords were sharp. Many of his peers had already been conscribed into paramilitary groups. They were doing their part to fight against this crisis. But, Oscar had pulled on Argent's leash. For whatever reason, his team had not been allowed to mobilize against the Grimm.

"Argent, Professor Pine is on his way." Sumire said.

"Let's hope we're finally going to get some action." Russet said as she popped her knuckles.

"I'm sure they have something important in mind." Paris said. "One of our enemies is the Grimm, and it would be foolish to not use as many sets of silver eyes as possible."

"Especially with the most recent reports from Team CTEN." Sumire frowned as she looked at her partner. Citrine had been captured. Argent was taking it well, but Sumire couldn't help but worry about him.

"Team SPRA." Oscar said as he entered their room. Kurome Tsuki was standing next to him.

"Yes sir?" Sumire asked.

"We have a very important mission for you." Oscar said.

"It's about damn time." Russet said.

"Hmm….I'm glad you're enthusiastic." Oscar said with a smile. "But this isn't the kind of mission you can take lightly."

"The four of you will be going into enemy territory." Kurome said. "You will be going to Raiment and infiltrating the home of one of the eight governors. Your target, a pair of silver swords."

"Swords, don't we have a lot of those?" Russet asked.

"Not like this." Oscar said as he looked at Argent. "These are Blade's of Abraham, the original Blades of Abraham if the legend is to be believed."

"The four of you will be on your own." Kurome said. "I wish I could go with you, but we can't sacrifice any more combat strength on this mission. You will have to find your own way."

"We'll get you close to the governor's house." Oscar said. "And from what Kurome has said, it'll be impossible to miss."

"A few things you need to know." Kurome said. "The air there is thicker. It's safer for us to operate there than it is for them to operate here. Also, much like in Remnant, people are trained from a young age. But, unlike Remnant, they have a very might makes right philosophy."

"What she means is that the rulers are all capable fighters." Oscar said.

"The governors are among their strongest warriors. Their heirs are called the Dragons, they are one rank below the Gatekeepers in their military."

"So, we might have a fight on our hands." Paris said.

"I'll open a portal for you." Kurome said. "The portal will stay open for as long as it takes you to achieve your mission."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sumire said.

"We're taking the necessary precautions." Oscar said. "You just worry about getting in, grabbing the blades, and getting out."

* * *

Prim groaned angrily as she looked at her surroundings. She could feel it in her bones. She was back in Oblivion, though the landscape was quite different. The skies had turned violet. The clouds were a dark gray. There were no longer dark mountains as far as the eye could see. Instead, there was an impregnable storm circling around the land.

"Guardian." A low voice growled. Prim's eyes flashed silver as she looked to the ground. "I can smell you." The voice was coming beneath her.

"Pay him no mind." Abraham said. The spectral predecessor to the Argentware lineage looked thin and nearly transparent.

"That voice...it's King isn't it?" Prim said.

"Yes, though he is still locked here in the King's Chart. He will escape sooner or later. It is inevitable. And his freedom will mark the final piece of the puzzle, the last thing that is to happen before the worlds collide and create a catastrophe the likes of which the world has never known."

"So, if I'm not supposed to be worrying about him, why am I here?" Prim asked.

"Because I have had a revelation." Abraham said. "This, was not a mere inevitability. Someone is responsible."

"What?" Prim was confused. "Who did this? Tell me now!"

"It wasn't just one person." Abraham said. "My revelation…."

"My relation." A second voice echoed. He had silver hair and amber eyes. Prim recognized him from the history books. He was a founder and headmaster of Beacon long ago. The heir to the Wizard's knowledge, Ozpin.

"My ambition." A familiar face lounged in a throne of bones. His moppy white hair drifted off his face revealing the red eyes of Avis Bran.

"My revolution." A white-haired woman joined Ozpin's side. She too was familiar to Prim, but only through legends and stories of her parents' youth. She was the orchestrator of the Grimm War who nearly conquered the world of man, the Witch Salem.

"My revelation." Prim looked back to the origin of the final voice. He was unlike any of the others. He was younger, with dark hair and silver eyes. There was also a scar over one of his eyes, a scar Prim herself had given to him.

"Levi!" Prim's face twisted into a scowl.

"We are all to blame for the current events." Ozpin said.

"Speak for yourself old man." Levi said. "I tried to end it. I tried to break the cycle."

"And in doing so helped me." Avis said. "Face it Seerlivey, you were my greatest accomplice."

"Wait, slow down." Prim said. "How are you all here? I mean, I get Ozpin and Salem. I've heard stories of them being here before. But you two….."

"This is what happens when a man jumps into the Grimm Pool." Levi said. "I am merely a specter, an echo of my former self."

"And I am here for very much the same reason I was here before. I bound my soul all over this place in my day. It's how I was able to be resurrected to begin with." Avis explained. He had been a powerful alchemist centuries ago. But a few years ago, he had been resurrected by the organization Cipher. He was responsible for the floods that ravaged the land, the foundation of Murus where Cinder Fall now resided, and was the last enemy Team RWBY ever fought together.

"Alright." Prim said. "How is this your fault?"

* * *

Cinder took a deep breath as she sifted through her belongings. Several decades, multiple movies, and a handful of imprisonments hadn't been kind to Cinder's collection of texts and home videos.

She was looking to do some light reading. Maybe she would find something to Seraph's amusement. Maybe she would be reminded of something in her past that would help her kindle her abilities and recapture her former strength.

"Cinder." The Fall Maiden jerked back. An apparition appeared before her very eyes. There was no mistaking it, it was her former master.

"Salem?"

"Hello my child." Salem held her hands out.

"You...you can't be real." Cinder said as a smile crossed her face.

"My soul was bound to Oblivion upon my death." Salem explained. "I have refused to return to the world of Remnant. I have accepted my fate and will fade into the afterlife upon the Convergence. And I have come here, to the island that exists in both Remnant and Oblivion, to see you one last time."

"I see." For the first time in decades, Cinder felt like a kid again. Her face turned red, just as it would anytime she would be comforted by Salem.

"What do you plan to do?" Salem asked.

"Defend the ones I love, just like you defended me." Cinder answered.

"Your daughter?" Salem smiled. "Yes, I have seen her, she's just like you."

"She's better than me." Cinder said. "You weren't the good guy, neither was I. I am willing to become a monster, if it helps my daughter keep bad blood off her hands."

"You always had the makings of an admirable person." Salem said. "I still think, back then, the world would be better with me in control. Avis Bran would have never returned and the Convergence would not be unfolding."

"I can't think of that!" Cinder shouted. "I put my faith in Ruby. You did too. I believe her world will prevail over this threat."

"I understand." Salem sighed. "I'm just saying it would persevere under me as well."

"I'm still putting my faith in her, and her children." Cinder said. "All I can do is make sure Seraph survives to see the end of this conflict. This world, doesn't need me anymore."

"I'm proud of you." Salem said. "This is goodbye." She started to fade away. "Be careful...another powerful apparition approaches."

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked but Salem faded away. In that instant, her Redstone eye started sparkling. She reacted and backed away from the wall. An explosion ripped through the room. Cinder countered the blast with an icy shield.

"Cinder Fall." A low voice came from the flames. "You live up to your reputation. My name is Auro, and I've come to bargain."

* * *

Team SPRA dropped into the middle of a desert. Black and red sands extended as far as the eye could see. And in the middle of it all, was a town with a massive mushroom shaped building in the center. The trip itself was extremely quick.

"Well, odd that using those white portals is less taxing than the black ones." Paris said as she adjusted her combat goggles.

"Yeah, maybe it has to do with the convergence." Sumire suggested.

"Well at any rate, we should get going." Paris said.

"That tower must be the Governor's Mansion." Sumire pointed.

"Well, they did say we wouldn't miss it." Russet huffed. "And they weren't kidding about this air. It's like I'm breathing through soup."

"Makes sense that they would need those masks to supplement what our atmosphere lacks." Paris said.

"How about you Argent?" Sumire asked. "Was Professor Pine right?"

"Yeah." Argent nodded. "I can….definitely feel something familiar about that place."

"We should try keeping a low profile." Sumire smiled. "Operation Grimmbane is underway."

The four of them snuck into the city without much problem. Security in the city was laxed. People just seemed to go about their day. Signs were written in a language that resembled the one in Remnant but seemed to have different wording. One thing was clear, there was some anti-Remnant propaganda strewn about.

"Oooh." Russet cooed as she spotted a fruit stand.

"Russet, we don't have time for this." Paris said.

"Hey, might as well sample a bit of the culture while we're here." Russet said.

"What are you going to do, steal it?" Paris asked. "We have no money."

"I have a few lien on….." Russet stopped herself when she realized how stupid that was. Raiment wouldn't take lien, and even if there was an exchange, all it would do is out the team as insurgents.

"One passion fruit for the young lady." A man said.

"Yes sir." The shopkeep said.

"Hmm?" Russet's fox ears twitched beneath her hat.

"Here you go…..?" He handed her the fruit. Her face flushed red as she looked into his steely blue eyes and chiseled features.

"It's uh….Russet." She introduced herself.

"Visiting from out of town?" He asked.

"Not really your concern." Paris said.

"Well, it kinda is." He said. "I'm Dread Barlow, one of the Nine Dragons, so, I basically run this place." He tipped his wide-brimmed hat. "Or I will when Mamma kicks the bucket."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sumire said.

"So, what brings some fine folks like yourselves to Yiga Valley?" Barlow asked. He looked right into Argent's eyes. The young man reflexively reached for his blade. "Touchy?" He must have noticed Argent's hand movements.

"Just not trusting?" Argent said.

"Well, you can trust me." Barlow said as he patted Argent on the back. "Carrying around weapons, pretty smart in this area. You never know where an overzealous criminal might lurk." He grinned. "They tend to leave me alone though."

"So we've heard." Paris said.

"So, you guys soldiers, hunters or mercs?" Barlow asked.

"Hunters." Argent said without missing a beat.

"Ah, makes sense then. And let me guess, you object to the current war we're in?" Barlow asked.

"Why are you interrogating us?" Paris asked.

"I think it's important to know who you're messing with." Barlow said as he raised his hands. "I meant no offense."

"Then you won't mind me asking why one of the Nine Dragons is still in town." Paris said. "I would have assumed you all left to fight."

"I'll be going back and forth until everything is over." Barlow said. "Can't leave the kingdom undefended."

"That makes sense." Argent said.

"So…." Barlow decided to change the subject. "Sense you're new around here, is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"I'd like to visit the Governor's mansion, if it's open to the public." Sumire nodded.

"Well, there's certainly tours." Barlow said. "But how about I give you ladies the VIP treatment?" Barlow winked.

"You'd do that for strangers?" Argent asked.

"I'd do that for a group of cute tourists." Barlow shot another wink at Russet. "Right this way." He held his hand out towards the mansion, ghosting a hand behind Russet as they got a move on.

* * *

"Raiment was created by my old master." Ozpin started the tale.

"The Wizard Oswald." Salem clarified.

"He came from an era of wizards, and he was the strongest. He was the manifestation of the Primordial soul." Ozpin continued.

Salem through dust into the air. She manipulated it to form the images of what Ozpin was referring to. There was one wizard who stood above the rest. The images moved and a terrible darkness shrouded the silhouettes.

"The first Grimm, the King Hecatonchires, ravaged the land." Salem said. "It was immortal, completely unstoppable. So, Oswald and a young wizard named Auro tore the world to pieces to stop the Hecatonchires and the creatures it spawned."

"They created Oblivion to be the Grimm prison." Abraham said.

"But to keep balance, and keep the Grimm from ravaging the land again, they set cautionary measures." Salem said.

"One of them was creating a whole new world, from the fragments of the One World." Avis Bran said. "The Raiment jewel of the world, and the Remnant of what was left."

"Remnant and Raiment." Prim said. "Hmm." It made her smile a little bit.

"That balance was maintained for thousands of years until your experiments." Ozpin said as he looked at Avis.

"My experiments…." Avis adjusted his posture and stood. "What of you, keeper of knowledge?" Avis stepped forward. "You didn't even bother with warning me."

"He did." Salem said. "You refused to listen. Even if you believed every word we, and Avarice told you, you would have done it anyway."

"Avarice knew?" Prim asked.

"He knew as much as we did." Salem clarified. "Back then our fear was that he'd unleash an army of Grimm we couldn't maintain."

"Or even worse, destroy the King's Chart, the only thing that can keep King bound up in this place." Ozpin added.

"We only knew the world existed." Salem said. "Auro was supposed to be the only human living there."

"Well, obviously he wasn't." Prim said.

"That...is my fault." Abraham said. "Or rather, something I likely could have prevented. I didn't know it at the time, but when souls are cast into Oblivion, there's a chance they can find new life on the other side."

"So, Raiment is made up of the descendents of those who were thought dead in Remnant." Levi said.

"Including my brother." Abraham said. "I have no doubt in my mind that this Zeldon family, are descendents of my brother Lott."

"Heh, figures with the way you treat your family." Levi scoffed.

"Even in death, you're being a little bitch about what happened thousands of years ago?" Prim defended their mutual ancestor.

"The echoes of the past still shake the future." Levi said. "Avis started his experiments long before the Great War started and yet his experiments are what punctured the holes in Oblivion that caused so much destruction in Raiment."

"We can't speak for the individual people of Raiment, but for every hole one of us punched into this world, a great catastrophe happened in Raiment."

"For them….this is about the future of their world." Levi said. "But revenge….is an even stronger instinct for some."

Prim looked to the ground. She could feel King laughing beneath his prison. Her body ached as the storms continued to close in around her. Everywhere she turned the truth was starring her in the face. Things were so much simpler when it was just the Grimm.

"I have to stop them." Prim said as a tear fell down her face. "I have to put an end to this. I have to convince them that there are alternatives to fighting."

"You're acting like a naive child." Levi said. "Just like your mom!" He threw a punch at her. Prim raised her arm and blocked it. In that exchange, Prim knew she was stronger than him, at least stronger than he was at that moment.

"I am not my mom." Her voice remained firm yet sorrowful. "And I am not like them. And I am not you." Her eyes narrowed. "I know people are going to die. I know that this cycle will claim many more lives before its done. But if I can just reach one man, if I can just reach Zeldon…."

"Do you really think he'll listen to a word you say?" Salem asked.

"If my mother, could reach Cinder and turn her good, then I can reach Zeldon." Prim believed.

"Cinder was always good, in her own way."

"All the more evidence! He's their Guardian, he's their hero, their idol, he's the same as me. I'm the only one who can reach him. I have to reach him."

"This path is a long and arduous one." Ozpin said.

"She is up for the task." Abraham said. "I've staked my reputation on it. Amon Rhond staked his lifeforce on it. All she has to do, is remember what she's fighting for."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Cinder said. "You want me to join you, and hand use the Relic of Destruction to help seal your victory."

"You're alone Cinder Fall." Auro said. "This is the only offer you're ever going to get. You want to be neutral? Well, I'm not going to let you sit on your laurels."

"Do you really want to make me your enemy?" Cinder said.

"Like I said, you're alone." Auro said. "If you don't join with me, you'll be destroyed before you can even hope to send help to the huntsmen."

"That's where you're wrong." Cinder said. "I'm not fighting against Raiment….but my best warriors are already fighting the Grimm."

"The Grimm are a mutual threat." Auro said. "We have men dedicated to fighting them as well."

"Well, do you know that the Guardian has trained her whole life to fight them?" Cinder asked. "As soon as Prim has finished that mission she'll be coming for you with all her attention."

"I'm counting on it." Auro laughed. "We have a Guardian of our own and he is of intense focus. Will you really hedge your bets on the girl?"

"I'll hedge my bets on them over you. Every single day." Cinder started creating a dagger behind her back.

"Then you have chosen destruction." Auro's hand glowed purple and he fired a beam of heat at Cinder. The Maiden slid out of the way and threw the dagger she had conjured. She placed her hand on the ground and manipulated the stone.

"I have prepared for this eventuality!" Cinder shouted. The stone morphed like gel and she created spikes to skewer Auro. His hand glowed red and he melted the spikes at his feet. "You come into my home!" She turned her hand to lava and struck him in the chest. She managed to push him into the wall.

Auro's fist glowed yellow. Cinder froze up as she lost sensation in her limbs. He fired a purple beam into her body and blasted her into a wall. He swung his fist and a red wave disintegrated the wall behind her and blasted her through.

A massive lightning dragon shot from the darkness, catching Auro off guard and blasting him back. She then stabbed him through the chest with the Relic of Destruction. Auro fell to the left and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Cinder, what's happening?" Emerald stepped into the room. When she saw what was happening, she pulled out her guns. Auro hit her with a red wave and she stumbled over. Her body segmented into pieces. There was no blood. It was as if her entire body was made from clay and pushed through a net.

"Emerald!" Cinder shouted.

"I'm alright." Emerald said. Her mouth was on just one block but still functional.

"You have matched my expectations." Auro said. "Which is why I will make sure you never leave here." He stamped his foot into the ground. Waves of green energy reverberated through the castle.

"You don't get to decide my fate." Cinder said as she surrounded her fist with the Relic of Destruction.

"Quantum Lock!" Auro shouted. Cinder punched him through the chest and he shattered like glass. The pieces faded into nothingness. Emerald's body formed back into a whole and she took a deep breath.

"What was that?" Emerald said.

"An illusion?" Cinder guessed. "No." The Redstone eye analyzed the nature of her opponent. "A clone made of dust and magic. Interesting. I should be able to recreate that spell. I'll keep that in mind."

"So he wasn't really here?" Emerald said. "That's a relief."

"Yes." Cinder said as she waved her hand to repair the damage. The bricks refused to budge so she tried again. "What?" She tested her power. Her flames worked just fine. Next she tried blasting the walls even more but there was no effect.

"A spell?" Emerald assumed. Cinder took the Relic of Destruction and tried blasting the walls. It too had no effect.

"And one strong enough to subvert the the Relic of Destruction." Cinder said. "He must have sacrificed quite some power to keep me here." Cinder quickly ran to Seraph's room. The Princess of Murus was up and looking out her window.

"Mommy, mommy, look outside." She pointed. Cinder's fear was confirmed. There was a powerful green barrier surrounding the Island of Murus.

* * *

Barlow lead Team SPRA through the Governor's Mansion. It wasn't nearly as luxurious as they had imagined. There were lots of paintings of various former governors and Gatekeepers. Other than that, it looked pretty tame.

"Yeah, Yiga Valley is the poorest of the territories." Barlow was explaining. "We're a hardy bunch, but we don't have the resources of some of the other territories. So, we get by on strength."

"Fitting for a desert." Paris made a casual reference to the similarly structured Vacuo.

"Anyway, here's the dining hall." Barlow said. "You ladies make yourselves comfortable. Argent and I will find someone to whip us up some Yiga classic cuisine."

"Hmm?" Argent's eyes narrowed.

"It's alright Argent." Sumire said.

"Hey, why Argent and not me?" Russet joked.

"It's just how we do things around here." Barlow said with a smile. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Argent followed Barlow through the halls. The mansion was practically empty. Barlow had explained earlier that his mother was visiting a neighboring territory. That's not what bothered Argent. He had sensed no malice from this man. There was nothing strange about him. And that was strange in and of itself.

They walked into a small kitchen. Like most of the other rooms, it was empty. Barlow gave a sigh and walked over to the counter. He rummaged through the pantry looking to see what they had.

"Awfully empty for a mansion." Argent commented.

"Mom likes to take the best chefs with her when she travels." Barlow said. "She had a bad experience when she was young, and only trusts certain people to prepare her food."

"That makes sense." Argent said.

"So Argent, tell me about yourself." Barlow said. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from a small town on an island." Argent said.

"I see, I see, places like that are the riskiest." Barlow said. "Ever fought a Grimm?"

"Of course. I am a huntsman." Argent said. Barlow flashed a grin.

"And what brings you here?" Barlow asked. "Why come here?"

"Russet wanted to see the mansion."

"But why is a guy like you traveling with three young beautiful girls?" Barlow said.

"We met by chance and have worked together ever since." Argent said. "We're not in a relationship if that's your question."

"Hmmm….." Barlow said. "So, huntsman…..ever fought another person?"

"Once or twice." Argent said. "Never seriously." At that moment, Barlow whipped around and threw a knife at Argent's face. The silver-eyed warrior swatted the blade away. But by then Barlow had closed the distance and kicked him in the chest, knocking him over. A knife popped into his hand and he swung it at Argent's throat. The huntsman flipped his sword out to block the knife.

"Quick on your feet….I was right for isolating you first." Barlow said.

"You figured me out?" Argent said.

"You're green, and sloppy." Barlow grinned. "Your hot friend mentioned Lien earlier. That's a nonsense word. Then there's you, someone with silver eyes, there's no one in this world with that eye color. And just now, you used the word Huntsman. I could look past the other two. Maybe she was just speaking gibberish. Maybe it was just the lighting. But nobody is Raiment calls themselves a huntsman."

* * *

Prim awoke in her tent. She was alone. Her nightgown clung to her curves thanks to her sweat. She curled into a ball, thinking about what she now knew about Raiment. It was so much easier thinking of Zeldon and his crew as the bad guys. Now her attention was torn. She had trained her entire life to be the next person to slay King and usher in a new golden age. Just like her mother did. But this was so much more.

She thought about Cinder, and how her mother had reached out to her. She thought about Salem and how her presence shaped thousands of years of human history. She thought about Levi, how his ideology was informed by a lifetime of disappointment and resentment. She thought about Avis Bran, and how her world could have given birth to such wickedness. And she uselessly pondered what her life would be like if there wasn't a convergence.

Would she be happy? Would she have the strength to defeat the Grimoire without the Guardian State? Would Citrine and Johnny be in a better position? Would they be safe? Would it be thanks to her? Then her thoughts went to Nova, someone who rivaled her power and whose will she was envious of.

Would they have ever worked together if the situation wasn't so dire? That thought nearly made her laugh. Ever since she graduated from Beacon, her relationship with Nova had evolved drastically. Before she had even realized what was happening, they went from bitter enemies to confident rivals and maybe even good friends.

"Today's the day I save you." Prim said to herself.

She got dressed and ate breakfast. Next, she addressed her troops and officially handed things over to Glade. Her plan was simple and flexible, infiltrate, find Nova, Johnny and Citrine, bust them out and then make way back to the city below.

"Prim?" Glade said as he stepped inside her tent. "I can tell when you're lost in thought."

"Let me deal with this." Prim said. "You focus on the Grimm so I don't have to right now."

"You say that….but I don't think you've really put it out of your mind." Glade responded. He sat next to her and patted the space between them. She slid over and leaned into him.

"What if you found out….that the people you're supposed to be defending….are the bad guys?" Prim asked.

"I guess no one sees themselves as the bad guys." Glade shrugged. "But the people of Remnant are pretty swell. I mean, we aren't the ones who made a deal with the Grimoire."

"Salem did." Prim corrected. "And Avis Bran used one of their powers too."

"They were the villains of our world. We united against them. Zeldon claims to be the hero of their world yet he acts with evil intent."

"I guess." Prim sighed.

"What brought this about?" Glade asked.

"The people of Raiment are retaliating for the destruction we caused in our ignorance." Prim said. She quickly explained and recapped what she had learned while she lingered in Oblivion. At the end of all of this, Glade sighed and leaned forward.

"Yeah, that's messed up." Glade said. "But it doesn't change what we're going to do. I'm going to focus on the Grimm, you're going to focus on saving Citrine and the others, and we're going to find a way through this no matter what they throw at us."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Maybe when I actually see Zeldon the words will come to me."

* * *

Argent's eyes flashed and he sent an energy blade directly into Barlow's face. He kicked his host over and pulled out his other blade. He swung them around. Barlow lost ground as he used knives to defend himself.

Argent's hands flicked faster than Barlow could keep up. He slashed Barlow in the shoulder and then blasted him with energy blades. He shoved Barlow into the wall and tried stabbing him. Barlow kicked his feet out and threw a barrage of knives. Each time Argent deflected them they'd pop back into Barlow's hands for him to throw again.

Argent fired another batch of energy blades to block the knives while he slashed Barlow across the chest. Barlow fell back but rolled to his knees. A baton appeared in his hand and he threw it at the floor. The stick bounced off the floor and hit Argent in the chin. Barlow then ran up and kicked Argent over the table.

Argent rolled to his feet and took a knife to the face. His aura tanked the hit and he tried jumping over the table. Barlow quickly summoned a hammer and threw it at Argent's chest, knocking him back down. He then threw a knife into the light, severing it from the ceiling so it would fall on Argent. The huntsman fired a blade and used it to kick off and slide along the floor, avoiding the falling light.

The light falling darkened the room. He rolled back to his feet in time to block the next couple attacks. He rolled over the table to find cover. His best bet was to make his way back and try to make enough noise to alert his friends, assuming they weren't already being attacked.

Barlow summoned a ball and bounced it off the wall to strike Argent in the head. The ball hit him hard enough to knock him over to where Barlow could hit him with a knife. Argent fired his semblance again, giving him enough time to close the distance and slash Barlow across the chest.

He threw his blades into the air and pummeled Barlow with his fists. Barlow grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Argent shoved off of it and tackled Barlow through the table. The nobleman jumped to his feet and kicked Argent in the face. He tried grabbing Argent's weapons but all he did was touch them before Argent made him back off with a barrage of blades.

"Still too late." Barlow laughed as Argent's swords disappeared.

"What?" Argent huffed.

"I can create a pocket dimension. I can send any small object I've touched to or from that pocket realm." Barlow said. "You no longer have weapons!"

Barlow punctuated his claim with another barrage of knives. Argent swatted them away with his arms. With each blow his aura declined. Barlow kicked Argent into a wall and then threw him into the ground. Barlow then stomped on Argent's face, knocking him out.

 **AN: So, this kinda concludes the first act of this arc. I'm going to try picking up my writing pace but I've had a lot of writer's block with both my ongoing stories. But, as I alluded, this little cliffhanger is going to get postponed for just a bit while I focus the story on something equally urgent.**

 **Next Time: Prim initiates her plan. Citrine reunites with Johnny and Nova. Zeldon confronts an ancient threat. And an old enemy returns!**


	81. Escape from Castle Dagon Part 1

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: I've been really excited for this stuff. I'm more excited for the next part but the end of this chapter is going to be a freaking bombshell.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- That's part of Prim rising up through the ranks of history's strongest. As for the ending, you're going to really hate that it's going to be several more chapters before that actually gets resolved.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Kyrogue- It was meant to show Prim's growth, that she's now able to stand as Levi's equal. As for the ending, that's not going to be resolved until we return to that plotline later.**

Escape from Castle Dagon Part 1

Citrine woke up, chained to a bed. Her wrists were bound in cuffs that sapped away her powers. Her weapon was gone and she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. Instead, she was wearing what appeared to be a medical gown.

"Is Fall taken care of?" She heard a voice ask. She tried looking around but her head was in a brace, forcing her to look at the blank white ceiling.

"I used my strongest Quantum Lock." Auro said. "It isn't outside the realm of possibility for her to escape, but we shouldn't need to worry about her for some time." The second voice was older and deeper than the first.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Zolomon asked. His was a third voice. The first was most likely Zeldon. As for the second, Citrine was unsure.

"I have nothing for you to do now." The first voice said. Citrine felt the bed moving, shifting her to a forty-five degree angle. She could see all three of them now. Zeldon, Zolomon, and an old man who was most certainly Auro.

"We should eliminate her and be done with her Auro." Zeldon said.

"Containment, in this war is more important than execution." Auro said. "Unless you wish to subjugate and wipe out Remnant's entire population. We have to show them that we're not completely without mercy."

"Don't worry Thane." Zolomon said. "She's not all that impressive anyway." Citrine would have responded to that, if not for the tape over her mouth.

"If what you say is true than it's quite the disappointment." Auro said as he examined her eyes. "I heard stories that those with silver-eyes are natural born warriors and some of the greatest this world has ever produced."

"She's skilled." Zeldon said. "Zolomon is just arrogant and overestimating himself while underestimating her just because he managed to succeed."

"Nah, you should have seen her, so pathetic." Zolomon laughed.

"The power she has developed is of no consequence." Auro said. "What matters is the power she has inherited from That Man." He ripped the tape from Citrine's mouth.

"You Bastard! When I get out of here…" Citrine's rage was quelled by Auro using his powers to suppress her ability to speak.

"I want to know, how exactly your powers work." Auro said.

"Like I'd ever tell you." Citrine grunted.

"Your compliance isn't necessary." Auro said. One of his hands glowed yellow and the other glowed orange. He placed both his hands around Citrine's head and described what he saw. "I see, a single light in a sea of darkness."

As he spoke, Citrine could see it too. There was darkness, but a single sliver of light. That light expanded until it took both of their visions by storm. Citrine saw herself, as a child watching her mother on the news. Her life flashed through her eyes. She watched herself watch Prim grow into the Guardian she is today. More importantly, she saw every instance in which she had used her powers to fight the Grimm.

"Stop." She sighed, trying to resist.

"A weapon, granted by God to give humanity a fighting chance against the monsters of Grimm after the Wizards died out." Auro said. "And this power….building….culminating into this moment."

"In three days I'll save them." Citrine heard Prim's voice echo in her head. It was her most recent memory of her sister.

"Is that so?" Auro laughed.

"Stop!" Citrine's eyes blasted light into the room.

"What the hell!?" Zeldon flinched and froze up as he resisted the light. Zolomon was stunned by Citrine's blinding rage. Auro's yellow hand turned red as he molded the light into a sharp crystal. The light faded and Citrine became exhausted.

"What did you see?" Zolomon asked.

"A potential annoyance." Auro said. "But, I was able to create a more raw manifestation of this power." He tossed the crystal towards Zeldon. "Would you do the honors of giving that weapon a trial run."

"I planned on meeting with a certain Grimoire anyway." Zeldon said as he began walking out.

"Sure you don't want Urboa or Molduga to go with you?" Auro said.

"I'll be fine on my own." Zeldon left the room. A moment lingered as Citrine gathered her strength to speak again.

"If you do anything to my family I swear I'll…." Citrine started to growl.

"Your family has been burdened with great purpose." Auro said. "But Zeldon….is very much the same. Fate has smiled upon you thus far. I wonder whose luck will run out first."

* * *

Prim had drawn up a bit of a map of Castle Dagon. There was nothing about the interior but it would at least help in the basic planning. Chenzi and Nickel were in the tent with her, prepared to journey into the enemy fortress with her to rescue Johnny, Nova, Citrine, Avarice, and any other potential allies they could acquire from Raiment's dungeon.

"With the three of us it's going to be hard to sneak around." Nickel said.

"But with just one of us, we'll be helpless when they inevitably find us." Prim said. "Remember, one of our enemies is a Wizard, one who has already proven his ability to track Relics, sense auras, and overpower Nova. We have to assume his eyes will be on us the entire time."

"The three of us going will assure that if things go south, we can at least move fast enough to escape." Chenzi said. "This is a good arrangement. We'll be going in blind. Our enemies are undoubtedly strong. This team gives us the most flexibility."

Prim nodded. They could assume that the dungeon was in the lower levels of Castle Dagon. Getting in would be the hard part. The second they get to Nova, the rest will be easy. She'll be able to melt her way through the entire castle for their escape.

"This is an excellent plan." A familiar voice rang in Prim's ear. She turned around and saw the living shadowy form of a man she had once fought. His hat was tipped to hide his eyes and his red scarf blew gently in the breeze.

"Nightshade?" Prim said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a mutual interest in saving young Janus and his girlfriend." Nightshade said. "And I've come to offer my services." He gave a dramatic bow.

"I didn't think wars were you're thing." Nickel said.

"Same with going out of your way to save others." Chenzi said. Nightshade was a powerful vigilante operating primarily from Mistral. His methods usually involved the shameless slaughter of criminals, not the protection of those they preyed upon. More importantly, he was Johnny's mentor way back in the day.

"When I contemplated the weight of the situation, I easily came to the conclusion that my abilities could be useful in this conflict." Nightshade said. "Besides….whether he realizes it or not, I do still care for my former student."

"Thanks but no thanks." Prim said. "I know stealth is your forte, but with four people things can get crowded."

"I won't hinder your approach." Nightshade said. He started to draw lines on the map. "But I have snuck in and out of Castle Dagon the last few days. Take this path, and you'll at least get close."

"Wait, you've been in Castle Dagon?" Prim asked.

"I would have saved them myself but they were too heavily guarded." Nightshade said.

"Prim?" Chenzi said.

"You can come with us." Prim said. "You can cover our escape."

"With pleasure...Guardian." Nightshade said.

* * *

"Citrine!" Nova shouted as the silver-eyed warrior was thone into her cell. She was chained up right along the same wall as Ventus and Nova. There were tears in her bloodshot eyes and she looked exhausted. "You f…."

"Settle down." Po said as he slammed the bars with his jiit. "You're in no position to fight me." Po said as he lit a cigar. "No use getting worked up over it." He clanged his jiit against the bars as he left the room.

"So, they got you too?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, some douchebag named Zolomon Kaye." Citrine said.

"I'm sorry about that." Thorin said.

"Why are you sorry about that?" Citrine asked.

"Looks like this girl needs a good ole fashion rundown." Coop clapped.

Avarice once again gave a rundown of the more noteworthy prisoners: Coop the Bandit King, Esau the Hunter, Thorin Kaye Hero of the People, Lionel the Mystery Man, and a few assorted thugs, revolutionaries and huntsmen.

"Well, at least you're making friends." Citrine said to Nova.

"Can we not right now?" Nova said.

"I'm just teasing. I'm glad you're all safe." Citrine sighed. "Esau, you said you've been here the longest, what's security like here?"

"Don't know." Esau said. "I'm a blind man. I know Auro has the ability to spy on us. But he's likely too busy to do that all the time."

"Well, I think he knows anyway." Citrine said. "He got in my head and I kinda let my last conversation with Prim slip."

"Prim, what does she have to do with this?" Nova asked.

"She wants to rescue you." Citrine said. "She wants to rescue all of us."

"Well isn't that nice." Nova huffed.

"If this chick can get here it'll probably be pretty easy to fight our way out." Coop said.

"Prim huh." Lionel chuckled. "Well, this'll be interesting."

"Regardless, we should keep a tight lip." Avarice said. "Auro isn't the kind to directly intervene and prevent something like that. He's more likely to use us as bait to try to capture her and study her the way he has the rest of us."

"Damn it!" Johnny cursed. "If he finds a way to seal Prim's Guardian State we're screwed!"

"Prim won't go down that easy." Nova said. "As much as it pisses me off to admit this, she's probably our best bet."

* * *

Prim's team were flying through the air on the fastest ship in the Atlesian fleet. They were flying far above and beyond the flying fortress of Castle Dagon. Eiess had supplied visors that linked with their scrolls and provided a HUD, marking their entry point.

The four of them dropped down and opened their wing suits. They silently glided all the way to the castle. They stopped on the edge near the doorway, waiting to make sure they were undetected.

"This should be safe." Nightshade said as he started fiddling away at a manual lock. The door slid open and the four of them snuck inside. "I'll be covering your back."

"Alright, we'll radio you if we need anything." Prim said. "Be ready to get out as soon as we have Nova. We'll rendezvous on Patch if everything goes well."

"And if it doesn't?" Nightshade asked.

"We'll improvise." Prim said with a wink. "We got this."

"I hope your confidence is well place." Nightshade said as his parting words.

Prim nodded and set off. The pathway they took was long, but it should also be the one with the least amount of guards. The few times they encountered a guard, Nickel would knock them out and tie them up.

"Alright, first door." Chenzi said. He took the panel off the wall and started draining the electricity from it. "This should work." As soon as he said that, the door popped open. Everyone's heart skipped a beat and Prim flinched from the abrupt noise.

"Shit, that scared me." Prim sighed.

"I don't sense any auras so we should be safe." Nickel said.

They stepped into the room. It was dimly lit, wide, and lead through several pathways. Prim couldn't shake a strange feeling she had as she made her way across the room. Her feeling was justified when she felt a drop of liquid hit the top of her head.

"Look out!" She shouted as she jumped back. A monster dropped from the ceiling, cutting off their route. It looked like a massive insect with a humanoid torso. It's shriek echoed through the tunnels. Blips appeared on their HUDs, showing that guards had been alerted.

"Nightshade." Nickel tried calling their other co-conspirator but he did not answer.

"Damn it!" Prim shouted as she cut the monster in half in an instant. "Nightshade, answer the damn scroll!"

"Who's there?" The first guard said before eating a laser beam.

"Intruders!" The next guard said.

"Damn it, it looks like we're fighting our way through here." Prim said.

Guards started pouring in from all sides. Most of them were large people and all of them wore white uniforms and bone masks. One of them swung a heavy hammer at Prim, who then blocked it with her shield and stabbed him.

"What are we going to do?" Chenzi said as he kicked a guard into a wall.

"We have to keep pushing forward." Prim said. "Don't let them slow you down!" She surrounded herself in a barrier and smashed her way through a trio of guards. "Come on!"

* * *

Po Chaser was hanging out in the breakroom. He had been on guard constantly and had gotten very little sleep the last few days. He did not trust the prison's ability to keep so many powerful people locked away and Auro seemed fixated on expanding the roster. The Grimoire was bad enough. Then he had to add a Maiden and a Relic Keeper. And now he's brought a silver-eyed warrior into the dungeon.

"How pitiful." His partner chimed. "I understand your hands are tied but the vice-warden should have your back." The vice-warden was eating a very greasy and messy burger. He got it all over his face yet somehow, not a speck on his suit.

"You are the vice-warden." Po said.

"Oh right, I am the vice-warden." Darknut Vertigo was one of the stronger fighters from the Dagon region. His semblance wasn't very useful in combat but his aura was damn near invincible. "I have your back."

"If you're worried about a breakout, worry not." Gohma said. "That's why I'm here with you." Gohma Tyle was the Dragon of Blackreach, a misty land in the Western Regions. He also had one of the deadliest semblances in the world, but an aura that was relatively weak.

Vertigo was a man of above average height. He constantly wore a white coat, matching pants and sunglasses. His most distinctive feature was his neatly trimmed facial hair. Gohma on the other hand was practically a giant with pale skin. He wore a black coat and had a thick red beard.

"It is odd that the King would call in one of the Nine Dragons for guard duty." Po said as he tapped his jiit on his shoulder. "But I appreciate any help I can get. Our forces are spread a little thin right now with Zeldon going to meet with the Grimoire."

"Why is he doing that?" Gohma asked.

"I don't know." Po said. "He struck a deal with them and helped them out a while ago, but not many people agreed with that. Could be he's renegotiating the terms. Could be he's terminating the contract. I'm sure our forces will find out in due time."

"Either way, with monsters like that we should be careful." Gohma said. "If something happens to him while he's gone all could be lost."

"We still have plenty of powerful warriors." Vertigo said.

"But he's our Guardian." Po stated. "And from what I heard, he's the only one who can match their Guardian."

"I guess if we have someone that strong, only makes sense for them to have someone that strong as well." Gohma said.

"And supposedly, that tailed brat we have in the dungeon is just as strong." Po said.

"Doesn't seem so tough." Vertigo said.

"She took down Xander Rudania and still held her own against Auro for a little bit." Po said.

"Is that why you're on edge?" Gohma asked.

"Yeah….if she gets out of those chains it can be hell for all of us. Not even a Gatekeeper can stop her."

"Captain Chaser." A notification called in. "We have a trio of intruders."

"What?" Po shouted as he stood up.

"The Skatula Seer got tripped." The guard reported. The Skatula Seer was a guard monster that covered the room connected to multiple pathways. It was brought aboard to ease up the workload of the individual guards.

"Hold them there as long as you can." Po said. "We're on our way."

"Where's my sword?" Vertigo said as he stood up.

"You moron, you don't have a sword." Po said.

"That's right. I don't have a sword." Vertigo said as he grabbed his baton.

* * *

"Damn it Nightshade, answer the scroll!" Prim shouted as she blasted one of the bouncy guards. She jumped into the air and fired a series of blasts at all the ones that were in her path. She dropped down, stomping one of their heads. She spun around, bashing one with her shield and cutting another down with her sword. She fired another blast to take down one that was swinging his axe.

"This is getting bad." Nickel said as she batted away a barrage of spears and axes. She parried a club and rocketed forward, slicing through her opponent's hip.

"Yeah, things are going to go to shit real quick if stronger enemies show up." Chenzi said as he bashed a guard with his hammer. He jumped up and kicked a guard in the face. He electrified the enemy's weapon and chucked it into another enemy.

"Push forward!" A guard shouted. Prim blasted the whole way through. She dashed forward towards the next corridor but was intercepted by a plume of smoke and a metal rod. "Warden Chaser!"

"Everyone stay back." Po said as he blocked Prim's next strike. The mutual clash pushed them both back on impact.

"How pitiful." Vertigo said as he wiped some sauce off his cheek. "It would seem these intruders are far out of your league."

"We have our work cut out for us." Po said. We're dealing with the enemy Guardian. We can end the war right here."

"I'm flattered that you've heard of me." Prim said. "Then you know that you should probably…."

"Three on three, I like these odds." Chenzi interrupted. Intimidation wasn't going to work. If someone like the ones who took down Nova and Johnny came in then the whole plan would be useless.

"Poison world!" Gohma slammed his hand on the ground. Streams of purple liquid fired from his body. Prim surrounded herself in a forcefield to block the toxin. Po swung his jiit and bashed through Prim's defences. He spun it around and the tip hit Prim's cheek. It put a significant scratch on her face that instantly healed with her aura.

"Damn, that's a nifty weapon." She said as she slashed through his body. His poofed into smoke and reformed a few feet away.

"I can say the same." Po said. "Even with my semblance, that blade takes up a lot of aura."

Gohma pulled out his weapon. It was a large iron ball with spikes attached to a chain. He threw it at Prim and Nickel intercepted the blow. She wrapped her wires through the chain and pulled Gohma into the air and kicked him into the previous room.

Vertigo dashed forward with his baton. Prim blocked his blow with her shield. She slashed at his side and his aura deflected the strike. She ducked under his next strike and wrapped a chain construct around his wrist. She then pivoted and threw him into Chenzi's flying kick. She then spun around and clashed weapons with Po again. The hallway shook from the impact of their blows.

"Teamwork or not….your little goon troop doesn't stand a chance against us." Prim gloated.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall." Po responded.

* * *

Chenzi punched Vertigo in the face. The guard's aura tanked the blow without anything giving. It felt like he was made of metal. The guard swung his baton at Chenzi's head and the huntsman ducked backwards and kicked Vertigo in the chin.

"How pitiful." Vertigo said. "Is that the limit of your strength?"

"Not even close." Chenzi said.

"Captain Vertigo's aura is invincible." One of the guards said. "He was nearly made the Southern Gatekeeper. A measly rat like yourself will never be able to compete with that."

"Oh I just can't wait to wipe those smug smiles off your faces." Chenzi said with a grin.

He pushed the trigger on his hammer and charged up his body with electricity. He darted around the hall and pummeled Vertigo. The guard stood there taking the beating. Chenzi could feel his opponent's aura waining but never giving. His opponent had an intense focus that replenished his aura almost as fast as Chenzi could wear it down.

Chenzi snapped some lightning dust into his palm and fired it into Vertigo's face. Vertigo bent over backwards and propped himself on his baton to deliver a kick to Chenzi's chin. The huntsman spun around and kicked Vertigo in the face and then tackled him through a wall.

The room they landed in had some gear, including aura suppressing cuffs. Chenzi dove under the guard's weapon and grabbed a pair of the cuffs. He flipped over Vertigo's head, slapped a cuff on him and slapped the other one onto a pipe. Once Vertigo's aura flickered from the suppression, Chenzi knocked him out with a single blow from his hammer.

* * *

"Looks like you've got the worst luck." Gohma said. Purple liquid started protruding from his pores. "Warden Chaser is a powerful opponent and Vertigo's aura is nearly unbreakable, but even they pale compared to me."

"We'll see about that." Nickel said as she charged up her blade. "You've done nothing to impress me so far."

"You little brat, I am one of the Nine Dragons!" Gohma shouted. "Next in line for the Governorship of Blackreach!"

"An empty title for a huntress." Nickel said as she rushed forward.

Gohma swung his weapon at her and smashed the wall. Nickel turned invisible as his vision was obscured. The Dragon looked around, confused to her lack of presence. She revealed herself by slashing him in the shoulder. He shot a stream of purple liquid into her chest, blasting her away.

"It's over girl." Gohma gloated. "Even the strongest Gatekeepers stand no chance against my poison." He slammed his hand into the floor and more purple liquid erupted from his body.

"Is that so?" Nickel huffed. He was building up toxin, preparing for a massive attack that would take down Prim and Chenzi as well. But, he was also over-exerting himself. Nickel dashed forward with a moon slice and slashed through his side.

"What?" Gohma said as he dropped to his knees. Blood shot from his wounds as he passed out.

"Looks like you were the unlucky one." Nickel said. "Powers like that will never work on me."

* * *

Po fired his fist like a rocket towards Prim's head. She avoided the attack and blocked the strike from his jiit. He reformed behind her and hit the back of her head. She spun around and slashed through his foggy body.

He covered the whole area in smoke. He solidified it around her wrists and ankles and lifted her in the air. He slammed her down and reformed on top of her. He jabbed his jiit towards her face. She put up a shield to block it and the weapon tore through the construct. But, she managed to redirect it enough to keep it from stabbing through her head.

"This is a war of attrition kid." Po said. "You may be powerful, more powerful than anyone I've fought, but even you have a weakness."

She created a fan construct and quickly blew him away. She created a whip construct and cut his foggy body in half. He rocketed forward and slammed his jiit into her shield. She flipped around and kicked him in the head and then slashed through his body, taking more of his power.

"Jokes on you, we have something similar to that nifty tip in our world too." Prim said. "I know how to handle it."

Po threw a sharp of ice dust into the air and stabbed it. The maneuver created a wall of ice that slammed into Prim. She flew backwards and fired an energy beam that shattered the ice and blasted through Po.

"Damn." Po huffed.

"Stop wasting my time!" Prim shouted as she sliced through his head with Fighting Dreamer. He rocketed up and struck her chin. She spun around and slashed at his shoulder but the attack was blocked by Po's jiit.

"Wasting your time is all I'm good for right now." Po said. He quickly turned into smoke to get behind Prim and then held his weapon against her throat.

"Damn it." Prim grunted. She felt cuffs being slapped on her wrist. Her power drained from her body.

"Checkmate." Po said. "There's more to winning than just being stronger." Prim's eyes grew heavy as he strangled her. For some reason, memories of her time in Vacuo came to mind. This was the first time she had been properly bested since fighting The Lionhead.

"Get off her!" Nickel shouted. Her wires wrapped around Po and slammed him into the wall.

"What, how did you best Gohma so easily?" Po asked.

Nickel didn't answer. Instead she grabbed a handful of fire dust and slashed it, creating a massive fireball that blasted Po down the hallway. Po tried to turn into smoke but the fire prevented him from having proper control over his semblance.

"I've analyzed his ability." Nickel said as she broke Prim's cuffs. "His weakness is fire." Just then, Chenzi dashed in and struck Po in the neck with a lightning boosted kick. Po wasn't able to properly avoid damage because of the flames.

"Get him away from his weapon." Prim said. "I can end it then."

"Roger." Chenzi said as he electrified the jiit. Nickel followed up with a kick to his head. Prim finished the combo with a slash at his wrist. She broke the jiit from his hand and tossed it away. She then created a wall behind Po to keep him from falling back. She surrounded his sides and then boxed him in.

"That should hold him." Prim said.

"Are you sure?" Chenzi said.

"My constructs use a fixed amount of aura. I could keep feeding energy into it but...yeah, this should buy us a lot of time now that he doesn't have his weapon."

* * *

Zeldon appeared from the other side of the portal. This area of the city was already desolate. It reminded Zeldon of that day so long ago, when the Grimm had besieged the city of Luerle. It was the day the previous Guardian of Raiment perished.

The Creatures of Grimm surrounded him, creating a pathway to their current leader. Zeldon strode confidently, knowing that they wouldn't just attack him. Even so, one hand stayed on Pura Vita, awaiting the possibility of things going south.

"The Masked Man!" Fury growled. "Or should I say, Thane Zeldon, Guardian of Raiment."

"It's been a while Fury." Zeldon said. "You've gotten stronger since I saved your life. I hope you remember that."

"Why have you come here alone?" Fury asked. "Have you come to reforge our alliance, or to sever it."

"My goal is a statement of neutrality." Zeldon said. "We will continue to fight from the west. You will push from the East. Then, we can resolve our differences from there."

"Ha, and how can I be sure you have the guts to go all the way with this." Fury said.

"Easy, you don't have any other choice." Raiment said. "Out of all your forces, all the Grimm, only seven of them are worth a damn. One of them is still sealed away and another is currently in our dungeon. And if he wasn't, he'd be working with our mutual enemy."

"You petulant child! Once King is freed, he'll annihilate all of you." Fury shouted.

"Like he has all the other times he's been alive." Zeldon said.

Fury growled and rushed at Zeldon. Zeldon activated the silver light Auro had given him. The light weakened Fury and gave Zeldon enough time to summoned the Black Dog and morph it into a stream of tentacles that stabbed through Fury's arm and chest, stopping him in place. He broke through the bonds and threw a punch at Zeldon. The Guardian jumped back and struck Fury with the true form of Black Dog.

"This is…" Fury said.

"The Black Dog." Zeldon said. "A semblance passed down through my family since the beginning of Raiment's history. Legend says, before we found our way to Remnant, a certain man battled King and stole part of his power."

"King?" Fury growled.

"This is your only chance for victory." Zeldon said. "Even with King, you'll never stand up to my full power. And if you make me your enemy, I will do everything in my power to completely annihilate you. Can you handle both me and my rival Guardian at the same time."

"You have a deal." Fury growled. "We will no longer attack your forces. But be warned, your deal is with me, not the almighty King. If he elects to fight you, then we'll see if that power can stand up to the original."

"I look forward to it. One way or another, I doubt you lot will be the ones standing on top when all this ends." Zeldon said.

* * *

Prim, Nickel and Chenzi were running down the hallways at full speed. The path was gradually leading them down into the depths of Castle Dagon. And as far as they got from their initial entry, the more confident Prim got that they'd be able to make a hasty escape.

"This is it." She said as they came across a door. The door in question was the elevator shaft Nightshade had spotted during his scouting mission. She blasted the door open and dropped down.

"Guardian!" Avarice was the first one to notice her before Nickel and Chenzi dropped down as well.

"Prim!" Citrine shouted.

"Citrine!" Prim ran over to the cell that held Citrine, Nova and Ventus.

"What did they do to you?" Nickel asked as she stood in front of the cell that held Johnny and a large old man.

"I'm fine." Nova said. "I'm more worried about Johnny."

"So...you're the Guardian of Remnant?" Another man said.

"And who are you?" Prim asked.

"I was nearly the Guardian of Raiment. My name is Thorin Kaye, Hero of the People. I was thrown in here because I wanted to prevent the war."

"He helped me in my mission." Avarice said.

"I see." Prim nodded. She slashed her sword and cut Avarice down.

"Thank you." Avarice said as he caught his breath.

"Alright, Nova, you're our ticket out of here." Prim said. She held her sword back and slashed at the bars. Her sword bounced off of the bars and the whole dungeon flashed green.

"An attack like that won't work." The old blind man said. "Auro put a quantum lock on the prison eons ago. Only the Warden, The Guardian, or the Wizard can open these cells."

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here?" Johnny asked.

"Nova." Prim said. She fired a blast from her sword to break Nova's cuffs. The attack worked and the cuffs fell to the ground. Nova then charged up an acidic blast in an attempt to destroy the gate. The whole dungeon continued to flash green but didn't give way.

"Hmm….we'd need a power that can turn the quantum lock against itself." The old man said. "Guardian, is it possible that you inherited the power of Abraham?"

"How would someone like you know about something like that?" Prim asked.

"When you've been around as long as I have...you learn things." He answered. "My name is Esau the Hunter and I have quite the history with the royal family, and Auro."

"So, anyone have any ideas how I can get you all out of here?" Prim asked.

"All of us?" Thorin asked. "You would risk it all for total strangers as well?"

"Well, more like the more chaos we can cause on our way out the better our odds." Prim said as she put her hands on her hips. "And if some of you help in the war, that's cool too."

"Release me first." A voice said from behind Prim.

"Lionel, right?" Nova said.

"Who's he?" Prim asked as she turned around.

"Release me, and I'll turn the quantum lock into stone." He said. Prim's eyes widened as the man emerged from the shadows. She could feel his hands around her throat. She could feel the memories flooding in. Her body stiffening. Her heart constricting. Her eyes glossing over as she looked into the eyes of the man who killed her.

"No." Her voice shook.

"Hello Guardian...did you miss me?" The Lionhead said with a smirk.

 **AN: I feel like I worked on this chapter for several days straight. I've been kinda sick lately, and also snowed in. It snowed a lot this weekend.**

 **Next Time: Will the gang escape from Castle Dagon unscathed? Will the fragile alliances hold? How is The Lionhead still alive? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	82. Escape from Castle Dagon Part 2

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: I've been super pumped for this chapter. I'm getting all giddy just thinking about it. As a note, bits of this were inspired by the Impel Down arc from One Piece. At least one part of this was also inspired by the Loguetown Arc. And another by a scene from Days of Future Past.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Po Chaser is nothing to scoff at. The other two were lightweights. The Nine Dragons, as a group, have a wide range of skill and power levels with some rivaling Gatekeepers and others being on par with slightly above-average huntsmen.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Prim initiated her plan to break into Castle Dagon to rescue Johnny, Nova, Citrine and anyone else captured by the forces of Raiment. After a few small obstacles, they reached the dungeon. And there, The Lionhead-an old enemy from Vacuo was awaiting their arrival.**

Escape from Castle Dagon Part 2

"Hello Guardian, did you miss me?" The Lionhead said with a smirk.

"How the FUCK are you still alive!?" Prim shouted as she slammed her fist into the bars. Lionhead stepped back and gave a light chuckle.

"Same way as you I suppose." Lionhead said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Coop asked.

"How did it feel?" Lionhead taunted. "I think I know. I killed you, Primrose Evergreen Arc. I killed you with my own two hands. I watched the life drain from your eyes. How did it feel, to feel your body stiffening, your vision darkening, and your lungs constricting into dust?"

"Prim…" Nickel reached for her partner's hand.

"And yet here we both stand." Lionhead continued. "You came back, riding on a beam of light. When you returned, you were stronger than you ever had been before."

"Lionhead!" Nova shouted. "You were here the whole time!"

"You killed yourself!" Johnny said. "I watched you turn yourself to stone to avoid capture."

"Right after that happened, I found myself in a land of red skies and dark clouds. I wandered around for a while, before entering a white portal. On the other side was Raiment."

"No." Prim started to hyperventilate.

"I don't understand how it happened...but I think you do." Lionhead said.

"You killed...so many people." Prim said. "So many innocent people."

"How did I survive Primrose?" Lionhead leaned against the bars.

Prim tried to remember her final fight against Lionhead. She had been running on pure adrenaline. Johnny had confirmed later that that was the first time she had tapped into the Guardian State. Did she...had she…?

"I pierced you." Prim said. "I stabbed through your body with the power of Abraham." She looked back at Nova. "I bound his soul to Oblivion, just like Johnny did to me to save my life."

"And how fortuitus." Lionhead said. "Because I'm your best bet of getting out of here in one piece."

"You're a murderer!"

"And how many have you and your friends killed?" Lionhead said. "This is a war. There's no room for such sentimentalities."

"Guardian of Remnant." Thorin Kaye said. "A word."

"What is it?" Prim said as she turned her attention to the hero.

"I know not what this man has done. I know not your history. I do know, that I can put an end to it. If we can get out of here, I'll dedicate myself to standing between your forces and Zeldon. I will give my life a thousand times over to end this conflict. And Lionel does seem like our best bet."

"Why should I trust you?" Prim said as she turned back towards Lionhead.

"You shouldn't." Lionhead said. "I have no desire to destroy the world. That's why I passed up Zeldon's offer to join his side. I just want out of here to live in peace."

"So you can kill innocent young girls again?"

"My death has given me a lot of perspective. I have no desire for bloodshed anymore."

"Prim, we need to get out of here soon." Nickel said.

"Fine." Prim said. "But if you so much as look at me wrong, I will destroy you completely."

"Fine by me." Lionhead said as he held his arms out.

Prim slashed the cuffs off his wrist. He rubbed his wrists and arms and flexed his fingers. He gripped the bars and squeezed. The green barrier that held everything in place started to turn gray. A layer of stone coated everything. Then, with a flex of his arms, his bars crumbled to dust.

"That's a powerful semblance." Nova noted as she obliterated the bars that held her. Within another second, she kicked open the gate to Johnny's cell. She destroyed his chains and pulled the blindfold off.

"Thank you." Johnny huffed. Nova grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

"Oh to be a young romantic." Esau said.

"Aren't you supposed to be blind?" Nova said with a blush.

"My child, there's so much more to seeing than with your eyes." Esau said. With a flex of his arms he busted out of his own chains.

"That strength?" Johnny said. "You could have busted out at anytime?"

"I'd still be stuck in this cell." Esau said. "But with the quantum lock broken, I think it's high time I remind Auro and the Royal Family, why I have lived as long as I have."

"There's a lot of us." Thorin said. "We should split up, it'll make it harder for them to box us in."

"Agreed." Prim nodded. "I'll lead my friends back the way we came."

"I'll lead the rest of us through the back way." Thorin said.

"I'll go with Thorin." Avarice said. "We need to commandeer a ship. Nova, Prim and myself are the only ones that won't be sitting ducks in the water."

"We should suspect that Auro already has eyes on us." Esau said.

"Prim, what about the original plan?" Chenzi said.

"If we run into more of those quantum locks, it'll slow us down." Prim said. "We have to keep moving. Now let's go."

"Room." Coop snapped his fingers. An energy field surrounded the area. "Shambles." The walls and ceiling rearranged to create several openings.

"What kind of power is that?" Chenzi asked.

"Ah, it's really complicated stuff, you have to have a high IQ to understand the intricacies of my semblance."

"This way." Thorin said. "Best of luck to you Guardian."

"Best of luck to you too." Prim said with a smile.

* * *

The alarms were blaring. All the soldiers that were in Castle Dagon were mobilizing to contain the threat. Despite all this, Auro stayed calm. He watched his crystal ball, spying on the young Guardian of Remnant.

"Where the hell is Captain Chaser at a time like this?" King Daphnes said.

"I found him." Vertigo said over the comms. Auro's vision switched to the pair. "Gohma is down for the count though."

"They've split there forces." Auro said. "Thorin and Avarice are leading the rebellious criminals. And our intruders are leading the Remnant prisoners."

"Do you want me to deal with my brother?" Zolomon asked.

"No….you two are evenly matched and a creature like Avarice will upset that balance. Not to mention the Bandit King Coop, and Lionel- a man whose semblance is even able to crumble my quantum lock. On top of that, the blind old fool is running wild too."

"Just give the word." Zolomon said.

"Medoh Vormir, and Molduga Scarab are in the area where Thorin is running wild." Auro said. "They'll undoubtedly cross paths."

"Medoh Vormir eh? We've never crossed paths. I wonder what she's like." Zolomon noted.

"A battle with Thorin Kaye will be the greatest challenge she's faced in her time as Gatekeeper." Auro said.

"You are acting entirely too casual about this." Daphnes said.

"I will not let them escape." Auro said. "I'm just wondering...what is running through that girl's mind."

"Captain Chaser." Daphnes called. "You and your forces try cutting off and slowing down the intruder's escape."

"Yes sir." Chaser said as he grabbed his weapon.

"Jabu Jarrin is the only other Dragon available." Daphnes said. "I'll send him your way as well. Zolomon Kaye."

"Yes?" Zolomon asked.

"Captain Chaser and Dragon Jarin, try to divide their forces. Zolomon Kaye will conquer them from there."

"Auro?" Zolomon asked.

"Do as the King says." Auro said with a handwave.

"This would be a lot easier if you'd help as well!" Daphnes said.

"Hmmm…..I'll go and stand in their way….as soon as I know where they plan to escape from." Auro said.

* * *

"There's people up ahead." Johnny said as the group ran through the hallways. Vertigo was down the hall rushing towards them.

"Not this guy again." Chenzi groaned.

"That's a lot of aura." Johnny noted.

"I'll take him." Nova rocketed forward and coated her hand in fire. She stopped right in front of him and elbowed him in the face. Her right hand sparked as the fiery punch collided into Vertigo's gut. "Melt!" A vortex of flame and acid blasted Vertigo away. Before he could get back up, Nova stomped on his face and blasted him through the floor. The blast went through several levels, pushing Vertigo to the bottom of a deep hole.

"Good job." Prim said.

"First time I've been able to use my powers in a couple days." Nova said.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Johnny said. "Get down!" Billows of fog wrapped around Prim and Nova.

"Damn it, him again!" Prim shouted.

"I am the Warden of this dungeon." Po Chaser said. "And you punk kids are making a mockery of it." In an instant, Nickel slashed through his body, but he was completely unaffected. "Attacks like that won't work."

"He's smothering my flames." Nova hissed. Johnny ran towards the warden and kicked him in the face. Po went flying backwards and dropped the powerful pair.

"How?" Po hissed.

"The rest of you go." Johnny said.

"But Johnny!" Nova shouted.

"We can't let him waste time." Johnny said. "I'm best equipped to deal with him."

"I only got into this mess to save you!" Nova shouted.

"I'll be fine." Johnny smiled. "Trust me."

"Don't get cocky kid." Po said as he launched his fist towards the group. Johnny fired a thread of aura from his knuckle to disrupt the attack. "Aura attacks huh...I wasn't aware that Remnant had such capabilities."

"Some of us do." Johnny said as red markings appeared on his face.

"The Relic of Knowledge." Po said. "If I can just stop you...that'll be enough."

Po rushed towards Johnny, ignoring the rest of the group. Johnny's semblance kicked in and he dodged Po's weapon. Po swung the jiit wildly, and Johnny moved at incredible speeds to avoid any of the damage. Po pushed Johnny up against the wall and then turned into a net of smoke to limit his movements. He saw no way to avoid the attack so he instead used an aura attack to make an opening.

Johnny noticed too late that a bit of smoke went into his mouth. His whole body froze as Po expanded the smoke. Johnny tried powering through it but it slowed him down. Po grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall before jamming the end of his weapon through his shoulder.

"Damn it." Johnny coughed.

"You're finished." Po said as he slammed Johnny into the floor. He slung his weapon against his back as he slapped cuffs on Johnny. The wound on Johnny's shoulder sparked and healed instantly. "Urboa Naboo was right, you do know the Scarab Rite. No matter."

"That weapon." Johnny tried powering through it, calling on the power of the Relic. Po reached for his weapon again. He could see Po's intent. He was thinking about stabbing the Lightbringer through the heart. But just as his hand reached the handle, a shadowy hand also grabbed the handle.

"Huh?" Po looked over his shoulder. "Who the hell are you?"

"A concerned citizen." Nighshade said as he kicked Po off of Johnny.

"You're here too?" Johnny asked as Nightshade took the cuffs off.

"Someone had to get your weapons." Nightshade handed Johnny Amon's Rod and dropped a bag that had Nova, Ventus and Citrine's weapons. "Now go, and send the Guardian my regards while I take on this man."

* * *

Thorin was pushing through the enemy forces. A platoon of soldiers fired cannons down the hallway. Coop grabbed a sword and created an energy field that switched one of the guard's heads for the cannon blasts.

"Hey, let go of me! What's going on?" The disembodied head said.

"Some bastards are always trying to iceskate uphill." Coop said as he slashed a sword he stole from a guard. The whole platoon started falling to pieces.

"I'm surprised we haven't ran into any strong opponents." Avarice said as he slashed through some guards with his claws.

"Here comes one now." Esau said as he knocked a guard on the head.

A young woman slid around the corner at the end of the hall. Her spiky black hair and black teeth were enough to confirm her identity. She looked eager. The fear and anger that had dripped from the other guards was nowhere to be found. Instead, the look in her eyes was that of hunger and arousal.

"Gatekeeper Medoh Vormir the Dust Eater." Thorin Kaye said.

"Thorin Kaye, Hero of the People and traitor to the cause." Medoh said.

"I do not wish to fight you. I merely wish to end this madness." Thorin argued.

"Oh but I have wanted to fight you for a long time." Medoh said. "You got second place in the tournament to decide our Guardian. That means, other than Thane-who beat you to win, Urboa Naboo- who refused to participate, and myself- who was rejected, you're the strongest fighter in Raiment."

"Everyone else go." Thorin whispered.

"Are you sure?" Avarice said. Medoh took a tiny dust crystal and stuck it in her mouth. Her body started to glow and spark with electricity.

"She's directly trying to challenge me." Thorin said. "It's more important for you to go on ahead than me, Avarice. And I can take her."

"Very well." Coop said. He and Lionhead rushed forward. Medoh moved faster than they could see. She shoved her fist into Coop's gut and blasted him back. Lionhead tried grabbing her but she grabbed his wrist and kicked him into the wall. Thorin turned his body into pure lightning and tackled her. The two collided fists and pushed against each other in a deadlock.

"Mmmm." Medoh smiled as her face turned red. "I've been so hungry for battle, being cooped up here because of Remnant's atmosphere."

While Thorin held Medoh off, the others continued to make a run for it. Esau stopped but before he could give a warning, a projectile nearly ripped through him and Coop. As the group scattered, hands sprouted from the air, walls, floor and even their own bodies to restrict them.

"This...is…" Coop started.

"You're about to give me an introduction." The large man said. He was sitting with his legs crossed on a table in the next room. "Bandit King Coop is the only one that knows me. I am one of the Nine Dragons, the next governor of Antothor, Molduga Scarab." He was tall with broad shoulders and short red hair. His eyes matched his hair color, reminding Avarice of the Bran families. He also wore tight pants and a vest that exposed his chest. The bottom of his face however was covered by a scarf. "This is where you stop."

* * *

Nightshade already had his claws in Po's mind. His semblance allowed him to completely manipulate the mind. It was more than Emerald Sustrai's crude illusion semblance. All five senses were at his control. For Po, all he could see was darkness. No sound reached his ears. Even his sense of touch had been thrown off balance. Yet he persisted.

"Your aura senses are quite impressive." Nightshade said as he fired a volley of bullets. Po expanded his body and swatted them all away.

"This is child's play for a warrior of Raiment." Po said. "One thing is clear to me, you huntsmen are pathetic at aura control."

"Your statement is in error. I'm no huntsmen." Nightshade said.

"Well, whatever the hell you are, you're a deadman!" Po rushed forward and swung his weapon at Nightshade's neck. The vigilante ducked down and elbowed Po with an aura strike. He shot up, grabbing the warden's neck and slamming him down.

"You underestimated me." Nightshade said.

"This whole operation was to buy time." Po said with a smirk.

Nightshade sensed it too late. Vertigo had returned and kicked him into the wall. Before Nightshade could infect the vice-warden's mind, he was pinned against the wall by hands as strong as iron. Nightshade punched Vertigo, but the man's aura completely repelled it.

"Is this man giving you trouble." Vertigo asked.

"For the love of all that is holy Vertigo don't you dare let him go." Po said. "Where's Jabu Jarin?"

"He should be heading off the main group." Vertigo said as he caught Nightshade's next punch. Nightshade smirked underneath his scarf. He had entered Vertigo's mind.

"Bring him over here." Were the words Vertigo hear, in Po's voice no less. As soon as his grip eased, Nightshade switched cartridges and fired a skull-round through Vertigo's chest. The wound healed almost instantly but it gave Nightshade enough time to fire a second skull-round through Vertigo's head.

"Vertigo!" Po shouted as Vertigo dropped to the floor.

"Skull-rounds, specifically made by the hands of evil to give them an edge over huntsmen." Nightshade said.

"So, there is a material similar to prison stone in Remnant as well." Po grunted. "You're going to pay for that."

"I highly doubt that….considering I'm no longer here." Nightshade's illusion dissipated. He was now nowhere to be seen.

"Damn." Po cursed. "I need to catch up to those brats." His senses flared up too late. He had only dropped his guard for a split second, and that was all it took for the skull-round to pierce his body.

"Can't be having that." Nightshade said.

* * *

Avarice slashed at Molduga's face. He then jumped up and dug into the large man's shoulders with the claws on his feet. Molduga summoned another massive fist to bat Avarice away. He then pummeled the Grimoire with a barrage of lighter punches.

"Damn it, looks like that shell Auro kept me in prevented me from getting stronger with time." Avarice huffed. "This guy's powerful."

"You are a strange creature to be able to rip yourself out of my stranglehold." Molduga said. "As I sense no aura from you."

"That's because I don't have an aura." Avarice said.

"Hard to believe." Coop said. "But I guess anything's possible in this bat shit world."

"I thought you Grimoire were supposed to be fearsome in battle." Lionhead said.

"I am." Avarice said. "But I don't do so well in such enclosed spaces. Besides….this guy is extremely strong."

"It's said he's the strongest of the nine dragons." Coop said. "Well, it's between him and Daruk Rudania. They're both clearly Gatekeeper worthy."

"What are you planning?" Molduga said as he tightened the grip his extra limbs had on the bandit king.

"Pathetic." Lionhead said. "Maybe I should just kill you now Avarice, you pathetic waste of power."

"Wait what are you…" Avarice spun around as Lionhead attacked him.

"Wait!" Molduga shouted.

"Too late, Switch!" Coop said as he flicked Molduga off. Avarice switched places with Molduga Scarab. Lionhead hit the Dragon with a palm strike that started turning the man to stone. Molduga's entire bottom half froze solid before he had the chance to strike at Lionhead. But by then, Esau had already pulled the killer out of the way.

"Damn it!" Molduga said as his body started to crumble.

"He'll likely die from wounds like that." Lionhead said as he took lead of the group and darted down the hallway.

"He distracted me." Molduga said to himself as they got away. "I should have suspected an attack like that. The lower half of his body crumbled but he propped himself up with some extra arms. "Scarab Rite." He whispered. His body sparked with power and his body regenerated within seconds. "Hmmm...used more power than I thought. I can't afford to fight them all at once again."

* * *

Prim's group reached a much brighter section of Castle Dagon. Along the way they encountered a man with a trident. He didn't even have the chance to make his introduction before Nova, Prim and Citrine blasted him away with a combined attack. The next room was a kitchen, with lots of dishes and silverware neatly organized along the way. There wasn't any food though. Whatever meal had been recently prepared was long gone.

"Wait up!" Johnny shouted.

"Johnny!" Nova shouted back.

"That was fast." Prim smirked.

"I had a little help." Johnny said as he handed Nova her weapon. "From Nightshade." He looked at Prim but handed Citrine her shield.

"So that's where the bastard disappeared off to." Prim noted.

"Someone's coming." Johnny said. "Fast too." A blue streak of lightning made its way to the kitchen and slid into the doorway.

"Oh no not you again!" Citrine shouted.

"Zolomon." Johnny's eyes narrowed.

"So, this is where you lot are." Zolomon laughed.

"Zolomon Kaye, didn't take you for a man to be held on a leash." Johnny taunted.

"I'm a survivor Relic Keeper." Zolomon said.

"Well, what do you say about joining us." Johnny said. "You were a prisoner too. You can escape with us, get out of here, join the winning side. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to finish what you started and sink this damned castle into the ground."

"Tempting." Zolomon nodded. "Very tempting. Hell, I'd jump at the chance to join you if you had a snowball's chance in hell of defeating Auro and Zeldon."

"Then just stand down." Prim commanded as she drew her sword. "You can tell your boss we kicked your ass." She surrounded herself in a powerful aura.

"It's seven against one." Nova said as she surrounded herself in flames. "Terrible odds, even if you weren't up against the two strongest warriors in Remnant."

"He's building up power too." Johnny whispered to the girls.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Ventus said as she touched the nearest knife and levitated it.

"I'll take those odds." Zolomon laughed.

He unleashed his power in a burst of speed. Everything came to a crawl. It was as if time itself had halted for him. He walked over to a knife and threw it at Ventus. The knife sparked as he forced it to move with the speed of a lightning bolt. He then took a handful of dishes and chucked them at the entire group.

He jogged over to Citrine and punched her in the face. As he moved past Johnny, he could see the Relic Keeper's eyes following him. His eyes could keep up but his body was just as slow as everyone else's. That could be a nuisance, and so Zolomon jammed his fingers into the huntsman's eyes. He then landed a couple blows all across his body.

Next came the power pair. It hurt to get close to Nova, but his pure speed bypassed her flames. He blasted her in the face with a punch. Then he moved on to Prim. Her defences were already up. It was clear she had practiced for swift opponents. But Zolomon's speed was on a different level. He turned his fist into pure electricity and punched a hole in her defences. He then took her left arm, and Nova right, and forced them to strike each other. He slammed them together, and stabbed them both with each other's swords.

Next was the android. A simple burst of his power was enough to cause her systems to overload. As he stepped towards Chenzi though, he felt himself slowing down. His eyes narrowed. He should still have more power left. Not only that, but Chenzi's body was starting to radiate with electricity too.

Time returned to normal. Chenzi lunged forward and grabbed Zolomon by the collar. He slammed the criminal into the wall and kneed him in the stomach while all the rest went flying from Zolomon's attacks.

"Go, now!" Chenzi shouted as he put Zolomon in a headlock.

"Mother….gyah!" Nova shouted as he body burned from getting hit with Prim's sword.

"Chenzi!" Prim shouted.

"I'm the only one that can hold him!" Chenzi shouted. "Get out of here!" Zolomon burst with power again. This time he was only able to take two steps before Chenzi put a stop to his movements.

"So, you can absorb my power." Zolomon hissed.

"I can do more than that!" Chenzi shouted as he body slammed Zolomon.

"Come on!" Johnny said as he grabbed Prim's hand.

"I can't leave him!" Prim shouted.

"You felt what he could do." Nova grabbed Prim's other hand. "Let's get a move on Princess."

"Wait." Johnny said as he looked back into the kitchen. Zolomon and Chenzi both turned into electricity as they tackled each other around the kitchen. Johnny fired a blast from Amon's Rod and nailed Zolomon in the back. The attack opened him up for another powerful slam by Chenzi.

"Thanks but I got this." Chenzi said as he started choking Zolomon.

"You do now." Johnny said with a smirk as he continued on his way.

* * *

"I hope the others are alright." Prim said.

"You came here to risk your life and save us." Nova said.

"But I didn't want to trade lives." Prim said.

"Then you underestimated the enemy." Nova said. "Thank you...by the way. I didn't think you'd actually come to save me."

"You can thank me when we're back on Patch." Prim said.

"Awe...you two are finally getting along!" Citrine beamed.

"Quiet you!" Both girls said together.

"Damn it." Johnny hissed.

"What is it?" Citrine asked.

"Um...is it just me or is the hallway getting longer and longer?" Ventus asked.

"It's him." Johnny said. He pulsated with the Relic's power to dispel the illusion. Reality warped back to normal, revealing a massive fist heading their way.

"Shit!" Prim put up a shield but the attack blasted right through it and knocked all six of them backwards. They were now in a large room, the same room where they had first been discovered on their way in.

"So, we meet at last Guardian of Remnant." Auro greeted.

"Auro." Johnny hissed.

"You've made it quite a long ways in such a short time." Auro applauded. "I should have suspected nobody here was up to the task." His hand started to glow yellow, red and orange. The room started to warp around them. Red lightning fired from Johnny's body and the warping stopped.

"I'm keeping us in reality." Johnny proclaimed. "Your little mind games won't work so long as I'm around."

"Reality, is whatever I want it to be Relic Keeper." A purple burst of energy fired from his fist. Nova intercepted it with her swords and cleaved through the blast.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Nova shouted.

"Is that the Summer Maiden talking? Or is it the little girl whose deftly afraid to be alone again?" Auro taunted.

"Get out of my head!" Nova hissed.

"Oceans." Auro whispered. "I can see the cliff and the boundless ocean of your mind Johnny Clay. And the tower….crumbled and decrepit in the middle of it all. You may be the Relic Keeper, but you are still just a little man trying to stand shoulder to shoulder with those who wield more power than you."

"Piss off!" Prim shouted. "Arc Cannon!"

"Amon's Light!" Johnny shouted.

"MELT!" The three of them sent their strongest attacks at Auro. He started by blocking it with one hand but it was too much so he used both of them. The blast stopped just as they were pushing him back. Citrine and Nickel dashed in but were swiftly swatted aside.

Nova flew in with a flaming kick to his face. Johnny fired off blasts from his weapon. Ventus threw any debris she could get her hands on. Prim followed up with a Moonpiercer stab to Auro's gut. The wizard caught it and expanded in size. His head reached the ceiling. Prim's sword was like a toothpick to him.

"I don't need my power to see what it is you fear." Auro's voice boomed. "You're lucky he's away right now. He can use the Guardian State within the Castle, and you can't. I won't destroy you right now, but I will not spare the rest of your friends."

"Don't you dare!" Prim shouted.

"Your fears are already on the brink of reality Guardian." Auro said. "You. Are. Alone."

* * *

Zolomon and Chenzi threw each other all up and down Castle Dagon. The pair had ran into the grand staircase and tossed each other up the walls. This area of Castle Dagon was much brighter and also populated with maids and other servants. Zolomon managed to grab his foe by the throat and pin him to the wall.

"You thought you could beat me!" Zolomon said.

"Yeah, for a minute there...I do." Chenzi hit Zolomon with an assassination strike, piercing his aura. In that moment, he choke slammed Zolomon through another wall. He then threw his hammer into Zolomon's chest, blasting him off a balcony and into the lobby below. "Time to move."

Chenzi ran at full speed down the hallway. He could feel Zolomon catching up extremely quickly. Before the enemy reestablished eye contact, Chenzi managed to slide into the room he was passing. A girl's scream startled him and he quickly grabbed the child and held her mouth closed. From under the door, he could see Zolomon's blue lightning pass by. Then, the girl bit his hand.

"Who are you?" She asked as she pulled out a knife.

"Just passing through." Chenzi said as he spied a window.

"Have you any idea who I am?" The girl shouted.

"Not in the slightest." Chenzi replied. The girl had flowing blond hair and

"My name is Princess Aryll Eagna Gaoth de Zeldon." She said with rehearsed authority. "And to not know me, means you are an intruder. GUARDS!"

"The princess? Zeldon? Damn it all!" Chenzi shouted as he ran for the window. The door burst open and a bunch of guards stepped in. Chenzi stood on the railing. He could sense something else coming, something familiar. He would only have one shot at this.

"Arrest this man!" Aryll shouted.

"TTFN, tata for now." Chenzi said as he jumped off the railing. He flew through the air and was caught by a passing ship.

"Bold move." Avarice laughed.

"That was the Princess' personal viewing platform." Thorin noted.

"Yeah, I met the darling princess, she didn't take too kindly to me." Chenzi noted.

"I wouldn't think so." Thorin said. "She's a sweet girl, but she also has a burning passion like Thane does. At least that's what I've heard."

"This is getting out of hand. Now there's two of them?" Chenzi huffed.

"Where's the rest of your group?" Avarice asked.

"Just head to Patch." Chenzi said. "I got seperated from them, but they'll be coming out through the same entryway we came in. Prim, Nova and Ventus can all fly so they'll only have to worry about carry Citrine, Nickel and Johnny."

"I'm going to back them up just in case they need an extra set of wings." Avarice said as he unfurled his wings and took flight.

"Tell me the way to this Patch." Thorin said.

"Just keep flying straight and low to the water." Chenzi said. Most of Castle Dagon's fire power was pointed towards the city. And with just one small ship they should reach their destination without any trouble.

* * *

"We...have to escape." Johnny coughed.

"It's no use." Auro sighed. He had returned to normal size. A couple waves of power was all it took to shake their resolves. Prim rushed forward again and swung her sword. Auro caught her by the throat and slammed her down. "Which one shall I destroy first."

"Don't." Prim squeezed her eyes shut. Ventus threw dozens of bricks at the wizard. With a wave of his hand, and a flash of red power, he durst the bricks to dust. Johnny fired off red energy and returned the bricks to their true form. Nova manipulated them with her magic and turned them all into fiery bombs that pelted Auro's back.

"I got you." Nickel said as she pulled Prim out of his grip. Auro fired another wave of power through the room, blasting them again.

"You aren't leaving here without losing something." Auro said. "What should it be….Avarice's cronie?" He fired a blast at Ventus. "The Summer Maiden?" He used a blue energy wave to teleport behind Nova and slam her into the ground. "The Relic Keeper?"

"Stop it!" Prim fired another Arc Cannon. Auro blocked it with one hand. His other hand glowed blue as he pulled Johnny in for a gut rupturing punch that blasted him into the ceiling.

"We're getting closer." Auro smirked. "How about your teammate?" He pointed a finger at Nickel. Citrine's eyes flashed as she scattered to the Wizard and swung her scythe. His hand glowed red as the scythe turned into a balloon. He then snapped his fingers and caught Citrine in a continuous purple blast.

"Bastard!" Prim tried drawing out any of her power, but the voices of Oblivion were silent.

"Of course...family. You and your counterpart share a weakness." Auro said. "I know what it's like to lose." He grabbed Citrine and started squeezing her throat. "And soon you will too."

"Damn it!" Prim cursed herself as she fell to her knees. Her power failed her. The armor she had constructed for herself shattered. She was still too weak.

"Don't cry." Citrine choked out.

"Fitting last words." Auro said. A loud echo reverberated through the chamber. "What?" Prim's eyes were shut so she didn't see it. But a bullet had fired through Auro's wrists, forcing him to drop Citrine.

"Run you fools!" Nightshade shouted as he flew in, firing everything he had at the Wizard.

Nickel grabbed Prim's wrist and ran out of the chamber as fast as she could. Along the way, she also scooped up Citrine. Ventus, Johnny and Nova followed close behind them. Auro didn't even seem to notice their escape. He didn't. Nightshade's semblance worked even on the Wizard. In his eyes, the rest of them were still slumped over trying to catch their breaths.

"You foolish mortal." Auro said as he ripped through the darkness and grabbed Nightshade by the throat. "Your efforts were futile." Nightshade responded with a maniacal laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You still haven't noticed." Nightshade said. The illusion vanished as Nightshade's aura dropped.

"I see." Auro said. "What are they to you?"

"The future." Nightshade laughed. "Students, who I can no longer teach. I came here, in the hopes, of giving their future hope."

"I see." Auro said. "We both know what it's like to lose." Nightshade continued laughing as Auro focused his power into a snap. Even as his body was torn apart and disintegrated, the smile never left Ian Aldrich's face.

At that moment, towards the end of the winding corridor, Johnny could sense it. His mind briefly flashed to the days of his youth, when he would train with Mr. Aldrich. The thought of what the Relic of Knowledge forced him to bare witness to, brought a tear down his face.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"This is all my fault." Johnny huffed.

"We're here." Nickel said.

"Everybody jump!" Johnny shouted. He could see the violet wave of energy coming towards them. He fired a blast from his weapon to counter it, but the shockwave blasted them all through the maintenance hatch. The six of them fell through the air. Nova grabbed Johnny. Ventus grabbed Citrine. Prim grabbed Nickel, but failed to create her wingsuit. As if on cue, Avarice swooped in and caught them.

"Good thing I came here." Avarice said. "Hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride to Patch."

 **AN: You have no idea how long some of these moments have been in my head. Too long. So long that I didn't even know where to begin. I wanted to write it all at once. Anyway, next chapter will be taking place mostly during the same time as these last two chapters, as well as their brief recuperation time on Patch.**

 **Next Time: Glade's time to shine has come. A desperate race against time. The Grimoire enter the endgame. The Ultimate Foe of Humanity Rises.**


	83. All Hail the King Part 1

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: This chapter and the next will mark the final true low point in the story before things start turning around for the heroes. It's also something I've been excited for for a long time.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- It was to help make the whole story a little tighter, by making the first arc relevant again. Also, I wanted an old enemy to come back as an ally to Prim. Po's not done but sadly Nightshade is. He lived long enough to see the next generation off though. Silver-eyed Knight- I'm hyped for the next couple chapters. As far as rankings though, I don't want to get into it here. Take things as they're presented for now.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Prim has left Vale to infiltrate Castle Dagon. In her place, Glade Arc commands the huntsmen forces in a deadlock battle against the Grimoire.**

ALL HAIL THE KING Part 1

Ruby planted the Relic of Creation in the ground. She wanted to take care of this before Prim got out of Castle Dagon and reached Patch. Citrine, Johnny and Nova would probably be malnourished. The former Guardian might not be able to participate in the war anymore, but she could still cook their favorite meals while they recover from the escape mission.

"Eiess, please settle down." Weiss huffed. Eiess had been pacing around all day, ever since Prim started the infiltration mission.

"But what if Prim gets captured?" Eiess asked. "If she loses then...then…"

"She won't." Ruby cut off her negative train of thought with just two words, and an air of confidence she had mastered through decades of leadership. Her hand started to shake as she reached for the Relic again. She was almost done constructing the makeshift vault for the King's Chart. She couldn't afford to take a break now.

"Don't overexert yourself." Weiss said as she gripped Ruby's hand.

"I have to do this, even if it's the last thing I do." Ruby's eyes glowed as she created another dense stone pillar.

"Please stop talking like that." Weiss said. "You're not a child anymore. You're a grandmother. God that feels weird to say." Weiss and Ruby both smiled.

"So long as I'm the Spring Maiden, and have the Relic of Creation, I'm the only one who can seal the King's Chart away." Ruby said.

"I know, I just worry about you sometimes." Weiss said.

"You're not the only one." Jaune said as he reached their location with some drinks. Ruby smirked as she fell back into his arms. He eased her down and kissed the top of her head. Weiss rolled her eyes as she sat across from them. Eiess smiled as she sat between her mother and in-laws.

"Ah, when I'm with you, all my problems just melt away." Ruby sighed. "Among other things."

"Still not a teenager anymore." Weiss huffed.

"Oh lighten up." Ruby nudged her partner with her foot. "Anyway, isn't this location lovely?"

"What's so special about it?" Eiess asked. "I thought it was just a clearing where we can monitor the King's Chart and await King's inevitable escape."

"Well, that's what we're doing." Ruby said. "But this location is where Yang and I used to train. It's where we both discovered our semblances. Same with Prim, Glade and Argent."

"What about Citrine?" Eiess asked.

"Discovered it by bursting through our house and leaving a mess for me to clean." Jaune answered.

"I have a lot of memories about this clearing." Ruby said as she got up. She pulled the King's Chart out of her pocket. "It was so long ago…..even before the Grimm War."

"Ruby?" Jaune stood up behind her.

"Before...I fought…." She started to rock back and forth. "King." She fell backwards.

"Ruby!" Jaune caught her. In that moment, a pillar of darkness erupted from the King's Chart. The sky turned red and the clouds turned black. Weiss through a series of glyphs on top of the King's Chart to increase the seal.

"We're out of time!" Weiss said.

"But Oscar's calculations…" Jaune started.

"Were wrong!" Weiss said. "Eiess, prepare the ship. I'm taking this over the ocean and dumping it."

"But the plan!" Eiess protested.

"There's not time!" Weiss shouted. "God Damn it of all the times!" She shouted. "We can't mobilize that many huntsmen right now. This is the only way to buy us time."

"Alright!" Jaune put a light construct barrier over the tapestry. Weiss added a series of glyphs on top of it. "How long will it hold?"

"A few hours...probably less." Weiss said.

"I'll take Ruby home." Jaune said as he slung his wife over his shoulders and grabbed the Relic. "I'll also make sure Glade and Oscar both get notified immediately."

"Be safe." Weiss said.

"That's my line. You're the one who is going to be traveling with a ticking time bomb."

* * *

Glade looked at the battle map. Their were three areas of Vale that the Grimm had taken over and two that Raiment had taken. On the whole, the city was massive. They still had a lot of ground to lose. But resources were already starting to dwindle. Taking back the city was seeming more and more like an impossibility.

"Come on Glade, everyone is counting on you." He told himself. Situations like this are why Glade didn't envy Prim's position. He had a long time ago. While at Beacon, one of the exercises everyone goes through, are dynamic changes.

Basically, everyone takes turns to be leader. Sometimes a team will have multiple people worthy of leading. Other times, not so much. It was more a way for the Headmasters to show just how well they study up on all prospective students and put together teams.

It was one of the worst kept secrets in Vale that teams weren't actually random. Students were always thoroughly studied, organized, and dropped in a way to bring certain people together. The illusion of chance meetings used to be one of Ozpin's greatest talents when he designed the schools.

Team PNGC was one of the rare teams that was designed from the ground up to fulfill a distinctive purpose, being the Guardian's Team. The only one that showed little to no leadership potential was Nickel, who overly relied on emotional guidance from others. But even she had a keen strategic mind, courtesy of the computer in her brain, when compared to people like Eiess or Nephrite.

Glade's issue, was stress. When it was his turn, he turned it into a competition with Prim. He wanted to be the leader. He wanted to be better than her. He wanted to be the Guardian. He came up with a good plan. Got everyone on board with it. But then when things went wrong he cracked under pressure.

"This is going to work." Yang said as she patted his head.

"A threefold attack into Grimm territory is spreading my men thin." Glade said. "It's the only way to keep us from getting outflanked and lose more territory. But I just don't know how well the other huntsmen will handle things when they come face to face with a Grimoire."

"We have a lot of strong people leading each charge." Yang said. "I can vouch for some of them, they can hold their own."

"I hope you're right." Glade said. From the corner of his eye, he could see his scroll starting to buzz. A picture of his dad came onto the screen.

"Hmm, I wonder if Prim is already done." Yang said as she looked at the scroll.

"Let's hope." Glade said as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Glade! Whatever you're doing now you need to change the plans!" Jaune screamed from the other end.

"What?"

"We only have a few hours before King gets unleashed." Jaune said. "Weiss is flying out to sea and dumping it."

"I'll route all my forces to rendezvous with her and try cutting him off from the Grimm Horde." Glade said.

"Sounds like a plan. Anything from Prim?"

"Not yet." Glade said. "You'll probably know before I do." He ended the call.

"I heard everything." Yang said. "Let's go."

* * *

Weiss gave control to Hanson, the pilot she had hired. She loved flying herself, but seeing what was up ahead made her thankful for the essence of formalities. She was a very important person in the world. Of course she would have someone fly her around. But she was also a huntsmen, and the Grimm up ahead was a Harbinger Class.

"A Kaiju?" Hanson gasped.

"Time to put your skills to the test." Weiss said.

"Mom, I have a summon that can take that thing on." Eiess said.

"Don't bother." Weiss pointed. Manticores started to spawn from the massive reptilian monster's back. "Use your griffon summon and keep those things away from us."

Eiess nodded as she jumped from the ship. Her hand tightened around Mondfriedan as she flew towards the flock of manticores on her white griffon. She rolled to her right and slashed through a beast's wings. A larger chimera tried dive bombing her. She put up a shield glyph to stop its assault, then turned it into a blast glyph to destroy the creature.

The crocodilian head of the kaiju crackled before it shot a pillar of flames at the airship. Hanson took evasive maneuvers, avoiding the flames. A sea feilong shot from the sea only to be cut in half by Eiess' blade beam.

The younger Schnee cast a wall of glyphs behind her and fired dozens of energy bolts all at once to tear through the gathered swarm. Her wrist flicked with well rehearsed precision as she carved a path through the flying beasts.

She flew a little further out. The line in the water denoted the barrier between the shallow and deep sea. The kaiju was lumbering through the shallows. But in the deep, were several Grimm that were much worse.

"A kaiju AND a leviathan!" Eiess gasped as she saw the massive serpent slithering in the depths. It reared its dragon-like head to meet her. An icy breath gathered in its mouth. Quickly, Eiess dove down, then used time dilation to boost herself as she rocketed up. She summoned the head of the helmasaur to act as a battering ram as she smashed the leviathan's mouth shut. The blast ignited, damaging but not killing the largest of the titan-sized serpent.

Meanwhile, Weiss had been summoning glyph after glyph. The blasts and bolts compiled on each other. The effects continued to stack more and more until she was ready. Then, with one flick of her wrist, a white pillar of energy fired from the glyph. It was strong enough to punch a hole through the kaiju, but not kill it.

"Fire everything you have at its head." Weiss ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Hanson responded. Missiles barraged the harbinger's head. Weiss flung her rapier, bombarding it with whatever dust she still had loaded. The creature started doubling over from the attacks. "We're past it, circling back."

"Leave it." Weiss said. "Harbinger class Grimm can only be permanently sealed by the power of an Argentware. All we did was delay its arrival."

"Mom!" Eiess shouted as a kraken and a scylla extended tentacles from the deep. "The ocean!"

"It's crawling with massive sea Grimm." Hanson finished.

"Damn it! It's like they knew we were coming." Weiss bit her thumb.

"What do we do?" Eiess asked as she swooped through the gaps in the tentacles.

"Get back here." Weiss said. "We'll head west until we're clear!"

"Alright Mo.." She was cut off by a spike skewering her griffon. She started falling through the sky and towards the waiting jaws of the scylla. It's massive helmeted head started rising to meet her. The airship swooped in and scooped Eiess up. The scylla hit the shallows and rose out of the water with the aid of its tentacles.

"Eiess, are you okay?" Weiss asked. Eiess responded with a reassuring nod. The scylla closed in behind them and threatened to swallow them whole.

"Let me handle this one!" Eiess shouted. A massive summoning glyph appeared above the airship. A large stony fist appeared from the sigil and blasted the scylla in the face. The stony hand opened up, grabbing the monster's skull and cracking it with its grip. It then pivoted and slammed the monstrosity into the shallow water and killed it.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"My trump card." Eiess said. "Didn't expect to use part of it here."

The whole ship shook as another spike hit the engine. The culprit was a large urchin Grimm. The engine started smoking. Warnings started echoing through the hull.

"Mrs. Schnee!" Hanson said.

"Get us to Vale!" Eiess said.

"But…" Weiss rose to protest.

"If we let the King's Chart fall here we'll be gift wrapping him an army of Grimm he can manipulate and control." Eiess reasoned. "The Grimm here are enough to completely turn the tide of the war. We have to keep them away from Vale, and any Grimoire."

"You're right." Weiss nodded. "We just have to leave it to ourselves and our friends now."

* * *

Glade, Yang, Oscar and Nephrite formed the group that were trying to meet up with Weiss. They traveled along the border between the Grimm infested parts of the city and the parts that were still under huntsman control. Just because of that, there was the occasional beowolf that got in their way.

"Glade, this is Eiess we're coming in hot."

"How hot?" Yang asked.

"Our engine is on fire you boob!" Weiss shouted.

"At least I have boobs." Yang said.

"I heard that! Take this seriously damn it!" Weiss said. "You and I know better than anyone here...just what King is capable of."

"That's why I'm trying to keep a lighter mood." Yang said.

"Well do it faster, we're going down." Weiss shouted as crashing sounds could be heard over the radio.

"Weiss? Weiss!" Yang shouted.

"We're okay but pinned down." Eiess answered.

"Damn it." Glade's right eye turned silver and started to glow. "I won't let this day go to hell!" He surrounded himself in construct armor and launched himself into the air.

"Glade wait!" Nephrite shouted.

Glade blasted his way through a building. He spotted a whole bunch of beringels and manticores surrounding the Schnee women. Glade gathered an absurd amount of power at his fingertips and held his hand out. His eye flashed with light to stun all the Grimm that were in his line of sight.

"Orion's Barrage!" Five Orion Spears fired all at once. He accurately targeted the largest manticores that were in the area, wiping them all away in an instant. He dropped down, crushing another manticore's back as he made his entrance.

One eye flashed silver and the other one glowed looked like a shining sapphire. He slung his spear over his shoulder, kicking up a storm. A wind dust and gravity dust round fired from his weapon. He spun his spear and manipulated the dust to create a storm that sucked all the beringels into the sky.

A flying beringel broke free from the winds and the gravitational pull and charged at him. He slammed his spear down with a thunderous blow to the hybrid's head. The attack shook the earth, killed the Grimm, and brought all that had been caught in the previous attack down with meteoric blasts.

An ear-splitting shriek was all the warning he got, or needed, as Panic tried slashing at him with her claws. He shrugged her off with his shield. She flipped in the air to land on her feet. Before she could strike again, Glade summoned Heart's Grow and blasted her through the nearest building with a powerful punch.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since last time we fought." Panic coughed.

"And you've gotten a lot dumber." Glade said as he twirled his spear.

"Who are you calling dumb?" Panic smirked. Another monster came out of the ground. Without looking, Glade blasted it in the face. He then turned his head, only to see that it had been Void.

"Shit!" Glade put up his defenses but Void chomped right through the energy shield and struck Glade in the stomach with his claws. Glade was flung into a building from the mighty blow.

"Lots'a power!" Void shouted as he scurried over to Glade.

"Not this time!" Glade shouted as he used Heart's Grow to catch the monster and wrestle him to the ground. He stomped on the Grimoire's jaws to forced them shut. He then held his spear up high. "Moon piercer!" He stabbed his weapon all the way through the beast, pinning him to the ground.

"That hurts!" Void shouted as he tore the ground up. He bucked the huntsman off his back. The spear wound healed nearly instantly.

"This is a bad matchup." Glade said to himself. Glade relied on his raw power to smash his enemies. Void was the worst Grimoire for him to fight. The monster could literally eat anything Glade could dish out at him.

"I said wait!" Nephrite shouted as she kicked Void in the jaw.

Yang landed on the ground near Weiss. The two former teammates nodded as they went back to back. Eiess summoned another griffon and used the path Glade had carved to get Hanson to safety.

"Cycle all the Grimm to us." Yang said as she cocked her fist back.

"We have to hold this line and await reinforcements." Weiss said.

"We need to be ready for when King comes." Oscar said as he spun his cane. "Eiess, with me." He ordered as he stared down Panic.

"The son of the wizard?" Panic laughed. "And the daughter of someone who killed me in a past life. As much as I'd love to get revenge on your mother….I think I'll let King have her, and have my fun with you instead." She punctuated her declaration with an expansion in her claws.

"Do not fret." Oscar said. "Like all other periods in history, this day will belong to man."

* * *

Nephrite brought her foot up to kick Void's jaw shut. Glade followed up with a shield throw to the monster's gut. The Grimoire doubled over and Nephrite hit him with a series of well placed assassination strikes. Glade ended the combo with a hammer construct that he used to send Void flying.

"Careful with your constructs." Nephrite said.

"I know." Glade said. "Unlike you, I've actually fought him before."

"My strikes aren't as useful as they would be against most other opponents." Nephrite said as Void got back up. "He can contain aura, and that's what I'm disrupting, but he can't manifest it like a human can."

"In other words, this is the only Grimoire you can even do damage to." Glade said.

"If you weren't so gung ho, Professor Pine and I would be the better match up." Nephrite said.

Void rushed forward, scooping chunks of street into his mouth as he slithered along the ground. Nephrite used her semblance to mask her and Glade's emotions. The confusion worked just long enough for both of them to jump out of the way.

"I can still smell you!" Void shouted as he fired a blast of energy at Nephrite. She braced herself for the impact but Glade shielded her with Heart's Grow.

"Orion's Spear!" Glade fired a powerful spinning energy blast directly at Void's face.

"What are you doing?" Nephrite shouted.

"Hm." Glade grunted. Void opened his mouth to catch the energy beam. Glade threw his arms to the side at the last second to cause the beam to curve. Void's body twisted to try and catch it, leaving him wide open. "Taking a page from Prim's book."

A flower of red spikes sprung from the ground, skewering the Grimoire. Glade created a staircase of energy to get above the Grimoire. He created a giant version of Heart's grow and aimed its fist for Void's back. The Grimoire could only absorb energy through its head, so as long as he avoided that, it was checkmate.

The thunderous strike cracked the earth and shattered every window within a large radius. Glade could feel Void squirming underneath. He wasn't done yet, not by a long shot, but he was definitely hurt.

Void roared as he unleashed an energy wave that shattered Glade's constructs. The huntsman landed on the ground and quickly pulled up an energy shield the shelter himself from Void's next attack.

Void pierced the shield with his claws and tore it down. He whipped around and knocked Glade back with his tail. Glade sent out Heart's Grow and Void quickly overpowered it, destroying the fighting construct.

"Void!" Panic shouted getting, the Grimoire's attention.

* * *

While Glade and Nephrite fought Void, it was Eiess' job to deal with Panic. She danced around on platform glyphs, bombarding the Grimm of Fear while Oscar got in close. The two of them coordinated a pair of strikes across Panic's body. Her thick armor deflected the strikes as she swung her massive claws at the huntsmen.

Oscar used his semblance to manipulate his placement in time. For him, everything was in slow motion. His semblance, much like his father's, worked nearly identical to the Schnee time dilation. He could keep moving himself faster, slow down enemies, decay or restore anything. As it stood, he just sped himself up. Trying to use anything else on Panic would only make her stronger. She was a Grimm after all, and as such would continue getting stronger with time.

But the powerset gave Eiess an idea. She hit Oscar with a time dilation, speeding him up further. The headmaster left a trail of after images all along the battle field. His body phased right through Panic's attacks. He then struck her countless times, trapping her in a never ending loop of damage until the time dilation wore off.

When it did, Eiess summoned the apparition of Avis Bran and snapped Panic over to the powerful spirit. The two entered a brief deadlock, that gave Eiess enough time to hit Panic with a moon slice.

"My turn." Panic hissed. She ducked underneath Oscar's next strike and kicked him in the chin. She caught his foot and threw him into a building. She then slashed at Eiess. The huntress did all she could to block the Grimoire's attacks but Panic was faster. She kicked Eiess' feet out from under her and then kicked her through another building. Panic then turned her attention onto the King's Chart and ran for it.

"Not so fast!" Yang shouted as she blasted the side of Panic's head.

"You're only delaying the inevitable." Panic said as she slammed her claws into the ground. Black spikes fired from underneath her and hit Yang into the air. The Grimoire jumped up and slashed her away. She then took a dive for the King's Chart.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted.

"Void!" Panic shouted, getting the Grimoire's attention. Her claw started to glow red and she hit the ground. A mass of darkness sprung forth and took the form of the false hecatonchires. The monster's skull opened up and fired a massive beam of energy at Glade. The huntsman braced himself, but it never hit him. Instead, Void had swallowed the energy.

"Shit!" Glade tried jumping back but it was too late. Void blasted him away with a single thunderous punch. He then started firing blasts at Yang, keeping her at bay.

Meanwhile, the giant Panic had summoned began tearing apart the entire neighborhood. Weiss summoned her armored gigas and pierced the beast with its sword. Eiess began bombarding it with bolts of lightning and fire from a distance.

"Hey Princess!" Panic shouted as she eld up her claws. In the chaos, she had recovered the King's Chart. "Over here!"

"Get black!" Weiss shouted as she fired a beam of ice. The giant monster blocked it with a massive claw. The beast then expanded and self-destructed, leaving a crater where it once stood. When the smoke settled, Panic and Void were both gone.

"Damn it!" Glade punched the ground. "They got away."

* * *

Within minutes, the huntsmen had already reached Glade's tent. It wasn't over yet. They had the forces to mobilize against King, only now he's be in Grimm territory instead of huntsman territory.

"Alright, so I used some Redstone to track Panic's route." Yang explained. "This is where we should be looking." She drew a red line across the map. "Of places along that route, there are two hot spots."

"Our scouting probes have detected large amounts of Grimm at these two locations." Weiss said as she circled two areas. "The first is the factory they took control of a few days ago. The other is a hotel."

"If they're expecting us to pull out all the stops, the hotel is the most secure." Glade said.

"It's also deeper into their territory." Nephrite said.

"And it has a lot more Grimm." Yang said. "But we can't leave anything to chance."

"Yang and I will lead the attack on the hotel." Slade said. Other significant huntsmen on that front would be the Schnees, Oscar, the Rens, Verdant, Tetsu, Rio Azul, and a batch of Atlesian Centurions sent from Atlas.

"Kurome will lead the smaller strike team on the factory." Yang said. "It's important that we take the factory back. It'll give us a good foothold against further Grimm attacks and give us access to the means to manufacture more weapons."

"As soon as someone spots King, notify us all immediately." Glade said. "We can't afford to let him escape and get stronger. We're ending this tonight."

"What about Prim and Nova?" Verdant asked.

"We still haven't heard from them." Glade said. "Even if Prim's mission is a success, there's no guarantee she'll be up for another fight."

"For all intents and purposes, we're the only line of defence against these monsters." Sun said.

"Alright, any more questions?" Glade asked. "Then let's get a move on."

"Yang." Sun flagged down the buxom blonde.

"Glad you can make it." Yang said as she hugged him.

"Fighting alongside you all for the fate of the world again, wouldn't dare miss it." Sun said. "Neptune, Scarlet and I are on Kurome's team."

"You also have Ao Kisame." Yang said. "He's one tough customer, possibly even stronger than me."

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Sun said. Ao used to work for Salem as part of the same crew as Kurome, Shiro Abane, and Kurome's older sister Akagi. After Akagi died in a battle against Ruby, Ao took to protecting Kurome. He followed her right into a faceturn, where they betrayed Salem and joined the huntsmen.

"Good luck out there." Yang said.

"I should say the same to you." Sun said. "You're the one who is about to go fist to fist with the Lord of all Grimm for the second time in your life."

"Yeah, but this time he won't have Adam's aura and semblance to back him up." Yang said as she punched the air. The last time the Grimoire had risen, Salem used Atlas tech to stuff the souls of several of her subordinates inside the Grimoire. Panic had taken Emerald's soul, Spite had taken Neo's, Fury had Mercury's, Weeb had taken an assassin named Rocky Road's, Void had taken the bomber Shiro Abane's, and King himself had taken Adam Taurus. All six survived and had their souls return to their bodies upon the Grimoire's defeat, as was part of Salem's master plan to bolster her own power.

"But you also won't have Ruby." Sun said.

"Ruby was never invincible, as much as she'd like the kids to think she was." Yang noted. "We have more than enough people to match Team RWBY's battle power. The war won't end here. But it'll go a long way in securing the city."

"I hope you're right." Sun sighed.

"If you're still worried about Nova, don't be." Yang smiled.

"Can't help it. She's my daughter. I'm always worrying about her."

"And you wonder why she doesn't like talking with you." Yang said. "Nova's a lot like me, she hates it when people think she's weak. Hell, I just hope she has enough sense not to rocket her way straight here and drop down in the middle of a Grimm horde just to prove herself after the loss she took."

"Yeah, but that's what Johnny is for." Sun smiled.

* * *

Kurome snapped her fingers and eviscerated a beowolf. Ao casually crushed a trio of beowolves into dust. Scarlet hovered in the air, slashing through the Grimm. Sun and Neptune hung back, blasting any stragglers that escaped Kurome's web.

"I was expecting at least one Grimoire to be here by now." Kurome said.

"Yeah." Ao said as he crushed a boarbatusk. "This is all feeling a little too easy."

"I'm worried about Yang." Kurome said.

"Hey, if she runs into any troubles she'll let us know." Sun said. The Faunus dropped down on top of an ursa and crushed its foot underneath his foot. He spun his staff around and crushed a manticore's head.

"Let's keep moving." Kurome said. "We're almost to the factory."

Kurome wrapped wires around a pair of buildings and brought them down on the Grimm. A beringel tried smashing her. She flipped into the air and suspended herself on her strings. She threaded several strings together into a single whip and sliced the Grimm in half.

"Man, Kurome isn't screwing around." Sun said.

"Neither is Ao." Neptune commented on how easily Ao was blasting the larger Grimm away.

"Oh, believe me, he's holding back." Scarlet noted. "He's saving his strength for when we run into a Grimoire."

"Without Prim, any silver-eyed warriors, or maidens on hand, he's our best bet for taking on a Grimoire." Sun said.

"Yes." Scarlet nodded. He ran forward to join Kurome's side. "Are you sure there were readings here?"

"August and Yang were." Kurome said. "They definitely took a pitstop here before taking the King's Chart to the other location."

"We already received word that Void and Panic were spotted at the other location, but there's been nothing but stragglers here."

"That's fine." Kurome said. "One way or the other, we were supposed to clear this place out anyway."

"I guess so long as Yang and Glade are alright, it doesn't matter." Scarlet noted.

Kurome looked back at the tanks and soldiers that were moving up the path they had cleared. They hadn't had much time to fight. In this formation, barely any Grimm even made it past the huntsmen.

Ao was the one who smashed the door to the factory down. With another swing of his club he crushed the chimera that attempted to ambush him. Kurome spread her wires out. She was using them to get a layout of the factory and sense the enemies out.

"I don't feel anything significant." Kurome said.

"They must have taken what they needed from here and pulled out." Ao said.

"Why this factory though?" Kurome said. "What in the world could they have needed from here?"

"If I remember correctly, the SDC was doing some research on the Black Gate here." Neptune said. "Could be they wanted one of those devices to speed up the process."

"You're probably right." Kurome said. "But then why haven't we gotten any word from the others confirming King's presence or his chart?"

"Excellent question." A baritone voice breached from the shadows.

"Get back!" Kurome snapped her wires around the other huntsmen and pulled them away. The dark figure reached his fist back and created a shockwave that leveled the factory. Kurome took the brunt of the blast. She saw a second wave of energy coming, and wrapped herself in strings to create makeshift armor.

"You move well, I'd expect nothing less from the toys of my little brother." The dark figure floated above the epicenter of the blast with his arms out. "But you are all still mere humans, fit only to be dominated by your superiors." The smoke around him cleared, revealing his wolf like features. It had been a trap. The majority of the huntsmen were fighting the Grimoire, chasing a goose that was right before the other group's eyes. King had come!

 **AN: Hype, hype, hype! This is going to get really intense. King is going to be a bit different in this story, reasons being will be explained next chapter. But he's gotten more sophisticated after his fate in RWBYond Vale.**

 **Next Time: How will Glade and his forces respond? How much longer before Prim and Nova arrive? Can the huntsman hold the line against the King of Beasts? Find out next time on RWBYond Home!**


	84. All Hail the King Part 2

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: This chapter….oh boy. This is gonna be a doozy. This is one of the bits I've had in my mind since I first wrote about what's coming allllll the way back in RWBYond War.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- The plan is a work in progress. As for the finishers, I have a few in mind.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: While Prim tried to break Nova and Johnny out of Castle Dagon, Glade lead the huntsmen in Vale. The King's Chart erupted, leading to a mad dash to get ahead of the crisis. But it was too late and King has come.**

ALL HAIL THE KING Part 2

Yang got the party started by crashing through the building, destroying the walls. Void lunged at her only to be caught by one of Glade's constructs. He threw the Grimoire aside. Panic ran up from the side and was countered by both Tetsu and Verdant.

"End of the line." Glade said.

"You're a fool if you truly believe that." Panic laughed.

"I know you brought the King's Chart here." Yang said as she blasted Panic with her fist. The Grimoire stayed steady, tanking the blow and only slid a few inches.

"Is that so? Did you use that Arbiter mask Avarice gave you to see that?" Panic asked.

"You're here aren't you?" Yang smirked. She swept Panic's legs and blasted her into the floor. As the Grimoire bounced on the ground, Glade blasted her with Orion's Spear. She flipped through the air and planted her feet into a wall. She then blasted herself towards Glade.

Glade summoned Heart's Grow to counter her. She dug her claws into its fist and vaulted over the construct to kick Glade in the face. She tossed in the air again. This time, her slash was blocked by Glade's shield.

"Even at your current strength, you can't match me in pure physicality." Panic said. She launched herself off his shield, causing him to stumble. She landed behind him and slashed his back before he had a chance to spin around.

Tetsu got in between them and blocked Panic's next slash. She cartwheeled over to kick the metal swordsman in the face. But he bought enough time for Helios to swing in with an Atlesian Centurion and blast her through the building.

Meanwhile, Yang and Void were in a boxing tug of war. Everytime they landed a blow on each other they got stronger. Each successive blow created an increasingly strong shock wave. Yang's turned red as she entered stage one. Her hair turned white as she entered stage two. Then, just as he damage threshold entered its limit, her aura erupted. Yellow flames surrounded her, forming a massive fiery raven. With one lightning strike she punched a hole in Void's gut.

Weiss followed up the White Raven attack with her armored gigas. The summoning slammed Void into the ceiling and then pinned him to the ground. Yang jumped back and started letting her aura replenish.

"Even with these two held down by us, our forces aren't having a good time." Weiss said. Yang nodded as she looked outside and saw the massive waves of Grimm closing in around the huntsmen forces. "We have to accept the fact that we're not ready to deal with King yet."

"We have to try!" Glade shouted. "Prim….she's counting on us to hold the line until she gets back with Nova."

"Yang, Glade, can you hear me?" It was Sun's voice coming over their comms. "We've made contact with King."

"What?" Yang shouted. "But he should have been here!"

"You fell for the easiest trap." Panic laughed. "If you were smart, you would have let things be and fortified your barriers. You would have also waited for the Guardian, the REAL Guardian, before doing something so bold."

"Damn it!" Glade shouted. "This can't be happening."

"Oh but it is." Panic grinned. "And as soon as he's done with those second stringers, he'll come here and finish you all off as well."

"Damn it!" Glade started running for the door but Yang grabbed his arm. "What are you doing. I have to stop him."

"I'll go." Yang said. "It's my friends that are fighting him now. You have to stay here and keep leading our forces."

"But…." Glade protested.

"You're going to have to accept some losses Glade." Yang said. "This whole thing was a trap and it's my fault we fell into it. King will likely escape but I'll do everything in my power to save my friends. You do the same for your men. And try to take out some of these Grimoire while you're at it."

With that, Yang jumped through the air in the direction of the factory. One thing was clear, the mission statement had changed. This was no longer about exterminating the Grimoire or taking back the city. This was about survival.

* * *

"You did well to avoid that attack." King applauded as he hovered in the air.

"What's with that form?" Sun asked as he looked at the King of Beasts. He was much more humanoid than he had been in other reports. It was just as unsettling as Avarice's current form. He was still rather large, but much more slender than the hulking Fury. His hair was jet black, like any Grimm, but his body had segments of white bony armor, including small claws on his hands.

"You managed to pull everyone to safety and bind your own body." King said. "Arachnid of the Arbiters I presume. It's been many lifetimes since my brother last gave someone that mask."

"Don't act all in jest." Kurome said as she pulled herself up.

"Oh, this isn't a game. Merely a demonstration." King said.

"He's a lot more calm than I thought he'd be." Sun whispered to Neptune.

"It's called confidence." King said as he looked at Sun. "Because I know none of you here, can match what I've become."

"Don't underestimate us!" Ao shouted as he slammed into King. He pushed the Grimoire back a few feet before he planted his feet and resisted the attack.

"Such strength." King complimented. "Yes, I remember you. You're the one who took the Hecatonchires' power and turned it against itself back then."

"I've been building my strength my entire life." Ao gave a toothy grin. "You just got here, and as a Grimoire, that means you're at your weakest."

"That logic would be flawless, if I was one of my weaker siblings." King said as he squeezed Ao's weapon. The massive club opened up and fired a bunch of rockets directly into King's chest.

"Ao, you idiot!" Kurome shouted as she pulled him away. King stood in the middle of the explosion without budging or giving any ground. The monster flexed his arm. Kurome quickly bound her strings to her teammates as the shockwave shook the neighborhood. "Hang on!"

"What do you think I'm doing!" Neptune shouted as he tumbled through the air, anchored by Kurome's strings. He flipped his goggles down and took potshots at King.

"I should really thank Salem." King said. "In the end, she sought to betray me, stealing my powers upon my defeat. But in the long run, she failed, and I survived in some form. And now, thanks to her, I can do so many things."

"No." Kurome gasped. Ao sprinted forward again. "Wait!" Ao battered King's head with his club. King staggered back with every blow. Then, King's claws extended, and he smashed Ao's club into pieces. "Get back!" Kurome pulled on the strings she had attached to Ao but it was too late.

King tore a chunk out of Ao's shoulder. The shark-Faunas instantly healed his wounds thanks to his massive aura pool. But then King fired his claws like projectiles. The bullet-like claws ripped clean through Ao's body. The warrior staggered back as his wounds healed. Kurome tried pulling him to safety but King slashed her threads away.

"Yes, this body is indeed powerful." King laughed.

"He's using Draco Morded's semblance!" Sun shouted. Draco Mordred used to be one of Salem's subordinates. His ability was to pierce anything with his fingers. Salem stole his power and used it during the Grimm War. That power was also what gave skull-rounds their armor piercing abilities. And now King had it.

"We need to retreat." Kurome said as she jumped back.

"Don't think it'll be so easy." King said as he launched more claws at her. One claw hit Kurome in the stomach, impaling her and knocking her onto her back.

"Kurome!" Neptune shouted. King fired more claws. Ao used his body as a shield to slow them down and Neptune used his warp semblance to get Kurome out of there. King through another punch that blasted all the huntsmen back.

"KING!" Yang shouted as she dropped from the sky and smashed the ground.

"Ah, you again." King said. Yang stood confidently against him. "I still need to pay you back for the hole you punched in me before."

"Fat chance." Yang said.

"Hmm….I see you no longer have that team at your side. The previous Guardian is well past her limit. And I'd say the Faunas and the Heiress aren't much better. So, what makes you think you can defeat me."

"I know I can't." Yang said. "But I can still save my friends."

"That sentiment, which is the most annoying thing about you humans." King snarled. "Why go out of your way to save that which will die someday anyway?"

"Because life is worth protecting. There's still good they can do. There can still be a role for them in the future. Not that a monster like you would understand."

"Now you're starting to sound like Abraham." King said. "I can tell that the last two Guardians have had quite the impact on you, as well as the current one." Yang's eyes turned red as she squared up. "But I ripped Summer Rose to pieces. Ruby Rose is a shell of her former self. And Prim….well….her lack of presence here speaks for itself. So, why don't you die in her place." He fired a volley of claws at her. She increased the density of her aura and swatted the claws away. So long as they didn't hit her directly she should be fine.

"Don't you dare talk about my family." Yang growled.

"Come over here and try stopping me then." King said with a smirk as he flexed his arm. Yang nodded and launched herself forward. Her fist collided with King's forearm and pushed him back.

King threw a punch with his other hand. Yang tanked the blow. She felt her aura take a dip as she planted her feet and turned the damage into power. She hit King with a barrage of explosive punches, pushing him back further and further. He countered with his claws and she rolled underneath the attack. The shockwave split a building in two.

"Amazing." Sun said. He had never seen Yang fight with this much power. She was desperate to gain some ground.

"Hey, we should hang back." Neptune said as he grabbed Sun's wrist.

"We can't just leave her."

"She's putting her life on the line for our sake." Neptune said.

"She shouldn't be the one to do it." Sun argued.

"Look at that!" He pointed. Each impact between the two created an explosive shock wave that shook the city. "We can't handle that. We aren't on that level."

"You're going to run out of power eventually." King said.

"Not anytime soon!" Yang said as she popped a pill in her mouth and blasted him in the face. King shifted his weight and struck Yang in the cheek. She buckled but lashed out, jabbing him in the chest with a blow that caused him to slide backwards.

Her weapons opened up and she unleashed her entire payload all at once.

"You're so much stronger than last time." King chuckled. "I wish it were feasible for the rest of your old team to have progressed so much."

"Don't bet on your life." Yang smirked. "Back then, the five of us kicked your ass without breaking a sweat. And back then you had Salem's help and Adam's aura."

"Ah, that's right." King said. "I had that power as well." He landed a punch to her chest to knock her back. His palms then started to glow with dark red power. He slung that wave of energy into Yang. It scuffed up her synthetic arm but she stood her ground.

"Yang!" Kurome shouted. "Come on!"

"Going to run away?" King said. "I can promise you this one thing, you'll never get another chance like this to eliminate me."

"You're trying to goad me." Yang said. "But you know there's no way to properly kill you...not without the King's Chart."

"So, you really do know quite a bit of my history." King said. He pulled something from the folds of his armor. He held it in his claws.

"The King's Chart." Neptune said.

"The world is out of balance." King said. "The worlds are becoming one. I can sense him, the other wizard. I can feel Oblivion disintegrating. I can feel…..Abraham's power diminishing." He squeezed the King's Chart. "How about a game, get this from my hand, and I'll let you walk away."

"Bullshit." Yang said. "That thing is the only reason why you would need to stop us."

"Consider that motive for me to take this fight seriously." King said.

"His words are making no sense." Sun said. "Why is he saying things that don't fit. He's not like this."

"Maybe he is now." Neptune said.

"No, none of what he says is cohesive. He's making all this up as he goes. What is it he wants?"

* * *

Prim's eyes drifted open. She could feel the gentle waves touching her feet. The waters were cold, and they soaked through her socks, causing her to groan in frustration. So, she sat up. The rest of her friends were still passed out in the beach. Avarice stood in the shadows at the edge of the beach. Coop and Esau had started a fire near the shore.

"You're awake?" Avarice said.

"Yeah." Prim whined. She shook Chenzi awake. "We need to get a move on. We've wasted enough time."

"Agreed." Avarice said as he shook Johnny awake.

"Come on Chenzi." Prim shook her friend. Nickel got up without any problem. Johnny was the next to rise, followed closely by Nova.

"Just five more minutes." Chenzi groaned.

"Hmm." Prim leaned close to his ear. "If you get up now, I'll reward you with something." Her tone was sultry and sweet, which sent shivers down Chenzi's spine.

"Gah, don't make it weird Prim!" He shot back up. "Not that I don't think you're attracted or anything it's just I already have a girlfriend and…" Prim stopped him with a flick to his forehead.

"I'll bake everyone cookies or something for a job well done." Prim said.

"We got lucky." Thorin said. "Thane wasn't there, neither were most of the Gatekeepers and Dragons."

"And we still barely made it out of there." Johnny said. "Just...what is Auro?"

"Think of him as someone who is a reflection of the Wizard who gave the Maidens their powers, in very much the same way Zeldon is a reflection of the Guardian spirit that resides in Prim." Avarice explained.

"That is an accurate assumption." Esau said.

"Regardless, we're going to make a pitstop at the Rose House." Avarice said. "Quickest way there is through here." He slashed at the air.

"Through where?" Coop said. Avarice slashed at the air again. "You look like a dumbass doing that."

"This isn't good." Avarice said. "Johnny, you have the Relic of Knowledge, you should be able to open up a Black Gate easier than I."

"I'll give it a shot." Johnny said. His hand started to glow read as he punched the air. A small portal manifested and then instantly collapsed on itself.

"The Black Gate won't work?" Nova asked.

"Either Auro found a way to seal our abilities or…." Avarice's features sunk. "Prim, how up for a fight are you?"

"I can still use a good breather." Prim said. "And a snack." She said as her stomach growled.

"Quickly then." Citrine said. "Follow me." She lead the way up the cliffside and into the forest. They could have moved faster but half the party didn't know where they were going.

"I guess it was too much for you to grab our weapons as well?" Thorin asked Johnny.

"I'm not the one who grabbed them." Johnny replied. His own words stung his heart. Nova could sense his turmoil and laced her fingers into his to comfort him.

"Don't worry." Prim said. "Patch has one of the best forges in the world. You'll be able to make a weapon unlike any you've ever wielded."

"Real men don't need fancy weapons." Coop said. "A real man just needs a sturdy tool and a superior mind."

"To that we can somewhat agree." Esau said. "This place...it's strange. Tell me Guardian, what is this island?"

"What do you mean?" Prim asked.

"I mean, what is its history? How did it come to be?"

"Well…" Prim thought she might as well start at the beginning. "Abraham of Argent Way was the First Guardian and the first silver-eyed warrior. It's actually because of the village he founded called Argent Way that silver-eyed people are oftentimes called Argentware. But anyway, he had a son named Othniel who hooked up with the first Spring Maiden. They made this island to be their little sanctuary to raise their family away from the Grimm."

"And that family was the Rose family." Citrine said.

"Well, there were a few other powerful clans to rise from that." Avarice said. "Othniel and Spring didn't just stop at one kid. But for relevancy sake, yeah, the Roses are the most prominent family here."

"That explains it?" Esau said.

"Explains what?" Prim asked.

"The Maidens are like Auro, pure magic. I could feel that here. This place is...enchanted." Esau said.

"Never noticed anything like that." Prim shrugged.

"Neither have I." Avarice stated. "Esau the Hunter….I feel like you and I are going to need a long talk when things calm down."

"There it is!" Citrine pointed out as they reached the clearing. The Rose House was a simple log cabin in the middle of the woods. At first glance, no one would be able to tell that this was the spot where some of history's greatest hunters were raised.

"Citrine!" Jaune shouted in a greeting.

"Dad!" Citrine scattered into his arms.

"You all made it!" He looked around. "And you brought friends."

"I was informed that there would be cookies." Coop said.

"And a forgery." Thorin added.

"Yeah, yeah, you can go make your fancy axe. But food always takes priorities." Coop said.

"Yeah just….what am I saying?" Jaune groaned. "There's no time. You have to get to Vale right now!"

"What's going on?" Prim gasped.

* * *

Yang pummeled King's abdomen then hit him with an uppercut. She flipped in the air and collided with his fist, creating another shockwave of power. He bared his claws and tried slashing at her. He ducked under the first attack and parried the second slash, causing King to hit himself.

"Is this the limit of the power my brother sought for so long?" King laughed. He pushed her back with a shockwave. She slid on the ground and activated earth dust to create a giant stone dragon that slammed into him. She followed that up with a series of punches and kicks, carefully placed at the folds of his armor. She flipped backwards to avoid another slash that ripped through the air and cut several strands of her hair.

"Oh Yang, you have the most beautiful hair in the world." Time seemed to stop as the precious memory played in Yang's mind. "Why do you keep messing it up?" Summer would always scold her as she brushed her daughter's hair. It was one of the few persistent memories she had of the woman who raised her. Summer had made her feel so prideful and protective of everything from her hair to her little sister.

"Ruby." Yang whispered. Yang had bloodied her knuckles on the face of bullies more times than she could count. And every single one of them had been because they either touched her hair or her little sister. Then, for a long time, Ruby didn't need her. Yang felt powerless compared to Ruby. She sought to fill that hole by coddling Blake, Weiss, Kurome, and anyone else that looked up to her.

It drove her crazy seeing Ruby so strong and independent. Yang's pride in her sister ate away at her for years. The only consolation, was Nova, the daughter she never had-at least not for a long time. Through Nova, Yang was able to figure out just how Summer felt about her. And those feelings carried her into starting a more legitimate feeling with Yin and Medley.

"Is that all you have?" King sighed.

"Blessed….White Raven." Yang whispered. It was a legend that Avarice had first hypothesized lifetimes ago. Avis Bran came the closest to achieving it when he started drawing power from Raiment as well as Remnant. Raven Branwen was supposed to be the next one to achieve that power, but it was Yang that tapped into that unbridled, primordial energy.

"Yes! Finally a challenge!" King rushed at Yang with all his might. Yang's body turned into pure energy. It radiated into the sky in a pillar of light as she screamed with all her rage. Her aura took the form of a monstrous bird as she matched his blows. The sky turned red as the two great powers collided. The air was split with each impact. The whole city began to shake with each matching of blows.

"Sun." Neptune said calmly from atop a building. They were far from the action now yet they could still feel its impacts. "I need you to cover me."

"What are you going to do?" Sun asked.

"What a good sniper does." The energy surrounding his weapon turned red as he loaded the dismantling rounds. "I'm going to hit him with everything I've got."

"I have to hand it to you Yang Xiao Long." King said as he matched her power and pummeled away at her aura cloak. "You are by far the greatest brawler in the history of your pathetic species." He hit her with a blow that caused her to crash into the ground with an explosion.

"Now." Neptune whispered as he fired a round. The dust shot hit King and weakened his armor. He jumped back and was hit with another blast. Ao jumped from the rubble and slammed him to the ground. He wound up a punch but was slowed down by Kurome.

"No!" Yang shouted. "I told you to get back!"

"We're all huntsmen!" Kurome shouted. "I'd rather die by your side than watch you sacrifice yourself for our sake. I can't go through that again!"

"Hit him now!" Ao said as he grappled King from behind.

"You worms!" King shouted as he unleashed a wave of dark power. Yang was the only one who managed to push through. Her aura cloak dissipated as she hit King on the chin. "Is that it?"

"Not even close!" Yang shouted as she shifted her weight. Her right arm erupted. She had condensed the entire aura cloak into her right hand. She blasted King in the face and screamed with all the air in her lungs. She shifted again, this time wrapping her arm against his throat to slam him down. All of that power was unleashed into one concentrated blast that pierced the heavens.

"Still not enough!" King slashed her chest, tearing a chunk out of her. She used that pain for one last punch. Her right arm, the one she had initially lost in a battle with Adam Taurus, refused to move properly anymore. So, she used her left hand. As she smashed it into King's snouted, it was torn to ribbons by its own sheer force.

King's body went limp. Yang stayed on top of him for a brief second. She did her best to stay conscious through the pain. She held up what was left of her mechanical hand in victory. King started to move again. And nobody could react in time. Yang was blasted off of him and fell limply to the ground.

"No!" A primal scream echoed through the air.

"Such annoyance." King brushed himself off. "To think a lone human could even wound me."

"King!" That same voice shouted.

"What now?" King snarled. Nova flew in on a stream of lightning and blasted him across the clearing.

"DIE!" Nova shouted as she ignited the bomb she had placed on him. "Die! Die! Die! Shinu!" With each demand, the explosion increased, creating a tornado of ice, fire, lightning and acid. She put all her power into that one sequence of attacks. King retaliated with a telekinetic punch that blasted her back and into Prim's arms.

"Nova." Prim's voice shook.

"Let me go!" Nova demanded but Prim just held her tighter.

"So, you all made it I'm so glad." King said. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming...Guardian. I was running out of things to play with while I waited for you."

"Drop the charade King!" Avarice shouted. "You're in no position to take us all on."

"Truer statements have never been said." King applauded. "But I'm not here to fight the Guardian." He held up the King's Chart. "Do you know what this is?"

"Damn it." Prim hissed. "How did things go this badly?"

"This is the one thing you humans have managed to hold over me. A gateway to Oblivion, created by that bastard Abraham to give his descendents the means to hold me. But Oblivion is no more." His fist vibrated and the King's Chart was torn to ribbons. "This...can no longer hold me."

"This is bad." Avarice said.

"Humanity's days are numbered." King said. "No one can stop me now. Nothing can kill me now. Avarice, my little brother, join us….or suffer the same fate as humanity."

"He's crazy if her thinks you'll go with him." Nova said.

"He's crazier if he thinks he can trust me." Avarice whispered. He stepped forward towards King. "I accept. If this really is the end of the world, I'd rather play for the winning side."

"You're only saying what I'd like to hear." King said. "If I even suspect that you'll betray me again…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture." Avarice said as he joined King's side. "Until we meet again Summer Maiden." A black pool engulfed the Grimoire pair. As it subsided, the two vanished.

"Avarice!" Nova shouted.

"Nova, it's okay." Johnny said. "I know….he's got something up his sleeve."

"Nova." Yang coughed out.

"No." Nova looked back at Yang's helpless form. She slowly stumbled to her mentor's side. "No, nonono." She clutched what was left of her hand.

"I'm so glad that you're safe." Yang said as her eyes started to glaze over.

"It's going to be okay." Nova said. "Johnny, transfer some of you life force to her."

"Don't." Yang said. "To what end would that achieve? I'd rather die here, going out...with a Yang….then steal away years of your long term happiness." She cupped Nova's cheek. "I love you so much. That's why I need you all to be strong for me. Look after Yin and Medley...they're going to need their big sister more than ever."

"Stop talking like that!" Nova started using her powers to cauterize Yang's wounds.

"Tell Ruby, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her in the end. And tell your parents, that I love them dearly."

"You're going to be alright." Nova said. "I'm going to fix you."

"I always wanted a daughter like you." Yang smiled. "And Prim….this isn't your fault. This, is when you need to smile, now more than ever. It's up to you, to pave the way for the future." Her hand drifted down Nova's cheek, leaving a trail of blood down the side of her face as she gave one last breath.

"Yang?" Nova's eyes welled up. Citrine was the first to hold her. Tears fell down both of their faces. Yang's body caught flame as her body turned to ashes in Nova's hands. "Why?"

* * *

Glade and his forces arrived on the battlefield too late. They had been tied up with the hoard of grimm lead by Panic and Void. They managed to hold the line, and only lost a few people. But, they would have lost more had the Grimm not been abruptly swallowed up by a black pool.

When he arrived, his heart sank. The level of destruction to the area was unprecedented. Not only that, but in the middle of it all was Prim, Nova and the rest of the group. Glade instantly ran towards his twin and embraced her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry things got this bad while you were away." Glade said.

"It's okay." Prim's voice was shaky. They broke apart. She put her hand on his shoulders. She smiled, but the smile was forced, and shaky. There were also tears in her eyes.

"What….happened?" Glade said.

"King got away." Johnny said as he threw a pebble through a chunk of wall that was still standing. "And he destroyed the King's Chart."

"Aunt Yang." Citrine's voice shook. "She...she's…"

"I see." Glade said. "Anyone else?"

"Bastard." Nova stormed over to him and punched him in the face, knocking him down. "She was part of your family! How can you act so cold?"

"Because the last thing she said to me was that I would have to accept some losses!" Glade shouted back.

"And you!" She turned her attention to Prim. "Why weren't you here?" She decked Prim in the face.

"Nova!" Johnny shouted.

"Let her go." Chenzi said.

"Why couldn't you just leave me for one more day? Huh!" Nova shouted. "I never asked for you to save me. Why did you do it? Answer me damn it!"

"That doesn't matter." Prim said. "I made a choice that I thought would benefit everyone. I bet my life on my ability to get you out of there. I bet on your ability to turn the tide of this war. And Aunt Yang bet on us to create a future where Yin and Medley, and Aqua and all the kids I know you want to have can live peacefully."

"Don't….don't make this about me." Nova said. "I can't…"

"I know you're hurting." Prim said as she pulled her into a hug. "But we have to keep moving forward."

"I hate this!" Nova screamed into Prim's shoulder.

"Focus that anger." Glade said. "We're not the ones responsible for Yang's death."

"I know that, dumbass." Nova said.

"We can still win this." Chenzi said. "We've picked up some powerful allies while we were away."

"But without the King's Chart, there's no telling if we can even defeat King." Nickel said.

"The King's Chart didn't always exist." Prim said. "If worst comes to worse I'll make a new King's Chart."

"I don't want to think about that right now." Citrine said. "I just want to spend time with my family." She held Eiess' hand. "I know it's impractical to get Aqua from Atlas...but mom and dad are alright. All we're missing is Argent and….yeah."

"About that." Eiess said as she averted her wife's gaze.

"What, is Argent away on a mission?" Citrine asked.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Oscar said.

"Complicated?" Citrine stood up. "Where is he, is he alright?"

"We...don't actually know." Oscar said.

"Where the hell is my little brother!?" Citrine shouted.

 **AN: This was one of the most heart-wrenching chapters I've written. I've been planning it for a long time. And pretty much everyone I've talked about this to hates my guts for killing best girl (which is absurd because Weiss is still alive).**

 **Next Time: Argent finds himself in the clutches of the enemy. Cinder receives an unexpected visitor. The clash of the strongest picks up speed. And the Tide Begins to Turn.**


	85. Turning of the Tide Part 1

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: So, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. But I'm working on my most ambitious video to date which has been eating up all my resolve to be productive. As such, it's been over a week since I even opened up this doc to get started on this chapter.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Never watched Guren Lagan. Also, I wanted at least one RWBY member to die before the end of the story and Yang's death just seemed the most logical for the thematic and character standpoints.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Argent has been captured in Raiment. King has returned. Prim lead a massive escape from Castle Dagon. Auro trapped Cinder in a barrier. Yang Xiao Long has perished and all the huntsmen mourn the loss.**

Turning of the Tide Part 1

"Well, this is my situation." Argent said to himself. "For whatever reasons, my professor thought it was a good idea to send my team here to Raiment to steal a set of magic swords or something. We met Dread Barlow, we hit it off pretty well, but then he found out what we were up to and captured me."

It's only been a day. He had yet to hear anything about the girls. He hoped they were safe. And, best case scenario, they finished the mission and were planning on saving him. If they had been together, they would have certainly been able to defeat Barlow. But as it stood, he was dangling from the ceiling in a dungeon.

"Hmmmm." He heard a voice humming. An old woman wearing a pink dress and a large hat walked in. "So, this is the little rat from Remnant?"

"Yes Mama." Barlow said.

"And the others?"

"Ran. We'll find them eventually."

"What were they after?"

"Those decorative swords." Barlow said. "Apparently they're made out of a medal that's really strong against the Grimm."

"Oh really?" The Governor said. "What's your name boy?"

"Argent." He replied.

"Well, my name is Governor Charlotte Barlow. You can just call me Charlotte though. Or Mama if you so please."

"Why would I call you Mama? I don't even call my own mom that."

"I like it when my children say it so affectionately." Charlotte said. "Tock, fetch me those silver blades!" A few minutes later another girl walked in. She had metal teeth and the sides of her head were shaved. She was holding a pair of swords. Despite never having seen them before, Argent could feel them calling to him.

"Here you go Mama." Tock said.

"A long time ago, my predecessor found these blades in the sand." Charlotte said. "They seemed absolutely useless in combat. But I always knew there was something special about them. So….they only work on Grimm. Of course, why didn't I think of this! Tell me now, how do I make more."

"If you could simply make more we wouldn't have had to try taking yours." Argent said.

"True enough." Charlotte said. "Barlow, contact Zeldon, tell him that Remnant is hurting against the Grimm so much that they tried stealing these." She handed the swords back to Tock. "Tock, take these on a hunt with you, see if what this child says is true."

"Yes Mama." Tock said with a bow before she left.

"Unlike Zeldon, I see no harm in leaving you alive." Charlotte said. "I'll keep you here until our worlds become one. Then I'll let you go."

* * *

"They were here!" Zeldon shouted. A wave of dark energy blew from his body through the room.

"Thane, calm down." Auro said.

"They were here! That bastard had his hands on Aryll!"

"I'm fine!" Aryll groaned.

"I'm sorry." Medoh said. The Gatekeeper was sitting on a stool looking at the floor. "Thorin managed to outsmart me and slip through my fingers."

"We all underestimated them." Auro said. "That Lionel fellow we picked up a while back had a semblance strong enough to even overcome my quantum lock."

"I would be dead if not for the Scarab Rite." Molduga said as he leaned up against the wall.

"And you…" Zeldon's attention turned to Zolomon.

"Believe me." Zolomon said. "Cut me loose and I'll deliver that orange-haired bastard's head on a pike. Nobody makes a fool of me and gets away with it."

"Nova Wukong, Avarice, Thorin Kaye, Bandit King Coop, anyone of these men can turn the tide of the war." Zeldon said.

"Not to mention Esau the Hunter." Auro said. "You may not have experience with him but I do, he is far deadlier than the rest of that crop."

"Leave Coop to me." Molduga said. "My semblance is a natural counter to his."

"I'm well aware." Zeldon said. "I'm more concerned with Nova Wukong. She is allegedly of equal power to Prim. Other than myself in my Guardian State, and Auro of course, nobody can counter her."

"With all due respect….isn't that why you aligned us with those monsters?" Molduga asked.

"With King back, the agreement I made with Panic and Fury could become shaky." Zeldon said.

"We'll figure this out." Medoh said as she reached for Zeldon's hand. "We've never lost when we worked together."

"You're right." Zeldon said. "Which is why I'll be joining Naboo and Rudania on the frontlines. I might not be able to crush Prim yet, but I'll take everything else that gives her strength."

"If you can retrieve the Relic…." Auro said.

"No!" Zeldon shouted. "We're doing this my way. No more prisoners. Johnny Clay, Nova Wukong, I mark them for death." With that he stormed out of the room. Medoh followed close behind him.

"Thane." She said.

"What?"

"I know you blame yourself." Medoh said. "You're thinking you should have been here. But you were doing something important. We're all with you. So, please, I beg you, send me out."

"You are strong and skilled, but we still haven't found a way for you to best use your semblance with a rebreather."

"I don't need to have full access to my semblance to be useful." Medoh groaned. "I'm going crazy waiting here while you're all out there fighting."

"I wish there was a better way." Zeldon said. "But when you get out there, we need you at your best." He picked up his pace. "How is Po Chaser doing?"

"Lucky to be alive." Medoh said. "So, better than Vertigo."

"I hope he understands that this isn't his fault."

"He knew what he was going up against." Medoh said. "By the way, when he felt the bullet hit his back, he managed to turn the front part of his body to smoke. That's how he survived. It's actually pretty badass that he was able to maintain that kinda focus."

"It's why he was given the authority he was." Zeldon said. "With no more prisoners, there's no more use for a Warden. I'm sending Po to the battlefield as a Captain when he recovers."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to take another swing at the Relic Keeper after what happened." Medoh said.

"He may very well have his chance." Zeldon said.

* * *

"Look, I know things are really bad right now, but we need the two of you now more than ever." Glade said. Prim and Nova were both slumped over on a bench staring at the ground. Both of them had been in a near-catatonic state all day.

"Can you just give us time?" Nova whimpered.

"We don't have time." Glade said. "King is out there. His forces are closing in."

"Can you stop being such an ass!" Prim shot up. "Don't you care about how the rest of us feel?"

"You think I don't feel the same way?" Glade responded.

"You sure aren't acting like it!"

"Because that's who I am. I'm the one who keeps going." Glade said. He moved to the side. Prim got a nice long look at all the soldiers and huntsmen under her command. "This mood is infectious. Your job first and foremost is to make sure the Grimm don't feed off of things like this."

"I can't." Prim said as she clutched her head. "I can't just turn on the charm like a light switch. It...it hurts too much." A tear fell down her face. "I want my little brother. I want my mom. I want Dad."

"We're here for you." The sweet voice cut through the crowd. The previous Guardian made her way, aided by Crescent Rose, which she used like a walking stick. The caped figure sat between the twin guardians and wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Mom." Prim pressed her face into Ruby's side.

"My sister wouldn't want the two of you to linger in this moment." Ruby said as she leaned back. "This tree. It's a cherry blossom. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Hmm." Prim looked up at the pink petals. Ruby extended her hand, using the embers of her magic abilities to manipulate the petals. "Yeah."

"Life is precious and sacrifice is a virtue." Ruby said. "We're born, we live, we love, we see the next generation off, and then we die and the cycle starts anew, just like the leaves of a cherry blossom."

"But if life is precious then wouldn't sacrifice be counterintuitive?" Nova asked.

"There are things that are so much bigger than any selfish individual." Ruby said. "But there is nothing stronger than the bonds we share." Ruby blushed. "Without my bond with your father, we would have never had you. Without your bond with me and Johnny, you never would have pushed each other this far. Without my bond with Yang, I wouldn't have made it nearly as far as I did. Without my bond with Cinder, she wouldn't have created Seraph. And so life goes on, compounding, always growing, always persevering where the Grimm continue in their cyclical nature."

"Aunt Yang, she stood up to King by herself. The whole time, the two of you were on her mind. She was willing to sacrifice her life to give you time to get here." Glade said. "That was her choice. And if she was able to protect everyone else last night, imagine what we can do."

"I must go back to Patch." Ruby said. "Argent will be returning soon…..I can feel it in my bones, and when he does….there's one last thing I need to do as the Spring Maiden."

"What?" Nova's stupor was snapped. "What are you doing?"

"I'll see you on the other side of the war." Ruby said. "This is farewell for now."

* * *

"We have no contact with anyone outside Murus." Emerald reported. Cinder was biting her nails, a habit from her youth she was never able to properly stop. Every puzzle she had come across was solved using dust and glyphs. But this barrier, didn't utilize glyphs. It seemingly broke all the rules Salem had beat into her head as a child. It was impossible.

"Maybe….a stronger semblance, one that can warp reality." Cinder said under her breath.

"Cinder?" Emerald was vying for her attention.

"No, that'll never work. If the Relic of Destruction can't work…" Cinder's fingers started to bleed from her habit. Auro had out done her. He had successfully trapped her in the haven she had spent over five years cultivating.

"Cinder!" Emerald raised her voice.

"Even if it could work, heat control is a pathetic semblance and illusions can't do anything." Cinder was biting full force on her fingers. The pain did nothing to distract her from this problem.

"Mommy!" Seraph's voice cut directly through the darkness in her mind. There was nothing but her angel. A beat later Cinder realized her fingers were crusted in her own blood. She wiped it on her scarlet dress and let her aura heal the flesh wounds.

"Sorry." Cinder whispered. "Guess I got lost in thought."

"It's okay." Seraph hugged her leg. "We're safe, right?"

"For now." Cinder said as she put a hand on Seraph's head.

"Read me a story." Seraph pleaded. Cinder smiled and carried the little girl into the tower. She plopped Seraph on the bed and started reading to her. A few hours later, the little girl was sound asleep, curled up into her lap. She thought about how much her life has changed since she was the villain. She could never undo the things she's done, the villages she's destroyed, the people she's killed. But Seraph didn't care about any of that. She was the ultimate redemption for the Fall Maiden.

Cinder's attention was drawn to the balcony once more. High pitched pings echoed through the island. Something was smashing into the barrier that trapped them on the island. She assumed it was Hue or Jet trying to break in. It would be a good opportunity to see if they could hear her from the other side. If so, she needed to fill them in on the situation.

As she stepped outside, she was surprised not to see any of her men. Instead, she saw several silvery spikes embedded into the top of the barrier, keeping it open. As a test, she threw a fireball in between the pikes. It successfully bypassed the barrier and flew into the clouds.

"Cinder Fall I presume." The voice was stern, aged but had an air of authority Cinder wasn't used to.

"You're….." She looked at the man in the valley below. His silver robes were trimmed in blue. His dark hair was combed back. A mustache traced his lip. One eye was covered by a patch, and the other one glowed silver. "Abraham of Argent Way."

"In the flesh." Abraham said.

"I suppose this would be your doing." Cinder said. "To what do I owe the pleasure, of the company of this specter."

"I am no specter….not any more." Abraham said. "But my time is short, and there's one thing I have left to do. I will not let this precious hour Amon Rhond gave to me."

"Go on?"

"Fall Maiden…..I've come to bargain."

* * *

It was night time now. The red skies of Raiment had darkened significantly. Argent was cold and alone. He was beginning to worry about his team. He hadn't had a single visitor since the governor came to gloat and he was beginning to get lost in his own thoughts.

"Psst." Someone whispered behind him. At first he thought it was his imagination. But then a black figure appeared before him. He recognized it instantly as a manifestation of Paris' semblance. The black bird held keys in its maw.

"Over here." Argent heard Sumire's voice cut through the darkness. As soon as Argent felt his cuffs loosen, he headed in the direction of the voice. There was a small window with bars keeping him in. On the other side was Sumire and Paris.

"Sumire, Paris." Argent said.

"Thank God you're safe." Sumire said. "We're gonna get you out."

"Where's Russet?" Argent asked.

"Some woman with a mohawk and our target has her." Paris said.

"After you left she came after us." Sumire said. "We beat her and made our escape. But, Russet, she turned herself in when we saw she had Abraham's swords. She's entertaining the camp now."

"If we hurry we can grab her and the swords and get the hell out of here." Paris said.

"Alright, but how?" Argent asked.

"I'm going to boost your aura, and you're going to break the bars." Sumire said. Argent nodded in agreement. "But as soon as we do, we gotta run like hell."

* * *

Avarice hadn't touched his glass. Grimm tended to not care about food or water but they did like sweet things. The Grimoire-who maintained the same general level of intelligence that humans do, were much more susceptible to the pleasures of the world. And Avarice, was far and away the most fond of foods and drinks.

But even though he loved drinking wine on frequent occasions, he refused to touch his glass. He was in a tight spot. He was with family. For some, this would be a pleasant gathering. But his siblings were the other Grimoire. And not a single one of them liked him. Panic sat across from him. She studied him as she tapped her claws on the table. Typically she didn't care for Avarice's fancies, but she had been physically stabbed in the back by the Arbiter chief numerous times and had grown to resent her older brother.

Fury was fuming, as he always did. He took all of Avarice's betrayals personally. Avarice knew that if he made one bad move, Fury would be there to crush him. Spite was in stark contrast to this. She smirked, feeding off the tension in the room. The more Panic and Fury glared at Avarice, the stronger she felt.

Weep and Void were nigh oblivious. Neither were particularly bright. Neither one were particularly invested in the fate of the Grimoire and huntsmen. So, neither one of them paid Avarice any mind.

"So, we're all here." King said as he took a seat. He grabbed his glass and wolfed it down in a single gulp. "I believe this is the first time in centuries all seven of us have gathered under one roof without interference from the petty humans."

"That's correct." Avarice said. "And it's not a position I'm very fond of."

"You chose to come here." King said.

"You offered, and I saw an opportunity to save a few more lives." Avarice noted.

"A fruitless effort." Fury growled. "Humanity's days are numbered."

"The world is on the brink of collapse." Weep groaned.

"All the power is growing and growing and be no more." Void said.

"You realize what that means right?" Avarice stood.

"It means, we can't die." King answered. "Oblivion, the prison that held us is soon to be no more."

"No, it means you can't die." Avarice said. "You are the only one that inherited the True Hecatonchires' ability to remain immortal."

"We are all sons of Mallow." King said.

"Sons of the hecatonchires." Avarice corrected. "Ra and Mallow did not exist."

"According to you." King said. "When the worlds collide, we will take our rightful place as gods. There will be no death for us."

"And if you're wrong? We have only one life left to live." Avarice started walking around. "Do all of you honestly believe we stand a chance in this conflict?"

"Yes." Five of the seven said in unison. The only one who remained silent was King himself.

"Only, if we strike fast and hard on the day of the Convergence." King laughed. "Humans and their petty squabbles...too focused on fighting themselves to unite against us. If I didn't know any better, I'd say history repeats itself. Think about it, it's just like the days where Oswald and Auro had to unite their powers to create Oblivion in the first place."

"There is no human capable of taking the fight directly to us." Fury said. "Even their precious Guardians, though stronger than myself, are no match for King….let alone the seven of us together."

"Avarice...if this is to be our fate...wouldn't you want to survive to see the end?" King's words sent a shiver through Avarice's body. "Afterall, when nothing is left but the Grimm….wouldn't you want to stay as the lone sad reminder of what humanity is capable of?"

"And when you're wrong...when the Guardians defeat you….I'll be there, laughing at your own perpetual foolishness."

"If I am wrong, you will be entitled to your musings." King said. "You will stay here, with me, until the moment of the convergence. That is the role you will have."

* * *

Prim stood on a podium. The bleary and vacant eyes of her troops bored into her soul. She was tired. She just wanted to sleep and never wake up but she couldn't show it. This was the source of her anxiety ever since she was first ordained as Guardian. She was a happy child. She did tend to have a lot of energy. But to give others that level of confidence was a different ballgame, one she tried remedying by downing all the caffeine drinks in her tent before starting her speech.

"Alright, I know things look bad." Prim said with a smile. "But my Aunt Yang…" A tear threatened to break through. "She always taught me that it isn't about how hard you get hit it's about how you stand back up."

"Yeah." She heard a confident but pained reaction from Nova, who was sitting in the front of the crowd.

"Ever since I was a child, I've been chasing after my family's shadow, not to catch it, but to conquer and escape from it. My only thought, one day I will be stronger. I made so many friends since then. And fought so many battles. And yes, I've lost some things along the way." Her eyes couldn't help but drift towards Johnny, the man she thought was the love of her life but was now nothing but a good friend and a distant memory of a better time.

"Go on." Johnny whispered. Prim was able to read his lips and found the strength to smile more prominently.

"Am I stronger now than I was before or as weak as back then." Prim asked. "I….I know things get worse before they get better. The night is darkest before the dawn. Dawn is coming. We're all still here. And so long as I draw breath…." She stopped. What if she lost? What if Zeldon defeated her, what's next.

"So long as we draw breath!" Nova shouted as she stood. "So long as one person remains, there is hope that we'll defeat the Grimoire and make peace with Raiment."

"I couldn't put it better myself." Prim said. This time the confidence wasn't faked. Nova had loaned some of her arrogance to Prim and the redhead was more thankful for that than she'd ever let the Faunas know. It reminded Prim that there's so much more than just Remnant at stake here, and she had to find a way to break through to Zeldon. "So, let's go. Though time's not on our side we'll never let it pull us down."

"That's right." Nova said.

"We may fall but we'll always keep on standing." Prim said. The whole mood of the room started lighting up. "Humanity will prevail….and that is why I...why we fight."

With that she dismissed the troops. As everyone started scattering, Prim walked over to Nova, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. Johnny smirked at the uncharacteristically affectionate display between the pair. Nova seemed to accept it, understanding the effect she had on Prim and how much easier she made the brief address. But then Prim decided to grab the Maiden's ass.

"God Prim don't make it weird!" Nova shouted as she pushed Prim away.

"But you have no idea how much those words helped." Prim said as she pushed herself forward and kissed Nova on the cheek.

"The actual hell is wrong with you?!" Nova shouted as her face turned as red as Prim's hair.

"Just teasing." Prim winked and then she sent a knowing nod at Johnny. "Hell, if I swung that way I'd be half tempted to steal your girl." She said with a confident smirk. "Guess I'll settle for being the third wheel in a tricycle though." Nova just growled in response while Johnny shrugged. "That wasn't a no." Prim teased.

"Piss off Princess you freaking weirdo!" Nova shoved Prim away.

"Anyway, I'll see you later." Prim said. "Johnny, I'll expect you in my tent tonight."

"Come again?" Nova fumed.

"If you insist." Prim winked. "Oh settle down, we're talking strategy, strictly professional. I mean...unless you wanna join."

"Stop saying weird things!" Nova shouted as she threw a shoe at Prim, eliciting a laugh from the Arc. Prim kept walking until she passed her tent.

"Where are you going?" Glade asked as Prim grabbed a bottle of half-full booze she had sitting next to her tent.

"Gonna just be in the park." Prim said. "Need a little quiet and courage before the captains and I discuss strategy." She said. She walked into the forest. Even at this time of night, the cherry blossoms looked beautiful. Prim took a swig of the liquer, letting the fiery liquid slide down her throat. She wasn't going to get drunk, but a little bit would be a decent pallet cleaner after the concocted energy drink she had earlier.

"That was a very touching speech." The voice cut right through any adrenaline she had and sent a shiver down her spine. Sitting in a tree, wearing his mask and shroud, was the one who stood reflected of her across the plane of Oblivion.

"Zeldon." Prim hissed.

* * *

Cinder grimaced from her perch. She never imagined her lone encounter with history's strongest warrior would go like this. She was barely able to accept the fact Abraham had been a specter watching Remnant all these thousands of years. But now she has to accept that a similar specter named Amon Rhond had given Abraham the power to be in the flesh for an hour and for what? The "rescue" Cinder and have her save Remnant in his place.

"I would do it granted the time." Abraham said. "But even with my abilities, a single hour is not enough to thwart King and end the war between the two colliding worlds."

"And why should I agree to this?" Cinder asked.

"You have the power and the will." Abraham answered. "I know how much you truly value the world my descendant Ruby Rose created."

"Even so, my motives are my own. I have already agreed to fight the Grimoire. I will even fight Auro if need be. I may admire Ruby's world, but I don't owe it a damn thing."

"The powers of the Fall Maiden, the Relic of Destruction…..that Redstone eye you have hidden behind your bangs." The summation sent a chill down Cinder's spine. "Any one of these can turn the tide of the war. I ask only that you do what is right for all of humanity."

"And I'm telling you….I will do anything to survive. Let all of humanity perish in this war. So long as I remain, I will rebuild humanity, better this time."

"Hmm." Abraham sighed. "Just like your former master. Always trying to do everything yourself, ignorant of the powers the permeate through this plane of existence." His eye locked onto her. "If you won't save Remnant…." His eye looked past her shoulder, towards the tower of Murus, exactly where Seraph was waiting for her. "Perhaps she will."

The threat was obvious. If Cinder didn't submit, he aimed to kill her and pass her powers to Seraph and put her directly in the sights of the enemy. Cinder couldn't let that happen. Seraph wasn't ready. The child still needed her mother. Cinder needed to be there for her a little longer.

She prepped a blade. Abraham's eye flashed. Cinder's eye floated upwards in time to see the blade falling on her. She took a step back to dodge the pair of light blades. In that time, Abraham had run of the pillar. He caught the light blades, sliding them into his blade hilts and swinging at Cinder's head. The Maiden bent over backwards to avoid the mighty slash. Abraham landed behind her and swung at her back. Cinder created a single large fire sword to block Abraham's attack, and the clash caused the stone pillar to obliterate.

"I always wondered how I stacked up against the World's Strongest Man." Cinder mused. She created a pair of twin sabers and ran at the old hunter. Her blocked her blows. Each clash of blades shook the entire island and echoed throughout the realm. The grin on Abraham's face was exhilarating for the aged Maiden. She always prided herself on her abilities. She always got off on getting a step closer to her goal. And seeing herself matching Abraham of all people, no matter how briefly, was enough to fill her with something resembling a mix of ecstasy and anxiety.

"You are by far the strongest Fall Maiden to ever live." Abraham's compliment sent pleasant shivers through her core as he blocked her lightning blasts. "Perhaps the strongest Maiden period. But it will not be enough."

* * *

Argent's initial escape was anything but subtle. His blades hit the wall like sledge hammers causing an explosion. Alarms started blaring and the trio started running as fast as they could away from the palace.

"We should split up." Paris offered.

"No." Sumire said in a weak but firm voice. "We can't afford to be picked off."

"She's right, people here are too strong for that." Argent said.

A cackle echoed from the palace. A large old hag came riding in on fiery wings with a large dust blade in her hand. It was Charlotte and she was clearly sent over the edge at the prospect of someone escaping her grasp.

"Who or what is that?" Sumire asked.

"She's in charge around here." Argent said. "I say we keep running."

"Alright." Sumire nodded.

"Get back here!" Charlotte screamed out. A blast of lightning left her fingers and smacked Argent in the back.

"Argent!" Sumire screamed.

"I'm okay." Argent grunted as he rolled back to his feet.

"Wait." Paris said as she adjusted her glasses.

"What are you doing?" Argent asked.

"This is a good spot." Paris said as she pointed to the buildings on either of their sides. Sumire nodded and Paris took out some leaflet papers etched in dust. She slapped them on the buildings and as soon as Charlotte closed in, they exploded, dropping the two buildings on her.

"Come on!" Sumire shouted. She used her semblance on Paris to create a massive black bird the trio started riding into the air.

"We're almost there." Paris said.

"You think it'll be that easy?!" Charlotte shouted as she flew into the air.

"How is she doing that?" Paris' face tightened in fear.

"So, the people of Remnant never learned this technique!" Charlotte laughed as she stuck her tongue out.

"Flight or no flight….you're a big target." Argent said. His eyes began to glow. Radiant blades rained from his vision and skewered the governor. Her wings were clipped and she tumbled to the ground. Argent was forced to close his eyes from the strain. As soon as he did, the blades disappeared and Charlotte healed, though with a massive drain on her aura.

"You're getting better with that semblance of yours." Paris noted.

"It's still an eyesore." Argent whined.

"We're above the camp." Sumire said. "Dropping in 3...2…" Before she could count to one, a dust blast destroyed Paris' familiar. The trio crashed to the ground. Argent fell through a tent right into Russet's lap.

"Argent, at least by me dinner first." She smirked. Argent blushed as he realized his head was on her thighs. He backed away just in time to notice a blade flying toward his face. He backed away and blocked the sword with his own.

"I don't know how you got out." Tock said. "But this….is the last sixty seconds of your life." She smirked with a toothy grin. Argent sliced off Russet's restraints.

"The governor is coming." Argent said. "You go help Sumire and Paris keep her distracted. I'll take care of Tock."

* * *

The morning light began to break through the horizon. A nevermore flew higher than any unassisted eye would be able to spot. And on top of that, was the Grimoire Spite. Spite plummeted from the bird into the shallow sea below. As she broke the surface, she spotted her target, the island of Patch. Her goal, steal the Relic of Creation.

She quickly and silently made her way to her destination. As she arrived, she spotted the object of King's rage. Ruby Rose-Arc. She looked so much weaker and frailer than she had before during the Grimm War. She kept the Relic of Creation close at hand. A child sat next to her reading. And her husband was working in a garden.

"Such a shameful display." Spite hissed under her breath. "Humans don't deserve such power."

"Jaune...go take Gelb in town and see how those friends of ours are doing with their weapons." Ruby said.

"Are you sure you're fine here by yourself?" Jaune asked.

"I will be until you get back." Ruby nodded. Jaune complied, motioning for the boy to follow after him. As soon as they were on the other side of the treeline, Ruby looked directly through Spite. "I know you're there."

"So…" Spite grinned. "Losing your aura and semblance didn't dull your senses."

"You're awful at stealth." Ruby corrected. "You smell of death and can't help but exude that air of strife. I could feel it the second you reached this island."

"Then you know why I'm here." Spite said.

"The Relic?" Ruby asked. "Or my head."

"Both...mostly the Relic...but both." Spite said. "You know...for someone so smart….it was really dumb to call me out without any friends to help."

"I may no longer be the world's greatest hero...but I'm still the Spring Maiden and I still have this Relic." Silver light coated her eyes and that light was surrounded by green flame. She tapped the staff on the ground. Numerous golems of dirt and wood sprouted from the ground, surrounding them. "And this...is your end."

 **AN: Cinder and Ruby both throwing down in some fights now. This chapter had a lot going on and will lead directly into the midpoint of the entire arc.**

 **Next Time: Will Argent be able to handle Tock? What is it Zeldon wants this time? What is it the Grimoire are planning? Who will win, Cinder or Abraham? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	86. Turning of the Tide Part 2

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: We're almost halfway through this arc. It's still taking so long. These chapters have so much going on. I'm thankful that it's all going to end with this arc. I don't think I could build upon this anymore than I already am.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Avarice may have to wait a while. Abraham vs Cinder not as much.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Argent made a** **daring** **escape from an enemy stronghold. Cinder came face to face with Abraham. Spite has attacked Patch, with Ruby as her target. And Zeldon has paid Prim a visit.**

Turning of the Tide Part 2

Despite how their destinies were bound together, Zeldon had only briefly encountered Prim a few times. The first time was in her Guardian State, when it took everything he had to shrug her off just once. The second time was when he spelled out his motivations to her.

"What do you want?" Her tone sent a shiver down Zeldon's spine. He had to proceed with caution. He wasn't ready to fight her yet. Even if he was, her camp was too close. The slightest commotion would spell the end of him."

"King." Zeldon's hand drifted up, away from his sword.

"Scared of the monster you helped unleash?" Prim snarked.

"I'm….Primrose Arc you must understand…."

"That you're a sociopath!?"

"That I'm not." He kept his voice even. "That I'm doing what it takes to protect my people. Can you say you're doing the same."

"Yes….and you're making it a lot harder." Prim said. "How would you feel if I came to Raiment and started blowing holes in your cities."

"I would be overwhelmed with anger." Zeldon said. "But this war is between us, and I would like to keep it that way." He drifted his hands towards his mask. He removed it, showing his face to her once again. "King...is a common threat."

"With Oblivion being in its current state, I don't know if we can defeat King." Prim said. "But I thought you two were friends."

"Don't let the circumstances fool you, the Grimoire and I were never friends. Just like...if we were to temporarily seize fire and focus on the Grimoire, we would not be friends. It would not change anything. When the smoke settles, it'll still be you and me. One shall live, the other shall die. All for the benefit of the people we were sworn to protect."

"You don't have to fight us!" Prim said.

"I guess….nobody on your side has figured it out yet." Zeldon sighed as he put his mask back on.

"Oh, we figured it out. You think that if you don't destroy parts of Remnant, the people of your world will die."

"One must die for the other to live." Zeldon said. "That is the only way to achieve balance."

"BULLSHIT!"

"You'll see by the end." Zeldon said. "You'll understand there is no other way. And on that day…." He pointed a finger towards her. "We'll fight. Now, in the meantime, tell me what you know of King."

"Only a silver-eyed warrior or someone with those abilities can weaken him." Prim said. "Used to be a King's Chart but he destroyed that."

"That's good enough." Zeldon said as he removed a silver crystal from his robes.

"That's…"

"A weapon Auro forged from your sister's power." Zeldon said. "Argentware, the silver-eyed warriors….are quite the fascinating lot. We'll see about making a weapon with this."

"And until then?"

"The threeway war continues." Zeldon said. "Like I said. Sharing information about a common threat does not make us allies. Nothing changes."

"But it has." Prim sighed. "Thane, I'm going to save you, all of you."

"Hmm…." Zeldon held back a laugh. "You truly are an interesting being." Zeldon said. He used his aura and the dust ingrained in his cloak to create a pair of wings. With those wings, he lifted off without saying a word. Even after all she had lost, she was still a good person. And after the mistakes he had made, she still wanted to save him. She was strong, but naive.

Tock clicked in her stopwatch. A yellow aura field surrounded her as she rushed forward. Argent became acutely aware of the ticking of the clock. It rang in his ears. His vision began to distort to the rhythm of time.

Tock shot forward. Argent flipped around, avoiding the first barrage of slashes as they tore through the tent. Argent slashed at Tock's neck. His blade was caught in her aura field and stuck to it. Tock used that chance to slash at him and kick him outside.

Argent rolled to his feet and blocked the next few slashes. He pivoted on his foot and slashed the back of her head. Once again, he felt the aura pulling on his blades. Luckily he was strong enough to pull his sword away before Tock bit his wrist. She slashed his stomach and struck his temple with the hilt of her blade.

Argent jumped back and blocked her next strike. He fired his semblance. The blades of light deflected off her aura as she laughed. She wasn't even bothering blocking his attacks. Not a single strike did anything but slow him down. Meanwhile, she was whittling away at his defences.

As his back cracked against the wall, he thought about his family. He was an Arc. He had his father's knack for taking damage. Even so, he wasn't as tough as Prim or Glade or even Citrine. His semblance took too much of a toll. He was stronger than they were at his age, but the more he chased after them, the further away they got.

It was a strange thought. Argent rarely thought about his siblings that way. He usually didn't care about that sort of thing. But the crushing revelation was punctuated by the blows he was taking from Tock. At his age, his parents had defeated Salem and saved the world. Yet, he could barely stand up to this woman.

"Argent!" Sumire's voice cut through the fog, giving his vision focus once again. Focus, the double edged sword of his personality. The thing that, according to his family made him deadly in a one on one fight but damn near useless against a coordinated assault.

"You lasted longer than most." Tock said. It was at that point Argent realized his aura was crackling. Tock's stopwatch started ringing. Argent's vision snapped back into focus. But it was too late. Tock was mid-swing with Abraham's swords. Abraham's swords. Wait!

It only stung for a second. Abraham's swords passed right through him. In her excitement, Tock had forgotten why those swords had been treated as decoration rather than a legitimate weapon. And without her semblance being activated, Argent made her pay for it.

He plunged both his blades into her. One in her stomach and one through her chest. Tock grit her teeth and remained standing. With a snap of his arm, he sent her head rolling. A second passed, or maybe it was a lot longer than that. It wasn't until Sumire wrapped her arms around him and started healing him that he realized he had just killed someone and that their blood was still on his face.

"Argnet, we have to go." Sumire pleaded as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away. He was still surrounded by her aura, amplifying the embers in his soul to heal the bruises and scrapes he had acquired from Tock- when one of Dread Barlow's knives his his arm.

Cinder hurld herself into the air and rained down lightning. Abraham ran past the bolts and slashed through her other attacks. She was throwing everything she had at him and yet he was matching her with nothing more than his own raw physical prowess.

He kicked her to the ground and they locked blades again. Abraham threw one sword into the air and used both hands on the other to smash Cinder's lava blade to pieces. As she skated away from his next attack he spun around and caught the second blade.

Cinder fired a blast from the Relic of Destruction. The power deflected off the blades and started tearing apart the island as Abraham stayed firm. Cinder held back a laughter but couldn't hold back the exasperated smile on her face. Abraham of Argent Way, a man so strong he could even resist the pure essence of destruction.

Cinder pulled the blast back and turned her hand to lava. She blasted Abraham's chest and the old hunter's aura resisted the attack. He slashed with both his swords, creating a force strong enough to push the Maiden back. She used her powers to warp the ground, creating a dragon made of lava to fire blasts at the hunter.

"Don't you want your daughter to live in that world?" Abraham asked as he slashed through the lava bullets. "Why not do something that'll make her proud?"

"That is not for you to decide!" Cinder shouted as she swung the Relic of Destruction at him.

"I will do what I must to protect my home!" Abraham shouted back as they clashed blades again.

"Remnant hasn't been your home in thousands of years." Cinder matched his raw strength. Or at the very least, Abraham was pulling himself back to match hers. Time was on her side, yet it was obvious that Abraham would prefer Cinder come to her senses. But she had gone too far.

"And I have not changed in that time yet you have." Abraham sighed. "It's not too late."

"Seraph is the one that will be the hero I can never be." Cinder said.

"Then show her what that means!" Abraham shouted. He shattered her dust blades again. Cinder fell back and created an ice substitute that Abraham impaled. She used that brief second of distraction to blast the old hunter with a beam of lightning.

A cascade of wind and fire joined the streams of lightning, creating a vortex around Abraham. She poured all her power into this gambit. She doubted its ability to work, and so she kept the Relic of Destruction in one hand for when Abraham escaped.

A beam of white light shot into the center of the vortex. Abraham kicked off of it and slashed through Cinder's arm. The silver blade extracted a chunk of her power but she stayed standing. She fired the Relic at Abraham. The hunter managed to dodge the blast and slash at Cinder again. The Fall Maiden fell to the ground and dropped to her hands and knees.

"I….can't." She cried.

"Hmm…" Abraham paused. All the emotions Cinder had kept bottled for all these years broke through the surface. Her physical defenses started to falter. And with them, all her other barriers started to fall at the feet of this specter.

"I can't be their hero….even if I wanted to be." Cinder looked up at him. "I wanted to be the hero. I thought….Salem….we were going to make the world a better place. I was going to keep everyone from going through the hell I went through as a child."

"But Ruby's world won at the end of the day." Abraham said. "Her hope for a better tomorrow triumphed over your fear of the future." He knelt down. "I did not save the world to be praised. I did not save the world out of fear for what it would become. I saved the world to give my children and their descendents a fighting chance." He placed an arm on Cinder's shoulder. "I'm begging you...do the same for your daughter. If Ruby's world is a world worthy of your daughter, then make yourself worthy of her as well. For if you don't, all may be lost."

Ruby could barely move in her current state. The magic arbiters she had conjured were only slowing Spite down. She couldn't use her semblance. The strength that allowed her to be invincible in her prime had long since left her. All that was left was her magic and the Relic. And it was clearly not enough to win. It was only enough to delay the inevitable.

"Got ya!" Spite shouted as she slashed through the final conjuring. Ruby accepted her fate. Her mind was trained on one person. The next Spring Maiden needed to be someone with a strong and loving heart. Not only that but, call it selfishness, but Ruby didn't want to curse anyone too close to her with this power. She did her best to keep Citrine, Prim, Nova and Eiess as far from her thoughts as possible.

A blinding light rocked through the yard, blasting Spite away. Ruby's eyes snapped open. A yellow knight of pure light stood in front of her. Shining Star, Jaune's battle construct had protected her. Jaune wasn't too far behind.

"Jaune?" Ruby gasped.

"I see we have an uninvited guest." Jaune said as he pulled out a two handed sword.

"Where's Gelb?"

"Close enough to town to get help on his own." Jaune said. "So stop worrying and don't you dare die on me at a time like this."

"I…" A tear ran down her face. Her mind drifted to a moment she hadn't thought of in a long time.

"You still haven't proved him wrong yet." Jaune said, seemingly reading her mind.

"Everyone in your family has become heroes. Everyone of them didn't live to see fifty." Edwin Glas' words had pierced her soul. She had only been sixteen then. Almost three years later the Grimm War ended. Another five years and she had Citrine. Seventeen years after that Citrine had started at Beacon. Two years after that, Ruby lost her powers. Four years after that Prim and Glade had graduated. And it's been almost two years since that time.

"You just turned forty-nine." Jaune said as he fired another blast in Spite's direction, blasting the Grimoire back. "Stay alive. Please at least for another year stay alive."

"Sure." Ruby rolled her eyes. He had said it with such confidence, like he's be fine if she just dropped dead after turning fifty. But it was still what she needed to hear. She needed to live long enough to do what Cinder had taught her.

Jaune fired arrow constructs at Spite's feet. The Grimoire leapt into the air only to be skewered by a barrage of roots created by Ruby's magic. Jaune swung his sword and sliced the Grimoire in half. She instantly regenerated and kicked Jaune in the face. Ruby spun around and hit the monster with a fireball to the back. Spite stumbled and Shining Star slammed her into the ground.

The retired huntsman stumbled as he tried closing the distance towards the monster. His body had never completely recovered after nearly losing his leg in a fight with a dragon. Nor had he tried. It was moments like this that Jaune regretted feeling so satisfied with his quiet life as a teacher and family man. Had he been as strong as he was during the Grimm War, Spite would be easy prey. And had Ruby been at full strength Spite would have already been eradicated.

"Ruby." Jaune huffed as his wife grabbed his hand. Spite burst from the constructs grip and huffed in place.

"Jaune." Ruby whispered back. He was fifty-one years old. Ruby had been a part of his life for 34 of those years. And in that time, they had been married for thirty of them.

"We're really too old for this now." Jaune said. "We should just leave this kinda work for the next generation."

"That's why we're here." Ruby said. "One last thing I must do as Spring Maiden."

Johnny was standing by Prim's tent. Nova was right next to him, impatiently tapping her finger to her bicep. Nobody had seen Prim since she went into the park. Johnny did use his powers to take a peak and make sure she was alright. Physically she was, but Johnny could sense something off about her.

The redhead made her way back to her tent. When she saw Johnny waiting for her, she picked up her pace and grabbed him shirt before pushing her face into her chest. This earned a dirty look from Nova but when Johnny put a hand up, her features softened.

"Oh Johnny…" Prim's voice was strained.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Aside from...well...everything."

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to say Nova." Prim said.

"It's alright." Nova put a reluctant hand on Prim's back.

"It's just...a long time ago I didn't want to be the Guardian." Prim confessed.

"I know." Nova smiled. "And I hated you for it."

"Well...Johnny, that year we spent dating...it was the happiest time in my life. It was because….when I was with you I could forget about all of this."

"I know." Johnny said as he carefully placed a hand on the back of Prim's head.

"When we….when you left me I…." Prim couldn't find the words. She knew she was already on thin ice with Johnny's current girlfriend standing right behind her. "I tried replacing that feeling of comfort. Nothing worked though. You can attest to that, can't you Nova?"

"Look princess." Nova pried Prim away from Johnny so she could look her rival dead in the eyes. "Just tell us want you want?"

"I want to forget what I'm going to have to do." Prim averted her gaze. "Just for a few hours, I want to forget." Nova's grip on her shoulders tightened. The Maiden was looking for the right words in which to chastise the Guardian.

"Now is not the time." Johnny was the one who broke the silence. "We're both here for you. So, what's this about?"

"Thane Zeldon came to the park and talked to me." Prim said. She gave a brief recap on what had happened and how this was turning into a threeway war where nobody was aligned with anybody.

"Prim...this is a good thing." Nova said.

"I know but….Raiment….they're going to keep on fighting. I don't want to kill him."

"Are you lamenting because you don't want to kill him, but you have to….or that you don't have to kill him, and you can't think of the answer to how?" Johnny said.

"It's both." Prim said. "There has to be another way. There just." Prim grabbed the sides of her head. "I can't. I can't think of how Mom got through to Cinder. I can't wrap my head around how someone as selfless as Thane can still be so…."

"Such an asshole?" Nova finished.

"Everytime he talks about saving his people by destroying ours….I see myself. I see all the things I've fought for. I see the people I've killed, that I've wanted to kill. I see what I'll become if I lose anyone else. And it scares the piss out of me."

"You won't turn out that way." Nova said. "I won't let you. We'll find a way to get it through Thane's thick skull. And we'll do it together." Prim's face softened as she drifted into a hug.

"What did I do to deserve you guys?" Prim said.

"Nothing." Nova snarked. "Don't forget, we've been doing shit like this longer than you. We weren't on the same team in school. You don't deserve us as far as I'm concerned." The tone was comedic but did have a grain of truth in it. Strictly speaking, her friendship with Nova was a much more recent development. "But...if it gets your head in the game, I'm willing to indulge you for tonight."

"Wait...what?" Prim blinked.

"Don't wimp out on me now after all that big talk earlier." Nova said as she rested her chin on Prim's shoulder.

"Oh." Prim blushed in realization. "This is really happening?"

"Not if you don't shut your mouth and bring us into your tent." Nova said with a beat red face.

Argent picked up Abraham's swords without taking his eyes off Barlow. An explosion echoed through the camp. No doubt Paris and Russet were causing quite the commotion as well. Barlow was twirling a knife in his hand, examining his prey.

"This didn't go well for you last time kid." Barlow taunted.

"I'm not alone this time." Argent said. Barlow seemed to register the difference in opponent. There was a sense of hesitation before he threw the knife. Argent swatted the blade away as Barlow leapt into the air. He kicked the knife back down at Argent. This time Sumire deflected it with her knife.

Sumire supercharged Argent's aura, creating a wave of energy blades that pushed Barlow back. An orange ball of flame and a black bird flew in and sandwiched the man. Argent dove in with his main swords, slamming them into Barlow's chest.

"And this is for making me think you were nice!" Russet shouted as she body slammed the nobleman.

"Sumire, there's more people coming." Paris informed.

"We should get a move on then." Sumire called the shots. She boosted all three of her teammates, who then used all their semblances at once. Barlow got swept up in the massive explosion. Team SPRA rode the explosion out to safety.

"There's the rift." Paris pointed towards the white vortex.

"Mission successful." Sumire said. "Let's go home." She subconsciously grabbed Argent's hand as the team flew through the vortex and arrived on Patch of all places.

"We're home." Argent said. "And something's not right."

"Emerald…."Cinder huffed as she rose back to her feet. "You've been with me for decades, one way or another. What would you have me do?"

"I…." Emerald looked back and forth between Cinder and Abraham. "I'd probably do what the specter says."

"I wanted to stay out of this conflict." Cinder huffed.

"Auro forced our hand." Emerald said.

"We don't have an army though." Cinder said. "We have maybe a dozen, two dozen people with considerable abilities."

"You of all people know how just one spark can completely change the course of a war." Emerald said. Cinder nodded.

"Very well." Cinder said. "It appears nobody wants me to be selfish. So, I guess the Chaos Syndicate is going to war."

"Now just to find out what to do with Seraph." Emerald said.

"Ruby's the only one I can trust with something like that, and she's on Patch, right next to Raiment's stronghold." Cinder stated.

"I'll take her to Watts in Mistral." Emerald said. "That continent is relatively unaffected by this conflict."

"She'll be safe there." Abraham nodded.

"Abraham...before you fade into nothing….there's one thing I'm curious about." Cinder said.

"Yes?" Abraham said.

"Two things actually. What was Salem like when she was young?" Cinder asked.

"Hmmm….I didn't interact with her much back then." Abraham looked to the sky. "A lot like you I suppose. Strong willed. Ambitious. She wanted us all to unite against the Grimoire. But few were willing to put that many lives on the line for a fool's gambit. So, she took matters into her own hands. But I only interacted with her through Oz, and once when she was still a student of Winter. She was very quiet at that time."

"I see." Cinder sighed again.

"And your other question?" Abraham asked.

"Why Prim?" Cinder didn't know too much about Ruby's second daughter. She had used her men to test the Guardian a few times but still never got a satisfying answer. "Surely Citrine or even Nova were just as worthy."

"Well…" Abraham scratched his chin. "Citrine doesn't have the will to live up to such expectations. Nova is too….brash. I doubt she would have ever been able to fulfill all the non-combat duties of the Guardian. But you mistake my place."

"What do you mean?"

"I only anoint the Guardians." Abraham said. "Guardians….rise to the conflict regardless of expectations. No matter what doubt plagues Prim's mind, she was the only one with the heart, mind and body suitable for the task."

"Surely there could have been someone else." Cinder said. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm just curious."

"It was a matter of both ability and convenience. Not many people have my blood running in their veins, and with it the potential to defeat King." Abraham mused. "Though, if it were just me….if I thought he'd be ready in time….there is another, one who seems the perfect reincarnation of my power, who I would have liked to see chosen."

Ruby didn't even flinch. Spite was furiously throwing a clawed hand at the Maiden's face. But call it intuition, or call it faith, or perhaps it was the affinity for nature that came with the Spring maiden powers, but Ruby knew there was no reason to dodge.

A flash of silver cut Spite off from her path. Her claws pressed into the shining blades and then started smoking. She yelped in pain as she jumped back. In an instant her arms were severed and she was impaled a dozen times over by blades of light.

"This...this is…" She coughed out. Her body refused to regenerate properly.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Argent said as he stepped in front of his mom.

"I knew you kids would make it." Ruby smiled. She looked back and saw Sumire, Paris and Russet standing aside.

"Oh great." Russet huffed. "Now we have to fight this thing?"

"It looks like it." Sumire sighed.

"Jaune, Argent...keep that thing pinned." Ruby said as she walked over to the girls.

"Mrs. Ruby?" Sumire asked.

"Paris, Russet, you're the last line of defense." Ruby said as she grabbed Sumire's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Sumire asked.

"Just relax." Ruby said. Spite burst from the fading light. "Life is precious." Jaune created a hard light barrier to slow Spite down. "Life is beautiful." Argent swept the Grimoire's legs, causing her to stumble. "And it must be protected."

Green light radiated from Ruby's body, creating an updraft that engulfed both her and Sumire. Green glyphs appeared on both of their chests. Thorny vines lept from Ruby's chest and penetrated Sumire's heart. The older woman put a comforting hand on Sumire's head.

"What's going on?" Paris shouted.

"Ruby…" Jaune sighed. "She's too weak to fight anymore. But the world needs a Spring Maiden."

"Wait, she can't!" Sumire shouted as she cried. "Stop it, don't do this!"

"It's okay Sumire." Ruby laughed. "You're such a sweet girl. All this time I've been lamenting how the Spring powers are wasted on me now. For forty years I used these powers to defend humanity. And I had them for many years before that. Now...it's your turn."

"But you'll…."

"It's okay." Ruby laughed again. "Thanks to Cinder….I found another way." The green light faded from her body and traveled through the vines to Sumire's body. "It's done." The vines withered away. "Sumire Muave, you are the new Spring Maiden."

"What?" Sumire looked at her hands.

"It'll come to you in time." Ruby said. "Go find Nova, I'll tell her you're coming. She'll know how to help you."

"Ruby, not to break the sentimental moment, but we still have a Grimoire on our hands." Jaune said. The monster in question looked worse for wears. She was falling apart faster than she could regenerate. Her natural abilities had greatly slowed because of the nature of Argent's attacks.

"Damn it….who'd have thought some washed up heroes and a couple punk kids would have abilities like that." Spite coughed. "Time for me to leave."

"Oh no you don't." Argent rushed forward but a blast of dark energy knocked him back. A titan Grimm began to take form. Part of Ruby's house caved in as the monster made its appearance.

"Argent!" Sumire shouted. She began to boost his aura. This time, instead of a violet field, the effect was green. Emerald flames coated her eyes as she transferred her power to Argent. The silver-eyed warrior leapt into the air with a strength he had never felt before. And with a single slash, he cut the titan in half. But by the time it erupted in smoke, Spite had vanished.

"Wow…." Russet gasped. Argent stood huffing as the smoke cleared.

"I'm impressed too." Jaune said.

"It….that strength." Argent looked back at an equally exasperated Sumire.

"I guess, that's how strong we are together now." Sumire smiled.

"Your new powers come with a lot of benefits." Ruby said. "Though, I doubt you'll have time to really explore all of that stuff before this war ends."

"Still….I...I don't know what to say." Sumire said.

"Then don't say anything." Ruby said. "This was the best way."

Hue, Tint, Jet and Baard took a break from fighting Grimm in the mountains on the eastern border of Vacuo. They had been hunting Grimm that tried making their way from the desert towards the war in Vale.

One of the advantages they had were the Grimm Salem herself had designed. Namely, the seer. With the Seer, they were able to turn Grimm on themselves, creating strife and conflict amongst their hordes.

"Hue Shader." Cinder's voice appeared from the Seer's dome.

"My Queen." Hue bowed.

"What's going on?" Jet asked.

"There's been a change in plans." Cinder said. "You are to rendezvous with me at Torch Academy."

"You're getting involved?"

"My hand has been forced. It's time for all of us to take a more direct approach in this war."

Thorin was the first to touch down at the Rose House. But by then everything was clear. Esau followed closely behind him with Gelb riding on his shoulder. Coop and Lionhead were not in such a hurry.

"You missed the fun." Russet said with a laugh.

"So, the Grimoire?" Esau asked.

"Escaped." Jaune said. "But we're all safe now."

"For now." Thorin said. He pulled out his new weapon, a massive battle axe with a hammer on the back. It coarsed with pure electric dust, amplifying Thorin's own innate ability. Esau on the other hand had a simple claymore. Thorin and Esau had also cleaned up with hair cuts and trims.

"We should get to Vale and meet back up with Prim and the others." Esau said.

"Yes, I hope the weapons are to your liking." Ruby said.

"Stromchaser II is a natural upgrade from my old weapon." Thorin said. "A weapon worthy of ending Auro, Thane and Zolomon's madness."

"I just need a simple sword to be effective." Esau said. "I don't quite understand anything about your technology. It's been so long since I've properly held a blade." He balanced his weapon.

"Well, if y'all bastards are ready to roll…." Coop said.

"No weapons for you?" Ruby asked the fourth member of the party.

"Lionel here is apparently better without weapons." Coop said with a twirl of his sword.

"Lionel…." He laughed. "I'm warming up to that name."

"Well of course you are. That's what I call you so it's only natural that you prefer it." Coop gloated. Lionel, the Lionhead took the lion mask and placed it on his face. "All right you ingrateful expatriots. Let's run wild in this new world."

As the eight of them boarded an airship, Ruby and Jaune got a rare moment alone. The former Guardian and Maiden felt another chapter in her life had ended and the final chapter of her life beginning. And, like the last dozen or so chapters of her life, she was elated to be spending it with Jaune, the love of her life.

"Ruby."

"Yes my love?" Ruby said with a sickly sweet tone.

"What now?" Jaune asked.

"I'm going to take Gelb to Atlas and hang out with Weiss' family." Ruby said.

"You mean you're stealing time with OUR granddaughter." Jaune said.

"Guilty." Ruby smiled.

"Mind if I join you?" Jaune asked.

"If you really think you're not going to be anymore help here." Ruby said.

"I think the kids have this under control." Jaune said. "The tide is turning. I think things are going to start going their way from now on."

"We'll see." Ruby said.

"Why Sumire?" Jaune asked. "You seemed pretty deadset on her."

"Because that girl is such a sweetheart. She wants to stay by Argent's side no matter what. She's going to need that kind of edge. You had Crocea Mors and a nifty semblance. She, has the Spring Maiden powers."

"She's not like me."

"And I'm not like Argent." Ruby said. "So it hardly matters. It's long past time for the Spring Maiden to stop being a curse on our family. Even if it's only for a generation. That's what this new world is going to be like."

 **AN: This chapter was pretty exhausting. So many things that had to get covered. So many things and characters that are important for later. Next time is the mid-arc finale. We're almost halfway there.**

 **Next Time: Urboa Naboo, the Mountain Thrower, the most lucrative champion of Raiment, makes his move. The final battle for Remnant's soul begins. Prim discovers the limits of the Guardian State.**


	87. The Mountain Thrower

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: This is the halfway point of this arc and something I've been looking forward to for a while. Things are going to start getting shaken up as we move towards the final conclusion of this story.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I'd just ask for you to keep reading. I think you'll be satisfied. Silver-eyed Knight- So, there's been a few chapters where Prim has flirted with Nova partially to bother her but partially because she's not really over Johnny. So, Nova is willing to indulge her for one.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The loss of Yang was only matched by Remnant's forces being reinvigorated. Prim and Nova returned with powerful allies. Argent succeeded in his mission. Cinder broke free and now moves to aid the huntsmen. And Ruby has passed her Spring Maiden powers to Sumire.**

The Mountain Thrower

The forces of Remnant were doing more than holding their ground. They had managed to push some of Raiment's forces back. The Grimoire were not making any more big plays. The northern and eastern fronts were in a stalemate. So, instead of pushing into Grimm infested territory, the huntsmen lead by the Guardian had pushed into the territory Raiment had previously held.

"We need to do something quickly." King Daphnes said. "If they push us all the way back into Castle Dagon it'll be…."

"It won't come to that." Auro assured. "I will be the last line of defense."

"I'm not sure how much good that would do." Daphnes said. "This force of people coming from the southwest, they're lead by Cinder Fall, someone YOU said you took care of."

"We underestimated the enemy." Auro said. "It won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time." Zeldon said.

"Have some respect." Naboo chimed in. "Auro trumps everyone here in power and experience."

"Like that means shit." Medoh said. "Thane is younger than anyone here besides me and he's stronger than anyone besides MAYBE Auro."

"You worry so much of these Maidens and this….Guardian yet we have yet to hit them with everything we have." Naboo said.

"Urboa is right." Rudania said. "This Guardian has a team, a team that has only had brief encounters with us Gatekeepers."

"And none of them other than the Relic Keeper has fought me." Naboo said as he leaned in. "None of them know the full extent of my abilities. I and Molduga Scarab will lead our forces into their central plaza. If the Rudania brothers and a few others cover our flanks we can push them back."

"A move that bold is likely to earn the attention of their Guardian." Zeldon said.

"Let her come. I have watched the footage of her abilities. None of them are a match for my semblance."

"The Guardian State…."

"Even if she activates it in our battle, it has its limits and I know how to exploit it." Naboo cut the Guardian off. "I highly doubt that they have experimented with it in the same way you have. When control is loss, it takes a cosmic force to reel it in. Remnant has nothing like that whereas you trained with Auro."

"He makes an excellent point." Ruda said. "He may not be able to destroy the Guardian yet, but putting her out of commission, no matter how long, will go a long way in conquering the city."

"Fine." Zeldon said after contemplating the idea. "Urboa Naboo, the next stage of the war is entirely in your hands."

"I have never failed." Naboo said. "I have a spotless record in battle."

"Only because you never fought Thane." Medoh said.

"Hmm." Naboo ignored the young Gatekeeper. "These huntsmen will not sully that reputation."

* * *

The huntsmen were pushing the enemy forces back. The Grimm that had run wild through the Central Plaza had all been dealt with. All that was left were the few Raiment fighters that sought to take advantage of the situation.

Prim had held onto the Plaza for a few days now. It was an important strategic position that gave clear access to several other parts of the city. It was instrumental in her strategy to maintain control over the space and use it as her forward base in the campaign to clear Vale of all its threats.

"Enemies are falling back." Nickel informed.

"Good job." Prim said. "Hold positions and check your equipment." The downside to such a strategic plaza, is that it was constantly under attack. "How are things on your end Nova?"

"Going slow but making progress." Nova informed. The pair had split their responsibilities. Prim was at the heart of the chaos. Her priorities were to defend their bases and keep the enemies from gaining any more ground. Nova lead the offensive force, pushing into enemy territory.

"Xander and Daruk Rudania are nothing if not resilient." Johnny reported. At this stage, the Flamebreaker Brothers were the largest obstacles standing in the huntsmen's way.

"Don't rest yet." Nickel said. "We have another wave coming in."

"How many?" Prim said.

"Looks like it's just three." Nickel said.

"All soldiers file back to defensive positions." Prim said as she tightened the grip on her sword. "Johnny, can you give me an angle."

"Roger." Johnny jumped to the top of a building to scout out the enemy approaching Prim. "Oh, not this guy again."

"The guy who grabbed you?" Prim guessed.

"Urboa Naboo and two others. Based on the descriptions, Molduga Scarab and Saria Kokiri. Two of the Nine Dragons."

"Team PNGC form up." Prim said. Glade and Chenzi joined her side while Nickel landed behind them. "Johnny, you and Nova keep those lava spouting soldiers occupied."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Johnny said.

"Hear me and rejoice." Naboo said as he made his way closer to Prim's location. His arms were behind his back, walking with a confident stride. Molduga and Saria hung back. Molduga was tall, nearly as tall as Xander Rudania and taller than any huntsman Prim knew. Saria on the other hand was a rather short girl with short green hair that framed her face.

"Arc Cannon!" Prim fired a beam of energy directly at the Gatekeeper. Naboo blocked it, scattering its energy into the surrounding buildings.

"You waste no time." Naboo stated.

Team PNGC went to move but were stuck. Thin glowing vines had bound their legs to the ground. Saria closed her eyes and smiled as she twitched her fingers. Larger vines shot from her feet, sharpening into spear points heading for the four huntsmen. Prim and Glade combined their constructs to form Heart's Dreamer and destroyed the invading vines in a single blast. Glade leapt into the air and prepared his next attack.

"Orion's….." He was interrupted when a giant foot shot from the ground and collided with his gut. Molduga slammed his foot in the ground and the giant copy did the same, stomping down on Glade.

"Glade!" Chenzi ran towards Molduga.

"A fourth enemy incoming!" Nickel shouted but it was too late. The bolt of lightning collided with Chenzi and slammed him into the wall.

"Remember me?" Zolomon hissed as he squeezed on Chenzi's throat. "Thane wants you dead. Said it'll give him peace of mind after you came so close to his precious sister. I might hate Thane but I hate you just a bit more."

"Get away from him!" Nickel shouted as she ran towards the electric pair. Vines manifested all over her body, once again halting her progress. Saria jumped next to her and started examining her body.

"Are you the automaton I've heard about? So pretty." She said.

"Back off!" Nickel overclocked her systems to break through the vines and swung at the soldier. Saria jumped through the air, avoiding the blade beam as it sliced through a building.

"The hardest thing about fighting those that inspire hope." Urboa Naboo said as he watched the other three battles ramp up. "Is finding a way to deal with those closest to them." He turned to face Prim. "You're not the only one who has earned the trust of your peers. Though, I'd be lying if I said that I thought highly of Thane Zeldon."

"Bastard!" Prim huffed as she sprinted forward. She aimed her strike for his head, hoping to overwhelm his defences and bring the battle to a premature close. The blade stopped as Naboo lifted his hand.

"You may be his reflection." Naboo said as he started forcing her sword towards the ground. "But you are not his equal." The force was impressive, far more potent and much more refined that anything Mob Mordred was able to do with similar powers. He hit her with a blast that sent her into a building. The entire tower collapsed on top of her. She used a forcefield to block the worst of it but a rogue piece of pipe slammed through and scraped her leg. With a massive explosion, she freed herself and blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Drop another building on me and I'm going to lose it." Prim said.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Naboo smirked with a light bow. Prim dashed forward again. This time she aimed to impale the old man. He once again stopped it before it even reached him. With a flick of his wrist, she went flying. She could feel something grabbing her throat and ankle before she was slammed back down into the ground.

"Damn it!" She broke free from the restraints. She dropped her shield and replaced it with a blade construct.

"Honestly? Well, I guess third time's the charm." Naboo sighed. He flung chunks of stone and metal into her path. She sliced away all of his projectiles, clearing the distance between them. He wrapped a metal bar around her sword, throwing her next swing off balance. She felt his power, grabbing around her throat, strangling her and forcing her to the ground.

"I…." Prim's eyes felt like they were going to bug out. She was already out of breath from that rush and had no air in her lungs.

"I expected more from you." Naboo said as he flipped her onto her back. "But I guess you were exhausted from a day of fighting. This is war little girl. You cannot fathom the possibility of odds being stacked against you like this."

He levitated a couple metal spikes and started drilling into her aura. Her power flashed, breaking the grip he had on her throat and entering into a stalemate with the makeshift drills.

"Prim, your aura is dropping." Johnny radioed in. "What's the situation?"

"Stay….away." She coughed out.

"Is that the Relic Keeper?" Naboo asked. "Why wouldn't you want him to help?"

"Shut...up." Prim said.

"Well, is it that you have feelings for the boy. Or is it some selfless desire to become a martyr? I have noticed you kept your weaker forces back. In a contest of champions they'd only get in the way after all." The old man pulled a crystal out of his pocket. "All forces move in."

"NO!" Prim's power erupted. She broke out of his grip and stuck him across the plaza. But in her flash of anger, she lost control over her defences. And in that moment, Naboo sent a spear that pierced her side.

"We have forces converging on the plaza." Johnny said. "What do we do?"

"Prim, we need to fall back." Glade said as Heart's Grow clashed with Molduga's fist.

"We can't lose the Plaza now!" Nova shouted. "Prim, I'm coming to back you up."

"There's no time!" Johnny argued. "Prim, it's your call."

Prim nursed the wound on her side as it slowly began to heal with the aid of her aura. She looked to her men. They were all scared. They had prepared for Zeldon, King or even another Grimoire like Fury going toe to toe with their Guardian. But Naboo had proven to be just as strong of an opponent.

"Fall back." Prim's voice broke.

"Sadly, that's not your decision to make." Naboo said as he lifted up a pair of vehicles. Then, from the sky a blast of lightning knocked the Gatekeeper back. Thorin Kaye landed next to Prim. For a second, she thought there was still hope of victory. But then he grabbed her arm.

"There are times when sacrifice is necessary." He said. "This isn't one of them."

Meanwhile Coop had used his semblance to pull Chenzi far from the grasp and sight of Zolomon. Saria's vines turned to stone and withered as Lionhead rescued Nickel. Molduga threw a giant fist at Glade, but it was halted by Esau the Hunter.

"Now is the time to reevaluate our positions." Esau said as he swung his sword. Shockwaves rocked the entire plaza as the huntsmen made their escape.

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" Prim shouted as she threw a piece of her armor into the ground.

"You're telling me!" Nova fumed. She grabbed Thorin by the collar. "What gives you the right to make a call like that."

"Her orders were loud and clear." Thorin said. "And thanks to us we didn't lose a single person in the battles today."

"I didn't hear shit!" Nova said as she fired a disgusted look at Prim. She had heard. She hated that Prim gave the order to retreat. But now was not the time to fight the Guardian and so she was taking it out on Thorin. "How do we even know we can trust you?"

"Avarice vouched for these men." Johnny defended.

"He's not hear though."

"He gave us a chance to better our odds."

"And. He's. Gone." Nova shut him down. "These power pieces, an old man whose origins we don't know, a hero of the enemy whose brother kidnapped Citrine, a bandit with no regard for life, and an actual serial killer who nearly killed some of you not that long ago."

"Well, when you put it like that." Thorin said.

"It was my call." Prim said. "That's not why I'm pissed."

"Well, you should have seen it coming." Coop cut in. The bandit king was sitting on an ammo crate, bouncing a ball off the pavement. "You just had a run in with Urboa Naboo, the Northern Gatekeeper. Dude has remained unrivaled in the Northern realms for half a century. Out of all the prissy little soldiers under King Zeldon's control, he is possibly the most powerful."

"He is just as strong as Thane." Thorin said. "If you don't account for Thane's Guardian State, he may in fact be stronger. He has never failed in a mission. He'll be coming for us."

"Especially with Molduga Scarab, Saria Kokiri and Zolomon Kaye with him." Coop said. "Two of them are two of the strongest Dragons around and Zolomon has a reutation of being the ultimate villain in Raiment."

"So, what do we do?" Prim said.

"Kick his ass obviously." Coop said. "And lucky for you, I'm the man for the job. Well, I'm good for any job. The North was my territory and so I've had some run ins with his forces though never the man himself. If I had, he'd be dead."

"A little humility won't kill you." Glade said.

"Um, excuse you, I am the most humble person. I am so humble in fact, that I am offering this strategy for free. Now, is there anyone who can disrupt aura with physical attacks."

"I can." Johnny said.

"Too obvious." Coop said. "You're the Relic keeper. You're the first one he'd expect to do something like that."

"Nephrite." Chenzi said.

"Whose Nephrite?" Coop asked.

"My sister."

"Is she hot?" Coop asked.

"Not the point!" Chenzi barked.

"I think she is." Glade said.

"Good man. But I'll be the judge of that. I'm the best judge. Speaking of which, since we're on the subject, girls in Remnant seem to be a lot hotter than girls in Raiment." He shot a wink at Nova and Prim causing them both to scowl. Prim was used to it, but he was obviously grating on Nova's nerves.

"Coop. The plan?" Johnny asked.

"So, here's what we do." Coop started.

* * *

Nickel slowly made her way around the enemies. Her stealth semblance even allowed her to mask her presence. Anyone with perception lower than Johnny's was not going to notice her. She knew she wouldn't be able to end the battle immediately. Not when Naboo had his guard up. But that wasn't the plan.

She was behind him now. She raised her sword for the strike. Maybe this would do more damage than she had planned. That would be great. Anything to make Prim's life a little easier. Sadly, her hopes were dashed when her sword was halted by a pair of hands.

"What?" Naboo pondered as he turned. A massive fist smashed into Nickel's side, sending her into a partially collapsed building. Her semblance turned off as she tried picking herself up. "Ah, the automaton."

"Stop calling me that!" Nickel rushed at Naboo and was flung into the air. She launched her shuriken at the Gatekeeper but they were all blocked by a large hand that sprouted in the ground.

"She can turn invisible." Molduga said. "I'll handle her."

"Damn it." Nickel said.

"No, this is good." Coop informed.

"What do you mean?" Nickel asked.

"We have hostiles moving into the plaza." Johnny said. "Moving to intercept."

"No, leave it to Nova, Thorin and Esau." Prim said. "We need your eyes in the sky."

"Nickel, keep Molduga busy, he's powerful." Coop said. "Strongest of the Nine Dragons and as strong as any of the other Gatekeepers. We need him out of the way to proceed."

"We're ready when you are." Glade informed.

"Good. Let's Jam." Coop said.

Nickel rushed towards Molduga. The Dragon manifested a dozen fists and flung them towards the android. She moved to avoid them, using the strings of her projectiles to swing through the air. She landed a kick to his face, causing him to slide back. She then slashed him across the chest but the blow was absorbed by his aura. At that moment, an energy field surrounded them. Molduga's eyes registered what was happening but it was too late.

"Coop." Was the only word that he got out.

"Shambles!" Coop warped Molduga into the adjacent building.

"Orion's Spear."

"Arc Cannon!"

Prim and Glade sandwiched Molduga between their blasts. Before the smoke cleared, Lionhead dropped down and grabbed the enemy. Molduga sprouted limbs to counter the stone touch but was blasted away by Heart's Dreamer. Molduga created his own wing suit and landed on the ground. He tore off the parts of himself that were turned to stone and used Scarab Rite to heal.

"I should have suspected this was your doing." Molduga said.

"Damn right it is." Coop said as he appeared on the roof. Lionhead appeared next to him. "Payback is a bitch ain't it." the bandit king said as he flipped Molduga off.

* * *

"A bold strategy." Naboo said as he turned to face Prim. "But not your own."

"I have powerful friends." Prim said. An explosion down the street punctuated her sentence. A lava fountain appeared for a split second before getting frozen and shattered, followed by another earth shaking explosion. "Though, I'd wish Nova would show just a little bit restraint."

"I can't help but notice nobody else is fighting by your side." Naboo taunted.

"I might not be the strongest." Prim thought about Nova. "Or the smartest." She thought about Johnny. "I'm not the toughest." She thought of Nickel. "And I let things bother me too easily." She thought of Glade. "But they're relying on me to win. So I have to rely on them too." She punched the ground and surrounded herself in an armor construct.

She rushed forward until she felt him grabbing her. She stopped in her tracks and sent out Fighting Dreamer to land a blow to his stomach. The construct knocked Naboo into the air. Prim sprouted wings and chased after him. Both of them flew through the air. Prim created wings on her armor construct to maneuver around him.

She created a barrage of weapon constructs and fired them all at different angles. There had to be a limit to his semblance and she was going to find that limit and exploit it. He spun his arms around, swatting the constructs from the air.

Prim had pushed him high into the air, far from any debris he could use to defend himself. Prim flew above him and fired an Arc Cannon down at him. He deflected the blast and she took that chance to initiate the next part of her plan.

Coop's mana field appeared around the duo. An instant later Prim was swapped out for Nephrite Ren. It took Naboo an instant to register the switch, which was all she needed. The raven-haired huntress jammed her fingers into Naboo's stomach disrupting his aura. A moment later Prim kicked him into the ground and Nephrite landed next to Coop.

"It seems like your plan worked." Nephrite said.

"Of course it did. It was my plan." Coop gloated. "But we're not out of the woods yet."

"It's over Urboa Naboo." Prim said as she landed.

"I...noticed something about you Huntsmen." Naboo said. "We have ranks as well." He gestured to Glade and Chenzi who were currently battling Zolomon, and Nickel who was holding off Saria. "But you think it is your duty to stand above all the other soldiers."

"Pretty rich from someone who acts like he stands above everyone else." Prim said.

"Rank means nothing little girl. All that matters is strength and will."

"You will find that we are lacking in neither." Prim said as she created gauntlet constructs.

"Until all the little people you swore to defend are put in harm's way." Naboo taunted. "They've become complacent, standing on the sidelines while their champions do all the fighting for them. All forces move in."

"No!" Prim shouted as she rushed at him. His semblance activated again, stopping her in her tracks.

"Your fight is with me." Naboo said.

"Don't worry Prim, I got them." Johnny said as he sprung into action. Flying soldiers were moving in, out flanking the explosive battle between Nova's group and the Rudania brothers. "Time to see if this works."

Johnny used the dust he sewed into his shirt and molded his aura around it. The concoction created a pair of white wings on his back, giving him the ability to fly. He had successfully copied Raiment's flying ability.

It took a few second to get used to. Creating the wings was one thing but using them to fly around like the soldiers of Raiment was an entirely different matter. He took on three flying fighters at once. It was clear they were more experienced in aerial combat but Johnny's semblance, which was enhanced further by the Relic, guided him to the best movements.

With a few quick strikes and a blast from Amon's Rod, he took out the three he had been facing and moved onto the next one. The soldiers began firing at each other. Remnant's soldiers had better defensive positions and equipment but the flying fighters more than made up for it with sheer mobility.

He flew around, taking out Raiment's soldiers one by one. Naboo himself used dust to create a massive storm. He swatted Prim away and blasted Johnny out of the sky. The soldiers that had hung back began firing on the Gatekeeper. With a wave of his hand, he caught all the dust bullets soaring towards him. He clenched his fist, combining all the energy into one concentrated sphere, and then unleashed it, killing a dozen soldiers in the blink of an eye.

"No!" Prim cried. The Relic of Knowledge gave Johnny unusual insight into everything happening around him. Time stopped for all but him. In that moment, he saw the yellow light inside of Prim, go bleach white with rage. Time resumed. The white light enveloped Prim as he eyes turned silver.

"Finally." Naboo grinned.

* * *

Prim screamed. Her voice sounded like an entire army mobilizing for battle. The few windows that hadn't been shattered yet were obliterated by the oppressive force radiating through her body. All other battles stopped. The combatants stopped to watch in awe of Prim's rage.

Except Johnny knew it wasn't Prim. This aura, this heat, was an entire different creature. It was Abraham, it was Ruby, it was everyone who had ever rose above their peers to defend the world. And in that concoction of souls, the lowest common denominator between them became the base personality. That's what scared Johnny. For he knew, and had seen on three other occasions, that the one thing all Guardians had in common was rage against those who took what they swore to protect. That was the Guardian State.

"Well then." Naboo watched in awe. "Come on then." Prim's power came into a wave, removing all those with weak wills out of the equation. It was Samson of Argent Way's power. It indiscriminately knocked out all soldiers in the vicinity. Even people like Chenzi and Nephrite nearly succumbed to the pressure.

"Wait." Johnny, for just a brief second saw what was going to happen next. "Prim STOP!" He shouted as he sprinted in between both fighters. Prim scattered forward, kicking him out of the way with power great enough to bypass his aura and shatter his ribs. The Prim he knew, the Prim that he once loved, that would smile at everything, was gone for the time being. She was completely beyond reason.

Her first strike landed into Naboo's gut, sending him flying. She scattered into a rainbow of rose petals and appeared behind him. He moved his hand to strike her but she caught it. Thus, Naboo's trap was sprung. A white void appeared at his feet. The heat that enveloped Prim had been extinguished.

"Now, let's find a more productive use of that power." Naboo gloated. Through a series of glyphs, Naboo had somehow connected himself to Castle Dagon, more specifically to Auro. "How about I destroy that school you lot seem so proud of."

"Not on your life!" Johnny intervened. He fired a beam of energy directly at Naboo's mask, trying to quickly exploit that weakness. Naboo blocked the blast with a slab of concrete. He then through the slab at Johnny, who used his wings to dodge the projectile only to be caught in a telekinetic blast.

"Let her go!" Nickel shouted as she dropped in and swung her sword at him. She too was swatted away with minimal effort.

"Nova, drop what you're doing and get over here now!" Johnny shouted.

"I can't!" Nova responded.

"Prim's in trouble!"

A giant red fist of energy smashed down on Naboo. The Gatekeeper tried to stop it the way he had everything else. But Glade wasn't just anyone else. And his attack would not submit so easily. Naboo staggered as he canceled out the attack. Chenzi used that opportunity to blast him with lightning. The Gatekeeper's power flickered, he lost the ability to use his semblance to its fullest for just an instant. In that instant, Johnny hit him with an assassination strike.

"Prim?" Glade ran over to his twin. Her power was continuing to swell. Her eyes had completely whited out.

"He found a way to manipulate the Guardian State." Johnny said. "She's nothing but a bomb now."

"She's not!" Glade protested. "Prim, can you hear me? I know you're in there somewhere in the sea of voices so answer me!"

* * *

Prim was in a white void. She couldn't see or hear anything. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Her body ached and burned, tearing itself apart from the inside. The scho of power hit her in her core, bringing her to her knees. When she looked up, she saw a hint of scarlet.

"Mom?" She guessed. The specter looked like her mom, but her hair was longer, held back in braids. She definitely had silver eyes though. They were one of the few things that didn't blend with the backdrop. As the light faded Prim realized that what she had been looking at was actually a long white cape. "Grandma?"

She had only ever seen pictures and a few video clips of Summer Rose. The echo of history said nothing. She just smiled and kissed Prim on the forehead. The kiss worked like magic, cooling the boiling pit in Prim's body.

"It's too late!" Naboo's laughter snapped her back to reality.

"No it's not!" Glade shouted. He summoned Heart's Grow and punched Prim in the gut.

"Glade?" Prim coughed.

"What are you doing?" Naboo asked.

"This power works like the Arc family semblance. Which means I can control it." Glade said as he surround Prim in red armor. "You wanted to take down Beacon, well I want to take down Castle Dagon."

"Ha, you can't!" Naboo laughed.

"Actually he can." Johnny said. "Abraham's power seems to be stronger than Auro's quantum lock. Glade, this move will have a lot of repercussions."

"So be it, if you're not trying to stop me, that means it can't be that bad of a decision." Glade said. With that, he created a barrel against Prim's back. He pushed the swollen power through the barrel, focusing it, turning her into a gun. The white beam soared and collided with Castle Dagon's shields. A second later, it broke through and drilled a hole into the flying fortress. Explosions echoed through the city as the castle started descending, struggling to stay afloat.

"What have you done!" Naboo shouted.

"I won." Glade said.

"Glade." Prim cried against his chest. She had caught a glimpse of all the soldiers that had died in this battle and the hundreds more that were unconscious because of her. "I just...wanted to defend them….and save them...so we can live in peace." She turned towards Naboo.

Her eyes flashed silver again as she punched the Gatekeeper in the face. His aura shattered. He was beaten. But Prim didn't stop there. Her eyes turned back to blue. This was Prim now. This was her without the Guardian State. The power was gone for now, but the rage remained.

"Prim that's enough." Glade said. She shattered Naboo's mask and started squeezing his throat, choking the life out of him. "He's beaten." Glade reached for Prim's arm. His twin struck him across the face, sending him into a backflip. When she saw what she had just done, she came to her senses.

"You….will never have peace." Naboo choked out. "What you want….is impossible."

"You're wrong." Prim said. "YOU'RE WRONG!" Naboo coughed out blood. His body was too hurt, his aura gone, his mask destroyed, he was choking on Remnant's air and his own blood. "You're…." Naboo died on his knees, choking with Prim's hand around his throat.

"Prim?" Glade whispered.

"He's…." She backed up and started shaking. She had killed before. This was war. She had no qualms against killing enemies. She never pulled her punches in a fight like this. She had seen dead bodies before. She had seen them laying at her feet. So then, why did this one shake her to her core.

"It's okay." Glade said as Prim fell back into her arms. Molduga Scarab was calling for their forces to retreat. The battle was over and they had won.

Prim's body shivered and turned pale. She wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't look away from the grotesque form of Urboa Naboo's body. She should be happy. She had removed a powerful enemy from the equation. But in his place, she saw Zeldon, their Guardian, and deep inside she knew that if it came to that, Remnant and Raiment would never find peace with each other. She had succeeded, but in that success she saw the future where she fails.

 **AN: This chapter was pretty intense and a few little bits got cut (like an extended Coop vs Molduga section that I'll probably do something with later). But to celebrate the fact we're HALFWAY through this final Arc, here's a taste at what's to come in the next (and final) 13 chapters of RWBYond.**

 **Next Time:**

 **Oscar: This is it, we're in the endgame now.**

 **Daphnes: These Maidens are an even bigger threat than their Guardian. Auro, what will you do to stop them.**

 **Zeldon wraps his hand around Sumire's throat.**

 **Auro: We try figuring out exactly how they work.**

 **Zeldon strikes Argent to the ground.**

 **Auro: Then we bring them to us.**

 **Ebony traps an energy blast inside a glyph cage.**

 **Sumire grabs Argents hand and pulls him away from an explosion.**

 **Nova shoots a wave of flames at a flying Zeldon.**

 **Cinder slides along the ground turning it to lava.**

 **Eve and the White Fang ride an airship over the desert.**

 **Suna slices into Rudania with a wave of sand.**

 **Watts grabs Seraph's hand and pulls a gun.**

 **Weiss summons the Armored Gigas to slice through a flock of nevermores.**

 **Daphnes: In Urboa Naboo's place, you are now the Northern Gatekeeper.**

 **Molduga: I will not fail.**

 **Coop: That's what they all say.**

 **Prim: I know they're preparing for our counterattack but we can't just let them do with her as they please.**

 **Sumire kneels over on a platform in chains. Auro stands over her.**

 **King: The convergence is here. The final battle has begun.**

 **Zolomon holds Grace by the back of her neck.**

 **Chenzi: Let her go!**

 **Zolomon: Let's play these odds and see who comes out on top.**

 **Glade: There are people we care about.**

 **Hina holds her stomach as she watches the rain.**

 **Glade: People worth dying for.**

 **Argent huffs as he stares down three of the Gatekeepers.**

 **Glade: And anyone not willing to put their lives on the line for the people in their lives has no right being a huntsmen.**

 **Nickel slams into a wall with one of her arms missing.**

 **Fury: This is the end of the line Summer Maiden.**

 **Nova: Out of my way. I'm here for King. I don't have time to play around with the second best.**

 **Fury: But aren't you the second best?**

 **Nova: Say that to my face!**

 **Nova explodes and charges at Fury.**

 **Prim runs through a dark corridor, stumbling as she finds her way. She jumps off a cliff and falls into the violet sky below.**

 **Auro expands his body and slams a palm into a platform with Argent and Sumire.**

 **Sion Daggerkane, Dread Barlow, Molduga Scarab, Daruk Rudania and Saria Kokiri stand side by side overlooking the approaching army of huntsmen.**

 **Molduga rises to his feet in the mirror world, focusing on Johnny. The Mark of Truth appears on Johnny's face as he leaps in the air and collides his fist with Molduga.**

 **Glade combines with Heart's Grow to blast Weep in the face.**

 **Nickel slashes away Panic's claws and slices into her side.**

 **Chenzi kicks Void in the stomach and blasts him with lightning.**

 **Eiess summons a titan to tussle with the False Hecatonchires. The ground shakes as they throw each other around.**

 **Prim runs around a shockwave punch. She leaps in the air to avoid projectile claws. She scatters around another barrage of projectiles and creates a giant gauntlet construct that looks like Yang's Ember Celica. She matches blows with King, creating a massive explosion. Her silver eyes flash as she scatters towards him and they hit each other in the face.**

 **Nova hits the ground. Fury smashes his fist into her arms. She shrugs it off and kicks him into the air before throwing him back into the ground.**

 **Spite rushes forward only to be struck several times by Hue's technique.**

 **Glade and Prim stand side by side, both worse for wear.**

 **Prim's eyes widen and turn silver as she is silhouetted against the moon.**

 **The blue skies fade to a purple hue as the Grimoire gather on a mountain top.**

 **Molduga clenches his fists, creating limb copies all around Johnny. The fists circle around the Lightbringer as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.**

 **Jet runs around a wall of dust bolts and clears a room of soldiers.**

 **Hue time skips and hits Sion in the stomach.**

 **Tint's body flashes with silver light.**

 **Coop spins his sword, reducing a building to ribbons.**

 **Lionhead slams his palm into lava, turning it to stone.**

 **Thorin's axe clashes with Rudania's.**

 **Esau uses his sword to block an attack from King.**

 **Nickel swings her sword at Ruda's face.**

 **Glade spins his spear to block Rudania's lava attack.**

 **Medoh uppercuts Chenzi into the air. Chenzi spins around and throws a lightning blast at the Gatekeeper.**

 **Prim flies backwards from Zeldon's attack. Zeldon grabs his cloak and tears it off. Prim ties a red piece of cloth around her head. Her power is unleashed as she prepares for the final clash.**


	88. Those Called Gatekeeper

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Well, I took a little bit of a break to work on some other YouTube projects. But now I'm back so let's get the hype cycle on a role.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I'm excited as well.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The War took a major turn as Prim killed Urboa Naboo and blasted a hole through Castle Dagon.**

Those Called Gatekeeper

"Medoh." Her mother said. "Whatever happens, don't move or make a sound."

"Open up!" A scary voice banged on the door.

"I'm so sorry." Her father said. "I should have never…."

"Stop." Kass Vormir said. "Do not be ashamed for simply being born the way you are."

"But if they hurt you…." Revali Vormir was at a loss for words.

"Then I'll still love you." She held his hand. "All that matters is that our Medoh stay safe." The door disintegrated. A man with a large coat and a golden hook for a hand stepped into the room.

His name was Sable Lanmolas. He was the Western Gatekeeper of Raiment. He was also a thug drunk on power. He paced back and forth, staring down Medoh's father.

"Mr. Vormir." Sable grunted.

"Wow boss, you're right." The weasley Gleeok mused. "He really is a Dust Eater."

"So what if he is?!" Kass shouted. Sable smacked her to the ground for the transgression. Medoh's voice hitched from under the bed. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming at the older man.

"Dust Eaters are a blight on this world." Sable said. "They nearly destroyed the kingdom not too long ago. It was your father who lead that rebellion wasn't it."

"King Dorapham used us as a scapegoat!" Revali shouted. "King Daphnes and Queen Midna already disowned that act of genocide." Sable smacked Revali to the ground in response.

"The King is weak and the Queen is far too much of a bleeding heart." Sable said. "And that passiveness is going to get her killed some day. You can't get far in this world on kindness."

"What do you want?" Mr. Vormir said.

"We'll let you go, for a price." Sable said. "All your possessions will do."

"No!" Mrs. Vormir said. "This is all we have left, you can't just take it."

"I can and I will." Sable said. He looked at Mr. Vormir, who was completely crushed. Everything he had worked for to provide for his family was being taken. "Unless you can find some other arrangement." Sable laughed as he stroked Mrs. Vormir's cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

"A little fight in you?" Sable said as he smacked her again. At that moment, Revali snapped.

Within seconds he was on the ground, beaten and bleeding. He had tried fighting back but Sable was too strong. He was one of the strongest warriors in all of Raiment. Revali and Kass had been simple musicians.

"Bastard!" Kass screamed as she pulled out a knife. She sliced into Sable's face, staining it with blood.

"Bitch!" Sable shouted back and rammed his hook through her gut. Medoh wanted to squeeze her eyes but couldn't look away. "Now look what you made me do." He pulled the hook out with a blood curdling chink as she dropped to the door.

"Hey boss!" Gleeok said. "There's a kid's room over here. Looks like a little girl's."

"A daughter?" Sable said. "Now, where can she be?"

"She's not here." Revali said as he held onto his wife's body. "You took enough from me. Can't you just leave?" He cried.

"Pathetic." Sable said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Revali asked. Sable started walking over to the bed Medoh was hiding on. Medoh was frozen in fear. She was biting her hands to relieve the tension but it did nothing but send trickles of blood down her palms.

"Here." Sable flipped the bed over, revealing the six year old girl. "Now, come here you little brat." Sparks flew through the room. Revali tackled Sable into the wall and blasted his fist into the Gatekeeper's face.

"Run!" Was the last thing she would ever hear him say.

"Bastard had dust on him." Gleeok said. "Kill him."

Revali fought against Sable and his gang. He fought long enough for Medoh to find the courage to run. She continued to run. When she made it out of the door, the entire house was torn apart in a wave of sand. She was knocked to her feet, but she got back up and kept running. And she didn't stop until she met her savior.

* * *

Medoh woke in a cold sweat. The memory was faint but she clung to it. It's what motivated her to fight so hard and get as strong as she had in the fifteen years since that day. But this time was different. She could barely breathe. The air felt thin.

"That's right." She whispered to herself as she curled into a ball. Urboa Naboo was dead. He had fought the full might of Remnant's Guardian and paid the price. She had no ill feelings of his demise. He was very much part of the old guard. He, unlike the other Gatekeepers, did nothing upon hearing reports of Sable's savagery. But in his fight, Castle Dagon had been damaged, the thicker air Raiment's warriors thrived off of was quickly being replaced by Remnant's thinner air. The convergence couldn't get here fast enough.

She got up and put her clothes on. She was never one for modesty. Even as a kid she wore raggedy clothes. But her pink tube top shirt and form fitting pants wasn't so much for her benefit. It was a childish and desperate attempt at catching the eye of the one she had been crushing on for nearly as long as she had been an orphan.

"Nice of you to join us." King Daphnes said as she shut the large door behind her. A quick glance confirmed that she was the last one to make it to the meeting. Daphnes stood from the podium. Thane and Auro stood behind him.

"Boss." Dread Barlow got her attention before throwing a rebreather at her. "It's not exactly combat perfect but you should be able to feed dust through it."

"Does this mean I'm joining the fight?" Medoh asked.

"Soon." Thane said. "Now all that's left is finding the best time and place to combat our enemies."

Medoh looked around as she sat next to Barlow. Ruda Zorell and Sion Daggerkane were right in front of her. On the other side of the aisle was Xander Rudania and Octavia Vinson-the Dragon of Akkala. Further up the aisle was Molduga Scarab and Daruk Rudania, standing against the wall next to Saria Kokiri. That meant six of the Nine Dragons were present. Only Gohma Tyle, Jabu Jaren and Princess Aryll were absent.

"Our next order of business is to find a suitable replacement for Urboa Naboo." King Daphnes said. "He was a Gatekeeper of power not often seen in this world. Daruk Rudania and Molduga Scarab, you two are the only warriors worthy of any Gatekeeper title, let alone the Northern Gatekeeper."

"I can vouch for my brother." Xander said. "We competed for the title of Eastern Gatekeeper. He's almost as strong as me."

"That is lofty praise." Daphnes said. "What say you?"

"I have no interest in the North." Daruk said. "I'd rather keep my title as Dragon of Ragnarok if it's all the same to you."

"Very well, then you are uncontested Molduga." Daphnes said.

"It would be an honor to follow in Urboa Naboo's footsteps." Molduga nodded.

"It's settled then." Daphnes said. "I'll be sure to send word to your mother."

"No need." Molduga said. "My sister Molgram is already prepared to take my place following Naboo's death."

"Leave it to the Scarabs to plan for something like that." Barlow said as he took a swig from his flask.

"Yeah." Medoh smirked.

"With that, you are dismissed." Daphnes said. "Thane and Auro will fill you in on any changes to our strategy."

Everyone started to clear out, leaving Medoh alone in her thoughts. Molduga was extremely strong, even able to push her to her limits. He was also older and technically had more combat experience. If Naboo hadn't been damn near untouchable, he would have become Gatekeeper a decade ago.

"Medoh?" Thane said as he sat down next to her. His voice sent her heart in a flutter.

"Thane." She smiled.

"Whatever happens, do not engage the Guardian." Thane said. She wanted to protest but seeing what just happened to Naboo, it was safer that way. Anyone else trying to pull her leash and she'd bite back. But when Thane did it, she was convinced it was because he cared and she was one step closer to truly conveying her feelings to the man that saved her.

* * *

A twelve-year old Thane Zeldon made his way through Yiga Valley with his mother. Midna Tetra Gaoth de Zeldon, Queen of Raiment, and Guardian of her people. Usually, when one becomes the Guardian, they abdicate the throne. She found a work around, partially because she was an only child, but mostly because she married someone who was tangentially in the line of succession- King Daphnes.

"Hmmm." Midna said as she looked through the news stand. "It seems the Rudania brothers finally finished their fight. Took them long enough."

"Who won?" Thane said.

"Xander. He'll be the Eastern Gatekeeper from now until he either dies, retires, or is defeated in ritual combat." Midna said. "That way we can always be sure, the world is in strong capable hands."

"HEY!" Thane heard a voice coming from a nearby alley. Thane walked over to investigate. "This little brat took my dust!" In the alley, there were three people beating on a little girl. "She's got black teeth, she must be a dust eater."

Thane watched for only a second. The little girl was in raggedy girls. Her hands and face were stained with dirt and blood. The three people beating on her were clearly adults and shouting expletives at her.

Thane's blood came to a boil. His body, or more accurately his semblance acted entirely on its own. The Black Dog manifested and made short work of the punks. The first one was sent flying. The second one was smashed into the wall. And the third was swatted into the ground.

"Get lost before I do something I regret!" Thane said. The three adults didn't even bother seeing that their attacker was a kid. Not that he was an ordinary child. After they cleared out, Thane walked over to the girl and extended his hand. The kid looked ferril. Her hair was wild. She was seething in anger. When he extended his hand she tried biting it.

Thane knelt down and pulled out two things from his pockets. The first was his water bottle. The second was a dust crystal. He broke a piece of it off and handed it to her. She swiped it from his hand and bit down on it. Her body started to cool and took on a bluish hue as she consumed the crystal's power. She then took the water bottle and started choking down the fluid, spilling it all over herself.

"Thane?" Midna called. "Don't storm off like that!" She reached the alley.

"It's alright mother." Thane said. Midna smiled when she saw her son helping the poor child. It made her so proud that he was so kind. "What's your name?"

The girl's eyes darted back and forth. Her breathing was still ragged with adrenaline. She bore her fangs like a rabid dog. But the longer she stayed in their presence, the more patience Thane showed for her condition, the more she lightened up.

"Medoh Vormir." She finally answered.

"Oh you poor thing." Midna gasped.

"I've never met a dust eater before." Thane said with a smile. "You must be pretty tough to stand up to those three punks like that." He extended his hand again. "Why don't you come with us? We can help you."

"I….." Medoh reached for his hand. Her entire body was still shaking but starting to stabilize.

"I'll help you become strong." Thane said.

* * *

Prim sat on a bit of crumbled wall in the central plaza. She couldn't peel her eyes away from the destruction of the recent battles. The place she once called home, the city of Vale, was beyond salvaging. The damage done to the city was catastrophic and far greater than any damage it suffered under Salem. And she couldn't stop shaking. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw the twisted face of Urboa Naboo.

"You…. will never have peace." Naboo's last words haunted her.

"You're wrong!" She grunted out loud. "But I killed one of their heroes. I killed one of the Gatekeepers."

"You did what you had to do." Oscar said as he walked up.

"Professor?" Prim said.

"This is it….we're in the end game now." Oscar said. "Many have already died in this war, but Urboa Naboo marks the first loss that isn't easy to just let slide. Not only that but the hole you blasted in Castle Dagon means they are on borrowed time until the final convergence."

"But I don't want that!" Prim said as she clutched her head. "I just want this to end."

"This is not a war for ideologies." Oscar said. "It's a war for resources. It's a war for survival. It'll take great loss before…."

"Is that you talking or your predecessors?" Prim snapped.

"It is the truth!" Oscar snapped back. "This isn't a war you can win by befriending people and extending a hand to your enemies the way your mother did. This is a war that can only be won by continuing until someone loses the will to go on."

"I can't." Prim said. "I can't fight him like that, knowing how many people look up to him and see him as a hero."

"Then you will lose all that matters."

"I will find another way."

"And if there's…"

"There is!" Prim shouted. "I don't want to talk to you any more. I have enough doubts about what I need to do."

Prim was lost in her thoughts. She kept replaying what bits and pieces she remembered from her time in the Guardian State. The power was immeasurable. But it came at the cost of her humanity. She had hit Glade. She fought Nova when she entered that state during the World's Strongest competition. She had knocked out people indiscriminately. She needed to get this power under wraps. If she killed Zeldon, she would begin an endless cycle of retribution. She had to break the cycle.

"Prim." She had been so lost in thought she didn't see that Oscar had gone and been replaced by her twin brother. "Where do we go from here?"

"Glade, do you think it's naive to try and save them too?" Prim asked. Glade bit his lip and sat below her.

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you." Glade said. "We have more than ourselves to think about. I have a baby on the way, Hina's baby, your niece or nephew. We have to fight for their future now. That's why…..you're right."

"Thank you." Prim smiled.

* * *

Medoh was sixteen years old when she returned to the West. She had spent the last nine years training and fighting in the Dagon Region. She had a talent for it. She was seen as a prodigy and had been put on Thane's personal detail.

She had told him everything about herself. It felt so liberating to tell someone about that year long hell she suffered through on her own. She wanted to stay with Thane forever. She had long admitted to herself about the fact she was head over heels for him.

He was with her now. She had supported him all these years but now he was the one who had her back. It had been his idea, to challenge Sable Lanmolas for the title of Gatekeeper. If she succeeded, she'd be the youngest person to ever claim such a title.

"Sable Lanmolas!" She called out when she reached his base of operations. "You and I have unfinished business!" Sable stepped out with his henchmen Gleeok. Medoh's blood came to a boil when she laid eyes on the pair. Her hair stood on end when she saw the scar on Sable's face, a scar her mother gave him.

"What business do I have with some soldier from Dagon?" Sable asked. "And the Prince?"

"I've come here to challenge you for the title of Gatekeeper!" Medoh said. She wanted to attack him right then and there. But there was an order to things. And Thane's presence helped cool her off.

"HA!" Sable laughed. "Some punk kid wants to challenge me? If you weren't with the prince I'd have you shot for the inconvenience." He turned his back to her.

"Don't be a pussy about this old man." Medoh taunted.

"You want to fight me, fine kid. But people tend to die in the arena and I won't show mercy."

"Neither will I." Medoh said.

The two stood in the middle of an arena. Sable brandished his golden claw. Medoh's only weapon was a pair of spiked gloves. The Gatekeeper's stance was relaxed and full of openings. He was underestimating her and she was going to make him pay. As soon as the whistle blew, she closed the distance and punched him in the gut, sending him into the wall.

"What the?" Sable's aura crackled. It was barely strong enough to resist her punches.

"You're weak Sable." Medoh said. "And I'm going to rip that title from you. I'm going to destroy everything you built and replace it."

"Stupid bitch." Sable cursed. "What did I ever do to piss you off!" He charged at her. His words sent her into a rage. She popped a sliver of fire dust into her mouth. Her body heated up as he sent a wave of sand towards her eyes. She blocked it, turning the sand into glass. She then kicked his claw away and punched him in the throat with an explosive blow.

"You don't remember me?" She climbed on top of him, pinning his arms and started choking him. "They always said I had my mother's eyes." She said. "And my father's teeth." She bore her fangs in fullest.

"Vormir?"

"So you do remember!" She shouted as she punched his face. He blasted her off him with sand attacks from his semblance. The battle carried on for a few more minutes. She had him completely outclassed in all physical traits. His only salvation was his semblance, which only did so much against her relentless strikes.

"I do remember." Sable said as he locked hands with her. "Your parents were stupid, like you're stupid. And I'm going to gut them just like I did them." Medoh snapped. She couldn't push him any further, so she pulled him in and bit down on his ear.

He released a blood curdling scream as Medoh's teeth severed his ear. Blood dripped down her mouth as she tackled him. He should have submitted there, but he was vocalizing all sorts of curses, sealing his own fate. Medoh just wanted to shut him up. She wanted to beat the memory of her parent's death out of him. She kept punching, bloodying her fists as she returned to the feral state she had been in when she first met Thane.

"Medoh." Thane's voice shined like a bright light in a sea of darkness. She looked up at the dashing prince, then down to the bloodied face of Sable. She stood up and slowly backed away.

"You killed him!" Gleeok shouted as he pulled a dust wand out on her.

"And I'll do the same to you if I ever see your face again." Medoh warned. Gleeok started shaking and ran like the coward he was. She looked down to the lifeless body of Sable then back up to Thane.

"Medoh Vormir is the champion and by the rules of ritual combat, Sable refused to submit." Thane explained. "By the power vested in me as Prince of Raimant, I hereby name Medoh Vormir the Dust Eater, the champion and the new Western Gatekeeper."

"Is…." Medoh couldn't find the words.

"It's alright." Thane said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Barlow!" He snapped.

"Yes, prince?" Dread Barlow said as he dropped from the crowd.

"So Medoh to her new quarters, see to it that she is cleaned up." Thane said.

"I'll fill her in on the duties." Barlow said. "Hey, don't feel bad about offing the sandy bastard, partner. Woulda done it myself if I was any good in a fight."

"I must return to Castle Dagon and inform my parents." Thane said. "Aryll will miss having you around more."

"I'll miss her too." Medoh blushed. "See you around?"

"I'll make sure of it." Thane said. It wouldn't be long before their relationship picked up and their duties forced them to cross paths on a regular basis.

* * *

Medoh decided to use her free time to pay a visit to Aryll. The girl was going to turn eighteen in just a few days and despite both being stuck in Castle Dagon, Medoh hadn't hung out with her much.

"Hey kiddo." Medoh said as she entered Aryll's room. The princess' was bundled in blankets, looking like a golden-haired burrito. She looked so much like her mother it was scary.

"Medoh?" Aryll tossed and turned. Medoh jumped over the bed so she could sit next to the girl. Despite only being three years older, Medoh always thought of Aryll as a kid. Maybe that was because she spent more time with Thane.

"How're you feeling." Medoh said.

"I'm getting better." Aryll insisted. It was a hollow platitude. If anything, with Remnant's air seeping into Castle Dagon she was getting worse.

"Well, hopefully that means I can take you out drinking on your birthday." Medoh said. "I'll make sure the war is over by then."

"If it's not we can just drink in here." Aryll smiled. "Though, I don't think Thane would approve."

"Oh, I'll make sure to get him to relax for your birthday." Medoh grinned.

"Everyone is in a fuss just because Naboo died." Aryll said. "I don't get all the drama. He was old anyway."

"Eh, a lot of people had him marked as the only one who could still go toe to toe with Thane. So, losing him, not to mention Thorin Kaye betraying us just a little while ago, it's put a damper on everyone's morales."

"I wish I didn't feel this way." Aryll said. "Auro told me that, it's because of my semblance. It's unique, and only comes into the Zeldon lineage every few generations. I can see and feel things going on in all the worlds. I felt it everytime that woman has used the same power as Thane. It's apparently just too much for my body."

"For anybody." Medoh said. "Hell, look at me. I'm a dust eater. My unique biology allows me to metabolize dust and my semblance allows me to draw on its raw power. But even then it has limits. And if anyone else tries it, they'll boil their insides."

"One of my teachers said it's like sensory overload." Aryll said. "When there's too much going on all at once and your senses just can't keep up. That's what it's like at its worst."

"Hmmm…..you mentioned that woman. Primrose Arc." Medoh said.

"I…" She bit her bottom lip. "When the convergence happens, so many people are going to die and so much of the land is going to be destroyed. Thane and Prim, they have to fight each other with all their strength to burn that power up and save as many people as they can. I just…."

"What about the rest of us?" Medoh sighed.

"Exactly." Aryll said. "Thane can be so stupid sometimes. Trying to work with the Grimoire. Bringing us here. Pushing things the way he has. Can't he see that Prim loves her people just as much as he does."

"Not all of us have clairvoyance." Medoh said as she wiped a tear from Aryll's eye. "If what you said is true, then the best way for us to understand the feelings in each other's hearts, is to keep fighting and test our resolves. Thane is willing to plunge Remnant into darkness if it means saving all of us. And so am I."

* * *

She was seventeen years old when it happened. Medoh's heart sank when she saw the news. Without hesitation she got on a horse and headed for Castle Dagon. It couldn't be true. She couldn't even conceive a scenario in which something like this would have happened. Queen Midna had died in battle with a titan Grimm.

She needed to reach Castle Dagon. She needed to be by Thane and Aryll's side. She couldn't let them suffer this alone. And so she rode her horse half to death to the center of the kingdom. Castle Dagon came into view. The massive floating fortress drifted lower than usual. A warrior of Medoh's caliber would be able to leap from the center of Dagon Town to the bottom section of the fortress in a single bound.

A black mass dropped in front of her. It was a large beringel, far larger than a normal gorilla. Medoh cursed under her breath as she dropped from her horse. It made sense that the entire kingdom would be in mourning. And such feelings of sorrow tended to bring unwanted attention from the monsters.

Before she could even react, a bolt of lightning blasted the monster's face. The Grimm dropped and began to disappear as another warrior dropped from the skies. Judging from his appearance and the weapon in his hand, Medoh was able to deduce this man's identity.

"Thorin Kaye?" Medoh said.

"Hmm….I recognize you." He snapped his fingers. "You must be Medoh Vormir. I take it you're here for the tournament?"

"What? No! I'm here to see Thane….Prince Zeldon." Medoh responded. Thane's features saddened when he heard the pain in her voice. "What's a freelance hero like you doing here anyway? You're not affiliated with the government."

"Queen Midna, rest her soul, was not only the queen but she was also our Guardian." Thorin said as he looked to Castle Dagon. "With her passing, we'll need a new defender. I would very much like that. Protecting all the people, now that's something worth doing with my power."

"Well, I'm not interested in all that." Medoh said.

"Ruda Zorell and Xander Rudania are rumored to be competing." Thorin said. "As is Molduga Scarab, the Dragon of Antothor."

"Well, I don't care about any of them." She said as she pushed past him. He grabbed her arm to halt her progress. Medoh was one second away from decking the prolific hero before she saw the concerned look on his face.

"If you are truly his friend, then you will let him mourn." Thorin said. "Speak with the Wizard Auro. He will notify Thane of your presence. Then he'll see you when he's ready."

"Thanks." Medoh sighed. "It was nice meeting you."

"Aye." Thorin nodded. "Shame, I had heard you were ruthless in combat and had strength enough to handedly destroy Sable Lanmolas handedly. I would very much like to battle you some day."

"Heh, just come out West and challenge me when you're feeling up for your reputation taking the hit."

"I'll keep that in mind." Thorin said. With that, Medoh slowed her pace towards Castle Dagon.

* * *

"So Zeldon, what's the game plan?" Xander said.

"We have to remove the Maidens from the equation." Thane said.

"These Maidens are an even bigger threat than their Guardian." Daphnes said. "Auro, what will you do to stop them?"

"We can't just eliminate them." Auro said. "Their cycle of reincarnation is too troublesome. Let's take Nova Wukong, possibly the strongest of the four. We eliminate her, her power might go to Prim and cause more troubles for all of us." He explained.

"Not only that, but the other three are a nuisance as well." Thane said. "Cinder Fall possesses a Relic of Destruction and a small army."

"Even if I were to try, I doubt I could thwart her forces myself." Auro said. "We have to capture a Maiden. We figure out exactly how they work. And then we take that power away."

"So, which one?" Medoh asked.

"Nova Wukong and Cinder Fall are far too powerful to get the drop on again." Auro said.

"The Winter Maiden has been pretty hands off." Ruda said. "Her powers are of an unknown level. Trying to capture her might be too risky."

"The Spring Maiden." Thane said. "She's new, inexperienced. I'll capture her myself."

"There's an issue." Molduga chimed in. "The Relic of Knowledge. No matter who we take or where we take them, he'll know."

"Then we bring them to us." Auro said. "The convergence can happen any day now, any minute in fact. But we can't rely on that."

"This move….will be the beginning of the end of this war." Molduga said.

"The Grimoire are sure to make their move too." Daruk said.

"Then we'll be ready. We need all hands on deck." Thane said.

"We're all with you to the end of the line." Medoh said.

"We'll set up camp somewhere more secure….there's a mountain not far from here." Auro said.

"To the end of the war." King Daphnes said.

"To the convergence." Thane said.

"To our Guardian." Medoh sighed.

* * *

The battle between Thorin Kaye and Thane Zeldon lasted a whole hour. Neither warrior backing down. The Black Dog and the Stormbreaker shook all of Dagon Town. It was the most spectacular fight Medoh had ever bore witness to.

Sparks flew in every direction as their weapons clashed. Thane had him beat in speed and skill but the raw power Thorin displayed was unparalleled. No matter who wins, Raiment was in capable hands.

An explosion rocked Thorin into the wall. His aura flickered as Thane rushed in for the kill. The hero lifted his hands in submission just in time for Thane to halt the advance of his blade. The crowd cheered at the prince's victory.

"The winner is Thane Zeldon." Auro announced. He floated down to the arena and bowed at Thane's feet. "The sword of the Guardian." He presented a black blade to Thane. "Pura Vita, it was your mother's sword before you, Prince Zeldon."

"I am no longer the prince." Thane said as he claimed his prize. "Aryll is now the heir to the throne, the Dragon of Dagon."

"Good show." Thorin said as he lifted himself up. "I...I would very much like to fight you again someday. I know you have a lot on your mind, so I can only imagine how valliant you are when you're focused."

"You're mistaken." Thane said. "It is because of my turmoil that I found the strength to beat you. Until we meet again, Thorin Kaye." With that, Thane Zeldon parted ways with the arena. When he reached his room in Castle Dagon, Medoh was already waiting for him. "What is it?"

"I….wanted to congratulate you on your victory." Medoh said with a blush.

"Thank you." He pulled her into a hug. "For everything."

"Whatever you want, I'll get it for you." Medoh pledged. No matter his title or rank, she'd follow Thane to the ends of the universe and back again. No matter what it cost them along the way.

* * *

Argent pinned the beowolf to the wall before bisecting it. Team SPRA had nearly completed their task of clearing out the Grimm infested building. The blades they had acquired during their excursion to Raiment were coming in handy. They were able to reduce the armor of even the eldest Grimm.

"Hmm." Sumire said as she looked up. "I feel a presence."

"How perceptive." Thane said as he hovered above them.

"You're…." Argent pulled out his blades and prepared for an attack.

"I've come for you Spring Maiden." Thane said. "This is the beginning of the end."

 **AN: This was a fun chapter to hammer out. I've been hypeing up Medoh in the background for a few arcs now and it was long past time for everyone to actually see what drives her as she's going to play a larger antagonistic role going forward.**

 **Next Time: Sumire Captured! All factions gather up their forces to begin the final battle for dominance. Argent makes a mad dash with some interesting allies.**


	89. Paramount Part 1

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Pretty excited for this chapter, even if it ends up being a mess. This and the next few chapters are going to have more characters hovering around then any other battle before, even more than the Battle of Crete from RWBYond Vale.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- That's going to be an interesting turn as we approach the end of this story. As for the allies, you'll see all of that in this chapter.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Following the death of Urboa Naboo, Zeldon pushes his hand to set up a final battle between the huntsmen and his forces. And Spring Maiden Sumire is the lynchpin in his plot.**

Paramount Part 1: Line in the Snow

"Thane Zeldon?" Sumire froze in fear.

"What do you want with her?" Russet shouted.

"An inciting incident….for the end of this war." Zeldon said. A black bar appeared above his head and fired at the team. The four of them scattered. Zeldon appeared next to Russet and kicked her in the stomach, blasting her through the wall.

"Damn." Paris huffed as she summoned her familiar. Zeldon created a shadowy construct that looked eerily similar to King. Black Dog extended its arm and tore through Paris' familiar and blasted her into the wall. Sumire boosted Argent's semblance as he fired a barrage of blades. Zeldon swatted out the first wave and summoned a wall construct to block the next batch. Argent burst through, and tore through the barrier to clash blades with the rival Guardian.

"You have great physical prowess, but you lack the drive to make the most of it." Zeldon said. "You'd have been a great threat if you opened those silver eyes!" Argent didn't see the attack from Black Dog coming. He was able to resist the punch, but his boosted aura still declined from the strike.

"I won't let you have her." Argent said.

"Your compliance isn't a factor!" Zeldon kicked him in the stomach and swung his sword. Argent blocked it again with his silver blades. "Can you hear it? The screaming of the blades. Our swords were made under similar circumstances. One made to be the ultimate unbreaking weapon against the Grimm, and mine the perfect tool for any situation." With that he parried Argent. The sword morphed and he slashed Argent repeatedly.

"Stop this!" Sumire shouted as she summoned a tangle of thorns.

"It's far too late for that." Zeldon slashed the foliage away with a wave of black flames. He wasn't holding back. He burst forward in an instant and slashed her across the chest.

"Leave her alone!" Argent shouted as he dropped towards Zeldon. The Guardian dodged the strike and slashed him across the throat.

"You have a strong aura like hers!" Zeldon said as he continuously slashed and blasted Argent. "There's still a limit to how much you can take at once!" He struck Argent to the ground with a blackfire induced punch. An instant later he slashed at Argent's face. The boy screamed in pain as the blade bypassed his faltering aura and slashed his eye out. Zeldon kicked the Argentware to the ground and made readied his blade for the final strike.

"Stop!" Sumire slid in between them with her arms out. Her aura receded. "I'll go." Zeldon put his hand around her throat and held her up, examining her.

"You would give yourself willingly, for his sake?" Zeldon asked.

"I'd die for him, for any of them over and over again if that's what it takes." Sumire said.

"Hmm…..Ruby Rose-Arc made an excellent choice." Zeldon said. "You won't die. The time for your death can come only after we can contain your power." With that he created a pair of wings.

"Don't…." Argent reached out to her.

"It's okay." Sumire smiled. "You'll all come save me. But just in case….I love you." On that note, Zeldon knocked her out and took to the sky. Blood from Argent's left eye mixed with tears from his right.

"Glade….Prim….Citrine….save her." He breathed out before passing out.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Prim shouted again as she slumped onto her cot.

"Keep it together." Nickel said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay." Argent said as he nursed his wound. "It's Sumire I'm worried about."

"Why would they go after her?" Nova asked.

"It's a good move." Johnny said. "It's the same as when Auro tried keeping you in that dungeon. Removing you from the equation without risking you transferring your power."

"But all their forces have been moving away from Castle Dagon ever since I, er we blew a hole in it." Glade said.

"They've been moving in on Mountain Glenn." Chenzi said.

"They'll likely expect us to act hastily to save her." Johnny said as he looked at Argent. "We have to consider the possibility that we'll never get her back." Argent jumped forward but Glade stopped him.

"I won't let her die." Argent said.

"Even if it's what she would want to protect all of us?" Johnny asked.

"We don't trade lives." Prim said. "That's what Thane wants to do. We'll save her. Even if we have to pull out all the stops."

"Prim are you sure this…." Johnny started.

"It's the only move!" Prim stopped him. "Thane is making a power play to end the war. And if that's his goal….I'm game. One last battle to end it all….I'm kinda excited."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance then." All eyes turned towards the entrance to the tent.

"So...you weren't just spying on us." Johnny said.

"It's been a while….Johnus." Hue Shader said.

"What brings Cinder's Assassin here?" Johnny asked.

"The War." Hue said. "Our forces have nearly pushed through the Grimm to the south. This team, was to assess the situation here."

"Well you came at a pisspoor time." Nova said.

"Or the best time." Johnny stated.

"Johnny, you of all people can't be…."

"What I want doesn't matter Nova Wukong." Hue said. "Do you believe that Cinder values the world Ruby created?"

"I do." Prim said. Nova bit her tongue and nodded. Johnny followed suit.

"Then allow us to help." He moved out of the way to reveal what his crew was. It was nowhere near the usuals. There was no Jet, no Baard, and most surprisingly no Tint Shader. Instead, it was Eve Taurus, Yuma Chiroptera, and Colonel Mustard.

"Glad for your help, these guys, not so much." Prim pouted.

"We're all here to help." Colonel Mustard said. He had had a few clashes with Prim that really messed with her head and nearly killed her and Nova. Eve was a leader in the White Fang before they completely disbanded. Yuma was an assassin that had kidnapped Johnny at one point.

"We're here too." Johnny wasn't surprised by the two new guests that appeared from thin air. Granite Robbie, also known as the burglar Clearview. And his daughter, Grace.

"Hey Chenzi?" She said basfully. "I know I said I'd stay put in Mistral but….you were taking so long."

* * *

Avarice could feel the changes coming. The air was growing thinner. The skies were just a slightly different in their composition. The Convergence would be here any day now. King was being unusually calm and cautious, despite Cinder's newfound interference.

"To think the brat from back then would become so formidable." Fury growled.

"She was always Salem's favorite. She was a threat back then, just as she is today." Avarice noted.

"The strongest Fall Maiden in history, and the strongest Summer Maiden in history." King said. "It's unheard of for two Maidens to reach that level."

"Cinder has been quite resilient over the decades." Avarice said. "And Ruby was quite merciful. She was the strongest Spring Maiden I've ever seen, but she lost her powers long before Nova Wukong reached that level."

"See Fury, even when dead Avarice finds ways to stay informed." King said. "And his knowledge has been unexpendable for such a troubling time."

"How is that going by the way?" Panic asked with glee.

"The Hecatonchires is ready." King said. "But with so many powerful warriors, and not one but two Guardians and two armies, the ultimate monster will be nothing more than a damage sponge."

"The False Hecatonchires has proven quite valuable though." Spite said.

"THEY will be." King said. "We have five ready to go now, but I will assimilate the True Hecatonchires into my body, and use its power just as Salem used mine, to crush those who stand before me."

"You'll become the ultimate lifeform." Fury said.

"According to you." Avarice said as he hunched over. It was completely doable. King wouldn't be as strong as Salem was with all the power she accumulated at the end of the Grimm War, but that was the point. Salem lost because no being could ever hope to truly master that kind of power. King was itching to be only a notch below her, and weaker enough to completely control that level of strength. But the Arbiter Master couldn't bare to really admit that much.

"Well, this final clash will be the ultimate test of our strength." King said with a toothy grin. "Petty humans, too busy fighting amongst themselves to focus on the true masters of the One World!"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chenzi said as he shoved Grace against the wall. Glade and Nephrite kept their distance for the time being.

"I couldn't just….." Grace pouted but Chenzi stopped her with a kiss.

"It's good to see you, but this is no place for someone who steals from mansions for shits and giggles."

"I don't do that anymore." Grace pouted. "You're all here being heroes and…"

"There's no heroes in this war, only soldiers and warriors. You are neither."

"But I can still help!"

"You can help me by staying safe!" Chenzi said.

"Now you sound like Johnny." Grace continued to pout.

"Look, there's some nasty people who are coming after me." Chenzi said. "If you stick around and get caught in the crossfire….I can't have that on my conscience."

"What about my conscience?" Grace asked. "I owe you guys for giving me a second chance."

"You don't owe us anything." Chenzi said. Both of them were far too stubborn to give any ground.

"If I may." Glade cut in. "We need more people to help the wounded."

"That sounds boring." Grace said.

"And that attitude is what scares me." Chenzi said. "It's all well and good when we're just hanging out at home but here it'll get you killed."

"He's right." Nephrite said. "You have considerable talent for infiltration but that's not what we need right now."

"Why do I feel ganged up on?" Grace said as she looked away.

"Because we are!" Chenzi barked.

"Look." Nephrite said. "We appreciate you coming out all this way, but my brother and I can't help but worry about the people we care about."

"I'll be fine." Grace said. "I'm not some spoiled princess." Grace said. "I've been working on my fighting skills." She said as she threw a few quick punches into the air. "Hina has been helping me. Well, more like watching me um….yeah." She said.

"How is she by the way?" Glade asked.

"Shame on you, not keeping up with your girlfriend!" Grace rose an accusatory finger at Glade.

"I do!" Glade snapped back. "I just want to hear it from someone else."

"Well, then...she's doing fine." Grace said. "Can't wait for your kid to be born. I already have a name picked out."

"And what gives you the right to name my kid?" Glade said.

"Hina said I can." Grace said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "If it's a boy, I'd name him Mov, and if it's a girl, Violet."

"I like Violet." Glade admitted. "My great-grandma was named Violet."

"Neat." Grace said. "Well, I'm tired from travel, so where's your tent?" Grace asked.

"Make sure it's okay with Prim." Glade said.

"Make sure what is okay with Prim?" Prim asked as she stepped into the alley. Coop and Thorin were both at her side.

"If i can stay in Chenzi's tent?" Grace said.

"Chenzi shares a tent with the rest of us on Team PNGC." Prim said. "I'm fine with it, but I'd rather you not if you're planning on doing what I think you're doing."

"Jealous?"

"As if!" Prim detested. "I'm actually here for you Nephrite."

"How come?" Nephrite asked.

"The two of us make a decent team." Coop said. "I'd like to pair up with you in the coming throwdown."

"Okay." Nephrite said.

"You all should get to rest." Prim said. "Briefing will be a few hours before dawn."

* * *

Prim, Johnny and Hue sat in Prim's tent. Johnny had made a quick sketch of Mountain Glenn and the city that rested in its shadow. Clearview and Nickel had left to scout the area in preparation for the inevitable clash. Every second they were gone was an eon of anxiety for the Guardian. Hue and Johnny both did a better job at maintaining their composure.

"They're back." Johnny said. Hue opened his eyes as the stealthy duo reached the tent.

"Report?" Prim said as she bit down on her thumb nail.

"They're held in their pretty tight." Clearview said as he drew lines on the map. "Their defenses are designed for a direct assault. The spread of their forces are thin. They're using natural and artificial barriers to cover their flanks."

"Beyond the first wall are soldiers lead by Po Chaser." Nickel added.

"Damn, I thought Mr. Aldrich, er Nightshade would have…." Johnny bit his lip as he thought about his former mentor. Prim was the only one who understood how touchy of a subject that was, and grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"The warriors of Raiment are resilient." Hue said.

"Beyond the second siege wall is a larger group lead by three of the Nine Dragons. Octori Vinson, Jabu Jarrin and Gohma Tyle." Nickel continued. "Other than Gohma, we know next to nothing about them."

"It's the third wall that concerns me." Clearview said. "Standing in the center is Molduga Scarab. Next to him are Saria Kokiri and Daruk Rudania. Dread Barlow and Sion Daggerkane are on either end of that lineup."

"And their standing on top of the wall." Nickel said. "Like we said, the closer to the middle, the stronger the person."

"They're not looking for a long drawn out battle." Johnny said. "They're looking to keep anyone like Prim from going through the center and saving Sumire. They're wanting to eliminate her as soon as possible."

"That brings up to the fourth and final wall." Nickel said. "Beyond that are only a few people. The three remaining Gatekeepers, Ruda Zorell, Xander Rudania and Medoh Vormir. Then there's a platform with Sumire in chains. Auro and Thane Zeldon are both with her."

"That's not all, her restraints are Quantum Locked." Clearview said.

"Just like the dungeon in Castle Dagon." Johnny sighed.

"We have a trump card for that." Prim said.

"The Lionhead?" Nickel said. "Prim, are you sure?"

"What other choice do I have? Damn it!" She hissed.

"We have a better trump card." Hue said. "But you aren't going to like it."

"What is it?" Johnny said.

"Auro Quantum Locked the Isle of Murus." Hue said. "Our Queen was only able to escape with the help of a certain specter and his semblance. A semblance that has recently been reborn….in your little brother."

"Argent?" Prim's eyes widened.

"Correct."

"NO!" Prim shot up.

"Argent Rose was the partner of the Spring Maiden, was he not?" Hue said.

"He is!"

"Then let him be the one to save her." Hue said flatly.

"He's hurt! He just lost an eye to that bastard!"

"It didn't stop Abraham from becoming the strongest man to ever live." Hue said. "This is our best bet. All we have to do is get close and he can break her restraints without directly fighting Zeldon or Auro."

"Prim, this could be our best bet." Johnny said.

"And since when do you trust anything Hue has to say?" Prim accused.

"Since he started making sense." Johnny said. "You said yourself that you trust him. We only have two ways to break a Quantum Lock. Your little brother, who has strong feelings for the one we're trying to save, and a serial killer who is only on our side out of convenience."

"My team will cover him." Hue said. "We'll slide through their left flank while you hammer through the center. That way, we can cover each other and advance as one."

"Sounds like a plan." Johnny said. "Prim?"

"I hate it." Prim said. "I don't want anyone else that close to me to get hurt. I want Argent to rest. I want to do this for him. But you're right. This is the best we can do on such short notice. We attack at the break of dawn. Make sure your men are ready."

* * *

The light of the sun was obscured by the mountain at the edge of the failed city. Molduga Scarab and the rest wondered what had happened to the metropolis. They had their theories, all of which involved the Grimm, and some of them rolled their eyes and found humor in how Remnant could ever think this was a good defendable location. Molduga saw the irony in using it as a defensive position, given the obvious history.

"They're coming." Daruk said as he readied his blade.

"I can see that much." Molduga said. He had been blessed with incredible vision, fine tuned to the point of even predicting the future. That was the mark of his aura mastery. And Daruk wasn't far behind in that regard.

"Where are they?" Daruk said as his eyes narrowed. At that moment, the first of their barriers blew up and sunk into the grounds.

"The caves?" Molduga said.

"So, they were underground the entire time." Thane growled. The first one to rise from the smoke was Prim and her team.

"Alright Argent." Prim said as she fired a blast towards the second barrier. "You're up. Hue, I swear if anything happens to him."

"Just keep their attention front and center." Hue said. "We'll handle the rest."

"Sumire!" Argent shouted as he ran forward. For just a split second, Hue gave a small smirk. "I'm coming to save you!"

Sumire could feel him approaching, despite being on the other side of the battlefield. Auro was using his power to analyze her magic. Both sides were on a time limit.

Argent ran forward alongside Hue. Colonel Mustard fired a blast of his semblance to paralyze the crowd ahead of them in fear. The first tier of the battle field was erupting in a series of brawls between the huntsmen and the elite soldiers.

Meanwhile, at the finish line, Medoh was already getting restless. She jumped on the final barrier and popped several grains of wind and lightning dust into her mouth. She fired a blast into the air, darkening the sky. Her target was Prim.

Lightning rained down towards the Guardian, but none of the blasts hit. A wave of violet flame formed a barrier between the huntsman forces and the sky. With a wave of magic, Nova dispelled Medoh's dust attack and fired a fireball towards the Gatekeepers. The blast only made it as far as Molduga Scarab, who sprouted a giant limb from the ground to catch the seering blast.

"Interesting." Daruk said as he brandished his sword.

"What are you going to do?" Molduga asked.

"Measure the distance in our strength." Daruk said. His blade caught fire as he swung the massive weapon. A dragon made of lava and black flame cut its way through the forces, only to be intercepted by a wall of red energy. This time it was Glade who had defended against the blast.

"She's saving her strength for Thane." Molduga surmised.

"She seems to be taking her time." Daruk said as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

With the power of the Relic of Knowledge, Johnny was able to track everything going on in the battlefield. Prim had wanted to use that, and hold him back to command the troops. He had elected to do both. It was well within his abilities to delegate authority through the troops while using his combat abilities to their fullest as well.

"Argent is approaching the next barrier." Johnny said.

"I'll tear it down within the next few minutes." Nova said.

"Hold up on that, only tear it down if they get hung up." Johnny said. In the distance, he could feel several sets of eyes piercing him. He knew Auro was keeping an eye on him. Perhaps there were a few others with gifted senses that could track him. But most assuredly, Molduga Scarab was monitoring his every movement.

Johnny's attention turned back to Argent and Hue. A thick fog was beginning to envelop them. Johnny recognized the unique feint aura signature, it was someone he was wanting to personally take down either way. The fist of the Warden crashed into Argnet's face knocking him down.

"Getting a little close there." Po said as he brandished his specialized jiit. Hue had already closed the distance and hit him several times, but all those attacks did nothing against Po's semblance. "I'm not that easy!" Po shouted as he cracked his weapon over hue's knee. The special material ignored Hue's aure, bringing him down to one knee as the next attack cracked his skull. The assassin pulled back to contemplate his next move.

Before he could strike, a figure lept from the wall. He was covered in golden armor and had six limbs, each brandishing a differently shaped sword. The description matched Octori Vinson, the Dragon of Akkala.

"I'll hold off this one." Octori said as he began to wildly swing his swords at Hue. Eve moved to intercept but was halted by fire coming from the walls. They were getting pinned down thanks to the two troublesome fighters.

Po focused on Argent, batting him aside, knocking him into the air and slamming him down. Hue was forced to constantly use his time skip just to avoid Octori's relentless attacks. Eve and Yuma fell back into the safety of Yuma's mirror while Colonel Mustard gave them covering fire. Yuma was nearly as important to their rescue plan as Argent himself.

"You're a solid decade away from challenging me." Po said as he landed a decisive blow on Argent. He pinned the boy down and aimed to ram his weapon through his throat. Johnny had barely enough time to reach them and kick Po in the face with an aura strike he couldn't simply phase through.

"What?" Octori looked back, and that was all the time Hue needed. With the first time skip, he obliterated Octori's armor. With the second, he crippled the dragon. With the third, he slammed him against the wall. Before he could enter the fourth skip, Octori blasted black flames and Hue was forced to fall back. Octori used that chance to jump back over the wall.

"You okay?" Johnny asked.

"I'll be fine." Hue said as Eve and Yuma returned from the mirror.

"Good, keep going, I'll handle this." Johnny said.

"The Relic Keeper? This didn't go so well for you last time." Po said.

"This time I won't be holding back." Johnny said as his body began to glow and red markings covered his face. "I told you I'd make you pay for beating on Nova the way you did." Po's finger twitched and Johnny closed the distance, firing the Amon Rod with a radial beam of light.

* * *

"Well, I'm getting bored standing up here." Barlow said.

"Do as you please." Molduga said. With that, Barlow lept from the perch to join the war. Saria nodded and followed suit.

"I'm gonna find Coop!" She called out.

"If it's all the same to you, I wish to stick close to Lady Zorell." Sion said.

"What will you do?" Daruk asked the Northern Gatekeeper.

"There's still some things I wish to observe." Molduga said. At that moment, he saw Hue and Argent jumping over the second wall. Before he even landed, Hue kicked his foot out and fired a thin thread of aura into Octori's skull. The blow stunned the dragon long enough for Eve and Argent to sever his extra appendages.

Before the final blow was struck, Jabu Jarrin the Dragon of Coral Valley, manipulated the water and submerged the assassin. Jabu's power allowed him to breathe underwater and his mastery of water dust allowed him to create a sphere of water around him.

"Big mistake." Yuma said with a snap of his fingers. He manipulated the reflections of the water to rip Jabu out of his protective case and into Hue's waiting assassination strike.

"Jabu, fall back and let them through." Daruk said.

"But…." Jabu tried responding but a growl from Daruk cut him off.

"You're clearly outmatched." Daruk said. "I'll handle them myself." With that, the Dragon of Ragnarok left his perch. He swung his blade to create a massive explosion that sliced part of the mountain in half and halted Argent's progress.

"The rest of you inside the mirror." Hue commanded. Eve, Yuma and Colonel Mustard retreated to safety using the bat Faunas' semblance.

"We don't have time to get in a fight with such a strong guy." Argent said as he kept running. Hue grabbed his shoulder and skipped time to run around the swordsman.

"You're still in range!" Daruk said as he swung towards Hue. The pair were blasted towards the wall he and Molduga had been perched on. Daruk's attention was briefly caught with a wave of ice that smashed through the second wall.

"I'm getting a little anxious too." Xander said as he rose to the top of the final wall. He rammed his fists into the air, creating lava bombs to bombard the huntsmen from a distance.

Nova rocketed into the air with Gohma Tyle in her grip. It had been her that created the glacier that ripped apart their second line of defense. Her body sparked with red lightning to pulverize the Dragon of Blackreach's face. Then with a single kick, she sent him flying through the third and fourth walls, nearly hitting both Molduga and Xander with his crippled body.

"I guess I can no longer play the observer." Molduga said as he flew to the frontlines.

"Argent." Hue said as he picked the boy up. "We have to move." He grabbed Argent and pulled him out of the way of Daruk's ground piercing thrust. Black flames and lava poured from the whole Daruk created.

"Man that was close." Argent huffed. Hue grabbed him again and forced him down as Daruk nearly cut him down. The fiery slash shattered the iceberg Nova had created. Hue once again grabbed Argent and skipped time to push past him.

"Daruk Rudania!" Nova shouted to get the fiery swordsman's attention. She coated her own blades in magic flames as a challenge.

"Wait Summer Maiden. Allow me to handle this." Another voice said.

Daruk returned his attention to Argent and Hue, making their way to the third wall. He sprinted forward and swung his blade. Argent turned his head as the slash came closer. But before it could do damage, another blade intercepted it. The wielder wore a long blue coat with a teardrop insignia. He also had blue hair that grayed on the sides.

"Water Swordsman Rio Azul." Daruk said.

"So, you've heard of me." Rio said with a smirk.

"Of course I have." Daruk said.

"Topaz's dad?" Argent asked.

"Get going kids. We'll handle things from here." Rio said as he slammed his blade into Daruk's causing an explosion of raw power that turned into steam as Rio's aquakinesis naturally reacted with Daruk's flamebreaker power.

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Coop was making his way through the forces he used to rob. His semblance gave him a unique advantage over anyone, even those with far more power than him. He could create sphere's of his aura, and within those spheres be a god. He could levitate, propel and switch anything in that sphere around as he pleased.

There were only two downsides. Against those with aura, he had to use his blade to negate their aura and begin manipulating them. And anything with aura would return to normal upon exiting the sphere. Nephrite's help made him even deadlier. She could disrupt anyone's aura with a simple strike and leave them helpless to the bandit's whim.

One of the fancy mechs crashed into the wall in front of him. He prepared to draw his sword before he saw who it was. Saria Kokiri- the Dragon of Kokoro was standing on the mech's back. Her vines had tangled up in its insides and she was now controlling it.

"Cooper." She said in her sweet tone. "Why fight for these people? You usually don't fight for anyone but yourself."

"Fighting against you punks is in my best interest." Coop said as he flipped her off.

"I'm willing to team up with you." Saria said. "You and me against the whole world, just like old times sake."

"That time passed when you chose your parents over the pleasure of my company." Coop said.

"I take what I want, and what I wanted was the power of a governor. Right now, I just want you."

"You want me?" Coop said as he stretched his arms out. "Your head is as mixed up as your body is about to be."

He thumbed his sword and she did a backflip. The room was created. He swung a blade beam through the mech, segmenting it into different parts. Her vines reached for him. He moved the mech pieces to cut them off and then kicked the fist of the machine into the dragon.

The immediate area started shifting to Coop's whim as he looked for his opening. He caught her in midair and removed her arm. She fired off vines and pulled herself out of his sphere of influence and her arm rocketed right back in place.

"I don't take kindly to people who turn down my offers." Saria said as she blocked a sword strike with her foot. Coop deflected the kick and stabbed her through the stomach. The body began to melting into a swampy mess that bound his hands.

"Damn." He smirked.

"You can't move things around when you can't use your hands." She said as she coated his fingers in vines and sludge. "Your power is quite terrifying when you don't know what you're doing."

"That's what she's for." Coop said. On cue, Nephrite dropped down and kicked Saria in the neck. He had flipped her into the air while he displayed his powers and kept his foe's attention. "Shambles!" With a gesture, Saria began to fragment into different pieces hovering above the ground.

"Damn." Her mouth grunted.

"Saria Kokiri, among the Nine Dragons you were ranked third in combat ability." Coop said. "So I'm going to keep you here as long as I can." He kicked his sword into his free hand. His breathing grew heavier by the second. He wasn't going to be able to hold her for long.

* * *

Argent had reached the final wall with Hue's help. Colonel Mustard and Eve secured the area, fighting off the soldier's that closed in around them. Yuma took a collection of reflected coins out of his pocket and showed them to the young man.

"Never thought I'd be fighting on the side of humanity." Yuma laughed. "But I guess when the whole world is at stake."

"You ready?" Hue asked.

"Yeah." The Faunas threw the coins into the air and grabbed Argent. His semblance allowed him to inhabit reflective surfaces in what was called the Mirror World. Here, he could move freely through any nearby reflective surface. That was their plan for getting over the wall without being blasted by Auro and the Gatekeepers.

Argent flew through the air from the reflective coins. He could see the slashes of fire, thunder and ice that shook the entire city as the strongest warriors across two worlds tore each other apart.

He dropped to the ground and returned to the real world. He huffed as he stayed in a three-point stance. His one good silver eye looked defiantly at the last obstacles in his way. The towering Xander Rudania stood in front of him. To the left was the slender Ruda Zorell, and to the right was the wild looking Medoh Vormir.

"Ar….ARGENT!" Sumire shouted from the platform. Argent's eye shot towards his captive friend and then back at the three immediately before him.

"You did well to make it this far." Ruda complimented.

"Quite the entrance!" Xander applauded.

"You got heart kid." Medoh chimed in.

"Tenacity! I love it!" Xander bellowed.

"But you're not ready for this level yet." Ruda added.

"There's no way you're getting past us." Medoh said.

"Argent." Hue said as he appeared at Argent's side.

"GIVE SUMIRE BACK!" Argent roared.

 **AN: Things really got Paramount War from One Piece up in this chapter. I love toying around with some of these side characters like Hue and Saria. It was also nice bringing in some of the threats from the first arc to round out the cast and create some interesting combos.**

 **Next Time: Who will remain at the top of the mountain? Can Argent reach Sumire? How will the battle play out from here? And what is King planning? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	90. Paramount Part 2

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Here we go, chapter 90. We've come such a long way. And like last chapter and next chapter, so many characters all bouncing around. I'm gonna do my best to keep things nice and tidy.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I wouldn't call it a great plan. And there's sure to be complications.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Sumire was captured. All the huntsmen and all the warriors of Raiment gather for one final battle on Mountain Glenn. Argent, with the aid of Hue, made it to the top to rescue Sumire. But now finds three Gatekeepers, the Guardian and a Wizard halting his path.**

Paramount Part 2: Gridlock

"What's the matter Coop, hitting your limit?" Saria mused.

"Oh baby, you know I have stamina to last for days." Coop responded.

"I'm going to finish her off." Nephrite said.

"It's no use." Coop said. "In this form, your bullets will pass through her and she'll reform the second my field drops. Just keep covering me."

"You should just give it up." Saria said. "They won't take you prisoner this time."

A blue light caught in Coop's vision. Nephrite was swatted away in an instant followed closely by Coop. Zolomon Kaye had his hand around the bandit's throat. The field dropped and Saria pulled herself back together.

"You should have joined us when you had the chance." Zolomon said.

He was blasted aside by another blue bolt of lightning as Thorin flew in from the sky. The hero crashed into the villain and they both turned into electricity. They started bouncing around the battlefield faster than anyone could see.

"Brother, help me end this madness!" Thorin pleaded.

"This madness is what gives me purpose." Zolomon said as he slammed his brother through a building. "All those years ago, did you think I would be the one fighting for our people while you betray them?"

"I fight for all people!" Thorin said as he punched his brother. The two continued blasting each other at speeds too fast for normal people to even register. But Johnny wasn't normal.

He saw them coming and moved just in time. Po Chaser wasn't so quick. The interruption is what Johnny needed to turn the tables. He kicked the former warden in the back of the head and stomped on his back. Johnny turned his attention to the soldiers running his way. He opened Amon's Rod and fired a beam of light to blow them away.

The beam reached all the way to Daruk Rudania, who blocked the light with a wall of black flame. Rio took all the water around him to form a small version of the giant Poseidon Stream. He reached its hand up to catch the large trident that had been fired in their direction. He then proceeded to swing the massive weapon at the fiery swordsman.

With each strike Daruk evaporated some of Rio's defences. The veteran huntsman was fighting a losing battle. The Dragon of Ragnarok was simply too powerful for him to face alone. Luckily, his salvation came as Headmaster August Gold-the leader of Rio's original huntsman team, swooped in and swept Daruk's legs. Daruk lost balance and was hit by a fiery blast from a passing Nova.

Nova continued flying through the air, taking pot shots at anyone who looked to be gaining the upper hand against a huntsman. A large man with a golden hair flew towards her and struck her to the ground. He crashed down near her only to be cut down by a passing Nickel.

"I could have taken him." Nova huffed.

"The battle is far from over so keep your pride in check." Nickel said. From the corner of her eye, she saw artillery blasts heading towards her. She jumped out of the way and intercepted a knife attack from Clay Barlow.

"Hey asshole!" Nova got the man's attention but was then tackled by the golden-armed man from before.

"Keep making your rounds, I got this." Nickel said as she vanished in a wave of fog. Even with her invisibility, Barlow managed to track her attacks and swat them away. But he wasn't able to stop the orange cloud of rose petals tackling him into the air.

"This is for my brother." Citrine grunted as she kicked him to the ground. Her eyes darted back to her wife and mother-in-law, who along with Oscar were being held up by Molduga Scarab. She scattered towards the large man only to be stomped out of the air by a disembodied foot.

"This is as far as any of you go." Molduga said. He swung his fist, creating dozens of giant fists heading towards the group. Eiess, Weiss and Oscar all tried clearing the barrage. Weiss was the first one to get hit. Eiess followed soon after but only after getting to Citrine. Oscar made it all the way to Molduga's main body before being snatched out of the air and slammed down to the ground.

"Orion's spear!" Glade had made it to the group. Prim was right behind him. Molduga created a wall of limbs to block the attack, but Glade tore through them all, leaving him open for just a second, which was long enough for Chenzi to strike him in the stomach.

"Team CTEN." Prim said. "Go with Coop to reinforce Argent. The rest of us will handle him."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Molduga said. Topaz Azul surrounded her old team and Coop in water and started to fly through the air. Molduga created limbs in the sky to stop them but they were all stopped by a fleet of yellow and red constructs.

"Your fight is with us now." Chenzi said before getting smacked away by the Gatekeeper.

* * *

Even though Argent's group outnumbered the Gatekeepers five to three, the odds were stacked against them. Not only that, but Zeldon seemed ready to jump in as well. Not only that, but Gatekeepers were the highest rank of Raiment's forces outside the Guardian himself. Hue could probably take on one of them, but it would take the other four to match the power of another one, leaving a whole Gatekeeper to get through.

"Stand down Thane." Auro said. "I'm almost finished here. You need to be on guard for if more come."

"Argent!" Sumire screamed again.

Argent flared his semblance and fired a sword of light directly up at Sumire. His plan was to shatter her bonds and have her help in their escape. But before the blades could reach their target, they were swatted out of the way by Zeldon. Argent fired another volley, and this one was blocked by a wall of fire and brimstone.

"Back off Rudania." Medoh said as she cracked her knuckles. "I haven't fought a single bastard since we arrived in this world. That changes now." Argent readied his blades for her attack. The only thing he knew was her epithet, the Dust Eater. She was the youngest Gatekeeper and so any information Thorin or Coop could provide was limited.

"Argent, I think it's best if you stand back." Hue said. Medoh pumped one of the nodes on her mask. "That look in her eyes, she's a killer one one way out of your league."

"I'll be the judge of that." Medoh said. With that said, she burst forward at lightning speed and struck Hue in the stomach, blasting him into the wall. Argent swung at her head but she dodged it. She took his arm and elbowed him in the back before spinning him around and punching his face.

"Hey kid!" Yuma shouted as he disappeared into the mirror world. Ruda took note and managed to track him to Argent's pupil. She ran forward just in time to intercept the bat's attack on Medoh's reflection.

"I told you guys to back off!" Medoh cursed, barring her black teeth. Ruda swatted Yuma to the side while Medoh kicked Colonel Mustard in the arm, causing him to misfire.

"Five on one is an unwise strategy." Ruda said. "And they seem to have troublesome abilities that can turn the tide of the battle. Besides, your opponent…." Ruda wasn't able to finish before Hue came back with a powerful assassination strike to Medoh's stomach.

"It's best to focus on me." The assassin said as he kicked Medoh in the arm. She threw another punch but he disappeared and stuck her in the back of the head.

"Teleportation?" She asked as she jumped back. With lightning dust running through her veins she should be able to see things even if they moved at the speed of light. Hue used his semblance again to strike her multiple times in an instant. "No, something involving time." She said as she pumped a different type of dust into her mouth.

Hue time skipped again but he was interrupted by Medoh's newfound defense. It was a strange form of earth dust and it turned Medoh's skin as black as her teeth. Hue's knuckle started to bleed from the impact of his own attack.

"Well, I thought it was just a rumor." Xander laughed. "A special kind of dust created by the royal family for the chief guard, or should I say former chief guard Medoh Vormir."

"However your semblance works, assassin….it's not getting through Blackbriar." Medoh taunted.

"Every defense has a weakness." Hue said. "I'll find your limit before you find mine."

* * *

The major battles were in a deadlock. Molduga was doing a good job holding off Prim's team, though Prim herself wasn't fighting. It was fitting, for Thane wasn't either. But it was the non-major battles that were causing trouble. The number of well-trained fighters on Remnant's side simply outnumbered Raiment's. The huntsmen academies had done their job, even if the average huntsman was only worth a handful of soldiers.

Barlow had managed to slip from the android's reaches. She was obviously much stronger than him, and was arguably on par with a Gatekeeper. Barlow wasn't willing to throw his life away against an opponent like that. He'd rather fight the smaller fry and free up some more of the elite soldiers to stack the odds in their favor.

"You again!" Barlow found himself in the path of a war scythe. A pair of silver eyes flashed from its wielder. Barlow barely managed to avoid the attack but fell into the path of a water stream.

"Damn. Didn't want to get caught up in a fight like this." Barlow said as he drew his new weapon. He had fished a pair of revolvers off the body of one of his foes. He had to admit they suited him well. Raiment didn't have much in the way of firearms. The rare metals that allowed huntsmen to craft their collapsible weapons were nonexistent in Raiment. And so they preferred using raw dust weapons.

"Barlow." It was Sion Daggerkane's voice. "We'll take them together."

"Fish chomping bastard." Barlow hissed. Even with the two of them, their odds of victory were slim. But perhaps he could still slip away. He pulled his revolver and fired at Citrine. She scattered out of the way and moved to sweep Barlow up. Sion intercepted her attack and thrusted his spear at her.

She coiled her scythe back into its shield form as she blocked both of their attacks. She deflected one of Sion's dust blasts into Barlow's groin knocking him down. A glyph appeared beneath him and blasted him into the air. Nephrite jumped up to strike him down. He threw a batch of knives at the huntress.

"Shambles." Coop forced Nephrite and Sion to trade places.

"Watch it!" Sion shouted at he was hit by Barlow's knives.

"You watch it." Barlow said as he grabbed the Dragon of Glacier Valley by the collar.

"These two have obviously never worked together." Eiess sighed.

"All the better for us!" Topaz beamed as she controlled the water to form a serpent-like hippocampi. The water construct swept them both into the air.

"Sion, your semblance allows you to shift the solid ground around you." Eiess noted from her previous encounter with him. "But you can't shift the water." Topaz condensed the water, adding bone crushing pressure. Eiess hit the construct with a wave of ice, freezing Sion and Barlow in the air while Nephrite and Citrine smashed them to the ground. Sion landed in a water bubble, where Topaz trapped him, slowly drowning the soldier.

"Now's my chance." Barlow said as he made a run for it.

"Shambles." Coop said again. This time Barlow was teleported directly into the path of Citrine's warscythe. "Maybe you boys should have stayed home." Coop taunted.

"Leave them." Citrine said. "We have to get to Argent."

"I agree." Topaz said as she launched Sion far away. Coop nodded and followed the girl's lead, leaving Barlow to stew in his injuries.

"I don't have very many uses of my semblance left." Coop warned.

"That's fine." Eiess said. "I have a different plan."

* * *

Thane watched the battles with great interest. Eve blocked Ruda's spear and spun around to slash at the Gatekeeper. Ruda merely jumped and landed in the air before swatting the amateurish girl aside. She was putting the four fools through the ringer handedly. Hue was doing far greater.

Blackbriar was a special type of dust meant to be the earth equivalent to blackfire. But only those with already powerful auras could so much as handle the substance without being consumed by it. Medoh Vormir was the only person in all of Raiment that could use it in battle. She had completely mastered it, earning her a nickname amongst her closest friends- Blackbriar Vormir.

Hue made sure not to hit the same place twice. She had certainly took notice and let him test her defenses. Each strike hurt his hands, despite his aura still being stable. Blackbriar tended to inflict any damage done to it back to the offending object, and not even time skip was immune to its effects. So he only used his semblance to avoid damage. It was working, Medoh had failed to land a clean hit on him since the battle started but Hue was still getting nowhere.

Hue had noticed one thing. As time passed, the whites of her eyes began to be flooded with black. At this rate, in five minutes they'd be completely covered. Was it some kind of time limit? Hue had noticed her reflexes to her flanks dimming as the battle progressed.

"I said hold still!" Medoh shouted as she got her hands on the assassin. She smashed him to the ground and stomped through his aura, shattering at least three ribs. She punched him in the face, riding him of his aura. But in clenching victory, she let her guard down. This wasn't some sparring match, it was a war and the victor wouldn't be decided until one of them stopped breathing.

"Check mate." He whispered as he pulled the ace from his sleeve. The Relic of Destruction crackled to life. It didn't suit him. That's what he had said. But Cinder had insisted he take it with him in the coming battle. And in his current state, he could only manage it for a few seconds.

"What!" Thane snarled as Medoh was blasted away by the white stream of electricity. Hue kicked her stomach and grabbed her face, focusing the Relic on her mask, shattering it. He then fired her into the wall.

"I am the top agent of Queen Cinder Fall." Hue said as he coughed out blood. "I won't fall to a lone Gatekeeper."

"Medoh!" Thane shouted.

"I'm okay." She coughed out. Thane reached in his cloak and pulled out a backup rebreather. It wasn't specialized like Medoh's but it would be enough to save her life.

"Well done!" Xander said as he marched up to Hue. "But it doesn't look like you have much fight left in you." His skin started boiling as it turned to molten lava. "I'll make sure to give you a swift warrior's death." Hue tried backing away but fell to his knees Ruda tripped Argent up and was ramming her trident into his aura.

"You have a strong soul. But this is where your path ends." Ruda spoke softly.

At that moment, a shadow formed over this front of the battlefield. Everyone stopped to look up at the final wall. All eyes went wide as they saw what was peering over the fortification. It was pure white and glowing with energy. It's hands crushed the top of the wall. The color was different but the shape was unmistakable.

"A titan?" Thane said as he backed away. Watching it loom and continue to grow triggered memories of his mother's demise. It had been a group of titans that ended her life. He laughed at the irony. It had been he who had summoned the titan to Atlas in an attempt to test Citrine Rose. And it had been Citrine and Eiess that stopped it together. And now Eiess was using that same titan against them.

"Impressive!" Xander said as he fired a blast of lava up at the summon. The titan kicked a hole in the wall. Dust enveloped the entire area. Citrine tackled Ruda off of Argent and held her at blade point.

"Keep your hands off my brother you bitch!" Citrine shouted as white light enveloped her eyes. The titan clashed blows with Xander, creating another wave of explosions. Topaz's hippocampi swooped in and tackled the Flamebreaker. She turned her sword into a trident to remove his control over his weapon.

"Shambles!" Coop said as bits of the wall started floating. They formed a ramp that lead directly up to the platform. "Get your girl kid!" Coop commanded. Argent jumped to his feet and started running up the ramp.

"You're not getting through me!" Thane said as he moved to intercept Argent. A moment before he could slash at the boy, a funnel of purple flame kicked him from the ramp and launched him to the sky. Pura Vita met Jumelle Buteur to create a thunderous echo in the sky.

"So, I finally get to take a swing at you, eh….Guardian of Raiment." Nova said with a smirk.

"Argent." Sumire cried as the two were reunited. "You came all this way for me."

"Of course I did." Argent said as he activated his semblance. The blades of light shattered her restrains. Without thinking, Sumire pulled him into a hug and started crying.

"Well then." The shadow over them started to grow. "I guess I'll just have to kill you now." The Wizard grew to an enormous height. His palm radiated with violet energy. "You won the race, but you'll lose the war."

"Boost!" Sumire amplified Argent's power to create a massive beam of light to intercept Auro's attack. The explosion destroyed the platform. Sumire quickly grabbed Argent's wrist and tried flying away.

"I was too laxed." Auro said. "But now you'll all feel the fullness of my might." Sumire and Argent fell to the ground and were hit by a wave of lava.

"Don't worry sir Wizard." Xander said. "I'll see to these youngins' execution."

* * *

It was clear within a minute that Thane's wing suit was a poor substitute for the sheer mobility Nova possessed. She was a natural at aerial combat. It was no wonder she carved her way through any flying soldiers she came across. Thane was considered a prodigy in such things but even he was no match for the Maiden.

"Out of my way." Thane grunted as he picked himself off the ground.

"Saving yourself for Prim? Sorry dumbass, but the Princess is in another battlefield so you'll have to make due with a real challenge."

Nova fired a wave of purple flames at Thane. He countered it with some earth dust to create a barrier. The smoke from the flame distorted. Thane reacted with Black Dog to intercept Nova's next attack. The Maiden burst into searing acid. The clone had done its job as another Nova kicked Thane into the wall he had made. Thane slashed at Nova, bisecting her only to find out it was a clone laced with lightning that shocked him. The real Nova popped from the ground, hitting him with an electric uppercut. She then grabbed his wrists and threw him down the mountain.

She rushed at him, firing the guns built into her swords. Thane quickly dispatched of the bullets. Nova created a massive glacier in an instant. Thane blocked it with help from Black Dog. Nova had trapped a bit of fire in the formation, causing the glacier to explode in Thane's face. He blocked the next few strikes from her twin swords. Her raw strength and speed were unmatched by any mortal and her skill was nothing to scoff at.

Before Thane could even think up a counter plan, Nova unwrapped her tail and used it to pull another blade from her pocket. She swung all three blades at once, lacing them all with flames to create a massive explosion.

Thane fell into the water of a lake. He used some dust to freeze it and used his aura to solidify his footing. Nova slid down the mountain, forming a dragon from the mud and stone. The serpent opened its maw and fired a barrage of exploding Nova clones into the ice while Thane continued to fall back.

"Let's see how you do without your magic." Thane said. He used Black Dog to slash in all directions, creating a brief opening. He punched Nova in the chest with the seal breaker shroud, locking her off from her magic temporarily. The Nova clones from before burst from the ice. He spun around and impaled them all on spears of black flame he created with his semblance. Nova blocked one of them with her prosthetic hand and punched Thane in the face.

"Bastard, as if I need magic to crush you!" She growled. Thane responded with a powerful slash that shattered the pool of ice and sent the Maiden reeling through the air.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall." Thane said. "And all I need is a little more time, then I'll crush you with the Guardian State."

* * *

"Argent we have to run!" Sumire shouted as Auro obliterated Eiess' summon with a single blast.

"If you don't fight me you'll just fight someone else." Xander said. "This is a battlefield kiddos. And though you may be young, I still have high expectations. So show me the resolve of huntsmen!"

Xander's attack was intercepted by Topaz. She grunted in pain as the flames engulfed her and sent her flying. Argent and Sumire tried running through the hole in the wall. Xander predicted this and covered it with lava.

"Sumire, can't you use magic?" Argent said.

"You know I only know how to use earth and nature magic." Sumire said. They both turned to see a charging Xander. Sumire cast magic on the stones to try and halt his path. He blasted through all of them only to hit a shield glyph.

"Go." Eiess said as she held the Gatekeeper back and created a trail of glyphs away from the area.

The pair made their way up and over the wall. Xander leapt with another explosion, knocking Eiess back. More huntsmen were pouring in, keeping Auro's attention while Team CTEN tried getting Argent and Sumire away from Rudania. Sumire tried flying with Argent in her grasp. Xander flew above them and coated his axe in fire.

"It's never easy to run so fight!" Xander commanded. Citrine scattered into his way and blocked the worst of the blow. He still managed to create a pillar of blackfire and molten rock that tore through Argent's already faltering aura like tissue paper. Citrine could only block so much of it at once.

"Argent!" Sumire shouted as they all three crashed into the ground away from the battlefield.

"Damn it." Citrine huffed as she picked herself up.

"Argent!" Sumire cried. His body was burned badly. Large scars appeared on his chest where he had tried to defend her. Blood trickled from his only remaining good eye. His leg was broken. And Sumire's aura was too weak to do anything about it. "I'm sorry!" She wrapped him in a hug and started crying.

"Now isn't the time." Citrine choked out. "He's still breathing, so he'll be fine."

"That kid has resolve, strength, speed and a powerful aura to boot." Xander commended. "Had he had more of a motivation to get stronger, he'd be a prodigal fighter like Thane or Medoh. I wonder if you're the same."

"Bastard." Citrine hissed as she unfurled her weapon.

"Those silver eyes, your his sister aren't you? The lesser siblings of your Guardian? How do you stack up against her?"

"I'm going to kill you now." Citrine hissed. She scattered and impaled her scythe into Xander's shoulder. He erupted in flame and swung his weapon at her. Citrine forgoed her usual iron tight defenses. She couldn't risk another attack getting through her. She had to keep up a relentless assault, swinging her weapon like a saw blade.

She was taking blows too. She was taking everything so that Sumire and Argent didn't have to. Of the four Rose-Arc kids who were trained, Citrine had the weakest aura. Yet it was still far stronger than most huntsmen. She was using that fact to defend the Spring Maiden and her precious younger brother. The thought made Sumire sick.

She hated herself in this moment. She hated that she wasn't stronger. She hated that she gave her life for Argent's sake, only to have him come save her at the cost of his own life anyway. She hated Auro. She hated Thane. She hated the Gatekeepers. But it all came back to hating herself for how weak she had always been.

And even as the tears of anguish ran down her face, she couldn't help but feel glad. They had all come to save her. Even people she had never met. Even people who had been the enemy of huntsmen. Even people like Hue and the former members of the White Fang. They had all come to save her.

"I can do this all day." Citrine said as she spat out blood.

"I love it!" Xander cheered as he readied another blow.

"STOP IT!" Sumire cried. A well of power snapped inside of her. Green flames encased her eyes. The entire mountain bent to her will. A wave of stone formed a spear and rammed into Xander. He obliterated it in an instant but lost his footing. The ground beneath him split and he began to stumble.

"My scythe." Citrine huffed as she slashed into his chest and hovered above him. "Is also a gun." She fired a bullet into his head knocking him into the chasm below. Sumire shouted as she closed the chasm on him. If he had somehow survived the force of the mountain swallowing him, he'd be trapped beneath it.

"I…." Sumire coughed out blood.

"You did good." Citrine said as she patted Sumire on the head. "You're making good use of what my mother gave you. Now stay here, you should be safe for now."

"Where are you going?" Sumire asked.

"Auro is the biggest threat on the mountain. I'll be joining the fight against him." Citrine informed the Maiden before scattering to the wind.

* * *

Molduga kicked Chenzi aside and struck Oscar out of the air. With Glade restrained by a batch of limbs, Prim was left wide open. She was ready and itching to get involved but she didn't think it would be against this guy. Then, in the blink of an eye, a dark skinned woman in a blue dress appeared.

"Bang." She said with a wink. Blue energy fired from her finger, launching Molduga through the air.

"Ebony?" Prim addressed the Winter Maiden.

"The General and I saw you were being halted by that man." Ebony said. Molduga flipped over and landed on his feet. "So, we'll handle him." A time dilation glyph appeared at her feet. An instant later, Prim, Glade and Chenzi were all clear of Molduga's gaze.

"This battle is coming to an end." Winter said as she joined her partner.

"The best I can do is stay standing." Molduga noted. "And leave the rest up to my seniors."

Prim lead the way across the battlefield. Things had started to calm down for the most part. The remaining soldiers were far too tired to try and stand in her way and most of the power players were preoccupied. The only battle that caught Prim's interest was one between Headmaster August Gold-with the aid two of his original team members- and Daruk Rudania. The battlefield was so clear, that Nickel and Johnny both joined Prim's side.

"Johnny? Nickel?" Prim said.

"Sorry I wasn't much use earlier for you." Nickel said.

"It's no problem. Johnny, where's Nova?"

"Fighting Zeldon." Johnny informed.

"That brat. I was hoping to fight Thane and leave her to lead the fight against Auro. But I guess we'll switch roles for now." Prim huffed.

The group made it onto the final wall. Team CTEN and the advance team were looking worse for wear. Xander was nowhere to be seen but neither was Argent or Sumire. Hue was the first to pick himself up. He looked Johnny in the eye and snapped a bracelet off his wrist.

"Sumire and Argent are alive and down the mountain a little ways." Johnny noted. "I can see them at least."

"Guardian!" Hue shouted as he threw the bracelet towards Prim. Auro coated his hand in blue to stop it but Johnny intercepted Auro's reach with a Black Gate. Prim caught the bracelet and the Relic of Destruction crackled to life.

"This is…." Prim gasped.

"Crocea Mors isn't very useful in this situation. So use that instead." Johnny said.

"Well, how rare it must be for three of the four relics to be here." Auro said. "And I can feel that the Relic of Creation is quite close as well."

"None of that matters Auro." Prim said as she surrounded herself in an armor construct. "This isn't going to go the way it did in Castle Dagon."

"That remains to be seen." Auro laughed.

"We'll take him together." Glade said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Prim smiled. They both jumped forward, completely in sync. They created the massive orange Heart's Dreamer construct and clashed fists with the wizard. The twins joined hands, as if dancing partners to effortlessly maintain and control the construct.

"Orange Crush!" They said in unison as the construct fired a beam of energy to intercept Auro's violet laser. The blast split the mountain top. Prim fired a blast from the Relic of Destruction. Auro warped reality to avoid the blast and send it into Chenzi. Chenzi growled in pain as he channeled the Relic's power into a powerful strike to Auro's chest. Nickel slid beneath his feet, slashing at his ankles and wrapping him up.

A red wave distorted the world and severed the twins' bond to their constructs. They returned to their Heart's Grow and Fighting Dreamer forms, which proceeded to barrage Auro with punches and kicks.

"Hey." Medoh said as she grabbed Hue by the throat. "You're going to regret doing that." Just before she could snap the assassin's neck, Johnny swooped in and kicked her in the head, forcing her to drop Hue.

"That's the second time today." Hue said.

"No problem." Johnny said with a smile. His eyes glanced up and his features hardened. "You never learned Lightbringer Heal did you."

"No." Hue said. "I left that organization before they can do such a thing." Johnny tapped Hue on the shoulder and gave him some of his lifeforce.

"I'm trading a few weeks of my life so you can do something." Johnny said.

"What is it?" Hue asked.

"This might sound dumb. But I need you to get Argent and Sumire and bring them to the other side of the mountain." He pointed behind the both of them. "Have them cut right through here if you have to. That area isn't safe."

"I'll trust your eyes if nothing else." Hue said as his body put itself back together.

"This battle is just starting." Johnny sighed.

* * *

Nova and Thane's strikes evaporated part of the lake. Whatever device Thane was using, it was keeping Nova's magic under wraps. Even so, her physical prowess matched, and in some ways surpassed the Guardian of Raiment.

Meanwhile Daruk Rudania seemed to be the only one left who was doing well. His opponents were fast and agile, but none of them could land a decisive blow against his defenses. All those who watched saw why he had been considered Xander's equal for so long.

Thorin had bested Zolomon. The younger brother's mask had shattered along with his aura. Thorin's axe felt heavy in his hand. He was hesitant about what to do about his brother. Even in the height of battle, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Elsewhere Lionhead was chasing after Saria who had evaded capture several times now. From his vantage point, he was the first to see what was looming in the fog over the mountain. Down below, Headmaster Suna Gull was sweeping up the stragglers. The skies were clear save for a trio of Atlesian Gunships that hovered at the edge of the battlefield.

"AHHHHHH!" Aryll screamed in her bed. Her eyes were burning. She felt like her skull was going to melt through her skin.

"What's happening?" King Daphnes asked.

"It's….." Aryll choked back tears.

The skies over the battlefield turned violet. Prim dropped to one knee in pain. She could feel it, welling up inside her. She cursed herself and cursed fate. She had to suppress it as long as she could. She couldn't rely on that power, not yet, not when it attacked so indiscriminately.

"This battle is over." Thane said as he gave himself to the power. "I am finally complete." A black aura surrounded his body.

"Like hell it's over." Nova cursed but then she saw what was happening.

"What is that?" Daruk hissed when he saw what was coming from the mountain. No, it was as large, no larger than the mountain. Its clawed hand crushed the mountain top as it roared. The skies set on a violet hue. Time was up.

"Zehahahaha." King cheered from atop the monster's head. "The Convergence is here!" At his side were all the Grimoire. Weep stood behind him. Fury and Panic stood at his side. Avarice stood away from the rest of them. Spie and Void both sat at their brother's feet. "And on this day, The One World will be mine!"

 **AN: Hard to believe there's still ten chapters left. These next chapters are going to have more involved fights, more similar in pacing to those tournament bouts I had last arc. And the fireworks are just beginning.**

 **Next Time: Will Argent and Sumire get to safety? Will Prim control the Guardian State or be consumed by it? Who will be the King of the Hill? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	91. Paramount Part 3

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: These last few chapters are going to be a pain in the ass to keep straight. So. Many. Characters. So many arcs and beats I have to wrap up.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- Argent is basically done for the story. And Prim was just worried she'd accidentally fight Glade or someone on her side.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Sumire was captured. Battles raged in an attempt to save her. Just as Argent pulled her away and the huntsmen broke through, the Convergence began and the Grimoire arrived.**

Paramount Part 3: King of the Hill

Storms were brewing all over the world. Mistral was being overwhelmed by great tsunamis crashing against the coast. Lionheart did his best to lead his meager forces in keeping the catastrophe under wraps.

The mountains in Atlas began to collapse. Massive funnels of lava spewed from the ground. The city's defences were cracking under the force of the tremors. Rubrum Snappes initiated emergency protocols to lift the main city into the air and get as many people to safety as he could.

Vacuo was caught in a sandstorm so intense it reduced the more poorly made buildings to rubble. A sand tsunami crushed the entire west wall of the city. Trees were ripped from their roots. The underground river that served as the lifeblood of the city became contaminated from the storms.

Vale began to sink beneath the ground. The war had already reduced the city to a ruin. Now the planet began to split apart and reshape itself with new elements invading through the white vortexes.

Meanwhile in Mountain Glenn, the eye of the storm kept the natural damage to a minimum. All the great powers had gathered here for one final fight. But now it was looking more like the beginning of a new stage to the war.

"I think it would benefit both our sides if we end this fight prematurely." Daruk said after he countered the team attack from August and Rio.

"I agree." August said.

"Whether this war is over or not, I'd like to fight you again someday." Rio said.

"Molduga Scrab." Thorin said as he sat on top of a crumbling wall. "Why don't you stop wasting time fighting all these people and help get people to safety." Molduga answered the hero with a nod.

"I won't fail." Molduga said.

"That's what they all say." Coop responded.

"All forces, fall back!" Oscar commanded. The battle between Remnant and Raiment was over for the time being. They all had bigger fish to fry. The Grimoire were here. And while the Grimm were being torn to shreds by the natural disasters befalling the rest of the world, the horde that had gathered around the failed city was enough to end all of civilization.

The last time all the Grimoire and the Hecatonchires were gathered it was the Battle of Crete at the end of the Grimm War. But back then, the huntsmen had gathered and prepared for the attack. They weren't in the middle of a war with another army. And they had Avarice on their side.

Both sides knew this was a possibility. They knew King had been too quiet since he returned to the world of man. It's one of the reasons they both went all out. But now they were both tired and spread thin, and on top of it, the world was falling apart. And at the heart of the swirling cataclysmic energies, were the two Guardians swelling with the power of a thousand generations. The end of the era, and the start of the One World, was upon them.

"I can't." Aryll cried. "It hurts so much!"

* * *

Prim was letting her power swell up. The Hecatonchires stayed, hugging the back of the mountain. King descended the peak while the other Grimoire stayed put. He peered at Prim with his toothy grin before turning his eyes on Auro.

"King, how long has it been?" Auro asked. "Few thousand years at least."

"Zeh, I never worried for your existence you second rate mage." King growled. "You were always just second rate next to Oswald. How does it feel, to have your one and only accomplishment destroyed."

"Hmm." Auro looked at the Guardian. "Gatekeepers, hold off the Guardian until Thane gets back. Leave this puppy to me." Auro started expanding, growing into a giant.

"Puppy, bold words for you to direct at someone older and stronger than you." He balled up his fist and swung a jab upwards as Auro slammed his fist down on the Grimm. The whole mountain shook from their clash. Shockwaves of energy tore the mountain to pieces.

"Everyone, fall back." Prim grunted.

"But they're all here." Nickel protested.

"Please!" Prim cried. "I'm losing control, and I don't want to hurt any of you again." The last few times she's entered Guardian State, she has hurt one of her friends. She hurt Nova during the tournament and hurt Glade when they fought Naboo. She was scared of her power, but knew it was the only way to win.

"We'll meet up with Sumire and Argent and try making our way off the mountain." Johnny said.

King sent a shockwave punch that pushed Auro back. The wizard's hand began to glow as he fired a violet energy wave into the beast. The beam split and refracted against King's claws, tearing apart the ground. Auro manipulated the debris, turning them into sharp projectiles that exploded against the monster's hide.

"You've gotten more powerful since the old times." King laughed. "But all the magic in the world won't help you stop me."

"Then how about you stop yourself." Auro said. His left hand glowed orange. His right glowed yellow. And the Relic of Free Will radiated with blue energy. King's body softened against the psychic assault.

Auro grabbed King by the head and slammed his chin against his knee. He pivoted and threw the beast through the mountain and down the other side. He glowed blue to manipulate space, teleporting to King and kicking him down further. Auro surrounded his fist in violet energy and slammed it into King's arm. The two entered a deadlock, each hit was punctuated by a blast of lightning or a tremor from an earthquake.

The Convergence was in full effect. Auro could tell just by looking around. Storms were brewing all over. The world was tearing itself apart. And at the center of the fluctuations were two beacons. The two Guardians. And King was looking to take advantage of it. Auro was willing to let the kids sort themselves out. For now, he'd be the one to hold King down and see how the rest plays out.

* * *

A black aura surrounded Zeldon. His cloak expanded and folded around him. The Black Dog construct expanded, developing spikes on its back and arms. Nova's hair stood at attention. She could feel that same foreboding power she felt from Prim before.

"So, this is what happens to you during the convergence." Nova said as she twisted her blades. "That's right, you lot don't really talk when you're overwhelmed by that power." Zeldon's body twitched. Nova flew to the side and barely managed to avoid a lethal blow. The slash tore through her aura and scratched her arm.

Nova braced herself for the next attack. She blocked his blade but was pushed back. The water split as he continued to shove against her. He was stronger than Prim, but not as fast. She could work with that. She subbed in a clone and dove into the water. The clone exploded into an acidic mist.

She quickly created a pillar of ice to spike up from the water. It smashed into Zeldon and exploded. She sent a second pillar of ice towards him and he burned it away with a stream of black flames. She flew through the air to get above him, keeping his attention with more ice spikes coming from the water. As soon as she was in position, she coated herself with red lightning and dive bombed him into the ground.

He kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her ankle to slam her into the ground. She manipulated the dirt around her to create ground spikes. He smashed through them and struck her in the face, breaking her nose.

She could match his speed and even do damage, but his attacks were way too strong for her aura to keep up. It put her entirely on the defences as he attacked her like a wild animal. Each subsequent attack was sharper and more focused. Nova had to surround herself in searing flame capable of smelting iron just to keep from getting crushed by his assault.

She found her opening and kicked him in the stomach. Black Dog manifested and blocked the attack. Zeldon slid backwards as the construct turned into threads that restricted Nova's movements. She cast herself in red lightning to break free. She got away just in time to keep from getting slammed through the ground. Then Zeldon appeared behind her and kicked her in the back.

She flew forward and spun around, smacking Zeldon with her tail. She surrounded him in an acidic bubble that boiled some of his aura away as he burst out of it. He punched her through the clouds. She manipulated them with the heat of her powers. She would never have the pure natural control over weather that Cinder and all other Fall Maidens did, but she had experimented enough to have a good understanding of weather control.

She super-heated the atmosphere and used red lightning to split the atoms around the clouds. She gathered all that energy as Zeldon charged at her. She hurled it with all her strength to blast him. He tanked the blow and slashed her out of the air. She tried to regain her composure but the Black Dog was waiting for her and slammed her through the ground.

She felt an earthquake nearby and used that to hurl a small mountain's worth of stone directly at the rival Guardian. The boulder split and Nova prepared to cast another fireball. Zeldon's hand snapped onto her wrist and he broke her arm. Nova used her free hand to grab him.

"MELT!" A pillar of violet light engulfed him. It extended for miles. She concentrated all of her power into trying to burn a hole through him. No physical object in the universe could withstand that heat. The very atmosphere around them came to a boil and turned to plasma.

Zeldon's cloak burned away. He continued to push forward and grabbed her by the head. His fingers squeezed against her face and started pushing her back. Black lightning fired from his fingertips. Nova's muscles began to burn. Her aura started to falter and her own magic started burning her body. She coated her broken arm in stone and melted it, tuning it to molten rock. She punched him in the face. A sharp pain pierced her stomach but she ignored it. Her fires were extinguished. Zeldon's mask shattered along with her molten stone mit.

Nova then looked down. A black blade of pure aura had stabbed her through the stomach. Zeldon pulled the blade out as he struck her on top of the head. Nova clenched her jaw so hard it broke one of her teeth. Blood poured from her mouth as Zeldon slashed her across the chest again. Her eyes blacked out as she fell to the ground. Zeldon flew off by the time she opened her eyes again.

She refused to die. She refused to go before she settled the score. With the last vestiges of her power she cauterized her wound. She tried keeping Prim in her thoughts. She was the only woman Nova had respect for as a rival. She knew she should be thinking of someone else, like Citrine or Eiess, someone who didn't already have more power than she could adequately control. But her mind went to Prim and Johnny. Her breathing steadied. The pain became to unbearable, and she passed out.

* * *

As the ground in the plaza split apart, a stream of lava shot out. From the molten rock emerged Xander Rudania. He had survived the crushing force of the mountain closing in on him. But a trail of blood ran down his face. His fellow Gatekeepers nodded in acknowledgement. A lot had changed in the few moments that Xander was gone.

"Guardian of Remnant." Xander said to the lone warrior still standing before them. "It would benefit everyone if we don't fight." Prim's eyes turned silver and her body was surrounded by a hissing white glow.

"It's no use." Ruda sighed. "Just like Zeldon, she is far gone now. She no longer sees people, only enemies."

"Then we'll just have to beat it out of her." Medoh said as she removed her mask. She took a breath of fresh air. The lone benefit of the cataclysm befalling them is that they could now breathe without their masks.

She popped a lightning crystal into her mouth and sparked with power. Xander fired a large stream of lava at Prim while Ruda ran at her from the sky. Prim snapped her fingers, creating a force strong enough to repel the lava. Ruda furiously thrusted her trident at Prim's head. Each blow failed to land at the Guardian's top half moved like a blur. She snatched the spear with her hand and slammed the Gatekeeper to the ground. Medoh saw the opening and landed a quick punch to Prim's cheek.

Prim's knees bent and she slammed her palms into Medoh's gut, causing her to stagger. Medoh through another punch but Prim scattered behind her and kicked her down the mountain. Ruda wrapped a chain around the Guardian while Xander slammed down on her. A massive pulse of power broke through the hold. She scattered around Xander's axe and hovered above his face before engulfing him in a white energy.

She then turned her attention to the Southern Gatekeeper. Ruda spun her trident around as quickly as she could to repel Prim's oppressive power. But the Guardian's stamina won out and she hit the Gatekeeper with a rapid succession of punches and kicks that knocked the wind out of her.

Medoh popped a blackbriar crystal into her mouth just in time to repel Prim's next attack. AAs the Guardian staggered, Medoh and Xander both blasted her into a building. Grimm that were running wild around the abandoned city rushed at her. A wave of energy erupted from Prim, killing any weak or mid-level Grimm that got close. And blades of light poured from the sky to eviscerate the goliaths, behemoths, titans and Hecatonchires arms that got in her range.

"I'm not like the others." Medoh said as she rushed forward, dodging all the energy blades and beams of energy. "I'm not scared of you."

She scooped up a fallen soldier's rifle. She tore it open and shoved the fire dust rounds into her mouth, combining it with her blackbriar. The combination boiled her blood and made her feel sick but she powered through it. She rocketed into the air, aiming her punch for Prim's center. The attack missed and, fire shot from her fist and it leveled the adjacent building.

"Hold still!" She shouted as she threw everything she had at the Guardian. Each attack failed to hit Prim but succeeded in bombarding the surrounding Grimm. Prim countered and smacked her in the face. Her strikes were quick and focused and ruptured Medoh's entire body. The Gatekeeper stomped her foot, destroying the building they were on. She fired a blast at Prim, who then flew backwards to dodge it. The two fell in parallel, looking into each other's eyes. Then Prim hit her with both her fists, sending her through two more buildings.

Medoh's power ran out and her skin returned to normal. The damage she had received hit her all at once, nearly causing her to black out. She saw energy gathering in her hand, directed at her. Medoh grinned as she accepted her fate. Her only regret was that she wasn't able to help Thane shoulder this burden. Then, just as she was about to disappear, a beam of red energy hit Prim into a wall. A large monster with the head of a bear emerged from the smoke. Fury, Weep and Void stood together, an unlikely trio that saved the Gatekeeper's life.

* * *

Avarice's eyes traced the scattering battlefield. Panic and Spite were still hanging back watching the fireworks. Right now, they were the two weakest Grimoire. Spite was always naturally weaker than her siblings. Panic was usually one of the stronger ones, but had only come back to life shortly before the war began. Avarice on the other hand, wasn't sure about his power. He had yet to test it and King kept him on a short leash.

"Well…." Avarice said as he spotted Zeldon flying towards the mountain. "That can be a problem."

"What are you doing?" Panic asked as Avarice spread his wings.

"I'm taking care of something." Avarice said as he summoned a redstone sword.

"Get back here!" Panic shouted.

He dove off the hecatonchires and charged directly at Zeldon. The two clashed swords as they flew past each other. The pair then spun around to meet each other again. This time, Zeldon landed a blow to Avarice's side, but the blade glanced off the Grimoire's armored skin.

"That's right." Avarice said as he pointed his sword towards the Guardian. "Though your power equals that, or even surpasses Abraham's….your predecessor was not present at the Battle of Demon's Run. Therefore you do not have the same power over us."

The Battle of Demon's Run, the day Salem used all four Maiden powers to attack the Grimoire. The Grimoire had defeated her thanks to a heads up from Ozpin. But then Abraham and the other hunters from Argent Way attacked. With those blades of light they stole the Grimoire essence. That is how the silver-eyed Argentware clan claimed the power they have over Grimm.

Zeldon rushed him again. This time Avarice had trouble keeping up. The power of the Guardian overwhelmed the chief Arbiter and slammed him into the ground. Dark spheres of energy fired from Zeldon's hand, bombarding him with blasts. When the attack stopped, Avarice let out a beleaguered sigh.

"Just once I'd like to fight someone on my level." He said. Zeldon dove towards him as he rolled out of the way and threw a set of spikes that were then blocked. "But who actually is on my level? Everyone seems to either be way weaker or way stronger than me." He used a redstone cloud to avoid Zeldon's next strike only to be blasted out of the air by Black Dog. "Nickel maybe? Surely some Raiment soldiers like that Ruda girl. Oh, I wonder how good Ebony has gotten with her magic. Been a long time since I checked in on the Winter Maiden."

Avarice flipped around to dodge Zeldon's strikes. Each blow that Zeldon landed rocked through Avarice's entire body. While the blows Avarice landed did little to even slow the Guardian down. Avarice tossed his blade around and caught it with his feet. He kicked forward with his blade in his foot's claws and landed a blow against the Guardian. He continued to spin around, taking the offensive and pushing Zeldon back.

A wave of power stopped Avarice in mid air. Black fire smashed into his chest and wings, searing them. A black tendril wrapped around his throat and he was thrown to the ground. His clawed hand pulled on the energy tether, yanking the Guardian towards him. He caught Zeldon in his clawed foot and slammed him to the ground before throwing him with a backflip.

Zeldon charged at him again. Avarice braced himself as the sky flashed blue. The power that had surrounded Zeldon suddenly vanished as he clashed blades with Avarice. The two studied each other and then looked to the sky. They both nodded, acknowledging that the Convergence wasn't complete.

"Lucky you, you get a fair fight from me after all." Zeldon said.

"There'll probably be a couple switches for the next few days." Avarice said. "But with the blue skies of Remnant, Prim still has access to her power."

"And when the skies turn red….she'll lose her power and I'll gain mine." Zeldon retorted.

"Then the only way the two of you can fight fair is when the sky is violet." Avarice said. "I wonder if you'll make it to the next one."

* * *

King threw a seismic punch. Auro blocked it by lifting the ground. He then transformed the stone into a set of spears that he threw at the beast. Each of the spears were pulverized against King's hide. But it staggered him enough for Auro to push him back with an energy blast.

"Honestly, we should stop this senseless game." King said. "You can't kill me. You lack the power. You lack the special ability. Nothing you can do can do anything but delay the inevitable. I'm immortal. I don't tire. And I'm not limited by the same constraints of aura."

"Delaying you is all I need." Auro said. "I have aura to spare. I can push you back all day, all week if need be. And your days are numbered." King snarled and fired his claws from his hands. Auro snapped his fingers and turned them to dust. "Even your unstoppable spears are nothing compared to my magic."

King's claws grew back and he rushed towards Auro. He smashed through Auro's energy blast and tore through his elemental defenses. He aimed his claws for Auro's throat, fixing the stab through Auro's defenses and kill him instantly. Then, several bony spears pierced his hide and he was blasted back.

"Bastard." King snarled.

"A petty insult from the maw of a monster." Auro said as he pulled the spikes from King's body with telekinesis. "These are quite the formidable weapons. I think I'll keep them." He snapped his fingers and one of them was reshaped into a sword. He then surrounded it in a green field to quantum lock it, making it virtually indestructible.

Auro and King clashed a few more times. Auro's swordsmanship was sloppy and unrefined but his size and strength was enough to thwart any similar attack from King. After the skies turned back to blue, Auro picked up the pace, firing all sorts of energy blasts at King while he continued his assault.

He activated his trump card. He ruptured the crystal that held the power he extracted from Citrine. The abrupt blast of light caused King to freeze up. Auro quickly plunged his sword through King's chest and then removed his head from his shoulders. He focused all his power into an explosion to reduce King to ash.

"Pointless." King growled. His body turned to liquid and then reformed. "A pointless gesture from an old fool. A simple blast of light is far too weak to even give me pause. You lost your trump card." A black strand fired from his hand and latched onto the Hecatonchires. "And I have yet to play mine."

The Hecatonchires split into four. Each one was still incredibly large but far smaller than the true Hecatonchires. One of the four kept reducing in size. Auro was perhaps one of few people who knew what was happening. King was stealing its essence, adding its physical prowess to his own.

Auro charged forward, coating his sword with his power to sever the connection. King's claws glowed with dark energy as he into Auro. His claws dug into the wizard's chest. King started laughing as Auro flew backwards. King threw a punch into the air and Auro disappeared. King continued to laugh. Even the great wizard of Raiment was nothing to him.

* * *

Prim snapped forward and her punch was blocked by Weep. The monstrous turtle-like monster didn't even budge from her strike. Fury quickly jumped towards her side and punched her through a building. Fury lunged towards her again and missed as she scattered around him.

"You've gotten stronger...but so have I." Fury growled as he marched towards her. She burst forward and blasted him through a building. Both roared with extreme power that echoed across the battlefield as they continued to strike at each other. Prim was pushing him back the entire way but Fury was shrugging off all of her blows.

Void ran across the roofs and fired blasts of energy at the Guardian. Prim scattered and danced around the energy blasts and still managed to avoid all of Fury's punches. But the combination kept her from gaining any ground.

Weep added to the problems by firing streams of boiling water out of his eyes. Prim spun around and flew towards the largest Grimoire but her blow was once again blocked. Weep swung at her but his strike was sluggish. She flew around it and fired a small beam directly at the folds in his armor, causing him to stagger.

Void lunged towards Prim. She scattered above him and kicked him into Weep's back. She flew backwards and fired a volley of blasts at the pair. Void tanked the blows, absorbed them, and then he and Fury fired energy blasts together. Prim jumped around in the air to avoid the beams of energy.

Void jumped towards her and was slammed into the ground. As Prim held him there for a second, Fury tackled her and fired a heat blast point blank into her chest. She struggled against to force of the blast and screamed. Her scream once again sounded like an army, as if all those who had claimed the title of Guardian rose up in a single voice.

She managed to shove Fury off her and blasted him through the air. She summoned silver blades to rain down on Void and Weep, turning them into pin cushions. Any normal Grimm would have perished from that single attack, but the Grimoire were far too resilient and were more annoyed than anything.

At that moment, the skies turned back to blue. Prim's eyes flickered between silver and blue before settling on silver. She screamed in rage into the sky as white light engulfed her. She scattered again, this time her kick sent Weep flying. She summoned a blade construct around her arm and sliced into Void before blasting him away.

Fury landed a blow to her head, causing her to stagger. He tried punching her stomach but white construct halted the fist. Prim's hair started to float and glow. Her next punch blasted clean through his stomach and blasted him away. She blasted a hole through his stomach and he landed on the other side of the city. As his body began to heal, the Guardian state left her.

Her eyes returned to blue and her aura dissipated. She fell to her knees and landed face first on the cold ground. Her eyes remained open. Her body burned and ached. She couldn't put her finger on why, but she feared what would happen if she entered the Guardian State again. As she gathered her senses she saw Medoh standing over her. She heard the Grimoire recovering and making their way towards her.

"I should kill you." Medoh said. "I….I don't want you and Thane to fight like that because….one or even both of you might die. But I won't." She picked Medoh up. "Not yet. Not with those things still running around."

* * *

Citrine lead the way away from Mountain Glenn. The army of monsters that stood in their way was enough to claim an entire city if the resident huntsmen weren't of the highest level. Lucky enough Team CTEN were among the best teams to graduate Beacon in the decades since the Grimm War.

Citrine moved like a living bullet. Her shield bludgeoned any Grimm she collided with while using her semblance. Eiess kept a defensive barrier of glyphs around the party, blasting monsters out of the sky. Topaz and Nephrite kept the ground forces concentrated on them. None of these low or mid-tier Grimm would last more than a few seconds against any one of them.

On top of that, Johnny was raining down beams of light. Glade helped Eiess with crowd control by bombarding the larger ones with destructive constructs. Nickel and Chenzi assisted Topaz and Nephrite in quickly dispatching the stragglers.

Citrine wanted to take this force and use it against the Grimoire directly. With the eight of them, they could easily take on any two, or maybe even three Grimoire. But Johnny had protested, and though they were of the same rank, Citrine did often fall on his judgement.

"We need to put some distance between them and us." Johnny said. "We'll make our way to the Emerald Forest, and use canyon there to form a defensive position."

"But what if they flank us?" Citrine asked.

"They can detect the Relics." Johnny admitted. "Their attention will stay on us regardless. I'll spot any attack to flank us before it happens, just trust me. This is the best course right now."

"Did we overextend ourselves coming here?" Glade asked.

"No." Johnny said. "That's the reason why our gunships hung back. Most of our forces have already left the city. Same with the forces of Raiment. I'm not sure how, but they had an escape plan as well."

"Good to hear that we at least got out." Citrine said.

"I almost feel bad for them though." Johnny said. "This was nothing but a loss for them."

"Don't." Citrine snapped. "Don't feel sorry for those bastards. They brought this all on themselves."

"We need to get a move on." Johnny sighed. At that moment, Hue showed up with Sumire wrapped around his back and Argent in his arms.

"I did as you asked." Hue said.

"Good." Johnny said. "I guess it's too much to ask for you to leave the Relic of Destruction here with us."

"My master intrusted it to me." Hue said.

"Suit yourself." Johnny sighed.

"Argent?" Glade's face twisted in anger as he saw the burned and unconscious body of his little brother.

"I….I'm sorry." Sumire tried.

"You saved his life." Hue reassured.

"Hue, when will your master arrive?" Johnny asked.

"Cinder's coming here?" Citrine asked.

"So, you know about that too." Hue said. "If you know that much, your guess is better than mine….Relic Keeper."

"So whenever she damn well pleases." Johnny said as the earth began to shake. "Everyone brace yourselves."

The ground split and a stream of fire and molten rock poured from the wound of the earth. The fires took the shape of a large man as it attempted to blast them away. Glade was the first to meet the foe, summoning Heart's Grow to block the lava punch.

"The Guardian's twin brother?" Xander said.

"The hell is with this guy!?" Citrine shouted.

"I don't want to fight you Gatekeeper Xander Rudania." Glade said. "Or rather, I don't want to fight you right now."

"Looks like we picked the same evacuation path." Xander said as more Raiment soldiers poured out of the ground. "It would be easy to crush you along the way."

"You grossly underestimate us if you think that's true." Glade said.

"Truth is….I would love to fight you." Xander backed off. "But now is not the time."

"You can continue down this path." Johnny said. "We'll go a little further south towards our ships and continue westward from there."

"Very well." Xander said.

"We'll fight you again later." Daruk stated.

"Beacon Academy." Johnny said. "That's where we were planning on having our next big stand. I know there's too much bad blood between us right now to just call it quits. But let's at least postpone until the Grimoire are dealt with."

"You have no protest from the Eastern Forces." Xander said. "Though I can't speak on behalf of Molduga Scarab, Ruda Zorell or Medoh Vormir."

"We'll cross those bridges when we meet them." Glade said. "Until then."

"I have dibs on you for the final battle." Xander said. "Not many people can block my magma ifst without flinching."

"As you wish." Glade said.

"Yuma." Johnny said as he pulled out a mirror. "If you're still in there, take Argent for safekeeping until we run into your boss."

"I don't take orders from you!" Eve shouted.

"Just do what he says brat." Hue sighed. "We still have a long road ahead of us." As Eve and Yuma complied, Johnny spotted someone watching them. It was Molduga Scarab, and he was looking directly at Johnny from a great distance.

"What is it?" Citrine asked.

"Something I'm going to have to take care of later." Johnny answered.

 **AN: The Battle of Mountain Glenn is over. The winner….basically the Grimoire. Last ones standing and all that. But the fight is going to be pouring out into the Vale wilderness as these last few chapters ramp things back up.**

 **Next Time: The Supernova. An absolute burst of unbridled power. The War of the Worlds reaches a fever pitch. The Grimoire meet their match.**


	92. Super Nova

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Been looking forward to half of this chapter for a long time. We're ramping up to the conclusion of this entire saga and it's time for the fireworks show to really begin.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue-well the comeback starts now. Silver-eyed Knight- Thanks.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The battle of Mountain Glenn ended with a victory by the Grimoire. The battle has spilled out into the forests surrounding the abandoned city. And Prim has been taken by Medoh Vormir.**

Supernova

Nova's body burned in anguish. But she was alive. The world around her was a blinding white. She was alone. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed and cut by Zeldon. A twinge of fear crossed her heart.

"Do not worry my child." A firm voice got her attention. The woman across from her had dark, almost violet hair and purple eyes. Nova had never seen her before, but even so she somehow knew.

"You're the original Summer Maiden." Nova said.

"Just call me Summer." She said. "Aside from my semblance to melt all things, there's nothing that separates me from my sisters. It is just my power specifically that you inherited."

"Where am I, what's going on?" Nova asked.

"This was Oblivion. But it is fading now." Summer said. "Luckily, you have a power no other Maiden has ever had."

"I've noticed." Nova said. "The red lightning."

"And the bubbles." Summer added. "And many more you have yet to tap into. You have been pierced by two different powers capable of binding worlds. You were stabbed by the white light of Abraham when you fought Prim during the tournament. And just now, you were stabbed by the Black Dog in your fight with Thane Zeldon."

"Wait, I…." Nova clutched her chest in fear.

"You are alive." Summer said. "Our power resides in you now. Your connection to Oblivion has been severed. And with it, everything that was keeping you from accessing the full extent of our power. In other words, you now have the full power of everyone who has ever wielded my power."

Nova awoke the the lake bed. The ice around her was melting. Her body felt hot but it also felt good. She took a step forward and sprinted across the lake. A smirk crossed her face. She was way faster and stronger than before.

"I am Vesperia Nakano." A voice echoed in her head. "My semblance was telepathy. I will guide you in how to use your powers."

"There's no time for that." Nova said. "We're in the middle of a war."

"I can see that. Restraint isn't your strong suit, so I'd advise finding the nearest Grimoire and using them to learn control."

"Good move. They can take it and I can't afford to hold back on them anyway." Nova said. "What other powers do I have anyway."

"My telepathy. Octavia Grinnitch's bubbles, Amber Thurston's dismantling red lightning, Coral Tenenbaums teleportation."

"You say that name as if I'm supposed to know who it is." Nova said.

"I'm just giving credit where credit is due."

"Names are hard, powers are cool. I'll learn all your names later, but right now I just need to know what I can do." Nova said.

"A lot of semblances you have are innate now. And there's also several Maidens that either had elemental abilities you have already mastered or never unlocked their semblance at all."

"Slackers."

"Do you really want to learn hundreds of semblances?"

"Hell yeah, that's hundreds of more tricks to pull on a bastard like King."

"Well, let's stick with five." Summer's voice cut in. "If any other semblance seems useful I'll let you know."

* * *

"I didn't expect you to be siding with the Grimoire." Thane said as he clashed blades with Avarice again.

"I'm keeping my options open." Avarice said. "Your side is the only one I'm fighting right now."

"Then you chose poorly." Thane said as he slashed at Avarice's chest and then flipped over to kick the Grimoire in the head. "But I guess blood is thicker than water."

"Well, aside from the fact that phrase is mistranslated and actually means the bonds formed between soldiers through blood is stronger than familial bonds, you're right." Avarice cooed. "But speaking of family, that sister of yours has quite the interesting ability."

"Funny, I don't recall ever telling you about that." Thane said as he fired a blast from Black Dog.

"My mind has always been attuned to Oblivion." Avarice said. "I've been able to feel her gaze through the realms for a few years now. I wonder how she's feeling now that the merging of worlds is acting fickle."

"What's your game Avarice?" Thane said as he pointed his blade.

"Game? I just think it would benefit you to check up on her."

"It would benefit yourself." Thane said. "Even without my Guardian State I have the advantage."

"I don't care about any of that." Avarice said. "I'm not like my brothers. Sure, I like a good fight but I'm no fool. I can see clear as day what's happening. And you know it too. To save the world, you have to fight Prim. And she has to fight you. You can't afford to gamble everything in a deathmatch against me."

"What will you do if I stand down?" Thane said.

"Fly around in worthier pursuits." Avarice said.

"Hmm….."

"You know, you're an easy man to talk to once your sister is brought up." Avarice chuckled.

"Any other Grimoire, and I would finish this fight even if it costs me my life. But I happen to know….you tend to have humanity's interest at heart. So, tell me, man who doesn't believe in lying, do you stand for Remnant or the united world."

"I stand for the continued existence of all those I've taken interest in." Avarice's reference to Aryll thankfully didn't go unnoticed. "When next we meet, do tell me how your sister's power has been….behaving."

"I'll consider it." Thane said as he parted ways.

Avarice raced through the air towards the huntsmen gunships. The Grimm completely ignored him. They must have assumed that he was there to help them. Oh the familiar actions. King refused to learn that Avarice would never stay under his thumb and do as he's told. His ambitions were still too great. He alone wanted to be the king of the new world, and he knew what King refused to admit. Forcing your way to the top accomplishes nothing but making the foundation weak enough for you to fall.

"Crapbaskets." A red haired huntsman said as he aimed a massive gun.

"Calm down young man I'm not here to fight." Avarice looked him over as he landed. "AH, I know you, you're Scott Yard."

"Avarice." He scowled. "Guess you wouldn't know where Johnny or Nova are."

"They're alive and Johnny is close." Avarice said. "The forest down there." Avarice pointed. "We have people being routed. And if I remember correctly, you have quite the semblance that's perfect for exfiltration."

"Yeah, maybe one at a time." Scott said.

"I have something that might help with that." Avarice said. "I'll help you get all your men into this ship."

* * *

Nova popped across the battlefield. Her new short range teleportation allowed her to appear anywhere within her eyesight. And it felt like it required no stamina, though, that was probably just because of the incredible amount of energy Nova felt racing through every fiber of her being.

She reached the edge of the Mountain Glenn city. A building fell over. One of the Atlesian Centurions laid in the rubble, torn apart. On top of it, was the massive form of Fury. The Grimm of Hate grinned when he saw her. Nova wanted nothing more than to melt that grin off his face.

"The Summer Maiden." He growled.

"Fury. As much as I'd love to blast that stupid ass grin off your ugly as hell face, step aside, I have bigger fish to fry."

"There's not much fish bigger than me." Fury said.

"I'm after King." Nova said. "I don't have time or energy to waste on second stringers."

"Pretty rich coming from a second stringer." Fury laughed. "If you're going to talk shit and try intimidating me you might want to get someone more….intimidating. Like say….the Guardian. Otherwise, this will end the same way our fight in Kuroyuri did."

"I'm ten times stronger than I was back then." Nova said, struggling to keep her cool.

"Ten times the pride, ten times the fall. Only this time you won't live long enough to wallow in your misery."

"Yep." Nova sighed. She teleported and blasted him with a silver fist to his gut. Fury was launched out of the bounds of the city. He landed on his feet and lunged towards her. She coated her prosthetic hand with red lightning and intercepted his punch. The shockwave leveled a batch of trees and caused the ground to split.

"You are a lot stronger than you were last time." Fury growled. "I'm surprised, humans don't tend to develop that much in such a short time."

"I'm full of surprises now." Nova teleported a foot into the air and kicked Fury in the head. He tanked the blow and swung a punch towards Nova. She flew backwards to avoid the punch. She thought she was too slow but managed to avoid it anyway.

"Preflexes." Vesperia said. "One of the innate semblances I told you about earlier. Maria Calla…"

"Don't have time for name games." Nova shouted as she teleported away from Fury's next punch. He too was exponentially faster and stronger than he had been back at Kuroyuri. Nova was in for the long haul though. She refused to back down or wait for help.

"Your movements are different." Fury said as he fired a heat beam. Nova countered with a beam of violet energy. The ground shook with every clash as they smashed into each other, neither one giving ground.

Nova teleported into the air and threw down a barrage of lightning. Fury clapped his hands and smashed the attacks away. He then roared and sprouted wings from his back to take to the air. Nova teleported out of the way but Fury followed her line of sight and nailed her with a heat blast.

"I thought Avarice was the only one who could fly." Nova said as she brushed the dirt off her outfit.

"Not anymore…..though I wonder what tricks he's managed to acquire in this lifetime. You've picked up some tricks as well."

"Long story."

"Save it, I already know this is a result of the Convergence." Fury said. "You're giving off a similar feeling to your Guardian friend...though nowhere near as potent."

Violet flames coated Nova's eyes. She manipulated wind and earth at the same time as the gravity semblance bestowed upon her by one of her predecessors. With a wave of her hand, and a teleport, she tilted several acres of forest into the air.

She suspended the landmass and created an army of clones that attacked Fury from all angles. Each one exploded on impact. The first few were lightning and fire clones. The next few were all acidic, imbued with the semblance of the original Summer.

As soon as Fury gave way, Nova sent the floating landmass towards him. He broke through it, splitting it in half in a single punch. But as it obscured his vision, Nova imbued an elemental sword with dismantling lightning and slashed at his wing. She coated his body in ice and then teleported away and broke the land mass into pieces. Before Fury even had time to break free, the pieces of land pierced him and exploded with a force capable of leveling a small city.

Fury emerged from the smoke and smacked Nova down to the ground. The force of her fall split the ground, creating a large ditch as Fury raced towards her. Dirt had gotten in her eye so she couldn't see well enough to teleport.

"You think you're hot shit!" Fury shouted as he landed several more punches. "You have all this magic, all this aura, and yet you're still a human!" He grabbed her by the tail and threw her into the air and blasted her. It hurt like hell, but it cleared her vision. Even though she had taken a lot of hits, she felt even stronger.

"This human is going to teach you what humanity is capable of!" She shouted back, teleporting left and right before landing a kick to his chest. She used a clone to avoid his next punch and pierced him with a sword, stabbing all the way through his chest. He threw another rage-fueled punch and Nova took it without budging. She sent her own fist flying into his gut, blasting him into a plateau, and completely destroying it in the process. "Holy hell, just how strong am I?"

"It's another innate semblance." Vesperia said. "Your strength will increase from various things. Most potently, your strength will increase in proportion to your heart beat. But also over time, roughly five-percent per minute."

"Nice, guess that means someone related to Yang had this power before." Nova deduced sense the Xiao Long lineage had semi-hereditary semblances that increased their strength.

Her preflexes kicked in again in time to dodge Fury's next attack. She took to the air but then Fury grabbed her and slammed her down. He grabbed her by the head and slammed his knee into her face before kicking her into the air. He then jumped up and punched her to the ground, creating another crater.

"It's time I took this fight seriously." Fury said as the damage his body had received healed. "We are born of the might of the Primordial. All the spirit in the world is nothing compared to my might."

"We'll see about that." Nova said as she lunged at him again.

* * *

"What is this?" Scott asked.

"Just a simple aura enhancer." Avarice said. "They've come in many shapes and sizes throughout the centuries, but this Raiment model is the most potent I've seen."

"And just how did you acquire it?"

"I did spend a lot of time in Raiment." Avarice said. "So….you ready?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded. A gust of wind blew through the ship nearly knocking the huntsman off balance. "What the hell was that?"

"One of the battles down below I'm sure." Avarice said. "Now do it." He grabbed Scott's arm and held it out. "You have the power to pull things towards you. Think of all the people in your reach and…."

"STEAL!" He shouted. A red light shot from his hand. The world warped as soldiers were ripped from the ground.

"Good going Scott." Johnny said as he landed on the ship. "Way better than my plan." Glade, Chenzi, Nickel, Nephrite, Coop, Citrine, Eiess, Topaz and a few others landed on the ship as well.

"We need some rations here on the double!" Ariadne shouted as she ran towards Johnny. "I'm so glad you're alright." She said as she wrapped him in a hug.

"It's not over yet." Glade said. Another clap of thunder shook the ship.

"It's Nova." Johnny said as he walked to the edge of the ship. "She's fighting Fury on her own."

"Is she crazy?" Chenzi asked.

"She broke the chains on her power. She's something completely different now." Johnny sighed.

"If she did that then…..well, desperate times." Avarice scoffed.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"What's going to happen to Nova?" Ariadne asked.

"She'll be fine." Johnny said. "I have faith in her. She'll win this. But….to gain this power she broke the cycle of reincarnation….I don't even know if she realizes this yet. She will be the last Summer Maiden."

"Nova." Ariadne covered her mouth.

"Anyway, Prim is still down there somewhere." Glade said. "I'm going to look for her."

"We're coming with you." Nickel said as she grabbed Chenzi's wrist.

"There's also a couple of those false-Hecatonchires running around." Citrine said.

"We can take a small airship and meet up with my mom and aunt." Eiess said. "They'll be fortifying a position against those things."

"We'll need all hands on deck." Johnny said. "Anyone who is still ready and able to fight, join Citrine." He looked at Glade. "The three of you find Prim and bring her back."

"What are you going to do?" Ariadne asked.

"We have an uninvited guest." Johnny said as he whipped around and shot a stream of aura through his knuckles. The intruder avoided the attack and landed in the middle of the group.

"Molduga Scarab." Coop coughed as he drew his sword. He nearly fainted from over exertion and coughed up blood. "Damn it, I overdid it today."

"I understand the precariousness of the situation." Molduga said. "But I am still sinking this ship."

"Like hell!" Johnny jumped up to kick Molduga in the face. A giant forearm sprouted from the floor to block the kick and another sprouted on the ship and crushed one of the engines.

"What the hell is with this guy?" Scott shouted.

"We are still at war and it's my duty as the Northern Gatekeeper to eliminate potential threats." Molduga said.

"So, they really did use you to replace the old man." Coop said. "Whatever we're doing do it now! This guy can wreck the ship without moving a muscle."

"Looks like we're going down anyway." Avarice said. "I'm staying here, I have to keep an eye on Fury for if worst comes to worst."

"We're going to find Prim." Glade said. "Johnny….can you handle this guy?"

"...yes." Johnny lied. "At worst….I can hold him off for a long time so long as I can fight him without worrying about the ship."

"Therein lies the problem." Molduga said. "I'm not getting off the ship."

"Yes you are!" Johnny rushed forward.

"Let's get going!" Citrine shouted. "Johnny, kick his ass!"

"Yuma! Pull me into the Mirror World!" Johnny shouted as he grabbed Molduga's jacket. The world twisted around them as they landed in the dark space of Yuma's semblance. Johnny kicked Molduga away and he landed on his feet before sliding to a stop.

"Well done." He said. "You got me off the ship."

"You brought that guy here!" Yuma shouted.

"If you don't like it, leave!" Johnny shouted. Eve and Yuma both abandoned the Mirror World, leaving Johnny, Molduga, Sumire and the comatose Argent inside.

"We can't move Argent like this." Sumire said.

"Then just keep him there. Molduga, just you and me then." Johnny eyed up his opponent. He punched the entrance of the Mirror World, cutting off their escape.

"Obtaining the Relic of Knowledge…..is my priority. It's why I followed you. You failed against my predecessor. How do you stack up against me?"

* * *

"Even the great Abraham of Argent Way submitted to my power eventually!" Fury gloated as he body slammed Nova.

"That's a lie and you know it." Nova kicked him into the air and teleported. "He turned your ass into a pin cushion and cut off your damn head." She grabbed him and threw him to the ground and created several sharp rock spikes where he landed. She pierced his body and turned his insides into ice, breaking him in half. "And I'll do so much worse!"

"A pointless threat!" Fury said as he blasted her. His body regenerated in seconds. "Your body has limits, mine does not. All that power and the only thing that can even hurt me is that little metal hand of yours. That is why you humans will always be inferior to us Grimoire."

Nova focused her power into the palms of her hands. She funneled two strands of lightning into a drill as Fury flew towards her. She stomped her foot to create an ice shield to slow him down. She then coated her foot in flame and kicked him away. She warped gravity to help herself kick him in the air and suspend him long enough to hit him with her lightning blast.

The lightning drill cut Fury's arm off. The beast powered through the wound and grabbed her by the head. He dragged her across the ground and slammed her through a boulder. He then kicked her into the air and blasted her point blank with his heat vision.

Nova's vest became tattered. She rose her hand to block the energy wave. She ran towards him but then his arm grew back and he blasted her away with a punch. The gunship above them was smoking and starting to fall.

"Scott….are you there?" Nova called through telepathy.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"Aim the ship towards Fury." Nova said.

"But we literally just got everyone safe on board." Scott says.

"Just trust me." Nova said. "You're going down anyway, might as well keep being useful."

She used a clone imbued with a gravity semblance to trip Fury up. She then threw him into the path of the ship. Just as she thought, their combined force was enough to set it down nicely as it crashed. Nova then manipulated gravity to keep it from sliding and rupturing a fuel tank.

"Clever girl." Fury said.

"Thanks." Nova teleported and shoved her metal hand through his gut. She then kicked him and blasted him with a gravity wave. "Now melt!" She fired a beam of energy that was intercepted by his own. The two beams were equal and canceled each other out.

"Looks like you're having some trouble there." Avarice said as he stood on a tree.

"AVARICE!" Fury roared. "Make yourself useful and kill these huntsmen."

"Fine, fine." Avarice said as he spotted Scott arming his turret. "Alright brats." He said as he appeared in front of him. "Anyone that wants to disrupt this match is going to have to fight me."

"Avarice you bastard." Nova said.

"Stop gawking there and kill the runts!" Fury scowled.

"If you lay one claw on them I swear I'll kill you next!" Nova shouted.

"Please, I wouldn't miss this fight for the world. A veritable Supernova of magic versus the Grimm of Hate-second strongest of all Grimoire. Fury, if you can't kill the kid then what right do you have of being King's right hand man?"

"Damn you!" Fury cursed.

"Get in line." Avarice said. "Oh my dear brother you really should have seen this much coming. Don't worry, your little grudge match will go unimpeded."

Fury sniffed the air and looked to the other side of the ship. Nova's eyes followed his. Avarice didn't seem to care that he was setting his sights on soldiers and civilian doctors that had been conscribed into service.

"Tell me, do you think you can save them all and fight me?" Fury growled.

"Bitch." Nova taunted.

"Ooh, I bet she's dying to find out." Avarice smirked.

Fury darted towards the crowd. He aimed his punch at the crew. Ariadne was the only one from the ship that moved to intercept his attack. But then in the blink of an eye, Nova appeared and blocked his attack. She didn't budge. She took every bit of the force from his attack into her body. Her arm broke. Fury swung another punch. Nova multiplied her own weight with gravity to thank the blow, breaking her nose. Blood ran down her face from the attack.

"Why is it always the humans that pride themselves on strength that have the most pathetic of weaknesses?" Fury growled.

"You're wrong Fury." Nova coughed out. "Having people you have to protect isn't a weakness."

"Nova Wukong, your body can't take this kind of power." Vesperia warned.

"To hell with that." Nova said as she let her own body smolder and burn. "Having people, depending on me to win, just makes me stronger than any amount of hate can." Her body came to a boil as she blocked one of his punches with a single hand. Her hair turned white and her body turned into pure fire.

"What are you?!" Fury roared as she crushed his hand.

"A hero." Nova said as she blasted him away.

"You only have a minute left in this form and then it's over." Vesperia said.

"Then let's make it count." Nova said to herself. "Because that's what it means to be the Guardian of this World!"

Nova ran forward. Fury charged to intercept her. Her strength boosted again. She felt like she was going to melt her insides as her fist collided with Fury's with a force strong enough to blow his armored skin clean off the arm. Her left fist blocked his next to attacks and then her right hand blasted more of his armor off.

"You never fail to impress me." Avarice smirked.

Nova and Fury continued to punch each other. Each blow shook the earth. The shockwaves alone uprooted trees and sent people flying. Any glass that was left in the ship shattered. Coop planted his sword into the ground and grabbed hold of Nephrite as one of the shockwaves sent her flying.

"Holy shit!" He cursed.

"Is that….really Nova?" Scott gasped.

"To think….I tried picking a fight with that!" Eve grunted as she was knocked off her feet.

"Well Kraken, you might not have had her in mind….but she outclasses you and all her other predecessors in every way." Avarice sighed.

"This is…..the power of a Maiden?" Paris starred as she imagined Sumire doing something similar."

Meanwhile in the mirror world, Johnny and Molduga briefly stopped their fight to watch. Sumire was watching to. The whole world was watching. The whole world knew that even with Prim missing, the world was in capable hands.

"A real hero…." She blasted him back. He jumped in the air and punched her to the ground. She blocked the blow, pushed him into the air and stomped him to the ground. "Always finds a way for justice to be served." She spun him in the air and slammed him down to the ground. "And if you keep regenerating, then I'm going to have to make sure there's nothing left to regenerate from!"

"That's right Nova." Ariadne prayed and smiled.

"Now for a lesson." The flames of their body focused around her silvery hand. She remembered. Playing with her father. Reading with her mother. Training with Yang. Laughing and crying and going on adventures with Citrine and Eiess. Going on missions with Ariadne and Scott. Fighting with Prim. Battling the Chaos Syndicate, rival students, Avis Bran and Cipher and countless other villains leading her to this battle. She thought about Johnny and the family she wanted to start with him when this was all over.

"It's alright now." She hears Mrs. Ruby's voice. She had always chased Mrs. Ruby's shadow. She wondered what kind of person would chase after her's.

"I love you." She heard the voices in her head. Voices of the past. Every Summer maiden and everyone she had opened her heart to. Her friends, her family, the ones she idolized and the ones who idolized her.

"You may have heard these words before Fury." Nova said as she bound him in magic glyphs. "But I'll teach you what they really mean. Humans were never inferior to you. It's the bonds we form that make our strength and no matter how hard you try you'll never be able to snuff that out. I said before that I'll teach you that. This power. This is what it's like to never stop moving forward!"

She hit him with a single fiery punch that sent him through the clouds. Fire and acid leaked from every crevice of his body. Nova clenched her fist. An explosion engulfed Fury. A small white star appeared in the sky where he had been. It stayed there, raising the heat of the entire kingdom as it melted ever atom that was the Grimm of Hate away.

"I…..did it." Nova said as she collapsed but Ariadne caught her. It wasn't until then that she realized all her clothes had burned away. But Ariadne draped a cloak over her to cover her up.

"You're amazing." Ariadne said.

"Thanks." Nova coughed out. "I….don't know if I'll ever be able to draw on that much power again."

"No….but you should get close." Avarice said. "Something like that will get weaker and weaker the more times you use it. It's similar to Yang's White Raven form is some regards. One way or another….you really are carrying on their will."

"Now I….just have to wait for Johnny…..and for Prim to get off her ass….and we can…."

"Rest now." Ariadne said. She started to sing to ease Nova to sleep. "You've done enough for the day."

* * *

Spite kicked the huntsman into a tree. She was taking pleasure in killing these humans one by one. The false-hecatonchires, or harbinger as Avarice had called them, were scattering both armies, leaving clean up for Spite and Panic. Avarice was supposed to be with them but he went missing after fighting Zeldon.

She extended her arm to finish the warrior off but then a blinding light caused her hand to withdraw. It felt like the light of a silver-eyed warrior but that should have been impossible. She felt a metal boot hit the top of her head. When the light faded, numerous ghoulish skeletons were battling Grimm. And three people stood in her path: Jet Black, Tint Shader, and Zwart Baard.

"Damn it." Spite smirked. "So, some of you still have some fight left in you." Spite lunged forward only to be stopped by a wall of flames.

"You'll find plenty of fight left in humanity." Laughed the one who had stopped her. "Well Spite, it's been a long time."

"Cinder." Spite hissed. She knew this was bad.

"Oh, that disgruntled little ghoulish face of yours." Cinder smirked. "Best thing I've seen all day."

"You talk tough shit." Spite said. "But without your posse you wouldn't be so confident."

"Oh is that so?" Cinder rose to the challenge. "You three, scram. Locate Hue and then proceed to phase two."

"As you wish." Jet nodded as they ran off.

"Now, what was that about my confidence?" Cinder asked.

"Screw you bitch!" Spite jumped up and swung a fist at Cinder. The Maiden caught the blow and froze Spite in half. She split in two, one half shattered and the other half started regenerating.

"Honestly, why do I always have to fight the ones who don't know when to give up?" Cinder sighed.

* * *

Johnny ran around the barrage of limbs that Molduga had summoned. One fist connected to his stomach and slammed him into the ground. He bounced back up and threw a punch at Molduga. The Gatekeeper avoided the attack and kicked the Lightbringer into the ceiling.

"Your friend was much more impressive." Molduga said. "To think there's people like that in this world. I thought only a Guardian capable of such feats."

"Stop ignoring me." Johnny said.

"You have my undivided attention." Molduga corrected. "I've merely picked up on the bond the two of you share."

"Nova….can you hear me?" Johnny whispered.

"I can, my telepathy can cross into the Mirror World." Nova's voice echoed in his mind.

"You can't beat me." Molduga said. "Not at your current level. Your eyes are even better than mine, but your body is too slow and weak."

"Too slow?" Johnny whispered. He remembered Hue saying something similar. That it's the only way he could ever lose a fight. His own physical body was his only limitation.

"You're persistent." Molduga scowled.

"I might not have the stamina of Prim and Glade." Johnny coughed out. "I don't have the same raw strength as Nickel. I'm not as courageous as Chenzi. I'm not as kind as Ariadne. And I'm not an engineer like Scott. I'm not as versatile as Eiess or as fast as Citrine. And I don't have the powers Nova has. But I'm smart. I'm clever and I've worked my ass off to get this far."

"But if your body is weak…." Molduga started.

"Then I'll have to forsake it." Johnny said as he called upon the full power of the Relic of Knowledge. Red markings appeared all around his body. "I'm beginning to understand. I understand how my arrogance has failed me time and time again. But I'm starting to understand what I have to become to beat people like you."

"I see." Molduga said. "Show me this power."

"By the Mind of the Primordial." Johnny began the incantation. "The Relic of Knowledge, Creator of all Grimm, Key of Oblivion…...Limit Breaker."

 **AN: Fucking Super Nova! I've been building that stuff up since the battle back in Kuroyuri almost fifty chapters ago. The other stuff, I had so many isolated ideas for moments in this arc and I've been having trouble getting them all through while maintaining an organic narrative.**

 **Next Time: Limit Breaker. The Dust Eater's resolve. Aryll's final prophecy. Cinder Fall lays the final stage of the war.**


	93. Limit Breaker

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Pretty pumped for this chapter too. Things are starting to calm down leading to the final battle. Nowhere near as many things going on this time around makes it a lot easier to outline. Also, for most of the battle throughout this chapter, I was listening to Monster by Skillet and Super Powers (One Piece opening 21).**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I told you it would be awesome. This was the biggest individual moment Nova is going to have in this arc and I had to make it worthy of everything I've done with her.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: As the battle spilled out into the forest, Nova fought and defeated Fury using newfound powers. Cinder arrived on the battlefield. And Johnny trapped Molduga Scarab in Yuma's Mirror World to deal with him in a one-on-one fight.**

Limit Breaker

Zeldon reached the emergency hideout that non-combatants were hiding in until things cleared up. His forces were on full retreat. They had lost the battle in every regard. Their only hope was to regroup and hit them from a different angle.

"Lord Thane." A servant said.

"Out of my way." Thane said as he opened the door to Aryll's room. His sister was hyperventilating. His father was sitting in a chair sweating while the doctors took care of them. "So, it really does affect you too."

"I am much older and stronger than Aryll." Daphnes said. "But, she did inherit that semblance from me, and it's much more potent in her. I can only imagine her pain."

"Thane." Aryll cried out.

"It's okay, I'm here." Thane said as he knelt beside her.

"It hurts." Aryll said.

"It'll pass." Daphnes said. "The worlds are colliding as we speak. By this time tomorrow, the world will be reshaped."

"Thane, I don't want you to fight….but you have to." Aryll said. "When the skies turn purple again….you have to fight her. Fight with all your might and don't hold back. It's the only way to get all the energy under control."

"I know." Thane said as he put a hand on her head. He tried using the seal breaker shroud to ease her pain but it was no longer enough to do anything. "I can't abandon our men. But I can't afford to die before I fight Prim."

"Well….do you think she'll hide?" Aryll coughed out.

"No."

"Then neither should you." Aryll smiled. "Work with her to stop the Grimm."

"I can't." Thane said. "But I won't get in their way."

"Why not!" Aryll shouted.

"Because if I come as an ally than she will refuse to fight me and we'll lose more than we have to." Thane said. "I am ready to become a monster….if it means saving all of humanity. I'll become the villain she lacks the will to be. I swear, I will save you."

Thane parted ways with his family. He grabbed another mask, even though he didn't need it anymore, it still served as a symbol. He was setting aside the hero to become the harbinger of destruction.

"So, what are we going to do." Zolomon asked as he leaned against the wall.

"You have already failed in dealing with Thorin." Thane said.

"My brother is no slouch." Zolomon said.

"Prim Arc's team." Thane said.

"I can take on one, maybe two of them." Zolomon said. "And say no more, I already plan on killing Chenzi. A guy able to take away my strength, is not the kind of guy I want tailing me when this is all over." With that, the villain sped away, leaving Thane by himself.

"I should find the other Gatekeepers." Thane said. "Hmm…..Molduga seems to be off the grid. What is he doing?"

* * *

Johnny pumped aura through his veins. His muscles pulsated, expanding their potential without sacrificing their mobility. It was a risky maneuver, the risks outweigh the rewards. Lucky for him, Molduga Scarab wasn't the kind of person to expend unnecessary energy. He stood, examining Johnny and preparing for the inevitable clash.

"An interesting technique." Molduga noted. "One that only someone capable of my family's Scarab Rite could pull off without permanently damaging their body."

"Scarab Rite, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to be the one to take you down." Johnny said.

"The feeling is mutual." Molduga sighed. "We both have the lives of people sacrificed by that barbaric practice coursing through our veins."

"Lightbringer Heal, Scarab Rite, different names attributed to the same method of cheap immortality." Johnny said.

"There is no such thing as immortality. Even the legacies we leave behind will turn to dust someday."

"Preaching to the choir." Johnny said as he began his attack. Molduga easily sidestepped the lunging strike. Johnny danced around the hands that sprung from the ground to restrict his movements.

"You think too much." Molduga said as he caught Johnny's foot with his hand. "And you're still not strong enough." The Gatekeeper landed a blow to the Lightbringer's gut and sent him flying. Johnny created a wingsuit to attack from the air. Molduga sprouted more limbs to intercept each blow perfectly.

"Damn it." Johnny grunted as he dropped to the ground and tried kicking Molduga's leg. The larger man stepped over the attempt and kicked Johnny away. "How is he able to react so fast." He said as he stood back up.

"It's not about reacting." Molduga said as he threw a wall of punches towards his opponent. Johnny danced and vaulted around the limbs that came his way. He closed the distance to Molduga's body. He caught a glimpse from Molduga's red eye but couldn't react in time. A foot came from the floor and hit him into the ceiling. Before he could move again he was hit a hundred times by ten fists controlled by the Gatekeeper.

"I'm still not fast enough." Johnny coughed as he hit the ground.

"Even if you were to close the gap between us, I could just do the same to increase that gap again. My way is much more efficient."

"The hell is this feeling?" Johnny said. Molduga threw another wall of punches and kicks for Johnny to avoid. Even with all the effort Molduga was expending, none of it showed on his face. Johnny fired a radial blast from his weapon. The blinding light was what he needed to bypass Molduga's defenses and land a critical aura strike to his chest.

"A valiant effort." Molduga said. His body morphed around Johnny's fist. It was different from before, it had the same consistency as his fake limbs. Then Johnny noticed the real Molduga behind him. The twin Molduga's beat him back and forth, punching and kicking him in between them. The fake Molduga vanished and the real one grabbed the Lightbringer by the throat and slammed him to the ground.

"How?" Johnny wondered. How did he see through that attack?

"You…" Molduga tossed Johnny into the air and pummeled him some more. Johnny blocked some of the blows and dodged others but the barrage was enough to keep him back. "You have the Relic of Knowledge yet you can't see the simplicity that is the difference in our strength."

"I refuse!" Johnny lashed out, pumping his aura out of his body, tearing his own body apart and leaving it for Lightbringer heal to recover. It was crude but effectively broke the rhythm of the Gatekeeper's attack. "I refuse to accept that this is as strong as I can get. Not when all my friends are pushing themselves so much harder!"

"If you continue like this you'll die and what use is that?" Molduga growled as he grabbed Johnny's wrists. "You said that this is what you have to become. But even with your abilities you lack the spark to transcend the limits of your own humanity! You will never be like your Maiden or Guardian friends."

"But I can still take you down!"

"Insolent brat!" Molduga lost his cool as Johnny persisted. His next move was not as refined as his previous ones and Johnny saw through the attack. He kicked Molduga's leg, punched his chest and then landed a kick to his face as he flew backwards. Molduga dropped to a knee for a second while Johnny crashed to the floor. Johnny had planted an aura bomb but before he could ignite it, Molduga defused it.

"I see." Johnny said.

"Then you know it's no use." Molduga said.

"No, it's no use letting you win when I can still turn the tables." Johnny said with a smirk.

* * *

Prim's eyes drifted open. She felt the heat of a crackling fire and heard the storms brewing outside. Her body ached. She was wrapped in rags. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the cave. As she picked herself up, she felt pebbles fall off her bare back.

"You're awake."

"Huh?" Prim jumped up as she noticed her guest. Then she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. She quickly pulled up the towel to cover herself.

"Your clothes were tattered." Medoh said as she tossed her a Raiment soldier uniform. "This should fit you."

"You're one of the Gatekeepers." Prim said. "Why save me?"

"I'm not saving you dumbass." Medoh said as she turned away. "I just...I know that the universe is out of balance and the only way to set things right is for you and Thane to fight in your Guardian States. Plus, seeing what the Grimoire are capable of, I know you're definitely useful."

"Well, thanks." Prim said. "Sometimes, in the heat of battle, you forget we all have our reasons to fight."

"I constantly remind myself of what I fight for." Medoh said.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Prim stated. "Why do you fight?"

"One day, I lost everyone I loved. Thane saved me from the life I lead after that. Now, I consider him and his little sister family. So when he asked me to fight, I had no hesitation."

"Oh." Prim sighed. "I always get a little self-conscious hearing other people's backgrounds. I never really had anything that bad happen to me. I became a huntress because my parents were heroes who saved the world during the last great war. I never really cared about being the best, or really even to make them proud. But then I was named the Guardian because of my talent and my genetics and….yeah."

"Must have been hard having greatness forced on you without anything to drive you." Medoh stated.

"Yeah, most people don't understand that."

"I can't really say I do. But it's a common sentiment in Raiment, particularly with the Nine Dragons. There's a lot of noble families like the Rudanias and the Scarabs that force their children to train as soon as they can walk."

"I take it you're...not one of them." Prim said.

"What gave it away?"

"Everyone else on your side dresses in uniform or elaborate clothing. And here you are, one of their strongest warriors, rolling up like you just threw on the first thing you grabbed from your drawer."

"Accurate. But not everyone cares about their appearance Princess." Medoh said.

"You remind me of Nova." Prim laughed as she ran her fingers through her scarlet locks. The uniform clung tightly to her curves, but she liked it.

"Prim…...I don't want you to kill Thane." Medoh said.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Prim said.

"Have you ever killed before?" Medoh asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I have." Prim said. "My power is pretty destructive and so when I'm in a battle, I don't pay mind to the fact enemies probably die. But for what it's worth, I've never really killed anyone out of anger or revenge."

"I have." Medoh said. "The man who killed my parents, he was my predecessor, the Gatekeeper before me. And I killed him and took his title."

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't know. But….you can't afford to hold back. I'm leaving everything to fate when it comes to you two."

"Well, I don't think I can hold back if I wanted to." Prim said. "When I'm in the Guardian State, I kinda lose control."

"Thane's been training it with Auro ever since he first tapped into it." Medoh said.

"Well, we don't have anyone that strong on our side." Prim said. "If I could try doing that I'd end up killing someone I don't want to."

"Well, you can't control an arrow, but you can aim it." Medoh said. "That's the secret. You can't rely on others to push you. You have to focus your anger. Then you won't get distracted."

* * *

Johnny's fist collided with Molduga's. The larger man once again won in terms of sheer power and knocked Johnny back. The Lightbringer was getting better at avoiding Molduga's multi-directional attacks. But anytime he got in close Molduga would overpower him.

"Johnny!" Ariadne called from the mirror glass. "We're safe in Beacon. We'll send reinforcements for you."

"NO!" Johnny shouted.

"What's the matter, weren't you going to turn the tides?" Molduga taunted.

"Johnny, you've been fighting for hours, you have to be at your limit." Ariadne pleaded.

"I can do this." Johnny said.

"I won't stand by and watch you die!"

"I won't." Johnny said.

"Give it up, Ariadne." Hue said. "Johnny is determined to prove himself on this battle. Can't you see he's trying desperately to reach that level? If you interrupt this fight, he'll survive, but he'll never get a chance like this again. It's a fool's gamble, but if he believes he can do it, then you have to believe."

"Thank you, Hue." Johnny huffed. "It starts now."

"You're sacrificing your aura for physical strength?" Molduga noted as Johnny's body began to morph.

"Yeah, I got the idea from a friend of mine. And with the Relic of Knowledge, I can tap into the same physical benefits as the Grimoire." Johnny's skin ripped apart and his bones popped in place, creating an exoskeleton around his hands, feet, ribs and face.

"This could be bad." Molduga said. Johnny dashed forward. His hand caught fire as he swung his fist. Molduga stepped aside to avoid the fiery fist and was hit with a knee to a gut.

"This is what makes me special. What makes you special, it isn't your semblance." Johnny landed a pair of kicks that knocked Molduga back. "And it's not your aura." He tore through a batch of limbs and slapped Molduga aside. Each strike the Gatekeeper continued to land on his feet. "It's your ability to read people's aura and predict what they're going to do next."

"So, you can see through even that much." Molduga grinned. Johnny hit him with a shock wave punch.

"But like me, there's only so much you can physically do!" Another blast of aura knocked Molduga back further. "When you dodge, you have to reevaluate and that makes you open! The limbs you create with your semblance hurt you when they break. And your iron clad aura, I can break it in this form!"

Johnny landed a wide assassination strike directly to Molduga's chest. The bony nubs of his knuckles hit him harder than his aura could withstand. The nubs broke skin and the stream of aura crushed Molduga's heart. The Gatekeeper went flying off his feet. His wound instantly healed and he used his semblance to flip himself to land on his feet.

"Well then." Molduga said as he caught his breath. "You have closed the gap but at what cost? Years off your life? Without the Relic of Knowledge you would certainly be dead just from abusing the Scarab Rite like that."

"If I didn't have such a tool at my disposal I would have called for help." Johnny admitted. "I do have a plan to beat you."

"Wouldn't it be easier with your friends. What are you trying to prove? What drives you? Are you that desperate to stand on the same level as them?"

"Yes." Johnny said. "For so long, I was the best. Nobody could touch me. But then they kept getting stronger and stronger meanwhile I…...I stayed the same."

"I understand. In Raiment personal strength is all that matters in leadership. Though I was stronger than many Gatekeepers of the past, I could never defeat Urboa Naboo, and so I was stuck as one of the Nine Dragons."

"Heh, it's at this point Prim or Citrine would say something like, we don't have to fight." Johnny said. "But I'm not strong enough to beat you yet. There's still more I have to do, and you're the only human in the world who can take it."

"Then come at me Relic Keeper." Molduga said. "You are young, and you carelessly sacrifice your lifespan to battle me, all in the hopes that you can be of use on the ultimate level. Allow me to match your resolve."

* * *

In terms of sheer physicality, Cinder and Spite were evenly matched. But there was a world of difference between them. Spite was wild, frantic and stupid. Cinder had decades of swordsmanship training and dust study at her disposal as well as her magic. She warped the world, creating walls of stone lined with earth dust infused glyphs that made them virtually indestructible.

"The downside to having so many abilities is that you have to think about which tool is the best." Cinder smirked. Spite jumped into the air only to be impaled by a barrage of lava spears. "Honestly, you should give up and let me kill you." She said as she used her semblance to turn the stone box into an oven.

"I can take whatever heat you throw at me bitch." Spite said as her body healed. "I am a Grimoire and you are a mere human." Cinder sliced off the Grimoire's head and impaled her with a volley of ice spears. Spite grew her head back and blocked Cinder's next attack.

"Oh, so you really are getting stronger every time I remove something." Cinder said with a grin.

"That's right you smug bitch." Spite hissed. "Hit me all you want, you're only delaying the…" Cinder cut her off by freezing her legs, combining her two swords and then cleaving the monster in half.

"As if I'd let you." Cinder said as she stomped her heal into Spite's regenerating body. She took pleasure in grinding the stiletto into the monster's chest and watching her squirm. Spite smashed the ground to get away and sprouted wings to get away. "So, you want to take this fight to where I'm even stronger!"

With a snap of her fingers she bombarded the beast with clouds of lightning and icy rains. She flew up to the staggering Grimoire and grabbed her by the head. She enhanced her semblance with her magic to make her hand hotter than lava.

"Let...me….go." Spite choked out.

"If I had the Relic of Destruction, this fight would already be over." Cinder said. "Luckily, I have something just as good." She pulled a silver blade from her back and impaled the Grimoire. The wound refused to heal as Spite's body began to liquefy and absorb into the blade.

"How?"

"You honestly expect a woman like me not to have collected something like this along the way?" Cinder laughed. "This blade once belonged to a Cipher Doll by the name of Dagger. I killed him, and broke this blade in the process. But as you see, it's just as potent today as when it was forged a hundred and fifty years ago."

"Damn you."

"This battle was decided as soon as I got involved." Cinder leaned in close to Spite's ear. "The Grimoire will never rule Remnant. You will never come back. The cycle….ends….here."

* * *

Both Johnny and Molduga's bodies sparked as they clashed with each other. This was no longer the kind of battle trained warriors would participate in. This was a battle of pure longevity. Both warriors had become monsters but even so, neither one of them lost the hyper intelligence that defined their styles to begin with.

"This doesn't suit you, your powers are more suited to grappling." Johnny said.

"And your style isn't suited to being the aggressor." Molduga said. "You're much more suited to countering and striking weak points."

"I can do both." Johnny said as he struck Molduga in the neck.

"I already told you, you'll never be able to overpower me!" Molduga locked Johnny in with his forearm and slammed him down before kicking him across the arena.

Johnny ran forward at supersonic speed. Molduga dodged his next few attacks before Johnny landed a crippling blow to his leg. Johnny pummeled away at Molduga's torso and arms. The Lightbringer thwarted Molduga's attempt to counter and rammed his fist through the Gatekeeper's stomach.

Molduga grabbed Johnny and slammed him to the floor and then kicked him away. As Johnny rolled to recover, Molduga hit him with a concentrated stream of fist that blasted the younger man's arm off. It quickly started to grow back but not in time to avoid Molduga's next kick. The larger man took hold of the Relic Keeper's throat and slammed him into the wall.

Johnny fired a beam of aura out of his hand and hit Molduga in the face. He took Amon's Rod and hit his opponent with a massive beam of light. He saw the next attack coming but couldn't move fast enough to dodge it. He was smashed from both ends by a giant clap and then kicked into the air and slammed back down by a fist.

"I…..this can't be it." Johnny coughed out blood. His patience was at an end.

"I am the Northern Gatekeeper, the strongest warrior from the strongest region. Before that I was the strongest of the Nine Dragons." Molduga sighed. "There is no shame in losing to me."

"No shame?" Johnny asked. "What's so good about losing to a man like you."

"There's even charm in failure."

"But you were only appointed to Gatekeeper after Naboo died!"

"You are correct, but your premise is flawed. The Gatekeepers aren't the four strongest warriors in Raiment. They are the strongest in their respective regions. Of all the fighters born in Raiment who have participated in this war, there are only five I would say are stronger than me."

"Five?"

"Thane Zeldon…" With each name, Johnny saw something, a brief glimpse of the respective warrior battling, but the memories weren't his own. Upon hearing Thane's name he saw the man standing in an arena, surrounded by the energy of Black Dog as he swung his blade. "Urboa Naboo." Johnny saw the elderly man throwing a boulder the size of a small hill. "Thorin Kaye." Thorin appeared, covered in lightning while he bombarded a monster with lightning.

"What is this?" Johnny asked himself. "Is it the Relic?"

"Medoh Vormir." The young woman appeared, covered in her Blackbriar armor as she cleared out some Grimm. "And Xander Rudania." Johnny saw Xander, creating a volcanic eruption to destroy a batch of enemies.

With that, Molduga removed his shirt and scarf. His mouth was scarred nearly from ear to ear from a grotesque slash. The red dust tattoos on his body curled as he filtered his power through them. It was impossible for Johnny to react. The fists continued to beat him for minutes on end, pounding him into the dirt.

"Remember." Mr. Aldrich's voice echoed in his head.

He did. He remembered losing his parents. He remembered taking care of his sister- Aisling. He remembered witnessing the ritual that granted him nigh-immortality. He remembered his training. He remembered his semblance.

"Mr. Aldrich!" He cried as he clutched his skull. "It's too much."

"Focus." His mentor said as he wrapped a scarf around his eyes. "Your semblance is powerful but it's easy to make it a crutch. Make it work for you. Don't let it distract you with details you can't comprehend."

Johnny remembered his training. He remembered being accepted to Beacon. Meeting Nova. Becoming the leader of Team JANS. Fighting Jet Black and Emerald Sustrai. Fighting in the Huntsmen Games alongside Nova, Citrine and Ventus. He remembered the dance. He remembered Citrine asking him out and him rejecting her. He remembered the flood, and battling the helmaroc. He remembered fighting the assassin Phos when Nova first used her Maiden powers to kill someone. He remembered helping her through that.

He remembered fighting Tyrian and Dr. Merlot's androids. He remembered Avis Bran, tearing his arm off and making him watch as he battled Nova. He remembered Nova's depression from losing her hand, how she pushed all of her friends away. He remembered dating Prim, and doing so many things with her.

He remembered graduating. He remembered moving to Vacuo to try to reach Nova and get her to open up. He remembered falling in love with her. He remembered Prim coming back into their lives. All the fighting they did. The tests they past. He remembered discovering that not only was Mr. Aldrich still alive, but he had become a vigilante named Nightshade. He remembered the ocean in his mind and the tower that represented everything he didn't know yet. For a brief moment, he was back their, on top of the tower, he had achieved his goals but still wanted more.

He remembered relocating to Mistral. He remembered when Ariadne killed Tyrian. He remembered battling the Grimoire in Kuroyuri. He remembered the tournament and his clashes with Hue. And he remembered where he was and how he got here.

"Forfeiting logic and following your instincts. That's your limitation." Professor Suna had noted in the past.

"It's the only reason you lose." Hue's words echoed in his thoughts again.

"Close your eyes….breathe." Mr. Aldrich warned.

Johnny's mind was back in the present. He could feel the extra limbs surrounding him but they missed their mark. He could see Molduga's next attack. He moved. Then the attack started. He couldn't quite put his finger on the sensation but it was like, as soon as his mind quieted he could feel Molduga's thoughts.

"Extraordinary." Molduga said. "So, you're ready to take this fight seriously."

"I've been taking this fight seriously the whole time." Johnny said in an even voice. "I'm just finally ready to take myself seriously."

* * *

"Glade, we're coming up on two aura signatures." Nickel stated. "I think it's Prim." She rushed on ahead and reached the mouth of the cave. The first thing she saw was Medoh Vormir. Without thinking, she attacked the Gatekeeper.

"What the?" Medoh countered and slammed Nickel into the ground. Glade was flying through the air. He saw Medoh fighting Nickel and fired an energy blast towards her. The Dust Eater bit down on some earth dust, her body expanded as she swatted the blast away.

"What's going on?" Prim asked as she stepped out.

"Prim?" Glade said as he blocked punches from Medoh. Chenzi stepped in and kicked the Gatekeeper in the face. Medoh dodged Glade's next blast and punched Chenzi through a tree. Glade blocked her next strike with a forcefield.

"So, you're one of the strong ones." Medoh smiled.

"Knock it off, both of you." Prim said as she got between them.

"What's going on here?" Glade asked. "Why are you with her?"

"Just some peaceful negotiations!" Prim snapped.

"Don't get the wrong idea pal, we're still enemies." Medoh said.

"Look, out there, there's three harbingers, each one potentially more dangerous than a Grimoire and capable of creating more and more Grimm." Prim said. "We have to draw a line somewhere and take them out or all will be lost."

"My fellow Gatekeepers and I are already planning to fight one of them." Medoh said.

"We don't want to get our wires crossed." Prim said. "One of them is approaching Beacon. We'll take that one."

"We're planning on taking the one to the south." Medoh said.

"I don't like how easily you decided to trust her." Glade said.

"Who I trust is none of your concern." Prim said.

"As your partner it is." Glade said.

"What is there to trust?" Medoh said. "If we don't deal with these things, the whole war will be pointless. When we're done with them, I'll fight you myself if it makes you feel any better."

"Get in line." Glade said.

"You first." Medoh cracked her knuckles. "I still owe your Guardian here an ass kicking for putting me through a few buildings back in Mountain Glenn."

"I'll tell you all about it on the way to Beacon." Prim said as she grabbed Glade's arm. "Medoh, can I trust you."

"Trust my strength." Medoh said. "I didn't become Gatekeeper by being a snake."

"Can you convince Thane of this plan?"

"Assuming he's not thinking the same thing, yeah." Medoh said.

"Alright." Prim sighed. "Then we'll meet after the Grimm are taken care of." She started shoving Glade away while Nickel and Chenzi followed.

"What was that about? And why are you wearing one of their uniforms."

"Just shut up and let me do this." Prim said with a soft smile.

* * *

Johnny spent several minutes with his eyes closed, trusting his instincts, trusting all the sensations in his body and focusing on the only thing that mattered-Molduga Scarab and all his limbs. The Gatekeeper was growing in equal parts frustrated and impressed. Had Johnny taken in the needless details he would recognize it as the expression Nova had the first time she lost to him during their first month at Beacon.

"This is what you were capable of the entire time." Molduga said.

"There are things I can and can't do with what I have at my disposal." Johnny said. "But I'm still going to fight you with everything I have."

"I have fought opponents much stronger than me and won, and I've fought opponents much stronger than me and lost. But you are the first to truly tap into that same level I've occupied all my life."

"This is what it means to find a true rival." Johnny said. "You're not the first for me, but for some reason, it's just now clicking in my head. I wonder if this is what Nova and Prim feel like when they fight."

"The sensation is probably similar." Molduga broke character and ran at Johnny. They could both feel their next moves. Both of their eyes were flashing red. This was something that among all of Raiment's fighters, only Molduga could do, and Johnny was doing it too. They were accurately predicting moves several steps ahead. Johnny saw Molduga's moves before he could even think them, and Molduga was doing the same.

The end of the battle was fast approaching. Both fighters could end it in one blow. One disruption from their current stride could spell complete disaster for the other. Johnny tried tagging Molduga with blasts from Amon's Rod, but the Gatekeeper easily avoided the attacks.

"Your thoughts betray you." Molduga said as he bore down on Johnny.

"So do yours." Johnny retorted as he kicked into the air. He saw a chance and took it. Molduga saw it coming but couldn't get away in time. The aura bomb took them both but it was Johnny who powered through it and kicked his foe's chest. Molduga's aura was disrupted and Johnny began pummeling him with strikes from all angles. Molduga's aura shattered completely and his head split open as he fell back.

"Damn." Molduga said as he dropped to the ground. "I submit."

"An undignified end to a flashy battle." Johnny said as both their bodies repaired themselves.

"There's nothing undignified about losing to you." Molduga huffed. "You may not have the same power as a Guardian, but only a fool would underestimate your instincts."

"Myself included." Johnny said as his world went dark.

When he awoke he was inside Beacon. The sensation was familiar. It brought back memories. The room had changed hands a few times over the years, but this was undoubtedly the dorm Team JANS once occupied.

"You're awake." Ariadne said.

"Am I?" Johnny whispered.

"Dumbass." She slapped his face. "What the hell were you thinking fighting a guy like that alone?"

"Molduga? Where is he?"

"We put in aura suppressing collar on him while he was out. He's in the beacon vault along with some other prisoners who have surrendered."

"And Hue?"

"Why are you asking about him? He was waiting here for Cinder. She's here now."

"And Nova?"

"Yeah, what the hell was I supposed to say to her if you died?" Ariadne asked.

"Just answer my question." Johnny said. "God, you're so much like my sister."

"Nova is still asleep." Ariadne said as she moved aside. Nova was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him. "We found Prim too. They're camping out in the Emerald Forest now. They're setting up to fight the harbingers when they get closer."

"Good." Johnny said. "How's the situation with the Grimoire?"

"Well, you know Fury is dead, and according to Cinder Spite is too." Ariadne informed him. "And with Avarice playing pole sitter, that just leaves four Grimoire left."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me." Johnny said.

"You wrecked your health and damn near gave me a heart attack. You're just lucky Nova wasn't conscious to see any of that."

"She'd be proud." Johnny said with a smile. "We're approaching the end. It'll probably be over by this time tomorrow. And we need to all be ready."

 **AN: And thus was Johnny's big winning moment of the arc and the first time he's won a major battle in a really long time. I think he earned it.**

 **Next Time: The battle with the harbingers. Clashes with the Grimoire. Humanity unites against the common threat. Zolomon Kaye executes his plan.**


	94. The Harbinger Part 1

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Still counting down to the end of this saga. And this has the biggest bads of the entire story, though not nearly as big as the hecatonchires from RWBYond Vale. But they're just as strong and also there's three of them.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- That was Johnny's big chapter and Spite is, you'll see.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The Battle of Mountain Glenn has ended and now the Battle of the Emerald Forest is about to begin as hall hands report to their stations.**

The Harbinger Part 1

Prim was running around checking all the fortifications. They had shaped the area of the Emerald Forest to suit their requirements. Gunships formed an aerial flank. Artillery and legions of mechs formed a u-shape. Traps and bombs were placed on any vertical ridge that anyone would use as cover. The basis of the plan was to box in the majority of the Grimm and stamp them out.

But they were running low on supplies. The hard-light dust barrier that surrounded them wouldn't be able to take much punishment. Prim was perhaps overly relying on the Grimm's instincts in this matter. She dreaded any weakness King would find to exploit, even with Avarice telling her this was adequate.

"We've never fought a Grimm of this caliber." Prim said. "The hecatonchires nearly destroyed all of Crete, and that was just one practically imobile Grimm."

"The Grimoire also had Salem and Cinder's help back then." Glade said. "And it was a lot larger than any of these harbingers."

"But I'm not as strong as…."

"Yes you are." Jaune said as he sat down between his two children. "You're stronger than you know."

"The Guardian State is stronger than I know." Prim said. "But I can't just leave this up to fate. What if the Convergence halts too much and I can't tap into that power tomorrow when we're fighting?"

"You can't think like that." Jaune said as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Your mother didn't have the Guardian State. She just had her own abilities and friends she can count on. And so do you. That is more than enough to carry the day."

"Thanks." Prim stood up. "There's still a few more people I need to check up on." The next stop was Nova and Johnny. They were both serious power pieces she needed to trust and utilize.

"That thing will have an attack that can tear us apart." Johnny said. "We need to keep its head towards the sky. Nova and I will…."

"I will." Nova corrected. "I don't know what you can do with this new Limit Breaker but I can teleport now. And the longer this drags out, the stronger I'll get until I eventually hit that Supernova form."

"I'm counting on you to bring the harbinger down." Prim said with a nod.

"We'll take them all together." Nova said. "You and me, we're going to end this thing with King." The sentiment brought a smile to Prim's face as she departed and went to her next stop.

"Come on, this is the final battle." Grace shouted at Chenzi. She was in the clearing with Nickel, Nephrite, Coop and Thorin. "You have to let me fight."

"That's exactly why!" Chenzi shouted back.

"Are you two ever going to not fight about this?" Prim asked as she stepped in.

"Ah Prim." Thorin greeted.

"Thorin, you all know your places?" Prim said.

"Crowd control." Nephrite said.

"If that thing is going to be spawning Grimm non stop, then we can't afford too many to build up." Chenzi said.

"There's also the Grimoire." Nickel said.

"Fight at your discretion." Prim said. "Coop, where's Lionhead and Esau?"

"Lionel is sleeping." Coop said. "I recommend we all do the same before too long. If you don't get a healthy amount of sleep then you'll never be able to fight at your full abilities like me."

"And Esau has been a no show since the Battle of Mountain Glenn." Thorin said. "We should assume the worst."

"I still can't shake this feeling like…..I don't know." Prim sighed. "Considering his placement in all that, it's likely he was captured by Auro or something. Johnny said he was definitely still alive when we were retreating."

"Well, that brings up another point." Coop said. "What about our prisoner?"

"You have experience with him, what's your summation?" Prim asked.

"Well, if I were you, I'd keep Molduga right where he is." Coop said. "But probably a good idea to have someone on standby to let him out if things start going south. He's not the kind of person to make things worse."

"I'll talk to him myself, thanks for the input." Prim said. "And Grace, stand down."

"Oh come on!" Grace pouted.

"Hmm…" Thorin looked towards the trees. Coop thumbed his sword. The rest of them seemed to sense the presence too.

"What is it?" Prim asked.

"Nothing." Thorin said. "Most likely, just Zolomon keeping tabs on us for Auro."

"So long as it doesn't interfere with our plans, I don't care what he knows." Prim said as she parted ways.

Prim approached her final destination. As she went, she passed up Argent and Sumire preparing weapons and Eiess doing some warm ups with Citrine. Those four formed the trump card for Prim's plan and stood the best chance at stopping the harbinger in its tracks. And with the Winter Maiden Ebony Sterling's long-range bombardments, Nova's fire power and Johnny's newfound strength, could very well eliminate it. All hands were on deck for this battle.

"I knew you would come to visit." Molduga said.

"What would happen if I let you go?" Prim asked.

"I am the Northern Gatekeeper." Molduga answered. "And we are still technically at war. But it is my sworn duty to protect my people first. If you were to let me go, I would reunite with my fellow Gatekeepers in their battle."

"Very well." Prim said. "I'll have you released as the battle starts. It'll be safer than traveling through the forest by yourself at this time of night."

"You're a reasonable woman Guardian." Molduga said. "Your resolve to protect your people from the Grimm is strong. Will you match that resolve against Thane?"

"We'll see." Prim scowled. "I've trained to fight the Grimm my entire life. That's the difference between us."

* * *

Thane was looking at a piece of pepper. Medoh was sitting across from him. She was wondering about his next move. Which of these harbingers would they target? Could they, even with the huntsmen's help take all three of them?

"What is that?" Medoh decided to ask.

"A message, it's not important right now." Thane said as he stuffed it in his pocket.

"We have confirmation that Fury has been destroyed." Auro said. "Avarice has defected to the huntsmen and Spite, though at large, is beyond our vision."

"King and the Harbingers are the only thing we need to worry about." Thane said. "One of them is heading right for us. Auro, can you take the one hanging back?"

"I probably can so long as King doesn't back it up." Auro said. "I'd imagine he'd want to focus his attention towards the huntsmen, especially with the amount of silver-eyed warriors there are."

"It's a gamble, but one we're going to have to take for the time being." Thane said. "Medoh, I need you as the spear head, the Rudania's will cover your flanks and Ruda will try to hit it from behind."

"I will do whatever you ask." Medoh said.

"What about you?" Daruk asked.

"I will be hitting it from further back. But if any of the Grimoire show up I will battle it. We'll take turns fighting the Grimoire, the harbinger and falling back to recover." Thane said. "That way we can keep up the pressure as long as we can."

"Can we win this?" Ruda asked.

"What are you saying, of course we can." Medoh said.

"Your concern is valid." Thane said. "The huntsmen simply have more experience fighting this class of monster. But we've held our own in this war. I'm confident we will win."

* * *

Hue arrived at the rendezvous point at the edge of the Emerald Forest. Cinder was sitting on a broken pillar overlooking a wide canyon. Hue knew the location, it was here that the dragon of Mountain Glenn was sealed during the Grimm War, only to be released by Avis Bran and resealed in the ocean.

"Well done Hue, I'm sorry we were late." Cinder said.

"The huntsmen are ready to strike." Hue said.

"Good, the next move we make is still in the air." She smiled. "I trust you made good use of the Relic of Destruction."

"I did." Hue said as he summoned the weapon. "It does not suit my style, but I managed to make it work."

"That is the difference between the strong and the resourceful. The benefits of being both are vast. Strength alone, will not bring victory."

"A simple more honest soul? I doubt such a thing exists in this time." Hue said recalling Cinder's lessons.

"A simple more honest soul, is the core of humanity." Cinder smirked. "Take away the pretense and lies and you find people are very easy to understand. Isn't that right….Thane Zeldon." The masked figure arrived from the trees holding a piece of paper with a rough map drawn on it.

"I received your message." Thane said.

"Good. Let's hope you're more understanding of the situation than Auro." Cinder said.

"I'm listening." Thane scowled.

"I understand the world is tearing itself apart and reforming into one world, and a lot of people are dying. We have to accept that wanton destruction is a natural part of rebirth."

"All that I've done, I've done to prevent that." Thane said.

"Nothing short of two Guardians clashing in an all-out fight to the death will satiate the chaos of the merging realms." Cinder noted. "So, I won't get in your way. In fact, I wish to help you make sure King doesn't get in your way either."

"Why would you do that?"

"Aside from the fact I hate King, and see him as nothing but a career failure unworthy of any esteemed position in this new world."

"And you are?"

"Good heavens no. My purpose in life has been fulfilled, but Fate deemed it necessary to keep me around to help pass the torch into this new era."

"I heard you lost the war and were only spared by the mercy of Ruby Rose-Arc." Zeldon hissed.

"Do not presume to know of the dynamic between me and my fated adversary. Ruby and I were destined to clash, raised by our mentors to be the paragons of the new age, and age that is now coming to an end. We are not like you and Prim, destined to clash because of your lineages and positions of power."

"You lost that struggle. Was that your destiny?" Thane asked.

"Foolish child, I was destined to be the volcano that purged the world created by Ozpin and I succeeded at that. But it was Ruby at the end who was destined to nurture the new age."

"A short lived age."

"It is pointless to fight against fate, and it is equally useless to assume we know what fate has in store for us. I am one of the few that saw my true purpose in life when I was but a child and I fulfilled it decades ago."

"Why help us and not the Huntsmen?" Zeldon asked. "Why summon me here?"

"Oh, that's simply a matter of pragmatics." Cinder smiled. "One of the Harbingers is heading directly towards your little sister is it not? That's the one you wish to fight. The huntsmen already have two fully-trained Maidens, one of which has surpassed me in strength. Hue, the Relic." The assassin handed the relic over to his master. "You on the other hand, are a bit short handed with Gatekeepers and Dragons. Even if they release Molduga Scarab to you, your side has suffered far greater losses in this war than they have."

"I don't want your pity." Thane said.

"How about my Relic?" Cinder asked. "I won't give it to you, or Auro. But it will make destroying the Harbingers and Grimoire much easier."

"Powerful as it may be, what use do I have for a weapon that couldn't break Auro's Quantum Lock?"

"Oh I was hoping you'd say that." Cinder laughed. She waved her hand, creating a portal. Spite dropped out of the hole in the sky, missing an arm and with a silver blade rammed through her back.

"A Grimoire?"

"This creature is Spite, a resilient pest." Cinder kicked the monster's shoulder. "And this is a blade made from the same power that broke Auro's Quantum Lock. So, as you can see, it keeps her from regenerating. She is only alive due to my whims."

"Interesting."

"The Quantum Lock was simply to large for such a flexible weapon as the Relic. A Blade of Abraham on the other hand is completely focused. And when I channel both of them together…."

"Wait!" Spite shouted her last words as Cinder struck the blade with the Relic, causing Spite to instantly evaporate.

"Yes, something to that effect." Cinder said. "Granted, Spite was already on death's door. But you'll find my talents in expendable in the final battle with the Harbingers."

"Your power and talent, and the strength of your weapons, are impressive." Thane admitted. "It's your character I have doubts over."

"If I wanted to help the Grimm….I wouldn't have killed Spite. You know the war between Remnant and Raiment is practically over. It's just you...and Prim…..and the Grimoire now. Truly, just as you'd expect from the One World." She held her hand out.

"This...changes nothing." He joined hands with her. "My trust only goes so far for you."

"See, we can all be civil here." Cinder smiled.

* * *

King slammed his fist into the bony crown of the harbinger-three. Panic had just reported the final results of their siege of Mountain Glenn. It was definitely a success, but came at a heavy cost. Fury was dead, Spite was missing, and Avarice had escaped while battling Thane Zeldon.

"I was hoping for Fury to lead one of the harbingers." King growled.

"Do not worry brother, you still have Weep and myself." Panic said.

"Are enemies are few but strong. It should be two Grimoire per harbinger. I was expecting one loss, but two, plus Avarice. And Fury at that."

"You alone are truly immortal though. Surely you can handle protecting one harbinger yourself. Send me with Void."

"And Weep?" King asked. "He has the ultimate defense. But in terms of combat ability, he is the least viable in this situation."

"Send him against Raiment." Panic advised. "They are less equipped to deal with the Grimm, focus the majority of our forces there and leave the huntsmen to the rest of us."

"Can I trust you to weaken their forces enough so that I can finish them off? Can I trust you to succeed where Fury failed?"

"Yes." Panic said with a bow.

"I won't wait for too long to join the battle." King said. "Whatever you do, do not engage the Guardian or the Summer Maiden. That decision cost Fury his life. I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't." Panic stated. "I will strike fear in their hearts and take everything they love."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when the harbinger smashed its way through the forest. Thane was the first one to attack, signaling the other soldiers to start opening fire on the Grimm horde that surrounded their alpha. Thane fired blasts of dark energy, bombarding the harbinger's face.

As the Gatekeepers moved into position, the harbinger gathered a beam of energy in its mouth. The forces scattered to avoid the beam of energy. The attack split the ground in two, causing everything to shake.

"If we get hit with that attack we're done for." Thane said. "Aerial Troopers, keep his attention skyward. Zorell clan, cover them."

"Roger." Ruda said as she ran through the sky making quick work of all the nevermores and griffons spawning on the harbinger's body. Xander and Daruk summoned lava fountains and focused on the harbinger's spindly legs. The spouts jerked upwards, attempting to uproot the monster. Medoh came in, boosted by lightning dust as she jumped up and slammed her fist into its waist.

"Perhaps I should deal with the aerial battle." Cinder said with a smirk. She waved her hand, creating a thunderstorm that tore through the flying Grimm. The harbinger charged up another blast. Medoh and Xander both jumped towards the creature's jaw as Cinder slammed down on top of it with a massive lightning dragon, the combo caused the monster's mouth to shut, canceling out the beam. But it also caused it to break through the lava pillar attempting to topple it.

Cinder created a pair of lava blades and slashed at the creature's heads. Both swords shattered on impact. Numerous bony clawed limbs tried surrounding her. She destroyed them all with a single wave of her relic.

She stabbed her silver blade into the harbinger's crown. She flew into the air and blasted it with the Relic of Destruction. The beast convulsed in pain and even grew slightly smaller. It charged up a beam and Cinder met it with a fiery blast of her own. The two attacks collided but the harbinger's instantly overwhelmed her and blasted her away.

"Damn it." Cinder said. "That thing is even more resilient than the Grimoire. Jet, get me that sword back."

"As you wish." Jet said as he ran forward. He kicked an ursa in half. Tint Shader blasted the horde of Grimm with silver light, thus clearing Jet's ascent up the monster.

"Hey." Medoh pointed to Tint. "That light froze the Grimm like silver eyes do."

"Glad you noticed." Tint said. "It's a drug called silver-shot that was developed a long time ago. Time was it'd melt your brain, but Queen Cinder perfected it. Though, my flashbang semblance is the only one that can make use of it."

"Is it a type of dust?" Medoh asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Tint nodded.

"Pass me a round." Medoh said.

"It might be dangerous." Tint said as he passed her a jello-like stone.

"I'll use it as a last resort then." Medoh said as she chomped down a bit of blackbriar dust. Her skin turned black to match her teeth. A trio of beowolves hit her and were torn apart by her defenses. "We're going to win this, even if it kills me."

* * *

"Steady." Prim said. The harbinger was within range now. Ebony began her long range assault with ice beams and blue fire blasts. Nova and Johnny both flew forward. Prim followed behind them, waiting for the opening they would provide.

The harbinger charged up a massive beam. Nova caught its attention with a lightning bolt. The massive skull-head looked right at her as it unleashed the blast. She teleported out of the way and intercepted one of its massive tentacles. Johnny took the other one, kicking it away and then hitting it with a beam of light. Nova slashed through the appendages with a wave of flaming slashes. Prim flew into the air and bombarded the monster's head with beams of energy. She then created a massive version of Fighting Dreamer to punch it.

The monster barely budged from the impact. Nova added to the force with a gravity altering punch to the head that didn't even phase it. Another beam of energy threw them off guard. Nova and Johnny landed on a pair of glyphs.

Glade started bombarding the crowds of Grimm with his semblance. Eiess waved her sword around, creating a storm of lightning that cleared some more monsters. Sumire entangled a bunch of them in a bouquet of vines as Argent slashed through them. Citrine Scattered in and swung her scythe. Nephrite and Chenzi bounced around, helping with crowd control. Thorin slammed down creating a wave of thunder that cleared another opening for Prim to attack.

A trio of proteus tried to intercept Prim and the others. Johnny kicked one in the head and then stomped it down towards the ground. Nova slashed through another in an instant. Prim thrust her blade through a proteus' head and made it explode. She tried to dice bomb the harbinger's head and nearly got caught in a beam but was saved by Nova.

"Not even you can tank a blast like that." Nova said. "Not without a massive cost."

Eiess stomped her foot on the ground and surrounded herself in massive glyphs. Prim dropped down next to her and surrounded her with a shield. She summoned a massive full-grown titan. The titan slammed its fist into the harbinger's chest and then grabbed its head. It managed to hold it long enough for Prim and Glade to combine their constructs to form a giant version of Heart's Dreamer. At the same time, Nova and Ebony focused their magic to freeze to of the harbinger's legs. The combined might of the attack caused the harbinger to stumble and fall.

The harbinger fired another blast. This one tore through the titan, Heart's Dreamer, nailed Eiess with a glancing blow that sent her flying backwards and then hit a gunship, causing it to explode and start crashing.

"No." Prim huffed. A tentacle whipped up and smacked her back towards the rear shields. The harbinger effortlessly tore through the front shields and entered the next stage as it stood back up.

Eiess summoned the titan again. This time she rode its shoulder and grabbed Nickel. She threw the android towards the harbinger, ignoring the blood dripping from her mouth. Nickel stabbed through the harbinger and slid down its side. She was then knocked off by a griffon, which was then taken down by a wave of fire. A tentacle slithered down and turned into a king taijitu. On its head, stood Panic.

"We meet again automaton." Panic hissed.

"I was hoping to take another swing at you." Nickel said.

* * *

Daruk slashed through the harbinger's massive clawed appendage. As it turned to smoke, it started to grow back. Everytime they eliminated an appendage, more grew in its place. To make matters worse, a large turtle-like Grimm stomped into the clearing underneath the harbinger.

"I have come." Weep bellowed as he slammed the ground. The earth beneath him folded and split like a wave, blasting some soldiers away. A couple of them slammed their weapons into his armor only to be shrugged off. "Your blows are all too weak."

"Try me on for size!" Daruk shouted as he slammed his sword into its claws. Flames and spurts of lava shot off in all directions as Daruk tried gaining ground against the monster. The flamebreaker swordsman was shrugged off by the Grimoire's bulk and hit with a stream of steamy water.

"Not even the Dragon of Ragnorok could make it budge." One of the soldiers said.

"Leave this beast to me." Daruk said as he coated his sword in blackfire. He slashed the air and hit Weep with a stream of blackfire. The flames stuck to the beast's armor but didn't seem to phase it.

"We'll take it together brother." Xander said as he slammed his axe into Weep's side. Daruk met the monster with a blackfire coated thrust. Weep budged a few feet before blasting the brother's off. Daruk stabbed and cut the ground to stop his momentum. He then slashed the ground, creating a stream of lava to push against the monster.

"I've never seen anything with armor that strong before." Daruk said.

"But it also seems rather slow." Xander said. "We should use that to our advantage."

* * *

Nickel swung wildly at Panic. The Grimoire's claws deflected her blade and chipped away at her aura defenses. She let loose a screech that brought the weaker soldiers down on their knees, opening them up to be chow good for the swarming Grimm.

"Die monster!" Nickel shouted as she bore down on the Grimm.

"You first." Panic hissed as she kicked Nickel to the ground. She straddled the android's hips and grabbed her sword. "Everyone is too busy to save you now." She pushed against the sword as it tried sawing through her claws. The edge of the blade was pressed against Nickel's neck as Panic overpowered her. "I'm going to take you apart piece by piece."

"Get off of her." An Atlesian Centurion swooped in and plucked Panic off of Nickel. The centurion tossed Panic away and tried blasting her. The Grimoire landed on her feet and flipped out of the way. The Centurion opened up its chassis to reveal the pilot.

"Helios?" Nickel said.

"Ha! The brat whose spine I split back in Mistral?" Panic laughed.

"This isn't going to go like Haven pal." Helios said as the mech closed back up. "This thing can go toe to toe with a Maiden.

"Ooh…" Panic sighed. "So can I."

Panic ran forward, jumping side to side to dodge Helios' blasts. She sliced a gash in the mech's armor and then flipped away and threw spikes at him. Helios fired a cluster of red thunder to stun her but she then jumped into the air to dodge his concentrated blast. Nickel leapt into the air and slashed her down. The android wrapped electric threads around the Grimoire and zapped her.

"Helios, hit her now." Nickel said. Panic's body popped out of place and she slithered out of Nickel's grips. Helios threw a punch where she was crawling. She stood up and blocked the mech's punch with a single hand. Her claws started tearing into its armor. Nickel tackled her down but was then throne to the side.

"Even with all those upgrades and you still can't fight me." Panic laughed.

"This is a war." Nickel said. "We're not fighting you alone."

* * *

The rear most harbinger made its way towards the one attacking Raiment. Even though the huntsmen were more numerous and more prepared to fight the Grimoire, it was the one fighting the Gatekeepers that lacked the cover of multiple Grimoire. Auro wanted to keep it that way.

"Auro!" King's voice echoed from on top the giant. "Why don't you stand aside?"

"You know I can't do that." Auro said.

"Since when did you become a hero?" King asked.

"I'm not." Auro said. "I wanted this. This is the only way I can claim all four Relics, and become the god of the new world. Everything up to this point has gone exactly as I planned. Even you." He snapped his fingers, a wave of energy ripped through the entire horde of Grimm.

"We'll see about that." The harbinger fired its massive energy beam directly at the wizard. Auro cast a teleportation spell on the beam, sending it into the void and then back out again. As the harbinger fell backwards, Auro started growing. He quickly expanded to the size of the harbinger and then cast a time spell on the land, warping it back to a primordial state.

The harbinger began clawing its way out of the binds Auro cast on it. Auro stomped on the ground, creating a mountain to prop the monster up. He then punched the harbinger and slammed it through the mountain and fired a beam of energy out of his finger tip. The harbinger overpowered the beam with its own and created an explosion of smoke and debris.

Auro created a quantum lock on the chunks of stone that were flung into the air. He then threw them all at once. Most of them bounced off the monster's thick hide but some of them managed to penetrate. Meanwhile King started walking away.

"I'll leave you two alone." King said. "Let's see how that ambition pans out for you." Auro turned to blast King but the harbinger's arm melted and latched onto his fist. The goliath tackled auro to the ground and charged up a beam point blank. Auro quickly shrunk down, avoiding the blast. He then tore through the monster's liquidy hide to escape from its grasp.

Auro attempted to alter reality, he wished to dominate the beast's mind and take it over. But it was still completely connected to King's psyche. So long as King maintains his strength Auro had no hope of taking it over.

The harbinger looked straight at him and charged up another blast. Auro used his teleportation to dodge it and then warped the terrain to create a cage of spikes. Before the monster could break free, he put a quantum lock on it.

"Now, I know there's a way to assimilate your power like King did." Auro said as he studied the creature. "Let's see if I can find how that works."

* * *

Crowd control was the name of the game. Harbinger class Grimm weren't deemed as deadly as the Grimoire, but they were. They were more durable but lacked the intelligence of a Grimoire. The thing that made them more deadly was their ability to continuously spawn more Grimm.

Chenzi vaulted over a juggernaut and kicked a manticore through the teeth. He grabbed it by the tail and threw it into a chimera. Thorin dropped down on both the staggered Grimm, eliminating them.

"Shambles." Coop forced a batch of chimeras to hover in pieces while Nephrite tore through them. Lionhead caught an ursa by the paw and instantly turned it to stone.

"I don't like fighting this many enemies." Lionhead growled.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Coop said as he sliced through a beringel.

"We need reinforcements to the eastern flank." Someone sent out an emergency signal. "It's Void…." The communication was cut off.

"We're the closest." Chenzi said.

"Chenzi, Lionhead, the three of us will deal with it." Thorin said.

"Better to take Coop." Chenzi said. "Void's teeth and saliva ignore aura."

"Bitchin." Coop said as he popped his knuckles.

Void chomped through an entire line of artillery. He bit through the hard-light dust and then spat an explosion to kill another group of soldiers. Beowolves and ursai started tearing through the flanks. A bolt of lightning struck the middle of the swarm. Thorin's axe flew through the lines, flying through the air with the aid of gravity dust. It then flew back into his hand.

"Grimoire!" Thorin shouted as he jumped and slammed the ground, leveling the horde of monsters.

"Now that's an entrance." Coop said as he slashed through a line of striders.

Thorin's next attack was blocked by Void, who absorbed the massive blast. Void reacted with a punch that sent Auro flying. The beast charged after him and opened its maw. Coop swapped things around so that Chenzi kicked Void's mouth shut flipped over him and grabbed his head. Lightning came from the sky, striking Chenzi and giving him the strength to blast Void away.

"You're not getting away this time." Chenzi said with a smirk.

* * *

King stepped over the hill. His eyes looked at one battlefield where a harbinger was battling the forces of Raiment. On the other side of the forest, another harbinger was battling the huntsmen. It looked to be at about its limit.

With that said, he needed a harbinger to deal with the huntsmen and so his best bet was to deal with Raiment first. After that he could take that harbinger and finish off the huntsmen. Just as he was about to throw his first punch, thunder echoed through the air. Dark clouds rolled over the forest and the skies turned blood red.

"So, it's my turn." Thane said as dark energy surrounded him.

 **AN: Ooh boy, I'm gonna try having next chapter out a little sooner. A lot going down in this chapter and the next.**

 **Next Time: Will the Gatekeepers survive against the Grimm? Will Auro defeat his harbinger? How will the huntsmen defeat these foes? And what will Zeldon do in this Guardian State? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	95. The Harbinger Part 2

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Another chapter that was really difficult just to outline. But the rest should be relatively simple from there.**

 **Review Response: Silver-eyed Knight- That'll be a major part of this chapter. Kyrogue- Everyone is acting out of their own self-interest.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The Harbingers have struck. Lines have been drawn. Cinder joined the forces of Raiment. Auro fought one himself. The skies turned red and Thane entered the Guardian state.**

The Harbinger Part 2

Nora blasted a giant nevermore out of the air before checking her ammo. She was running out of grenade shells. The huntsmen were running out of dust supplies all around and it was unclear how much longer they could hold out against the harbinger.

"Who would have thought you and I would be the last two standing from back then." Weiss said as she impaled a deathstalker. Their class from Beacon had been heralded as the greatest class in the school's history.

"Well, it helps we stopped taking a lotta risks when we had kids." Nora said. Further up the battlefield, Eiess was summoning another titan to hold off the harbinger. "You must be so proud."

"You have no idea." Weiss smiled.

Nova surrounded herself in a fireball and fired energy blasts at the harbinger's skull. She teleported out of the way of a tentacle and then slashed it off. More tentacles sprouted from the monster's body and swatted her down.

"Kuso, we're not getting anywhere." Nova growled.

"To make matters worse, it's regenerating." Johnny said. "I can use the Relic to extract some of its power but…..I don't know what it'll do to me."

"Don't bother." Nova said. "Taking in Grimm power is too dangerous, even for you. Until King is dealt with we can't fully trust Avarice either. If King somehow gets control of you…." Nova shook the thought from her head. "Anyway, if it's regenerating, that means we have to…."

"I swear if you say hit it harder."

"Hit it harder!" Nova powered up, enveloping her body in violet energy.

"God, damn it." Johnny muttered.

"Boost. Gravity punch!" Nova decked the harbinger's head, causing it to jerk back. Ebony used this chance to create ice pillars to entrap it again. Nova flew to one side and Prim flew to the other.

"Arc Cannon!" Prim shouted.

"Melt!" Nova commanded. The two heroes sandwiched the harbinger's head in between massive beams. Glade bombarded the monster's chest with blasts of Orion's Spear. Sumire boosted Argent's power and he impaled the harbinger with a massive blade of light. Then, Eiess' titan locked its elbow around the harbinger's throat and slammed it to the ground.

The shockwave from the collision shook the forest. Prim, Eiess and anyone else with long range capabilities unleashed everything in a massive bombardment of the harbinger. Hundreds of Grimm were vaporized in an instant. Nova roared as she rocketed towards the ground and took the monster in a massive explosion.

Beams of light skewered the harbinger. Prim and Glade worked together to create large orange chains lined with spikes in an attempt to restrain the creature. Nova channeled her power to the ground, creating pillars of lava to tear the monster apart.

Then, the monster started splitting. Its limbs were severed and turned into massive plumes of smoke that blotted out the red skies. The remainder of the body twisted and popped into a new form. As the smoke cleared, the new serpentine harbinger roared. Small tendrils lined its scaly back. Its roar blasted everyone but the strongest warriors back.

* * *

Thane Zeldon had blacked out. The will and rage of a thousand generations boiled inside of him. The dark Guardian of Raiment had taken the prodigal prince's place on the battlefield. And with a single move, he flew directly through the harbinger's chest.

The giant monster was resilient. The hole Thane had drilled through him began to close immediately. Shadows poured from Thane's wrists, leeching power from the apocalyptic Grimm. The shadows around the Guardian grew blacker than night as the harbinger began to shrink in size. The monster fired another energy beam. The Black Dog appeared and blocked the beam with its hand. It flew towards the monster, pushing the blast back into its mouth and causing its skull-like head to crack.

The harbinger swung a massive claw and Thane batted it away with Pura Vita. He reached his arms back, ready to slash through the beast. Then, a concussive wave hit him, catching his attention. King was running at him at full speed. The Grimoire leapt into the air and clashed fists with Black Dog. Streams of black energy shot from the impact point and split the ground, uprooting trees and sending soldiers flying. King's unbridled might won the struggle and he blasted Thane to the ground.

"So…." King growled as he crashed to the ground. "This is the power of the Guardian."

Thane dashed forward. King raised his claws to block the barrage of slashes. Pura Vita grinded against King's armored hide. Each impact created a gash in the earth. King resisted Thane's incredible power and grabbed the black blade. The force of the blow created a massive crater beneath their feet. It split all the way into a cave system underneath them. Both of them floated in the air. They flew towards each other. King swatted the sword away and grabbed Thane by the throat. He flew into the air and threw Thane into the ground with another explosive wave.

King kept up the assault. He threw concussive blasts at Thane, keeping up the assault for several minutes. Thane continued to bounce on the increasingly deteriorating ground. His dark aura provided a shield against King's blasts. He stood up, powering through the waves of destruction waiting for a single opening. He created one using Black Dog to hit King with a weak energy blast. The split second was all he needed.

He flew into the air and cleaved a chunk from the folds in King's armor. He then kicked the Grimoire to the ground and hit him with an energy blast of his own. King fired his unstoppable claws up at the Guardian. The warrior flew around the projectiles and stabbed King through the gut. King grabbed the handle, keeping the Guardian from pulling it out while they punched each other in the face. King stayed standing but Thane was sent flying.

King's body repaired itself while Thane picked himself off the ground. He was still at full strength. He was immortal and unstoppable. Yet, something seemed off. He was weaker than he was just moments earlier. This feeling, it was familiar. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was far different from Abraham or Salem, yet it filled King with dread all the same.

"What is this power?" King whispered. "Just what is the Guardian of Raiment?"

* * *

Panic was adapting well to the fighting conditions. Helios, with his Atlesian Centurion had too much firepower to try to take on directly. But it was slow and clunky and lacked the aura output of a huntsman to defend it from the Grimoire's claws. But Nickel was fast and skilled and covered that weakness even though she lacked the raw power to go toe-to-toe with a Grimoire. All Panic had to do was continue to annoy and slowly chip away at both of their defenses.

Time was on her side. Grimoire didn't tire. She could keep this up for days or even weeks if need be. She wasn't bound by the same limitations that humans were. They had to sleep. They had to eat. All she had to do was survive.

"You're about at your limit, aren't you." Panic hissed as she slashed a gash into Nickel's side. "That little aura core you're so proud of can't hold out forever." Helios moved to knock her away but instead of blocking or dodging, she rolled into it and ripped the mechs arm off.

"Nickel." Helios coughed out as he sheltered her body. Panic's claws extended as she prepared to rip the mech apart some more.

"Get away!" Nickel shouted as she jumped at the grimoire. "Moon slice." She successfully put a gash in the Grimm's hide. She then threw a barrage of threaded shuriken to bind Panic. The Grimoire countered, catching all the projectiles and outpacing the android. She wrapped Nickel up in her own strings and started pulling.

"Ironic." Panic grinned as the threads broke through Nickel's aura.

"Shambles." Panic and Nickel switched places. An electric charge ran through the wires, zapping the Grimoire.

"It's about time." Nickel huffed.

"What was that?" Panic hissed. Coop slung a blade beam at the Grimoire. She bent backwards out of the way as the beam sliced through a pair of rocks. A flip of his fingers and the boulders smashed into Panic. "What the hell?"

"Now." Coop said. Panic was nearly caught off guard as Lionhead reached for her. She jumped out of the way and through spikes at the assailant. Coop transported the spikes out of the way and into oncoming Grimm.

"Nearly had me there." Panic laughed. "I know if you touch me I'm basically a goner, Lionhead."

"My reputation precedes me." Lionhead said.

"Room." Coop slashed near Lionhead. He severed the killer's hand and kicked it towards Panic. The sudden move confused the Grimoire, opening herself up to be caught. Even while severed, so long as they were in Coop's 'room' they were still attached to their host and capable of using his semblance.

"Checkmate." Lionhead said as Panic's head turned to stone. It started to spread throughout her body. She sliced her own head off to keep herself from turning to stone. Then, as she began to regenerate, Nickel took her chance. She dropped down behind the Grimoire and stabbed her through the back.

"Got you." Nickel said. She jumped backwards, leaving her sword inside the monster as she ignited the aura bomb. Helios blasted her with everything he had left. And before the smoke cleared and Panic recovered, Lionhead ran at her. He grabbed his floating hand and popped it back in place as he grabbed her and turned her entire body into stone.

"Another one bites the dust." Coop said as he shattered the stone.

"Nickel." Nephrite said. "Go back to base and switch bodies. Prim is going to need you at full strength for the next stage."

"Right." Nickel huffed as she left. As soon as the harbinger was finished, Team PNGC was to make their move on King.

* * *

"The longer this goes, the more trouble we're in." Xander said.

"What this monster lacks in power and speed it more than makes up for in resilience." Daruk said.

"I'm half tempted to leave it to our soldiers." Xander said. "They need our fire power up top more now that Zeldon is fighting King."

"I can take on this monster for you." Ruda offered.

"That could be for the best." Daruk said. "You are the swiftest of the Gatekeepers."

"Alright, then switch!" Xander said. The Rudania brothers jumped back and Ruda swooped in and swiped at Weep's massive claws. She slid in the air to avoid Weep's swipe. Sion shifted the ground beneath the Grimoire, spinning him around.

Ruda jabbed her trident into the Grimoire, testing all the folds in its armor. There wasn't a significant enough weakness for her to exploit. She lacked the strength to defeat this monster but she and Sion could still hold it off long enough to buy the rest time to take down the harbinger.

Cinder was doing a great job continuing the bombardment of the harbinger. Xander and Daruk added to the blackfire and lava that she could manipulate into weapons that pierced the giant's hide.

Jet launched Tint into the air and he flashed his semblance. The harbinger flinched and screamed. Cinder combined her silver blade with the Relic of Destruction and threw it at the harbinger. The massive blast took the beast's arm off.

Medoh and the rest of the army continued that assault. Dust cannons concentrated on the joints and neck of the monster. It started to break apart into numerous smaller monsters while the main body turned into a serpentine creature.

"The final phase." Cinder said. She started creating a bunch of glyphs. "Gatekeepers, buy me a few minutes."

"Whatever." Medoh huffed as she took a bite of blackbriar. She jumped on the monster's head and landed next to Xander. Medoh punched one of the bony spurs on the monster's back. The harbinger slithered its way through their forces as Medoh split the chunk of armor. She rammed it into the monster's spine as Xander nailed it in, creating an explosion that forced the harbinger to crash into the ground.

Ruda spun her trident to deflect the spouts of hot water Weep was firing. He swung his claw at the Gatekeeper and she deflected the claw to where he hit himself in the chest. Ruda noticed that Weep's own claws created scratches in his armor.

"Sion, perhaps we can win this yet." Ruda said.

"As if I'd let you exploit my weakness." Weep said. He dropped down on all fours and started firing spikes from his shell. Ruda spun her weapon around to deflect the projectiles but they hit with enough force to scrape through the aura defenses of her weapon. Sion shifted the ground to get her out of the way before the spikes broke through.

"These Grimoire live up to their reputation." Ruda said. "Simple tactics won't work on them."

"But so long as we can hold this guy off, it'll all work out." Sion said.

"Assuming the harbinger doesn't destroy the rest of our forces first." Ruda sighed.

* * *

Chenzi kicked Void in the head and then Thorin blasted him in the side. The two swung their weapons together to blast the Grimoire away from them and into the path of more artillery fire. The spines on Void's back started to glow and he fired a volley of blasts at the pairs.

Chenzi batted the blasts away while Thorin jumped into the air. Chenzi kept the monster's attention as Thorin smashed down on the monster. He drilled it into the ground and it started digging.

"Wait." Chenzi said. "The earth is unstable. It should be easy to find."

"Let's just hope he isn't a coward and ran away." Thorin said.

"I get the feeling Void is one of the dumber ones." Chenzi said. "I'm just wondering how we're supposed to kill something like that."

"Any clue how you've killed it before?" Thorin asked.

"Far as I know, Blades of Abraham were involved every time." Chenzi said.

"Well then, let's see about finding one." Thorin said as he took to the sky. An instant later a bolt of lightning tackled Chenzi into a wall.

"Zolomon?" Chenzi grunted as they put their hands around each other's throat.

"I've been waiting a long time for you two to be seperated." Zolomon said.

"Too scared of your big brother?" Chenzi taunted. Zolomon sprinted into the treeline and slammed Chenzi through a trunk.

"No, just not stupid enough to fight you both at once." Zolomon said.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping Raiment?" Chenzi shouted.

"I am helping all of humanity." Zolomon laughed. "From a certain point of view."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chenzi asked.

"Your Guardian has the drive to risk her life and fight these monsters." Zolomon said. "But that's not enough when it comes to Zeldon." Zolomon tackled Chenzi again but this time the huntsman sped himself up and slammed Zolomon into the ground.

The criminal rolled to his feet and kicked Chenzi's chest. The huntsman threw his hammer and Zolomon knocked it away. He lunged towards the huntsman and punched the top of his head. Chenzi recalled his hammer and hit the back of Zolomon's head. Chenzi spun around to smack him but her hit him in the chest sending the huntsman flying.

"You're making a mistake." Chenzi said.

"Look at it this way, I don't give a shit about you or Zeldon or anyone but myself." Zolomon said. "So long as I can outrun the Grimoire, they can win for all I care. But you really piss me off."

"Feelings mutual." Chenzi said as he wiped his mouth. Zolomon rushed forward and kicked Chenzi into a tree.

"I am the fastest man in the world." Zolomon bragged. He ran circles around Chenzi, kicking and punching him with every pass. Chenzi absorbed the lightning to slow him down and decked him in the face. Zolomon spun around and threw Chenzi through a tree. "I can't be having you slow me down." With that he used lightning to strike a tree and light it on fire. "This is a win-win for me."

"Unless you lose." Chenzi said defiantly.

* * *

A shiver of pain racked through Johnny's body. So many things were going on all at once. The Gatekeepers were having issues with the harbinger and Molduga still hadn't arrived on that front. King was battling Zeldon and Auro was extracting the power of the last harbinger.

"Prim, Raiment needs aid." Johnny said.

"Glade!" Prim shouted. "Take a few people and head that direction."

"Roger." Glade nodded.

"We can't afford a single harbinger or Grimoire to slip through the cracks." Prim said.

Nova stomped the ground in front of the harbinger, creating a pillar that shot the monster up. Her body was nearly ready to go supernova but she was holding it back for the next battle. There was a small feeling of guilt building in her stomach knowing that she couldn't afford to go all out.

"Auro is playing a dangerous game." Johnny said. "Even he can't possibly control that kind of power while King still has domination over the Grimm."

"We'll handle that later." Nova said as the harbinger dove for her. Ebony appeared and blasted its face with a collection of glyphs. Lightning coarsed through the harbinger's skull as it reared back.

"If we combine our powers we can finish it." Ebony said. Vines wrapped around the harbinger's body as blades of light stabbed into its back. Eiess' titan tackled the serpent into the ground and then a giant armored gigas dropped down and stabbed it. An energy blast ripped through the two summons and sent Eiess flying. Citrine scattered and caught Eiess and the two slammed into a wall and their auras shattered.

"I got you." Citrine said. Eiess tried to get up but Citrine held her even closer. "We need to rest."

"We need to keep fighting." Eiess said.

"No need." Johnny said. "This battle is over."

"Freeze!" Ebony commanded. She bound the harbinger in ice, solidifying its insides and trapping it within time.

"Melt!" Nova unleashed her pent up power. The searing heat mixed with the absolute freezing creating a focused explosion that ripped the harbinger apart. Prim surrounded herself in armor and formed a blade as she charged the creature. The monster opened its mouth and she flew in.

"Prim!" Citrine shouted. White light poured from all the holes in the harbinger's body.

"She didn't get swallowed." Johnny said. "She aimed her strike right at its throat."

Prim continued to fly through the creature, tearing it to pieces. Its head shattered and black liquid started pouring from every pore of its body. It tried to maintain itself, but Argent's semblance, with help from Sumire's semblance, kept it contained. The liquid started to evaporate as the remnants of the harbinger vanished.

"Success!" Johnny cheered.

"It's not over yet." Prim said. "There's still a lot of Grimm coming out of what's left."

"We can handle that." Citrine said.

"Good." Prim said. "Johnny, Nova, Ebony and Oscar, go and see what Auro is doing with the other harbinger."

"Where are you going?" Nova asked.

"To take down King." Prim answered.

"Oh no you don't!" Nova shouted.

"Nova." Johnny grabbed her wrist. "King is fighting Zeldon now. This is their fight. It's time we get even with the Wizard of Raiment."

"Kuso." Nova growled. "Don't you dare finish him off before I get there!" Nova shouted.

* * *

King fired another concussive blast to knock Zeldon back. His eyes began to glow and he channeled Fury's power to fire heat beams at the Guardian. He used Pura Vita to block the beam and then flew into King, slamming him into a rising mountain.

King threw both his fists at Zeldon. The Black Dog surrounded Zeldon to block King's punches. The two locked paws. Their arms started to shake and their heels dug into the ground. King headbutted Zeldon, causing him to flinch. Zeldon then dodged King's swipe and kicked the monster in the head. King blocked it and blasted Zeldon away.

"You will not defeat me with this stolen power." King huffed. Zeldon's silence was unsettling. "Guardian!" He roared.

Zeldon charged forward again. King took a deep breath and forced his body to expand and grow stronger. With the next punch he blasted Pura Vita out of Zeldon's hand. He then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down. Black Dog appeared and punched King's face, forcing him off the Guardian.

King then threw consecutive concussive punches. Zeldon's dark aura formed formed a buffer against the blasts. Each hit caused it to dwindle. Zeldon's fist clashed with King's and matched its force. They continued to clash fists, shaking each other to the core. King's raw power once again won out and he blasted Zeldon away.

The Guardian slammed his fist into the ground, creating a wave of black energy. Shadowy arms lurched off the ground and rushed for King. The Grimoire blasted the shadows away with a single punch. A shadowy orb appeared by his chest and flew towards Zeldon's hand and dragged King with him. The Grimoire smashed the orb and then slashed at Zeldon.

King ran at Zeldon again. He blocked one claw and put a hand on King's chest. Red markings appeared over the Grimoire's body. The beast could feel his strength draining. He flexed his powers of domination, halting the power drain and even taking a significant chunk of power back. Zeldon switched powers, encasing King in ice.

King broke from the ice and clapped his claws over Zeldon. He then bit Zeldon on the shoulder and threw him to the side. Zeldon screamed as he clashed with King again. His voice had the same army of echoes quality that Prim's state had had. He punched a hole into King's shoulder. Pura Vita flew back into his hand and he sliced King's head off. He then blasted King's body with a massive beam of power.

"Pointless." King growled as his body pulled itself back together. Zeldon charged at him again. The skies flashed and turned violet and then faded to blue and the dark aura that surrounded Zeldon vanished. King blocked Zeldon's fist. "This is your limit. But I'm not bound by the same rules." He blasted Zeldon away.

"Damn it." Zeldon grunted. He was still at full power. This time was different from previous times he had entered the Guardian State. He was refreshed, but now he was alone with King.

"Time to die, pitiful Guardian. Your balance is at an end."

* * *

Medoh jumped into the air and punched the harbinger in the face. The Grimm shrugged her off and charged up a blast. Before it fired, a giant hand sprouted from the ground and slammed its jaws shut. Molduga appeared in the air and threw a wall of punches into the harbinger's body. The serpentine Grimm barely budged from the blows, but it was distracted enough for Cinder to hit it with another wave of destruction.

"Molduga?" Medoh said. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was captured but their Guardian arranged for me to be released." Molduga explained.

"Glad you could join us." Xander said as he blasted the harbinger with volcanic bombs.

"If we keep up the assault we should be able to win this." Daruk said as he slashed the harbinger.

"The damn thing is resilient." Medoh said.

"I can see that much." Molduga's eyes narrowed. The tattoos on his body began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Medoh asked.

"I recently fought a man who was willing to destroy his own body to prove himself." Molduga said. "It would bring dishonor on both of us if I did not do the same at a time like this."

Meanwhile, Jet's foot caught fire as he kicked a proteus' head off. Another ancient Grimm charged at him, only to be blown away by Hue's strike. Tint destroyed a crowd of lesser Grimm with a single flash while Zwart Baard sliced through another pack. Cinder stood by, watching all of this unfold.

Molduga's body sparked as he entered a limit breaking state. He created a massive copy of his entire body and slammed the harbinger into the ground. Molduga lunged at the Grimm and took a nibble of the silver-shot she received from Tint. The light burned inside of her body, but she was able to hit the monster with enough force to send it backwards.

Xander and Daruk both blasted the Grimm's stomach with lava blasts to finish the combination. It broke free from the lava pool and charged at the Gatekeepers. Molduga created a giant foot to kick the monster upward, causing it to overshoot the group. But then it kept charging towards Cinder.

"Thank you." Cinder smirked. "The Wizard Oswald defeated the full power of the hecatonchires. You are but a fourth of that monster's power and I am more than a fourth of the Wizard's." She proclaimed. "You will not touch me!"

Glyphs appeared in the air. Lightning struck the glyphs in sequence, channeling the power of storms in the attack Cinder had been preparing. Just before the harbinger swallowed her whole, a lightning dragon fired from the final glyph and tackled the harbinger. The dragon pinned the harbinger and sunk its thunderous teeth deep into the Grimm's hide. The two wrestled on the ground, creating shockwaves and tornadoes as they lashed along the ground.

"That's what she was preparing?" Medoh shouted as she covered her eyes.

"That's our Queen for you." Jet laughed as he braced himself.

"I am the God of Storms, the Fall Maiden and Queen of Murus!" Cinder listed off her titles. "I am the volcano that laid waste to the old world so that this new era could prosper. I am the sworn rival to Ruby Rose-Arc, the Argentware, Spring Maiden and Hero of the World who defeated King, the Hecatonchires, Salem and myself all in a single day. And you….are dead!"

The lightning dragon condensed into her hand. She fired it back in a concentrated beam that cut the harbinger in two from head to tail. As it turned to smoke, Cinder felt her power failing. She began to fall. Hue used his timeskip to reach her and pull her by the dress.

"Now is not a time to show weakness, your majesty." Hue said.

"I just….need a breather after an attack like that." Cinder huffed through labored breaths. "There's still work to be done."

"What now?" Hue asked.

"You're on cleanup duty." Cinder said. "I….am going to catch my breath…..and then I'm going to take the Relic of Free Will from Auro."

* * *

Ruda continued the relentless assault on Weep. She was running out of stamina and doing everything she could to try and get the upper hand. But she was too weak. She may have been a Gatekeeper, but she knew full well she was the weakest of them. She was even weaker than Daruk and certain other notable people throughout the regions. The Southern Territories had always been seen as the weakest. Every other Gatekeeper had had some success throughout this war, but Ruda was beginning to feel the drain of inadequacies.

Weep managed to hit her with a jetstream. The Gatekeeper fell to her knees. Weep's large claws reached for her, ready to cleave through her aura. And then, a red fist of energy rushed forward and blasted the Grimoire back.

"I heard you guys needed more assistance." Glade said. "Looks like, you guys have the harbinger under control but this guy is still giving you problems."

"My weapon lacks the ability to work around its armor." Ruda said.

"My weapon can but I lack the strength or skill to land the blow." Sion said.

"Well, I'm here to help." Glade said. "Switch weapons. Just hit your mark and I'll take care of the rest."

"Why should I…." Sion protested.

"Sion, just listen to him." Ruda said as she grabbed Sion's spear. "Huntsmen spend a lot more time preparing against things like this."

"And I've spent much more time than most any other huntsman." Glade sighed.

Glade jumped into the air and started bombarding the Grimoire with a series of spear and bullet constructs. Ruda took the chance to get in close and maneuver the spear between the folds in Weep's armor. The tip got stuck in its hide. Sion distracted it with a few hits to the head. Glade meanwhile, chained up its claws and pulled them back. He then used Heart's Grow to tackle it from behind, pushing the spear deeper into its body.

Glade's single silver-eye began to glow, weakening the Grimm while he continued to blast it. Ruda struggled to hold her ground against the assault. Glade flipped over and slammed Weep down. Ruda fell backwards and her aura broke.

Glade ignited his aura, using the spear as a conduit to evaporate Weep from the inside. When the light faded, all that was left was the husk of armor. After a few seconds, it began to crumble.

"We did it?" Ruda said.

"Yeah." Glade said. "This whole war is almost over now."

* * *

When the skies shifted to violet, Prim felt a portion of the Guardian State appear. Her body was surrounded in white light. On instinct, she scattered as close to King as she could and blasted him with white light. She interrupted an attack that was aimed for Thane.

As he shrugged off the beam, Prim threw Crocea Mors into his chest. She then scattered directly in front of him and pushed the sword in further, letting it soak up his strength. He growled as he struggled against her power. And then it was gone.

"You should have used your time more wisely." King groaned as he struck her towards Thane.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Thane asked.

"Saving your stupid ass." Prim said as she raised her sword towards King.

"You'll never beat him without the Guardian State." Thane argued.

"Well it only let me go for it for a few seconds this time." Prim said.

"Then we should retreat." Thane said.

"Just shut the hell up and let me save you, you bastard!" Prim shouted.

"How cute." King laughed. "Another pathetic human playing hero."

"Haven't you died in every single battle against this weapon." Prim said as she pointed Crocea Mors to the sky, reflecting the light of the sun off its blade.

"That was before I destroyed the King's Chart." He roared as he threw a concussive blast at her. She ran around it, slowly making her way towards him. She outran and avoided blast after blast. One hit pretty close, causing her to stumble.

She took to the air and created wing constructs to dodge the next blast. She created a giant version of Fighting Dreamer and blocked his next punch, keeping him from creating another wave. King fired his claws at her. She spun around one, slashed away the second, grabbed the third and hit King in the jaw with a shield bash. He hit her in the face but she resisted the force long enough to plunge the claw into his paw. Then she flew into the ground from his punch.

"Brilliant, all that work for a single flesh wound." Thane said as Prim picked herself off the ground.

"You can piss right the hell off if you're going to talk like that." Prim said. King pulled what was effectively a splinter from his paw and it patched itself right up. He and Prim ran at each other again. This time, Prim created a tether construct to pull Pura Vita into her right hand. She dodged underneath King's punch and slashed through him.

She flipped around with both swords, mimicking the way Nova would use her swords and slashed into King's hide. The strikes failed to make him so much as budge and he managed to sweep her away.

"Told you." Thane said as Prim landed at his feet.

"Son of a bitch!" Prim shouted in frustration.

"We need to fall back." Thane said.

"We need to end this today!" Prim said. "Come on Guardian State." She tried forcing it.

"Forcing it won't work." Thane said.

"You have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"I swear to whatever God you worship if you say…."

"We run and get reinforcements."

"Damn it." Prim was starting to think Nova rubbed off on her a bit. King ran at both of them.

"Regardless, he's not going to let us get away." Thane said as he took Pura Vita from her hand. In a flash, a shadow ran past them and intercepted King's claws. The large man held off the Grimoire with a simple sword.

"Esau?" Prim registered the man's physique.

"Esau the Hunter?" Thane was confused. He had assumed Esau was sitting the war out.

"You?" King growled as his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry for the deception." Esau said. "But I couldn't let this slide."

"You're the one." King snarled.

"I have waited so long for this moment. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about facing you again King Mallow."

"What are you talking about?" Thane asked.

"I have went by many names." Esau said. "The people of this era call me Esau the Hunter. But, thousands of years ago I had a different name. My real name….is Lott of Argent Way, brother of Abraham and the First Guardian of Raiment."

 **AN: I'm so close to wrapping this up now. Just like, three more fights total. But next chapter is a flashback.**

 **Next Time: Revelations. Oswald, Abraham, Auro and Lott, the birth of the Grimoire and Raiment. The True History of the World will be revealed in A Tale of Two Brothers.**


	96. A Tale of Two Brothers

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: This chapter is a prequel that takes place even before the shorter story RWBYond Origins. This is all pretty weird stuff and I'm blasting through it to get it all out in one chapter.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I was worried the twist wouldn't make sense. As for Cinder, I've always made her a badass. Guest- Wow loaded questions. For Supernova and Guardian State, keep reading. Medoh at her base is much stronger than Nickel and on par with Glade. But boosted with dust-especially Blackbriar- and she can fight someone like Nova (pre-Supernova). Abraham was trying to bully Cinder, not kill her. Argent would be on that level if he had something or someone to push him the way Levi did.**

A Tale of Two Brothers

Long ago in what would later be the southern reaches of Vale, there once lived a boy named Auro. Humanity was still in its fledgling state. There were no humans in the unknown lands outside Sanus. There were no kingdoms, no Faunas, no technology, and no Grimm. All there was, was a few small group of humans, trying to figure out how to live in the wilds.

Little did they know, their creator, and the most terrifying monster the world had ever known, were in the midst of a titanic battle for the fate of the world. A battle that would forever change the landscape of the planet, alter the course of history, and bring the world to the brink of ruin hundreds of times over.

The moon began to crumble under Oswald's power. The Hecatonchires roared in defiance, refusing to stay down. The two halves of the Primordial fought a fruitless battle for dominance. The Wizard could only imagine what it must look like for the people down below, to see the moon in the night sky begin to crumble.

This wasn't the skillful bouts that would define the era of huntsmen. This isn't the clash of hordes that would define the Kingdom period that preceded the huntsmen. This was a tug of war. The Hecatonchires would blast Oswald with raw dark power. And Oswald would retaliate with a pure elemental attack.

Both gods continued to regenerate from any damage done to them. It was growing increasingly clear that this battle would go on forever if they continued to just have a contest of strength. Oswald was desperate to settle this. He was desperate to silence this manifestation of Mallow once and for all. And in this haste and desperation, he would unintentionally, doom the humans he swore to nurture, to a lifetime of fear.

With all of his might, he bound the Hecatonchires with stone chains and wheels of fire. He launched the Hecatonchires off the moon and towards the planet. He followed it, continuing to blast it with all the strength he had left, using gravity, and the heat of reentry to finish the monster off once and for all.

Auro saw the meteor from his home. It crashed in the valley on the northern shore. The impact created the shallow sea that separates the two future kingdoms of Sanus. The area that would be known as Vale got hit with seismic waves that created mountains across its landscape. The area that would be known as Vacuo was baked from the heat of the explosion and became a vast desert.

Auro, was nearly killed. Violet flames slammed into his body. The trauma forced his aura to activate. Because he was so close to the impact, he should have died. But his aura was strong enough, that it became mutated. He was possessed by various abilities of both the Wizard and the Monster. He was the only one to survive in his village. But instead of being full of grief, he was infected by the ambition of Mallow. And now, he was one of the most powerful beings the world had ever seen.

* * *

"It is….as we always intended." Mallow said. The dark god said as he looked down on the world reformed. The explosion of magic that came at the end of the battle between Oswald and the Hecatonchires created a new substance called dust.

"This world is quite the experiment." Ra said. The light god was still observing the repercussions of their decisions.

"We are but one being in two forms. Mind, body and soul living in perfect harmony. It is the same for all of humanity, our precious creation." Mallow hissed.

"But to learn true harmony in our image, they need an adversary." Ra sighed. "I created Oswald from our power to create a world of balance."

"But for creation to be balanced there must be destruction."

"And knowledge to understand the gravity of such power."

"And choice, the will to act." Mallow laughed.

"For there to be balance under these new circumstances, our world will have to be like us, divided, two halves of the same whole, same in mind and soul but not in body."

"Perfectly balanced, as all things should be." Mallow said.

"A hero and a villain." Ra said as he transformed into a golden dragon. "I will recover Oswald and gift humanity with the ability to counter your creatures of destruction."

"And I will recover the Hecatonchires." Mallow said as he turned into a quadrupedal dragon. "And with it I will craft an adversary more suitable to our precious humans."

"Creation, destruction, knowledge, choice, to properly harness these things, we must take an inactive role." Ra said as he created a crown and a staff with his breath.

"Therefore, we need Arbiters of our will to maintain the balance we are creating." Mallow said as he created a pendant and a sword. "Relics of our power."

Both brothers created portals to their destination. Mallow landed in the land that would one day be the continent of Dragna. There, the husk of the Hecatonchires laid bare. Mallow infused the corpse, causing it to bubble and sprout numerous eggs. The first egg cracked and hatched. A canine-headed humanoid rose from the smoke and yoke. Mallow smiled, basking in his success.

"What...am I." The newborn creature asked.

"You are my creation, the perfect adversary for humanity." Mallow said before he disappeared. Moments passed and the other eggs hatched. Thus, the Grimoire were born from the Hecatonchires.

Meanwhile Oswald rested and recovered from the madness of battle. He was struck with the bright light of inspiration. He found himself in possession of relics, and the knowledge to use them. He had lost much of his power already now. But he had fulfilled his role in the Primordial era. Now, it was time to declare champions, so that humanity could learn to defend themselves against the coming darkness. But he had to find the rest of his power, and create a realm to contain the immortal creatures that were on the horizon.

* * *

Screams echoed through the village. The mud and straw huts did little to defend against these new monsters. Their primitive wood and stone weapons were too fragile to defeat more than one wolf without breaking. And the leader of the pack had skin that was impenetrable.

Their only hope was to run and hope to lose the monsters. Lott ran off on his own shortly after the monsters attacked. He was still far too young and far too weak to stand up to normal wolves, let alone these new dark monstrosities.

A massive gust of wind splintered the trees and knocked the young man to the ground. The leader of the pack was rushing towards him. Lott let out a scream and sheltered his eyes. A blinding white light erupted in front of him. As the light faded, Lott saw a silhouette of the giant wolf and a human blocking its path.

"Lott….." The man coughed out as he struggled against the beast.

"Interesting." The monster growled. "You're the first to stop my path."

"Brother?" Lott said as he gazed at the back of his older brother Abraham.

"Run….you fool." Abraham said.

"What is your name young human?" The beast asked.

"My name is Abraham!" He shouted as he pushed King back.

"My name is King." The beast said. "Remember that name as you enter the afterlife." King swatted Abraham to the side. The young man rolled to his feet. Unlike any other human, there wasn't an ounce of fear on his face. He showed no timidness against the Son of Mallow. Rather, his silvery gaze gave off a twinge of fear for the almighty King.

Abraham charged forward. King slashed him across the face. Blood squirted from his face as he went down. One hand covered his face as the crimson waves thrashed from the wound. King snarled as he took a step forward.

"Abraham!" Lott screamed. King looked over to the helpless younger sibling.

"I'm your opponent monster!" His eye began to glow. A blade of light fell from the sky and skewered King's spine. The beast howled in pain. He was in pain. For the first time in his life he felt pain. This human, this Abraham had hurt him. And he continued to hurt him.

"What is this?" King asked.

"Go away!" Abraham shouted. His whole body began to glow. More strange blades rained from the sky, hurting King. It wasn't enough to bring him down, but it slowed him down. He and Abraham matched blows, sending each other flying.

"King!" A hollowed voice shouted. A ball of flame crashed into King, knocking him back. Floating in the air, was an old man in a pointed hat with a long flowing beard.

"You?" King snarled.

"Leave this place." The Wizard commanded. "Your conquest is at an end for now."

"You can't defend these humans forever, not by yourself." King said.

"I will defend them for as long as I draw breath." The Wizard said as he wielded a white blade of lightning. He combined the relic with violet energy and struck King across the chest, destroying one of his claws. King took the hint and howled before making a run for it. "I'm sorry about that." The Wizard said as he greeted the two boys.

"Who are you?" Lott asked.

"Just a humble old fool and something of an acquaintance of that beast." He said. "You can call me The Wizard, or just simply Oswald." He put his hand on Abraham's face. A green light surrounded the warrior's head and his wound healed, leaving a scar in place of his eye.

"What was that light?" Lott asked. "What were those blades?"

"That was a semblance." Oswald said. "You Abraham are one of the first to manifest one. And so far, the only one whose semblance seems perfectly suited for fighting the Grimm." He walked over to two of the blades of light that were still in the ground. He tapped them with his staff, creating handles, and cooling them to a usable state. Thus, he created the first ever metal swords.

"A blessing from the gods?" Abraham asked.

"Something like that." Oswald said. "You are strong and courageous. And the power that you have rivals my own. Promise me, you will use it to defend those precious to you."

"Of course I will." Abraham said with a bow.

"Good, then this area will be under your protection. Use these swords, your strength and your semblance to drive away the darkness." Oswald sighed. "This area needs a name though. How about….Argent Way."

* * *

Auro snapped his fingers. A red wave reduced a tree to ash. He was still exploring the limits of his power. He found that he could teleport short distances, alter substances, read minds, create green barriers and fire beams of energy. He had found that the Grimm were a good and consistent set of test subjects for his experiments.

"I had heard rumors of a man of great power in this area." An elderly voice said. "It's Auro, right?"

"And you are?" Auro asked.

"You can call me Oswald." The Wizard said.

"Oz?" Auro couldn't believe it. "I thought you were just a…" Oswald put a hand on his head. Auro felt the other wizard scanning his thoughts and memories.

"So that's how it is." Oswald said. "Auro, when you were young you witnessed the end of my struggle with the Hecatonchires. The waves of energy that hit you, unlocked your aura and gifted you with nearly half of my power."

"Your power?" Auro looked at his hand and clinched his fist.

"It's your power now. I have no desire, nor need to take it back." Oswald said. "Quite the opposite actually. There is something that needs to be done that only two wielders of magic can accomplish."

"And what would that be?" Auro said.

"A sacrifice, split the world in order to save it." Oswald said. "The Grimm are immortal. When they 'die' they turn to smoke and return to the land of the Grimoire. There, they reforge. Eventually, it'll be too much for any army of humanity to combat. So, we need a solution, a solution I found thanks to this." He pointed to the red crown on his head. "This is the key to everything. To create a prison, we must create a whole new world. And to do that, we must take this world and cleave it to pieces."

"I'm intrigued." Auro said. "Such a thing is possible? If it is, what about the human settlements?"

"It is possible so long as we work together. As for the human population, right now they only control a tenth of this planet's surface. We could alter and split the world into ten parts without affecting them in the slightest."

"So when do we begin?" Auro asked.

"After I teach you how to control all of your powers." Oswald said. "It may take a while and time isn't exactly on our side. But when this succeeds, we will create a new cycle, that will lead to eras of prosperity for humankind."

"These powers….I thought they were a gift from my family when they died in that explosion. Now you're telling me it's the key to everything."

"Everything that matters right now." Oswald said.

"The powers of a god." Auro repeated. He was no longer paying attention to Oswald or his plans. Something else was burning inside of him. A desire to become whole, and take all the powers of the Wizard. But that would have to wait. He needed Oswald's trust, and needed this plan to succeed to keep the Grimm-humanity's greatest threat-at bay.

* * *

Avarice looked out across the vast red landscape he called home. He had already been briefed about King's latest excursion. He awaited his older brother's presence in this chaotic time. While he waited, he munched away at a collection of apples he had found during his latest travels. He was growing addicted to them.

"Avarice." King said as he joined his brother. King stood stoically, in stark contrast to Avarice-who was laying down, propping himself up with a single elbow.

"Is it true what they say, a human that could hurt you?" Avarice asked.

"That's no concern to me." King said defiantly. "I'll destroy him when next we meet."

"Hmm." Avarice sighed.

"What's on your mind?" King asked.

"We're the only two with even vague memories of our previous form." Avarice noted. "And the only other being who knows is Oswald, our enemy."

"That is why you are the only one I truly trust." King admitted. "You're the only one who knows we were born for destruction."

"I wonder about that." Avarice said as he lifted his clawed hand towards the sky.

"Are you doubting me?" King said.

"No….merely making an observation." Avarice said. "I never felt your same inclination for destruction. Not the way the others do."

"What do you want then?" King said.

"In a word...the world." He clutched his hand over the shattered moon. "I want everything. I want people, animals, plants, treasures and whatever else this world has to offer. I feel as though there is a hole left inside me from our previous form, one that is not fulfilled by our army of monsters."

"This world is ours for the taking Avarice." King said. "If it's what you desire, then we will dominate the humans rather than destroy them. Isn't that another interpretation of what our creator said? Become humanity's adversary."

"Perhaps." Avarice shrugged as he sat up. "We did take this land and named it Grimm. What's a few other lands?"

"I have a plan Avarice. You just have to trust me." King said.

"I do, don't worry I do." Avarice sighed. "What was the human's name again?"

"He called himself Abraham." King said.

"Hmm….might be worth looking into." Avarice said. "If Oswald is turning humans into magic wielding warriors, it could lead to problems. Interesting problems."

"Don't let that curiosity get the better of you." King said.

"Oh come now, this is me we're talking about. I'm clever, not arrogant." Avarice brushed off his brother's concern. He spread his wings and jumped off his perch, flying through the night sky. He looked over everything he and his siblings had gained in their short lifespan. Nobody aside from Oswald had even bothered with getting in their way. Their empire was vast. Yet, Avarice felt so empty looking at how barren it was.

He decided to take a bold action. He had barely interacted with humans before. His siblings feared Oswald's might. He had learned to be cautious around the Wizard. Even so, he wondered if these humans had the potential to satisfy him in a way the other monsters had failed. That satisfaction was worth the risk.

* * *

Stones were the only worthy sparring partner for Abraham now. He had learned to compensate for his lack of depth perception and focused on his raw speed and power. He effortlessly split boulders and trees with every swing. He had become obsessed with getting stronger and stronger. All Lott could do was watch.

He tried fighting. He had sword with a blade carved from one of the mysterious dust crystals that seemed to be everywhere. Unlike his brother though, he had yet to unlock his semblance. He had tried to copy the circumstances that lead to Abraham's awakening, but nothing worked.

"Don't beat yourself up Lott." Abraham huffed as he took a break.

"But it's my fault you got hurt." Lott said.

"It's your fault I was able to awaken my semblance. This eye is a silver light against the dark cloud of the Grimm. And thanks to us, this village is possibly the safest place on the planet."

"I know." Lott sighed. "I'm just sick of you protecting me."

"We protect each other." Abraham said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he felt a presence. "Who's there?"

"It's just me." Oswald said as he entered the clearing. Another, taller man with broad shoulders and a bald head stepped into the clearing with him.

"What is it you want?" Abraham said.

"There's something we must do." The stranger said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Auro. You must be Abraham of Argent Way, and his brother Lott."

"I am." Abraham said.

"I once told you that I have been looking for defenders of humanity." Oswald said. "Auro is one of them, his power rivals your own….maybe even surpasses it."

"Maybe?" Auro sneered.

"We were planning an excursion." Oswald said. "One that would help us maintain a balance, and keep the Grimoire at bay."

"Grimoire?" Lott asked.

"It's what we've taken to calling the monsters that share our speech." Auro said.

"They are immortal like myself." Oswald explained. "But with this excursion, we can create a prison for them."

"How do you know it will work?" Abraham said.

"This." He pointed to the Relic of Knowledge. A gift from the gods, that has allowed me to see everything and know all that there is to know. This WILL work."

"Then we'll be rid of these monsters for good?" Abraham asked.

"I'm afraid not." Oswald sighed. "I must be truthful with you Abraham, this will only create a series of temporary solutions. The Grimoire are still immortal. You slay them, they'll go to prison only to break out given the chance. But temporary relief from their presence…"

"Is better than living in constant fear." Abraham said as he looked at Lott. "I'm in."

"I'm in too." Lott said. "You might be strong, but if the Grimoire catch onto this, they'll try to stop you."

"What you lack in power you make up for in wit my dear boy." Oswald said with a smile. "We leave tomorrow."

"What about the village though?" Abraham asked. "They'll be vulnerable."

"Leave that to me." Auro said as he cast a spell that surrounded the village in green light. "This barrier is my power, it will last a full week before disappearing. For that week, there will be no hope for the monsters breaking in."

"Very well." Abraham said. "We'll gather our things then."

* * *

The land of Grimm was the focal point of the world. It was here that the Hecatonchires washed up and the Grimoire were born. It was here that the wizard would cast the spell to create Oblivion.

"Well, well, well….what do we have here." Auro, Oswald, Abraham and Lott all looked in unison. A large winged creature sat on a stone looking at them.

"It's...Avarice right?" Oswald said.

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Avarice bowed. "Not everyday a cousin of mine visits."

"Cousin?" Abraham asked.

"So, you even know about that." Oswald said.

"King and I are the only ones out of all the descendents of the Hecatonchires that remembers that form. I however, can even remember when we went by another name, Primordial."

"I see…" Oswald sighed. "Then it's imperative that we destroy you first." He hit Avarice with a blast of lightning. A wave of energy smashed into the group, pushing everyone back.

"Hands off my brother, Oswald." King growled.

"Oswald, we have to start the spell now!" Auro said as he created a green barrier.

"Leave the rest to us." Abraham assured.

"Brother, you take King. I'll take the other one." Lott said.

Abraham had already jumped in and slashed King across the chest. He rolled under the beast's claws and stabbed him in the ankle. Blades of light rained down, skewering the Grimoire. King roared and the blades shattered as he slammed a clawed fist into Abraham's chest.

Meanwhile Avarice was taking swiped at Lott. The human kept a defensive stance, waiting for an opening. He still didn't quite understand the nature of his semblance, but he could feel himself getting stronger with each nick he took from Avarice.

Oswald slammed the Relic of creation into the ground and surrounded it with energy from the Relic of Destruction. Auro surrounded the relics with red mist. Rifts appeared in the air. The skies started to turn red as blood and black splotches appeared in the air. One of the mountains in the distance started to sink into a pool of darkness. Entire land masses across the world were falling into the void. The planet reshaped itself, shrinking in size to fill the holes left by the ritual.

"You are very strong for a human." King complimented as Abraham struggled to hold him back. "But we Grimm were born from the body of God, there is none that can surpass us in physical might." With that, he kicked Abraham down and punched him to the side.

"Brother!" Lott screamed as he landed a blow to Avarice's throat. He ran towards King with his blade raised. King slammed his fist into Lott's face and knocked him down. Abraham scrambled to his feet and ran towards the pair. King raised his claws and slashed them across Lott's face. The younger brother screamed as the entire world went dark for him. He could feel the blood run down his face. He could feel the heat of the sun. And that's when it dawned on him, he was blind. King had blinded him.

* * *

Avarice walked over and slashed the green barrier protecting the two wizards. He then looked over to the others. Lott was cowering one the ground, trying to stop the bleeding from his feet. Abraham was struggling at dealing with King but was standing his ground. He then looked back at the wizard pair and got their attention.

"Interesting." He said. "You're creating a whole new world using pieces of this one."

"You can tell what we're doing?" Auro said.

"I was blessed with good eyes." Avarice gloated. "This is so fascinating, I must gain this power someday."

"This is a power no single being should ever have." Oswald said.

"Perhaps one day you'll understand." Auro said as he looked at the Grimoire.

"I would have never imagined two wizards." Avarice said. "What's your story?"

"Same as yours, born from the ashes of the battle that shattered our moon." Auro said.

"Vague and ominous." Avarice said. "I'd make up some crack about that too, but for some reason, I can't find it in me to make something up."

"Perhaps you're just not clever enough." Oswald said.

"No, that's not it. I just feel better being honest." Avarice said with a smile. "So let me tell you one thing old man, if any being is going to reclaim all that power, it'll be me, not you."

"You are free to pursue that path, it will only bring you ruin." Oswald said. "Auro, that lesson is for you too."

"Hmm…." Auro said as he looked at the wizard.

"I know you plan on betraying me." Oswald sighed. Auro's face twisted into a snarl as he raised his hands but then a blast of lightning struck him to the ground. A dark pit opened up beneath him and he started to sink.

"How did you know!?" Auro shouted, not even bothering with defending himself.

"I saw everything in your mind through the Relic of Knowledge." Oswald said. "I'm sorry, but this is where we part ways."

"Damn you!" Auro shouted as he disappeared into the black void.

"Now, a test." Oswald said as he looked at Avarice. The Grimoire sized up his opponent. He knew he stood no chance. He planned to run away. But as soon as he moved a single muscle a blast of lightning struck him in the chest. Oswald snapped his fingers and Avarice vanished in a red cloud that turned into a portal.

"Avarice!" King shouted as he blasted Abraham away. "What did you do?" He shouted as Oswald.

"I destroyed him." Oswald said. "His essence now lingers in a realm called Oblivion. Where your essence will soon join him." But before he could attack, he felt a strain on his body and dropped to his knees. He didn't even have the strength to close the portal he used against Avarice. Creating the new worlds, even with Auro's help, took its toll on him. And King was eager to capitalize.

"No, it's you who will join him." King said as he lunged for the old man. Abraham intercepted him only to be swatted to the side. King grabbed the wizard and began choking him. Abraham used his semblance to rain down blades on the Grimoire.

"Abraham." Lott said as he found his sword. "I'm sorry for causing you more trouble."

"Lott, don't be stupid, we came here knowing we would be in a fight for our lives." Abraham said. King roared and threw Oswald into Abraham. He then ran at the pair but was intercepted by Lott.

"What?" King snarled.

"I might not be able to see…." Lott said as his aura began glowing. "But I can still feel your evil essence, and the energy coming from whatever attack Oz used against your brother." With that, he tripped up the Grimoire King and both of them tumbled into the portal. The collapse in energy caused the portal to shut itself off as Abraham ran towards it.

"Lott!" He shouted as he dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry son." Oswald said as he stood and placed a hand on Abraham's shoulder. "He's gone."

* * *

Lott could feel himself falling with King. They hit something and King latched on but Lott continued to fall. After a while, he felt the gravity shift and he started to fall up. He fell for what seemed like forever before he hit a pile of sand and stopped.

"Hello!" Lott shouted.

"Lott?" He heard Auro's voice.

"Auro?" Lott stumbled to towards the voice. "Where are we?"

"We're not in Oblivion, I can tell you that." Auro said with a chuckle. "Perhaps the old man planned this, perhaps it was just a natural side effect." Auro looked out to the horizon. With a snap of his fingers he healed Lott's wounds. His face was still scarred and he was still blind but he was no longer bleeding.

"I can still….sense the world around us."

"Your senses will acclimate in time." Auro said. "The air here is different but it's undoubtedly made using the pieces of the planet we pulled through the portals."

"So, it's just the two of us." Lott sighed. "A wizard cast away for fear of betrayal, and a useless huntsman who sacrificed himself to protect his brother."

"I'm not so sure." Auro said. "I can sense the souls of others, lost and confused. "Lott, this was destiny, we were meant to be here to guide the humans cast aside."

"But Oswald said…"

"Oz was wrong." Auro said. "Humans were a little more widespread than we thought."

And thus the pair set off, collecting all the humans that had fallen through the planet. The world that cast them aside became known as Remnant- what was left of a bygone world. The world they found themselves in became known as Raiment- a hidden gem to shroud those who had fallen through Oblivion.

Lott ended up finding a wife and having numerous children. They established a community they called Dagon City. It was around this time that they discovered that, like Remnant, there were ways for the Grimm to spawn in Raiment. Though, through the millenia none of the Grimoire did.

Auro became the guiding Wizard of Raiment. Lott became its first Guardian as the only other person who knew how to fight. He taught his children the way of the sword, and how to force the ever present mineral dust into weapons. With Auro's help, he discovered the nature of his semblance, to take the life force of anything he kills and add it to his own. Study of this semblance lead to countless innovations unique to their world. And execution of this semblance gave Lott and unnaturally long life. So much so, that at various points in history he would move and change his name to avoid questions.

As Lott faded into obscurity, his children took over. They turned Dagon from a settlement to a kingdom. And their first king, and the second Guardian of Raiment, was his eldest son- Zeldon. And for the rest of Raiment's existence, the crown of Raiment would belong to someone in Zeldon's lineage.

 **AN: This was a lot harder to get down than I thought. There was a lot I had to do in just one chapter. I hope I was able to convey Raiment, Lott and Auro's origins pretty well.**

 **Next Time: We're back to the present. The battle with King begins. Chenzi's desperate struggle with Zolomon comes to a climax. Nova, Johnny and Cinder lead an all out assault on Auro and the final harbinger.**


	97. Long Live the King Part 1

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Things just keep getting more intense. This chapter has a lot of moments I've had planned for a long time, but have had trouble building up to. I feel like my story is falling apart at the seams and I'm struggling to juggle everything any further.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- glad it made sense to you. Guest- Remember that Auro and Oswald, on top of both being close to Salem levels, used all four relics and magic to do what they did. I like to think Medoh's relationship with Thane is similar to Nova's relationship with Johnny. And, no the Maiden powers can't actually be wielded by a guy, but that's because of the magic limiters Oswald put in place. He wanted women to lead the world (this is just me trying to work within the confines of what we knew up to Volume 3 when I started this whole thing).**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Two of the harbingers have been destroyed. Some move to stop Auro from achieving more power. Others move to destroy King once and for all. Meanwhile, Chenzi finds himself in a gridlock with Zolomon Kaye.**

Long Live the King Part 1

Auro felt several powerful souls approaching him. He gave a heavy sigh as he turned to face them. He created a stone chair to sit. Part of his attention stayed with the harbinger trapped in his quantum lock. But he knew that would be safe against his current opponents, and he could focus on the task at hand. That task came first, in the form of Johnny Clay.

"So it ends the way it began, with you coming to me." Auro said.

"This isn't going to go like last time." Johnny said as Nova dropped down beside him.

"And you brought the Summer Maiden." Auro sighed. "Sure you shouldn't be going after King?"

"I know what you're doing Auro." Johnny said as he tapped the red markings on his face. "Did you really think you could get away with becoming a god? Do you think Prim or Thane will stand for it?"

"Their compliance isn't necessary." Auro said as the Winter Maiden Ebony Sterling joined the pair. "And neither is yours." He pointed a finger at Johnny. "Once their battle is done, they will be done, and nobody will be able to stop me."

"You forget, we still have the other relics." Johnny said.

"And you've brought the most troublesome one to me." Auro said.

"I'm going to use it to stop you."

"You lack the will to grasp this power." Auro sneered.

"Our will, is equal to yours." Ebony said as she created magic glyphs around her wrists.

She fired a beam at him. He blocked it with his fists and reversed it into her. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Nova charged forward and pushed him back. Johnny flanked Auro and kicked him in the face. Ebony reappeared in the air and fired blue flames at the wizard.

Nova erupted in flames and entered her Supernova form. She sliced at his aura with her blades and created explosions with every step. Johnny continued to dart around landing light blows on his face and the back of his knees. Ebony created a whip of energy. Auro caught it with his hand and pulled her in and smacked her to the ground. He then caught Johnny in midair and slammed him to the ground. He fired a beam at Nova, she teleported to the air and smashed him with a meteor. She teleported to the ground and flew towards him.

"Halt!" Auro channeled his power into the Relic of Free Will and froze her in her tracks. Ebony also froze, and fought to resist its effects. The only one who stayed moving was Johnny. "Fight him for me."

"No." Nova cried as she turned towards Johnny. "Johnny, get away from me!" She screamed as she aimed a melting beam at him.

"Don't worry." Johnny said. As soon as she fired, he darted to the side. Ebony stopped time and intercepted him, smacking him into a wall. Nova flew towards him. Johnny ducked under her punch and then pulled her into a kiss. He used the Relic of Knowledge to overwrite Auro's control.

"Now is not the…" Nova started to argue but then realized what Johnny did. She teleported both of them behind Auro and blasted him in the back. He turned to face them and was then blasted by a beam of silver lightning.

"Give. Me. The Relic." Cinder said as she joined the fray.

* * *

"How are you still alive!" King said.

"My semblance allows me to take the lifeforce from anything that I kill." Esau the Hunter, no-Lott said.

"This war just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Prim huffed.

"Long story short, if I kill a hundred year old Grimm, that's a hundred more years I can live." Lott said. King reared back and slammed the back of his fist into Lott, knocking him back.

"You're still just a human, and not much stronger than you were back then." King snarled. "You may have eternal youth on account to the Grimm you've slain. But you're still a mortal."

"He's right." Lott said. "Young Guardians, I can't do this alone. You must work together as my brother and I did all those years ago."

"Lott." Thane whispered. "To think….all this time…"

"We're hundreds of generations removed young man." Lott said. "Though my blood does run through your veins you're so much more than just my descendent."

"That means…" Thane looked over at Prim.

"Hey, everyone's related if you go back a dozen or so generations." Prim said. "That's just how the math works out."

"Then you…"

"Don't let this change anything between us." Prim said. "King isn't the Convergence."

"All the more reason to avoid him." Thane said.

"All the more reason to fight together." Prim said. "What difference does it make so long as we burn out all our energy?"

"I don't know anymore." Thane said. Prim surrounded herself with power and created armor out of her semblance.

"And you dared to test my resolve." Prim's words stung at Thane's core. She pushed off on a single foot and flew towards King. He braced himself as she created a spear construct. The weapon shattered and she was launched in the air.

She pulled out Crocea Mors and dropped down on him. Her blade pierced the palm of one hand. His other hand swatted at her. She flipped backwards and plunged her sword into his stomach. King lifted his foot, kicking Prim into the air. He then grabbed her and slammed her to the ground.

"I'll show you my resolve." Thane said as he watched Prim struggle to break from King's grasp. He rushed in and summoned Black Dog to blast King away. He then drew his sword and slashed the air, hitting King with a massive blade beam. Lott followed through, slashing King down his back. Prim then fired an Arc Cannon to push the Grimoire away.

"If you wanted us to kill each other, you should have waited a little longer." Prim mocked. "Because only one team can win and it sure as hell isn't going to be you!" She focused her energy through her sword, using the moonbreaker technique to create a beam of light that pierced King's shoulder.

"You huntsmen always get to fight the Grimoire." Thane said. "But this time the warriors of Raiment will see victory!" He combined his body with Black Dog and punched King in the jaw.

"I am no longer the weakling whose eyes you took." Lott said as he hit the Grimoire with a heavy two handed strike.

"Fools." King laughed. "You've accomplished nothing." He clapped his hands, creating a shockwave that knocked them down. His body then expanded as he howled towards the skies. His body condensed back down, forming more defined musculature around his body. "Let's see how your resolve holds out now."

* * *

Chenzi spun his hammer around as he eyed up his opponent. He knew he was in a bad situation. Zolomon was dangerous. He was one of the most dangerous people from Raiment. And he didn't seem to care that there were bigger fish to fry. And he was clearly beyond reason.

"I've been looking forward to this." Zolomon said.

"Ego that fragile that a simple screw up gets you all flustered." Chenzi chastised the man.

Zolomon sprinted forward. Chenzi absorbed the energy coming off of him and matched his speed. He blocked the shoulder bash. But then Zolomon grabbed him by the throat, put his foot behind his ankle, and tipped the huntsman to the ground.

"You know, it's not so much that you slow me down." Zolomon noted. Chenzi hit him with a gravity blast from his hammer and kicked him into a tree. "You actually absorb my power, slowing me down and speeding yourself up."

"I'd say that makes me a perfect counter for you." Chenzi said as he threw him hammer. Zolomon bobbed to the side and sprinted towards the huntsman. Chenzi recalled the hammer as the criminal tackled him to the ground. He rolled off the huntsman in time to avoid the hammer's return.

Chenzi pivoted on his wrists, kicking up at Zolomon. He blocked the blows as the huntsman returned to his feet. His body sparked and boomed as he swung with a thunderous punch. Zolomon avoided the damage and put Chenzi in an arm bar. The huntsman fired on the ground, causing them both to float. He then spun around and kicked Zolomon into the air. He fired a bolt of storm dust to catch the assassin in a wind tunnel.

"Pathetic!" Zolomon shouted as he ran in circles, countering the tornado. He then caught Chenzi in his vortex and struck him with lightning.

"You're only making this worse on yourself." Chenzi said as he unleashed the power and blasted Zolomon to the ground.

"Your power is redirection not absorbtion or nullification." Zolomon laughed as he started another electric assault. "What? Didn't think I'd read up on you Chenzi Ren? All you can do is redirect electricity into your aura and muscles. But there's a limit to how much you can take. Too much and your body deteriorates whereas I AM THE LIGHTNING!"

"You are an annoying prick!" Chenzi redirected the power he was accumulating into the ground, causing a massive explosion that kicked up tons of debris. Zolomon ran around the bit of debris and blasted Chenzi again. This time parts of Chenzi's belt burst and a crystal of lightning dust pierced his arm. The huntsman screamed as the power of the crystal infected his body.

"Truly pathetic." Zolomon scoffed as he struck Chenzi through another tree. He grabbed the huntsman and threw him into the air. His body tore through the branches above him. He was then struck by Zolomon's lightning again and crashed through more branches on the way down.

Chenzi was down on his knees. His body was beginning to stabilize but every muscle in his arm felt like it was going to tear. His arms buckled as they resisted Zolomon's foot trying to crush him into the ground. Chenzi focused his power into his legs and shot upward into a headbutt, slamming his head into Zolomon's chin.

"Heh…" Chenzi said as he caught his breath. His veins were pulsating with power from the dust crystal lodged in his bicep. "I can do this all day."

* * *

"Cinder Fall." Auro grinned. "That's two Relics that have been brought to me today."

"I'm the one who is going to take the relics." Cinder said. She fired a cyclone of heat from her hands. Auro blocked it and redirected it all around him. Nova flew in and tackled him. Johnny hit Ebony with a blast that broke Auro's control over her. Cinder created strands of electricity, knocking him back. Nova put him in a headlock. He expanded his body to break her grip and then threw her into Johnny.

"Nova." Johnny said. Cinder combined the silver blade with the Relic of Destruction and started hacking away at Auro while Ebony created icy whips to wrap up his hand.

"Can we trust her?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, she has enough Redstone to keep Auro from taking control. And she just wants the Relic of Choice out of his hands." Johnny explained.

"Well then, let's get it." Nova said as she teleported to the sky.

Nova flipped gravity, creating an ocean of floating stones. She started sending them one after another into Auro while he battled the other two maidens. Johnny caught the wizard in a beam of light. Cinder trapped one of his arms with strings of lava. Nova caught the other one with a black lightning panther. Ebony froze time and ripped the Relic off his neck. Auro then hit all of them with a wave of energy.

Ebony swung her arms, creating a wall of ice. Auro used an energy blast to shatter it. He then used his teleportation powers to create a wind tunnel to smack into Ebony. She created a dust glyphs to counter it. Before the smoke cleared, Auro jumped up and threw an energy blast at Ebony. She stomped her foot to freeze the beam, trapping it in time and threw it back at him. She then activated the Relic and flew towards the wizard. He instantly snapped out of her control and blasted her away.

Cinder slid in and slashed at his legs. The two locked arms and struggled against each other. Auro headbutted her, kicked her and then blasted her away with a massive punch. Nova created a dozen clones, each one with a whip of flame. She wrapped him and held him long enough for Cinder to blast him with the Relic of Destruction.

Auro smashed the ground, splitting it and creating a mountain that he then threw at the group. Nova exploded and flew through it, tackling Auro into the air. She hit the full power of her Supernova form and overpowered the wizard. He fired a beam of energy. She blocked it, rolled to the side and stabbed him in the stomach with a sword.

Auro grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into his knee. She blocked his next punch and kicked him in the knee. He snapped his fingers, blasting her away. She landed a fair distance away and charged up to attack him again.

"You're holding back." Cinder said.

"I'm saving my strength for King."

"Then why are you here and not there?"

"Because this is where Johnny is." Nova sighed. At that moment, Auro blasted Johnny away.

"Did you really think you can defeat me in raw strength?" Auro said. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." His fist began glowing yellow. He was interrupted by a green blur smacking him in his face. He turned to meet the new arrival. But then a bomb strapped to his back went off and the green blur smacked him to the ground.

"Strength alone, will not be enough for victory." The new challenger said.

"Oscar Pine." Auro smirked.

"So, you know me."

"Of course." Auro addressed the headmaster. "You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

* * *

King moved too fast for Prim to react. He swatted her aside and swung at Thane. The Guardian shielded himself with Black Dog. The two wolves erupted, cracking the ground and blasting Thane backwards.

"Fight all you want. It won't change a thing." King said. "Even if you were strong enough, without the King's Chart, without Oblivion, there's no way to stop me."

"You're wrong." Prim coughed out as she stood back up. "You're not a god. You're not an all powerful being. You're a failure. You were created to be a test, and tests are meant to be beaten."

"I am the one who will dominate this world!" King shouted.

"And so long as there's someone who draws breath, there will be someone to stand against you." Prim said defiantly. King charged at her again. Prim ducked under his claw and wrapped a whip construct around his ankles. Fighting Dreamer appeared and knocked him over with a punch. Prim then landed on top of him and stabbed him in the chest.

"Interesting." Lott said as Prim jumped into the air to avoid his next attack. "The sword's connection to Oblivion should be broken yet….it's still draining King's power bit by bit."

"She's taking the power into the sword itself." Thane said. "She's creating her own version of Oblivion in the sword."

"How is she doing that and how do you know?" Lott asked.

"Pura Vita is the same way. As for how…..I can only imagine it's in conjunction with the boiling Guardian State."

"Is that even possible?" Lott asked.

"We'll find out." Thane said as he charged in. He slashed King's stomach. Just as he thought, King had grown slightly weaker since he condensed his power. King avoided Thane's following slash and grabbed him. Prim started blasting him with bolts of energy, forcing King to throw Thane away and jump into the air. He fired a barrage of spikes down on the two guardians, who both used energy shields to block the projectiles.

"You're alone King!" Prim shouted. "As we speak, your brothers are being taken care of one by one."

"So long as I live, I can bring back my siblings, or the harbingers, as I please." King shouted as he fired Fury's heat beams from his eyes.

"As if I'm going to give you a chance!" Prim shouted as she slashed at him. King countered it with the armor on his arm, smacking Prim away.

"I can bring them back." King said as he stood over her. "But once you're dead, it's all over."

King snarled and doubled over as something slammed into his back. A large white foot kicked him away from Prim. Prim looked up and saw Citrine and Eiess standing on a titan summoning. The Guardian grinned, it was about time reinforcements showed up.

"Prim!" Citrine shouted.

"It's about time!" Prim shouted. The titan squatted down and clashed its fist with King's. The Grimoire shattered the summoning with a single blow. Citrine then scattered and caught King's head perfectly in her scythe. Eiess' bolts then exploded knocking King back.

"Don't worry." Citrine said as she ran up to Prim. "We also heard from Glade." She looked towards Thane. "The harbinger your group was fighting has been dealt with too." She looked back at Prim. "Glade will be here shortly."

"Where's Nickel and Chenzi?" Prim asked.

"Um….yeah, Chenzi got tied up with someone and Nickel is looking for him." She said as he looked over to Thane.

* * *

Chenzi was regretting his choice of words. Zolomon was using him as a punching bag. On his own, the criminal was an absolute powderkeg. With his displays of speed and power, it was becoming clear to Chenzi just how this man had gotten a reputation as the most dangerous man in a world with Thane, Coop, Medoh, the Rudania brothers and Auro.

"You know what? I wonder how many times I can kill you and then jumpstart your heart to keep you alive." Zolomon said as he stomped Chenzi into the ground. There was only one advantage Chenzi had, his aura. He had learned how to transfer electrical power to replenish his aura. It was all the same to Zolomon though, that just meant he could toy with the huntsman longer.

"Damn it." Chenzi coughed. The downside to the technique is that he could only maintain so much aura. Anything more than that would cause his muscles to burn. It's just as Zolomon said, there was a limit to how much he could absorb. And no amount of aura could keep his muscles from turning to jelly.

"Let's see." Zolomon said. "How about I drop you from that building?" Chenzi looked to the side. Sweat dropped from his face as he realized he had been dragged all the way to Beacon. Zolomon pulled him by the air and punched him in the gut, launching him towards a rooftop. Zolomon then sprinted to that roof to catch him.

"Keep focusing on me." Chenzi said. There were innocent people still here at Beacon. He couldn't let this monster hurt anyone else.

"I can already feel a few electric pulses around." Zolomon said. "Let's go see them." He grabbed Chenzi by the throat and ran into the nearest building. "Boo!" He shouted as he scared a group of guards. Chenzi managed to grab Zolomon and throw him into the courtyard. He landed a couple light blows before being taken to the ground.

A ship flew overhead. A glint of light fell to the ground. Zolomon backed off just in time to avoid Nickel's blade. The android pivoted and kicked him in the stomach. A few more people landed nearby, including Coop, Nephrite, Nora and Grace.

"Are you okay?" Nephrite asked.

"Sore, tired, but nothing permanent." Chenzi said as he stood up.

"Well, friends." Zolomon said as he locked eyes with Coop.

"Looks like you toyed around too much." Chenzi grinned.

"I'm not so sure." Zolomon laughed.

"Room." Coop flicked his blade but Zolomon was already right in front of him.

"Got'cha." Zolomon cackled as he unleashed his power to a single concentrated point. Coop was blasted back by the force of the lightning and tumbled across the ground. "You all must be very tired from fighting the harbinger." Zolomon said as he charged for Nora. He turned his fist into pure electricity and pierced her chest.

"Mom!" Chenzi shouted. Nora's eyes went wide from shock, but she buckled down, took the energy into her fist and blasted Zolomon into Beacon tower.

"I'm okay." Nora said as she dropped to her knees. "Just a little too much all at once for these old muscles." She laughed.

"Grace." Chenzi said. "You need to hide and let us handle this."

"Too late!" Zolomon said as he snatched her up.

"Let her go!" Chenzi shouted.

"No….I can tell from the electrical impulses that not only is she the weakest of you lot, but thanks to that reaction I know you're quite fond of her." Zolomon laughed.

"Zolomon let her go and you can take me, one on one just how you wanted it." Chenzi said.

"Oh, I'm not after anything specific like that." Zolomon said. "I was just sent after you to help push your Guardian over the edge. But we're a little far removed from that now."

"Chenzi, I'm sorry." Grace said. "I know you told me to stay away."

"It's going to be fine." Chenzi said as he set his weapon down.

"No it's not." Zolomon said as he turned his arm into a blade of lightning and stabbed her in the back through the chest.

* * *

"Nova." Sumire said as she ran towards her mentor.

"The hell are you doing here?" Nova growled.

"Figured you could use a medic going against this guy and the harbinger." Sumire said as her hands began to glow and she replenished Nova's power.

"Well then." Auro said as he warped the ground to pull Ebony into his grip. He yanked her necklace and crushed it. "A fake?"

"As if I'd make the same mistake as you." Ebony smirked. Auro coated his fist in energy and blasted her stomach.

"Go get her." Nova said as she flew towards Auro and slung flames at him.

"All four Maidens standing together." Cinder said as she flew alongside the Summer Maiden. "This must be destiny."

"Sumire isn't ready for this level of combat." Nova said as she pulled ahead. She kicked Auro's hand to the ground and froze it. Cinder slid in and kicked him in the chest. He broke free of his restraints and headbutted Nova to the ground. He then grabbed Cinder by the throat and then blasted her.

Nova flew in and grabbed Auro by the hand. She entered her Supernova form and blasted him into the barrier that contained the harbinger. She slashed and stabbed at him, keeping him up against the wall. Auro used his semblance to expand his body. He kicked Nova over and grabbed Johnny out of the air and slammed him into the barrier. He then caught Oscar's cane.

"You of all people…" Auro said as he walked forward knocking Oscar over. "You know humanity needs a guide. I'm the only one with the will and strength to be that ever present guide. Arc and Zeldon, they can't live forever."

"Humanity doesn't need a tyrant watching over them." Oscar said as he kicked Auro's ankle. The kick didn't do much, but it did throw him off balance for a combined blast from all four Maidens to knock him over.

"Oswald didn't agree!" Auro said as he blasted the ground, knocking the Maidens over.

"Now you're sounding like Salem." Cinder said. "Her ambitions were her downfall. She couldn't control that power."

"I have power directly from the Primordial." Auro said. "I don't have to steal power like she did. And I'm no fool. I'm not going to try collecting all your powers…..just some of them."

He fired another beam at Nova. She stomped her foot and created a rock shield. The defense started crumbling and she teleported above him and fired an acidic blast. Auro warped the ground, blocking the acid. He then jumped into the air, she swapped out for a clone in time to avoid his blast. Then Cinder struck him with lightning.

"You want to know what my father's last thoughts were?" Oscar said. "He sacrificed his life, and broke his cycle of reincarnation because he believed the world no longer needed people like him, or Salem…..or you." Oscar lunged forward but was blasted back by Auro's blast. Johnny then landed on Auro's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Checkmate." Johnny smirked.

* * *

"Damn it." Prim huffed as she picked herself back off the ground. "Even with all of us he's still this annoying."

"Didn't mom and dad defeat him with just Aunt Yang, Blake and Weiss' help?" Citrine groaned.

"They had the King's Chart." Eiess said. "We don't."

"Yeah, speaking of which, whatever you're doing now would be a good time to finish." Citrine said.

"I can't just pull something like this from my ass." Prim whined. "Abraham had Ozpin's help. I'm just feeling things out and trying to do this on my own." She swung her sword to slice apart a large boulder that was thrown at her. "Which is hard when this asshole is distracting me."

"Need a diversion?" Someone asked.

"Did I f…." Prim stopped when she realized Glade was next to her. "Glade!" She hugged her twin. "This is perfect! You can distract him while I…" Prim and Glade flinched together and created Heart's Dreamer to counter one of King's fists.

"I get the point." Glade said as he struggled to keep up his part of Heart's Dreamer against King's incredible power. A black streak smacked King in the face and formed the Black Dog. The construct then bit down on King's shoulder, causing him to buckle. Prim and Glade pivoted and blasted King in the face.

"Alright. Let's do this." Prim said with a smirk.

* * *

Chenzi screamed as Grace's hiccuping body fell into his arms. Zolomon spat in a laugh. He was so satisfied that he missed Nephrite sneaking up on him. She hit him with an assassination strike that stunned him long enough for Nora to slam her hammer into his chest. She used all of his body to control him in the air, picking him up and slamming him down hard enough to shatter his aura. Zolomon tried running away but was then hit with a glancing beam from Nickel and a volley of bullets from Nephrite.

"Grace!" Chenzi said.

"Move." Nephrite said as she pushed him aside and started examining her. Chenzi's attention fell on Zolomon, who was struggling to rise to his feet. The huntsman was blinded by rage and grabbed him by the throat and tore off his mask.

"Why?" He shouted.

"You already know why." Zolomon said. "She'll be dead in a few seconds."

"Chenzi." Nephrite's voice was broken. Grace's body went limp.

"See?" Zolomon smirked. Chenzi punched him in the face breaking his nose.

"Bastard!" Chenzi shouted.

"This is war." Zolomon said. "Don't get all pissy at me because she tried to help you."

"Kid, stop him!" Coop shouted. Zolomon pulled out a syringe and stabbed himself. His aura returned and her struck Chenzi in the chest. He then made a run for it back to the village.

"After him!" Chenzi shouted.

"Wait." Nickel stopped him.

"Let me go Nickel!" Chenzi shouted.

"This is exactly what he wants!" She smacked him. "He's right, Grace knew the risk. There'll be a time to mourn later but right now Prim is fighting King and needs OUR help." Chenzi broke her grip.

"I'm not sad. I'm angry. I'm going to kill him and if you get in my way I'll fight you." Chenzi's voice was cold but laced with anger.

"Damn it!" Nickel grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back. "I'm not going to let my friends throw their lives away for nothing. I'm not going to let you go down the same path that nearly got me killed by Panic. Do you remember who got me out of that mess? Huh?"

"This is different." Chenzi said.

"No it's not. You saved me from Panic. Now, I'm not going to let you or Prim die against foes you can't hope to beat on your own." Nickel said. "I'm going with you. We'll track him from the skies."

"He can be all the way back to his camp by now." Coop said as he struggled to stay up. Nephrite caught him and settled him back down.

"This is where you get off." Nephrite said.

"Is that so." Coop smirked at her.

"You've done more than enough." Nephrite said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll only be a hindrance from this point on."

"Wait." Coop said as he pulled out a map of the forest. "Medoh said that her group will be in this area." He pointed to a red circle. "Start there."

"We will, and we'll be back." Nickel said.

"Hmm….next time I see you kids it'll probably all be over." Nora said.

"Let's just go." Chenzi's voice remained cold as he walked away.

* * *

Auro shrunk down to his normal size. Johnny was using the power of the Relic of Knowledge to tap into all manner of spells normal people weren't capable of. This one, was the one various people had used to steal the power of the Maidens. And it was working like a charm against Auro. Johnny stayed away from stealing the power for himself. Rather, he was creating various locks that seperated Auro from his power, in the same manner that a new Maiden is locked away from aspects of their power at first.

"What is this?" Auro groaned.

"This, is the result of thousands of years of research." Johnny said. "Ozpin, Salem, Avarice, Avis Bran, they did this to keep from losing control over their power. Now I'm using it prevent you from using all your power."

"We had to weaken you at first." Nova said as she pointed a blade at the wizard. "I thought Johnny was insane when he suggested it."

"And here I was just moments away from doing something similar." Cinder said as she pulled a white glove over her hand. "Guess you won't let me take the power of that creature."

"Not a chance." Oscar said.

"Oh you're no fun." Cinder said.

"As if I'd let you take this power." Auro said as he snapped his fingers. The barrier broke and the harbinger was unleashed.

"Crazy bastard!" Johnny said as he flew into the air. "Didn't expect him to go that far."

"Damn it all, this day just keeps getting worse." Nova said.

The harbinger thrashed and fired beam after beam. Nova teleported herself and Johnny out of the way. Ebony stopped time to pull Oscar and Sumire out of the way. Cinder tried to fly away but was struck to the ground by one of its tendrils. She crashed to the ground and dropped the Relic of Destruction.

"Mine!" Auro shouted as he jumped at the crystalline energy.

"NO!" Cinder shouted as she created daggers of glass and flung them at Auro. His power was no longer strong enough to block them, and they pierced his him all over his body. He fell to his knees just short of the Relic.

"All of this….and I'm defeated by a simple attack." Auro said. Cinder breathed heavily as she picked up the Relic. Auro's body started to repair itself, another benefit of his magical powers. Cinder took her glove. An insect came out and spat black goo on Auro.

"This is the end for you." Cinder said.

"We have to fall back." Oscar said.

"No." Cinder said.

"But Cinder, we can't fight that thing right now." Nova said as they flew through the air.

"I can." Cinder said. "We can't afford to let that thing escape and got to King." She continued to drain Auro of his energy. "I'm the only one who can. GO, go after King!" She shouted.

"But Cinder!" Nova shouted.

"Come on." Johnny said as he grabbed Nova's arm.

"Johnny." Cinder said. "Will this….."

"Yes…..I think so." Johnny knew what was on her mind.

"To think…..I once mocked Ruby for doing the same." Cinder said. "Seraph….I'm sorry."

A mouth opened op on one of the harbinger's tentacles. Cinder broke her connection just in time to save herself, but not in time to save Auro, or her arm. She screamed in pain. The power she had learned from Salem took hold, replacing her arm with a Grimm appendage forged from the power she had stolen from Grimm in her studies.

She took the Relic of Destruction and the silver blade and pierced herself with it. She metabolized every last bit of her power into a single bomb. She became one with the Relic of Destruction in a similar manner that the Relic of Knowledge had become one with Johnny Clay. He body started tearing itself apart. Beams of energy pierced and eviscerated the harbinger as it coward against her might.

Her final thoughts were on Seraph. The Fall Maiden had no intention of surviving this war. She had planned to do this against Aruo or King, but the harbinger would have to do. Her body became a weapon. Her entire aura network became a bomb. She was the volcano that would destroy everything in its path. Ruby had been the mother that nurtured the new age.

How ironic, that Ruby had passed the torch before her. She had placed her faith in Nova, Citrine, Sumire and especially Prim at a time when Cinder had tried creating the perfect clone of herself. And now, it was Seraph's turn to become the Fall Maiden. Cinder Fall, was gone, and with her, she destroyed the harbinger, and returned to the dust from which they came.

 **AN: Lots of death this chapter. Things are starting to get tidied up. And with it, it'll be easier to outline the chapters, but harder to fill them with content.**

 **Next Time: Will Prim succeed in defeating King? Will Chenzi catch Zolomon? What other struggles lay in wait for our heroes? Find out next time on RWBYond Home.**


	98. Long Live the King Part 2

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: Things are starting to get nice and tidy in this story. Just two more chapters left after this.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I have something in mind for that.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: Auro was defeated. Nova and Johnny move to help in the fight against King. Zolomon killed Grace and Chenzi went after him. The war of the One World is coming to a close.**

Long Live the King Part 2

Medoh had just checked on Aryll to make sure she was okay. She was claiming to feel better but Medoh couldn't be sure. Everyone was exhausted from fighting the harbinger and Grimoire. All the Gatekeeper's could do was sit and wait for Thane to get back and for this war to be over. And Medoh was the only one in fighting shape.

"We still haven't heard from Auro either." Ruda said with a sigh.

"Hard as it is to believe, we have to accept the possibility he was defeated." Medoh said.

"Wouldn't that mean that there's still a harbinger left?" Ruda asked.

"Cinder left to take care of it and I know some huntsmen did too." Medoh said.

"We should be out there looking for Auro or fighting King."

"You think I don't want too!" Medoh snapped. "Thane is still out there fighting for all of us. I want to help him, but I can't abandon our forces. Xander and Daruk are out looking for survivors, Molduga already left to find Auro and I'm just." She pulled her hair in frustration. "Someone has to stay here and protect Aryll, at least until everything is over."

"I understand, but what else is there to worry about? King? Prim?"

"Until Molduga confirms the defeat of all three harbingers, we can't afford to give up our defensive position." Medoh said. Ruda responded with a smile.

"You've changed. Just a year or two ago you were known for your ruthlessness, ambition, and thrill for combat. And now here you are, acting all mature." Ruda teased.

"I just….there's things more important to me than my own life." Medoh said.

The earth started to shift underneath them. It was a common occurrence since the Convergence ramped up. But this one felt different. There was something coming.

"Move." Ruda said as she jumped back.

"I know." They jumped back just in time. A large set of white jaws popped up from the ground where they had been standing.

"One of the Grimoire?" Ruda gasped.

"Of all the…" Medoh ran forward and kicked the creature in its stomach, bashing him through the wall. "It's Void right?"

"Sneaky sneaky won't work on you?" Void whined as he rolled to his feet. "But I'll still eatsy you. You smell of blood and dust."

"What do we do." Ruda asked as she twirled her trident.

"We fight him, keep him away from Aryll, and try to get ahold of Thane." Medoh said.

* * *

Holding off King was easier said than done. He was several orders of magnitude stronger than Fury, or even stronger than he was when he fought Yang. Had it just been Glade, he would have already perished against the Grimoire's might.

They had adapted a similar strategy to when Team RWBY fought him at the end of the Grimm War. Citrine was dashing in and out, using her silver eyes to make him more vulnerable to attacks from her scythe. Eiess stayed back, using her dust and glyphs for support. Glade formed the backbone of the assault, tanking the attacks that would otherwise spell trouble for the group.

Surprisingly, Thane was cooperating nicely. He shoved Glade to the side to take on King by himself. He held his own for a few seconds, blocking King's claws with Pura Vita before getting blasted away by King's heat vision.

"We're not getting anywhere with him!" Citrine was getting annoyed. It's not like King was toying with them. Even so he was shrugging off everything and smacking them around. All the while, Prim was staring intently at Crocea Mors, trying to think of a way to turn this all around.

But with each passing moment, she only got further. She had prepared for a fight against King. She had trained most of her life for this. It terrified her and stressed her out to think that all this was riding on her shoulders. People like Glade and Nova had helped take that burden off her shoulder. She owed it to them to pull out this win and here she was wasting her time looking for a miracle/

"KING!" The clouds scattered to the winds as a fireball pierced the ground.

"The cavalry has arrived." Citrine said as she picked up Eiess and scattered away.

Nova crashed to the ground, creating a massive explosion of power that blasted everyone caught in her flames backwards. The flames condensed into the shape of Nova. Parts of her body remained flames as the other parts returned to normal.

"That's her new form?" Prim said as her jaw hit the form. "Is that…..really Nova."

"What the hell is this?" King growled.

"A lot of people have died today." Nova's voice was uncharacteristically cold. "I wasn't strong enough to save everyone. But I'll avenge the ones you took."

In the blink of an eye, Nova teleported and hit King with an explosive kick. King flew into the air and Nova teleported into an elbow strike. She swapped in an explosive clone while she rolled over King's head and kicked him through the ground, creating a mile-wide crater. Nova teleported again and kicked King in the throat. She spun into a left hook. King blocked the blow with his own seismic punch but Nova didn't budge.

"What are you?" King growled.

"I'm pissed." Nova scowled as she slammed her right fist through his shoulder. King headbutted her and she didn't budge. She then kicked him away and fired a blast of energy into him.

"So….I take it you're the one who defeated Fury." King growled.

"Damn right I am." Nova said as she cracked her knuckles. "And I'm going to do the same to you."

"Prim." Johnny said as he walked over to her.

"Thank God, you two got here." Prim said as she tossed her sword at the Lightbringer. "Can you figure this out."

"Thane…." A call came over the crystal communicator. "Thane, we need you here right now!" It was Medoh's voice. "One of the Grimoire is here, he's after Aryll!"

"Go." Prim said. "We got this covered." Thane spread his wings and took to the skies.

"Why was he even here?" Nova spat.

"Don't worry about it." Glade said. "Keep your mind on the task at hand."

"Don't insult me." Nova said with a smirk.

* * *

Nickel and Chenzi were approaching the Gatekeeper base. It was partially forged from a piece of the ruined Castle Dagon and embedded into the hillside by Auro's magic. It was a decent strategic position for them to fight the harbinger. There was a lot of destruction, and the few people they could detect were scattered and tired.

"Chenzi, what do you plan to do?" Nickel asked.

"Let's find Zolomon." Chenzi said. "With any luck, due to his reputation as a terrorist, they won't have many problems turning him over to us." Nickel nodded and flipped some switches.

"Our communications are still incompatible." Nickel said as she laid the ship down. An explosion rocked the base. "What's that?"

"It's him!" Chenzi shouted. He opened up the bullhead door. "Get us closer."

"He's spotted us." Nickel said as the blue bolt picked up speed. "We can't keep up with him."

"Just try!" Chenzi shouted.

An explosion tore a hole through the base. It also knocked Zolomon off his feet and bought Chenzi and Nickel time to catch up. There shouldn't have been any action here. The harbinger was defeated. Another rally of explosions leveled a wall. From the smoke, Medoh spun in the air and landed on her feet.

"What's going on here!" Chenzi shouted.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to see an enemy." Medoh spat.

"It's a Grimoire isn't it?" Nickel asked.

"Void." Medoh clarified.

Void eyed up the new arrivals as they landed. His clawed hand gripped Zolomon's body, pinning him to the ground before he had a chance to stand up. A wide toothy grin crossed across his face as his acidic saliva dripped onto the stone. With a single swift motion he bit Zolomon in half. With another bite he swallowed the rest of the criminal.

"Good riddance." Chenzi said but he couldn't shake this feeling of guilt. He wanted to be the one to kill Zolomon, not one of these monsters. And certainly not the least intelligent one.

"I'd hate to ask, but he was going after the princess." Medoh said. "If she dies….."

"We'll help." Nickel said.

"Damn it." Chenzi clenched his fist. If Zolomon hadn't gotten in his way, he could have taken care of this. He and Thorin had Void dead to rights earlier. And now he was causing more trouble.

"Chenzi we need to help." Nickel said as Void emerged from the smoke.

Void lunged towards Medoh. Nickel dashed forward, slid underneath the monster and kicked his stomach. Medoh followed behind and grabbed Void and slammed him to the ground. The monster whipped its tail and smacked Medoh to the side. The gatekeeper flipped into the air to land on her feet. Chenzi goaded the monster to come towards him and then jumped out of the way at the last second, leaving him vulnerable to a dust blast to the back from Medoh.

Void sniffed the air. The spines on his back stood up. It opened its maws and started inhaling. The force of the the breath created a wind tunnel that pulled everything into the black hole that was his gut. Nickel stabbed her blade into the ground, Chenzi and Medoh grabbed onto trees for dear life. But they still fell towards the monster. The trees they were holding were uprooted.

"I'm not dying like this." Medoh spun the tree around and smashed Void's mouth shut.

* * *

Thane had a lot of unresolved disdain for his dad and all those involved in his mother's death. When Auro had blamed the people of Remnant, and their experiments with Oblivion, Thane took it to heart. It was their fault the Grimm got out of hand. It was their fault Queen Midna Zeldon had to sacrifice herself against the tian. That made things easier for Thane. Now his resolve had been shaken.

He wasn't foolish enough to believe the people of Remnant were malignant. He knew they would have their heroes. He knew there would be those who were righteous. He wanted to avoid that inevitability by putting on the mask of a villain. He wanted to fight Prim with all his strength and rage and he wanted her to do the same. It would be the only way to return balance to this chaotic world.

But a piece of him had grown to respect and even admire wondered if he could match her resolve. He wondered if she had already won the mental battle. There was guilt there in leaving Prim behind to fight King. He believed she would win. Even without her own power, Nova had managed to survive his own Guardian State and came back strong enough to defeat Fury that same day. But that didn't change the fact he was falling back.

Then again, Aryll was the entire reason he was doing this. She was the one he loved the most. And he was racing to save her from another monster. Under usual circumstances he would leave it to Medoh, but she was likely exhausted from fighting the hecatonchires.

"Thane!" A bolt of lightning blasted him from the sky. He hit the ground with a thud and pulled out his weapon.

"Thorin." Thane said with a scowl. "I don't have time to deal with you." He turned and recreated his wings. But then another bolt of electricity hit his back.

"I'm ending this feud now!" Thorin said as he brandished his weapon.

"You damn fool!" Thane shouted. "Stay out of my way!"

"With the harbingers dead, the war between you and Prim continues." Thorin said.

"King is still out there, fighting the huntsmen and so is…."

"And they're in the other direction." Thorin said. "I won't allow you to recover and kill Prim while she's in a weakened state."

"That's what you think?" Thane said. "You're a moron. Aryll is in trouble and I'm going to…" He blocked another blast of electricity.

"Why should I believe the man who unleashed the Grimoire in the first place?" Thorin said.

Thane blocked Thorin's lunging strike. The shockwave splintered the nearby trees. Thorin turned his entire body into electricity to call upon the strength of thunder. Thane matched his strength with the power of the Black Dog.

Thane really didn't have the time to fight someone so strong. He had battled Thorin many times in the past. Each of their battles had been lengthy. He had to lure him towards Void, and maybe use him to help destroy the Grimoire.

* * *

King clenched his fists. He knew time was on his side in most situations, but with the Relic of Knowledge he was beginning to feel the pressure. On top of that, Nova was proving to be a nuisance on par with the Guardian.

"How much more is this guy going to take?" Citrine huffed.

"King's immortal." Glade said.

"All we can do is hold him off for something that can finish this." Lott said.

"Working on it!" Even with Johnny looking over things with her she was growing more and more frustrated.

"Humans, persistent to the end." King laughed. "Yet always tampering with powers they can't understand." He knelt down on all fours. "I am the first born son of Mallow, the God of Darkness. Spawned from the body of the Hecatonchires, the husk of the Primordial." One by one, dust crystals started popping out of his hide and forming around his armored flesh.

"Dust?" Eiess gasped.

"How?" Glade scowled.

"Dust is another byproduct of the Primordial." Nova said. "It why massive dust deposits are created every time a hecatonchires is slain. This is just another manifestation of that phenomenon."

"Maiden! You witches might have inherited a fraction of Oswald's elemental abilities. And you may have the semblances of all those who have touched that spirit. But you will never truly close the gap between our powers."

Green dust crystals on his arm began to glow as he reared his fist back. Nova saw the strength of the attack coming and created a stone barrier as the air cannon raced towards her. Glade enhanced the stone barrier with a red wall construct. Both lines of defenses shattered in an instant and Nova was struck in the stomach. She flew into the air and braced herself for another air cannon. This time, she used her wind magic and the heat of her ignited body to manipulate the air currents. So she spun her arms around to negate the blast instead of taking it directly.

"Impressive!" King said as he flew above her. He slashed through her with his unstoppable claws, sending her to the ground.

"Nova!" Johnny shouted.

"Don't worry about me." Nova said as she slowly pushed herself up. Flames replaced the wounds, closing them in an instant. But even so, she had lost some blood from the initial impact. "I can take it."

King flew towards her. Red crystals on one arm glowed in tandem with the green crystals of his other. Glade fired blast after blast trying to distract him. He spun in the air and fired at him instead. Glade fired an Orion's Spear into the searing fireball. It quickly split through the flame without being destroyed but shattered against King's armor. Meanwhile, the fireball kept its course and blasted Glade into the ground.

Nova used the brief distraction to teleport above King. She converted her violet flames into tongues of electricity. Her fist collided with his arm, all the fire dust crystals on that arm blew up. Nova took those flames and wrapped them around her feet as she flipped into a kick. She activated her gravity powers at the point of impact, launching King towards the ground and pulling up the ground to slam into him.

Nova teleported out of the way of another searing blast. King fired an ice spike at her. Glade fired a blast to redirect the ice projectile away from Nova so she could focus on keeping pressure on King. She created a blade of fire and lightning and slashed through King's arm. The force of the blow required her to push all her strength out at once, which left her vulnerable for only an instant. That's all King needed.

He dug a claw into her stomach and lifted her off her feet. His other arm grew back. Flames spurted from the wound, trying to keep her alive. She looked at the Grimoire Leader defiantly, refusing to give into the pain.

"Nova!" Johnny shouted again.

"I think I got it!" Prim said. A white blast sliced King's hand off, dropping Nova to the ground. King moved to crush her but Lott got in the way. The force of King's blow shattered Lott's sword and aura in a single blow and tore a gash into his chest. Then, another white beam intercepted King and punched him in the stomach.

* * *

Medoh bit down on some red electricity dust Nickel had tossed to her. It felt far more potent than what she was used to, and it gave her the edge. This was the worst kind of opponent for her. Void was light, slow and clumsy but all it would take is one hit to spell disaster. And as a melee fighter, that meant she had to stay on her toes. And the huntsmen helping her weren't much better.

They had to keep their distance, which allowed Void to completely control the pace of the fight. They kept falling back behind cover. But then Void would just bite through the cover and create massive explosions.

She fired an electric blast that tore Void's arm off. She tried blocking his claws and they scratched her across the arms. Nickel swung in and kicked him in the stomach. Medoh followed up with a thunderous punch to his stomach. The kickback of her attack pushed her even further down the hallway.

It was then that she realized they were near their last legs. Aryll was right on the other side of the wall. Void opened up his jaws and charged up a shot. Chenzi ran up behind the monster but was swatted away by his tail. Medoh slammed her fist into the floor, breaking it to form a shield. And then, she was engulfed by the light of Void's energy.

Prim stood with one of King's claws firmly in her grasp. Both her eyes were silver and she was surrounded by the faint glow of the Guardian State. But it wasn't a perfect transformation. The smirk on her face was proof of that.

King quickly swatted her aside and lunged towards her. She scattered between his legs and hit him with a dozen tiny bombs from the rose petals she left behind. The explosions didn't even faze him as he ran at her again. She ducked under the first swipe, rolled past the second and pierced him with a light spear. He then landed a massive punch to her chin to send her flying.

"Nova." Johnny said as he ran over to her.

"What did you do?" Nova asked.

"Never mind that, you're hurt." Johnny said.

"I'm fine!" Nova snapped. "I don't get it. She's not in the Guardian State yet….she is."

"I broke the chains around her power the same way you did yours." Johnny said.

"How did you do that?"

"By stabbing her with Crocea Mors." Johnny said with a nervous laugh.

"What!?"

"Look, Relic of Knowledge and magic stuff works weird sometimes." Johnny said.

"You stabbed her and she got stronger?" Nova fumed.

"So did you." Johnny responded.

"That's not the point." Nova stopped when she heard Prim screaming, channeling her power into her muscles.

King responded in kind, channeling the dust imbued in his body. The crystals expanded and condensed, concentrating all the power into his claws. He sent several shockwaves her way. She ran around them and jumped into the air. She scattered around a series of projectiles and created a silver construct in the shape of Yang's Ember Celica. The fist construct collided with King's fist, shattering but causing the beast to stagger. The explosion of the impact shook the ground. Her silver eyes flashed as she scattered and they punched each other in the face.

"This is the power it'll take to break King's cycle of reincarnation and kill him." Johnny said. Prim backed up as King fired his claws at her. She caught two of them and slammed them through King's chest and side. "But she still has to defeat him."

King landed a solid blow to her entire body. The force of the blow tore clean through her aura and bested her head open. The shockwave rocked through her body pushing her back. She vomited and dropped to her knees. King raised his hand and regrew his white claws, aiming them directly at her stunned body.

"Prim!" Glade ran forward to try and shield her from the spikes but he wasn't going to make it. The one who did was Lott. He tackled the spikes, letting them pierce his body, but keeping them there so they didn't go any further.

"A fruitless gesture." King said.

"I've waited countless generations to see you die once and for all." Lott said. "And in this girl I see the light of that dream. For that, I'll gladly give my life." Lott said as he dropped to his knees.

"A failure to the end." King said as he raised his claws.

* * *

Thane was purposely giving ground. They reached the area of their base. He canceled out Thorin's thunderous bash. He then latched the Black Dog onto Thorin's shoulder and made a bee line for Aryll.

The entire hallway leading up to it was destroyed. There weren't many bodies though. Everyone except the best fighters had stayed clear of the Grimoire. He spotted his target, the large lizard-like monstrosity standing over Medoh, ready to finish her off.

Thane picked up speed and put all his energy into Pura Vita. He speared Void into the last wall. The Grimoire screamed as it reached for him. The Black Dog formed spears of blackfire and pierced his hands. With all his strength, he managed to gut the creature. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he ducked out of the way. Medoh and Chenzi sent waves of red energy that disintegrated Void's tail and claws.

Void's eyes went dark as it began turning to dust. Thane could feel its power going into his sword, making him and his semblance even stronger than before. This was the power to kill a Grimoire. But that's not what was on his mind.

"Aryll!" Thane shouted as he looked around. He moved the rubble around and found her body. It was battered and bruised and her legs had been crushed by debris. But she was alive and unconscious. "Aryll wake up!" He shook her.

"Thane I'm so sorry." Medoh cried as she walked over to him. "I tried stopping him, I really did."

"It's not your fault." Thane said as he stood and looked to the passageway. "It's yours." He said as Thorin walked in.

"Thane….I'm sorry but you have to understand…." Thorin defended.

"I do." Thane said. "Huntsmen, don't get in my way again. As for you….traitor…..you sealed your fate when you lead that rebellion anyway." Thane grabbed his mask and put it on. He was still unsure what to do about Prim. But he was more than willing to play the part of the villain.

Prim couldn't breathe. Her vision was blurred. Her nose could only smell blood and smoke. Her ears were ringing. Blood trickled down from them. She could feel her aura refuelling her muscles but it did nothing for her lungs. She was choking. She realized she was choking on her own blood and vomit.

"Prim!" Glade jumped in to take King's next blast. He was thrown aside with a single blow. Citrine dashed in with new vigor after her break. King caught her weapon and swung a punch. She was forced to abandon it or risk the same fate as Lott. King took the scythe and snapped it into pieces with a single gesture.

Eiess bombarded him with blasts of dust. She hit Johnny with a time dilation but even with the boost the Lightbringer's punches were ineffective. King fired a blast of heat vision that decimated the area Eiess was standing. He then hit Johnny with an unavoidable seismic blast. Johnny lost his footing and King tore his arm off. He jumped in the air and King's jaws snapped on his leg, severing it. Johnny screamed as his limbs regenerated. Then King slammed him to the ground.

Nova tackled King off of Johnny. She was only able to push him away a few feet before he grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. She took the shattered stones from the impact and sent them flying into King's face. She then teleported and hit King's shoulder with red lightning.

"You're pissing me off!" King barked as he swung his fist.

"Feeling's mutual!" Nova blocked his punch with her left fist. The clash created an explosion that sent them both backwards. Nova flew even further back and the flesh of her knuckles was torn open. "Damn it...more MORE I need MORE!" Nova said as she heated her body up.

"Prim." Glade said as he dropped to his knees next to Prim. "What's wrong?" Her eyes were watering and bloodshot. She opened her mouth but the words failed to come out. Glade leaned her back and struck beneath her ribs. Vomit and blood sprayed out of her mouth and she gasped for air. "Prim, we need you now more than ever."

"I know." She coughed. "I'm sorry." Nova landed next to her with a thud.

"Neither of us can take those blows by ourselves." Nova said. "I'm….I'm not strong enough."

"Neither am I." Prim sighed. "Glade, give us support. Johnny, you Citrine and Eiess stay back for now."

"But Prim!" Citrine protested.

"You especially now that you don't have a weapon." Prim ordered.

"Fight together all you like." King said. "You're at the end of your ropes. Defeat is inevitable. I….am inevitable."

"We'll see." Prim said.

King roared. Prim and Nova screamed in unison as they encased each other in power. They dashed towards each other. Prim and Nova struck King in unison and the whole trio stumbled back. Prim and Nova's feet dragged along the ground and they pushed again, each of them taking one of King's fists. They began moving in unison to the amazement of the others. They were pushing King backwards.

King landed a blow to Prim's gut but she managed to hold her ground and grab his wrist. Nova hit him with a knee to the chin and knocked him back. All the while Glade was charging up a single blast. Prim and Nova split as King charged at them. Glade's blast shattered against his armor but stopped him in place. A flying construct wrapped around King's body and flung him through the air.

Nova and Prim ran at the same pace as the flying King. They were surrounded by smaller blasts from Glade that flew ahead and peppered King, keeping him distracted. He smacked into a rock wall. Nova and Prim both jumped before he had a chance to move again and kicked him through the plateau, completely shattering it. King roared again and knocked them away.

King flew towards Glade. When Nova and Prim recovered from the blast they trailed after him. Glade kept firing blasts trying to keep him at bay but he flew through them without any problems. Nova knew she could teleport to him but her momentum would remain the same and she'd only open herself up for another attack. Teleporting is exactly what King wanted.

"Throw me!" Nova shouted as King smashed the ground next to Glade. Prim nodded and rolled in the air and cupped her hands. Nova wound up in her grasp and Prim launched her like a cannon. In an instant, Nova went from light flames, to a complete fireball, to electric like plasma thanks to the force of Prim's throw.

She pierced King with her energy again and pushed him back. Prim wasn't far behind, screaming as her eyes flickered and she tackled into King as well. They both kept pushing King further and further, trying to tear through his entire body and destroy it. It took all of King's effort to keep them from doing that.

"Finish it!" Glade shouted.

"Come on girls!" Citrine shouted.

"This is it." Eiess said as she closed her eyes in prayer.

"This isn't good enough." Johnny winced. "He needs to be weaker."

"I have a crazy idea." Nova's words echoed in his mind. Her telepathy must have still been reading his thoughts.

"What are you…" Prim started as Nova pushed upward and grabbed King's nose.

"Open up, I have a knuckle sandwich for you." She forced his jaws opened and shoved her fist in there. His jaws snapped shut, severing her arm past the elbow. She screamed and winced in pain as she kicked off of him and blasted him. Prim kicked him in the gut and stopped to catch her breath.

"What did you do?" King's voice shook as he started vomiting black liquid. Every dust crystal on his body exploded at once, peeling him armor off and leaving craters all over his hide.

"Didn't I say?" Nova strained as she cauterized the wound. "My right hand was a gift from Citrine Rose….after I lost it in battle."

"Nova Wukong you crazy ass genius! I love you so much you don't even know!" Johnny cheered. Her losing more of her arm was insignificant when compared to the fact she just poisoned him with another blade of Abraham.

"Checkmate." Prim said as she created a sword of energy.

"I don't think so!" King still had some fight left in him and swatted the sword away, losing a finger in the process.

"We do it together." Glade said as he took Prim's left hand into his right. They created a drilling fist, much stronger than any construct they had made together before. King's legs buckled to leap out of the way.

"Amon's Light!" Johnny shouted as a pillar of light hit King, pinning him to the ground.

"Johnny, that move will…." Citrine started.

"I don't care." Johnny said as his hair started to turn gray. "I just need to buy a few more seconds. And that he did.

"Executioner's Drill!" Prim and Glade smashed the construct into King, pulverizing him into dust. The drill dissipated after a few seconds and Amon's Light receded. He tried reforming but then Prim struck each little hole in his body with her power. Crocea Mors reforged from her power. King's essence started getting sucked up in its vortex.

"This is the end King." Prim said "The cycle ends here. You will be banished to the Void, crushed into the dust from which you came. Your consciousness will be no more. And with it, the Grimm will fall too. We no longer need you as an adversary. We can make each other stronger!" She looked at Nova and then Glade. Without them and countless others who had tried fighting her she wouldn't have been able to do this. "We don't need monsters to remind us to keep moving forward."

"Damn you!" King said as his body was reduced to ash. The smoke and dust was all sucked up without a trace.

"Is it over?" Glade said after a moment's pause.

"Not yet." Prim said as the skies started to change color.

"Prim, you're in no condition to fight him right now." Glade said.

"The Guardian State is different. That's who needs to fight." Prim explained. "I'll be…"

"I'm coming with you." Glade said. "I'm seeing this through to the end."

* * *

Thane felt the Guardian State edging ever closer to completion. He blasted Thorin away. He wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't want to. He let the rage consume him until he was no less a monster than the Grimoire.

Throin tried overpowering him. Thane forced his axe into the ground and stomped on it. He then swung downward and sliced the hero's arm clean off. With a reverse slash he sliced into Thorin's face, gouging out his eye. He then blasted him to the ground and stood over him.

"I never liked you." Thorin said. "But I respected you. I thought I could count on you but you were just determined to get in the way."

"You were giving into madness." Thorin said. "I had to stop you."

"I had things under control." Thane's foot hovered over Thorin's face. He slammed his foot down but a gust of wind nipped at his cape and something stopped his foot short. He looked down, and saw the well-defined legs leading into a tattered skirt which lead up to a well-endowed body with scarlet hair and furious blue eyes.

"Stop this." Prim said.

"I take it this means King is dead." Thane said. "Don't mind me. I was just crushing this traitor's head." He surrounded his body with the Black Dog. He stomped again and Prim kicked his foot. She dispersed the Shockwaves around them. Glade hit Thorin with a pincer to pull him out of the way.

"I think it's time we wrap this up Thane." Prim said as her face maintained an angry scowl.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Thane sneered.

 **AN: I had to commit one of my pet peeves in order to end this chapter the way I wanted to. We're so close to finishing this bastard of a story up I can't hardly contain my excitement.**

 **Next Time: The final battle. The Twin Guardians. Whose resolve will run out? Who will be the one to lead the world without Grimm? Find out on the climactic chapter of RWBYond Home.**


	99. Resolve

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: I've been so hyped for this for so long it's going to feel super weird to actually put it down on paper.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- well hold on tight because it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: King has fallen. The Grimm are no more. As the world's finish colliding, all that's left are the Twin Guardians, Thane and Prim.**

Resolve

It all came down to this. Primrose Arc, Thane Zeldon, a boiling energy of a collapsing world festering in their souls. This wasn't just about setting the balance for the future. This wasn't about settling the score. Those were factors to be sure, but they knew that it had to happen. They've gone too far to just shake hands and call it an end to the war. Only one of them could be the hero. And even if they were to both agree, those other factors would prevent them from taking the easy way out.

"You have a skill for meddling." Thane said as he looked down on the woman.

"You have a skill for doing horrendous things for the sake of your ideals." Prim countered.

"And you don't? You killed Urboa Naboo, one of the greatest heroes my kingdom had ever seen."

"Thought you didn't like that asshole."

"I didn't, but it's not just about me and it's not just about you. This is about the collision of our universes."

"You know….you didn't have to go this far to fight me."

"I know that now, but I didn't when I first came here. Had I, I would have played things differently."

"Don't beat yourself up too much, that's my job. The Grimoire would have came about regardless of your actions in Mistral."

"True enough….You know, in ancient times when the population of Raiment was small and tribes were first forming, instead of fighting each other en masse, each side would choose a champion."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly a history nerd but I'm pretty sure some of our kingdoms did that too back in the day."

"Hmm…." Thane smiled from beneath his mask. "Let us not stand on ceremony anymore."

"Yeah, you and I have unfinished business." Prim said.

"Baby you ain't kidding." Thane said as he gripped his sword.

Their wrists snapped into action. Crocea Mors and Pura Vita screamed as they slammed together with enough force to level a building. They traded slashes, listening to the rhythm of their souls to block and deflect each other's strikes. For lower level warriors, this would be the struggle, but for them it was just the warm up.

"You're holding back." Prim pointed out as she blocked a strike with her shield.

"You're one to talk." Thane wound up a two handed slash and split the ground. Prim dove out of the way of the slash and fired bullet constructs at him. He surrounded himself in shadow and blocked the projectiles before firing a beam of energy of his own. "I was hoping to fight you under the violet skies in our Guardian State."

"Gotta build to that." Prim said.

Prim pivoted her foot and wrapped a thread construct around Thane's neck. She tossed him over and kicked him in the back. She then created a yellow platform on the ground and covered it with spikes. Thane surrounded his feet in dark energy and flattened the spikes.

"Cheap tricks won't work on me." Thane taunted. He batted away a barrage of projectiles and closed the distance between him and his opponent. Prim created Fighting Dreamer and Thane summoned Black Dog. The latter construct easily overpowered the other and battered Prim's defensive shield.

He hit Prim with a repose and kicked her in the stomach. He then surrounded his sword with the power of Black Dog and sent a wave of energy at her. The wave didn't even get close as Glade stepped in.

"Glade, stay out of this!" Prim shouted.

"No can do sis." Glade said as he propped his spear on his shoulder. "I'm with you to the end. Besides, he's not in his Guardian State yet and I've been wanting to fight him a bit myself."

* * *

Nickel checked her scroll. As she thought, the signal was dead. They had lost all communications. Even with the alterations to the CCT made during the Grimm War, nothing could withstand the planet wide storm that was pulling everything to pieces and filling in the gaps.

"Prim's probably in trouble." Nickel said. "I'm worried about her."

"Don't be." Medoh said. "This is there battle, not ours."

"How can you say that?" Chenzi said. "She's our friend. If she….."

"It's too much to ask to attain everything." Medoh said.

"I've already lost so much!" Chenzi shouted.

"To choose one thing is to not choose another." Medoh said. "We'll only get in the way and keep them from fighting to their fullest."

"Don't you want to help too?" Nickel asked. "Don't you care enough about Thane?"

"That's the thing." Medoh said. "If you want to help her, I'd be inclined to help him."

"So be it." Chenzi said. "I'll take you down and then take Thane down."

"Getting a little big for your britches?" Medoh smirked as she got in a more defensive stance. "If you really have a death wish, I'm fine with that."

Nickel slid behind Medoh and swung for her head. She was ready for it. She hopped in the air and stomped Nickel into the ground. She popped a dust crystal in her mouth. Chenzi jammed electric dust crystals into his arms to fuel his power and close the physical gap in power between the two.

Medoh's body expanded as Chenzi screamed in pain to get the power under control. With an explosive step, he took off and aimed a punch for Medoh's face. She caught the punch and struck him into a tree.

"Damn fool." Medoh said. "Look at you, your body is already ragged." She ran towards him. He used a tree as cover. She punched through the wooden trunk and he struck her in the face with his hammer.

He ran into her and jammed his knee into her gut. Her body condensed and she punched him in the face, sending him bouncing along the ground. Nickel charged at her but was intercepted by Ruda Zorell.

"You're acting like children." Ruda said. "Don't you understand the resolve of our Guardians and what they need to do to save us all."

"I do understand." Nickel said. "That's why I can't just sit here while she risks her life for my benefit." She jabbed her sword at the Gatekeeper, and she spun her spear to deflect all of the android's attacks. She created a platform in air and jumped behind Nickel to stab her back. Nickel reared back and blocked it with her blade.

Chenzi slammed the ground and called lightning from the sky using dust. Medoh tanked the lightning strike and kicked Chenzi in the chest. She then sprinted forward and punched him up a cliff wall, and he landed on a sizeable ledge about halfway up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Medoh said as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Glade's hand twitched as he created a spear construct. He solidified it and spun it like a drill. As part of the construct he engraved runes that would negate magic. This was the technique Levi Seerlivey had developed specifically to counter Ruby.

"Orion's Spear!" He launched the projectile at Thane. The Guardian dodged the attack but then it exploded near him. Thane staggered and Glade used Heart's Grow to punch him in the stomach and slam him into the ground.

Thane manipulated his aura to slash the ground and grab several chunks to slam into Glade. The huntsman blocked the boulders with his shield and then threw the disc at his opponent. Thane dodged again but an aura bomb Glade placed on the shield ignited, catching him off guard.

Glade jumped in and started spinning his spear. He kept Thane at bay. The swordsman's slashes were countered by Glade's nigh impregnable defense. He used both hands on his spear for greater control and precision, always intercepting Thane's attacks and pushing them away.

Glade managed to connect with a thrust. He felt his spear dig in with shallow penetration. He lifted Thane up and moved to slam him into the ground to pierce him further. As he lifted, he saw that he had actually pierced the aura of Black Dog. Thane broke free as he hovered over Glade and slammed down with great force.

The shockwave racked through Glade's body. He pushed himself away and fired a couple blasts. He recalled his shield but thane wasn't going to fall for that. With a violent strike, he sliced the shield in half before it could reach Glade's hand.

Glade solidified his aura defenses against Thane's next attack. They were lighter than the ones he used to slice the shield, but deadly nonetheless. Glade was used to winning in wars of attrition. But true to reputation, Thane's power and stamina was just as strong as his and Prim's. He used Black Dog to push Glade back and trip him up. Glade countered with heart's Grow but Black Dog tore through it in one foul swoop. Thane then leapt into the air to stab him while he was on the ground. His descent was halted by the shimmering blade of Crocea Mors.

"You done with the dick measuring?" Prim asked.

"This is still war Prim." Thane said. "You'd do well to remember that." He unleashed a wave of energy from every pore of his body. Prim jumped back and used a whip construct to pull Glade out of the way and on his feet.

"Damn." Prim said. "Wish I wasn't so exhausted from fighting King."

"That's a first." Glade said noting her smile. "You're usually not the kind of person that looks for a fair fight just for the fun of it."

"Is that what it looks like?" Prim asked.

"This is war Prim." Thane said. "This isn't some fun sparring matches. If we don't have the resolve to kill or be killed, then we might lose everything we've fought for up to this point."

"When you talk like that it makes it harder." Prim said. "Because I love my brothers, my sister, my parents, my team and all my friends. And I know if nothing else you love your sister. I have a hard time fighting you the same way I did King."

"That is why I wear the mask." Thane said. "It'll make it easier on you….and on me…..to do all that is necessary. The greatest of sacrifices require the strongest of wills."

* * *

While everyone else was fighting, and Nova was recovering from the battle with King, Johnny flew to the Raiment base. It was in poor shape. There were a lot of people dead. Nearby he could see Nickel and Chenzi fighting Ruda and Medoh. He gave a sigh, knowing he could probably stop their fighting, but figuring it's better for them to just work things out themselves.

He was here for one reason. There were a few presences that had been sticking in the back of his head ever since the war officially started. He had addressed most of them, Auro and Molduga in particular. Now, he wished to have an audience with the Princess herself. And given Thane's apparent protective nature over her, this could be his one chance.

"We've been expecting you Relic Keeper." Daphnes said as he greeted him.

"Good, makes things a lot easier." Johnny said.

"My powers may not be as potent as my daughter's, but I do have the ability to peer through the fabric of reality….not too dissimilar from your semblance or abilities as the keeper of the Relic of Knowledge."

"I see." Johnny said as he followed the King to his room. Aryll was lying down, injured from Void's assault. Johnny scratched his head, wondering if he could or should help heal her, or let her live through this trauma the good ole fashion way that'll make her stronger in the end.

"Come on in." Aryll said.

"I take it you know why I'm here?" Johnny said.

"No, only that you were coming." Aryll answered. "I'm many things, but not a mind reader."

"You're strong and courageous for keeping face after what you just went through." Johnny said as he sat beside her.

"The drugs help." Aryll smiled. "Do they really have to be fighting?" Johnny knew she was talking about the Guardians.

"Yes." Johnny said. "It's the only way to set the scales in all of our favor. They both know this."

"I guess there's no use denying it then." Aryll said. "Who am I to question the one who has all the knowledge of the world."

"There's a fine line between knowledge and wisdom." Johnny noted. "Knowledge is trivial, often useful, but a golem of information. It is neutral. Wisdom, is always good, accumulated through a life of experience. I've known Prim very well, I have seen the intimate side of her no one else has; and you have known your brother his whole life. You know what they're capable of when they set their minds to it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Aryll said. "What's going to happen? Do you know who will win?"

"There is no greater test than patience. There is no greater trial than time. No greater judge than hindsight. And no greater journey than the ever-present ticking of a clock." Johnny said as he leaned forward. "I do not know who will come out on top, but I do know we all win in the end. That's the future they are both willing to die and kill each other for."

* * *

Fighting Dreamer and Heart's Grow flew together. They were both countered at the same time by Black Dog. Then, the twin constructs combined into Heart's Dreamer and crushed Thane's construct. The Guardian was caught in the waves of destruction and was launched into the air.

"Black Dog is incredibly strong but even it can't withstand our combined might." Glade said. Prim began firing blasts up at the flying Thane. Glade jumped into the air and thrust his spear out. Thane surrounded himself in a cloak of power to negate the attack. But then Glade surrounded the tip in a pincer construct and latched onto Thane.

"Clever bastard." Thane said.

"I won't make the same mistake again." Glade said as he aimed Thane towards the ground. "This time I latched onto you." He fired the construct and followed up with a cannon construct blast. Thane hit the ground with a sharp snap. Before he recovered, Glade hit him with Orion's Barrage, leveling the entire area.

Glade stayed put. He hadn't gotten used to using his constructs to fly like Prim had. But, so long as something was connected to the ground, he could hover indefinitely. In this case, he created a perch with a thin pole that kept it stable on the ground. He used that vantage point to lay down suppressing fire while Prim engaged him in swordplay.

"Can you still hear it?" Prim asked. "The screams of our blades, two swords that were never meant to clash?"

"Two swords clashing for the title of the true Guardian blade." Thane said.

In that moment, Prim was reminded of when she fought Nova in the World's Strongest Tournament. Was was a strictly controlled fight turned into an artiface for the girls to work out two decades worth of issues. Prim didn't have that kind of history with Thane. But even so, she felt like she had found another rival, someone to compete with her for the title of greatest hero. But unlike Nova, this feeling was hollow and one sided.

Thane fought against the feeling. With the worlds combined, the world would no longer need the things that they had had for so long. No wizards, no Grimoire, just people making a living. Deep down, Thane feared that future. He was a warrior, the Guardian of Raiment. What else was there beyond this battle? He had already elected himself to be what Prim refused to be, the villain in the scenario.

Prim and Thane were both amazing warriors capable of great feats with their raw power and the versatility of their semblances. Glade couldn't keep up with them, but he had one advantage they lacked. He liked using dust. He rained down fire, lightning and ice from his perch. His support and suppressing fire allowed Prim to gain advantage over the physically superior Thane.

Prim folded her shield to go on the offensive. She created a saber for her free hand and pushed Thane back. A fireball hit him in the back and Prim spun around, created a hammer construct and smacked him away. She launched herself and created a blade identical to Nickel's and slashed his leg. He flipped backwards and Prim threw shuriken constructs at him.

He struck the ground, created a rock shield to block the projectiles. He then slun a beam of energy into Prim. She created a double-bladed staff to deflect the energy and block Thane's next attack. His raw strength shattered the construct and clashed into her sword again.

She flew backwards and created a scythe construct to break her fall. She flipped over the scythe the dodge Thane's next volley of slashes. She surrounded her feet in bladed heel constructs and kicked him in the face. She then swung the scythe and scooped him off the ground. As the scythe shattered, she created a gauntlet and punched him into the ground.

Thane bounced off the ground and put his guard up. Prim used a rapier construct to bat his sword away and stab him in the chest. She didn't pause as she switched to a katana construct and slashed his side. Thane surrounded himself in shadowy whips. He caught Prim and slammed her into the ground. Fighting Dreamer, armed with an axe sliced through the tendrils and boxed away the barrage of spears Thane sent flying.

The two clashed blades again. This time Thane surrounded and redirected the energy of their clash at Glade. His perch shattered and he fell to the ground. Glade landed and Thane flew towards him. Glade created a decoy from his semblance. As Thane flew through it He surrounded the area in darkness. Prim and Glade ran towards him together. Prim pulled ahead to intercept his sword strike.

Glade then hit him with a fist construct. Thane broke through it and sent him flying. Prim was distracted in that moment and Thane grabbed her by the head and slammed her down. She erupted with power to break out of his grip but opened herself up to a blast of blackfire.

Her chest burned at her light armor began to cook her skin. Thane then threw a spear at her leg. She was so preoccupied in keeping the flames at bay that she wasn't able to allocate defenses to her leg. The spear pierced all the way though, sending a sharp pain through her leg. She felt like her insides were on fire. She could barely move.

"Don't worry." Thane said as he grabbed her hands. "I won't hit anything vital." He stabbed her through the hands, pinning them to the ground.

"Damn it!" Prim cried out.

"This skirmish is over." Thane said. "I'm unimpressed."

"Screw you!" Prim grinded her teeth. "You didn't go twelve rounds with King."

"I fought a harbinger, Void and Thorin Kaye." Thane said. "What lead to this is hardly an excuse considering you also had help." He looked back at Glade, who was running towards him. "Speaking of which." With a single slash, he created a wave of energy that blasted Glade back.

"I swear to God if you hurt anyone else!"

"Yes, swear to whatever god you believe in." Thane said. "That's the kind of anger you need to beat me."

"I'll beat you with my own strength!"

"The strength of the Guardian? Are you really the best this world had to offer? Nova Wukong seemed far more impressive."

"I could say the same of Urboa Naboo before I killed him." Prim shot back.

"That's the spirit. Don't hold back. If you really wanted, you could break those binds." Thane said as he stabbed her in a few more places.

"Leave her alone!" Glade shouted. Thunder roared across the sky as Thane grabbed Glade's spear. He threw him to the ground and stomped on his throat.

"I did not do this. This was inevitable." Thane started. "The worlds are colliding. We're at the precipice." The skies began to fade from their natural blue color to more violet hues. "Only one of us can stand at the spearhead of the future. The energy of destruction is in both of us. We have to fight each other with all our hatred or risk it leaving us and destroying the ones we love." With a single move, he stabbed Pura Vita through Glade's stomach and spine.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Prim screamed. Her eyes flooded with tears.

"It's always like this. People live, people die but nature remains. The Grimm were to remain but no more. We will remain but you will not. The Grimm hated humanity for abusing the realm that was given to them. I hate you for abusing that power in a way that infected our world with Grimm. Do you hate me?"

"Shut up!" Prim shouted again.

"It was just like this. Because of what the people of this world did, a titan was unleashed and it killed my mother. Do you hate me now!?"

The skies were now violet. Prim's heartbeat heavily. The restraints that had her pinned were ripped apart. The wounds instantly healed and all she could see was the white of rage. She screamed into the sky, unleashing the full extent of her power.

"Good! Come at me with everything you have. The cycle will end here. The path of the Guardian ends here. Do you hate me now?!"

Prim nodded her head as she opened her silver eyes. And then, the final stage of the battle began.

* * *

"You know injecting dust into your body can be bad for you." Medoh's voice was even and serious.

"I don't care." Chenzi said with sparks in his eyes. "It hurts, but I can handle it. Not like I'll need to go this far once you're done for."

"My body was designed for this." Medoh said as she bit down on some electric dust. "This power got my people killed. I am the last Dust Eater." Chenzi jumped forward. She caught his punch and he kicked her in the face to break free. She rushed forward and uppercut him into the air. He channeled all that power into a concentrated blast that he punched down at her.

Medoh dodged the explosion and blocked his descending kick. She flipped him over and kicked him in the stomach. He bounced off the cliff wall and slid along the ground. Medoh ate a piece of fire dust, having learned her lesson about electricity and sent a heat wave at him.

Chenzi ran along the wall and swung his hammer at her. She ducked underneath it and backhanded him away. He was already exhausted from all the fighting he had done. And even if he wasn't, Medoh was in a different class. She had the same level of brute strength that Nova had but it was refined the same way Nephrite's was.

"I will beat you." Chenzi said defiantly.

"Look at you." Medoh shook her head. "You can take power from electric dust, I can take power from any dust." He sprinted towards her with lightning speed. She exploded off the ground to match him. "You're just an inferior version of me!"

She grabbed his wrist and kicked him into the cliff with explosive force. He was stuck there for a few seconds before falling back down. He spat blood and focused on taking more power from the dwindling dust source.

"I can do this all day." Chenzi said.

"No you can't. Not like this." Medoh contemplated using blackbriar. But as it stood, if she did that, she might accidentally kill him. That's not a line she was willing to cross. Not like this anyway.

"You people, all you've done is come to our world and destroy our city and take people that I love." Tears ran down Chenzi's face. He was blinded by rage and not thinking straight. All he could see was Zolomon and Grace.

He ran forward again. Medoh flung a fireball towards him. He dodged to the side and kicked his foot out to strike her in the side. She then grabbed his foot and threw him into the wall. She jumped forward and slammed her knee into his gut, cracking his ribs. She then tossed him aside. Chenzi grit his teeth and started to get back up much to Medoh's dismay.

"You're angry. I get that. You want to take it all out on whoever is closest to you. But I won't let you. I don't care if I have to break every bone in your body I'm going to beat some sense into you."

* * *

The skies were violet and the clouds were gray. The world was starting to calm. The calamities had subsided. Now, the energy to tear the world apart was split between these two people, Prim Arc and Thane Zeldon, the Twin Guardians. Descended from the original heroes of humanity.

Prim kicked off first. She scattered and struck Thane in the chest. She launched him clear across the forest. They flew towards each other with swords drawn. They slashed at each other. The shockwave split the sky above them and the ground below them. Thane spun around and hit Prim with a blast. She hit the ground and flew through it, creating a canyon as she scattered around his energy blasts.

He closed the distance and slashed at her. She redirected the energy with her own. The nearby Mountain Glenn- which had already been partially destroyed from the earlier battle, was completely obliterated. They flew into the abandoned city, leveling buildings with each swing of their swords.

They were fighting with more power than they had ever before. Each successful strike just brought more and more power out of them. Meanwhile their expressions were featureless. Their eyes were filled with rage but nothing else on their face betrayed emotion.

Thane landed a powerful kick to Prim's gut. With a few follow up blows they had cleared the forest in seconds. Prim was knocked through Beacon tower, causing it to fall. She focused her energy into a cannon and fired up at Thane. He matched her power, and they pushed against each other. The beam struggle ended with Beacon being reduced to a crater in seconds.

Thane was flung further into the air and Prim crashed all the way into Beacon. Prim proved faster as she scattered towards Thane. Thane proved physically stronger as he punched her back into the ruined city.

Prim scattered around him as he took a swing at her. She kicked him into the air and began firing a volley of energy beams. He flew and spun through the air to avoid the blasts but then she scattered up to his face and struck him through the city. The blow leveled an entire block and put Thane into a hole over a hundred meters deep.

Prim scattered down the hole and into the cave. Her own white aura lit the way as her knee strike was blocked by Thane's forearm. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the cave wall. She split the wall and dug a tunnel from the cave all the way to the shallow sea separating Val from Patch.

The abrupt water pressure would have crushed any ordinary person. But to them, it was just some extra weight. Thane created streams of water that began evaporating the water, creating a vacuum of air. Prim surrounded the stoney reef with energy and threw it upwards. Thane was pushed upwards and Prim rode it all the way to the top.

They clashed again, this time splitting the water between the lands with a single strike. The ground began to be uprooted, creating a land bridge from Vale to Patch. Black Dog and Fighting Dreamer- surrounded in black and white flames respectively- clashed simultaneously with the Guardians.

Prim and Thane locked blades. They then hit each other in the face with their free hands. Thane followed up with a heavy strike that smacked Prim into the ocean. The two flew at each other with great enough speed to split the water. The waves cascaded around them with each seismic strike. Prim snapped her fingers, evaporating a large chunk of the sea. This would result in lowering sea levels.

The two continued to smack each other from one side of the planet to the other. Within minutes they were far from Vale. Mantle had been torn apart by the mountains of Antothor spiking up from portals as the worlds merged. Prim rectified part of the situation when she smacked Thane through one of the great mountains, obliterating it and creating a wide valley.

Thane kicked Prim through a plateau and swung his sword, creating a wide canyon. Prim avoided the slash by scattering away. Thane predicted this action and had another blast of energy waiting for her.

He flew up into the air and pulled her in with a telekinetic grab. He had her throat in her hand but instead of going down he went up. They went higher and higher. Prim continued to slash and punch Thane as they broke the atmosphere. They flew through the vacuum of space. The only thing fueling their lungs was the magical nature of the Guardian State.

Thane began spinning, surrounding the both of them in energy shaped like a bullet. A new, lighter gravitational pull started calling to them. Thane slammed Prim into the moon, creating a massive crater. In that moment of pause, Prim scattered and kicked Thane into the ground. She wound up a powerful slash. Thane used Black Dog to grab a floating chunk of moonstone and pelt her with it. He then flipped up and bashed her with a hammer construct. Prim was driven deep into the moon and Thane blasted the hole she had made with energy, hitting Prim and pushing her all the way to the other side of the moon.

They both flew through the center of what was left. When they hit each other, they focused their energy into their blades. With a powerful slash, their combined powers split the main part of the moon in half.

Prim scattered around the remains as Thane bounced from piece to piece. They traded more slashes, breaking the moon into smaller and smaller pieces. Down below, it would look like Remnant's moon was disintegrating, and making room for Raiment's moon to take over control of the tides.

Prim used chain constructs to pull several pieces of the scattered moon together and use them as a weapon. Thane slashed through every piece that she threw at him. Then, Prim scattered and landed a heavy blow to his head. He was launched away from the new asteroid field and back towards the planet below.

He surrounded himself in a giant version of the Black Dog. Prim surrounded herself with a giant version of Fighting Dreamer. The two clashed, blowing away all kinds of debris further into space. Prim managed to get her arms around him and tackled him into the Vacuo desert.

He vanished beneath the sand. Prim looked around for a few seconds and was caught off guard. Thane struck her back towards Vale. They punched and tackled each other through mountains and forests. They struck each other from orbit to deep beneath the planet's crust.

At one point, Thane even managed to pulverize Prim into a river of magma deep below the surface. She swam in it, cooling several layers and then throwing them back into Thane's face. The lava burned but he was protected against it by his power the same way she had been. But it left him vulnerable. She hit him with an Arc Cannon that launched him back to the surface.

They were close to where they had been when this battle started. They were slashing wildly at each other. They both screamed in anger and frustration. Their screams echoed throughout the entire continent. Then with all their might they clashed blades again, and this time, the weapons gave.

Crocea Mors and Pura Vita both shattered on impact. The weapons were done. The spells that had made them indestructible were no longer valid. But parts of the blades remained. And they pierced each other in the stomachs with them. They both felt true pain for the first time since they entered the Guardian State. The power was dissipating, and they were both bleeding badly.

* * *

Chenzi struggled onto his feet again. His broken and bleeding form wasn't sitting right for Medoh. She couldn't stop thinking about Sable, the man she had killed to claim the title of Gatekeeper. She couldn't stop thinking about how ruthless and violent he was, even to people that couldn't defend themselves, like her parents.

"What's the matter?" Chenzi smirked. "Don't have the guts to kill me?"

"You're a moron." Medoh said.

"You guys sent Zolomon to kill me, to drive Prim even further into darkness. Aren't you even able to match the resolve of that lunatic?"

"I'm not a killer!" She yelled at him. "I'm not." She said to herself. "I'm not like him." Her eyes squeezed shut. He thought she was talking about Zolomon when she was talking about Sable.

"I'm willing to die for my friend." Chenzi said. "It should have been me." He cried. "Why did it have to be her?"

"I swear I had nothing to do with that." Medoh defended.

"Your teammate, your responsibility. I'm willing to die to keep the same from happening to Prim. Are you willing to kill to keep the same from happening to Thane?"

"That's enough." Johnny said as he placed a hand on Chenzi's shoulders.

"Thank God." Chenzi said. "We have to go help Prim."

"We'll only get in her way!" Johnny shot him down. "I don't know about you, but I'm wanting to watch the tail end of the fight."

"Hey, maybe a little help with these wounds." Chenzi said.

"You earned every single one of them." Johnny poked his head. He sent a wave of energy that rendered him unconscious. "Make sure he doesn't do anything else that's stupid before I get back."

With that, he jumped off and started flying towards Prim and Thane. He flew into what used to be a thriving forest. He detected Glade's power and flew towards him. Citrine, Eiess, Nova and Sumire were there, watching over him.

"Hey." Nova said. "He's going to be okay."

"Luckily we got here when we did." Sumire said. "He would have bled out otherwise."

"Still…." Johnny knelt down and examined Glade's unconscious form. "He might never be able to walk again." Citrine's breath hitched and Johnny put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We should get him out of here. They're coming back." Johnny said.

"We can't move him." Sumire said.

"Use your magic to turn the ground into a stretcher." Nova said.

"Oh right, I can do that." Sumire said as she lifted the ground where Glade laid. She left his tattered cape behind as she lifted him. Eiess and Citrine helped her pull Glade out of the area, leaving Nova and Johnny alone.

"This sucks." Nova said. "I don't want to just watch."

"I know." Johnny said. "But the way they are now, even the Supernova form wouldn't be much use."

At that moment, Thane and Prim came into the clearing again. Johnny's eyes could barely keep up as they slashed at each other and screamed. The swords shattered and they stabbed each other. But Johnny noticed something Nova did not. Thane had aimed for a vital spot but was redirected by Prim's aura. Prim on the other hand, had purposely missed any vital spots. Even in their Guardian States, Thane's desire to win at all cost, and Prim's desire to save everyone at all cost, were shining through.

* * *

Prim had missed her mark. No, she purposely hit something unimportant. That confusion allowed Prim to get the drop on him. She joined her hands and knocked him to the ground. She dropped to the ground. She noticed Glade's cape on the ground. A gust of wind blew it into her hand.

"He's alive?" Prim whispered as she noticed Johnny and Nova watching her from the edge of the clearing.

"Through no fault of my own." Thane said. "It was a killing blow, but not unsalvageable with a good medic."

Prim let the power well up inside her again. She scattered and kicked Thane in the chest. She then spun around and kicked him into the ground. She wrapped the cloth of Glade's cape around her arm as a reminder of what she was fighting for. Her friends, family, the future, all of this was on the line and she was determined as hell to stay alive. That will and determination was even able to peek through in the Guardian State, just as it did with Thane.

"Primrose!" Thane shouted as he jumped towards her.

"Thane!" She screamed as she dove towards him.

The two clashed and entered a cave system. The power of the Guardian State was beginning to disappear. They kept punching and kicking each other. Prim lost the speed advantage that had allowed her to fight on equal footing with Thane. And Thane was beginning to lose the power that had made him so dangerous moments earlier.

"Don't hold back on me now!" Thane said.

"Same goes to you!" She landed a punch to his face and he kicked her into the ground. He then wrapped Black Dog around several stalagmites. He began to pulverize her and bury her.

"Is this all you have without the Guardian State?" Thane asked. "How could you ever hope to protect the ones you love with such shallow resolve? Maybe I'll finish your brother off when I'm done here." Prim fought against the boulders, punching them away but was soon overwhelmed.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" A different power surrounded her. Yellow rays of light obliterated the boulders and surrounded her in armor. She flew through the ground like it was butter and struck Thane in the stomach. She then flew upwards into the violet skies.

"This is bad, she no longer has the Guardian State." Nova winced.

"Neither does he." Johnny said as Thane followed her out of the hole.

Prim popped her neck as she stared Thane down. They flew at each other and punched each other's heads. They locked hands and started hitting each other with their knees. Prim headbutted Thane and blasted him with energy. He created a sword from Black Dog and smacked her into the ground.

Prim's eye was beginning to swell shut. Blood matted her hair to her face. She stumbled onto her feet as Thane stood on a rock. This was what Prim had seen in her dreams. This moment. She knew she had to go just a bit further. Thane wanted to play the part of the villain, but Prim wanted to tear that facade away once and for all.

"Over and over again." Thane huffed. "And still over again. How many times must you stand in my way?"

"As long as you threaten those I swore to protect." Prim said as she tied the red cloth around her head to keep the hair out of her eyes. "I this first started, I thought you and King were on the same page. But now I know, it was all an act. How can you chastise my resolve, when you keep lying to yourself!"

She jumped at him with force great enough to where the ground beneath her split. Thane surrounded himself in energy and blocked the blow. Prim continued to struggle against his grip. The two Guardians struck each other again and again.

"The cycle ends here." Thane said. "No more monsters and no more Guardians."

"You fool!" Prim shouted. "Arc Cannon!" She blasted his entire body with a beam of light. His mask shattered from the strike and he was sent flying into a nearby ravine. Prim dropped down in front of him. Thane tore off his tattered and blood-stained cloak. For the first time in the battle, Prim saw his green hair and golden eyes.

The two ran at each other across the ankle-deep water. They slammed elbows into each other. The shockwave split the nearby waterfall. They no longer had the strength to use their auras or semblances. It was all left to their brute strength, martial prowess, and sheer willpower.

"Johnny you need to stop them." Nova said.

"No." Johnny replied.

"But they don't need to fight anymore."

"How would you feel if I did a disservice to your resolve?" Johnny asked. "This has become more than just a fight to save the world. The resolve to destroy all those who stand against you….the resolve to save all those, even strangers and enemies. That's what's on the line now."

"Blackfire." Thane shot dark flames from a vial. Prim surrounded her arm in aura to block the flames and throw them to the ground. Thane prepared another attack but his body hitched. Prim landed a left hook to his jaw. She then dropped down and kicked him in the chin.

She jumped up and kicked him in the back. She spun around and they backhanded each other in the face. Prim landed with a thud and rolled to her feet. Thane landed on his feet and sprinted forward, striking Prim in the stomach.

She grabbed his arm and held him still. Fighting Dreamer appeared for a brief second and punched Thane in the head, splitting it open. Blood ran down both of their faces as they ran towards each other. Prim's legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Thane kicked her in the chin before she could get back up.

He got on top of her and started punching her in the face and chest. She tried blocking the relentless assault. She used some power to sit up, headbutting him. She then kicked him into the ravine wall.

They continued like this for hours. Hitting each other back and forth, refusing to stand down. Their blows grew increasingly lighter. The flesh peeled away off their knuckles. Prim lost a tooth after a particularly nasty punch. She then returned the favor by knocking one of his teeth out and hitting him into the wall.

"Over and over!" Thane shouted as he coughed up some blood. "If you're willing to die than just let me cut you down and get it over with."

"I am willing to die….but not to you." Prim said as she spat blood. "I won't let you live as a villain any longer. My desire to save everyone is greater than that."

"You are incredibly naive." Thane shot.

"And you're an arrogant prick you know that." Prim shot back.

"This is the end." Thane said as his body began to spark. "One last attack." He dropped down. Prim jumped up with a single attack.

The same thoughts crossed their minds. All the people that had pushed them this far. Everyone that they were fighting for and all those that came before. Despite only lasting a second it felt like an eternity.

For Prim, she first saw Abraham, the one responsible for her powers. She then saw Glade, the brother whose been with her the whole way. She saw her mother Ruby, who taught her kindness. Her father Jaune who had taught her how to fight. Then Yang, the aunt who kept her smiling. Citrine, the older sister she looked up to. Argent and Gelb, the younger brothers that looked up to her. Johnny, her first love and the one who always inspired lingering feelings of regret. Nova, her rival that pushed her further than she thought possible. Nickel, the android who always stood by her side. Chenzi, the sweet boy who always lightened the mood. Oscar, the headmaster who had guided her. And finally…

For Thane the list was shorter. First came Lott, his ancestor responsible for his powers. Then Queen Midna, the mother who had taught him everything. King Daphnes, the father he often disagreed with but who guided him nonetheless. Auro, the wizard who constantly watched over him. Ruda, the Gatekeeper who had always maintained a respectful attitude. Xander, whose boisterous personality was infectious. Medoh, the woman who loved him. He knew it but didn't want to let such feelings get in his way. And finally…

Finally their thoughts turned on each other as they hit each other's fists with their last attack. The power racked through both of their bodies. Sharp pain overwhelmed their minds. And then, everything went dark.

 **AN: Maybe the longest chapter ever. I'm not quite sure. I certainly wanted to make it the longest chapter, and it definitely went well over 7k words. There's just one more chapter left now. This story is all but over.**

 **Next Time: Who will stand? Who will fall? And what is life like in the world of Violet Skies. The long awaited finale of RWBYond Home and the final chapter of the entire RWBYond series.**


	100. The Violet Skies

RWBYond Home: The One World

 **AN: This is the final chapter. This is the epilogue we've all been waiting for. I'm getting a little emotional thinking that it's all over now. I've spent over three years on this series, and a year and a half on this story in particular. Thank you all for seeing this through to the end.**

 **Review Response: Kyrogue- I've been kicking that fight around in my head for about a year now. I'm glad it lived up to expectations.**

 **Previously on RWBYond: The war reached its climax. Prim and Thane clashed in their Guardian States, shaping the world with every blow. And then, as they landed their final blows, everything went dark.**

The Violet Skies

Prim's eyes began to drift open. The world was fuzzy and dark. The world was unfamiliar to her. Violet light peaked through the windows. The light was dim and unintrusive. She could barely make out her surroundings. It resembled a hospital, but was darker and more raggedy.

She tried to move her arms but they refused to obey. She tried moving her hand over her face. Only one of them cooperated. It felt heavy and numb and was bound in a cast. She tried pushing herself up in a way that gave her a better vantage but nothing happened. She must have been pretty banged up.

"Thane?" Her voice was dry and coarse. She heard a dull thud of a door closing and then glass breaking.

"Prim?" Nickel ran over to her.

"Nickel?" Her mind struggled to piece together everything.

"You're awake." Nickel's voice was disconcerting. "You're awake!" She ran over to her parter and knelt at her side. She grabbed her cold hands with her own. Had she been physically capable, Nickel may have cried.

"How long was I out?" Prim asked.

"Prim, I'm so glad you're okay. But…."

"How long?" Prim's heart started racing. Last thing she remembered was that final attack against Thane.

"You've been in a coma for four years." Nickel said.

She gave Prim a few minutes to let it sink in. Many questions filled her mind. What happened while she was out? Glade's kid! Hina was pregnant when the war started, their kid would be four years old. Four years without ever meeting their father's twin sister. Was Glade alive? He was alive when she was fighting she was sure of it. Aqua would be almost five. Prim herself would be twenty-eight or twenty-nine depending on the time of year.

"Thane?" Prim asked.

"There's a lot you missed." Nickel said. "Thane was also comatose. Medoh recovered him at the same time Johnny recovered you. We haven't received word of his recovery. The geography of the world has changed a lot. The leaders on both sides had to negotiate over territory."

"What about my home?" Prim asked. "What about Vale and Patch?"

"Vale was completely destroyed." Nickel said. "We decided it's not worth rebuilding it to its former glory. Beacon is gone too, destroyed in your battle. Patch is fine though. Your parents still live in what used to be the island of Patch along with Gelb."

"Use to be Patch?"

"It's no longer an island. Somehow you connected it with the mainland."

"And the Grimm?" Prim asked her final major question.

"Gone." Nickel said. "Tensions are still high between the new kingdoms. Looks like we'll be spending more time fighting each other than the Grimm from now on."

"I guess it's too much to ask for the world to be peaceful." Prim tried adjusting herself.

"Don't push yourself." Nickel said.

"My body feels so weird. What happened to me?" Prim asked.

"Please, don't freak out." Nickel said as she grabbed a mirror.

The sight was disheartening. Her left eye had been crushed and was blinded. There were light scars on her face. Her left arm, the arm she used against Thane for that final attack, was gone. She held back a scream. In her mind, she knew technology would allow her to replace the missing pieces. But it didn't change the fact that so much of her world had changed and she had been too busy sleeping to guide it the way she was supposed to.

* * *

Prim kept her recovery a secret for a short time after that. Nickel and her family helped with her physical therapy. Nickel's father Rubrum had been the one to build prosthesis for Yang when she lost her arm. Now decades later he did the same for Prim.

"Well done." Rubrum said. "You're well on your way to a full recovery."

"It doesn't feel like that." Prim said.

"Once you get used to the prosthetics you'll be better than ever." Rubrum assured.

"Is that how it was for Aunt Yang?" Prim asked.

"Among others. If we could just upload our bodies into machines, we'd be better in a lot of ways."

"And lose out on the pleasures of the flesh?" Prim asked. "Yeah no, to hell with that notion."

"Hehe, people like you are why people like Penny and Nickel want to be human. You talk it up so much like modern nerve simulators can't replicate it."

"It's not the same when it's a computer doing the work for you." Prim said. "Human flesh is the best." She ran her hands along her curves. "Don't take that the wrong way!" She snapped.

"Already thinking about the cannibalistic implications." Nickel said.

"God….damn it." Prim sighed.

"Prim, you ready for the stress test?" Rubrum got the conversation back on track.

"I...don't know." Prim frowned.

"Prim, we have to do stress tests in order to see how your prosthetics are working in tandem with your aura."

"What if I don't want to do that. Mr. Snappes, I lost so much of my body in that fight, pieces I'm never getting back."

"You won't get those pieces back if you keep running from that trauma." Rubrum said. "You have to take that leap."

"It's easier said than done." Prim noted.

"You're not the only one to lose like that." Rubrum said. "Johnny told me Thane's wounds were identical to yours. Glade has trouble walking without his braces. And Nova's arm is more machine than it had been before, and no longer made of the celestial metal it had been."

"I looked everywhere for the remains of Crocea Mors." Nickel added as Prim drifted in the water of the pool. The liquid made it easier to readjust to the weight of her body. She had grown thin and pale in her coma, but was starting to regain weight through a large diet and exercise.

"I guess it's lost to the realms of existence." Prim said. "Just like the Grimoire. Aside from Avarice."

"Actually…..no I'll let Johnny give you the rundown." Nickel said.

"So many people to visit." Prim sighed as she rolled around in the pool, letting the water soak her every curve. "First thing's first though, gotta visit Glade and meet my….you said niece?"

"Yep." Nickel said. "Violet Arc."

"A fitting name all things considered." Prim said. She thought about how Hina's aura was blue and Glade's was red, as well as the skies of this new combined world. "I wonder how much they've changed."

* * *

A pit of anxiety sunk its way into Prim's stomach. She knew everything would be okay. She just wasn't sure if she'd be able to control her emotions. She didn't want to ruin what was supposed to be a happy reunion by breaking down crying the entire time.

Glade's house was on the outskirts of a small city Prim had never heard of. It was in a strange place between Vale and Mountain Glenn, two cities that simply no longer existed. Nickel had offered to drive her, but she wanted to face this alone.

When she pulled up to the address a wave of nostalgia hit her. In design, it was nearly identical to the house they had grown up in. Glade was waiting on the porch with a little girl sitting next to him. The kid stayed behind as Glade walked up to the car. Prim stepped out and was met with a hug.

"Good to see you again." Glade said. Prim nearly lost it. At this moment she realized the last time she saw her twin brother was during their battle with Thane, when he was lying, bleeding out right in front of her. No one left that battle unscathed, the braces around Glade's legs and back were proof of that.

"Glade." Prim's voice was soft and her voice was shaking.

"What are you crying for?" Glade laughed. "I'm the one who had to wait four years wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

"Shut up." Prim smiled.

"Violet!" Glade called as he broke the hug. The little girl ran up and hugged her father's leg. "Meet your Aunt Prim."

"Hey kid." Prim knelt to look her in the eyes. "Silver eyes like her grandma and black hair like her momma."

"Speaking of which, Hina is making dinner, it's pork roast."

"Sounds delicious." Prim said.

"You are staying the night tonight right?" Glade asked.

"Yeah, I'll head out tomorrow morning. I have a long trip ahead to Nova and Johnny's place." Prim said.

"Oh, how much do you know about what happened over the years?" Glade asked.

"Mostly just stuff with you and the rest of the family." Prim said as she leaned against her car. "That and where and how to find everyone. Why?"

"Oh, I'll let it be a surprise." Glade said.

Prim continued to listen to Glade ramble, mostly about Violet. She was being shy around Prim. She grew up on stories about her aunts and uncles, but meeting the Guardian of Remnant was a different matter entirely.

At the end of the day, Prim was laying down in the guest room wearing panties and a loose fitting t-shirt. Violet of all people opened the door just as she was getting comfortable. She ran up to Prim and looked back and forth between her and the floor.

"Violet." Hina said as she walked in. "Leave your Aunt Prim alone and go to bed."

"It's okay." Prim said. "She obviously has something on her mind."

"I…." The toddler thought long and hard about what she wanted to say. "Can I lay with you tonight?"

"Awe." Hina smiled.

"Sure thing kid." Prim sat up and batted the bed next to her. Violet jumped up and crawled under the blankets. "Any reason why?" The question confused the little kid. She still didn't have a firm grasp on language.

"You're leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I'll see you again." Violet said.

"Aunt Prim will visit a lot now that she's awake." Hina said.

"'Yeah." Prim said.

"Alright Violet, behave." Hina said as she kissed her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you more." Violet said.

"Not possible."

"I love you three-thousand." Violet said.

"Hmm...you might have me beat then." Hina said. "Prim, let me know how she is."

"Sure thing." Prim said. As soon as the door was closed, she leaned into her niece. "So, now that she's gone, want to talk trash on them?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, just trying to be the cool aunt." Prim said. Violet pointed to her scars and missing arm with the sweetest smile.

"You're already cooler than I thought you would be." Violet said.

"Thanks." Prim said with a smile.

* * *

"I don't know why I expected any different." Prim sighed as Nova walked up. "Literally the entire planet, dozens of biomes, many of them more vibrant than anything we grew up with, and you still pick the damn desert."

"Well, long time no see to you too princess." Nova scoffed.

"And on top of that, four kids?" Prim pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yep." She had a kid in each arm and two more running behind her. She used her tail to toss one up onto her shoulders and then wrapped it around the fourth one, who started laughing. "This little boy here is Hoshi, and this is the second youngest Stella."

"I'm Janus and I'm the oldest." The one on her shoulders said. "And that brat on mommy's tail is Vega."

"I am not a brat!" Vega whined.

"Quiet." Nova commanded. "This is mommy's friend Prim."

"Friend….is a word." Prim mocked.

"This is Prim?" Janus sneered. "She doesn't look so tough."

"Alright that's enough." Johnny said as he stepped in.

"Janus and Hoshi look like you but I get the feeling they're all a bunch of Novas." Prim said.

"Oh you have no idea." Johnny laughed nervously.

"So, Nickel said something happened to Avarice." Prim got down to business.

"Well, did you hear that Nova and I built a school?" Johnny said. "It teaches all subjects. Nova's the combat instructor. Gelb and Seraph both go to school here."

"Glade told me about the school. Didn't know Seraph was here too."

"Yeah, she got Cinder's Maiden powers and Nova insisted on being her teacher." Johnny said. "Anyway, Avarice helped up out too, got us all the knowledge he accumulated as the leader of the Arbiters, even the stuff that was lost when Dragna went up in smoke during the Convergence."

"Didn't hear about that." Prim said. "I should thank him."

"That's…..after everything settled down he met with me." Johnny put a hand on Prim's head. Through the Relic of Knowledge she heard the exchange.

"So long as I live, the possibility of King being reborn through me exists." Avarice had said. "So please….kill me."

"What?" Prim broke the connection.

"I destroyed him, and assimilated what was left." Johnny said. "His will lives on in the Relic of Knowledge. Ironic, he wanted the Relic his entire existence and fought Salem countless times over half of it when it was split into the Eyes of Truth. And now, the Relic has him."

"Avarice." Prim sighed.

"He wanted to rule the world for so long." Johnny said. "But somewhere down the line, he changed, he had an actual honest to goodness change."

"The Grimoire could change." Prim pondered the thought.

"Which makes King's arrogance all the more damning." Johnny dispelled the negative thought. "We're in peace times, and we've all had to adapt. You should think about what you're going to do."

* * *

"So….what are you planning on doing after this little tour?" Chenzi asked as they watched the sunset over the Akkala trees.

"I want to travel the world." Prim said. "Kinda like what you do nowadays. My house was kinda destroyed, and then I was in a coma. And I really don't want to live with someone while I get situated, not when there's so much about this new world I don't even know."

"I could always use a travel partner." Chenzi said. "It's not as dangerous without the Grimm. It's also not as fun."

"Hmm….look at this sight." Prim said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wish I had my drawing pad, I'd try capturing this moment."

"Maybe that's what you can be." Chenzi said. "I just travel around helping people, fixing stuff, whatever I can do. You can be a legit artist or something."

"That would be nice." Prim said. "I know Glade and I used to joke about creating our own comic book on the side. But now….he has a family."

"So do you." Chenzi said. "Sure, you might not have a husband or kids, but you still got all of us." Chenzi said. "We all lost a lot in that war. We lost our homes, I lost Grace, you lost four years of your life. Plus, all the other stuff."

"It's been weeks since I woke up." Prim said as she curled up. "You'd think I'd be used to it. But….I'm still scared to sleep at night. Why is that? I won….didn't I?"

"Maybe you're scared of moving on. Maybe you're scared of skipping another four years."

"Maybe." Prim smiled. "Though, I do know there's something else I've been missing since the war began." She subtly dropped a hint.

"Oh um…." Chenzi blushed. It was obvious he was trying to ignore the hints.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Prim laughed nervously. "Just, we're friends and I trust you and, yeah…." She trailed off.

"It's okay." Chenzi said. "I know you don't really want that kind of life. Not the way Glade does."

"Oh, I mean...yeah, I'm proud of him and I'd be lying if I didn't admit Violet grew on me. But then Nova's kids sobered me right the hell up on that."

"Good...good." Chenzi said. "Because some people have completely moved on. Some people have changed. But not us."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Prim said as she leaned into a kiss.

* * *

Mantle hadn't changed that much. Prim guessed that when the world was ripped in two, the Mantle area would have been relatively unaffected by it. Citrine and Eiess were doing pretty well for themselves. And on top of it, their parents were visiting so Prim would see them.

"Prim!" Citrine scattered over and pulled Prim into a hug.

"Nice to see you too but first things first." Prim said. "Where's my niece." Eiess walked over with Aqua in tow. There was also a little boy in her arms. "Two kids….of course."

"Aqua, this is your Aunt Prim." Eiess said.

"Goodness you've grown." Prim said as she picked up the girl. "Last time I saw you, you were still the size of a potato."

"And this little one is Rune." Eiess said. "He's mine."

"I can tell with that Schnee hair." Prim said. She set Aqua down so she could give her mom a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again." Ruby said.

"I don't think there's any need to worry." Prim said. "From what I heard, Aryll has been a pretty docile monarch for Raiment."

"Yes but….time changes. She might be peaceful, but who knows what her kids are going to be like." Ruby said.

"I turned out well enough." Prim said as she gave her father a hug.

"Aqua, take Rune to Grandma Weiss and Grandpa Flint and give us some time." Eiess said. As soon as the children were out of sight she clapped her hands. "So going drinking with us later."

"Girl!" Prim clapped her hands. "You're speaking my language." She laughed a little. "But I don't want to get drunk. I'd rather raid your cabinet for the good shit and spend time with the niece and nephew."

"Understandable." Eiess nodded.

"But then how're we going to get you some." Citrine put her arm around her. "It's been years for you."

"Um….yeah….." Prim scratched her head. "Not as long as you may think….."

"What?" Citrine nearly shouted.

"Things….happen."

"Please don't tell me you slept with the first guy who gave you a compliment." Citrine sighed.

"I….don't feel like talking about this with you all." Prim said as she looked at Ruby. "But it was someone special…..NOT a boyfriend though. I don't…...think I'm going to be on the serious dating scene. But um….yeah…..I'm gonna get some special friends."

"Suit yourself." Ruby said. "If it's any consolation, I'm proud of you."

"On that serious note, you managed to change the world on a level we never could have dreamed." Jaune said.

"When we had our big victory, we continued to fight until we couldn't fight anymore. Then, we had to leave the rest to you." Ruby sighed.

"It's fine. I'M fine." Prim tried convincing herself. "Everything is fine."

"It's okay." Citrine said.

"I could still really use those drinks though." Prim said. "Been too long since I've gotten drunk."

* * *

A few weeks later she found herself at a campfire drinking some hard whiskey from the flask Yang had given her for her birthday years earlier. Chenzi was on one side and Thorin was on the other. Coop and Nephrite was across from them.

"See, without this one I would have returned to a life of banditry." Coop said as he pointed to Nephrite.

"So weird." Prim said. "Seems like yesterday you were turning down Glade's advancements."

"Coop can be persuasive." Nephrite said.

"A lot of work bounty hunting now." Thorin said. "No more monsters to fight, and so people have gotten more rambunctious."

"More rambunctious means more assholes to bring in." Coop said. "Can't deny the Grimm's ability to make friends of enemies."

"For a time." Prim said. "The Grimoire did have a tendency to unite the kingdoms if nothing else. But to be united in ire is to not be united at all."

"Thinking about Thane?" Thorin asked.

"Thinking about you." Prim said. "He damn near killed you right after killing Void. And you were someone that was his friend back in the day. He treated you like that, no wonder he tried killing me."

"But things are alright now." Nephrite said.

"Sure." Chenzi said. Prim grabbed his hand. He really cared about Grace and it still stung to think she died because of him.

"Think this life might suit you?" Coop said.

"I don't think so." Prim sighed. "No offense but….I'm kinda done with fighting people."

"Quiet life then?" Thorin said. "It's hard to go to that when you've fought your entire life."

"That's the thing Thorin." Prim said. "I've always dreamed of this opportunity. I didn't want to be the Guardian. I didn't want that responsibility or pressure. I gave up hope that I would live a quiet life but now…..I can."

"Can't pass up a good chance like that." Coop said. "I can respect that. Live life to the fullest."

"Yeah." Prim said. "I gotta take a piss." Prim said as she stood up. She did have to go, but really just wanted to get a minute alone. After doing her business she started walking in the opposite direction.

"Going somewhere?" Thorin asked.

"Do you always wait on a girl when they're in the bathroom?" Prim teased.

"I'm having a hard time pinning down whether you're indecisive or stubborn." Thorin said.

"Get used to it." Prim said. "Don't take offense to the fact that my life isn't exactly an open book."

"I respect your privacy." Thorin said. "But this is a serious topic. You go around, place to place, bumming alcohol, sleeping around, is this what becomes of a hero."

"Ha, other than bumming stuff off others, I did this as a hero." Prim said. "This much hasn't changed. Never meet your idols, thought a guy like you would have learned that long ago."

"I did, but you didn't seem so halfhearted about it before your coma."

'Really? Guess my true feelings are coming out more that I don't have a reason to give a shit about smiling all the time."

"You do have a reason." Thorin said as he grabbed Prim to spin her around and hold her in place so they looked face to face. "Your brother is alive. You saved the world. You saved the people of Remnant and Raiment. The Grimm are gone. You have two nieces and a nephew that look up to you. Your friends love you. I…."

"Thorin." Prim sighed as Thorin kissed her. "I can't." Prim said. "I don't need a relationship like that. I want to just be friends. But...that has its own benefits with me."

"I understand that." Thorin said. "Just saying you can be more honest with me."

* * *

Another strange day in the strange new world waking up in a strange bed. It took Prim a minute to remember, she was in Argent and Sumire's house. They got together officially sometime while Prim was in her coma, to the surprise of no one. What made it weird was the continued presence of Russet and Paris living with them and being flirty towards the couple.

Prim was laying in Russet's room. Russet bunked with Paris to give Prim her alone time. So, the Guardian awoke feeling drowsy. Her clothes had escaped her sometime in the night. She wrapped herself in a towel and jumped in the shower. When she got out, Sumire and Argent were up making breakfast so she went in the kitchen with them.

"Did you sleep well?" Sumire asked.

"Like a log." Prim said. She invaded the coffee maker to get herself a cup as soon as possible. She nearly downed the entire cup of the scolding liquid in one go.

"You and Argent like your coffee the same way." Sumire said.

"Hmm, yeah." Prim recalled. "So how is he? He didn't exactly open up to me at the best of times. Even less so now."

"Quiet and dependable as always." Sumire said. "Honestly, he has a hard time expressing himself. Or...more accurately, he just doesn't feel things the way the rest of us do."

"I know that feeling." Prim said. "Starting to think I'm the same way."

"Don't worry about it. It's not a bad thing. Besides, you still express emotions plenty." Sumire brushed it off.

"Oh thanks, don't worry. You're not like my husband. You're better than that." Prim mocked.

"Just take the damn compliment." Sumire hissed.

Prim looked into her second cup of coffee. She wanted to empathize with Sumire. She wanted to be as happy as her and Nova and Hina and everyone else. But there was something inside of her that made her feel off. She was the only girl she knew that didn't get married or want to get married.

"Am I weird?" Prim asked bluntly as Argent came in.

"You seem normal to me." Argent said.

"It's just, I'm happy for all of you, I really am. But this life just isn't for me." Prim said.

"You've gone through a lot." Sumire said. "You prided yourself on being our Guardian and now all of that's gone. You need to live your life as you see fit."

"What is it you're wanting to do?" Argent said. "Be honest with yourself. What do you want to do the rest of your life?"

* * *

Peace had been achieved but Prim still felt the need to proceed with caution. Castle Lott was the new capital of the Raiment Kingdom. The communication between the world powers was always frank and sparse so Prim didn't know what to expect.

She was greeted by three figures. One of them she recognized instantly as Medoh Vormir, her hair gave it away before she even got close. In the center was a hooded figure. On the other side, was a young woman with shimmering blonde hair.

"What brings you here?" The blonde girl asked.

"I take it I'm being greeted by Princess Aryll Zeldon herself?" Prim guessed.

"It's Queen Aryll thank you very much. I worked really hard to earn this title." Aryll stated.

Prim examined the hooded figure. With Medoh and Aryll present, she already deduced his identity. The hood was tattered and obscured his features, but his amber eyes still caught the sun. He looked to only have one leg, and a crutch clamped onto his arm. His other arm was nowhere to be seen.

"You know, we have the technology to fix that." Prim said.

"There's nothing to fix anymore Primrose." He stated as he moved his hood out of the way. His green hair had grown long and unkempt. The scars on his face reflected Prim's with the added mouth scar he had gotten years before his fateful duel with Prim.

"When we fell asleep, we were at war." Prim said. "When I woke up, it was over and everyone won. But nobody ever talks about what we lost."

"Why did you come here Huntress?" Thane asked again.

"To make sure everything was alright." Prim said.

"You could have killed me." Thane said. He was referring to when they both stabbed each other. Prim had redirected his blade to save herself, and then intentionally missed with her strike. "But you didn't, and because of that we were in comas for four years."

"Your people needed you, and my people needed me."

"Fat load of good that did." Thane argued.

"They needed us alive, not conscious." Prim said. "If I killed you and survived, Aryll would not have reached a peaceful resolution like she did."

"So...that WAS your intent." Thane finally accepted the truth.

"Told you." Aryll said. "Prim, if you want, you can stay here for as long as you want. We'll even accept you as the official ambassador between our worlds."

"It would be an honor." Prim said. "But I must respectfully decline. I'm not a huntress anymore. What good is a huntress if there's nothing to hunt. I'm not an ambassador. Someone like Eiess or Johnny would be much more appropriate for the job. I'm just… a humble traveler now. And I was hoping we could be friends."

"Stay with us for a while and mull it over." Aryll said. "A great warrior like yourself should feel useful in your abilities."

"I've learned a lot in these last few weeks I've been awake in this world of violet skies. One of them...was does not make one great. My friends have become doctors, teachers, leaders, parents, that's what makes them great. Me, fighting isn't my only skill. I would rather be an artist. That's what I want to do."

"Then do as you please." Thane smiled. "And know you are always welcome here."

* * *

Many months had passed. Prim had just published her first book, a graphic novel that was loosely based on her own exploits as the Guardian of Remnant. The kids loved its use of colors, especially the strange blue skies that permeated through every page.

"So, what next?" Prim said as she sat under the cherry blossoms with her mom.

"I asked myself that question many times." Ruby said. "My answer always came down to leaving the rest up to you guys. But now, there's no more Grimoire to slay, no witches or alchemists to foil. Just...life."

"It's been hard readjusting." Prim said.

"It will be for a while." Ruby said. "Hopefully it'll be easier for you than it was for me now that there's no lingering plot threads hanging in the air."

"Yeah, I'm thankful for that." Prim said. "I just keep thinking King is going to return or Seraph is going to go full Cinder, or Thane is going to go full Levi or Auro is going to return and throw a piece of the moon at me but then…..nothing."

"Conflicts will still exist, but it's our job to make things better. Or at least it was our job. Now it falls to people like Gelb, Seraph, and Aryll. One day, it'll fall to the next generation, and the generation after that, until the end of time."

"Hopefully they learn from our experiences."

"Some will, some won't appreciate their history and will be doomed to repeat the mistakes of people like Ozpin and Salem." Ruby noted. "But there's no more immortals to try manipulating things from the shadows. If we set an example, hopefully the majority of people will be inspired to do good for the right reasons. Either way, it's not really ours to worry about."

"I understand." Prim nodded.

Peace had been achieved and everyone went their separate ways. An unprecedented era of peace took hold of the One World. All of humanity united under the Violet Skies. It wasn't completely perfect, but any utopia is impossible in a world with free will. They all found their way, the bonds of camaraderie forged in the flames of war helped guide them, and future generations, for the rest of time.

 **AN: I'm not emotional like I thought I would be. FREE AT LAST FREE AT LAST THANK GOD ALMIGHTY I'M FREE AT LAST! Now, as I bid you farewell, what's next for my writing career? Well, I'll get into more detail during a livestream I'm doing soon. But I have two book series ready for the pipeline, as well as some ideas for LWA and Quintessential Quintuplets fanfics to keep me active while I work on my books. Thanks again for reading, later space cowboys.**


End file.
